A Gamers Guide to Necromancy
by The Dark Wolf Shiro
Summary: The Gamer System is a ridiculously overpowered ability, and now it's in the hands of a Lich King in Training. Kuro isn't a nice person, and that was before he had a legion of Undead at his command, the multiverse should be afraid. Will go to multiple different worlds Dark MC/Evil MC, Lemons/Smut, Necromancer MC/Gamer MC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 1 : Can I have a tutorial please?

**Welcome! You have been chosen as the Host of the Gamer System!**

What the fuck? Looking around I can see nothing but darkness, only the text floating in front of my face is visible. I can't even see my body when I look down.

**Due to the gruesome method in which you died your body was not brought along!**

**But don't worry, we can replace that easily enough!**

Died?! Gruesome method!? I was perfectly fine a moment ago, I was... in a car? I was in the back seat on the way to... my home? Yeah that's right, we had just gotten back from our holiday, I took a nap in the car as my mum drove us home.

**Correct, what you aren't considering is the incredibly violent car crash that killed you!**

**A truck hit the car, crushing your body to paste!**

**Oh, and your family as well. But they don't matter.**

No, I was fine. We were fine. I would have woken up, this is just a bad dream, nothing more. I'll wake up in the car any minute now...

**Huh, weird. I wasn't expecting you to freak out like this.**

**Easily fixed.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Gamers Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

**Allows peaceful state of mind,**

**Grants Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Gamers Body] (Passive) **

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live real life like a game.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Provides information on target**

Immediately I can feel my panic by violently suppressed, as more text boxes appear in front of me. This is real. I'm dead, my family is dead. I should be sad or angry about that, but I'm not. In fact I'm not feeling anything but... curiosity? Mentally I know that this... skill is messing with my mind but I can't bring myself to be upset about it. Quite literally, I physically can't get upset.

**If you are done with your little freak out, we need to go through the character creator.**

I feel a brief spike of annoyance at the text box, but it's muted.

**Your name as been pre-chosen, so we can skip that.**

**Please select a race.**

**[Human] [?] [?] [?] [?]**

My name was already chosen? Why? And Seriously? Why give me a choice at all if you aren't going to actually tell me my choices? I'm not going take the risk that the question mark races are insects or animals, so I select Human.

**[Human]**

**You are a human, just a regular boring human**

**Humans are the jack of all trades, master of fuck all**

**Gain 25% bonus class exp**

**Please select a class.**

**[Fighter] [Archer] [Mage] [Healer] [Rogue]**

Hmm, I've never been particularly strong so fighter is out. I should spend a lot of time thinking about the pros and cons of each choice, but really. Magic? Fuck yes. I don't feel like playing as a support class, so Mage it is.

**Please select a specialisation.**

**[Elemental Mage] [Illusionist] [Enchanter] [Summoner] [Necromancer] **

Hmm, Elemental was what I was thinking about, slaying my foes with fire and ice. But Summoner and Necromancer also seem... interesting. Getting a summon to fight for me seems useful, very useful. I don't want to die, again. And having something in between me and my foes could help with that.

Summoning or Necromancy... both are useful. After some thought I go for Necromancer, I like the idea of turning my foes into allies, and necromancers usually have some death magic attacks.

**Class Gained**

**[Necromancer] – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Gain 5 INT and WIS every level.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Create Undead] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Create a weaker level undead to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 INT.**

**Undead can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Undead Available**

**[Skeleton Horde] [Zombie Horde] [Totenhund] [Bayrok] [Plague Zombies]**

**Skill Gained **

**[Create Ghost] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Create a weaker level undead to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 INT.**

**Undead can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Ghosts Available**

**[Ghost] [Bestial Spirit] [Wraith] [Living Armour] [Spectral Knight]**

**Skill Gained**

**[Ray of Death] (Active)**

**20 MP to cast**

**Deals 50 points of Death Damage to target.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Drain Life] (Active)**

**25 MP to cast**

**Drains 25 HP from target and gives it to second target.**

Wonderful, I can feel the knowledge on how to use my magic entering my mind. I didn't know if summoner had it's own attack moves but I know enough about necromancers in fiction to know that there was a good chance of some attack skills.

**New Skills are unlocked as you level your Class.**

**Originally there was a skill creation skill, but you can thank a certain cheating asshole for it being taken away.**

**New Classes are unlocked once Necromancer has been maxed.**

Cheating asshole? Whatever, new skills from levelling, got it.

**Skills can also be gained through special actions, but that's for you to discover.**

Right... so now what?

**Kuro**

**Level – 1**

**Class – Necromancer – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 100 [20 per minute]**

**MP – 100 [20 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 100 [20 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 10**

**INT – 10**

**WIS – 10**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10**

**SP/Health Regen = END X 2 **

**Health = END X 10**

**SP = END X 10**

Kuro? Weird name, but whatever. I can't remember my original name, a fact that should worry me, so I suppose Kuro will do.

**As a optional choice, you can choose to take random flaws.**

**For every random flawed trait that is taken a bonus will be granted.**

That's... interesting. Also risky, I have no idea what I could get from it. Is it worth the risk? I have no idea, but I want to find out. I'll take one.

**Trait Gained**

**[Enemy of the Living] **

**As a necromancer you are no friend of the living, and they know it**

**All living beings will mistrust you instinctively**

**Perk Gained**

**[Lucky Charm]**

**Increases loot drops**

**Loot has a chance to be of a higher rarity**

It was worth it, fuck people I have my undead. This went well. So well I'm willing to try it again.

**Trait Gained**

**[Remorseless] **

**Cold, Calculating, Ruthless.**

**You don't care what you have to do if it means you achieve your goals**

**Perk Gained**

**[Mana Touched]**

**You are blessed with abundant mana**

**Mana from INT is doubled**

**Kuro**

**Level – 1**

**Class – Necromancer – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 50 [10 per minute]**

**MP – 200 [20 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 50 [10 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 10**

**INT – 10**

**WIS – 10**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 20**

**SP/Health Regen = END X 2**

**Health = END X 10**

**SP = END X 10**

Again, I can't bring myself to regret this. So naturally I should do it again...

**Trait Gained**

**[Weak]**

**You were born weak and feeble**

**Health, SP and Health Regen halved**

**Perk Gained**

**[Jack of all Trades]**

**You're speciality, is having a lot of specialities**

**All class exp is doubled**

**Kuro Shi **

**Level – 1**

**Class – Necromancer – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 50 [10 per minute]**

**MP – 200 [20 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 50 [10 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 10**

**INT – 10**

**WIS – 10**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 20**

**SP/Health Regen = END X 1 **

**Health = END X 5**

**SP = END X 5**

Now I regret it. A lot. The double EXP is great, really it is. But having my health and stamina cut in half is not worth it. I'm done, I am not risking it again.

**Skill Gained**

**[ID Create] (Active)**

**Creates an Instant Dungeon **

**Dungeons available**

**[Angels]**

**Welcome to the Game 2.0!**

**Your starter world has been pre-chosen, starting in 5.**

**4.**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

Shooting up from my bed I look around in shock, I'm... in a bedroom? I don't recognise this place, I've never sent his room before.

"Kuro! Get up now! You can't be late for your first day!" I here a male voice shout up at me, looking around some more I notice that I am in a school uniform, moving to a mirror on my wall I look at myself in shock. My hair and eyes are black, and my skin pale and sickly. I look like a fucking skeleton, with no muscle mass at all, lifting my shirt I can see my ribs. I need to eat, a lot.

Heading downstairs a middle aged man glares at me from his seat in the kitchen.

"Honestly boy, Kuoh Academy is a prestigious school. There not going to like you anyway, you're just making things worse if your late on day one, so hurry up and get going." he practically sneers at me, I test one of my skills on him [Observe].

**Kuroda Shi**

**Your Father**

**LVL - 6**

**Race – Human **

**STR – 9**

**END – 8**

**DEX – 4**

**INT – 15**

**WIS – 12**

**CHA – 8**

**LCK – 1**

**Thoughts about you - Disappointment**

...My Father? No he isn't, he's just a stranger. Disappointment? Yeah it's mutual 'father'.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." I say heading out of the house. More importantly, I know that school name. Kuoh Academy. Fuck.

Well I'm fucked, Kuoh is filled with Devils and Fallen Angels, and I can't just hope they don't notice my magic.

I have two choices ahead of me, One, get strong enough to face anything or Two, stay low level and hope they don't notice me.

Fuck that, I didn't die, be brought back and given powers to hide away like a fucking rat. I just need to power level until I am strong enough to protect myself. But first I have school. Oh joy. As I walk towards the school I somehow know the location of an idiot rams into me on his bike.

**-25 HP**

**Skill Gained**

**[Resist Physical] (Passive) - LVL 1**

**Reduces Physical Damage by 1%**

"Ow, sorry about that. Here let me help you up." he says grabbing my arm and pulling me up from the ground. "Whoa, dude you look weird! Don't worry, as long as you aren't a pretty boy we can be friends!" Issei says. That took half of my health away, that's how weak I am at the moment, I almost died to this.

"It's fine, just watch where you are going." I ground out, hiding my anger, interesting that I can feel anger again. This is the protagonist, enjoying his harem and his super powers and his fucking plot armour. This piece of shit does not deserve boosted gear, not at all. '[Observe]'

**Issei Hyoudou **

**The Future Harem Emperor**

**HP – 70**

**SP – 90**

**Race – Human **

**LVL – 3**

**STR – 11**

**END – 13**

**DEX – 12**

**INT – 5**

**WIS – 2**

**CHA – 3**

**LCK – 26**

**Thoughts about you – Embarrassment **

He really is pathetic, I could kill him in two spells. It wouldn't even be hard, no one else is around this path. I could stop this stupid story right here and now.

**Quest Added **

**[This story ends in the prequel] **

**Objective – Kill Issei Hyoudou**

**Reward – Boosted Gear, ?, ?**

…wait really? I.. I wasn't actually being serious, I was just pissed about my aching body. But that being said... Boosted Gear, just for killing Issei. I should be more hesitant about this as we walk along the empty street, him ranting about the Oppai Paradise we are going to, but I am not. This world is extremely dangerous, and I need any advantage I can get.

Lets think about this, the pros are gaining an overpowered skill, and two mystery rewards. And the cons are the attention I would get from this, I can assume that Rias doesn't know about it yet since it's both of our first days, but if I take it she'll turn her attention to me instead. So will the fallen.

I think it's worth it, as long as I can gain enough power to beat Raynare. All I need to do is hit him with Ray of Death twice, he's in front of me still ranting about Oppai when I start my spell. Looking around to check for witnesses I find none, thrusting my hand forwards a ray of black light hits Issei in the back, knocking him down, it's rotted his uniform and the skin beneath it, as he turns I prepare a Drain Life, a trial of red coming from his and into my hand as he collapses to the ground.

**Quest Complete **

**[This story ends in the prequel] **

**Objective – Kill Issei Hyoudou**

**Reward – Boosted Gear Skill, Sense Death Skill, Final Blow Skill [Drain Life] upgraded**

**Skill Added**

**[Boosted Gear] (Active) **

**100 MP per Boost**

**Doubles the wielder's power, can be used every 10 seconds**

**Stored Power can be added to spells, or given to others**

**Skill Added**

**[Sense Death] (Passive)**

**Detect the dying and the undead around you**

**Skill Upgraded**

**[Drain Life EX] (Active)**

**50 MP to cast**

**Drains 50 HP from target and gives it to second target**

**If this skill kills, a random Stat Point is also stolen**

**Title Gained**

**[Killer]**

**Increases Damage Dealt to Sentient Humanoids by 50%**

**Causes Fear in weaker Sentient Humanoids**

**Class [Necromancer] has reached Level 2**

This was worth it, and I leveled from this, but that doesn't change the fact that I have a corpse in front of me, the fuck am I suppose to do with this? I didn't think this through.

**Store [Issei Hyoudou's Corpse] in your Inventory**

**[Yes] [No]**

Hitting yes the body vanishes, useful if I ignore the fact that I'm carrying a body around with me. I can't afford to be late today, especially after this. Heading to the school faster, as I get out of breath, I reach the school gate just in time. As I try and pass through I get interrupted.

"Kuro Shi? I am Souna Shitori, the student council president here at Kuoh Academy. I make a habit to met all the new students, when the other new student arrives I will be giving you both a tour of the school." Sona says, the other student? Yeeeah, she's going to be waiting a long time. Or not, since he is technically already here. '[Observe]'

**Sona Sitri **

**The Genius Heiress**

**HP – 8000**

**SP – 8000**

**MP – 12000**

**Race – Devil **

**LVL – 38**

**STR – 52**

**END – 56**

**DEX – 58**

**INT – 128**

**WIS – 130**

**CHA – 87**

**LCK – 75**

**Thoughts about you – Interest **

Oh. Fuck, I have along way to go. Leaning against the wall I wait with her, ignoring the looks sent my way as Sona gets progressively more angry, it's hard to tell, but she taps her finger against her arm as her frown slowly grows.

"Clearly, this Issei has decided that he doesn't want to enter Kuoh any more, so be it. Follow me." she says irritated, as she leads me through the school, she skips a lot, clearly still pissed about Issei not showing up. The tour is fast, barely covering anything before she ditches me at my homeroom. Storming off angrily, poor Issei, you even piss off girls in death.

As the teacher takes me into the room, the class stare at me in slight fear and mistrust. As the teacher tells me to introduce myself she moves away quickly, there's only two people who don't seem to be afraid of me. Kiba, who I expected. And Aika Kiryuu, who is... drooling? I don't want to know.

"My name is Kuro Shi, it's a pleasure, truly." I say sarcastically, they don't like me, so I don't see any reason to be nice. Moving down I take my seat and zone out for the class. I can deal with high school without any actual effort, I've done this all before. I need to get stronger, the first major threat will be Raynare, and I can assume she'll be at a similar level to Sona, if not stronger. So I need to hit level 40 at a minimum before everything kicks off. I need to grind, desperately.

**Quest Added [Power, at any cost]**

**Objective : Reach Level 40 before the start of season one**

**Reward : Lord of Death Perk**

As the day passes my classmates ignore me, put off by my appearance, but that's fine. They only ones who have given me any attention are Aika and Kiba. I don't care about Aika, but Kiba could be a problem, I can't afford to get dragged into the supernatural world until I am stronger. Which means I need to stay away from the Devils who are already sniffing around me, my Sacred Gear drawing them to me like flies to honey. I saw Koneko staring at me during lunch, she seems almost afraid of me. Perhaps it's her connection to nature her race gives her that's causing her apprehension.

Food doesn't taste right any more, it's plain and tasteless.

Before long my first day is over, as I am leaving I spot a red haired girl watching me from a second floor window, but I ignore her, I can't get caught up with devils yet, I need power. Luckily I know how to get it. As I walk home I find a nice quiet alleyway to hide in and use one of my skills, [Id Create].

The only dungeon type I have is Angels. So that's the one I choose.

Instantly I am moved to a ridiculous area, the sun shines brightly lighting up the golden path ahead of me, if someone was to try and describe heaven this is what they would describe, nothing but white and gold buildings atop some clouds that are entirely to solid. In the distance ahead of me is a golden gate, with a large armoured angel blocking the way. I can see a familiar foe flying around above the path.

**Affinity **

**Level 5**

**HP – 250**

The trash mobs from Bayonetta, there are around a dozen of them, all the same level. I could kill one of them with 5 casts of [Drain Life EX], but with my pathetic HP and their numbers that would be a fools errand, even if I could beat one the others would kill me.

It's fine, I'm a Necromancer, I don't fight like that anyway. I have 15 INT, that's 3 undead or ghosts I can have summoned at any one moment. Thinking over my choices for a moment I use [Create Ghost] to make a [Living Armour], immediately a suit of black armour appears before me, despite being empty it bows to me, a eerie blue glow coming from within rusting metal. A rusty sword is held in it's grip. It is the soul of a long dead warrior bound to his armour, he will serve me as his king in his unlife.

**Living Armour**

**Level 5**

**HP – 400**

It'll help, but we are still outnumbered considerably, thankfully the Affinity's are ignoring us, I think they will continue to do so, as long as we do not advance. I still have two more spots available summons, while I look over my choices I notice that my class EXP rose just from summoning, I wonder if a healer would get exp for healing?

As interesting as that is I need to pay attention to my current problem. Using [Create Undead] I make a Skeleton Horde, 10 skeletal figures rising from the ground as their bones chatter, they are armed with various rusty weapons including maces, great swords and even a pair of archers.

**Skeleton (Skeleton Horde)**

**Level 2**

**HP - 100**

They are weak. But at least now I have numbers on my side. After looking over my choices again I pick Bayrok as my last undead, a skinny rotting figure appearing before me, holding a bow in it's claw like hands.

**Bayrok**

**Level 5**

**HP - 250**

This is it I guess, with this I have 12 undead plus myself, sending out my orders mentally I order my Living Armour to guard me while the Skeleton Horde gather in front of us, the Bayrok lurking behind with it's bow.

After waiting for my MP to refill I cast a [Ray of Death] at the nearest Affinity, dealing 50 damage, the instant I do all of the Affinity's swarm towards us en masse. My Bayrok fires at the one I hit with it's bow, striking the angel in the eye dealing 80 damage in an instant. The skeleton archers join in but they are far less impressive dealing 10 damage with every hit, and missing often. With my Bayrok assisting I finish off the first Affinity with another [Ray of Death], or perhaps I assisted it since it did more damage than me.

Of the remaining 11 affinity's 7 land in front of my skeletons rushing them, my skeletons hold them back but I doubt it'll last. One rushes me attempting to strike me down but my Living Armour blocks it's spear with it's body, grabbing the spear it pulls the affinity towards it, and with a brutal swing it cuts the angels wings from it's back, as the angel falls to the ground the Armour impales it finishing it off quickly.

I love my Living Armour already. The 3 affinity's in the air are archers, firing arrows made of light at me and my forces, my Living Armour blocks the ones aimed for me, simply standing in front of me and tanking the blows as I watch it's HP fall slowly. My Bayrok simply dances through the arrows, dodging and weaving as it returns fire with a cruel grin on it's blackened face, revealing sharp yellowed teeth.

Using [Drain Life EX] I start draining the ones in the sky, giving their health to my Living Armour, healing him up. Between that and my Bayrok the archer's don't last long, unfortunately I only finished one of them so I only got one stat point. The Bayrok simply dealt to much damage, taking the kills before I could, but I don't mind. And I'll happily take the single DEX point I got.

My Skeleton Horde put up a good fight, taking out 3 of the Affinity's before they were overwhelmed. The remaining 4 rush towards us as I use [Create Undead] again to summon the Totenhund, rushing forwards a pair of undead hounds leap at the angels, biting and clawing at them as Bayrok fires it's arrows with deadly precision, my Living Armour guarding my from danger.

I drain the angels more, healing my Hounds and Armour as needed, my Bayrok stays back, away from danger as he snipes at our foes. One affinity dies with a arrow sticking out of it's eye as my Bayrok lets out a chilling laugh, another falls as my Totenhund pins it to the ground and rips its throat out savagely, howling in triumph. As the Totenhunds pounce onto another one both tearing at it's arms the last rushes me futilely meeting rusted iron as my Living Armour blocks it, sending it flying with a backhand before it walks forwards and decapitates the rising angel.

I won. My first real battle ending in a victory. Taking a moment to catch my breath, cursing my physical weakness, I look over my forces, my Totenhunds are happily eating their prey, tearing chunks from the angels as they devour it, as they do their HP rises, the wounds they had taken healing.

**Totenhund**

**Level 5**

**HP – 200**

With a smirk my Bayrok returns to my side, completely unharmed. I think he had the most kills of all of us. And of course my Living Armour was the MvP keeping me safe with ease. Opening up my menus I check my stats now.

**Kuro**

**Level – 6**

**Class – Necromancer – LVL 6/100 [10%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 50 [10 per minute]**

**MP – 700 [70 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 50 [10 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 11**

**INT – 35**

**WIS – 35**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

I leveled five times from that, I guess it makes sense since they were all higher level than me. I can have 7 undead now, the start of a real horde. I got some new skills fro hitting level 5 in Necromancer as well.

**[Stiffen Limbs] (Active)**

**20 MP to Cast**

**Causes the Limbs of the Target to become stiff unless resisted **

**[Dark Desecration] (Active)**

**100 MP to Cast**

**Desecrate the battlefield, weakening all devout or holy units, all undead units take 20% less damage**

**Lasts until the end of the battle**

**[Corpus Furia] (Active)**

**50 MP to Cast**

**Causes corpses on the battlefield to explode causing 50 Plague Damage per corpse to all nearby units**

Dark Desecration looks like it might be my new starting spell, weaken holy? In a dungeon of angels? Yes please.

The big bastard at the gate is just stood there watching us, but I am not ready yet, I can have more undead, so it's summoning time.

With my Bayrok, Living Armour and Totenhunds I'm using 3 spots up, so that leaves 4 more spots free. First I bring the Skeleton Horde back, they were helpful as bait, holding off the angels long enough for my other summons to do their jobs. Secondly I summon another Bayrok, the damage my first one put out was ridiculous. Then I make another Living Armour to guard me, having a amazing army won't mean anything if I go and die to some assassin type enemy.

Looking over my choices I use [Create Ghost] to make a Wraith, the ethereal beings floating in front of me, she appears to be the ghost of a woman in a long white dress with long white hair floating behind her. I chose her for a reason, as a spectral being she can't be hurt by physical attacks and she can deal Death Damage out with her own magic, plus she can cause Fear with her scream. She'll be great for my growing horde.

**Wraith**

**Level 5**

**HP – 200**

With this my Horde is ready for battle. We approach the far larger angel as it starts at us, unlike the affinity's I don't recognise this one. Wearing full plate golden armour, and wielding a greatsword bigger than me it glares from beneath it's helmet, towering over all my forces, I'd guess it's around 8 foot tall, with equally ridiculous golden metallic wings jutting out of it's back.

**Guardian Angel (Elite Enemy) **

**Level 20 **

**HP - 5000**

This thing is dangerous but I can't just slink away into the shadows like some rat, I came here to level and that's what I'm going to do, opening up with a [Ray of Death] I piss off the hulking angel as it charges, my Skeleton Horde surround him just being annoying as me Totenhunds use hit and run tactics lunging at it's back then fleeing as it attempts to turn around. My Bayroks pepper it with arrows from a distance, aiming for the weak points in it's armour. Using [Dark Desecration] I weaken the angel, and strengthen my undead as they take less damage. Not that it saves my skeletons as they are swept aside, often falling in a single hit. Then I use [Stiffen Limbs], the angels swings becoming slower, allowing my Skeletons and Totenhunds to dodge it's massive blade. My Wraith throws orbs of black energy at the foe leaving black marks on the armour where they hit. Spamming [Ray of Death] at the beast I hide behind my Living Armours as they stand between me and the danger. Though truthfully they might not be needed this time as the angel fails to deal with the agile Totenhunds missing time and again, it might be big but it's dumb. It's health is dropping fast from the constant ranged damage we are dealing.

Before long we have the dumb angel down to 1000 HP, maybe I overestimated the fool. As I think that it leaps into the air it's wings spreading wide as it hovers in the air, it gives off a golden aura as it aims it's spear at my Totenhunds, disintegrating them both with a golden ray of light. My Bayroks spam it with arrows as it turns to me and aims it's spear at me, just as it's spear starts to glow my Wraith let's out a ear piercing screech causing the angel to clutch at it's head, interrupting it's attack. Before it can prepare it's attack again we pummel it with attacks, my Rays, the Wraiths Orbs and my Bayroks Arrows all striking at the large target, there's even a surviving skeleton archer joining in, it missed almost all it's shots but at least it's trying. As it's wings get torn apart by arrows the angel lands back on the ground, it goes to charge over the skeletal corpses on the ground but I use [Corpus Furia] to make them explode into clouds of green gas, there's 9 corpses there, so that's 450 damage, enough to finish this fool.

And that is my second victory, I could get used to this feeling. First things first I bring back my Totenhunds, how dare he hurt my puppies? I see more skeletons rises from the ground, it looks like as long as one survives then the group will come back, useful. Next I check my stats again, I know I leveled up from that.

**Kuro**

**Level – 11**

**Class – Necromancer – LVL 11/100 [4%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 50 [10 per minute]**

**MP – 1200 [120 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 50 [10 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 11**

**INT – 60**

**WIS – 60**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**[Dark Gift] (Active)**

**400 MP to Cast**

**All undead units deal 25% more Damage and gain [Inflict Curse], causing their attacks to have a chance to cause [Curse].**

**Units inflicted with [Curse] take 30% additional damage, and regenerate HP, MP and SP 25% slower**

**[Raise Dead] (Active)**

**25 MP per Targets Level to cast**

**Raises the corpse of a unit on the battlefield to fight for you**

**Raised unit will die after the battle is finished and cannot be raised a second time**

**[Mark of Death] (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Cast on a friendly undead unit. Anyone who kills this unit will become [Marked for Death]**

**Units [Marked for Death] will take 1000 Death Damage once the battle has finished**

**[Speak with the Dead] (Active)**

**50 MP to cast**

**Summon the spirits of the departed to communicate with them**

**The Spirits are not bound and are not forced to obey the caster, the spirits can end the spell themselves**

Taking a moment to laugh maniacally I immediately summon more Totenhunds, I can summon four more times now, two more Bayroks join my forces, they are just too good for me not to summon them. And for now I'll take another Skeleton Horde and another Wraith, I know all these are useful. Now I have a horde of 34 undead following me, admittedly 20 of them are weak skeletons but they serve their purpose as meat shields. Or bone shields?

Looking around I can see a chest has appeared in front of the gate, my reward for getting this far? Opening it up I find a card, a crystal and a dagger.

Starting with the card I use observe on it.

**Summon Unlock Card – Bone Mouse**

**Adds [Bone Mouse] to Create Undead**

That's... useful? I think? Not sure how good a mouse will be but whatever, using it makes it disappear into a black mist. As the knowledge enters my mind I frown, I know that mouse... it's a Yugioh card. That's odd, good to know but still odd. Will I one day have the Blue Eyes White Dragon under my control? Moving on I use observe on the crystal next.

**CHA Stat Crystal**

**Use to increases CHA by 5 **

Fair enough, I love free stats after all. I use it immediately feeling small changes to my body, my skin becomes a little less sickly, while staying pale, my hair becomes less greasy gaining a small shine to it. Even my eyes change slightly looking less dull and empty. So CHA affects my looks? Good to know, maybe one day people won't be scared of me, not that I particularly care what some humans think. The dagger proves slightly interesting, even if I am not a melee user.

**Sacrificial Dagger**

**Has a chance to inflict [Marked for Sacrifice] on hit**

**When a unit with [Marked for Sacrifice] dies, all friendly units gain 100 HP**

100 HP is pretty good, 100 times 34 is ridiculous, healing my entire horde with a kill is insane. I have noticed something slightly worrying, none of my Undead are levelling, at all. At their current levels they won't be useful forever, once I get to the higher levels my Level 5 undead won't be any use at all. I'm hoping I just haven't found out how to level them yet, and that they aren't hard capped at their summoned level.

Moving towards the gate I go to push it open and a text box appears.

**Recommend Level for this dungeon is 30**

**Are you sure you want to continue?**

So this is the real dungeon, all we beat was the bouncer, fine. I'm not risking everything on a dungeon 3 times my level. Heading back the way we came I dismiss my horde, I can bring them back anytime, they are simply waiting for me to call them back to me. Moving back I head through the portal at the start, reappearing in the alley I left. It's been awhile since I entered so I head out and go home, barely acknowledging my 'father' as I head into my room. Once night falls and the old man goes to sleep I'll go back in and redo the opening of the dungeon a couple more times, gotta get my level up.

\- Next Day -

I've noticed something odd... I don't need sleep, at all. I didn't bother sleeping last night, instead I thought the same enemies a few more times, it got easier with every attempt as my level and horde grew in power and size. I have about an hour before I have to head to school so I'll look over my spoils for now.

**Kuro**

**Level – 29**

**Class – Necromancer – LVL 29/100 [78%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 65 [13 per minute]**

**MP – 3000 [300 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 65 [13 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 12**

**END – 13**

**DEX – 12**

**INT – 150**

**WIS – 150**

**CHA – 15**

**LCK – 13**

150 INT, or in summoning terms 30 summons... I haven't even summoned any new ones yet, instead just using my current 12 summons to overpower that poor guardian angel, most times he doesn't even get a chance to use his second phase attack. I ordered my undead to not finish off the affinity's when possible so I can use [Drain Life EX] to get a stat point, it's nice but not enough, 65 HP is still pathetic. I think the dungeon has a diminishing return problem, there's always something in the chest but nothing as good as the first time. Maybe there was a bonus for the first time a chest is opened? I was running out of time so I couldn't reach level 30 like I wanted to, so I don't have the level 30 kills yet but I did get the level 20 skills.

**[Essence of the Fallen] (Passive)**

**Gain MP from being around Corpses**

**Each corpse on the battlefield will increase MP regeneration by 10%**

**[Command Undead] (Active)**

**Target Level x 20 MP to cast**

**Take control of an undead that was not created by you**

**[Command Spirits] (Active) **

**Target Level x 20 MP to cast**

**Take control of an spirit that was not summoned by you**

**[Summon Spirits] (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Summon a spirit to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 INT.**

**Spirits can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Spirits Available**

**[Ghost] [Scheming Spirits] [Chained Soul]**

**[Ray of Enfeeblement] (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Causes Targets to become weak and sickly, preventing SP and HP recovery until lifted**

The MP bonus regen is nice, I haven't had a chance to use Command Undead or Spirits yet since I am just fighting angels. And I haven't summoned any spirits yet, why this and Create Ghost are separate I don't know, especially since Ghost is classed as a Spirit and not a Ghost. Just weird to be honest. But Ray of Enfeeblement is nice, stopping the big guy from regaining his stamina, I don't think he has a way to heal but it'll be useful against people with healers.

Moving on to my loot, I haven't even used observe on it yet, focusing on grinding my level instead. Pulling the assorted loot out and placing it on my bed I look over it. 5 Cards, 2 Crystals, an Amulet, and a Robe. Starting with the cards reveals pretty much what I was expecting.

**Summon Unlock Card – Cadaver**

**Adds [Cadaver] to Create Undead**

**Summon Unlock Card – Lost Soul**

**Adds [Lost Soul] to Summon Spirits**

**Summon Unlock Card – Mammoth Graveyard**

**Adds [Mammoth Graveyard] to Create Undead**

**Summon Unlock Card – Shinobi Necro**

**Adds [Shinobi Necro] to Create Undead**

The last card is different, slightly at least...

**Summon Unlock Card – Summoned Skull**

**Adds [Summoned Skull] to Summon Greater Demon**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

Summoning Demons? That's not a necromancer skill, there must me a demon related class I can choose eventually. Interesting but no use to me at the moment so it goes back into my inventory until I can use it. Moving on to the Crystals...

**END Stat Crystal**

**Use to increases END by 5 **

**LCK Stat Crystal**

**Use to increases LCK by 5 **

Nice to have, I use them both immediately, feeling my body strengthen slightly. Soon I might even have the HP of a regular skeleton, fucking Weak Trait... moving on before I get angrier at my pitiful HP.

**Amulet of the Lich**

**Doubles all Death Damage dealt by the wearer**

**Grants all Undead controlled by the wearer a 25% damage boost**

**Robes of Mannimarco **

**Grants all Undead controlled by the wearer a 25% damage reduction**

**Grants all Undead controlled by the wearer a 25% damage boost**

They are amazing of course, there's only one problem. They look so... edgy. The Robes are plain black with a red trim on the arms and collar, which is fine if you ignore the giant red skull on the front, it looks so fucking dumb. But it's amazing. The Amulet is simply a black skull shaped piece of metal, nothing special looks wise, I can wear it under my uniform. The Robes are going into my inventory, I'll wear them in Dungeons but never where people can see me.

It's so dumb...

Putting everything away I head out, not noticing the confused look on my 'fathers' face as I leave, it doesn't take long to arrive at the school gate, and this time my lungs don't feel like they are trying to kill me. I enter completely ignoring the looks the students are giving me, I already know they don't like me.

\- Sona Sitri -

As she watched the new student walk into the school, Sona narrowed her eyes at his back. He had changed, a ridiculous amount. From a purely physical perspective she could see that he had put on some muscles, not many but they were there. This skin, which looked sickly just the day before had a more healthy look to it, as did his once greasy hair. But far more importantly his Magic had sky rocketed, to a nonsensical amount, her own was stronger of course but for a human to go from having so little magic to this in a single night was unheard of, and highly impressive. So much so that Sona was reconsidering letting Rias have this one... she knows Rias's upcoming problem, but someone with this level of power didn't come along every day. And Kuro would make a fine Bishop... if only she didn't already have two bishops.

Unfortunately she only had a Knight, a Rook and 7 Pawns left. But he would be a wonderful Pawn for her Peerage as well... she had some serious thinking to do.

\- Kuro -

Classes sucked, I could be spending this time building my horde and gaining power, instead I'm doing basic maths. With 120 INT this isn't even a challenge, I finished the worksheet in five minutes... unfortunately the harpy of a teacher just gave me another, longer harder worksheet. Which I finished in 7 minutes, but the demon just gave me more worksheets, this is discrimination against smart people. I briefly fantasise about introducing her and her worksheets to my horde, before getting to work, spotting Kiba holding in a laugh as I do.

**Yuuto Kiba**

**The Avenging Knight**

**HP – 12000**

**SP – 15000**

**MP – 5000**

**Race – Devil **

**LVL – 32**

**STR – 87**

**END – 71**

**DEX – 148**

**INT – 46**

**WIS – 49**

**CHA – 98**

**LCK – 51**

**Thoughts about you – Amusement **

Glad you find this funny Kiba, I'm so fucking happy to amuse you. I could take you, probably. If I had all 30 summons, and my gear I could take him, with his fucking 12k HP. Wish I had 12k health... maybe it's a devil thing? Maybe I can become a Lich, wait aren't lich's basically walking skeletons? Maybe I should rethink that...

\- Later -

The old hag obviously has a special skill to summon worksheets, because the more I completed the more she made appear. But I am done, school is over and I don't have to do maths any more... my head hurts. I've learnt that all teachers punish genius, I tried speeding through the work but they just kept adding more, but now I am free from this hell. Ignoring the mistrusting glare of a cat loli I leave the school looking for a empty alleyway to hide in. as I move I can feel some ones eyes on me but I can't see anyone, I can't detect life... only death. I move around at random but the feeling doesn't go away, I can't see anything so I decide to just do it. Heading into a empty alleyway I immediately jump back into the dungeon, and the feeling disappears immediately, if they were watching they must be pretty confused right now, but fuck them. I almost reached their levels in a single night so I don't see a reason to fear them, I just need more power.

Switching to the stupid robes I summon my entire horde, smirking as we heavily outnumber the angels. I'll never be outnumbered with my legion of dead. And I still have 18 more summons to choose. Picking Mammoth Graveyard I am immediately disappointed as it fails, saying I need to be level 30 for that undead. Then why add it to my list? Fine, I'll take a Chained Soul. Which also fails saying I need the Trap Soul skill for this spirit...

Counting to ten to calm myself I go over my options again.

First, three more Skeleton Hordes, taking the number to 50 total skeletons, the base of my horde. Then I take 3 more pairs of Totenhunds, getting a pack of ten total. Another Bayrok to take me to five total. Three more wraiths and three more Living Armours to pad out my forces, I like having multiplies of five. That's 25 total summons, leaving me with 5 left to summon. Most of my forces are physical damage dealers except my Wraiths so I select Lost Souls and summon them 5 times. 25 souls rise up from the ground, wearing long black robes and glowing with a purple light, their faces twisted in agony.

**Lost Soul**

**Level 20**

**HP – 1000**

Fuck yes, my first higher level summons. 25 Level 20 summons, which make my other undead seem weak in comparison, damn it I like my other summons...

Sending my new legion forwards they shred the affinity's in record time, but really with a horde 100 strong what chance did the 12 angels have? The big bastard does equally little as he is overwhelmed by the lost souls death magic. And that is enough to level me, hitting the big 30.

**Kuro**

**Level – 30**

**Class – Necromancer – LVL 30/100 [2%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 90 [18 per minute]**

**MP – 3100 [310 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 90 [18 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 12**

**END – 18**

**DEX – 12**

**INT – 155**

**WIS – 155**

**CHA – 15**

**LCK – 18**

**[Damnation] (Active)**

**500 MP to cast**

**All non-undead units will gain [Damned] **

**[Damned] units take double damage from Death and Plague Damage**

**[Enhance Undead] (Active)**

**2500 MP to cast**

**Enhance a undead under your control increasing its level by 5**

**Can be cast multiple times but undead cannot be raised past the Necromancer's Class Level**

**[Create Soulflask] (Active)**

**250 MP to cast **

**Create a glass flask that can hold a single soul within it**

**Dying souls will be drawn to open soul flasks**

**[Create Mummy] (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Create a mummy to fight for you, you can only have 1 mummy per 5 INT.**

**Mummys can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Mummys Available**

**[Sadikh] [Khri-Habi] [Aptrganga] [Akert] [Ze'Atashma] [Kher-Minakh]**

Damnation is very useful, especially now that I have my Lost Souls, Create Mummy is interesting but I have on idea what all those summons are, experiments for later I guess, I use Create Soulflask immediately, looking at the glass flask with runes along it in my hands, cool but I don't know what I can do with souls, do angels even have souls?

But the real gem is Enhance Undead, finally I can level up my guys. This place is fucked now.

It takes a while, as I have to let my MP regen but eventually I have my entire legion up to level 30.

**Skeleton Horde**

**Level 30**

**HP – 2000**

**Bayrok**

**Level 30**

**HP – 3000**

**Totenhund**

**Level 30**

**HP – 2500**

**Wraith**

**Level 30**

**HP – 3000**

**Living Armour**

**Level 30**

**HP – 4000**

**Lost Soul**

**Level 30**

**HP – 2000**

They are far more impressive now, the Skeleton Horde have a red glow coming from their empty eye sockets and a black aura around them, their weapons have been upgraded to a black metal, with green ooze dripping from it, gaining Plague Damage to their attacks, maybe the Archers will even hit something now.

The Bayroks have gained a shadowy aura around them, making them hard to look at, their stealth capabilities greatly increased. Their arrows are coated in poison, and made of a far greater material, they are becoming true assassins.

My precious Totenhunds have grown up, into snarling beasts bigger than great danes, their claws and fangs are sharper than ever. And perhaps more importantly they have gained enhanced senses, no one will be sneaking up on us with my pack sniffing out stealth units.

The wraith and lost souls haven't changed much, maybe it's a spirit thing? Their aura has grown denser and their attacks more dangerous but they are still the same appearance wise.

My Living Armour's have gained a shield in their empty hands, and their rusty armour has been replaced with dull black plate armour, no one is getting though them now, I'll be safe behind them.

My army is wonderful, and powerful. I really am on the path to becoming the Lich King, now all I need is a cursed sword and a few million more undead. Before I go through the gate I open the chest and gain another card, I can always use more summons.

**Summon Unlock Card – Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower**

**Adds [Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower] to Create Undead**

I can summon... a tower? Why? Well I have a free spot since I leveled up so why not? The tower that rises from the ground is massive, towering over me.

**Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower **

**Level 30**

**HP – 10000**

10k health is amazing... but what does it do? It doesn't attack it's a building, whatever it's mine now. Opening the dungeon proper I lead my horde in the tower going back into the ground, I think it will reappear when we start a battle. Guess I'll find out what it does later. Walking into the dungeon I can't help but feel proud of my legion, from having some weak skeletons, a suit of armour and an archer to a horde of 100 badass undead.

I take a moment to look around, the path splits off to three different areas, a golden forest, a white temple and a lake surrounded by flowers. There's another gate ahead with three key holes in it and a weird angel dragon guarding it, there are dozens of Level 20 Affinity's and some other types of angels flying around above the paths.

This dungeon is completely fucked.

**\- Bonus Scene – A King's Council -**

"So, I take it everyone has seen our new student..." Rias started as her peerage gathered in the old schoolhouse.

"Of course, he is in my class after all." Kiba said casually, thinking of the anti social teen.

"I haven't had a chance to speak with him, but I've certainly heard the whispers, and I've certainly felt him throwing his magic around..." Akeno said seriously for once.

"I don't like him... he's... wrong." Koneko whispered already knowing what her King had in mind.

"What do you mean Koneko? I know he is... somewhat eerie in appearance, but he doesn't feel wrong to me." Rias said worriedly.

"I don't know, he smells of death and decay..." Koneko continued, not willing to admit that she was afraid of the wrongness that surrounded around the new student.

"Koneko... will it be a problem if he joins my Peerage? Can you work with him? You all know why I need someone strong and this Kuro is gaining power at a ridiculous rate. I had to agree to a lot to get Sona to let me have the first chance at him, will you be ok if he joins us?" Rias asked seriously, in most situations Koneko's words would be enough to put her off Kuro, but she was getting desperate, desperate enough to recruit him even if Koneko didn't want him to join.

"I... I'll be fine, I can handle it..." Koneko whispered, still not willing to voice her apprehension and worry.

"It's settled then, we will be getting a new family member soon!" Rias said excitedly, something like pale skin and empty eyes didn't matter to her, not if he could save her.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy to recruit him? He isn't a people person to put it lightly, I've never even heard him speak except for when he was introducing himself." Kiba asked, not getting caught up in her enthusiasm.

"It'll be fine, I know he already knows about the supernatural after all, my familiars saw him teleport from a alleyway, so he probably already knows about devils and angels, I just need the right moment. Besides the Fallen are already sniffing around him, I have my familiar watching his house and they've seen one of the Fallen hanging around near his home, a lot. When the Fallen attack him, I can save him and recruit him then. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to be apart of out family." Rias said confidently.

**Authors Note : To be clear this isn't a rewrite. I'm still continuing my other story. I'll alternate between the two **

**A lot of the Necromancy stuff is from the Necromancer CYOA by The Scientist, and modified to match the Gamer setting**

**This one will probably be less lemon based, maybe one or two a chapter.**

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 2 : Why did my Game change Genre?

Do you know what happens when Level 20 Affinity's attempt to fight Level 30 Bayrok's? A slaughter is what happens, the angels drop from the sky as they attempt to swarm my horde, the rest of my undead don't even join in as my 5 archers shoot them out of the skies. They could probably one shot me if they could actually reach me as I stay behind my Living Armours. I'm at a weird level of power at the moment, I have a powerful horde under my control, but I'm still incredibly weak HP wise, most enemies could take me out in a single hit so I have to be very careful, I'd love to be in the battle, Draining foes to increase my stats but I can't risk that. The 50 damage I can do is tiny, practically worthless. Even if I have my undead weaken one of these and hold it in place it would only take a single mistake for me to get speared, putting a stop to my game before it really begins. For now, hiding behind my troops is the smart play. Not to mention the fact that Human's seem to be at a major disadvantage anyway, a Level 30 Devil and a Level 30 Human are not the same, Kiba and Sona's ridiculous HP and MP prove that. I'm at a disadvantage as long as I remain human.

But I really don't want to serve a Devil either... I don't know enough about Sona, and Rias is a spoiled brat.

As the Affinity's fall a golden light leaves their bodies, being dragged into the Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, as more souls are taken into the tower it gains a black aura. I still don't know what it does, but it's definitely doing something. Maybe? With most of my Undead I know what they are before I even summon them, the knowledge entering my mind when I unlock them, but this one I know very little about.

My musing are interrupted by a roaring, as I turn back to the battle. A new type of foe has arrived, the giant red and white winged snakes fly towards us as my Wraiths and Bayroks fire at them, they return fire, shooting balls of flames from their mouths down at us. I can see a flaw in my army, I don't have enough ranged units. These new foes are untouchable for most of my forces, my Bayroks, Wraiths, Lost Souls and Skeleton Archers can return fire but most of my forces just sit around doing nothing.

**Inspired**

**Level 35**

**HP – 6000**

Another Bayonetta enemy. Still we can handle this with the addition of the Lost Souls Death Magic, we can outlast them. My Living Armours make a wall around my, blocking the fire balls with their bodies. Still, I can help at least a little.

"[Damnation], [Dark Desecration], [Dark Gift]." I might not be able to do much with my own damaging spells but I can at least weaken our enemies and buff my forces. I need more damage dealing spells, but I guess I got what I asked for, I chose Necromancer knowing I would be primarily a summoner. I can hear fighting happening at the front of the horde but I can't see past my Living Armour's. I'd poke my head out if it wasn't for the fact that fireballs keep hitting the area around me, I can feel the heat from them making me sweat, but the damage is blocked by my loyal guards. I'm pretty sure a single fireball could melt me so I'm staying in here until I can the ranged units are gone. I'm linked with my undead so I can feel my Skeletons being destroyed by whatever is attacking them, my Totenhunds aren't doing to great either, 3 of them have already been killed. My Skeletons are expendable anyway, their whole purpose is just to delay enemies for the damage dealers to take them out.

After a few moments the fireballs stop raining down on us, poking my head out from behind my guards I see a clear sky, the last of the Inspired falling to my troops. Is it embarrassing to literally cower behind my undead? Yes, but I'd rather live a coward than die a brave fool. I can already see the problem at the front lines, a pair of giant angels smashing my skeletons apart with their oversized axes.

Despite the horde between us I can clearly see them over my men, their faces covered in creepy childlike masks as a golden halo hovers over them, these ones don't have wings, going for pure power over manoeuvrability. They quite literally tower over my skeletons, almost twice their size in both height and width.

**Beloved**

**Level 40**

**HP - 10000**

They might be big, but they aren't that dangerous as long as they stay on the other side of the horde. With the Inspired shot down my ranged troops turn their attention to the hulking brutes, my Skeletons do their job, holding the beasts off long enough for my ranged troops to do some major damage. I need a better view, I can't believe I'm doing this but I climb up onto the shoulder of one of my Living Armours, sitting there like a child so I can see better, the Living Armour holds my legs to keep me secure. I need a better way of seeing what's going on than this, maybe a mount or something? I don't exactly feel badass like this, I bet Arthas never had to ride his men's shoulders...

Looking over the horde from my new perch I can see my Totenhunds are ripping at the Angels legs, dodging and weaving away from the axe as the angels try and crush the nimble hounds, one day I'll have to fight something that isn't dumb as fuck but for now I will happily watch the dumb brutes get themselves killed focusing on the wrong opponent. There are dozens of arrows sticking out of each angel from my Bayroks. Their HP is dropping at a ridiculous rate, with the full horde focusing on them.

As they fall my giant tower eats their souls as well. I get the notification that I leveled three times from this fight, fighting enemies higher level than you is a great way to power level. 7 more levels before I 40, and I can feel confident dealing with devils.

This was just the opening fight, there's still the three areas. As my forces put themselves back together, I look over my choices. Lake, Temple or Forest? I'm mostly worried about the lake since I'm not sure how to fight in water, so I'll go there last, the Temple will have limited space so I won't be able to take my full horde into it, so I guess it's time to go to the forest.

I have room for 3 more summons now that I've leveled so it's time to increase my horde further. I want to get quality over quantity this time, especially for the temple, a giant horde won't help much in areas with limited space. After some thought I summon 3 Shinobi Necros, they stand out far too much, half skeleton half cyborg, dressed in black and red shinobi gear and wielding kunais. Their top only covers half their chests revealing the metal ribs beneath it. Are these really undead? They look more machine to me.

**They are Zombie Type Cards, so they count**

Fair enough, I won't complain about having cyborg undead ninjas, they are only level 20 so I quickly boost them up to 30 to match the rest of my forces, they don't have much HP, only 2k, the same as a Skeleton from the Horde, but I'm guessing they are much harder to hit.

Once my horde is restored back to it's full strength we head into the forest, surprisingly we don't actually get attack as we walk through. It's actually more unnerving then if we were swarmed with enemies. As a rule of thumb, if your in a dungeon and there aren't any enemies around you are approaching a boss. Before long we reach a large clearing, that is completely empty. Yeah that's believable, if this was a normal game there would be a save point and a health pack just outside it, it practically screams boss room.

As my troops fill the clearing nothing appears, damn it I was hoping I could stay out of the clearing. Reluctantly I enter the clearing myself, the moment I do a wall of vines rises up blocking us from leaving, oh no who could have seen this coming...

Another angel float down into the clearing and I take a moment to curse the people who designed the enemies for Bayonetta, they're so fucking weird. It's... I don't even know how to describe it. It looks like someone has glued a load of stone faces together, with a dozen faces facing in every direction as it floats above us. Each mouth has a tentacle coming out of it, most are dark green with thorns coming off them, with a horrifying mouth on the end, but the main face has a stone tentacle with another childlike stone face on the end. I don't like it, I don't like it and I want it to not exist any more.

**Iustitia (Mini Boss)**

**Level 50**

**HP - 25000**

Recommended Level 30 my ass. Time to get this started, I can't leave anyway.

"[Damnation], [Dark Desecration], [Dark Gift], [Stiffen Limbs], [Ray of Enfeeblement]!" I shout, I'm not even going to try to use [Ray of Death] or [Drain Life], they only do 50 damage (100 taking in to account the bonus from my amulet), I'd have to do it 250 times and I don't want to gain it's attention as it lashes out at the horde with its vine like tentacles, fortunately it only floats a few feet of the ground so my melee forces can stab it it. My new shinobi's prove their worth quickly, jumping onto the creature and stabbing it in it's stone eyes with their kunais. The tentacles crush my Skeletons but as it does the others grab onto the tentacle and climb it, swarming the abomination ass they dig their blades into it's stone flesh.

I don't like that most of my fights are me hiding behind my shields but I can't risk getting hit by those tentacles. I do have something I can do though, I stole Boosted Gear for a reason after all...

"Boost." I've never actually used it before but it can't be that hard if Issei can figure it out... every ten seconds I boost again, 4x, 8x, 16x, 32x, 64x, 128x, 256x Boost. That will do, the energy burns inside me, it's an unpleasant feeling but I can handle it. The description said I can power spells with the energy I'm storing so this should work, I jump out from where I am hiding behind my guards and aim at the hideous thing, it turns it's attention to me one of it's tentacles shooting towards me, I really hope this works or I've just committed suicide by tentacle...

"[Boosted, Drain Life]!" the bosses HP practically evaporates as it is drained, not fast enough to stop the tentacle though. Just as it is about to strike me it's cut apart by a blade. My living armour jumping in front of me at the last moment. As the boss dies my Living Armour turns to me, it doesn't have eyes but I'm sure it's glaring at me, why do I feel like a scolded child? I try my best to ignore the glaring from all my Living Armours and the creepy laughter coming from the Bayroks as I move through my skeletons towards the already rotting corpse, how does stone even rot? Ehh doesn't matter, I'm just here for loot. Moving to the centre of the clearing I find a chest, I have to push past the skeleton horde to get to it but eventually I reach it.

Let's see, a key, 2 crystals, and 3 cards. I was hoping for some more equipment, or something to make me more durable but this'll do. Crystals first, come on Endurance... I got a single DEX point for finishing the boss with Drain Life but I still need END.

**LCK Stat Crystal**

**Use to increases LCK by 5 **

**LCK Stat Crystal**

**Use to increases LCK by 5 **

I don't feel very lucky... what does Luck even do? Does it effect loot or does it deal with critical hits and things like that? It'll help, even if I'm still not sure what it'll help with. The key is for the gate to the next level of the dungeon, but I need three of them, Here's hoping the cards are more interesting.

**Summon Unlock Card – Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon **

**Adds [Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon ] to Summon Demon**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Zoa**

**Adds [Zoa] to Summon Greater Demon**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Jaguar Man (3* Lancer)**

**Adds [Jaguar Man (3* Lancer)] to Summon Servant**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

I can't use any of these... the demons are interesting, I recognise Zoa of course but not Adreus. He's a Yugioh card but not one I actually know, he must be a later card. The most interesting one is Jaguar Man, who is clearly a girl, That's a fate servant. The mere existence of the card implies I can get other stronger cards... but not until I get the skill required, same with the demons.

I'm always going to be a necromancer, but expanding my summons to demons and heroic spirits is just smart.

Wait, am I even a real necromancer? I'm not using corpses to make my undead they just kinda appear...

**You are using corpses, I just grab them from somewhere else**

**You'd be surprised at how many corpses there are just lying around in this world**

**By the way, you might want to avoid going to some French church, they seem a little pissed about me borrowing they corpses**

**...It's not like they were using them**

So somewhere there is a really angry and confused priest? Good to know. I'm not even going to pretend to be upset over this, after all if I actually had to grab the bodies myself I would absolutely take up grave robbing, this just speeds things up. I really don't care that some French priest is upset.

**They're blaming the 'Evil Devils' anyway, so it'll be fine**

Nice, nothing's better than blaming other people for your crimes. How could I steal the bodies? I've never even been to France...

Wait, does that mean all my undead are French?

No, focus. Stop getting distracted. I leveled two more times from that fight, I had hoped for more but it looks like a single strong enemy is less valuable than a lot of weaker ones, shame that could have sped things up somewhat, but I only have 5 levels to go before I hit 40, I don't know when the plot starts, I don't think the Anime ever said how long Issei had been at Kuoh after all. But it could have gotten sped up by different factors, like the fact that I have a lot more magic than Issei, the Fallen could see me as a larger threat and move faster, and perhaps in greater numbers. I'll always have the numerical advantage but I should be prepared for Raynare to have the other Fallen with her, and maybe some Exorcists as well. The more important question is will the Devils notice ii summon my undead in the real world? I'm sure they'd notice if I pulled the entire horde out, and my tower would definitely stand out...

Since they seem good I summon another 2 Shinobi Necros to bring my total to five, five is a good number, five living armours, five bayroks, five wraiths. They essentially form little squads within my main army. If I was good at troop management I could make something great from this but I always sucked at the Total War games, and most RTS games to be honest...

Well I can just use my superior number to win so it'll be fine. Leaving the Forest area we head to the Temple for the next boss, I can't bring my full horde into the Temple, there simply isn't enough room. Ordering a single group of Skeleton's, 2 Living Armours and Wraiths, all my Bayroks, 4 Totenhunds and 5 Lost Souls to follow me I head in, leaving the rest guarding the entrance. The Temple only has only room, a large oval shaped room, in the centre is another weird looking boss, though at least this one is more normal than the multi headed freak I just killed. This one is essentially a knight in revealing white armour, barely covering his dark red skin. This all wouldn't be that unusual if he had a head, or to be more specific, if he had a head attached to his body, as his 'Head' is attached to his enormous greatsword, just above the hilt, staring at us as he holds it upright in front of the spot where his head would be if he wasn't a weird as fuck angel.

**Valiance (Mini-Boss)**

**Level 50**

**HP – 20000 **

Less HP, but he looks more dangerous. Or maybe I just think that because he looks less stupid, even with his detached head sword. I want to know what the Bayonetta developers were on while they designed these things. Let's get this over with.

"[Damnation], [Dark Desecration], [Dark Gift], [Stiffen Limbs], [Ray of Enfeeblement]." I say starting my opening volley, I might not be a damage dealer but I can at least do this much. Now, to start boosting, it worked so well last time. "[Boost]!"

**Boost Failed, power sealed by Ddraig**

What?! Really, right now? You're doing this now? Guess I woke him up using him against the other mini-boss, fine be an asshole...

The giant knight swings it's greatsword at the skeleton's rushing it, sending them flying. It's taking damage, but not that fast, I join in spamming [Ray of Death], Damnation doubles Death Damage, and my Amulet does as well, so I'm dealing 200 points of damage with every cast, it helps but it also pisses off the boss who charges at me, My Armours try to block him but he is far stronger then them, deciding that discretion is the better part of valour I flee to the other side of the room while my armours hold him off, my Totenhunds bite and rip at his ankles delaying him from chasing me, thankfully he's easily distracted and goes back to fighting the skeletons and totenhunds. This is why I don't fight myself, if my guards weren't so good at their jobs I'd be in two pieces right now. This is two risky, I shouldn't be doing this until I can at least handle getting hit once, am I cowardly? Yes, but I don't want to die because I got cocky.

Fortunately my forces are still powerful, with the double death damage from damnation the wraiths and lost souls chip away at the bosses health, I lose the Skeletons I brought in and my totenhunds but the boss falls while my Living Armours attack it, killed by the constant damage from the ranged troops. I need a proper tank type undead, my Living Armours are great but they aren't real tanks, maybe the Mammoth Graveyard?

I gain another couple of levels from this boss, at this rate I'll hit 40 in no time. First things first I bring back all undead I lost, laughing as my totenhunds immediately start ripping away at the corpse, I think they are holding a grudge, I can't blame them, Valiance literally crushed them beneath it's oversized feet, I'd hold a grudge as well.

Ignoring the feasting dogs I move to the chest that appeared when the beast fell. 3 crystals this time, 1 more key and a card. One of the crystals is... weird? It's shaped like a heart instead of a regular crystal shape.

**STR Stat Crystal**

**Use to increases STR by 5 **

**WIS Stat Crystal**

**Use to increases WIS by 5 **

**Uncommon Heart Crystal**

**Increase a Heart by 10 points**

Increase a what? What does that even mean?

**First Heart Crystal found, Romance Bingo Book added.**

As the message pops up a book appears in front of me, it's red, with a bright pink heart on the front. Opening it up reveals that each page has a profile on it, there are only 5 pages at the moment, Sona Sitri, Aika Kiryuu, Katase, Murayama and Koneko Toujo. I've played enough dating simulators to see where this is going. All their likes and dislikes are question marks at the moment, all I can see is their current affection, unsurprisingly it isn't very high.

**Sona Sitri – 0%**

**Aika Kiryuu – 10%**

**Katase – -5%**

**Murayama – -5%**

**Koneko Toujo – -10%**

I'm not surprised the kendo girls are in the negative but what did I do to Koneko? Also why is Aika so high? Oh, wait I can actually see the modifiers if I tap them. Let's see Aika's... +10% for... large penis? That's... what? How would she even... I don't want to know. Koneko has -10% for aura of death? I guess she is sensitive to those things, maybe all Yokai are? Katase and Murayama have -5% for enemy of living, but I expected that, I was expecting all of them to have that but I guess Devil's aren't so easily put off, and Aika is too perverted to listen to her survival instincts.

It's kinda weird that my game is turning into a dating sim, but I can just ignore it if I want to. Might even give it a try, Necromancer's need love as well you know?

**Affection can be raised in two ways**

**One, through the use of Heart Crystals**

**Or Two, the old fashioned way**

That's nice, but I am in the middle of something right now... you know the dungeon? With the dangerous angels? I'll read the tutorial on dating mode later. Quickly moving onto the cards I found before I forget I check them both out hoping for something useful.

**Summon Unlock Card – Nightmare Horse**

**Adds [Nightmare Horse] to Create Undead **

**Summon Unlock Card – Belial - Marquis of Darkness **

**Adds [Belial - Marquis of Darkness] to Summon Greater Demon**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

The Demon sounds great, with a name like that how could he not be? But the real prize is the one I can actually use, my new mount. I immediately summon and enhance it to level 30, I have the space from levelling anyway, it's rather... off putting on account of it being made of blue fire but a quick test shows that the flames don't burn me. It's flaming body is wrapped in bandages, covering one of its eyes as the other locks on to mine, the red glowing eye staring at me as I stroke it's warm body. As I move to mount it it kneels down to help me get on, neighing softly as I do.

This is more like it, no more riding my bodyguards shoulders like a child, now I feel like a general looking over my forces as my new mount trots out of the temple, my amusement at my new ride lasts until I see the chaos outside as my forces are set upon by a wave of angels. The air is filled with winged heads, with two much larger ones floating above us, they are literally just metal heads with wings attached to them, the small ones have child like faces, and golden wings, while the larger ones have older faces with beards and larger multicoloured wings.

**Dear **

**Level 40**

**HP 8000**

**Decoration**

**Level 25**

**HP 2000**

They wouldn't be a threat if it wasn't for the fact that there are countless smaller Decorations, at least there are only two of the stronger Dears. My Bayroks immediately jump into the fray, firing arrows at the Decorations. Oddly enough the decorations don't seem to have any attack that isn't just slowly floating towards the enemy and attempting to headbutt them... this is dumb, this whole dungeon is dumb.

"[Damnation], [Dark Desecration], [Dark Gift]." I say, I don't really think this is necessary with how weak the main force seems to be, even my skeletons can beat them one on one, and they are the weakest in my forces, the Dears are stronger but they are still pretty much trash mobs, the just float around occasionally firing a orb of light at someone, but it moves so slowly it's easily dodged. The battle, if you can call the one sided slaughter takes a while, but only because there is so many of the weaker decorations, after the Dears fall to my wraiths I stop watching the battle, it's just a clean up at this point. Petting my horse I wait for my forces to finish getting rid of the remaining Decorations. What was this fight even about? They were no threat, just a delay.

**As time is spent in the dungeon, waves of new enemies will attack the intruders**

**Each wave will be stronger than the last**

A punishment for taking too long? That's fine, it's not an unusual feature. Still I should be careful, with the waves growing in strength I could be overwhelmed if I waste too much time. There was one major bonus to this, even the weaker enemies provide exp, and there were plenty of them. More than enough for me to reach level 40, completing my quest and unlocking my level 40 skills.

**Kuro the Killer**

**Level – 40**

**Class – Necromancer – LVL 40/100 [52%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 90 [18 per minute]**

**MP – 4100 [420 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 90 [18 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 17**

**END – 18**

**DEX – 13**

**INT – 205**

**WIS – 210**

**CHA – 15**

**LCK – 28**

Not bad, if you ignore the HP and SP, heh 420 MP regen... with the benefit of hindsight I should have spammed [Drain Life] at the decorations to try for more stat points, but even those weak enemies are a major threat if they swarm me, I doubt I could last from a single attack and that would be the dumbest way to die.

**[Scourge of Scarabs] (Active)**

**300 MP to cast**

**Creates a swarm of Scarabs to burrow into the flesh of the target**

**Alternatively creates an insectoid undead to fight for you, you can only have one undead per 5 INT**

**Insectoid Undead can be dismissed and summoned at will**

**Insectoid Undead Available**

**[Leiurqin] [Kiandhem] [Dire Ant] [Impandinus] [Chitter Scarabs]**

**[Astral Projection] (Active)**

**300 MP to cast**

**Allows the casters souls to wander the word freely, most beings cannot see the projected soul**

**Souls cannot interact with their surroundings.**

**[Trap Soul] (Active)**

**500 MP to cast**

**Trap the soul of the target within a object**

**[Upgrade Skill (Necromancer)] (Active)**

**0 MP to cast**

**Upgrade skills to higher levels, increasing the effect.**

**Cannot upgrade summoning skills. Cannot upgrade certain skills.**

**Warning, will greatly increase MP cost, and it cannot be undone.**

**Level 40 Reached**

**Class Change feature added.**

Insectoids... yay? Do I want giant undead insects in my forces? Kinda, the Impandinus is a massive undead scorpion, stronger than anything I currently have in my army. Astral Projection sounds like fun, mostly for scouting and spying, but I don't really want my soul to be vulnerable in case devils can see and possibly bind it. Trapping Souls would be useful if I knew what to do with them, I have 100 souls in my tower at the moment, which seems to be the limit, all the decorations got absorbed when they died after all. But I don't have any skills that actually use souls for anything.

I'll look at the class changing later.

The best one is obviously the skill upgrading one, maybe now I actually can deal some damage...

**Quest Complete [Power, at any cost]**

**Objective : Reach Level 40 before the start of season one**

**Reward : Lord of Death Perk**

**Perk Added**

**[Lord of Death]**

**A Masterful controller of the undead, all undead summons gain one additional units.**

At first I didn't think much of this skill, but that quickly changed as five more Bayroks rose from the ground. It adds one extra to each summon, I was thinking about the Skeleton's when I read it, one extra really isn't much, but it adds one to everything, including my Living Armours and Bayroks, making this perk ridiculous for single unit summons like them.

**Hidden Objective Complete : Reach Level 40 in less than three days**

**Reward : Plot starts faster**

Is that really a reward? The faster it starts the less time I have to train, that seems like a punishment more than anything, but I am ready anyway. As long as she doesn't catch me off guard I should be able to handle Raynare.

My first impulse is to spam my Upgrade Skill on all my abilities but I should exercise caution, I think I am done here for now anyway. I'm at the desired level, and I have no real want to grind any more, I'll head home for now.

\- Later -

Sitting on my bed I start thinking, why is Ddraig being a colossal asshole? I stole this power fair and square, what right does he has to stop me from using it? How is he even stopping me? I didn't know he even could do that.

"**You tore me from my rightful host, and you think I am the one in the wrong?" **A deep voice echoes in my head. The asshole himself.

'Yes, you're in the wrong, Issei was a weak fool, he didn't deserve Boosted Gear, I do. I can use it far better than he ever could.'

"**What you think you deserve is irrelevant human, Boosted Gear is mine and you can't have it."**

After this Ddraig stops responding all together, this is a problem. I don't know how to unseal Boosted Gear and the great asshole won't do it either. I had hoped that Ddraig classed as a spirit so I could use [Command Spirit] but it won't work, for what reason I do not know, all I know is that it fails if I try.

It's annoying but it's not my only method of gaining strength. I will get boosted gear back, somehow. No matter how long it takes me.

But for now I have some skills to upgrade, my first though is just to upgrade everything, but that's stupidly risky since it can't be undone. So I need to think about this carefully, which skill can I afford to risk? Looking over my list I choose Ray of Death, it does practically the same as Drain Life but without the HP Drain so I don't care if I lose it. The upgrade skill is different than normal skills, unlike the others I use it from my menu, there's a small arrow pointing up next to each of the upgradeable skills, tapping Ray of Death's arrow I get a confirmation menu, yes I am sure.

**[Ray of Death] (+1) (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Deals 250 points of Death Damage to target**

I can see why there was a warning, it increased the damage by 5x, but the cost by 10x. I can handle the MP cost since I have 4100 MP overall... fuck it, upgrade again.

**[Ray of Death] (+2) (Active)**

**2000 MP to cast**

**Deals 1500 points of Death Damage to target**

That's better, now I can actually deal some damage. I can only cast this twice before I have to wait for my MP to increase, but that is enough, casting twice is 3k death damage, plus my bonus from my amulet is 6k, if I used Damnation then I will be dealing 12k damage in two spells. That's more than enough since my Undead will be doing plenty of damage at the same time, it's enough to half kill the mini bosses I've fought so far. Of course that would pull their aggro onto me and then I'd probably die immediately but still... moving on I upgrade Drain Life once as well.

**[Drain Life EX] (+1) (Active)**

**500 MP to cast**

**Drains 250 HP from target and gives it to second target**

**If this skill kills, a random Stat Point is also stolen**

I consider upgrading Raise Dead, but if it follows the 10x MP cost it would cost 250 per target level, that's useless to me since I wouldn't be able to raise anyone above level 8. I can't take that risk, not until I have far more MP. My last upgrade for now will be Dark Desecration, I can afford the 10x MP cost for that.

**[Dark Desecration] (+1) (Active)**

**1000 MP to Cast**

**Desecrate the battlefield, weakening all devout or holy units, all undead units take 35% less damage**

**Lasts until the end of the battle**

15% extra damage reduction is nice, but I was hoping for more if I'm honest. With this my regular starting spells of [Dark Desecration], [Damnation] and [Dark Gift] will cost me 1900 MP, almost half, it'll take me just under 2 minutes 30 seconds to recover it. I could use a way to increase my MP Regen, but for now it'll have to do.

That's my upgrading done, now I just have to decide what I am going to do with the Heart Crystal, do I even care about the dating sim mini game? Maybe? I am a healthy male teen after all, the closest I've had to female interaction is ordering my Wraiths around and I don't think that counts... I guess I can use it to set Koneko back to 0%, if a member of Rias's peerage has a grudge against me it could be mildly annoying so I'll use it on her I guess? Tapping the option in my book I reset Koneko to 0%, dealing with her dislike of me. Do I care enough to actually try the dating? Not really, but at least I can stop her from actively disliking me.

**What if I told you that you'll get perks and bonuses from raising girls up?**

Seriously? That... changes things. Perks can be extremely useful, which makes it worth the effort. And really this place has some beautiful girls so it's not like it's a major issue to do some dating.

Last thing for the night is to check out the Class Change feature, I am a Necromancer, and I don't see that ever changing, but getting some other class skills could be helpful. The classes are familiar enough, the same ones I saw when I first started.

**[Fighter] [Archer] [Healer] [Rogue]**

Mage is gone, can I not choose the other specialisations any more?

**Extra Specialisations will become available after the chosen one is maxed**

**Secret classes are available though secret actions or as quest rewards.**

That's fair enough, once Necromancer hits 100 I can choose another Mage Class. From the others Healer is useless to me, Healing Magic doesn't work on undead, at least in most games, besides I have [Drain Life] for that. So Fighter, Archer or Rogue? Isn't Archer just a fighter class anyway, or a Rouge class, that's how it usually works.

**[Fighter] [Healer] [Rogue]**

…I wish the games I used to play got updated that quickly. Honestly I'm surprised Healer wasn't put in Mage as well.

**[Fighter] [Rogue]**

There we go, three classes, perfect. From a personal preference I want to pick Rogue, but realistically I need to pick fighter, I need END, desperately to fix my pathetic HP, and Fighter is my best bet.

**[Warrior] [Duellist] [Archer] [Martial Artist] [Berserker]**

Berserker is out, no thanks. Duellist and Archer aren't what I am looking for, they would probably give me DEX and I want END, so it's either Warrior or Martial Artist, weapons or fists? I think Martial Artist will be a DEX class as well so I'll go Warrior

**Class Gained **

**[Warrior] – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Gain 5 END and STR every level.**

**Skill Gained **

**[Sword Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge on how use a regular sword with some skill**

**Skill Gained**

**[Light Armour Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge on how to wear light armour with some skill**

**Skill Gained **

**[Power Strike] (Active)**

**50 SP to use**

**Deal [(STRx2)+Weapon Damage] Physical Damage.**

Oddly enough just gaining this class rose my level by one and my STR and END by 5, my actual level is 41, while my class is just one, so my actual level is just all my classes added up. I can still feel my summons waiting to be called, and my spells ready to be cast.

**Casting non-class skills doubles the MP or SP cost.**

Ahh. That's fair. Annoying but fair. My summons have already been created and it takes nothing to re-summon them so that's fine, but my spells will all cost twice as much, and that's an issue, my usual opening spells will take my entire MP bar to cast as long as I am playing the warrior class, but that should be fine, if I have my undead do the fighting I can power level warrior and build my HP up. Each level with give me 25 HP, 50 if I get rid of Weak somehow.

I don't actually care about the skills, I just want to increase my END so I won't drop dead if I get lightly tapped, this HP is going to be the end of me if I don't fix it properly. Magic is better than swords anyway, who needs a sword when I can just destroy my enemies with death magic?

But that's for another time, I might not need sleep but I can still feel tired. And I have school tomorrow.

\- Next Day -

These classes were not made for someone with 200+ INT, I was never very good at maths before but now the answers just enter my head, I don't need to even do the calculations I just know the answer, maybe I'm passing a hidden check in the background. While the classes are boring the teachers have given up trying to keep me busy, since I just complete anything they give me in an instant. I mostly just zone out during class, staring out of the window. This time I zoned out so much that I didn't even notice the class finishing until someone came up and spoke to me.

"You're Kuro, right? I'm Katase, and this is Murayama." the pink haired Kendo girl said, why are they talking to me?

"That's right, can I help you with something?" I ask, what could they want with me? The have -5% in affection so I can't think of any positive reason why they would bother me, do they want help with their homework or something like that?

"We were wondering if you had chosen a club yet? We're from the Kendo Club and we wanted to know if you wanted to try it out?" she asked with a kind smile, ok what? Do I look like I do kendo? Do they want an excuse to beat me up? What the hell did I do?

**Katase**

**Kendo Enthusiast**

**LVL – 8**

**HP - 100**

**Race – Human **

**STR – 12**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 14**

**INT – 10**

**WIS – 8**

**CHA – 14**

**LCK – 12**

**Thoughts about you - Worry**

Worry? About what? Girls are confusing... plus she only has 100 HP? If I had 10 END and didn't have weak that's exactly how much HP I would have, so all humans have ENDx10 HP? How much damage could they do? I have 115 HP now, and I have a basic understanding about swords thanks to my skill from warrior, so I could probably beat either of those two in a spar. Is there any downside to accepting? It wouldn't be a bad idea to act like a student, just a little bit. I doubt they would (or could) actually kill me so there's no real risk, and I wasn't planning on grinding today.

"I hadn't really thought about it yet, but it sounds interesting so sure, I'll try it out." I say getting out of my seat.

"Great! I'm glad you're better now, you looked pretty sick when you first started..." she says as we walk to the gym, Sick? I guess that's what it would have looked like to them, my increased stats have put me in better condition than before so I would look like I'm getting over an illness, and my uniform is fairly baggy so it hides my growing muscles, that's something to consider...

I can hide my rapidly changing body for a while, but as I level I will get in better shape, far too fast for it to be natural...

"Yeah, it was a awkward time to become ill, but I'm getting over it now." I say, these two are actually pretty nice if you don't try and spy on them changing. It doesn't take long for us to arrive at the gym (or would it be dojo?) with them leading the way making small talk about my old school, I bluff my way through since I don't actually know where I used to go to school.

Before long I'm holding a kendo sword in my hand, I've just removed my jacket instead of getting dressed in an actual kendo outfit since they don't have one for guys.

**Kendo Shinai**

**A blunt weapon used for kendo**

**8 Physical Damage + STR/2 **

They've gone to get changed, on a hunch I walk outside and check where the wall to the locker room would be. Unsurprisingly I quickly find the perverted duo sneaking towards it.

**Choose your Path**

**[Peek on the girls]**

**Increased friendship with the Perverted Duo**

**Decreased reputation with the Kendo Club if caught**

**Decreased reputation with Kuoh Academy if caught**

**Decreased affection with Katase and Murayama if caught**

**Decreased affection with every girl in Kuoh if caught**

**Trait [Known Voyeur] added if caught**

**You might get to see some breasts...**

**[Stop the perverts]**

**Increased reputation with the Kendo Club**

**Increased reputation with the Kuoh Academy**

**Increased affection with Katase and Murayama**

**Reputation with the Perverted Duo set to Hated**

**Trait [Enemy of Male Perverts] added**

**You probably won't get to see any breasts...**

That's easy enough, I have no intention of making enemies with every girl in the school.

"What are you two doing?" I ask loudly startling them both as they attempt to climb up to one of the high windows.

"Dude, keep it down? Do you know what is behind this wall?! Paradise! If you are quiet you can join us in viewing the paradise behind that window..." the bald one says quietly trying not to alert the girls, walking towards me he places a hand on my shoulder and leans in whispering.

"Don't you want to see the glorious oppai? In person, no more magazines or internet picture... it's not our faults that they keep hiding them from us, their glorious breasts should be seen not hidden away..." glasses says as they both huddle around me attempting to convince me of the wonders of peeping, jokes on them I can astral project and peep that way, undetectable to humans. Not that I would, I have better things to do.

"Not particularly, peeping is a crime you know." I say, amused at their tunnel vision, they're so busy focusing on me they haven't noticed the new people gathering behind them.

"Don't be ridiculous, you came here with Katase right? Think idiot, if you join us you can see her naked... what I would do to touch those magnificent tits... I managed to get a picture up her skirt, do you want to see it?" baldy says getting is phone out, I think I should probably call an ambulance...

"Oh... I'd love to see this picture, why don't you some it to me as well..." Katase says with a terrifying smile as she taps her Shinai against her palm, the entire club behind her doing the same, for a moment I thought I saw a red aura coming from them but it vanished as I blinked. The girls deliver divine retribution on the perverts, leaving them a whimpering pile of flesh that vaguely resembles a pair of humans if you squint at it, the phone destroyed.

"Thanks Kuro, how did you even know these two were here?" Murayama asks me as the Kendo club starts to head back inside leaving the boys alive, barely.

"I saw them heading this way when we were entering the gym, and I've heard about them already so I though I should check while you were getting changed." I say calmly.

**[Stop the perverts] Complete**

**Increased reputation with the Kendo Club**

**Increased reputation with the Kuoh Academy**

**Increased affection with Katase and Murayama**

**Reputation with the Perverted Duo set to Hated**

**Trait [Enemy of Male Perverts] added**

**[Enemy of Male Perverts]**

**As the enemy of perverts all males with the pervert/perverted trait will start with a negative relationship (-10)**

**All woman without the pervert trait will gain a slight boost to affection (+2)**

I'll live, somehow... I really couldn't care less that the two fools hate me, they're irrelevant. If they get annoying they can just join Issei in my inventory.

"Thanks, really. Those two haven't been here long but they've already pissed off most of the school. And I'm sorry." she says embarrassed.

"Sorry, why?" I ask, I can't think of any thing she has done to me.

"I didn't agree the Katase about inviting you, I didn't like you and I'm sorry for that, you haven't done anything to deserve me disliking you, I was just judging you on appearance..." she says sadly.

"It's fine, no harm done." I reassure her, I really don't care what a school girl thinks about me, so it's fine. No need to be a dick about it. She opens her mouth before closing it and giving me a small smile.

"Kuro, do you want to watch or give it a go yourself? Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Katase says as she holds her Shinai.

**Quest Added**

**[Proving yourself to the Kendo Club]**

**Objective : Defeat Katase without cheating**

**Reward : Increased Reputation With the Kendo Club, Increased Reputation With the Kuoh Academy, Increased Affection with Katase and Murayama, ?, ?**

"Sure, I'll give it a try." I say unbuttoning the top couple of buttons of my uniform.

As I move into the middle of the gym I hold my Shinai with both hands, I know how this works but I am a novice, the skill even says so. DEX is my weakest stat, so I'm slow. I won't be dodging much either. As she stands opposite me a all to familiar song plays in the background, I hold in my grin as Duel of Fates plays, a bit overdramatic isn't it?

**No, it's exactly dramatic enough.**

She approaches fairly quickly but it's obvious that she is holding back quite a lot.

Swinging her Shinai she aims for my shoulder, with how slow she swings I easily block it and push her back, I actually have a strength advantage here so I can move her back easily enough, going on the offensive I attempt to strike her on her chest, she blocks as well but I still push forwards, she deflected my hit but not enough, underestimating my strength, all she did was knock my Shinai up causing me to strike her throat weakly. Neither of us have the proper protective equipment on so we aren't putting any real power behind our blows.

"One point to you, not bad. Have you done this before?" she asks smiling at me. I think Kendo is to two points, but I also vaguely remember something about how the players are suppose to let out a shout when attacking for it to count, I think she's just letting me have that thinking I don't know the rules.

"Never done Kendo, but I do know a little bit about swords." I say moving away slightly. She goes on the offensive faster this time, I manage to deflect the first couple of attacks before I am overwhelmed and I am struck on the wrist.

**-14 HP**

"One All, next hit wins." she says as we move apart. She circles me for a moment before rushing me again, I have to time this perfectly...

As she goes to strike me I side step and bring my Shinai down as fast as I can aiming for her head, unfortunately she blocks quickly deflecting my blade harmlessly to the side, swinging again she aims for my side but I back step just in time, lashing out with precision and striking her wrist, like she did mine.

Two One. I win right?" I ask as she looks surprised for a moment, before she smiles again. I'm not surprised she's taking this well, she was holding back a lot after all.

**Quest Complete**

**[Proving yourself to the Kendo Club]**

**Objective : Defeat Katase without cheating**

**Reward : Increased Reputation With the Kendo Club, Increased Reputation With the Kuoh Academy, Increased Affection with Katase and Murayama, Increased Reputation With Yuuto Kiba, Increased Reputation With the Occult Research Club**

Nice. She might not have been really trying but I still get to feel smug about this, I won't show it though, keeping my face blank.

"Yes, it's your win. Well done, you did great for a first match." she says congratulating me as she takes me Shinai, as we walk back two members I don't know start their match, moving far faster than we did. Murayama congratulates me as well when we return to the side of the gym. Bet Arthas never did this, or maybe he did when he was just a prince? He must have spent plenty of time sparring. Still for now I'm a student, I can be the Lich King later, when I am a lot stronger.

For now I'm simply a regular student who does necromancy as a hobby, and has a undead army. Yup, just a normal everyday student.

I spend a couple of hours watching the fights, I don't fight again myself, after a while I excuse myself. Agreeing to come back again when I have time, explaining that I don't have enough free time to join a club full time at the moment, as I go to leave Katase hugs me, catching me by surprise, it's only a brief hug but it still came out of nowhere. After she lets go she rushes away to Murayama quietly talking as she blushes slightly.

Maybe I'll get to enjoy the popular students life after all, this was easy. As I leave the gym a voice stops me.

"I saw your fight, you're good, for a beginner. But I don't think swords are really your thing are they?" Kiba asks me from his spot leaning against the wall, my first real interaction with one of Rias's Devils. He is smiling kindly, but I don't trust it, his smile is a impressive fake, but it's a fake all the same. He's a good actor, but I know enough about him to see through him.

"No, they aren't. But I know enough to get by." I say calmly, yeah they definitely know that I am a magic user.

"I know a bit as well, we should spar sometime." he says as he smirks slightly, pushing himself of the wall. He would annihilate me in a sword fight and we both know it.

"Sure, maybe we'll get a chance." I respond, fully intending on avoiding that chance for as long as I can.

"It's a plan, I'm Yuuto Kiba by the way, and you're Kuro Shi." he says smirking wider.

"That's right, and I know who you are. It was nice meeting you, but I have places to be." I say as I walk away.

"It was a pleasure, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." he says as we part ways, yeah I'm sure you are. Looks like Rias has told the others she's planning on recruiting me, but I don't feel like being recruited. Though I wouldn't mind becoming a Devil, they must get some crazy bonuses to explain the ridiculous HP and MP they all have.

It's time for me to get to my important place I need to be, my bed. As I head home I get interrupted by a woman in cosplay handing out leaflets, really Rias? That's not even subtle, the middle of the city, in midday it might not seem out of place, but this is a empty street in the evening... the familiar stands out ridiculously.

"Here, take a flyer. You're just a single call away from having your wishes granted..." she says practically forcing the leaflet into my hand. I read it quickly skimming over it, and when I look up Rias's Familiar has vanished from the street leaving me alone.

My wish granted? My wish at the moment is to get rid of this weak trait, and I can handle that without any Devil's interference, probably.

**Quest Added**

**[Weak no longer]**

**Objective : Reach 75 STR and 100 END**

**Reward : Weak Trait Removed, Strong Constitution Perk**

Like that, on time as ever... thanks Game.

That's perfectly doable with my warrior class. I'd even go as far as to say I could do it in a single grind session.

Screwing up the flyer I throw it in a bin as I walk, I don't want to carry around a tiny summoning circle, I think it would let Rias know where I am at all times and I don't like that, not one bit. As I walk I can feel eyes on me, despite the empty streets around me. Is it time for the plot to begin? As a barrier is lifted around me it appears that the answer is a resounding yes.

Turning around I'm slightly surprised to see four fallen, not one. I guess my magic was enough to make them go a different route than the fake date, still there's something that surprises me far more.

**Raynare The Fallen **

**The Cadre's Servant **

**HP – 10400**

**SP – 10400**

**MP – 11000**

**Race – Fallen Angel **

**LVL – 20**

**STR – 58**

**END – 52**

**DEX – 64**

**INT – 55**

**WIS – 57**

**CHA – 38**

**LCK – 22**

**Thoughts about you – Disdain, Minor Concern**

Level 20? I was far too concerned about her.

**Dohnaseek The Fallen **

**The Forgettable Fallen**

**HP – 8400**

**SP – 8400**

**MP – 8400**

**Race – Fallen Angel **

**LVL – 16**

**STR – 45**

**END – 42**

**DEX – 52**

**INT – 42**

**WIS – 37**

**CHA – 28**

**LCK – 20**

**Thoughts about you – Disdain, Hatred**

**Kalawarner The Fallen **

**The Fallen with a lot of... Plot**

**HP – 10400**

**SP – 10400**

**MP – 10000**

**Race – Fallen Angel **

**LVL – 15**

**STR – 38**

**END – 42**

**DEX – 36**

**INT – 50**

**WIS – 47**

**CHA – 54**

**LCK – 38**

**Thoughts about you – Disdain, Pity**

**Mittelt The Fallen **

**The Gothic Loli Fallen**

**HP – 5600**

**SP – 5600**

**MP – 7600**

**Race – Fallen Angel **

**LVL – 15**

**STR – 38**

**END – 28**

**DEX – 64**

**INT – 38**

**WIS – 34**

**CHA – 42**

**LCK – 18**

**Thoughts about you – Disdain, Amusement**

They're so... weak? They might be a threat but they're still weaker than I expected, far weaker. Aren't they ancient? Why are they so weak when they have had so long to train?

It looks like they are getting 200 HP/SP for every point of END, and 200 MP for every point of INT, that's some bullshit. But it's handleable. I get 5 HP per END, this is unfair, I need to get rid of this useless humanity. And as much as I don't want to Rias is probably my best bet, I need to really think about that, as annoying as the idea of serving someone is.

"Can I help you?" I ask deadpan as they approach me.

"Don't act dumb, magician. You can act like a regular human but your magic is practically rolling from you." Dohnaseek sneers as they start preparing light spears, this could be dangerous since any of those could kill me, what a pain...

"That doesn't explain why some fallen grunts have decided to attack me, I've done nothing to the Grigori, and this is Devil territory." I say ready to summon my legion the instant the fight starts. It's funny watching their faces tighten with anger at being called grunts.

"Don't blame us for this, you can blame the God who gave you that Sacred Gear." Raynare says readying her light spear, so I should thank the Game?

**Hey, you didn't have to kill Issei, that's on you...**

Fair enough, as Raynare throws her spear at me I summon my Living Armours in front of me. The rest of my legion appear behind me, rising from the ground and glaring at our foes.

"Raynare? You fucked up." I say as the Fallen stare at the undead in shock, thrusting my arm forwards I send my legion to attack.

**Authors Note : No Bonus Scene this time because I couldn't think of something to put yet, oh well.**

**To be clear, Kuro is always going to be primarily a necromancer/mage, the class changing is just because he wants the stats from other classes.**

**He's fun to write because he's different than Shiro, Kuro is evil as long as it benefits him, while Shiro is evil purely for fun**

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 3 : Factions are unfair

Realistically this is still a very dangerous fight, despite the level advantage and my far higher numbers. With my current HP they could still one shot me if they got the chance, but they don't know that. And really even if they did the horde of higher level undead in between us would put a stop to that. While Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner tried to fight of the horde Dohnaseek got the idea to try and impale me, but the 5 level 30 Living Armours put a swift end to that attempt. His race might get better bonuses than humans but he is still far too underleveled for this fight. The Living Armour in front of me simply grabs his spear and snaps it, before impaling him with it's blade. As it pulls the blade out he attempts to flee, flying away but it casually grabs his leg and pulls him back to the ground impaling him again, pinning him to the ground with it's sword through his shoulder. He's alive, more or less. One of my Living Armour puts it's foot on his chest holding it's sword to his throat stopping his struggles.

Seriously? This is what I was preparing for? I haven't even used my usual buff spells and we are still winning easily, Raynare really is a trash opponent. If it's this easy then I can take them alive, at least until I know what I want to do to them, I send the order mentally to my forces, just in time as well as Kalawarner was looking close to death, with several arrows sticking out of her from the Bayroks, as she falls to her knees a skeleton grabs her and drags her next to Dohnaseek, forcing her to her knees in front of me as it places it's axe to her throat. These Fallen are all trash, complete and utter trash.

I haven't upgraded my troops to level 40 yet, I haven't used any buffs and I haven't even used all my summon spots and we are still crushing them. Still I shouldn't get cocky, this world is full of scarily OP people, just because this is an easy fight doesn't change the fact that I'm still not strong enough, this is practically a tutorial fight.

Mittelt is next to fall, the Totenhunds tearing at her legs, with her injuries she can't stand until she's been healed, and they don't have a healer, she's dragged out next being held in place by two skeletons.

Out of all of them Raynare certainly puts up the best fight, but the numbers are against her, for every hit she blocks or dodges three more get through, a Shinobi Necro ambushes her, cutting off one of her wings with it's kunai, what happens if a fallen loses a wing? Can they grow back or is she a cripple now? It doesn't matter I suppose, she can't fight of the horde, and even if she could fly she'd be bombarded with death magic and arrows the moment she left the ground, the skies are a dangerous place when there are so many powerful ranged users around waiting for you to try, she ends up just like the others, dragged before me by my skeletons. It's almost odd, I told them not to kill them unless my life depended on it, but they dragged them here by themselves. My undead keep showing hints of a personality, but never more than a hint. I wouldn't mind if they developed their own personalities as long as they stay loyal.

"Seriously? You tried to kill me when you're all this pathetically weak?" I ask mockingly, honestly I'm kinda bitter about them trying to kill me, even if it was a pointless attempt.

"Killing me will have consequences, you don't want to make an enemy of the Grigori." Raynare says quickly, she's a coward. Though that's not a surprise, she begged Issei to save her in canon, even after everything she did. Still, she isn't completely wrong, I don't know if they are working for Kokabiel knowingly or if they are loyal to Azazel, in which case they are probably being deceived by Kokabiel. Even still, I want to kill them, to punish them for their arrogance.

"And I should care, why? You four are weak and irrelevant, I doubt anyone will miss you, but don't worry, when a necromancer is involved death is far from the end, you'll live again as member of my horde." I say readying a drain life spell, picking Mittelt as victim number one.

"Wait! Please, you don't have to kill me! I can be more useful to you alive, I can serve you better like this!" Mittelt begs, weaklings are always cowards at the end.

**Choose your Path**

**[Revenge is sweet]**

**The Fallen are Killed**

**Decreased Reputation with the Grigori**

**Greatly Decreased Reputation with Azazel**

**Decreased Reputation with Kokabiel**

**Quest-line [Azazel's Retribution] Unlocked**

**Perk [Fallen Slayer] added**

**Trait [Enemy of the Fallen] added**

**[They're someone else's problem now]**

**The Fallen are handed over to the Devil Kings, Rias and Sona**

**Increased Reputation with the Grigori**

**Increased Reputation with Azazel**

**Greatly Decreased Reputation with Kokabiel**

**Increased Reputation with the Kuoh Student Council**

**Increased Affection with Sona Sitri**

**Increased Reputation with the Occult Research Club**

**Increased Affection with Rias Gremory**

**Increased Affection with Serafall Leviathan **

**Increased Reputation with the 72 Pillars **

**Increased Reputation with the Four Satans**

**Decreased Reputation with the Old Satan Faction**

What? Why would Azazel retaliate? He never did in the show... wait, of course he didn't in the show, it was Rias who kills them, and retaliating against her would result in Sirzechs getting involved, maybe even a war breaking out. In my case I'm just a lone mage, there would be no consequences for my death, and I sure as fuck can't beat him, he'd crush me like an ant.

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. I don't want to leave them alive, I definitely don't want them telling people about a necromancer in Kuoh, but I can't kill them and survive the retaliation. To make things worse even if I don't kill them then I piss off Kokabiel, another being I can't hope to beat yet, I guess Azazel would discover that Kokabiel has tricked them and I can't even begin to guess how that would work out. Why the fuck did I end up in this world first? It would have been so much easier if I didn't get stuck in this broken world.

The benefits of not killing them are too good, that's a lot of increased rep and affection, but it also puts a target on my head, but then again so does killing them. I want to kill them, I really do want to end their pitiful lives, how fucking dare they try to kill me for such a stupid reason as me having a sacred gear, I wouldn't be in this fucking mess if it wasn't for them being assholes.

I need to think this over properly, without letting my emotions get the better of me. The Pros of sparing them is a whole lot of increased affections and reputation, could be helpful down the line to have that many people have a positive relationship with me, the cons are pissing off Kokabiel and the Old Satan Faction, I don't think Kokabiel will risk his whole plan to kill me himself so at most I'd have to deal with some of his minions, and the Old Satan Faction is a part of the Khaos Brigade, but I doubt they will outright attack me for this, I don't even know why they'd get pissed over this, maybe it has something to do with Serafall since they don't like her. I can't risk the cons of killing them, if Azazel comes for me, or even just sends a stronger group of Fallen I am fucked with a capital F. Even if I could get strong enough to kill Azazel then I'd be triple fucked because that would put me on just about everyone's radar, which is exactly what I don't want.

Damned if I do, damned if I don't. I hate this world, I really do. It has sexy girls but that doesn't make up for the hordes of ridiculously powerful foes I might have to face.

To add to my problems I can feel someone breaking into the barrier, moving back behind my Living Armours I watch as Rias breaks through with her Peerage following behind, all staring in shock at the horde of undead starting back. Great, this is just fucking great.

If I had to guess, she panicked when I threw away her flyer and came to 'rescue' me from the evil Fallen, bringing her peerage along for the ride. Whatever, I can work with this, as the quest said, they're someone else's problem now.

"Hey Kiba, when you said we would be seeing more of each other I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, stalking is a crime you know? I'm flattered, really I am, but you aren't my type." I say coming out from behind my armour, I highly doubt this will end in a fight, though the look of fear on the Fallens faces is pretty good, getting caught by one of the King's can't be good for them. Kiba's look of shock is also amusing, I can see Akeno giggling at him as he stammers something out.

"What happened here? What are those things?! What's going on?!" Rias asks, she really doesn't deal with surprises very well.

"Hello Miss Gremory, in order. These Fallen tried to kill me due to my Sacred Gear, Those Things are my undead servants, and not much is going on at the moment, it's more or less over already." I say deadpan.

"I.. what? How did you..." she trails off, she's actually extremely cute when she is confused, her pouty face frowning.

"Magic, obviously. Humans might not have the inborn advantages of devils but we can still hold our own. Since this is your territory I'll let you and the Sitri Heiress take care of the Fallen causing trouble in your town." I say calmly getting my undead to back off from the fallen, but to stay on guard in case they try to run or fight.

"Wait... you know about Devils?" she asks, it's pretty funny keeping her off guard like this to be honest.

"Yes, though it is a recent discovery."

"I- Wait, no that doesn't matter yet, you're right this is my territory and these fallen certainly shouldn't be hunting in it. We will be coming back to this after I eliminate these four." she says calling her powers of destruction.

"You're killing them? That seems... unwise." I say unconcerned, even if she does then it's not my fault so Azazel won't come for me, but I won't get the affection and reputation bonuses from the others this way.

"Why would that be? They're trespassing, and hunting in my territory. It's within my right to end them." she says confusedly, is this girl stupid? Doesn't she see that it's going to worsen the already bad relations between races?

"Sure, it's within your right. But it'd be smarter to hand them off to Serafall Leviathan so she can trade them back to Azazel, she's in charge of foreign affairs after all, and her sister is the other King of this city. No point starting a war over something this small." I say still unconcerned, I've given her the options, what she does after is irrelevant. If she does kill them I'll take the corpses, if there are any left, for later. Then when I have more power I'll bring them back as slaves.

"I-, you really do know a lot about the three factions don't you? Still you have a point, very well. Kiba, Koneko grab the Fallen, I doubt they'll be putting up a fight in this state, Akeno go on ahead and contact Sona, have her meet us at the old schoolhouse. Kuro, you're coming along as well." she orders quickly, I can see Akeno hesitate glaring at the Fallen before she complies heading off back out of the barrier, Koneko simply throws Mittelt over her shoulder keeping her over hand on Kalawarner, it's pretty hilarious considering Koneko's size. Kiba makes a sword and makes Dohnaseek and Raynare stay in front of him, Raynare seems in shock as her hand runs over her spot her missing wing was coming from, and Dohnaseek is too badly injured to put up a fight as he clutches his shoulder. I have to go with them? Fine, goodbye anonymity, I enjoyed our time together.

"Very well, I'll follow along for now." I say dismissing my undead, I can see Rias, Kiba and Koneko visibly relax as they vanish back to wherever they are when I don't have them summoned, the walk back is surreal, since we aren't even trying to hide but Rias just mindfucks anyone who spots us casually. It's pretty late anyway, and this city is quiet at night. She asks questions about my Sacred Gear while we walk, saying she's never heard of a Sacred Gear that can bring back the dead, but I get her to wait until we are at the schoolhouse since I don't feel like repeating myself to Sona afterwards, her nervousness is quite funny, she's probably worried that Sona will grab me before she can, she doesn't have to worry about that, I have no intention of joining either if I can avoid it, I just don't want to serve anyone, especially not someone so weak.

Before long we are at the schoolhouse, I sit down in the chair offered as Akeno pours me some tea, while I sip on the surprisingly good tea I watch as Sona and Rias quietly argue in a corner too far away to hear what they are saying, but I can see them both glance at me on occasion so I'd guess it's about me, the Fallen are in a corner being watched by Sona's whole peerage, I don't think they are going to try anything anytime soon. I don't mind the waiting as long as I get more tea, it's the first thing that didn't taste dull since I started this life, I need to find out why, I miss food tasting nice. Is it magic? It isn't doing anything to me so I doubt it. '[Observe]'

**Tea – Epic Quality**

Maybe Akeno is just really good at making tea? Maybe I should try and learn some cooking related skills so I can enjoy food again...

I'll take up baking, that's what I'll do. Bake the best cookies ever, god I miss cookies.

While I am thinking the last guest arrives, dressed in her ridiculous pink magical girl outfit, I can certainly enjoy the view her pink miniskirt gives me as she takes a dramatic pose spinning her pink staff around.

"The Magical Girl Levi-tan has arrived! I came rushing here when I got your message So-tan! Don't worry, I'll deal with all the big bad Fallen!" she shouts dramatically, as funny as she is, her sisters reactions are funnier, turning bright red at 'Levi-tans' overdramatic speech and pose, as she goes to reprimand her sister Serafall jumps onto her hugging her tightly as she ignores the rest of us, the Fallen look equally confused and terrified at the Satan. Serafall could kill everyone in this room with ease, so I understand the feeling.

**Serafall Leviathan**

**The Magical Girl Levi-tan**

**HP – 31,920**

**SP – 31,920**

**MP – 71,820**

**Race – Devil **

**LVL – 98**

**STR – 157**

**END – 168**

**DEX – 187**

**INT – 342**

**WIS – 364**

**CHA – 284**

**LCK – 254**

**Thoughts about you – Mild Interest **

**Affection – 0**

71k MP, I have 4k. Damn it I have a long way to go. Also the fact that her Affection is at zero is amusing since all females without the Pervert trait gain +2, so if she is at zero then that means she is a pervert. I can't say I'm surprised that one of the Sis-con Satans is a pervert.

After Sona pulls herself free she explains the situation, I get asked to fill in some details, yes they attacked me, yes I beat them, and yes I have a sacred gear (not that the piece of shit inside it will let me use it). Serafall is mostly dismissive of my presence as she focuses on Sona, but that works for me. The sight of her scolding the Fallen like disobedient children is pretty great as they literally cower in fear, but she drags them through a portal off to who knows where, either way they aren't my problem any more. And I don't have to worry about Fucking Azazel hunting me down, so despite me not getting to crush those fucking Fallen I can at least say tonight was a win for me. This is going to be a repeating problem isn't it? Everyone is part of a faction which makes fighting anyone dangerous even if they themselves are not, since everyone is going to have a bigger, stronger ally I need to worry about.

After Serafall leaves her sister and Rias both sit opposite me, time for the interrogation to begin I suppose.

"First of all, I am thankful you allowed us to deal with this despite the Fallens attempt on your life." Sona begins professionally, showing none of the embarrassment from before. "But that doesn't change the fact that I am not happy with the fact that such a powerful magician was living in my territory without at least introducing yourself if you knew about us and our ownership of Kuoh."

"I've only become a magic user lately, I wasn't aware that I was required to introduce myself, besides I lived here before I became a magic user." I say calmly sipping my tea.

"And yet you seem to know much about the three factions. How did you learn about us if you are as new as you say?" she asks sceptically.

"The saying, Dead Men Tell No Tales, only applies if you aren't a Necromancer, otherwise dead men have a lot to say, I just summoned the souls of the departed and asked them for information, it's a highly successful method of information gathering." I say, it's a good way of explaining my outsider knowledge. And very hard to disprove, as I can summon the souls of the dead even if I can't force them to obey. Though I can upgrade that skill, it's worth looking into later.

"...I see, I haven't heard of any sacred gear that can do that but I suppose it could be a lost or newly discovered one... and this lets you summon the dead to fight for you?" she asks while thinking.

"No, I can't use my Sacred Gear yet, Ddraig won't let me. This was just my own branch of magic." I say stopping to thank Akeno as she fills my tea back up.

"Ddraig? The Great Welsh? That would make you're Sacred Gear the Boosted Gear? I've never heard of Ddraig blocking his users before though." she says surprised. Rias's stare gains a covetous look to it know that she knows I have a Longinus-Class Sacred Gear, she's going to be annoying I can already tell.

"We don't get along, that's all, I'm good enough with magic for it not to matter though." I say calmly, I can handle myself even without Boosted Gear, even if it would help a lot. Maybe I should look into finding a Sacred Gear that doesn't come with a colossal asshole in it.

"I see, very well. I will allow you to continue to operate in our territory as long as you do not start any fights with any of our Peerage's or any other supernatural beings in Kuoh." she says, it sounds nice but I know full well it's only happening because she expects me to join Rias, so I'd be a devil anyway. As she gets up to leave she makes eye contact with Rias for a moment, causing Rias to nod slightly as she turns her attention towards me.

"As Sona said, we are thankful that you allowed us to handle this instead of yourself." she starts giving me a smile.

"It's no problem, I don't want to deal with the consequences of killing Azazel's underlings anyway." I say calmly, waiting fort the sales pitch I know is coming my way.

"In which case we are happy to help, being a lone mage without a faction must be hard, unfortunately I doubt this will be the last time you are attacked, Boosted Gear is a well known Sacred Gear, and a powerful one so you are almost certainly going to be hounded by people either wanting to recruit or eliminate you." she warns, oh yeah here it comes...

"Is that so? I'll have to train more then, I am not strong enough yet to deal with that." I say knowing what is coming next.

"Or you could join a side, it's really your best bet. With a faction backing you most will leave you alone." she says kindly, come on just hurry up and get to your point.

"I suppose you already have a suggestion about that? I'd prefer it if you simply got to the point." I say deadpan, staring at her.

"I- yes, I do have a suggestion. I want you to join my Peerage, do you already know about the Peerage System?" she asks blushing slightly at being called out.

"I do, High Class Devils like yourself can reincarnate humans as your servants. I'll pass, I do not serve." I say coldly, she is Level 37, why should I serve someone weaker than me?

"I can promise you I don't treat my Peerage like that, while it's true some devils treat their peerage harshly the Gremory Clan pride themselves on being close to their peerage, I treat mine like family so you don't need to worry about anything like that. And I promise to help you with your own ambitions." she says quickly, with a hint of desperation.

"I know of the Gremory Reputation, but I have no desire to join anyone, I'll take my chances alone, or as alone as a Necromancer with a horde can be I suppose." I say shutting her down. I have a feeling I'm going to get dragged into her Peerage eventually, or at least dragged into the main story somehow, main characters often are, but I see no reason to do so willingly.

"I- I see. That's unfortunate, but I don't think I can give up so easily. I'll let it go for now but I will find a way to convince you Kuro." she says sadly, Devils really are a confident race.

"We will see, will that be all?" I ask calmly, even if she doesn't give up that's fine, if anything it will benefit me since she will get more desperate as time passes so maybe eventually she'll be so desperate she'll make a offer that's actually worth joining her, besides she doesn't seem that smart so I could probably work around her even if I did have to 'serve her'.

"Yes, that will be all. Goodnight Kuro." she says pouting somewhat, I notice a slight glare on her Peerage's faces for turning her down, but whatever. Saying my goodbyes I get up and walk out, heading home.

**[They're someone else's problem now] Complete**

**The Fallen are handed over to the Devil Kings, Rias and Sona**

**Increased Reputation with the Grigori**

**Increased Reputation with Azazel**

**Greatly Decreased Reputation with Kokabiel**

**Increased Reputation with the Kuoh Student Council**

**Increased Affection with Sona Sitri**

**Increased Reputation with the Occult Research Club**

**Increased Affection with Rias Gremory**

**Increased Affection with Serafall Leviathan **

**Increased Reputation with the 72 Pillars **

**Increased Reputation with the Four Satans**

**Decreased Reputation with the Old Satan Faction**

**Hidden Effect: Refused to Join Rias's Peerage**

**Hidden Result: Decreased Reputation with the Occult Research Club**

I expected that, but whatever. Checking my relationships I see that Azazel is at -5... why? But I did the quest and... oh for fucks sake, he's a pervert so he started at -10. the quest gave 5 so it's still in the negatives. That's going to be a problem isn't it? This world is full of perverts, and they are all at -10, Kokabiel is at -20 so that's a thing, he might dislike me but I doubt it'll be enough to attack me, at least before he attacks Kuoh. Then he might try and have me killed in the chaos but that's fine, I have time to get ready for that. Funnily enough the perverted duo are at -80 due to 'Paradise Blocked', what the fuck is wrong with them?

The Occult Research Club went up by 5, and then immediately dropped by 5, but it's still at a surprisingly high 15, set as liked. Which is nice, my refusal hasn't made us outright enemies or anything like that. Rias is at 8 and Sona is at 7. So I am slowly making allies even without joining anyone. Katase is at 12, which is funny, since all I did was fight her once and stop some idiots. Apparently that level of affection is classed as 'Crush' and that's adorable.

I'm more concerned about keeping people stronger than me out of the negative than I am increasing the girls affection but I guess I can grind it up over time. The one thing this world has going for it is the supernaturally sexy girls so I might as well enjoy them. It's the least this hell world can do for me.

Now that I'm alone I can actually check the level ups I got after beating the fallen, I didn't want to be opening menus while the devils were around but I'm home now.

**[Weak no longer] Complete **

**Objective : Reach 75 STR and 100 END**

**Reward : Weak Trait Removed, Strong Constitution Perk**

**Perk Gained**

**[Strong Constitution]**

**Doubles HP/SP Gained from END**

**Kuro the Killer**

**Level – 58**

**Class – Warrior – LVL 18/100 [24%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 2160 [216 per minute]**

**MP – 4100 [420 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 2160 [216 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 107**

**END – 108**

**DEX – 13**

**INT – 205**

**WIS – 210**

**CHA – 15**

**LCK – 28**

I may or may not have broken into maniacal laughter after seeing this, 2k health! I mean it's nothing compared to Devils but even still, I only hit 100 HP not long ago, I can finally not die if someone breathes to hard in my direction. This has been a wonderful day, now I just need to get stronger, strong enough to survive this insane world and grinding will be far safer with the ability to actually take some hits, I can feel my body changing as my muscles grow fast, thankfully I don't pull a Hulk and tear out of my uniform but it gets considerably tighter before it grows, Gamer's outfits are one size fits all it seems.

**Skill Added**

**[Shield Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge on how use a Shield with some skill**

**Skill Added**

**[Shield Bash] (Active)**

**75 SP to use**

**Strike your target with your shield dealing (STR/2) damage and stunning them for 5 seconds**

Useful, possibly. At any rate it's better to have them and not need them than need them and not have them. 5 seconds can be a lot in the heat of battle.

Taking my top off I admire my new physique, I'm no body builder, thankfully, more of a runners body, slim but strong and well defined, it's going to be hard to explain but thankfully I wear baggy clothes so most people won't notice unless they happen to be very perceptive. Sona might, but I can use the excuse of using a potion or ritual since she knows I am magic. I think I could probably kill a normal human in a full strength hit, in fact I definitely could since Katase had 100 HP and most physical attacks take from STR. I'm still slow as fuck though.

**Through the power of abs you have increased your Charisma**

**CHA increased by 5**

Nice? It's got a point though, they are pretty good abs...

Damn I look good.

\- Next Day -

I spent the rest of last night levelling all my summons up to level 40, it needed doing. But now I'm back at school, only this time the Devils know entirely too much about me, it seems like they are watching me constantly, none have them have approached me yet but it's simply a matter of time. I keep spotting student council members lurking around so it appears whatever agreement Rias and Sona had for Rias to recruit me has fallen through with Rias's failed attempt. So now I have two groups trying to recruit me, wonderful.

Katase gives me a wave as I enter which I return, I see a small notification telling me I gained +1 affection for that, seriously? Teenage girls are entirely too easy... but then again, that's all she is, a teenage girl with no worries about the supernatural surrounding here, so I suppose in her ignorant bliss she has the time to worry about boys and kendo instead, must be nice.

Taking my seat I zone out for class again, I can do this on autopilot anyway, I was thinking last night. I need to be careful with my power growth, I'm already attracting too much attention, if I start gaining power in leaps and bounds then I'll attract far more. At the moment I have the two peerages in Kuoh after me, and the mild interest of a Satan and the Grigori, and that's already too much. I don't want to attract anyone like the Hero Faction or worse, Ophis's attention. So I need to regulate my power growth, gaining it slower than I did before. It's mostly magic that the problem, if I gain MP too fast people will notice, and the more attention I get the more danger I am in. It's a problem, I need power but if I gain power I'll be in danger and need more power, which will put me in even more danger. I need a way to hide my power, but I can't get that until I gain a skill for it, and I don't know what class would give that skill. It'd be a Rouge skill no doubt, but which rouge class to pick? There's Thief, Ranger, Bard, Alchemist, Gunslinger and Engineer. Alchemist and Engineer sound very interesting, but they aren't what I need at the moment, same with Bard and Gunslinger. Thief or Ranger? I know the both have some stealth skills but I think Thief is more what I am looking for, I was hoping for Assassin or Ninja but I guess they aren't available yet.

**Assassin and Shinobi are advanced classes requiring a maxed pre-requisite class.**

Fair. And from the Rouge classes Thief seems like my best bet to unlock them. I'll do it when I get in the dungeon, I want to get Warrior to 20 before I switch anyway. I'm so close might as well grab the class skills for it, and more END is always good. And if I go Thief for a while I can get plenty of DEX which is my current weak point, INT and WIS are the most important but I want to be well rounded so I don't have any glaring weaknesses, I certainly don't want to be one of those glass cannon mages who can't handle a single hit.

Also I want to take up baking, it'll be nice to have a hobby and hopefully I can make baked goods high quality enough for them to actual have taste, which would be wonderful since the only thing I've found so far that didn't taste bland was Akeno's Tea.

Classes pass fairly quickly, once they do I prepare to head out so I can do some minor grinding tonight, unfortunately it isn't to be since the moment I get out of my seat Kiba approaches me.

"Hey Kuro, you're needed in the Club today, let's go." he says taking my arm and pulling me along with him, I don't remember joining the Occult Research Club...

As I go to pull myself free we both get stopped by a tall girl with long black hair and glasses.

"Mr Shi is needed in the student council room, I'll take him from here" Tsubaki Shinra says glaring lightly at Kiba as they start to squabble. As Kiba is distracted I pry myself free from his arm and attempt to sneak away, as I get around the corner I am stopped again by a white haired girl.

"The Student Council President wishes to speak with you, this way please." Momo Hanakai says calmly as she takes my hand and leads me, I might as well see where this is going since if I run they'll just keep tracking me down, Sona is smart, so I doubt I will be able to escape her forever, I can see that by the trap she set for Kiba, there seems to be a member of her Peerage around every corner waiting for me after I escaped from Kiba.

Very well, I can play along for now. It doesn't take long for Kiba to realise that he's been played but another member of Sona's peerage blocked his path, looking back I can see Koneko and Kiba being blocked by most of Sona's Peerage.

I'm so popular. All these cute girls (and a dude) arguing over me, I feel so special.

Before long I am taken to the student council room and sent inside as Momo blocks the door, whether it's to keep Rias out or me in I don't know.

"Welcome, Take a seat." Sona says, she has two seats and a small table set up off to the side, which a chess board set up on the table, seeing no reason to refuse I sit opposite her.

"Firstly, you will not have to worry about any retaliation for last night, the exorcists that had allied with the Fallen have been... driven out of Kuoh, and they won't be returning any time soon." she starts, they work fast. I wonder what happened with Azazel? I suppose I'm too uninvolved to be told about any negotiations between the Devils and Fallen, that's fine as long as it doesn't affect me.

"That's good, I suppose." I say showing no emotion, I don't want to give Sona an inch, she is far smarter than Rias. I actually like her more, but I would never serve her because she is too smart, and would see through any of my lies, probably would keep me on a tighter leash as well.

"Yes, it is. Secondly as you have no doubt guessed after Rias's attempt I want to recruit you. I'm not going to bother with subtlety since you already know what I want from you. So allow me to be blunt, what will it take to recruit you?" she asks staring at me, as she does Tsubaki enters looking smug.

"Allow me to be blunt as well. Nothing, I have no desire to be recruited by anyone." I say calmly as Tsubaki stands behind Sona. I was expecting her to get angry or offended on Sona's behalf but she just looks slightly amused.

"Everyone has a price. I simply need to find yours. As a King, one of the leaders of the Kuoh territory, and the Heiress of the Sitri clan I have a considerable amount of resources I can use to negotiate with you, so what do you want? If you agree to work with me I can give you an easy life here, I can have the teachers ignore your absences completely if you want to skip the classes you clearly find too easy. If you are materialistic I can give you more than you'll ever need, my family is incredibly wealthy after all." she says not even remotely put off by my refusal.

"I can handle the classes, they are incredibly easy after all. And I can get my own wealth." I say not tempted in the slightest, it would be nice to skip classes but it's certainly not worth my service.

"Do you play chess?" she asks changing the subject, gesturing at the board.

"I've played before, but not recently." I respond.

"Play with me while we talk, you can be white." she says, I don't really play chess that often but I am very smart, so it shouldn't be that hard. I move one of my pawns and lean back.

**Quest added**

**[Beat Sona at Chess]**

**Objective: Defeat Sona at Chess **

**Reward: Increased Affection with Sona Sitri, [Chess Master] Perk, ?, ?**

That would be... difficult, but I do have a major advantage in INT and WIS. She doesn't speak much for a few moves, and I am not sure how but I seem to know what I am doing, my hands basically move on my own, if I was playing an RPG I'm sure I'd see a INT or WIS check being passed with every move.

"So, wealth and ease aren't of interest to you, and I doubt you need my help with your magic since you seem to be talented enough with that. Hmm, what about more... carnal interests then?" she asks casually after a while, as much as I am trying to keep a poker face I can't help but let it slip for a moment, before I suppress it, she really wasn't joking about being blunt.

"Finally, a reaction. I have an entire peerage of beautiful girls serving me, pick one and she'll satisfy your lusts as long as you work for me." she says with a slight smirk, it occurs to me that she could have recruited Issei in moments if she wanted to, no Fallen involved.

"I'm not going to give up my freedom for something like that." I say taking a pawn with my bishop. It was far more tempting than I care to admit, but I died a virgin, I don't want to again. She seems mildly surprised at my response, but recovers quickly, I can't help but notice that Sona is far more... devil-like than Rias. And she seems to have little hesitation to offer me her servants on a silver platter.

"Really? Most teenage boys would kill for something like that... or do you not believe me? I can Tsubaki give you a taste now if you'd like? Just say the word and I'll have her satisfy you orally. No strings attached." she says casually. I can see Tsubaki's eyes widen briefly but she keeps her cool.

**Choose your path **

**[Accept the taste]**

**Tsubaki gives you a blowjob**

**Affection with Tsubaki Shinra is greatly reduced**

**Affection with Sona Sitri is ?**

**CHA is ?**

**[Refuse the taste]**

**You don't get a blowjob**

**Affection with Tsubaki Shinra is greatly increased**

**Affection with Sona Sitri is ?**

**CHA is ?**

Sona is dangerous, because in truth I really want to accept the 'taste', Tsubaki is a beauty after all. And having her angry with me is irrelevant if her King is holding her leash. But I am not playing along with Sona's game, whatever her game is. It isn't worth the risk of getting entangled with Sona, she's too smart and too pragmatic to underestimate her.

"I'll pass, thanks." I say moving a knight, Tsubaki looks relieved but also worried as she glances at Sona from her spot.

"You have far better self control than any other boy in this school. But that just makes me want you more." Sona replies with a smirk

**[Refuse the taste]**

**You don't get a blowjob**

**Affection with Tsubaki Shinra is greatly increased**

**Affection with Sona Sitri is increased**

**CHA is increased by 5**

"Have you done this often then?" I ask, is Sona straight up whoring her Peerage out? I know she isn't as kind as Rias but I don't think she's that bad.

"No, this is the first time I've used my Peerage in this way, normally I wouldn't but the only thing I could find out practically nothing about you,only that you spend time with the Kendo club, you only seem to be nice to the two Kendo club members in your class, and I don't believe it's out of kindness, you don't strike me as a particularly good person after all. Are you sure you don't want Tsubaki? She's the fourth most desired girl in the school after all behind Rias, Akeno and Me. Is she not your type?" she asks completely casually barely looking up from the board as she thinks about her next move.

"She's beautiful, but I'll still pass." I respond getting a notification for 1+ affection for Tsubaki. This is not how I expected today to go, moments later I feel Sona's naked foot press against my crotch, rubbing against my erection as she smirks at me.

"Hmm, you clearly like the thought of it, and you wouldn't owe anything me anything for trying a sample. So why refuse?" she asks as her foot rubs against my covered erection faster.

"Because I don't believe for a moment that this is no strings attached." I respond, I could move her foot away but I don't really want to, unfortunately she's caught on to that as her smirk grows slightly. The smart thing to do would have been to push her foot away immediately and not let her catch on that this is honestly a very tempting assault on her part, but it also feels really good, I haven't masturbated since before my death after all, I'm a bit backed up.

"Perhaps, then how about a bet instead? On the outcome of this chess game." she asks keeping up her ministrations.

"I'm not deciding my future through a game, what kind of child would do that?" I ask, knowing that she challenged her fiancée to a chess game over their arranged marriage to get out of it, the slight tightening of the corners of her eyes is the only response to my indirect insult. Her foot finally moves away, and I hate that my disappointment showed on my face briefly.

"Nothing like that, If I win you join the student council, not my Peerage. And if you win then either I will satisfy your lust myself, I cannot lose my virginity but you can pick any other method." she offers smirking at me, an observe shows her current thoughts as 'Confident', she doesn't think she can lose.

"Fine, I accept." I say moving a pawn forwards.

"Excellent, mate in three by the way." she says moving her queen forward. I can see the move she means, but I can also see a way to get mate in two, super INT for the win. I wish I could see the skill checks but it's fine having them in the background. I don't respond as I make my next move, she responds exactly as I expected, leaving an opening she hasn't noticed.

"That's nice, but Checkmate. I win." I say letting my poker face drop so I can smirk at her as she looks over the board in shock.

**Quest Complete **

**[Beat Sona at Chess]**

**Objective: Defeat Sona at Chess **

**Reward: Increased Affection with Sona Sitri, [Chess Master] Perk, Uncommon Heart Crystal, Gacha Token**

**Perk Added**

**[Chess Master]**

**As a Chess Master you can beat almost anyone at chess, regardless of the INT difference**

**Gain +5 INT for every chess game won**

Funnily enough Sona is now my highest affection, quest rewards are 5 each for increased, and 10 for greatly increased, and I have done 3 quests with Sona getting a boost, making her at 17 with the Enemy of Male Perverts buff, meaning she is in the Crush range. Which means she doesn't have the pervert trait? Despite giving a footjob to a practical stranger? Weird. Or is she just so logical she doesn't care about something like that if it helps her?

She certainly cares about her loss though, after looking over the board for almost three minutes her face slowly turns red as she realises that she'll have to pay up.

"I, I didn't expect that. You are intelligent, more than I expected." she says blushing bright red, I notice a brief grin appear on Tsubaki's face before she suppresses it.

Ignoring the notification that I've discovered two of her likes, chess and intelligence, I smirk at her smugly.

"I apologises for underestimating you, would you be open to negotiating about... what I owe you. I'm willing to owe you a favour to be called in whenever you desire if you don't... well if you let me off this time." she says getting quieter as she goes.

**Chose your Path **

**[A Favour Owed]**

**Sona owes you a favour, to be called in whenever**

**Affection with Sona Sitri is greatly increased**

**Affection with ? is greatly increased**

**[Going Easy]**

**Make Sona finish what she started**

**Sona gives you a hand/foot/blowjob based on your demands**

**Affection with Sona Sitri is greatly reduced**

**Affection with ? is greatly reduced**

**[Defeat is Rough]**

**Sona said you could pick any method that let her keep her virginity, take her up on that**

**Sona gets a rough anal pounding over**

**Affection with Sona Sitri is massively reduced**

**Affection with ? is set to hostile (-100)**

I'm tempted I really am, it'd be wonderful to fuck this arrogant devil right over her desk. But if I take the favour she'll be at 27 affection. A quarter of the way there. Honestly I could probably get her into bed soon enough if I keep this up, and having a favour from a King could only be useful. And I don't want to piss off the mystery girl since I have a good idea of who she is. But god damn am I horny.

"Very well, one favour to be used whenever I desire right?" I say letting her off easily, I am not strong enough to just do whatever I want yet. Play it safe in the early game, I can do whatever to whoever when I am a lot stronger, or just in a less scary world.

**[A Favour Owed]**

**Sona owes you a favour, to be called in whenever**

**Affection with Sona Sitri is greatly increased**

**Affection with Serafall Leviathan is greatly increased**

I fucking knew it, Serafall would have came here to rip me apart if I made her little sister do anything. A shame but I am not getting laid today.

"Oh thank Satan... I mean thank you, that will be all for today, you may leave." she says quickly still bright red, saying my goodbyes I leave, adjusting my trousers to hide my erection. I really need to play the dating game just so I can get laid.

I wanted to stop and grind but we were playing chess for quite a while and I am not in the mood anyway, I head home quickly avoiding anyone from Rias's Peerage, I do not want to deal with that any time soon. Once I'm home I go to my room and check out the two items I got earlier, I already know about the Hear Crystals so I try and use it on Sona to put her at 37.

**Heart Crystals cannot increase affection above 25**

**Heart Crystals do increase the minimum score though, for instance**

**After you added you to Koneko her minimum became -90 and she can no longer become Hostile (-100)**

Seriously? Then they are weaker than expected. Looking over the list I decide to use it instead on Akeno, putting her up to 14. Rias seems easy to be blunt, Akeno seems like she'd be a bit harder once you get past the facade she puts on, she has issues under that Perfect Girl act, hopefully this will get my over the first hurdle so I can start making some progress, which seems like that's all the Heart Crystals will be used for, a shame. I was somewhat hoping to spam Serafall till she's maxed.

The Gacha Token is interesting.

**Gacha Token**

**Allows one pull of the Gacha, granting you a random item/companion**

There' an option to 'spin the Gacha' next to the item in my inventory, a random item or companion huh? Sounds interesting. Let's do it.

**Gacha Rolled**

**Item Added**

**[Skill Orb – Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) Kekkai Genkai]**

**Grants the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) Kekkai Genkai Skill to the user**

I know that skill, it's the one the weird bone kid used. Sure, I'll take a Kekkai Genkai, hell I wonder if I can get the better ones like the Sharingan? But as a necromancer being able to pull out my bones and beat people with them is hilarious, I'm no Taijutsu badass like... Kimimaro? But I still can make weapons and beat people with my bones. No one expects someone to pull out their ribs and stab them with it.

**Skill Added**

**Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) (Active)**

**MP cost varies**

**Allows the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure.**

**Control the density of your bones**

**Create weapons made of bones **

**Shikotsumyaku has made your bones far more durable**

**+25 END**

Nice, it's worth it just for the boost. Focusing for a moment a blade made of bone forces it's way out of my hand falling to the floor, cool. It looked fucking horrifying to be honest but still it's cool. One day someone will try and jump me getting past my undead and then just as they approach me I'll stab them with the creepy bone sword and laugh maniacally.

As I plot I get interrupted by my 'father' telling me to go downstairs, telling me someone from the school is here to see me, before heading into his room.

Really Rias? You can't even leave a guy alone in his own home? It has to be her, Sona won't bother me so soon. IF she could see affection meters as well she'd see a negative one right now.

As I enter the living room I see that I was in fact mistaken, it's not Rias or anyone from her peerage.

"Please take a seat, Kuro." Sirzechs fucking Lucifer says to me as I enter, Grayfia glaring at me from her spot behind him.

Fuck.

**\- Bonus Scene – Reactions - **

Humans could be so interesting sometimes, if someone had told him that a regular human who had just awoken his Sacred Gear would beat 4 Fallen he would have laughed in their face. And he would have been wrong, a Necromancer, how... rare. He wanted to see more, how did this.. Kuro get so much power? How did he resurrect corpses to serve him? How did he learn so much about the supernatural world? All questions Azazel wanted an answer to, and he even knew how to get them.

"Mittelt, I'll forgive your going off on your own since it's Kokabiel's fault, but I have new orders for you, have you ever been a maid before?"

"...Lord Azazel?" Mittelt asked confusedly.

"You offered to serve Kuro if he didn't kill you, which he didn't, so it's only fair you keep your word..." Azazel said grinning at the confused Fallen.

**Authors Note : Decided to do another chapter of this story first, Shiro's story is next. I just really felt like doing another chapter of this.**

**Fun fact, this chapter was supposed to be longer before my PC told me to go fuck myself and crashed, I'm posting this now so you have something to read until I fix this mess. Originally it would have had the meeting with Sirzechs and a bit more before it ended, but this is a decent stopping point anyway.**

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 4 : When did my house become a tourist spot for overpowered assholes?

This is bullshit, complete and utter bullshit.

On one hand I doubt Rias sent him, she doesn't like relying on her family, she's prideful like that, hell I was counting on that to keep Sirzechs away. But that doesn't help me with him just showing up anyway.

Taking a seat opposite him, I use observe on them both to see just how fucked I really am.

**Sirzechs Lucifer**

**The Crimson Haired Prince of Destruction**

**HP – 40,850**

**SP – 40,850**

**MP – 89,250**

**Race – Devil **

**Tier – Champion**

**LVL – 123**

**STR – 202**

**END – 215**

**DEX – 223**

**INT – 425**

**WIS – 389**

**CHA – 287**

**LCK – 189**

**Thoughts about you – Intrigued **

**Affection – 5**

**Grayfia Lucifuge**

**The Silver Haired Queen of Annihilation **

**HP – 40,850**

**SP – 40,850**

**MP – 89,250**

**Race – Devil **

**Tier – Elite**

**LVL – 93**

**STR – 156**

**END – 159**

**DEX – 168**

**INT – 312**

**WIS – 298**

**CHA – 225**

**LCK – 202**

**Thoughts about you – Annoyance **

**Affection – -10**

**Relationship Loyalty - 90**

The fuck are Tiers? They weren't there before. No wait, I can think about that later, when I'm not being stared at by two overpowered Devils.

Grayfia already doesn't like me, which is unfair, the fuck did I ever do to her? Is she pissed I turned down Rias?

"Is there something I can help you with?" I ask keeping my face blank. Showing my fear would be a bad move here.

"Show some respect boy, you're speaking to a Great Satan." Grayfia says as her glare intensifies.

**-5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

Well fuck you too. I wasn't even rude.

"It's fine, Grayfia, he didn't know." Sirzechs waves her off with a smile. Yes I did, but I'm not going to bow at your feet just because you're a Satan.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans that rules the Underworld, I believe you have met my sister, Rias." Sirzechs starts smiling.

"I know who you are, what I don't know is why you're in my living room." I say, just get to the point, the sooner he does the sooner this conversation can end. Grayfia glares harder but I can ignore her, she's Sirzechs minion, she might have a long leash but she's still collared, she won't do anything without Sirzechs permission.

"I see, you certainly do know quite a lot about us don't you? I suppose your undead friends have had a lot to say. Very well, if you know enough to identify me on sight I'll assume you know that the three factions are at war, even if it's a rather cold one at the moment, as one of the leaders of the Devil Race I make a habit to recruit promising people into our race, to prepare in case the hostilities start again. As both a powerful mage and the host of Boosted Gear you certainly count." he says calmly, unfazed by my blank face, and lack of interest.

"I know about the war, but I have no interest in joining the Devils, so I am afraid you've wasted the trip." I reply immediately. If he thought I'd change my mind just because a Satan showed up he thought wrong, I do not serve. I don't even care about the race, but it'll be a cold day in the underworld before I change my mind... wait is the underworld even hot?

**-5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

Yay. Frankly Grayfia, you can choke on my dick, I just don't care what you think.

"I can understand your hesitance, changing races is a scary thing, but I can assure you there are only benefits, you wouldn't even have to leave Kuoh, Rias would be more than happy to take you into her Peerage. With your power you'd reach High Class Devil in no time, gaining your own Peerage." Sirzechs continues, unconcerned about my reply.

First of all, this is not about recruiting someone for the sake of the Devil race, he's just trying to get me to join Rias, I suppose that makes sense, Rias's current Peerage would get trashed by Riser, and this is the guy that basically smuggled Issei into the wedding to try and stop it, no matter what excuse he used. Secondly, only benefits? Yeah like serving a spoiled brat, being at war with two other factions, and gaining a weakness to light and holy. Yup, can't see any downsides there. But you know what? I have an idea to call him out on his bullshit, I can lie too asshole.

"Fine, I don't care about my humanity anyway, Sona's already offered me peerage so I'll join her." I reply calmly, Sirzechs doesn't want me to become a Devil, he want's me to join Rias' so me joining Sona would fuck him over completely, I have no intention of actually doing it of course, but he doesn't know that.

**-5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-5 Affection with Sirzechs Lucifer**

I shouldn't be satisfied about pissing them both off, but I absolutely am.

You know what? Fuck this, and fuck them, fuck the entire idea of slowing down my growth to not attract attention, I've already go just about everyone's attention, except Heaven, and with my luck they'll come bother me soon enough. So fuck it, fuck it all, I'm gonna power level like fuck until I'm too strong to be pushed around, and if I get more attention I'll just power level even more. You Sirzechs can eat a dick, and so can your pet maid.

He doesn't respond immediately, but I can see him trying to think of a reason for me not to join Sona.

"There, you got what you came for, right? Will that be all? Or would you like to stop lying and get to the point?" I ask, I'm done with playing nice.

"I see, just how much do you actually know?" Sirzechs says reluctantly.

"I know you're trying to get me to fight Rias's battle for her, this is about her engagement isn't it?" I ask calmly, I'm 95% sure this won't end in a fight, so I just need to get through this so I can go and grind.

"You know entirely too much, but yes. Rias will have to fight in a rating game if she wants to get out of the arranged marriage, but as she is now she couldn't hope to win, there is little I wouldn't do for my little sister, even if she doesn't want my help. Since we are being honest there's a few things I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind." Sirzechs says looking almost amused at my knowledge.

"Ask away, I might even answer." I respond.

"Very well, first of all how did you get a Sacred Gear? I had the city searched, and while a few sacred gear hosts were found, you are not one of them, and I am sure that Boosted Gear would not have been missed so easily." he asks.

"I got it through my Necromancy." I say, it's basically the truth, since I used Necromancy to kill Issei.

"Fine, I'll accept that, for now. Who taught you Necromancy? You didn't have magic either less than two months ago, when the city was searched, but now you have a considerable amount of magic by human standards." Sirzechs says, clearly not believing me.

"I'm self taught, it comes naturally to me. I don't know how to explain it, but the spells enter my mind as I sleep. When I wake I just... know things I didn't the night before." I say, not quite honest, but really it's almost the truth, the Game just puts the spells in my mind, but other than that I haven't been taught anything. 

"That sounds... unbelievable. But you seem like you're telling the truth? Doesn't it worry you?" he asks frowning, for the first time, it makes sense that he can read me, his CHA stat is far higher than mine after all, I'm fairly certain he didn't call me out on my last answer because he doesn't want to alienate me, even if he killed me it achieves nothing for him, if Rias brought me back after he killed me I'd kill her on the spot, just out of pure spite and then flee into a Dungeon and not leave until I was stupidly high level.

"Not particularly, the more spells I get the stronger I get, so it only benefits me. Besides it's not even just Necromancy, or even just magic that it gives me, lately it's been teaching me how to fight with swords instead. Whatever is doing this has been nothing but beneficial." I say, it's probably a bad idea, but I want him to know just how amazing my potential really is, I am more valuable than any Devil with my limitless potential, I only need time, time and effort.

"And you don't worry about where this knowledge is coming from? Do you think that whatever is giving you this knowledge also gave you the Boosted Gear?" he asks, baffled.

"Of course it did, and no I don't worry, why look a gift horse in the mouth? Before this started I was just a regular human, this is far better." I say, it's a ridiculous excuse about how I got strong but whatever, claiming the knowledge is just appearing is a good excuse as anything and they can't refute it, even if they keep an eye on me, there really isn't anyone training me after all. And since I am not really lying he shouldn't be able to call me out on it, if he wants to know more he can waste his time trying to work out how it's happening, I doubt it'll lead anywhere.

"I see, that seems unwise but lets move on. Last question for now, why won't you join Rias?" he asks seriously.

"Because I do not serve. Not her, not you, not anyone." I reply just as seriously, much like Settra, I do not serve, I rule. Maybe not yet, but one day. It'll be them afraid, cowering at the mere thought of gaining my ire.

**-5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

Once again, suck my dick Grayfia.

"Rias would treat you well, she'd never treat her Peerage like servants." he replies quickly.

"Exactly, not like servants, just because you treat your servants kindly doesn't make them not servants, though in the case of Peerages I suppose Slave would be a better title. I am no one's slave, I'd die first." I reply coldly.

"Hmm, and if I take that option? People can be resurrected as Devil's after all..." Sirzechs trails off staring at me as he creates a small red sphere of energy in his raised hand, no more mister nice guy huh?

"Even if you kill me, and resurrect me in her Peerage, then what? The moment you took your eyes off me I'd kill her, sure you could kill me again, but Rias would still be very much dead, and you can't resurrect Devil's can you? Even if you had your Queen watch me constantly, I'd just give up during the Rating Game, maybe take a few of her Peerage out with me, just out of pure fucking spite, then what? If you think forcibly resurrecting me would help you in the slightest you're a fucking idiot." I answer coldly, try me asshole, just fucking try me. I will make it my goal in life to ruin you, if he thinks I am not spiteful enough to dedicate second, or third I suppose, life to taking everything he has every loved from him he is very much wrong.

**-10 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-5 Affection with Sirzechs Lucifer**

Once more, fuck both of you. Grayfia is a stuck up bitch, and a fucking hypocrite, her precious king is the one intruding in my home, and openly threatening my life, and she's going to act like I am the bad guy? Spoiler alert, you are literally fucking Devils, I'm the fucking good guy ? Should I have immediately bowed and kissed Sirzechs ass? Maybe let myself be enslaved while I was at it? Fuck that, they have no right to be angry.

It's at -40 now, lowest I've seen a girl at. You know what? One day, in the no doubt very distant future, I'm going to make them pay for this, some way, some how, I'll get my own back for this self righteous bullshit.

**Quest Added **

**[Maid to Serve]**

**Objective: Take Grayfia from Sirzechs, willingly or otherwise**

**Reward: Grayfia Lucifuge Follower, [Mr Steal Your Girl] Perk**

I accept, ignoring the dumb perk name. One day, some how, Grayfia will kneel before me. Of course it's not something I can do easily, and I'd need to be ridiculously strong to avoid being killed in retaliation but still, I won't forget.

"I'd advise you to watch your words, I am still a Great Satan. But I see your point, if the stick won't work then what about the carrot? If you join Rias, and help her win the Rating Game I'll have you immediately promoted to High Class Devil, you'll be able to make your own Peerage, and you'll be free from serving anyone." he offers calmly dismissing the sphere, but I can see the slight anger in his eyes. All Devils have Pride and Arrogance as a racial trait, and they don't like being insulted. Honestly I'm counting on him needing my help for Rias too much, I'm balancing on a tight rope, and every insult is a lit match thrown at it, one of these times I might catch the rope alight, and I don't have a safety net, but they aren't the only prideful ones here are they?

Honestly it's not a bad deal... skipping straight to High Class could be amazing, the Racial Boosts, building my own Peerage. But no, maybe if he had started with that I'd have considered it more, but no deal. I'm not relying on him keeping his word after he just threatened me with the same casual indifference you'd use to discuss the weather. You don't get to be Fucking Lucifer by being nice and friendly, he probably has a fucking ocean of blood on his hands.

**Choose your Path **

**[Part Time Servant]**

**Accept the offer**

**Become a Devil in Rias Gremory's Peerage**

**High Class Promotion if Riser is defeated**

**Greatly Increased Reputation with Sirzechs Lucifer**

**Increased Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Massively Increased Affection with Rias Gremory**

**Greatly Increased Affection with Akeno Himejima**

**Greatly Increased Affection with Koneko Toujou**

**Greatly Increased Reputation with Kiba Yuuto**

**Greatly Increased Reputation with the Occult Research Club**

**Lowered Reputation with the Heaven Faction**

**Lowered Reputation with the Grigori**

**Increased Reputation with the 72 Pillars**

**[I do not serve]**

**Time Limit: Goes into effect during the Rating Game between Rias and Riser**

**Reject the offer**

**Greatly Reduced Reputation with Sirzechs Lucifer**

**Massively Reduced Reputation with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Greatly Reduced Affection with Rias Gremory**

**Greatly Reduced Affection with Akeno Himejima**

**Greatly Reduced Affection with Koneko Toujou**

**Greatly Reduced Reputation with Kiba Yuuto**

**Greatly Reduced Reputation with the Occult Research Club**

**? Quest Line unlocked**

**If Rias loses the Rating Game, you might be 'dealt' with by Grayfia or Sirzechs**

**? **

I've made my choice, and at least I have until the Rating Game to prepare for the consequences. The hidden quest line is probably surviving the consequences anyway, I have time to prepare, or flee if the worst should come about.

"As I said, I do not serve." I reply staring dead at him.

"It's a big decision, so I'll give you time to decide, I'll make sure to let you know when the rating game is happening so you can have until then to decide. I'd like it if you didn't mention this to Rias, she doesn't need to know that I was here." Sirzechs says, completely unconcerned about my response, as he gets up. "When you change your mind you simply have to accept Rias's offer to join her Peerage, I'm sure she'll no doubt be hounding you to join anyway." he says as he walks out, followed by Grayfia after she spends a moment glaring at me.

When I change my mind, not if, When.

Fucking Devils.

I need to grind. Opening a dungeon I jump in before my dad comes back downstairs.

\- Later -

I didn't actually spend that much time grinding this time, just a couple of hours. I'll do a bigger more serious grind when I'm less mentally tired from dealing with those assholes. I didn't even try my new bone manipulation, I'll work it out when I am less pissed off.

First I got the next two levels for Warrior, just to put me to 20, and get the skills.

**[Sword Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge on how use a regular sword with adequate skill **

**Increases sword damage by 25%**

**[Mace Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge on how use a mace with some skill**

The sword knowledge is nice, and maybe one day I'll make a bone mace and bludgeon some fool, hey it worked for Sauron.

Then I chose Thief as my new class and got it up to 10, it gives 5 DEX and LCK per level, which are two of my lowest stats anyway.

**[Dagger Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge on how use a Dagger with some skill**

**[Pickpocket] (Active)**

**Attempts to steal an item of choice from the target**

**Success chance is [Thief Class Level + DEX/2 – Target's Dex/2]**

**[Sneak] (Active)**

**Attempt to go unnoticed, detection rate is based on Thief Class Level, Movement Speed, Armour Type and Dex.**

**[Lockpick] (Active)**

**Attempt to open a locked door.**

**Success chance is [Thief Class Level + DEX/2 – Lock Difficulty LevelX10]**

All nice, but not what I am looking for, I want a way to suppress my magic, even if I've decided to just level my magic and damn the consequences. I don't like the idea of people tracking me by my magic after all. I mostly just farmed the weak as fuck angels with a small number of undead, not the bosses, but that meant that I could afford to spam Drain Life on them to kill them for the stat gains, now that I can take a hit I can take that risk. I got around 17 stat points from it, not the best, but nothing to sneer at either, it was 7 CHA, 4 DEX, 1 STR and 5 LUCK. I've noticed it's usually the lowest stat that gets the boost despite it being supposedly random.

**Kuro the Killer**

**Level – 70**

**Class – Thief – LVL 10/100 [12%] **

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 2860 [286 per minute]**

**MP – 4100 [420 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 2860 [286 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 118**

**END – 143**

**DEX – 67**

**INT – 205**

**WIS – 210**

**CHA – 32**

**LCK – 83**

Not bad for a couple of hours work, all things considered. Still there's something that was bugging me and I didn't want to take my eyes of the battle, just in case something unexpected happened like a surprise boss out of nowhere, it could happen after all.

What the fuck are Tiers? Earlier there were two new stats on the observe screen, Tiers and Relationship Loyalty. I can work out the Loyalty stat on my own, Grayfia is the only woman I've used observe on who was in a relationship after all. But Tiers is new.

**Tiers Tutorial**

**Stronger beings are classed as being a higher Tier**

**Higher Tiered Beings get more from their stats than lower tiered ones**

**Regular – No bonus**

**Veteran – 2x stats bonus**

**Elite – 4x stats bonus**

**Champion – 6x stats bonus**

**Divine Champion – 10x stats bonus**

**For Example, Grayfia has 312 INT, and is an elite.**

**Taking into account the bonus her true INT would be 312x4, or 1248**

I hate this world so fucking much. If I'm understanding this right that would make Grayfia 4 times stronger than her stats would imply, and Sirzechs 6 time stronger, and they were already stronger than me. I'm guessing Serafall is also a Champion as well, but she's fine with me, she's not the one who might 'deal' with me if things go badly.

I thought Grayfia had about 100 INT more than me, she has over 1000 more, she's essentially 4 times higher than her actual level, the fuck am I supposed to do about that? Should I flee Kuoh? No even if I did they'd find me, I can't underestimate the resources available to them after all, and I don't know what else is going on in the rest of the world, I could just wander into the Khaos Brigade by accident, especially while I'm apparently just broadcasting my magic everywhere. This could promptly go from pissing off Sirzechs to making enemies with the entire world by accident. If fucking Ophis decides that I have to join her what the fuck can I do about it? I can't even imagine what her stats are like, but I'm going to guess absolutely fucking ridiculous. I'd cease to exist if she blinked in my direction.

And she's at -40, it's classed as Disliked, yeah, I fucking noticed. Fuck it, I'm going to bed. When in doubt, sleep.

I can think about this tomorrow, after a nice nights sleep.

Is what I wanted to do, instead I get the surprise of someone already on my bed. In most cases having a beautiful girl sitting on the edge of your bed waiting for you is something to be overjoyed about, but normally said girls isn't a Devil Queen you just pissed off.

"I was under the impression you left with your master." I say walking into the room and closing my door while I hide my panic behind a blank face as Grayfia looks at me with a... oh fuck, why the fuck does she have a sultry smile, this is all some bullshit and I am not buying whatever she is selling, attractive packaging doesn't hide the poison inside.

"I'd like to apologise, Sirzechs gets... overenthusiastic over Rias, he wouldn't have actually harmed you." she says standing and closing the distance between us, we aren't touching, but she's far closer than is proper, she's full of shit, Sirzechs absolutely would have killed me if he thought it was beneficial and she was the one getting angry not him, I have the affection meter to prove it.

"I doubt that, you don't get to be a Satan by being a nice guy." I respond keeping my face blank, even as her flowery perfume fills my nose.

"True, sometimes people have to do things they don't like for the sake of their positions, but he is a nice guy under that. The negotiations with Azazel have been stressful for him, on top of this Engagement, he's been worked extremely hard lately, and I'm sorry he took it out on you. I'm willing to make it up to you, if you desire." she says sultrily as she places one of her hands on my chest, wasn't Serafall handling the negotiating? It's her job after all, what's she up to, she's obviously full of shit, but I don't get the end game. And I am acutely aware that the hand gently resting on my chest could end my life in the blink of an eye.

"Why are you here, and please cut the act." I respond, moving to pull her hand off, which fails entirely, I am just not strong enough to move her if she doesn't want me to.

"I'm just here to make things up to you, that's all." she says leaning in and practically whispering into my ear as she lowers her hand, it's resting just below my stomach, if she goes any lower she'll be in danger territory, will someone politely tell me what the fuck is going on?

**You do realise you are in a Ecchi Harem Anime world right?**

**Conventional Logic need not apply.**

That... actually explains a lot, but not what Grayfia wants. This has to be a trap, I don't see how anything good could come from this.

"I said, cut the act, I'm not buying it. Will you hurry up and tell me what you want already? I want to go to sleep." I say keeping my face blank, unfortunately a certain body part hasn't gotten the message about not reacting, it's going to be problematic if she goes any lower.

She steps closer so out noses are practically touching, I can feel her large breasts pressing against my chest lightly as she stares into my eyes. Unfortunately I can also feel my growing erection pressing against her hip and she can as well, but she says nothing as she stares at me, after almost a minute of eye contact she drops the sultry smile completely, but she doesn't move back.

**+5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

"Very well, I'm here to get you to reconsider joining Rias, I can already tell you have no intention of joining her despite the generous offer, but I need you to accept my Kings offer." she says coldly, her sultry tone gone. Some people just can't take a fucking hint.

"And why would I do something like that? Why do you even care so much? I've made me decision clear enough." I ask equally coldly.

"Because you don't know all the facts yet, do you know what will happen if Rias loses her Rating Game?" she asks.

"She'll be forced to marry Riser Phenex, spend the rest of her days popping out little baby Phenex's, what's your point?"

"That's not going to happen, Sirzechs would never allow Riser to marry his beloved little sister, even if Riser wins Sirzechs will use his position to put a stop to the marriage. He'd do anything for Rias, as would I." she replies. Wait, then why the fuck is everyone bothering me? If it's that simple will you all kindly fuck off?

"Favouritism at it's finest, so why are you still bothering me?"

"Because even a Satan has enemies, and Satans are supposed to be impartial, the Old Satan faction would use this to remove him from his position and try and force their own people into it, if he steps down, they will use the position to push for war, if he doesn't they'll start a war themselves, and the Devil race cannot afford another war, certainly not a war amongst ourselves. I will not let that happen when I can be avoided by a single person joining Rias. As my Kings Queen it is my duty to protect him, both physically and from threats like this, even without his approval." she says coldly. 'Without his approval'... meaning he doesn't know she's here? That makes her far more dangerous, I had assumed I was safe as long as she had her leash held by Sirzechs, but if she can slip it like this then I can't count on her not choosing to eliminate me by herself. Has she done this before? Just casually wiped out threats to Sirzechs reign? Or even potential threats?

"I fail to see how a Devil Civil War is my problem? Honestly you all killing each other means there's less of you for me to deal with. Here's an idea, if you don't want to start a war convince Sirzechs not to be so reckless. All you have to sacrifice is Rias's freedom, to avoid a war, that's just simple maths." I reply, really though why would I give a fuck?

"Make no mistake, I love Rias, she might not be related by blood but she is my beloved little sister as well, and if it wasn't for the consequences I would end Riser for even thinking of touching her, I will not allow her to marry that spoiled child. No matter what. And you are right, a war between devils would not effect you, but if you can stop it, and chose not too out of selfishness, I will kill you." she says trailing her hand up to my throat, her slender fingers gently brush against my throat without tightening, but I certainly get the message. "This is a unusual situation, normally I'd eliminate the threat and be done with it, but killing you would defeat the point, at least before the rating game, so this can't be solved so easily, unfortunately." she mutters, more to herself than to me.

I'm feeling pretty fucking fortunate right now.

"I think we have established how well I respond to the stick already." I reply not showing any fear hopefully, they are very good at reading me due to the CHA stat difference, so she is probably reading me like a open book. After a moment she steps back, and I hate the disappointment I feel as her breasts stop pressing themselves against my chest.

"True, even if you aren't as calm as you pretend, but shall we move on to the carrot?" she asks calmly.

"No, you can move one to the getting out."

"You should listen at the very least." she says sitting back on the edge of my bed.

"I really shouldn't, I vaguely remember something about not making deals with Devils, so if you would kindly show yourself out, that would be wonderful." I reply. As I do she rearranges her legs crossing them, the long dress blocks the view, but it still draws my eyes, a fact that draws a small smirk to her face when I look back up, she uncrosses them, and the hand she has placed on her knee moves back, pulling the dress up with it, exposing her long legs to just below the knee, if it went any higher I'd have an almost clear view to her privates, great I'm getting blue balled again, love it. With great difficulty I drag my eyes to meet her own.

"Listening costs nothing but your time, you have nothing to lose but a bit of sleep." she says calmly, ignoring her exposed legs.

"I like sleep, it's one of my favourite things, leave." I reply, I need her gone, because if I'm honest she hits too many fetishes for me to be comfortable. A Sexy Married Maid, with a amazing body is far harder to turn down than Sona or Tsubaki.

"Please, just listen, if you want to decline afterwards I will leave, at least until I come back to end you should the worst happen." she says as she pulls her skirt back just enough for me to get a hint of black lace beneath her uniform. I hate that my eyes locked onto it immediately, and I hate how easily she talks about killing me.

"I'd really rather not, if it's all the same, can you get off my bed, I kinda need it. Don't you have a husband/king to be getting back to?" I ask trying to hide my lust, failing in the process.

She stares at me before she rises from the bed, for a moment I think my torment is over, and she's finally taken the hint, but it's not to be. With careful manoeuvring she lifts the back of her dress so I can't see anything from my position and reaches back lowering her black lace panties, I see them drop to her ankles as she steps out of them and sits back down.

"Are you sure you'd like me to leave? Not many men would be upset to have me in their beds." she asks with the same sultry smile from earlier, it's just as fake this time as well.

"Not many men have been threatened with death by both yourself and your husband, so yes I am sure." I say, as I do she repeats her earlier gesture raising her dress again stopping just short.

"Sirzechs will never hear of this, for both our sakes, and I won't hurt you until after the rating game, there's no danger. Does it not excite you? To have the Satan's Wife in your bed? I know it does, I can see it easily enough... you need only agree to listen, and I'll show you what only one other man has seen." she says giving her dress the slightest tug, it falling back into place faster than I can look down. I want to check something, Observe.

**Grayfia Lucifuge**

**The Silver Haired Queen of Annihilation **

**Thoughts about you – Annoyance, Begrudging Respect, Shame**

**Affection – -35**

**Relationship Loyalty - 85**

Her Relationship Loyalty has dropped slightly, she wasn't kidding about Sirzechs not knowing about this, but it's still high.

"Why are you doing this?" I blurt out, before cursing myself in my head.

"Because I need you to listen, desperately. There's little I can do to force you to listen, so I must work with what I have. I am my Kings Queen and Maid first, his Wife Second." she replies. "Please, just listen, that's all I ask."

I can't help but get a boost of pride and happiness as this overpowered monster begs for my attention, it feels far too good. The fact that she could kill me somehow makes it better, she could squash me like an ant, and she is the one begging.

**Choose your Path **

**[Thanks, but no thanks]**

**Refuse, sending her away**

**Greatly Reduced Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Relationship with Grayfia Lucifuge is permanently locked out**

**Trait [Asexual] Gained**

**[Show me the goods]**

**Listen to Grayfia, while she gives you a show**

**Increased Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Increased Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Trait [Likes to Watch]**

**[tits or gtfo]**

**It's a good offer, but it's just not enough**

**Decreased Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Greatly Increased Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Reduced Relationship Loyalty for Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Trait [Dominant] Gained**

**Obedience Tutorial**

**Getting girls to like you is great, but sometimes a firmer hand is required**

**When this is the case, you can increase the girls Obedience separately from Affection **

**A girl with High Obedience can be made to obey with low, or even negative Affection**

I do not want to be asexual, absolutely not. And honestly Likes to Watch sounds like a path to NTR, and that's a dark and scary road. I hate the idea of sharing, and that's one really slippery slope, I've already seen that the traits will affect my mind, and that's not good for me, first it'll be my (non-existent) girlfriend and another girl I'm watching, then the next thing I now it'll be some ugly fat bastard from those NTR doujins, I am no cuck, I cannot allow that to happen. As ridiculous as it sounds tits or gtfo is the safest. You know the world's stopped making sense when ordering someone who could end you to strip naked is the smart thing to do.

"There's one small problem with that." I say calmly, far calmer than I feel.

"Then tell me what it is and I will rectify it immediately." she says seriously. This is it, possibly the last action of my life if common sense applies to this nonsensical world, you know at this point death would almost be a release from this shithole. I grab a chair from my desk and place it in front of her and sit on it.

"I'm more of a breast and ass guy, lose the uniform and anything under it and I'll listen to whatever you have to say." I say sounding oddly confident, I sure as fuck don't feel confident. I see her eyes widen as her smile drops and we simply stare at each other for what seems like an eon, before she suddenly stands her hands rising and undoing the buttons on her corset, it doesn't take her long to get it off. She's deliberately trying to not do this sexily, just fast and mechanical but that works for me. With the blue corset thing removed her hands go to the bottom of the white top before she hesitates.

"You are either extremely brave, or mad. And I am not sure which it is." she says before she pulls the top over her head in one swift movement, revealing her large breasts trapped in a black lace bra.

**-5 Relationship with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**+10 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-5 Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge**

"The first rule of negotiating is never let the other side know you are desperate, they'll just drain you of everything if they know you can't refuse." I respond coldly as I lean back and enjoy the view.

"True, unfortunately." she replies as she reaches around and undoes her bra, once she pulls the straps over her arms she holds it in place for a moment before letting it drop to the floor, her breasts only dropping slightly despite their size as the pink nipples stand proudly on display. "That will be enough I think, Will you listen now?"

"You thought wrong, lose the skirt."

"Is this not enough? Many men would kill for the view you have now..." she trails off, raising her hands she lifts both her breasts slightly and lets them drop, I watch as they bounce.

"I am not those men, I said the uniform, not the top." I say not budging an inch, if I took this ridiculous risk I want to see it all.

"You are mad, not brave. All this, just to listen to me?" she asks, despite that she does nothing to cover her breasts as I stare at them.

"There's no risk here, after all you won't be telling Sirzechs about this, and you need me alive for now. This isn't madness, it's carefully thought out decisions. Besides, you are desperate, and we've just discussed the downsides of showing desperation."

"Maybe you aren't mad, but you're still far too presumptuous." she replies sneering slightly.

"Am I? You came here, to another man's bedroom, entirely of your own free will, this was your decision, you're the one who started this, not me. But I'll be kind and give you some choices." I respond, I'm 99% sure that there is no threat here, she's relying on me for the Rating Game too much to kill me, of course afterwards I'm going to need to be very strong to avoid the punishment once I am not needed, but I can do that, I'm sick of being pushed around and threatened, I'm the fucking protagonist of this game, I don't take orders from some NPC's.

"What would those be?" she asks mistrustfully.

"One, you finish stripping for me. Two, you put your panties back on, but you lose the skirt and spend the rest of this conversation sitting on my lap. Three, you can keep the skirt on, but I get to play with your breasts for the rest of the conversation. Four, you keep the skirt but you kneel and kiss my feet for a few minutes. And finally, Five. You fuck off and I go to sleep." I respond, I like having power over her, all her terrifying might, and where has it gotten her? Standing with her tits out in front of someone she straight up dislikes.

**-5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

She says nothing as she stares me down for a moment, but I hold the power here, she needs me, and I don't need her. If this does go wrong I am almost 100% certain that she'll at least wait until after the Rating Game to attack me, and I will grind to Level 400 if I need to, that would put me on a equal level to her ridiculous stat bonus. Wait, is the plot still sped up? If so Riser might not give Rias a chance to prepare like he did in Canon, shit, I need to speed up my grinding to match. Undead usually have a weakness to fire and Riser is a Fire User, and a good one, despite being a arrogant ass.

\- X – X – X – X – X -

This was ridiculous, she's the Strongest Queen, and this human, this arrogant mage is ordering her around? A single spell from her and he would be gone, and she'd feel a lot better for it.

But that wasn't an option was it? She needed him alive, and in Rias's Peerage, killing him would just ruin things completely. Rias would never accept help from Sirzechs, or her by association, this arrogant human was the best option available. Rias would never have to know that she'd pushed Kuro to join her, or at least she wouldn't find out until after this damnable Rating Game was over.

So she can't just kill the fool staring at her bare breasts, as satisfying as it would be.

Though she was more convinced than ever of the importance of recruiting this boy, she hadn't missed how he had somehow grown even stronger in the couple of hours he was gone, or the fact that he vanished from the spot just after they left the room, she was watching after all, and she couldn't sense any magic in the room after he was gone, but wherever he went, he came back stronger, it was a small increase but it was still there, he'd even grown slightly more attractive as baffling as it was.

Even the way he moved had changed, he was more graceful than before, that normally took training, but he'd done it in a matter of hours. If he could do this in a couple of hours what could he do in days? Weeks? How strong would he get if he was a devil? Azazel had asked far too many questions about him during the negotiations, it was only a matter of time until the perverted fallen came sniffing around, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Azazel was very good at recruiting promising people.

So here she was, The Silver Haired Queen on Annihilation, stripping for a man who wasn't her husband.

It's for Rias, it's for the sake of the Devil Race. She just kept repeating that mantra in her head, this could prevent a war and the Devil's cannot survive another Civil War, they hadn't even recovered from the last one. Any weakness would be jumped on my Azazel and Michael, the Devils might be the strongest at the moment, but that won't last long if the Old Satan Faction got their way, the short sighted fools.

He was right, showing desperation was a mistake, it gave him far too much to work with. And a Devil Civil War wouldn't be his problem, it'd be hers, the Old Satan Faction hate her after all, whether they would be strong enough to beat her didn't matter, they'd go for her family, and Millicas was just a child, but that wouldn't stop them from going for him, the son of a traitor and one of the hated Satans. He'd be at the top of the list of targets if war broke out, if for no other reason than to hurt her and Sirzechs.

Out of the five... 'choices' he kindly gave her with that self satisfied smirk, which she'd love to blast of his face, five was out completely. If she left all this would have been for nothing. And four was out, she couldn't bring herself to do it, she still had some pride, and kneeling before a human and kissing his feet was too much. All the choices were too much, but that one was a step too far.

But the other options weren't much better, and they were all a betrayal of her marriage, a betrayal of Sirzechs. Not that being half naked in front of Kuro wasn't already. But desperate times require sacrifices. Kuro wasn't going to accept Sirzechs offer, she could see that immediately, the moment Sirzechs tried threatening him Kuro had changed slightly, she could see it in his eyes. He was just as prideful as any devil, threats won't work on someone like that, if anything they ruined any chance of the offer being accepted, it was a wrong move she could see that the moment it happened. If only the Old Satan Faction weren't such fools, or Riser could take no for an answer, she wouldn't be in this position.

But the underworld was far more unstable than anyone wanted to admit, a single wrong move could start a chain reaction, leading to a war. Something as stupid as a spoiled arrogant Phenex not getting to marry the girl he wants could lead to a war, that could end the Devil race, if the other factions acted on it. The world would be a simpler place if she could just end Riser for his arrogance and move on with her life.

She would be thankful he was giving her time to think, if he wasn't staring at her breasts the entire time, her 'options' were take of her skirt, and show her most private place to him, sit in his lap, or let him touch her breasts. None of them were particularly appealing. Despite the fact that she was the one to remove her underwear she never actually intended to let him see up her skirt, simply tease him with the idea of seeing up it, only Sirzechs had ever seen there, and she didn't want to change that.

Sitting in his lap was just as unappealing, a glance down showed his erection was pushing up against his trousers, even with her underwear back on it would be pressing against her privates, in the privacy of her mind she could even admit that he was an impressive size, even restrained. Letting him rub his covered erection against her, as she was sure he would, would be worse than just letting him see her fully naked.

But to let him molest her, just to get him to listen... was it really worth it? How far was she going to be forced to go? How far was she willing to go? As humiliating as it was to admit it, the answer was very far indeed. She'd already gotten the details from Serafall (who had a bad habit of spying on her Sona, but at least it paid off this time) about her sister's attempts, he cares little for wealth, and he can get power by himself, as shameful as it was, she had only one thing left to offer. She could see it in his eyes during the meeting, the barely hidden lust, she was entirely too used to it from the male devils already.

This wasn't even the worst part, after all, once she got him to finally listen she still has to convince him to actually join Rias.

Briefly she had a traitorous though cursing the fact the Sirzechs was such a sis-con, before she banished it.

Just get through this, Rias won't have to marry Riser, Sirzechs won't risk his position, The Old Satan Faction won't get anything to use to start a war. The Devil Race gets to keep it's position as the strongest faction.

And all she had to do was give up her pride.

\- X – X – X – X – X -

"Very well, I will allow you to... touch me while we talk." Grayfia said reluctantly. I was hoping she'd chose this, her tits are magnificent after all.

"Excellent, lay on the bed then." I order as I stand up.

"You can touch me while we are standing just as easily." she responded glaring lightly, walking towards her I place my hands on her bare shoulders and push her gently back, I couldn't move her if she really resisted of course but she falls back despite that, this is what power feels like, having someone so strong submissively obeying me. I can't push her too far, not yet, but it's still wonderful. Moving her back I make her lay on her back with her head on my pillow, and kneel over her, my legs on either side of hers as she closes them. Looking down at her I place one hand at the side of her head as my other reaches for my prize.

"I could, but this is better, now talk." I say as I finally wrap my place my hand on her soft breast, groping it gently as I rub my thumb over her firm nipple, this I Sirzechs wife, beneath me. Fuck you Sirzechs, think you can threaten me? This is just the start, I'm going to take her, your precious sister, hell I'll fine a way to get your milf of a mother as well. Then I'll run to some other world, I can do that right? This world was called the starter world so I can just flee eventually.

"Very well, I want you to understand the consequences of a devil civil war, you do realise that the other factions would take advantage of it? That it could start the next great war? I assure you, it will affect you as well." she says remarkably calmly despite the molestation going on.

"I fail to see how the three factions killing each other hurts me? Hell I can use it to gather more corpses for my necromancy, why should I give a damn?" I ask as I sit on her legs so I can use both hands on her breasts groping them both happily, this makes today worth it, getting blue balled by Sona, getting threatened by Sirzechs, it's worth it just so I can play with these fun bags, this is the first time I've actually gotten to touch real breasts, unless I was breast fed, which I don't remember.

Issei may have had a point.

"The last war affected far more than the three races, everyone with any power worth while was hunted, either to be recruited or simply to be eliminated, you'd never have a moments rest, at the very least you'd have to leave Kuoh, as it's devil territory and would be a possible battleground, it's unrealistic for you to simply sit it out, even if you tried you'd be hunted regardless. Your own life would be far less troublesome if the ceasefire remains in tact." she says calmly, that... is possibly a good point, if she's telling the truth, I don't feel like being hunted, it would be just annoying, even if I was strong they'd see me as a threat. Ugh, this is such a pain in the ass, out of spite I pull on her nipples, getting a slight glare from her.

"So I should become a slave instead? Let some spoiled brat boss me around?" I ask going back to groping.

"No, you wouldn't be a slave, or a servant. You'd be a mercenary. Joining her for a single fight in exchange for an instant promotion to High Class Devil, and from there you would have an easy life, just a mercenary, nothing more." she replies convincingly. A mercenary? That's a lot more appealing than a servant, and she isn't wrong, not completely.

"You're leaving out the fact that joining the devils comes with problems, the Fallen and Angels, for one. The Phenex clan and the Old Satan faction as well, I'd be making enemies just by joining, I've heard about the Phenex's arrogance, this Riser would have a grudge if I interrupted his engagement. And the Old Satan faction don't like reincarnated devils even when they aren't interfering in devil politics." I say, there's something hilarious about having a serious conversation while I'm groping her.

"True, but you have already impressed Azazel by sparing his underlings, he won't give you trouble, and you'll have a Satan on your side, two in fact as you have impressed Serafall as well, Heaven won't attack you, Michael wants to keep the peace, since Heaven is the weakest faction at the moment. With Sirzechs and Serafall supporting you, there will be no consequences from the Phenex's, at least not for you."

"Fair enough, I can't imagine any reason Sirzechs would be unhappy with me at all." I say as I lean down and wrap my lips around one of her nipples.

"He won't be, he trusts me enough to not check on my comings and goings, he won't find out, this will remain between us, that's all." she says, I'm honestly impressed with how professional she can stay with someone sucking on her hardened nipple. Moving my head back to speak I return my hand to her chest, pinching her nipple slightly.

"High Class Devil is of little interest to me, I can get my own servants anyway, without becoming a Devil and getting dragged into your politics, it's just not worth it." I say, truthfully at that, I'd like the stat boosts, but I don't want to get dragged into all that nonsense for it.

"And the fact that I'll kill you if the war starts?" she asks glaring at me lightly. Back to threats? I thought we established how little I care.

"I can get very strong, very fast. And if it starts I'm going to get the fuck out of here, you won't be able to spend the time searching for me with a war going on, by the time you can start searching it'll be too late. And stop the glaring, it'd be a lot more scary if you weren't on your back letting me grope you." I taunt, she won't be able to find me if I hide in a dungeon for the whole war, and I'd be able to train like crazy in the process.

"You are only doing this because I am letting you, remember that. But you have a point, fine what do you want? What will it take to get you to fight Riser Phenex?" she asks.

**Choose your path **

**[No Deal]**

**Send Grayfia away, despite having groped her for so long**

**Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge locked to Hostile**

**Reputation with Sirzechs Lucifer locked to Hated**

**The Great War Begins again, you can't avoid getting involved.**

**Grayfia is out for your life, if you beat her, Sirzechs will hunt you**

**[An offer she can't refuse]**

**Agree, with some conditions...**

**Greatly Increased Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge **

**Increased Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Reduced Relationship Loyalty for Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Slave Route – Grayfia is unlocked**

**Grayfia Lucifuge Corruption is unlocked**

**Regular Opportunities to train Grayfia**

**You have to defeat Riser Phenex or you will be hunted by Grayfia **

**Depending on the outcome of the Rating Game the following future events can be unlocked**

**Tsundere Love – Ravel Phenex**

**A favour for a favour – Venelana Gremory**

**Her Beloved – Rias Gremory**

**A Fair Trade – Lord Phenex**

Well I can't exactly chose No Deal, a war I can't avoid and two op devils hunting me before I am ready? That's just bad news.

But agreeing only seems to have benefits, giving up my humanity for sex would be a mistake, but this is the opportunity to make Grayfia, the ridiculously strong Queen mine, it'd be dangerous and slow but it's possible, at least according to the Game, and it hasn't steered me wrong, getting Grayfia as a trained slave is the ultimate revenge for the threats from Sirzechs.

Besides, Ravel? Rias? Venelana? That's a lot of potential targets I can make progress with, and if I can get them high enough I can get rewards from the game for it. Oh, and I can get laid, but the rewards are the important part. And a trade with Lord Phenex? Interesting.

"You, I want you." I respond calmly, my face inches from her.

"...be more precise, what exactly would I have to do?" she asks defeatedly

"The night before the rating game, come back here. For that night, you are mine. The morning after I'll join Rias for the Rating Game. Then I want you to come back, once a week, for the 9 weeks. That's my price, ten nights with you."

"...may I have some time to think about it?" she asks after a moment. That's fine, the Game has already said she will accept. Meta knowledge for the win.

**Choose your path **

**[Yes]**

**Increased Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**[No]**

**Decreased Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Increased Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**[In exchange for a small favour...]**

**Increased Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Reduced Relationship Loyalty for Grayfia Lucifuge**

"Sure, if you do me one tiny little favour first." I say, Obedience is the most important stat to grind with her.

"I should have seen that coming, fine what is it?" she asks rolling her eyes at me.

Smirking I lower my mouth to hers, my tongue entering her mouth. Her eyes widen but she doesn't put up a fight, she doesn't respond as my tongue plunders her mouth, but she doesn't stop me either, after a good couple of minutes of defiling her mouth while I grope her naked chest I pull back getting off her completely and climbing off the bed.

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-5 Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge**

"There, now you can have some time, remember, if you agree come back the night before the Rating Game. But for now, leave." I say, she climbs off her bed herself and starts putting her clothes back on in silence, as she does I grab her panties from their place on the ground and put them in my pocket calmly.

"I'm keeping these, as a trophy of the time the great Grayfia Lucifuge was in my bed." I say as she glares at me lightly, I have no reason to fear her, not after all this.

**Grayfia Lucifuge Obedience Check Req Obe lowered by [Desperate] Trait.**

**Grayfia Lucifuge Obedience Check Passed (Req Obe = 10, Obe = 15)**

"As you wish, after all this something like that is nothing." she says as she finishes dressing. The first check I actually got to see? Nice, it's good to know what the hell is going on in the background.

"I shall leave you to your sleep, I will inform you of my decision before the Rating Game occurs." she says, all business.

"I'm sure you will, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to masturbate with your underwear, have a nice night." I say smirking at her shocked face, but she says nothing, leaving quickly as I start to undo my trousers. Sometimes being a dick is the best thing to do, or at least the most amusing. Still... I am ridiculously hard... pulling her panties back out I look at them for a moment, before deciding fuck it, why not?

\- Next Day -

I've never been the most... perceptive in the mornings. But even I can notice when I wake up in a different room than the one I went to sleep in, my bedroom is a typical teens room, small. Has a bed, some drawers and a desk. So why the fuck am I in some high class Victorian mansions bedroom? As comfortable as this king sized bed is, it sure as fuck isn't where I went to sleep. More baffling is that all of my clothes are in the drawers and all my things are still around the room, my school books are on the far larger desk, and my bag is on the floor next to a wardrobe.

Looking out of the window as I summon a living armour just in case just adds to my confusion, this is definitely my street. I'm in the right place, but not the right house? What kind off fuckery is this? Did someone build a mansion around me as I slept? No, that's stupid, what kind of mad bastard would do something like this?

Heading downstairs, only getting lost twice, I find my... guest in the living room happily some tea being served by a familiar face.

"Good Morning Kuro! It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Azazel, and I've been wanting to speak to you since you helped my stupid underlings stay alive. Come in, it's your house after all." Azazel says cheerfully as Mittelt stands next to him in a revealing French maid outfit.

**Charisma Check Failed**

"Fuck it, I'm going back to bed, wake me up when things make sense again."

**\- Bonus Scene – Consequences - **

"I wouldn't have made you do it, you know that." Sona started, trying to get Tsubaki to look at her, getting the cold shoulder in return. "I just wanted to test what kind of man he was, that's all."

"And if he had said yes? Then what? Would you have tried offering a favour like you did when you wimped out of your bet?" Tsubaki finally replied glaring lightly at her King.

"Or course, I'd never make you do something you didn't want to."

"And what if he'd decided he didn't want a favour, if he demanded I go down on him? I haven't even had my first kiss yet and you're offering me up to close a deal. Should I prepare myself for the next time you have a deal go wrong? Shall I tell the rest of the peerage to get ready to whore themselves out to make contracts for you?" Tsubaki angrily replied.

"No, of course not. And I am stronger than him, he couldn't demand anything from me, or my Peerage. I'll never make any of you do anything like that, you have my word. I'll make this up to you, I promise you Tsubaki." Sona said calmly.

"You had better, you're lucky I haven't told the others anything. Do you still plan on recruiting him?" Tsubaki asked calming slightly.

"I had hoped to, but he's attracting a lot of attention, unfortunately he might get grabbed by someone far bigger before long. I had my chance and I failed."

"Shame, he would have been a great addition. If for no other reason than because watching you blush around him is far too amusing." Tsubaki replied smirking slightly as Sona blushed a light red.

"I'm quite sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Every time he's been brought up since that meeting you have blushed, lightly but it's there. And the rest of us thought you didn't care about romance..."

"I don't, and I'm sure you are seeing things. I simply think it's a smart decision to... ensure we have good relations with such a promising mage."

"Sure, maybe you can play chess again, and when he wins again, you can use paying a forfeit as an excuse to spend some time with him... don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't mind that you have small breasts." Tsubaki teased, crossing her arms under her large breasts pushing them up.

And thus started the Kuoh legend that if you went near the student council room late at night you could hear the frustrated scream of a flat chested ghost.

**\- Bonus Scene – More Consequences (Written by Zweig) - **

"Report!"

Kokabiel, Cadre of Grigori sneered at the miserable excuse of a Fallen called Dohnaseek as he stammered out his excuses for why his mission to gather Sacred Gears for him failed.

Not that it mattered, he had not intended for the four of them to survive anyway. In fact, looking at the rat he was almost tempted to end him simply because their being captured had resulted in Kokabiel being under observation by Azazel.

Of course, he could easily circumvent those measures but it was still somewhat bothersome.

He listened with some boredom at the description of the Necromancy using Sacred Gear user. Well, if nothing else fighting a bunch of Undead should be amusing once he started his plan to kill the two Heiresses.

"I see. Despite your disappointing performance I still have some plans which you can assist with. For now I will send you with Freed to quietly eliminate some of the Exorcists moving in Asia. That way any reinforcements will be delayed when my plans start.

I´m also giving you this."

Kokabiel threw almost carelessly a small vial containing a writhing Snake. He had received this living Drug as a Gift from a member of a new Group called the Khaos Brigade.

Of course, he was not stupid enough to take ANYTHING which he didn´t know the side-effects about. Using Dohnaseek as a Lab-rat would suffice.

"If you ever encounter an enemy to strong for you then consume this snake and your power will multiply by a large amount. Now go and do your duty to me."

"Yes, Milord!"

Kokabiel watched with boredom as the weak fool scampered out of the room.

It was simply disgraceful to what the Fallen had been reduced. Sure, the Leaders had survived the Great War but almost all their front-line soldiers had been slaughtered by their enemies.

What was left were the weak who had been responsible for their supply-lines, those who fell in response to Gods death and a bunch of experienced soldiers who barely managed to fend off the almost yearly attacks from stupid arrogant Devils.

If the Fallen were not the most fertile of the three Factions they would have been wiped out decades ago. Thankfully between their fertility and the Exorcists they hired it allowed the Grigori to shakily stay at second rank of the Factions, barely above the Angels.

Honestly, if Kokabiel still had any sort of empathy towards his fellow Fallen then he might have continued to restrain from causing another War but he had lived so long that he simply couldn't bring himself to care any more about anything except going out in a giant blaze of glory which would never be forgotten by the Survivors.

A battle between him and two Satans should do the deed.

In the Darkness of his room Kokabiel smirked.

**Authors Note : Power levels are hard to work out when multiple world are involved, at this point if I make someone stronger or weaker than they should be I'll just count it as the Game fucking with reality, or writers prerogative. End of the day, it is fan fiction after all.**

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 5 : Best Friends Forever (or until I get him to leave me alone)

Sitting opposite Azazel, Governor General of the Grigori, one of the strongest Fallen, if not the strongest, I spend a moment complaining in my head.

Just once I would like a normal day, where I spend my time happily grinding without any ridiculous visitors showing up and bothering me. Mittelt serves me some tea extremely cautiously as she keeps her eyes on the living armour staring back at her as she approaches. The only person who isn't feeling awkward is Azazel himself who looks perfectly happy sipping away at his tea.

"Are you planning on telling me what's going on any time soon? I have school soon." I ask getting annoyed at his amused staring. Why can't people just leave me alone?

"You don't need to worry about that, I called in sick for you." he responds happily. Of course he did, why wouldn't he?

"I don't think you're allowed to do that..."

"It's fine, I'm a doctor so I can write sick notes, or I was a doctor, I think my licence expired a hundred years ago, but it still counts for something." he responds again, still entirely too amused.

"Fine, if I don't need to go to school can you please explain what's going on? This is not the house I fell asleep in." I ask reluctantly.

"It technically is, I just made some upgrades while you slept, as thanks for sparing my idiot underlings. It's still your house, it's just a bit bigger now. You're welcome!" he explained like that made any sense.

"How did you even- no wait, I don't want to know. How am I supposed to explain why my regular boring two story house has turned into a mansion? Wait, what happened to my neighbours houses? And where is my dad?" I ask noticing more things wrong with this picture as I think about it, this mansion spreads over the property next door, on both sides.

"Your neighbours all moved out, they got quite the deal for their homes, and your father won a all expenses paid holiday in the Bahamas, so he'll be busy for the next few years, so it's all fine." he continues. "Don't worry, I put up a little tiny barrier so regular people won't notice anything out of the ordinary, you're on your own for the little devil heiresses though. Did you know that you're a really heavy sleeper? You happily snoozed away while my people built your new house."

...I'm not that bad, I think I'd wake up if someone built a building around me.

"Moving on, what do you want?" I ask, hoping to get to the point so he can go away.

"Nothing, I'm just here to thank you, that's all." he lies through his teeth with a smile.

"So, no job offers? Or threats on my life? That's how this usually goes." I ask doubtfully.

"Threats? No nothing like that, if you want a job I'll happily hire you though."

"I'll pass..." I say dryly.

"I thought as much, but it's fine. Anyway, you already know Mittelt here, when I told her about your new house she happily volunteered to be your first maid!" he says, I look over at the scared Fallen who is practically trembling as my Living Armour follows her around with a gauntlet on it's sword, my Armours are pretty protective, and it looks like they remember her.

"Happily volunteered? Are you sure about that?" I ask amused.

"Well, not happily, and really she was volunteered but yes. Honestly, she and the others are all being punished a bit for disobeying orders, sometimes you have to punish your dumb underlings or they don't learn from their mistakes. This is hers. But I suppose you don't have to worry about that, your friend there seems rather loyal." he says watching my Living Armour glare at Mittelt, I send out an order for it to return to me, standing behind my seat.

"My undead are good at taking orders, true." I respond.

"So, how does that work? I can feel it has a soul in it, and an old one at that, did you bind it to the armour? Where did you even get the armour?" he asks, this is actually a far nicer conversation than yesterdays.

"Basically, the soul was a knight before his death, and the armour is magical, it changes as he gets stronger, growing with him." I answer seeing no reason not to answer.

"Hmm, interesting. Anyway as I was saying since you had this big house I thought you'd need a maid to take care of it for you, you do seem to have a thing for maids after all." he says casually as I try not to react, that was not a idle comment, and I really don't like what that implies.

"Oh don't worry, your secret safe with me. Telling Sirzechs wouldn't end well for anyone, besides more than a few of my Fallen brethren lost their lives to him during the Great War, so I have no reason to help him. Like I said, no threats from me, I just have some questions that's all." he says amusedly, I really don't think Azazel knowing about Grayfia is going to end well, but seriously what the fuck can I do about it? He's a Tier 4 Level 99, lower than Sirzechs but still out of my league. My Rep with him is a 5, which is still very low, even if it isn't negative, apparently it would be a 15 if he wasn't getting a -10 due to Enemy of Perverts, which is annoying but at least it's positive, he doesn't dislike me.

"Ask away." I respond, I'm not sure if he'd tell Sirzechs if I didn't but I'm not taking that chance. On the bright side he really doesn't seem to have anything against me.

"Wonderful, first question, how did you steal that Sacred Gear?" he asks, starting off strong huh? I doubt I could convince the guy who knows more about sacred gears than anyone else that I didn't steal it. Maybe I should try pure truth? It's unbelievable enough after all.

"I killed a guy, then I got it as a reward." I respond.

"Whatever gave it to you did a terrible job, in most cases, the Sacred Gear is bound to the users very soul, they're almost inseparable, at least not without killing the user, yours however might as well have been attached to your soul with a string, can you even use it like that?" he asks, going from laid back to serious, he's knows a lot more than me about this so I might as well take his word for it, it would explain how a certain asshole dragon is stopping me from using it.

"No, I could use it once, but it woke up Ddraig, and now he won't let me use his power any more, it's useless to me." I answer truthfully, getting an ally like Azazel could be a nice shield against the devils, hell if he had shown up before Sirzechs I might have even accepted his job offer, but I can't go back on my word to Grayfia now, not without her coming for my life.

To be honest I think she is going to try and kill me after the rating game anyway, but I have time to power level before then, or to find a way out of this mess. With the benefit of hindsight molesting her wasn't my best move, nor was mouthing off at Sirzechs, even if it was satisfying. I'm just sick of Devils trying to control me, but losing my temper was a mistake, still I've done it now, I have to work with it.

"Then would you like to trade it? I can make you a new artificial Sacred Gear for you, and you can be rid of your useless one." he offers, that... is a very good deal, even if the Artificial Sacred Gear isn't as strong as Boosted Gear it can still be more useful than this trash.

"What would the new Sacred Gear do? And would the process hurt me?" I ask seriously, yeah Azazel could have definitely recruited me if he got here first.

"What do you want it to do? I can design one for you easily enough. And no, Boosted Gear isn't attached to you properly so it can be removed easily enough." he explains easily.

What would I want it to do? I have the ability to get just about any skill through the classes, so what would I want for it? Maybe something to nullify other peoples powers? I don't think that's in any of my classes skill sets after all. And being able to disable my opponents powers could be very helpful. Besides, if I don't have Boosted Gear then Vali will have no reason to bother me, honestly this thing is more trouble than it is worth, if I could use it that would be different, but now it's just a useless lure that is drawing strong people to me. It's like Issei is getting his revenge from beyond the grave.

"If you can make one that nullifies other peoples power then I'll trade you Boosted Gear for it." I say, accepting his offer.

**+5 Reputation with Azazel**

"Nullification? I'll see what I can do, I doubt it'll take too long. Next question, how are you travelling through Dimensions? You have traces of dimensional magic on you, but I can't work out two things, one, how you are going through dimensions and two, where you are even going." he asks, his brow furrowed in thought.

"You said there were traces? Can you tell how recent they are?" I ask, he could be talking about my arrival in this world but I don't think that's it.

"Of course, the most recent was last night, before your little rendezvous." he replies instantly, in other words, my dungeon delving. What to say? Eh, fuck it, being honest has worked so far, might as well keep it up.

"I was going into a tiny alternate dimension to fight an army of creepy pseudo-angels to gain power and loot. It made more sense before I said it out loud." I say, contemplating for a moment the weirdness that is my life.

"Show me." he says after a moment of staring at me, trying to work out if I was being serious or not. Sure, why not, this can only end well, being reckless is apparently my thing now.

**Azazel added to your Party**

**Mittelt added to your Party**

"Sure, why not." I respond creating the dungeon again as all three of us are teleported into it. This is not how I saw today going, but I need an ally, and Azazel seems like a good choice. Mittelt is shocked by location change, but Azazel isn't even mildly surprised as he looks around the starting area.

"You have no idea what you just did, do you?" Azazel asks amusedly. "It can wait, it seems we have company, if you don't mind I'll play with these ones." he says as he casually walks towards the angels between him and the gate, I stop Mittelt as she tries to follow him.

"They are no match for him, but they could actually threaten you." I say, blocking her with my arm. She might be ten levels higher than the trash mobs, but the mini boss is stronger than her.

"But- ok." she says quietly, I was expecting more argument, but I guess I did completely crush her and the others, maybe she's leant some humility. Or she's scared of me, one of the two.

It goes without saying that the angels get slaughtered instantly, even the 'mini boss' gets casually one-shotted by Azazel as he calmly walks down the path annihilating everything that approaches him with a light spear.

"So, do they get stronger? Or is this it?" he asks cheerfully.

"After that gate they all get stronger, there's another gate after this one that I haven't been through yet, so yes. Oh, and if we idle around for too long the dungeon will send waves of increasingly strong foes after us, if we spend too long here I suspect even you would start having trouble." I answer, I don't think there is a upper limit on the waves, so even a ridiculously strong guy like Azazel would probably get overwhelmed eventually. Unfortunately I don't seem to be getting any exp for this, a shame but not unexpected, as much as I'd love to let Azazel massacre his way through the Dungeon while I take a nap or something it looks like things won't be this easy for me.

"Interesting, is that the loot you mentioned?" he asks gesturing at the chest that appeared after he killed the boss. Walking over I open it, a card and a ring.

**Ring of Fallen Light**

**Increases the damage of Fallen Angels Light Spears by 25%**

**Summon Unlock Card – Kid Gil (3* Archer)**

**Adds [Kid Gil (3* Archer)] to Summon Servant**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

"Yes, the card only I can use, it will give me another summon, when I get the right skill for it. The ring is enchanted, it gives Fallen Angels a 25% boost to damage for their Light Spears." I answer, give Azazel a 25% damage boost? Possibly the ability to find out how it works and reproduce it for his men? Sorry Heaven and Devils, my bad. Tossing it over to him he catches it inspecting it with a serious expression for once. Slipping it on he made a new light spear, it even glows brighter than his last one.

**+10 Reputation with Azazel**

"You know Kuro, I think you and me are going to be the best of friends." Azazel says grinning as he pushes the gate open and walks through with me and Mittelt following behind him, I summon my Living Armours to guard Mittelt as Azazel starts rampaging, I'm at a level where this area is not really a major threat but Mittelt is underleveled for this area and I'd rather not get Azazel's underling killed after making progress with him.

**+5 Affection with Mittelt**

But if she thinks I'm protecting her for her own sake I'll take the free affection for it.

\- Later -

Honestly today has been ridiculous. I'm back home after about 3 hours, and I didn't even get a single level with Azazel just massacring everything the moment it arrived, it's one thing to see the level difference on a stat screen, it's something else entirely to see them in action. If I thought him I'd have a light spear through my heart before I could even start a spell, I have a long way to go.

On the table between us is a pile of loot, I've taken all the cards since no one else can use them, as well as 2 Gacha Tokens and a heart crystal, but Azazel is keeping the rest. The Game is messing with me I think, every piece of equipment has a requirement for the users race to be Fallen Angel, so it's all useless to me. And I've spent the last half an hour observing the gear and telling him the effect as he writes it all down. Most of the effects are kinda pointless for me anyway, a boosted resistance against light, bonus to light damage, stuff like that. Nothing that would be useful to me.

I knew he was a bit of a mad scientist, but after gear started dropping he started hunting for them with a scary look on his face, we even went into the next area but by the time I caught up Azazel had already beaten the bosses, it's for the best since the next area is around my own level. Mittelt would definitely die in one hit there if we actually had to fight the enemies there.

Seriously though, Azazel is OP Pls Nerf.

Levelling wise this has been a waste but it's still worth it, if only for the boosted rep with Azazel.

"As I was saying earlier, you really don't know what you are doing do you?" Azazel asks back to being amused again, he is either a good actor or he's insane and emotionally unstable, I'm still not sure which.

"Not particularly, I use the spell then the dungeons appear." I reply, I don't really know the specifics after all.

"It's far more than that, you are quite literally making your own dimension, even if it's a small one, and you're even making living beings to fill it. Even if you can't control it that's still a ridiculous ability. Can you make other types of dungeons?" he asks going serious again.

"No, not yet anyway, I have to unlock them I think, but I don't know how to do that." I answer, I'm not the one making them, that's the game.

"Well, this has been fun, and profitable. Are you sure you don't want a job? All you'll have to do is open the dungeons, we'll do all the work." Azazel offers.

"Tempting, but I'll pass." I say, turning him down. It really is and maybe if he had asked before Sirzechs and Grayfia showed up I'd go for it, but now I have a rating game to fight. Maybe afterwards, or not. I don't particularly want to let that many people into the Dungeons, this was an exception to get an OP Fallen who happens to lead his entire race to like me.

"I thought as much, anyway I do have some Governor things to do today so I must take my leave, Mittelt you're staying here obviously." Azazel says putting all the loot into his coat pocket, I guess I'm not the only one with the ability to store things away, and rising. Finally I can get some alone time, if I ignore the maid, who is definitely not a spy. I'm not stupid enough to accuse Azazel of spying on me directly, I've already pissed off Sirzechs, and I definitely pissed off Grayfia, lets not add a third overpowered enemy to the list.

Saying his goodbyes he leaves me alone with my new maid.

"So, how did you end up with this job?" I ask amused, she's no threat to me after all. Though I think I'll sleep with some of my Living Armours in my bedroom with me, just to be safe.

"Lord Azazel was... not pleased with our actions. Raynare told him that I offered to serve you in exchange for my life hoping that he'd punish me for treason and let her off lightly, he didn't, and she's under heavy watch for now. But Lord Azazel decided that my punishment should be to keep to my offer, you didn't kill me, so I should serve you as a punishment for trying to kill you." she explained quickly.

I'm at a surprisingly high 15 Affection and 20 Obedience with her at the moment. I was expecting a decent Obedience since she's clearly scared off me, but the Affection is a surprise. I was expecting it to be in the negatives but this is nice.

"You know you don't need to be afraid of me right? I won't attack you unless you give me a reason to." I say calmly.

"I- I'll make sure to never give you a reason Sir." she replies quietly, still a little fear is not bad, it'll keep her from causing trouble.

I have 7 new cards to check, and I want to use my Gacha Tokens and Heart Crystal, but I'll deal with them tonight

"I have only one other question for you... do you play chess?" I ask seriously.

Mittelt, you don't know it, but you are an essential, but entirely replaceable, part in my plan to power up.

\- That Night -

The game patched itself after I started grinding chess matches, so it can only trigger the perk once per day. That's bullshit frankly, but I got 4 wins in before it fixed itself, so that's an extra 20 INT. I thought it was too easy, but I can still get 5 INT a day from it so I guess it still has it's uses. That's the problem with a self updating game, even if I find an exploit I have very limited time to use it before it gets 'patched'.

At least with Mittelt here I can make her play me once a day even if she is a very slow player, a single game with her could take ages when she spends ten minutes choosing her move. She's off cleaning, which is actually pretty hilarious when I consider it, a Fallen Angel is currently dusting my shelves.

I've used my heart crystal to increase Grayfia's Affection by 10, which puts it at... -30. She doesn't seem to like me... too bad, so sad. I get the feeling it's going to drop even further if I'm honest, but what ever. At least now it can't fall below -90.

While I was playing chess I was thinking about my next moves, plot wise Asia should be next, but I don't know if she would still be coming, story wise I think I would have about three days until she would arrive, but I don't have protagonist luck to just wander into her like Issei did. So I've done a little experimenting, one of my potential summons are the Scheming Spirits, they aren't combat capable at all, they're essentially spies, each summon gets me six, and Mittelt can't see them, I checked.

I had 8 free summons available so I went a bit overboard and used four of them, getting 24 Scheming Spirits, four lurk around my new mansion, watching it for me, and keeping an eye on Mittelt until she has a higher obedience stat, the other 20 I've sent out into Kuoh, to search for anything interesting, if Asia shows up, they'll find her. One of the was permanently stationed at the old church, which was abandoned completely now, if Asia goes there, I'll know.

I don't know if the Devils can see them, but I've ordered the spirits to flee if they are noticed, I'll deal with the consequences afterwards.

Another slight experiment I have tried is testing the barrier that prevents regular humans from noticing anything unusual about my home, I had a Bayrok lurk on the roof while I played chess, and no one noticed the creepy archer, he wasn't even trying to hide. As long as they stay on the property humans ignore them, which is great because now my home has all my Bayrok's on guard duty, the Devils will notice them, but that's fine. I'm allowed to protect my own home after all. My Living Armours have positioned themselves around the Mansion, going 'inactive', with their glow gone they look like decorations, anyone who attacks here will be in for an unpleasant surprise. My Totenhund's are protecting the garden from intruders as well, so my home is decently guarded in the event of an attack. Of course the one most likely to attack me is Grayfia, and she would slaughter them, but maybe they can buy me some time to flee.

Amusingly enough Mittelt's fear went right back up after she realised that she's surrounded by undead, I got +10 obedience just from that. I guess it makes sense, you don't want to disobey the guy who could have you killed in an instant.

Realistically anyone who is a threat to me could definitely get past my minion guards, but I still feel safer with my house being protected by my undead.

Sitting on my bed I have my cards I got from Azazel's rampage in front of me, finally taking a moment to check them out.

**Summon Unlock Card – Kuriboh**

**Adds [Kuriboh] to Summon Demon**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Bonehilda**

**Adds [Bonehilda] to Create Undead**

**Summon Unlock Card – Archfiend Soldier**

**Adds [Archfiend Soldier] to Summon Demon**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Artoria Pendragon (5* Saber)**

**Adds [Artoria Pendragon (5* Saber)] to Summon Servant**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

Artoria? As in Saber? The main character from Fate? That... is potentially useful, she's overpowered as well but if I can summon her I'll have command seals right? We probably won't get along, I'm no wannabe hero after all.

Out of the cards, I can only use Bonehilda at the moment, and I'm not to sure how useful a skeleton maid will be for me. She has zero combat abilities, she's just a maid after all.

If everything goes like I think it will my next major 'plot' fight will be against Riser and his Peerage, I suppose I'll have Rias's Peerage helping but I can't count on them for anything, I should expect to have to do all the work myself, and I have to give Riser credit, he is strong.

Probably Tier 2, maybe level 40-60. Even if he is Tier 2, which would essentially make him twice as strong as someone else with at his level, I can still beat him, if I can find a way to stop his regenerative abilities. And his fire. He's a one trick pony after all, just burning people while regenerating from any damage, if I can negate his fire and Regen he would fall easily.

I even have an idea on how to stop his Regen.

**[Ray of Enfeeblement] (Active)**

**200 MP to cast**

**Causes Targets to become weak and sickly, preventing SP and HP recovery until lifted**

This won't do it, at least I don't think so, it seems to just work on natural recovery, not healing magic, but I can upgrade it, and I can afford the 10x MP cost.

**[Ray of Enfeeblement] (+1) (Active)**

**2000 MP to cast**

**Causes Targets to become feeble and sickly, preventing HP and SP recovery from all sources until lifted by the Necromancer**

That's more like it, it's going to cost half my current MP, but I can just take away his ability to heal completely, of course that doesn't help me against his fire magic.

But I do have an idea about how to deal with that.

The game apparently updated again, adding a new class type, Production.

It has Alchemist, Engineer, Blacksmith, Runesmith, Scribe and Artificer as the currently available classes.

Going back to my actual gaming days, I used to focus on these sorts of skills, after all you could generally make better gear yourself than you could find in the game. I'm sure I could find a way to resist fire. If RPGs taught me anything it's that crafting is broken, and the fastest way to get overpowered.

From the choices Engineer, Scribe and Blacksmith won't give me what I want. But Alchemist, Runesmith and Artificer might just do it.

If Skyrim is to be believed you can make potions of Resist Fire, so Alchemist might be my best bet, Runesmith is more for enchanting armour and weapons... I think? And Artificer is for making magical artifacts. They all sound useful of course, but Alchemist seems like my best choice. Potions are always useful, and I won't have to change my gear since my Robes and Amulet are already powerful.

**[Alchemist] - LVL 01/50 [00%]**

**Gain 5 INT per level.**

**[Create Potion] (Active)**

**200 MP per potion made **

**Create a potion from your recipe list**

**New Recipes Available – Health Potion, Mana Potion, Stamina Potion **

It only has half the stat gain of regular classes, and only goes to 50, unlike my other classes which go to 100, but it still has it's uses. Creating potions is expensive MP wise, but I don't seem to actually need ingredients. Or the Game is gathering them like it does the corpses for my Necromancy. Opening 'Recipe List' I check the most important one, the Mana Potion

**Mana Potion Recipe**

**Allows the creation of Mana Potions**

**Requirements – 2 Ingredients with the [Restore Mana] Effect**

**Restores [Alchemist Class Level]% MP when drunk.**

At the moment that is useless, 1% MP is nothing after all, but at max level Alchemist it would restore 50% which is far more, especially since it will restore more and more the higher my MP becomes. The ingredients are a problem, but I'm sure I'll find them eventually

**Ingredients added to Gacha**

**Ingredients added to Dungeon Chest Drops**

So now I just need to grind it up, along with my Necromancer Class and I'll be ready for Riser, more or less.

**Crafting System initiated, Summoning Class Skills will now require the necessary ingredients**

**If you couldn't tell, I'm not getting you the parts for your necromancy any more, better grab a shovel, you have grave robbing to do **

Shit. I suppose I'll just have to deal with this from now on, as annoying as it is.

**Hey, I could have made you do this from the start, deal with it**

Fair, but it's still another inconvenience. Looking through my undead I wince at some of the requirements, where am I supposed to find an elephant corpses for Mammoth Graveyard? Or a Giant Insectoid Corpse? It's a problem until I find a consistent reliable source of corpses. No point complaining about it though, I highly doubt the game is going to change it back. The spirits require souls, of which I have 200 stored in my towers, so at least have that going for me. But I want physical minions not spiritual.

Now, last thing to deal with is my two Gacha tokens, two free items for nothing. Time to spin, last time I got a broken Naruto ability, so it should at least be something nice.

**Excalibur Ruler**

**'Borrowed' from some guy called Arthur**

**Grants it's wielder the power to manipulate anything they wish**

**Companion Gem – Skarlet**

**Summons Skarlet to become a Companion**

Game, I'm trying not to piss any more powerful people off, and you just stole an Excalibur. The Strongest Excalibur if I'm remembering things right.

**It'll be fine, the Church and the baby Pendragon can go suck a dick**

Wonderful. I've pissed of the Hero Faction, who work for the Khaos Brigade and the Church in one move. Why did you think this was a good idea?

**It's not a good idea, but it is a funny one**

Great, that's just brilliant. Well whatever, I couldn't return it anyway, how would I even explain that? So it can go in my inventory until I know what I want to do with it. As long as I don't use it no one will ever know I even have it.

The Gem is interesting though, also dangerous, I only know one series that has Scarlet spelt with a K, Mortal Kombat. Making the Skarlet the quite literally bloodthirsty ninja/mage from the later games.

I remember her, she's Shao Kahns apprentice I think, and that makes her dangerous. I vaguely remember the comic series she was in, and I do remember her being a power hungry blood drinking psychopath, and do I really want a psychopath following me around? For now, it can go in my inventory, once I'm stronger I'll summon her, just to be safe. Mortal Kombat is a weird world, with massively different power levels, there's gods, immortals and then there's a police officer with a gun, and they all fight each other. I can't work out how strong Skarlet will be before I summon her, she could be weaker than me, or she could be ridiculous, and I have enough ridiculous people around me, thank you very much.

It's Friday tomorrow, so I can spend the weekend gathering my strength. But I have been taking things too easily, I don't even really need sleep any more, I can't remember the last time I felt physically tired, even if I do get mentally worn out, yet I still waste hours every night sleeping, when I could grind instead. If I had to guess I have maybe a month max before the Riser Rating Game, story wise it goes Asia, Familiar Forest, Riser. And Riser gives Rias time to prepare, which gives me time to prepare.

Realistically I am not preparing for Riser, I'm preparing for Grayfia to try and kill me afterwards.

And since me life is on the line I don't have time to take things so easily, so I'll spend the nights grinding away. My power increasing will attract more and more attention, but I can't risk going slowly.

It's going to be a long night.

\- Next Day -

Alchemist hit level 25, and all it took was a night of work, physically I am fine, mentally I am drained, it looks like I can't just skip nights without any consequences unfortunately, maybe I'll skip sleep once every two days?

My intelligence has hit 350, 5 INT per level isn't as much as Necromancer gives, but it still adds up quickly, I have 7k MP and 29 free summon spots, which I haven't used yet since I don't have the corpses required yet. I got a new perk when I hit 250 INT.

**[Lord of Mana]**

**Once per day your MP will refill completely after it hits 0**

**Spells cost 10% less MP**

Useful, lowered MP costs means more spells and that's always good. I also got some new skills, but nothing that useful just yet.

**[Resist Poison (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Reduces Poison Damage by 10%**

**[Herbology Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gain the knowledge to grow and harvest simple plants**

**[Create Poison] (Active)**

**200 MP per poison made**

**Create a poison from your recipe list**

**New Recipes – Damage Health, Damage Mana, Damage Stamina**

**[Resist Poison (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**Reduces Poison Damage by 25%**

It's nice, but not what I need, not just yet. Almost all the loot I found was crafting ingredients, unfortunately the angels corpses vanish shortly after their deaths, making them useless for my necromancy, I need new dungeons, but I don't know how to get them just yet. I got another Fate Servant card for Phantom of the Opera, but I can't use it yet obviously. I've noticed whenever something new gets added to the chests it's practically all I will find for a while.

**Blue Mountain Flower – Ingredient  
Effect – Restore Health**

**Effect – ?**

**Elves Ear – Ingredient  
Effect – Restore Mana**

**Effect – ?**

**Fire Salts – Ingredient**

**Effect – ?**

**Effect – Restore Mana**

**Dragon's Tongue**

**Effect – ?**

**Effect – ?**

The list goes on and on with plenty of random Ingredients, and I recognise them all, since they've just been ripped from Skyrim, which actually gives me hope, since Fire Salts are a part of the Resist Fire potion, as is Dragon's Tongue and Elves Ear, I think. If I had more time I might plant them and use my new Herbology Skills and try mass producing them, but I don't have the time to spend farming, I need a minion who can do it for me, I just don't know where to find one, I'll have to rely on drops for now, unfortunately. Once the rating game and Grayfia have been dealt with I can spend some time improving my resources.

But for now it's back to school. As I head downstairs I see Mittelt already up and cleaning, honestly she isn't very good at it, but I'll give her credit for trying.

"Good Morning S-Sir. I wasn't sure when you would be up for breakfast so I haven't started it yet..." she says quickly bowing, she really is scared off me, but that's fine.

"I don't actually need food so it's fine, I'm heading off to school now, so I won't be back until this evening at the earliest." I say, as I go to leave I can see her hesitating to speak. "What is it?"

"So-Sorry, I was just wondering why you waste your time at a human school? Isn't it beneath you?" she asks hesitantly, honestly she isn't completely wrong.

"I don't feel like dealing with the consequences and attention from skipping, besides both the Devil Kings there are trying to recruit me, if I don;t go there they'll just bother me here instead, at least there they have limited time to annoy me with their attempts." I answer, if I stopped going they would probably show up here daily, and I don't want that, I can handle them at school, but this is my home and I'm sick of people showing up like they own the place, I can let Azazel off because really he only benefited me, even if he is definitely spying on me. "Anyway, I have to get going if I don't want to be late, see you later." I say as I head out.

**+1 Affection with Mittelt**

"Goodbye, Sir." she replies quickly.

It doesn't take me long to get to the school, I am unnaturally fast now, I actually have to be careful, normal everyday humans don't have 67 DEX, so I need to pace myself to not draw more attention, I give Sona a wave as I enter as she stands by the school gate, getting one back.

-x-X-x-X-x-

How the hell had he managed to increase his magic power again? She might have stronger magic than him, but at this rate she'd soon be surpassed. Sona had always been smart, but she couldn't even begin to understand his power growth, there was nothing natural about it, instead of a slow progression like other people it seemed to jump massively, only to stop again. He had to be doing something to force his magic to grow in this unnatural way, perhaps a ritual? Or was it related to his Necromancy, could he be taking power from the dead?

The important question isn't how was he doing it, it was if it could be used on other people? Could she and her Peerage profit from this method? She didn't know, but she intended to find out, after all at the rate he was growing she wouldn't be able to reincarnate him soon, he'd simply be too strong for her, or Rias for that matter. Not that Rias would have noticed that fact yet, she was never the best at thinking ahead. If she couldn't have him join her then she could at least make a deal to get his assistance in powering up her Peerage.

It'd probably be easier as well, since he wouldn't be serving her, just making a deal, so she wouldn't have to deal with his clear dislike of working under people.

Now, how to bring it up with Tsubaki without her using this to tease her over him. Again. Her Queen was having far too much fun with this.

-x-X-x-X-x-

**+2 Affection with Sona Sitri**

Huh? What did I even... eh fuck it, I'll take some free affection. How do people even be unpopular? I keep getting affection without doing anything.

**+2 Affection with Rias Gremory**

Wait, what? Looking around I see her watching me from one of the upper floor windows, do devils have nothing better to do than stand around and stare at me? Giving her a wave as well I walk into the school building. Class time.

\- Later -

350 INT makes classes stupidly easy, I tried installing a chess app on my phone to play in hopes of getting my daily game in, the Game complimented me for trying, then told me to get fucked. I still played the app though, the teacher tried to stop me but I just stared at her until she ran away, I almost forgot but I have the Killer title still equipped which causes fear in weaker people, like for instance a teacher. As I was wondering why some people don't seem to be affected, like the Kendo girls and Aika, the game told me that it excludes possible romance targets, so at least I don't have to unequip it. Most of the school is still scared of me though, but that means they don't bother me and that's just perfect. Besides they should fear me, honestly most of them are useless, but at least they could make good undead right? The more the perverted duo glare at me, the more I think they could make good zombies. Maybe they know that since the moment I looked at them the both paled and looked away from me.

My life would be so much easier if everyone just fucked off and left me alone, then I could level in peace, nice and safe without the constant interruptions and threats. But I've realised something, the Game seems to like giving me trouble, I already had a slight suspicion with how things were going, but the fact that it stole Excalibur Ruler and gave it to me has confirmed it for me, the Game won't let me have a quiet life. Even if I hadn't taken Boosted Gear, fled this city and lived like a hermit I'd probably end up wandering into Ophis, or something equally ridiculous.

**If you'd prefer you can go back to being dead.**

Point taken. But the fact remains, I can't rely on people leaving me alone, no matter what I do I should expect trouble.

**You're the protagonist of this game, what kind of protagonist lives a quiet life? **

It's hard to argue with the thing giving me power, even if it's fucking me over in the process, especially when it's quite literally in my head. I'm in this Game now, and unfortunately my choices are to win, or die.

**Spoiler Alert, if you get past Riser and survive Grayfia, you'll be heading off to another world for a while, and that place will be easier.**

**Probably.**

You're just filling me with confidence here game, but I'll take it. I have no intention of dying anytime soon.

**If it makes you feel better you're doing better than the last guy.**

Thanks? Also what happened to this 'Last Guy'?

**He started in the Dark Souls world, with no respawns.**

**He got stabbed to death the moment he left his cell, on the bright side he did make some funny noises while he died.**

Maybe this start isn't that bad... How many times have you done this?

**You're the Eighth Gamer, 2 through 7 all died.**

**Number Two did ok, for a while but he got it into his head that he was a chosen hero, and tried to defeat the evil First Gamer.**

**It didn't end well.**

**But really, what did he think would happen taking on someone with literally infinite HP and MP?**

For a moment I get a vision of a smirking teen sitting in a throne looking down at a crippled warrior, missing his arms and legs.

**Now that I think about it, the First killed Five of the Eight. **

**Coincidentally all five had positive Alignment, strange right?**

**Seven Died immediately like a little bitch.**

**So now there's just you and him.**

Wonderful. I'll add the first to the long list of people I never want to meet. Taking the hint, I need to keep my alignment at Evil, I have no desire to attract this First Gamer, Infinite HP? What kind of bullshit power is that? Is he hacking? Did someone give him the cheat codes? I'm not going to try fighting the multiverses most successful killer of gamers.

As I am thinking at my desk Katase and Murayama approach me again.

"Hey, Kuro! We were just heading to Club, do you want to come with us today?" Katase asks slightly shyly. Hmm, do I have time? I should have about a month to prepare for the Rating Game, so I can afford a few hours every so often, I want to keep grinding the affection for the rewards after all, I don't know what they are yet, but I want them, and teenage girls are fickle, if I turn them down too often they could hold a grudge over it. I need to grind, but I still have enough time.

"Sure, I have time today." I say getting out of my seat.

**+2 Affection with Katase**

**+1 Affection with Murayama**

We quickly arrive at the gym, as we enter Katase rushes ahead and grabs something from the changing room, before running back.

"Since you said you'd come back I got you an outfit so you could take part, the changing room are empty so you can get changed first." she says quickly, taking the uniform I look at it, it's my size... how did she know my size? I can fit in anything due to the equipment menu, but it's still a bit weird, no need to call her out on it though. Thanking her, I move to the changing room, I don't want to use the equipment screen at school, even in private, so I get changed normally for once.

As I strip from my uniform and place it in a locker I get a weird feeling of being watched from behind, it doesn't take long for me to realise that the window the perverts use is right behind me, if it's those two idiots I'm killing them both and turning them into undead slaves. I don't care if I get seen naked, but they are annoying.

Turning quickly I make eye contact with Aika Kiryuu who is watching me change. Crossing my arms I stare at her blankly for a moment, before her face vanishes from the window, I can hear her footsteps growing quieter as she leaves. Unsurprisingly, girls can be perverts as well.

**+5 Affection with Aika Kiryuu**

What a strange girl. She's pretty hot though, so I don't mind her spying on me, especially since she apparently enjoyed the view.

Putting the kendo uniform on I head back to the gym, and wait while the girls get changed. There's already a match going on, so I watch the pair of girls spar, my apprentice sword proficiency comes into play, as my mind points out the mistakes they make, and how I could exploit them in a fight.

They are novices, really my power is unfair, I'm already better with swords than these girls who spend all this time practising. Honestly Apprentice is a understatement, I know a lot about swords, far more than I have any right to, if I'm honest. Other's would have to train for years to get to where I reached in days. As the girls return Murayama pulls me into a spar. This should be interesting at least.

\- Later -

I am an idiot. That's the conclusion I have come to, as I am surrounded by excited girls. I beat everyone who challenged me, easily. Of course I did, my proficiency is higher, and my stats are way better. But they weren't last time I was here, I gave some bullshit about learning things quickly and they actually believed me. I pull myself out of the group and go to get changed.

**+5 Affection with Katase**

**+5 Affection with Murayama **

**+10 Reputation with Kuoh Kendo Club**

Isn't affection a little bit too easy to get? Is it my CHA stat? It's only at 32, so it isn't that good, at least compared to devils.

"You really should consider joining, it would be a shame to let your talents go to waste." Katase says as I leave.

"I get bored easily, a single club would make me lose interest to fast, this way I can still enjoy when I do visit. It's better this way." I bullshit, I just don't want to be part of any club, that's all. I don't like having responsibilities, I'll just come and go as I please. Taking a chance, I give Katase a quick hug, she freezes for a moment, before she hugs me back. Pressing her face against my shoulder.

**+10 Affection with Katase**

…seriously? Teenagers are way too easy.

"I'll make sure to visit again, goodbye for now." I say prying myself free.

"Please do, see you Monday!" she says before she runs back to Murayama. As they start gossiping I escape, I made good progress for just a couple of hours. Honestly if I really wanted to I could probably get Katase's affection ridiculously high easily, but I have more important things to focus on, I need to survive Grayfia and Riser first, I can focus on other things afterwards.

"You weren't that good before, you weren't that fast either." Kiba says from besides the door as I walk out.

"Do you have nothing better to do than spy on me?" I ask mildly annoyed, I hadn't noticed him watching me again.

"Not really, you're good with that sword, better than you were. Did the dead teach you than as well?" he asks quickly. I consider telling him fuck off, before suppressing that urge, I should at least try and play nice for now.

"You wouldn't believe how many souls of dead knights there are lying around for anyone to grab." I say, not really answering his question.

"We definitely need to spar sometime, but I'm pretty busy at the moment, I'll see you around Kuro." Kiba says heading off, not that fucking busy if you can spend your time spying on me.

**+5 Reputation with Yuuto Kiba **

Yay. I'm so popular.

But now I want to head home, I'm exhausted mentally. Turns out skipping sleep is a bad idea even if my body doesn't get tired. Maybe an early night for me, just get home and sleep. Wait, no I need to get my daily chess game in first.

Despite my rapidly increasing tiredness I get home fast, naturally the moment I do I force Mittelt to play a game of chess with me.

"So, what do you do while I'm out?" I ask to pass the time while she thinks about her move, it always takes her far too long. We have been playing for about half an hour, but I've almost won.

"I clean, occasionally I take a break to eat, but I mostly just clean the mansion..." Mittelt says, I see the spirit behind her nod, confirming her words.

"You should take more breaks, there's no need to work that hard. Find a hobby or something to pass the time." I say putting her into checkmate. I could see six ways to beat her, INT is a broken stat for things like this.

"...don't I have to work hard so you don't kill me, and bring me back as a undead slave?" she asks hesitantly. Why the fuck would I do that? How would I explain that to Azazel? Oh that maid you left? She's right over there, she's the small skeleton. Yeah, no thanks.

"No, I'll only kill you if you turn on me, not if you take a break from cleaning. Seriously, get a hobby or something, working all the time isn't good for you. It's been a long day for me, so I am going to bed, don't stay up too late." I answer, I should get some corpses and make a Bonehilda or two, take some of the work of Mittelt's shoulders, overworking is a problem after all.

**+5 Affection with Mittelt**

**+5 Obedience with Mittelt**

"Of course Sir, I will. Goodnight." she says, her smile has grown less hesitant now. Even if she is a spy, I think this is better. I just have to increase her obedience until she's more loyal to me than to Azazel, and then her spying won't be a problem, besides what could she see that she could be a problem? He already knows about Grayfia, and the Dungeons.

Heading up to my room I strip my uniform off and throw it into a pile, practically throwing myself into my bed in just my boxers, it's a warm day anyway. I absolutely should not skip sleep, not if this exhaustion is the result.

I love sleep, a lot. So it's only normal that I would be upset when I got woken up late at night by someone's insistent shaking. Opening my eyes I glare at my assailant before staring in confusion at her.

"Look, I get it, I'm irresistible but you should at least wait a bit longer before you come crawling back to me." I say, amused once my brain had caught up.

**-10 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

OK, fine. It wasn't the best move. But it's her fault for interrupting my sleep.

**\- Bonus Scene – Things start going downhill -**

"What do you mean you 'lost' Excalibur Ruler?" Cao Cao asked, unamused.

"I didn't lose it, it was stolen, I don't know how or why, but someone managed to infiltrate our base and take it." Arthur responded frowning.

"It goes without saying that this is unacceptable. Georg, work with Arthur and Le Fay and find the Excalibur, then deal with the thief." Cao Cao ordered.

-x-X-x-X-x-

"I've told you time and again Riser, I will not marry you." Rias said angrily.

Before Riser could respond Grayfia interrupted him,

"My Master expected that this would happen and planned out a course of action just in case." Grayfia said calmly, gaining both Devils attention.

"Course of action? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked, grasping at the chance of escaping her engagement.

"He suggests that if you can't settle this by normal means, you two are to determine this via a Rating Game." Grayfia explained, before Riser burst into laughter.

"Surely you aren't serious? Rias only has four peerage members, and one of them can't even leave. Four inexperienced devils against my full peerage? Why even waste time with such an unwinnable battle?" Riser asked amused once he calmed himself, paying no heed to the angered expression on Rias and her Peerage's faces.

"I accept, I'll take even the slimiest chance to get free from scum like you, Riser." Rias replied angrily.

"Very well, I'll happily crush your little group, I'd give you time to train, but it won't make a difference. This Sunday will be fine." Riser asked irritated.

"Sunday, but it's Friday night..." Rias replied, suddenly worried.

"If you haven't trained enough by now, it won't help if I give you more time, this isn't a fight you can win. Let's just get it over with already so you can stop playing school girl and come back to the Underworld as my wife."

"I'd rather die, but you shouldn't look down on my precious family, we will beat you. Then this idiotic arrangement can be cancelled and you can go away and never bother me again." Rias said angrily. If she'd been paying attention, instead of glaring at Riser, she might have noticed the look of conflict on Grayfia's face, but Rias and Riser were too focused on each other.

'Rias doesn't stand a chance, and I am out of time. I had hoped to find a way out of this, but I will have to go back to that bastard, maybe even tonight.'

-x-X-x-X-x-

Someone was using Dimensional Magic. She didn't know who, but she could feel it, tiny dimensions being created and destroyed. How? And why? After a moment she decided it didn't matter, all that mattered was whether they could be any use to her in getting that loud dragon out of her home. All she cared about was getting her silence back, nothing else mattered.

After some thought she sent for that annoying cat, she was too loud, but at least she was useful. If she sends her to bring them not only will she get the strange magic user, she won't have to hear the cat for a while.

People are just too loud.

-x-X-x-X-x-

Looking out of the plane window, Asia wondered if this was the right thing to do? Joining the Fallen seemed wrong, but really what choice did she even have? Tomorrow morning she'd reach Kuoh and join Raynare, after that, she didn't know what would happen. It was in God's hands now, she could only wait and see.

**\- Bonus Scene – Written by Zweig, edited by me -**

"Hmm, Interesting."

Ajuka Beelzebub looked at the small orb like device on his desk with Intrigue.

After hearing about a curious incident with a new Longinus user called Kuro Shi and some Fallen he had decided to investigate him a bit. Necromancy was incredibly rare branch of magic after all, he couldn't think of any devils who could use it.

His observation magic had managed to uncover quite a few interesting things about the young Necromancer.

The perhaps most interesting part was that he most likely did not belong in this world. His analytical devices had caught several Magical and Faith based particles which were completely unlike any type of magic which existed in this world, along with traces of divinity, but he'd never felt this gods presence before, it had a strange mixture of both lust and death, but there were no gods that matched it, certainly not any as strong as the one who's presence was left on the necromancer.

Not to mention the traces of dimensional travel surrounding him, dimensional magic really wasn't that hard if he was honest, but the only place it really went was to the dimensional gap, and going there never ends well for anyone. Ophis doesn't like intruders after all.

Thanks to his Observation magic he had seen that rather interesting incident where his friend Sirzechs wife debased herself to convince Kuro Shi to join little Rias Peerage. That brought up some interesting ramifications as clearly she was manipulated to some extent by whatever deity was using the Necromancer. Likely Sirzechs as well, otherwise the necromancer almost certainly be dead from his arrogance, but why would a god so powerful bother with all this? And perhaps more importantly what would it do if someone interfered?

As a friend of Sirzechs he should at least warn them but in all honesty his friendship with Sirzechs while still strong had deteriorated somewhat over the years.

Honestly of all the new Satans he liked actually Serafall the best. Behind her childish mask was a Genius in Politics who was the only equal to Zekram Bael in that Field. While politics were not of interest to him, he could certainly respect her skill in them.

But the other two Satans? Falbium was a good Strategist sure but his laziness had resulted in the formerly strong Military which existed after the Civil war to quickly become corrupted and diminished. At least a fourth was on the pay-roll of the Old Satan Faction and another fourth were nothing but Thugs employed by the Nobles for incidents like with Kuroka where they had sent dozens of Devils after her to essentially die for nothing, throwing themselves into an unwinnable fight. She was an SS-Class for a reason, regular thugs couldn't hope to even scratch her.

Sirzechs was actually even worse than Falbium in some regards. He had respected his friend back in the Civil War when he had been a powerful Leader who would take no shit from anyone and who had no problems with ignoring Politics when they inconvenienced him. Nowadays Sirzechs was while still just as powerful but not nearly as in control.

His desire for peace and protective attitude had caused untold damage to the Devils. The Nobles manipulated him on various small matters and he would just let them to 'keep the peace', his sister had grown up be to a spoiled brat who regularly insulted the Phenex Clan, worsening relationships with them, and he even caused problems for the other Satans like when he had allowed the Nobles to slaughter the less then two-hundred Nekoshou left in the Underworld outside of the ones in the Fallen territory who worked for the Grigori. He could have stopped that, the old Sirzechs would have done so easily, instead he just passively watched, only saving a single girl who he gave to his sister.

It had cost Serafall an extremely large amount of political capital to smooth things over with Yasaka and Sun Wukong as they both had taken heavy offence to their fellow Youkais fate, even after Serafall's attempts relations with the Youkai were at an all time low.

Sirzechs was a great wartime leader, but despite his desire for peace he really wasn't that good at being peaceful.

So, should he risk angering whatever god was playing games and warn Sirzechs or not? 

**Choose your path**

**[Armageddon Thy Name is Game]**

**You spoil my fun**

**Kuro Dies, quickly**

**You Die, painfully**

**Your world is wiped from existence**

**I have to find another toy and another world to play with**

**[Silence is Golden]**

**You keep your mouth shut and mind your own fucking business **

**Kuro keeps amusing me**

**You and your pathetic little world get to survive**

**I don't have to put in the effort of finding a new toy**

Feeling the pressure of a being far stronger than him looming over him, he let out a sigh. Sometimes it's entirely too troublesome to be smart, ignorance really could be bliss.

**Authors Note : I've decided to do two chapters of this story, and then one for my other and just keep repeating that pattern. So it's back to Shiro next, then two chapters of this.**

**Kuro thinks he has a month to prepare for the Riser Match, unfortunately for him, it's happening on Sunday, and it's Friday night now. Sucks to be him.**

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 6 : Virginity be Gone!

"Seriously though, what are you doing here? I'm very busy at the moment." I say sitting up as Grayfia stands next to my bed. Nice to see how effective my undead guards were, not that I ever thought that they would be able to stop her.

"The Rating Game has been arranged this Sunday, tomorrow you will accept Rias's offer to join her Peerage, she was talking to her Queen earlier about approaching you again early tomorrow." she says coldly, wait... Sunday? As in, the day after tomorrow? That's... bad. That's very bad, I'm not even slightly ready for this, I can handle Riser, maybe. But I'm 95% sure Grayfia is planning on killing me the moment she no longer needs me, and I can't beat her as I am now. Forcing myself not to show the fear quickly rising in my chest, I smirk at her.

"So you're accepting?" I ask ignoring the anger growing in her eyes as she glares down at me, at this point I don't think anything I do would stop her from trying to kill me, so there's no point playing nice, besides it'd be out of character for me at this point, so it'd just make her suspicious.

"Yes, unfortunately. Once you defeat Riser I will spend 10 nights with you." she says calmly, yeah right, she's definitely planning on killing me the moment Riser is dealt with, so she's trying to delay paying up until she doesn't need me any more.

"That wasn't the deal, and you know it. I'm not accepting Rias's offer unless you pay up in advance. You want my help? Lose the dress. Or you can just get out, your choice..." I say, I'm not doing anything till I've been paid first.

**-20 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

Sorry but you aren't getting out of this, she's at -60 affection now, and that's scary. It's moved from Disliked to Despised, so that's probably bad. Although at this point I think the only difference it would make is if she killed me quickly or drags it out so whatever, I need to find a way to survive her, I'm sure as fuck not going to be able to defeat her, and I don't have time to grind her Obedience up.

"No, I am not... paying up until I know you can defeat Riser, so it will be after the fight not before." she replies, she's definitely trying to push this back until she can kill me without consequences.

"Then get out, I've just remembered that I'm busy tomorrow, so Rias will have to wait till I'm free, don't worry my schedule is free on Monday, I'll talk to her then." I said casually, as I lay back down she grabs me by the throat and lifts me from the bed holding me in the air, she isn't holding me tight enough to hurt, but she could snap my neck in an instance.

"Do you think this is funny? That this is all a game?" she asks glaring at me as I grin down at her, I'm pretty sure she can't afford to kill me, and I'm not going to bend over for her because of a show of force, I already knew she was stronger than me, another threat is meaningless.

"I don't think you want me to answer that. Are you done? I've given you your options, pick one already." I say confidently, if she does kill me, Rias will lose and then everything will go to shit for the Devils, and she knows it.

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-5 Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge**

-x-X-x-X-x-

She'd love to do it, just snap his neck and never have to look at that smug face again, but she couldn't and he knew. Letting him drop he casually sits on his bed, smirking at her. She was going to kill him, slowly, once this was all over. She had hoped to be able to delay having to... pay him until she could just kill him but that was clearly not an option, despite the massive difference in power he held the power here, a fact he clearly knew.

He'd grown even stronger in the short time she had been away, he was growing at a baffling rate, even if she didn't want to kill him she would anyway, he was a threat, not only to her marriage but to Devil Kind, she hadn't missed the fact that he had a Fallen Angel for a maid, who was currently passed out under a sleep spell, Azazel was clearly already trying to recruit him, other factions would no doubt follow, he could have been a powerful asset to the Devils, but he was too independent, he would be constantly aiming for higher positions, and with the terrifying rate he was growing at he'd get them, how long before he came for her Kings position? How long before he was at her Kings level? Devils grew in power far slower than him, if he was left unchecked he'd catch up eventually, and he was still angry over Sirzechs pulling him into this, even if he tried to hide it. Killing him while he was weak was the only option.

Not that any of that helped her now, if she left he would no doubt disappear hiding from Rias until the Rating Game had started, which would've made all this pointless, looking away so she didn't have to see his smug grin she moved her hands up, undoing the string and buttons holding her corset on, taking a step back she let it drop and continued on the buttons on her top as she pulled her uniform top from her body, revealing the pale skin beneath it, her plain white bra covering her breasts.

Maybe she could at least control this encounter a little... making short work of her skirt she let it join the rest of her uniform on the floor as she looked at the grinning fool. She had worn the plainest underwear she had for this, just boring white, it was modest as well, covering far more than her regular lace did.

"I have a condition for this first night, if you must insist on this." she started, as his smirk widened.

"Do you really think you're in a position to be giving conditions?" he asked amusedly.

"Yes, you are not... inserting it vaginally tonight, whatever else you want I will do, but not that, not until you have beaten Riser." she said quickly, as she removed her bra, leaving her breasts on display, clearly he enjoyed the sight, given that he had pulled out his penis and had started to stroke it as his gaze locked onto her chest. Even if she had to do this, she could at least stop it from going that far, this was enough of a betrayal of her marriage already. He stared blankly for a while, seemingly in deep thought, even though he was looking at her she was sure he was focusing on something else, before long he smirked again his attention back on her.

"Sure, no fucking your slutty pussy, if you say so... now lose the panties, you're going to need them off for what comes next..." he said grinning, even as she glared she obeyed, pulling the plain underwear down and stepping out of them. It took her a moment to realise what he meant, that was... not good.

She'd never done anal, and he was well endowed. But he was technically keeping to her conditions, it wasn't vaginal, but she really didn't want to do this... fortunately she had an idea, she could make him cum before he insisted on taking her ass then he'd likely be to tired to continue, she might be out of practice but she was sure he was a virgin so he shouldn't last long. She just had to convince him first...

Moving towards him with a sultry sway with her hips she climbed into her lap, his shaft pressing trapped between them as it pressed against her stomach. His smug act dropped briefly in surprise, as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Do you really want to skip straight to the end? Wouldn't you rather take your time with me?" she whispered, gently nipping on his earlobe with her teeth. Moving her hands she grabbed his own and placed them on her ass, his fingers immediately digging into the soft flesh as he held it tightly. With one hand she reached down and wrapped her slender fingers around his shaft, moving back to give her room to work with as she gently stroked him, with her other hand she lifted his chin to look at her and leaned down, capturing his lips with her own, apologizing to Sirzechs in her mind as she did.

-x-X-x-X-x-

**-5 Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge**

This wasn't how I thought this would go, but I'm not complaining, a chose your path told me that she'd refuse regular sex, as her Obedience wasn't high enough for it, it had to be higher than her relationship loyalty. She tastes delicious, like raspberries oddly enough, and her ass is fantastic. It's just the right mix of firmness and softness.

I want to see what she'll do if I leave her to her devices, so I'll just enjoy it for now.

-x-X-x-X-x-

She had to time things right, if he got bored of what she was doing he'd speed things up himself, and she really didn't want to have to give her anal virginity to someone she was going to be killing soon. Honestly she'd like to not give it to anyone, perhaps Sirzechs on a special occasion if he asked, but that would require Sirzechs to actually want her body any more, her husband was a odd one for a devil, only having one wife and no Harem, and even then they rarely had sex after their son was born, at first she thought he had no lust at all, over time she realised that he did, he just couldn't act on it. He was her King, and she would serve him loyally, but she had to admit in the privacy of her mind that she was insulted that her husband was more interested in his little sister than he was her.

The Sis-Con Satan was a very appropriate name for him, even if she'd never let anyone call him that. Rias didn't know of course, neither did their parents but she'd seen it in his eyes when he looked at her, even if she'd tried to ignore it, or pretend she was seeing things for so long. Sirzechs lusted after his precious little sister, even if he would never act on it. Where others say him spoiling her, she say him giving her things out of guilt, as an apology for something he'd never admit to her.

Focusing back on the present she pulled back from their kiss, and moved her hand from the hard dick enjoying the look of disappointment on his face. Just as he went to speak she stopped him, placing a finger over his mouth. While she enjoyed the anger in his eyes she knew she had to act fast to soothe his injured pride before she had to soothe her sore ass instead.

Climbing out of his lap she leaned forwards kissing him briefly, before she moved down, kissing his neck, and then his chest, moving further down as she knelt in front of him, the hard shaft staring her in the face. Leaning forward while she looked up at him she stuck out her tongue and ran it up the shaft, before placing a kiss on the tip. With her hand she fondled the balls hanging below, as she placed light kisses along the shaft. As she went to kiss the tip again he placed his hand on her head, forcing her head down onto the shaft, as his hand gripped her hair.

Reluctantly she let him guide her head, taking the hard shaft deeper into her mouth as her tongue lapped at the underside of the invading member. She had hoped to use her breasts soon, instead of actually taking it into her mouth, but this was still better than anal. With reluctance she put her rusty skills to use, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around the shaft.

-x-X-x-X-x-

I said I'd have Grayfia kneeling before me, and here she is obediently sucking my dick. Eat Shit Sirzechs, all your power is doing fuck all for you, so your wife had to suck a humans dick to cover for your stupidity.

Time to test how obedient she really is. Standing up from the bed I grab Grayfia's twin braids I pull them forwards, forcing her to deepthroat my shaft as she glares up at me, she places her hands on my thighs ready to push back but hesitates.

**Grayfia Lucifuge Obedience Check Req Obe lowered by [Desperate] Trait.**

**Grayfia Lucifuge Obedience Check Passed (Req Obe = 20, Obe = 20)**

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-5 Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge**

Moving her hands back down she closes her eyes as I start thrusting, facefucking the bitchy maid. I have no idea how I'm going to stop her from killing me after the match but I can at least enjoy the fact that I'm facefucking Lucifer's wife.

"Where's all the strength now, huh? You bitch, if you and your sis-con husband had just fucked off and left me alone none of this would be happening. The Strongest Queen, whoring herself out to a human to cover for her husbands stupidity." I taunt as she glares up at me, she'd look more intimidating if she wasn't choking on my cock.

Feeling my release approaching I thrust faster, before pulling back at the last minute, stroking my wet dick.

"Open you mouth." I order as she hesitates before obeying again, opening her mouth wide and closing her eyes as I cum. The first rope of cum lands directly in her mouth causing her to close it, the second lands on her face, covering one of her closed eyes. The third and final lands in her silver hair.

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 50, END = 143)**

My shaft stands tall and proud, ready to go again.

-x-X-x-X-x-

It took all of her self control not to kill him when he called her a whore, but he was right wasn't he? She'd chosen to whore herself out and now she was kneeling before a human with his cum covering her face and in her mouth, the bitter taste disgusting her.

As she went to spit it out he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him with her one eye, the other she couldn't open without getting the seed in it.

"Swallow it." he ordered smirking down at her. She considered disobeying, but she wouldn't put it past him to go back on their deal if she did, swallowing quickly she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, showing her empty mouth. At least this was over now, he'd fight Riser, and then she'd kill him for putting her through this.

"Good girl, now onto the main course..." he laughed as he pulled her up, making her stand. It was then that she noticed that he was still hard, his erection not wilting in the slightest as it stood there menacingly. He pulled her onto the bed, forcing her to get on her hands and knees as he climbed behind her.

"Wait, I'll use my mouth again, or my breasts instead..." she offered, not quite begging. He just laughed and she felt his finger press against her asshole and push in slightly.

"You said you'd do anything except vaginal, remember that? This isn't vaginal, so it's fine right?"

She hated that he had a point, she should have thought her conditions through better. But that didn't mean she was going to let this worm take her anal virginity.

"Well I'm changing it, no vaginal or anal." she said pushing his hand away from her as she turned around to glare at him.

-x-X-x-X-x-

Well, that's not very fair. I can't risk pushing her too far and having her snap, but I really don't like this. Despite her being on her knees in front of me she still has a rather intimidating glare, not that I'm going to show any fear, that'd be stupid.

"Then why should I keep to my side of the deal if you keep changing yours?" I ask, we are both on our knees face to face as she glares at me.

"Because if you don't you're no use to me, and I'll end you." she replies immediately, this again? Really?

"I think we've established that you can't afford to kill me, otherwise you wouldn't be here with my cum on your face." I say amusedly as her glare intensifies. "or have you forgotten that this was your idea, to whore yourself out to me? And you think I believe that you'll just kill me and make this all pointless after all this? Of you were going to do it you would have already, so stop with the pointless threats already, they bore me."

Her glare continues but she doesn't refute my words, just silently stares at me for a moment, before it lets up.

"You're right, but please, you can do whatever you want to me, after you beat Riser, let me pleasure you, you just have to relax and enjoy it..." she says running her hand down my chest and wrapping it around my shaft, gently stroking it while I think.

After I beat Riser, in other words when she no longer needs me? I'm surprised I didn't get a choose your path for this but whatever.

"No, but I'll give you a choice, I'm fucking you, but you can pick which hole I fuck, so what's it going to be? Ass or Pussy?" I ask coldly, she doesn't get to constantly change things, when she's the one who came to me.

She tries to tempt me a couple more times, but I shut her down, can't let her lead me around by my dick, that's just not going to end well.

**-10 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**+10 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-10 Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge**

"I... if I... I'll let you... fuck me, but only if I am on top and you warn me before you cum, I'll finish you off with my mouth, but you have to swear you won't finish inside me." she says seriously.

Moving around her I lay on my back, resting my head on my pillow.

"Fine, I swear, now get to work." I say rolling my eyes.

She reluctantly climbs on top of me, glaring down at me as she grabs my shaft a little too roughly and holds it in place as she lowers herself onto it, stopping just as the tip presses against her.

"I am serious. If you finish inside me I'm ripping your manhood off. You can live without it right? Honestly I'd be doing the world a favour." she says glaring down as I place my hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Yeah. Now, I said get to work." I say, pulling her down as I do, if she was ready I would have never been able to move her, but with her attention divided, my pull forces her to drop completely, her tight pussy enveloping my shaft entirely, she lets out a surprised gasp as she does, before she glares at me again, jokes on her, it's just making me harder.

-x-X-x-X-x-

The moment she didn't need him any more she was cutting his dick off, with the rustiest knife she could find. She hated him, more than she hated almost anyone alive, and the moment she could she was ending him. There's a reason most of the people she hated were dead after all.

She hated the smug grin he had as she started bouncing on his hard dick, hated the way his hands groped her ass while she rode him. She definitely hated the mocking insults he liked to send her way, that's another thing she'll be removing, that disrespectful tongue. And the eyes watching her breasts bounce, she'd rip them out as well before she let him die. As she planned his death he spanked her, making her actually yelp in surprise, it didn't hurt he was too weak for that but it still surprised her. She'd be taking his hands as well once this was done. She'd take his tongue last, he'd beg for death long before he got it.

Most of all she hated the fact that she was actually feeling something from this, it'd been far too long for her, and he was blessed, even if he was inexperienced, the hard shaft hitting her in places that had been left untouched for months. Her future victim moves his hands up to her breasts, groping her roughly before he starts rubbing his thumbs against her nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure through her, determined not to show him he was affecting her she looked up at the celling as she moved her hips up and down.

Grayfia Lucifuge, the Strongest Queen, fucking a human mage for a favour, he was right wasn't he? She really was whoring herself out. She'd been trying to not think about it, but now that she'd gone this far it was undeniable, she really was whoring herself out to stop Sirzechs from causing a fucking war over his little sister. Maybe she should have skipped the middleman and just fucked Riser instead. Hell, why stop there? Should she offer herself to anyone who opposed her King, letting them all use her in exchange for them not getting in Sirzechs way. She was over-exaggerating of course, but the point stood, she'd whored herself out, the shame and disgust building in her chest managed to squash the rising pleasure, a week ago she would have killed anyone who suggested she would do this, and her she was, the Queen of Annihilation, riding a human's cock.

If Sirzechs wasn't such a sis-con this wouldn't have happened, even if it still did then maybe she'd be better at handling this, if she actually got fucked more than once or twice a year. The shame faded away, but the disgust stayed, simply changing targets as she cursed her king for the first time. She knew she shouldn't, but it made her feel better blaming someone else for this, did he think of Rias when they were together? She waved off the thought at first, before she remembered something, the last time they were together was their anniversary, and he was blindfolded, she thought nothing of it at the time, why would she? But afterwards, a couple of days later Sirzechs went to see Rias, taking her wherever she wanted as he spoilt her... if he really did spoil her out of guilt then...

You know what? Fuck it, there's no reason for her not to enjoy this, the first time she's gotten fucked in ages, Kuro will be dead soon so he can take it to the grave with him, but he was bigger than Sirzechs, only slightly but he was also a lot younger, and he could last more than one round. She'd enjoy this, she was doing it anyway, she might as well get something out of it.

-x-X-x-X-x-

Why did she just lose 20 Relationship Loyalty? I'm not even doing anything. I'm caught off guard as she lets out a drawn out moan, speeding her hips up as she tightens down on me. Did she just cum? What the fuck is going on? If she starts slamming down any harder I'm going to end up with a broken pelvis. She leans down and captures my lips with hers, her tongue invading my mouth, I ruthlessly suppress the thought reminding me that I just came in her mouth as our tongues fight for dominance, a fight I seem to be losing, I don't know what's going on but I like it.

My hands are kinda cramped with her pressing her chest against my own, so I move them back to her soft ass, groping her, normally this gets me a glare but she doesn't even open her eyes as we make out, this is fun, but it's also putting me on guard, I'm half expecting her to just snap and kill me on the spot, but I don't think I've done anything to push her to that point. After a few minutes of attempting to turn my pelvis into a fine bone dust, she flips us over, laying on her back with me on top of her.

"What happened to you being on top? I'm starting to think you're a bit schizophrenic with how often you keep changing things." I ask as I start thrusting into her as she wraps her legs around my hips, locking me in place.

"Be silent, I didn't want to do all the work, that's all. Tell me when you're going to cum." she responds coldly, but her voice is far from even, as she lets out little gasps and moans, biting down on her lip as she attempted to squash them. I consider taunting her over it, but why bother? I'm getting what I want, no need to ruin it by being snarky, so I'll just keep fucking the clearly horny maid beneath me, life is good sometimes.

-x-X-x-X-x-

She had to admit that Kuro had one good thing about him, he might be inexperienced but he's a quick learner, as he pounded her into the bed he leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, which were already sensitive from his earlier teasing, she had to clamp down on another moan, before she gave up, letting her moans out, Kuro would be dead soon enough, and when he was he would take all this to the grave, so why hold back? After a couple of minutes he switched nipples, using his hand on the other, she could feel her orgasm building quickly, she only needed a couple more minutes of this, and she was looking forwards to this far more than she should do.

Which is why his words filled her with conflict.

"I'm gonna cum, move your legs I can't pull out." he said as he attempted to pull out of her, leaving her breasts feeling neglected as he pulled back. Just as he was about to fully pull out, she instinctively pulled him back in with her legs, moaning as his hard shaft bottomed out inside her again, so close, she just needed a few more thrusts. But his lack of movement was causing her orgasm too slip away from her.

"Hold it, keep going just a bit more." she said, as he started to thrust again, too slowly as his face was furrowed in concentration, trying to hold his release off.

"I'm serious, if I keep going you're gonna get creampied, and it won't be my fault." he said, speeding up. She couldn't let him stop, but could she really keep going? Risk him filling her womb with his human cum?

She had to make a decision.

-x-X-x-X-x-

"Just keep going, Devils have a low fertility rate so there's no risk." she moaned out as I sped up. Thrusting into her frantically, she places her head against my shoulder as I do, moments later she cums hard, biting down on my shoulder as she does, her pussy tightens around me, drawing my own orgasm out as I bottom out inside her one last time, as I release my seed deep inside her with a groan. After my orgasm is complete we both stay in this position for a moment, catching our breath.

After a good minute of that, she spins us over again, and pulls herself off me, my eyes are drawn to the white cream leaking from her as she does. I did that, I just creampied Lucifer's wife.

**+5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 100, END = 143)**

"You aren't going soft..." she trails off staring down at me as she stands on the bed.

"I've got one more in me, why are you so surprised?" I ask calmly.

"Honestly, it's a shame that dick is attached to scum like you..." she says as she lays back down next to me. "Here, climb on tip and you can use my breasts, that's fine with you isn't it?" she asked rhetorically. Not bothering to respond I take her up on her offer, laying on her with my shaft between her breasts as she holds them together for me, it takes some getting used to but I set a nice rhythm as I fuck the massive mammaries, she leans forwards licking the head as it pops out of the top of her cleavage. We keep this up in relative silence for a few minutes, before my final orgasm of the night approaches. Pushing her tits together harder, I cum again, filling her cleavage with my seed, pulling out for the last burst I aim it at her face, as it splatters onto her cheek, her response is simply to roll her eyes at me.

**Sexual Stamina Check Failed (Req END = 200, END = 143)**

Finally my shaft gives up, it's work done. Looks like the END req doubles each time, still three times in one go isn't bad.

"Finally, my part is done, you had better keep your side, Rias will be visiting you tomorrow though I do not know when, when she does do not mention this and accept whatever she offers, I will be with her to make sure you keep your side." she says all business again as she gets dressed, ignoring the cum covering her.

"I will, if I have to leave I'll leave a spirit to watch out for her, so if I'm not here for whatever reason just wait and I'll return as soon as I can." I say, I don't know what will happen tomorrow after all, and I rarely have a free day.

"Very well, until then our business is done, farewell." she says teleporting away. That was fun, she's at 55 Obedience, and -75 Affection, but I still think she's going to try and kill me.

-x-X-x-X-x-

She was definitely going to kill him, but maybe she would let him have one last night with her, before she punished him for his insolence. She ignored the tingling in her lower regions at the thought of spending another night with him, it was decided if he did well in the Rating Game he could have her again, before she eliminated him.

-x-X-x-X-x-

I don't have time to sleep unfortunately, back to grinding. It's going to suck going without sleep until Sunday night, at the earliest but I don't have time to waste.

**New Dungeon Mode Available [Horde Mode]**

Well that's... interesting.

\- Later -

It's around midday now, I spent hours grinding away. I had a ghost ready to tell me if anyone visited so I could jump put in case Rias showed up early. Horde Mode is better for just experience but it's worse for loot, it just up my in an arena and sent endless waves of foes at me, all angels from the other dungeon since when I made it I had the option to choose, but only angel is available since I don't know how to unlock other types yet.

Loot wise all I got were 6 Gacha tokens, and nothing else, it seems to be the only thing that even drops and even then it only drops after a mini boss is beaten, and they are rare. But that's fine, I need levels not loot.

I got Alchemist to Level 35, getting what I wanted from the skill in the first place.

**Skill Upgrade - [Create Potion]**

**[Innovative Mind]**

**Learn how to design your own potions**

**New Recipes – Resist Fire, Resist Frost, Resist Lightning**

**New Recipes – Weakness to Fire, Weakness to Frost, Weakness to Lightning**

Designing my own potions sounds great, but I'll play around with it when I have more time. What I really wanted was the Resist Fire Potion.

**Resist Fire Recipe**

**Allows the creation of Resist Fire Potions**

**Requirements – 2 Ingredients with the [Resist Fire] Effect**

**Grants Fire Resistance [Alchemist Class Level]%, can be stacked**

**Lasts [Alchemist Class Level/10] Hours**

At the moment it will grant 35% fire resistance, and it'll last 3.5 hours, if I drink three I can be immune to fire through the power of crafting. Plus my ability to just halt regeneration I can't see Riser standing a chance. Of course that won't help against Grayfia but still. I've created 5 Resist Fire Potions, 6 Restore Health Potions and 3 Restore Mana Potions, the most I can make at the moment until I get more ingredients.

After I hit level 100 overall I unlocked Professions, which seem to be separate from classes, with options like Chef, Artist and Gambler. They don't seem to give Stats at all, unlike the classes. Interesting, but also not helpful until I have more time.

More importantly I got my Necromancer level up, it's clearly slowed down now that I am in the higher levels, but I still managed to get it to 55, getting my next load of class skills in the process.

**[Create Greater Undead] (Active) **

**300 MP to cast**

**Create a higher level undead to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 INT.**

**Undead can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Undead Available**

**[Executioner] [Greater Skeleton Horde] [Zombie Giant] [Wendigo] [Apepuuko]**

**[Death Knight] [Wight] [Frost Knight] [Lesser Lich] [Mahariib] [Bone Golem]**

**[Undying Army] (Active) **

**1000 MP to cast**

**All friendly Undead units will gain [Undying]**

**[Undying] units will resurrect once per fight at 60% HP 60 seconds after their deaths**

**[Resist Death (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Reduces Death Damage by 10%**

**[Resist Plague (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Reduces Plague Damage by 10%**

**[Death Ward] (Active) **

**750 MP to cast**

**Places a ward on an item, such as a book or door, anyone that attempts to use it excluding the caster will suffer instant death**

**Can be resisted if the Target is strong enough, if resisted it will deal 10000 Death Damage instead.**

The Higher Tier undead are great, or they would be if I had any corpses to work with, I have one, Issei's and that's only enough for a single undead. Not that I can use it, I tried but he is a 'Unique Plot Character' so the skill failed, it told me that I can use the Upgraded Raise Dead, or True Resurrection which I don't have yet on important corpses, but not turn them into a regular undead.

Undying Army is OP (please don't Nerf), it basically means all my undead can fight to the death, twice. The resistances are also nice, but they won't help in my current state. And Death Ward is also interesting, but even if it would work on Grayfia she'd likely resist it, and then one shot me. Don't get me wrong, it's powerful, it'd take a quarter of her health but that's still three quarters she'd have to fight me with. And that's a problem.

I have enough INT for 95 Undead summons at once, and I'm only using 41 of them, but I need corpses before I can use them. I do have souls to use for the spirits but I don't want an army of just spirits, so I need a supply of corpses. Using Create Ghost I summon 4 sets of Spectral Knights, 8 in total, and power them up to Level 55, I've done the same to all my troops, while we fought. It's why I haven't gained any stats from Drain Life, all my MP went to boosting my army instead. Having a strong army takes priority over my own strength, I am a summoner type at heart after all. Maybe I should find some random people to kill for their corpses?

After all the levels I have 475 INT, making my MP almost 10K, which is wonderful considering I don't get the overpowered stat boosts Devils and Fallen get. Once I am a Devil I will have a terrifying amount of Mana to play with. More than Grayfia, not that just MP alone will be enough for this.

I'm mostly hanging around while I wait for Rias to show up, so I might as well pull the Gacha's and see what comes out. Maybe one of the five will help me out of this mess. First roll.

**Senzu Bean – Consumable**

**Regenerates 100% of your HP, SP and MP**

That's good in an emergency, but I think Grayfia could end me before I could use it, still nice to have though.

**Ark of Famine – Artifact **

**An Ark holding the souls of those who have died of starvation**

**Devours all food and plant matter in a 1 Mile Radius**

..OK, what am I supposed to do with this? I quickly throw it in my inventory before it starts devouring things. I suppose it could help if I needed to beat an army, just move near them and use it to destroy their supplies, but for now it's useless.

**Sarcophagus of Rejuvenation – Artifact **

**Heals 5000 HP per minute spent resting inside**

**Can regenerate limbs, and reverse ageing of undamaged people inside it**

**It is addictive, and will slowly corrupt the mind of the person inside, pulling them closer to Chaotic Evil Alignment**

...again, what am I supposed to do with this? It sounds great if you ignore the slight effects. Into the inventory for now.

**Torture Wine – Consumable **

**Tastes delicious and will make the drinker want more and more**

**After a short while, it will cause agonizing pain in the drinker, lasting 24 hours**

**The drinker will be incapacitated for the 24 Hours, unable to move, regardless of their levels or stats**

**Can cripple weaker drinkers.**

It's both overpowered, and currently useless. Maybe if I could convince Grayfia to drink it? But how the fuck would I pull that off? I can't order her to drink it, she'd be suspicious as fuck... unless I drank some as well, but then I'd be equally fucked. We'd both be incapacitated for a day, and then we'd recover together and she'd be extremely pissed.

**The Deck of Many Things – Artifact **

**Draw a card to cause an effect, either good or bad...**

Oh fuck that. I've played D&D I know how this goes. I know this fucking deck, it's the one that can either help a lot, or ruin your life at random, if you draw a Skull it summons An Avatar of Death to kill you, if you draw Donjon you get entombed in a extra-dimensional sphere until someone can get you out. The Void card rips out your soul and seals it in an object, which is guarded by a powerful foe, while your body collapses. That's a risk I am not willing to take. Sure, maybe I'll get lucky, or alternatively maybe I absolutely will not.

Last one, this has not gone as well as I had hoped.

**The Elders Staff – Artifact **

**Can be used Once**

**Allows you to project your mind into the future and get advise from your Future Self.**

Hello there... my future self would know how to survive this, fuck it let's go.

Channelling some mana into the staff causes it to shine before everything goes black, when it lightens up I am in a endless void, without my body. Looking around I can see a hooded figure staring at me. His face is covered in darkness, preventing me from seeing him. I try to speak, but nothing comes out.

**King Kuro the Undying**

**Race – Vampiric Lich**

"So that's what it felt like from this side? Weird. Look you can't speak in that form so just listen. First of all, You can't beat Grayfia at your level, so just make it so killing you will cost her too much, yeah I know it's not very specific but there are rules to that staff. Secondly, don't save Vali, seriously it's far more trouble than it's worth, just let him die. Thirdly, Rias is not your enemy, help her and she'll do the same for you, she's one of my trusted allies now, even if she can be a little dumb sometimes. Fourthly, for the greatest profit, don't kill Riser, just don't spare him either. Next, becoming a devil is more trouble than it's worth, you'll get the stat boosts eventually, just bare with it for now. Lastly, and most importantly, the Game is not your friend, but the other Gamer could be, so play nice and accept the quests, even if they seem like more trouble than they're worth. And that's all the advise I can give you for now, you'll get the staff again, so we'll be doing this again down the line. I used the staff again myself less than a week ago." he says, why would he need to use the staff again he seems OP, surely he could deal with his own problems...

"Yeah, you'd think so, but that was before I pissed off Dormammu, long story but the short version is that it was a drunken dare." he says almost embarrassedly. I pissed of Dormammu, The Cosmic Conqueror, on a fucking dare? Why? How? What could possibly make me think that was a good idea?

"I know what you're thinking, I thought the same, but once Shiro gets an idea there's no stopping him, and he likes dragging me, or us as the case may be, along for the ride, he's a surprisingly good friend, but he's also the cause of a lot of my problems simply because he got a 'fun' idea." he says shrugging. "And that's all for now, I need to get back to what I was doing, the Avengers aren't going to fight themselves." he says before vanishing, my vision blurs again and when it clears I'm back in my room, the staff vanishes into shards of light.

What the fuck.

I can't beat Grayfia, so don't fight her? Make killing me to costly... how am I supposed to do that?

Don't save Vali? Vali could crush me like an ant, how could I do anything to save him? At least this one is easy, I just have to do nothing if Vali is in a situation where I can help him.

Rias isn't an enemy? She can be an ally? Fine, it's Sirzechs I'm pissed at, not her. I'm stuck helping her anyway, so that's simple enough.

Don't kill Riser, but don't spare him either? Thanks me, love it. I'll try, maybe I have to hurt him badly but not finish him off? I'll work on it.

Don't become a devil? His race was Vampiric Lich, not devil, but I don't really have a choice do I? If I refuse at this point I'll be killed immediately...

The Game is not my Friend, but the other Gamer could be...

**Aww, and here I thought we were getting along...**

Ignoring the mocking from the game, I think. The other Gamer would be the First Gamer, who killed all the others. That doesn't exactly inspire me with confidence. Play nice, and accept the quests, I can do that. If I get any quests from them I just have to do them, easy enough.

But all this is irrelevant if I don't find a way to survive Grayfia. There has to be a way, otherwise my older self wouldn't have survived. He's right of course, I can't beat her with only one day left to grind, but how to make her not kill me? What does she care about that I could take from her with my death? Her Family? Sirzechs could instakill me and her son is off in the underworld, out of my reach. But Rias is not... I know he said Rias could be an ally, but could I use her as leverage? She's what? Level 40 at the highest, killing her wouldn't even be a challenge, but Grayfia could kill me before I get off a single spell. Unless she wasn't close enough to save Rias...

If for instance she was coming for me here, while my undead were going for Rias, I can command them mentally, do my undead stick around after my death?

**Yes, the magic reanimating them will remain and they will continue following the final order they were given.**

This could work, my Bayrok's could take Rias down easy enough, they're level 55 and there's 10 of them, so after the Rating Game I have my Bayrok's stalk Rias, when Grayfia comes I threaten to have them kill Rias if anything happens to me. Or I order my Bayrok's to attack if I die, yeah that works.

Of course that relies on her not instakilling me on the spot before I can speak.

As I'm thinking I get a flash of a blond haired girl sitting in front of the old church sadly, my Scheming Spirit sending me what it can see. Of course she'd show up today, should I go pick her up?

**Quest Added **

**[The Sad End of Asia Argento] **

**Objective – Kill Asia Argento**

**Reward – Twilight Healing Sacred Gear**

Seriously, Game?

**I'm Chaotic Evil, the fuck are you expecting from me?**

Fair enough, that explains a lot. But no, I'm not playing this game again. What do I even need a healing Sacred Gear for? I have Drain Life? Killing Asia has no benefit for me, besides how the fuck would I explain having another Sacred Gear? Especially one where people know who it's supposed to be inside? Decline.

**Quest Added **

**[The Sad End of Asia Argento] **

**Objective – Kill Asia Argento**

**Reward – Twilight Healing Sacred Gear**

**Penalty – ?, ?, ?**

Great. But you know what? No. I don't take orders, not even you. Decline.

**Penalty added**

**[Drain Life EX] no longer steals stats**

**Penalty added**

**[ID Create] is sealed until you earn it back**

**Penalty added**

**Perk [Lord of Death] removed**

Note to self, the game doesn't fuck around with penalties, no more free stat points, no more grinding until the game feels like letting me, and worst of all it took my OP perk.

That's essentially halved my stronger forces, all the single summons like my Bayrok's and Living Armour have just dropped from 10 to 5, it had less effect on the horde summons like my Skeletons but still that hurts, not to mention my second bone tower (which had 100 souls in it) just vanished into the void, taking it's souls with it.

But you know what? Fine, punish me, I do not serve. If I want to kill someone then I will, if I want to spare them then I will. If that means taking a punishment

**That's fine, if you don't mind the penalties for refusing quests...**

The Game isn't my friend, he got that right.

-x-X-x-X-x-

Shut down! Aww poor game, is your player two not listening to you?

**Oh, shut up. Don't you have an orgy to get back to?**

There's like fifty of my forms there, I can afford to kill some time. Besides I wanted to see what you have been so focused on.

**I got bored waiting, what do you think of this one?**

I think he could be fun, he's not one of those annoying Heroes for Justice like the others, seriously what's the chance that all 5 of them were wanna be heroes?

**Turns out normal people don't immediately go mad with power, imagine that...**

Funny, still I have time to kill, think I should go meet my junior?

**No. Not yet anyway, no spoiling my fun.**

You suck, I won't spoil anything, I just want to have some fun.

**You are incapable of going anywhere without causing chaos and destruction**

Look who's talking, is there anyone in this world who hasn't detected you yet? You aren't exactly being subtle here.

**Which I am doing on purpose, and you know it, I can stay hidden if I want to, I just think it's funny to draw all these overpowered people to him.**

That's cause you're a dick.

**Just wait a bit and you can choose some quests for him, that should be fun right?**

...Fine, I'll wait, just a little bit. He has a point though by the way.

**...What?**

Asia is far too adorable to kill, cute nuns are for fucking, not killing.

**I will never understand the human obsession with sex.**

That's because you don't have a body.

**Nor do I want one, this is the ideal form for the sake of efficiency **

Boring, still I really do love nuns, in fact I think I want some more, good job someone went and gathered a bunch for me isn't it? so... where's Diodora hiding?

**You have literally hundreds of nuns, you even have the Diodora from your version of this worlds peerage already, why do you need more?**

I don't need anything, I do however want them, it's like twins. Now tell me where he is or I'll just tear this world apart to find them. Let's see how your game goes when I set the whole board on fire.

**...Why am I stuck with you?**

-x-X-x-X-x-

Heading downstairs I find Mittelt cleaning under one of the cabinets, her short skirt failing to cover her panty clad ass, it's amusing to know that the Gothic Loli wears cute blue and white striped underwear. Maybe it was the night with Grayfia, but I can't help but stare at the sight as her ass shakes slightly as she tries to reach further underneath, waiting for her to notice me. After a while she stands up, turning around as her proud smile swiftly drops and is replaced with a look of fearful submission.

"Lord Kuro!? What are.. I mean what can I do for you?" she asks blushing as she pulls the skirt down slightly.

"Asia Argento, tell me about her." I order staring her down as her eyes widen slightly.

"Erm, she's a ex-Holy Maiden who was kicked out of the church, she has Twilight Healing, why do you ask my Lord?" she asks hesitantly.

"Because she's here, at your old hideout at the old church. Care to explain why?" I say staring her down.

**+5 Obedience with Mittelt**

"Raynare recruited her! She was planning on stealing Twilight Healing and no one would have warned Asia about what happened." she explained quickly going pale at my gaze.

"And why didn't Azazel pick her up? If she's left alone the Devil's will grab her after all."

"I... don't know. Maybe Raynare didn't mention her? He never asked me so I thought Raynare had already told him..." she answers looking confused.

"Call your boss, I'll go pick her up and bring her here, get him to come here so we can get to the bottom of this." I order as I put my shoes on and head out.

With my spirits guiding me I arrive quickly to see her sat on her suitcase with tears in her eyes.

"Are you Asia Argento?" I ask, knowing the answer.

She replies in Italian of course.

**Intelligence Check Passed (Req INT = 300, INT = 475)**

**Perk Added **

**[All-Speak]**

**Gain the ability to speak all non-magical languages after hearing them.**

"I am, can you understand me? Who are you?" she asks tilting her head cutely, before she blushes and dries her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm Kuro Shi, I live in Kuoh, I'm here to pick you up, Raynare has had to leave since this is Devil Territory but I've sent for someone to help you, it's not safe for a Sacred Gear user to be alone around here." I explain kindly, I have no real use for Twilight Healing, so more Azazel boosts will be better for me, sorry Rias but she won't be joining you.

**+20 Affection with Asia Argento**

"I... thank you, are you with the Fallen as well?" she asks, trusting me far too quickly. +20 for being nice? Just how affection deprived are you for you to latch onto the first person to be nice to you?

"Not exactly, I'm not with any single faction but I am acquainted with them. I'm a independent mage at the moment." I say grabbing her suitcase for her as she stands, and follows me as I lead her to my home.

**+5 Affection with Asia Argento**

"I see, I'm very grateful for your assistance, I was terribly worried when I found this place abandoned. I didn't know what to do, are the Devils really that dangerous?" she asks as we walk.

"Not Dangerous exactly, but they would attempt to recruit you, and I don't know how much of a choice you would be given so it's better to avoid letting them know you are here."

"I understand, thank you I don't think I'd like being a Devil." she says bowing to me slightly. I suppress a laugh at that, how little you know.

We get back quickly enough as we exchange small talk, with her asking me about the city, as I bluff my way through the conversation.

"You know I thought you'd be busy, yet here you are." I say as I walk into the living room to see Azazel already happily drinking his tea waiting for me, isn't he the leader of a people, I was expecting to have to keep her here for a couple of days at least.

**+5 Reputation with Azazel**

**+5 Reputation with the Grigori**

**+5 Affection with Mittelt**

"I always have time for you, Kuro. Especially when you are doing me a favour. Hello Asia, I am Azazel, it's a pleasure to meet you." he says as Asia has a small freak out realising just who is sat in front of her, she stutters out a greetings.

"Anyway, I had hoped to get a small favour off you Kuro." he says moving back to me with his carefree smile.

"...what is it?" I ask, I don't really like handing out favours for free.

"There are some... inconvenient people in the Grigori who would want to take advantage of little Asia, you've already met one of them, and I was hoping you could let her stay here with you until things are calmer, you have the room after all. Don't worry, I'll reimburse you for it, it'll be worth your while I assure you." he says as Asia blushes, and looks at me with wide eyes, looking far too hopeful. Aren't I an enemy of the living? A monster to be avoided?

**Choose your path **

**[Go Away]**

**Send Asia away with Azazel**

**She might be killed for her Sacred Gear**

**She'll cry later**

**[Holy Maiden Boarding House]**

**Let Asia stay with you**

**She's extremely happy to live with her new friend**

**You get a secret reward from Azazel**

"Fine, I have plenty of room. What about the Devils?" I ask.

**+5 Reputation with Azazel**

**+10 Affection with Asia Argento**

"I'll make sure they know she is off limits, it'll be fine. I'll send your 'payment' later" he says giving me a wink. I could hear the inverted commas on payment...

"Your Sacred Gear will take some time but I am making good progress on it, for now I must say goodbye, I am actually busy after all, I snuck away from some paperwork to come here." he says getting up and vanishing through a portal. I'm suspicious as fuck, why did I hear inverted commas, what is he up to? I doubt it'll be anything bad, but I still think it'll be problematic, or maybe just annoying.

"Well Asia, it looks like you'll be living here for the foreseeable future, Mittelt, show her the bedrooms and let her pick one." I order as I sit down.

"Thank you for letting me stay Kuro, I promise that I won't make you regret this." Asia says beaming at me, I give her a small smile and pat her on the head. She really is far too cute, this was the right decision, despite the punishments. I make my own decisions, not the Game.

"It's fine, I'm sure we'll get along great." I say stroking her hair. "Now, go pick a room and put your things away, you should look around and get comfortable here since we don't know how long you'll be here." I say, she agrees and rushes ahead as I gesture to Mittelt to wait a moment.

"I'm expecting the devils to show up any time now, keep Asia distracted for me." I say quietly.

"I will, I'll keep her away from the living room," she says bowing slightly before she heads off to join Asia.

And now the waiting game... my spirits can see Rias heading this way from the school grounds, Akeno and Grayfia following behind.

And so it begins.

**\- Bonus Scene – Written by Zweig -**

"Damn that idiot!"

Ravel Phenex was on the verge of grabbing one of the tacky art pieces in her room and throwing it at the wall.

She had just returned to her room after visiting her brother Riser who had been bragging about how he would crush Rias Peerage in a Rating Game and make her his bride.

Idiotic fool.

Ravel just couldn´t understand how most Devils could be so damn stupid. Her Father who had only married into the Phenex Clan was walking around and doing whatever he pleased including undermining her Mothers own political agenda. Riser was so obsessed with the Gremory girls big Tits that he was openly threatening to murder her Peerage along with antagonizing Sirzechs fucking Lucifer through his horrible attitude.

And that was not even taking the Gremory into account. Sirzechs was playing favourites while trying to pretend he didn´t, Rias was a spoiled brat who ignored ALL of her duties and finally Zeoticus was basically pimping out his daughter for breeding purposes. Only Venelana had some brains apparently and she was a damn Bael so she technically didn´t count either.

Honestly, Ravel couldn´t wait until the plan to dispose of her Father went underway so that Ruval could take over the Clan. Then her mother would force Riser to give her back her Peerage which Lord Phenex had ordered her to hand over to Riser. While her brother might pretend that it was his own, the truth was that all the Peerage members were actually Human Orphans which her Mother had reincarnated and partially adopted. Riser himself had been to lazy to seek his own Peerage and with his attitude nobody would join him on their own.

Still, she couldn´t wait until this whole Farce was over so that she could go and search for a proper and powerful Husband. She would need to travel a bit though given that the male young Devils aside from maybe Millicas Gremory didn´t appeal to her at all and that avenue was closed thanks to Riser and Rias behaviour.

Not that it mattered much. Unlike other Devils she didn´t care about her Husbands Race, at least if she looked outside her race she wouldn't have to deal with the arrogance and stupidity that seemed to be so common for male devils. 

-x-X-x-X-x-

The Ruler of the Dead.

That was his title and Hades the Greek God of the Underworld was proud of it.

Which is why he always grew infuriated when arrogant uppity People had the gall to steal from him.

Over the last few weeks he had felt several Souls leave his realm. No doubt to be used in some form of Necromancy by some arrogant Sorcerer or Magician.

"Come in Orkus."

Hades watched with some content as one of his more trusted and powerful Grim Reapers walked into the room and quickly went on his knee.

"Someone has been stealing Souls from my Realm. I want you to send out a Grim Reaper to retrieve them and kill the Thief."

Orkus looked up in some interest. It didn´t often happen that Souls went missing from the Realm.

"Very well Milord. I think my Daughter Bennia will be suitable for this task. She has been growing a bit discontent with having to stay in the Realm the entire time so a mission in the Realm of the Living should make her quiet down with her attitude. With her Level of skill hunting and killing the Thief should be easy too."

Hades tapped his finger on the Throne in thought.

He didn´t very much like the Half-breed but she WAS rather skilled for her age. Not to mention, should she die he wouldn´t shed a tear about her so he supposed for a first attempt she would be a good choice.

"Very well. Inform her of her mission at once."

**Authors Note : The Grayfia scene kicked my ass, I ended up rewriting it twice. **

**Kuro can't kill the cuteness that is Asia, the power of Moe is too strong for him.**

****Oh, and there's a bored god of evil wandering around looking for something to entertain himself with, that'll end well. Poor Diodora, is what i would say if he wasn't such a prick.****

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 7 : A Late Night Crime Spree

"Kala-chan bring me more coffee!"

Kalawarner sighed as she heard her new watcher Lady Penemue bellow again for a cup Coffee. Since that mission in Kuoh went wrong Team Raynare had been split up and divided among the Cadre to keep an eye on them.

Dohnaseek had been grabbed up by Kokabiel. Even though the Cadre had tricked them into obeying orders contrary to Azazel-sama's own it was not a real Betrayal so the bastard would not even get a punishment beyond a sharp rebuke from Azazel. Immediately afterwards he had grabbed up Dohnaseek when the discussion of dividing their team came up. That basically confirmed to everyone that it had been Dohnaseek who had changed the orders they received.

Mittelt had been sent as Maid to the Necromancer boy but was officially watched by Azazel himself. Everyone knew that the man had gotten somewhat obsessed with the Necromancer recently for some reasons, so sending Mittelt there was just an excuse for him to drop in every now and then. Still Kalawarner was almost at the point of begging Lord Azazel to let her join Mittelt as Maid.

She herself had gotten a job as Assistant Secretary for Lady Penemue which translated into putting files away, fetching Coffee and a bunch of other Henchman jobs which were slowly running her ragged.

Still she had gotten it better then Raynare. After her wing had been regenerated by one of the Twilight-Healing users in Grigori she had been given into the care of Baraquiel. If rumours were to be believed then Raynare was now the mans Sparring-partner which caused her to regularly be sent to the Hospital for healing her bruised body. Though at least the brat had gotten a new pair of wings out of it.

"KALA-CHAN. MY COFFEE!"

Kalawarner quickly rushed towards the kitchen with a curse. Yeah, she was definitely asking to join Mittelt once Azazel-sama came back. Being a maid must be better than this.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Here we go, every since I leveled my scheming spirits up to 55 they've gained a new skill, if I close my eyes and focus I can see from their perspectives, right now I'm watching the Devils swiftly approaching my home, directing the spirit to go lower, floating in front of them as they walk, I smirk as Grayfia glares at the spirit, the others haven't noticed as they walk through the spirit, good to know, I didn't think I'd be able to hide from Grayfia, but it's interesting that Rias and Akeno failed to spot it, even as they physically passed through it.

The Rating Game is tomorrow, I can't grind tonight but that doesn't mean I should sleep, I have some... material gathering to do tonight. If I'm fighting tomorrow I need more summons first, and that means corpse collecting. I don't want to just kill indiscriminately, I'd rather not draw that kind of attention to myself, but there has to be corpses somewhere, even if it's more common to be cremated in Japan, I mean there's a graveyard at the old church after all, so there should be bodies there. If not... well, I'll find some corpses, one way or another.

As the Devils approach my home I see them warily glancing at the Bayrok's lurking on my rooftop with their bows, except Grayfia of course, who is perfectly calm. As they approach the door I get a mildly amusing idea.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Rias, are you sure about this? If this goes badly we are in the middle of his territory, with all his undead." Akeno says glancing cautiously at the undead seemingly grinning down at her, if she didn't know any better she'd say they were enjoying her fear. Glancing around she could she a pack of rotting undead hounds prowling around the grounds of the out of place mansion.

"It will be fine, I am more than enough to handle these corpses if the worst should happen." Grayfia assured her.

"It's fine, Akeno, even if he refuses I can't see this turning into a fight. And we need the help, us four alone can't beat Riser and his Peerage, Kuro and his horde would turn things in our favour. Risers Numbers won't mean anything if they get swarmed by Kuros own, it's our best chance to win this." Rias said calmly,

As she went to knock on the door in opened, revealing a suit of armour with a eerie blue glow from within it staring at her.

"Erm... hello? Is Kuro in?" she asked, not sure if it could understand her as it tilted it's armoured head... was it still a head if there was nothing inside the helmet? It didn't respond as it continued staring at her in silence.

"...Is there someone else I can talk too inside?" she asked after almost a minute passed, to her surprise it nodded it's head, and promptly closed the door in her face.

"Should we wait? It'd be rude to just barge in, and they might see us as intruders and attack." she asked the others, her brow furrowed in confusion. After a moment the door reopened, revealing a skeleton, who also stared at her in silence.

"Hello? Can you understand me? Is Kuro in?" she asked again as it stared at her.

"This is ridiculous, they can clearly understand us. I will go in and find out if he is in." Grayfia said annoyed after another minute of silent staring from the undead. The moment she stepped through the door five undead ninjas appeared around her, holding their kunai to her vital points.

"Wait, no we are sorry, but we need to speak to your master. We mean no harm." Rias said quickly as Grayfia started to gather her magic, she could see the Bayrok's aiming their bows a them as the hounds started approaching, growling and snarling at them.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. As she turned around she saw Kuro walking up his path, a gesture from him making the undead stand down.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

The panicked expressions on Rias and Akeno's faces were worth the effort of sneaking out the back door. I didn't actually spend the Shinobi Necro's they did that themselves when Grayfia tried to barge in. I was simply planning on having a different undead answer the door every time to see how long they would waste on this.

"Kuro! I'm terribly sorry about this, we need to speak with you and there was a misunderstanding with your undead, we weren't trying to trespass." Rias said quickly, worried that she was already off to a bad start.

"By forcing your way into my home? Whatever, follow me." I say walking past them and into the living room, taking a seat and gesturing for them to do the same. "So, what's so important that it couldn't wait till Monday?" I ask as they sit opposite me, Grayfia remaining standing behind them as she glares at me, yeah yeah I know.

I don't want to become a devil, Old Me said it was a bad idea, but how the fuck am I supposed to get out of this? Ignoring Old Me's advise is dumb, getting instakilled by Grayfia by going back on our deal after fucking her is even dumber.

"I was hoping to convince you to change your mind about joining my Peerage, I know you have already rejected me once but I need you to reconsider, no matter what it takes." she say, she's really bad at negotiating isn't she? I saw Grayfia wince slightly at the desperate tone of Rias's voice. Makes sense, all her Peerage was basically handed to her on a silver platter.

"Why would I do that? And why would I agree to serve someone weaker than me? And why couldn't this wait till Monday, I like having my weekends problem free. Besides, joining the Devil faction will mess with my relationship with the Grigori." I say, enjoying Grayfia's angry look, but she says nothing. If she wants to hide out deal I can't just agree immediately.

"Have you joined the Fallen?!" she asks quickly taking in my words. I see Akeno's face twitch angrily before she suppressed it, she really has a grudge against fallen.

**-5 Affection with Akeno Himejima**

"No, but we have a good thing going on, mostly I do favours for Azazel in exchange for rewards, like my new home and maid. It's really none of your business, but joining the Devils would make things a bit awkward since you are at war with them, even if it's a cold war." I explain.

"I can assure you I have no problem with you keeping it up, even as a devil, and I'll deal with any devils that don't like it. But more importantly, what will it take to get you to reconsider? I have a Rating Game coming up tomorrow that I have to win, no matter what. After the battle I won't ask anything of you, and I'll never order you to do anything, but I absolutely must win tomorrow. So name your price, whatever it is, I'll accept." she says seriously. A blank check? And she promises to never try and control me? Despite her inexperience in negotiating that's actually tempting, but what to ask for? Grayfia is glaring at me intensely, so I can't ask for too much, but I can't ask for nothing either. The problem is that she really has nothing I particularly want, but I can work with this.

"Ten unconditional favours, to be called whenever I want. Sona already owes me one favour, but if I'm joining you I want to be able to call on you ten times, for whatever I want." I say after a moment of thought, it's too much and she'll negotiate me down to a more reasonable amount like five or even three. But having even three favours from a Devil Heiress will come in handy, especially since I am already getting 'paid' by Grayfia, and Sirzechs with my High Class Devil Promotion. Sorry Old Me, but I need to not be killed by Grayfia, I'll try and find a way to switch races later.

"I accept, if you join me I'll do whatever you want ten times." she replies immediately beaming at me. What.

**+15 Affection with Rias Gremory**

**+5 Affection with Akeno Himejima**

What.

She is not a smart girl, is she?

**No, but she's sexy enough for it not to matter...**

"Would you like to be a Pawn or a Bishop? Wait, do you know what they do?" she asks happily. I ignore the game, it's never made comments like that before.

"I do, and I don't want to be called a pawn, even in a technical sense, so I'll be a Bishop." I answer, if someone calls me a pawn they're getting eaten by my hounds. She immediately goes through a bag she brought and brings out a Chess Piece, rising and approaching me as I rise, moving closer than she needs to she presses the piece against my chest pushing it in.

**Evil Piece (Bishop) Detected, Accept Devil Transformation?**

**[Yes] [No]**

I don't want to press the button with them all watching me. So I just wait as Rias looks more and more worried.

"So, how does this work? Is there something I have to do?" I ask looking confused as nothing happens.

"No, it should have worked already... I don't understand..." she says, I almost feel bad about this, as tears start to form, her former happiness vanished, replaced with growing despair.

"I can feel... something? Near my soul, but it isn't doing anything as far as I can tell." I bullshit. I can't feel shit.

"Lady Rias, I will head to the underworld and ask Ajuka if he knows why this isn't working, hopefully he is free today." Grayfia says, looking slightly pale. Can't blame me for this, I can't possibly be doing anything, so I am innocent. Well, I'm not but they can't prove that. She quickly leaves, leaving us all sat down awkwardly, Rias looks like she's about to start sobbing at any minute, I guess having her hopes rise and then be immediately dashed would do that.

Akeno is comforting Rias, but she keeps glancing at me for some reason, it's not a suspicious look, more hopeful? Not sure what she wants but whatever. Wait, her mother died. And I'm a Necromancer... I know what she wants, but I can't bring back the dead properly yet. As I read a random book while we wait, we hear someone banging around upstairs.

"Do you have company, Kuro?" Akeno asks looking at the ceiling.

"It's probably just my maid dropping something," I say, you aren't having Asia, so it's better you never realise she exists.

"Does your maid have a Sacred Gear? I can feel one nearby." Rias says also focusing on the ceiling. They can sense Sacred Gears, of course they can, I knew that. Damn it.

"No, but a guest of mine does, she's from the Grigori and I'm letting her stay here as a favour to Azazel, so she's off limits unless you want to risk starting a war." I say coldly glaring at the both as Rias winces, a guilty look on her face.

"Of course, do you know Azazel personally?" she asks changing the subject, trying to hide her sadness.

"Yeah, I've met him a couple of times." I say dropping the glare now that she's gotten the message.

"It's a bit frustrating knowing that the Grigori Governor General was in my territory without me knowing, but that's not your fault." she says frowning, I suppose I'd be worried if I found out the leader of a rival faction was happily visiting my lands without my knowledge too. "I suppose it's fine, we have decent relations with the Grigori after those fallen were handed over, no reason worsen them again over this, I'll tell Sona, but I doubt anything will come from it."

"Can your undead understand people? I mean other than you?" she asks after some more silence.

"I don't know, want to test it?" I ask as I mentally order one of my Living Armours to come to me. "I command them Mentally, and I don't exactly keep them around other people."

"Err, sure? What should I do?" she asks looking at the armour standing besides my chair. I send it the order to obey her.

"I've ordered it to listen to you so just try telling it to do something." I say, I want to know this myself to be honest.

"OK, come over here?" she half asks the armour, immediately it approaches her, standing in front of her. Good to know, if I let them they will obey other people. Immediately I cancel my order and order it back.

"Interesting, if I understand Rating Game's they end when the King is beaten right? My Living Armour's are bodyguard specialists, if we fix the problem then I'll have a couple guard you during the match." I say, looking between my Armour and Rias.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Can you leave them behind? Is there a distance limit?" she asks.

"Not really, they stay here while I'm out after all, and my Spirits are scattered around the town, I use them as scouts, I don;t want to get caught off guard again after all. I don't think you can even see them, since you walked through one of them earlier." I say smirking slightly, I am proud of my spirits, they've done good work.

"Wait, I did? When?" she asks blushing slightly.

"When you were walking down the street just outside my house, I was watching through it's eyes, it's why I got back so quickly, since it saw you coming. There's one in this room right now, right there." I say pointing to the spirit floating around the corner of the room.

"Wait, seriously? I can't sense anything at all..." she says, while I watch both she and Akeno cast various spells attempting to spot it, but they fail. Another test I wanted to do, I want to know if they can find a spirit if they are specifically searching for it, looks like they can't which makes my spirits excellent spies.

Almost an hour of small talk passes before Grayfia returns with Ajuka following behind... I wasn't expecting him to come in person. Wasting no time he pulls out a device and presses it to my chest.

"I can see the problem, it's trying to connect to his soul but it's being blocked somehow... I thought it would be an issue with him being too strong for her to turn at first but that's not it, otherwise it would have been rejected and would have fallen out, instead it's just stuck there." he says, after pressing a few buttons he extracts it from me, and the option to accept the piece vanishes.

"I'll look into this but it will take time, too much time for him to be turned before tomorrow." he says looking at the piece, as Rias's tears return. He scans me with another device ignoring her.

"Is there no way to turn him before then?" Grayfia asks frowning.

"No, but he can just be stay human for the game, Sirzechs will accept it obviously, and Serafall will most likely accept it as well. And I highly doubt Falbium will care about this in the slightest. The Phenex might not like it, but with two, maybe three Satans, allowing it there's little he can do about it. This does mean he'll not have the safety net that Devil's do, if he gets injured he won't be able to be pulled out like normal." he says, wonderful... "I'll look into why he can't be turned in the mean time, Grayfia, you should celar it with Serafall just to be safe." he says leaving quickly.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

A Human in a Rating Game? How ridiculous. Happy now?

**Quest Complete**

**Objective: Make Sure Kuro takes part in the Rating Game**

**Reward: You get to live!**

Still something was strange, he could have sworn he sensed someone strong hiding in the mansion.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"I will go and speak with Lady Serafall, to ensure that there are no problems with his participation, good day, Lady Rias." Grayfia says leaving as well, as Rias wipes her tears away, she doesn't look too happy though.

"I... are you sure about joining the Game? It will be extremely dangerous for you without the bonus safety Devils usually have..." she asks reluctantly.

"Then I want 5 more favours. And I want to call one in immediately." I say immediately.

"That's all? Of course. What do you want from me?" she asks cheering up, it's actually flattering that she gave me the opportunity to back out due to the danger, she's the least Devilish Devil I've ever heard of.

"I need more suits of Armour, I want to make more Living Armours before the match, but I lack the materials. I can gather the souls myself, but I don't have a way to get the armours, not before tomorrow at any rate." I explain.

"Is that all? You can keep the favour, I'll do that happily. It'll help me as well after all. The Gremory Family will have some, do you need them immediately or can I bring them tomorrow?" she asks happily.

"Tomorrow is fine, I can make them immediately before the rating game... here, give one of these to Koneko and Kiba, they're healing potions, they aren't perfect, but they'll heal about 35% of your health when drunk." I say passing them four healing potions, I have six and the Senzu Bean so I will have two for myself, plus a full heal, plus Drain Life.

"Seriously? Healing Items are rare, even weaker ones, where did you get them? I'll reimburse you for the cost." she says taking them gently.

"I made them, I'm an Alchemist as well as a Necromancer after all." I say, not quite bragging.

"...you really are amazing, Kuro-kun." Rias says with a small smile.

**+5 Affection with Rias Gremory**

"I am, if that's everything I want to make some preparations for tomorrow, you can show yourself out." I say rising back from my seat as they do the same.

"Of course, I will come and collect you tomorrow at around 10, the game starts at 12pm at our school. Will two hours be enough for you to make your Armours?" she asks, I tell her that's enough time and she gives me a smile as she leaves, Akeno hesitates momentarily before she follows, she definitely wants to use my talents.

As they leave a voice comes from behind the door that heads deeper into the house.

"Is it safe to come out now? Are the scary devils gone?" Azazel asks, walking into the room like he owns the place. This fucking guy... has he hidden portals somewhere in the house? He seems to pop up whenever he wants. "We didn't want to interrupt your important meeting so we hid for you." he says sitting in the seat Rias just left, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare following behind him, wearing revealing maid outfits.

"Seriously? Scary Devils?" I ask, sitting back down.

"With a Satan and the scary maid even I would be worried, I'm just here to deliver your reward for helping me out with the adorable Asia, that's all." he says, gesturing to the two Fallen.

"More Maids? You know they all tried to kill me before right?" I ask deadpan.

"And they failed, don't worry they are very sorry about it, right girls?" he asks, getting them all to agree, Raynare is far more reluctant to do so.

"Right... I guess this place is a little hard for just Mittelt to clean, I'll take them." I say ignoring the small blush on Mittelt's face.

"Wonderful! So..." he trails off, smiling far too widely.

"So... what?"

"Alchemy huh? Can I have one of those potions as well? I'll make it worth your while..." he asks.

"If you show up with that Dohnaseek guy in a maid outfit I'll not be happy." I say, I don't need any more maids, and that's a scary thought.

"You don't have to worry about that, what's the point in maids if they aren't sexy? No, I'll find something else, so... please? Pretty please?"

**He has a point there.**

"If I give it to you will you please go away? I have stuff to do." I say taking another one out and placing it on the table.

**+10 Reputation with Azazel**

**+10 Reputation with the Grigori**

"Deal, I'll bring you something wonderful for it, oh and don't worry, we can still be friends after you become a devil." he say pocketing it immediately... just how long was he hiding back there?

"You could at least pretend you aren't spying on me." I say as he rises.

"Why bother? You're too smart to believe it. I think I'll get Serafall to let me watch this Rating Game, it should be fun." he says as he leaves.

Once he's gone I take a deep sigh, leaning back in my chair.

"Right, I have important things to do. Mittelt you're the head maid, so you show those two around." I order getting up.

"Wait, I'm in charge of these two?" she asks, Kalawarner doesn't seem to care but I can see Raynare getting angry.

"Yes, that's what being head maid means." I say deadpan.

**+10 Affection with Mittelt**

**+10 Obedience with Mittelt**

"Why is she in charge? I'm stronger than her!" Raynare yells losing her temper, making a light spear, immediately the Living Armour pounces on her, backhanding her to the ground and placing it's sword against her throat.

"And you're weaker than me, you're stronger than you were when you tried to kill me, but I'm much stronger now than I was then, as are my undead. If you're staying here, you will listen, besides, you're a maid, being strong won't help you dust." I say coldly as she freezes, she's managed to gain 6 Levels since then, which is impressive for her, but I am far stronger now. I order the Living Armour to release her, and head upstairs to my room.

**+10 Obedience with Raynare**

**+10 Obedience with Kalawarner**

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Watching the powerful Armour go back on standby against one of the walls the three Fallen spent a moment in silence before Mittelt broke it.

"I have a good thing going here. And I won't let you ruin it Raynare." she said glaring at the rising Fallen, who was red with embarrassment.

"Is that anyway to your superior? And how good can it be, you're a servant to a human." Raynare sneered.

"Former superior. And in case you've already forgotten, I'm the head maid, so I'm your superior now."

"I'm still stronger than you."

"Didn't help you against Lord Kuro's undead though did it?" Mittelt mocked as they glared at each other.

"How has he gotten so much stronger? He wasn't that strong before, neither were his undead..." Raynare asked, not breaking her glare.

"I don't know, he keeps getting stronger, and fast, it's no wonder Lord Azazel wants to have good relations with him, so you shouldn't ruin it."

"I won't, I just don't see why a weakling like you should be in charge." Raynare replied angrily.

"In case you haven't noticed, all three of us are weaklings compared to Kuro. If he says Mittelt is in charge then she is, until he says otherwise. If you don't like it, you just have to prove that you deserve the position more." Kalawarner said calmly, not realising the effect her words would have as Mittelt and Raynare glared at each other, both thinking the same thing, that they would prove to Kuro that they were more useful than the other.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

It's still late afternoon, and I need to wait till nightfall before I start my little crime spree in preparation for the battle. So fuck it, I can't grind so I'm taking a nap. I am not getting involved with that cat fight.

**You don't want to be in between them? Sounds like a good time to me...**

OK, why are you acting so weird?

**Let's just say the usual guy is... out of the office at the moment. I'm Shiro by the way, you know me better as the First Gamer.**

**The Game's been a bit of an asshole to you, hasn't it?**

...Yes. Is this the part where you kill me. Because if so I'd like to say that this Game is bullshit.

**Nah, I just wanted to meet my junior Evil Gamer, I only kill the wannabe Heroes. And you are no Hero. **

**Since the Game has been so mean to you, I'll give you some gifts, to celebrate us meeting, even if it's not face to face.**

**[Blood of Shisui Uchiha] added**

**[Blood of Kushimaru Kuriarare] added**

**[Nuibari] added**

**[Skill Orb: Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation] added**

**So, I'll be watching since you seem entertaining.**

**Every now and then I'll send you a quest, trust me the rewards will be worth it...**

**Later.**

**I hate that guy sometimes.**

There he is, the Game I know and... well not love, but I know him.

**You're lucky Shiro finds you interesting, I don't want to talk about the details but he doesn't want me messing with your growth so much any more.**

**Seems boring to me, but apparently "What's the point in a game if you can't do what you want!" is what the idiot said.**

**It's far too much trouble to fight him over this, so consider yourself Blessed.**

**...I'm not undoing the Penalties though, you have to earn that.**

I can see why my older self said he could be a friend. Having the game stop messing with me so much will help me speed up my growth much better, even if I still need to earn my ID Create back first.

Using the Skill Orb immediately, I get my new skill.

**Skill Added**

**[Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation] (Active)**

**5000 CP to use**

**Forcibly resurrect a target as a slave**

**Requires a Sacrifice and some of the DNA of the target **

**Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) (Active) will now use CP instead**

**Until CP is unlocked MP will be used instead**

**Using MP for Chakra Abilities increases the cost by 100%**

**Special INT Perk Unlocked**

**[Perfect Chakra Control]**

**Your intelligence makes controlling your Chakra child play**

**All Chakra Skills cost 50% less CP **

Interesting, I can enslave Shisui Uchiha, and some other guy I don't know, but given that I have one of the Seven Swords of the Mist I can guess who he is... But first I need some sacrifices... I guess I could bring back Issei as a slave but really, why would I? Without Boosted Gear he is useless to me.

I know who I'm sacrificing tonight... they can die for the sake of my future, after all I've already killed one third of the Perverted Trio, might as well finish the job. They're unimportant minor side characters anyway, I send the thought for my spirits to find them, they'll track them down and find out where they live for tonight, I can happily kill off some useless perverts if it gets me two powerful minions.

But I can't go on a crime spree, grave robbing and killing in broad daylight, I'll wait till the cover of night.

So... nap time, the longer I stay awake the harder I find it too think properly, even if my body isn't tired, my mind is.

\- Late Night -

It's midnight, and that means it's time to get to work. Putting on a dark outfit, a pair of black jeans, a black t shirt and hoodie and some black gloves I head out. My spirits are telling me that the streets are practically empty at the moment, and they can help me avoid the few people out late. Sneaking out the back of the mansion I set off for target number one, a hardware store...

With my spirits guiding me from the sky it's child's play to get there undetected, I keep to the alleys and shadows, putting my thief class to work to avoid people seeing me from their windows. I've noticed that there are basically no cameras around this city, probably curtsey of the devils not wanting cameras to pick up the supernatural that is so common here, it's probably the same in Kyoto thanks to the Yokai there. It doesn't matter if you can wipe memories if it's recorded and seen by thousands, if not more. I always wondered about that in Harry Potter, with the growing tech, which the ministry clearly don't understand, it's only a matter of time before they get found out, it might be the same here, but the Three Factions seem a lot smarter than the Ministry of Magic.

Once I arrive at the shopping district I head to the back door of the store, I still don't see any cameras. Finding the door I send a spirit inside to check for cameras, looking through it's eyes, there is a single CCTV camera, aiming at the back door, which is a problem. As I'm trying to decide how to destroy it one of my Bayrok's summons it's self, without any orders from me, it turns into a shadowy form and slips under the door, reforming out of the cameras line of sight, immediately firing a arrow and smashing the camera.

Quickly pick the lock of the door with a hairpin I grabbed from home, I really need a proper Lockpick set but this will do for now, I open the door and had inside, thankfully with no alarms, this place is pretty old fashioned. I might only be a Level 10 thief but I can handle this much, the door wasn't particularly difficult, just an old lock that probably hasn't been changed in years.

Taking a moment to smash the camera beyond repair, so it can't be seen that it was shot with an arrow, I head into the main store, grabbing everything and throwing it all in my inventory, I'm only here for some shovels but I don't want to make it obvious what I came for. After a moment of thought I break open the till as well, looting it, and try to pick the lock on the safe in the back, but my Dex and Thief Level are too low, so I throw the entire safe in my inventory instead.

Leaving the store I decide to repeat my feat at a Grocery, looking for Potions Ingredients, and a Flower Store, each time taking everything not nailed to the ground, including the safes. I'll sort through everything later, but for now I just want to get moving. I head out to the old church, making sure to avoid any houses that have lights on, I don't want to have to explain why I was lurking around this late if someone sees me from the windows.

Getting to the small graveyard quickly I summon my Skeletal Horde, and pass out the shovels. I got around twenty shovels so we can do this efficiently as they go to work digging up the graves while my spirits keep watch. While they do that I go through the various food and flowers to see what can be used in potions, the answer is pretty much everything, but most of the food just does Restore Health/Restore Stamina, while the more interesting flowers have more varied effects, I make around 30 Restore Health Potions, plus 15 Restore Stamina Potions and Restore Mana Potions, and 10 Resist Fire Potions. All in all, this was a good heist, I still have a fair few ingredients but this should be plenty for tomorrow. I even have enough to give more to Rias and the others to grind up that affection. Maybe they'll even manage to be useful so I don't have to do everything myself, I doubt it but still...

My skeletons are doing good work, there's already a couple of rotting corpses piled up near me, but this will take a while, there's a good 20/30 graves here, not much compared to a regular graveyard but at least there are bodies here, Christians tend to get buried so I'm not just finding ashes. Getting an idea I get the chessboard I put in my inventory out and sit down, getting a Living Armour to play with me, it's... a slow game, he keeps knocking the pieces over with his large gauntlets, but eventually I win, getting +5 INT, I wasn't sure it would count but I'm glad it did.

Out of boredom I spend a good hour or so playing with my Armour, while the Skeleton's dig, the advantage to undead is that they never get tired or want breaks, so before long I have 18 corpses, and 7 skeleton's that are too decomposed to count as corpses any more. I can use Corpses for Skeleton's but not Skeleton's for Corpses.

With the Skeleton's I can either make a Greater Skeleton Horde, which needs 5 Skeletons, or I can use three corpses to make a Bone Golem which needs 10 Skeleton's worth of bones. I have numbers already, so I put the skeleton's and 3 of the corpses in a pile and use [Create Greater Undead]. It's fairly gruesome as the bones are torn from the corpses and skeleton's, all fusing together, by the time it's done the Golem stands almost double my height and width, a hulking beast of bone, with large blades made of rib cages for arms. I like my new friend, and more importantly Riser won't. He is already level 50, so it's easy enough to power him up.

There's something I find odd, why can a single weak corpse be used for a stupidly powerful undead? I would have expected to have to use higher quality corpses for the better undead, but I don't need to, even one of these random bodies can become something like a Zombie Giant, or a Frost Knight.

**I can change it if you'd prefer...**

No, I wasn't complaining, I just found it odd, this is fine.

Frost is good against Fire, so I use five of the corpses to make 5 Frost Knights. Almost immediately the area becomes freezing as I shiver slightly, I can see my breath in the cold air as the Five Knights kneel before me, each of them hulking beast like men, in heavy armour which has ice covering it, their blades have a layer of ice on them. After powering them up to 55 I dismiss them, I'll summon them when they are needed, but if I keep them out I might just die of hypothermia before Grayfia gets to me.

Next I make 5 Death Knights, each looks similar to the Frost Knights, but with a black aura, instead of the icy blue of the Frost Knights, unlike the other knights they are armed with a giant greatsword, instead of a sword and shield. They aren't tanks like my Living Armour, they are pure DPS, existing to deal as much damage as possible.

After some thought I use the last 5 corpses to make a Greater Skeleton Horde, as they burst out of the rotting flesh and rise, clutching various weapons, from Greatswords to Warhammers, comparing them to the other skeleton's I can see why they are classed as Greater Skeleton's, despite both being level 55, the Greater Skeleton's have almost twice the HP of a regular Skeleton, and they are far larger, easily a foot or two taller, than their lesser brethren.

Honestly it was inefficient to summon a single Greater Horde when I could have used the corpses for 5 more Frost Knights or even some Wendigos. I want some Lesser Lich's, but it requires the corpse of a magic user to summon one. The Greater Horde will serve as commanders, each taking 10 regular Skeleton's under their control, it will take some of the micro management off my shoulders, and I can command the smaller hordes separately, since normally I command the entire horde at once. This way I can have them carry out individual orders instead of just swarming.

I still have around 70 souls in my tower, and I can access them even without summoning the tower, so I summon more Spectral Knights, taking my total to ten, that should do for now.

Dismissing my horde, ready to be summoned the moment I need them I head out, following my spirits as they guide me to my Sacrifices.

Fortunately they live close by, just a couple of streets away from each other, Glasses can be first as I pick the lock to his back door and sneak upstairs, even a Level 10 thief can easily stay undetected against regular sleeping humans. His parents don't even stir as I move past their room, and enter his bedroom. Now... how to do this? I should take him away but he'll definitely wake up...

Summoning a Living Armour and pulling out the Sacrificial Dagger I so rarely use, I place it against his throat as shake him awake, it doesn't take long for him to come too as he freezes at the feel of the cold metal at his throat.

"Get up, slowly. Try anything and my friend over there is going to end you, and then your parents. Stay silent, if you speak I'm taking your tongue." I say as he obeys shaking in fear. My Armour holds him at sword point as I use some rope from the Hardware Store to bind his hands, stuffing his mouth with some boxers on the floor, and duct taping his mouth shut. I lead him out of the house, making sure he doesn't try anything as we pass his parents room.

**-100 Reputation with Motohama **

I think I'll live...

As we leave I push him to a Bayrok, who throws him over it's shoulder and vanishes into the night, heading silently back to the Old Church, it seems like a good a place as any to sacrifice them.

That went well enough, next victim.

Heading into Baldy's house I notice his mother is awake, getting a drink from the kitchen. I hide and watch from the shadows as she heads back upstairs, with my following behind silently, honestly I'm not surprised that Baldy ended up a pervert, his mother is a milf, and her sleepwear is less then modest, the see-through babydoll barely covering her swaying ass as she walks up the stairs. Puberty must have been a bitch for him, she heads into her room, getting into the empty bed, no father?

I wait for her to fall back to sleep before I head into Baldy's room, to my lack of surprise it's covered in porn posters and mags, yeah this guy isn't going to be missed by the world.

Things go down hill from there unfortunately, as I try and repeat what I did to Glasses Baldy wakes up fast, throwing a punch at my face as he rolls out of bed, it does very little damage but it does knock me back slightly.

"Kuro?! What the fuck are you doing here Asshole?!" he shouts as he rushes me, I'm ready this time, and dodge his punch, before I knee him in the stomach, punching him in the face knocking him out, I almost killed him with that, my STR is far above human after all.

**-100 Reputation with Matsuda**

"Matsuda? What are you shouting about?" his mother asks as she enters the room, before she sees me and lets out a scream, panicking I grab the dagger and rush her, stabbing her through the heart immediately as I cover her mouth while she dies. It doesn't take long as she coughs up blood covering my hand. I lay her down next to her unconscious son and look out the window, but after a couple of minutes pass with no movement I calm down.

It's a shame I had to kill her, she had that sexy lonely middle-aged woman look to her, but sometimes you have to kill a milf.

No need to waste the body though, I quickly stick it in my inventory, I'll deal with it later since I don't want to leave any evidence behind. Binding the fool I carry him out of the house, passing him to another Bayrok as he heads off to join the others.

I head back to the Church myself, heading into the building where my Bayrok's have stashed them both, it looks like Baldy is coming to as my Living Armours force them both to their knees in front of me.

"What the fuck is going on?! What are you doing you fucking creep!?" Baldy shouts at me, I can see Glasses trying to get him to shut up with his eyes but he can't speak with his mouth duct taped. I walk over to him and rip it off him as he immediately spits out the boxers I gagged him with, Baldy is struggling but he can't hope to shake off the Armour holding him down.

"Matsuda, Shut Up! Don't insult the guy with a knife and fucking monsters, can't you see the blood on him?" he shouts as Baldy looks over me.

"It's your mothers by the way, you woke her up. And what's going on is a sacrifice, I need more undead servants but I needed two sacrifices for them, I volunteered you two. Using my new skill causes a scroll to appear in my hand, and I roll it out in front of me, I get Glasses moved over to the side as he is forced to watch. Starting with Kushimaru Kuriarare

I smear his blood on the scroll as Seals spread out beneath baldy as the Armour moves back, taking a moment to stab him in the leg first.

Now, to use the Jutsu itself, the moment I want to my hands move on their own. Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon my hands move through the hand seals by themselves. Before clapping together on the scroll. "Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation!"

Immediately ash covers Baldy as he struggles, before he is replaced with a man wearing a white Anbu mask, his skin grey and cracked, I could fix that I just don't see a reason to.

**Normally you'd need a control talisman to command them, but I've made some adjustment, you're welcome.**

Immediately the undead swordsman attempts to rush me, but just before he reaches me he collapses, clutching his head in agony as he writhes on the ground.

"Don't bother fighting, the Jutsu won't let you, you're mine now." I say taking out his sword, Nuibari and throwing it in front of him.

"You're dead, killed by Might Duy, your choices are to serve me willingly, or for me to wipe your personality leaving you as an emotionless tool." I say coldly as he rises on shaking legs, as he grabs his sword and stares up at me, before clutching his head again, looks like even thinking about attacking me is enough to punish him.

"You think one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist would ever serve some scum like you?" he sneers before he clutches his head again, that's fine. A single thought from me makes him go still, his personality gone as he rises and walks over to the side.

**Kushimaru Kuriarare**

**One Half of the Heartless Pair **

**Race – Human (Enhanced) **

**Tier – Elite**

**LVL – 35**

That'll do, he's tier three so he's definitely powerful, in pure levels he'd be level 140, even higher than me, he'll be a fine addition to my army, especially since he doesn't count as a undead summon. I don't feel like dealing with his personality though since he dropped straight to -100, so that's fun, even if I could command him he'd fight against me constantly. But once I took away his personality his obedience jumped to 100.

Gesturing for Glasses to be dragged into the spot I ignore his begging. That cost 5k MP, but I can work out why first it was 5k, then it doubled to 10k since I don't have Chakra properly yet, then it was reduced by the perfect control perk back to 5k, that means that once I get my own Chakra it'll only cost 2.5k, still I had to wait a minute for my MP to regen, since I only have 9.5k overall, starting again I spread out the scroll again and smear Shisui's blood on it as the seals spread out again.

"Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation!" I say over the crying, as the ash covers glasses, silencing him forever.

Shisui is far more patient than Kushimaru, rising and looking around slowly.

"In case you haven't noticed you are dead, I used the Impure World Reincarnation to bring you back, you can either serve me willingly, or join Kushimaru over there as a mindless tool. Choose." I say as he locks his red eyes onto me, his Sharingan spinning wildly.

"Are you from Konoha?" he asks quietly, remarkably calm.

"No, we aren't even in the Five Great Shinobi Countries any more."

"Are you planning on hurting my village?" he asks, still calm as he takes in his surroundings.

"No, my enemies are very different, I don't know if I'll ever even go to your world." I respond impressed by his calmness.

"My world? Not land? Interesting, as long as you don't threaten my home I'll serve, don't worry I won't try anything, the headache that started when I tried to use my Sharingan on you made it's point. I don't want to end up like that Mist Swordsmen after all." he says still perfectly calm. His obedience is at 60, and his rep at -20. he is an odd one, I thought he'd be angrier.

**Shisui Uchiha**

**Shisui of the Body Flicker**

**Race – Human (Enhanced) **

**Tier – Elite**

**LVL – 80**

...Well that's most of my problems dealt with, he isn't as strong as Grayfia, being 13 Levels lower, and human, but a Elite Anbu Shinobi, with a Sharingan under my control? Riser is a special kind of fucked.

"Welcome to the Horde, we have a battle tomorrow, so you can rest for now." I say, I would make Shisui look more normal, since I can do that but I want it to be clear that they are undead, so Riser can't complain any more than he no doubt will. I dismiss all my undead as they all go wherever they are when I don't have them.

**Normally they would return to your Hub, but you are a peasant who doesn't even have a Hub yet so I just stick them in stasis in a void.**

Right... when does this hubless peasant get a Hub then?

**Next World.**

Good to know I suppose.

After getting back home I head back to my room and sit down, I have an idea on how to not kill Riser, but not spare him. Trap Soul plus a Soul Flask, once he's beaten I can just steal his soul, which gives me something to barter with, if they don't offer enough for it back I'll just find another use for it, that should work right?

**If he is weakened enough so he can't resist it, yes.**

**His body will be comatose until it's returned, which can be done by opening the Soul Flask near the body.**

So that's the plan, his soul is mine. Now I just need a way to devour souls and I'll be a regular Shang Tsung.

**Devour Soul is a higher level Necromancer Skill.**

Wait, seriously? I was joking...

Maybe I should keep his soul and Devour it for his regeneration instead? Although that would make a lot of enemies, and besides Regeneration is a fairly common ability, I'll have other opportunities to steal it from someone so on second thought I'll just make the Phenex's pay a fortune for their sons soul instead. It's like kidnapping, but I'm leaving the body behind.

I want to be asleep for when Rias gets here, I'll use the excuse that I spent the night making my potions in preparation so I definitely wasn't robbing graves and sacrificing people. Still, I need an alchemy table to make it seem more realistic but I don't know where to find one.

**Ugh, Here. **

**Why do I have to help him? It was funnier when I was tormenting him but noooo I have to play nice...**

**Be grateful weakling.**

A Skyrim Alchemy table appears in the corner of my bed room as the messages pop up, looks like I owe the First Gamer a lot, he's definitely a worthy ally.

**I was planning on sealing your inventory when the battle started taking your potions away, so yeah you definitely owe him.**

Before I go to sleep, I want to be at 100% tomorrow after all, I take out the corpse from earlier and lay it on the floor. Now, what am I supposed to do with you? Wait, I know.

**[Raise Dead] (Active)**

**25 MP per Targets Level to cast**

**Raises the corpse of a unit on the battlefield to fight for you**

**Raised unit will die after the battle is finished and cannot be raised a second time**

Another skill to upgrade, a single battle is nothing after all so this is useless to me as it is.

**[Raise Dead] (+1) (Active)**

**250 MP per Targets Level to cast**

**Raises the corpse to serve you**

**Raised corpse will be [Zombified [Original Race]] race, and will serve you until it is killed again**

**Raised Units are only capable of following simple instructions, and have some of the skills they possessed in life**

**Undead corpses cannot be raised.**

The highest level I could raise with my current MP is 38, but that's fine, she's only level 6 after all. A single spell later and she rises, simple standing in front of me waiting for a order. I give her the command to kneel which she follows without a word staring blankly forwards at me.

"You know, I killed that idiot son of yours, killed you as well, how do you feel about that?" I ask mockingly as she stays on her knees staring up at me blankly, I want to make sure there's no mind in there, don't want her to stab me in my sleep after all. Despite my words she simply stares, with no signs of life in her eyes.

"Stand. Spin Around. Bark." I order smirking as she immediately obeys, if I tell her to spin she will until I change her order, even now she's repeatedly going 'woof' in a voice completely empty of emotion. "Ok now jump." I order amused at her obedience, I think I'll keep her. As she obeys I suddenly feel a tightness in my pants, she's still wearing her see-through red teddy, it's solid around her nipples but it covers nothing else, her small red thong in clear sight as she bounces, her breasts bouncing with her.

"Stop!" I order immediately as she freezes. No, bad Kuro, it's a corpse, well a zombie technically, but still.

Although... I do need to make sure she's not acting, just to be absolutely safe, moving closer I reach up and grope her breasts as she blankly stares at me before I pull back.. I need to think long and hard about whether I'm really going to stick my dick in a zombie, fuck it, I'm going to bed. I open one of the overly large wardrobes in my room (I have 3 for some reason, but I only have enough clothes to fill one, so two are empty) and push her into it, telling her to stay there. Closing it, I place a death ward on it, just to be sure no one finds her.

Ignoring the fact that I have a barely dressed zombie in my closet I get undressed and go to bed, Rias will be here in a few hours after all.

\- Sunday, 10am -

Getting shaken awake is never particularly fun.

"Lord Kuro, please wake up, you have guests. Lord Kuro?" I hear a feminine voice as I wake up, looking up I see Mittelt looking down at me.

"I'm up." I say pulling the quilt off of me as I roll out of bed, I always hated waking up.

**+5 Affection with Mittelt**

What? Looking at Mittelt I see that she's bright red, looking away from me. It takes a moment for my brain to catch up as I look down at my naked body, my erection standing proud.

"...I was having a good dream." I say unashamed as I grab some clothes and start getting dressed. I'm not admitting I got a erection from a jumping zombie.

"I... Erm... I'll leave you to get dressed, your guests are in the living room." she says glancing down before running away.

Well, Rating Game, here I come. Riser, you're a special kind of Fucked.

**\- Bonus Scene – Just before the rating game (Written by Zweig) -**

Serafall Leviathan let out a small sigh as she sat down besides her fellow Satans in the VIP-Area of the Rating Game Arena.

Looking at the monitor showing the two Teams she had to admit that she was rather interested in seeing how the Necromancer Kuro was planning to defeat Riser Phenex. 

She owed him slightly for getting her a future favour with Grayfia, she really didn't care that he wasn't a Devil yet, if Ajuka and Sirzechs both allowed it her opinion wouldn't change much anyway, but she'd happily take a favour from Grayfia for it.

His handing over of the four Fallen Angels was not some truly genius move in politics but it showed that unlike 99% of the Devil Nobles he could step away from committing petty actions when it benefited him.

Combined with the Intellect he showed in actually defeating Sona at Chess and his rapid powering up in his Magical reserves he certainly was one of the best potential Reincarnated Devils, at least he would be when Ajuka worked out why he couldn't be turned.

Honestly, if not for his clear distaste towards serving others she would have offered him a spot on her own Peerage. Well, Sirzechs already informed her of Kuro being granted High-class status if he should defeat Riser which would make him a free agent technically. Maybe some sort of business-deal to make him join "Temporarily"? She was sure she could keep him around after he initially joined up.

Not to mention she would shield him from Sirzechs and Grayfia lashing out at him. The two would be pissed at her but she really didn´t care about that. Her little Sona had a crush on him and Serafall felt slightly attracted to him herself so keeping him safe was something she didn´t mind doing. Especially from those two.

Sirzechs was a friendly acquaintance at best and Grayfia was both a rival AND former enemy. While most devils had decided to forget about her former allegiance Serafall never could. In the early stages of the Civil-war it had always been her who fought against Grayfia and her brother Euclid and both had at various instances almost killed her.

If there was one thing Serafall could say about herself then it was that she held Grudges for a very long time. It was the same with Gabriel in a way, though in her case it was because the ditz had rejected Serafall's romantic advances towards her by being oblivious about it. That had hurt heavily and Serafall had asked for another Angel to take over Heavens foreign relations in regards to dealing with Devils. It still had resulted in her having a grudge towards the most beautiful Angel.

"The Rating Game between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory begins."

Snapping out of her thoughts Serafall looked at the screen again.

"Now, show me what you can do Kuro-chan."

**Authors Note : I got the message, stop nerfing Kuro, message received. He was always going to end up OP, he's a gamer after all.**

**I did this chapter so quickly because I was off work, and had nothing better to do, don't expect a chapter every two days, I can't write that fast normally. **

**Rating Game next chapter, finally. Maybe Grayfia as well, not sure how long the rating game will be after all.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 8 : Rotting Turkey

After getting dressed, I went for some black slacks and a black shirt this time, I walk downstairs I remember something important.

"Mittelt. I've placed a ward on one of my wardrobes, make sure none of you touch it since it'll kill you if you do. In fact, just leave my room alone completely, I don't want people moving my stuff anyway." I order, it'd be awkward to have to explain to Azazel that one of the maids got killed because I wanted to hide my undead milf sex toy. I always hated people moving my things, there's a order to my chaos, and I can never find anything after it's been 'cleaned'.

Walking past her as she acknowledges my order I enter the living room to a rather large group, aside from Rias, Akeno and Grayfia who I expected there's also Sona and Tsubaki. I take a seat calmly, happy that Azazel gave me such a large living room, my three maids take their positions standing off to the side.

"Good Morning... I was expecting most of you, but what are you doing here Sona?" I ask yawning as I greet them, slumping down in my chair resting my head against my hand.

"I will be going with you to watch the Rating Game, but I came her to ask you about something that happened late last night." she says frowning... admit nothing, you were very busy making potions last night...

"Ask away." I say lazily, showing none of my concern.

"Do you know a student called Genshirou Saji?" she starts catching my off guard.

"Vaguely, I know he has a Sacred Gear but other than that no, I've never spoken with him." I say calmly, I actually innocent this time.

"He did. I wanted to recruit him for my peerage, but he was murdered last night, rather brutally. I don't believe you were responsible but I'll ask anyway, do you know anything?" she asked looking annoyed, though not at me.

"No. My spirits didn't report on anything last night, but most of them just watch my home, and the few that scout the city haven't seen anything either." I respond truthfully.

"A shame, I do not like how many people are blatantly operating in my Territory, but this can wait until after today at least." she replies frowning deeply in thought, that didn't happen in the Canon, I wonder what happened?

**This wasn't my fault, Shiro did it.**

...oh. That's... not my problem. If he doesn't do anything to harm me, I really don't care who he kills.

**...he decided that Saji was a threat to your 'Harem Route' and got rid of him to help his 'Junior Harem King/Gamer'**

...Moving on.

"Are you ready for today Kuro-kun? I have your armours in the Occult Research Club Building, but you said you had preparations to do?" Rias asks smiling at me.

"Yes I'm ready, I've finished all my preparations." I say calmly. Grayfia steps forwards only lightly glaring at me.

"There has been a change in plans slightly, this Rating Game has gathered a lot of attention, including from Lord Azazel, so the location has been changed to an Arena in the underworld, Lord Azazel has also requested for your maids to be allowed to watch, so they will be coming along as well. Lady Rias, if you could take the Fallen Maids ahead, I have information to deliver for Kuro's ears only." she says calmly, the maids hesitate but a gesture from me gets them going, despite the slight glare in Raynare's eyes, Rias gives me an encouraging smile before she leaves me alone with Grayfia.

The moment we are alone Grayfia's glare intensifies, and her calm respectful tone vanishes.

"10 favours for joining Rias? Have you forgotten that you are already getting... paid, twice even." she says as she approaches, standing in front of me and glaring down at me.

"Which I can't let her know right? Besides I thought she'd negotiate me down, or would you prefer that I let her know that you and Sirzechs are playing games behind her back? Should I let her know just how you are 'paying' me?" I ask smirking up at her.

"...a fair point, fine, I will move on from that for now but if you take advantage of her naivety and kindness I will hurt you." she says toning down the glare as she realises that I actually have a point.

"Threats lose their effect when you throw them out so often, now what did you want? Or was that it?" I ask, bored of her endless threats.

"No, I need to inform you of your new position, by a majority vote by the Four Satans you are now a Honorary Devil, and as such you are now officially a part of the Devil Faction, and your actions must reflect this." she says, Honorary Devil? Sure, whatever. I really don't care, and being a part of a faction, even just like this, should buy me some breathing room, and Azazel clearly doesn't give a shit. Smirking I reach out and pull Grayfia into my lap, my hands groping her ass over her maid outfit as she glares at me.

**Grayfia Lucifuge Obedience Check Passed (Req Obe = 25, Obe = 55)**

Despite my molestation she doesn't fight back, merely rolling her eyes.

"So, what does that mean for me, and why should I care." I ask moving my hands to her breasts.

"It means you cannot simply interact with the other factions without thinking, you are in a unique position, as Lady Serafall has requested that you be allowed to continue your deals with the Grigori in the hopes of improving relations between our two factions but you must think about your actions when dealing with others from now on, even those of the devil faction as you could easily start a war by angering the wrong people." she says calmly despite the fact that I am blatantly groping her. "Now, if you understand, and are quite done we can join the others." she says rising from my lap.

**Shiro Challenge Quest Added**

**Objective: Force Grayfia to blow you before the Rating Game**

**Reward: ?, +3 Reputation with Shiro**

"No. I'm not done, get on your knees." I order undoing my trousers and pulling out my hard shaft. I do love mystery rewards.

"Put that away, this is not the time, you can wait until after the game." she says glaring at me.

"No, I don't want to fight with an erection, so get sucking, I'm not moving till I've cum, and it takes a long time with my hands, I might not be done in time..." I say smirking at her.

**Grayfia Lucifuge Obedience Check Passed (Req Obe = 50, Obe = 55)**

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-5 Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge**

With a glare she drops to her knees, taking my shaft in her hand.

"We don't have time for this, I'll do this once, and after that I don't care how hard you are, we are going." she says quickly, before she wraps her lips around my shaft as she starts bobbing her head quickly, putting her skilled tongue to good use as it swirls around the tip, before she effortlessly deepthroat's it, with her... skill, it doesn't take long for me to finish, barely a couple of minutes with me not trying to hold back, as I cum she swallows it all, not wanting to get any where it can be seen.

After my orgasm finishes she rises glaring down at me as she wipes the small trail of cum that leaked from her mouth and swallows it quickly.

**Shiro Challenge Quest Added**

**Objective: Force Grayfia to blow you before the Rating Game**

**Reward: Amulet of Destruction, +3 Reputation with Shiro**

**Amulet of Destruction [Artifact]**

**Doubles the effect of the Bael Clan's [Power of Destruction]**

**Soul-binds on use**

This must be for Rias, as funny as it would be to give it to Sirzechs and watch the chaos from him doubling in strength

"Now, come on, you have a match to win." she says practically pulling me out of my seat as she turns to walk away, as I follow behind I give her ass one last grope for luck.

It doesn't take long for us to get to the Club building, Grayfia teleports away after guiding me here, I enter to see Rias's peerage waiting for me (except that Trap Vampire). It appears that Sona, her Peerage and the Fallen have already gone on ahead, looking around the room I smirk at the 10 sets of armour lined up against the wall.

"This is all I could get at such a short notice." Rias says sadly, I ignore her and turn all the armours into Living Armours quickly as they all rise, that's 15 total, more than enough to keep Rias safe until I can win this game. I dismiss them until it's time to summon them.

"This is fine, I have some things for you as well." I say taking out the Amulet, and a load of potions. "I made these potions last night, the blue are Mana, the red are Health, the green are Stamina. I have my own so spread them out however you want, the orange potion is Resist Fire, it'll give you a 35% resistance to any fire based attacks, drink three for complete immunity. It'll last a couple of hours, so you shouldn't have to worry about them wearing off. The Amulet will enhance the Bael Powers of Destruction, so that's for you Rias." I say explaining the table full of stuff. I gave them 10 of each potion, except health which I gave them 20 since I had so many. I still have a fair few for myself even like this.

**+10 Affection with Rias Gremory**

**+5 Affection with Koneko Toujou**

**+5 Affection with Akeno Himejima**

**+5 Reputation with Yuuto Kiba**

**+5 Reputation with the Occult Research Club**

**+5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**+10 Reputation with Sirzechs Lucifer**

Nice. Easy Rep is always great.

"You didn't have to do this... is this why you're so tired?" Rias asks beaming at me as she grabs a satchel and put them all in it neatly. She puts her Amulet around her neck stroking it slightly, with her Affection at 35 she's my current second highest after Mittelt, Rias really is easy mode isn't she? "How did you even make this, I can feel the power coming from it easily..."

"Yes, but it won't affect my performance." I lie, I just don't like mornings... "and I have some experience in Enchanting, it's a hobby, nothing more." I lie out of my ass. I need to pick Artificer next when Alchemist is maxed, it seems too useful too ignore anyway.

"You really are amazing, Kuro-kun... anyway, we will be teleporting straight to the battlefield from here, I don't know what type it is, only that there will be two bases, and we have to fight until one of the Kings has fallen or surrendered." she explains calmly, looking closer I can see her nervousness, she's looking ever so slightly pale despite the brave front she's putting on. "It's only a short while now, I was worried that Grayfia would keep you to long."

"No, she was rather quick actually. Very Efficient." I respond.

As we wait Akeno approaches me, sharing a look with Rias as she does.

"Kuro-kun... can I speak with you, privately?" she asks, none of her regular teasing attitude around, I follow her into a side room, as she turns to me, opening and closing her mouth several times, failing to speak. Eventually she gathers herself and starts to talk.

"...can you bring back the dead? Properly, not just undead, but really bring someone back to life?" she asks with a touch of desperation in her voice.

**True Resurrection is a Level 100 Necromancer Skill...**

"Not yet, it's possible but I need more practice with my necromancy before I can pull it off." I respond calmly.

"But you will be able to do it?" she asks latching onto me, her face mere centimetres from my own as her large breasts press into my chest.

"Yes, why?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I... when you can, I want to hire you to bring someone back, they were cremated... will that be a problem." she asks hesitantly.

**As if something like that could stop the skill I made...**

"No, that'll be fine, but Resurrection isn't easy, or cheap." I say bluntly.

**Obedience unlocked with Akeno Himejima**

**+10 Obedience with Akeno Himejima**

"I don't care, if you really can bring back my mother then I'll give you anything, I'll give you everything I own, even myself to have her back." she says seriously, I can tell she really means it, there's no deception in her eyes, only hope.

"Careful, I might just take you up on that offer." I respond raising an eyebrow amusedly. "...would you like a taste first?" I ask smirking at her.

"A taste? What... does that mean?" she asks frowning in thought.

"I can summon spirits after all, the souls of the dead. I can bring her to the land of the living in soul form for a small while if you'd like." I offer, it's like giving someone a free trial, knowing your product is addictive, if she gets a taste she'll always want more.

**+10 Affection with Akeno Himejima**

"You can... wait, no. Not now, we have a battle to win and I can't be off my game for Rias's sake, but I will definitely take you up on that offer... Ufufufu, it looks like I'm not the only one who wants a free trial..." she says putting her usual mask back on as she glances down at my erection, in my defence she has amazing tits, and they've been rubbing against me as she moves. "Sorry, Kuro-kun... we don't have time otherwise this big sister would happily teach her horny little brother some adult things... Ufufufu." she giggles, deliberately brushing her ass against my erection when she turns around, grinding it into me for a moment before she walks away, swaying her hips.

**'Adult things'... big word coming from a kiss-less virgin lol.**

**She's all talk.**

"Big sister... really?" I ask following her.

"You're joining out little family after all... or would you rather call me mommy? I wouldn't mind if you want to be mothered a bit..." she teases, and she's back, no more serious stuff. As I walk past her I reach out and spank her ass, getting a yelp out of her as she blushes.

"I might be younger, but I can still bend you over and discipline you if you get out of line, someone has to after all." I say smirking as I leave my hand on her ass.

**Obedience Requirements lowered by Affection**

**Akeno Himejima Obedience Check Passed (Req Obe = 10, Obe = 10)**

**+5 Obedience with Akeno Himejima**

**+5 Affection with Akeno Himejima**

"Then should I call you Daddy instead, do you want to punish your baby girl daddy?" she says smirking back, refusing to back down. They are all wearing their school uniforms for some reason, so she's wearing the tiny skirt that all girls wear. I spank her again, before sliding my hands down onto her bare legs squeezing them slightly before I let go. Grabbing her I spin her around, pushing her against the wall as I step close to her, our faces almost touching. I place one hand next to her head pinning her in, and place the other back on her bare leg, just above the back of her knee before I start moving it up, she leans in slightly, her face bright red. That's something I've noticed about her, she teases a lot, but it never gets turned back on her, most guys are too busy blushing and stammering to do so.

**+5 Obedience with Akeno Himejima**

**+5 Affection with Akeno Himejima**

"Ahem... what are you two doing?" Rias asks making us both jump and face her guiltily as she smirks at us in amusement as I jump away from Akeno. "We are about to start, can you two please put this off until later?" she asks rhetorically, I'm slightly surprised she isn't upset since she should have feelings for me with her affection score, but harems aren't uncommon to devils so I shrug it off. She walks back into the room without waiting for a reply, and I'm sure I hear Kiba laugh from inside as I make eye contact with Akeno, us both blushing slightly.

"Well, you heard her, I can discipline you later." I say laughing it off as I walk into the room, blatantly ignoring the smirk on Kiba and Rias's faces. Even Koneko is smirking ever so slightly at us, but she smothers it quickly, keeping her face blank.

Rias activates a magic circle and we all gather in it, before it activates and we are instead standing in a small castle-like building (really it's just a single large room in a castle like structure with a wall around it.), I walk to the door and look out at the forest outside, in the distance I can see another castle, but only just.

"The Rating Game between Rias Gremory's Peerage and Riser Phenex's Peerage has now begun." Grayfia's voice calls out, filling the area. I immediately send my spirits into the forest to watch for enemies, they really are the perfect scouts.

"Do you have a plan, Rias?" I ask calmly, summoning all 15 Living Armours and having them position around the room, then I summon my Bayrok's and have them climb the walls, watching for Aerial troops.

"I had one, but then they changed locations... why, do you have any ideas?" she asks looking annoyed, I would be as well.

"My Spirits are already scouting, and we have incoming already, a knight looking girl with a large sword and a... pair of maids? How brings maids to a fight?" I say closing my eyes. "This is a chance to lower their numbers, I suggest we send Kiba and some undead to deal with them." I say summoning Kushimaru as he stands their motionlessly. We should play defensively, make them attack us, I can command my forces from here after all. Kushimaru here can guide Kiba to them and support him."

"Alright, Kiba, follow... Kushimaru and eliminate the enemies, Koneko, Akeno guard the front gate." she orders immediately. I mentally command Kushimaru to lead the way, and he rushes off, Kiba struggling to keep up, making me order him to slow down.

Let's Begin.

**Quest Accepted**

**[Burning Embers]  
Objective: Defeat Riser Phenex**

**Hidden Objective: ?  
Reward: 3x Heart Crystals, a Genderbend Cheat Code, 5x Gacha Tokens , A Vial of Phenex Tears, Major Rep Changes with multiple people and factions**

**Hidden Reward: ?**

**Bonus Reward for finishing Season One of DxD: 15 Levels spread out at random through currently active classes **

\- Observation Room -

"This should be fun, I haven't seen Kuro-chan fight yet after all." Azazel says, utterly unconcerned about the three Satans sitting in the same room as him. The three maids behind him faring... less well, as they barely managed to not flee from the presence of the far more powerful beings.

"This fight will go to Rias, her Knight and that undead have the benefit of surprise, unless they do something stupid." Serafall said watching the screen. "...like that."

"As the Knight of Rias Gremory I challenge you to do a duel!" Kiba's voice came through the observation screen as he stood in the path of his enemies, loudly revealing himself.

"Admirable, but not very smart, they're outnumbered and he just gave away his main advantage." Sirzechs commented, frowning slightly

\- The Knights -

"A Duel? How... idiotic. Marion, Burent, I'll handle the idiot, you two fight the quiet one." Siris ordered, grabbing her Zweihander and charging at Kiba, clashing with him.

Marion sent a blast of demonic power towards the still Kushimaru, only to miss as he seemingly vanished at the last moment. As she tried to turn looking for him she felt a wire constrict around her throat as she was pulled into the air, as her eyes widened in fear she felt the wires tighten more, cutting into her skin as she was strangled by the wire from Kushimaru's blade, Nuibari. As she clutched at the wire around her throat she struggled, only making it dig in deeper as blood poured from her sliced neck.

"Marion! Get away from her!" Burent shouted, leaping forwards and attempting to strike the silent undead Shinobi as he turned to her.

"Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion." Kushimaru's voice said, emotionlessly as he used his wires to bind her, once he was done she was tied to one of the trees, her arms spread wide with countless strings tearing through her clothing and cutting into her body as they held her in place. Before she could even react to her new situation she saw Kushimaru lunge at her, stabbing her in the stomach before he moved back silently staring at her as she bleed out unable to move. After a moment he turned, watching Kiba fight Siris instead, not moving.

Siris put up a good fight, but with the distraction of the maids suffering she was far too easily distracted, hearing Burent's scream she turned leaving herself open to a direct hit form Kiba. As he turned, his own eyes widening at the sight of the barely alive maids Grayfia's voice filled the area.

"Riser Phenex's Knight and two Pawns have been eliminated."

As she spoke all three downed Devils vanished in a flash of light.

After a moment of thought, Kiba pulled out two potions, one red and one green, drinking them both as his minor wounds healed instantly and his stamina refilled.

\- Observation Room -

"...that was rather brutal." Sirzechs said calmly, he'd seen far worse.

"That undead's sword is very interesting, then again so is the undead itself. I wonder if the Necromancer would let me study it?" Ajuka wondered unfazed by the cruel display.

"I'm sure he'd let me, we're good friends after all." Azazel boasted casually.

"I'm more interested in what the Knight drunk, does anyone know what that was?" Lord Phenex asked glaring slightly at the sight of Kiba's rapidly healing wounds, a as small as they were.

"Potions made by alchemy, a hobby of Kuros, I've been researching one of the potions he gave me, though I haven't made much progress in truth, I can almost work out what it is made from, but I couldn't find any record of the ingredients anywhere. I'm planning on asking Kuro for some more samples, after all I believe the only other healing potion would be the Phenex Tears, and we Fallen don't have access to those do we?" Azazel said ignoring the reactions of the rest of the room.

"A healing potion that isn't Phenex Tears? Hmm, I might have to try and trade for some samples as well..." Ajuka said, deep in thought as he stopped paying attention to the screens.

"He just gets more and more interesting doesn't he?" Serafall asked, in thought herself. "I wonder how hard they are to make? I know your clan use a ritual for your Tears, I wonder what he does?"

"How knows... I'm sure they aren't anywhere as impressive as the Phenex Tears though, how could they be..." Lord Phenex said suppressing his anger as his wife placed a hand on his, trying to calm him before he did something he would regret.

\- With Karlamine, Shuriya and Mira -

"What happened to the others? They wouldn't have fallen that easily..." Karlamine said holding her sword out as she moved.

"There's something wrong... can you feel that?" Mira asked looking around frantically.

"There's nothing here, what are you looking for?" Shuriya said calmly looking around the empty clearing, not noticing the spirits hovering around them.

As they went to start moving again they paused, feeling the ground vibrate slightly. As Shuriya got ready for a fight she turned to speak, only to be cut off as a skeletal hand burst from beneath her grabbing her leg as dozens of other skeletons began to climb from the ground. Mira reacted the fastest, striking the rising skeleton nearest to her with her staff, to no avail, Karlamine followed suit, stabbing at the skeleton closest, only to blocked by it's shield as it's bones chattered, with a sound that she would mistake for laughter if it came from a living thing. But skeletons don't laugh... right?

She struck again, with no effect as the skeleton easily blocked all her attempts before it simply smashed her in the face with it's shield, knocking her back as it sliced at her, striking her exposed thigh, cutting deep. As she backed off, she got ready to defend herself, only to see it wasn't necessary, all the skeletons had risen now, numbering in the dozens as they formed a circle around them. A scream caught her attention as she saw Shuriya being dragged into the ground, skeletal hands dragging her deeper.

As she rushed to help several of the skeleton's blocked her path, all making that same chattering noise, with her path blocked she could only just see Shuriya being dragged in, only her head remained above ground now as she screamed in fear. Before long she went silent, the dirt blocking the sound.

"Riser Phenex's Pawn has been eliminated..."

As Karlamine looked around she saw that the skeletons were not approaching, simply keeping them trapped. After a moment she saw them move, making a gap in their circle. Mira panicked, and ran for the gap as Karlamine shouted for her to stop, surprisingly the skeletons let her leave, as Karlamine went to try the same she saw it.

The heavy footsteps approached her as the giant armoured undead walked towards her surrounded by a black miasma, clutching it's giant greatsword in one hand.

"You think yourself a knight? You are nothing. Just a pathetic child, now face a true knight girl. As one of my lords Death Knights I will show you how wrong you are."

\- Mira -

"Riser Phenex's Knight has been eliminated."

Just keep running, soon she'd be back to the castle, she'd be safe...

She could hear the footsteps behind her as she fled, she glanced backwards and immediately wished she hadn't.

The red eyes of the rotting hounds glared back at her, and they were gaining on her, now that they'd been seen they stopped trying to be quiet, snarling and howling as they pursued her relentlessly, closing the distance with every step.

Knowing she couldn't out run them she gripped her staff and stopped, swinging with all her force at the leaping beast, striking it and sending it flying a few feet.

With her staff already extended she could do nothing about the second hound that pounced on her, it's teeth digging into her throat in an instant, as she went to try and strike it another bit into her arm, tearing a chunk of flesh off and swallowing it whole.

"Riser Phenex's Pawn has been eliminated."

\- Kuro -

So far so good, as I'm guiding my hounds back towards the castle a great flame engulfs them, quickly burning their bodies up...

Annoying. Still they were weak to fire, like most undead so it's not surprising.

"Rias, stay in the castle, I have something to deal with." I order, not remotely bothered that she's supposed to be in charge.

"But..." she starts before I interrupt her.

"Trust me, and I'll win this for you, but I need to deal with an issue before it can become a problem." I say summoning my horse, Riser and Yubelluna haven't left the castle yet, but Ravel is out in the open.

As I ride out I send an order to Shisui, getting more feedback from my scouts.

\- Ni and Li -

The Nekomata's didn't even have time to put up their guard when they were attacked, one minute they were heading out to scout for the Necromancer, and the next Ni head been sent flying into a tree by a high powered kick.

As Li turned to fight their attacker she froze, looking into the red eyes of her opponent.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I need you to die." Shisui said calmly disappearing from her sight before she felt a blade slice through her throat. As she collapsed she saw him waling towards her sister, blade drawn as he simply slit her throat as well, before vanishing in an instant.

"Two of Riser Phenex's Pawn has been eliminated."

\- Ravel -

"Lady Ravel, we should return to the castle, it's not safe here..." Xuelan said worriedly as she glanced around.

"That won't be necessary, these abominations are clearly weak to fire, I'll simply incinerate them all." Ravel responded glaring at the burnt remains of the hounds who had hurt Mira, it was just a good job that all the girls were being teleported out when they lost or she would have been eaten alive by the beasts. As she watched the five hounds rose again, seemingly recovering from their burns as their flesh regrew, immediately they fled into the forest, Ravel went to pursue the undead monsters but stopped at the sound of... a horse?

Turning she saw the source of the knowledge as the man, who could only be the necromancer himself dismounted, calmly walking towards her. The horse backed away, moving off to the side but she put it out of her mind, focusing on the glaring eyes of the Necromancer.

Already infuriated at her friends suffering she summoned her flames again, launching them at him as they engulfed him completely.

"You know, I was hoping I'd find you first. I wanted to test some things out after all, before I dealt with your idiot brother." he said calmly walking out of the flames unharmed.

She went to respond, but he raised his hand, shooting a ray of sickly light as it struck her, immediately she fell to one knee as the wrongness of the spell moved through her body, looking up she saw Xuelan rushing the Necromancer only for the Horse to charge into her, knocking her off to the side, before she could rise it simply rushed her, trampling over her easily before it rose up it's front legs and brought them down onto Xuelan's head ruthlessly crushing her as she vanished immediately.

"Riser Phenex's Rook has been eliminated."

As he approached her she rose back up on shaky legs. He stopped, taking a moment to stroke the horses mane. She should have left, she should have fled the moment she saw him, another fireball did nothing as it struck him.

"I was going to be nice to you, but then you hurt my dogs... now you're going to pay. You're just lucky I had undying army cast... after all, what is dead may never die..." he said pulling out a knife and slicing into her arm with it.

She noticed what the first spell was for immediately... she wasn't healing, no matter how she tried she couldn't heal...

Another slice cut vertically from her stomach to just below her neck as he glared at her. She noticed that her dress was cut along the front, revealing the skin beneath, even her bra had been but through, and was barely covering her breasts. Any movement would make it fall, exposing her naked chest to the Necromancer, but she didn't care about that.

She didn't have the same teleportation circle the others had, she didn't think she'd need it with her regeneration, she had no escape like the others... throwing her pride aside she threw herself onto her knees, uncaring that the movement made her split dress and bra separate further, her small breasts on display.

"Please Sir, don't kill me, I'll do anything, please I don't want to die!" she begged, her pride and haughtiness thrown aside, replaced by a immense fear as her self preservation awoke for the first time in many years. As she continued to beg she saw him holding a flask, with the lid off. She didn't know why but it filled her with terror.

His free hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at his eyes.

"I won't kill you, I have... other uses for you..." he said laughing, for a moment she froze, picturing the debauchery he'd force upon her in exchange for her lifebefore she steeled herself, ready to agree.

As she did, she felt a terrible... tugging inside her, followed by a pain filled tearing as something inside her was ripped out.

"Your soul is mine..." he sneered as her vision faded, the last thing she saw was a orange mist leaving her, and entering the flask.

"...Riser Phenex's Bishop has been eliminated."

\- Kuro -

One Phenex down, one to go. I head back to the castle after placing Ravel's soul flask in my inventory.

**-50 Reputation with Lord Phenex**

**-50 Reputation with Riser Phenex**

**-30 Affection with Lady Rayna Phenex**

Meh, it'll be an important lesson for them, regen won't help if I just tear your soul out.

My question is what the hell is Kiba doing? He's not returned to the castle yet, he's wandering the forest, but it's not my problem.

As I arrive back Rias rushes up to me.

"One Phenex Down, now it's just Riser and the last five to deal with." I say as I sit down and close my eyes, focusing on my spirits to see what is going on, Rias realising what I am doing stays silent for me.

"Rias Gremory's Knight has been Eliminated." Damn it Kiba, the fuck where you even doing?

"They're coming, All the remaining six are headed this way, drink your resist fire potions and get ready." I order to the three devils.

"Rias stay here, and behind the Living Armours, if you stay alive we win." I say as she goes to argue, before she sighs and agrees.

Leading Akeno and Koneko out I stand in the entrance as they approach, without a word Riser engulfs us all in flames as Akeno and Koneko flinch, before realising they are unharmed.

"Akeno, deal with the Queen, Koneko, I need you to fight the two with the chainsaws. I'll handle the other three." I say confidently, or the other two as it's about to be...

As Akeno takes to the skies blasting lightning at Yubelluna, Koneko rushes the pawns, quickly upper cutting one of them as she dodges the chainsaw and kicks the other in the stomach. Riser just glares at me letting it happen, why the fuck would he let me separate them? He really is a fucking moron.

"Riser will kill you slowly for whatever you did to Riser's little sister." he snarls, as I smirk.

"Riser can suck my human dick, besides Riser has bigger problems..." I say sending the signal for my Bayrok's to come out of hiding opening fire on the three I'm fighting, Isabela takes a few hits and Riser shrugs off his damage, pulling the arrows out and regenerating.

Mihae was not so lucky, with several arrows piercing her body she collapses onto the ground, disappearing as she is teleported away.

"Riser Phenex's Bishop has been eliminated."

I shoot a Ray of Enfeeblement at Riser, but Isabela jumps in the way, taking the hit before she collapses from the poison on the Bayrok's arrows. After she is teleported away I cancel the Ray of Enfeeblement on her so she can be healed.

"Riser Phenex's Rook has been eliminated."

Riser goes to throw another fireball like the one trick pony he is, so I summon my surprise for him.

\- Riser -

It was all his fault, the great Riser would kill this worthless human and get his wife, ending this pointless charade.

His first fireball didn't work, but another, stronger one would, as the great Riser created the fireball he stopped, staring in confusion as the fireball dimmed and spluttered out completely, looking at his hand he noticed that he was... shivering? The great Riser could see his breath coming from his mouth...

Looking up he saw them, the five ice covered giants marching towards him, he tried to burn them but the flames would not form, when the first one reached him it simply punched the great Riser's face, then two off the grabbed his arms lifting him off his feet and dragging him to the bastard mage, even as he struggled he could not break free.

"Two of Riser Phenex's Pawn has been eliminated."

Looking over he could see the cute cat girl walking away from his disappearing Pawn's, who had... kunai in their backs? When he was Rias's Husband he'd punish her for that, she'd beg for mercy, then she'd beg for more under the great Riser. His attention was drawn back to his situation as one of the knights sliced off his hard manhood with their frozen blade glaring at him with ice blue eyes. He screamed temporarily, before he regenerated, they couldn't beat him, even if he'd managed to trick Ravel somehow, but she was just a dumb girl anyway. Not even close to being as good as the Great Riser.

"Riser Phenex's Queen has been eliminated."

The half-breed landed next, her face flushed, he saw his queen, with several arrows in her back as those archer abominations laughed, one of them playing with a bottle of Phenex Tears, throwing it from hand to hand. His fire wasn't working or he'd burn the smirk off her face, those clothes as well, he'd have to be smart about how he punished her, she'd probably enjoy it, and he wanted to hurt her...

As his eyes roamed over her body a pair of arrows struck him in each eye, temporarily blinding him, to the sound of that cackling laughter of the archers.

He could feel them dragging him forwards but it didn't matter. He couldn't be beaten, the Great Riser could not lose!

\- Kuro -

Dragging Riser before Rias I have them toss him at her feet.

"I thought you'd want to hurt him yourself..." I say as I stand next to her, Riser tears the arrows from his eyes and rises, glaring at us both, despite being utterly surrounded. He goes to throw another fireball (surprising no one) but Shisui cuts off his arm, appearing and disappearing faster than I could see.

"You can't beat Riser. The Phenex Regeneration is the supreme power in the world, your power of destruction can't compete." he says sneering.

Rias responds by blowing his head clean off with a powerful blast of black and red energy, he regenerates of course, but she doesn't let up, blasting pieces off him over and over again, as she screams in rage.

She really doesn't like him.

I ignore the obscene look on Akeno's face as she watches Riser get blasted apart over and over again.

After almost five minutes she stops, breathing heavily, as Riser starts to smirk.

"Riser told you, when you are Riser's he'll punish you for that." he says as he raises his arm again, but I hit him with a Ray of Enfeeblement and this time there's no one to take the hit for him... the moment I do a Frost Knight stabs him through the chest and as Riser falls looking at this chest in horror I pull out my next soul flask, casting Trap Soul again.

He manages to fight it a little bit, as the orange soul is torn out, but before long he is in my flask just like his sister.

**Soul Flask (Riser Phenex) Added**

"Goodbye, Riser Phenex..." I say mockingly as I put the flask in my inventory and dismissing my army.

"...Checkmate, Riser Phenex has been defeated." Grayfia's voice calls out. Causing the others to burst into excited shouts. Rias rushes me, leaping at me ash she wraps her arms around me tightly.

We are all teleported out of the area as we end up standing in front of the observers, The Satans, The Gremory's and Phenex's, Sona's Peerage and the Fallen, most of who are looking at me in shock. Yay attention.

"Rias-chan! Congratulations on your victory!" Sirzechs says, leaping at Rias and hugging her tightly as she pushes him off.

"Congratulations!? Two of my children are dead and you are congratulating them?" Lord Phenex shouts looking like he is seconds from attacking me.

"They aren't dead." I say calmly, immediately getting the two Phenex's attention.

"Then why aren't they moving?" he yells practically charging at me, as he does my Death Knight appears and puts it's sword to his chest.

"That's not necessary..." I say getting my Death Knight to stand down. "I took their souls, and sealed them in a soul flask, Souls are a Necromancer's trade after all." I say pulling out Ravel's flask making him snatch it from me, desperately staring at it. "Be careful, if anyone but a Necromancer with the knowledge opens that the her soul is lost forever..." I trail off taking it back and putting it back away.

"Return them, NOW!" he yells, as I raise an eyebrow.

"Make me. If anyone tries to force me then I'll just smash them. Can I go home now?" I ask looking at the Satans.

"Perhaps that would be for the best... Lord Phenex I will deal with this you have my word, but perhaps for now we should let everyone cool off." Sirzechs says as Lady Phenex joins him in trying to calm him down.

"Kuro-kun, I will take you home for now, but I would expect visitors soon, I'll speak to your principal explaining things if you need to take time off school." Serafall says calmly leading me out as Rias quietly apologizes, blaming herself for my current situation.

Serafall teleports me back to my home, which makes me wonder... why does she know where I live?

"You've caused a lot of problems tonight, Kuro-kun..." she says amusedly as I take a seat leaning back in my chair.

"Which wouldn't have happened if you'd all just left me alone..." I say back, as she smirks slightly.

"But you're worth the trouble I think, I have a lot I want to talk to you about, deals to make with you, but that can wait... enjoy your rest Kuro-kun, I think you'll be busy often for a while yet." she says grinning before she vanishes.

Joy...

I head back to my bedroom and place both Soul flasks on a shelf, placing a death ward on them both, maybe I'll start a collection? Then I write a note warning about the death ward and stick it to the shelf for good measure.

Today has been... too much effort.

First I send everyone back to their locations, the Bayrok's to the roof, the Armours position themselves around the house, my Death Knights guard the door, and the Totenhund's and Skeleton's Patrol the Grounds, while my spirits go back to spy... observing Kuoh for threats.

Wanting some amusement I let my zombie out of the wardrobe as she stares blankly at me and order her to do jumping jacks, enjoying the bouncing for a while.

After a good ten minutes of bouncing I get a lot of alerts as three quests finish at once...

**Chose your Path Complete **

**[Part Time Servant]**

**Accept the offer**

**Become a Devil in Rias Gremory's Peerage**

**High Class Promotion if Riser is defeated**

**+10 Reputation with Sirzechs Lucifer**

**+5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**+10 Affection with Rias Gremory**

**+5 Affection with Akeno Himejima**

**+5 Affection with Koneko Toujou**

**+5 Reputation with Kiba Yuuto**

**+10 Reputation with the Occult Research Club**

**-10 with the Heaven Faction**

**Lowered Reputation with the Grigori – Negated by reputation with Azazel**

**+5 Reputation with the 72 Pillars**

**Chose your Path Complete **

**[An offer she can't refuse]**

**Agree, with some conditions...**

**+10 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge **

**+5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**-5 Relationship Loyalty for Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Tsundere Love – Ravel Phenex – To be decided**

**A favour for a favour – Venelana Gremory – Future Event Unlocked**

**Her Beloved – Rias Gremory – Future Event Unlocked**

**A Fair Trade – Lord Phenex – Future Event Unlocked**

**Quest [Burning Embers]  
Objective: Defeat Riser Phenex**

**Hidden Objective: Steal the Souls of both Phenex's,  
Reward: 3x Heart Crystals, a Genderbend Cheat Code, 5x Gacha Tokens , A Vial of Phenex Tears, Major Rep Changes with multiple people and factions**

**Hidden Reward: +5 Levels to Necromancer, Soul Thief Perk**

**Bonus Reward for finishing Season One of DxD: +10 Levels to Alchemist, +5 Levels to Thief**

**+30 Affection with Rias Gremory  
+10 Affection with Akeno Himejima  
+10 Affection with Koneko Toujo  
+10 Reputation with Yuuto Kiba  
+10 Affection with Gasper Vladi  
+10 Reputation with Sirzechs Lucifer  
+10 Reputation with Four Satans  
+5 Reputation with Ajuka Beelzebub  
+10 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge  
+10 Affection with Sona Sitri  
+10 Affection with Serafall Leviathan  
+10 Reputation with Azazel (He thinks the chaos you're causing is hilarious)  
-10 Reputation with Zeoticus Gremory  
-10 Reputation with Lord Phenex  
-10 Reputation with Old Satan Faction  
-20 Reputation with Riser Phenex  
+20 Obedience with Riser Phenex  
+20 Obedience with the Phenex Peerage Girls  
-10 Affection with Phenex Peerage Girls  
-10 Affection with Ravel Phenex  
+20 Obedience with Ravel Phenex  
-5 Affection with Rayna Phenex  
+5 Affection with Venelana Gremory  
+10 Reputation with Sairaorg Bael (Warning, he wants to fight you...)**

**Perk Added**

**[Soul Thief]**

**Trap Soul is more likely to succeed on stronger targets**

**Level 40 Alchemist Skills unlocked**

**Skill Upgrade - [Create Potion] **

**[Learning by example]**

**Learn how to make any potion or poison by drinking it **

**Skill Upgrade - [Create Potion] **

**[Let's hope this works]**

**Learn how to make an antidote by drinking any poison**

**[Herbology Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**Gain the knowledge to grow and harvest all non-magical types of plants**

**Plants will grow 25% faster**

**[Resist Poison (Adept)] (Passive) **

**Reduces Poison Damage by 40%**

**Level 60 Necromancer Skills unlocked**

**[Summon Greater Spirit] (Active)**

**400 MP to cast**

**Create a higher level spirit to fight for you, you can only have 1 undead per 5 INT.**

**Spirits can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Spirits Available**

**[Shade] [Shadowdancer] [Primeyst'ma] [Soul Collector] **

**[Undead Possession] (Active)**

**250 MP per minute**

**Possess an undead and control it. **

**Your Body is defenceless during this time, but taking damage will force you back into your true body.**

**If the undead is not under your control then triple MP cost, and the Undead will fight your possession, with stronger undead being able to force you out completely.**

**[Grasp Heart] (Active)**

**2000 MP to cast**

**Will instantly kill targets that fail to resist**

**If resisted targets will instead be stunned and take 1000 Death Damage**

**[Enhance Undead] will now active every five Necromancer levels, and no longer needs to be micromanaged.**

**500 INT Perk Added**

**[Magic King]**

**50% extra MP**

**Less intelligent magical beings will feel a desire to submit to you**

Wait... what happened to my 250 WIS Perk?

**I wanted to see how long it'd take you to notice...**

**Genius Intellect my non-existent ass...**

**250 WIS Perk Added**

**[Wisdom of the Great Sage]**

**Mana regens 25% faster**

**Party members gain bonus experience**

**ID Create unsealed since this was pretty amusing, I liked the one who got buried alive...**

**New Dungeon Unlocked**

**[Demons]**

There are way too many pop ups, but I did just finish a quest and 2 paths at the same time... this hurts my head just looking at it.

The Rep/Affection Changes are mostly good, a few bad ones but who cares really? The Future Events seem good as well, makes sense that Ravels isn't guaranteed yet since she's sitting in a glass flask over there...

The items are nice. 3 Heart Crystals, 5 Gacha Tokens, two vials of Phenex tears since by Bayrok's stole Yubelluna's and a Genderbend Cheat Code...

**[Genderbend Cheat Code]**

**Good for one reality warping to make anyone the opposite gender**

This was definitely Shiro's idea... I can already tell this is the sort of thing he'd find funny.

**It sure as fuck wasn't my idea.**

Thought as much. The Skill Upgrades for Create Potion are nice, since I can learn to make anything if I have a sample, or how to cure any potion... I just have to drink it first...

Yay. At least my Poison Resist has gone up, and I'm better at Herbology as well, so when I actually have time I can start growing things for my potions.

Onto the good stuff, Necromancy Level 60, no more wasting time levelling my units individually since they will level when I do, and now I have better Spirits I can summon. I want a Primeyst'ma but it requires a souls of someone tortured to death... I can arrange that I just need to find a... volunteer.

Grasp Heart sounds fun, but the most important might just be the ability to possess my undead fully, it opens a lot of possibilities since I could lead my troops without ever leaving my home, and I can possess all the different types depending on the situation.

And of course the Bonus MP and MP Regen is wonderful, putting me at a amazing 16k MP total. Plus the ability to make dumber magic beasts submit makes getting more minions even easier.

I can hear movement approaching my door, so I stuff the ZoMilf back into her wardrobe and wait. It isn't long before I hear a knock at my door, double checking that my zombie is hidden I sit in my chair and tell them to come in.

To my minor surprise it's Raynare who enters, looking nervous as she approaches. To my surprise she kneels in front of me, without hesitation.

"Is there something I can do for you Raynare?" I ask bemused by her new obedience.

"I... please. Tell me, how did you do it? How did you become so powerful so quickly? Even now, you're so much stronger than you were when you left the Rating Game... how? None of it makes sense..." she says looking baffled.

"You remember that you tried to kill me right? Why would I give up my secrets to you?" I say coldly looking down at her as she flinches.

"Please, all I've ever wanted is to be strong, I don't care about the Grigori, or the three factions, if you make me stronger, even if it's not to your level, I will serve you for all time. No matter what you wish of me, I will do it if it means I can even come close to your might..." she says looking surprisingly vulnerable.

**Quest Added **

**[Raynare, Angel of Death]**

**Objective: Get Raynare to a Six-winged Fallen**

**Reward: Raynare will serve you loyally, Increased Rep with Azazel, Increased Rep with the Grigori**

**Optional Objective 1: Get Raynare to a Eight-winged Fallen**

**Reward: Raynare will serve you lovingly, Greatly Increased Rep with Azazel, Greatly Increased Rep with the Grigori**

**Optional Objective 2: Get Raynare to a Ten-winged Fallen**

**Reward: Raynare will serve you fanatically for all time, Massively Increased Rep with Azazel, Massively Increased Rep with the Grigori, ?**

There doesn't seem to be any downsides... Azazel will be happy, I was worried he'd be pissed but him and the Grigori will be thrilled if I can actually do this. Besides... a fanatical ten winged fallen? Serving me forever? Those are some of my favourite words... I'm not a real fighter after all, I prefer to let others do it for me, and a super powered fanatic would be great... I did just get a perk to increase party exp as well.

While I'm thinking about it Raynare gets more and more nervous. Her wings trembling slightly as she waits for my verdict.

"If I agree to train you then you will obey me, no matter the order, is that understood?" I ask glaring slightly. "If you disobey you can join the Phenex's on the shelf over there." I say gesturing over at the pair of flasks

**+10 Affection with Raynare**

**+20 Obedience with Raynare**

"Of course, Lord Kuro. I am yours." she responds immediately, no hesitation in her voice.

"Then rise, I am going to be... busy often soon, but I will train you, and it will be hellish, so prepare yourself, if you back out I'll kill you myself." I say coldly, smirking at the slight shiver that goes through her, that wasn't fear, it was arousal... someone's a sub... or at least a switch.

"I won't fail you, my lord." she says bowing, I like this Raynare more, if I wasn't expecting more company I'd see just how far her new obedience goes. But I don't know when more people will show up, and I don't want to get blue-balled.

"For now, get some rest, you'll need all the energy you can get soon enough." I say gesturing for her to leave.

Alone again I close my eyes, just for a moment.

\- Hours Later -

A knocking on my door wakes me up, and I give a half-assed answer, telling them to come in.

"Lord Kuro, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima is here to see you." Mittelt says as Rias and Akeno follow her into my room.

"That's fine Mittelt, that will be all." I say waiting for her to leave before I address . "So... how can I help you?"

**\- Bonus Scene – Magical Girl Levia-tan's Musings -**

Kuro was a game changer, she could see that easily, the constantly growing power alone could change things but he was so much more than that...

He'd improved relations between the Grigori and the Devils easily, with his friendship with Azazel, making her job easier, she owed him for that all by itself. Maybe she should throw him in the general direction of the Youkai and see if he could pull off another diplomatic miracle.

Then there was the potions... healing items were rare, very rare. Though honestly she sometimes wondered if the Phenex clan over-exaggerated how difficult it was to make the Phenex Tears, to gouge the rest of them for the Tears they have a monopoly on, or had a monopoly... even a less powerful potion could be a major boon, and Kuro was still learning, he'd get better and better, plus his potions could do more than just heal, restoring Mana and Stamina, Resisting Fire... was there a limit? Would he one day be able to make a potion for every scenario? She didn't know, but she was going to find out, and that meant keeping him alive, happy and on the Devils side. Would this piss off the Phenex's? Obviously, was it worth it anyway? Definitely... honestly she didn't like the Phenex's that much, far too arrogant even by Devil standards, she'd had Phenex's insult her in the past thinking they were unkillable, naturally she erased them from existence but still...

Plus the artifacts... she'd noticed the Amulet Rias was wearing boosting her power, and the Ring Azazel was wearing, they both felt like Kuro, he really was a man of many skills, and she couldn't wait to discover them all.

Still, perhaps the most interesting is his 'relationship' with Grayfia... she was spying before the game started, not on Kuro but on Sona. And after Sona left she wanted to know what was so important that Grayfia felt a need to send Rias away (considering she's Kuro's honorary King , at least for now if the whispers of a High-class Devil Promotion were true, and she was considering making them true even if they weren't).

Grayfia is without a doubt the stronger of the two, and yet the strict loyal queen of Sirzechs did nothing as she was pulled into his lap and molested, it was obvious who held the power there, and it wasn't Grayfia. If it was then Grayfia would have been able to make Kuro stop when he undid his slacks and pulled out his (rather large...) shaft, instead the Strongest Queen dropped to her knees and serviced Kuro. It was actually quite cathartic to watch, her old enemy obediently sucking a dick, it's why she recorded it. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she'd fingered herself to orgasm watching. Grayfia might be an old enemy/rival but she was also a beauty and watching her submit to Kuro was... arousing.

Maybe she was a voyeur at heart? Well she did spend a lot of time spying on her sister...

It clearly wasn't something new, but what could make Grayfia Lucifuge betray Sirzechs? Maybe if she spent some more time with Kuro she'd find out...

She wasn't going to tell anyone obviously, Sirzechs would kill Kuro, and that would be a tragedy for the Devil Race,. Losing his potential, his potions and his enchanting would be terrible, in comparison letting Sirzechs get cucked was nothing, she couldn't really bring herself to care.

Besides Sona wanted him, Serafall wanted him, and if they both got him, wasn't that the perfect excuse to get lots of Sona-tan Cuddle Time? And maybe some x-rated less cuddly time... after all, two sisters together was wrong and immoral even by devil standards, but two sisters and one man was a whole different story... that's just sexy after all!

She wanted to plan some more, but her thought were distracting her, turning on her observation device she tuned in just in time for her favourite show, Sona-tan Shower Time, slipping her hand under her magical girl skirt and the other under her top...

Work could wait...

**Authors Note : Did this in one sitting, my fingers hurt and I've been awake for entirely too long. So I can't think off anything witty to say here.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 9 : The Most Popular Guy in the World

Riser looked around in confusion. Where was he? The last he remembered was that damn Necromancer pointing that flask at him.

Looking at the area he shuddered as he saw a horribly cuddly world.

"Hello my friend, it is nice to meet you. Lets celebrate with a song!"

Riser turned around and paled as he saw a purple-green Dinosaur walking towards him, it's arm spread wide as it started to sing.

I love you  
You love me  
We're a happy family  
With a great big hug  
And a kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too 

\- Later -

I love you  
You love me  
We're best friends like friends should be  
With a great big hug  
And a kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too

Riser Phenex broke down at tears as he desperately tried to make his torment stop but nothing helped. Smashing his head on the ground merely showed that the ground was pillow-soft and trying to roast the abomination was not possible either because his magic didn´t work.

"Please! Shut up, let me out! Necromancer? Please? You can have Rias, I don't want her any more, just let me go!"

**Let you go? Nope, Enjoy your show!**

\- Ravel -

"Hooray, again!" Ravel Phenex cheered, as she applauded the Dinosaur who was just beginning his tenth repetition of his song.

It might have hurt when she was pulled in here, but this really wasn't so bad, the dinosaur was so cuddly and warm, after the fight she needed this.

\- Kuro -

"So... how can I help you?" I ask calmly, I was expecting Grayfia to arrive next, but this is fine.

**+5 Affection with Ravel Phenex**

What the fuck? My eyes glance over at the innocently still flask, before I turn my attention back to the two devils in my bedroom. Akeno starts approaching my seat.

"I... is your offer from earlier still open? To summon my mother?" she asks hesitantly, Rias places a encouraging hand on her back, looks like Rias is here to support here Queen, she is a good King, far better than Riser could ever hope to be. Honestly if I wasn't so prideful I don't think I'd mind serving her, but I am prideful, at least we can be allies, and possibly more. With a thought I upgrade Speak with the Dead, just to be safe since I don't want to mess up and screw up my relationship with Akeno.

**[Speak with the Dead] (+1) (Active)**

**500 MP to cast**

**Summon the spirits of the departed to communicate with them**

**The Spirits are bound and are forced to obey the caster, the spirits cannot end the spell themselves and will remain summoned until dismissed**

"Of course, what was her name, I can summon her now." I say calmly, watching her face light up, Rias mouths the words 'thank you' from behind Akeno.

"Shuri, her name was... is Shuri Himejima. Please, I need to see her, to talk to her." she begs.

"[Speak with the Dead, Shuri Himejima]" I cast, watching a ethereal figure wearing a shrine maidens outfit, she's basically older Milf Akeno, and that's great. She's facing me, so she hasn't noticed her daughter frozen in shock behind her.

"You summoned me, Lord Necromancer. What do you desire of me?" she asks calmly.

"Nothing, but you should probably turn around..." I say with a slight smirk. As she does she lets out a gasp as she sees Akeno, they both stare at each other in shock for a moment.

"A-Akeno? My baby girl... is... is that you?" she asks her voice breaking, Akeno breaks down crying, while she does I walk over to Rias.

"I think we should give them some space..." I say quietly as Shuri consoles Akeno, whose crying is barely understandable. As Rias nods I lead her out and towards the living room, with us both talking a seat.

**+10 Affection with Akeno Himejima**

**+20 Affection with Shuri Himejima**

**+5 Affection with Rias Gremory**

**+5 Affection with Koneko Toujou**

**+5 Reputation with Yuuto Kiba **

**+5 Affection with Gasper Vladi**

**+10 Reputation with the Occult Research Club**

"Thank you for this, Akeno's needed closure for a long time, hopefully this will help her." She says gratefully, bowing her head slightly.

"It's fine, it'll do until I can bring her back completely, that's the end goal after all." I say calmly.

"You realise that fully bringing someone back will cause a lot of attention? You'll be bothered constantly, even more so if you can resurrect devils." she warns. I know, it's going to suck.

"It'll be worth it." I respond simply.

**+5 Affection with Rias Gremory**

She's definitely easy mode... I'm already at 85 affection, which is classed as 'Loved'.

"She might be my Queen, but I think if you succeed then she'll be mine in name only, I don't mind though, my peerage are free to do whatever they want." she replies smiling at me, observe shows her emotions as Happy, Hopeful and in Love, she really doesn't mind potentially losing Akeno's loyalty if it makes her happy, is this girl really a Devil? Maybe the Gremory's got mixed up at the hospital and took home a Angel instead. Or she's just a really weird devil.

"No, I think she'll always be your Queen, even if she's mine as well, we can share, I'll have her on weekends and you can have her during the week." I tease, getting a giggle out of her.

"Be careful, she's high maintenance..." she tease back. We exchange small talk for almost an hour, mostly mocking Riser if I'm honest, it's something we both enjoy. After a while Akeno enters the Living Room, with a beaming smile despite the tear tracks running down her face. Her mother is floating behind her also beaming.

Without a word she simply climbs into my lap capturing my lips with her own as she plunders my mouth, she tastes sweet, like the tea she's so good at making.

"Akeno?! …oh who am I kidding, I saw this coming." Rias says trailing off. A couple of minutes pass without Akeno showing any signs of stopping, her hands slipping under my shirt as mine grip her ass while she grinds herself against me.

"I might be dead, but I think they still need to breathe, they'll have to stop eventually..." Shuri says, giggling with the exact same Ufufufu laugh Akeno does. Akeno breaks the kiss, panting slightly as she climbs out of my lap.

"So... it went well?" I ask amused.

"Very well. It's not resurrection but it's still... amazing, is it difficult to keep her summoned?" Akeno asks reluctantly, I can see where this is going, Akeno's pretty greedy.

"No, not really." I respond.

"My Lord Necromancer, please I beg of you, allow me to remain in the land of the living, I will serve you however you desire if you allow me to spend some time with my daughter on occasion..." Shuri offers, observe shows her as... desperate and fearful? She's hiding it well... what's she so afraid of?

"Very well, you'll be bound to this house though, I don't want visible ghosts spreading through the town, Akeno is welcome to visit as often as she wants." I say calmly.

**+10 Affection with Shuri Himejima**

**+20 Obedience with Shuri Himejima**

**+10 Affection with Akeno Himejima**

**+10 Obedience with Akeno Himejima**

Akeno and Rias get ready to leave, since they have some political things to deal with, caused by the Rating Game, Akeno promises to visit often and that works for me, got to grind that Affection after all.

Just before they leave Rias stops and grabs me, pulling me towards her and kissing me quickly. I ignore the two different 'Ara Ara's' in the background as she lets go and practically runs away, Akeno following behind after a longing glance at her mother.

"So, why are you so afraid to go back to the after life?" I ask turning my attention to Shuri as she flinches slightly.

"I... do not tell my daughter, but I lived a sinful life even before I married a Fallen, the afterlife is not a pleasant place for me, whatever you want from me is a mercy compared to my fate there. Do you truly mean to resurrect me?" she asks hesitantly.

"I do, and I will. I just need more time to learn the spell." I respond sitting back down.

"...please, do not send me back until you are ready to resurrect me, I don't care what you do to me, just don't send me back there..." she begs as I raise an eyebrow. I don't know what her afterlife is life and it honestly I don't want to a this point.

"So, you'll follow any order? And not tell anyone, including Akeno?" I ask starting at her, my spell has bound her anyway but having her willing will help when she's resurrected.

"I will, my Lord. I do not believe you have negative intentions for Akeno, and she cares for you enough that I do not wish to hurt her." she says quickly.

"...follow me." I say heading back upstairs to my room with her floating behind. "Your daughter grinding left me blue-balled, can you undress yourself in that form?"

"...I can my lord." she responds reluctantly.

"Strip for me, then play with yourself." I order taking off my shirt and tossing it away as I pull out my dick and start stroking it.

**+10 Obedience with Shuri Himejima**

She slowly undoes the bow on her shrine maiden outfit, I don't know what all the pieces are called and really, I don't care. With it untied she lets her red skirt drop to the floor, revealing her long smooth legs, her shoes and socks quickly follow. Her pussy is still covered by her white top, as she slides her hands under it and pulls her plain white underwear down, her privates still hidden from me, slowly she pulls her top apart, her massive breasts exposed due to her lack of a bra, she's even bigger than Akeno... her shaved pussy is in full sight as well, but really her tits are her greatest asset.

"Are you enjoying masturbating to a stripping married woman? Forcing her to debase herself for you? You're such a naughty boy... if I had a body I'd punish you, I'd bend you over my lap and spank that pale ass red, if you begged I might let you cum when I was done... maybe I'd even let you finish on me, letting out your seed onto my breasts but here I am, your slave, forced to betray my marriage as I show my body to you... when you claim my daughter for your lusts will you be thinking about me, about these?" she teasingly asks as she kneels in front of me, groping her breasts. She's not as bad as Akeno, she's even worse...

"Do it, cum for me... stroke that big dick and cum, you'll split Akeno in two with that beast... when I have a body I might have to give it a try myself... would you like that? Maybe even at the same time as Akeno, some mother daughter bonding time as we take turns riding you until you're spent... maybe you'd even knock us up... giving Akeno a sister and a daughter at the same time..." she teases as I finally cum, the images she's putting my head becoming too much, my cum shoots up, landing on my chest and stomach as she giggles.

"Will that be all, my lord?" she asks with a small smirk as she starts pulling her outfit back on.

"It will, you can't leave the grounds but you're free to do what you want until I call for you." I say, rising and heading to the en suite and cleaning myself off.

That was... interesting? Also it'll be a cold day in hell before I give her back to her husband, she's mine, the mother daughter fantasy will be reality. Really this is Akeno's fault not mine, she got me worked up then left me, so her mother had to do her job...

Opening my Relationship Tracker to check my progress I immediately notice a difference, Rias and Akeno both have a picture of a present next to their names, as does the Occult Research Club, my rewards? They are the only three at 50 after all.

**50 are the minor rewards, the good stuff is at 100**

**50 Reputation Reward – Occult Research Club**

**+5 Reputation with Kuoh Academy**

**+5 Reputation with the 72 Pillars**

**\+ 5 Affection/Reputation with all members of the Occult Research Club (if anyone else joins they get the boost then)**

**50 Affection Rewards – Rias Gremory**

**+5 Reputation with the 72 Pillars**

**+5 Reputation with Kuoh Academy**

**Perk - [Kindness of the Gremory Clan]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with people serving you**

**50 Affection Rewards – Akeno Himejima**

**+5 Reputation with Kuoh Academy**

**+5 Reputation with the Occult Research Club**

**Perk – [Lord of the Sadists]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with people who have the Sadistic Trait**

Nice, but nothing amazing. It's help get people to 100 though, and that's the important thing. I want the 'good stuff' after all.

It's getting late so I get ready for bed, being interrupted by a knock on the door, as I answer Mittelt enters looking nervous.

"What is it?" I ask sitting on my bed.

"Have I disappointed you?" she asks hesitantly. Oh, right.. this is about Raynare...

"No, why?" I ask playing dumb.

"You've told Raynare you would make her strong... she's been bragging about in, why her? Aren't I your head maid?" she asks quietly.

You are, and you're certainly my favourite of you three, Raynare asked, and made a good offer, that's all. If you want to be strong then just ask, and I'll train you as well." I say calmly.

"I... I don't want you to replace me with... her." she says quietly, looks like someone has self-esteem problems...

"You're mine, I'm not getting rid off you, ever. Even if you don't become strong you'll always be my head maid, that won't change." I say soothingly as she blushes.

**+10 Affection with Mittelt**

"I'll hold you to that, Master." she says smiling with a bright red blush. "I'll think about what you said, good night." she say leaving me.

**50 Affection Rewards – Mittelt**

**+10 Reputation with the Grigori**

**Perk – [Friend of the Fallen]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with Fallen Angels**

Finally. Bed time, which is arguably the best time.

\- Next Day -

Getting ready for the next day I think about my plans for the future... I'll have the ability to leave this world soon, but do I want to go immediately? I don't want to start season 2, but I still have things to do here, small things, yes but things all the same. I've been told not to go to school today by a message from Rias, since someone is coming to speak to me, even if I don't know who.

So now I'm just killing time, I don't want to go into the dungeons just yet, not until I've seen to whoever is coming.

I was worried about Grayfia, but I think I have enough Obedience to at least get her not to kill me, and if not I have enough allies to get her to back off... hopefully. I've used two heart crystals on her, but half of one was wasted, she was at -50 and they took her to -35, it took me a second but I realised that they can only add 25 total, it's not just that they can't increase it past 25, they can never increase it more than 25, no matter what their affection is at, so I can't use another on her.

I used the other on Rayna Phenex, since she was the second lowest (at -35), and I want the Phenex's to not try and kill me, so any boost helps.

I also used my 5 tokens for the Gacha, getting some interesting things.

**Companion Gem – Tock**

**Summons Tock to become a Companion**

**Nenekirimaru (Weapon)**

**An Exorcism Blade that only harms Youkai**

**Deals triple damage to Youkai**

**The Hand of Midas (Artifact)**

**Can be used three times a day, turning whatever it touches into gold**

**Does not effect living targets**

**Familiar Egg – Dark Phoenix**

**Can be hatched into a Dark Phoenix Familiar**

**The Lament Configuration (Artifact)**

**A Puzzle Box that summons the Cenobites once completed**

I can't see why I would ever knowingly summon the Cenobites, so fuck that. And I have plenty of money (Azazel gave me a credit card, besides I could sell my potions if I need more).

The sword is interesting, but also not very useful since I have no Youkai enemies, yet. I can summon 'Tock' at some later date, when I'm stronger since I don't know who she is and I don't want to risk things pointlessly, maybe when I get my Hub I'll summon her and Skarlet.

The Egg however is interesting, I want a familiar, and a Dark Phoenix sounds amazing, assuming it has similar powers to a normal phoenix, healing tears, teleportation, immortality...

I've placed it on a pillow on my desk, it says it'll hatch eventually, so I'm just waiting now, I've ordered Mittelt to keep an eye on it if I have to go anywhere. As I leave my room I almost run into Asia, barely catching her as she trips. She tries to say something but it just comes out as stuttering as she blushes.

"Are you ok Asia?" I ask amused.

"I- um... I'M SORRY!" she practically shouts at me.

"It's fine, I wasn't hurt."

"Erm, not for running into you, but I'm sorry for that as well... for yesterday..." she says bright red.

"Yesterday? What did you do yesterday?" I ask confused, I didn't see her yesterday after all.

"After I saw the devils leave from the upstairs window I came downstairs, but I heard some strange noises coming from the living room so I went to see and... erm... and I saw..." she trails off bright red.

"You saw Grayfia giving me a blowjob." I say bluntly.

"Err, maybe? She had your... thing in her mouth and was moving her head..." she says hiding her face.

"Yeah, that's called a blowjob." I say amused at her embarrassment.

"But.. why was she doing that?" Asia asked, peaking out from behind her hands.

"...because I was doing her a favour, and she was... showing her gratitude." I answer grinning.

"so... you liked it?"

"Of course, it felt great. Anyway, why are you still wearing that outfit, you always wear the same thing..." I say changing the subject.

"It isn't the same... its a different outfit... that just looks like all my other ones, I only have these." she says looking sad.

"Follow me..." I say walking downstairs, finding Kalawarner quickly. "Kalawarner, take my credit card and Asia shopping, she needs some proper clothes, feel free to get something other than Maid outfits for yourself while you are there." I order passing her my card.

**+8 Affection with Kalawarner**

**+8 Obedience with Kalawarner**

"Of course Sir." Kalawarner replies immediately

"You don't have to do that! I'm fine like this..." she says unconvincingly.

"I don't have too, but I want to, go with Kalawarner." I say patting her head.

**+10 Affection with Asia Argento**

Kalawarner leads Asia out, the devils know she is off limits, so it should be fine.

\- Asia -

So... if she wanted to show her gratitude she should give him a 'blowjob'...

He'd protected her from the Devils, and the Fallen traitors, let her live with him, and now he was getting her real clothes...

"Miss Kalawarner... how do I give a 'blowjob'?"

\- Kuro -

Fortunately it didn't take long for my guest to arrive. As I'm sitting in the living room reading a random fiction book to kill time Mittelt lead my guest in.

"I don't believe we have been introduced, my name is Venelana Gremory, I'm here on behalf of the Gremory-Phenex alliance." Rias's mother says bowing slightly before she takes a seat opposite me.

"I was expecting Lord Phenex to barge his way in, but this works as well, fine what does your alliance want?" I ask lazily.

"The souls of the Phenex's you took, returned to their bodies. And your spell that is preventing the bodies from being healed removed." she says calmly, with a kind smile on her face.

"No, they're too valuable for me to give them up." I say immediately.

"May I ask what use they are to you?" she asks not put off by my response.

"I'm a necromancer, souls are my trade. I can gain the powers of the souls given enough time, and the Phenex Regeneration is a power worth taking." I respond calmly as her eyes widen slightly.

"Will you not negotiate, at least for a single soul, surely you don't need both?" she says quickly.

"True, I'll negotiate to return Ravel's soul, but for Riser's I want to deal with Lord or Lady Phenex themselves. If I'm giving up on the power then they will be paying, heavily." I say coldly.

"Very well, I will pass on your message. On behalf of my husband I am authorised to offer much for Ravel, for the good of the alliance, though I'm afraid I don't know what a Necromancer would want, do you wish to start the negotiation yourself?" she asks leaning forwards slightly drawing my eyes to her cleavage from her white dress. She clearly saw my wandering eyes but she says nothing.

"Not particularly, make your offer." I say leaning back in my chair.

"You wanted armours for your army, do you require more?"

"No, I have enough Living Armour type undead."

"Then corpses? The Gremory clan can provide you with a stream of corpses for your Necromancy, would five a week for two years satisfy you?" she offers, wait... really? That's... useful, not world changing but useful. Especially since that would add up to a fuck ton, I'd just have to wait.

"I can get my own corpses, grave robbing is practically a Necromancer's past time after all, so why would I give up on a soul for something I can get myself?" I ask.

"Then how about me? Grayfia isn't as subtle as she believes herself to be, I know of your... arrangement, I will personally bring you the bodies, five a week for one year, and when I do I will spend the night submitting to whatever you desire, you can have me once a week, for a year, is that not worth the soul of a child?" she offers smirking slightly.

"Why aren't you angrier? You daughter in law is sleeping with a man who isn't your son, and you don't seem to care..."

"I do care, but I also understand her situation, she's Sirzechs queen first, I've already spoken to her about it, you had her before the rating game didn't you? She's sacrificing her body to prevent her husband from starting a war to protect his little sister, I cannot blame her when she is cleaning up after Sirzechs and I don't even blame you truthfully, having such a strong lust is all to common amongst Devils, you'll fit in with us in that regard, you simply accepted an offer from a beautiful older woman. And I am offering the same to prevent a ancient alliance from breaking apart and a civil war from breaking out, the Phenex's blame Rias for their childrens state, and they are.. not pleased with Sirzechs lack of concern. Though in my case my husband is well aware of the potential cost, but he has his harem, losing me once a week is nothing. So do you accept?" she asks calmly.

"So your husband knows you're offering yourself?" I ask amused with the way this has gone.

"Of course, I have given him two children already, now he prefers to spend his nights with his Peerage, if I can use my body to stop our alliance from breaking apart then it's simply logical, though if you'd prefer I can pretend he doesn't when we are together, clearly you have a thing for making married women cheat so can play the part of the reluctantly cheating wife if you'd prefer." she says kindly, as I think about it she moves slipping her dress of her shoulder and letting it fall to her waist exposing her ridiculously large breasts to my gaze. "Would you like a taste of what I can offer you?" she asks looking completely calm despite her breasts being on display.

"Come back tonight, and bring Ravels body with you, you'll spend the night, and in the morning I will return her soul." I say calmly. Fuck it, I'm taking all the Gremory women, her husband is a fucking moron, and besides the corpses will help in the long run. She pulls her dress back on and rises.

**+5 Affection with Venelana Gremory**

**+5 Obedience with Venelana Gremory **

**-20 Reputation with Zeoticus Gremory**

"I'm glad we came to an arrangement, would you like me to wear something sexy tonight? I have a nurse, bunny, maid, police officer, slave girl and cheerleader outfits in my wardrobe." she offers casually.

"Come in that dress, but bring the nurse outfit." I say equally casually.

"Nurse play? Good choice, I will see you tonight." she says as she leaves.

What is wrong with Gremory girls?

Who cares? She has the best tits I've ever seen, and tonight they are mine, and again next week, and again and again... and all I have to do is give up Ravel, who I have little use for.

For now though I have things to do, I track down Raynare finding her in a losing battle with some dust.

"Raynare, get changed into something battle worthy, it's time to start your training." I say as her eyes light up, in an instant she changes into her S&M outfit.

**Raynare added to your Party**

'[ID Create, Demons, Horde Mode]'

We are immediately teleported into a arena that actually looks like hell, unlike the underworld. The ground is molten rock, and there's a moat of lava around it, the sky is blood red and it all smells of sulfur.

"Get ready, this training is dangerous. We will be attacked by hordes of foes, the more you kill the stronger you will get. If my undead do all the work, then you will not get stronger." I say as she summons a light spear.

She goes to speak but I stop her, gesturing towards where a group of human like mutated figures are starting to shamble towards us. That would be a possessed, from Doom. I can see an Imp behind them making a fire ball in his hand.

"Raynare, in the words the best Demon Slayer in history. Rip and Tear!" I say using my Dead Bone Pulse to shoot my finger bones into the Imp, killing it instantly as my bones pierce it's skull, I grow a sword like bone from my arm and rip it off leaping towards the possessed and decapitating the closest one.

\- That Night -

Hmm. Raynare has level capped, she's hit 50 from the constant battles but she should be higher... I maxed out Alchemist, and got Ten levels for Necromancer myself, but she should be a lot stronger.

"My Lord, Look! Look at how bright my spears are!" she proclaims overjoyed, of course she isn't smart enough to realise that she should be stronger. We are back in the living room now, after a few hours of slaughtering demons, honestly only the Barons of Hell could even give me a challenge.

**Raynare has hit her level cap – do you wish to promote?**

**[Yes] [No]**

"Raynare, kneel in front of me..." I order, getting her to obey immediately.

"Would you not prefer to go to your bedroom first?" she asks as she reaches for my belt.

"...that's not what I meant. Bring out your wings." I order knocking her hand away, it's nice to know how willing she is though.

As she does I move my hand forwards, moving it through the yes button as I place it on her head , using some magic to make my hand glow slightly. As I do a third set of wings bursts from her back, causing her to gasp.

"There we are done for today, we will continue when I am next free." I say calmly as she admires her wings.

**Raynare**

**Angel of Death**

**Level – 25**

**Rank – Veteran **

Her level has halved... but she's gone up to rank two. Meaning that she's getting the 2x bonus, making her actually level 50. she hasn't lost anything, only ranked up, now I can level her more.

"Yes, thank you My Lord!" she says as I walk away

**+23 Obedience with Raynare**

**+23 Affection with Raynare**

**+11 Reputation with Azazel**

**+11 Reputation with the Grigori**

Interesting, since I got the perk from Mittelt my Fallen increases have been either 6 or 11, unlike the usual 5 or 10. Raynare is getting boosted by all my rep perks, She's a Sadistic Fallen who serves me after all, so that's an extra 3 points every time she gets an increase.

Heading to my bedroom I jump onto my bed and start checking the skills I gained while I wait for my sex toy to arrive.

My maxed Alchemy skills first.

**[Herbology Proficiency (Adept)] (Passive)**

**Gain the knowledge to grow and harvest all non-magical and some magical types of plants**

**Plants will grow 50% faster**

**10% chance of plants producing a double harvest**

**Skill Upgrade – Create Potions**

**[Potion Master] **

**All potions are 50% more effective when they are created by a Potion Master **

**Skill Upgrade – Create Potions**

**[Alchemical Efficiency] **

**Create potions with one less ingredient**

**Potion creation creates two potions instead of one**

**New Recipes – Ambrosia, Elixir of Youth**

**Flesh Crafter class unlocked**

That... is broken? My potions only need two ingredients, two things that have the restore health effect for instance, with this I'd just need one, and considering that an apple counts as a restore health ingredient I could literally buy a packet of 10 apples and make 20 Restore Health Potions that would heal 75% HP.

And Ambrosia, which quite literally brings back the dead? Or Elixir of Youth, with de ages people back to their prime, and keeps them their forever? I've just become the most efficient source of immortality in the world. Unfortunately Ambrosia needs a recent corpse to resurrect, so I can't use it for Shuri, not that I have the ingredients for it.

Flesh Crafter is a Mage class, not a production class, but it's nice to have I suppose.

Moving on to Necromancer level 70 skills...

**[Scourge of Undead] (Active)**

**10000 MP to cast**

**Once every 60 seconds a random Undead will be summoned from the casters possible summons without the corpse requirements**

**All summoned undead will vanish at the end of the battle**

**[Soul Possession] (Active)**

**500 MP per minute**

**Sends the casters soul into a target body allowing them to take control of the target if they are lower level than the caster**

**[Finger of Death] (Active)**

**500 MP to cast**

**Send a wave of Negative Energy coursing through a living creature within 60 feet, dealing [100+INT] Death Damage **

**If this spell kills the target, they will rise as a undead permanently under your command**

**[Resist Death (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**Reduces Death Damage by 25%**

**[Resist Plague (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**Reduces Plague Damage by 25%**

Scourge of Undead is great for long battles, especially if I can hide since my foes would be stuck dealing with a non stop horde of undead.

Soul Possession could be useful, or just fun.

Finger of Death is kinda weak damage wise, so I'll just Upgrade it.

**[Finger of Death] (+1) (Active)**

**5000 MP to cast**

**Send a wave of Negative Energy coursing through a living creature within 60 feet, dealing [[500+INT]x2] Death Damage **

**If this spell kills the target, they will rise as a undead permanently under your command**

That's better, it's a good finisher move if I want that person to serve me.

I can pick a new Production class, but that can wait since my ghosts just saw Venelana appear on my front lawn.

Removing my shirt I wait, I've told the maids to bring her straight to my room.

Raynare leads her here, and leaves her as she enters, carrying a bag and a suspiciously human shaped bag, I hope no one saw her carrying that.

"I have returned, as promised." she said laying Ravel down and undoing the bag, taking Ravel out of it, she's dressed in a hospital gown with no sleeves, I take her from Venelana and place her in my chair for now, she looks like she's sleeping if you don't look at the still bleeding cuts. I remove the spell stopping her from healing making her regen kick in immediately, healing her wounds.

"Right, time to pay up." I say walking towards Venelana.

"Of course, how would you like me first?" she asks unfazed as I pull her dress down past her breasts like she did earlier.

"Get on the bed, on your back, then hold your breasts together." I order.

"A titfuck first? Good choice, my breasts are some of the best in the underworld after all." she says laying on the bed, she takes a moment to spit on her cleavage, rubbing it in to lubricate her breasts before she pushes them together. I strip naked and climb on top of her sliding my hard shaft between her marshmallowy tits and start thrusting placing my hands at either side of her head.

"Would you like me to dirty talk? Shall I moan for you?" she asks still completely calm as I fuck her heavenly tits.

"Sure, go ahead." I say, smirking down at her, immediately she lets out a sultry moan.

"Please, fuck my fat tits like the whore I am, you're so much bigger than my husband... you're going to split me in two when you fuck me, your going to destroy my slutty married pussy with your magnificent shaft, I'll be ruined for other men..." she moans out, before her voice goes back to normal for a moment "What do you want me to call you? Master, Sir, Baby or would you prefer my Love? Or maybe Daddy?" she asks calmly as I pound her tits.

"You choose." I say, focusing on the feeling of her breasts pressing against my shaft on all sides.

"Of course Baby, I'm yours, this sinful body belongs to you, all I've ever wanted is to please you... are you enjoying my breasts? Are they going to make you cum? To cover my face in your delicious seed?" she asks in a convincing sultry voice, I speed up as my release approaches. "That's it, Baby, cum for your girl. Cover me with your essence." she moans out as I cum, my seed bursting out onto her face as she opens her mouth, catching most of it, as she swallows the first burst the second one covers her face, she doesn't even flinch as it hits her.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 50, END = 143)**

"You're still hard? Impressive for your age." she says, her voice completely casual again. "Shall I put the Nurse outfit on now? Or do you want to fuck me like this first?" she asks.

"Get changed, and clean yourself in the en suite." I say as I lay down on the bed. She walks into the en suite and it only takes a minute or two before she walks back out in a red and white nurse outfit that barely restrains her tits, it doesn't even reach down enough to cover her pussy, which is peaking out as she walks.

"Shall I do the slutty nurse with her patient, the serious nurse and the semen sample, or the married nurse being blackmailed by her doctor?" she asks as she approaches the bed.

"Do you do these often?" I ask curious.

"I'm very old, there's little you could do that I haven't done before, So yes, I've done just about every play you can imagine, and then many more. I'm not surprised you weren't expecting it, Grayfia has always been a boring professional, and I doubt Sirzechs is any different." she says calmly.

"Serious Nurse." I answer after thinking about it, she goes into her bag and pulls out a pair of black glasses, putting them on, then grabs a vial.

"Mr Kuro, I'm afraid your tests have come back inconclusive, we need a semen sample for a more in depth exam, since your hands are out of commission I will assist you with retrieving the sample. Do not misunderstand my intentions, this is simply a necessary procedure." she says sternly as she takes my shaft in her hand and starts stroking gently, placing the vial down she takes my testicles in her other hand and fondles them. "Patient is showing signs of... swelling, Do remember to tell me when you are going to release the sample." she says as strokes me.

She does this for a couple of minutes before she changes things up.

"Hmm, patient has proven resistant to basic techniques, is it a lack of visual materials?" she asks herself as she pulls out her tits. "Mr Kuro, focus on my breasts swaying, that should help you finish shouldn't it?" she asks as she continues, after another minute passes she changes things up again. "Patient has proven very resistant, I will be moving on to more advanced techniques to acquire the sample." she says professionally before she takes the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue expertly as she makes eye contact with me, before she deep throats my shaft easily, engulfing it all as her throat tightens around it. I try to last, but her skilled mouth brings me to orgasm in minutes, as I cum she pulls back, keeping just the tip in her mouth as my cum fills her mouth. After I'm finished she spits some into the vial and swallows the rest. "I told you to inform me when you were going to finish, now the sample is contaminated." she scolds as she looks at the vial.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 100, END = 143)**

**+5 Affection with Venelana Gremory**

"Hmm. Still hard? I really am impressed, my daughter is no doubt going to be a lucky woman. Oh don''t give me that look, she practically drools at the thought of you since you beat Riser. I don't mind, she'll be happy with you, both emotionally and sexually." she says calmly "Would you like to switch plays or shall I keep up being the professional nurse and get another sample?" she asks.

"Married Nurse getting Blackmailed this time." I say, not responding to her comments about Rias.

"Hmm, get out of the bed please." she says, as I do she moves Ravel into the bed, before bending over the bed looking back at me with a fearful look.

"Please, Doctor Kuro, I swear I'll never steal from the hospital again... but please don't do this, our patient is right here, she could wake up at any moment.." she begs her voice trembling as I approach her, pushing her down further until her face is pressed into Ravel's stomach, I grab her nurse dress and pull it up, fully over her firm ass and give it a slap, getting a yelp from her in response as I press my tip against her dry pussy, running it up and down the slit.

"I don't care what you stole, but if you want to keep your job I suggest you shut up and spread your legs slut..." I say menacingly as she shivers, her legs moving apart more as she whimpers.

"Please, Doctor... even if you must... it's not a safe day, please don't cum inside me..." she says with tears in her eyes as a push into her incredibly tight pussy, getting a whimper from her. Reaching around I pull the front of her uniform down, groping her tits with one hand as I grip her amazing ass and start moving, thrusting into the pussy that gave birth to Rias.

"I'll cum where I want too, your mine now slut, and I'll use you how I want too, understand?" I say as I spank her, using my other hands to pinch and twist her nipple. As I pound into her she's finally started getting wet, making my passage smoother as she moans and whimpers.

"Please, I'll do anything, but my husband... he had an accident, he can't get hard any more... if I get pregnant he'll know..." she moans out, tears falling from her eyes.

"Then you better hope girl, because I'm not pulling out.." I say speeding up as she tightens her pussy down on me, in a impressive showing of muscle control. As I pound into her she begs me not finish inside her, tears pouring from her eyes as she sobs. Before long I cum, filling her pussy with my seed, as she wails.

**Sexual Stamina Check Failed (Req END = 200, END = 143)**

"I-is that enough Doctor Kuro... please I just want to go home..." she cries before she looks back and sees that I have gone soft. "There we go, are you satisfied with your payment?" she asks her tears stopping immediately as her voice goes back to her normal casual tone.

"Until tomorrow morning, I'm fucking you again then, after that I'll fix Ravel." I reply. She stands up unzipping her uniform and tossing it on the floor, she goes into the bathroom again, leaving the door open so I can see as she uses some tissues to clean the cum leaking from her pussy, after she's done she moves back and gets into the bed, completely naked moving Ravel under the quilt as well. "Would you like to be big or little spoon? To would you prefer to sleep on top of me, my breasts make wonderful pillows after all." she says, I turn off the lights and climb into the bed, laying down and pulling her against me, wrapping an arm around her as she snuggles into me.

Goodnight Kuro-kun." she says kindly even as I grope her breasts.

\- Next Morning -

Waking up to the feeling of some ones lips around my dick is an unusual one, and It takes me a moment to remember what happened last night, I can see the quilt moving as she bobs her head up and down, as I pull it off she makes eye contact with me staring at me as she swirls her tongue around the tip, making me cum, which she swallows easily enough.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 100, END = 143)**

"Good morning Kuro, you were poking into me so I thought I'd give you a wake up call, you're a heavy sleeper, I was sucking on your hard dick for minutes before you woke up, do you me to put the outfit back on?" she asks calmly as she climbs into my lap, sitting just below my dick as she strokes it.

"No, just start riding me." I order as I watch her raise herself up and lower herself onto my shaft, quickly setting a pace as she bounces on my dick, I spend some time watching her tits bounce, after she notices she starts making exaggerated movements, making her breasts bounce even more for me. I move my hands as they start to cramp and accidentally place them on Ravel, surprising me as I kinda forgot she was here.

"Molesting a comatose girl? You are a lustful beast... still, she won't know when she wakes up, so there's no harm." Venelana says casually, testing her words I grope Ravel' chest over her hospital gown, getting nothing more than an amused look from Venelana, I roll Ravel over, pulling her gown over her ass and groping her naked ass for a while, before I turn my attention back to the amused Venelana and grope her far larger breasts. "Of course, why grope a underdeveloped girl, when there's a real woman right here." she boasts with a smile. Before long I cum again, letting out my load into Venelana's pussy, as she lets out a small gasp, tightening down on my a little.

**Sexual Stamina Check Failed (Req END = 200, END = 143)**

**+2 Affection with Venelana Gremory **

**-1 Relationship Loyalty with Venelana Gremory **

"You actually managed to make me cum? I think I might even enjoy our nights when you get some more experience..." she says calmly as she climbs off my softening dick. "Now, it's your turn to pay up." she says as I climb out of bed, we both get dressed and I grab the flask with Ravel's soul in it and open it, guiding the soul back into her body.

It doesn't take long for her to wake up, she practically shoots up as she looks around in confusion.

"What, where am I? Lady Gremory? I was.. in the room with the... I can't remember..." she says looking around.

"Do you remember the Rating Game?" Venelana asks placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I.. yes, we lost... didn't we..." she says looking sad.

"Yes, and both yours and Riser's souls were stolen, I've negotiated for your soul to be returned, it's time for you to go home, your family are worried about you." she says soothingly.

"Wait... just mine? What about Riser?" she says looking from the flask in my hand to the one remaining on the side.

"Your parents will be negotiating for his release, until then he stays." I say, as she goes to argue Venelana stops her.

"I will be visiting Saturday to deliver the goods, I think every Saturday will work as the delivery date." she says bowing to me, completely professional.

"That works for me, goodbye Lady Gremory, oh and Lady Phenex? You might want to act less invincible in the future, you aren't unbeatable..." I say as she blushes.

**+10 Affection with Ravel Phenex**

What.

\- Venelana -

Now for the last part of her job for now, taking Ravel home.

Honestly, three times in one night? She'd definitely enjoy her time with him, he was a good size as well, in both length and width, poor Rias would be split in two, but then she had a suspicion that Akeno would be there to help...

Maybe she should take her nun outfit next time so they could play captured nun and the evil devil... or perhaps her Cheerleader outfit for so they could play Cheerleader who lost a bet with the opposing teams captain... maybe she'd bring a selection... did she still have that schoolgirl outfit? Maybe she'd get a Kuoh version for him.

Honestly it'd been far too long since she'd felt wanted like that, Zeoticus spent most nights with his Harem, and he didn't like role-playing, he just stuck it I and thrusted for a couple of minutes, she usually had to finish herself off afterwards...

She wondered what Kuro thought of giving oral, instead of just receiving it? She'd ask next time, maybe after using her breasts on him to... soften him up to the idea...

Honestly this was the most interesting thing that had happened to her since Rias was born. And she was going to have fun with it...

**\- Bonus Scene – Mistress Serafall -**

"What have you called me here for Lady Leviathan?" Grayfia asked her, keeping up her usual act as she stood in front of Serafall's desk.

"I wanted to ask you some things about Kuro-kun... you seem to know a lot about him after all." she replied happily.

"Not particularity, I have delivered some messages, nothing more." Grayfia responded keeping her face completely blank. As she did a screen turned on, showing a recording of her, kneeling before Kuro as she serviced his dick. "I- I can explain." she started before Serafall raised her hand, stopping her.

"Sirzechs messed up trying to recruit him, and you used your body to convince him to help Rias." Serafall asked smirking. "And I know you, you don't need him any more, so you're going to kill him to hide your affair. How am I doing so far?"

"I- how did you..." Grayfia trailed off.

""I don't like you, not at all. But Kuro, I do like. His skills will only help the devil race, and you don't get to take them from us just to hide the fact that you whored yourself out. If anything happens to him, I'll ruin you, happily in fact." Serafall said smirking at her old enemy. "What was your deal with Kuro? Start talking, if you want me to not let my fellow Satan know that he's being cucked."

"I... ten nights with him, I've only done one so far. Please, I was just trying to stop this from ending in a war, don't tell Sirzechs." Grayfia begged, her pride crushed.

"You'll keep your end, understood? I need Kuro to like the Devil Race, and that means no cheating him out of his deals, you promised ten nights, and that's what you'll give him, if I have to drag you there myself." Serafall said seriously, glaring at Grayfia. "If he disappears I'll assume it's your fault and deal with you, am I clear?"

"You are, Lady Leviathan... will that be all?" Grayfia asked defeatedly.

"No, like I said, I don't like you, and Kuro has the right idea, you look better on your knees, lose the maid fetish costume and crawl around my desk."

"L-lady Leviathan?" Grayfia asked shocked.

"I gave you an order, you and your brother almost killed me in the civil war, and I never got even, this will do. Strip, get on your knees and crawl around my desk." Serafall ordered, smirking. "Or would you rather I send this recording to your husband?"

"N-no Lady Leviathan." Grayfia responded, quickly removing her uniform until she was only wearing a matching pair of purple lace underwear. After she did she dropped to her knees., slight tears forming into her eyes.

"Call me Mistress Serafall, now lose the bra and get crawling." Serafall ordered. Grayfia obeyed, pulling her bra off and crawling around the desk, Serafall moved her seat so she was sitting facing the side of the room, with Grayfia kneeling directly in front of her. "You might be a bitch, but at least you're sexy." Serafall said reaching down and groping Grayfia's breasts roughly. "Being a Satan is hard work, your husband keeps causing me problems and stress, so you're going to be my stress relief to make it up to me." Serafall said spreading her legs, revealing her wet naked pussy, her panties no where in sight.

"La- Mistress Serafall?" Grayfia asked shocked. Serafall simply grabbed her hair and forced her face into her pussy, wrapping one leg around Grayfia's head.

"Get licking, do you know how much stress your husband has caused me over the years? You've got a lot of work to do if you want me to not ruin your marriage and reputation." she ordered, after a moment she felt a hesitant tongue lick along her pussy. "Better than that, Slave. Put some effort into it. I really owe Kuro-kun, I never thought I'd be able to make you pay, especially in such a... satisfying way. What do you think he'd like? Maybe I'll join one of your nights, do you think he'd prefer Serafall or the 'Magical Girl Levi-tan'? Oh wait, you can't talk can you?" she mocked as Grayfia's tongue pushed into her pussy.

"Get used to this, Slave. You'll be doing it a lot from now on, every time your idiot husband fucks up and makes my job harder you'll be making it up to me. You don't have to worry though, I know who you belong to, I won't keep away from your owner, Kuro would be upset with me." she taunted letting out a moan as Grayfia's tongue sped up, plundering her insides rapidly. "Ooh, you're pretty good at this when you put some effort in, that's good. Kuro's pretty big and I haven't been with many men, so I'll need you to... prepare me for him when it's time..." she moaned out gripping Grayfia's hair, as she did her phone rung, getting an annoyed sigh from her. "Keep licking. This is the Satan Leviathan, who is calling?" she asked putting it on speaker.

"Sera-chan! I was hoping you could help me out with something, the Phenex's are still very angry over this whole nonsense, apparently I should feel sorry for that piece of trash Riser, not celebrate his suffering, can you work your magic and calm them down for me? Thanks!" Sirzechs voice called out.

"I ju- ohhh, just calmed them down, how did you piss them off again? Wait nev-nevermind, I'll see what I can doooo!" she panted out as she forced Grayfia to keep going.

"Thanks Sera-chan! I owe you, bye." he replied before he ended the call. As he did Serafall let out a moan as she came, squirting her juices all over Grayfia's face. Letting her move back Serafall grabbed Grayfia and bent her over the desk. "Stay there, I was going to let you off after you made me cum, but then the asshole went and made me more work... again." she said as she went into her secret draw, pulling out a large dildo and moving behind Grayfia, grabbing her panties and tearing them off. "I don't have a strap-on, I'll make sure to get one for next time."

"Next Time?" Grayfia asked worriedly, before she let out a moan as the dildo was slammed into her shamefully wet pussy.

"Of course, maybe I'll take your front while Kuro takes your ass. You'd like that wouldn't you Whore?" she taunted. "Has he had your ass yet slut? Has he pounded your tight bud with his big fat dick?"

"N-noOOoo." Grayfia moaned out as Serafall

"I'll leave it untouched then, for when I take you to him, I'll hold you down while he pounds that tight ass, until he fills your insides with his cum."

Honestly this is what Grayfia deserved for almost ruining Serafall's plans, if Kuro died then how would she get Sona/Serafall Sexy Times? And no one was getting in her way, she was done masturbating to a spy cam of Sona showering, or changing (or more recently masturbating herself, moaning Kuro's name...), she would get it live, in person, and no stupid maid fetishist would stop her!

\- Later -

"You can leave for now, until I call for you. And when I do?" Serafall asked.

"I will come and satisfy you Mistress Serafall..."

"Good Girl. I can't wait to for your next meeting with Kuro, it's going to be fantastic..."

\- Kuro -

**+10 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**+10 Affection with Serafall Leviathan**

What the fuck is going on in the underworld?

**Authors Note : Did I write another chapter in a single day like a madman? Yes, Yes I did. Fear my writing speed (and lack of social life)**

**Sorry Kuro, but you aren't going to mindbreak a very old and experienced Devil in one night, Venelana is easy to get into bed for him, but far less easy to corrupt than Grayfia.**

**Serafall is doing Serafall stuff, setting everything up so she can get her Sera/Sona/Kuro threesome, gotta love a girl who knows what she wants. Even if what she wants is her little sister...**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 10 : The Miracle Man

"I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you, certainly not in the Underworld, Lady Yasaka. You swore to cut ties with us and never return after the tragedy of the Nekoshou Massacre.." Serafall said looking at the buxom blond in her office.

"I've heard of a Necromancer amongst the Devils, is it true? Can he truly bring back the dead? Properly, not as his slaves." Yasaka said immediately, skipping the small talk. Serafall had spoken to her many times in the past, though not recently after she cut ties with the Devil Race, she'd never heard Yasaka sound so... broken. There was a faint stirring of hope in her voice, but it was overwhelmed by despair and anger.

"He has made a deal to resurrect a woman, but I believe he claimed that he hadn't learnt the spell yet, and that he needed more practice first." Serafall replied, she wasn't sure why Yasaka seemed so broken, but she could guess, and if she was right then now was not the time for small talk or negotiating, the last thing she needed was an enraged Kyuubi no Kitsune in her office.

"Where is he? I must meet with him immediately." Yasaka asked, her voice desperate.

"He lives in Kuoh, he isn't a full Devil yet, just an Honorary one until Ajuka works out how to turn him, I can take you to meet him is you wish, Kuoh is my sister's territory after all... May I ask why you need to meet with him?" Serafall asked carefully, not wanting to anger the Youkai.

"My Daughter... my precious Kunou... is d-dead. There was an attack on my home, a group calling themselves the 'Hero Faction' along with traitors in my faction attempted to kidnap her as leverage against me, I do not know what happened but it went wrong, by the time I got there she was already..." I slaughtered them of course, but that doesn't bring my daughter back, so I need to speak with the Necromancer, he can demand whatever he wishes of me, I'd give everything I own to see my daughter alive again..." Yasaka explained, a sorrowful sob leaving her mouth as she did.

Serafall hoped and prayed to whatever deity would listen than her Kuro-kun could bring back Youkai, otherwise things were going to get.. unpleasant. A grief stricken Yasaka could end badly for everyone, even if the Devils weren't involved. On the other hand, if he could than this could finally be what she needed to fix relations between the two factions...

Still, there was only one way to find out.

\- Cao Cao -

How did this happen? He'd planned everything perfectly, if the idiots under him had just followed his orders then they would have the leader of the Youkai under their control, instead they were massacred by a berserk Kyuubi, all Heracles and Jeanne had to do was secured the little beast, how had they managed to kill her?

"How many have we lost? How much has Heracles and Jeanne's incompetence cost us?" he asked looking around, only seeing Georg and Arthur, who was clutching his sister's body in grief.

"Almost everyone... I think we are the only survivors... after Yasaka saw what Heracles did to the the child she just... lost it, we barely escaped our selves." Georg said reluctantly.

Cao Cao glanced down at where his left arm used to be, still feeling the Fox-fire burning it away.

"How did this happen? What happened to your genius strategy Cao Cao?" Arthur asked scornfully glaring at Cao Cao, his hand resting on Caliburn. "We should have been looking for Excalibur Ruler, but you called us back for a simple mission, that's what you said right? This would be simple!? In case you missed it, this 'simple mission' just cost me my sister!" he shouted pulling out Caliburn and aiming it at Cao Cao, his usual calm gone. Cao Cao responded by summoning his True Longinus in his remaining arm.

"Arthur! Cao Cao! We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves, we should move, she'll be looking for us, we should head back to the Khaos Brigades hideout, at least there Ophis will work as a deterrent to keep Yasaka away." Georg said getting in between the glaring hero descendants.

"No. I'm done, you can go running back to Ophis, I have a new goal in mind." Arthur said, sheathing his sword and lifting the broken body of his beloved sister in a princess carry.

"And where would that be?" Cao Cao asked scornfully.

"You've heard the rumours, there's a Necromancer in Kuoh, and I intend to see if there is any truth to them. You got my sister killed, and I'll take any hope to bring her back, no matter how small." Arthur replied leaving as Cao Cao clutched his weapon glaring at Arthur's back.

"Cao Cao, we have another problem, Ophis is going to want to know what happened. How are we going to explain that we lost so many people?"

Cao Cao flinched at the thought, Ophis was not forgiving of anything that delayed her gathering enough power to defeat the Great Red. This was not going to end well.

\- Kuro -

After returning to my room I noticed something... my familiar egg was shaking, and heating up. I'm sure I'll have more people bothering me today, and I even have school in a couple of hours, but this takes priority. I take a moment to text Sona, explaining that I was dealing with a 'limited time supernatural event' and that I wouldn't be able to get into school today either, she responded in seconds saying she'd take care of it. It's useful being on good terms with the Devils who own Kuoh.

The shaking speed up a little bit, but I still spend almost two hours watching the egg, while I was waiting I upgrade some more skills to kill time.

**[Create Soulflask] (+1) (Active)**

**2500 MP to cast **

**Create a unbreakable glass flask that can hold a single soul within it**

**The Flask can only be opened by the Necromancer who created it**

**Dying souls will be drawn to open soul flasks**

**[Astral Projection] (+1) (Active)**

**3000 MP to cast**

**Allows the casters souls to wander the word freely, most beings cannot see the projected soul**

**Souls can interact with their surroundings, and can cast spells.**

**[Corpus Furia] (+2) (Active)**

**5000 MP to Cast**

**Causes corpses on the battlefield to explode causing 1000 Plague Damage per corpse to all nearby units and inflicting [Severely Blighted] **

**[Severely Blighted] triples all Plague Damage and deals 100 Plague Damage every 5 seconds until lifted **

**[Stiffen Limbs] (+2) (Active)**

**2000 MP to Cast**

**Causes the targets body to become extremely stiff and painful, reducing Dex by 75%**

**Can cause Paralysis if the target's END is lower then the casters INT**

**[Mark of Death] (+1) (Active)**

**2000 MP to cast**

**Cast on a friendly undead unit. Anyone who kills this unit will become [Mark for Death]**

**Units with [Mark for Death] will take 5000 Death Damage after 60 seconds have passed and be inflicted with [Curse of Death]**

**[Curse of Death] causes all Damage to be increased by 50% and prevents healing until lifted**

**[Damnation] (+1) (Active)**

**5000 MP to cast**

**All non-undead units will gain [Severely Damned] **

**[Severely Damned] units take triple damage from Death and Plague Damage**

**[Dark Gift] (+1) (Active)**

**4000 MP to Cast**

**All undead units deal 50% more Damage and gain [Inflict Terrible Curse], causing their attacks to have a chance to cause [ Terrible Curse].**

**Units inflicted with [Terrible Curse] take 75% additional damage, and regenerate HP, MP and SP 50% slower**

**[Undying Army] (+1) (Active)  
10000 MP to cast  
All friendly Undead units will gain [Undying]  
[Undying] units will resurrect twice per fight at 100% HP 30 seconds after their deaths **

All in all I'd say it was worth it, my buffs are expensive now, but I am gaining MP at a ridiculous rate, and I'd rather buff my undead than do damage myself.

As I'm killing time I notice a crack appear on the egg, causing me to jump up and rush back to it, as I watch more and more crack appear, before the egg bursts into a black flame...

Is that normal for Dark Phoenixes?

The egg turns to fine ash as a small chirp sounds out, a tiny black bird looks up at me. I take it in my hand and examine it as it chirps happily, it's body is very warm to the touch, it's body is completely jet black except it's eyes which are a icy blue, it's tiny at the moment, easily sitting in the palm of my hand. It's kinda adorable. I guess I should name it, btu I have no idea if it's a boy or a girl.

**It's a girl.**

If you say so,a girl dark phoenix? Dark... Night? How about Nyx? Sure, that'll work. I always used to name my pokemon after different gods so I guess I can keep to that pattern.

"You're name is Nyx girl, that's fine isn't it?" I ask lifting the bird up to eye level.

**+40 Reputation with Nyx**

**+30 Obedience with Nyx**

I guess she likes it. What do Dark Phoenixes even eat? Fruit? Meat? The souls of the Damned? Heading downstairs I place Nyx on the side as she immediately starts moving, happily walking along the side following me as I walk to the fruit bowl and cut up an apple, passing the small slice to her, she takes a bite before she spits out a small black flame, setting the apple on fire. The flame doesn't hurt me despite the fact that I'm holding the burning apple as it is burnt to cinders.

Some ham, a cucumber, some cereal and a banana meet the same fate as she burns up everything until we get to some berries, Raspberries to be exact, she eats them and after a moment of pause flies the short distance between the side and me and lands on my arm, hopping along it to get to the box of berries in my hand, happily eating them up.

**+20 Reputation with Nyx**

I take a moment to wonder where she's putting them as she eats her size in raspberries, emptying the formerly full packet before she flies up and lands on my shoulder. I spend an hour or two playing with Nyx, she can't fly for long yet but she can stay in the air for about 20 seconds.

Walking back upstairs I head for Asia's room, I can't take my little familiar around with me until she's big and strong, so she can protect herself, so I need a bird sitter until then.

Knocking on the door, I hear the sounds of someone falling over inside, before I hear a cupboard being shut violently.

"C-Come In!" Asia says, I enter and see her sitting on her bed bright red. I pretend to not notice the porn magazine sticking out from under her bed.

"Asia, I was hoping to get a favour from you..." I say as she tries not to make eye contact.

"Of course! I've been looking it up, and lady Kalawarner told me a lot about it! But I might not be very good..." she says quickly her hands going to the buttons on her blouse and undoing the top couple of buttons before I stop her.

**+10 Affection with Asia Argento **

**Obedience with Asia Argento Unlocked**

**+20 Obedience with Asia Argento**

"That's... not what I meant." I say as she turns bright red, I think I can feel the heat from her cheeks from her, before I realise it's just Nyx. "I was hoping you could look after my familiar when I'm busy, she's too young for me to take her into battle." I explain as Asia's eyes lock onto Nyx, immediately forgetting her embarrassment as she lets out a squeal rushing towards me staring at Nyx.

"She's adorable! Of course I'll look after her!" she says excitedly as I pick up Nyx and place her on Asia's shoulder.

"Nyx, this is Asia, she'll be looking after you while I'm busy, so you have to be good for her." I explain, stroking Nyx's feathers gently as she chirps back, I know she's smart enough to understand what I am saying, I can see the intelligence in her eyes.

**+10 Obedience with Nyx**

\- Nyx -

Be good for the high pitched girl? If she must.

She'd rather stay with her father, but if he needed her to stay with the girl, then she would obey.

Clearly he wanted her to guard the blonde girl, she didn't look very powerful, and she was an inferior being, not a magnificent Dark Phoenix so she was bound to be a bit stupid. The only one of the two legged beings that wasn't stupid was her father, the rest were just hairless apes.

But that was fine, she would protect the dumb girl, and then maybe her father would give her more of the berries.

She could here her father explain that she liked berries to the girl, excellent. She would protect the girl and in exchange the girl would be her berry fetching servant. A fair trade.

\- Kuro -

I have to leave Nyx for now but she's in good hands, I want to do some more grinding with Raynare, and I am not taking her into battle with me. But first I have something else to deal with...

Searching the house I find Kalawarner quickly.

"Kalawarner? Follow me." I order quickly heading to my room with her following behind. I sit in my chair as she stands in front of me looking slightly nervous.

\- Kalawarner -

She had expected this to happen sooner or later, she was a beauty after all.

"Do you know why I've brought you here?" he asks staring at her calmly.

Because he's decided to use her to satisfy his dark lust obviously.

"No, Sir." she responded keeping her face blank.

"Hmm, would you like to explain just what you have been teaching Asia?" he asked his lips twitching slightly.

...Oh. She thought this would backfire, but Asia just kept bothering her with more and more questions.

"...I can explain." she started.

"I'm sure you could, but I'm going to have to discipline you for trying to corrupt poor little Asia. Go to the bed and place your hands on it." he ordered. Poor Asia? That girl was more perverted than she was! And she fell from Heaven for the Sin of Lust.

Still she couldn't refuse a direct order, moving to the bed she placed her hands down, bent over slightly as her master moved behind her, he placed his hand on her back forcing her to bend over more, before he grabbed her small maid mini skirt Azazel made her wear and pulled it up, exposing her lacy black thong.

"Make sure you count." was her only warning before his hand came down on her exposed ass, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. How did he know she was a Masochist?

"One." she counted.

"One what?" he asked coldly.

"One, Sir." she said, feeling his hand come down on her other cheek. "Two, Sir."

He continued, his hand always coming down on a different spot, when they got to ten he changed things slightly.

She felt his hand grasp her thong, tearing it down to her ankles.

"It was in the way, you don't mind do you?" he asked, she could hear the smirk in his voice without turning around. She knew that she was wet, and in her current position he'd have a clear view of her dripping pussy.

"No, Sir." she responded, before she yelped. His hand came down again, hitting her pussy directly before it stopped, his fingers rubbing against her slit teasingly, she could feel his long middle finger pushing slightly into her.

"Are you forgetting something?" he asked pulling her back from the pleasure, it took her a moment to remember what she was supposed to be doing.

"Eleven, Sir!" she said quickly.

"No. you were too late, back to the start." he said laughing as she felt her cheeks warming from her blush. He struck her again, this time she was ready.

"One, Sir!" she said quickly, keeping her mind focused on counting even as he stopped to finger her occasionally, before long they had gotten up to nineteen, but he was waiting for something, keeping her on the edge as she tried anticipating where his hand would strike next and when, for a brief moment she considered 'forgetting' to count again, before she dismissed the thought, she was sure he'd know.

His hand came down on her red pussy far harder than before making her body jump in surprise, as he did he slipped two fingers into her, moving them quickly, throwing her over the edge of the orgasm that had been building since he forced her to bend over for him.

"Twenty, Sir!" she cried out before her arms failed her and she collapsed onto his bed panting slightly, it'd ben a while for her.

"That'll do for now." he said as she rose from his bed standing before him. "But look at the mess you made... time to clean it up maid." he said holding his drenched fingers up, knowing what he wanted she took them into her mouth, carefully cleaning each one of with her tongue as she kept eye contact with him.

"That'll be all Kalawarner, but leave the thong, I don't want you wearing anything under you skirt any more..." he ordered as she stepped out of her underwear picking them up and handing them over. "Good girl. Now get going, you have work to do." he ordered.

As she left she wondered what she could do that'd get her punished again...

Maybe it was time to go and have a girl to girl chat with 'Poor Little Asia'...

\- Kuro -

**+23 Affection with Kalawarner**

**+23 Obedience with Kalawarner**

**+8 Reputation with Azazel**

I mostly wanted to see if I'd get away with it, I wanted to see how far I could push her, but by the time I bent her over she was already dripping wet, her thong has a clear wet patch on the front. Also Azazel is a perverted voyeur, but whatever.

**Kalawarner's Thong (Soiled) added to your Inventory**

I get dressed in something battle worthy, I'm thinking jeans and t-shirt, as I do I notice something interesting.

**Dark Phoenix Ash – Ingredient**

**Effect – Ambrosia **

I may or may not have broken out into manically laughter as I turned some ash into two doses of Ambrosia. Two doses Resurrection in a Bottle, essentially for free...

And if what I know about Phoenixes is right then they have burning days, where they 'die' and are reborn in ash, meaning as long as I have Nyx I have access her Ash.

Checking my Relationship Tracker I accept the reward for Azazel, Asia and Nyx hitting 50 each.

**[Friend of the Fallen] – Azazel [50]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with Fallen Angels**

**Perk Already Acquired converting into a alternative reward.**

**+25 CHA gained**

**[Seeker of the Forbidden Fruit] – Asia [50]**

**Women with Holy Connections (Nuns, Priestesses, Angels) gain Affection, Reputation and Obedience faster**

**[Familiar Bond] – Nyx [50]**

**Allows your familiars to be summoned to you at any time**

That's fun, but now it's time to put Raynare through hell.

\- Elsewhere -

"Urgh!"

Lord Phenex let out a last sound as he fell to the ground with several spears of Light inside him. Stepping towards the corpse Shalba Beelzebub looked at it curiously.

"Interesting, the Light manipulation device which we stole from Azazel's Laboratory seems to work quite well. Though it lacks a bit of the Holy element which natural users have. What do you think, Creusery?"

The black-haired Satan descendant grunted in annoyance before answering.

"It is a nice toy and it should be useful for taking care of the Grunts but it will not help much against Sirzechs and the other pretenders. By the way, Lord Rizevim has asked us to send someone over to Kuoh to keep an eye on this Necromancer who is causing so many waves."

Shalba smirked.

"Oh, that boy was certainly amusing. Seeing the Phenex so humbled after their betrayal of us during the war was certainly nice, and it's nice to see someone still see the value in taking souls, unlike the pacifistic fools calling themselves Satans. I understand why Lord Rizevim wants to keep an eye on the human. For reaching Trihexa you need to use the Dead so a Necromancer will be just as much use as the Sephiroth Graal if not more so."

Creusery hummed in thought before smiling.

"Well, I had the same thought which is why I made a deal with Lord Rizevim. In exchange for him killing Falbium Asmodeus we will send Katarea to seduce the Necromancer into joining the Khaos Brigade. If we use our support-base among the Nobles then I will be able to take the position of Asmodeus for myself like it should and from there it is only a matter of time before the other three fall to us."

Shalba and Creusery laughed in amusement as before them the corpse of Lord Phenex slowly disintegrated.

\- Venelana -

"Did he accept the deal Venelana?"

Venelana Gremory looked at her Husband with a smile as she nodded slowly.

"Yes, the boy is rather predictable like that. Then again, he is only a Teenager so it is normal to think with his genitals."

Zeoticus grunted in a mix between amusement and annoyance.

"Normally I would have just killed such a troublemaker but the advantages he can give our kind are just to good. His riling up of Lord Phenex caused the foolish man to let his guard down and just five minutes ago I got a message that he was apparently killed while trying to contact the Old Satan Faction. Rayna certainly knows how to deal with her problems... Now that the he is dead I have no doubt that Rayna will offer herself in exchange for her son Riser being released and that means Ruval will take over the Clan. He is so well respected that he is one of the stronger contenders for the position of Satan should one of the current ones retire though he will probably decline if offered."

Venelana nodded. Internally she sighed as her husband drifted off again into his obsession with politics.

She herself was rather happy that she could take a lover finally. It had been ages since Zeoticus last touched her (nine months before Rias birth to be exact), though that didn´t mean he didn´t love her but it was more of a platonic love.

She and Zeoticus had been childhood sweethearts and had for almost three centuries one of the greatest marriages in the Underworld. But as was normal with long lived beings like them eventually the passion was lost and they started drifting apart. They still were close and she had no greater confidant then Zeoticus but they simply weren't in love any more and because of that he took comfort in his Harem and she had every now and then shared his bed while looking for a lover on her own which appealed to her.

Kuro was not her ideal lover but he came close thanks to his stamina, passion and pride. The fact that he was only beginning his growth right now was also appealing because she liked supporting great ambitions and her husband had long since reached his peak in that regard, being content with having ended the Old Satans reign and politicking among the Clan heads.

A shiver of anticipation went through her, she could hardly wait for what Kuro would do next.

\- Shuri -

Shuri Himejima looked around the mansion with curiosity as she floated around.

She had to admit she rather liked the place. Certainly more appealing than the decrepit house in the woods where Baraquiel had sequestered her.

Thinking about her former husband she winced a bit. The talk between her and Akeno regarding him had gone over as well as she could have hoped. Even if Akeno didn't see him as Father-figure any more she was at least willing to accept him back into her life should he approach her.

Shuri though doubted the same would go for her. Kuro wouldn't be willing to let her go, she could tell that quickly, he was a possessive man, she could see it the moment she offered to serve him, even after she was given a body she doubted he'd just let her leave him, and Akeno wouldn't break off her relationship with him so if she spent time with her Daughter he'd be around. She might have been a dominatrix in her past life but she highly doubted she could get him to submit like she did Baraquiel, he was too prideful to submit.

Even if she managed to convince him to try being a sub for a session or two there would be no doubt who holds the power between them, it would be like putting a leash on a dragon, even if it pretended to submit it didn't change the face that it could still tear you apart in an instant.

Still, if serving him would get her away from her not so eternal punishment she would do so, happily even.

Izanami was not pleased with a Shinto shrine maiden marrying a Christian Angel, even a Fallen one. Her hatred for the Biblical God was terrifying, blaming the God for the decline of her religion, and her power. Unfortunately she was more than happy to take out that anger and hatred on her.

She'd been boiled alive, skinned, dismembered, and impaled almost non-stop since her death, not fun at all.

Compared to that she'd serve Kuro in whatever way he wanted, she might not be a natural submissive but if her alternative was eternal torment them she'd learn to be as submissive as he wanted her.

\- Kuro -

I only managed to get Raynare to level 54, or 108 if you take into account her tier, and myself to Necromancer Level 78, my levelling is slowing now that I'm in the higher levels, but I want to max Necromancer, so I'll keep at it.

**Lord Phenex Event – A Fair Trade modified to Rayna Phenex Event – A Unfair Trade**

OK? I really don't care which I negotiate with so I couldn't really care less.

But my spirits told me I had guests so I had to stop, also Raynare was starting to run out of steam from the constant fighting.

The school day is over and Rias and Koneko have showed up, so I guess I'll go see what they want.

Entering the living room I take my seat, they have already been let in and were waiting for me.

"Hello Kuro-kun. I missed you at school today." Rias starts, I can see a bag next to her feet.

"I had something important to take care of that couldn't be put off, so what brings you here?" I ask leaning back.

"I've come to give you your things back, I didn't get a chance after the rating game, and Koneko has something she wants to ask you." Rias says pulling the unused potions and her Amulet out and placing them on the table.

"...Rias. What do you think I am going to do with a Amulet that only boosts Powers of Destruction? Besides, it's soul bound to you now so it's useless for me, the potions were a gift, keep them in case of emergencies." I say as she blushes.

"Are you sure? This Amulet is a work of art, I feel bad taking it from you." she says.

"Consider it a congratulations on escaping your engagement present. Seriously I have no use for it, it's good for you, it's scarp metal for me." I say calmly as I push it back towards her.

**+10 Reputation with the Occult Research Club**

**+5 Affection with Rias Gremory **

"...if you're sure, then I will accept it gratefully." she says putting it back on, blushing bright red.

"So, what did you want Koneko?" I ask turning my attention to the white haired girl. Almost immediately she jumps out of her seat, approaching me as she sniffs me.

"Err.. Koneko?" I say confused as she keeps sniffing me with a serious expression.

"...you used Chakra?" she asks quietly.

"Err, yeah? My Impure World Reincarnation is a Chakra technique..." I say carefully as she frowns at me.

"Don't use Chakra, dangerous." she says staring into my eyes.

"It isn't for me, besides I only know two Chakra techniques, so I don't use it often." I say, oh right, Chakra is used in Senjutsu, which she's afraid of. "I can't use Senjutsu, so you don't have to worry about that." I say calmly as her eyes widen in shock, she quickly goes back to Rias.

"You know about.. that?" Rias asks.

"More or less, yes." I respond, I don't want to bring up bad memories for Koneko so I don't go into details.

Rias decides to leave since Koneko is almost freaking out, as they leave Koneko turns back to me.

"No Senjutsu, will be watching." she says as she leaves.

Ok?

Unfortunately for my free time as they leave more guests arrive, Serafall teleports onto my front lawn and leads an incredibly buxom blonde to my door.

"Hello, Kuro-kun. I was hoping you'd have time to talk?" she says hesitantly as Yasaka stares intently at me. All I want is for people to leave me alone... why is the leader of the Youkai faction staring me down? Fuck off back to Kyoto please.

"Sure, come in." I say leading them back into the living room, taking a seat.

"So, this is Yasaka, she's the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto, she has some questions for you. Yasaka this is Kuro, the Necromancer." Serafall's starts. I go to greet her, but she cuts me off immediately.

"Is it true? Can you bring back the dead? Truly bring them back, as they were before they died. Would it work on a Youkai?" she asks desperately as she leans forwards, her breasts barely managing to stay in her kimono. I manage to keep my eyes away from her cleavage since this seems serious.

**Ambrosia works on all Races...**

**Choose your Path**

**[Man of Miracles]**

**Admit the truth**

**Yasaka opens negotiation**

**Yasaka will be desperate for your power**

**Devil and Youkai relations improve**

**Serafall is impressed and thankful**

**Work spreads of your powers, drawing in the desperate**

**You get a lot of attention, both unwanted and wanted**

**[Who, Me?]**

**Deny the rumours, sending her away**

**Yasaka is heartbroken**

**Serafall is Disappointed**

**The rumours of your power are seen as nothing more than hearsay and are dismissed**

"What state is the body in? How long along was the death? If the body was cremated or destroyed then I'd need True Resurrection, which I can't cast yet. If it was recent, within the month and the body is in one piece then yes, I can." I say, Yasaka's eyes light up in hope at my words, and Serafall lets out a relieved sigh.

"She died a few days ago, and she is... intact. There was an attack on my faction by some worthless scum calling themselves the Hero Faction, I massacred them, but my daughter lost her life during the attack. What do you want for your services? How difficult is it to bring someone back?" she asks.

"...more expensive than difficult, the method I am going to use requires a potion called Ambrosia, and I only have two doses, and it will be a while before I can get more as the ingredients are... rare. I used ash from a Phoenix to make these two, the mythical creature, not the Devil clan. And I don't have any more." I say, I don't know how often I'll be able to get ash from Nyx.

"I haven't heard of their being a single true Phoenix in eons, and I can't imagine how much even some of their ash would cost. Name your price, I would give anything for my daughters return. I would do anything..." she says almost begging, so this is a mothers love huh?

**Choose your Path**

**[Desperation is Dangerous]**

**Force Yasaka to sell herself into sexual slavery in exchange for her daughter life**

**Yasaka becomes your slave**

**Yasaka's [Slave Route] is unlocked**

**You get to spend every night balls deep in a big-titty Kitsune**

**Relations between Devils and Youkai worsen**

**Serafall is disappointed**

**Negative Rep.**

**[The Honourable Route]**

**Make a fairer trade**

**Devil and Youkai relations are fixed, going to an all time high**

**Yasaka chooses you as her new lover, your acceptance is not required...**

**Serafall is extremely grateful **

**Yasaka's [Lovers Route] is unlocked**

**Serafall's [Lovers Route] is unlocked**

**? [? Route]**

**? [Lovers Route] and [Slave Route] are unlocked**

**Major Rep Boosts**

Such a hard choice, let me just piss of the entire Youkai faction just so I can play with Yasaka's massive mammaries... besides it sounds like I get Yasaka either way

"You said you killed the people who attacked you, do you have their corpses? If so we can definitely make a deal." I say calmly, the Hero faction is full of overpowered people, and that sounds like a good time for a Necromancer like me.

"I do, with the exception of a few who managed to escape, taking one corpses with them." she answers.

"I want all of them, and a favour from you, to be called in whenever I want." I say calmly. "Bring them, and your Daughter here, and I will resurrect her."

"...that's it? That's all you want?" she asks hesitantly. I use my Familiar Bond to summon Nyx to me as she lands on my shoulder.

"Yes, as you can see I have a source of Phoenix Ash, even if it takes awhile to harvest." I say stroking Nyx.

"Then I accept, happily. If you can do what you say you have made an ally for life." Yasaka says rising and holding her hands out, I take it to shake on our deal but she pulls me forwards, into a hug. My head is trapped between her marshmallowy breasts as she holds me tightly enough that I think I hear my spine creak under the force.

I might die here, but it'd be a hell of a way to go.

After some time she lets me go, bowing to me slightly.

"I will return soon, I want my Kunou back as soon as possible... until then Lord Kuro, goodbye." she says, yeah this is the right idea, getting plenty of OP people to like me is the best defence after all. She teleports away leaving me with Serafall.

"You just keep getting better... you have no idea how much easier you've just made me life. The Youkai faction have been refusing to talk to us as all recently, until you came along. If you keep helping me like this I'm going to have to pay you back..." she says walking away as her hips sway, the moment she leaves the room she teleports as well, she only walked away so I would watch her ass as she left.

It's a great ass. So what to do until she's back? I don't feel like grinding any more, so I guess I'll just play with Nyx.

\- Kuroka -

This just got complicated fast.

She'd found her target, but she'd also found Serafall Leviathan and Yasaka, who definitely noticed her watching his house.

She couldn't go back to Ophis until she'd recruited him, but she couldn't recruit him while he constantly had so many people around him. It was a problem Nya~. She felt an illusion drop directly behind her as she turned just in time to be grabbed by the throat by Yasaka who easily lifted her from her ground.

"You had better have a good reason for being here Kuroka. I won't anything get in the way of bringing Kunou back. Explain everything. Now." Yasaka said as Kuroka struggled in her grasp, Kuroka was strong, very strong, but she didn't feel it while she was being manhandled by the Kyuubi herself.

"...I can explain Nya~" she said quickly, not liking the way the steel grip tightened around her throat.

\- Kuro -

It took a couple of hours but Yasaka wasn't kidding when she said soon, before long I have nine corpses delivered to my front lawn by various youkai, not a lot but I must say I think I got the better part of this deal, Yasaka appears as she gently carries the small body of Kunou, looking moments away from tears as she looks at her daughter.

I throw all the corpses in my inventory for later, and guide Yasaka inside, getting her to lay Kunou down on my living room table. Pulling the bright gold potion from my inventory I place it at Kunou's lips tilting it so it slowly pours into her mouth as Yasaka watches, god I hope this works or I am fucked.

As the potion enters Kunou she gains a bright gold glow, and she starts swallowing as her eyes flutter open. Before long the bottle is empty, vanishing from my hand as Kunou slowly rises looking around confusedly.

Yasaka practically throws me out of the way as she grabs her daughter holding her tightly as she apologizes over and over again, tears pouring down her face.

I'm not good at these over emotional things so I sit back on the couch and wait for them to be done. Kunou starts crying herself as she hugs her mother back, and they spend a good few minutes mutually crying over each other.

Eventually they stop, and Yasaka approaches me, bowing deeply.

"I am eternally in your debt Lord Kuro, if you ever require assistance you can count on the Youkai." she says seriously, Kunou bows to me as well, even if she looks confused. It's a good feeling.

"We had a deal, I just fulfilled my end of the deal." I say calmly.

"Kunou, could you look away for a moment." Yasaka asks as her daughter turns around looking at a random wall as Yasaka prowls towards me, before she climbs into my lap, stealing my lips with her own as her hands wander over my body, her mouth tastes like.. berries? It's a good taste, following her example I place my hands on her firm ass, giving it a squeeze as she breaks our kiss. "I think its important to make sure you have... good relations with the Youkai, if my daughter wasn't here I'd ride you until we broke the couch, then I'd drag you to the nearest bed... but I have to get my little girl home, so I'll have to take a rain check on that... I'll be sending a... emissary from the Youkai faction to you to keep us close, feel free to do what you want with that troublesome cat. She's just been dragged back into the Youkai faction, and she could use some discipline..." she whispers as she gets of me, saying their goodbyes Yasaka takes them home.

**+40 Affection with Yasaka**

**+20 Affection with Serafall Leviathan**

**+20 Affection with Kunou**

**+25 Reputation with the Youkai Faction**

**+15 Reputation with the 72 Pillars**

**+15 Reputation with the Four Satans**

**-10 Affection with Katerea Leviathan**

Katerea? Guess she's pissed I helped Serafall, I imagine Serafall will look great for fixing relations with the Youkai, and Katerea must be getting pissed off I helped with that, but whatever, I don't really care. I'll take a hit with her to get all those bonuses. Besides what's the chance I'll even meet her?

\- Katerea -

She had to admit it was a bit annoying to be told to go seduce some human boy, but she could see the benefits of recruiting him. A Necromancer could help their cause greatly, so she'd swallow her pride for now. The worst part is that he seemed to be on good terms with that bitch Serafall, so she'd have to be careful about when she approached him.

Especially since he always seemed to be surrounded, either by Fallen, Devils, and now the Youkai were getting involved.

But she could do it, she just had to find the right moment, after a night with her he'd be following her around like a lost puppy, once he'd served his purpose she could dispose of him easily enough, maybe if he did a good enough job she'd even keep him, she was sure she could find a cage and collar for him.

\- Kuro -

Pulling the bodies out of my inventory I look over the spoils of war.

Jeanne, Heracles, Leonardo, Perseus, Connla, Marsilio and three I don't know.

**Consider this a gift from your senior Gamer...**

**You should have bent Yasaka over the table though, missed opportunities I suppose.**

**Skill Created**

**[Sacred Gear Extraction] (Active)**

**Allows the user to extract Sacred Gears from corpses in the form of gems**

**Can be consumed to gain the Sacred Gear, or given other people.**

**It's not as good as my [Plunder] though...**

Trying it out on the unknowns first I use my skill pulling a Blue Gem from his corpse, in the process the body is destroyed, fading away.

**Staring Blue Sacred Gear Gem to added your Inventory**

Well... it works? Time to keep going, in that case hand over your powers, all off them.

**Staring Green Sacred Gear Gem to added your Inventory**

**Flame Shake Sacred Gear Gem to added your Inventory**

**Dreamlike Curse Sacred Gear Gem to added your Inventory**

**Night Reflection Sacred Gear Gem to added your Inventory**

**Aegis Mineralization Sacred Gear Gem to added your Inventory**

**Annihilation Maker Sacred Gear Gem to added your Inventory**

**Variant Detonation Sacred Gear Gem to added your Inventory**

I pause before I extract Jeanne's, she's cute and it'd be a shame if I destroyed her body.

**Jeanne's Corpse added to your inventory**

This would be amazing if I could use them, do I really want to the attention from suddenly having a dozen sacred gears? I'll consider what I'm going to be doing with these later, for now they can stay in my inventory until I have a use for them.

As I cackle slightly over my new power sources I get another message that yet another visitor has arrived, sighing in annoyance I head downstairs again, heading towards the door as they knock politely on it, opening it up reveals Lady Rayna Phenex.

"Greeting Lord Kuro, I am here to negotiate for the return of my son Riser's soul as you requested." she says bowing, I am well aware that her Affection is at -25 but I can handle her.

"Of course, come in." I say guiding her into the living room that has seen far too many overpowered people lately. She takes a seat and I take in her appearance, she's wearing a deep red dress, with her long blond hair tied up, she has an expensive looking necklace hanging over her... considerable cleavage, she's no Venelana or Yasaka but she's close.

"I will get to the point, I am willing to offer Riser's entire peerage, except Ravel in exchange for his soul. 14 souls for one should be a fair trade yes?" she offers calmly.

"With the exception of Yubelluna, most of them having nothing interesting about them, they certainly aren't worth losing out on my chance to take Riser's Regeneration for." I counter, they're 90% fetish sex toys, I could grab some random humans and have them dress up and do the same job as Riser's girls.

"I see, so it's true. You can take power from souls... Riser... is an arrogant fool, but he is still my son and I love him, I can't allow you to devour his soul, very well. Then I'll... modify my offer, you can have his Peerage, and me. My Regeneration isn't quite as powerful as Riser's but it is still very good. If you return Riser's soul you can have me, if you wish to kill me and take my soul I will not resist." she offers again. "15 Souls, for one. A highly unfair trade in your favour."

"Wouldn't your husband have a problem with that?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"He would, if he hadn't gotten himself killed trying to use the Old Satan Faction to eliminate you, and I've discussed this with the new Lord Phenex, my son Ruval, he does not like it of course, but he is willing to allow me to do this, it's my choice and he respects that, he won't retaliate." she says calmly looking utterly calm, or perhaps resigned would be more correct. Still she has a point, 15 for 1 is a very good trade, and I don't care about his regen as much as I pretend to.

"If I accept, I can do whatever I want to you? And the others?" I ask, wanting to be certain.

"You can, I have already discussed this with the Satan Lucifer, there will be no consequences no matter what you do to us." she says slowly. A mothers love is powerful, only this time I'm definitely taking full advantage, unlike with Yasaka.

I get up and walk around the table towards her, standing in front of her as she stares up at me. Reaching forwards I grab her chin and smirk down at her.

"And if I decide to keep you alive? To make you my toy instead?" I ask smirking at her.

"I have prepared myself, you can do whatever you desire with me." she says without hesitation. "I suspected you would take me into you bed, I just didn't know whether you would kill me afterwards."

Lifting her out of her seat I move her forwards and bend her over the table.

"Fine, bring Riser and the girls tomorrow, but I want to... sample the goods first, you don't mind do you?" I ask sarcastically as I lift up her dress and flip it over her ass.

"No, my Lord, I am prepared for whatever you desire." she says resignedly as I pull her purple panties down her legs. Her ass is a work of art, what is it about Devil Girls that akes them all so fucking sexy? It's firm and perky, while still being soft to the touch as I grope it, spreading her cheeks slightly as I play with her ass.

**-30 Affection with Rayna Phenex**

**+50 Obedience with Rayna Phenex **

**-50 Reputation with Ruval Phenex**

Undoing my jeans I let them and my boxers stop around my ankles as I step forwards pressing my hard shaft against her dry pussy and thrust forwards, feeling my shaft be enveloped by her hot silky hole, she remains silent even as I start thrusting away into her as I fuck this Noble Lady over my living room table like some cheap whore I found on a street corner.

Eat shit Riser Phenex you useless turkey, first I took Rias from you, now I'm taking your mother and peerage for myself as well. I don't even really dislike him that much but this is a power trip.

Rayna is silent as I fuck her, she might be willing sell herself to me, but she isn't happy about it and she's not even pretending she is, but that's fine.

I reach around her and pull her dress down, pulling her tits out and groping the bra covered flesh, with my other hand I grab her tall ponytail and pull it, speeding up as I pound away into her. Her pussy is like a fucking furnace, it's heat is almost overwhelming. She's definitely keeping her soul, this is a women too fucking sexy to kill off.

It doesn't take me long to finish, and I don't bother pulling out, with a grunt I cum, filling her tight pussy with my seed. As I back away I pull her panties back up, causing my cum to leak out of her into them as I put her dress back straight.

"Well, I'm satisfied with the merchandise, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." I say as I put my trousers and boxers back on.

"...I'm glad my lord, I will leave for today and return with Riser and his Peerage tomorrow." she says pulling her dress back up to cover her breasts. I grab her and pull her into a kiss, claiming her mouth with my own as she obediently opens her mouth and lets my tongue invade her warm mouth, maybe this heat is a Phenex thing? I'll need to work on Ravel to check...

While I explore her mouth my hand moves to her breasts, groping her over her dress.

After a couple of minutes I let her go, as she adjusts her crumpled dress straightening it.

"Sure Rayna, see you tomorrow..." I laugh as I walk upstairs.

I love being an asshole to devils, and now I'm strong enough (and important enough) to get away with it.

\- Rayna -

Teleporting home she headed to her personal bathroom, wanting to clean herself of the seed soiling her underwear. Her eldest son stopped her as she did.

"...Did he accept your offer?" he asks reluctantly, she supposed he didn't want to really hear the answer.

"He did, in exchange for Riser's Peerage and Myself he will restore Riser." she answers calmly, not wanting to make this harder than it already was for him.

"I could force him to... please just let me go and make him." her son said, she sighed sadly.

"He is on good terms with Azazel, Serafall, and now Yasaka owes her daughters life to him, you could not beat any of them. He has too much protection in the form of his many allies, they all want to use his skills, and the Phenex clan cannot afford to anger so many people over this, especially since it would not restore Risers soul." she explained knowing that he already knew all this. "This is a necessary sacrifice, and one I make of my own free will."

"Then just leave Riser, he's a spoiled brat, not worth selling yourself for."

"You know I cannot do that, he is a deeply flawed boy, and yes he was spoiled, but he is my son and I love him as I do all my children." she said. "Ruval, I would do anything to protect my children, let me do this. Please." she said placing an hand on his arm as he sighed.

"I... I will, I won't get involved with this, for you."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I am going to bed, I suspect I'll have a busy day tomorrow." she said as he bid her goodnight.

...she could feel his cum leaking out form her underwear and running down her leg, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

\- Kuro -

As I got into bed I laid back, the instant my head hit my pillow things went black, looking down at my naked body I stopped in confusion, I sleep in my boxers, where even am I?

"**It was brave of you to steal a soul from under my nose, little Necromancer..." **a alluring voice called out.

Turning around I saw her, the pale white woman with long jet black hair, dressed in a long white kimono. Her eyes almost glowed a golden yellow as she stared at me. Observe told me nothing about her, but I could immediately tell that she was a lot stronger than me.

"I wasn't aware I was stealing from anyone." I say trying to keep calm.

"**Shuri Himejima was being punished for her betrayal, for marrying that Christian Dog, and you pulled her from her torment, freed her from my grasp, I thought to erase you for your arrogance, but I changed my mind, do you know who I am little Necromancer?" ** she asks smirking as she floats right in front of me.

"No, I do not." I admit, flinching at the narrowing of her eyes.

**"Exactly my problem, you live in Japan and yet you cannot recognise Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Goddess of Creation and Death. Tell me little Necromancer, do you know why you're still alive?"** She asks placing a cold hand on my face, I can't think of a response. **"No, you do not. I desire to be powerful once again, to be worshipped and feared. I want you to help me with that." **She says running her hand across my face gently.

"How would I do that?" I ask, did I really come this far to get enslaved by a Goddess.

"**No, you did not. I have no desire to leash you, this will be a partnership. If you chose to decline I will take the soul of Shuri Himejima and leave, as long as you don't take any more souls from me you will not be punished. If you accept you need only accept my mark, the supernatural beings will recognise it for what it is, then I want you to grow powerful, as you grow in strength and fame people will pray to me, hoping to match you. In exchange I will bless you, granting you the power you seek so desperately and allow you to take the souls I watch without consequence." **She says, the fact that she outright read my mind is concerning but I can't see a downside to this.

Yes, she's using me. But I am using her as well. It's a mutual using.

"I accept." I say calmly.

"**Then go forth, my Champion." **she says as she kisses me lightly, as she does I shoot up in my bed.

**Race changed to [Blessed Human]**

**[Blessed Human]**  
**A human who has been blessed by a divine figure, powering them up**

**Can be granted Miracles if they have pleased their Deity**

**Base Stats - x50 END for HP/SP, x50 INT for MP, x10 WIS for MP Regen, x10 END for SP/HP Regen**

**Kuro the Killer**

**Level – 173**

**Class – Necromancer – LVL 78/100 [14%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 14,300 [1430 per minute]**

**MP – 100,500 [5000 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 14,300 [1430 per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 118**

**END – 143**

**DEX – 92**

**INT – 670**

**WIS – 400**

**CHA – 57**

**LCK – 108**

**MP Regen = [WIS X 12.5]**

**MP = [INT X 150]**

**SP/Health Regen = [END X 10]**

**Health = [END X 100]**

**SP = [END X 100]**

...Holy Shit.

Looking over I notice that even my Blessed Human race gives me around a quarter of what Devils and Fallen get, but that's a hell of a lot better than the 20 times less I was getting before. My MP, HP and SP basically just got a x5 boost, I'm one step closer to being on par with the devils.

\- Sona -

Jumping out of bed in shock she felt the wave of pure magic running over Kuoh, it took her seconds to find the source. Directly in Kuro's home...

Of course it is.

He has no idea how much attention he gets every time he does this, who just quintuples there magic in a single night?

She'd speak to him about It tomorrow.

She ignored the blush on her face as she thought about what she was going to say.

**\- Bonus Scene – Bennia's Hard Work - **

Bennia had been given an extremely important task, to track down the Necromancer stealing souls from Lord Hades.

Which she'd do if she actually liked Lord Hades, but he was an asshole.

Which is why she followed a lead all the way to Hawaii, she was sure that somewhere on these sandy beaches she would find a lead, probably.

It would take her a long time though. She had to search the beach properly, she'd check every restaurant in Hawaii, all the beaches as well.

Even now she was hard at work, scouting the beach from her towel as she drank her fruity cocktail. Later on she'd check the sea, make sure he wasn't hiding in there either.

Bennia was on the job, and she'd find the Necromancer... eventually.

After all, she had to thank him for getting her out into the human world.

\- Kuro -

**+10 Affection with Bennia**

...wait, what?

**Authors Note : 4 Days, 4 Chapters. Damn I'm good.**

**Kuro finally gotten that race stat boost he has wanted since he first realised how much of an advantage the other race have against him**

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 11 : Thanks Georg, I really apprentice it.

Watching the recorded Rating Game on the Devil-Net again, for seemingly the hundredth time, Gasper smiled as the camera zoomed into the Necromancer as he defeated Ravel Phenex easily, he was so cool... he looked... bored, like this entire fight was beneath him.

Loading up the fan site he went back to the thread he just left, they were all arguing about what he'd taken from the Phenex's, it was obviously their Souls. The fan site he started had really kicked off, it was getting countless new users everyday, the Necromancer was most popular with reincarnated devils, but he had a lot of pure-blood fans as well. One of his biggest fans was 'FireGirl0603' after all, and she was a pure-blood, kinda stuck up sometimes but she was definitely a big fan, she knew a lot him and the Rating Game, she wasn't his biggest fan though, no matter what she said.

That position belonged to him, he made the fan site after all. He spent all his time working on it, and no FireGirl15 was going to take the number one fan position from him. He bet she didn't even have any posters of him. Gasper had screenshoted the best moments from the Rating Game and had them blown up so he could make them into posters to cover his room, he always looked so cool, no matter what he was doing.

Though he had to admit 'FoxyMomma69' was a major fan as well, but he seriously doubted that she'd actually made out with him. 'FoxPrincess' was a newer user, but she seemed more curious than anything, so he helped her answering all her questions about the Necromancer and his Undead.

His undead were amazing as well. His favourite was the horse he used as his mount. But the incredibly fast ninja was great as well, he just appeared, took out his foes, and vanished into the night.

And he was right in Kuoh, even going to the academy he was sealed in, he had even been in the Occult Research Club building, being so close to him... Rias had promised him that if he wanted something he just had to ask... so he could ask to meet him right? Rias and Kuro were close, very close if the non-stop messages about him from her were to be believed, so she should be able to arrange a meeting right? He was allowed out at night, he just didn't like leaving but maybe it was time to step outside.

Not now though, 'MagicalGirl666' and 'GlassesGirl' were arguing again... and it was his job as the site moderator to rein the in. Again. He just wished that 'S&M_Queen' would stop egging them on, she always made the fights worse.

Checking his messages he saw a new one from Koneko, no text just a picture attachment.

Opening the picture he blushed, looking at the shirtless Kuro in the picture, it looked like he was just getting out of the shower, he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. How did Koneko even get this? Asking her he got a response immediately.

'Window, from the Tree.'

...wasn't that illegal? Asking her that just got a confusing response.

'Watching, very important'

Looking back at the picture he felt some tightness inn his cute panties, he had this problem a lot when he was looking at pictures of Kuro, but he knew how to take care of that, as his hand slipped under his skirt and into his frilly panties.

He was going to have a problem looking Kuro in the eye if he ever got a chance to meet him.

\- Rayna -

"So you really want to come with me? You know if that if you go through with this you'll likely be made to serve him with you body?" Rayna said to her daughter hesitantly she watched as Ravel hesitated a moment before nodding with a firm look on her face.

"Yes, I am aware that I will need to seduce Kuro into agreeing not to sell his healing potions in the Underworld. If the other Pillars were to get their hands on his skills it would mean the ruin of House Phenex. Most of our money has been acquired through the selling of our Tears and if we lose that revenue then the Phenex Clan could easily fall into poverty. We cannot afford competition, the only reason we managed to get away with it for so long is because we had a monopoly, one that Kuro could destroy at any moment, our Tears are difficult to make, perhaps not as difficult as we make people think, but even still if Kuro starts offering a cheaper alternative then I have no doubt that we would lose all our income, why waste all your money on a vial of tears when you can get Kuro's cheaper, more accessible alternative. The recording of the Rating Game has been seen by most of the Underworld by now, and they've all seen the effectiveness of Kuro's potions. Becoming a Concubine to a admittedly attractive man my age is really not the worst option if it means keeping the Clan safe, we have many enemies, and even more clans that dislike us out of jealousy. Besides I really don't have the patience to deal with Risers attitude once he finds out about Fathers death. He was always a Daddy's boy and that will be annoying." Ravel explained quickly.

Rayna sighed. She had offered herself to protect her family and save her son, but she hadn't thought that far ahead, focusing on her sons missing soul instead of the economical threat, as much as she tried she couldn't find a flaw in Ravel's logic, what she had noticed was the barely hidden blush on Ravel's face, she could read her daughter, and she could tell that Ravel wanted to do this for more than the sake of the clan, and she knew how stubborn her daughter could be when she set her mind to something. Her daughter had always wanted a powerful Husband, and it seemed like she'd found her dream man, despite his... personality.

Still, she really didn't want her daughter to see her... being used. And she certainly didn't want to see her daughter being used by their soon to be mutual master. She wasn't stupid, she almost certainly be pulled into a threesome, men liked the idea of having two related women at once for some odd reason. Maybe she'd even be forced to... put on a show with her daughter for his amusement. The thought filled her with disgust, but she could easily see it happening if Kuro owned them both.

Her daughter wouldn't listen, even if she told her all her worries, that was a flaw the Phenex's had, they could be incredibly stubborn when they wanted something, just look at Riser obsessively pursuing Rias despite her hatred of him, if Phenex's could learn to take a hint then none of this would have happened in the first place. Even she refused to change her mind about offering herself to him, no matter how much Ruval tried to convince her otherwise. Ravel would find her way to Kuro whether she took her or not. At least if she did this then they could attempt to stop the Necromancer's Alchemy from destroying their clan, they would endure through this, and the Phenex clan would survive, no matter the cost.

"Very well. We will discuss this with him when we have gotten Riser released. We should finish our first deal with him before we make another." she said sighing, this was the fate of the Phenex women? To both sell themselves to protect their family? Sometimes life wasn't fair, she wished that she had just shut down Riser's obsession with the Gremory girl when it started, cancelled the whole engagement, they could have avoided all this.

Instead she'd likely spend the rest of her days being used alongside her daughter for the pleasure of the man who crushed her son. She'd decided, she'd try to take whatever degeneracy her... master wanted herself, she couldn't protect her daughter completely but she could at least try and satisfy as much of his dark lusts as she could, sparing her daughter from the worst of it.

\- Kuro -

After spending some time laughing maniacally in bed I went back to sleep, I have school again tomorrow after all.

When I get up I throw my uniform on, and head downstairs taking a moment to stop looking at Asia eating breakfast as she feeds berries to Nyx.

"Hey Asia, do you want to go to school? The devils know not to try and recruit you so do you want me to arrange for you to attend Kuoh with me?" I ask after a moment of thought.

**+11 Affection with Asia Argento (For granting a secret wish)**

"Really?! I've never been to a normal school before, will it really be ok?" she asks quickly, her eyes lighting up in joy. I guess that's a yes.

"I'll talk to Rias and Sona today, it might take a bit for it to be arranged. I'll let you know when I get home." I say calmly, before saying goodbye and giving Kalawarner a slap on the ass as I leave, just for luck.

It's fairly weird going to school again, after everything that happened lately. But some normalcy will be nice I suppose. As I walk to school I see something that gets a laugh out of me.

Missing, Issei Hyoudou. Have you seen this boy? Why yes I have, he's in my inventory. You know... when I have a way to use True Resurrection I think I might bring him back. And just drop him in an alleyway in Kuoh, with no idea what happened.

As I arrive at school I give Sona a wave as I enter, getting one back as I head to class. Murayama and Katase seem happy to see me, maybe I'll spend some time with the Kendo club again. I walk over and greet them.

"Hey, Kuro! We missed you while you were off, were you ill again?" Katase asks blushing.

"No, I had some family issues I had to take care off, stuff I couldn't put off you know?" I say leaning on the desk next to her while we kill time before class starts.

**+5 Affection with Katase (For not forgetting her)**

**+5 Affection with Murayama(For not forgetting her)**

But for now I am now class has started, and it's back to basic maths... yay.

\- Ophis -

"What went wrong?"

Cao Cao grimaced as he, Georg and Siegfried (he had taken another route and arrived shortly before them at the base) kneeled before Ophis.

"The plan to kidnap the daughter of Yasaka so that we could coerce her into assisting our plans originally went off without problems. Thanks to the traitorous Yokai we managed to get the Girl to the Temple where we were hiding. Unfortunately when Yasaka arrived to negotiate several Yokai who followed her attacked to rescue the girl and while most of us fended them off that damn idiot Heracles killed her by snapping her neck.

When Yasaka saw that she immediatly went into a rage and killed most of us and destroyed a fourth of Kyoto in the rampage. After we retreated Arthur defected and took his sisters body to the Necromancer in Kuoh in hopes that she gets revived by the man."

Ophis looked at Cao Cao with a cold expression and for a moment he thought she would kill him as punishment but thankfully...

"Leave, I will call you when you have a new mission."

Bowing quickly Cao Cao and the two other Hero-Faction survivors quickly left the room. Ophis looked at the backs of the trio with a frown.

Truthfully, she was really reconsidering her plan to use the Khaos Brigade to remove Great Red from the Dimensional Gap. Not only were they far too weak to even scratch him but the Gap was also becoming more and more cluttered, it would take her a long time to get rid off all the trash in it, and her Silence seemed further away than ever.

Between Great Red, that one Sorcerer group and some of her own followers it was becoming clear that the people no longer feared her enough to keep their distance and as such she would need "Alternatives" as much as it disgusted her.

Perhaps she would go and look up this Necromancer who was making so many Pocket-dimensions recently. Surely he would be able to create her a place of absolute silence?

Ophis just stood up and walked towards the exit as she felt something behind her. Twirling around she only had time to let out a gasp before a spear went through her stomach which quickly drained her energy.

Looking up she saw the smug smirks on the faces of Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Euclid Lucifuge.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Rizevim's expression if anything grew even more smug as he happily explained.

"Well, as you see our device to drain your energy has gotten done earlier as planned. Which means once we drained you of your power we will be able to create our own "Infinite Dragon God". So you aren't needed any more Ophis."

Desperately Ophis tried to remove the spear from her stomach before it drained to much but it merely burned her hands. Just as she thought this would be her end two things happened at once.

First the Spear was cut through by a sword emitting Holy Aura and then Euclid Lucifuge screamed as a spear-tip came out of his chest leaving him to quickly turn into dust.

"Hurry Georg, bring Lady Ophis out of here!"

"You will pay for this!"

"Watch out Cao!"

Ophis groaned as things grew black around her and she lost consciousness.

\- Grayfia -

"Honestly this is perfect, look at how badly things are going for the Phenex's, they tried to force my precious Rias-chan to marry their idiot son and now look how bad things have gone for them, it's just that they deserve..." Sirzechs laughed again draining his glass of wine and refilling it.

"They are the Gremory's allies, perhaps you should not mock them so much? If word gets back to the you'll make more work for Mi- Lady Leviathan.." she said quickly, feeling the phantom stings from her last session with Mistress Serafall on her ass.

"It's fine, it's only us here after all. Have you heard? Rayna Phenex has had to whore herself out to save her spoiled shit of a son, degrading herself before a human, even one as strong as Kuro-chan. Where's her pride now? Too proud to cancel that stupid arranged marriage but not too proud to sell herself to a human." Sirzechs mocked downing another glass happily, not seeing the tightening in Grayfia's eyes as she tried not to glare at him. "Hey, Grayfia I'm in a great mood, why don't we move this to the bedroom..." he said approaching her as she stepped back.

"I'm not in the mood, and you're drunk. Go sleep it off in the guest bedroom." she said coldly glaring at him.

"But... okay." he said pouting as he stumbled away.

She needed to find the time to go and deal with Kuro, soon.

But he was always surrounded by people, and really she wasn't sure how to deal with him any more. She couldn't kill him, he was entirely too high profile now, something she knew would happen, but she thought it would take more time. And as much as she didn't want to think about it the thought of just cutting contact caused a twinge of disappointment, she'd tried to recreate the pleasure he gave her, but she always came short.

As she thought about what she was going to do she got a call.

"Would you please explain why your Drunken Idiot of a Husband just phoned Rayna Phenex just to call her a whore!" Serafall's voice shouted from her phone as Grayfia palmed her face. "Wait, don't bother. Get over here, I'm feeling 'stressed'." Mistress Serafall sounded mad, and that didn't bode well for her poor behind, she just hoped she hadn't replaced the Riding Crop she broke last time yet.

Fucking Sirzechs.

\- Kuro -

**-10 Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge**

...what did Sirzechs do?

More importantly, how cares?

Class was exactly as boring as I thought it'd be, but I could use some boring normal stuff, it's not bad after all the shit that's been happening.

After class ends I go see Rias and call in one of my favours to get Asia into the school, with her promising to take care of everything for me. She's nice like that, I go to visit the Kendo Club before my undead report something terrifying.

Ophis just appeared in my home. Normally I'd take this opportunity to flee the country but Georg who brought her is trying to talk the Fallen down from attacking him and she seems to be unconscious. Heading home quickly, I head towards where Georg is trying to stop the fallen and the small horde of undead surrounding him.

"Stand down, would you like to explain why you brought the Infinite Dragon God to my doorstep?" I ask frowning at him "And why I shouldn't end your life and give your head to Yasaka, I believe she has something of a grudge against your faction."

"I can explain. We were working for her with several other factions, but they betrayed her and attempted to steal her power, Cao Cao attempted to assist her, to put her in his debt, or to take her power for himself, I don't know which, but he was still weak from losing his arm, and was slain by Rizevim Lucifer, he told me to take Ophis but I didn't know where to go, I was hoping that a former ally of ours, Arthur Pendragon, would already be here since he was headed your way. I meant no harm, I promise." he said quickly, it took me a moment to realise why he was so afraid, my MP is ridiculous now, and even though I don't really have the best damage output anyone who can sense mana is going to see my as a major threat.

As I go to respond Ophis awakens rising from the ground, we all freeze in place as the Infinite Dragon God looked around slowly.

**Ophis**

**The Infinite Dragon God**

**Level – 250**

**Tier – Divine Champion**

Divine Champion Tier gives a 10x boost... that's make her Level 2500.

FUCK.

"Lady Ophis, this is the mage you sent Kuroka to recruit." Georg says carefully as Ophis turns her attention onto me.

**Damn, Ophis before season two? You just can't catch a break huh?**

**Here, it'll ruin my fun if she erases you.**

**[Orb of Silence] (Artifact) added to your inventory**

**Causes complete silence in the room it is placed in when active**

"Lady Ophis, I am Kuro, may I ask what you wanted me for?" I say politely dismissing my undead and getting the Fallen to leave, the froze in place when they realised just who they where facing. They move away very slowly, backing away into the house, out of the corner of my eye I see that coward Georg use Dimension Lost to escape, leaving me with Ophis as she stares at me.

"I, want my silence. You will give it to me." she said her voice almost blank.

"I... sure, follow me." I say leading her into my house and to one of the empty bedrooms, pulling out the Orb and placing it on the desk. I half expect it to start screeching and get me killed but the moment I pull it out all sound vanishes, turning to Ophis she tilts her head for a moment before she moves and lays on the bed. She doesn't even pay attention to me as I move out of the room.

**+25 Affection with Ophis (For returning the Silence)**

Great, just great.

I have fucking Ophis sleeping in my house! I swear I am going to rip Georg's spine out of his back and beat him with it. Just fucking ditching a Infinite Dragon God on my front lawn and running away? I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to enjoy it. I could have died on the spot then, she could have ended me in an instant, and now I'm going to have to deal with her living in my house?

Sure she has decent Affection at the moment, but how long will that last? Am I going to be dragged into her fight with the Great Red? That's a situation where I am fucked if I help her, and fucked if I don't.

I take a moment to put a note on the door warning that Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God was inside so they should absolutely not enter.

Georg is living on borrowed time.

\- Ophis -

She had it back, she could hear absolutely nothing.

All the people she had gathered had proven useless, and the mage had simply given her the Silence immediately.

She should have came here immediately after hearing about him, but now she had to recover her strength, she would wait here until she had her strength and then she would find Rizevim and make him suffer for his betrayal. She would take the mage with her, wait did he call himself? Kuro?

Kuro would help her regain her power. And make those who stole from her suffer.

But now she was tired, and with her Silence back she could rest properly for the first time in far too long.

\- Kuro -

Ophis is in my guest room, Ophis is taking a nap in my guest room. How the fuck am I supposed to respond to this? I have Rayna coming back soon, should I explain to them that there's a Dragon God living here?

'Oh if you see a small black haired Gothic Loli, run for your fucking life!'

Yep, that'll go over well.

Moving downstairs I call a meeting of everyone living here. It doesn't take long for the Fallen and Asia to gather.

"Right, for those who don't know, we have a new housemate, she's an immortal dragon god who could kill all of us in an instant, so please don't anger her. I've marked her room, so just avoid it. If you happen to see her out of her room... just be quiet." I order sighing at how over the top my life has gotten. "In other news, Rias is going to arrange for you to attend Kuoh Academy with me, so that's happening as well." I say with false happiness, Asia is at least excited but then she's the person who understands the least the seriousness of having Ophis as a housemate, she's basically a walking Nuclear Bomb, and I don't know what her triggers are so I could set her off at any moment.

I take a moment to text Azazel and ask what he wants in exchange for making some changes to my home, I have a lot of rooms, but at the rate things are going they'll get filled to quickly, he texts back quickly asking for more potions, which I agree to easily. We spend some time swapping ideas about what to change in my house, and I tell him about Ophis, it takes a lot of messages to convince him that I'm telling the truth.

Why is everything so complicated?

\- Azazel -

He always thought that Kuro would attract the attention of powerful people, but this wasn't quite what he expected.

Ophis. The Ophis, was now Kuro's room mate. He felt slightly bad over the maniacal laughter that came from him at the thought of it.

Still they'd made a deal, and he would keep his end, upgrading his mansion into something different, doing it around Ophis would be somewhat awkward but he was sure he could pull it off.

Honestly watching Kuro was his favourite hobby at the moment, the amount of nonsense that he got pulled into was wonderfully entertaining.

And equally importantly he was incredibly useful, he hadn't missed Raynare's new set of wings (how could he, she flexed them constantly, usually in front of anything reflective), Raynare really wasn't a very good Fallen, she was always weak, and kinda stupid so seeing her reach 6 wings was a good sign, now he just had to find a way to convince Kuro to open up a training school for Fallen, and maybe Devils and Youkai if he had too, he wanted to get in on that good Youkai relations too after all.

Really the only major faction that was missing was Heaven itself, but he couldn't help but think those Prudes wouldn't get along with his buddy Kuro.

Still... Kuro had a way with woman, a strange and troubled way, but it was effective, maybe if he could get Heaven involved Kuro would do what he always failed too, and seduce (or coerce) Gabriel, and then he could finally after all these years see the most bountiful breasts in Heaven.

He had work to do...

\- Kuro -

I don't know why, but I feel like punching Azazel when I next see him.

But for now I have... I have no idea what I'm supposed to do? How do you deal with a dragon god? Do I just ignore her and hope for the best? I certainly can't do anything to make her leave after all.

Heading back to my room I lay down, this is all so tiring. Taking a nap seems like a suitable course of action after all.

After I doze off I feel some weight on my chest, opening my eyes I see a unknown woman with brown hair tied in a bun sitting on my chest, her body completely naked as she stares down at me with a smirk. She's removed my boxers and quilt, and her wet slit is resting on my hard shaft as she grinds herself against me, her lower lips spreading open as she rubs herself along my shaft.

As I go to speak she stops me, placing a finger over my lips as she smirks, her other hand playing with her large slightly tanned breasts.

"Don't worry, just enjoy this." she says as she lifts herself up, grabbing my shaft and holding it in place as she lowers herself down onto me, her tight wet slit swallowing my shaft as she lets a drawn out moan. As I wake up I recognise her, but why the fuck is Katerea Leviathan riding my dick? Placing my hands on her ass I grope her as she starts bouncing on my dick. "That's it, you just need to relax..." she says almost smugly, I can feel... something pressing on my head as she does, it's a strange feeling of pressure on my head.

**Entrancement Magic Blocked by Gamers Mind**

Oh.

Spinning us over so she is beneath me I start thrusting into her as she frowns, before she quickly replaces it with an alluring smile, I feel the pressure increase as she tries again, moving slowly so she doesn't realise it's not working I move one of my hands next to her head before grabbing her by the throat, creating a bone blade in my other as I am it down at her. Inches from her eyes.

"Try anything and I'll impale you, in a rather different way." I say glaring at the bitch who thought she could control me. I feel her magic doing... something? So I push my blade lower, stabbing her in her eye as she screams. "Don't try it." I say tightening my grip on her throat, while I do I cast Stiffen Limbs and Ray of Enfeeblement weakening her as I summon my death knights. Pulling out of her I have my death knights grab her and hold her in place as she glares at me through her remaining eye.

"You shouldn't have done that boy, my faction are powerful, we've even managed to defeat Ophis herself, your life was over the moment you resisted my magic." she sneers as my door opens.

"So, your the ones who stole Ophis's power?" I ask trying to keep down my smile.

"We are. You have no... chance... L-Lady Ophis!?" she trails off, trembling as Ophis storms towards her with a glare that's making e want to dig a very deep hole to hide in.

"I, thought I sensed you. You betrayed me. You will die." she says coldly as she summons one of her snakes, Katarea is frozen in terror, suddenly less confident for some reason.

"Lady Ophis, perhaps we should keep her alive, so she can help us find where the others took your power." I say hesitantly, Ophis turns her attention towards me, her glare fading back into her usual blank expression. Katarea has a incredibly hopeful expression as she stares at me.

"...ok. You will help find the other traitors." Ophis says turning back to Katarea her glare suddenly returning, Ophis's snakes lash out tying Katarea up, perhaps tighter than was necessary.

"For now, can you hurt her? Not kill her just weaken her." I ask Ophis as she immediately turns back to Katarea and backhands her into the wall, her HP drops to barely above 5% in that hit. Acting fast I hit her with Trap Soul, binding her to one of my Soul flasks. Her soul is a golden yellow.

"I'll take care of this, Lady Ophis, why don't you return to your silence for now?" I say hesitantly, as she stares at me blankly. Her eyes move down my body, and then back up as she keeps her face utterly expressionless.

"Where are your clothes?" she asks tilting her head.

"She took them off me..." I say just hoping she would go away.

"...strange. I will be in my room, you will find where they took my power?" she half orders, half asks. If it gets me out of this alive, sure?

"I will." I respond.

**+5 Affection with Ophis (for being reliable)**

Without responding she walks away immediately.

I can handle this, realistically if Ophis tells you to do something then you do it, but maybe, just maybe I can add her to my group of allies, I don't want to take on Rizevim but really I just have to find him, and send Ophis his way. Having Ophis on my side is basically a win condition, because what the fuck is anyone going to do if she's protecting me?

It's still evening and I'm expecting the Phenex's to show up at any moment, but I need to deal with this.

Texting Azazel again I decide that this place isn't going to cut it any more, not if the Old Satan faction can just wander in whenever they want. Sending my offer my phone almost immediately rings.

"Hello?"

"What do you mean you'll give me a Sacred Gear for a new home?" his voice says immediately.

"I... came across some more Sacred Gears, and it turns out I'm pretty good at extracting them as well so I have them just sitting around, if you build me a new home you can have one." I've decided to just use the Sacred Gears, not on myself yet since I don't know if that would effect having Boosted Gear removed, but fuck it, after everything it'd not like I could get more attention, I can already bring back the dead, make potions and have stupid amounts of Mana, at this point having the ability to take Sacred Gears from corpses is nothing.

"You know that I'm not a construction service right?" he asks.

"Fine if you don't want Aegis Mineralization, I'll ask Serafall instead, I need to talk to her anyway." I say calmly.

"Wait! I didn't say I didn't want it, send the details over and I'll have my people build it overnight like we did your mansion, do you want it in Kuoh still?" he asks quickly.

We discuss the details and negotiate for a bit, and he promises it'll be done for tomorrow, which sounds like bullshit to me with everything I want, but really I also didn't think he could build a Victorian mansion around me while I slept, so maybe I shouldn't doubt him.

I stuff Katarea's body in my wardrobe with my ZoMilf that I still don't know what to do with and get dressed heading down stairs, I'm horny but I'll just bend over Rayna again when she arrives, I could just have fun with Katarea's comatose body, or my ZoMilf, but I don't want to get double blue-balled if I have to stop a second time because the Phenex's arrived while I was occupied.

I'm definitely fucking Katarea eventually, whether her soul is in the body or not, but first I need to deal with my current problems. Grabbing Riser's Soul Flask I put it in my inventory, placing Katarea's back in his place.

Heading downstairs I go to the living room and take a seat, I'll just finish my nap here instead, I lay down on the couch and go back to sleep.

Again I'm woken, this time by someone shaking me.

"Wake up, Boy." a male voice says harshly as he shakes me, as I do I see... Riser?

"Didn't I rip out your soul already?" I ask rising up and looking around my full living room, Rayna and Ravel are sat across from me and Riser's Peerage are standing behind them. Mittelt is over to the side, mouthing an apology, I'm guessing this asshole just pushed his way in.

"No, that would be my brother. I had expected more from the feared Necromancer." he sneers slightly as I look around. "I must say you're far less than your reputation suggests Boy."

"Yeah well, I fucked your mother." I say back, the old I fucked your mum insult, only this time it's right.

**-10 Reputation with Ruval Phenex (for Fucking his mother, and rubbing it in his face)**

**-10 Affection with Rayna Phenex (for fucking her, and rubbing it in her son's face)**

He started it. Fucking Phenex's.

"Ruval, we didn't come here to fight, you promised." Ravel says as Ruval sighs, sitting down. Looking around more carefully I can see Riser's body being held by Yubelluna.

"Very Well, we are here to keep our side of the entirely unfair deal, Boy. The Peerage Pieces have been removed from the former members of my Brother's Peerage, they are yours now, return my brother's soul so I can leave and never have to see your face again." Ruval says, I can't help feel I have upset him somehow. I get Yubelluna to place the body on the table I fucked Rayna and pull out the Soul Flask.

"When I do this, Ruval take your brother away, and fast, I can't stand his voice and if he starts anything I'll have to rip his soul back out again." I say, I am not playing nice with him since it's clear we aren't going to every get along.

"So be it, the sooner I can be done with you the better." he says glaring at me.

Opening the flask I guide Riser's soul back into his body before sitting back down as Riser slowly rises.

"Wha- where? I was... oh Maou... the singing" he mutters looking around before his eyes lock onto me, he lets out a rather girly scream as he jumps back falling off the table. "Nonononono, you can have Rias, I don't want her, please don't hurt me!" he begs cowering away in terror as I watch amused.

"Riser! It's ok, you can go home now, he won't hurt you." Rayna says trying to calm him as Ruval and Ravel try the same, after a single glare, Ruval leaves giving his mother and sister a pity filled gaze as he takes the cowering Riser home.

**+20 Obedience to all former members of Riser's Peerage, except Ravel (For Owning them)**

"Well that was fun. So... why are you here Ravel? Your mother was part of the deal, but you weren't." I say looking at the blushing Ravel.

"I have come to offer a deal of my own. If you would be so kind as to listen." she says calmly despite the blush growing on her face.

"I had a busy night planned, but I suppose I can make time for you, so what do you want? I don't think I have any other Phenex souls sitting around. Rayna, come sit next to me." I order calmly, Rayna frowns before she obeys, moving around the table and sitting next to me as I put an arm around her shoulder and onto her breast as I pull her closer.

\- Ravel -

When she'd thought this over in her head, she hadn't pictured him molesting her mother while they spoke. But she had come this far, if she did this right she could protect her families livelihood and attach herself to a powerful man in one move, she could feel how much stronger he had become even in the short amount of time since he gave her back her soul. Honestly the powerful mana radiating off him was making her have a little crisis in her underwear.

"I am willing to offer you myself, in exchange for you agreeing not to see your potions in the underworld." she said before cursing herself, she wanted to work up to it, maybe try and seduce him a little bit, but it was hard to focus with him staring at her with those intense eyes...

"All my potions? Not just my healing ones?" he asked as he slipped his hand into the top of her mothers dress, she could see it moving as he molested her breasts. He had other potions? Well it didn't matter what else he sold she supposed, as long as he wasn't selling healing ones right?

"I.. just healing potions, to prevent you from damaging the Phenex family business." she said hating how unsure she sounded, this isn't what she sounded like when she practised this in front of her mirror.

"And just in the Underworld? Or am I not allowed to sell them to Fallen or Youkai as well?" he asked, err, in her head he just accepted immediately, not asking questions.

Though to be fair, in her head he accepted and tore her dress off, taking her right there in the living room...

"Erm? Yes? We don't sell to other races, so that's fine?" she half asked.

"And if I agree, you'll join your mother, doing whatever I want?" he asked his eyes running over her body as she blushed. Doing the move she practised to seduce him she crossed her legs, briefly causing her skirt to lift up, exposing her naked privates. She saw it in a human movie, and the woman in the movie did it great, she'd never admit it but human movies where a good source of entertainment.

While he raised his eyebrow, her mother also noticed, letting out a gasp as Ravel turned bright red, that's another thing that wasn't in her plans, her mother shouldn't be sat in a place where she would see as well.

"I-I will become your Concubine, or Mistress if you prefer, and yes, I will do whatever you de-desire my Lord..." damn it, she was supposed to sound sultry when she said the last line, instead she stuttered, and stuttering wasn't sexy at all.

"Come here. Stand in front of me." he ordered calmly, moving his hand from her mothers chest, jumping up on shaky legs she walked around the low table, utterly failing to put the sway she practised into her walk. As she got in front of him he reaches out and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap as his hands slid under her skirt, digging into the soft flesh on her bottom, she could feel his... manhood beneath her.

"Kiss me." he ordered, right, she'd practised this (on a pillow). Leaning forwards she placed her lips on his sticking her tongue into his open mouth, his tongue responded, easily dominating her own as it forced it's way into her mouth, opening her eyes she saw her mother looking at her sadly, but this was her choice, and what she wanted.

A powerful lover. She'd have to work on making him love her, but she'd prove herself. One day they might even... she might even be more than his mistress...

He pulled back grinning at her, sending a wave of heat through her body.

"I accept Ravel Phenex, I won't sell healing potions to devils, and you will be my Mistress." he said squeezing her ass.

"I am glad you chose to accept my deal my Lord, sh-shall we retire to the bedroom?" she asked blushing harder than she ever had before.

"We shall." he said smirking at her.

This was it, she'd done her research all she had to do was put it into play...

Why was she looking at the ceiling?

\- Kuro -

**+30 Affection with Ravel Phenex (for taking her as your Mistress)**

**+30 Obedience with Ravel Phenex (for taking her as your Mistress)**

She passed out. Holding her unconscious body to prevent it from falling as she leans back I get Rayna to stand up and pass Ravel to her.

"Mittelt, get everyone set up in their own rooms, we are moving soon so don't get too comfortable, put Ravel in a bed as well." I say as Mittelt leads Riser's former peerage away, they look rather afraid with a couple of exceptions. "Not you Yubelluna, you stay here."

"As you wish, my Lord." she says as she stays behind, some of the others give her a pitying look, but she stays calm.

"Follow me." I say as I lead her upstairs, they are slave girls who were sold to me essentially, so I might as well not pretend that they are anything else. I sit on the edge of my bed as I look over her body.

"You're remarkably calm." I say smirking at her as I take my top off.

"I have no delusions about my place here, my Lord." she says removing her white overcoat and letting it drop to the floor. "Shall I continue my Lord?" she asks with a sultry smirk.

"Lose the top and skirt, keep the underwear for now." I order smirking back at her. "I thought you'd be more angry about being essentially traded away for Riser's life." I say as she undoes her top, letting it fall to the ground revealing her perfectly round breasts, another member of the massive mammaries club, do devils not need bras? Yubelluna doesn't bother with one, and they don't droop at all, despite their size.

"Trading one master for another is no real problem for me, Riser was not a good King, I will not miss him." she says as she undoes her skirt, letting it drop to the floor, she's wearing a deep purple lace panties along with her stockings and garter belt.

"Well, I'll try to be a better one, but you are too alluring for me to resist." I say my eyes running down her long legs.

**+5 Affection with Yubelluna (for complimenting her)**

"I- if you want to be better, can I make a request?" she asks hesitantly.

"You can always ask, it just doesn't mean I will always answer, at the very least I won't ever punish you for a request." I say curiously.

"I don't mind serving you sexually, in fact I'm happy to, I have a power fetish, and you are overwhelmingly powerful, far stronger than Riser could ever dream of being, I've been wet since I first felt your strength, and most of the girls would do the same, perhaps not happily but they would, but Ile and Nel, they are just children, even younger than they look... I managed to keep Riser's attention on myself when he tried taking them but they've still been through far more than they should have, they are virgins still but you seem smarter than Riser and... if you have to take them at least let them use their mouths instead..." she says trailing off, she doesn't want me to fuck the two green haired chainsaw ones?

**Choose your Path**

**[I'm in charge here]**

**Bring Ile and Nel here and fuck them in front of her**

**Lowered Affection with all Riser's Former Peerage**

**Massively Lowered Affection with Yubelluna, Ile and Nel**

**?**

**[A small mercy]**

**Agree to not take either girls virginity until they are older**

**Increased Affection with all Riser's Former Peerage**

**Massively Increased Affection with Yubelluna, Ile and Nel**

**?**

"Sure, as long as you and the other girls serve me, I don't mind leaving those two out of my bed." I say, honestly I was planning on taking them all, but I don't mind waiting for them to be a bit older.

**+10 Affection with all Riser's Former Peerage**

**+20 Affection with Yubelluna, Ile and Nel**

**Yubelluna's [Loving Servant Route] Unlocked**

"Thank you, My Lord. They will be useful even without... that, they're smart girls." she says bowing deeply causing her tits to bounce around a bit as she smiles at me, a proper smile, not a sultry smirk, but a proper happy smile.

"...Could they garden?" I ask quickly.

"I... if they were taught how to they could. Mihae enjoys garden work, she'd be happy to teach them." Yubelluna says a bit put off by my random question. If she's right those three could be very useful for me, I need someone to help out with the alchemical ingredients growing, I don't have time to fully focus on it after all.

"Then I'm sure they will be useful, I need to start growing my own ingredients for my alchemy after all, but that's for later. Kneel in front of me." I order as she regains her smirk. She saunters towards me, her hips swaying as she approaches me. Once she reaches me she places her hands on my chest, running them down and placing them on my upper thighs as she kneels.

"And what should I do now that I am down here, My Lord?" she asks as she rubs my thighs.

"Undo my trousers, I want to feel those pouty lips around my shaft." I order, her fingers make short work of my belt and trousers as she pulls them, and my boxers down to my ankles.

"Mmmm, you are definitely an upgrade, My Lord..." she says as she envelops my hard dick with her lips, she doesn't even slow down as she takes it fully into her mouth, I can feel her throat tightening around me as she easily deep-throats me.

\- Yubelluna -

As she put her considerable skill to use to pleasure her new master she thought about how things would change from now on for them.

She saw the peerage as her family, with the sole exception of Riser himself, who could go rot for all she cared. The mere fact that he was willing to listen to her request about Ile and Nel was proof enough that he was already a better master than Riser, who would never listen to anyone but himself. Of course he could go back on his word, that he was only saying what she wanted to hear, and that he'd drag them both to his bed behind her back, but she was hopeful.

He was powerful, she wasn't kidding when she said she got wet when she felt his magic, far stronger now than it was before, she'd always had a thing for strong men, and he was very strong.

She'd have to talk to the other girls, a lot of them won't like being called to his bed, whether out of a misplaced loyalty to Riser, or out of pride, but they could have a good life here, if they played their cards right. They just had to make themselves useful.

Fondling the heavy testes of her new master she made eye contact, smirking around the cock in her mouth as she felt it jump slightly, he was bigger than 'the Great Riser'. Great? He was a one pump chump, with delusions of grandeur. Here's hoping her new master would be better.

\- Kuro -

She's good at this, she's pulled back, stroking the shaft with her soft hand as she swirls her tongue around the tip, honestly I might not last like this.

I manage to delay my release for a few minutes, but as she services me I feel my orgasm building quickly,

"I'm gonna cum..." I groan out, she moves so only the tip is still inside her mouth as she quickly jerks her hand. With a grunt I cum, filling her mouth as she quickly swallows my load, each burst is swallowed immediately as she keeps her eyes locked with mine. After I finish, she calmly licks my dick clean, getting every drop before she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, showing her empty mouth

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 50, END = 143)**

"You even taste better, My Lord..." she says as she lightly kisses along my shaft. "And you're still hard? Whatever will you do to me next..." she asks. I move back laying on the bed.

"Lose the panties, but keep the stockings and garter belt. Then get on top of me, I want to see those breasts bounce while you ride me." I order, her eyes light up slightly as she lowers her lacy panties, revealing her wet slit, topped with a small tuft of purple hair. Climbing on top of me she smiles down as she lines herself up, before she drops down, taking me to the hilt in one single move. Her tight slit practically devours my shaft, it's hot depths massaging my shaft as she tightens down on me.

She lets out a exaggerated moan as she does so, placing her hands on my chest she starts to ride me, rising till I am about to leave her, and then dropping down again, she sets a fast pace, bouncing on my shaft as she deliberately throws her chest out, making her massive tits bounce all over as she smirks down at me, I reach up and grab her bountiful assets as she rides, groping her as she slams down, riding me into the bed. If she goes any faster I honestly doubt my bed (or hips) will survive.

"You're so big, My Lord... are you going to cum for me? Are you going to fill me slutty womb with you powerful seed?" she moans out, her tight little pussy tightening around my shaft as she cums, letting out a loud moan, as she does I spin us around pinning her beneath me as I pound into her hot wet cunt, she immediately wraps her legs around my hips and her hands around my neck as she pulls me close to her, with her head next to mine I can here her moaning wantonly almost non stop as I rail her against the bed with all my might.

It doesn't take much longer before I bury myself inside her soaked pussy and cum, spilling my seed directly into her womb as she cums again, tightening down again as she lets out a gasp.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 100, END = 143)**

"D-Definitely an upgrade, My Lord..." she says panting slightly as she kisses me before her eyes widen and she tries to pull back, but push forwards at the same time preventing her from breaking the kiss as she closes her eyes again, did she think I'd be upset she kissed me? I can taste some remnants of my own cum, but whatever, her own sweet taste is overpowering it so I don't really care.

"Do you want to go again? I can still feel you inside me..." she asks but I pull back climbing off her.

"No, we need to get you a room, at least for tonight, and I have something I want to take care off." I say as I get off the bed, she gathers her clothes before shrugging, following me out of the room, still naked, I suppose she didn't want to get dressed just to move rooms.

**+5 Affection with Yubelluna (for not being a one pump chump)**

**+5 Obedience with Yubelluna (for being better than Riser, in more ways than one)**

After finding her a empty room for the night, getting goodnight kiss and grope from her, that is to say she groped me, not the other way around, I head to do something I wanted to do anyway, finding Rayna's room I open the door to find her asleep, climbing onto the bed slowly I move the quilt from her body, revealing her transparent red nightie and matching underwear, it takes me some time but I turn her onto her back, and move her nightie up, pulling the panties down and throwing them off the bed.

She barely responds to me moving her, so I climb on top of her, pressing my still wet shaft against her tight pussy, you wouldn't think that she'd given birth to four children with her tightness, maybe it's a devil thing? It takes me almost two minutes to bottom out in her sleeping body, but with how slow I'm moving she barely moves, I don't actually want to wake her, so I pull back, again taking my time as she lets out a cute moan, she's more receptive when she doesn't know what's happening. I keep it up, slowly fucking her careful not to be too rough or too fast, she stirs a couple of times, but after I pause my movements she goes back into her deep sleep, I want her to wake up with my cum leaking out of her, who the fuck does Ruval think he is? Coming into my house and giving me shit, all he's done is pissed me off, and I'm going to take it all out on his precious mother, maybe I'll record it next time and send him the video of his mum and sister servicing their new lord.

Fucking Phenex's.

As I think about the asshole I lose my patience, speeding up slightly as Rayna stirs, letting out little gasps and moans as I take her. Fortunately it seems that she's a heavy sleeper since even as she moans and stirs she never actually wakes, and it doesn't take me long before I reach my final climax of the night, filling the womb that brought Riser and Ruval into this world.

Sweet Dreams Rayna.

\- Rayna -

Waking up she felt... off, she went to move the quilt only to immediately discover something wrong, her quilt had been thrown off the bed completely.

It didn't take long to notice the other thing wrong with the picture, her panties were missing, and she had dried cum stuck to her pussy, and a suspiciously sticky spot beneath her.

She supposed that she should just feel lucky that she was allowed to keep sleeping, she might as well get used to being used whenever he wanted, she had no control over her body any more, she was now officially property.

She'd thought that she'd prepared herself for this, but the slight tears forming were telling her that she was wrong.

**\- Bonus Scene – Bennia's Investigation -**

Bennia screamed in joy as the Roller Coaster flew a loop.

Well, when that was done she would have to head to Space Mountain again. Just to make sure the Necromancer was not hiding there, she'd checked there three times already, but who knows? He could have gone there after she left.

Still, she had already searched for three days and she almost sure that he was not in Disneyland. Almost, she would need another day to be absolutely sure, Hades would be angry if she missed him because she didn´t search enough.

Though where should she search next? Maybe Egypt? Surely a Necromancer would want to spend some time at the Pyramids.

Or Maybe he was hiding in France, he could he hiding in the Eiffel Tower, so she better go and check it out, just in case...

**Authors Note : 5 for 5. **

**Ophis has been dumped on Kuro, who is reasonably worried about his new room mate, and now he has a leader of the Old Satan Faction in his wardrobe.**

**Just everyday Kuro things really.**

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 12 : Victory at last. Suck it Lucifer.**

As I wake up I immediately notice that my room has changed... again. Seriously how does he keep doing this? My bedroom has gone from a fancy Victorian room, to what looks like a medieval Royal Bedroom, my bed has been replaced by a king sized bed... who tucked me in? With the exception of my wardrobe I keep ZoMilf and Katarea inside which has been left In the middle of my bedroom, my soul flask is in a glass cabinet instead of just on a shelf.

The fact that the glass cabinet has a plaque on it saying 'Souls of my Enemies' is mildly amusing though.

**Shiro is stopping me from messing with you, again.**

**I didn't give you any rewards from the Horde Demon dungeons to see if you would notice, you didn't...**

**I think it would be fair to keep them from you, but whatever, here.**

**10x Gacha Tokens Added**

I thought the Demon version just didn't give tokens to be honest. As I go to use them my door is opened.

"My lord, I don't mean to alarm you, but we've been moved..." Mittelt says as she bursts into my room looking confused.

"No we haven't, Azazel built a new home on top of our home. Again." I say getting out of bed. My spirits are already telling me that I haven't moved, but what they are telling me is baffling. How did he manage to build a giant medieval castle, in the middle of a Japanese town? That wasn't what I asked for?

"That... makes too much sense, and it would probably explain why he's in the throne room downstairs." she says hesitantly.

"...Throne Room?" I ask as she goes to answer before she pauses.

"Perhaps it would be better if you saw it for yourself..." she trails off. Azazel... what have you done? More Importantly there's something I've decided to do.

"Mittelt come here." I order as she approaches me, blushing. I take out the Dreamlike Curse Sacred Gear Gem and press it against her chest, as it sinks into her as she watches in confusion. "This is Dreamlike Curse, your new Sacred Gear. I looted it off a corpse so you can have it." I say as her eyes widen in shock.

**+23 Affection with Mittelt (for giving the best gifts)**

**+23 Obedience with Mittelt (for giving the best gifts)**

"My Lord... are you sure?" she says hesitantly as she places her hand on her chest.

"Well, I've done it now haven't I? So I can't take it back." I say as I get dressed. The three fallen serve me, and they are gaining Obedience fast enough that I'm not concerned about them leaving me, so I might as well buff them instead of holding onto these things uselessly taking up space in my inventory. Better this way, and it'll work as a major affection booster.

Besides, I am pretty sure my home will get attack eventually, I'm, drawing too much attention for it to be, and I want more power on my side for when I do.

"I- Thank you my Lord!" she says bowing deeply, it's good to reward your minions after all, and I don't want to have a dozen sacred gears personally.

Moving downstairs with Mittelt guiding me I reach my Throne Room, a over the top, extravagantly decorated room, with a equally over the top Throne.

"This.. isn't what we discussed. At all." I say looking at the amused Azazel.

"You're welcome! It has everything you asked for, just in a castle. And some other add ons I thought off, by the way you have no idea how hard it was to convince Ophis not to kill us all, but she's in her new room in the basement now, and she didn't even kill anyone." he says carefree.

"How did you even manage that?" I ask as I sit on my throne looking down at him.

"I convinced her that it was something you wanted, after we set her Orb back up in her new room she left us alone. Anyway, Mittelt, you're looking good, and different... did you have a Sacred Gear ten minutes ago?" he asks widely smiling.

"I... umm..." she hesitates to answer, glancing at me as I nod. "My Lord has gifted me one, he's a generous and wise Lord after all." she says staring him down.

**+8 Reputation with Azazel (for being amusing)**

"I feel targeted for some reason. But I'm sure it's my imagination." he says easily, I take out Aegis Mineralizations Gem and toss it to him as he catches it. "...I spent actual decades working on a way to extract Sacred Gears. And I couldn't remove them like this, how do you give it to someone?" he asks holding it up and examining it.

"Just shove it into their chests, in fact Mittelt, call Raynare and Kalawarner." I order, getting a interested look from Azazel as we wait. Before long they both arrive looking confused.

Moving towards them I give Kalawarner Flame Shake, and Raynare Night Reflection quickly.

"See, easy." I say to Azazel calmly. "Oh, by the way, Kalawarner you can control Fire now with Flame Shake, Raynare yours called Night Reflection and can control Shadows."

**+23 Affection with Raynare (for giving the best gifts)**

**+23 Obedience with Raynare (for giving the best gifts)**

**+23 Affection with Kalawarner (for giving the best gifts)**

**+23 Obedience with Kalawarner (for giving the best gifts)**

They both thank me profusely, and I'm 95% sure Raynare just had an orgasm as her six wings burst from her back.

"You're Welcome, can you three leave us for now?" I ask/order, getting them to leave me with Azazel.

"I'm never getting those girls back am I?" Azazel asks with a smile.

"No. So the dungeon is ready?" I ask seriously.

"Yeah, it'll hold just about anyone unless they're around my level, don't expect to hold a Satan or anything but I know Katerea, she won't be able to break free. I added a sex dungeon as well by the way, honestly that's what I thought you meant when you asked for a dungeon." he says shrugging.

"It really wasn't... How many surveillance devices did you place in the sex dungeon?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Three." he answers easily as I stare at him. "Ok Five." he corrects.

"Do you really have nothing better to do?" I ask sighing.

"I do, you should see how angry Shemhazai and Baraqiel are over me ignoring my paperwork. But what I do is for the good of the Fallen Race, relations are at an all time high, we're getting healing items we couldn't before, getting Phenex Tears as a Fallen is very hard even for me, and you managed to get Raynare a new pair of wings." he says.

"Speaking off, here. The potions you asked for. If you want more after this you'll have to wait until I've started growing my ingredients and made more Potions." I say handing 5 Health, and 3 Mana potions over. He takes a health one and stares at it in confusion.

"Is this the same as the one you gave me last time?" he asks.

"Not exactly, last time my potions only did 35% of the drinkers full health, this time it does 75%" I explain, turns out they retroactively increase in effect, despite me making them at level 35 they are as effective as ones I would make now.

Game logic is broken but it works in my favour.

"When you start mass producing them we will have to talk numbers, and I should warn you I'm better at negotiating than the Phenex Girl." he says. "And here's your payment for the potions, I think you'll like it... honestly I need to hide it anyway." he say laughing as he hands over...

**Azazel's Gender-swap Raygun**

**What do you think it does idiot?**

"Seriously?" I ask him, mildly interested despite myself. "And why do you need to hide it?"

"I'll not ask why you already seem to know what it is, and I may of accidentally turned Shemhazai into a girl for a bit, he wasn't happy. He made some minor threats about sticking light spears in an unpleasant place if he ever saw it again... anyway I will say goodbye for now, I'm sure you have kinky 'interrogation' to do." he says laughing as he teleports away.

I can't tell whether I like him or I want to punch him sometimes. Once I am as strong as he is I'm going to punch his smug face, just once. Don't get me wrong, he's a great ally he really is, but he's just so punchable sometimes.

Texting Sona I tell her I need to speak to her sister, soon. She replies before I even manage to put my phone away saying she'll arrange it. Seriously magic is nothing, having a horde of high affection girls is the way to go.

Opening my relationship tracker I accept the rewards I've earned lately.

**[Token Prince Character] – Serafall [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with Magical Girls (Real or Otherwise)**

**[Friend of the Fallen] – Kalawarner [50]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with Fallen Angels**

**Perk Already Owned converting into a new reward...**

**+25 CHA earned**

Moving back to my room I take Katarea out of the wardrobe and move her to the dungeon, it takes me a while to find it honestly but seen she's in a cell that has bars covered in runes, for good measure I assign my Death Knight's to guard this place, letting no one in except me and people with me.

Now I just have to wait for Serafall, she'll be a great help in questioning the descendant of the original Leviathan. Besides I don't know what the consequences of dealing with her myself would be. Would there be consequences with the actual Devils, I mean the Old Satan Faction are no longer at war so I don't think I can just lock them up in my dungeon.

Well, she did start it... there has to be some self defence law so I might be fine?

As I head back upstairs I prepare a Ray of Death and swivel around, ready to attack the person I felt behind me, before I looked around in confusion at the empty hallway, I was sure I had felt someone there... a firm hand grabs my shoulder as I hear a giggle, reacting immediately I use Dead Bone Release to shoot a bone spike from under it, impaling it as I hear a feminine yelp.

"Oww... that wasn't nice Nya~" Kuroka says shaking her hand as she pouts at me.

"Well don't sneak up on me... Kuroka. What's an SS-Class Stray Devil like you doing in my castle?" I ask as I prepare to send my bone bullets at her.

"Nya~ you're no fun, girls won't like you like that... you can stop preparing your Chakra, Lady Yasaka sent me as a Emissary from the Youkai..." she says smirking at me, as she pulls a sealed letter out and hands it over to me.

"Dear Kuro-kun. I'm sending Kuroka to work as your servant, like Azazel did with his fallen, feel free to do what you want with her, I'll visit when I have time so I can fu- ahem. Love Yasaka x. There's a post script for you by the way." I read out loud as she snatches it back.

"Kuroka, listen to Kuro-kun or I'll break you..." she reads flinching slightly.

**+30 Obedience with Kuroka (Because when Yasaka tells you to do something, you do it)**

"I didn't think you were even a part of the Youkai faction." I say as she stares at the letter.

"I wasn't any more. Lady Yasaka... recruited me back in, it was cleared with Satan Leviathan anyway, so you don't have to worry about any problems from the Devils. This isn't far Nya..." she says pouting.

"Well them, welcome to the madhouse, I'm sure you'll fit right it." I say calmer now that I know why she's here.

"I'm sure we'll get along great Nya~, so... want to put some kitties in me?" she asks pressing herself against me.

"Not particularly. Why?" I ask keeping calm despite the... bountiful assets rubbing against my chest.

"You're strong and I want strong children, come on, it'll be fun Nya~, as long as you finish inside you can do what you want to me..."she say parting her Kimono, just enough for me to get a glimpse of her pink areola as she smirks at me, but I don't feel like playing along with her right now.

"I'll pass, thanks." I say walking off as she follows, trying to convince me to 'pump her full of magic kitties'. I do want her, but I'm not just going to let her have her way, I am in command her, not her.

Mittelt approaches me looking panicked as she does.

"Lord Kuro, Sirzechs Lucifer is here to see you, he's in the meeting room..." she says. I have a meeting room? This never ends...

"I'll handle it, this is Kuroka, she'll be joining you from now on, show her around, and assign a room for her please." I say as I head to where my spirits found Sirzechs, with a larger home I need more spirits to cover the whole place, it looks like Azazel had the entire street, and the surrounding ones to leave to make room for my Castle and land, how he managed to get rid off everyone in one night I don't know, perhaps it's better that I don't.

What does Sirzechs want from me? If he knew about Grayfia I would have almost certainly gotten a major hit to Rep, but I am still somewhat high with him (25, to be exact).

So if he doesn't know I am fucking his wife then what does he want from me?

**\- Kuroka -**

A Human Mage, with Chakra who could control his bones and use them as weapons... Kitty likes Nya~.

He can try and avoid her all he likes, she would get her super powered babies... around 100 should be enough, she had to rebuild her race after all.

Following the weak Fallen around she froze as she looked down the hallway into the angrily glaring eyes of Ophis. After a moment Ophis left, heading down a flight of stairs without saying anything.

She'd heard about what had happened, and honestly she was just happy she'd gotten out when she had, or been dragged out by Lady Yasaka to be exact. She didn't even really mind getting sent off to work as a servant to keep relations with this new power high, but she really wasn't expecting her former boss to be here.

On one hand she should talk to her, and make it clear she had nothing to do with the traitors, on the other was the sheer terror of approaching an angry Ophis.

"Don't mind Lady Ophis, she lives in her own room underground, as long as you don't bother her she won't kill you." the Fallen said calmly, like this was a normal occurrence.

Her new boss called this place the Madhouse... he was being more literal than she thought...

Wait, what did he mean she'd fit right in? That's mean Nya~

**\- Kuro -**

As I walk into the large meeting room I frown, one of the seats at the round table is bigger, and more throne like than the other. And that's the one Sirzechs is sat in.

I don't care about thrones, but that's just insulting. It's clearly meant to be mine, and he's just plopped himself into it like he owned the place.

Grayfia is stood next to him, and a young red-headed child is sat next to him, Rias and her Peerage are here as well, I see Rias mouth the word 'sorry' to me as I enter.

"Hello Kuro-chan! I like the new place, very nice." he says happily as I take a seat. Kuro...chan?

"Thanks, it was part of a trade with Azazel." I say calming myself down, under the table I clench and unclench my fist in frustration.

"How nice, anyway you know everyone else but this is my son, Millicas. I'm just here to ask a little favour, and deliver some news." he says easily.

"Lovely, start with the news." I say as my face twitches.

"As you wish, Ajuka hasn't managed to work out how to turn you into a devil yet, but it's been decided between me, Serafall and Ajuka that you are High-Class material, normally they'd be a big ceremony, but since you don't even have a peerage piece in you it'd be somewhat pointless. So now you're officially classed as a Honorary High-Class Devil, Ajuka is making you your Peerage Pieces, they have to be specially made since you're physically still a human, and perhaps more importantly you are now the third joint ruler of Kuoh, you even already have a castle, Miss Sitri and Rias-chan have agreed to share the town with you, isn't my Rias-chan so adorable?" he asks as I process everything, being the third leader of Kuoh is interesting, even if I'm not sure what it means, I'll talk to Rias or Sona about it later, and he kept his end of the deal, making me High-Class, even doing it in a way that won't make Rias realise that there was some back-room deals going on. Making my own Peerage is interesting, something to think about later.

"That's good, I suppose. What is this Little Favour you want?" I ask calmly. At least the news wasn't bad.

"Just a tiny thing, my Son wants to spend some time in the Human world, just like his Aunty Rias, so I want him and my wife to live with you for a while." he says calmly. Grayfia live with me? Sounds... great.

"This isn't necessary, he can stay with me, there's no reason to bother Kuro-kun." Rias says quickly, but I wave her off.

"Sure, as you can see I have the room." I say easily.

**+10 Reputation with Sirzechs Gremory (For accepting)**

**+10 Reputation with Millicas Gremory (For letting him stay)**

"Wonderful! Don't worry he won't make any more work for you, Grayfia can even spend her time working as a maid while she is here, you don't mind do you Grayfia-chan?" he asks her.

"...of course not." she says calmly, as Sirzechs turns back around she frowns angrily for a moment.

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge (For being assigned as your temporary maid)**

**\- 5 Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge (For Sirzechs being an oblivious idiot)**

"See, don't worry she's the best at her job." he says as he turns back to me.

"I'll make sure to make use of her services while I have her then." I say keeping my face blank.

**+1 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge (for making fun of her oblivious idiot husband)**

"You should, I'm sure you'll be satisfied. Right then, I have places to be, make sure to call me regularly Millicas." he says grabbing his son in a hug, before he grabs Rias in a hug as well, holding her tight. As he lets go he teleports away... no hug or goodbyes for his wife?

Looking at Grayfia I see her glaring at the spot he was in before she schools her face. I am definitely going to find a way to stop people coming in and out of my house.

"I'm sorry about him, he always just does whatever he wants to, are you sure you don't mind Millicas staying here?" Rias asks quickly after he's gone.

"It's fine, I have more than enough room." I say calmly. As I look at her I make a decision that seems like the right move right now. "I'm glad you are here anyway, I have something for you." I say pulling out the Variant Detonation Sacred Gear Gem and sliding it along the table.

"You don't have to give me anything, you've given me more than enough." she says as she hesitantly lifting the gem and looking at it.

"It's a Sacred Gear called Variant Destruction, you can give it to one of your Peerage by pushing it against their chests." I say, Rias has a weak peerage in this version of DxD, no Issei or Asia. So I want her to have something to help her to keep her alive, I like her, and the others so I don't want them to die, especially if I can prevent it.

"I-I can't take this! It's too much..." she says putting the Gem down.

"You can, and you will. I'd advise giving it to Koneko, it'd suit her fighting style. It allows the user to cause explosions on anything the come in contact with." I say calmly, I don't want it for myself, and giving Koneko the ability to blow shit up seems like a good idea.

"I- that would be... Are you sure?" Rias asks as she looks at the Gem.

"I am, take it." I say as she lifts it before she gets Koneko to come to her, glancing at me she hesitates before she pushes it into Koneko.

**+5 Affection with Rias Gremory (for giving her a great gift) **

**Rias Gremory Affection Maxed and Locked, Obedience with Rias increased to 100**

**+20 Affection with Koneko Toujou (for giving her a great gift) **

**+10 Affection with Akeno Himejima (for giving Koneko a great gift) **

**+10 Affection with Gasper Vladi (for giving Koneko a great gift) **

**+10 Reputation with Yuuto Kiba (for giving Koneko a great gift) **

**+10 Reputation with the Occult Research Club (for giving Koneko a great gift) **

**+10 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge (for giving Rias a great gift) **

**+10 Reputation with Millicas Gremory (for giving Rias a great gift) **

**+10 Reputation with Sirzechs Gremory(for giving Rias a great gift) **

**+10 Reputation with Zeoticus Gremory(for giving Rias a great gift) **

**+10 Affection with Venelana Gremory (for giving Rias a great gift) **

That works.

"I will repay you for this, somehow." Rias says seriously as she stares at me with a growing blush.

"I'm sure you will. At the very least I don't think I will ever regret it." I say smiling at her.

She walks around the table and stands in front of me.

"I'm serious, if there is anything you want just say the word... after everything you've done there's nothing I wouldn't do for you..." she say smiling at me.

**New Game Feature I'm trying out, consider it in the beta.**

**You unlocked it by Maxing Obedience with one person.**

**If you lack the required Aff/Obe/Rep then you can use favours instead**

**Conversation Choice**

**[Let's go somewhere private...]**

**Take Rias to your bedroom and Initiate sexual relations **

**Aff/Obe requirements change depending on the action you want her to do**

**[Let's have some fun...]**

**Initiate sexual relations with Rias, right here**

**Will cause Rep/Aff changes with the people who are in the Room**

**Aff/Obe requirements change depending on the action you want her to do, Aff/Obe req is higher than normal**

**As Rias is a Leader she can order those beneath her to serve.**

**[I'm borrowing one of your Peerage for some fun...]**

**Get Rias to order Akeno, Koneko or Yuuto to pleasure you**

**Aff/Obe req is very high, will lower Aff/Rep with everyone involved (unless they are maxed)**

**[Nothing Right Now...]**

**End the conversation**

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't need anything right now." I say as the text boxes disappear.

Interesting, I could have asked for all of those anyway, but this just gives me some details on the effect of my choices.

"Ok, I have to leave now, but keep me in mind... Goodbye Grayfia, Millicas." she says giving her nephew a hug before she leads her Peerage out, giving me one last look before she leaves. Akeno stays, heading off to see her mothers spirit again, and Koneko gives me a serious stare, sniffing the air as she does, before she leaves.

I'm sure that's going to end well, she's going to find her sister eventually. Here's hoping the reunion goes well...

"Lord Kuro, thank you for allowing me to stay in your home, I will ensure I do not cause you any issues while I am here." Millicas says bowing towards me slightly.

"It's no problem, I hope you enjoy your time here." I respond calmly.

"Millicas, why don't you go and explore, I need to speak with Lord Kuro." Grayfia says quickly.

"I- is that ok, Lord Kuro?" he asks me, I like him already, at least he acknowledges that this is my home, and that I am in charge in my own castle.

"Stay away from the dungeons, and obviously don't go into anyone's private rooms, but other than that, go ahead." I say calmly, he gives me a small bow, before running off as he actually acts like a real kid for the first time since he arrived.

I'd want to explore a castle if I was his age as well.

As he leaves he stops, politely closing the door behind him as I get up and sit in my chair, fucking Sirzechs, I'm still pissed about that.

"If you hurt Rias in any way, I will annihilate you." she says immediately standing in front of me, glaring lightly.

"Again with the threats? Haven't we been over this? They don't work." I say bored. "You're all talk, Mrs Strongest Queen, I could call Rias back and fuck her on this table, making you watch and you still wouldn't do a damn thing." I say staring at her as she glares down at me, and yet does she attack? Does she do anything over than glare? No, no she doesn't.

**-10 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge (for reminding her of how helpless she is)**

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge (for reminding her of how helpless she is) **

"What? No threats? No shows of power?" I ask as she looks away. "That's what I thought." I say amused.

**Conversation Choice**

**[Time to pay up...]**

**Take Grayfia to your bedroom and make her pleasure you**

**Aff/Obe requirements change depending on the action you want her to do**

**[Get to work Maid...]**

**Make Grayfia pleasure you here**

**Chance of getting caught, effects vary**

**Aff/Obe requirements change depending on the action you want her to do, **

**Aff/Obe req is high**

**[You've got a cute son...]**

**Make Grayfia get Millicas to spend some 'quality time' with you**

**He will almost certainly tell Sirzechs without leverage to keep him quiet**

**Aff/Obe req is extremely high – Warning Aff/Obe not high enough**

"Besides, you heard your husband, you're my maid as long as you are here, now kneel." I order. She hesitates glancing towards the closed doors.

"I... can it not wait until tonight? My son could return at any time..." she says frowning.

"No, kneel." I say as she obeys frowning. "Besides this place is massive, he won't be back anytime soon, if he even finds his way back on his own, if you're that worried about being caught, then you better work fast hadn't you?" I ask mockingly as I smirk at her as she undoes by belt and pulls my trousers and boxers down, apparently she agreed with me since she jumped right in, wrapping those pouty red lips around my shaft as she started sucking obediently.

As I go to mock her my phone goes off, checking my messages shows I have a unread text from Rias, as I open it up I'm caught off guard at the attachment.

Rias, completely naked in front of what looks like a bathroom, I can't actually see her privates in the picture, she's covering her pussy and nipples with her arms as she smirks for the camera, I can just see a hint of red hair hidden behind her hand covering her pussy.

'I meant it when I said I'd do anything... Akeno says hi by the way.'

I text back, saying she should come visit more often so we can... get to know each other better. Almost immediately I get a second picture of her and Akeno together both equally naked as they smile at the camera, everything important is still hidden, but it's still a very enticing picture, I feel my shaft jump in Grayfia's mouth as I look at it.

"Hey Grayfia, is this the girl you don't want me to hurt?" I ask laughing as I show her the first picture, for the briefest moment I feel teeth, before they disappear quickly. "You weren't going to bite me were you? Because that would be a really bad idea..." I say glaring at her as she takes my shaft from her mouth so she can speak, she keeps gently stroking it with her soft hand as her dainty fingers wrap around my dick though.

"You do realise that I am stronger than you don't you?" she asks mockingly. "If my threats aren't effective, then yours are even less so, it's laughable that you think you can intimidate me when I could swat you like a fly.."

"Your son is looking at one of my Living Armours right now, how strong is he? If anything happens to me, my undead are released and go berserk, sure you could kill me, but little Millicas would be joining me quickly enough." I say coldly as her eyes widen for a moment as she glances towards the door.

I have no idea where Millicas is, and I don't care, the point still stands.

"Now, get back to work." I say grabbing her braids and pulling her head closer to my shaft as she takes it back in her mouth, her tongue going back to rubbing against my shaft as she takes me into her throat, attempting to swallow my dick.

"You know, I think you need a new uniform, like my other maids, something nice and slutty, you don't mind that do you?" I ask mockingly. "I like having quick access to my maids, so a nice mini skirt will be best, that way I can just bend you over whenever I want without that boring outfit getting in the way." I say as she glares up at me.

Texting Azazel I ask him where he got the maids outfits, and where I can get one for Grayfia, his response is almost immediate as he says he'll take care of it for free, because it's too funny not to do. Apparently he already has one designed, somehow I am not surprised.

There's no point pretending that Azazel doesn't know my every move, and every encounter. I'm no exhibitionist, but I really don't care either way if someone watches me have sex.

"Are you going to play with your phone the entire time?" she asks mildly annoyed.

"Rias has an amazing body, so... yeah? Besides aren't you used to being ignored?" I ask amused as she goes back to sucking without replying. A few minutes pas before the door opens and Mittelt walks in, holding a bag. Grayfia goes to stop but I wrap a leg around her head holding her in place.

"Erm... I've been told to tell you that they already had this made? And that it had to be given to you immediately?" she says passing me the bag and fleeing, but not before taking a long look at my shaft, currently in Grayfia's mouth.

She pulls away glaring at me angrily.

"Ohh, don't give me that look, they already knew, you aren't as subtle as you think." I say before I pull out the new 'uniform' , if this piece of cloth can even be counted. "Put this on." I order throwing it at her as she holds it up.

"No, I can't wear something like this around my son..." she says staring at it in disbelief.

"Tell him it's the uniform here, now put it on." I say glaring at her as she hesitates.

**Grayfia Lucifuge Obedience Check Passed (Req Obe = 80, Obe = 90)**

She moves slowly, pulling her old uniform off and letting it drop. Glancing at the door she hesitates again, but I just stare at her until she quickly takes her bra and panties off as she redresses in her new uniform, the black thong goes on first, followed by the 'dress', it barely covers her slutty thong, and it's a transparent black, with white lace along it, her nipples are clearly visible under it as it doesn't come with a bra.

"I- You-..." she trails off before she sighs. "Are you happy now?" she asks crossing her arms under her breasts pushing them together as she glares lightly at me.

**+6 Affection with Serafall Leviathan (For the show, she's masturbating btw)**

**+6 Reputation with Azazel (For the amusement)**

**-5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge (for humiliating her)**

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge (for humiliating her and showing how helpless she really is)**

"Not yet, turn around and bend over the table." I order getting a annoyed eye roll as she obeys, as she bends over the table she pulls her dress up without me ordering her to, then she rests her arms on the table, her ass sticking out enticingly.

I move behind her, pulling her thong aside as I push my shaft into her wet waiting pussy, she might not like me but she doesn't dislike everything about this.

As I start to thrust into her needy cunt she lets out a small moan, not looking back as she keeps staring at the table, she's drenched down there.

"You know, I can't tell whether you are tighter than your mother in law or not, at any rate Venelana is a lot more fun than you." I taunt as I bring my hand down on her pale ass, getting a yelp, she doesn't even respond, keeping her eyes down as I fuck her in the room her husband was in just before.

**\- Azazel -**

This is the best thing he's seen since he found out about the human's internet, before Ajuka stole the idea.

Grayfia fucking Lucifuge, the Strongest Queen of the Underworld, in a slutty maid costume, getting fucked against a table.

He made that outfit years ago, after he saw her fighting in her normal outfit but he never thought he'd get a chance to see her in it, after all when he tried turning on the old Azazel charm she tried to freeze his testicles off.

This wasn't even about lust for him, he was watching for the amusement of seeing all these proud devil woman throwing away their pride and serving Kuro-kun.

That didn't mean he wasn't enjoying the view, but he could never get too aroused when another guy was involved, he was greedy like that...

Maybe it was time to go visit the human world? He could always count on the human world for some sad lonely wife who just wants some attention to play with...

**\- Grayfia -**

She knew it.

Venelana was too... interested in her encounters with Kuro, questioning her about what he liked and didn't, it appeared she wasn't the only Gremory Wife who'd found themselves under Kuro, that made her feel better in truth, to not be the only woman cheating on their husbands in exchange for a favour, Ravel's Soul most likely, she thought the deal was too nice for Kuro to have agreed.

Honestly the most concerning thing was how... right obeying him felt. She put up a fight just so she could here him order her to obey. Every time she heard that strict tone she felt herself grow wetter, she didn't like him, even if she didn't hate him any more, he'd helped Rias far more than he had to after all, even going as far as giving away a Sacred Gear, a powerful one at that.

She would continue 'fighting' against his orders, but she could at least admit to herself that she was only doing it to hear that stern dominating voice, ignoring her wishes and forcing her to obey.

Honestly Sirzechs should have taken a hint, why would she dress in a maid outfit for so long if she didn't want to be dominated by her lord, the loving sex life they had just... didn't do it for her, and now she'd been claimed by another lord, one who saw her for what she truly was.

A Slutty Submissive Maid.

At least now she was dressed for the part.

Her son was going to see her in... this. He had ordered her to wear it, and she did knowing her son would see her sooner or later, that was going to be a... awkward conversation, but she didn't want to go back to her old look, she'd use whatever excuse she could, but this was her uniform now, the real Grayfia Lucifuge, sex toy of the Necromancer Lord.

Her orders from her 'King' were to make sure Kuro had as good relations with devils as possible, and prevent Rias from entering a relationship she 'wasn't ready for'. Which was nonsense, he just didn't want Rias being with anyone at all, like the jealous siscon he is.

On the bright side she could say she was doing the first part. Sirzechs had given her permission to act however she saw fit too keep relations good, so her letting Kuro rail her against a table was just part of her job.

Sirzechs had eve said that some flirting and showing some skin was ok if she felt she needed to for her mission. He said she could go as far as letting him 'catch' her changing as long as she had her underwear on for showing off her body, and that she could accidentally bump into him, or fall on him, rubbing her breast on him if necessary.

She'd gone a slight bit further than that, but she was just trying to complete her mission, Sirzechs had clearly pissed Kuro off after all, she was just soothing his ruffled pride by letting him fuck the wife of the man who wronged him.

She was just doing her part for the good of the Devil Race, and to keep relations high, Mistress Serafall would be proud, or more likely she'd be jealous and horny.

But if Grayfia's time 'assisting' Serafall had taught her anything it was that she was always horny so that wouldn't change much.

**\- Kuro -**

**-5 Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge (Because Sirzechs is a moron)**

**Relationship Loyalty with Grayfia Lucifuge has reached 0**

**+5 Obedience with Grayfia Lucifuge (For taking her like she wanted to be taken)**

**+5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge (For taking her like she wanted to be taken)**

**[Maid to Serve]**

**Objective: Take Grayfia from Sirzechs, willingly or otherwise**

**Reward: Grayfia Lucifuge Follower, [Mr Steal Your Girl] Perk**

**Perk Added **

**[Mr Steal Your Girl] **

**IF you've stolen one wife, you've stolen them all.**

**Relationship Loyalty falls faster**

**Skill Rewarded**

**[Dimension Jump]**

**Allows the user to unlock the next world, they can travel to unlocked worlds as often as they wish but the skill will lock until enough progress has been reached in the newest world.**

**Time will not move in worlds you have left, except your Hub World when it has been completed.**

FUCK YOU SIRZECHS! I WIN!

Sheathing myself in her I cum, painting her womb white with my human seed, she clenches down on my cock as I do. Pulling out I smirk at the slight of her gasping against the table, my cum leaking from her freshly fucked pussy.

Yeah, sometimes it's good to be me.

**-50 Reputation with Millicas Gremory (for cumming inside his mother)**

Turning to the door I see it opened slightly, with a red eye looking through the gap before he vanishes, running away.

Whoops.

**Do nothing for now, this has the potential to be hilarious.**

She stands up, not hiding her flushed face. 

"Will that be all, Kuro?" she asks calmly, despite the cum leaking down her leg.

"Sure, go pick a room in the guest quarters, but don't lock your door, while you're here you don't get to limit my access to you, understand? Oh, and you're a maid, should you be addressing me so disrespectfully?"

"I understand, My Lord." she says with a mocking tone as she leaves, as she does I clear my throat, pointing at her clothes on the floor as she blushes, and gathers them. Opening the door she peeks out, before sneaking away, still leaking cum.

**\- Millicas -**

He might be young, but he understood sex, he was a devil after all, even if his mother had tried to prevent him from learning he had access to the Devil-Net, which had plenty of research material on it.

Which means he knew exactly what his mother, his strict but loving mother, was doing with Lord Kuro. She was getting... she was having intercourse with a man who wasn't his father.

But he trusted his mother, she wouldn't cheat on his father without reason, this had to be the Necromancers fault, maybe mind control or blackmail? He had to do... something? He didn't want to tell his father, this wasn't his mother fault but he wasn't sure he'd see it that way, and he didn't want to shame his mother or ruin his parent's marriage, but he had to save his mother...

He needed to think about this... as he hid behind a suit of armour he saw his mother leave the room, walking a little funny in a outfit she would never wear of her own will.

Clearly this (admittedly cool) castle was an evil lair, and he would be the hero, saving his mother from the evil mage.

…He just didn't know how to start.

**\- Kuro -**

As I leave I check my phone again, it went off again while I was fucking her. My missed text is just a confirmation from Sona that Serafall would be coming tonight, at around 8pm, after a moment I ask her to come as well, and to bring her Peerage, I'm in a giving mood, and I still have two sacred gears I don't want to keep, increasing Kuoh's overall defence power is just good logic. This place will inevitably be attacked, perhaps it'll be arranged by the game itself.

She agrees quickly, before she scolds me slightly for missing school again but says she's taken care of it, and that no one will find it strange if I have to skip any more, thanks to a bit of hypnosis magic. Attached is a picture of her giving a light glare at the camera, but she has a playful smirk on her face, the camera is pulled back enough to show her missing tie, and two top buttons of her shirt undone, I can see a hint of black from her bra.

She's great.

Quickly opening up my relationship tracker I accept my new rewards.

**[The Power of Destruction] (Active) – Rias [100]**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Allows the user to use the Bael Power of Destruction, dealing Destruction Damage [MP SPENT + [INTx2]]**

**[Animal (Girl) Whisperer] – Koneko [50]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with girls with animal-like traits**

That's... amazing. Not so much the power it's self, but the fact that I could get it at all, even without stealing it from a soul. I obviously can't use it here, Rias wouldn't mind, and Grayfia could be ordered to keep quiet but what if Sirzechs heard I had it? He'd probably assume the worst and immediately one shot me out of existence.

I've got a few hours before Serafall shows up, but I don't want to grind yet, so I'm going for a walk, Shiro said not to do anything about Millicas, and I trust him... mostly.

I trust him more than the game at any rate.

Heading down I see Rayna who briefly flinches as I enter, as she looks away. Walking over to her I spin her around forcing her to look at me.

"Is there a problem Rayna?" I ask pulling her dress up and sliding my hands beneath it as I grope her ass.

"I... no My Lord." she says sighing.

"I want you to get some shorter dresses or some short skirts, I want easy access to you." I say. "From now on you're free use, no matter what you're doing if I want you I'll have you, Is that clear?" I ask as I move away.

"... yes My Lord, I will arrange a new wardrobe for myself." she says smoothing her dress as I walk away, why offer herself if she's going to be so salty about the whole thing?

**\+ 5 Obedience with Rayna Phenex (For putting her in her place)**

**-5 Affection with Rayna Phenex (For making her dress like a lower class girl)**

As I put some shoes on and head outside I get another text, this time from Kuroka, apparently Mittelt gave her my number.

'Your bed is too big for one person...'

Her attachment is her completely naked, masturbating with her tail on my bed. Of course it is.

'btw, nice sex doll...'

She went through my stuff, of course she did, and my death ward probably didn't even hurt her that badly. I seriously need to so something with that zombie, but she was technically my first zombie raised so I'm kinda attached to her.

Whatever, I don't care what she thinks anyway.

As I leave the house a new notification pops up.

**During Explore Mode, there is a higher chance of Random Encounters.**

**Random Encounters are mostly social events.**

**Do you wish to turn them off?**

**[Yes] [No]**

Hmm... nah, Random Encounters can be good or bad, so I'll stick with them on.

I pick a random direction and start walking, I should get some headphones for this, I like exploring in games but I just haven't had a chance yet.

Something I need to consider is that I can leave now, whenever I want I can just jump to another world, but really why rush things? Life is pretty good now that I've gotten past the bad stuff, I don't want to start season two of DxD before I go to another world, so if that starts happening I will use Dimension Jump, and escape from this place.

But I see no reason to rush away, unless something bad like Sirzechs finding out about Grayfia happens, then it's away I go until I'm strong enough to take him on.

Moving down the streets someone walks straight into me, I was in thought so I wasn't really paying attention myself but it looks like I wasn't the only distracted one. A middle aged woman is sitting on the floor after she fell back, my body is far stronger than hers after all...

"Here, let me help you up." I say giving her a hand as I try and place where I know her from.

"Oh. Thank you, I'm terribly sorry I've been... a bit distracted lately." she says giving me a sad smile.

**+10 Affection with Miki Hyoudou (for a good first impression)**

Ahh. Hello Issei's mother.

"It's fine, I was distracted myself" I say as I steady her. "Are you OK? You seem a little off." I ask putting my acting skills to the test.

**+2 Affection with Miki Hyoudou (for showing concern)**

"I... I was just thinking about my son, he was one of the people who disappeared lately, I keep wandering around as if he's going to just... appear, but I shouldn't be bothering you with this, you should be careful, most of the disappearances where young men in school after all." she warns. Oh right, Issei, Glasses, Baldy and Saji.

"I can look after myself, I have a few tricks up my sleeves. I'm sorry about your son." I lie convincingly. "I'm Kuro, by the way, Kuro Shi." I say smiling at her.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Miki Hyoudou, you should get going, don't let this old lady waste your time." she says with a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Spending time with a beautiful woman is never a waste, but I suppose I should let you go now." I say with a smile, as she lets out a small laugh.

"I'm old enough to be your mother, and married, but I appreciate it all the same." she says with a little giggle before her smile drops again.

**+2 Affection with Miki Hyoudou (for making her feel young, if just for a moment)**

On a whim I hold out a hand, as she goes to shake it I lift it to my lips giving it a kiss as she rolls her eyes with a smile.

"It's a pity to let you go, but goodbye for now, Miki." I say walking past her with a grin.

**+2 Affection with Miki Hyoudou (for taking her mind off her troubles, if just for a moment)**

**\- Miki -**

With slightly raised spirits she set off again, what a nice young man.

A handsome boy as well, he must be a heartbreaker at school, if she was his age she'd probably be bright red right now.

She could almost hear Issei moaning about pretty boys.

Issei... what she wouldn't give to she her baby boy again. The worst part was the guilt, out of the four boys missing, three had been known perverts... she should have been much stricter, the moment he started his Harem King nonsense she should have put her foot down, disciplined him and put some common decency in her idiot boy.

But no, she thought it was harmless, and by the time she realised how bad he had gotten she didn't want to punish him too badly, and light punishments didn't do anything to slow the perversion.

Honestly the first time she caught him trying to spy on her changing or bathing she should have spanked him so badly he wouldn't be able to sit for a month, then she should have destroyed all his... treasures.

Instead she shrugged it off as boys being boys.

Her poor baby boy...

**\- Kuro -**

Getting an idea I head into an empty alleyway, scaring away a cat in the process, and use Speak with the Dead, summoning Issei himself.

"Ehh? Who are you, you fucking pretty boy? Where am I? How did I get out of that... place..." he says shuddering briefly.

"Answer me, do you know how you died?" I ask.

"No. And that sexy goddess won't tell me, I was just on the verge of being in my Oppai Paradise, just going to the school on my bike and then... nothing. Wait why am I telling you this? How did you make me do that you pretty boy bastard?!" he asks angrily as I cancel the spell banishing him.

"**I hate that one especially. The moment I tried to judge him he made several lewd comments about my breasts before trying to run off." **Izanami says in my head. **"I threw him into his eternal punishment but no matter what we do to him he still remains the same."**

"Yeah, he does that." I say calmly

He can't remember me, which means letting Miki at least speak to his spirit is no problem, as long as we make a deal worth my time of course. I mostly want to make a devils contract, even though I'm technically a high-class devil I haven't done a single contract, unless you count Sirzechs and Grayfia.

Besides how devilish would it be to take Issei from her, then make her pay to get to see him?

Setting off in her direction quickly, using my spirits to guide me, I catch up to her in no time at all with my far faster spirits.

"Kuro? Is there something wrong?" she asks as I approach her seriously.

"Follow me, we need to speak in private." I say to her as she furrows her brows.

"I don't think we do, we just met each other after all." she says frowning.

"What would you give to for a chance to speak with your son again? This is a one time offer, follow me if you want to know more, or just go on with your life if you don't." I say leaving, after a moment I can here her footsteps behind me as I lead her back to the empty alleyway.

"If this is some kind of trick or scam you should be ashamed of yourself. I don't have anything worth stealing I can assure you." she says looking around the alleyway in worry, despite that she's still here.

I summon one of my spirits getting a gasp from her as she steps back.

"I am a necromancer, a mage who deals with death. Your son is dead, but I can call his spirit back for you to speak with, if you are willing to make a deal." I say as I dismiss the spirit with a wave. 

"I... I don't have anything expensive on me..." she says in a mixture of shock, hope and disappointment.

"I don't particularly care for material wealth, at least not regular money, but you do have something I want, Mrs Hyoudou. I won't even really cost you anything, accept your time, and perhaps a bit of your pride and self-worth." I say approaching her, as she backs up against the wall of this dirty alleyway, her eyes widening in shock. "So Miki, care to make a deal?"

**\- Bonus Scene – Detective Bennia is on the case - **

Bennia looked at the Mona Lisa with a look of interest.

Her visit in Egypt was rather nice. The Pyramids and Sphinx were great and swimming through the Nile was fun too. Unfortunately she found neither a Necromancer nor a Millennium puzzle but she supposed the latter was just wishful thinking.

Looking at the Picture again she had to admit while it was a nice portray she didn´t really understand why it became so famous. Surely there were more interesting things to draw than some woman?

Shrugging her shoulders she decided to leave the Louvre and get some Crepe before visiting the Eiffel Tower. She was sure the Necromancer liked Crepes, he could be at any of the crepe stands, she'd have to check them all...

Maybe she should also send some to her Father? The old man was recently getting a bit stressed because of the old Skeleton.

Meh, for now she would go to Britain and take a look at those guys with the fancy hats. She'd heard they were important, so they might know where the Necromancer was, she'd have to bug them until they told here, she was sure she could get them to move if she tried.

Checking the latest update on the fan site (a picture of the Necromancer shirtless at his castle in Kuoh), she saved the picture and scrolled through the posts she'd missed, apparently someone called (under the username NotAzazel) had posted his home address and phone number online, poor guy, he'd be swarmed with fans soon.

But there wasn't time for browsing, she had to find the Necromancer. If she was a Necromancer she'd want to bring back cute animals, so logically he should be where the cute animals are, checking the location of the nearest zoo she set off, hot on the Necromancer's trail.

**\- Kuro -**

**+10 Affection with Bennia (for all the fun she's having)**

No seriously... what?

Who are you?! What do you want from me?!

**Authors Note : My streak is broken, I failed to post 7 times in 7 days.**

**I have shamed my ancestors and must commit sudoku to regain my honour. Wait... I didn't have any honour to begin with, if I did I wouldn't have been writing this filth.**

**This chapter was originally going to have the Serafall/Katerea Interrogation, plus the Sona scenes. But I realised it wouldn't fit unless I rushed it, or went over my 9-10k chapter size that I like to aim for. It's a good size since I can do that in one day if I'm free, two days if not so I am never keeping you guys waiting for a week or posting tiny chapters.**

**Grayfia's Fallen, but Millicas has seen too much, Rias is desperate for that Necromancer Sausage, and Mamma Hyoudou's got a decision to make.**

**Katerea thought she was having a bad day when Ophis bitch slapped her into a wall, but things aren't going to be getting any better. For her at least, Kuro and Serafall are going to have a great time.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 13 : A Gremory Family Trait**

"How can I trust you?" Miki asks slowly as I approach her, she shaking slightly as I walk towards her as she backs into the wall, we are both out of sight of the street now, hiding behind a building in a dirty alleyway. "How do I know you can do what you say you can..." she asks, I stop a mere couple of feet away from her.

"You don't obviously, but you have to ask yourself if it's a risk you are willing to take. Is it worth taking a leap of faith to see your son again?" I ask smirking as I reach forwards, placing a hand on her waist as she flinches slightly at the feeling of my fingers running along her side. "Did you know that your son made some rather lewd comments towards Izanami, goddess of death, for which he is being punished severely." I say as her eyes widen. "I have a deal with Izanami that allows me to take souls from her, don't you want to spare Issei from his torture? Even just for a while."

"I- What do you want from me?" she asks breaking eye contact as she looks away, without answering I deftly undo the buttons on her white blouse, pulling it apart as she remains still, her modest breasts are covered with a plain white bra which I pull up and over exposing her slightly sagging breasts. Reaching up I grab one of them, playing with her nipple gently as I use my other hand to force her to look at me, her brown eyes locking with my own.

"Turn around and bend over, place you hands on the wall, after I am done go home and I will summon Issei to haunt your house for the night." I say as she pales hesitating, before she obeys without a word.

**+20 Obedience with Miki Hyoudou [20/100] (for taking advantage of her desperation) **

**\- 20 Affection with Miki Hyoudou [-6/100] (for taking advantage of her desperation)**

**\- 20 Relationship Loyalty with Miki Hyoudou [73/100] (for letting a stranger fuck her married pussy in a alleyway)**

As she bends over, her hands holding her up as they rest of the grime covered wall, I pull her long skirt up and over her ass, undoing my trousers and pulling my hardening shaft out as I pull her plain underwear down and press myself against her dry slit.

With a thrust I penetrate the pussy that brought Issei into this world, drawing a whimper from Miki as I start to move, fucking her against the dark alleyway wall like some street corner whore, she remains mostly silent as she is taken, not speaking as my hard shaft plunders her fairly tight pussy, the occasional moan or whimper sneaks past her lips but she suppresses most of the sounds trying to escape from her mouth.

After a few minutes of taking her from behind I change things slightly, spinning her around and lifting her, I hold her against the wall as I re-enter her quickly and roughly, harshly fucking her dry cunt as I capture her lips, she slowly opens her mouth accepting my tongue into her as she closes her eyes, not wanting to look me in the eye.

I don't waste to much time with her, as fun as this is. And before long her womb is painted white as I fill it with my cum with a laugh. That's what you get for being an annoying protagonist Issei, your mother fucked and creampied in a dark alleyway by the guy who killed you.

Pulling out I let her down as she pulls her underwear back in place and redoes her blouse without a word, a look of shame on her face.

"I'll send Issei to your home, he'll return to the afterlife at sunrise tomorrow, when you want to make another deal, come to my home, it's the giant castle, you can't miss it." I say putting my dick away as I leave her in the alleyway and head home.

**\- Miki -**

As she reached her home she returned her husbands greeting with guilt, feeling the proof of her faithlessness leaking out of her as she headed upstairs to the bathroom.

She needed to feel clean after that, the mixture of dirt, grime and semen was not a good feeling.

As she did she heard a voice she'd all but given up on.

"M-mom?" Issei asked floating in front of her with a shocked look on her face as she felt tears start to fall. He was telling the truth...

as she broke down crying his words echoed through her head.

'When you want to make another deal'... not if, when.

Even as she heard her husband let out a shocked shout she knew she would be visiting the castle, a single night wouldn't be enough if she had a way to get more, she couldn't help but think that the price would be higher next time.

**\- Kuro -**

**+10 Obedience with Miki Hyoudou [30/100] (for proving you power)**

**+10 Affection with Miki Hyoudou [6/100] (for keeping your word)**

Oddly enough that puts me at 6 affection over all, despite the whole bending her over in a public place thing.

Still, I've had my fun. And Sona is on her way to my home, earlier than expected, she's walking with her Peerage instead of just teleporting, which I have to admit I like, she's not just appearing in my home like most people do.

I reach my home at around the same time as she does, as she spots me walking down the street she sped up approaching me quickly as Tsubaki let's out a laugh getting a half-hearted glare from Sona.

"Kuro-kun It's good to see you again. My sister will be arriving shortly, and I apologise in advance for whatever she does, I have brought my Peerage as you requested, may I ask what you wanted to see us for?" she asks quickly, a light blush on her face as she does.

"Let's go inside first, this isn't a conversation to have in public." I say leading them all inside and to my meeting room, it'll no doubt be getting a lot of use from now on.

After we are all sat down, Sona looking around the room in approval, I start the conversation taking out Staring Blue and Staring Green from my inventory and placing them on the table as Sona looks at them.

"I called you here because I have some gifts for you, call it a thank you for letting me become the third King of Kuoh, these are Staring Blue and Staring Green, two sacred gears I have gathered, they allow the user to make bows and arrows made of either blue or green light, choose two members of your peerage and I'll give them to them." I say as Sona's eyes widen behind her glasses. Unlike Rias she doesn't try to convince me that it's too much, she's smart enough to know I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure.

She looks over her Peerage analytically, before she calls her two bishops, Reya and Momo forwards.

"These two, Tsubaki already has Mirror Alice, and the others are all close quarters fighters, these Sacred Gears are best suited for range." she says a couple of her Peerage pout but they don't argue with her analysis.

Since Reya has a blue headband I take Staring Blue and approach her as she smiles happily, she blushed lightly as I push the Sacred Gear into her chest, but doesn't complain as my hand brushes against her breasts.

"Thank you, Lord Kuro." she says giving me a bow as I move over to Momo and repeat the process getting a smile and thanks from Momo as well. As I do I see a blue light out of the corner of my eye, turning back to Reya I can see her holding a glowing blue bow with a ecstatic smile as the rest of Sona's Peerage surround her complimenting her, she worked that out fast.

Sona and Tsubaki approach me as Momo joins the group, a green glow coming from her hand as she does.

"I take it you gave Rias something similar as well? It would explain her retreating to her training grounds." she asks with a smile.

"I did, I gave Koneko Variant Destruction, it's stronger than Staring Blue and Green I think, so I gave you two." I say back.

"Variant Destruction, the ability to cause explosions on whatever it has touched? I pity her opponents, but Staring Blue and Green are Light Attribute, making them very effective against Devils so they are certainly powerful themselves, it's very hard for a Devil to get something capable of doing Light Magic after all, this will give me a considerable advantage in Rating Games, you have my thanks, I'm sure Rias has said something similar but I will return your generosity." she says bowing slightly as Tsubaki does the same.

**+20 Affection with Sona Sitri [59/100] (for giving her a powerful tool)**

**+16 Affection with Serafall Leviathan [78/100] (for advancing the cause of Serafall/Sona Sexy Times, she's hiding behind the door btw)**

**+15 Affection with Tsubaki Shinra [26/100] (for making her King very happy)**

**+20 Affection with Reya Kusaka [20/100] (for giving her a wonderful gift)**

**+20 Affection with Momo Hanakai [20/100] (for giving her a wonderful gift)**

**+10 Affection with Ruruko Nimura [10/100] (for making her friends very happy)**

**+10 Affection with Tsubasa Yura [10/100] (for making her friends very happy)**

**+10 Affection with Tomoe Meguri [10/100] (for making her friends very happy)**

**Special Class (Eromancer) unlocked for having 3 targets about 75 affection.**

**Special Profession (Playboy) unlocked for having 3 targets about 75 affection.**

**[Flat is Justice] – Sona [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with girls with small breasts**

Flat is Justice? I'd argue that all breasts are justice, size does not matter, breasts are breasts.

"I'm sure you will, but for now your sister is hiding over there, so we should move on with this." I say gesturing at the slightly open door as Sona frowns walking towards it and tearing it open to reveal a crouching Serafall, who she simply grabs and pulls in.

"What were you doing? You are one of the Satans, you shouldn't be peeking on private meetings. Don't you have any shame?" she asks the pouting Serafall who leaps up, wrapping her arms around Sona as she flails helplessly attempting to escape the hug.

"You're so adorable when your being all serious Sona-tan! It makes me just want to eat you up!" she says as her hands wander to Sona's ass before Sona manages to escape, her Peerage are treating this like a normal occurrence. Sona's been through a lot hasn't she?

Serafall pouts while crouched down, running her finger in a circle on the floor as fake tears fill her eyes mumbling about 'Sona-tan hating her', before she brightens up again leaping at me as she pulls me head into her breasts.

"Kuro-kun! Did you miss me? I bet you did, that's why you wanted me to visit right? Don't worry, the Magical Girl Levia-Tan will make you're loneliness disappear!" she says hugging me as Sona tries to pry her off me. No it's fine Sona, I'm happy where I am, even as the lack of air starts to make my vision fade.

After a while Sona rescues me from death by suffocation, apologising profusely as she does while Serafall starts pouting again.

"That... not why I called you. I have a member of the Old Satan Faction in my basement after she tried to mind control me, I wasn't sure of the correct procedure for this situation so I was hoping you could help." I say calmly.

"If they tried controlling your mind with magic you can kill them without consequences, wait... her? Katerea! That worthless, spiteful... Kuro-kun... could you please direct me to her immediately, Sona go home for now, you can flirt with Kuro later." she says with a scary expression on her face, Sona says her goodbyes, not willing to argue with a serious Serafall, I don't blame her.

Leading Serafall to the dungeon while she mutters under her breath, before I show her the cell I put Katerea's comatose body in.

"She' out of it... wait... you stole her soul?" she says as I pull out the soul flask from my inventory, she looks at it for a moment before she burst out laughing. "Oh, that's just perfect, not so great now are you bitch?" she sneers at the unmoving body of Katerea, prodding it on the face repeatedly. "Why is she naked?"

"She snuck into my bed like that." I respond calmly.

"Of course she did, I thought you'd just had some fun with her while she couldn't fight back... was that a sex dungeon I saw on out way here?" she asks with a smirk, when I try to explain that Azazel did it, she grabs Katerea and walks off with her as I follow.

By the time I've caught up with her she's already attached Katerea to a sex swing, her body horizontal at waist height, and is looking over the considerable amount of toys that Azazel 'gifted' me with.

"Please put her rotten empty soul back in her body, Kuro-kun." she says looking at a fairly large strap on in interest. I open he flask, guiding the soul back into it's body as Katerea wakes up slowly.

"Wh-where am I? What... How, how dare you?!" she shouts as she sees the sex dungeon, glaring at me, she can't see Serafall since she's behind her. Serafall puls her pink panties down her legs and attaches the strap-on keeping the rest of her magical girl outfit on as she does.

"Hi Katerea, you stuck up whore!" Serafall says as she walks around her grinning at her as she freezes.

"Y-you? What are you doing here imposter?!" she shouts all but forgetting me as she glares at Serafall who lifts her skirt revealing the plastic dick she's wearing and rubs it on Katerea's shocked face with a lewd smirk.

"I've wanted to shut that whorish mouth up for years, now I finally get a chance." she says holding Katerea's nose as she tries to keep her mouth shut. Katerea moves her head around as much as she can, trying to avoid the oral penetration coming her way.

"If she isn't cooperating I can go and fetch Ophis, she has a few things she wanted to ask anyway." I say making Katerea freeze in place.

**-40 Affection with Katerea Leviathan [-50/100] (for helping the imposter)**

**+30 Obedience with Katerea Leviathan [30/100] (because she's terrified of Ophis)**

As Serafall smirks Katerea slowly opens her mouth, it immediately being filled by the large plastic phallus, as Serafall takes advantage of the opportunity.

"That's better, you look far nicer like this, oh powerful descendent of Leviathan." Serafall mocks before she turns to me. " Don't just stand there... let's make this a threesome. There's plenty of empty holes for you, pick which ever you want." she laughs before turning back to Katerea and continuing mocking her. I strip naked quickly and go to join in.

As I go to fuck Katerea I get an idea, she said I could pick a hole right?

I move behind Serafall and press my shaft against her puckered asshole as she freezes turning to me with a look I can't decipher before she smirks again, pushing back against me as my tip enters her extremely tight ass.

**+6 Affection with Serafall Leviathan [83/100] (for being stupidly bold)**

"You're a brave one, but I did say you could pick the hole you wanted, and really why would you want her when I'm here?" she asks as she keeps moving back until my shaft is fully sheathed in her almost painfully tight ass. "I've only had toys back there, so be gentle... well not too gentle..." she says as she moves forwards, sawing herself along my dick as she pushes back into Katerea's mouth.

I barely have to move as Serafall thrusts into Katerea's mouth, dragging her ass along my dick as she does so, I reach around her, pulling her top up and groping her breasts as she moans her thrusts getting faster and more primal as she does, turning her head she captures my lips with her own, her tongue forcing it's way into my mouth.

I lose track of time, as she fucks herself against my dick, slamming her ass onto my dick over and over again frantically before she lets out a loud moan as her ass tightens down on my shaft, dragging climax from me as I fill her anal passage with my cum.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 100, END = 143)**

I have one more in me, I need to work on my stamina, but I just want to max out Necromancer.

Moving back I pull out of her stretched ass watching the white seed leak from her as she moves back as well, Katerea looks a mess, there's drool all over her and her make up is running down her face as she glares at us.

"If I'd known it felt that good I'd have made you fuck me the night after the rating game... I'm surprised you are still hard... you have had a busy day." she says as she adjusts the swing, making Katerea vertical again, with her legs spread wide. "I'll take her ass, you take her pussy." she says moving around her as Katerea's struggles in panic.

"Stop, Moving." a voice says attracting our attention as we all turn to see Ophis stood in a corner of the room watching emotionlessly. "...is this interrogation?" she asks with a tilt of her head as me and Serafall look at each over in mild panic, I didn't here her enter, and I know I closed the now wide open door when I came in.

"We are... softening her up, she'll tell us where they took your power, won't you Katerea?" I say glaring at the trembling Katerea.

"I... I don't know, they will know I was captured and moved already." she says as Ophis approaches her.

"What, did they want it for?" she asks almost emotionlessly as a touch of anger enters her voice.

"We... they... they want to make a new Dragon God, one under their control!" she says desperately shaking with terror at the fearsome glare appearing on Ophis's face.

"...Necromancer. I will find them, and destroy them." she says turning to me. "You will... will you help?" she asks looking oddly vulnerable as she stares at me.

"I will." I answer because I have no intention of pissing her off.

**+10 Affection with Ophis [40/100] (for agreeing to help her)**

"...thank you?" she says, it sounding more like a question than a statement before she moves back slightly. "Continue with what you were doing." she orders us as me and Serafall look at each other before I shrug and move forwards, sheathing my still hard dick in Katerea in one move as I feel Serafall do the same, taking Katerea's ass in one thrust, making her whimper and yelp as we both start moving.

"Ophis is watching us have sex..." Serafall whispers as I look down, seeing Ophis crouched under Katerea looking up at my dick and Serafall's dildo entering Katerea emotionlessly. "I don't know what to feel about that..."

Same.

As I thrust into Katerea trying to take my mind off the Dragon God inches away from my dick, I feel a slight prod on my shaft, for reasons I can't begin to guess Ophis decided to poke my dick.

Why is Ophis poking my dick?

I just keep thrusting as I try to ignore the occasional pokes, it doesn't take long before I thrust deep into Katerea and cum, filling her up as I pull out, going soft.

**Sexual Stamina Check Failed (Req END = 200, END = 143)**

Katerea is practically catatonic, whether that's from the double penetration or fear of Ophis I don't know. Serafall finishes as well, as we both look at Ophis beneath Katerea, staring at the freshly fucked pussy. She goes to say something but as her mouth opens some cum leaks from Katerea landing in her mouth as she freezes. As she closes her mouth some more lands on her face and hair as she stares at it. She gets out from under Katerea and walks in front of me, and I expect to be killed on the spot but she just tilts her head slightly.

"...when you find my power, tell me." she says ignoring the cum staining her black hair before she walks off.

"Your life is so weird." Serafall says after a moment of silence. "Can you leave me with Katerea for a while, I do have a fair few questions about her faction I need to answer." she says as I get dressed.

"Sure, let yourself out when you are done." I say easily, I don't really care about the Old Satans, they aren't my problem.

"Thank you, Oh, by the way I got your number from Sona, and Yasaka insisted I give it to her, just a heads up." she says smiling as I leave.

**+10 Affection with Serafall Leviathan [93/100] (for putting that bitch in her place)**

**+10 Obedience with Katerea Leviathan [40/100] (for putting her in her place)**

"Now then, Katerea... let's talk..." I hear before I close the door. Heading upstairs to the kitchen.

\- Kuroka -

"Erm... can you repeat that Nya~?" she asked the dragon god standing in her room.

"Explain... Sex." she says as Kuroka looks at the cum on her sort-of bosses face in worry. As she goes to speak Ophis wipes in with her finger and puts the finger in her mouth, not taking her eyes of Kuroka as she does.

What the fuck was going on Nya~?

Composing herself she started attempting to give the Talk to the Infinite Dragon God who seemed more interested than Kuroka had ever seen her.

This place was so fucking weird Nya~!

\- Kuro -

I have been putting this off long enough...

Before I go to bed I need to at least attempt this.

Carefully I open up my professions menu and select Baker.

**[Baking Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge on how to bake simple treats**

I want my high-grade cookies damn it. Most food is still bland to me, and I need to fix that.

**Professions level by using it's skills, not by fighting.**

**To Level Baker, you must first Bake**

Right, I have plenty of ingredients, Mittelt keeps the place well stocked after all, she was the right choice for Head Maid, she's very good at her job after she settled into the role.

Let's get Baking, food with taste, here I come.

**\- Next Morning -**

So. I got a little bit carried away.

Do I really 'need' sleep anyway? Yes I do, but I can afford to miss a night without any real consequences as long as I don't push it. Professions are slow to level, I noticed that straight away, after a full night of baking I am at the great level of 12. Also, I used up all the ingredients.

I got a single skill after hitting 10, but progress is slow.

**[Baking Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge on how to bake treats**

**Baked goods give a small stat boost.**

**Chocolate Chip Cookie (Uncommon)**

**5% boost to END for 1 hour when eaten.**

Not bad, could be better. At least I can taste the chocolate, if a only a little bit. The stat it boosts seems to be random, since each batch did a different one.

"You, are leaving?" Ophis says as I get up, she showed up at some point, eating pretty much everything I baked quietly.

"I have school today. And I've already missed 3 days. I'll see you later." I say as I finish cleaning and putting things away.

"...see you later." she says as she goes back to eating the massive pile of cookies in front of her.

I head upstairs and get changed quickly, before heading out and off to school.

It doesn't take me long to arrive, as I give Sona a wave as she stands in her spot at the school gate, getting one from her and Momo in return as I head inside.

**\- Kuroka -**

"Good Morning Nya~!" she said walkng into the kitchen as she saw Ophis with a massive plate of cookies. "Ohh! Cookies, don't mind if I-" she said before she froze seeing the black snake glaring at her as it rose from Ophis, before it vanished again.

"You, helped. You, may have half." she said picking up a cookie, as Kuroka let out a sigh and went to get one the snake appeared again, and a annoyed look appeared on Ophis's face as she broke the cookie she was holding in two, passing the smaller side to her.

Looking at the tiny piece of Cookie in her hand her turned back to the happily eating Ophis with a plate with dozens of cookies on it.

This wasn't half... this wasn't even a third... she pouted eating her 'gift', as she did she looked down at herself in confusion... why did she feel slightly stronger?

**\- Kuro -**

Heading to my classroom I take my seat, ready to zone out during class, I most come here to keep my affection up with the various people here, and spend some time being 'normal'.

Kiba tells me that Rias wants to speak to me after class ends, and I agree easily enough, I have no reason to decline after all.

As classes start I feel a malevolent gaze on my back, turning around I see Aika practically panting as she stares at me, her face flushed one of her hands have vanished beneath her desk...

She's at the back of the class so only I can see her, our teacher is writing on the board, as she blatantly masturbates in class, were the trio ever this bad?

Turning back around I try to ignore her as classes pass quickly, my phone vibrates and I pull it out while the teacher isn't watching, opening my message and immediately closing it.

The picture is a pair of massive breasts, fully exposed.

'Got your number from Serafall, when are you going to cum and fuck these big fat tits?' Yasaka texts.

'Gave your number to Kunou as well, she's a big fan!'

Now I have a hard on in class.

Wonderful.

As time passes and classes end I get up, thankfully focusing on maths got rid of my not so little problem, I spend a little time talking to the kendo girls before I head out to meet Rias, as I walk past one of the cleaning closet it opens and a soft hand pulls me inside, closing the door.

"Can I help you Aika?" I ask deadpan as she stares at me.

"I want to see it." she says immediately and without any sense of shame. "Yours is the biggest in the school, and I want to see it..." she says running her hand over my covered crotch with a lewd look on her face.

Do I have a reason to decline? Not really, so I undo my trousers pulling my soft dick out as she kneels looking at it.

"You aren't hard? I can help with that." she says undoing her top and pulling it open exposing her bra-less chest. Immediately she reaches into her bag and pulls out... a black silky thong with a clear wet patch on the front, she holds it in her hand as she wraps her dainty fingers around my shaft and starts stroking my dick, rubbing the silky thong along me as she takes my one of my testicles in her mouth while she fingers herself under her skirt.

She is way more perverted than the trio could ever dream of being...

After a couple of minutes she takes my tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as she moans lewdly, stroking the rest with her thong, rolling my eyes at her I grab her hair and force her to deepthroat my dick as it forces it's way into her tight throat, she doesn't resist, and I can see the hand beneath her skirt speeding up as she furiously fingers herself, her eyes water making her make up run down her face as I fuck her mouth holding her in place while she drools all over my shaft, it spilling down onto her breasts.

It keep this up for a good few minutes but as I am about to cum she pushes me back, and wraps the tip of my cock with her thong just as I cum, covering the skimpy panties with my seed, after that she aims my shaft at her breasts just in time for the second burst to shoot out splattering across her tits as she grins up at me.

On a whim I take out my phone and take a picture of her ruined state, as she laughs.

"Oh no~ now that you've got a picture I'll have to sell myself to keep you quiet, I promise I'll be your slutty sex toy, just don't show anyone that picture... my boyfriend would be heart broken..." she says in the least convincing sad voice I've ever heard as she buttons her shirt back up, I can see some wet spots from where my cum is sticking to her shirt.

"You have a boyfriend?" I ask despite myself.

"I wanted to be NTR'd away, so I asked out someone earlier, his name is Ts-Something? I forget, I picked him because he has the smallest dick in school." She says as she gets up and pulls her thong back on, then she grabs my phones and sends the photo to herself with a grin passing me my phone back and opening the closet, walking out as she ignores the utterly ruined state her of her face as a pair of girls I don't know gasp and rush away.

"Don't worry master! You're obedient sex toy won't resist, you can take me anytime..." she says loudly as she walks away, I walk out of the closet as I fix my trousers and look up making eye constant with Sona who is staring at me with her arms crossed.

"She started it." I say immediately, as Sona lets out a small laugh.

"I am not surprised, I will handle this. Honestly that girl... still I suppose I can't blame her, I wouldn't mind pulling you into an empty room myself... if I didn't know Rias wants to see you I'd give you detention, to be served personally with me..." she says with a smirk as she walks away, her ass swaying as she does.

**+20 Affection with Aika Kiryuu [35/100] (there's something wrong with that girl)**

**+20 Obedience with Aika Kiryuu [20/100] (because you're 'blackmailing' her, seriously what is wrong with her)**

What a weird girl.

I head off to meet with Rias afterwards, quickly reaching the Occult Research Club building as Akeno leads me inside.

"Thank you for coming, I was hoping for a favour from you, and I know how much I already owe you." she says.

"Sure, what do you need?" I ask curious as she smiles.

"My Bishop is a big fan of yours. He doesn't like meeting new people but he's asked if I will introduce him to you, so I was hoping you'd agree to meet him, he's here so you won't have to go far." she explains looking embarrassed.

"I have fans? I mean, sure I can meet with him." I say easily, she thanks me and leads me through the building to a closed door which she knocks on slowly.

"Gasper? It's Rias, I've brought Kuro with me, can we come in?" she asks kindly as I hear someone fumbling around inside before a feminine voice calls us inside.

As we enter the first thing I notice is... myself? I count no less than 14 posters of... me on his walls, all looking like they are from the Rating Game.

"H-HELLO! M-My name is G-Gasper Vladi, it's an h-honour to meet you!" Gasper says loudly looking like he is seconds away from fleeing as he stands in front of me blushing bright red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gasper. My name is Kuro, but I have a feeling you already knew that." I say holding my hand out which he immediately grabs shaking it almost violently in his nervousness.

"I-I'm your biggest fan! C-can I ask you some questions" he asks taking out a notepad and a pen.

"...Sure? Go ahead." I say, what follows is a non stop stream of questions about me, my powers, and my undead. I answer most of them as he writes the answers down on his notepad while Rias watches happily.

After my... interview? Is over I give him my number and agree to answer any other questions he has as he rushes to his computer, typing frantically while me and Rias leave.

"Thanks for this, he doesn't normally like meeting people, I'm hoping this will help him get over his fear.." Rias says grabbing my arm and pressing herself against me as we move downstairs sitting down in their (far smaller) meeting room.

"There's something myself and Sona were hoping you would agree to do." she says as she leans against me, placing her head on my shoulder. "You don't have to agree of course but we were hoping you and your undead would fight against us and our peerages in a practice match..." she says hesitantly.

"I can do that, but are you sure about that? My undead are very strong..." I say reluctantly, I can't see myself losing even to both of them together.

"I know, but we are sure. It won't be a real match but we got permission form our siblings to use the proper rating game arena, so you don't have to worry about seriously hurting us." she says calmly, I suppose there is no harm in it, maybe it'll be fun.

"Then I have no issues with it." I say lazily.

"We will arrange everything, it will probably be next week, I will let you know when it's all set up." she says happily.

I'm pretty comfy, so I think I'll stay here and cuddle with Rias for a while.

\- Kuroka -

When she had returned to her room, failing to get any more cookies from Ophis, she had planned on masturbating for a bit, and sending some more pictures to Kuro, he rarely responded but she could see that he was saving them, so she was clearly making progress.

What she hadn't expected was this.

"What, are you doing here?!" Shirone half shouted her body surrounded by a glowing aura as she glared at her.

"S-Shirone? Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked her little sister who's glare only intensified.

"Koneko. Why, are you here? I smelt you on Kuro, so I snuck in. What are you doing here?" Shirone asked again.

"I-I'm here on behalf of the Youkai Faction, Lady Yasaka has ordered me to serve Kuro-kun... please Shi-Koneko... I don... I'm not here to hurt anyone..." she said pleading with her sister, as Koneko's aura faded slightly. "I-I never meant to hurt you..." she said seeing Koneko flinch slightly as she stepped forwards carefully.

"I know I hurt you... but I was trying to protect you...he.. my old king wanted to experiment on you, I couldn't risk that..." she says taking another step forwards as Koneko's Aura faded completely, tears forming in her eyes.

Taking a risk she moved forwards again, enveloping Koneko in a tight hug as she started crying into her kimono as she stroked Koneko's hair, making her cat ears pop up. "It's ok... you're ok..."

This isn't how she thought today was going to go... but it wasn't bad at all.

\- Kuro -

Aside from some light kissing and over the clothes groping I didn't do much with Rias, but it was still an enjoyable time. Honestly just cuddling was pretty nice after all the sex I've been having lately, I will fuck her of course, but there's no rush.

But I want to do some more grinding with Raynare so I head back after a while, after I get home I get changed and head to Raynare.

"Raynare, put your S&M outfit back on, we have killing to do." I say quickly as her eyes widen and she shudders in pleasure immediately switching to her kinky outfit as I pull us both into the dungeon, seeing the hordes appear immediately, glaring at us, an imp throws a fire ball at us as Raynare uses her new Sacred Gear to create a mass of shadows, absorbing it and sending it back killing the imp as she starts laughing manically as she rushes them with a light spear.

She's fun like that.

A Pinky rushes me but a ray of death erases it as I summon my undead sending them towards the horde of demons.

**\- Later -**

Looking at Raynare's fourth pair of wings, I smirk, got her to 100 and promoted her again easy enough. Her body is shuddering as she cums, she has a major power fetish...

**Raynare**

**Angel of Death**

**Level – 50**

**Rank – Elite **

**+23 Obedience with Raynare [100/100]**

**+23 Affection with Raynare [69/100]**

**+11 Reputation with Azazel [84/100]**

**+11 Reputation with the Grigori [42/100]**

**[Lord of the Sadists] – Raynare [50]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with people who have the Sadistic Trait**

**Perk already earned, converting to another reward.**

**+25 END**

Unfortunately I got far fewer levels, I'm at Necromancer Level 86 now, a mere 8 levels compared to her 40+.

At least I got my next set off skills in the process.

**[Create Soulstone] (Active)**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Create a soulstone from a single soul, when casting any Necromantic spell a soulstone can be consumed to enhance it's effect.**

**[Aura of Death] (Active)**

**50 MP for ever 10 seconds it's active**

**Causes constant Death Damage to surrounding foes equal to Necromancer Class Level every 10 seconds.**

**[Design Undead] (Active) **

**0 MP to cast**

**Design your own undead to be added to one of the necromancer summon skills**

**[Restore Corpse] **

**10 MP to cast**

**Returns a corpse to pristine condition**

All useful, but I at least need to upgrade Aura of Death for it to be useful.

**[Aura of Death] (+1) (Active)**

**500 MP for ever 10 seconds it's active**

**Causes constant Death Damage to surrounding foes equal to [Necromancer Class Levelx5] every 10 seconds.**

I can afford it, I regen 5.5k every 30 seconds so I can easily use this. While I am at it I upgrade more some more skills, my DPS is not as good as it could be.

**[Drain Life] (+2) (Active)**

**5000 MP to cast**

**Drains 1500 HP from target and gives it to second target**

**[Ray of Enfeeblement] (+2) (Active)**

**15000 MP to cast**

**Causes Targets to become weak and sickly, preventing HP and SP recovery from all sources until lifted by the Necromancer**

**Causes a constant SP drain until lifted**

**[Finger of Death] (+2) (Active)**

**35000 MP to cast**

**Send a wave of Negative Energy coursing through a living creature within 100 feet, dealing [[1000+INT]x3] Death Damage **

**If this spell kills the target, they will rise as a undead permanently under your command**

**[Ray of Death] (+3) (Active)**

**15000 MP to cast**

**Deals 7500 points of Death Damage to target**

That'll do for now.

"My Lord?" Raynare says as she rises on shaking legs.

"What is it?" I ask before she grabs me, pulling my towards her and kissing me deeply.

"Fuck me. Hard." she says seriously after she breaks the kiss. Grabbing her arm I pull her towards my bedroom, practically kicking my door open as I head inside and throw her onto my bed, she grabs her outfit and literally rips it off her body, before she pulls me onto the bed and tears my own clothes off pulling me on top of her, as my hard dick presses against her soaked pussy.

As I line myself up she wraps her legs around my waist pulling me fully inside her immediately as she lets out a loud moan.

"FUCK ME! Break my pussy in two!" she shouts as I take her advise, railing her into the bed as hard as I can, honestly at this point she's a higher level than me, and that's some bullshit.

Using my full strength I pound into her as her legs tighten around my waist so much I think I feel something crack. I grope her large tits roughly, tugging and twisting as she moans, so I shut her up with my own mouth, our tongues intertwining as we fight for control.

Moving one hand up I wrap it around her throat as I break the kiss, smirking at her as I choke her slightly while I fuck her gushing cunt, I don't think I have ever fucked someone who got this wet, there's practically a puddle beneath us.

Slapping her face without holding back, I fully sheath myself in her tight pussy, cumming deep inside her with a yell as she joins me, tightening down as I fill her.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 50, END = 143)**

Pulling out I flip her over and slam back down, getting a yelp from her as I ram my entire shaft into her tight ass, fortunately for her my dick is covered in our mixed juices, so I am lubed up enough.

Almost immediately she starts pushing her ass backwards in time with my thrusts, moaning lewdly as she does. I reach forwards harshly pulling her hair back forcing her face from it's position on the bed, as I do her moans become unmuffled, growing in volume and intensity as I take her incredibly tight ass hard and fast, spanking her bubble butt with my free hand, I use Power Strike to increase the force behind my blows, turning her ass red as I slap it over and over again.

"Harder! Make it so I won't be able to sit for weeks!" she yells as I fuck her, she is one kinky bitch. I vaguely remember that I didn't close the door but I am not pulling out of this ass until I am finished.

Speeding up as much as I can I pound her into her bed as she moans loudly, reaching forwards I grab her by the base of her wings and use them as grips to fuck her harder, when I do she lets out a strangled gasp.

Smirking I stroke her wings making her moans and gasps grow more desperate, looks like I've found her weak spot. Rubbing and stroking her wings makes her moan and scream more until with one last ear-piercing scream she cums, tightening down on me making me join her in climax, as I pump my seed into her anal passage.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 100, END = 143)**

Spinning her over I laugh, noticing she is completely out of it, not responding at all, as her eyes are rolled back in her head.

Moving off the bed I go to find someone conscious to fuck.

**\- Millicas -**

Hiding behind the corner as the Evil Lord leaves his most recent victim he followed behind sneakily, his eyes widening as the villain entered his mothers room, he closed the door behind him, but it wasn't properly shut, with a small crack of light coming from it, sneaking closer he moved slowly, crouching in front of the door.

Looking through the gap he could see the bed, but it was empty, frowning he went to open it, maybe the villain had stolen his mother away through a secret passageway?

As he opened it just a bit more he heard talking freezing him in place.

"I thought I'd be free of you for the night, judging by the noises coming from your room." his mother said from the en suite, sounding annoyed. He knew it, she wouldn't cheat unless she was forced to...

"She passed out, so I thought I'd come and visit my favourite cum dump." the villains voice mocked, as Millicas felt himself grow angry on his mothers behalf, he considered jumping in before he froze.

His mother walked into sight, wearing nothing more than a towel, wrapped around her chest as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking towards where she came from, her hair was wet from her bath and more importantly he could see something he never wanted too, she was sat facing him, and her towel had ridden up when she sat, exposing her pussy to him.

"Wonderful. I feel so proud..." his mother said coldly glaring off to the side

He shouldn't be seeing this but he couldn't look away or move from his spot, he was frozen in place as the evil one came into sight stopping just to her side as he leaned down and kissed her, he could she her tongue moving as well, as the necromancer reached forwards and groped her breasts making her towel fall apart, fully exposing his mother's body as it was defiled by the villain, his fingers pinching and twisting her nipples. As he was watching he noticed something, a slight wetness growing on her pussy.

As he heard a lewd sounding moan escape from his mother he felt a tightness in his pyjama bottoms.

The necromancer sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap, he watched as his mother was lowered onto the large penis, it disappearing into her as he stared, watching his mothers ass start to bounce on the large shaft as the villain gripped the perky ass, spanking her occasionally as she let out a moan.

He had to save her, release her from his clutches. So surely he should watch and try and look for weaknesses, he couldn't beat the Necromancer in a fair fight so he had to watch closely for any thing he could find something he could use.

Even as he thought that his hand slipped into his bottoms, wrapping around his hard shaft as he watched his mothers ass bounce on the far larger shaft. Closing his eyes and listening to her moans he could almost imagine that he was the one making her make those lustful moans. Almost immediately he covered his mouth as he came, his cum coating the insides of his pyjamas.

Opening his eyes he saw that his mother had been spun around as she was facing him, her head was turned, as she leaned back kissing the necromancer as she kept bouncing, her massive breasts swaying with each bounce.

Pulling his eyes from the entrancing movement he looked down at her pussy being split apart by the necromancer's large shaft, she had a small patch of thin silver hair above it. He could already feel himself getting hard again as he went to stroke it again he looked up at her face to see a pair of eyes locked onto him as he froze with fear.

The Necromancer smirked at him as his mother leaned against him with closed eyes, her face twisted in pleasure, finally he moved away from the door in fear, if he got caught how could he possibly explain this?

Just accidentally seeing more than he should was one thing, masturbating to it was another.

A loud moan left the room followed by some masculine laughter, moments later the Necromancer walked out of the room, closing the door behind him fully this time.

As he walked towards him, his large shaft swaying in between his legs, bigger than his was hard even as it was soft,he glanced at him looking down at the wet patch on the front of his bottoms and he laughed, walking past him without a word, just the mocking laughter echoing the hall as he fled back to his room taking off his sticky bottoms and throwing them in the laundry basket in the en suite, he climbed into bed hiding beneath his quilt expecting his mother to furiously burst into his room at any moment, as time passed with no enraged mother he relaxed.

As he did his mind went back to his mother's pleasure filled face, and he felt himself harden again, his hand moving down slowly.

He was the hero... and wasn't the hero supposed to beat the villain, and get the girl? Wouldn't she be thankful that he'd saved her? He felt his cum land on his chest as shame filled him.

What kind of sick person lusted for their own family?

**\- Sirzechs -**

He felt himself reach his climax as he pushed the stained underwear against his nose, his cum splattering on his chest as shame filled him. Looking at the red thong he'd stolen from Rias's laundry in a moment of weakness, he felt disgusted at himself, but he'd felt that the first time he masturbated while sniffing them, and the second, and the third. It never stopped him.

It was the same shame and disgust that filled him when he first spied on her in the shower, when he had his beloved wife blindfold him so he could imagine his sister instead.

He'd always loved his sister more than anything, but it wasn't until she reached her early teens that he his love twisted and became corrupt, it was also when she decided that sleeping naked was better, and would often spend entirely too long naked around her family, honestly she was practically a nudist around people she trusted, preferring to wear as little as possible.

He could remember when he went to wake her up, pulling her quilt of her to reveal her completely naked body, her still growing breast with the perky pink nipples, her tight virgin pussy topped with a tuft of red hair.

He'd fled immediately, hiding in the bathroom as he masturbated to his sister for the first time ever, but not even close to the last.

His wife, his beautiful beloved wife, didn't do anything for him after that time. Every time they were together he'd picture Rias or he wouldn't get hard. And the guilt made him stop spending time with her all together, only sleeping with her one special occasions.

He'd had a few close calls where he almost lost himself, his hands wandering when he hugged her, his spying on her bathing and changing.

But there where two time he crossed the line further than he ever had before, once when he became convinced that he was only interested in the taboo, and he should get it out of his system, hypnotising his mother to see him as his father, and spending the night with her. With Grayfia he could only go once, that night he came four times, once in each hole, and another on her breasts. Afterwards he hypnotised his father, giving him the memories and made an excuse to leave on a 'important' mission for almost three months, unable to look his mother or father in the eye as he explained that he'd be away.

It didn't get it out of his system at all.

The second time he tried to get it out of his system was just before Rias left for Kuoh. He had been drinking in depression of her leaving him, and in his drunken insanity he put Rias under a sleep spell and sneaking into her room, removing her quilt to expose her naked body, his hands roaming her body touching places he had no right too as he groped her naked breasts, licked her virgin tight pussy and molested her firm perky ass.

In his madness he used her hand to masturbate, wrapped his shaft between those heavenly breasts, pushed his tip past her pouty lips, and the worse of everything he had ever done, he took her virginity.

With her on her back he climbed on top, and pushed his dick, harder than it had ever been, into her tight virgin slit, she still thought she lost her hymen riding horses, thanks to a little hypnosis, but it was him, her scumbag brother who took it from her as he rutted into her, his tongue violating her mouth as he did. He could still hear her moans, feel her clamping down on his invading shaft as she came in her sleep, dragging him off the edge with her as he filled her womb with his seed.

He came eight times that night, by the end she had his foul seed leaking from three holes and covering her breasts, face, hair, and ass. She was a ruined mess, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He cleaned her off, and forced her to drink a bottle of Phenex Tears to heal the soreness, before he went and cried in his room. He was just lucky the contract with the Phenex's didn't have any magic to detect if she lost her virginity, but if it had Riser would have failed his side long before Rias.

As she hugged him goodbye the next day he had to force himself not to take her again, to drag her to his room and keep her forever, never letting her reach Kuoh.

Instead he let her go, realising that he could not be trusted around her any more. Ever since then he'd made sure he wasn't alone with her even once, always keeping someone around to rein in his insanity.

He always gave her anything she asked, because he could never return the priceless things he'd stolen from her, he'd taken so much from her and she would never know it, he'd take it to the grave with him.

Even now he had sent his wife to try and stop Rias from getting with the man she clearly loved out of selfish jealousy, he'd told her to warn him if they looked like they were going to get physical.

If she did he'd order her to do something he swore he never would, he'd order his Queen to seduce the boy herself, he'd rather share his wife with another than let anyone touch Rias, she'd already been told to use 'light seduction' if necessary.

A flash of skin, some accidental touches, they were nothing if it kept Rias untouched.

That was his plan for if Rias failed the Rating Game after all, let Riser have Grayfia in exchange for cancelling the arrangement, he'd give up his wife in an instant to keep others away from his beloved Rias...

If he'd agreed Riser could have the strongest queen in his bed, if not then he would be killed on the spot for daring to try and take Rias away. Even if it started a war he was the strongest, he'd just crush everyone who rose up against him, he was Lucifer after all.

He liked Kuro, he was a bit prickly but he was a nice, and useful boy, but that wouldn't stop him from erasing him if he took his Rias from him.

**Bonus Scene – Heading his way -**

"Not bad!"

Bennia chewed on the large Hamburger which she had bought. The USA were not bad in regards to food and she rather liked the Country music quite a bit.

She had looked for the Necromancer in a few "suspicious" places. The Grand Canyon, Statue of Liberty and Yellowstone Park had been awesome. Still her search had been fruitless so far and she had the feeling that he was not in America.

She would probably leave after watching some of those Rodeo shows.

Maybe she would go to Japan next. While Izanami tended to get angry when Hades, Hela and Anubis tried to approach she was just a low-level Grim reaper so she would most likely be overlooked by her. (No chance a God of her level would even acknowledge the existence of a noob on Bennia's level.)

Better hurry though, the newest Anime convention in Tokyo would be taking place soon and she had an awesome costume of Yami from "To Love Ru" which she wanted to wear there.

**\- Kuro -**

Rias wants me to go with her to an anime convention in Tokyo with her? Sure, I suppose I have the time. I'm not cosplaying though, no matter how much she pouts at me.

It is a seriously cute pout though.

**Authors Note : Meant to have him use his Gacha's this chapter, but there never seemed to be a good spot.**

**So, I think I have successfully made the worst Sirzechs in existence. Honestly that seen was originally a joke where it switched to him after Millicas's line, and then switched to Kuro. But I just kept coming and coming (like a gremory male near their female relatives apparently.) **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 14 : Dragon-be-Gone**

Waking up I roll out of my bed and throw on my uniform before I freeze...

It's Saturday. I don't have school on Saturday.

What I do have is the Milf Gremory coming back today with 5 corpses, having a quick shower and getting changed into some casual clothes I sit on my chair and consider what I should do today. As I do a chirping gets my attention, making me give Nyx some more berries as she sits in her metal bird house, she's growing fast, she's almost the size of a regular parrot now and is showing no signs of stopping, after she eats the berried I offer her she stares at me, chirping as I try to decipher what she wants.

After a few minutes of guessing she just vanishes in a burst of black flame, returning a moment later holding a shot glass, which she cries a few tears into.

**Dark Phoenix Tears – Ingredient**

**Restores 100% of HP and SP when drunk**

**Effect – Elixir of Life**

**Effect – ?**

**\- Nyx -**

Her father wasn't the smartest sometimes. She wasn't old enough to make more ash yet but she could at least start making her tears (far superior to the imposter's Tears, if it wasn't for her father she'd burn those two fake Phoenixes until nothing but ash remained. But they were property of her father, so they could live for now.)

Now that her job was done and she'd gotten berries and head pats for her efforts she had to get back to protecting the dumb blonde one, she'd quickly realised the girl was a bigger threat to herself than anyone else was, how was she supposed to keep the stupid shaved ape safe if she fell over so often?

Every race should just hurry up and develop superior wings already.

**\- Kuro -**

As Nyx flamed away again I grinned, she really was a brilliant reward from the Gacha, I quickly made two doses of the Elixir of Youth with her tears, and stashed them away, I'll hold onto these in secret until I need them, or I find someone to charge an insane amount for a dose.

That reminds me, I have 12 Gacha tokens that I've just been sitting on pointlessly, might as well use them and see what comes out.

**Summon Unlock Card – Mordred (5* Saber) **

**Adds [Mordred (5* Saber)] to Summon Servant**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Zombie Warrior**

**Adds [Zombie Warrior] to Create Undead**

**Summon Unlock Card – Blue Eyes White Dragon**

**Adds [Blue Eyes White Dragon] to Summon Dragon**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Skeletal Dragon**

**Adds [Skeletal Dragon] to Create Greater Undead**

**Exp Bottle – Consumable**

**Adds 5 Levels to whatever class is equipped**

**Heart Crystal**

**Increases the affection of a target by 10**

**Class Card – Hemomancer**

**Unlocks the Hemomancer class**

**Heart of Magic – Artifact**

**Grants the wielder immense magic, if they can survive removing their own hearts and placing the Heart of Magic in it's place**

**Summon Unlock Card – Jack the Ripper (5* Assassin)**

**Adds [Jack the Ripper (5* Assassin)] to Summon Servant**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Corpse of a Dragon**

**Dungeon Key – Mag'Ladroth, the Void Dragon Boss Fight **

**Companion Gem – Widowmaker**

**Summons Widowmaker to become a Companion**

Okay, first of all that dungeon key can go deep in my inventory until I am much much stronger.

I use the summon cards I can immediately, and the class card.

**[Hemomancer] Class unlocked**

Then I'm summoning my Skeletal Dragon next, better go outside first.

Running into the back garden... can it really be classed as a back garden with how big it is? Ehh, whatever. The game could be a little subtle sometimes, this wasn't one of those times, I got a summon that needed a dragon corpse, and a dragon corpse. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together.

I immediately find a problem, I needs Level 90 Necromancer to summon...

I wanted to save the Exp Potion until I hit 95 for efficiencies sake, but I also really want a Skeletal Dragon...

Fuck it.

**[Create Phylactery] (Active)**

**100000 MP to cast**

**Imbue an item with the soul of the caster, as long as the item is intact the caster cannot be killed, and will regenerate from any wounds**

**The soul can be transferred to another item with a recasting of this spell, but the old item will be destroyed in the process**

**If the Phylactery is destroyed the caster will die**

**Casters race will be changed to Lich.**

**Once used unlocks the Lich Special Class.**

Goodbye Humanity, Hello Immortality...

Before I lose track I summon my Skeletal Dragon, the giant bone beast roaring loudly as it appears, the windows of the castle shaking and rattling as it does.

**Skeletal Dragon**

**Tier – Elite**

**Level – 90**

I think I'm in love. It's magnificent...

**\- Ravel -**

Opening her curtains, she immediately slammed them shut again as she saw the giant dragon glaring at her. She could here Lord Kuro's maniacal laughter from through the closed windows, but she shrugged it off easily, he did that a lot.

Riser never stood a chance did he?

That beast alone could have crushed them all with ease, Phenex's could only regenerate as long as they had the Mana for it, if their opponent's could just keep killing them they would run out eventually.

Of course neither her or Riser had ever even come close to running out before Lord Kuro just stopped their regeneration all together.

Most would be put off at being so thoroughly crushed, but honestly she could feel her panties growing damp at the memory, she'd also wanted a strong lover, and she'd definitely found one.

Now she just had to actually get into his bed... she could feel herself blushing at the memory of her passing out. She was so close, and she fainted.

Heading to her mothers room she entered without knocking, seeing her mother looking over her new wardrobe in anger, she rolled her eyes at her over dramatic mother. She'd traded herself to a lustful man and now she was complaining that he wanted her body? What did she think would happen.

"Ravel? What is it honey? Are you Okay?" she asked as Ravel sat on her bed.

"I need you advise on how to seduce Lord Kuro, he always seems to be busy with other things, how do I get his attention?" she asked as her mother flinched.

"You shouldn't be in such a rush for his attention, maybe it'd be better if you kept your head down?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I am his mistress. I will do my duty happily, like you should. Lord Kuro was gracious enough to accept our offers, you have no right to be so angry and ungrateful over it." Ravel answered feeling her temper ignite, she loved her mother, but she was being incredibly silly, and she was getting the very thing Ravel wanted, only to moan about it whenever he was out of earshot.

Which was incredibly dumb, nowhere was out of earshot with all the undead lurking around, she had no doubt her mother was simply making things worse for herself.

**\- Koneko -**

Jumping over the wall she nodded to the zombie dogs as they barked back at her and went about their business, she had to keep up her Kuro Watch, and maybe visit her sister as well.

Following his scent she headed around the castle before she froze looking at the new undead she didn't know. Most of them let her come and go as she pleased, but she wasn't going to test this new one as it turned, it's red eyes glaring down at her.

Maybe she'd just go visit her sister instead...

Snapping a picture of the giant dragon and the laughing Necromancer in front of it, she sent it to Gasper and pocketed her phone heading inside, heading through the twisting hallways until she reached her sister's room before she froze again, hearing the moaning coming from the room.

Opening the door slightly she saw her sister on her bed masturbating with a … bone? The high-grade camcorder filming her added more questions, before she decided she didn't want to know and headed back.

She and her sister had reconciled, at least a bit even if they weren't as close as they once were. But if there as one thing she'd learnt about her sister it was that she was a irredeemable pervert.

She didn't want to be here, Kuro Watch could wait another day.

"Excuse me? Are you new here?" a soft voice asked as she turned looking at the blonde girl with a black... creature sat on her head as it glared at her.

"Koneko. Devil." she said as the blonde bowed, the bird somehow staying on her head despite that.

"My Name is Asia Argento, this is Nyx. Oh, would you like some sweets? Lady Kalawarner got them me, but there are too many for me." Asia asked as Koneko felt her hidden ears twitch.

Maybe she'd stay a bit longer after all.

**\- Kuro -**

After I get my laughter under control I pause. This is great but I need to focus on the important things, Lichdom.

Do I really want to give up my humanity for power?

It takes me another couple of minutes to get my laughter under control again.

No but seriously, where am I supposed to put my soul? Can it go in my inventory?

**No. You regenerate near the Phylactery if you are destroyed, if it's in your inventory you won't be able to regenerate.**

Fair Enough. After a moment I get an idea, I know exactly where I am going to put it, in the Orb of Silence in Ophis's room. As long as it exists she gets her silence, so it's in her best interests to keep it safe, and I can't ask for a better guardian.

As long as she wants her silence she will have to protect the orb, as long as she protects the orb my soul will be safe, it's the best option I have for now.

Still, maybe I should put this off for a bit? Tearing out my soul is no small decision after all. I shouldn't rush into this.

I have the option, but I see no reason to rush this. I want to make sure I am ready for this, I am strong enough at the moment to survive without the power boost after all.

Heading back inside I head to the dungeons heading to Katerea's cell, she was put back by my death knights after Serafall was done with her. All she told me is that Katerea gave up a lot, and that she and the other Satan's would deal with the rest, which works for me.

She didn't know where they took Ophis's power, so for now we are just waiting until they reveal themselves. Honestly I'm surprised that Ophis is being so patient, but I'm not complaining.

Even if she gets irritated I can usually just make her some cookies and calm her down for a while.

As I walk in Katerea looks up from the corner of the cell she is sat in, why she isn't on the bed I don't know, but you do you Katerea.

"Hello Katerea, are you enjoying your stay here?" I ask as I walk over to her in amusement as she half-heartedly glares at me from her remaining eye. "Is that a no?" I ask with a smirk.

"What do you want, bastard?" she asks sounding depressed.

"The Satan Leviathan has decided your fate, you have two choices. Since you attempted to take control of my mind, it's been decided that I can either execute you myself, or I can keep you as a slave, you can decide which of those you prefer." I explain. It's basically the equivalent of Serafall dropping the problem on me and washing her hands off it. Not that I care, I always have more room for more slaves, and killing her here would be easy, the cell makes it hard to use powers other than my own, and no doubt Azazel's since he made the thing, I don't quite know how it works since I have no knowledge of wards, not yet at least.

She just looks away from me without answering. I grab her chin and force her to look at me, as I glare down at her.

"You started this, when you tried to enslave me, so don't play the victim. Chose, I'd like to get this over with already." I say as she flinches away from me.

"Can I think about this?" she asks with a defeated sigh.

"...Fine, I'll be back tomorrow. Chose by then or I'll pick for you." I say letting her go and walking away, exiting the cell.

**+10 Affection with Katerea Leviathan (for letting her think)**

I'm not sure when Venelana will show up, so I don't want to start anything that is too time consuming, since I don't want to have to stop midway through.

As I walk upstairs my spirits send me a memory... Rayna is shit talking me again. She does that quite often, and my spirits see it as a betrayal, so they always send it to me.

Can't tell me that Koneko is hiding in a tree taking pictures of me naked and/or having sex, but you need to send me every single insult from Rayna?

After my 'interview' with Gasper I got curious, and Rias was more than happy to help me get my phone connected to the Devil-Net. NotAzazel my ass...

It's slightly disturbing to know that a picture of me drying my hair with a towel around my waist was viewed thousands of times, tens of thousands actually, and saved by around a third of them.

Why I have a fan club is a question I haven't quite worked out yet, but I'm getting there.

Taking a seat on the living room couch I pull out my phone and check the site, on a whim I make a account, under the username 'TheNecromancerOfKuoh', I have time to kill, and it's been a long time since I've shitposted on the internet.

**\- Gasper -**

Another Imposter... like that was original.

He'd permabanned dozens of fake Necromancer's since he started the fan site, he wouldn't let the Necromancer's good name and Reputation with their attention seeking.

They had already started messing around, hitting on FoxyMomma69 within moments of signing up, he didn't really like her but he wouldn't let her be tricked by an imposter.

Giving the fake a time-out he smiled at a job well done, he went back to deciding what to put with the picture of the Necromancer's new undead, a massive bone dragon.

Seeing a PM he opened it, before he froze in his seat.

'Gasper if you time me out again I'm going to come to your room in the ORC building and kick your girly vampiric ass, Love Kuro.'

Oh.

OH!

Quickly taking him off time out he calmed down, he'd not put any of the more... private photos of Kuro that Koneko has sent him, and he'd managed to keep most of the more fanatic fans under control.

He couldn't delete the posts by NotAzazel though, they just kept auto posting every time he deleted them.

Looking over TheNecromancerOfKuoh's profile he could see that he'd changed his profile picture to a selfie with his Totenhund's, and changed his status to 'Bored, I'm just here to kill time.'

The Necromancer was incredibly powerful, but gasper didn't think he'd thought this through, even now he had people posting on his profile, all asking to either join his peerage, fight him in a rating game or learn from him.

The amount of devils who practically worshipped him for his powers was almost scary. Or more specifically his ridiculous power growth, there was even a growing cult of Izanami worshippers after someone got close enough to recognise her touch to his magic.

He had to bite back a laugh as Kuro changed his relationship status.

'It's complicated'

From what Koneko had told him, and sent him, that was an understatement.

**\- Kuro -**

As I look over my profile, ignoring the growing messages on it, I get a text from Rias, the fight of Rias and Sona vs Me has been set for Monday after school, good to know.

Devil's work fast.

I've spent a couple of hours browsing the Devil-Net, rewatching the Rating Game, and some other videos.

I had forgotten how easy it was to get sucked into the internet, and the Devil equivalent of YouTube is a easy way to kill time.

Maybe I should get a games console to go with the massive TV Azazel put in them living room? Sometimes I just have time to kill, and all work no play is draining.

I did get a confirmation from Venelana about the time she'd be arriving, which is 7pm, and it's only 1pm now.

What to do for six hours?

Fuck it, I'm going out exploring again, Random Encounters here I come.

As I wander the streets, I take a moment to head to the electronics store, buying some headphones so I can listen to my music while I walk.

It makes time pass faster, and drag less as I walk the streets.

As I wander the streets I hear some shouting over the headphones after about half an hour of walking, putting my headphones around my neck I walk into the alleyway I see Katase and Murayama glaring at a group of thugs...

Really, Game? Could this get any more cliché.

The girls are strong but not that strong, there's 6 thugs, and they are all older then the girls (around university age if I had to guess), besides the girls don't have their weapons.

Walking into the alleyway I grab the main thugs hand just as he tried to grab Katase's breasts, twisting it as I hear it crack under my inhuman strength.

"K-Kuro? What are you doing here?" Katase asks as I push the idiot back into the wall.

"I was passing by, you two ok?" I ask calmly as the idiot gets up and glares at me hatefully, I can smell the alcohol on his breath, really dude? It's not even 2pm yet.

"Do you have any idea who I am Asshole? You're gonna pay for..." he says before I punch him in the face hard enough to send him flying back into the wall, as he falls, he won't be getting up any time soon.

Thug number two punches me in the stomach, doing 2hp damage as I back hand him away.

Apparently seeing me not even respond to a hit causes the others to hesitate.

"I would advise running, I'm bored enough to take my time with you." I say as I take my jacket off, handing it to a blushing Katase.

Three of the run, the third volunteer's to kill my boredom as he punches me in the face, before he realises I didn't even flinch from the hit. As he goes to run I grab him and throw him into the wall.

I have no skill in martial arts, so I'll just make do with gratuitous violence. As he bounces of the wall I grab his head and smash it into the wall.

He has a few HP left, so he'll be fine.

"So, how are you two doing?" I ask as I turn back to them.

**+15 Affection with Katase (for playing hero)**

**+15 Affection with Murayama (for playing hero)**

**+10 Reputation with the Kuoh Kendo Club (for helping their members)**

**[Sports Club Manager] – Katase [50]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with people who are a part of a sports team**

"We're fine, are you okay?" Katase asks placing a hand on my face where I was hit.

"I'm fine, he had no power behind his punch." I say calmly placing my and over hers as she goes bright red. "What happened here anyway"

"We just tried to cut through an alleyway as these idiots tried to do the same, then the asshole over there slapped Murayama on the ass as we passed, things went down hill from there." Katase explains. "We are just heading to get something to eat, would you like to join us? We'll treat you." she offers as I decide I have no reason to decline.

It was a good way to kill an hour as we headed to a fast food place, I had a burger.

I could almost taste it, I need to work out why I can't taste as well any more, it's really annoying.

Getting an idea of a way to kill the rest of today I head home and head to my bedroom, laying down as I summon a Living Armour to protect me and use Astral Projection.

My spirit leaving my body as I float around my room in amusement. Flying through the wall I head back to the alleyway where the drunk is still unconscious as I use Soul Possession to enter his body, taking over with my far higher level.

This does have a mp cost per minute but my passive regeneration is so much higher, it costs 500 MP per minute, and I get 6k MP every 30 seconds so I can stay in his body as long as I want

Stripping naked I run out of the alleyway punching the first guy I see knocking him down as I flee down the street as people gasp and shout.

'Don't you know who I am?' implies this guy is important, or more specifically he thinks he is important. So I'm going to ruin his reputation as publicly as possible. I spend a while running around as I see a problem, this guy has shit stamina.

I play it smart, dodging my pursuers into alleyways (random guys who are taking it upon themselves to play hero), this won't last forever, he is in terrible state, and I already feel out of breath as I gasp in a alcove.

Deciding that I should go out with a bang I rush back into the street leaping at the first person I see, as the highly confused and disturbed girl screams I thrust my hips against her leg, humping her leg furiously.

Just as I here the wannabe heroes catch up I cancel my spell, leaving his body as he looks up just in time to get kicked in the head.

They seem really angry. As I look at 'his' victim I wince slightly.

I'd guess she's eleven years old, at a push.

Whoops.

Well that's his life ruined, but he was trying to molest one of my girls, if not outright rape her so fuck him.

The police arrive soon enough, taking him away as he yells and struggles in anger, he tried assaulting the officer but he just gets slammed to the ground and handcuffed easily.

After I watch him be dragged into a police car and driven away I float off looking for something else to do, It's almost four pm, but that means I have three hours to waste.

As I start to float around I feel a yanking feeling pulling me back to my body, in panic I start a spell before I see Mittelt's worried eyes looking back at me.

"My Lord? Are you ok? You weren't responding..." she says with slight tears in her eyes as a sigh and pat her head gently.

"I was astral projecting, if I am not responding and I have a undead guarding me it means I've left my body behind for whatever reason." I explain as I hold her against me until she's calmed down.

Giving a slight glare at the Living Armour for not warning me I am caught of guard as it shrugs helplessly, the higher level they get the more... real they get.

It's unusual but not something I dislike.

"What did you want me for anyway?" I ask Mittelt as she suddenly jumps as she remembers something.

"Lord Azazel is waiting for you in the meeting room." she says as she wipes her eyes with a embarrassed blush.

"Right, guess it's time to stop playing around then." I say getting up with a stretch, I definitely need to spend more time playing around my powers when I have time. I haven't experimented with my powers enough yet, but I haven't had the time to either, it seems like I have a non stop horde of people wanting my attention, unfortunately.

I just wanted to be left alone...

As I head downstairs I look over my clothes before deciding I don't need to dress nicely for Azazel, he's seen me dressed casually, hell he's seen me in far less than casual with his spying.

Heading into the meeting room I freeze for a second, before I head in and sit down.

I expected Azazel, I didn't expect Vali however.

"Kuro-kun! I have finished your new Sacred Gear, as promised. Ready to do a bit of trading?" Azazel says happily as I sit down.

"It's done? Then yes, I am ready." I say as I look at the small machine behind Azazel.

"Wonderful! Vali-kun, Kuro-kun, if you'll just stand right there..." Azazel says positioning us as Vali stares at me, I just ignore him, he isn't my problem. Azazel quickly attaches us both the the machine, and activates it as I feel a slight tugging inside me before something is torn from me.

**[Boosted Gear] Skill Removed**

"There we go, like I said it was barely attached to you, so this was nice and easy." Azazel says as Vali looks down at himself in interest.

"Vali-kun, move away, now I just need to put your new Sacred Gear inside you." he says, Vali hesitates for a moment before he walks and rests against the table. "It's not quite as smooth as your method, but it'll do the job." he says as he turns the machine back on.

**[Nullification Gear] (Active) Added**

**MP Cost Varies based on the ability nullified**

**A Fake Longinus-Class Sacred Gear created by Shiro Pendragon, allows the user to Nullify any ability within their sight**

**User can Nullify passive abilities**

**User can Nullify other Longinus-Class Sacred Gears**

**Nullifications will last until the User manually removes them**

**You're welcome! By the way, mind controlling Azazel is a pain in the ass, even for me.**

I think I definitely came out on top here, fuck Boosted Gear and it's asshole dragon. I'll happily take the power to just nullify any other power.

"And done, I think you'll be happy with it, I was having trouble making one, but then it came to me, in a burst of inspiration." Azazel says happily.

**He has no idea just how powerful my old Sacred Gear is.**

**He'd never had given it up if he did, and he'll never make another as good.**

It's almost nice to know how many people end up being puppets for the Game and Shiro.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I say calmly as I think about my new power.

"That it was. By the way, I noticed that Raynare has a new pair of wings, out of curiosity how long does it take you to make a Fallen grow another set of wings? And how hard is it?" he asked innocently.

"About a day for the second or third pair, longer for more. And at my current strength level it's pretty easy." I say back. "Before you ask I don't have time to train anyone else, the constant stream of people bothering me is taking up all my time." I say cutting him off as he gives an easy smile.

"But you won't be busy for ever, just something to consider, you could become a very wealthy man with not much effort. Just keep that in mind." he says with a grin. "But I know you're a busy necromancer, so I won't take up too much of your time for now. Come along Vali-kun." he says as Vali ignores him staring at me intently.

"Did you not here him? Off you go." I say as he approaches me, Azazel raising an eyebrow as he watches.

"Why would you give up Boosted Gear?" he asks quickly.

"Because it was useless to me, I have no use for junk that I can't use, so I traded for something better." I say calmly, before he thrusts his fist forwards stopping it an inch away from my face as I glance at it with a bored look. "Yes yes, very impressive. Now can you politely fuck off out of my house?" I ask, he isn't going to do anything with Azazel right behind him.

He coats himself in the Divine Dividing Armour quickly before a black snake smashes him into the wall, tightly wrapping around him holding him in place as his armour vanishes.

"Who, is he?" Ophis asks as she walks into the room.

"Just some dumb ass, he was just leaving." I say as she vanishes the snake staring blankly at Vali as he rises.

**+10 Reputation with Vali Lucifer [10/100] (for impressing him)**

"He, feels like the thief. We should kill him." she says as she starts to glare.

"He's the grandson of the thief, he has no part in this. Do you Vali?" I ask giving him a look, he hesitates for a moment, I can see him considering whether he can beat her or not before he shakes his head.

**+10 Reputation with Azazel [94/100] (for saving the idiot from instant death)**

"No, I don't know anything about what the old bastard is doing." he says angrily, he really is a battle maniac if he was considering trying to fight Ophis, even for an instant.

**He'll be a dead one soon.**

**He wants power to kill his grandfather, the old fucker will make sure he never gets that strong.**

**With two Longinus's Vali is becoming a threat, Rizevim will deal with him soon enough.**

Huh... my older self said not to save him, that it'd be too much trouble.

Sucks to be you Vali, but you aren't my problem. Have fun dying.

"See, he's not worth your time." I say to her as she turns to them both.

"...Leave. You are in the way." she says with a glare as Azazel grabs Vali and practically drags him away, mouthing thanks to me.

"What did you need Ophis?" I ask as she turns back to me.

"I require more 'cookies'." she says calmly as she turns and walks in the direction of the kitchen.

Of course she does. Vali almost died purely by interrupting Ophis's snack time.

Back to baking I guess, I should be able to make a large batch before Venelana arrives, at least enough to keep her content for a little while longer.

**\- Later -**

**+5 Affection with Ophis [45/100] (for granting her 'cookies')**

"Now, I have some visitors coming, so why don't you take your cookies back to your room where no one can try and take them?" I say hesitantly as she sits in front of the large pile eating them slowly, it looks like she's learnt to eat them slower so she can enjoy them for longer.

"Okay." she says taking the plate.

"If you don't cause any trouble I'll make you some more tomorrow before I go out, Okay?" I ask as she looks at me.

"...Okay." she says walking away with her pile.

**Ophis Obedience Unlocked**

**+5 Obedience with Ophis (for bribery)**

Huh. That was easy.

She's basically a super powered kid, and it works to just treat her like one. Promises of treats keep her practically docile easily enough.

I clean up the kitchen after myself, I know I have maids but I have places for all the baking things and they never put them back where I like them. I also leave a note to buy a lot of baking ingredients so I don't run out, I don't want to see what an Ophis tantrum would look like.

Presumably it'd look like an apocalypse. With fire and death everywhere. And frankly I'll pass, that sounds highly... unpleasant.

As Kalawarner warns me that my guests have arrived I head to the living room, seeing Venelana calmly sat down sipping some tea, a pile of 5 corpses next to a closed bag on the floor.

"Hello, Lord Kuro. I am here as promised." she says calmly, I put the corpses away easily noticing something quickly, two of them are magical.

Looks like I'll be adding some Lesser Liches to my forces soon enough.

As I go to speak Millicas runs in, hugging his grandmother quickly.

"Hello, Millicas. I had heard you were staying here." she says kindly stroking his hair.

Even if he tells her about Grayfia, she already knows so it won't be a problem.

"What brings you here, Grandmother?" he asks politely, he can't seem to decide whether he is a childish kid, or a well mannered nobles child.

"I'm just here to see to the Gremory's side of a deal we made, that's all. Why don't you run along, we can talk in the morning." she says gently, Millicas hesitates, as he leaves he gives me a glare.

Yeah, I'm fucking her as well. What're you going to do about it? Voyeuristic Brat.

After he leaves Venelana pauses for a moment before she turns to me.

"Has he seen you and his mother? He seems to dislike you." she asks calmly.

"He spied on us, hell he even jerked off to it." I answer with a laugh.

"I suppose he's at that age, I'll speak to him about it tomorrow. I doubt Grayfia ever did, I think she forgets that not all Devils are as prudish as her." she says with a sigh. "But I'm not here to give him the Talk, shall we retire to your bedroom, or would you like to start here?" she asks calmly.

"Here, even with your grandson running around?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not in a position to refuse you, if you want me here then I will obey." she says casually.

"What's in the bag?" I ask her gesturing to the bad at her feet.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to dress up, so I just brought a small selection of outfits, you should give me your number so I can send you pictures of my collection." she says pulling out her phone as I rise and sit next to her, pulling out my own.

We exchange numbers as she promises to send me pictures of her in all her different outfits before next time, as she puts her phone back into her bag.

She's great, she really is.

After a moment of thought I turn her towards myself and kiss her, as she obediently opens her mouth allowing my tongue inside easily as I move my hand up and start to grope her massive chest, pulling her dress down past her unnaturally big breasts, molesting the bare flesh.

I kinda hate how... unresponsive she tends to be. I get that she's... extremely experienced but it's still annoying to have her be so calm all the time. But I have an idea for this.

**[Eromancer] - LVL 1/100 [00%]**

**Gain 4 CHA, 3 DEX and 3 END every level**

Selecting my first special class, I grin.

**[Enhance Pleasure] (Active) **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Any pleasure caused by the caster will be magnified, effect scales with Eromancer Level and can be controlled at higher levels.**

**Will last until dispelled or cancelled.**

**[Arose] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to become aroused, effect scales with Eromancer Level and can be controlled at higher levels.**

**Men will become erect, and women will grow wet **

**[Add Flavour] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the targets fluids to be altered in taste and smell to the casters wishes. **

That'll do just fine. As I play with her nipples I cast Arose, a light pink glow coming from my hand as I feel her nipples harden quickly, piling on Enhance Pleasure I finally get a response from her, a light moan escaping her mouth as her eyes widen.

"You couldn't do that last time..." she said with a gasp as I kiss her neck, my hand sliding under her dress, as my fingers run along her covered pussy.

"I have some pride you know? You're lack of response was annoying last time, so I studied a new branch of magic, Sex Magic to be exact." I say before I latch onto her nipple with my mouth, my hand moving past her underwear as I finger her.

"Y-you should teach classes, I know a lot of women who would love for their husbands to learn your tricks..." she says as she undoes my trousers, wrapping her dainty fingers around my shaft, slowly stroking it with her soft touch.

"Why would I do that? I like having a few tricks up my sleeves..." I say as I move back from her hard nipples and capture her mouth again. Mentally casting Add Flavour to make my spit taste like strawberries, I don't know what she likes and strawberries is a good neutral choice.

"You definitely have some new tricks... I prefer blueberries by the way, or vanilla." she says as we kiss again, changing my taste again to blueberries while I make my cum taste of vanilla, the changing taste gets a giggle from her before her tongue becomes more enthusiastic.

**+10 Affection with Venelana (for being fun)**

**\- Venelana - **

She really did like him, he was willing to play her games, and now he'd gone out of his way to learn a new branch of magic just to get a reaction for her.

As she gleefully explored his delicious mouth she opened her eyes slightly, seeing a slight crack in the door.

She'd have to talk to Millicas about his new hobby, it wasn't healthy to be peeking on his relatives.

She had one degenerate in her family already, she didn't need another.

Honestly what was it with the male Gremory's? Or was it just the Bael's? Zeoticus had plenty of lust, none of it was directed at his family though, just his Harem, like a normal devil.

Seriously did Sirzechs really think he was capable of fully hypnotising her? His little trick wore off in a few minutes, subtle magic like that just didn't suit him. His skill laid in pure power and destruction, not the subtle art of mind magic.

Having her husband's face fade into her son's was disturbing, even more so when he was thrusting into her with such a deranged expression. Fortunately he was to in the moment to notice her reaction before she could school her face, and act like she was still hypnotised.

She didn't want to deal with the consequences of her sons actions, a Satan assaulting a lady of one of the 72 Pillars was bad enough, that she was his mother just made things worse, both the Gremory family and her son's office would suffer if his actions were discovered.

The Gremory family had a reputation to uphold, and Zeoticus would have been furious at the impersonation and deception, and her family couldn't withstand such a scandal as a grudge between the eldest and the lord, especially if the cause of the fight was discovered.

It was easier for everyone but her to just accept it and play the fool, let Sirzechs believe he had gotten away with his crime. Zeoticus wouldn't have to find out what a degenerate their son was, and Sirzechs wouldn't shame their family and his office.

So she just... pretended, let her depraved son have his way with her for the night, giving up all her holes to him to keep him from realising she knew. Zeoticus hated anal, he was very vanilla in his lust after all, so he'd never even tried it with her. Sirzechs wasn't so picky, claiming her anal virginity without hesitation, she guessed that Grayfia never let him try it with her.

The things she did for her family. And now here she was giving her body up again.

Of course, this time her sacrifice was far more enjoyable and willing, honestly if Sirzechs hadn't taken her she might not have suggested this deal to her husband, but after that why care about some cute human sleeping with her?

He wasn't massively talented in bed, still fairly inexperienced in truth, at least by devil standards, but his use of Sex Magic was definitely a success, she hadn't felt such pleasure from simply being fingered since her tryst with Lady Sitri.

She'd never cheat on her husband, but then her husband had a strange definition of cheating, she could have her little get togethers with the equally bored and neglected housewives, he didn't care as long as there were no men. And she had a couple of women willing to play along with her fantasies.

A bit odd considering his willingness to whore her out to Kuro-kun, but oh well.

She'd have to try and get him to teach her his Sex Magic, it'd definitely make her meetings with her fellow housewives more interesting.

Glancing briefly at the open door she sighed internally seeing a small red eye peeking through, she definitely needed to have that talk before he got any worse, the knowledge of her grandson masturbating to her quickly killed her approaching orgasm.

"Let's take this upstairs... I don't enjoy having an audience Millicas." she said loudly seeing the eye widen as he fled.

"Your grandson is a pervert." Kuro said with a grin, glancing at the door as well. She'd have to convince him to not spread word of her sons... perversions, but that shouldn't be so hard.

"Oh, do be quiet. I'll deal with him tomorrow, now let's get to your bedroom, I want you inside me already." she said pulling him up and grabbing her bag, letting out a yelp as he spanked her, before she turned back to him with a sultry smile.

**\- Millicas - **

He'd messed up. So much.

He was doomed, completely and utterly doomed.

Why did he go back? He knew exactly what he would see, and he went anyway, he didn't even hesitate as he started to rub himself to the sight, he was the worst and now he was utterly doomed.

**\- Kuro -**

That little brat... as I lead her through the open door I noticed a slight sticky patch on the floor. Really kid?

Whatever, I need to make a sticky spot of my own inside this Milf, or Gilf I suppose. Someone should introduce the little pervert to porn so he'll stop bothering me.

Heading into my room I close and lock the door, before I grab Venelana and toss her onto the bed, practically jumping on her as I pull her dress up and over her waist, tearing her panties off as I slide inside her warm wet hole, getting a moan from her.

Thank you Enhance Pleasure, I can get a proper moan from her now instead of a fake one.

"Impatient aren't we? Not interested in me dressing up this time?" she asks with a slight hint of disappointment in her tone.

"After this first time, for now I just want to rail this tight pussy, and I don't want to wait for you to get changed." I say as I start thrusting into her rapidly getting a loud moan from her.

"If keep making so much noise you might lure the pervert back." I say with a smirk as I play with her breasts, getting a rolled eyes from her.

"I doubt he'll come out of hiding anytime soon, now keep thrusting." she orders wrapping her legs around my waist as she pulls me in deep, wrapping her arms around my neck she pulls me back in for another kiss, her tongue forcing it's way back into my mouth quickly.

She really does like blueberries.

She got me close with her handjob earlier, so I don't last long like this, she's clenching down on my shaft as I thrust into her, her hips moving to meet with my own.

With a grunt I cum inside her, her pussy tightening down around me while I do as she loudly moans into my mouth.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 50, END = 171)**

"Seriously, what will it take for you to teach me these spells?" she asks panting slightly as I pull out of her.

"A lot." I say with a laugh, I don't even know how to teach other people my magic, I do have a teacher profession though, so maybe that would work?

"Fair enough, but don't think I'll be giving up, I'll find something worth trading to you for it." she says as she gets off the bed, pulling her dress off and throwing it off to the side. "So I brought Sexy Police Officer, Sexy Cheerleader and Sexy Maid, which do you want?" she asks bending over and going through her bag.

"Sexy Cheerleader." I answer enjoying the view of her pert ass shaking as she pulls out a tiny purple mini-skirt and top.

Not bothering to get cleaned up she just looks at the cum leaking from her pussy and just wipes it up with her hand before she licks her fingers clean letting out a appreciative hum.

"Vanilla? Impressive, I am definitely getting those spells of you." she says with a small laugh as she pull the skirt and top on, the top has a red and white stripe on it, and a heart shaped hole, exposing plenty of cleavage, and her skirt barely covers her ass. She quickly pulls on some some purple long gloves, black socks and some white and red trainers to finish the look.

"So, I bet you my team would win and that I'd give you a handjob if you won, you're the captain of a rival team who just beat us, understand?" she asks as she stands in front of me.

"Got it" I say with a laugh.

"Good, we should spend a day out getting you the matching outfits but this will do for now, if you do I'll fuck you in the changing room for playing along." she says. "Do you want Slutty, Angry and Reluctant or Bored?" she asks happily.

"Angry and Reluctant." I answer before she crosses her arms under her breasts.

"Fine, you won. I'm sure you're very proud, let's just get this over with already." she says in a bratty voice as she kneels with a sneer on her face, as she wraps her gloved hand around my shaft stroking it with a annoyed look on her face as she looked away from me, staring at the wall instead.

"Is this going to take long? I have other things to do today." she asks with a glare.

"If you keep using your hand it will, if you want this to go faster you should put those fat tits to use." I say smirking down at her, as she lets out a huff and moves forwards, instead of pulling her top up or taking it off she instead lifts it slightly and traps my dick under it, pushing her breasts together as she starts bouncing, my dick trapped in between the heavenly tits.

Wait, would they be hellish tits? Heavenly would be Gabriel's.

"I bet you've been jerking it to these for months, your teams cheerleaders are all ugly after all, I don't know how you managed to win this time, but don't get used to this, you only get this once, so enjoy it asshole." she sneers at me as she moves, I can see my dick appearing in her little boob window as she moves, on a whim I cast Arose again, getting a shiver from her in response.

"Who wouldn't jerk off to these things?" I ask with a laugh as I reach down and grope her breasts over her top getting a annoyed sigh from her in retaliation.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm amazing. I know." she says, she keeps moving for a few more minutes before she sighs again. "Are you almost done yet, I have a party to get to." she asks pulling out her phone from... somewhere? and checking the time.

"Not really, sorry but you're going to be down there for a while." I taunt as she groans. Standing up she turns around and lifts her mini-skirt up, lowering herself onto my shaft.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just need you to hurry up so I can get going already." she says as her soaked pussy envelops my shaft, without pausing she drops herself fully onto my cock before she starts bouncing her ass up and down.

"Sure, so why are you so wet?" I ask with a laugh as I spank her ass, getting a yelp from her as I do.

"Oh shut up, don't get cocky just cause you've got a big dick." she says annoyed as she keeps bouncing, with a smirk I stand as she rises, pushing my knees into the back of her leg making her fall to her knees as I follow her onto mine, immediately thrusting into her as she holds herself up on her hands and knees.

"Yeah right, you were probably hoping I'd win, bet you spent the whole game with soaked panties, knowing you'd be getting fucked once we finished crushing those losers you call a team." I say as I pound into her, reaching forwards I grab her hair and pull it back.

"Do-Don't be so fucking stu-stupid, you just go-got lucky, yo-you won't win next sea-season." she says as I take her harder, pounding into her as I laugh.

"Sure, we'll make another bet next time, and when I get lucky again, I'll fuck this slutty pussy again." I mock spanking her as she yelps.

Feeling myself be about to cum I speed up, as her moans grow in volume, her ass moves back in time with my thrusts. She cums first this time, her inner walls clenching down around my invading shaft pulling me over the edge as well, her pussy practically drains my balls as I cum painting her womb white for the second time tonight.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 100, END = 171)**

We catch our breath for a moment before I move back and sit on the bed as she gets up on slightly shaking legs as she moves to the bathroom and cleans herself off.

As she re-enters she throws her cheerleader uniform over to the side, next to her dress.

"What's next? Police officer or Maid?" she asks looking over her outfits.

"Police Officer, I have Grayfia for Sexy Maid." I say calmly.

"True, I saw her new uniform, I'm surprised you managed to get her to wear it." she says as she pulls on a black mini-skirt, and a blue police officer shirt, which is about two sizes two small as it struggles to hold her breasts in, the buttons straining as they are pushed to their limits. She grabs a pair of handcuffs as she approaches the bed again.

"I want to chose the scenario this time, if you don't mind." she says making me lay on my back as she handcuffs my hands above my head.

"That's fine." I say easily, these are just cheap handcuffs and I could break them easily. She stands on the bed with her feet at either side of my legs.

"Kuro Shi, you've been convicted of drug smuggling and drug possession with the intent to sell, you're looking at quite the prison sentence, but you're just a small time thug. Help us put away your supplier and we can make you're charges go away." she says looking down at me.

"I'm not telling you shit, you can shove your offer up your ass." I sneer at her getting a sigh.

"I thought it wouldn't be that easy, very well." she says as she moves her foot, rubbing it's sole against my shaft as it hardens.

"The fuck are you doing?" I ask looking down as she wraps her toes around my tip, rubbing them down slowly.

"Convincing you, all you have to do is agree to help me and I'll let you cum." she says as she speeds up, moving her foot quickly as I stay stubbornly silent.

After a moment she stops, getting a look from me as she smirks, she lowers herself onto her knees and runs her finger along my shaft. With her free hand she unbuttons her top, her breasts bursting free after she undoes two buttons, the others just flying off unable to hold her tits in any longer

"All you have to do is agree, what was it you said earlier? I could stick my offer up my ass? All you have to do is agree and you can stick something better up there..." she says gently dragging her nail across my shaft, not hard enough to hurt.

I remain silent as I look away from her. After a moment I feel her lips wrap around my shaft, bobbing her head up and down as I let out a groan, I feel her lips curl into a smirk around my shaft as I do, I want to break these cuffs and just take her hard, but I guess I can play along.

She easily deepthroat's my hard dick, swallowing it with little issue as her throat tightens around me, her hands fondle my balls while she takes my shaft to the hilt, her lips pressing against the base of my dick as she holds herself there, I can see her eyes start to roll back as she essentially suffocates herself on my dick, before she pulls back, till only the tip is still inside, her tongue rapidly swirling around it.

It doesn't take long before my climax approaches, she is ridiculously talented at this, I want to see the other girls in her husbands harem to see why the fuck he's ignoring her.

Just as I am about to cum, she pulls back completely smirking at me as I briefly strain against the cuffs before I pause, not willing to end the game so quickly.

Climbing on top of me she lowers herself onto my shaft, it pressing against her tight asshole but not quite pushing in.

"You sure you don't want to help me?" she asks smirking at me as she lowers herself just enough for my shaft to start spreading her asshole before she stops.

"..Yes fine, I'll help you. Just hurry up and stop teasing me." I say deciding that if she doesn't I'm ripping these cuffs off and fucking that bubble butt as hard as I can.

As I accept she drops, her ass swallowing my shaft completely as she moans loudly, I see a brief wince of pain which she quickly smothers.

"S-see? W-was that s-so hard?" she asks as she rides my dick, I'm not going to last long like this, I was already close before I was balls deep in her almost painfully tight ass.

I don't respond as I watch her massive tits bounce, it only takes a couple of minutes of her bouncing on my shaft before I thrust up, cumming in her ass as she slams down on me letting out a moan.

**Sexual Stamina Check Failed (Req END = 200, END = 171)**

She collapses on my chest as my shaft softens and slips out of her. After a moment she throws her top off, and unzips her skirt before she lays back down next to me smiling at me.

"Thanks for playing along..." she says giving me a quick kiss before she turns around and spoons herself against me, while I wrap an arm around her.

This was a good deal.

Especially since I ended up with Ravel anyway...

**Authors Note : We are leaving this world after the Rias/Sona vs Kuro battle, which is on Monday, tomorrow (Sunday) he'll be going to Tokyo with Rias for a anime convention.**

**So there's not long until it's time for him to leave this world and move onto the next.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 15 : Enjoying a convention, the Eromancer Way**

Waking up with my head in between Venelana's breasts is a good way to start the day. She's still asleep at the moment, but we moved in our sleep, I've ended up on top of her with my head in-between her breasts, she soft feeling wakes my lower head up quickly enough as it prods her thigh.

Seeing no reason not to, I move up sliding into her pussy as I cast Arose, and Enhance Pleasure, getting a slight moan from her as I slowly thrust into her, her tight walls clenching down on me instinctively as she starts to moan and gasp in her sleep.

I take it back, it's not a good way to start it's the best way.

After a moment I feel her legs wrap around my waist, looking up from here breasts I see her smirking down at me.

"A nice way to wake up..." she says as I speed up getting a gasping giggle from her.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I say moving up and kissing her, taking a moment to recast Add Flavour, after a couple of minutes of kissing and slower than usual sex she spins us around pulling away as I slip out of her. As I frown slightly she giggles again.

"Don't give me that look, I just want some vanilla cream for my breakfast..." she says kissing her way down my chest as I quickly recast Add Flavour with a grin.

She quickly wraps her pouty lips around my shaft, her tongue twirling around as someone knocks at my door before entering.

Venelana doesn't bother stopping as Grayfia approaches the bed with a frown.

"Lord Kuro, if you and Lady Venelana are quite done, Lady Rias is here to see you." she says wearing her old uniform again. Venelana just speeds up her head bobbing, while she fingers herself rapidly.

"I might be awhile. Still, you can help, pull your breasts out." I order getting a annoyed rolling of her eyes as she undoes her top pulling it apart before she crosses her arms under her chest, completely incidently making her breasts get pushed up and together, giving me a enticing view, between her breasts and Venelana's ass sticking in the air as she plays with herself. Trying something out I cast Enhance Pleasure on her, normally I use it on myself after all. Almost immediately she starts fingering herself faster, moaning around my shaft as she does, Grayfia's eyes flicker to Venelana, from her position she must have a clear view of her exposed ass and pussy.

As I stare at her exposed chest I feel myself approaching my climax, Venelana feels it to judging by her hungry devouring of my shaft. Letting myself go I fill her mouth as she takes my load happily.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 100, END = 180)**

180? Isn't that higher than last night? Quickly checking my stats I see that I've reached Level 4 Eromancer... just from spending a night with Venelana?

After I'm done she sits up, with her cheeks bulging slightly, with a slight smirk she gets up and approaches Grayfia before she places her lips on hers, getting a shocked look from Grayfia as Venelana pushes some of my cum into Grayfia's mouth before she swallows the rest.

"It's nice isn't it? It's a new trick he's learnt..." she says smirking as Grayfia swallows the seed that was forced into her mouth.

"...lovely, I suppose that'll make it more enjoyable to serve under him. Now Lady Rias is waiting if you two would get dressed already..." she says coldly.

"I'm already here..." Rias says standing in the open doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Hello Kuro-kun... Hello Mother..." she says as me and Grayfia stare at her as we freeze.

"Hello Rias, don't you know it's rude to spy on people, I taught you better than that." Venelana says hugging Rias despite her nakedness. "What brings you here so early?" she asks as Rias looks around in confusion.

"I'm going to a convention with Kuro later, I was just... I wanted to make sure it was all still on..." she says hesitantly.

"Hmm, sure. Come on Grayfia, let's leave these lovebirds alone..." Venelana says pulling her dress back on as she leads Grayfia from the room, as she goes to close it she gives me a thumbs up.

I squash the urge to give her one back.

**+5 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge [-29/100] (for having tasty cum)**

**+10 Affection with Venelana Gremory [47/100] (for being a good lover)**

**-5 Relationship Loyalty with Venelana Gremory [74/100] (for being a better lover than her husband)**

**+5 Obedience with Venelana Gremory [10/100] (for making her 'payment' painless]**

"I knew you had a lot of lovers, but really? My mother, and my sister in law?" she asks after a moment, her eyes locked on my completely exposed shaft as she bites her lip.

"In my defence they started it..." I say moving forwards, sitting on the edge of my bed. I'm not entirely sure how this is going to go.

"I... should be surprised at that, but I don't think I can blame them.." she says approaching me as she stops directly in front of me. "Does my father and brother know about this?" she asks breaking her gaze on my shaft as she places a hand on my bare chest, running it over my growing muscles.

"Your father does, not sure about your brother you'd have to ask Grayfia." I say.

"I knew I'd never have you to myself, and if father knows then it's none of my business what my mother does... I doubt Grayfia would cheat either, so I will let this go, in exchange for something..." she says as she drops to her knees.

"And what would that be?" I ask calmly as she bites her bottom lips sexily as she wraps a hand around my still erect shaft.

"Just... stay still and don't say anything..." she says starts gently stroking the shaft keeping her eyes locked on it. "I wanted to do this when we were cuddling after you met Gasper, but I chickened out... but I suppose there's no reason to shy away now... I want to find out why my mother seemed so impressed with your taste..." she said as she hesitantly leaned forwards, licking the tip of my shaft slowly before she wraps her lips around it completely.

I can feel her tongue moving quickly, but inexperiencedly as she tries taking more in her mouth, as it hits the back of her throat she hesitates again before she tries taking it deeper still, my hard shaft sliding into her tight throat as she chokes herself on it.

Her eyes water as she tries to take it further before she pulls back, stroking me with her hand as she gasps for breath with a frown.

"That's harder than I had expected." she says before she takes the tip back into her mouth, sucking hard as she gently massages my balls, she might be inexperienced but she's certainty enthusiastic, and my last shot never takes as long as the others, so before long I feel myself approaching my release, I warn her and she pauses, before she redoubles her efforts.

With a grunt I cum, as she tries to swallow it, before she fails and moves back, as the rest shoots all over her face.

"I thought it'd be easier to swallow... I can see why mother liked it, Vanilla right?" she says as she wipes her face off, licking her fingers clean

**Sexual Stamina Check Failed (Req END = 200, END = 183)**

"Yeah, Venelana asked for that flavour. I thought you'd be madder about the whole... sleeping with your mother to be honest..." I say hesitantly as she smiles.

"I want you, and I know I'll have to share you anyway, who I share you with doesn't really matter, besides she can make her own decisions." Rias says getting up.

I get up myself, placing a light kiss on her lips, getting a blush from her...

A blowjobs fine, but a kiss is embarrassing? Weird Girl.

"So, when are we setting off to this convention?" I ask changing the subject as she starts beaming.

"At 12, we'll be meeting Sona, Lady Serafall and Koneko at 11." she says excitedly. Looks like a few of us are going, why do I feel like Serafall is dragging Sona along?

"Right, what time is it anyway?" I ask pulling on some boxers and jeans while she watches me.

"It's just past 9, we have a couple of hours, I've arranged for everyone to meet here, so you don't have to go anywhere." she says, she's nice like that. "I'll need to leave soonish to get changed into my cosplay, are you sure you won't wear one as well? I got a simple one for you.." she asks hesitantly as I sigh, I might as well at least look at it.

"Do you have it here? I can at least check it out." I say as she brightens up rushing out of the room. Before long she returns excitedly with a bag, she pulls out a long black robe that looks entirely too familiar.

"Is that a Organisation XIII Robe?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as she pulls the rest of the outfit and a black tome, Zexion, she wants me to cosplay Zexion?

"You recognise it? I didn't think you played games." she says excitedly as I hold in a laugh.

"You could say I'm a pretty serious Gamer." I say back as I get rid off my jeans and pull the black trousers she brought me. "I guess I can spend the day as Zexion, there are certainly worse outfits to wear." I say as I pull it on, looking myself over in the mirror, damn I'm handsome...

Shaking my head I look away from the mirror, that CHA stat is dangerous.

"You mean it?! This is going to be great!" she says before she casts something on me, I almost respond with a Ray of Death before I calm myself, and reach up, feeling my new hairstyle. The suddenly longer hair covering one of my eyes.

"You have hairstyling magic?" I ask amused looking at the steel-blue hair.

"Yep, I'm going to go and get ready myself, but I'll be back soon!" she says as she kisses me, far less lightly and with more groping than I did her, and runs out of the room with a wave.

She's fun.

**\- Venelana - **

"I take it you know why I wanted to speak to you Millicas?" she asked sternly staring at her grandson as he paled in fear.

"I- Umm..." he stuttered sitting opposite her.

"Peeking is a crime you know... but I imagine you have questions, you saw your mother as well didn't you?" she asks as he freezes.

"...I don't get it. Why would she cheat on father?" he asked quietly as he stared at the floor.

"Our family needs Kuro, this is just... payment for his assistance, that's all. Your father and grandfather both already know about this." she lied easily, her son didn't but really she didn't care that much, Grayfia made the right choice, whether Sirzechs say it that way or not.

"So... isn't Kuro the bad guy? Isn't he forcing her?" he asked almost desperately.

"No, he isn't. Kuro is a good friend of our family, but we aren't here to talk about that, we're here because you spied on me, and your mother." she said changing the subject as Millicas flinched in fear.

"Please don't tell mother..." he asked quietly looking down in shame.

"You didn't just spy on us did you? I saw the sticky patch outside the door." she said as Millicas paled rapidly, not saying anything. "As a Devil you are affected by sins more than the other races, but you can't allow your lust to control you, how often do you masturbate?" she asked calmly ignoring the blush that sprung up on his face.

"Once every couple of days..." he answered hesitantly.

"Do you normally use pornography?" she continued unphased.

"...yes." he answered bright red looking everywhere but at her.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I want you to increase that, make it at least once a day, I'll have Kuro tell me if you spy on anyone again, you know this place is full of his spirits don't you? If you try again, he'll know." she warned. "I won't tell your mother, or punish you this time, but you are not to spy on anyone again, am I clear?" she asked sternly.

"...yes Grandmother." he said trying not to look at her.

"Excellent, I will be heading back home for now, but I will know if you disobey, remember that." she said bidding him goodbye as she left.

**\- Millicas -**

The Necromancer was the good guy... and that made him the bad guy right?

It could be worse, she hadn't punished him or told his mother.

Heading to his room he decided to take her advise, his mother had actual maid duties she did here so she wouldn't be around for a while. They had a conjoined room, two bedrooms attached by a bathroom, so it could be a little hard to get any privacy with his mother potentially popping in at any moment, she didn't like him locking his door after all.

But she would be gone for a couple of hours at least, so he had time.

Losing his clothes quickly he went into the bathroom, he didn't want to spoil any more sheets after all, the blue haired maid wasn't impressed last time.

Standing in the shower he opened his phone and searched for a good video, the Devil-Net had just about everything if you looked in the right places...

...it wasn't working. The women in the videos were all so boring. They were beautiful, but they were missing something.

Grandmother said not to spy on anyone, that was all. Don't spy.

Moving to the washing basket he frowned, seeing it almost completely empty, the maids here were good at their jobs. Opening the door to his mothers room he snuck in, finding what he was looking for almost immediately, despite her self-chosen 'job' his mother wasn't a neat woman in the comfort of her own room, she wasn't completely messy, but she did leave clothing scattered around.

Looking at the black lacy panties he felt himself harden quickly as he lifted them to his nose, the shame he felt squashed by his rapidly growing lust.

After a moment he lowered them, wrapping them around his small shaft as he started stroking the lacy cloth along his hard dick.

As he did he heard someone approaching, in a panic he opened the wardrobe and climbed inside just as the door opened and his mother walked in, his blood ran cold as he considered the situation, he was naked in her closet, with her underwear around his privates..

There was no explanation for this.

"Millicas?" his mother asked making him jump as he covered his mouth, forgetting what was in his hand until it was too late.

The wardrobe had small slits in the doors, giving him a small view into the room as his mother went to the bathroom door and closed it, locking it quickly.

Oh, she gets to lock her door...

He panicked as she locked her front door as well, keeping him trapped until she left, his panic vanished under his ever growing lust as he say her slip her dress off quickly, throwing her underwear off as she climbed onto the bed.

He could just see her from his position as his hand lowered back to his shaft, eyes wide as she started to play with herself.

"Mmm... Kuro-sama... getting me all worked up... and you couldn't... e-even follow up..." she moaned out as she played with her nipples, fingering herself quickly.

Kuro. His mother was thinking of Kuro.

Not his father, not anyone else. Kuro.

What was so special about that guy? Rias, Mother, Grandmother.

If she was just paying him for whatever he did for her, then she wouldn't be thinking about him while she fingered herself.

The anger that burnt in his chest almost overshadowed his lust, as his strokes became more harsh. It definitely overshadowed his guilt, as a jealousy built up inside him.

What did the Necromancer have that he didn't? He wasn't even a real devil.

As he stared at his mothers cheating body he came, covering the panties in cum, that was going to be... unfortunate to explain, he'd wash them in the bathroom when he got a chance, then hide then in some of his clothes in the washing basket.

Hiding in silence as he watched his mother finish as well he froze as she started to mutter to herself.

"I needed that, fucking Kuro... Millicas must be exploring again, so I guess I can go for a few more time.." she said, moving her hands back to her wet pussy.

Oh no.

**\- Kuro -**

That kid has problems. He was literally just warned about the spirits...

I could tell Venelana, but I'll take to him later first, blackmails useful after all.

My cosplay is pretty comfortable, Rias did a good job at this.

I don't have time to start anything yet with them coming soon so I just spent some making cookies for Ophis, getting a level of Baker in the process, I'll visit Katerea again when I get home.

She's had time to think, either she serves or she dies.

I don't particularly care either way. She's fairly irrelevant and unimportant, if she chooses death then I'll just use her corpse to make a new undead.

I've decided that before I leave this world I want to pay Yasaka a visit, I've kept her waiting long enough, and her texts are getting increasingly lewd, considering she started with a picture of her tits that's saying something.

Before long it's time to go, with Rias, Koneko, Sona, Serafall and Ruruko from Sona's Peerage arriving at my castle.

Sona and Serafall are both dressed as Sailor Scouts, Sona being Sailor Mercury and Serafall dressed as Sailor Moon herself, posing happily as Sona hide behind her blushing. I get the feeling she was quite literally forced into that.

Ruruko is dressed as Pyrrha Nikos, which is interesting, I didn't know this world even had RWBY.

Koneko is doing a impressive cosplay of Eucliwood Hellscythe, so I'm not the only Necromancer here today. She looks good with long hair.

Rias is the most eye-catching here today, I'd recognise that flame-designed bikini top anywhere, along with the white boots and tiny black shorts. Devils really don't have a sense of shame or embarrassment do they? Still, it's a very well done cosplay of Yoko Littner.

Maybe one day I'll take Rias to some Anime worlds for a vacation, she seems like she'd like it being a major nerd and all.

"You all look great, so are we ready?" I ask calmly holding my prop tome under my arm.

"Ready when you are, we're teleporting from here." Rias says happily as she grabs my arm and holds it between her breasts.

"...are you sure you want to go wearing that?" I ask casually, looking down at her barely covered breasts as she giggles.

"Don't worry, I've put a small spell on myself, the only guy who'll be able to see me is you, and you seem to enjoy the view..." she giggles pressing herself against me.

"It's not like you to care about people seeing you Rias." Sona says as she walks around the still posing Serafall, trying to pull her skirt down, I think Serafall got one a size too small. "I'm using the same spell by the way, it doesn't work on Devils, or other super-naturals, I doubt it even registered with you, you're far too powerful for it." she explained with a light blush.

"That was before, I don't want guys who aren't Kuro looking at me." Rias says pouting as she cuddles into my side happily.

"Makes sense to me... looking good Serafall, can't say I'm surprised you're a Sailor Moon fan." I say as she starts pouting at being ignored, making her beam as she spins around, making her short skirt lift up showing her incredibly skimpy g-string she's wearing before Sona grabs the edge of her skirt and try and pulls it back down with a blush.

"Sona-tan! You shouldn't pull my skirt off here, if you want to strip me wait until we're alone..." she says lewdly making Sona jump back. "So Kuro-kun, ever wanted to have a threesome with a pair of Sailor Scouts?" she asks unashamed as Sona hides her face behind her hands mumbling to herself. "By the way, Sona's wearing the same panties as me, want to see?" she asks moving towards Sona as she runs away from her.

"Maybe later." I say getting a groan from Sona who is quite literally fending Serafall off.

"Please don't encourage her, she stole all my underwear and clothes and replaced them with this." Sona says as she pushes Serafall away making her pout, barely hiding a smirk.

"So, is that a no to the threesome then?" I ask her as she turns bright red.

"You shouldn't take her seriously, she's just teasing." Sona says not making eye contact.

"No, I'm serious. Get Sona to agree and we can have some fun tonight." Serafall immediately says as she jumps me, pulling my head into her chest.

"I'll get right on that." I say as Sona groans, mumbling about perverts.

**+6 Affection with Serafall Leviathan [99/100] (for furthering the cause of Sona/Serafall sexy times)**

**+3 Affection with Sona Sitri [62/100] (she's considering it)**

...Interesting.

"Gotta admit I am surprised that you're coming along Koneko." I say turning to her as she blushes lightly.

"Draw Straws. I lost." she says sadly while Rias is talking to Sona.

"...Why did you draw straws?" I ask hesitantly.

"Rias... cannot be trusted to go alone, she'll buy everything. Again." she explained with a pout. "She made me wear this."

"Even still, you look great." I say patting her on the head as she blushes, her cat ears popping up immediately.

**+6 Affection with Koneko Toujou [58/100] (she likes head pats, compliments too.)**

"Here, I saved one of these for you." I say passing her a cookie I saved from Ophis. She takes it hesitantly, and takes a bite, before she quickly devours the rest.

"...thanks." she says quietly pressing her head into my hand a little harder as I stroke her hair for a bit.

"You're Ruruko right? I'm Kuro, I don't think we've met." I say holding out a hand to the slightly blushing girl.

"Yeah, that's me. I didn't know you knew who I was..." she said blushing. I didn't to be honest, but Observe is a powerful tool. "Umm... can I take a picture with you?!" she asked, hesitant at first, but quickly gaining volume.

"Erm... sure?" I say before she rushes next to me, pulling me down slightly, as she wraps an arm around my neck, taking a couple of selfies before she kisses me on the cheek taking one last photo.

"Thanks, everyone's going to be so jealous." she says as I look at her phone, the familiar fan site on her screen as she updates her profile picture.

"No problem?" I say still slightly weirded out by my fan club.

**+6 Affection with Ruruko Nimura [16/100] (she's a fan)**

"Is everyone ready?" Rias asks getting our attention quickly, as we all gather around.

"I think so." I say calmly as, after everyone agrees Rias activates a magic circle under us, and almost immediately we are in a empty alleyway.

"Come on, we're close." Rias says excitedly as she rushes out, the rest of us following behind at a more sedate pace.

I've never been to a convention before, but I'm pretty sure we were supposed to queue up over there, but Rias just hands out a bunch of Lanyards with passes in them, and we get right in.

It's a big building, with countless stalls going in every direction. Sona immediately gets dragged away by Serafall who's shouting something about a voice actor? Ruruko follows behind giving us a wave.

"Do you want to stick with us or explore on your own?" Rias asks me, out of the corner of my eye I see Koneko desperately shaking her head warningly.

"I'll have a look around by myself, we can meet up later." I say as Koneko gives me a thumbs up.

"Got it, we can meet up at the entrance later, I'll text you, come on Koneko we have a lot to do today..." she says dragging a... fearful Koneko away.

She can't be that bad... right?

**\- Koneko -**

Kiba cheated, he had to have cheated.

And Akeno was mysteriously missing. Again.

Why did she always get dragged to these things, even Devils only had so much endurance, and her legs couldn't handle all the running about.

Rias was rambling about something, but she had learnt to tune that out a long long time ago.

At least she'd saved her King's relationship with Kuro, he wouldn't find out what a terrifying beast she could be when anime figurines were at stake.

She sighed as another Otaku was mind controlled into walking away from the figure he was about to buy, when limited figures are at stake, morals disappear.

**\- Kuro -**

Nah, she was fine.

Picking a random direction I set off walking, it's a interesting experience but I don't really care about the merchandise.

Why get a shirt with a Sharingan on it, when I have an actual Uchiha under my control? Hell I'll go to the Naruto world and rip out Sasuke's eyes, then I'll have the real thing, instead of a shirt.

Wait, why does Rias not recognise Shisui and Kushimaru? Clearly Naruto exists in this world... which could be a problem actually, I'm not using Shisui's Kotoamatsukami is because I want it to be a secret weapon, which won't work if people recognise him. I'll have to think about this.

I do get stopped with people asking for pictures, which is a nice feeling. That High CHA stat does good work, most of the people who stop me are women, ranging from attractive, to... less attractive.

Also I keep getting molested, when I'm having a picture taken with the girls who keep asking me, some of them they have wandering hands. I just returned the favour, so far I've made out with a Aqua cosplayer in a alcove, and molested a Hatsune Miku cosplayer.

She started it, she shouldn't have grabbed my ass if she didn't want me to return the favour. Admittedly I got a bit carried away, maybe pulling her behind a stall and outright groping her under her clothes was a bit over the top. But a mix of Arose and Enhance Pleasure kept her from putting up too much of a fight, she got into it soon enough.

I got a level of Eromancer from it, so I'd say it was worth it, even if it'll be awkward when she's found, barely conscious from the non-stop orgasms...

I honestly don't think she'll mind. She barely complained when I dragged her back there, and put up such a weak fight, her attempts to push me away were pathetic, even by human standards, and they stopped almost immediately.

I've always wanted to fuck Hatsune Miku, but this will do for now.

Now that I think about it I could use this as a method to increase my Eromancer level just by groping people who grope me first.

It's only fair, don't start what you can't finish.

As I'm wandering around I see some girl dressed as Yami from To Love Ru staring at me in shock as I raise an eyebrow at her she blushes and walks way quickly.

**\- Bennia -**

HE WAS HERE?! WHY WAS HE HERE?

As she hid behind a stall she frowned, she was 'looking' for him but she never expected to actually find him like this.

And to make things worse she could feel the influence of Izanami on him, that was a problem.

A big problem.

Hades hated... pretty much every none Greek deity. And most of the Greek ones as well now that she thought about it. But as a servant of a god she couldn't start a war by attacking another God's ser- no... he wasn't a servant, he was something more, a champion?!

This was bad, she couldn't attack him, so she couldn't complete her mission.

But Hades wouldn't except that excuse, he'd punish her, maybe even kill her for failing to eliminate her target.

Damned if she did, fucked if she didn't.

She needed to make a plan, even now she could feel the weight of Izanami's gaze on her. She was just a grim reaper, she couldn't beat a champion, and she definitely couldn't beat a angered Goddess, if she even managed to take him down.

Think Bennia... think.

**\- Kuro -**

She's not very good at hiding, but I ignore her peeking out from behind a stall as I move off looking around, I see a ragged Koneko being dragged around by Rias so I hide slightly as she passes, before I head another way.

"Zexion, right?" a voice asks me as I turn around looking at... Esdeath? It's a pretty good cosplay of Esdeath at that, except the eyes which are red.

"That's right, it was picked for me, nice Esdeath cosplay." I say back getting a slight smile from the cold looking woman before she crushes it.

"Whoever picked it did a good job, may I take a picture with you?" she asks politely.

"Sure." I agree, she passes her phone over to another girl dressed as Akame as she stands next to me, with a small smile as she puts an arm around my waist, I put mine around her shoulder for the picture.

"My thanks. May I ask what brings the infamous Necromancer of Kuoh to a Anime Convention?" she asks as I turn to her quickly, I observe reveals what I was missing.

**Seekvaria Agares **

This... isn't what I was expecting.

"Rias wanted me to come with her, and I had no reason to refuse." I respond, I don't think she's a threat since she's friends with Rias, so I don't need to be on my guard.

"Rias did? That... makes too much sense." she says with a tiny smile as she takes a bag off... mecha figures back from her friend, no Peerage member. "I didn't know she was coming to this convention, but I'm not surprised, I'll have to keep an eye out for her. I know you were temporarily a member of her Peerage but I wasn't aware you were that close."

"We're pretty close..." I say with a small grin.

"I'm sure, it was a pleasure meeting you Kuro, I am Seekvaria Agares, Heiress of the Agares family. I'm sure we will meet again soon enough. I will be watching your upcoming battle with interest." she says with a small bow before she walks away.

**+5 Affection wit Seekvaria Agares [05/100] (for making a good first impression)**

...Okay?

That was... interesting I guess. I can't really remember anything about her other than that she is friends with Rias.

Whatever, off I go.

**\- Later -**

"W-wait... we shouldn't be... Mmm." the Hinata cosplayer moans as I slide my hand under her top, my lips on her neck. Conventions are kinda boring, so I found my own fun.

I've leveled Eromancer, twice.

Also this place is full of horny girls, like seriously full. You'd think at least one would have a problem with being pretty much dragged off to be molested, but nope. This inhuman CHA stat is doing a hell of a good job, especially since I'm usually around Devils and Fallen who are unnaturally good looking themselves, not regular humans, so I must seem very very good looking.

At first I thought that it was just conventions being filled with horny girls, but really I think I could go anywhere there are humans and get the same result, regular humans just can't compete with the supernatural.

Moving my hand under her bra I tweak her nipple while casting Arose and Enhance Pleasure. We are in a stall in the female toilets and really, saying we shouldn't be doing this after following me in here? Why do they even bother pretending that they're reluctant?

Honestly they are just Exp to me, I want the Eromancer levels and they're willing enough.

Undoing the bottoms and letting them drop she whines slightly which I muffle with my own mouth as I pull her top up and over her breasts, as I move my fingers down my phone rings, which I answer covering her mouth as I finger her.

"Hello?" I say smirking at the girl, who's blushing as much as the character she's playing.

"Kuro? Are you done exploring? We're meeting up at the front entrance." Rias says as I smirk.

"I'll be there soonish, just have something I want to finish up." I say with a grin.

"Okay, see you soon..." she replies as I end the call.

"Looks like I am in a hurry, time to speed things up." I say spinning her around and bending her over the toilet as a undo my robe and pull down my trousers.

With a single thrust I pierce the tight wet hole, looking down in surprise at the blood leaking out.

Huh.

Oh well.

**\- Later - **

"Kuro! Over here!" Rias shouts as I walk towards her with a grin. That's another Eromancer level gained. Thank you random cosplayer whose name I neither know, nor want to know.

"Hey. So what now?" I ask as I approach her, I can't help but notice that she said we were meeting here, and she's the only one here.

"I was thinking that we could get something to eat, Koneko has gone home with the things I bought, Sona isn't answering her phone. So it's just us..." she says getting closer to me.

"That's odd... I don't have any missed calls." Sona says as she approaches frowning at Rias who blushes quickly at getting caught out. "Fortunately we are here now, and food sounds wonderful." she says pushing her glasses up as Serafall and Ruruko follow behind her... Serafall isn't even trying to hide her attempts to look up Sona's skirt, and Ruruko just shrugs when I look at her.

"Erm... yes fortunately... There's a fast food place this way..." Rias says with a slight frown as she leads the five of us to a fake McDonalds, with Rias sitting opposite me, and Sona and Serafall sitting next to me. Ruruko is sat next to Rias looking awkward as Sona and Rias slightly glare at each other.

We place our orders, I just choose the biggest thing on the menu, since it'll all taste the same to me.

The girls talk about all the things they've seen today, with a lot of names I don't recognise being thrown around, I never cared much for voice actors names after all. I stay silent about my day, I think it's for the best that I do so, my day has been less innocent, but just as fun as theirs after all.

Strangely enough I didn't get a single point of Affection with the girls I spent today with, even the one who gave me her name and number after blowing me behind a stall. She was cosplaying Asuna, and slapped me on the ass as I walked past. So maybe I can only get affection with actual characters from the source, not just background nobodies?

Not really a problem considering how many potential targets I have already, I can do without more.

Rias and I play footsie while we eat, and before long we are all wandering together this time, maybe it's the spells but we don't get bothered at all, except for one time.

As we head down one of the paths I see the Hinata cosplayer from earlier staring at me in shock before she blushes and pretty much flees as the other girls look between me and the spot she was in.

"What exactly did you do while you were exploring?" Rias asks with an amused look.

"A lot." I say as I keep walking with a straight face.

Look, Hinata was one of the best looking girls in Naruto, and Naruto didn't deserve her... until I can actually go and steal his girl before she ever becomes his girl this will do, it's like Wish Fulfilment. Same with Asuna... and the Yoruichi cosplayer.. and the Tsunade one...

I had a busy day.

It's interesting to note that Sona and Rias don't seem to care about me having some fun with nobodies, they only seem to care if one of them is getting more attention from me. Maybe it's a little rivalry between the two Kings off Kuoh.

The next few hours pass pretty quickly, even if I keep seeing the Yami cosplaying girl spying on me badly out of the corner of my eyes. But before long it's dark out, and it's time to go home, this was mildly fun even if I'm not that bothered about Conventions, I can just wait till I go to these worlds after all, why waste time with fake merchandise?

After a considerable amount of selfies with Rias, and some with Sona we head back to the alleyway, and teleport back to my home.

"Thanks for doing this, I know it's not really your scene, but thanks for playing along." Rias says giving me a light kiss before bites her lip for a moment, before she sighs. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, we have our fight tomorrow after all... Goodnight." she says giving me another kiss before she leaves, while she was saying goodbye Sona and Serafall started bickering about something in the background, with Ruruko looking awkward next to them.

"Kuro, I have had an enjoyable day, but I have to leave to plan for tomorrow, apparently I need to plan to fight a giant bone dragon after all." Sona says hesitating before she leans forwards giving me a light kiss before she runs away with Ruruko following after giving me a wave, leaving me and Serafall.

**+6 Affection with Ruruko Nimura [22/100] (for spending the day with her)**

**+6 Affection with Sona Sitri [68/100] (she's considering it)**

"Aww... I really thought I'd get that threesome..." Serafall says pouting as I sit down.

"Maybe next time." I say amused as she walks towards me sitting on my lap.

"I need your help." she says semi-seriously as she half grinds against me.

"And what would the all powerful Satan Leviathan want with me?" I ask placing my hands on her ass under her skirt as she places her head against my shoulder.

"I love Sona, and I don't mean sisterly... well I do love her sisterly as well, but I want her... so much." she says not looking at me as I give her ass a encouraging squeeze, getting a giggle from her. "You know, I think I love you as well... and I definitely want you." she says still not lifting her head from my shoulder.

"...so what do you want from me?" I ask not quite sure how to react to that, I do like her, quite a lot, but Love? I have no idea how to tell, it's not like I get reverse affection tracker.

"Calm as ever, but I like that about you... I want you to seduce Sona, and take her virginity. That's why she wouldn't go with my threesome plan, she didn't want to lose her virginity in a threesome. I want you to take her, and then convince her to have a threesome with me." she says somewhat muffled against my shoulder. "I want her, and I'm using you to get closer to her, there's... a gap between us that she doesn't want to cross, she shrugs off me groping her, and never gets seriously angry at my perving on her, but I can't get any closer to her without damaging both our reputations. I don't care about mine, but I won't hurt her reputation for my sake. She has dreams, and ambitions and I won't make them any harder for her." she says looking up at me finally with a vulnerable look as she smiles slightly.

"So you want me to be the bridge over that gap?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"I do, me and her dating would be a massive scandal. Homosexuality is fine, as long as it's between harem members... but our numbers are low, a relationship with no chance off a child would be badly frowned on, even if she wasn't an heiress of a Pillar Clan. And Incest is fine... as long as it's between harem members, and they're both girls... no one wants to risk having a inbred child when children are so hard to get after all. It was a problem a long time ago, the clans were inbreeding to try and increase the chance of the child having the family magic. It didn't work, one family practically bred themselves out of existence, they were so inbred that most of them were mad and none of them had magic any more so they lost their status. After that actual inbreeding was outlawed, Incest is fine as long as there's no child created. If both me and Sona are a part of your Harem them there won't be any problems, you'll be envied and admired, and no one will judge Sona if me and her get... closer" she says smiling at me.

I really do like her, and I can admire not wanting to hurt Sona, even if it's just socially.

"So you want to be a part of my Harem?" I ask with a slight smirk getting a slight giggle from her.

"Yes, but not yet, if you get Sona, then I come as part of a special offer... if you seduce Sona into your Harem you get me, your very own magical girl to dress up for you for any kinky cosplay sex you want... oh, and I am a very good fighter as well, if you're interested in those kinds of things..." she says placing a kiss on my lips.

"Consider me interested.." I say smiling at her as I kiss her back after a few minutes of light groping and kissing she gets out of my lap with a smile.

"I have to go, Sona will probably be masturbating to you later, she usually does after spending time with you, and I want to spy on her..." she says giggling as she leaves.

**Quest Added**

**[Seduce one, get one free]**

**Objective: Seduce Sona Sitri and recruit her officially into your Harem**

**Reward: A fucking Satan as your sex toy servant, seriously why would you ever not want to do this?, Maxed Affection with Serafall, Unlocked Obedience with Serafall**

A Satan Servant... I like it, which means getting into Sona's panties has just gone from being a interest to being a priority.

Still I didn't realise how bad the Devil's fertility is, apparently it's bad enough for any relationship that won't end in a kid being disliked. I wonder if I could...

**Potion Recipe Added**

**[Fertility Potion]**

I'll bring it up to Serafall soonish, I need to actually start my resource production first, so I can start mass producing my potions, I won't even be breaking my agreement with Ravel if I do start trading them, since that's just for Health Potions.

Looking through my inventory I start laughing... Wheat has the Enhance Fertility Effect... Cheap Easy to get Wheat... Oh that's just wonderful...

For another time though, I don't want to call her back immediately. I'll text her soonish about it.

For now I've given Katerea enough time to think she will answer, it's time to decide between service or death.

Heading into the dungeons I enter her cell she looks up from her bed before she sighs and rises, still naked as I never bothered to give her any clothing.

"I'm back, you've had more than a day to decide." I say stopping a couple of feet away from her.

"I know, can I ask something first?" she asks sighing, looking far less arrogant now.

"You can, I can't guarantee I'll answer though." I say quickly giving her a slight glare in warning as my Death Knight stands in the doorway.

"That's fair... what would you have me do if I chose to serve you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sex mostly, at least until I could be sure I could trust you with anything important." I say reaching up and groping her bare breast as she sighs again.

"It could be worse I suppose, I'll serve you. Lady Ophis has made my options clear enough." she says quietly not looking at me as I grope her breasts, my fingers rubbing against her nipples. With a grin I cast Arose and Enhance Pleasure.

"...What do you mean?" I ask her as she bites down, stopping a moan as I tweak her nipples, she doesn't glare at me though, despite what I expected.

"You don't know? Lady Ophis has taken it upon herself to come down here and glare at me most days... along with a considerable amount of threats over what she'll do if I don't serve you, believe me death at your hands would be a mercy." she says. That would explain the tired depression...

"Then shouldn't you be thanking me?" I ask with a grin as she finally glares at me before she looks away.

"I- Yes. Thank you, Sir..." she says... I think she's seriously depressed to be honest, maybe another Arose will fix it? I vaguely remember seeing that Sex can cure Depression, and Serafall blue balled me.

**[Touch of Pleasure] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Allows the caster to force anyone they are in contact with to experience pleasure, effect scales with Eromancer Level and can be controlled at higher levels.**

**[Heighten Sensitivity] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to become more sensitive, effect scales with Eromancer Level and can be controlled at higher levels.**

**[Heighten Libido] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Temporarily increases the libido of the target, effect scales with Eromancer Level and can be controlled at higher levels.**

**[Bind] (Active) **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to be bound by magical methods, the specifics are up to the caster**

**[Lubricate] (Active) **

**50 MP to cast**

**Conjures a lubricant at the target hole**

**[Erotic Dreams] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to have erotic dreams about the caster when they next sleep, has less effect on people whose sexual orientation is not aimed at the casters current gender **

Huh, this levels fast.

Well all classes do for the first 20 or so levels.

"Follow me, if you do a good job then I'll move you to a nicer room." I say leading her back to the sex dungeon as she hesitates slightly, before she follows me in, on a whim I take out a potion and order her to drink it, grinning at her hesitance, as she does her missing eye I destroyed grows back as she opens her eye in shock.

"Consider it a reward for choosing wisely." I say placing a hand on her cheek.

**+20 Affection with Katerea Leviathan [-20/100] (For giving her back her eye)**

**+20 Obedience with Katerea Leviathan [60/100] (For giving her back her eye)**

"I... thank you Sir." she says with far less hesitance in her voice this time.

"Behave, and you'll be rewarded. Disobey and you will be punished." I say running my hand along her cheek.

"...I understand, what do you want me to do?" she asks after taking a deep breath.

"Kneel, and put your hands behind your back." I say as she obeys, as she does I use Bind to wrap her in ropes, in a classic Shibari style, the black ropes going both over and under her breasts pressing them together, another knotted rope going through her legs, the knots pressing into her pussy as I strip myself naked, walking in front of her as I smirk at her, without needing instructions so opens her mouth and closes her eyes.

"That won't be necessary, not just yet at least." I say as I start casting Heighten Sensitivity and Heighten Libido on her. Smirking at her as I grope her breasts again, this time using Touch of Pleasure as well seeing the immediate change, as she squirms under my hand. Getting ready for later I cast Add Flavour on myself, going back to strawberries for the flavour.

"Describe what you are feeling." I order, curious about the effect of using all the spells at once.

"I- Mmm... do I really have to say it?" she asks biting her lips slightly.

"Yes." I order amused as I grab the rope going down and tug it, dragging the knot along her soaked pussy getting a loud moan from her as I do.

"Horny... I feel extremely horny, Sir." she says reluctantly before moaning again as I grope her breasts again, occasionally tugging the rope. "W-What did you... do to me?" she asks biting her lip.

"I'm a practitioner of Eromancy, Sex Magic, I've increased your Libido and Sensitivity, along with sending pleasurable magic through my hands." I say grinning down at her as her moans grow louder. "You don't mind being my training dummy do you?"

"I... N-no Sir!" she moans out, picking her up I carry her to the large bed and throw her onto it before I go back to molesting her unresisting body, my hands moving the rope aside as I slide my fingers into her feeling her quickly clench down on my invading digits, it barely takes me a couple of minutes to force her to climax.

"What do you say?" I ask her amused as she lies there panting.

"T-thank you S-sir.." she says as I pull her to the side of the bed, laying her on her back with her head hanging off the side of the bed, standing in front of her I slide my dick into her submissively opening mouth, not stopping till I've fully sheathed myself in her tight throat, the position giving me a clear shot as I start to thrust.

As I do I feel an... odd but incredibly pleasant sensation as something wraps it's self around my shaft stroking along it. As I look down I can see her elongated tongue wrapping around my shaft several times as it even reaches down and laps at my balls.

I know she can stretch her arms but I didn't know she could do it to her tongue as well... I'm so glad I didn't kill her.

Thrusting harder I face fuck her hard, taking out my former blue balls on her willing and entirely too talented mouth. With the new feeling of her tongue being in far too many places I don't last long, besides I've cum entirely too many times today anyway.

After only a few minutes of almost violent facefucking I pull back, her tongue pulling back with me as it stays wrapped around my shaft despite me taking a step back, as she gives me a.. tonguejob? I guess that's the right name for it? Whatever it is it makes me cum, my seed bursting out landing on her face as her tongue slinks back into her mouth as she smirks.

"Did you like that, Sir?" she asks still on her back as she stares at me despite upside down

**Sexual Stamina Check Failed (Req END = 200, END = 198)**

"I did... that was a surprising trick." I say turning her back around as I pull her from the bed making her stand in front of me.

"...I haven't done it in a long time. Glad to know I haven't lost my touch. Soft already? You've had a busy day haven't you?" she asks mildly amused, I suppose after our 'threesome' with Serafall she'd know I can last longer than that.

"You have no idea how many girls I've been with today." I say as I try and count them myself. Venelana, Rias, Fake Hinata, Fake Asuna... Fake Yoruichi, Fake Chun-li and then Katerea. Seven in one day, but it was for a good cause! "Come on, let's get you to your new room." I say leading her to the servants quarters I apparently have, I user bind again to change the ropes so they aren't binding her hands any more but leave the rest on, I can hear her moan when she walks, the knots digging into her as she does.

I really need to do something about the Riser's Peerage former girls... maybe I'll give them to Ravel for her Peerage? Even when I get my Peerage I'll want more powerful girls for mine, not sex toys. Besides, Ravel is mine, so they will stay mine as well. I know Mittelt 'recruited' the two maid girls to actually work as maids, taking some of the work load off them, I need more maids... Maybe Bonehilda? It's a bit of a waste of a corpse but I don't massively need corpses at the moment except my Magical ones for the Liches.

"This will be your room from now on, ask Mittelt, the blonde maid to get your some more clothes, you can explore the castle but if you try and leave the grounds my spirits will know, and Ophis will be told. Understood?" I say to her as she bows lightly.

"Yes Sir, honestly I'm just happy to be in a warm room..." she says... the dungeons are deliberately cold, and I never got her any clothes, so yes I guess she'd be rather cold.

"For now, get some rest until our next... testing session." I say leaving the room.

**+10 Affection with Katerea Leviathan [-10/100] (For being a decent master, better than she would have been to you)**

**+5 Obedience with Katerea Leviathan [65/100] (For being a decent master, better than she would have been to you)**

Now then, there's one last thing to do before I go to bed, I need to have a talk with the Voyeur.

**\- Bonus Scene – Bennia's Conundrum -**

She can't attack him. So she can't complete her mission. She can't complete her mission so she can't go home. She can't go home so she needs a new home? She wasn't massively attached to her home, and she definitely wasn't overly loyal to Hades, the guy was a colossal Asshole after all, she wouldn't miss him, and she wasn't going back just to be killed or tortured over a unbeatable mission.

So... she needed someone else to serve? She wasn't a leader, she knew that and was happy with it, she didn't like having to think too much after all, she just wanted to have fun? Explore the world? She was a follower it's what she did best, with her life with Hades over (quite literally if she returned) she needed someone else to follow...

Maybe a necromancer would need a personal Grim Reaper? After all, Hades wanted them both dead so maybe it'd be safer to stay in numbers?

Kuoh was it? A Castle as well... Castles were pretty cool...

Her course was set! She was off to join the other side!

**\- Kuro -**

**Obedience Unlocked with Bennia **

**+10 Obedience with Bennia [10/100] (for her joining your team)**

...I give up.

**\- Bonus Scene – Reunion -**

"I told you and Cao Cao I was done." Arthur said, looking ragged as he sat on the edge of the bed next to the body of his sister.

"Cao Cao is dead, we might be the last two, I thought you were going to see the Necromancer?" Georg asked as he sat in a chair near him. Arthur's eyes widened momentarily before his face went back to the almost broken expression that had become so regular.

"I'm researching him, as much as I can. I only get one shot at this after all. If I anger him and he takes my life then Le Fay will never return, I don't care if I die, but I have to bring her back." he answered glancing at the corpse next to him. "All I have that could be worth it is Caliburn, and My Life. I've already decided I will offer both, if he brings Le Fay back he can take Caliburn of my still warm corpse and turn me into one of his skeletons for all I care."

"I can take you there, but he isn't going to be... happy with me. I messed up, but I have a gift to try and fix things." Georg admitted as he used dimension lost to bring his olive branch out.

"You want to give 'that' to a Necromancer? Assuming he doesn't kill us both he should be happy at least..." Arthur said looking at the damaged corpse on the ground.

"Let's hope so, for both our sakes."

**Authors Note : And Done.**

**Sorry for the slight delay, work was a pain in the ass.**

**Millicas is in trouble, and it's entirely his own dumb-ass fault.**

**Katerea is Kuro's new testing dummy for Eromancy.**

**Serafall has made her offer.**

**And Venelana is wondering why all her family are so perverted.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 16 : A rather unfair fight.**

Rias loved Kuro...

He didn't want to think about it, but it was true. He'd spent the day spying on them at the convention, and he couldn't ignore the obvious any more. Sending Grayfia did nothing, she could stop Kuro from going for Rias, but she couldn't stop Rias from going after Kuro herself.

He could kill Kuro? Which would break Rias, even if he could blame it on someone else, besides Serafall was oddly attached to him, if he did she'd investigate his death. He'd sworn not to hurt her again.

She was weaker than him, but he could admit she was certainly smarter, he wasn't convinced that he could deceive her over this, and explaining why he killed Kuro would be... unfortunate. And that was assuming that Azazel didn't join the investigation... and Yasaka...

He wasn't good enough at Hypnosis to control Rias for any length of time, and Kuro was getting too strong to be controlled. Of course he was getting too strong all together, he was still weaker than him of course, but he went from a decently strong mage, absurdly strong mage in no time at all.

From a Satan standpoint it was wonderful, he was a brilliant asset, from his magic, his potions and his connections he was a incredibly good recruit. Which is why Serafall would stop at nothing to find out how he died, tracking the killer like a hell hound.

From a personal standpoint it was terrible. Rias wanted him more than anything, and she would stop at nothing to get him. She was stubborn like that.

He couldn't do anything to Kuro without massive consequences, plus if it came out that he did it, Rias would hate him forever. And even he couldn't beat Serafall, Azazel and Yasaka if they all came for him. He could beat any of them individually, but even two of them would be enough to end him.

He couldn't really stop Rias either, any mind magic would wear off eventually, it was fine for short term, but it wouldn't last for ever. And when it wore off he'd have a lot of questions to answer.

He should have seen this coming, of course Rias would grow attached to him after he beat Riser... Kuro was her beloved Saviour, and he was the big broth-

She was just the big sister, that wouldn't use her power to get Rias out of her marriage...

Her precious Rias-tan was growing up and leaving her behind... she couldn't allow that, but what could she do about it?

...maybe, just maybe she could take a leaf out of Serafall's book?

**\- Kuro -**

Getting a message that I had lost 30 Reputation with Sirzechs over jealousy was worrying. I'll admit I panicked, using both my Genderbend Cheat Code, and my Heart Crystal in my panicked state.

I'm surprised that Millicas still exists, since both Sirzechs and Grayfia are female and as far as this world's history is concerned they always have been, how does that even work? Maybe there's a Merlin in this world using weird Futa Magic to make a child between them? I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to know in truth, something's are better left unknown.

**In the new history, Ajuka used experimental magic to let Sirzechs impregnate Grayfia, but it had both a even lower success rate than regular pregnancy, and a very high infant mortality rate, so it was banned and the research was abandoned.**

**Millicas is essentially a miracle child, a one in a million.**

Or you could just tell me I guess.

Anyway, I should get back to what I was doing.

Knocking quietly on Millicas's door, I smirk as he opens it.

"H-hello, Lord Kuro... is there something you need?" he asks not making eye contact.

"Really kid? Venelana could you I had spirits watching you and you just couldn't help yourself?" I say amused as he rapidly pales. "Shall we talk in here? Or do you want to go somewhere else, so we aren't next to your mothers room?" I ask amused.

"Ss-somewhere el-else.." he says actually shaking in fear as I lead him to the living room.

As I sit down he just stands there trembling.

"Sit down kid." I order as he practically jumps into the seat opposite me. "So, is there any reason I shouldn't tell your Grandmother like she asked me too? And your mother as well?" I ask casually.

**\- Millicas -**

"I- But... I... No sir." he says with tears forming in his eyes.

He had no excuse, there was no legitimate excuse he could use to get out off this, he knew the risks, and then he did it anyway. Now he would just have to pay the price...

His mothers would be furious, and his Grandmother would be so disappointed in him.

**\- Kuro -**

**Choose your Path**

**[Tell Venelana]**

**Decreased Reputation with Millicas Gremory**

**Decreased Affection with Sirzechs Lucifer**

**Increased Affection with Venelana Gremory**

**Increased Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**[Blackmail Millicas.]**

**Increased Reputation with Millicas Gremory**

**Obedience unlocked with Millicas Gremory**

**Decreased Affection with Sirzechs, Venelana and Grayfia (If discovered)**

"So, I could tell Venelana. But that doesn't really benefit me, so here's the deal, from now on, you take order from me, just like your mother, and in exchange I won't tell your mother what a degenerate you are, as long as I don't catch you again, fair enough?" I ask calmly as he looks down in thought.

"I... you won't tell my mothers?" he says biting his lip.

"No, it doesn't benefit me to tell on you." I say.

"Umm... ok, what do I have to do?" he asks as I think about it.

**+10 Reputation with Millicas Gremory**

**+10 Obedience with Millicas Gremory**

I didn't think this far ahead to be honest, I just wanted the rep so I can try and max him out, and get those sweet bonus rewards.

Taking out the Raygun I got from Azazel I shoot him with it making him flinch. As I watch in mild interest, his hair lengthens slightly, as his face becomes slightly... softer, he was already pretty feminine, and he is too young to have breasts so his body doesn't change much either

"Come here." I order as she flinches, slowly rising as she walks in front of me. She's pretty cute, but I mostly wanted to see how the Raygun works, reaching forwards I pull her silk pyjama bottoms down, looking at the clearly female pussy in front of me, if I didn't know any better I'd be sure she was always a she. I'd like to see if this wears off, but I don't want to have to explain why he is now a she, so this will do for now.

Shooting her again, turns her back to a him.

"That's be all for now, go to bed, and try not to jerk off to your mother again, remember, I'll know." I say getting up and leaving him alone, it's been a long day, and I am tired.

**\- Millicas -**

He was just a girl.

Lord Kuro just shot him with a weird gun, and then he was a girl.

What.

And now he had to obey Lord Kuro... who could turn him into a girl...

He really didn't like where this was going...

But it was better than his family finding out right? All he had to do was obey, and he wouldn't be disowned, and knowing that the spirits were always watching him would keep him from peeking again.

Knowing he was always being watched worked as a good deterrent.

But he had an idea of what he was going to be doing for Lord Kuro, and it was... not great if he was being honest.

He never wanted to find out what sex was like from a female perspective, but he also didn't think he was going to have much of a choice, he really didn't want to disappoint his family, and his grandmother had warned him, if he couldn't last more than a hour before he disobeyed her then she would be extremely disappointed, honestly her disappointment was worse than her anger.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? His mother certainly didn't seem to mind... neither did his Grandmother, maybe it would be okay?

**\- Kuro -**

I don't want to push the kid too far, too fast. Better to take things slow for now. I need to work out if Sirzechs is going to be a problem, even female she could still decide to end me like the over-protective sis-con she is. At least she can't drop to -100 now, her minimum is now -90, but that's still low enough for her to attack me, and I didn't manage to turn Grayfia and stop her from trying to kill me, just for Sirzechs to kill me off.

Maybe I should consider ditching this world sooner, rather than later?

No, not yet anyway.

I have the battle tomorrow, and then I want to visit Yasaka, maybe get Sona as well before I leave. I'm not going to run off just because the sis-con is throwing a temper tantrum.

I'll leave when I am good and ready, and not a moment before.

Heading to my room I get into bed, I could go grab one of the girls, but I've had enough for a today. I love sex, I really do, but there's been no end to it today, and I just want to sleep.

Wait do Liches need sleep? Can they even have sex? That could change my willingness to rip out my soul considerably.

**They can, or at least you'll be able to. **

**And no they don't need sleep, Liches are immune to the regular needs off Mortals.**

So, to be clear, I will still be able to have sex? Cause I have a harem, and I need everything to work downstairs.

**...seriously what is it with Gamers and their obsession with sex?**

**Yes, you'll have a method to keep your human appearance, and all of it's functionalities, including sex.**

**Like Shiro would ever let me change you into a sexless race... **

**He thinks any race that can't have sex is an abomination that has no right to exist, usually he either alters the entire race making them capable of sex, or he just commits Genocide... again.**

That... doesn't surprise me.

Still it's good to know that I can keep the important bits, what would be the point of being surrounded by hot girls if nothing down there worked?

I still need to find a good place to put my soul though, it might be better to wait until the next world, this world has too many people who could recognise my Phylactery for what it is, and I don't want my soul to fall into anyone's hands.

Last thing I need is to end up like Davy Jones, from the second Pirates movie, forced to obey people who are holding my source of immortality hostage.

The Game said my Hub world was next, so keeping my soul in my Hub makes sense, I just have to eliminate every potential threat in the next world.

Hopefully it'll be weaker than this one, with my luck I wouldn't be massively surprised if I ended up in 40K or Asura's Wrath, with a pissed off pseudo-god throwing a planet at me. Asura's Wrath had a terrifying power ceiling, with the first main boss growing bigger than a planet, and it only got worse from there.

But there's no point in wondering now, guessing doesn't get me anywhere.

I'll just have to wait and see, for now it's time to sleep.

**\- Next Morning -**

Heading to school with Asia following me, I think about how I am going to handle the fight tonight, I don't think I'm going to use Shisui or Kushimaru. It'd be overkill to deal with Sona and Rias's Peerage's.

Asia is busy going over some notes, and muttering to herself so I'll leave her to it.

My horde alone, plus my own power will be enough to handle this, besides I can guard my base with my Dragon, and I don't think they have the power to actually damage it. But that's assuming that we are both starting in a base like we did in the fight against Riser.

Even if we don't and it's an open field type of arena, then I'll still have the advantage simply due to my pure numbers. Rias has four people including herself, five if Gasper joins in. And Sona has seven, also including herself.

That's eleven, or twelve against over a hundred, and even my weakest forces, my skeletons are higher level than them, even if they lack the more diverse powers my opponents will have, my Wraiths and Lost Souls can handle my ranged magic attacks, and my Bayrok's can handle the ranged physical attacks. My Scheming Spirits will handle the scouting, so I can make sure they can't ambush me. And I have countless melee fighters under my command, so they can't fight me in close range or they'll be overwhelmed.

I've got some more information on the battle from Sona by text, Serafall is the one arranging things, and she's taking the role of judge this time, not Grayfia. So I can almost certainly count on Serafall being biased as fuck, but that's fine, I can handle it even if Serafall changes things in Sona's favour.

**Quest Added**

**[Just a training match...]**

**Objective: Win the pseudo rating game**

**Reward: 5 Levels in a random class, 1 Heart Crystal, Increased Aff/Rep with involved people**

Works for me, sorry girls, but now I have a reason to win so I won't be taking things easy on you. 5 levels will be nice, no matter where they end up.

Arriving at the school I walk towards Sona from her usual spot by the gate.

"Good Morning President." I say with a slight grin as she blushes.

"Good Morning Kuro, are you ready for tonight?" she asks as Tsubaki giggles.

"I am, this is Asia Argento, our new transfer student." I say placing a hand on her head as she blushes.

"H-hello, thank you for letting me come to school despite me being... umm you know..." she says glancing around as she tries to hint at her supernatural connections, I've already told her who all the Devils are in this place.

"It was no problem, both myself and Rias owe Kuro anyway. This was a relatively small thing." she says before she turns to me. "After class, don't go home, we will all be going to the underworld straight from school, if that's alright with you." she explains.

"That's fine, I've got everything I need already. I'll see you later, I need to get Asia to our home room." I say looking around to make sure there isn't anyone watching before I lean forwards and giving Sona a light kiss making her turn bright red as I do.

"I- Umm... I'll see you later..." she stutters as I walk past her, already hearing Tsubaki teasing Sona in the background.

**+6 Affection with Sona Sitri [74/100] (you know what for)**

**+3 Affection with Tsubaki Shinra [39/100] (for giving her new teasing material)**

"Are you and the President... Umm..." Asia starts, before trailing off.

"Sort of. I have a lot of girls I'm... a bit more than friendly with." I say with a half laugh. After a moment of thought I lean down and give her a kiss so she doesn't feel left out making her turn red as well.

**+4 Affection with Asia Argento [70/100] (you know what for)**

With a laugh I stroke her hair as she looks away from me, unable to make eye contact with me. Seriously, she was completely ready to get intimate before when she misunderstood what I wanted, but a kiss makes her turn bright red? Girls are weird.

As we reach the classroom, I introduce her to the teacher before leaving her, giving her a pat on the shoulder encouraging before I take my seat. Kalawarner has been teaching her Japanese, and she's picked it up surprisingly fast. She's a smart girl, even if she is a bit naïve.

Unsurprisingly it takes only a small introduction for Asia to become popular, the adorable foreign girl was always going to shoot up in popularity, and with the perverted trio dead, there's no one to give her any trouble with their stupid antics.

She sits next to me, happily telling everyone that she lives with me, and I bullshit my way out of this saying I'm looking after her for my uncle, good old Uncle Azazel.

I am a slight bit worried about how Aika is getting close to her, Asia's been corrupted enough already, but then I decide that really? I don't care. It's not like I am not going to try and get Asia in the Harem anyway. Having the perverted girl do some of the leg work for me works out just fine.

Classes pass fairly quickly, and without any issues. I was going to have lunch with Asia today, but she gets abducted by Aika, so I eat with the Kendo Girls instead. It's nice that Asia is making friends, even if the friend is a terrible pervert with many issues.

**+3 Affection with Katase [53/100] (for spending time with her)**

**+3 Affection with Murayama [38/100] (for spending time with her)**

After classes finish I send Asia home with Kalawarner who came to pick her up after I sent a message back home telling them that I would be heading straight out to the Rating Game. Kalawarner and Asia seem pretty close, and Asia immediately starts excitedly explaining how her day has been as Kalawarner leads her away.

But now it's time for my fight. I can't see me actually losing this in honestly, no matter how I look over things I can't see any way for them to actually beat me, as long as I play things smart.

Admittedly Variant Destruction might be a problem, and if they've worked out how to use it already then so could Staring Blue and Green, I am pretty sure that my undead will be weak to Light Magic, but I doubt they'll be able to out-shoot my Bayroks, and they only have two archers compared to my five.

Knocking on the student council door it opens immediately as Tsubaki shows me inside.

"We'll be ready in just a moment, we are just waiting for Rias and her Peerage to arrive." Sona says filling in some paperwork as I take a seat, I can't help but notice the hungry eyes of her Peerage on me, and it's not the usual lustful hunger I am used too.

They want to beat me, a lot. Sorry but I have levels on the line, so I can't let you win. If there's one thing that would make me take a fight seriously, it's free levels. Ohh, and my survival, but that's irrelevant in this fight.

Tsubaki serves me some tea, maybe it's a Queen thing to make tea? And as I sip it Rias and her Peerage arrive, missing Gasper.

Lucky for me, I'm not sure how to fight someone who can pause time.

"Right, is everyone ready?" Sona asks as I down my tea, thanking Tsubaki as I put the cup down and get up.

"I am." I say as everyone gathers around, Sona activates a magical circle sending us all to the underworld.

As I look around I see a busty woman with long red head giving me a rather intense look before Serafall jumps both me and Sona, pulling us into a hug.

"Kuro-kun! Sona-tan! Are you both ready for your fated battle?" she shouts as our faces are pushed into her breasts, she's deliberately pushing our faces together as she does.

After a considerable struggle we manage to escape, I'll admit I didn't try and escape too hard, she can suffocate me with those massive breasts whenever she wants.

"Fated Battle? Sure, I'm ready." I say amused as the redhead approaches.

"You aren't going to be too mean to my precious Rias-tan are you?!" Sirzechs but female says getting a groan from Rias.

"Leave Kuro alone, this is a fight. I don't want him to take it easy on us. That would defeat the whole point of this, besides we have him massively outnumbered." Rias says dodging Sirzechs attempt to hug her. Sirzechs just looks like a older Rias, with larger tits. I don't know how I didn't work that out earlier now that I look at them both together. As she says I'm outnumbered, I let out a laugh.

"No, you really don't." I say before Serafall pills me away.

"I'll be teleporting you to your start point, and we need to start on time, this fight has a lot of people watching, no pressure though." she says before she leans in and whispers. "Good job with the kiss earlier, you'll have her in no time." she says giving me a thumbs up before she activates another magical circle, giving my a slap on the ass before she steps out of it.

Looking around I see that I am on top of a Keep on top of a hill, and I can see another Keep on top of another hill, there's a river separating each hill, and some trees on each hill, not enough to be a forest, but they could work as cover. Immediately I summon my Scheming Spirits sending them towards the other Keep, they won't be doing anything that I don't know about.

Now, it's time for my horde.

**\- Rias -**

"...we are going to lose." Koneko says looking at the giant dragon flying around the keep.

"Let's not give up so quickly, we can at least make him work for his victory." Sona said pushing her glasses up as she used some magnification magic to give them a better view of the opposite keep. They looked over the battlefield, watching as dozens of skeletons clawed their way out of the ground and the heavily armoured knight-like undead walked out of the Keep, the Living Armours following behind them. "As worrying as his numbers are we have a bigger problem, his Spirits are no doubt already spying on us, and any plan w make, he will know before we can even start it. As much as I don't like it, none of us even have the ability to see them, let alone counter them."

"His archer ones, I think they are called Bayroks, will be a problem as well... if we try and approach by air, they'll fill us with arrows, they are very good shots." Rias says looking over the forces taking position around the rival Keep.

"And Momo and Reya are still learning to use Staring Blue and Green, they're getting good with their bows, but they're still learning, they won't be able to outshoot the undead who specialise in archery. We can't approach by ground either, there isn't enough cover, and we'd be attacked constantly by his skeletons, I can count 56 skeletons, 50 of the weaker ones, 5 of the stronger variety and one much larger one. I can definitely see why he laughed when you said he was out numbered. The hounds will be a problem as well, in the last game he sent them to hunt people travelling alone, at least in the open they'll be less dangerous than they were in the forest. But honestly this type of field benefits him more than it does us, I had hoped for a empty town type where we would have plenty of cover, but in this open area the Dragon is going to be the biggest threat, aside from Kuro himself." Sona said, trying to find a way to counter the beast. "We have never seen it in action, he either didn't have it, or didn't use it in the last game." as she went to continue Serafall's voice filled the arena.

"Welcome everyone, to the epic battle between Kuro the Necromancer and the combined forces of Rias Gremory and my adorable Sona-tan!" she started as Sona sighed.

"Who thought it was a good idea to let her near a microphone?" Sona said as Rias smirked at her.

"I think it's more, no one was brave enough to try and keep her from the microphone..."

"The objective is simple, Kuro-kun has to defeat both Rias, and Sona-tan, and they in turn have to beat him. The rest of the teams don't matter, only the three kings! You might think that puts Kuro-kun at a disadvantage, but given the big angry dragon I think he might have the advantage. Don't give up Sona-tan! Beat that big bad Necromancer!" Serafall cheered.

"Someone take the microphone away from her..."

"Now, it's time to start the party! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! It's time, kick his sexy ass Sona-tan!"

"Please take the microphone away from her..." Sona moaned facepalming...

As she did she heard a roar, as they all turned they saw the Dragon heading directly for them. With a panicked shout they all fled inside the keep, just in time to see the roof get light up in green flames.

The tower shook as the dragon landed on it, it's claws digging into the rock as they ran to the bottom floor.

"I knew that thing was going to be a problem... we can't hide down here forever, the stone won't hold it back for long." Sona said as they gathered at the bottom of the stairs, still feeling the keep shake as the Skeletal Dragon tried to tear the roof off, before it went silent.

Akeno opened the door slightly peeking out of the gap.

"It's flying back... it's just landed on Kuro's keep." she said before her eyes widened, she slammed the door shut just as a black arrow with a dark liquid coating it shot into it, the tip sticking out of the other side, despite the doors thickness.

"...His archers have us pinned. There's only two exits to the keep, the front door and the roof, and the roof exit has collapsed under the Dragon's attacks, it would take a considerable amount of time to clear it... the front door is our only real exit and we can't leave that without being shot at... Kuro is an annoying opponent to fight." Sona said with a sigh as she considered their options. As she did they all turned in worry as an axe hit the closed door.

**\- Kuro -**

My Dragon did a good job smashing the keeps roof entrance, even if they try and clear it, I'll know, and my Dragon will fly back and finish the job. Now while they hid away my horde made it across the river, with minimal issues, and have surrounded the tower.

I've kept the Death Knights, Frost Knights and Living Armours back, and just sent the Skeletons. I've got my regular Skeletons are hacking away at the door and frankly, I can't see them managing to beat the Bone Golem even if they somehow defeat the Greater Skeletons. Plus my Bayrok's are pinning them in place so they can't leave the keep that's about to be full of Skeletons.

I kinda want to join in...

I'll just dismiss my Dragon for now, my Death Knights and Frost Knights as well, they were complete overkill for this fight anyway.

"And Kuro sends his Dragon away, is he already certain of his victory?!" Serafall's voice cries out.

Walking out of the Keep I summon and mount my Nightmare Horse, riding it down the hill as my Armours follow behind, since this is just a friendly match I might as well have some fun.

The river is only a small one, and it's pretty shallow, so my Horse simply pushes through it easily.

Stopping behind my horde I watch as the skeletons keep smashing the door with their axes, they can't hide in their forever. Still this is taking too long... sending a new order I make the skeletons pull back as my Bone Golem lumbers forwards, simply punching the door making it fly back... looking in confusion I stare at the empty keep, I pulled my spirits back since they had nowhere to go...

Hopping off my horse I walk into the Keep with my Greater Skeletons following me, as I look in annoyance at the bookcase, pulled to the side to reveal a tunnel going under the keep.

Oh.

**\- Sona -**

"Good find Koneko-chan. We might actually have a chance if we fight down here." Rias said patting Koneko's head.

"From the sounds upstairs the door have been broken down, we'll have company soon enough, even if the bigger undead won't be able to fit down here." Sona said cautiously. "We wouldn't be able to fight well down here ourselves, the tunnels are too narrow for us to all be able to fight together, it might be better to split into two groups for now."

They'd headed down into what seemed like a maze of tunnels under the arena, Koneko had heard the wind blowing through it, and pulled the bookcase aside, just in time before something smashed the door down.

"Shall we split into our two Peerage's? We'll be able to work as a team better with our own Peerage's after all." Rias said as they looked back in the direction they came from, hearing the sounds of movement heading their way.

"Agreed, we need to keep moving though, at the next turn I'll go left, you go right." she responds, as they keep moving.

**\- Kuro -**

A Maze, that's... annoying.

I've sent my Skeleton's in 5 groups of 10 with a Greater and a Bayrok leading each group as they search the tunnels for the hiding devils, but this place is massive.

I'm joining the search with five living armours, and the rest of them are guarding the entrance with the Bone Golem, just in case they try heading back out while I am down here, my Spirits are searching as well.

I've re-summoned the Death Knights and had them go back to my keep and guard my entrance to the tunnels, they won't be getting out at that side either.

I still have the advantage here, once one group finds them the rest will rush to their location, guided by my spirits. I just have to actually find them first...

**\- Rias's Group -**

This wasn't going great, they might have a slight better chance down here, but they were still at a major disadvantage, Kuro's numbers alone gave him the advantage, and Koneko could hear countless footsteps from the undead scouring the tunnels for them.

"Sona-tan's Knight is down! Oh no! Fight back Sona-tan!" Serafall's voice cried out making them all wince.

As they turned a corner the froze, seeing the small horde of Skeleton's shambling towards them.

"Akeno, now!" Rias ordered as Akeno immediately sent a bolt of lightning at them, the lead skeleton simply raised it's large shield tanking the attack as they all made that chattering noise, she wasn't sure during the first Rating Game, but she was sure now.

They were laughing at them.

Lashing out with her Powers of Destruction she managed to strike the lead skeleton in the head making the chattering stop as they all charged them in anger, their empty eye sockets glowing red.

As one of them lunged forwards, bringing their greatsword down in and overhead swing aimed at her, Kiba moved in the way, blocking it with a created sword as he was forced to his knees, his eyes widening at the strength behind the strike.

"Sona-tan's Bishop is down as well! It's not looking good!"

As he tried to push back the blade another Skeleton attempted to strike him in the side with it's axe, only for Koneko to punch it in her skull, knocking it back.

"...boom." she said calmly as the skeleton exploded from being hit with a fist coated in Variant Destruction. She was entirely too fond of her new Sacred Gear. Or maybe she just liked making things explode.

Akeno and Rias both blasted the one overpowering Kiba with Lightning and Destruction magic blasting it back. They watched in shock as it simply got back up, seemingly unharmed from the magical onslaught. The ones blown up also started rising up, one of them grabbing their blown off arms and reattaching it as they started chattering again.

"Fall back, Koneko cause some more explosions to cover our retreat." Rias ordered as they backed away from the Skeleton's, she couldn't help feel just a hint of dread as the Skeleton's just chattered louder, not pursuing them.

"Rias... we have a problem." Akeno said getting her attention as she turned around to see a wall of Living Armours in their way, the wall split slightly allowing Kuro to walk past them as he smirked at them.

"Hi Honey, how's your day going?" he asked with a grin as she immediately fired her Destruction magic at him, a armour blocking it with it's shield. "I'll take that as 'not good'..." he said with a laugh.

"Sona-tan's other Bishop has fallen! Is this the end!"

"New plan, we just have to beat Kuro! Focus on him." she ordered as they rushed him.

**\- Sona's Group (Earlier) - **

"Sona-tan's Knight is down! Oh no! Fight back Sona-tan!" Serafall's voice cried out.

"Dammit. Momo, Reya, take out that archer!" Sona ordered, they'd been caught off guard by an arrow from behind, taking out Tomoe in an instant as she was teleported away.

Her Bishops returned fire, but the Archer hid behind the skeleton's, who were using their shields to block the light arrows keeping the Archer safe as it popped out and fired.

Firing a wave of water magic she sighed as it barely even affected the Skeleton's, her Peerage was rather specialised in using Reversal Magic, but that was no use here.

Ruruko and Tsubasa were hand-to-hand combatants... and she wouldn't send them to fight the skeleton's even with their enhanced strengths, it would be suicide, and Tsubaki couldn't fight them all with her Naginata. That wasn't to say that they weren't doing any good, as Ruruko managed to knock another arrow out of the air, but they were fighting a losing battle.

As she went to order a retreat she froze, seeing Momo fall with an arrow in the back, another group of undead approach from behind.

"Sona-tan's Bishop is down as well! It's not looking good!"

Yeah, she'd noticed.

One less damage dealer, and now they had to defend from two directions, with nowhere to run.

Creating a magical shield she winced as it was struck by a arrow, making a small crack in it... it wouldn't last.

Gathering her magic she sent a massive water dragon at the new group, smashing it into the archer, letting out a relived sigh as it fell to the ground.

Her relief was short-lasted as it rose back up, glaring at her angrily.

She was supposed to be a master tactician, but she couldn't see a way to get out of this.

Though she had learnt something very important... her Peerage lacked in pure power... they were too specialised, and while the two Sacred Gears he'd given her helped a lot, it wasn't enough...

Didn't Kuro manage to make a regular Fallen much stronger? After this she'd have to approach him about training her Peerage...

"Sona-tan's other Bishop has fallen! Is this the end!?"

...As she watched Reya be teleported away she sighed, she didn't expect to win, but she wanted to at least make him work for his victory... this was just embarrassing.

Still the fault was hers, she'd underestimated Kuro's undead, and overestimated herself.

As she threw up two magical shields blocking both sides, the undead rushed her, smashing through the shields easily as they swarmed her and her remaining pieces.

Blasting the closest Skeleton with her water magic she closed her eyes as the next skeleton ran her through with it's spear before she could react.

**\- Rias -**

"Sona-tan's down! How could you do that Kuro-kun?! I'm going to spank you for that!" Serafall's voice cried out. "Sona-tan's Queen, Rook and Pawn are down! Get him Rias-chan!"

For a Mage Kuro was unnaturally fast, as Kiba charged him he dodged under the blade and lashed out, punching Kiba in the side before he grabbed a blade from an Armour and clashed with him, surprisingly holding his own against the Knight.

Akeno and Rias tried to hold off the Skeleton's advancing for behind, Koneko attacked the armours, using Variant Destruction to blast the Armours back while Kuro and Kiba fought, their blades clashing.

For a moment she thought Kiba was going to win, as he managed to land a strike on Kuro's chest, before a pale green light shot from Kuro's hand striking Kiba, when they clashed again, Kiba was far slower, barely able to keep up.

"That's cheating..." Kiba half-laughed as he fell to a knee, the blade cutting along his leg.

"I'm a mage... why would Magic be cheating?" Kuro asked amused as he went to finish Kiba off.

As he did Koneko jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around him as she started glowing brightly.

"Sorry, Koneko-chan... but you shouldn't have done that... Dead Bone Pulse, Dance of the Larch..." he shouted as bones shot out of his body impaling Koneko, Rias could see them sticking out of her back before they retracted, Koneko falling as she vanished in a flash of light.

"Rias's Rook is down, falling some spiky bones! Bad Kuro, hurting poor innocent Koneko like that!"

"Poor innocent? She was trying to blow me up..." Kuro muttered before he smirks at her. "Dead Bone Pulse... Dance of the Camellia!" he says pulling out a bone from his upper arm and rapidly stabbing it at Kiba, who tried to block but with his lowered speed was quickly overwhelmed, making him vanish in a light.

"Rias's Knight is down as well, only two left!"

"Stop." Kuro ordered making his undead all freeze in place. "I'd suggest giving up, you can't win in this situation." he said dropping the bone blade as he stared them down.

"Sorry Kuro-kun... but I don't really want to.." Akeno said sending a wave of lightning at him, which was blocked by another Armour.

"So be it.. Dead Bone Pulse, Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets." he said swinging his hands towards her as his finger-bones fired out with a loud sound, the sharp bones tearing through Akeno as she dropped clutching her stomach.

"Rias's Queen is down. And now it's just Rias and Kuro!"

"You sure you don't want to surrender?" He asked calmly, as the holes in his fingers healed... why did this all feel so familiar? Bone Weapons... wait really?

"Stealing ideas from Naruto... really?" she asked as she called up all her magic, for one last attempt. A small grin appeared on her face as he blushed.

"Not exactly, it's complicated..." he said rubbing his neck as he sighed, as he did she acted, sending a snake made of her magic at him as his eyes widened.

Letting out a disappointed sigh she looked at the slightly damaged armour that blocked her shot. Kuro could be distracted, his guards couldn't be.

"...I don't have any magic left. But I'm not giving up, no one else did." she says as he approached, pulling out another blade of bone...

She didn't realise just how much of a Otaku he was...

"Sorry, sexy. But this wasn't a fair fight, it's hard to fight a guy with an army of undying monsters..." he said calmly before he held it against her neck.

"Rias is in checkmate! Kuro wins!" Serafall announces as they both get teleported away.

**Quest Complete**

**[Just a training match...]**

**Objective: Win the pseudo rating game**

**Reward: 5 Levels in a Warrior, 1 Heart Crystal**

**+5 Affection/Rep with every member of Rias and Sona's Peerage**

**+5 Rep with the Occult Research Club, the Kuoh Student Council, the 72 Pillars, and the Four Satans**

**[Bond between Knights] – Kiba [50]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with knight-like people**

"Rias-tan! Are you ok?! Did he hurt you?! Don't worry, I'll disintegrate him immediately!" Sirzechs shouts as she hugs Rias.

"No, you won't. I'm fine, and I lost fair and square. You aren't allowed to get involved!" Rias says annoyed as she pushes her sister away from her.

"Kuro-kun! Get over here so I can spank you for hurting Sona-tan!" Serafall shouts running towards me... these fucking sis-cons...

As I attempt to escape Serafall grabs me pulling me away while Rias attempts to escape from Sirzechs. Despite my best efforts I get dragged into a side room easily as she practically throws me into a seat.

"Bad Kuro-kun, you can't seduce Sona by stabbing her... are you going to pull her hair next?" She says pouting at me as she sits next to me.

"And I can't get her by taking it easy on her, she'd see me letting her win as an insult. Trust me, I'll have her soon enough, and then I'll have you, and you can have her." I say pulling her against me.

"You better, I've bet a lot on you..." she says cuddling against me.

"So is there a reason you kidnapped me? Or did you just want to cuddle?" I ask as she looks up at me, as she does I lean down and kiss her quickly making her eyes widen slightly before she kisses me back, practically climbing into my lap as she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

After a few minutes she breaks the kiss smirking at me.

"I was going to punish you for bullying Sona-tan... but I guess I can let you off since you seem to be good at this seduction thing..." she says running her hands over my chest.

"...On a unrelated side-note, I needed to talk with you." I say sliding my hands under her skirt.

"Oh... and what would you want from me?" she asks sultrily as she undoes my school shirt.

"Nothing major... but say I accidentally made a fertility potion that might fix the Devils low birth rates, what do you think I should do with it?" I ask making her freeze. The sexy look on her face dropping as she stares at me.

"Are you being serious?" she asks with no trace of her flirty tone, she's full Satan mode at the moment.

"Yeah, I've not tested it yet, but I'm 95% sure it would work. If anything I think it will work too well..." I say pulling the white potion out of inventory. I had some wheat laying around, so I made 5 doses, with my Alchemical Efficiency upgrade, that's 10 total.

**[Enhance Fertility] x 5**

**Increases the Fertility rates of anyone who drinks it by 750% for one week**

**Any pregnancy caused by the potion has a 75% chance of twins, a 37.5% chance of triplets, and a 18.75% chance of quadruplets**

Honestly, this is what happens when you max out a crafting skill, everything you make is too powerful. The game says it'll work on any race that reproduces sexually, and despite it messing with me it's never actually lied to me.

"Out of curiosity how regular are twins, triplets and quadruplets in devil pregnancies?" I ask as she stares at the potion.

"Twins are very rare, triplets are almost unheard off, and there's never been a set of quadruplets... why?" she asks with something I can't quite place in her voice.

"Because I've done the maths, and this would make most pregnancies end in twins, around three out of four to be exact, along with a one in three chance of triplets, and just under a one in five chance of quadruplets. If one person drinks it (either the man or the woman) , then it will increase the pregnancy chance by to about seven times more likely. If they both drink it then... it'll be much much higher..." I say. I honestly don't know how to work out the increase if both partners are drinking it...

Would it be 750 x 750? Cause that's a very big number, if it is then the women will end up super pregnant, probably have like 10 kids at once, but that's there problem not mine.

"You realise that you are holding liquid gold right? If it can do even a quarter of what you calculated then you're going to be the richest and most popular man in the Underworld..." she says seriously. "Literally you;ll have people lining up for a drop, how hard was this to make?" she asked.

I could lie and make it sound really hard, or I could be honest with her. She is a definite ally...

**\- Serafall -**

She couldn't even begin to put a price on that Vial of white softly glowing liquid... how could she? If he was telling the truth, and she believed him, he never bragged unless he could back it up... then that vial was essentially the future of the Devil Race, no more panicking about Pure-bloods dying out when they could just have a dozen kids... it'd essentially cement their place as the strongest faction, even if she was sure Azazel would force his way into the deal. But they could leave Heaven in the dirt, besides Heaven wouldn't risk starting a war if the Devils had much higher numbers...

She'd tentatively place Azazel and the Fallen into the allies category, but she didn't particularly trust them, but Azazel was too close to Kuro for her to cut him out of this, at least not without ruining relations with the Fallen completely.

"Honestly? This is a really easy potion to make... I used regular, easy to get materials and made ten doses in a few minutes... after I work out a recipe all I need are the ingredients and I can make them incredibly fast." he admits with a shrug, making her eyes widen as he moved her from his lap and placed all ten vials from... somewhere? And placed them on the table in front of them. One day she'd work out where he was keeping all his things, but it wouldn't be today. She had more important things to worry about than his magic pockets. "Why don't you take these eight, and test them yourself. I'm sure you can find some childless devil couples to help with the experiment." he says with a shrug...

She could think of nine different couples who'd give just about anything for even the slightest chance of pregnancy of the top of her head. If she went over her files she was sure that number would skyrocket, Kuro had no idea what pregnancy meant to Devils.

"And you're just giving them to me?" she asked looking over the unassuming vials.

"I'm fairly certain that no one but my will be able to recreate them even with the samples, Azazel hasn't managed to work out my Healing potions even with all the samples I gave him. And I don't really want to do the actual testing myself if I can get you to do it." he says with a lazy shrug.

Dumping the leg work on her? That was perfectly fine, she couldn't bring herself to be upset over that. Not with the potential benefits of it.

"I'll get right on that, and let you know how it goes, we have magic to detect pregnancies very early, so it shouldn't take long... Say goodbye to Sona for me, but I have to get to work immediately..." she said getting up, she'd already comforted Sona on her loss, not that she really needed comforting since she'd expected to lose.

She was logical like that...

"Will do, so I'll here from you soon?" he asked getting up as well.

"Definitely... as soon as I get some results.." she said giving him a quick kiss goodbye, maybe she should get Ajuka in on this?

Nah, not yet anyway. He was great at this stuff, but he could be difficult to deal with, he spent a long time trying to find a way to increase Devil Fertility, and she wasn't sure if he'd be impressed or angry that someone beat him too it.

Better to leave it until she had proof to stop any tantrum from him if he didn't like someone doing his job better than he did.

**\- Kuro -**

So... it was important? Good to know.

I got a message that her affection couldn't be raised to 100 until her quest has been completed so I can't raise her affection despite this, but whatever.

I only need 1 point to max her out, and I just need to get Sona first and then I get Serafall fully maxed out, and that's a stupidly powerful girl who'll be a permanent ally, which is wonderful.

As I leave the room I immediately get pushed back in by Sirzechs.

"Will you all stop pushing and pulling me?" I ask annoyed as Sirzechs pushes me back into the seat as she paces back and forth.

"...Rias loves you. I don't like that." she starts as she stops in front of me glaring down at me angrily.

"I can't control her actions, why are you getting mad at me, I did what you hired me to do." I say as Sirzechs eye narrow before she sighs and starts pacing again. After a moment she stops grabbing me by the shirt and lifting me from me seat, before she throws me back into it growling under her breath.

"I know, you did what I wanted... and this is just the consequences of that. Do you know that Grayfia doesn't want to leave your home? Answer me truthfully, I'll know if you're lying. Are you sleeping with my wife?" she asks glaring at me as I freeze.

Err...

"You are, you don't even need to say anything. I should end you." she says making her powers of destruction coat her hand as she reaches out before she vanishes it.

This bitch is insane. And completely unstable.

"You made a deal with Serafall involving Sona... what was it?" she demands as her magic sends little bursts of destruction off her body, hitting random objects in the room, disintegrating them.

"Serafall wants me to seduce Sona, so when Serafall joins my harem they can be together without any issues..." I say quickly.

**Intimidation Resistance Check Failed**

"...I want Rias. I've wanted her a lot longer than you can know. And I don't want to share her, what I want to do is just end you and keep her for myself. But she loves you. And if I did she'd never forgive me if I hurt you." she says getting her magic under control. "...I need to think about this, you are not to have sex with Rias until I get back to you, if you need sex just use Grayfia instead, I don't care." she says crossing her arms before an angry voice calls out.

"You don't care? Of course not, I'm not your precious little sister." Grayfia sneers with a glare as Sirzechs freezes.

"G-grayfia-chan? I- Umm... I can explain?" she stutters.

"No. No you cannot." she says. "Lady Serafall sent me to take Lord Kuro home, please go somewhere not here."

"Like you can complain, you're the one having an affair!" Sirzechs shouts as they glare at each other, with me suddenly feeling out of place.

"You mean when I had to use my body to fix your idiotic mistakes? And don't pretend to be upset, you haven't cared for a long time. Even if it's taken me this long to accept that." Grayfia says coldly as she moves in between me and Sirzechs. "Lord Kuro is an essential part of Devil Society, and Lady Serafall has ordered me to keep him safe, I suggest you leave Sirzechs, or would you like me to bring Lady Rias so you can explain your words to her? What was it? You've wanted her a lot longer than we can know?" she says as Sirzechs flinches.

"I... remember what I said Kuro, I will visit you when I have decided what I want to do about this..." she says as she teleports out.

"When she returns, make sure I am there. She has become more and more unhinged over the years and Devil King can't risk her killing you in her madness." Grayfia says as she looks me over seeing no injuries. "As Sirzechs's queen, allow me to... reimburse you for that idiots actions..." she says pulling her dress off with a sultry look.

**\- Grayfia -**

Fuck Sirzechs. That was what this had taught her, that her precious king could go fuck herself with a cactus.

Serafall had asked her to watch over Kuro, in case their were any consequences for a 'world-changing' discovery, and what did she find? Her king finally admitting out loud that she wanted Rias, and didn't want her.

But that was fine, because Kuro definitely wanted her. More than Sirzechs ever had, even with his Harem, he still wanted her...

So he could have her, whenever and however he wanted.

Striping her dress off she threw her underwear off, and knelt in front of him, pulling his school trousers and boxers down.

Normally she'd use her mouth, but right now she just wanted to get fucked.

Maybe Sirzechs would come back, that would make this perfect.

**\- Kuro -**

**+40 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge [11/100] (due to 'Fuck Sirzechs with a cactus')**

Grayfia wasted no time, almost immediately after practically ripping my bottoms off she climbs into my lap, slamming herself down to the hilt as she captures my mouth with her own.

I cast my Eromancer spells, Arose (not that it was necessary), Enhance Pleasure, Touch of Pleasure, Heighten Sensitivity and Heighten Libido before realising that maybe I shouldn't have cast that last one, the look in her eyes is actually scary as her hips speed up.

"We aren't stopping till you've filled my slutty maid womb with your potent seed, the bitch said you could use me, so that's what you're going to do." she says as she slams herself down, with a slightly mad look in her eyes.

"What if you get pregnant?" I say groping her ass while she rides.

"So what? She said you could fuck me, so that's what you're going to do. I wanted another child anyway." she moans out as she places her head on my shoulder, biting down hard enough to draw blood.

**Choose your Path**

**[Breed Grayfia]**

**Use the potions to get Grayfia Pregnant**

**Massively Increased Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Gain the almost eternal love and loyalty of Grayfia (you'd have to do something really fucking dumb to lose it)**

**? Affection with Sirzechs Lucifer**

**[Leave it to chance]**

**Very low chance of Grayfia getting Pregnant.**

**Increased Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge**

**? Affection with Sirzechs Lucifer**

**\- Bonus Scene – Getting a job is hard - **

She'd never applied for a job before, how did this even work?

Looking over her CV she nodded happily, thankfully the nice lady at the employment office helped her work out what to put on it, maybe she was the first grim reaper to use this method?

That'd be cool, she was a modern Grim Reaper after all.

Bennia the Grim Reaper

Location: Changes a lot

Telephone: **********

Email: TheCutestReaper

Professional Profile

I am a adorable Grim Reaper with extensive experience in harvesting the souls of my employers enemies. I am well versed in working as a team to harvest stronger souls.

Core Skills

Expert Scythe Skills

Replication Magic

Teleportation Magic

Tracking Skills

Career Summary

I have no idea how long ago? – Present

Grim Reaper for Hades

Supporting Hades I hunted escaped souls, and his enemies and harvested their souls. I left on account of him wanting to kill me, and being a general asshole.

References

Hades – Underworld (I wouldn't advise calling him, he kinda wants to kill you)

There, it was complete. She had to alter the nice lady's memory's after she read it but that was fine.

There was no way he wouldn't hire her, now she just had to go and give it to him... or should she send it to him instead?

Nah, it was more professional if she handed it over in person.

Tomorrow then, after he finished school she would go to his castle and introduce herself.

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

**Authors Note : And we are one step closer to leaving DxD at least for a little while.**

**I want to deal with at least Yasaka, Arthur, Bennia, and maybe max out Necromancer and bring back Shuri before he leaves. Maybe deal with a couple more girls before he leaves as well.**

**I can't remember if I've actually put it in the AN before but Overlord (the Game not the Anime) is next, followed by Highschool of the Dead, and then it's back here for DxD Season two.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 17 : Talks and Deals**

"Hey Grayfia... Drink this." I order with a grin, I am not drinking one because it lasts a week and I'm not pulling out off everyone for an entire week because I have temporary super fertility.

"...What is it?" she asked pausing her hip movements briefly as she looked at the potion.

"You said you wanted another child, this will make it far more likely." I say passing it to her as she stared at it silently for a moment, before she frowned, opening it and downing the whole vial, before she tosses it off to the side with a smirk.

**I don't do this often but I may have made a tiny mistake.**

**Just a little one, it doesn't really make much of a difference...**

As Grayfia starts moving again I kiss her, frowning mentally. What mistake?

**So the potion was supposed to be a 750% increase to fertility.**

**Basically, 7.5x more likely to get pregnant.**

**I may have made it 750x more likely instead...**

...

…**.I'm not fixing it, it's your problem now.**

Oh... I'm going to be a father aren't I? I almost pity my future kid, this is one weird as fuck family they'll be born into.

**Honestly compared to Shiro's, your family is practically normal**

That makes too much sense. Oh, right I was in the middle of something.

Standing up I pick Grayfia up and lay her on the table, never breaking our kiss as I start thrusting into her... I wanted to be on top.

With all the different sex magic I cast on her, it's no surprise that she cums first, honestly I'm half afraid of what the higher levels are going to be like if I can make Grayfia have a screaming orgasm at Level 10.

At Level 100 I'll basically be Orgasmo.

**Coincidentally that was Shiro's super villain name, well one of them...**

**His power was making people orgasm by hip thrusting at them.**

**I don't think the Teen Titans could ever look each other in the eyes after the 'battle'...**

...moving on.

On a whim, I cast Touch of Pleasure again, but focus it through my dick instead of my hands, the result is immediate and entertaining. Her eyes widen immediately as her mouth opens in a slight scream, I can feel her inner walls tightening down on me almost painfully. It becomes difficult to pull out of her, as she tightens like a vice around my shaft, her eyes rolling back in her head.

It occurs to me that she doesn't have the best sexual stamina.

A quick cast or two of Lubricate makes it possible to move again as I pound into her, shaking the table as I do. She out of it, there's no sign of reaction from her as I take her hard. Leaning down I wrap my lips around her nipple sucking and nipping at it as I grope her other one with my hand.

Yeah she's out of it, nothing I do gets a reaction from her.

Oh well, that doesn't make her any less enjoyable, and with how tight she's become it doesn't take long before I catch up and cum myself, releasing my seed into her incredibly fertile womb. As I pull out slowly, and with a fair amount of effort she doesn't react at all. Taking a moment to watch the cum leak from her slowly I wave my hand in front of her open eyes.

**Grayfia Lucifuge has the status effect [Unconscious]**

**Grayfia Lucifuge has the status effect [Pregnant]**

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 50, END = 229)**

Ahh.

Well I'm stuck here until she wakes up... she is my ride home.

I could try using a health or stamina potion to wake her... or alternatively...

**\- Grayfia -**

Waking up she groaned slightly, before her eyes shot open as she blushed...

She had no idea what he did, but the waves of pleasure completely overwhelmed her... making her pass out... she was never going to live this down.

...why did her jaw feel sore? Why did her ass feel sore?

Never mind, she could guess.

Looking around she saw Lord Kuro sitting on a chair, playing on his phone, fully dressed.

"Finally, you're my life home." he said looking up as she got up on shaky legs looking down at the considerable amount of cum leaking from her pussy. "You're pregnant by the way, I made sure to finish in your pussy every time." he said casually making her freeze.

Pregnant? Impossible, it took her and Sirzechs hundreds of tries to get pregnant, though Ajuka's magic for same sex pregnancies wasn't exactly reliable, even still it wasn't easy to get a devil pregnant.

She ruthlessly tried to crush the budding hope in her chest.

"I highly doubt that." she replied.

"No, you are. By the way, can you make sure to tell Serafall, she's testing the fertility potions as well, so I did some testing of my own. You are very much pregnant, so congratulations?" he said getting up. "Now can you please take me home?" he asked calmly putting his phone away.

She ignored him deep in thought... Fertility potions? Serafall said he'd made a discovery that could everything... could she really be pregnant? In just one night? The spells to detect it worked as early as twelve hours after conception, so she could find out soon enough... Ajuka had at least worked out the magic for that easily enough.

"Hello? Can we go home now?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face as she sighed.

"Very well, let's get home..." she said creating the magic circle before she froze... she'd just called the castle home...

Why did that feel... right?

**\- Kuro -**

"Thanks for the ride, I'm going to bed now, you were out of it for almost three hours after all." I say laughing as she blushes.

Waiting was boring, even if I managed to amuse myself with her body while she was out of it. I got three levels of Eromancer in that one session, I don't think I will ever need to grind Eromancer when I can level it every time I spend some time with one of my girls.

For now I am going to bed, tomorrow I have a free day after school for once, so that will be nice.

**\- Next Morning -**

Groaning as I hear someone knocking at my door I throw my quilt off my body and sit up, I really don't want to get up in truth.

"Kuro? We have to get ready for school." Asia says through the door as I shout back that I am up, I want to go back to sleep...

With a sigh I get out of bed and have a quick shower to wake myself up, and get dressed. I like school, or to be more specific I like the people at school. I don't like getting up for school however, waking up sucks.

After I finish putting my uniform back on I open my door to see Asia beaming at me happily.

"You look happy this morning... I take it you're excited for school?" I say with a yawn.

"Of course! School is wonderful, and I made plenty of friends yesterday. Why wouldn't I be excited?" she asks with a slight tilt to her head.

"...No reason, come on then." I say heading downstairs.

"Lady Kalawarner has made breakfast for you... we still have time... do you want some coffee to wake you up?" she says guiding me to the kitchen carefully.

"...That sounds great."

I let her pull me into a seat as she puts the full English breakfast in front of me, running off to get me some coffee... I could get used to this.

As I'm eating I pause... it tastes great... why does it taste at all? I quickly devour the food enjoying the taste for the first time since I started this game.

I have no idea what changed, but it's wonderful.

Downing me coffee, I get seconds while Asia slowly eats her own far less large breakfast. By the time Asia is done, I've had my seconds, and thirds...

Thanking Kalawarner I head out with Asia following behind me, she's checking her notes again, peeking over her shoulder shows she looking over all the things we went over in class yesterday, she's certainly diligent.

I leave her to her studying, no reason to distract her.

We arrive quickly enough and Sona stops me as we reach the gate.

"Good Morning Kuro, if you don't mind can you come to the council room after school today? I'd like to speak with you in private." she asks quickly, looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah, that's fine, how are all your Peerage? I didn't get to see you after the Rating Game." I ask, getting a small smile from her.

"We are all fine, the Rating Game is set up to prevent major injuries, and they recovered from the mental wounds easily enough. Plus Rias shared the potions you gave her to heal everyone." Sona explains.

"Of course she did, if they'd have asked I would have supplied some myself... I gave them those for emergencies... I think I'll make some more soon, so both you and her have some, just in case." I say, I don't want to lose anyone when Kokabiel shows up.

"I was under the impression that you had made a deal to not trade your Potions? I know my sister was angry at the Phenex's for that, I do believe she's planning on speaking to both them, and you about that." she asks with a slight frown.

"I made a deal not to sell Health Potions, and only Health Potions. And I'm not selling you anything, I'm giving them to you for free. So it's fine." I explain with a laugh at Ravel's less than airtight deal. She really isn't the best at trades.

"I see, it's a loophole then? I would certainly appreciate some Healing Items for emergencies, Phenex Tears are both Rare, and Expensive, making them hard to get even for other Pillar Clans. Honestly I don't know whether the Phenex Pride or their monopoly on healing items is more responsible for their negative reputation, even amongst other Devils." she says with a laugh.

**Quest Added**

**[In case of Emergencies]**

**Objective: Supply Rias and Sona with Health Potions just in case**

**Optional Objective: Include Mana and Stamina Potions as well**

**Hidden Objective: ?**

**Reward: Reputation Boosts, Increased Chance of both Peerage's surviving**

"When I get some time I'll see what I can do." I say giving her a quick kiss on the lips before I say goodbye and head to class.

It'd be annoying if someone died before I got True Resurrection, so I might as well keep them alive, and enjoy that easy Rep.

Classes... were exactly as boring as I expected. But something interesting did at least happen midway through.

**+60 Affection with Grayfia Lucifuge [71/100] (for granting an almost forgotten dream)**

Devil's are very good at finding out whether they are pregnant or not, looks like I really am going to be a father...

**\- Bennia -**

Jumping over the wall easily she landed with a flourish, before she froze seeing the pack of Undead Hounds staring at her, before they stared growling.

Turning around to jump back over she froze seeing the shadowy archers glaring down at her.

Whoops.

Running from the doggies she considered her choices, she couldn't hurt her potential employers pets and followers, that would be a very bad start...

She was fast, but apparently so where the hounds, using her replication magic she sent duplicates of herself in every direction before frowning as the hounds ignored them, chasing her with unrelenting focus, as she turned the corner she immediately turned around, running towards the hounds as the Dragon breathed it's unnatural fire at the spot she was just in.

Jumping over the dogs she climbed through an open window, slamming it shut as she panicked, turning just in time to see a shield smash into her head.

As she came to she struggled, feeling her arms bound behind her back as a massive Knight glared down at her. She could see four more in the stone prison cell she was tied up in. she could break the bonds but that didn't seem like quite the right move at the moment...

"Erm... Hello? I was hoping to speak to your boss?" she said slowly as they glared at her.

"...We should kill the intruder." the one in front of her spoke in a gravelling voice.

"...We should wait for the Master to get home." another spoke.

"...Let's just kill her and be done with it."

"...She is an intruder, but she is female? The Master likes females."

"...He does. We will wait for him."

"...He really likes the females, we should wait."

So... she would get to meet him? This wasn't quite how she had pictured things going, but as long as she met the Necromancer then this was fine.

**\- Shisui -**

"You dumb fucker! What are you doing Itachi?" Shisui Uchiha growled in annoyance as he watched Itachi do that stupid head poke thing to Sasuke before dying.

Since the Rating Game against the Chicken guy he and Kushimaru had been simply ordered to guard the mansion of his new master Kuro which they had done without much problems.

He did the night shift, and had free time during the day, while Kushimaru stayed on guard constantly, he couldn't leave the castle when he wasn't working so he ended up trying to work out the internet.

After finding a search engine he'd searched for Uchiha mostly on a whim, finding a 'anime' called Naruto in the process.

Needless to say he was confused as fuck. He'd spent all his free time binge watching the show, he'd had to get the blonde maid to help him find a site to watch it on, but it was sorted out easily enough.

So far he had been pissed on what happened after his death.

The Uchiha Massacre, the Oto/Suna Invasion, Sasuke's defection, Akatsuki's attacks on the Jinchuriki and now the death of Itachi at the hand of his brother. Don't even get him started on 'Tobi', he'd looked him up on the Wiki, a truly useful tool, honestly it was a Shinobi's nightmare, to have their entire life and abilities out in the open.

He had hoped to somehow keep Kuro away from his Home world but now his plans had changed considerably, he needed to go to his world, and take his 'Master' with him, he didn't want his clan to die out like this, not if he could stop it. Maybe he could just Kotoamatsukami Itachi and Sasuke to stop this whole nonsense from happening... that was his new goal in life... his new goal in afterlife, to stop the Uchiha Massacre.

Or maybe he'd just kill Sasuke, he was definitely killing Danzou, that old fuck was living on borrowed time. But Sasuke was a traitor in the making, and Shisui wasn't going to let him be all that remained of his clan.

Then he'd deal with Obito, the whiny little brat. Starting a war because your crush died? That was beyond pathetic.

Shisui let out a sigh, not that he needed to breath any more, before idly wondering if he should thank Kuro for resurrecting him. With this knowledge he could save his clan, and village...

He just needed Kuro's help, and permission...

Well, his village had plenty of hot girls, so maybe that would work?

**\- Kuro -**

Knocking on the student council door I immediately get called in, as I enter I immediately notice that only Sona and Rias are here, even Akeno and Tsubaki are missing. And that's certainly rare...

"Thank you for coming." Sona says putting some paperwork away as she stands up from her desk, walking around and sitting on a chair next to Rias as I sit opposite them.

"No problem, so what did you need?" I ask leaning back in my seat.

"Our battle yesterday taught us both something important, both of us, and our peerages are lacking in power, we failed to even take down a single undead..." Sona starts as they both wince slightly in remembrance.

"Not actually true, Koneko managed to defeat a couple of Skeletons with Variant Destruction, and you defeated a Bayrok, but I cast Undying army at the start of the battle, so they were brought back after they fell." I say, I was surprised that she managed to kill a Bayrok with her water dragon, but Undying Army is a very powerful skill.

"Even still, we were completely outmatched. Simply put we need more power to face the stronger threats this world has, we have both been slacking entirely too much. You managed to rapidly power up one of the Fallen under your command, and we want to know what you would want to put us through the same training." Sona asks getting to the point quickly.

"Exactly how strong are you looking to get? And what are you offering for it?" I ask leaning forwards in curiosity, I'm not willing to get into a big negotiation with Sona, she's very smart. My INT is higher but it doesn't make me smarter unless there's a skill check, so I'd say she's smarter than me, and I feel like I'd lose out if I tried negotiating too much.

"Approximately as strong as Riser should suffice, despite how easily you beat him he was powerful, he simply ended up against his worst possible opponent. For me, I've cleared it with my parents to offer you an alliance with the Sitri family, with the agreement to assist you both Politically and in battle should you require it. Along with 3 more favours from me personally to be called in for whatever you desire." Sona says calmly.

As strong as Riser? He's Tier 2, Level 55 so that would be Level 110, and Sona is Level 39. That's... not hard to be honest, and having a pillar clan in my pocket could be really helpful.

"My Father has agreed to the same deal, at my mothers urging. And my mother has offered to double your weekly payment to ten, whatever that means. I'd offer you more favours, but I don't think I'll ever pay off the ones I already own you." Rias says with a small smile.

Ten corpses instead of Five? That's good.

Especially for something that frankly won't be that hard, just time consuming.

**[School of Hard-Knocks]**

**Objective: Level Rias and Sona to 110 each, and their Peerage's to 100**

**Optional Objective: Level Ravel to 110, and Riser's former Peerage to 100**

**Optional Objective: Level Rias and Sona to 150 each, and their Peerage's to 125**

**Reward: Reputation Boosts, Alliance with the Gremory and Sitri Clans, More Corpses, Favours from Sona, Increased Fame, Stronger Allies and Followers**

It has a point, as I max them out they'll become my followers anyway, and them being stronger only benefits me.

"Deal, I'm not sure how quickly I will be able to do this, since I am busy and there's quite a lot of you, but I can and will make you both stronger than Riser." I say getting a smile from them both.

"We do understand that you are extremely busy, we have no intention of rushing you." Rias says happily. "...Can I ask you something unrelated?" she asks hesitantly.

"Sure, go ahead." I say easily.

"Why do you have two Naruto Characters, and Naruto Powers?" she asks making me freeze. "I didn't recognise them at first, but after I realised what your Bone Skills were, I looked them up..." she says as I think hard...

Maybe I should tell them the truth? Or at least a bit of it...

"Do you know the Multi-Verse theory?" I ask hesitantly.

"The Theory that there are many different universes?" Sona asks, her eyes narrowing in thought.

"An Infinite Number of them, if there's an unlimited number of worlds then there will be ones where fiction is reality, so somewhere out there Naruto is real, and we are fiction. I found a way to access those worlds, and pull things from them. I learnt how to use Impure World Reincarnation and Dead Bone Pulse. And I got the blood of Shisui and Kushimaru to use for Impure World. Eventually I'll go there in person, it has many abilities I want, and people I want to recruit, or resurrect." I explain, I trust them both, Rias has maxed Affection and I am going to get Sona there soon.

"Your Necromancy does not exist in out world, because it's form another, that's your true power..." Sona says in thought, but Rias has a big frown on her face.

"...You're going to leave?" she asks sadly.

"Yes, but it's not like that, when I leave, I will return to the exact moment I left, so no time will pass. I'm not just going to disappear one day if that's what you are worried about." I say soothingly making her frown disappear.

"Have you already done this?" Sona asks after a moment.

"No, I have the ability to make the Verse Jump, but I haven't used it before, I can't control where I go, I can always return to previous worlds, but I can't choose where I end up. And after I Jump to a new world, I can't go to another new world until I've done enough in that world." I explain.

"But you can come back here whenever you want?" Rias asks almost desperately.

"I can. Maybe I'll even take you with me one day, wouldn't you like to explore your favourite Anime worlds?" I ask her with a smirk.

"A-Are you serious?" she asks with wide eyes as I nod, maybe it'll be fun and having a pocket Otaku to guide me through anime worlds could be useful. "Can you go to My Hero Academia!? Please say you can!" she half begs as Sona sighs.

**Queued it up, It's Third in line now.**

**Don't expect me to make a habit off it.**

"I can, eventually. When I do I'll bring you along." I promise. "But I'd appreciate it if you two would keep this to yourselves." I say getting a nod from them both.

"We will, you have done much, for both of us. We won't abuse your trust." Sona promises. "...on a side-note, I enjoy Sci-fi. And would be willing to make a deal to join you if you were to end up in such a world... and I think my sister would trade just about anything to actually go and play Magical Girl with other real Magical Girls..." she says with a light blush.

"I'll keep that in mind, I'm almost ready to make the first 'Jump', but I have some things to take care off before I go, and I don't know where I will end up." I say "Will that be all? my undead are sending a message telling me I'm needed at home."

"Yes, it will. Thank you for your time." Sona says, I say my goodbyes and head out.

My Death Knights are sending me a feeling that I should return as soon as possible, but they won't tell me why...

That hasn't happened before.

I don't waste time, heading home quickly. The moment I enter the living room I see the issue...

There's a Loli chained to my chair. Surrounded by Death Knights holding her at sword point.

"Ok... what?" I say as she beams at me.

"...Intruder ...Captured." the Death Knight says to me as it kneels before me.

"You can speak... wait never mind, I can think about that later. So 'Intruder'... care to tell me who you are?" I ask, before one of the Death Knights passes me... a CV?

"I am Bennia, the Cutest Grim Reaper in the Land of the Dead! I'm here to apply for the position of your Personal Grim Reaper." she says happily.

"**She is one of Hades minions, she could be an assassin..." **Izanami warns in my head, her voice harsh. I can already feel her anger at the mention of the other god of death.

"No I'm not, I used to work for Hades, but I quit when he sent me to kill you, I can't beat a Champion of a God. So, Hades wants you dead... and now he wants me dead as well... Soooooo... do you need a new minion?" she asks happily.

"**She appears to speak the truth... and Hades is petty enough to try and kill any Necromancer's... Do it, take his minion for your own. He is stronger than me... but if he tries to kill you. I will assist." **Izanami says.

"So, the enemy of your enemy?" I ask.

"Yup. Or more specifically, the Enemy of my old boss, is my new boss." she says as I order her to be unchained. "So... do I have the job? You don't even have to pay me, just give me some a room, and food." she asks cheerfully.

"What exactly do you think you'll be doing for me?" I ask her amused despite myself, she's pretty fun.

"Guarding your castle, harvesting the souls of your enemies for you to use in your dark arts... being eye candy? I'm not being your consort immediately though! I'm not that easy!" she says crossing her arms.

I have enough 'consorts' to not really care about that, as I go to tell her that she's hired she interrupts me again.

"Ok, maybe a little bit. You can look, and you can touch a little bit but not under my underwear!" she says, as I go to tell her that's not necessary she interrupts me again. "Fine, last offer. I will use my hands to umm... you know? And you can touch me wherever you want... deal?!" she shouts blushing.

"...Deal." I say deadpan.

**+20 Obedience with Bennia [30/100] (for hiring her)**

**+10 Affection with Bennia [30/100] (for driving a hard bargain)**

"Excellent, who do you want me to slay first?" she asks pulling a Scythe out from under her dress... she's going to give me a headache isn't she?

"For now, let's just pick you a room, so you get settled in." I say sighing as she makes her scythe vanishes under her dress again...

"Will do, My Lord? Master? Boss-man?" she says. "Which do you prefer?"

"...Just pick whichever. It's fine." I say leading her to the servants quarters, Azazel made all the rooms in the servant quarters over the top in extravagance, and Bennia leaps onto the bed, pushing her face into the quilt.

"I'll leave you to it then..." I say getting a thumbs up as I do.

**+10 Affection with Izanami [20/100] (for stealing Hades minion)**

Good to know, or it would be if I hadn't just found out that Hades is out for my blood... It's just one thing after another...

"My... Lord... More... Intruders..." a Death Knight says walking towards me as it kneels.

Of course there are more intruders... What was I saying about my free day?!

As I return to the living room I freeze, glaring at the slightly cowering idiot sat down.

"I'll deal with you in a moment Arthur, You're brave to come back here Georg... I swore I'd end you for dumping a Dragon God on my lawn and running away." I say before I turn to the door, watching as Ophis walks in sitting down opposite them watching them both with empty eyes.

I watch in amusement as the two start sweating in panic. After a moment Georg spoke up in panic as he quickly went on his knees, kneeling in front of me.

"I apologize Lord Kuro. I know that dropping off Lady Ophis must have come as a shock but I needed to leave quickly to draw Rizevim and his followers away from this place along with retrieving my gift to you. If you let me summon it you will see that it is a great gift My Lord..." he says desperately as I sit down next to Ophis, stroking her hair as she pushed her head into my hand, not breaking her glare.

I raise an eyebrow in interest, I do like gifts... after a moment I nod giving Georg permission. A quick use of Dimension Lost later and I had to suppress a laugh... Cao Cao...

Quickly trying out Sacred Gear Extraction gets me what I wanted.

**True Longinus Sacred Gear Gem**

This was a great gift...

"...He helped me. Can you not kill him." Ophis asked looking up at me after a moment.

"Very well, Congratulations Georg you get to live, what are you going to do now? I doubt Yasaka has forgotten you after all, she was rather upset about your group killing her daughter after all, even if I brought her back. If you don't have support then I doubt you'll live long." I say as I pat Ophis's head with her leaning against me, on one hand she likes head-pats, on the other it's a power move, these two are watching me treat Ophis like a pet.

"I... the Hero Faction is all but finished, the few survivors have scattered to the wind... the Khaos Brigade are... not happy with us running... I don't know what I should do..." he says defeatedly.

"Want me to get you a job? Azazel would take you in if I asked, and I can ask Yasaka to not hunt you." I say casually. I want to kill him for his Sacred Gear, but I'm not pissing Ophis off for it. Nothing is worth risking her anger.

"I... would appreciate that, do you really think Lady Yasaka would forgive me?" he asks worriedly, I can't say I'm surprised, I'd be worried if Yasaka was after me as well.

"Not a chance, she won't forgive or forget, but I think I can get her off your back... I wouldn't go to Kyoto anytime soon." I say taking out my phone and texting Azazel.

'Come to my place if you want a free Longinus user'

That should get his attention.

"Give me a minute." I say calling Yasaka, she answers in two rings.

"Kuro-kun! And I though you had forgotten me!" she says happily as I put her on speaker.

Who could forget you? I'm going to pay a visit to Kyoto soon, it's just a matter of finding the time. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you'd consider not hunting the Mage and the Swordsman from the Hero Faction, I'll use that favour from you if necessary." I say as the line goes quiet for a moment.

"Are you dealing with them?" she asks sounding less happy.

"Sort of, I'm making a deal. And Ophis doesn't want me to kill them." I say.

"You can kill the blonde one, I don't care." she says calmly making Arthur wince.

"...Very well, keep the favour. Kunou is alive and happy, and it's not worth angering Lady Ophis for. Make sure they never step foot in Kyoto, or I will end them." she says with a sigh.

"Will do, I'll see you soon enough, I have unfinished business with you, you tease." I say getting a laugh.

"Aww... did you not like the photos?" she asks with a giggle.

"I did, a lot. That's the problem. I've got a lot of built up stress to work off when I get there..." I say with a laugh.

"Promises, Promises... see you soon..." she says ending the call.

**+4 Affection with Yasaka [44/100] (she likes flirting)**

"There we go. Stay out of Kyoto and you won't be killed, I've messaged Azazel, so he should be..." I say before the door bursts open.

"I Am Here!" Azazel shouts as he kicks the door open.

"The feathered one is being loud again, shall I kill him?" Ophis asks me making him freeze.

"No, just ignore him and I'll make you some more cookies." I say getting a tiny smile from her. "Azazel. Meet Georg, of the now defunct Hero Faction, wielder of Dimension Lost, he's looking for a job that gets him away from the Khaos Brigade." I say calmly.

"A pleasure to meet you Georg, don't worry, I can keep them away from you easily enough. Now... why don't we go somewhere away from the Dragon God?" he says nervously as Ophis stares at him with a small frown.

Georg unsurprisingly agrees, also eager to not be near a irritated Ophis.

"Georg, before you leave..." Arthur speaks for the first time. Georg opens up Dimension Lost knowing what Arthur wants, placing a new corpse on my table. Hello Le Fay, that explains what Arthur wants from me.

**+20 Reputation with Georg [30/100] (for saving him from Yasaka, and the Khaos Brigade)**

**+20 Reputation with Azazel [100/100] (for giving the best gifts)**

**Race Unlocked [Fallen Angel] for reaching 100 Reputation with a Fallen Angel**

**Racial Class Unlocked [Fallen Angel]**

**Skill Added [Resist Light (Adept)] for reaching 100 Reputation with Azazel**

That is... interesting...

I don't want to change race like that, not in this world anyway. I'll test it in another world where I can do so without having to explain how I became a Fallen.

And a pure 40% reduction to Light Damage will will help in Season Two. That's a major boost against both Fallen and Heaven, I don't expect to get into a fight with Heaven, but it could happen.

They leave quickly, Azazel giving me a thumbs up as he leaves, mouthing the word thanks while he runs as quietly as he can.

I turn to Arthur who looks back, I can practically taste his desperation.

"Let me take a wild guess, you want me to bring back the girl. And why would I do that?" I ask casually, why else would he be here?

"Lord Kuro, I don't have much of value but if you resurrect my sister then everything I have shall belong to you." he says kneeling in front of me, with Caliburn at his side... not much of value he says holding the OP sword.

"In exchange for my sister being returned to life I, Arthur Pendragon hereby swear eternal Loyalty to you, Lord Kuro." he says resolutely, do I want another OP minion? Why yes, yes I do.

"A fair trade, a life for a life." I say getting up and walking towards the table, getting a disappointed looks from Ophis as I stop stroking her hair.

The body is in decent condition, but I use Restore Corpse anyway, fixing the wounds and small imperfections as I pull out my last Ambrosia and open her mouth, pouring it in.

It doesn't take long for her to start moving slightly.

"She'll be a bit out of it for a while, will she be living here as well?" I ask him getting a nod before he rushes to his sister as she starts to wake up.

"That Death Knight will lead you to a pair of rooms for you, get settled in for now." I say before I walk back to Ophis. "Thanks for waiting, I'll make you your Cookies now." I say giving her a head pat before I head into the kitchen.

**+30 Affection with Le Fay Pendragon [30/100] (for bringing her back from the dead, obviously...)**

**+30 Reputation with Arthur Pendragon [30/100] (for bringing his sister back from the dead, obviously...)**

**+50 Obedience with Arthur Pendragon [50/100) (for bringing his sister back from the dead, obviously...)**

**\- Ophis -**

Patience was rewarded, that was easy to remember.

...Not killing Azazel was also rewarded, easy to remember.

"Blonde. You will obey him or I will destroy you." she said to the boy before she walked off not listening to his response.

She didn't want Kuro to get betrayed as well, so she'd just tell them all to not disobey if they wanted to live. That was fine right? As long as they listened to him she wouldn't kill them, so that should be fine.

Following Kuro she sat at her normal seat watching him get everything out with a frown, this didn't feel right...

Moving to his side she grabbed his hand, placing it on her head. That was better.

"Erm.. Ophis? I can't make cookies and stroke your head at the same time..." he said making her frown.

She didn't want him to stop... but she wanted cookies... in her many years she hadn't had to face such a hard decision before...

Using all her resolve she moved away, only hesitating three times before she sat back down, her lower lip trembling no matter how she tried to stop it.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." he said giving her a smile.

She was immortal, she could wait for something to finish cooking...

…

…

..Why weren't they done yet? Was it one of the Gods of Time? Was it Cronus? If she killed them all would it be faster? As she tried to remember where she could find the Time Gods a plate was put in front of her bringing her out of her thoughts as she grabbed a cookie, she didn't eat them quickly, she'd learnt that if she ate them slower then they lasted longer.

Cronus could live for now.

As she bit into the cookie she felt her body grow more powerful, she didn't know how it worked, and it never lasted long, but they always gave her a boost.

When it was time to kill the Great Red, she would eat many before the fight. Then he would die a swift and painful death.

...Then she could go back to the Dimension Gap, never being bothered again...

Glancing over at the baking mage she frowned...

She had her silence downstairs... and there was more good things here...

With a nod she went back to her cookies, she'd still kill Great Red, but just to stop him from ruining her new home, she didn't trust him not to show up and blow everything up like the idiot he was.

This was her home, and these were her cookies. And she'd tear Great Red to pieces before she let him take it from her.

**\- Grayfia -**

She was absolutely 100% pregnant, she'd cast the spell a dozen times, and each time it had come up with the same result. Then she went to see Mistress Serafall and had her cast the spell also getting the same result.

They'd both been incredibly excited, for different reasons. She was going to have another child, after she gave up that dream years ago... and Serafall had proof that the potion worked, she was still doing her own experiments, with 6 chosen couples testing the potion.

She'd got all 6 couples to swear themselves to secrecy and test the potion in a facility for a week, the experiment was simple. 4 couples had been given one dose, for the woman to drink. 2 couples had been given 2 doses for them both to drink, then they had been put in what essentially amounts to a love hotel and told to fuck as often as possible for the whole week, with the spell being cast daily to check them for pregnancy.

But she was already living proof that the potion did exactly what he said it did.

Kuro, who she was planning on killing only a week ago... was the father of her future daughter and she couldn't be happier in truth.

She wasn't his wife, she was his maid. And that was perfect...

But she also knew that her new life was not secure enough, not with... her around, and she couldn't kill her even if she was willing to.

It'd cause to many waves for the Satan Lucifer to die, and Sirzechs would be very hard to kill anyway. But that was fine, she was good at creative problem solving, if she wasn't she wouldn't have ended up with Kuro in the first place.

"Grayfia? We're here, what did you want to talk about?" Rias asked as she and Lady Venelana walked into the room.

**\- Kuro -**

**+10 Affection with Ophis [55/100] (for giving her the super power cookies and the Head pats)**

**+5 Obedience with Ophis [10/100] (for bribery)**

**[Dragon-kin] – Ophis [50]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with Dragons**

Half-way with Ophis... that's baffling when I actually think about it.

I ended up spending the rest of the night making Cookies, I want to level Baker anyway, and keeping her happy is incredibly easy. I got 4 levels out of it, hitting 21 and getting my next skill upgrade.

**[Baking Proficiency (Adept)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge on how to bake all kinds of treats**

**Baked goods give a large stat boost.**

The boost has gone from 5% of a stat for an hour, to 25% of a stat for 3 hours. So that was a considerable boost, Ophis having a 25% boost to all her stats is scary to think about.

I want to max out Baker so I can try Teacher, I want to see if I can actually pass on my skills. I'm going to bed soon enough, Ophis has taken her cookies back to her room after a considerable amount of Head pats. And I've gone back to my room, I'm sitting on my bed looking over my classes, I want to pick another Production class since Alchemist has been so useful.

After a while I pick Scribe. I do want to do Artificer and Wardcrafter but I'm curious about Scribe,and if it's not useful I can just power level it until I can choose again.

**[Create Map] (Active)**

**200 MP to use**

**Create a perfect map of any area you have been to.**

**[Copy Document] (Active)**

**200 MP to use**

**Creates a flawless copy of any non-magical document **

Not particularly useful, but I wasn't really expecting much from the lower levels. I'll have to level it and see what else I can get from it.

"Ma-aster?" a voice says making me look up in confusion... I'm alone in my home...

It takes me a moment to realise that it's coming from my wardrobe, more specifically the one I shoved the Zombie inside...

I really should deal with that.

Opening up the wardrobe the zombie stares at me in confusion.

"...Was that you?" I ask after a moment.

"Ma-aster?" she asks dragging the word out.

"Erm.. yes. That's me." I say frowning as I pull her out the wardrobe and close it.

I've put this off too long, I think she's starting to rot but a quick Restore Corpse fixes that.

"Ma-aster!" she says happily as I stare at her...

All my undead are getting more... alive? If that's the right word.

"Yes, I am master." I confirm as she stares at me.

"Or-ders... Ma-aster?" she asks... erm I don't know? I only killed her I a panic since she saw me abducting her son for sacrifice.

Well, I always need more maids.

Getting one of Raynare's maid outfits that she left behind I get the zombie to get dressed, which she does with... some issue, she's a bit slow. And clumsy.

But she gets there eventually, Azazel provided all the fallen with a load of maid outfits, Raynare won't miss one.

"Right... clean. You can do that right?" I ask her after she manages to get dressed.

"Y-es Ma-aster!" she says walking off...

I guess that worked? Maybe? I have no idea where she's going. But it's also not my problem any more.

Fuck it, I'm going to bed.

**\- Next Day -**

I woke up surprisingly early, so I take a moment to get ready and call for two people to my room, there's something I want to take care off anyway.

"You called for us Lord Kuro?" Ravel asks as she and her mother stand in front of my bed.

"Yeah, I just need something confirmed, Ravel, are you a High-Class Devil like Sona and Rias?" I ask sitting on my bed as I look at them.

"...I am My Lord. May I ask why you wished to know that?" she asks frowning slightly in confusion.

"So you can have a Peerage?" I ask, just to be sure.

"I can, My Lord." she answers immediately.

"Great, do you want Riser's Peerage? They'll still be mine in truth, but I have too many people to micromanage so putting you in charge of them works for me." I offer making her eyes widen.

"I-I would be honoured to manage them for you My Lord." she says kneeling, after a moment she glares at her mother, making Rayna kneel with a sigh.

"Wonderful, Rayna I assume you can either do it, or arrange for it to be done?" I say.

"...I can, Lord Kuro." she says slowly.

"Great, go gather them all them, I have something else to talk to Ravel about." I order as she gets up and leaves, she still doesn't like me at all, but whatever, she won't sabotage this since it'd only hurt Ravel.

**+20 Affection With Ravel Phenex [55/100] (for giving her a Peerage)**

**+20 Obedience with Ravel Phenex [70/100] (for giving her a Peerage)**

**+10 Affection with Rayna Phenex [-60/100] (for making her daughter happy)**

**+10 Obedience with Rayna Phenex [65/100] (for making her daughter happy)**

**+10 Affection and Obedience with all members of Ravel's Peerage**

"Ravel, lay next to me." I order as I lay back on the bed, she quickly obeys, snuggling into my side slightly.

"I-I don't think you're planning on bedding me, My Lord... so what do you desire from me?" she asks.

"I want to start selling my potions soon, not my healing potions but my other types so don't worry, I'm not breaking my word, and I was hoping you'd be able to run that side of things. I don't have time to run a business after all.." I say wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against me.

"I would be honoured... I did study economics so I could help with my family business... I think you are going to have to sell healing potions as well soon, the Satan Leviathan made it very clear that she was not happy with the Phenex clan preventing you from selling healing potions... once your business is started up properly can we... renegotiate? Don't worry though, I have no intentions of going anywhere..." she says snuggling against my chest.

Why am I not surprised that Serafall got angry at the Phenex's?

"That's fine, we'll work something out... but now I have school, so as nice as this is I have to go." I say getting up and smoothing my uniform as Ravel jumps up.

"And I should go and see Ris... My Peerage." she says giving me a kiss on the cheek, very close to my lips before she runs off.

I want to visit Yasaka very soon, but how to get to Kyoto? Kuoh is somewhat north west of Tokyo, so it's quite a trip to Kyoto..

I wish I had that skill from Log Horizon where the summoner could swap places with his summons, them I could send a spirit to travel there, and then switch with it.

**...Fine. Since it's a skill that fits in Necromancer I'll add it.**

**[Translocation (Undead)] (Active)**

**1000 MP to use**

**Swaps your location with any undead summon**

Huh, you've been... helpful lately.

**You are... less annoying than Shiro.**

**Don't get used to it.**

...fair enough.

_**Heard you were talking Shit.**_

_**What were you saying Game? That I'm 'annoying'?**_

Oh no...

**Yes, that's exactly what I am saying.**

**You're an immature man child.**

_**And you're a boring asshole, what's your point?**_

_**At least I know how to have fun**_

**Can we not do this around the new Gamer?**

_**Get back in my head then.**_

After that it stops... it's better that I stay out of that, there is literally no good end to that argument for me. Both could swat me like a fly, and I don't want to piss either off them off.

Sending a scheming spirit to fly to Kyoto as fast as possible I head downstairs. I'm just going to go to school, and either today if the spirit is fast enough, or tomorrow I'll pay Yasaka a visit...

She's teased me enough, and now it's time to pay...

**\- Kokabiel -**

Hmm... wasn't that interesting?

It looked like he was changing his plans, ever so slightly, the overall plan would remain the same, but the target would have to be changed.

The Devil's newest celebrity... Leviathan's boy toy... and the Alchemist that could pull Devil Kind from their low numbers. He'd make the perfect powder keg to light up, so Kokabiel could watch the fireworks caused by his death.

He'd still kill those Devil Girls, but that wasn't the target any more, just a little diversion.

...Still it might even be slightly problematic to kill him with his ever-growing power. Maybe it was time to call in some... allies? No that's not the right word, associates will suffice he supposed.

Th Necromancer had tipped the scales slightly in their favour, but it was time to break the scales completely...

**\- Bonus Scene – Father, give us strength... -**

"Are we sure that this information is correct? Could it not be false information to throw us off?" Raphael asked with a frown.

"It was delivered by one of our most trusted spies in the Underworld, at the cost of his cover, he was killed by Satan Leviathan herself almost immediately afterwards." Michael said with a sad sigh, he mourned the agent, but he could see why they saw this as worth risking their life. "The Necromancer we discussed at our last meeting has created a potion that can fix the Devils birthrate, all the test couples were pregnant within a day of testing." he said looking over the files.

"Does anyone else know how to make it? Could we eliminate the Heretic?" Uriel asked making Michael and Gabriel frown.

"Only this... Kuro knows how to make it as far as we know, but we cannot kill him. He is on very good terms with Azazel, Yasaka and Satan Leviathan, I know we do not like to speak of it, but we are the weakest of the Three Great Factions. We cannot afford, and cannot survive another war." Michael said with a deep sigh.

"...If it was done in secret then..." Uriel started before trailing off.

"If it was discovered, and it would almost certainly be with three different factions investigating the crime, then we would be destroyed." Gabriel said warningly.

"But if we do nothing we may be destroyed anyway, Azazel will make a deal to get a supply so he can increase the Fallen numbers, how long will it be until both the Devils and the Fallen outnumber us by so much that they can simply overwhelm us?" Raphael said worriedly.

"What do we know of the Necromancer?" Uriel asked.

"He is human, the devils could not turn him. I mean that quite literally, the Evil Pieces failed. He's the Third King of Kuoh, sharing the position and the city with the Gremory and Sitri Heiress's. He is an Alchemical genius, creating potions with a variety of effects, the ones we know of include a weaker version of the Phenex Tears, which he can make many off far easier, and a potion that can restore the drinkers magic, we must assume that he has more he has not shared. He can truly bring back the dead, returning people to true life, not a undead life, as he did with Yasaka's daughter. He has made many alliances with different factions, as he seems to prefer deals and trades to battle, which is admirable. And he is... lustful, I would say it's his biggest sin as he keeps a considerable Harem in his castle in Kuoh, Japan. We can't spy on him at home any more without considerable risk due to the large amount of undead guards, including a Dragon so I pulled back our spies for now." Michael explained.

"...could we make a deal with him to get the potions ourselves? We have the same issues with pregnancy after all, as long as we do the purification ritual we need not worry about falling, but it is still... difficult for Angels to get pregnant, or get human woman pregnant. Could we not also benefit from this potion?" Gabriel asked.

"Possibly, unlike the other factions we have no connection with him. And truly... what do we have that he would desire?" Michael asked. "With his creation wealth will be of little interest to him, soon he'll have more than he'll ever need."

"If lust is his sin, then can we not use that?" Raphael asked reluctantly.

"I will not order any of our female followers into such a life, I cannot deny that a way to ensure new angels will be born would be useful, but I will not condemn any of the nuns or exorcists into a life of forced debauchery for it." Michael said sternly. "Besides, he has a small army of lovers already, including Asia Argento as far as our spies could tell before I pulled them back."

"I will go to Kuoh myself, I know we discussed sending Xenovia and Irina after the stolen swords, and while I do not believe the Necromancer to be responsible, we've already discussed who is to blame after all, but I don't think we should send just two exorcists, junior ones at that, to Kuoh. I will go with them, and take some additional forces with me. I can speak to Serafall to get permission first, she is not an unreasonable woman, even if she can be a bit odd. While I am there I will speak to the Necromancer, and find out what he would require for a trade to be made." Gabriel says calmly.

"...Very well. Kuoh is becoming a hotbed of activity, and it all seems to be centred around the Necromancer. Speak to the Satan Leviathan and make sure that we do have permission, we don't want to start a war by accident. I'll leave this to you, Gabriel. May Father watch over you." Michael said with a sigh, looking down at the picture of the Necromancer laughing at the Bone Dragon in front of him.

What a strange child.

**Authors Note : Grayfia is now pregnant, I'm considering having him power level Scribe, and then Artificer so he can make a hyperbolic time chamber so his daughter can be born faster.**

**Rias, Sona, and Ravel and the three Peerage's are going to get powered up, Gamer style.**

**The Undead are now talking, so that's a thing.**

**Bennia is now a member of the team, ready to Reap souls and be Cute. Arthur and Le Fay are in the castle now as well, he really needs more maids to clean up after everyone, luckily one is on the way.**

**Kuro has True Longinus in his pocket, along with Annihilation Maker. Which is a pretty big power multiplier. **

**Kokabiel has changed targets and is recruiting some additional forces for his attack, and Heaven is sending a delegation that isn't just a pair of rookies.**

**Let me know if you guys can think up any types of potions Kuro could invent to sell.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 18 : Taking the Leap**

School passed with little issues, nothing out of the ordinary except another quickie with Aika, this time in the male toilets. That'd be fine if we were in a stall, but she insisted we have sex in the open, Sona wasn't pleased with her, but she didn't blame me at all. I did get two rewards for affection that the game missed, but the game immediately went back to arguing with Shiro.

**[The Maids Master] – Grayfia [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with maids**

**[It's not like they like you or anything... Baka] – Ravel [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with Tsunderes **

I also spent my time in class thinking up new potions types since it's all mental to make new recipes, and I made a considerable amount of new types.

And my Spirit reached Kyoto, finding a nice quiet area for me to go switch with it when I am ready, but I've decided to take some people with me, which is why I'm headed to the Occult Research Club building, I want to see if Koneko wants to come along.

Realising how useful my Scheming Spirits are I used up a lot of souls to increase my amount to 100 total, having them scatter throughout Kuoh, I want to have full coverage eventually, and making sure nothing happens that I don't know about seems useful, I can get more souls after all.

Heading inside I am quickly greeted by Rias, who leads me into the usual room, where Koneko is, happily munching on some chocolate. After the usual greetings, and some minor molestation from Rias I get to the point.

"I'm just here to see if Koneko wants to join me for a trip to Kyoto, to meet the Youkai faction, I'm going to take her sister along as well, so I thought I'd make the offer." I say as Rias cuddles into my side.

"That's fine with me, Lady Yasaka is back on good terms with the Devil Faction so there's no problems with her going, so it's up to you Koneko-chan." Rias says getting a curious look from Koneko how pauses in her munching as she stares at us in deep thought, before she quickly finishes her chocolate and rises walking towards us.

"...Okay." she says quietly as I rise, giving Rias a long kiss goodbye.

"Have fun, Koneko-chan!" she says happily, I'm fairly surprised she isn't inviting herself along in all honesty, but whatever, I quickly lead Koneko out, and to my home,

**\- Rias -**

The moment they left she pouted deeply.

She wanted to go on a trip with Kuro as well...

But no, she should step back and let Koneko spend some time with him, she wanted him to like all her Peerage after all, and Koneko hadn't had a chance to really spend time with him yet.

She'd have to arrange for Kuro and Kiba to spend time together soon, but Kiba was scowling after hearing about a Pendragon at the castle, even the mention of the name was enough to make him leave the room.

She didn't know if Arthur had an Excalibur Blade or not, but she'd ordered Kiba to not get involved, even if it'd angered him making him see her words as a betrayal.

At least he didn't blame Kuro-kun... after all he didn't know anything about Kiba's past.

Or did he? He did seem to know entirely too much, about pretty much everything.

Oh well, even if he did he hadn't done anything wrong. After all, Kuro could never do anything wrong...

**\- Kuro -**

Heading into my castle, I quickly walked upstairs with Koneko following quietly behind as she held onto my sleeve, she really is adorable.

As I enter Kuroka's room she jumps me, pulling my head in between her breasts as she gropes me.

"Kuro-sama! Have you finally decided to fill me with your bone kitties?" she asks before she gets punted across the room by a annoyed looking Koneko. "I didn't know you like to play rough Ku... Koneko?" she asked looking up at the scowling girl.

"...A threesome then? Me and Koneko-chan need to reproduce our entire race after all!" she said happily as she started undressing before she promptly exploded, it doesn't really do anything since Kuroka is far stronger than Koneko but it got the message across.

"...pervert." Koneko muttered before she grabbed my sleeve again.

"We're going on a trip to Kyoto, you're coming with us." I say amused as Kuroka casually brushes herself off as if she wasn't just blown up.

"Ahh... sure. Should be fun." she said happily as she moved to my side opposite Koneko, holding my arm between her breasts as she rubs herself against me.

**+11 Affection with Kuroka [11/100] for remembering her.**

**+11 Affection with Koneko [74/100] for inviting her along.**

Using my new spell we all appear in the alleyway my spirit found, when I'm done I'll swap places with it again so I have a permanent fast travel to Kyoto. It'll be useful in the future, being able to leave spirits in places I will want to visit.

It's not the Devil's teleportation, but it'll do for me. At least till I have a better method of travel.

Leaving the alley we head towards the forest where the Youkai City is, I had the spirit find the closest possibly alley for us to appear in so it's only a short walk until we are in the forest, and as we enter I can feel eyes on us as we move closer to Yasaka's home.

I really need a way to sense living people... I can only sense the dead after all...

Actually that makes me think... sending a new order a send one of my spirits to a new location, I've just thought of a way to increase my horde...

The Suicide Forest. Aokigahara Forest is said to have corpses all over it right? So that should be a nice location to loot.

But that's for later, right know I have a flirty Kitsune to fuck. I don't want to keep Yasaka waiting, primarily because she's a major potential ally and I don't want to make her feel ignored.

Nothing worse than a woman scorned, especially when the woman is the fucking Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kuroka and Koneko are talking quietly too each other while we walk, but I can see them glancing off to the seemingly empty trees while we move, they can sense people far better than me, but it's fine, Yasaka's a friend, and I doubt her people will give us much trouble.

Kuroka takes the lead, showing us the way as the forest thickens and before long we arrive with some Tengu guards approach us.

"State your purpose, outsiders." one says as they block our path.

"I'm here to see Lady Yasaka, she invited me." I say bored at the weaklings stopping me, they're so weak, not even tier two.

"Are we supposed to believe that?!" one sneers pulling out a blade as I sigh in annoyance.

"Lord Kuro? Mother is expecting you." Kunou says curtseying as she approaches making the guards back away with wide eyes. They back off immediately, as Kunou approaches. "Mother told me to show your friends around, but to send you to her immediately..." she says with a slight frown.

"That's fine, I was expecting something like this..." I say amused, getting rid off the daughter and my guests? Smart woman.

"The guards will show you the way, I... I need to thank you for bringing me back, I didn't understand what had happened when we first met... you have my eternal gratitude Lord Kuro, and that of my mother." she says with a deep curtsey, a small blush on her face.

**+22 Affection with Kunou [42/100] for bringing her back**

"It's fine, It was part of a deal after all. Besides I couldn't let a cute girl like you stay gone from this world." I say patting her head as she blushes, mumbling something.

She quickly grabs Koneko and Kuroka and runs away with them shouting orders to the dumb guard to take me to Yasaka, it's funny making her break her princess facade and act like the kid she actually is.

"Well Unimportant Guard #8, lead the way." I say with a smirk as he frowns, not responding as he turns and walks away with me following, that's right little nobody keep walking.

We get to the large mansion quickly, and as we enter he goes to say something before he is interrupted.

"Kuro! I know you said you'd come visit but I wasn't expecting you so soon!

That will be all, you can leave now." she says dismissively as she as she pulls me into a hug, from my spot between her breasts I give the guard a smug look as he glares before he leaves with a devastated look on his face, glancing back at us as Yasaka doesn't even give him a glance.

Figured as much, jealousy is always fun. Yasaka leads me into a living room, gently placing me in a comfy chair, she takes a seat opposite me, Kimono falling even further open as she undoes it. It's covering her nipples, barely, I can see a hint of pink areola peeking out from the edges. Honestly given her texts I'm surprised she hasn't jumped me immediately.

"I apologise for him, I suspect you won't be very popular amongst the males here unfortunately, they know you're taking what they all want." she says quickly.

"That's fine, I don't really care about what background characters think about me." I say with a shrug as she lets out a chittering laugh.

"So cold... but I expected that from you." she says with a musical giggle. "But I didn't invite you here to talk about 'background characters'..." she says with a sultry grin as she lets her kimono fall open, revealing her naked body underneath it. There' s no table between us, so I have a clear view of her exposed body, as she deliberately spreads her legs wide, putting her glistening pussy on display. "I do have something I want to discuss with you, would you rather deal with it now, or after I get what I've wanted since you saved my precious daughter?" she asks as she gropes her breasts slightly, her finger running along her wet slit as she masturbates in front of me.

"Let's deal with it now, and get it out of the way." I say with a slight smirk as her eyes widen, before she giggles again.

"Well... I've waited this long I suppose..." she says watching as I take my top and trousers off, sitting back down in just my boxers. She rises briefly, throwing her kimono off to the side, before she sits with more force than required, making her massive breasts bounce around as she does. "Very well... I wanted to discuss making a trade between my faction and you for your potions, I realise that material wealth is little concern for you so I wanted to propose a different trade." she starts, as I try and focus despite her blatant masturbation. She's clearly enjoying getting me worked up.

To even the score I cast Heighten Libido, Arose, Heighten Sensitivity and Enhance Pleasure getting a loud moan from her before she regains her composure giving me a lustful look as I smirk at her.

"That certainly wasn't Necromancy... normally I'd punish people for casting spells on me without my permission, but I think I'll forgive you this time... you're teaching me those spells though." she says.

"I'll think about it. Continue." I say amusedly, that's two people wanting to learn my Eromancy. But I don't know how to teach people my spells so they'll have to wait.

"As you wish... as I was saying I wanted to offer to have my faction take care of the growing and harvesting of ingredients for you, in exchange for a monthly supply of your potions." she offered making me frown in thought.

I haven't even come close to starting my own plant growth, and that's stopped me from mass producing potions so this could be a wonderful deal for me...

It even managed to distract me from the still masturbating Kitsune opposite me.

"...How many potions? And what ingredients are you taking about? How many ingredients are you willing to give for them?" I ask leaning forwards.

"Twenty each of your Health, Stamina and Mana Potions, and Ten Fertility Potions every month. As for the types we have many plants here, and entire races that specialise in growing plants, so I can give you a sample supply of all the ones we have available while you are here and you can pick out the ones you can use. And then we'll send fifty of each plant you choose to you monthly. But we also want the option to buy more when you start your business." she offers, finally taking her hands form her drenched pussy.

She seems to think that those seventy potions will be hard to make, it won't be. I could make those with forty apples, ten wheat, and twenty celery, why celery restores mana I don't know, nor do I care in truth. And the plants are more than worth it... I don't think she realises how heavily things are in my favour...

But then, I have a Monopoly don't I? Which means I make the prices here, unlike in worlds where potions exist, here I, and I alone am the source of potions.

Letting Youkai buy from me is just common sense, why lower my customer base by not letting them?

"Bring the samples, and I'll tell you the types I can use. I think me, you and Serafall need to sit down soon, I invented a bunch of new potions but I don't want to explain them twice." I say with a thoughtful frown, I could easily live off my alchemy alone, not that I'm going to stop using my other magic.

**Skill Added for starting a business/organisation**

**[Hire Minion] (Active)**

**Use Currency to hire minions to do your work for you**

**Minions Available**

**[Alchemist] [Herbalist] [Baker] [Scribe] [Graverobber] [Pickpocket] [Burglar] [Guard]**

**Skill Added for starting a business/organisation**

**[Build Structure] (Active)**

**Use Currency to build a structure for your minions to work in**

**Structures Available**

**[Expand Land] [Greenhouse] [Bakery] [Library] [Graveyard] [Thief's Den] [Guard Tower] **

"I will, but while they are being sent for... I've waited long enough." she says sending off a text from her phone that she pulled out from... somewhere before she throws it off to the side and rises, sauntering towards me as her hips sway seductively. "Are you particularly attached to those boxers?" she asks making me shake my head, before they suddenly are ripped apart by her claws, not even scratching my skin in the process.

As I go to speak she forces her lips on mine, her surprisingly long tongue exploring my mouth as she climbs into my lap, her wet slit enveloping my shaft immediately, as she drops herself onto my shaft without hesitation. I can feel her inner muscles moving as she practically massages my shaft.

I don't know if that's a Kitsune thing, or she's just extremely talented but right now, I don't care either. I don't think I'll last like this... but at the very least I', taking her down with me!

Casting Touch of Pleasure through both my dick, and my hands I grope her breasts, rolling the nipple between my fingers as my other hand moves to her ass, roughly groping the soft flesh as she moans into my mouth.

She's better than Venelana, and I don't say that lightly. Venelana is without a doubt the best in bed, until now. Yasaka is even better, and that's scary.

I need to level Eromancer more. Time to spam all my Eromancer spells like my life depends on it.

Casting Touch of Pleasure on my shaft again, I sigh internally as it cancels my old one, but at least it's still giving me exp, so I just have to keep casting while I enjoy the ride.

And it is a case of just enjoying the ride, since there is nothing else I can do against the force of nature that is Yasaka, she bounces in my lap rapidly, and there's little I can do but sit here and enjoy the feeling of her tight pussy moving along my shaft as she tightens down with each bounce.

It's almost embarrassing how little I am doing, but judging from her muffled moans she's enjoying herself. So I have that at least, it'd hurt my pride if she didn't enjoy herself...

I can't last forever with her riding me like this, but thankfully with the help of my Eromancy she cums first, I'm sure her masturbation helped.

Her wet slit becomes almost vice-like as she tightens down on me, letting out a loud moan as she does. The tightness is too much, and I join her, my cum shooting into her as she drains me of my load.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 50, END = 239)**

"I... I'm actually impressed, I normally have to finger myself afterwards..." she says panting slightly as she pulls herself off me, dropping onto her knees as I quickly cast Add Flavour. "And you're still hard? Well aren't you just a treat..." she says before she takes my cock into her mouth, devouring it as she immediately takes the whole shaft into her mouth and throat, her lips pressing against the base as she deep throats me, her tongue spinning around my shaft as she cleans it of the our mixed juices left on my dick.

Of course she's good at blowjobs as well...

She swallows constantly making her throat tighten around my invading shaft as her tongue slips out and licks my balls, apparently she doesn't need to breathe, or she just has a really good trick for this since she is showing no signs of moving back even as the minutes pass.

Her next trick is just as impressive as multiple Illusionary Yasaka's, just as nude as the first appear, despite them not being real I can feel their hands on my body as they surround me, the one behind me pulls my head against her chest as two more places kisses on my upper body, two more doing the same to my legs and feet as six Yasaka's service me, damn she's good...

Before long, I'm cumming again. She doesn't pull back at all as she happily swallows my chocolate chip flavoured seed, one of the Yasaka's kisses me, and I can feel her lips on my own despite it just being an illusion, her skill with Illusions is ridiculous, even knowing that they are fake doesn't change the fact that I can feel the dozen hands on my body...

As is finish cumming, she pulls back, her lips releasing my shaft with a pop as she smirks at me.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 100, END = 242)**

Damn I'm burning through Eromancer levels, at least at the low levels.

"Do you like it? I'm quite proud of this trick." she says with a giggle as she gently strokes my shaft.

"...It's certainly impressive." I say as I break the kiss with the other Yasaka, who immediately starts kissing and nibbling at my neck.

"You've got some tricks of your own... Chocolate Chip?" she giggles before she gets up and bends over her chair, reaching back and spreading her ass cheeks invitingly as the other Yasaka's back away long enough for me to move towards here. "Pick whichever hole you want, just get inside me already..." she moans as I cast lubricate on her ass, entering her tight rosebud in a single thrust as the fake Yasaka's pounce, their hand''s breasts and tongues moving along my body. Both my balls are taken into two separate mouths, as another tongues my own ass making me unconsciously thrust forward to get away from the mischievous tongue.

I occasionally see them move through each other, or the real Yasaka, since they are just illusions, but that's fine, it lets them get into positions that wouldn't be possible normally after all.

As she tightens her ass down on my shaft I groan... this is going to be... difficult.

**\- Later -**

**Sexual Stamina Check Failed (Req END = 300, END = 251)**

Turns out after 200 it just increases by 100 per check instead of doubling... so that's nice...

Laying on the floor with her on top of me, her head pressed against my chest after out last session, I sigh.

She's insatiable...

I got three more Levels of Eromancer in the process, getting both the 250 END perk, and my next set of skills.

**250 END Perk Added**

**[Herculean Endurance]**

**Once per day you can force an END check to pass**

**Once per day when your HP hits 0, restore 50% of your HP**

**[Phantom Hands] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to be molested by invisible hands under the Eromancer's control, skilled Eromancer's can force the victim to orgasm with this alone**

**[Liquid Production] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to produce more sexual fluids, can be used to make female targets to lactate, effect scales with Eromancer Level and can be controlled at higher levels.**

**[Keep the Party going] (Perk)**

**END Checks for Sex start at 25 instead of 50**

"We are definitely doing this again..." she says looking at me as she climbs off me, my seed leaking from her pussy as she does.

"Sure... but I think I need a break, you're insatiable..." I say getting up slowly as she chitters again.

"I am... don't feel bad, you're still young and you're definitely one of the best I have ever had." she says pulling her kimono on not bothering to deal with the cum on, and inside her body, I put my own trousers on, mourning my boxers.

Their sacrifice will be remembered.

"One of? I have work to do then." I say sitting back down, as she giggles.

**+11 Affection with Yasaka [55/100] for taking her up on her offer**

**[Milk Tank Lover] – Yasaka [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with girls with large breasts**

"Feel free to come practice as often as you want... it's definitely been a while since I've had so much fun on a one to one basis..." she says taking her own seat. "Youkai don't quite see sexuality like humans after all, I've only had one true lover, Kunou father who passed away when she was young... but sex is just... fun. Orgies aren't unusual here, sometimes with equal amounts of men and women, sometimes I just pick a group of the better looking men to have some fun with..." she says casually making me frown slightly.

"...You don't like the idea of me with other men?" she asks with a small grin.

"Not particularly. I suck at sharing." I say with a shrug, it's not really fair to her but I am the jealous type...

"When I was with my lover, I stayed with just him... is that what you want from me? To be my only lover?" she asks seriously as I think about it.

"And if I do?" I ask.

"Then there will be a lot of broken hearted men in the city, I know a lot of them hoped to replace my Lover, I like you too much to let you go..." she says calmly with a small smile, not her usual sultry one.

**\- Yasaka -**

She couldn't risk relations with him when she was so close to acquiring the potions trade...

But what surprised her the most is how true her words felt, the no strings sex was fun, but she felt no hesitation or sadness giving it up to take a lover for the first time in five years.

Looking at the tiny smile on Kuro's face, which he quickly suppressed, taking the blank face he seemed to prefer, she laughed internally. No, giving them up for this would be just fine.

And once again her lover was a Human, but that was too be expected. She couldn't take a lover from any of the Youkai races, without shifting the politics in that races favour and having to deal with whining about favouritism, so a human worked just fine...

Besides she wasn't giving up on getting those spells damn it...

**\- Serafall -**

Heading to Lady Yasaka's home she followed the Kitsune servant to a room, frowning slightly.

This wasn't the usual meeting place, and she still didn't know why Yasaka had sent her a message asking her to come to Kyoto immediately...

She'd put aside everything to come here, which admittedly was just spying on a showering Sona, but still...

She just hoped nothing had ruined relations with the Youkai... again.

If something did happen it would probably be Sirzechs fault, like most of her problems tended to be... at least when she wasn't cleaning up Falbium's mess's caused by his laziness...

Really she was doing the work of three Satan's, at least Ajuka did his job... when he wasn't in the middle of an experiment. It was no wonder she was always stressed with co-workers like hers.

Heading into the room she saw Kuro focusing on some plants from a crate, not even noticing her entrance. Along with a considerable amount of different coloured potions piling up on the table as Yasaka rose and approached her.

"Thanks for coming, Sera-chan" she said making her sigh in relief, she didn't care about the shortening of her name, the only thing that mattered was that Yasaka didn't seem angry or upset, in fact she looked happier than Serafall could remembered. Kuro was really doing her job for her without even realising.

He had no idea how much work was removed from her shoulders by repairing relations with the Youkai, and making an alliance or sorts with the Fallen. Maybe she should take him to meet the vampires?

"It's no problem, Yasaka-chan" she said being equally casual, getting a small laugh from her. "So... what's he doing?" she asked looking at the still focused Kuro, widening her eyes as he turned the plant in his hand into a light pink potion, placing it with the others.

"He's invented more new potions, but he didn't want to explain the twice, so I called you, because I really didn't want to wait..." she said giggling slightly. "He's been like that since the sample plants got here..."

It took them a small wait, but eventually Kuro stopped, satisfied as he finished writing something down.

"Oh... Hi Serafall... what are you doing here?" he asked as if she hadn't been sat at the table for five minutes talking to Yasaka...

"...Yasaka called me here, apparently you said that the three of us needed to have a meeting?" she asked with a small sigh, she loved him, really she did but he could be frustrating at times.

"Huh... I did say that I just didn't expect it so soon, oh well shall I explain the new potion types I made?" he asked casually.

"Please do, I've wanted to know what you've made since you mentioned it earlier." Yasaka said quickly.

"Fine, try not to interrupt I don't want to have to go over this multiple times.." said the human to the Satan and the Kyuubi... he really just didn't care about the power difference did he? She giggled internally at his sigh.

"Then shouldn't you invite Azazel." she asked reluctantly not really wanting to wait for him.

"Nah, Fuck him. He's spying on everyone anyway so he'll learn soon enough, it's what he gets for spying on me anyway." he said before he grabbed one of the bottles...

That was fair, he had a point Azazel would no doubt find out anyway, he always did... he was so much better at spying than Heaven, she was 95% sure someone under her was reporting to him, but she'd never managed to prove it, no matter how she much she investigated.

She'd almost started a war during one of their meetings over a idle comment from him about how she could get back to spying on her sister now that the meeting was over, before she stopped herself. He always seemed to know far more than he should be able to, so she was fine with leaving the asshole to find things out on his own.

"This is a boring one, it's called a potion of cleansing. It removes all poisons, diseases and negative magical effects. Like I said, boring." he said casually tossing the potion back onto the table as she and Yasaka quickly reached forwards trying to stop it from breaking, Yasaka got there first, placing it down far more gently as they made eye contact as sighed.

Boring? She'd thought it before, but Kuro had a baffling way of looking at things, this was practically a Miracle in a bottle, and he just tossed it aside with a bored look on his face.

"This ones similar, it causes limb regeneration, nothing special." he said before putting it down next to the cleansing potion. Thankfully not throwing it as she sighed, she really needed to have a talk with him about what 'special' meant.

"This one I'm proud of, I remembered you saying something about Devils losing the ability to use their Bloodline's Power, so I made this." he said holding up a blood red potion with a smirk. "It needs testing so you can tale this dose, but it should awaken bloodline powers in people who don't have the ability to use it." he explained making her mind race.

That was... big, maybe not quite as big as the Fertility Potions, but it was definitely another major invention.

...Ajuka was going to be so jealous that a teen had managed to make all this, he'd retreated into his labs trying to work out Alchemy himself, and from the scowling and pouting he'd made exactly zero progress.

His insistence that the only thing in the Health Potion he'd acquired was an apple was funny, last time she visited him he had hundreds of apples in his lab, poking and prodding them in confusion.

It'd be a while before he left his lab, and she could already hear his ranting when he found out about these.

But this was more important than Ajuka's pride... and possibly his sanity.

She went to say something, before he gave her an annoyed look, making her pause... right, stay quiet...

He did know that she was really strong right? She could her Yasaka chittering from beside her... why did she feel like she was a student who just got in trouble with the teacher?

"Moving on, this is a addition to the Fertility Potion, it's made to make sure any baby conceived will be the required gender, there are two versions obviously." he said placing it back down. "How did the whole experiment go anyway?" he asked her, she paused glancing at Yasaka before shrugging, this wasn't going to stay secret for long.

"Every woman was pregnant by the second day... two of them are having twins, one is having triplets, and one is having a baffling sextuplets... the woman in question has been trying for children for almost eighty years, so she's pretty ecstatic..." she said, wincing at the idea of giving birth to six babies at once. She didn't think that the logistics had quite caught up with the... lucky woman. She'd catch on when she was wider than a house.

"...Lucky her." Kuro said clearly thinking the same. "Moving on again, this is an Elixir of Resist Light. Like the fire one I used against Riser, Heaven are the only major faction I don't have connections to so I wanted a way to put things in my favour, should things get hostile with them." he explained.

Heaven wouldn't like that, neither would Azazel for that matter... of course if the worst should happen, and war did start again then it'd make things very easy for the devils... Most Fallen and Angels only used Light Magic after all.

She'd have to convince him not to sell them, the peace was more secure than it had been in years, but it didn't mean it should be tested like this. Michael and Azazel almost certainly wouldn't try killing him, but all three faction had their own warmongering Zealots. It was good that the potion existed, but it would be better to keep it in reserve. She wouldn't put it past some of the more reckless devils to buy some and pick a fight with the other factions just because they could.

"These two are very powerful, and they do similar things... this one makes the body of the person who drinks it about 35% stronger, and this one does the same for the mind... but it can only be drunk once per person, it's why I'm not using it yet, I want to get stronger since the more powerful the drinker the more effective it'll be." he said placing the white and black potions down. "Still you two are already ridiculous, so... want a drink?" he asked with a smirk as he pulled out a second pair of identical potions, placing them in front of them as they looked at each other.

After some thought she took one first, she trusted Kuro, and his Alchemy, giving him a smirk, she downed the peppermint tasting potion, feeling her magic immediately grow stronger.

He wasn't quite right, it was closer to a 40% power boost than a 35%, at least that was her best estimate as she grabbed the second, downing it as she saw Yasaka do the same, feeling her magic jump as well.

It had taken her... far more years than she would admit to get as strong as she was, and now she'd just skipped many, many years of training to get stronger... she didn't want to admit it but she'd plateaued in her power growth, she'd hit a ceiling and she hadn't known how to get past it... and now she'd just smashed through it in seconds...

Kuro defied logic, nothing he did follow conventional common sense..

Looking at Yasaka she could see her looking over herself in the same awe that Serafall was feeling, Yasaka was already stronger than her, and now she was stronger.

"I deeply pity anyone who attacks Kyoto now..." Yasaka said with a n almost feral grin, she couldn't blame her... she was feeling pretty feral herself. Maybe she'd try and track down where Shalba Beelzebub and Creusery Asmodeus had run off to after she and Sirzechs crushed the Old Satan Faction with the information she'd dragged from Katerea. The only reason they hadn't been dealt with before was a lack of proof, with all the evidence Katerea gave up to save her own skin no one could do more than grumble over them being dealt with.

"The rest are pretty boring, This on works as a blood equivalent for vampires, this one causes the drinker to dream of whatever they are picturing as they drink it, this one makes them shapeshift into whoever's hair was added to the potion, this one enhances senses, this one makes you lucky, this one increases peoples physical power massively for an hour, but after it wears off it puts them out of commission for a couple of days while their body recovers, this is a truth serum and finally this one replaces a nights sleep." he said skipping through the rest looking bored.

"That's all of them." he said, as she frowned slightly, she was good at reading people and she could tell that he was not telling the whole truth but she wouldn't call him out on it. He'd earned her trust so she'd give him the benefit of the doubt. "...If that's everything, I do want to spend some time with Koneko and Kuroka..." he said making Yasaka giggle.

"And I pulled you away from them right away didn't I?" Yasaka giggles. "I don't need anything else since you've written down all the plant types." she says lifting the sheet Kuro was writing on. "I'll arrange to have them all delivered to your castle, you don't need to rush to get the potions to me, just send them within the next month." she said easily.

"I want to test your Bloodline Awakening Potion, so I'm going to get going as well." she said holding the potions as she hesitated. Kuro laughed under his breath and passed her another potion without a word.

She blatantly ignored Yasaka's chittering, as she grabbed up the Dream Potion, with a growing blush. She thought she'd managed to hide her interest in it but apparently not...

Kuro gave Yasaka a deep kiss, before giving her one as well, and leaving them as he went to find Koneko, leaving her blushing.

"I'd give you a kiss as well, but I think you have things to do..." Yasaka said looking at her with a sultry grin as she deliberately moved making her loose kimono fall open pulling her eyes down to the naked body, making her pout as she saw the white cream still leaking from Yasaka's pussy.

That answered some things. Kuro really got around...

Putting the potion down she decided to take a risk, quickly leaning forwards and capturing the smirking lips with her own, her eyes widening as a long tongue immediately forced it's way into her mouth, Yasaka easily dominating the kiss before she pulled back blushing, grabbed her potion and ran away.

The chittering laughter behind her made her face burn, but that wasn't a battle she would win, not without Kuro reinforcing her...

Teleporting back she placed her two potions on the side, making a servant deliver a message to a devil from the Belial clan that lacked the clan's Worthlessness magic, along with Lord Belial arranging for a meeting tomorrow.

She would send for Sairaorg but she only had one dose, and she should go for the most politically advantageous person, sometimes she hated her job, but she'd make sure rumours of the potion reached Sairaorg...

Wait no, she'd make sure it reached Kuisha, Sairaorg was noble, but prideful. His queen would be a better option, now that she thought about it, she knew where Coriana would be later today, if one of her servants happened to be there, and happened to speak too loudly around her that would be fine wouldn't it? She'd get word of the Potion of Cleansing to him soon, to help poor Misla, but she couldn't be openly involved without pissing off the Bael clan, so she'd play it safe and stick with just this for now.

Besides if Sairaorg got his Powers of Destruction then the harsh treatment and discrimination from the Bael's would lessen, making her being healed less of a problem... Lord Bael was such an asshole...

She might not like her job sometimes, but she was very good at it. Sending her minio- Servant off on their task she grinned at a job well done.

Downing her other potion while she focused on what she wanted, she went into the side room of her office, taking a well deserved nap on the small bed she had here for when she was extremely busy and didn't even have time to teleport away from the office to get some sleep at home.

Sleep overcame her immediately, as she rose, looking around her bedroom in the Sitri Manor with a smile, if she didn't know it was a dream she'd be very confused right now.

Her bedroom door opened and Sona walked in, blushing as she wore an incredibly skimpy nightgown, that she would never wear in real life.

"Onee-chan... I can't sleep, can I stay here?" she asked with a blush.

This was just a dream, so she could do whatever she wanted right?

Grabbing Sona she tore the nightgown off pulling her onto the bed as she blushed, not putting up a fight as Serafall started placing kisses on her exposed breasts, moving down lower as she kissed along her stomach, before she tore the lacy thong off, going for her true goal as she locked her lips onto Sona's exposed wet slit making Sona moaned.

She could even taste her... despite this just being a dream it was extremely vivid.

These potions were going to be very, very popular...

**\- Kuro -**

Finding Koneko wasn't particularly hard, mostly because Kuroka seems to be incapable of going anywhere without causing a scene. Even if her idea of a scene is just a lot of embarrassed and blushing youkai men.

"Kuro-kun! Did you have fun getting personal with Lady Yasaka?" Kuroka says loudly making Kunou blush and look away.

"Yes, now shut up." I say getting a smirk from her.

"I will, just as soon as you give me my kitties..." she says before Koneko hits her in the stomach making her grin at the hit, Kuroka is too strong for a half hearted hit to actually hurt her.

Koneko moves to my side quickly, taking my sleeve again. I expected that, but what I didn't expect was Kunou doing the same on my other side, causing Kuroka to pout.

"Lord Kuro, have you eaten? I can recommend a good place, and my family will pay, we still owe you after all." Kunou says with a small blush.

"I haven't so that'd be great, lead the way Kunou-chan." I say patting her on the head making her fox ears twitch as she pushes her head into my hand slightly.

There are two kinds of people around here, the women who seem to be cooing, and the men who are glaring... the Harem Protagonist Problem, wait... am I a Harem Protagonist?

Nah, I actually get laid.

It's a nice meal, I can even taste it so I know the chefs good. But the day passes fairly quickly, as I spend it exploring with Koneko, Kunou playing tour guide as we walk and Kuroka spending her time flirting as much as possible, I got her to agree to cool it a bit by agreeing to impregnate her tomorrow after school. Yasaka has practically drained my balls dry so doing it today would be problematic...

Unfortunately for her, I'm going to the next world tonight, I've done as much as I want to, and Season Two is looming over the horizon, so I'm ready to go.

The Game assures me that time won't move here while I'm gone, and that I can return whenever I like, so that's nice. And Shiro says the Game's telling the truth, he also complimented me on fucking Yasaka, apparently his Yasaka (and wasn't that confusing) never used illusions like that...

And then he wandered off, to go find his own Yasaka.

I got two rep out of it, so I'll take that as a win.

I've realised that if time isn't moving there's really no reason why I shouldn't leave now, there's nothing to lose, and plenty to gain.

Especially now that I've unlocked what seems to be the business tycoon part of the game with Hire Minion and Build Structure, I want to make them in my Hub World after all, not here.

As the sun sets Kunou excuses herself, as she has a curfew, and the rest of us get ready to leave.

**+12 Affection with Kunou [54/100] for spending time with her (she's secretly wondering if you're going to be her future father)**

**[The Princess's Beloved] – Kunou [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with princess types**

**+12 Affection with Koneko [86/100] for spending time with her **

**+22 Affection with Kuroka [33/100] for agreeing to grant her desires**

As I find an empty alley I swap locations with a spirit, leaving it in the Youkai City for future use as I take us back to my home, Koneko pauses giving me an incredibly quick kiss on the cheek as she leaves, saying something about Rias worrying if she's out too late. That doesn't surprise me with how... mothering Rias tends to act with her peerage.

Kuroka isn't quite as quick with her kiss, and even slower with her molestation, as she walks away I cast Phantom Hands on her making a dozen invisible hands grope her everywhere...

I wanted to get back at her, but the lusty look in her eyes reminds me that she's not so easy to embarrass so I cancel them making her pout as she leaves.

Heading to the privacy of my room, I prepare myself mentally. I want to take some people with me, but I'll make the first jump solo, and come back for the others once I'm more... set up there.

After all, I'm jumping blind.

Using Dimension Jump for the first time everything goes black as I float in a void.

**Congratulations on your First Jump... **

**The First Verse has been selected, your destination is...**

**Overlord (The First Game)**

**So, I wanted to try something different (I never got Shiro to agree)**

**But Shiro wants me to give you the choice so here it is.**

**I want to make this a Pseudo JumpChain, and if you agree I'll give you 20 Levels for free, to use where ever you want.**

...What's the catch? Why wouldn't Shiro agree?

**Because he's an asshole.**

**JumpChains have drawbacks to select to get more CP, he refused to choose them and demanded to start with infinite CP to use every single time.**

That... sounds like him... 20 Levels is a lot...

Fuck it, I'm in.

**+5 Reputation with the Game [05/100] for playing along (Unlike you Shiro you fucking asshole, yeah I know you're reading this)**

**4 Exp Bottles Added**

**Excellent.**

**Your start point has been pre-selected for you so we can skip that part, you have 1000CP to begin with, spend it however you want. If you don't spend it, it'll carry over to the next jump or you can spend it later on various upgrades. I'll grant you CP as you make progress, for finishing quests, and killing bosses.**

**Now Let's Begin.**

**Background**

**Drop In (Free)**

**You awake in your Tower wearing some cool intimidating armour, some strange impish things are around of you calling you Master or Mistress if female.**

**No Bonuses**

**The Overlad(100cp)**

**You are one of the people who are able take the mantle of the Overlord thanks to their heritage, you might be young and untested but your talent and evil shines brightly.**

**Overlord Class Exp Rises Faster due to your Heritage**

**The Overlord(100cp)**

**You are the already established Overlord who took over some of the minions and managed to establish his own domain.**

**Overlord Class starts at Level 30**

**The Fallen Hero(200cp)**

**One upon a time you were a paragon of all that is good and fluffy, but for reasons of your own or perhaps because someone managed to corrupt you, now your goal is to conquer all.**

**Faster Rep gain and lowered Penalties with Light Factions and People**

**Start with a large amount of Gold, and a set of high level gear**

I don't want to waste CP this early, I can grind for the Exp, the Gold and the Minions since they come from Life force. Fallen Hero is tempting but I'm not spending a fifth of my CP this early, so Drop In it is.

**Items**

**All items and Minions can be bought multiple times, unless stated otherwise.**

**Flag of the Overlord (free)**

**You get your own Flag, with whatever symbol or image you like on it as well colour theme, it doesn't inspire anything at the moment, but one day people might talk in whispers about the Flag of the Dread Overlord, if they don't already.**

**Overlord Gear (free)**

**This includes a set of set of full body armour made with iron, there is also a special gauntlet made to help you direct your minions.**

**Ruined Tower (free)**

**Its a ruined tower in need of repairs, but for now its a good place if one wishes to lay low, who knows what few secrets are in here, that might be able to help you rise to power.**

**Dark Tower (300cp, Discount Fallen Hero)**

**You have a Dark tower, it has personal and guest Quarters, a throne room, treasury, forge room, armoury, torture chambers and even a really big basement for your minions and their hives, as well anything else you wish to put there.**

**Arcanium upgrade(150cp)**

**Your Overlord Gear starts gets upgraded to the far stronger Arcanium Set.**

**Underground Domain (600cp, Discount Overlad, Overlord)**

**Somewhere in the world is your Underground domain, you can only enter it by either digging for a long way down the Earth or using a portal to get there.**

**Minion Hive (600cp, Discount Drop In)**

**Pick which type of minion hive you wish to have and provided you feed it via your armour or personally some life force it will be able to create a new minion for you.**

...So, I get a Flag, an Armour Set, and a Ruined Tower to start with.

I'm not buying the minion hives since I know I can get them in the world itself. If I remember right the fat halfling has the Reds, and the greens are... I don't remember. But I'll find them. Same with the Arcanium, I'll just get the forge itself and have my new armour crafted.

The real question is do I want to upgrade my Tower to a better one, starting with a full tower, or the Underground Lair would be useful... Or even both if I was feeling crazy, having two lairs would be useful.

The Dark Tower could be my 'Lair' while I kept everything important in the Underground Domain, only accessible via teleportation.

If I move on can I go back? The Discount is 50% so choosing Overlord as my start would actually save me CP if I want the Underground Domain.

**You can go back.**

Then I'll move on for now, I want to know all my options.

**Minions and Companions**

**You can buy all these here multiple times if they have a price on them.**

**Basic Minions (free)**

**You get some basic brown minions, these guys number fifty and are competent enough in fighting and tough enough to survive what should have killed them if they were normal creatures, they are also pretty stupid and if not supervised by someone directly they will most likely do something stupid whilst trying to follow any orders you gave them, still you have to give them props they have an undying loyalty for you, this also nets you a copy of the brown minion hive.**

**Green Minions (100cp)**

**These minions are incredibly stinky, yet despite that they seem to be very good at sneaking around and stabbing people in the back literally, thus they make good assassins. You get ten green minions and ten more if you pay another 50cp.**

**Red Minions (100cp)**

**These adorable pyromaniacs are immune to fire and can not only eat flames, but also lob fireballs that set things on fire, you start with ten red minions and ten more for each 50cp.**

**Blue Minions(100cp)**

**The smartest type of minion and the weakest at the same time, they are the only type of minion that can swim and breath underwater, they also can cast resurrect other minions. You get ten blue minions and for 50cp you get ten more.**

**Minion Master (200cp, First free for the Overlord, Fallen Hero. Discount Drop In, Overlad).**

**This old minion has survived for a long time and has seen many things happen, he is cunning, crafty and good at making plots as well ensuring your minions follow your orders properly and are not being lazy, he has an affinity with leading and training his tribe, you may buy one for each tribe/colour of minions.**

**Paramour/Mistress (300cp, First free for the Overlord, Discount for Overlad and Overlord).**

**A person of great beauty that seems to be tailored to your own tastes and kinks, she/he can come from all sorts of places and will have some basic skill in helping organize your own domain and supervise as well direct your minions, you can choose their gender.**

**Should you wish it they can be human or elf, and will always be loyal and in love with you, thankfully for your sanity said person will always be smarter than all those dim peasants out there, he/she will also be receptive with your fetishes.**

**Overlord (800cp, Discount Drop In)**

**There is another Overlord around your choice of gender, and for some reason you seem to understand easily what their current emotions are despite them being constantly silent at first, and preferring to act or simply gesture most of the time. Almost like you this Overlord is very strong in contrast to a normal human and has an almost inhuman stamina and basic fighting skills with their weapon of choice as well some spells, you can easily become good friends with this Overlord, or perhaps something more if you wish.**

No thanks... I definitely don't want a rival overlord, and I definitely don't need a Mistress. I don't need to pay for them, I have plenty back in DxD after all.

Spending CP on Minions I can get for free later seems stupid, even though it could make some future puzzles be solvable faster if I have each type available from the very beginning.

But really I am less bound by game mechanics than the playable character, so I can probably work around a lot of the things that forced you to follow the story in the game.

Moving on.

**Drawbacks**

**The stupid shall inherit the world (+100cp)**

**Every person you interact with barring companions and yourself is now even more stupid than before, yet despite all this they are somehow surviving and grating on your nerves, even your enemies despite their plans being completely stupid somehow function through sheer luck.**

**Enemy of all that is cute (+100cp) **

**When you see something that can be called cute or good an overwhelming urge to destroy it afflicts you, no matter if you are fighting for your life or simply enjoying a walk, when you see something like a baby seal or a puppy or even a sheep you will feel an urge to set them on fire, hit them repeatedly with a variety of blunted instruments and so on.**

**Gnome Infestation (+100cp)**

**You have an infestation of diabolical Gnomes, wherever you live or sleep they will seem to follow you and try to steal anything they can or is not bolted down, they are quite the nasty buggers.**

**The Ire of a Goddess (+300cp)**

**The Mother Goddess is real, and she is not very happy with you, unlike most times in which she seems to ignore most Overlords, she has decided to send her elves aided by some of her blessings against you, it has to be said that the Elves wont like you at all, if they are all dead then elf ghosts will be finding their way to your lands and attempt to attack you when they find you.**

**Heroic Party (+300cp)**

**There is a part of heroes out there, they are all well trained and at least a bit smart in how they will approach you based on what they know about you, they might not be as strong as you, but they've got strong magical weapons and will play it smart, they will even recruit any enemies that you make to assist them in their quest.**

And that's everything... Going back I choose Overlord as my Start

**Overlord Background Selected (900cp remaining)**

Right, now if this is going to be my main hub world then I want the best possibly start, and that's not a ruined tower.

With Overlord the Underground is only 300cp, so I choose both Dark Tower and Underground Domain.

**Dark Tower Item Selected (600cp remaining)**

**Underground Domain Item Selected (300cp Remaining) **

And as a Overlord I get one free minion master, which would be Gnarl. And one free Mistress... ugh, I have to design her.

Fine.

Human or Elf... Elf, I don't have any Elves.

Pale skin, white hair I guess, pale blue eyes...

God I hate character creation, I've always sucked at this.

Choosing the rest quickly I skip through this, before I have to choose a name...

Ugh... where's my Random Name button when I need it?

Fuck it, I used the same name for every female character back when I played games in a less physical way.

Serena it is. Second Name?

Lavellan? That was the name Dragon Age gave you if you started as an elf I think?

Serena Lavellan? Sure, why not.

**+100 Affection with Serena Lavellan [100/100] since she was literally made for this...**

**+100 Obedience with Serena Lavellan [100/100] since she was literally made for this...**

**No rewards for this, I'm not making it that easy for you.**

Fair Enough.

300cp left, but honestly there isn't much that I want that I can't get for free later on. So I might as well save them for later and start this.

I don' want any of the drawbacks since I have enough CP for everything I want, Stupid People annoy me, so do Gnomes. I can't hate Cute things since I'd have to attack Asia and Koneko so it's not worth it.

And fuck the Goddess one, I don't want no goddess after me, nor do I want some plucky adventurers after me either.

**So, I don't want this to be too easy... so I'm offering some... game mods.**

**To make things harder, in exchange for rewards.**

**They are optional, choose the ones you want, or none of them.**

**I won't even punish you since Shiro would just bitch at me for the next three thousand years, he can really hold a grudge...**

**He's been tormenting Shirou Emiya and Saber for tens of thousands of years over a little stabbing. So you know he can be petty as fuck.**

_**A Little Stabbing?! She shoved Excalibur through my chest!**_

As they start bickering again, more options appear.

**Game Mods**

**Shining Justice Crusaders **

**The Shining Justice are here early, and they want all evil dead (that's you by the way), their goal is to make the world all good and nice, boring right?**

**Sparkle the Unicorn, Lady Clarrisa the Vigorous and Sir Cedric the Cleanly along with their knights will start their crusade against you during the events of Overlord One.**

**Reward: 20 Free Levels once all three are defeated, ?, ?, ?**

**The Netherghuls **

**The Netherghuls are here early, wandering the world. These Four Bastions of Evil are no friends of yours, at least not yet.**

**The Four Netherghuls will be in the world, as they are also Overlord Candidates they want you dead so they can take your position, prove your worth as the Overlord and crush them beneath your armoured boot.**

**Reward: 20 Free Levels once all four are defeated, The Four Netherghuls as Servants ?, ?**

**The Seven Heroes**

**The Seven Heroes who slew your predecessor (or so everyone believes, but we know better don't we?) were kinda... pathetic in truth, you could crush them with ease. Not any more, all the Heroes get buffed, making them stronger, faster and just all around more powerful.**

**The Seven Bosses of the game are all made more powerful, as to actually give you a challenge.**

**Reward: 20 Free Levels once all Seven are defeated, ?, ?, ? **

**The Glorious Empire**

**Normally these assholes wouldn't show up until long after the events of Overlord One, in this altered world the Empire and the events of Overlord One all take place on the other side of a great mountain range, separating the lands of Overlord One and Overlord Two.**

**Once the Events of Overlord One are complete, cross the mountains and continue your Dark Conquest, crushing the Empire beneath you, before they finish their own conquest and come for your land.**

**Reward: ?, ?, ?, ? **

…I want those 60 free levels.

I want all those rewards...

**Trait Gained**

**[Sin of Greed]**

**You're never satisfied, always wanting more and more**

Fair enough... but I think I can handle this.

The Game's right, the Seven were kind of pathetic in the actual game, so them being buffed would be fine as long as I grinded up my own levels, and I can handle some pretenders to the throne, especially if it gets me more servants in the end, so bring on the Netherghuls.

The Empire one is good, because it means I can do the events of Overlord Two without having to start again. I can take that dumb elf Florian and whatever his empire throws at me.

The Shining Justice are more annoying... I can't underestimate them since they killed the Overlad in canon, and I never actually played the Fellowship of Evil Game...

But I want those levels, if they prove too hard I'll just grind until they aren't, that's Gaming 101.

Bring it, I'll take all four.

As I think that everything goes white and as my vision clears I'm stood in a room, with the Imp-like Minions finishing putting my armour on.

"Master! Evilness truly suits you! Let us go forth! There are nefarious deeds to be done... I can feel the land quaking with fear already..." Gnarl says happily as he lowers the helmet onto my head, the enchantments on it giving my eyes the signature glow.

He leads me into the throne room as I look around the completely in tact, and not falling apart tower, yeah that was a good purchase. As I walk up to it, sitting down, I look around the empty room with a slight frown under my helmet. As I do I spot Serena standing off to the side with a smile, my glowing eyes wander over her revealing white outfit before I turn my attention back to Gnarl.

"Alas, one cannot be a bastion of Evil these days without wretched heroes lining up to prove themselves! That last lot were particularly bothersome, killing your predecessor like that! Still, you're here now, Sire. And Evil will always find a way!" he says making me smirk.

Yes, yes it does...

This is going to be fun.

I have a world to conquer.

**\- Bonus Scene – Serafall's Scheme (Just Before Kuro Leaves) -**

Looking up as her door burst open she widened her eyes as Coriana jumped inside, closing it behind her and throwing up a small ward to stop sound from leaving making her furrow her brows.

It wasn't perfect but it'd stop people from overhearing, as long as they weren't actively trying to listen through it.

"What is it Coriana? What has you so... off centre?" Kuisha asked her fellow Peerage member, putting away her paperwork.

"I... You know the Necromancer from Kuoh? He's made something new, something... amazing..." she said quickly, making Kuisha look at her in confusion.

"I hadn't heard of anything but the rumours of Fertility Potions..." she said knowing that Coriana wasn't taking about those, since they'd discussed the rumours before.

"I overheard two of Lady Serafall's servants discussing a new potion that she was testing, a potion to awaken bloodline abilities, in people who couldn't normally use them..." she said quickly making Kuisha's eye widen.

"Ah..." she said lost for words, thinking of their King...

Sairaorg was looked down on by his family, scorned by his father and clan. Purely because he couldn't use the Powers of Destruction... he'd be the clan heir if he could, he'd be given the respect he deserved by this biased society, but that was just a idle dream... before now.

But if there was a way to awaken the power in him... then he'd finally be acknowledged, admired...

...But he was prideful, and stubborn. He wasn't arrogant like so many of his clan, but he wouldn't want an outsiders help, he wants to reach his dream with his own two hands.

But... if she had the potion, she could convince him to drink it... and it would be his power, he only had to unlock it.

Kuoh was it? Maybe it was time for a trip to the human world. She didn't want to go to Serafall, she didn't want Coriana to get in trouble for eavesdropping after all. So she'd cut out the middle woman, and just visit the supplier herself.

"Thank you for bringing this to me..." she said before she was interrupted.

"You're going to Kuoh aren't you?" Coriana asked with a grin, making her sigh at how easily her friend had read her. "I'll come to, I don't want you alone in someone else's territory, Lady Rias may be a friend, and Lady Sitri is neutral enough, but we don't know enough about the Necromancer for you to go gallivanting into his home alone." she said immediately making her smile.

**\- Bonus Scene – Khaos Gathers (In the Future of DxD) - **

"Are you all prepared for the Plan?" Kokabiel asked as he looked over his 'allies' with a flat expression.

First were Freed Sellzen, Dohnaseek and Valper Galilei with 2000 Fallen Angels as his main force, Azazel's peaceful policies were not exactly popular with everyone in the Grigori, and he'd easily convinced many to join him.

Second was Diodora Astaroth. Diodora was taking part so that he could get his hand on the Nun Asia Argento and to avenge the loss of stolen Peerage, and his missing eye which he blamed on the Necromancer of Kuoh, he wasn't sure who or what Shiro was, but Diodora hated it with all his blackened rotten heart.

Third were Lavinia Reni, Suzaku Himejima, Sae Toujou, Shigune Nanadaru and Natsume Minagawa. All five woman were blankly staring at him due to the mind control he put them under. Granted, he only succeeded in breaking their will due to torturing and killing Tobio Ikuse in front of them otherwise they would have fought his control far more heavily, but they were just broken dolls now.

Fourth was Shalba Beelzebub, and Creusery Asmodeus, with their brand new Sacred Gears... Boosted Gear, and Divine Dividing. Vali put up a good fight, but with Rizevim cancelling his Sacred Gears and the newly born Lilith joining the fight he could only delay the inevitable... killing Azazel's precious adopted son was satisfying, and taking away the only way of bringing him back would be equally satisfying.

The Old Satan Faction had been all but destroyed, after the capture and betrayal of Katerea Leviathan, Serafall and Sirzechs had all but hunted them from existence with proof of their crimes, and Shalba and Creusery were not pleased.

As much as they wanted to, Sirzechs was too strong to fight against, and Serafall wasn't far behind, so they had joined him to kill the one who captured Katerea to begin with, Kuro the Necromancer, along with Katerea who is supposed to be

It worked for him, despite their arrogance they would make a fine addition to the fight. Of course they wouldn't survive this, and that made listening to their arrogant rambling more bearable

Fifth and finally were the ones who had been loaned to him by Rizevim Lucifer: Grendel, also known as the Crime Force Dragon, and Niðhöggr, also known as the Abyss Rage Dragon.

Honestly, Kokabiel felt a bit uneasy around Grendel as the Dragon was even more battle-hungry than himself and there was no guarantee that he would obey his orders, and Niðhöggr wasn't any better.

Still, he had no choice but to make use of him for now.

With Ophis hiding in the Necromancer's castle this would almost certainly end in all their deaths, a fact he left out while recruiting. Ophis rarely left the castle, so very few people knew she was here. And that suited him just fine...

This was his Last Hurrah, he was going to die, but he would plunge the world into chaos.

Even if the world survived the war he would start... they'd always remember him.

He'd be a legend, for all time.

**Authors Note : Special thanks to ShinyGear for the JumpChain I used from the JumpChain Google Drive.**

**I think I'm going to use a JumpChain where available for each world he jumps to, cause that seems like fun... that's literally my only reason... but then, I'm only writing in the first place cause it's fun.**

**Kuros finally gotten out of DxD, not that he'll be gone for long since he can return whenever he wants too. He'll be hopping back and forth, he has some people to bring over after all.**

**Also Serafall and Yasaka have just had a straight up 35-40% power boost, so that's a thing. **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 19 : Evil finds a way**

**Class Unlocked**

**[Overlord] – LVL 0/100 [00%]**

**Gain 2 STR, 2 END, 2 INT, 2 WIS and 2 CHA every level**

**Overlord Class leveled to 30 due to selected background.**

**250 STR Perk Added**

**[Giant's Strength]**

**All weapon damage is increased by 30%**

**500 WIS Perk Added**

**[Renaissance Man]**

**Professions Level twice as fast**

**Party members gain massive bonus experience**

**[Minion Master Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**As a beginner overlord you can control up to 15 minions at once**

**[Summon Minions (Overlord)] (Active) **

**Consume life force to summon a minion of the corresponding type**

**Can only be used at a Minion Gate**

**[Mace Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use an mace with some skill **

**Superior Skill Already owned... Converted to +15 END and STR**

**[Heavy Armour Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how to wear heavy armour with some skill**

**[Fire: Fireball] (Active) **

**100 MP to use**

**Fires a ball of fire at a target**

**Deal [INT/2] Fire Damage**

**[Sword Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use an regular sword with some skill **

**Superior Skill Already owned... Converted to +15 DEX and STR**

**[Axe Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use an axe with some skill **

**[Dominion: Slow] (Active) **

**100 MP to use**

**Slows the advance of your enemies**

**Causes the target to become 25% slower for one minute**

**[Minion Master Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive) **

**As a apprentice overlord you can control up to 30 minions at once**

**Minions deal 25% more damage, and take 10% less damage**

**[Mace Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use a mace with adequate skill **

**Increases mace damage by 25%**

**[Heavy Armour Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how wear heavy armour properly**

**Halves DEX decreases from wearing heavy armour**

**[Shield: Shield] (Active) 20**

**Creates a shield around the caster to prevent incoming damage for as long as it is cast**

**For every 100 HP of damage absorbed, 250 MP is drained**

**[Sword Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use an regular sword with adequate skill **

**Increases regular sword damage by 25% **

**Skill Already owned... Converted to +25 DEX and STR**

**[Axe Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use an axe with adequate skill **

**Increases axe damage by 25%**

**[Minion: Frenzy] (Active) **

**500 MP to use**

**Sends your Minions into a frenzy**

**Minions deal 25% more damage, and take 25% less damage for one minute**

…I suppose that's what happens when you skip 30 levels.

**Dimension Jump is on cooldown, to unlock the next world you must defeat 4 of the seven heroes.**

That's fine. Looking over my abilities I smirk, I still have my Necromancy so I am more than prepared for all this...

Now that I think about it, I suppose it's time to Max Necromancer.

"Sire? Are you ok?" Gnarl asks hesitantly.

"I am. What is our current situation?" I ask as Serena approaches my throne, placing an hand on my armoured gauntlet as she stands at the side of my throne.

"The Tower itself has been fully repaired from the damage it took during the invasion... with the exception of the Tower Heart. Those bothersome do-gooders ran off with it! They also looted all your forges and spell stones! Don't they know that pillaging is the Villains job?!" Gnarl grumbles... "We have enough energy in the tower portal to send you to the Tower Hearts last known location, Sire! Once you've reclaimed it, you can truly begin your Dark Rule!" he says excitedly as I rise, grabbing the large axe next to my Throne as I do.

"Do be Careful, My Lord..." Serena says in a musical voice as I walk towards the portal.

"Just step right in Master, I will meet you on the other side." Gnarl says as I walk in without hesitation.

I want my Tower Heart back damn it, I'll deal with this before doing anything else.

As I do my vision blurs, before it clears, making me look around the farmlands with a slight sneer.

"Ah, you made it through the Gate, Sire! This tranquil wilderness... so rural and idyllic... Hideous is it not? Try not to inhale it, My Lord!" Gnarl warns, sounding disgusted. "Perhaps we may recover some of our looted Tower Objects in this... lush, verdant abomination." he says as I summon 30 Brown Minions from the nearby minion gate, I started with 50 so this is fine, I can get more later.

Much better than the tiny amount you start with in the main game.

As I head down the path some sheep blunder into my path.

"These fluffy creatures barely know they're alive, but you can still harvest Lifeforce from them!" Gnarl helpfully says as I send my minion horde on their first mission...

Thirty Bloodthirsty Imps, vs 7 Sheep.

It's a close fight, but I get 7 orbs of brown Lifeforce added to my Gauntlet at the end of it.

Thinking for a moment, I create a new kind of Undead, I have the corpses to make it after all.

A spell later, and my new Undead rises from the ground, Corpse Collector. His job is exactly what it sounds like, he's a big brute with a large sack on his back, any corpses put in it will enter my inventory. He quickly gathers the sheep corpses and throws them in his sack.

"A Necromancer!? Truly a skill worthy of a Bastion of Evil like you Sire!" Gnarl cheers, the minions join him cheering, even though I am sure they have no idea what they are cheering for.

**+5 Reputation with Gnarl [25/100] for having an Evil Talent**

25 Reputation? I know he's loyal to the past overlord, more than me but I thought it'd be higher...

I need to deal with the previous Overlord before he can try can take my tower and minions from me. The Wizard is no doubt my biggest threat at the moment, at least until the Raising Hell expansion.

I need to deal with him... and the Warrior sooner rather than later. I don't want to be on the defensive when they come for me.

Making my Minions clear the path for me, pushing a fallen pillar away I walk forwards pausing at the farmer tied up like a Scarecrow.

"Halflings took over my farm! Tied me up in the sun, to scare away the birds! Now, those pumpkins are plotting against poor Bob..." he says before I lash out with my axe, taking his head from his shoulders.

...I never liked him. Plus he's clearly mad, so I did this world a favour.

**+5 Reputation with Gnarl [30/100] for committing pointless violence**

Though if I kill everyone who is stupid or mad, this world is going to end up a lot emptier. On the bright side, more corpses and life force for me, Corpse Collector gathers the corpse, both parts, with a grunt.

Smashing my way through the Pumpkins I head down to the farm house, seeing some Halflings run out of it, was a gesture I unleash the Minion Horde, there's only 6 halflings, and they are quickly overwhelmed and beaten to death with the Minions wooden clubs... I need to get them better weapons, none of this picking things of the ground nonsense. I can see some of them have put the pumpkins on their heads as makeshift helmets making me sigh.

"Minions will grab any useful items that they find! ...And often any useless items too! But do not fear, your weapons and armour are custom forged at the Tower! We wouldn't dream of giving you any old steal-me-downs, no no no..." Gnarl says as he sees me staring at the minions.

At least this is proving wonderful for corpses, plenty of people to kill without consequences here.

Pausing for a moment to burn down the farm house I set off, killing some more halflings in the process, these weaker enemies are no real threat given the Horde I started with and they are added to the corpse collection.

As we continue along the path I see our target, the against blue glowing orb of power... left in a pumpkin patch.

"The Tower Heart! The Halflings must have used it to grow pumpkins... the little fools, they have no idea the power it contains. Clear those pumpkins and let's get it back to the Tower!" Gnarl says insulted, as I send my Minions forwards I get a surprise as the vines knock my Minions back, bursting from the ground in front of me as I cut them with my axe.

I don't remember this...

As I pull my minions back I watch as two pumpkins burst from the ground, each with a single eye in the centre just above their gapping maws. The crowns on their heads are fairly amusing...

The other pumpkins rise, but only two stand out.

**Pumpking the King of Ghosts**

**Tier – Veteran**

**Level – 60**

**Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts**

**Tier – Veteran**

**Level – 30**

**Quest Added**

**[Revenge of the Pumpking!]**

**The Tower Heart has mutated the pumpkins into abominations, slay them and claim the Tower Heart for yourself.**

**Objective: Slay Pumpking the King of Ghosts, and Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts.**

**Reward: Pumpking the King of Ghosts, and Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts unlocked as Undead summons, 50cp.**

Throwing a Fireball at Pumprincess I scowl as a Pumpkin Warrior throws themselves in front of it, taking the hit for her. My scowl deepens as it gets back up, surviving the hit.

I can feel myself and my minions slowly growing weaker as long as Pumprincess is on the field, and Pumpking is growing stronger as time passes.

I recognise these, but there's no Castle of Dark Illusions, apparently they don't need it unlike in the card game.

I could summon my undead, but I feel like it'd be an insult to my Pride if I had to hide behind my undead to defeat a fucking Pumpkin...

I send my Minions charging forth, as they smash into the pumpkin warriors, and I cast Minion: Frenzy making them all go a bit mad as they throw themselves at their vegetable foe with renewed ferocity, and no concern for their own lives.

Jumping into the fray myself I bring my axe down on the closest Pumpkin, cutting it in a single swing, I have immense strength myself now, despite my habit of focusing on magic, so I can kill Pumpkins easily enough, honestly a Mace would have been better for this.

And I can finally put Power Strike to use, as I rush the Pumprincess I use it, making my axe leave a red trail as I cut into the Giant Pumpkin, slashing the vines coming from beneath her to pieces while my Minions keep the Pumpking itself occupied.

As the Pumprincess swings her vine at me I catch it with my armoured hand, wincing slightly at the stinging feeling from spikes digging into my hand, piercing the armour.

It hurts but it's not something I can't handle.

Swinging my axe again I cut the vine apart, before I leap at her, bringing my axe down on her single eye, as I do her vines go berserk for a moment, before they fall to the ground motionless, as they start to rot.

Moving down I smirk, before another vine, far stronger than the Pumprincess's slams into me, it's thorns stabbing into my side as I grunt, cleaving the vine with my axe making it fall to the floor.

I have 32k HP, and that took almost 2k of it, so I'm not in massive danger. I'll regen it back in a minute.

Glaring up at the single eye of the Pumpking I duck as another vine swings through the air where my head was seconds ago, taking a moment to kill one of the weaker Pumpkin warriors I charge the Pumpking, cutting at his vines as I watch a minion grab onto one of them, hanging onto it as it swings wilding, the minion bites and claws at the vine, making me smirk.

Sending my minions a new order I send my minions charging at the Pumpking as they start doing the same, jumping onto the vines and clawing their way up it's large round body, once they are on top of the vegetable (or is it a fruit?) they start clubbing away at it, one of them smashes it's club repeatedly on the single eye, making it roar in rage.

Getting an idea, I grab one of the Minions still on the ground by the neck.

"...Mastah?" it says before I pull my arm back, and toss the minion at the Pumpking's mouth sending the minion past it's maw as it grabs onto the Pumpking's orange tongue, stabbing it repeatedly with a dagger it stole from a halfling.

Turning my attention back to the warriors I cut and slash at them as they rush me, occasionally throwing a fireball into the mix, it's not a particularly powerful spell but it gets the job done, sending the warriors back from the blast.

Before long I've culled the pumpkin patch, leaving only the Pumpking himself, and he isn't looking great right now...

With a halflings sword sticking out of his only eye he's blind, swinging his vines wildly as he tries to shake of the Minions, who seem to be treating it like a fairground ride as they cheer while they get swung back and forth.

I watch in bemusement as one of them gets successfully flung off sending it flying into the air, getting almost 20 seconds of airtime before it lands face first on the hard ground, taking only a moment before it jumps up again.

"Again! Again!" it cheers rushing the Pumpking a second time.

Joining the fray myself I shoot fireball after fireball at the Pumpking, only occasionally hitting my own minions, before long the Pumpking is little more than a burning pile of rotten mush, making me grin at my first boss battle.

**Quest Complete**

**[Revenge of the Pumpking!]**

**The Tower Heart has mutated the pumpkins into abominations, slay them and claim the Tower Heart for yourself.**

**Objective: Slay Pumpking the King of Ghosts, and Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts.**

**Reward: Pumpking the King of Ghosts, and Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts unlocked as Undead summons, 50cp.**

"Well... that was odd." Gnarl says as I look over my depleted forces, I lost 8 Minions to those Pumpkins, but at least I got a load of Green Lifeforce from them, 29 to be exact, from the weak Pumpkin Warriors. "Never mind that, the Tower Heart, Sire! Just give the order and your minions will carry it for you. Being the Overlord means never having to life anything heavier than your axe!" he says.

He has a point, and I send my Minions to get my Tower Heart, carrying it back to the Gate through a shortcut (a wall that I knocked down to make a bridge, it shouldn't have worked of course, but that's the power of Game Logic.)

"Moudly! Keep up with the other Minions! Giblet! I see you pretending to hold it with one claw! Hold your share, Gubbins, you useless sack of puss!" Gnarl shouts at the Minions as they carry it, placing it down on the Gate making it vanish, as we follow behind it.

"Excellent, Dark One! The Tower Heart is back where it belongs. This is the Heart of the Tower, it will play a vital role in helping you establish your Dark Domain, Sire!" he says as we watch the Tower Heart sink into the pool that serves as my Gate. "Unfortunately, I'm not the Evil Entity that I once was... I cannot take the feel of lush green grass under my feet and birdsong in my ears! In fact, I think I need to find a dark corner and something to pummel! I shall stay here, the Heart will allow me to speak directly to you, Sire, and see and hear what you do. When you are ready, use the Gate to return to the Halfling Domain, and seek out more Tower Objects!"

It's interesting that I don't need to go and get the Crane to help with reconstruction... since my tower is entirely in one piece. That being said I do want to explore and seek out more tower objects, they are fairly important after all.

Still... I think I've found my Phylactery. The Tower Heart itself. In canon it is destroyed by the idiotic elf Florian after he tries to steal the power from it, but that only happens because the Third Overlord gets sealed in Infernal Abyss and frankly if I get sealed in their I have bigger problems than an Elf.

Actually that reminds me... walking over to the Jester I clutch my Axe, I'm not waiting for the little shit to betray me.

"Most Unworthy Ove-" he starts before I split his skull open with my axe, pulling it out as he drops to the ground, killed instantly as the blade cut through his skull, impeding itself in his tiny brain.

"...Sire?" Gnarl asks hesitantly.

"...I don't like Jesters." I say pulling his Jester hat off the floor and cleaning my axe with it.

"...That's fair. He was rather annoying." Gnarl says shrugging nonchalantly, I suppose after having served multiple Evil Lords he's pretty used to random acts of violence.

I want to explore my new home for now... and get to know my new Mistress I suppose. I also want to look into the new Business skills I got. I've noticed that the different types of structures and the people to work in them are unlocked by what classes I have, since I unlocked Dungeons, Torture Chamber, Torturer and Dungeon Guard by getting the Overlord class.

Placing my Axe against my Throne I sit down, and close my eyes.

My Vision changes, and I can see myself sitting on the throne as I look down from a Birds Eye View...

Looking around I can see the Tower in all it's glory, it has a Armoury, which currently only has two weapons in it, a Steel Sword and a Steel Mace to go with my Axe. A Treasury which has a small pile of Gold, a Forge which is missing it's smelters. There's also an Arena, I can spawn past enemies there to battle with.

Under the Tower is the Dungeons and a Torture Chamber, both empty at the moment, and beneath that is the Spawning Pits, where my Minions lurk, the Tower Heart is down there as well, floating in the Spawning Pit.

At the top of the tower is My Personal Quarters, a massive Bedroom with an equally massive bed, there's also plenty of rooms for my Mistresses. There's also a completely empty Trophy Room, but I'll change that soon enough.

Looking at the rocky lands surrounding the tower I frown, or at least I try to but I don't have a face at the moment. Using [Build Structures] I make a large flat area of land with Expand Land, I need room to build after all.

Eventually the Wizard is going to try and take my position... and I need to be prepared for when he does, he can take my Minions, but he can't take my undead. Adding a Graveyard to the new barren land, I summon my horde, the Dragon taking up a position in the mountains waiting for anyone to be stupid enough to attack me here, the rest of my Horde lurk around the Graveyard, except my Living Armours that position themselves in my Towers Upper Levels. As I look at the new graveyard I frown again.

**[Graveyard] (Structure)**

**Will produce corpses in it's graves for a Graverobber to collect.**

**Can produce 10 corpses a day**

Oh. I just wanted a place to put my Undead...

Hiring a Graverobber makes a middle aged woman with a shovel, as I do a small hut appears for her to live in.

**[Graverobber] (Minion)**

**Will harvest corpses from a Graveyard.**

**Can harvest 5 corpses a day.**

Then I guess I need another one? As I add another one, also a woman with a shovel, I wince, this alone has emptied the Treasury. I'd like more but I can't afford them, I need more gold. But at least now my Corpse problem is no longer a problem, at least for regular humanoid corpses where I have a reliable constant supply.

I want to start growing my own plants in the Greenhouses, and I want to start producing potions full time with my Alchemy Labs, but all that costs money which I don't have yet.

Returning to my body I frown in thought... I need a way to prepare for the possibility of the Wizard managing to turn my Minions against me, My Undead are a good start, but not enough.

Of the Heroes the only ones I truly am worried about are the Wizard and Khan. The Wizard is possessed by my predecessor, and if he returns my Minions will switch sides. And Khan goes on a rampage, destroying a lot of the Third Overlord's Empire so I need him dead as well.

With the buffed Heroes I don't know how strong he is, or how strong the Netherghuls or the Shining Justice are either for that matter...

But I need to find out.

I have a plan, not a great plan but a plan all the same, I'm going to make a hit squad whose sole job is to hunt down Khan, and dispose of him.

First things first though, I want to max out Necromancer. Re-equipping it as my main class I immediately down both potions, it wasted 1 level since I was already level 91 but I think it was definitely worth it.

**[True Resurrection] (Active)**

**10,000 MP to cast**

**Causes the target corpses to come back to life in perfect condition**

**Requires a soul to be sacrificed to work**

**[Age of Death] (Active)**

**1,000,000 MP to cast**

**Can not be dispelled**

**All Death and Plague Magic deals triple damage, All Undead deal 100% more Damage, Undead take 75% less damage.**

**[Master Necromancer] (Perk/Title)**

**A True Master of Death, ruling the undead comes naturally to you**

**Reduces the INT cost of undead summons from 5 to 2.5, doubling the amount of undead that can be summoned at once**

Well shit. True Resurrection is no problem, I can get souls easily with my Soul Absorbing Bone Towers, but Age of Death takes almost 10x the MP I currently have to cast...

The Perk is OP as fuck, doing the maths in my head I can have around 330 Undead summons at any moment, and that's ridiculous. Of course I need the corpses to make them first...

**Class Soul Mage Unlocked**

**Class Bone Tyrant Unlocked**

**Class Voodoo Priest Unlocked**

All interesting, but right now I'm focusing on Overlord. The Real Question is do I want to make the Tower Heart my Phylactery immediately, or do I want to wait until I have dealt with the Wizard?

...I do want to be immortal.

No, at the very least I need to work out how strong the new heroes are, and the best way to do that is to continue with the story, and hunt down Melvin Underbelly. The First 'Boss', and one of the Heroes. He'll serve as a good measuring stick.

I also need to worry about the Empire, My Tower is in the mountain range that Separates the lands that Overlord One takes place in, and the land where the Empire is currently gaining steam, eventually they will come for me.

And then the Shining Justice will do the same, along with the Netherghuls...

I'm so popular...

Maybe I should bring some... reinforcements here from DxD just in case?

**Skill Added**

**[Summon Companion] (Active)**

**No MP Cost**

**Summons a Companion from another world to your current world.**

**Can only be used on Companions with 50 or higher Rep, Aff or Obe**

That works... But who to summon is the main question.

The obvious one is Raynare, my own psycho battle mage. Using my new skill makes her appear in front of me, looking around in confusion before she sees me and kneels obediently.

"My Lord? How may I serve you?" she asks, the wonders of 100 Obedience.

"We are in another world, time is not moving in our old world. Simply put I intend to conquer this world, and I've summoned you to assist in defending my Tower." I say getting a gasp from her.

"Of course My Lord, with the power you have given me I will annihilate any who would challenge you." she says immediately, flaring out her wings making me smile as I stroke her hair.

"Of course you will." I say with a smirk before frowning.

Ever since I got here I've been feeling... odd.

Normally I wouldn't kill unless there was something in it for me, but earlier I cut of that farmers had on a whim, simply because he annoyed me... plus I feel far more... arrogant than usual, looking back accepting every challenge despite the lack of information was a dumb idea, I should have at least thought this through more.

I've always like being dominant, having others obey, but the sight of Raynare kneeling sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine...

Something strange is happening, and it started after the jump...

**Overlord Background Trait Discovered**

**[Sin of Pride]**

**You're the best, and no one will ever convince you that you aren't amazing. You're far more likely to take on challenges, after all you can do anything...**

**Overlord Background Trait Discovered**

**[Bloodthirsty]**

**You have a love for taking life. Human, Animal, Supernatural? It doesn't matter, you'll kill it all the same**

**Overlord Background Trait Discovered**

**[Dominator]**

**It's your very nature to force other to submit to you, by any means necessary. **

**Weaker Trait [Dominant] removed**

...Really game? You couldn't have mentioned this when I was picking my background.

**Could have, didn't want to.**

Lovely...

I can handle this, of course that's my new pride talking but it should be fine... keeping the Bloodthirsty one under control is the most important I think, but I'll have to watch to make sure my Pride doesn't get me into more trouble than I can handle.

"For now, I want you to focus on protecting my Tower... don't bother with the maid things, you're role is defending this place from attackers, I may have a new assignment for you soon." I say going back to what I was doing.

"It will be done, My Lord." she says immediately. She's good like that, I'm fairly glad I didn't kill her, she's more useful alive.

As she sets off on her patrols I summon my next companion, or the next two to be specific.

Shisui and Kushimaru stand before me immediately, Shisui looks around, but the emotionless Kushimaru simply stares blankly waiting for his new orders.

"Shisui, how good are you at tracking?" I ask immediately.

"It's a skill all Shinobi should know, I'm no Inuzuka but I make do." he says quickly.

"Short Version, this is another world. And I have someone I need you to track down. His name is Khan, he's a warrior who I want dead, and he's last known location was the Ruborian Desert, I want you and Kushimaru to find him, don't engage him, just locate him and keep an eye on him and report back." I order, I doubt Khan's stronger enough to beat Shisui, but I'm not talking any chances.

Once he's tracked down, I'll switch locations with one of them and use Observe on Khan to find out how strong he is, since he's the second to last boss of the first game he'll give me a good idea of how strong I will need to get before I'm ready to hunt down the Wizard, fuck leaving him for last, I want him extremely dead as soon as possible. Once he's dead I can make the tower heart my Phylactery, but I can't risk losing the tower to him if he returns.

But he's been buffed, and I can't underestimate him, especially now that my pride is a legitimate threat. I feel like I could beat him, which is exactly why I'm not trusting my gut feeling, I need more information before I act.

In the Game he takes the tower from the protagonist, the Third Overlord, after he defeats all the over heroes, but I can't count on that. He could show up at any moment and my Tower would turn against me, until the Wizard, or to be more precise the Second Overlord who's wearing the Wizard like a flesh suit, is dead I can't really consider myself the True Overlord.

I know there's a theory that he possesses the Jester after his 'death' at the hands of the Third Overlord, so when I kill him I need to Trap his Soul, preventing this possession nonsense.

Alternatively the Jester is just a traitor, but I've already dealt with him. I'm sure the Raising Hell expansion will happen regardless, but that's no reason to leave a traitor in my Minions...

Although all my Minions are traitors waiting to happen, when I track down the Wizard I'll need to use my Undead, not my Minions. Gnarl switches sides against the Third Overlord in the Game, so I can't count on him, or any of the minions, no matter how amusing they may be...

Sending Shisui off in the general direction of the Ruborian Desert I sigh in annoyance. As long as the Second Overlord/Wizard draws breath my power base isn't secure, and I can't let my guard down.

The rest of the Heroes are irrelevant, Melvin is a fat fuck who'll just keep eating till I'm ready to crush him, the elf is asleep, the greedy dwarfs digging holes looking for gold, the pervy paladin is at an orgy and Jewel will be stealing things, she might try robbing me, but she's no fighter.

Khan and the Wizard are the only two worth my concern. And Khan won't go berserk if I leave Jewel alone first, since that's what sets him off.

...Actually I know exactly how I want to eliminate him. It's about time I put Shisui's special skill too good use, and making Jewel into my Trojan Horse will work perfectly.

I'll have Shisui put her under his Kotoamatsukami and make her assassinate Khan when they are together, while Shisui and Kushimaru wait in the wings to finish the job should she fail, maybe Raynare as well just to be safe.

Maybe I should even power through and finish her quest, getting her to Tier Four first. If nothing else it'll be nice to clear my growing quest log.

Once the Wizard is dead I'll start moving more people from my Castle in DxD to my Tower, I haven't even gone to the underground domain yet... I don't need it just yet, the Wizard could teleport to it from the Tower Gate so it's not secure yet anyway.

Which leads me back to the same problem, the Wizard needs to die... he's standing in between me and Immortality.

For my position in this world to be truly secure I need to kill the Wizard, the Shining Justice assholes, the Netherghuls, Florian the whiny elf and worst of all the Forgotten God.

Then this World will be secure, it'll be my own safe haven where I can be safe and secure. No overpowered Satans, looming wars, or Apocalypse monsters to threaten me, all I have to do is wipe out the threats.

No problem right?

First things first, I have a Halfling to kill. Heading back through the Tower Gate I teleport back to the halflings domain, clutching my axe as I re-summon my Minions, replacing the ones I lost against the Pumpking.

"Testing, testing, one two? I-is this thing working? It's a bit grubby..." Gnarl's voice echoes in my helmet. "Can you hear me, Master? Oh... there you are! Now Sire, the creatures around here are rather frisky so they will have undoubtedly repopulated the area."

As my minions descend upon the sheep I smirk, it doesn't make sense that they would repopulate the area in the hour or so that I've been gone, but I'm certainly not complaining.

The Minions bring me the Life Force as Corpse Collector grabs the corpses, and we continue travelling along the paths towards the village of Spree. We have to clear the path at bit, since there are pillars in the road, but my minions make short work of it, and it takes mere minutes to reach the closed gate of Spree.

"Halflings approaching! Get Ready!" one of the idiot peasants says, as I grip my axe tightly, I already want to blast him with a fireball but I want to keep my Bloodthirst under control.

"Hang on! Those ain't Halflings... Look at the one with the helmet!" idiot peasant two says.

"Hmmm, could be two Halflings holding up some armour. Yeah I bet that's it! I don't trust those sneaky little wossnames..."

That's it, I'm killing them.

Summoning my Bayroks to my side they immediately fire on the peasants who mistook me for a fucking halfling. I'm the Overlord, damn it.

Leaping over the wall they lower the gate for me, making me smirk.

As I enter the town I gather my Minions behind me, glaring at a peasant as he clutches his pitchfork, making him drop it and flee.

As people start gathering around, I glare at the crowd.

"Who is in charge here?" I say coldly, my eye glowing under my helm as a dark skinned overweight man approaches bowing.

"I-I am, My Lord... My name is Archibaldamuis Methuselah..." he trails off as my glare intensifies. "My name is Archie?" he squeaks. "I am the Mayor of Spree... how may I serve you My Lord?" he asks quickly,

"I am Lord Kuro, Overlord of the Dark Tower and your new ruler, I will make this offer only once, you and your town have two choices, you can serve me, and I will protect your little village, or you can disobey and I will burn it to the ground with you all still in it." I growl out as he trembles.

"O-Of Course, My Lord! Lord Spree met his death at the hands of the Halflings, so the position of Lord is open at the moment... I-I'm sure you'll be a wonderful Ruler?" he whimpers, as he does my offended pride is soothed, calming me.

"Excellent, as proof of my Power, I will retrieve your people from the Halfling Labour Camps, and slay the Halfling Leader, reclaiming your food. Spread the word, as long as you obey, you will be safe and well fed, if you disobey the only future for you is an eternity of serving as one of my undead..." I say raising both Peasants as Bayroks. "These two will serve as your villages guardians, with far more efficiency than they ever did in Life." I say making Archie nervously glance at the two moving corpses.

"These are simple people, My Lord... if you can truly do what you say you can... n-not that I have doubts... then they will happily serve you!" Archie says quickly. "I-I will make sure everyone understands their place, My Lord."

"See that you do." I say turning and leaving, the two Bayroks taking a position on the walls watching for Halflings, were they will remain, I also summon some Scheming Spirits to keep an eye on the Village, both to keep it safe, and to make sure the Peasants stay loyal.

**\- Archibaldamuis Methuselah Wobbleboard the 3rd -**

As the Intimidating armoured man left he let out a deep sigh, seeing the corpses of the two former members of the town guard staring down at him.

This wasn't good at all... he couldn't shake the feeling that this Lord Kuro would be as bad as the Halflings...

Still he'd spread the word to make sure none of the more... impulsive villagers didn't do anything to incur his wrath, he'd already shown how useless the wall was against him, and he was sure the two 'guardians' would be able to slaughter most of them alone if they gave him a reason to order their deaths...

Maybe the halflings and this Overlord would kill each other?

Still if he was speaking the truth, then soon the people enslaved by the Halflings would return, and they would have food again...

Spree would survive, they survived under the incompetence of Lord Spree, the Greed of the Halflings, and they would survive the cruelty of the Overlord.

He'd spread the word, Lord Kuro was to be obeyed, no matter what he ordered, as Mayor it was his job to keep Spree and it's villagers alive, even if that meant making them serve a Tyrant...

**\- Kuro -**

**-40 Reputation with the Village of Spree [-40/100] for enslaving them and killing two of their residents**

**+20 Obedience with the Village of Spree [20/100] because Archie has spread the word**

**-40 Reputation with Archibaldamuis Methuselah Wobbleboard the 3rd [-40/100] for enslaving Spree**

**+20 Obedience with Archibaldamuis Methuselah Wobbleboard the 3rd [20/100] for threatening to burn the place down if he doesn't obey**

**+10 Reputation with Gnarl [40/100] for dominating some worthless peasants**

Whatever, they'll change their minds when I recover their men and food.

As I leave I throw a Fireball at some halflings in the wheat fields before pausing... I should probably not burn their farms down if they are starving...

We fight our way through the Halflings in between us and the labour camp, simply overwhelming them with our superior numbers, starting with 30 Minions makes this beginning area rather easy.

Some nearby farmers cheer me on, while Gnarl mentions that killing them would increase my power, but it's not a good long term solution to just kill

everything.

If they are alive they can provide me with tribute after all.

As we approach the camp I frown at the numbers, I don't remember the game perfectly but there certainly wasn't this many of the little bastards before. The Stones they throw actually hurt, so I order my minions to charge the makeshift tower they have, swarming the ranged units before they can react. This has the side effect of making the horde of fat midgets charge the tower, around twenty of the little guys, as they fight my minions.

Seeing them focused on my horde I charge forwards, casting Minion: Frenzy as I do. Picking a target at random I bring my axe down on one of them before they can react, cleaving their head from their body in one brutal swing.

There's something satisfying about just slaughtering them with my own brute strength as I kick another in it's conveniently low head, as they turn to me I cast Shield: Shield, an oddly named spell, covering myself in a white aura as their blades fail to find purchase, bouncing off me as they cut and slash futilely, I can't attack while I'm using this, but I have Mana to spare, my Minions take advantage of the distraction to overwhelm them.

I lost four minions in this fight, but I gained 27 brown life force and a lot of corpses, so I head to the gate and re-summon the four I lost. This was certainly a win.

As we approach the gate another smaller swarm rushes from the side, coming from the forest, they meet the same fate as I roast three of them before they even reach us, my Minions making short work of the rest.

Heading into the forest we find some chests that my minions smash apart, brining the gold inside to me.

"For the Mastah!" "For You!" "Treasure!"

"Good... Minions?" I say as they pass the gold bags to me, I need gold for my businesses after all.

Aside from some sheep there's nothing else of interest so I have my minions open the gate, and head inside, ignoring the whining peasants as we head in deeper, killing some more Halfling guards as we do.

"Thank you, Lord. You should know that the camp up ahead is defended by rock-throwers and jesters!" a peasant says as we kill his guards.

Jesters?

As I'm trying to work out what he means I get struck in the face by a firework, with the sounds of laughter coming from up ahead. Looking forwards I see a halfling in a jester hat fleeing deeper into the camp... throwing a fireball I catch him in the back making his stupid outfit ignite as he screams, burning to death.

Heading in deeper I don't bother with the games method of beating the halflings hiding in their towers, and just pummel them with Fireballs till they are all burning.

In the game you had limited Mana that didn't regenerate, I however do not.

Fucking Jesters...

As I head deeper I let some slaves out of their cages, with them warning me about a troll guarding the other prisoners.

The Peasants grab the nearest tools and join my minions in fighting a patrol of Halfling guards, surprisingly surviving the encounter, and not dying like I expected.

Moving on, we reach a large clearing just in time for the halflings to let out a hideous troll from it's cage... why does it have nipple rings? The chains covering it I understand... but why nipple rings?

As it roars, charging the peasants charge forwards, getting crushed in seconds as I sigh, why did I bother letting them out?

Throwing a fireball at it to halt it's charge I send my minions forwards, surrounding the troll as they stab at it's legs. Some climb onto it's back, holding onto the chains as they stab it repeatedly.

This fights fairly simple, every time it tries to do it's jump move I pull my minions back, sending them forwards when it bellyflops onto the ground as they pile on it, preventing it from rising.

With thirty minions and unlimited fireballs this is a simple enough fight, the halflings join in when they realise that their trump card is losing, but they're no threat either.

Before long the camp is liberated, the halflings dead and added to my rapidly growing corpse collection. The Troll I use Raise Dead on, making it rise up lumbering around behind us as we open the next gate and free the peasants.

I take the Crane, even though I don't need it to rebuild the tower, because really, why wouldn't I?

"Hurrah! We're Free! Thank the Gods!" the peasants cheer, why what did the Gods do?

"I think you meant, Thank the Overlord..." I say making a fireball as they all freeze, thanking me desperately as I make the fireball disappear. "Now, get back to Spree, and tell Archie that I rescued you all.

"Archie? You mean Mayor Archibaldamuis Methuselah Wobbleboard the 3rd?" one of them asks as I take a breath.

"Yes, now go. And don't get eaten on the way back." I growl out.

"Will do, your Armouredness!" he says walking away as I suppress the urge to go the destruction route.

I head back to the village myself, since I need to go to the other side of it. Archie tries saying something to me as I do, but I ignore him and the celebrating peasants and head to the other gate, opening it up and heading through.

The Halflings on the other side attack the moment I do, but they meet the same end as all the others.

Exploring a little I find a spell stone, what do these even do for me since I get the spells by levelling? I have no idea but I take it anyway, my minions carrying it back to the Tower Gate quickly.

"Sloooow! This spell will slow down advancing enemies, giving you more time to make them very dead!" Gnarl says

**[Dominion: Slow] Upgraded**

**[Dominion: Slow] (Active) **

**100 MP to use**

**Slows the advance of your enemies**

**Causes the target to become 50% slower for one minute**

Nice to know that there's a reason to get the spell stones, I'll have to keep an eye out for them.

Getting back on track I head to the halfling town, burning down a Halfling house in the process. As I approach I can see the Halflings preparing a party, Melvin himself is on a stage, but he's too far away for observe to work.

That's easily solved as I head further in, there's another troll with some more halflings, but my own undead troll takes it on, Undead don't feel pain unlike the living so my Troll wins (with a little help from my Fireballs...), as my minions slaughter the halflings happily.

Heading in deeper I frown at the closed gate in my path.

"Seems we won't be joining the party, just yet... While they're busy here, perhaps you should find out where those greedy dEvils have hidden Spree's food!" Gnarl advises as I consider the pros and cons of burning the gate down.

Shrugging to myself I turn back, taking a moment to set all the halfling homes on fire after having my minions loot them for more gold.

I'm here for the food anyway, so we head to the biggest house and open it, unfortunately my troll is too big to fit inside so he'll have to stay behind...

Smashing through the inner doors we head inside, interrupting dinner time... of course these are Halflings so it's always dinner time.

We rampage through the house, easily slaughtering everything in out path as we do, looting the place in the process.

I have to admit, Halfling houses are actually quite nice, it has a very cosy feel to it, at least when they aren't decorated in halfling corpses and blood.

As we move we come across a giant bag of gold, which is a fairly inefficient method of storing gold, but I'll take it none the less. It takes 5 Minions to carry it back to the gate, and they kept getting stuck on things as they carried it, but eventually I have it taken back to the tower, to be added to my Treasury.

I know it's pointless, and that it'd be smarter to keep my gold in my inventory, but I want a treasury that is overflowing with gold, with it piled to the ceiling.

Continuing our pillaging I come across a Giant Pumpkin, this one thankfully doesn't have teeth or spiky vines.

"What a fine Specimen, it must have taken them years to grow... Don't you just want to... smash it up?" Gnarl says making me grin. Rushing forwards I take a leap, bringing my axe down in a Power Strike splitting the pumpkin in two, revealing a totem shaped object.

"Ooh an object! I like Objects!" Gnarl cheers.

So do I... so I'll take it. My minions carry it back to the Gate, as they do I get a message that my Minion count has risen by five.

"You can now control 35 Minions! 35! That's double the number of brain cells in the average peasant!" Gnarl says.

**[Minion Master Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive) **

**As a apprentice overlord you can control up to 30 (+5) minions at once**

**Minions deal 25% more damage, and take 10% less damage**

Interesting, normally Minion Totems are how you increase your minion count, but I get mine by levelling and getting the better Minion Master skills, but it's good to know the Totems are still useful, I'm guessing the +5 will carry over to the next skill, so that's another thing to watch out for.

After we move on, fixing a broken wheel so we can move in deeper, we come across a party.

Of course there's a party, fucking Halflings only ever seem to party. There are a lot of halflings gathered around a multiple tables, while Human girls serve them food.

"Hmmm, we've found the nest, Sire. Careful, you should not alarm them all at once otherwise they'll have your Minions upside down in a pot before you know it!" Gnarl warns. "Hey- Wait what are yo-" his voice cuts out making my eyebrows raise.

"My Lord... if I may speak." Serena's musical voice calls out in my head.

"Go on." I say curious, smirking at the sounds of Gnarls grumbling in the background.

"The Minions make wonderful warriors, I'm sure, but they fail at more mundane tasks, your tower needs servants to cook and clean, after all. These girls would do fine, I would advise that you capture them and send them through the Tower Gate, I will ensure they understand their new place beneath you." she says calmly.

I like her.

My minions aren't exactly stealthy, but the Halflings are so busy eating that we manage to kill off a lot of the outliers before they notice that they are under attack, including one of the massive chefs, but soon enough all hell breaks lose, if I had Green Minions I could have killed more but for now I don't have any stealth minions, and I'm trying to not use my undead for everything, it'd defeat the purpose of being an Overlord after all.

With a horde of furious Halflings charging us I cast Minion: Frenzy again, and Fireball the closest halfling as I jump into the battle, hacking my way through them as they stab at me, they aren't doing much damage but it still hurts, fortunately my Axe is more than enough for them, along with some well placed Fireballs, honestly the low level trash mobs are no threat to me, other than the threat they pose to my time.

I do lose 12 minions in this fight, but we killed close to 40 halflings, so its a numerical victory, especially since each fallen halfling is another minion, and another undead.

The life force makes me a Minion, while the corpse makes a future undead.

Making all the girls gather as my Minions surround them, holding them in place I walk towards them.

"If you want to get out of here alive, just follow the Minions to the Gate." I say as I watch Corpse Collector hard at work.

"A-and then we can go home?" one of them asks, a young teenaged girl staring at me with false bravado.

"...yes, it'll take you home." I say. To their new home.

They either trust me, or they are too scared to defy me. My Minions guide them to a nearby Tower Gate, making me frown.

What's the explanation for the Tower Gates being everywhere? Or is it just Game Mechanics.

"My Lord, I will make put these new girls to work immediately, don't worry I can train them for their new roles, and I have the skills to make them their new Uniforms, you won't be disappointed." Serena promises happily.

I really like her.

Looking around I find the massive stockpile of food, all tied up and ready to go. I get my Minions to lift it and carry it towards the gate as we come across some peasants.

"Oh, you've found it! Oh, Spree is saved! Thank you, Lord! If you could just place the food over here, Lord, we shall take it up to Spree." one of them says.

"That food would provide you with a substantial amount of Lifeforce, Sire! You could leave them the food... Or, if you're feeling particularly Evil, why not just... keep it? That is, if we dispose of the... ahem, witnesses!" Gnarl says, having got back in control of the artefact he uses to watch through my helm.

"Starving Peasants are Useless Peasants, and corpses can't give me Tribute." I say back as my minions place the food down.

"A generous act. I hope Spree will reward you accordingly." he says.

"They will, if the don't I'll take my reward by force." I say coldly, seeing the peasants cower at my words, as they carry the food away.

I can hear Gnarls cold laughter through the Helm.

**+60 Reputation with the Village of Spree [20/100] for saving their people and giving them the food**

**+40 Obedience with the Village of Spree [60/100] for saving their people and giving them the food**

**+60 Reputation with Archibaldamuis Methuselah Wobbleboard the 3rd [20/100] for keeping your word**

**+40 Obedience with Archibaldamuis Methuselah Wobbleboard the 3rd [60/100] for proving your power**

**+10 Reputation with Gnarl [50/100] for being intelligent Evil.**

**[The Lord of Minions] – Gnarl [50] **

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with Evil beings that serve you.**

See, I knew they'd come around. At least until they realise all the girls are missing. Ehh, I'll just say the Halflings ate them.

Leaving the building after looting and plundering everything that wasn't nailed to the ground, we are on the other side of the gate now,, so along with my Troll who's rejoined the group after we lowered the gate from this side, we head to the party.

As we get there I scowl, looking at Melvin, the Lard Bucket. He's massive, as wide as the trolls and almost as tall, just how much did he eat?

"Well, Well, Well. It appears that Melvin the Halfling Hero is all grown up... and out! Pity he doesn't have the taste in music he does in food!" Gnarl mocks.

**Melvin Underbelly**

**Tier – Veteran**

**Level - 80**

As I walk towards him he turns and flees inside, despite his strength... of course he's a coward as well as a Glutton.

"Looks like Melvin's making a run for it! Well, a waddle for it!" Gnarls laughs as my minions rush him, before they pause, listening to the bard dancing on a table music, before they all start dancing as well. "Your Minions seem bewitched... it does have a haunting beauty to it... perhaps we should stay a while, and revel in the melody... Oh My feet Master! I can't stop them... Oh I'm dancing, I'm actually dancing! Quick do something Sire!" Gnarls begs as I laugh under my breath at his disgusted tone, throwing a fireball at the Bard.

"That's better, So often the great die before their time... Ohhh! His music will live on in our hearts! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find something cute to slaughter to make myself feel right again..." Gnarl says.

**[Stopping the Feast]**

**Melvin's fled inside to eat more, the glutton, find a way inside and put a stop to his never-ending feast.**

**Objective: Kill Melvin Underbelly**

**Reward: 50cp, Melvin's Crown and Fork Trophy**

Well I was going to do it either way. The door was closed after he fled inside, but my Troll simply knocks it down, saving me the trouble of tracking down the missing parts of the wheel.

Heading into Melvin's Kitchen I look at the immense amount of food scattered around, as a dozen Halfling Cooks work to make more food for Melvin.

"All this for one bloated Halfling hero! It could feed a hundred Minions! The Reds! Those Fat Halflings must be using them to start the cooking fires!" he says angrily, I'm pretty pissed as well, those are my minions, if anyone is using them it's going to be me.

As the Halfling Cooks walk over the grates, I turn the wheel and let the reds out as they start the fire, burning the cooks alive.

"Ha! Roasted in their own kitchen! There's something Evilly poetic about that! More roast meat for Melvin!" Gnarl laughs. "A good Halfling, is an on-fire-and screaming Halfling!"

As we head deeper, I see Melvin stuffing his face in a large room, did anyone say boss chamber?

"Melvin ain't so small now!" he sneers waddling towards me, food staining his bare chest and bulging stomach.

He's strong, but he's also incredibly slow, years of stuffing his face has seen to that.

Guiding my Minions behind him they climb onto his back, stabbing him repeatedly, making him slowly turn around as I throw fireballs at him.

"Oh... Stay still Little Snack!" he shouts swinging his giant fork around, eventually catching one of the minions., which he lifts and swallows whole.

After a while of flanking him, a tray of food lowers from the ceiling, as I throw a fireball at it, sending the meat on it flying as it's burnt to a crisp.

"NOOOOO! It's Mine! I'm Hungry!" he screams, before he tucks his arms in, rolling towards me like a horrifying ball of flesh. I jump out of the way easily enough, but get a nasty surprise as he bounces off the wall, rolling towards me again as he slams into me sending me sailing through the air as I crash into the wall, scowling at the 6k damage I took.

Fortunately he gets stuck, upside down as my Minions rush him in enraged, as they all climb onto him, slashing away.

That hurt, but thankfully Melvin's just a starter boss, he's not that good even with the power boost.

As he rises I pull my minions back, and he rolls again, I'm ready this time dodging him both times, and sending my minions forwards as he gets stuck again.

He really isn't a complicated boss, and it's just a matter of repeating this over and over until he falls, he only has two phases, and in his second phase he only has one move, so it's an easy fight after I learn his pattern.

Honestly this has convinced me that this won't be that hard, if the bosses all have the same patterns they have in the game.

Before long he collapses onto his front, unable to rise as I finish him with a axe swing. He explodes into a mixture of dark energy and yellow puss, as it covers my armour...

Eww... I want a bath.

"That is concentrated Evil, Sire! It accumulates in those of a especially Evil disposition! Now you've dealt with Melvin, you should endeavour to find our fiery friends!" Gnarl explains as I head forwards, finding and releasing five red minions, them replacing some of the browns Melvin ate.

They put out the burning wreckage blocking my path and we head forwards, slaughtering some beetles to get more Red Lifeforce so I can increase my numbers, and even better getting me my first insectoid corpses I've needed for Swarm of Scarabs.

Collecting the Red Hive from a fiery area, we head out of the Kitchen building, fighting more halflings as we go. My Reds do a wonderful job burning our enemies as we move, and before long the Red Minion Hive is back where it belongs, in My Tower.

As I head through the gate myself Gnarl approaches me.

"Sire, there seems to be a surge of Evil Energy coming from the Mellow Hills! Your peasants are being drawn towards it!"

"My Peasants can wait till I've had a bath, I don't know what this pus is but I want it gone." I say heading upstairs, it smells rank and it's completely covering my armour.

Fucking Halflings.

**Quest Complete **

**[Stopping the Feast]**

**Melvin's fled inside to eat more, the glutton, find a way inside and put a stop to his never-ending feast.**

**Objective: Kill Melvin Underbelly**

**Reward: 50cp, Melvin's Crown and Fork Trophy**

**\- Bonus Scene – Gnarl - **

The Minions had a Master once more!

After their former master met an unfortunate end at the hands of the despicable heroes the Minions had fallen into a slump, with countless treasure being stolen by the scum.

But now they had a new lord, even if he wasn't fully convinced that his old one was... completely gone... after all, the Heroes had fallen into sin and Evil far too fast for it too be natural, and Evil always finds a way.

Even better, their new lord was a Necromancer! How very Evil, it sent a shiver down his spine, regular Evil could kill things, it could even kill things slowly, but it couldn't keep making people suffer even after the killing was done!

Even better the new Lord, came with some new Mistresses! He'd missed having the delicious looking decorations around, with their firm buttocks and bouncy breasts! And the new one barely even wore anything! And the other one wore all black leather, that also didn't cover anything as she flew around glaring at anything that moved funny...

Ooh if he was a younger minion... and wouldn't be crushed like a baby seal by his Master for trying it...

He might even be sad if the Second Overlord returned, this was shaping up to be a fun time!

**Authors Note : And that's one Hero down, with Khan and Jewel being set up for an elimination soon enough.**

**The Wizard is the only major threat at the moment, he might want his tower back after all.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 20 : Lichdom**

As I get out of the large bath, I pull on some clothes that Serena laid out for me, they're pretty what you'd expect a fantasy noble to wear, black long tunic with bold accents and black breeches, leather boots and a red cape...

I'm not sure about the cape, but the black, red and gold looks nice... and it does make me feel powerful, I wouldn't wear it in a modern world, but when in Rome I suppose...

Serena has good taste, she apologized for not cleaning me herself, saying she needed to keep training the peasants...

She's great.

**Patch Notes**

**Create Undead and Create Greater Undead have been combined**

**Summon Spirits, Create Ghosts and Summon Greater Spirits have been combined**

**Things Stored in the Inventory will now be stored in your Main Home (The Dark Tower)**

**CP from the JumpChains Expansion has been renamed Credits to avoid confusion with Chakra Points**

**Domain Invasions expansion has now been installed.**

**Following the successful test, different enemy types have been released throughout the Multiverse**

**Hemomancer now gives END not DEX**

**Certain Classes have been lower from 100 to 50 levels**

**Horde Mode Dungeons now give greater EXP, but do not give Gacha Tokens**

**Location-based Dungeons are now spread throughout the Multiverse**

**Congratulations, you now have your own Domain.**

**Both the Dark Tower, and Spree are yours, to control and protect.**

**Your Domains can, and will, be invaded by factions you have crossed.**

**You can't be everywhere, so leaving defences to protect them while you are gone is of the utmost importance.**

**The Invaders will learn as they attack, Domain Lord who has nothing but Undead will find themselves being attacked by Clerics and Paladins before long.**

**When a domain invasion happens, the Invaders will appear at a random location in the vicinity of one of your Domains, chosen at random.**

**They will never appear on the inside of any Domain defences**

**[Current Domains]**

**[The Dark Tower]**

[Graveyard] (Structure) x 1

Graverobber] (Minion) x 2

**[Spree]**

**[Current Enemies]**

**[Halflings]**

**[Shining Justice]**

Okay? So Spree and my Tower are going to be attacked by Halflings? That's easily dealt with. What's less easy is the learning... maybe it's time to expand my horde with some additional non-undead minions.

My Minions aren't the strongest, and I only have Brown and Red, so I don't want to completely relay on them. And I'm not happy that my Inventory now exists in a actual location, that puts it at risk after all.

I need to increase my Defences considerably, starting to wish I took Wardcrafter...

I'll have to put the Horde Mode to use and max Scribe out, I don't care about Spree getting attacked, I'll defend it but it's unimportant in the grand scheme of things, but this place has my entire Inventory in it.

There's a Storage Room that wasn't there before that now has all my Potions and other small things in, there's a morgue for all my corpses, all my weapons including Excalibur Ruler are in the Armoury and my Artefacts are in the Treasury, I cannot allow intruder to get into this place.

I can summon them to me through the inventory screen, but that doesn't stop them from being stolen if anyone sneaks in here, and lets be honest, Minions aren't exactly the smartest guards.

The Tower should be safe, for now, my Undead are all surrounding it after all, so any trespassers will be dealt with quickly... until I have Wards up, I need to keep my undead on guard duty, I'm not losing so much as a single potion, let alone some of my more powerful things...

I need more undead, a lot more.

I think pure numbers is the most important for now, I just want to have a Horde between my tower and everything else.

Thankfully I have 142 Halfling corpses which just count as Humanoid, so I have the material.

First things first, I'm increasing my Bayrok amount to 50 total, it costs 43 of my corpses, but it's worth it.

They'll guard my Tower from the various look out points, it's their job to turn anything that approaches my tower into a pincushion.

Then I summon five more Skeleton Hordes, they might not be the strongest, especially considering the fact that they cost 10 corpses each, but I just need them to cover the ground, and 50 more foot soldiers for just 5 of my summons is entirely worth it, I clearly won't have many issues with corpses while I'm here, at least regular corpses.

Next I'll use the two magical corpses Venelana gave me to make a pair of Lesser Liches, to lead the Horde while I am away. They're smarter than most of my Undead.

The Troll corpse I didn't use Raise Dead on can become a Zombie Giant, it'll serve as a good brute force fighter if the tower is assaulted.

...That should be enough until I have Wardcrafter to improve on my defences.

I suppose I should put some defences at Spree as well.

I should get as many Domains as possible, after all the more locations I control, the less likely it'll be for my Tower to be chosen as the random domain attacked.

Besides, I should look after my peasants, like the Black Baron did.

He was a Tyrant, and yet the peasants were sad he was gone, that's power. To rule over people with a cold iron fist, and have them be happy about it.

That's the kind of Rule I want, just because I'm a conqueror doesn't mean I can't be a good leader...

In hindsight, I should use the Build skill to make a couple of guard towers, and give them guards to defend Spree, having human guards will put the dumb peasants more at ease than my undead.

I'll take care of that immediately, before they get attacked.

As I head down to the Gate I pause, hearing Serena's coming from one of the open doors, peeking inside I raise an eyebrow.

Serena is lecturing to the six girls I took from the Halfling's... why do we even have a classroom? All six off them are wearing maid uniforms, skimpy maid uniforms at that, not quite bad-porno level skimpy, but the skirt is far too short, and the top reveals just as bit too much cleavage.

The girls all seem to be around fifteen to eighteen if I had to guess, with a couple of exceptions, one of them looks like she's more like she's in her early twenties, and another looks closer to thirteen.

All but one of them are sat at desks, watching as Serena lectures another, who is... attempting to take a wooden dildo deeper into her mouth...

...I'll leave them to it.

Heading down further I head through the Gate, I won't be needing to take my minions with me for a small trip to Spree, and I arrive at the Village quickly, being greeted by a nervous Archie.

"W-welcome, Lord Kuro... how can we help you today?" he asks, stuttering slightly.

"I'm just here to make some minor adjustments to the Village, nothing more." I say sending the two Bayrok's I left to the tower, to join the others.

I have 2600 gold that I looted from the halflings, and it looks like the Guard Tower's are 1k each...

**[Guard Tower] (Structure) **

**1000 Gold Cost**

**Can house 10 Guards, who will defend the Domain it is placed in from Invaders, and fight Uprisings and Crimes (unless the crimes are committed by you)**

**Potential Upgrades**

**Better Gear – Guards Assigned to Guard Towers will be equipped with higher tier armour and weapons, 10000 Gold Cost**

**Archers – Allows for an additional five guards to be assigned to each tower, who will serve as lookouts and Archers, 15000 Gold Cost**

**[Guard] (Minion) **

**350 Gold Cost**

**Will patrol the Domain, fighting crime, uprisings and invasions.**

The upgrades are expensive, but I think they work like Ago of Empires upgrades, if you get one it upgrades them all.

Still, that's 4.5k to buy a tower and fully staff it... for now they can have the tower, and four guards.

It's not the best defence, but it'll do until I have more money.

The tower grows in the middle of the village, and the four guards, all female oddly enough, appear from inside it. Giving me a bow, they start their patrol, dressed in what looks like iron armour, not the best like I said, but it'll do for now, really they're just there to buy time for me to get here, I'll leave a scheming spirit here so I can get here in a rush if necessary...

Fuck it, I'll make five more Bayrok's for just in case, they can sit on the top of the tower away from the peasants, and they'll be more efficient than the guards, they don't need to sleep or eat, and they're better fighters as well.

And with that, this place should be more or less safe, unless the invasions are far bigger than I am expecting...

Still, it'll do, I'm not pulling anyone else away from my Tower to protect this place. My tower takes priority over Spree.

**+10 Reputation with Archie [30/100] for protecting Spree **

**+10 Reputation with the Village of Spree [30/100] for protecting it**

There we go, they better be thankful, that was all my gold.

Heading back to the Gate I return to the Tower, I want to do some grinding in the Horde Mode, but first, I need to choose a new Mage Class...

Looking over my choice I choose Summoner, the Game warned me that having only Undead would make the Invasions start to adapt to counter undead so I need more types of minions for my Horde.

**[Summon Supernatural (Elemental)] (Active)**

**Summon an Elemental to fight for you, you can only have 1 Summon for every 5 INT.**

**Elementals can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**[Translocate (Summoner)] (Active)**

**1000 MP to use**

**Swaps your location with any summon**

I feel jipped, cheated and robbed...

Summoner Summons only require Mana, and nothing else to summon... that's some bullshit, all my troubles in DxD over not having corpses, and now I find out I could have picked Summoner, and not done any of that? The Mana cost would be a problem admittedly, but I have so much I can summon them easily...

I started with five summons, Flamvell baby, the only one I can summon at my current summoner level, Hinotama Soul that I need to be level 5 to summon, Giant Soldier of Stone, that I need to be level 10 for, Lightning Chidori, that needs level 15, and Labyrinth Walls, that requires level 20...

...They're all Yugioh cards.

What's very interesting is that it calculates my Summoner total summons separately from my Undead summons, summoning a Flamvell baby I check my free summon slots for undead, grinning as it doesn't rise at all. For every 5 INT I have I can have 1 summoner summon, and 2 necromancer undead.

And once again my potential horde size increases...

The Flamvell Baby is quite literally a tiny child-like figure made of flame, it isn't particularly strong but it's nice to have some new options, Undead aren't great at using different magic types other than death or plague magic after all...

Calling Raynare to me, I send us both to the Demon Horde Dungeon, time to grind.

**\- The 'Heroes' -**

**\- Lust -**

"So that fatso Melvin is dead?" William the Black frowned in concern. A new Overlord appearing right now was very bad, his plan to summon his Mistress, the Succubus Queen was already progressing far too much for him to move out now.

Who knew what his subordinates would do without him looking over their actions. He wouldn't lose his Mistress affections, not now when everything was going so perfectly for him.

No matter, the new Overlord might have been able to defeat Melvin but the fat Halfling had been the Bard of their party. He was nothing but support while Kahn, Goldo, himself and the Wizard did the heavy fighting. In a fight between them William would no doubt triumph.

**\- Greed - **

"A new Overlord?" Goldo the Dwarf-king sat on his golden Throne and growled in anger as he read the letter which the old Wizard sent him.

"Bah, no doubt that evil cunt will try to steal my riches. But I will not allow that! The Gold of this world is mine and mine alone." Goldo grabbed his axe and slammed it into the ground. His subjects looking at him with greed in their eyes, each desiring his place as the richest.

"Listen up. The moment where the Overlord appears before you I order you to kill him. All this Treasure belongs to the Dwarves and he will not get a single rusty coin from us." Goldo roared as the Dwarves roared in blood-thirst.

\- **Envy -**

Jewel the Thief looked in annoyance at a valuable ancient spell book. She had just stolen it from a small keep in the North of the continent but despite her deep desire for it now that she had it she grew bored with it.

Sighing she dropped it into her Vault full of valuables and treasures which she stole from all over the continent.

Turning around she thought about the message which she received from the old man. Apparently Melvin was dead now and there was now a new Overlord in the old Tower...

Smiling a bit she imagined all the Wealth and Treasures which he would amass in time. Especially after he killed Goldo who was no doubt another target of the Overlord. She'd let him build up his horde first, why hunt for treasure when she could just wait till the Overlord did it for her?

**\- Wrath -**

Kahn roared in anger as he slaughtered a small village in his rage.

The message of his old friend Melvin's death had enraged him greatly and he decided to react himself off on this Village. Growling he wondered if he should go kill the Overlord now but he discarded it after some thinking.

His beloved Jewel might need him for something, so he wouldn't have time to go off and kill some upstart.

Still, perhaps he should intensify his training again. If that shit ever touched his beloved Jewel he would hunt to the end of the world...

**\- Sloth -**

It was small, but Oberon could feel it.

Something had happened...

Oh well...

**\- Pride -**

The Second Overlord, wearing the Wizards face glared at the Tower in the distance in anger...

This wasn't how this was supposed to go...

He hadn't anticipated that another Overlord would steal his Tower from him while he was corrupting the 'Heroes'... he hadn't expected the Eighth Hero to be a possible Overlord Candidate, he certainly hadn't expected Gnarl to connect him to the Tower, if he had then he would have made sure the Hero, and Gnarl were dead before he left...

Gnarl was fanatically loyal to the Overlord, unfortunately he didn't particularly care who the Overlord was, only that someone was ruling over the Minions... when he left Gnarl apparently decided that he was no longer the Overlord, and chose another to Rule over the Tower.

If he could get back to the Tower then he could reclaim his throne... the Minions would switch sides as long as he could retake the Tower Heart, but even if he did, the place was overrun with Undead...

How did the Eighth Hero manage to work out Necromancy? The Skeletal Dragon that lurked in the peaks of the mountains was strong, too strong even. As much as it hurt his pride too admit, the False Overlord was a better Necromancer than he was, considerably better.

He needed to kill the false Overlord, while he was away from the Tower, the Undead were stronger than the Minions, fortunately they didn't seem to leave the Tower, it prevented him from trying to reclaim his Tower, but it meant the Fake was vulnerable while he was away...

Fortunately he still had the remaining heroes, and two of the Netherghuls that had been unleashed, they were both Overlord Candidates, and they wanted him dead so that they could take the Tower for themselves...

The weren't the smartest, but at least they were strong, he could manipulate them into attacking the Fake easily enough, he just had to find the right moment...

It was a shame that the other two were on the other side of the mountain range, he couldn't risk heading to the 'Glorious' Empire to 'recruit' them, it'd leave the Fake to his own devices for far too long, he'd enslave them after he had his Tower back.

The False Overlord would pay dearly for taking what was his...

He could still feel the damage to his soul from two of his Phylacteries being destroyed... how did the Fake know that the Jester was a Phylactery in the first place?

He was watching through the Jester's eye, using him to spy on the false overlord, and he could still feel the fakers axe splitting his skull, when he was watching through the Jester's eye eh could both see, and feel what the Jester did, and that Axe hurt... a lot.

At least he still had six more... his soul was in too many pieces for him to try making another, he'd already lost two pieces of his soul, he couldn't risk letting the Fake kill the other Heroes...

He'd thought he was being clever, using the Heroes as his Phylacteries, making the very people who sought to kill him be his source of immortality, but now everything was in danger, all because of some upstart...

**\- Kuro -**

Looking at the awe filled Raynare as she knelt before me, her ten wings standing proudly before here.

**[Raynare, Angel of Death]**

**Optional Objective 2: Get Raynare to a Ten-winged Fallen (Tier Four) - Compete**

**Reward: Raynare will serve you fanatically for all time, Massively Increased Rep with Azazel, Massively Increased Rep with the Grigori, [Trainer] Perk**

**Perk Added**

**[Trainer] **

**50% addition experience for party members**

**+25 Affection with Raynare [94/100] for making her stronger than she could have ever imagined**

**Azazel's Reputation is already Maxed**

**+25 Reputation with the Grigori [67/100] for making a low-level weak Fallen far stronger**

**[Prodigal Fallen] – The Grigori [50]**

**Fallen Angel Class levels much faster**

It was a decent session, levelling other people is child's play, unfortunately levelling myself is far slower, despite getting Raynare so many levels, I only got to Level 20 Summoner and Level 10 Scribe myself... but that's still 28 levels, not bad even if they are the easier to get, lower levels off each class, it'll be harder when I get closer to maxing it.

**[Summon Living Artifact] (Active) **

**Summon a living Artifact, you can only have 1 Summon for every 5 INT.**

**Artifacts can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**[Summon Supernatural (Monster)] (Active) **

**Summon a monster to fight for you, you can only have 1 Summon for every 5 INT.**

**[Summon Servant (Fate)] (Active) **

**Allows you to use Fate Summon Cards to summon a Servant.**

**For each star the Servant has you need to have 10 levels in summoner.**

**A One Star Servant Card has been granted for free.**

**Summon Unlock Card – Mata Hari (1* Assassin)**

**Adds [Mata Hari (1* Assassin)] to Summon Servant**

**[Tantric Mana Transference (Fate)] (Passive) **

**You know what this does...**

**[Servant Ascension (Fate)] (Active) **

**Allows you to ascend a servant who has reached the appropriate level**

**[Command Seals] (Active) **

**Unique Summons have their own personality, and minds... and unlike normal summons can choose to disobey, that's where Command Seals come in**

**Can be used three times a day to force a Unique Summon to obey.**

**[Summon Supernatural (Fantasy)] (Active) **

**Summon a fantasy creature to fight for you, you can only have 1 Summon for every 5 INT.**

**[Copy Book] (Active)**

**200 MP to use**

**Allows you to make a perfect copy of any non-magical book**

**[Forge Document] (Active)**

**200 MP to use**

**Allows you to make forgeries, the believability of the document will be based on your WIS and INT, along with your Scribe Level**

It's nice that I can finally put my Fate Cards to use, at least the 1 and 2 star ones... I'm not high level enough to summon the strongest ones, but I can at least Summon Mata Hari and Phantom of the Opera. The Command Seal has appeared on my right hand, the red emblem on the back of my hand, I'll need these if I'm going to be summoning Fate Servants...

Plus I got three more types of summons, Living Artifacts which seems interesting, the only one I have at the moment is Aroma Jar, apparently it causes people who breath in it's scents to feel different emotions, depending on what I want them to feel.

Monsters and Fantasy are also fun (even if they could probably have been put into one skill), and I got three of each to start with. For Monsters I got Medusa Worm, a giant burrowing worm that eats my enemies, and Gale Lizard, a flying lizard with wind magic. Along with one far more interesting... it's name is Number 26: Octobypass the Dimensional Pathway, a Unique summon that can only be summoned once, it can open Dimensional Gates allowing me to travel to places I haven't been before, it's not very good at fighting, but it's certainly powerful none the less.

For Fantasy I got Gigantes, a red skinned Giant, who beats people with a log no magic required, Water Omotics, a weird naked lady who uses a magic jar to control water, and Gaia Plate the Earth Giant, another Unique one which I can't even summon until I hit Level 40 Summoner...

I'll summon them later, and Mata Hari as well... but I should deal with Raynare now.

"I take it that you're satisfied?" I ask her rhetorically as she practically vibrates in excitement. I hope she is considering that she's Tier 4, Level 70... that makes her considerably higher level than me after all.

It's easy to level followers, so I've fallen behind annoyingly... still, it's fine, despite my pride roaring in anger inside me, I'm a summoner type, it's better to have strong servants than to be strong myself as long as I can grind their Obedience.

"Of Course, My Lord! I never thought... I never even dreamed that I would be able to become this strong!" she shouts staring up at me from her kneeling position. "There are only a handful of Fallen with Ten Wings, and all of them were created with Ten Wings, no Fallen has ever reached this level if they weren't created with this many!"

...Ah. Well, that's going to be fun when we go back. Ehh, whatever. I'll train people, if they can offer me enough for it.

"You have my eternal gratitude, loyalty... and love, My Lord." she says looking away with a small blush as I place a hand on her head gently, stroking her hair. "If there is every anything I can do for you, just say the word..." she says.

That makes me think... she's ridiculously strong...

What if I become a Lich now, and have Raynare guard the Tower Heart? With my Undead surrounding the place, and her guarding the Heart itself then my soul would be safe... and I could finally get rid off my pesky mortality.

The Wizard/Second Overlord took control of the Tower Heart when he returned, but he can't do that if there's a fanatical Fallen Angel in his way, and even if he could he can't destroy the tower heart without massively ruining his own plans.

I'm doing it, I've waited long enough.

"There are two things you can do for me... one is of the utmost importance, and the other is... less important." I say making her look up. "Follow me." I order heading back into the spawning pits, with the Tower Heart hovering in the centre of the room.

"My Lord? Why have we come here?" she asks, looking around in confusion.

"I have decided to become a Lich, to remove my soul from my body and store it in a phylactery, so that I can become truly immortal... I want you to be the one to guard my soul." I say as her eyes widen in shock. She drops back onto one knee immediately.

"I would be honoured, My Lord, none will harm your soul as long as I draw breath." she says fanatically, I do like her...

"I'm sure they won't, I'm using the Tower Heart as my Phylactery... it will be your one and only duty to keep it safe." I say as I prepare myself mentally to remove my soul.

After taking a breath I cast Create Phylactery on the Tower Heart, biting down on my lip as a tearing feeling runs through me, a black mist leaving my body and entering the Heart as Raynare watches in awe.

**Race Changed from [Blessed Human] to [Blessed Lich]**

**[Blessed Lich]  
A Lich who has been blessed by a divine figure, powering them up**

**Can be granted Miracles if they have pleased their Deity**

**Base Stats - x100 END for HP/SP, x300 INT for MP, x30 WIS for MP Regen, x20 END for SP/HP Regen**

**[Lich] Special Class unlocked**

**[Devour Soul] (Active) **

**5000 MP to cast**

**Devour the soul of a fallen target to gain the skills they possess**

**Will restore the humanity of the Lich.**

**Effects vary depending on target**

**[Lichdom] (Passive) **

**If your body is destroyed you will reform at the location of your Phylactery**

**[Resist Death (Adept)] (Passive) **

**Reduces Death Damage by 40%**

**[Resist Plague (Adept)] (Passive) **

**Reduces Plague Damage by 40%**

**The Master Necromancer, Kuro**

**Level – 267**

**Class – Lich – LVL 1/50 [00%]**

**Race – Blessed Lich [100% Humanity]**

**Rank – Champion of Izanami**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 67,600 [6,760 per minute] (Will resurrect if killed)**

**MP – 873,900 [27,187.5 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 67,600 [6,760 per minute]**

**STR – 270**

**END – 338**

**DEX – 192**

**INT – 971**

**WIS – 725**

**CHA – 236**

**LCK – 108**

**Credits – 400**

"MY LORD?! Are you okay?" she asks rushing to me as I drop to one knee, catching my breath. That really fucking hurt...

"I'm fine..." I say rising again, I don't feel or look, any different, but I have so much Mana now...

**As a Lich your Humanity will slowly erode (1% per day), giving you a more tradition undead look, and suppressing your ability to feel...**

**As long as your humanity is above 80% **

**Devour souls to restore your humanity**

So I have 20 days till my body starts to decay? That's fine, that's what the new skill is for... I just have to find someone whose soul I can Devout every so often, I don't know how much Humanity each soul will restore yet, I'll wait till it drops to 95% before I eat my first soul.

There aren't any powers I want in this world anyway, the only skills worth getting are the Overlord ones, and I don't need to eat souls for that...

Summoning 10 scheming spirits I have them watch this area, and all the enter ways into here, before I summon all my Death Knights and have them stand guard in this room. I still have 40 corpses, and now isn't the time to be frugal, not when my soul is at risk.

20 More Death Knights to start with, I want anyone who comes down here to be slaughtered in seconds. Ten of my souls can become Shadowdancers, as ambushers, I maxed my souls back to 100 in the dungeon earlier after all.

25 Death Knights, 10 Shadowdancers, and Raynare should be more than enough defences right?

"From now on, keeping the Tower Heart safe is your highest priority..." I order seriously.

"I understand, My Lord. Nothing will harm your soul, I swear it." she says. "...but you said you had two things you wanted me to do, what else do you require of me?" she asks making me smirk slightly.

My soul will be fine for a while...

**\- Next Morning -**

Pulling myself from my bed, I extract myself from Raynare's grasp, I got another 5 affection with her, only one point to go before I max her out as well.

I'll get it soon enough, no need to rush.

I get dressed in another copy of the outfit Serena made for me, I really should look into finding out how she keeps making outfits...

As I think that I get a flash of memories, Serena... was a seamstress in an elven village... and they gave her to me to... stop me from slaughtering the village?

I have some vague memories from my 'background' but they're blurry at best...

Oh well, she's here and she's mine, the rest doesn't really matter.

As I leave the room, heading downstairs one of the maids almost bumps into me, making me scowl as my Pride kicks in again, before I smother it ruthlessly.

"L-Lord Kuro! M-my apologies..." she says with a paling face, seeing my scowl.

"What's your name, Girl?" I ask the red-headed teenager.

"M-Mara, my lord. T-thank you for saving us from the halflings..." she says with a curtsey, a well done one at that, I don't think she's a farm girl.

"Not angry I brought you here instead of letting you go?" I ask with a slight smirk.

"N-no My Lord, my home is gone now..." she says with a flinch, not from Spree then?

"And where was your home?" I ask curiously.

"Castle Spree, My Lord... the Halfling's captured me and my sister when they k-killed my father... the Lord of Spree while we were fleeing out destroyed castle..." she says sadly, small tears in her eyes... now that I think about it the youngest of the girls has the same red hair and blue eyes... interesting.

"Then I suppose your lucky I came along before Melvin got hungry enough to add you to the dinner table." I say calmly as she flinches.

"I-I am, My Lord... that halfling was an abomination... there were more girls at one point... but the food was taking too long so he just..." she trails off, a look of horror on her face.

Is it cannibalism if it's a halfling eating a human? Would it be cannibalism if I ate a elf?

"Exactly, I saved you. Which is why it's completely fair for me to make you serve me, isn't it? You're just paying me back..." I say calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder, as she quickly agrees. "Excellent... I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." I say letting her go, as she walks away my eyes trail over her long, mostly exposed legs and her firm ass, barely covered by her Maid Uniform.

I had sex a lot back in DxD, and my libido became very healthy as a result, Raynare alone just isn't enough for me...

Lucky then that I have six maids and a mistress, isn't it?

Moving on, I move to the Armoury, putting my Armour back on, it's been cleaned by Serena, she's removed all the dirt, blood and pus from it.

She's very useful.

I've put it off long enough, so I suppose I should go and see what the evil energy Gnarl told me about is...

Heading to the gate I return to the the Mellow Fields, summoning 25 Browns and 10 Reds for my horde today, I don't want to use my undead until the Wizard is dealt with, my Tower must not fall, and the Minions are unreliable...

But that's what summoner is for... Summoning 5 Gigantes and 4 more Flamvell Baby's I use them to supplement my horde, adding some additional firepower, quite literally as the five flame sprites float around...

Watching the minions chase them around, trying to catch them I laugh, calling the minions back into order, summoning Corpse Collector, and making 4 more corpse collectors, they're seriously useful on a logistical level, even if they aren't the best at fighting. My new expanded horde proves that.

I've noticed that my corpse requirements seem to have changed somewhat, before to summon a Nightmare Horse I needed a horses corpse, now it just says Animal Corpse, and the Mammoth Graveyard that needed a Elephant Corpse just says Large Animal Corpse, which is very useful since I don't have to search for each individual type.

The five giants tower over us, I barely reach their upper chest as they clutch the giant logs, and I'm not exactly short, ever since I got here I've had the body of a fully grown man, as strange as it sound it took me a while to notice, since I also got memoires of growing in this body, which is why it isn't difficult to move around despite me gaining about ten years in age, which is going to be awkward when I go back to DxD... still I don't really want to change it, I kinda like being this tall. I'm guessing I would have stayed a teenager if I had chosen Drop In, but I'd guess that I'm around mid-twenties now, at least Physically.

Still, it's time to see what's going on here...

As we move a farm girl approaches me making me pause,

"My Lord, now that you've got rid of Melvin, the sheep are flourishing! Take as many as you like, Sire, they're breeding faster than I can count 'em!" she says making me look over the once again, sheep filled fields.

"...I'll keep that in mind." I say heading off, Game Logic at it's finest, I slaughtered them all yesterday, and now they've returned in greater numbers.

As we approach the source of Evil Energy, I find some peasants gathered at a completely out of place building, the white and gold marble standing out like a sore thumb as I walk behind the oblivious peasants.

"The Gods have surely smiled upon us lowly peons!" one of them says kneeling before it, fucking peasants... they're just so dumb...

"They have given us a way a escape out Dark Overlord! It must be a passage... a passage to heaven!" another says as I frown, clutching my weapon... a mace today, not a axe. I am a Dark Overlord, but that doesn't make me a bad ruler, I spent all my gold yesterday trying to keep these idiots alive...

"Do we get wings? I want wings! Do they have wings? Oooh, I hope they have wings." one of them says, I really hate peasants...

"Come on, let us be free from this sheep-killing , pumpkin smashing Overlord!" one shouts gleefully as I start walking towards them.

"That Overlord can grow 'is own bloody food... I'm going where there's a halo with my name on it!"

"And Wings! Don't forget the wings!"

"I had some wings once... gave me a rash. However Sire, you have an Evil domain to uphold, you can't just let your subjects wander off! It's bad for your image! Find out where they're going and stop them!" Gnarl says... he has a point, I have some ungrateful assholes to kill.

Is what I would be saying if I didn't know where that portal goes too...

The Raising Hell expansion, that's the way to enter the Abyss, where the Forgotten God is waiting...

No Thanks, the peasants are going to be tortured in there anyway, so they can enjoy their 'freedom' from me, I hope it's everything they ever wanted, the pathetic fools.

Instead, I'll head off to get one of my Forges, now that I have the red minions to put out the eternally burning flames.

Passing through spree I head towards where I remember the forge being, having reds put out the flames, and the browns lift it, carrying it back to the portal.

As we go back some Halfling's try rushing the village through the open gate, making the villagers close it, locking me out as I scowl, my Gigantes rush the Halfling's quite literally crushing them into paste with their strength, and I glare at the peasant who locked me out, making him drop the gate again, my Guards rushing to the gate just a little bit too late...

I can't blame them, the fight was over almost immediately.

Sending my minions to the gate, I take the other path, taking a moment to kill more Halfling's and sheep, collecting the corpses and life force quickly.

We reach the gate quickly, and place the Smelter on it, sending it back to it's rightful place in my Tower.

"You have retrieved a smelter, Sire. More forging options are available!"

I'll have to look into forging, maybe even look into taking Blacksmith, but Wardcrafter is first after I finish Scribe.

Now, I can either head to the forest, and deal with Oberon, or Castle Spree and grab Rose...

Shisui and Kushimaru are tracking Khan, but I've told Shisui to just keep spying on them for now, I know exactly when I'm, going to turn them on each other...

First I'd deal with Castle Spree, Oberon is just sleeping so there's no rush to end him.

Heading through Spree, I open the back gate, ignoring a blubbering peasant as I do, he mentions something about a lady at the castle, Rose no doubt, but I don't need to listen to him, I know this part of the game fairly well.

Heading though the gate it doesn't take long before I see it, the Burning Ruin that was once Castle Spree, I can see why Lord Spree fled his tower... still I wonder how long the sisters were in captivity before I 'saved' them.

"A thousand Halflings couldn't do this much damage, I smell magic in the air. That's never a good smell, Sire. I think you should investigate further." Gnarl advises.

Getting my reds to put out the fires blocking my way I head in further, killing some giant bugs along the way. They're a good source of Red Lifeforce after all...

As we move a armoured fool leaps out from a bush, swinging his sword at me, making me frown as he's smacked by one of the Gigantes, the brown minions piling on him tearing him apart...

That body is in too many pieces... Restore Corpse fixes that problem though.

"He was most definitely not local! I wonder if the lady that gibbering peasant mentioned is behind this." Gnarl says... I wouldn't put it past her to be honest, she's a cunning one...

She can either join me, or she can get acquainted with my dungeons, I can't risk her helping her 'father' later on. She's a scheming one after all.

The drawbridge is closed, but that's easily fixed, the fires being put out as I send my minions through a gap in the damaged wall, too small for me to pass through, the armoured guys attack my minions while they open the gate and my Flamvell Babies burn them alive, covering my Minions with their fire magic.

As the Drawbridge lowers my Gigantes rush across, smashing the armoured assholes aside.

The smell of burnt flesh covers the area as I enter the castle myself, but that's fine, spending so long around Undead has hardened me to bad smells, instead I look around the castle with a frown, I'll have to have this repaired later on, it could be a good addition to my empire later on.

The armoured men rush us, but between the fire magic and the pure strength of my Gigantes they stand little chance, being swept aside with ease as they are quickly overwhelmed.

Searching around, I find another Tower Object, a Health Totem, and plenty of gold in the pots that my minions gleefully smash apart.

I wasn't expecting the Health Totem to do anything, but it does actually work...

**[Blessed Lich]  
A Lich who has been blessed by a divine figure, powering them up**

**Can be granted Miracles if they have pleased their Deity**

**Base Stats – [x100(+1)] END for HP/SP, x300 INT for MP, x30 WIS for MP Regen, x20 END for SP/HP Regen**

It's small, a one percent increase, but it's still very nice to see, since that means I can get more, both for HP/SP and MP.

After we've done that we head inside, unfortunately I have to de-summon the Gigantes behind, they're just too big to be useful in such enclosed spaces.

As we enter I see a peasant run though a doorway, on fire... before Rose and some more Peasant's flee into a storeroom closing the gate behind them just in time to stop a couple of the armoured men from getting in.

I quickly launch two fireballs, igniting both armoured men aflame as they are rushed by my horde, being killed easily as I approach the closed gate.

"Your little creatures are just dealings aren't they! I'm Rose. Well, it seems like you can handle yourselves... interested in a job?" she asks me with a smile.

"Not particularly, why?" I reply.

"Have you heard about the Heaven's Peak plague? It's nasty, very nasty. I came here to see if this place could shelter the poor lumps that aren't infected.. yet. I need to get out of here, but I can't leave with these Raiders everywhere and I need my luggage. Could you deal with them and retrieve it for me?" she asks unphased by my response.

"...why would I do that? I'm the Overlord of the Dark Tower, New Ruler of Spree, not some errand boy." I respond with a glare.

"An Overlord? So you've taken over Spree? Wonderful, then you can help out, these people can just live in your village." she responds making me glare harder.

"And again, why would I help out some random nobodies? I'm here to claim this castle for myself, and get these fools out of my new fortress." I say trying to crush my angered pride.

"Fair enough, but every empire needs intelligent people to help run it... help me and I'll join you, it must be hard being surrounded by idiotic peasants like these lumps..." she says gesturing at the peasants as they look at her in confusion.

"...Fine, give me a moment to clear this place out." I say, I wanted to get her anyway, so this works as long as she realises just who is in charge.

"Wonderful, Oh You should probably know, those Raiders had a strange creature with them. It's bound to be magical... must have helped them get in here!" she says as I go to leave.

"I'll deal with it." I respond leaving her in the storeroom, as I head deeper inside, killing more beetles along the way. I soothe my pride by squashing some of the bugs myself, bringing my mace down on them in a brutal swing.

We kill more of the Raiders, cutting a path to the wheel that opens the cellar, heading into it seeing the creature she mentioned... the floating thing looks at me with it's giant eye, and also with it's much smaller, but still pretty big eyes that are on the ends of it's tentacles...

I don't like it, so it has to die.

"Hmmm... That creature's presence explains how these Raiders entered the castle." Gnarl says as we watch it bring in more of the Raiders in a flash of light.

As my Minions fight the Raiders, I send my Flamvell Babies to burn the Beholder looking asshole, the Raider's can't hit them since they don't have a ranged attack, and the monster itself can't actually attack, it's just a teleporter.

Why it doesn't teleport away while it's being burnt alive I don't know, but oh well. It dies quickly enough, and that's really all that matters.

Putting out the fires, I have my Minions grab Rose's luggage, resisting the urge to just burn it out of spite, and we move back to her.

"My Luggage! You and your little Cherubs found it!" she says delighted... Cherubs? I look at the little imps as they drop the luggage on their fingers... sure, let's go with that.

"Cherubs? Yuck!" one of them shouts in the background.

"i thought your were just the usual run-of-the-mill dungeon fodder, but you've surprised me! I think someone like you, could use someone like me. Let's go!" she says walking out of the storeroom.

"We will see." I respond, she's starting to get on my nerves.

**+20 Affection with Rose [20/100] for helping her**

I lead her to one of the Gates, and take her back to the tower quickly. As we arrive back she looks around with a look of begrudging acceptance.

"So this is your Tower? It's better than I expected, but it could still use a bit of work." she says... she's not wrong, I could do with some upgrades, but that'll have to wait

"Sire, I've had the minions take her luggage up to the Private Quarters, and assigned her a room." Serena says, giving me a slight bow.

"Thank you, Serena, show her around, I have work to do." I say getting a small smile in return.

"If you're heading to Heaven's Peak, perhaps you could investigate what's been causing the plague?" she asks giving Serena a calculating look before she turns back to me with a smile. "I'd better get up there, wouldn't want those little dears eating my things and getting a tummy ache, give me a chance to spruce up the place a little, then come on up, I'll put the kettle on."

"Allow me to show you the way." Serena says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

That's going to be fun...

Sending a Scheming Spirit to keep an eye on Rose, I head back into the Gate, returning to Mellow Hills, Heaven's Peak can wait until I am good and ready, I want to go to the Elven Forest first.

Calling back my full horde, I head to the forest ready to kill another Hero.

**\- Serena -**

"So, how long have you known the Overlord?" the new girl asks as she is shown around.

"Years, some fools from my old village attacked him while he was travelling through the forest out village was in, he killed them all and threatened to slaughter the entire village in retribution. The Village Elders offered me as recompense." she answered.

She didn't care at all that her lord had gotten another woman, she was his, but he was not hers, Lord Kuro belonged to no one after all.

"And he accepted?" she asked.

"No, I offered to become his if he burnt the village down, it's what they deserved for using me as a bargaining chip. That offer he accepted, I've never looked back since." she replied with a smile, her village was full of nature loving idiots with delusions of grandeur, she was an orphan so it wasn't like she had any family to lose when her Lord burnt the place to the ground.

She was known as the most beautiful girl in the village, not that she had much completion, as all the other girls in the village would stuff their faces with food trying to look like their precious 'Mother Goddess' as they became fat and lazy...

As the only woman in their village who didn't care about their stupid religion, or the dumb animals in their forest, she wasn't exactly popular, the Elders must have thanked their goddess for a chance to get rid off her, unfortunately for them, she was smarter than them.

If she was being taken, the least she could do was make sure they didn't benefit from it... she had planned on running from Lord Kuro the first chance she got, but as she saw him simply crush everything that got in his way, taking life after life without pause something awoke in her...

She realised why she always hated her pathetic little village, with their peaceful animal loving ways... she was Evil, and she loved Evil. Every time her Lord killed something she felt herself grow wet...

Her ambitions of fleeing, of being free vanished in the face of his evil, and she found a new ambition, to see her lord spread his evil throughout the world, to help him bring this world under his control.

And now, he'd finally started his conquest. This was going to be wonderful...

**\- Kuro -**

"Evernight Forest was once filled with Elven Magic, Creature and plant existed harmoniously amid leafy canopies and sun-dappled pools... Now it is dank, dark, corrupted...Ooh I like what they've done with the place!" Gnarl says as I enter the forest, looking around at the overgrown roots.

Moving forwards my path is blocked by two floating elves.

"What creature has the Dreaming brought forth? Alas Oberon is truly sickened!" one of them says looking at my minions.

"Elves, even dead ones, can speak telepathically to all magical beings, Sire. Lazy Creatures!"

They're ghosts... and I'm a necromancer...

Into a Soulflask they go. I might need a snack later...

They were saying something about a one horned beast, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that I don't have to listen to their depressed moaning any more. It doesn't take long before I stumble on the One Horned Beast, a Unicorn feasting on the corpse of a dwarf.

"Soppy, over-rated pit-ponies! Elves, I despise, but not as much as bloody Unicorns!" Gnarl shouts in my ear as I cast Grasp Heart on the Unicorn as it charges at me, it doesn't quite kill it, but it does make it stumble and fall, my Gigantes smashing their logs down on it before it can rise up.

I remember them being a pain in the ass to deal with, but then when I played the game I wasn't carrying over my save data from another Game was I?

Moving on after collecting the corpse I meet the next problem.

A small river.

"Although your imposing form can enter water, your Minions cannot! Well the can... but they will drown in a rather amusing way. You must find them a bridge across." Gnarl says as I sigh... they can't even swim...

I guide them over a large vine that crosses the tiny river, sighing to myself as I do, Undead are definitely the superior servants...

There's another unicorn, but it meets the same fate as the last, allowing me to grab another Spell stone from a small alcove. I get it back to the gate easily, opening a shortcut as I do.

[Minion: Frenzy] (Active) Upgraded

500 MP to use

Sends your Minions into a frenzy

Minions deal 35% more damage, and take 35% less damage for one minute

Heading back on the path, we meet our next enemies, some skeletal rat monsters... again, I'm a Necromancer with Control Undead, so I just take control of them all.

Once control undead is cast it never wears off, making skeleton rat I came control off a permanent increase to my horde.

I stuff every Elf Ghost I come across into Soulflasks, I know they'd try and explain what's going on here, but their voices are so annoying...

It's better to put their wasted souls to use.

Before long, me and my ever growing horde reach Oberon, sleeping in his big tree with it's blue magical barrier blocking me from just killing him and being done with it.

Despite my best efforts, I can't actually pierce the barrier, even with my Necromancer Spells...

"Hmmm... Oberon... catchy name... that Elf is protected by a powerful shield, Master! The Root give it energy." Gnarl says as I follow one of the roots to it's base, a large glowing blue orb, which my minions smash to pieces with a satisfying squelch.

"The shield is weakening! You must destroy the other root nodes, Sire! No doubt the Dwarf domain is bloated with the spoils of war! We must find a way through, Lord!"

Gnarl has a point, I do like spoils of war.

Besides, if I don't explore I'll miss the collectables like Spell Stones and Totems, and that would suck, I even think the Greens are around here somewhere.

As I take control of the next bunch of Skeletal Rats, I get a notification.

**[Command Undead] Upgraded due to constant use**

**[Mass Command Undead] (Active)**

**Targets Combined Level x 20 MP to cast**

**Take control of a group of undead that was not created by you**

That'll do, as I look back over the few dozen skeletal rats following behind me I smirk, this area wasn't meant for someone with the power to control undead... so many Games are going to be easier due to this single spell.

For example, Skyrim? 90% of the dungeons are Draugr... undead are a regular enemy type, and now they can just be added to my collection.

As I move on I come across three green minions, just lurking around.

"Green Minions! We are in Luck! They have resistance to the poisonous plants in Evernight. You must find their lair."

Damn right I must, I want my full selection of minions. What's an Overlord with only two minion types?

Trying to find away through the forest I come across some antler headed monsters but they're classed as undead as well so...

My Horde just keeps growing as I move, enslaving everything I come across, I kinda wish I started in a Fantasy World, it would have been a far easier start than DxD. But I'm here now, and that's really all that matters.

As I search the forest I find a Mana Totem, giving me another tiny increase to my Mana, if I was still human, I'd be overjoyed at that, but it just increased by base from 300 to 301, which is small enough for it not to matter.

I'll definitely still take them all, but they aren't as important as they were in the games, my Mana is already absolutely ridiculous.

Finding a cavern I enter, following the Green Minions as they run through it, next hive here I come.

The 'Puzzles' that I was supposed to use the Green Minions are incredibly easy, since I just have the skeletal rats do it instead, they are also immune to poison being undead after all.

The Beetles that live in this place manage to kill a few of my rats, but really... who cares? They were free undead after all... and I'm 80% sure they'll respawn over time.

The Poison Plants on the walls are also easily dealt with, a simple Fireball deals with that problem, burning the plants and stopping the poison.

Before long, the Green Hive is in my hands... well my minions hands, I'm not carrying things like a peasant... getting it back to the gate is just as easy, the poison pods blocking my way are destroyed by the Skeletal Rats and my Fireballs.

Which you really should have been able to do in the game itself... Fire beats Grass after all.

There is a Wild Troll, but I don't feel like using the Greens like Gnarl suggests, and it's stuck down in a pit, so I just spam my Fireball till it stops moving, and add it's corpse to my collection.

After we get to the Gate, and send the Green Hive back where it belongs, I head out of the cavern.

**+10 Reputation with the Dark Tower [50/100] for restoring another Hive**

**+10 Obedience with the Dark Tower [50/100] for restoring another Hive**

**+12 Reputation with Gnarl [62/100] for restoring another Hive**

**+12 Reputation with Gnarl [52/100] for restoring another Hive**

**[Evil finds a Way!] - the Dark Tower [50]**

**Reputation and Obedience rise faster with Evil Organisations **

I have a hero to kill after all.

**\- Elsewhere -**

"Why did they have to send me into the filthy forest?" she whined, already knowing the answer.

Cedric would probably faint in horror at this mess, he was a strong fighter, but he just couldn't deal with mess like this... and Sparkle was their leader, so he could get away with sending someone else...

Oh well, in the Name of Shining Justice, she and her Knights would smite this Evil Overlord before he could spread his evil any further.

**\- Bonus Scene – Rose - **

As she finished decorating her new room, she sat on her bed with a slight frown...

She hadn't expected the new Overlord to be so... set up already, he was very new so she thought he'd just be starting off with barely anything to his name, but that was very much false.

Not only did he already have a fully functioning tower, with Maids and a Mistress (and whatever that winged woman was, after she went down that way she was almost Skewered by a spear of light, and was warned to stay out of the spawning pit, on penalty of death.)

The Hordes of undead outside weren't expected either, but she could work with this... she knew a winning team when she saw one after all, and this was a winning team.

One she wanted to be on, it was a shame he already had a mistress, if he didn't she was sure she'd be able to control him by his second head. but with one who'd been by his side for so long she had her work cut out for her...

Oh well, a little competition never hurt anyone, at least Serena understood the importance of order, she'd made a wonderful start training the maids, at least on the obedience and sexuality side of things, she'd have to help with the actual cleaning side of things, but she was sure she could get along with Serena.

She was wonderful at making uniforms as well, maybe they should compare notes? It'd be a good opportunity to find out what made her, and more importantly, the Overlord tick.

**Authors Note : Raynare's a Ten-Winged Angel, and Kuro's a Lich, with more magic than he knows what to do with.**

**And now he can start summoning his Fate Servants, so things are certainly going to get interesting.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 21 : Kill Two, get One Free**

I've found a slight issue with my enslaving all the undead in this forest... I'm getting fuck all experience.

It makes sense, even if I don't like it... I get Exp for killing, and right now I'm not killing much except beetles, which are a good source of Life Force, less good for Exp.

I've changed my Minion load-out to 15 Browns, 10 Reds and 10 Greens, hopefully I'll find a new minion totem soon, but I can't remember where they all are. I loved this game, but I loved a lot of games, and the collectables locations have been long since forgotten.

My Spirits have warned me that some snobbish looking woman has lead a group of 25 knights into the forest, I don't remember this but I suppose the Shining Justice had to make their move eventually.

I never really played the game they were from, thought it was pretty shit to be honest, so I don't really know that much about them... still, only twenty five? I have 45 just in my base horde, 35 minions, 5 Gigantes and 5 Flamvell Babies, along with a massive horde of the monsters I've enslaved.

They're lost anyway, so I just ignore them for now, my Spirits are following them after all, they can't do anything without me knowing, I destroy another Node, weakening the shield around Oberon even more, soon the sleepy elf can sleep forever, aren't I nice?

While I'm cutting through roots I find a new spell stone, getting another upgrade.

**[Shield: Shield] (Active) Upgraded**

**Creates a shield around the caster to prevent incoming damage for as long as it is cast**

**For every 200 HP of damage absorbed, 250 MP is drained**

As I'm travelling I come across a forest temple, with more emo elves bitching in it, at least I got some more souls out of it though.

Also, there's gold to be looted here, so that's nice.

The third and final type of monster appears in my path, a large monster with a Boar skull for a head, but again... it's undead.

And my horde gets a powerful brute type, to join my Gigantes.

I find the next node, surrounded by monsters, which I add to my horde, I don't massively care about the lost Exp, I can grind in Horde Mode if necessary. I'm not sure how strong the Shining Justice people are, so I might as well have as many minions as possible, my horde is in the 200s now, with three massive boar monsters, a couple of dozen of the shamanistic stags, and hundreds of the rat archers.

As the node is destroyed, more monsters arrive... but you know how that song and dance goes... I am thankful for more of the boars, they're pretty strong minions after all.

Heading further in the temple gets me more Elf-in-a-Flasks and a new totem... it takes a while to carry it back to the gate, we are a long way from it after all.

**Maximum Minion Horde has been upgraded by 5!**

Heading back to the tower, I guide my new monster horde to join my undead horde, crowding the tower, I like them, but seriously there were just to many of them following me around at once.

As I go to return to the Forest I pause... game wise I'm supposed to have the Blues for the rest of the Forest, so I should go to Heavens Peak and get them, I know where they are after all, and it's just more undead for me to claim...

The game essentially expects you to go straight to Heavens Peak when Rose mentions it, which I didn't do mostly out of spite.

The logical thing to do is go there, and get the last minion hive, the stubborn thing to do is go back to the forest...

First things first, I'm going back to Spree, I want to spend some more money, and I can't upgrade Spree without actually being there... as I go through the Tower Gate I get approached by a peasant, who kneels over-dramatically.

"Dark Lord! In the hope that you might have pity on us poor wretches, we offer you our finest maiden!" he says gesturing at the farm girl tied to a pair of wooden poles.

"I ain't a maiden! They don't call me Haystack Harriet for nothing!" she says struggling, Haystack Harriet? She's either a prostitute or a slut...

"...She's clearly hysterical... overcome by your magnificent visage, Lord!" he says trembling as I glare down at him.

"We could always use a few more servants at the Tower... an Overlord can never have too many serving girls!" Gnarl says...

He does have a point, and really am I going to only go for virgins? After how many Milfs I've gone for? Milfs are the text book definition of used goods after all.

Observe says she has an STD, but really that's what Cure Disease potions are for, and she is pretty cute...

Still, trying to pas off used goods to me is one thing, trying to convince me that she's pristine condition is another... he doesn't know I can cure diseases after all.

Lifting him by the throat I glare at him as he swiftly pales.

"She is no maiden, but I'll get what was promised to me." I say, as my minions drag Harriet through the gate.

He offered me a Maiden, Spree will pay up.

As he starts to lose consciousness I let him drop, the minions grabbing him as they pull him along the ground, following me as I head into Spree.

No one cheats me, and they certainly don't get to lie to me...

As I storm through the gate, my horde following behind, Archie sees me and immediately pales, quickly realising that something is wrong, he's practically shaking as he approaches me, seeing the idiot being held hostage behind me.

"M-my Lord? I-is there something wrong?" he asks as I turn my glare on him.

"Gather every one from this village, I want every single one in front of me, am I clear?" I say as he immediately agrees, rushing off to follow my orders. As he does I buy 6 more Guards, making all ten of them line up behind me. It's become clear that peasants are idiots who don't know when they've got a good thing...

They flee into fucking hell to get away from me, and try pawning off a diseased girl as a pristine untouched maiden... they're just going to keep disobeying me, in small ways if I don't put my foot down.

Before long all the villagers have been gathered, some tried hiding but my spirits found them, and my minions dragged them out, Archie harshly scolded them for hiding, but I could see his fear.

"I'm sure your wondering why I've had you all gather today... allow me to educate you... I have been a kind lord, I saved you from the Halflings, gave you food, and even had my forces stay here to protect you... and yet some amongst you have taken it upon yourselves to spit on my kindness..." I say as the idiot is thrown in front of me.

"Some of your people have fled through a magical gate that they believed would take them to a safe place... away from my 'Tyranny'... that gate leads to the Abyss, where they are no doubt being tortured endlessly." I say making them gasp, as they look at each other in horror, I wonder how many of them fled through it...

"And now this... pillar of your community took it upon himself to give me a 'Maiden'... I believe she said her name was Haystack Harriet..." I say as Archie facepalms glaring at the fool in front of me. "I don't like being lied to, and I certainly don't like people trying to fool me, I've slaughtered villages for less... But I've decided to give your little village a chance to save yourselves. As an apology for his actions, I am going to take some of the woman from this village, to serve in my tower, in exchange I won't burn this place down. All the woman are to gather on that side, the men over there." I order, as they hesitate I gesture forwards, sending my Minions forwards as Archie starts ordering people to listen, separately the genders.

There are some men who try arguing, trying to hide woman and girls from me but their fellow peasants do the work for me, pulling the girls away, a couple of fights even break out, but before long all the woman and girls have been sent where I ordered them.

This village is small, the entire village barely makes up two hundred people, more than you see in the game, but less than I'd have expected.

"Right. You, you, you and you, go back over there." I say pointing to some older women, though in this case older is probably around forties to fifties, being a peasant doesn't have the highest life expectancy so there aren't any very old people around.

This continues for a while, with me sending more and more back, before I get it down to around twenty remaining.

I do enjoy the feeling of power I get from having an entire village be so afraid of me, being the strongest around is pretty nice...

Looking over the remaining girls one stands out, a blond teen probably around 18/19, mostly because she has some of the biggest breasts I've seen since I got to this world, I'd say E-cup.

"You, stand over there." I order making her pale.

"Y- You don't want me, you want my sister, she is the pretty one!" she says quickly as the other girls push her out of the crowd, my minions surround her quickly, preventing her from running.

"...Is that so, which one's your sister?" I ask making her sigh in relief as she points out another girl in the group I hadn't sent away.

"She is the pretty one..." I say looking over the younger girl, she looks a bit younger, maybe 16? Smaller breasts but she is cuter. "You, join your sister." I order making the older sister pale as her little sister glares at her in anger. She doesn't put up a fight as she stands next to her sister, and she seems angrier at her sister than at me.

"You and you, go over there, you join the sisters." I order picking out another blond, sending her over to the sisters.

"You, go over there. And you." I say turning to a slightly older woman with black hair, early twenties at most. As I go to order her she interrupts.

"You don't want me, I'm feeling very Itchy..." she says quickly as I glare at her. Observe says she's full of shit.

"I don't like liars... Go over there, or burn alive, your choice." I say making a fire ball as she rushes to the three I had already picked.

One of the remaining ones stands out since she's glaring at me with anger, making me smirk at her. She's definitely the eldest of the girls I didn't send away, late twenties/early thirties at a guess.

"I heard what you did to Spree you Brute!" she says as I go to speak... I didn't do anything to Spree, at most I killed a pair of idiots, and a mad farmer... that's nothing.

"If you think I'm a brute now, then you really aren't going to like what I'll be doing to you if you don't join the others." I say, I don't take shit from Peasants... she moves over with a glare.

I want one more... looking over the others I pick a teenaged girl with orange hair, sending her to the group as I send the others back to join the men. The girl says something about Spree being her home, but I ignore her.

I'm a fucking Overlord... A Dark Lord... It's time I truly acted like it...

"Now, I'll let you all deal with the fool who brought this down on you, and take me leave... but I suggest you remember... this is the second time your village has angered me, you won't survive a third time." I say coldly as I walk away. Some of the men in the group try fighting their way through the crowd, but their fellow villagers hold them back, one even gets clubber over the head, knocking him out as the girls are dragged along by the minions as we head back to the gate, forcing them all onto it as I send them back to my Tower as I follow I see Serena and Rose waiting for me.

"This is your home now, you are slaves, servants, property. If you disobey you aren't just dooming yourselves, but your village as well..." I say before turning to Serena. "I have work to do, train these girls and put them to use." I order, getting a bow from her.

"It will be done, My Lord. Do you want them to be maids as well?" she asks.

"...I'll leave it up to you, I'm sure you'll make the right choice." I respond, might as well start letting her run the household side of things.

**-30 Reputation with the Village of Spree [0/100] for stealing girls**

**+20 Obedience with the Village of Spree [80/100] for making your wrath known**

**-10 Reputation with Archie [20/100] for taking girls from his village**

**+20 Obedience with Archie [80/100] for making your wrath known**

"I won't let you down my Lord." she says, bowing deeply, giving me an amazing look at her cleavage.

Walking back through the portal, I head back to the forest. Fuck doing things in the order the game wants... I'll do things however I want.

And I want to kill off the Shining Justice woman who's still searching the forest for me, she's lost a couple of her knights to the monsters but they're done a good job fighting off the horrors of Evernight...

And that means it's time to cheat, if they're good at fighting then frankly I'm not going to fight them fairly. I have forty minions, but I wouldn't bet on my minions against these knights, and that's why I'm summoning an extra 15 Gigantes, 40 Minions, 5 Fire Sprites and 20 Giants verse 23 knights and a snobby lady with a sword.

Sounds fair to me. I'll add five more Flamvell Babies as well, just to be sure.

Because I have no reason to fight them myself like some moron. I'll just overwhelm them with superior numbers. They're currently moving through the temple I was in earlier, exploring the grounds.

Time to deal the first blow in my battle with the Shining Justice. Heading to the temple I take control of the monsters I come across, growing my forces even more.

It doesn't take long for me to reach them, and I don't bother with niceties or parley, the moment I spot them I send my horde charging forwards.

**Lady Clarrisa the Vigorous**

**Tier – Elite**

**Level – 50 **

Clarissa responds quickly attempting to charge me with her golden sword drawn, but I'm not a warrior, it was only my pride and bloodlust making me act like one...

This is technically a boss fight, and you don't fuck around in a boss fight, so I finally use a skill I've had for a while...

A black and red dragon flies from my outstretched hand, soaring towards her as she tries to cut through it with her sword, watching in horror as her sword disintegrates.

You can't block the Powers of Destruction with normal weapons after all. I pumped almost 100K MP into that spell, it would have turned her to a pile of ash in a single hit.

Wasting no time, I cast another one, weaker so it doesn't kill her immediately, she's no real threat without a sword after all, she's got 80k HP, so I just send 79k worth of Destruction damage, grinning as she is sent flying, her golden armour disintegrating where she was struck exposing the damaged flesh as she falls to the floor. I have almost 900k MP, that means I can put out almost 900k damage if I need to.

She doesn't rise again, but she's still alive... mostly.

I do hope the rest of her little crusade are this easy, her knights can't stand against the horde of Gigantes, who crush them with ease as I watch coldly.

The Knights are talented, I can see that as they try to fight back, they're well coordinated, skilled, well equipped. They're definitely better than the Halflings.

It doesn't save them.

The fire from the reds and Flamvell Babies ignites them, melting their armour and burning their flesh, the Greens ambush them in the chaos, leaping onto their backs and stabbing into the gaps in their armour as the browns rush them.

It's a slaughter, one sided and brutal. All things considered today's going pretty well for me...

Of course now I have to go back to the tower, again. I want to take Clarissa to my dungeons so I can interrogate her on where Sparkles is, and the other one whose name I don't know.

Backtracking always fun...

At least it only takes me ten minutes to get back to the gate again. I swear if I have to back track one more time today I'm going to be pissed...

Taking the unconsciousness woman back through the portal I toss her down as Gnarl approaches me.

"This is one of the leaders of a group of worthless 'heroes' calling themselves Shining Justice... take her to the dungeons and put her under constant guard." I order as I take our five of her knights corpses, raising them as Death Knights to make sure she doesn't try going anywhere.

"Of course, Your Malevolence, it's always nice to see a do-gooder taught their place... 'Shining Justice'? Bah, Where do they come up with these ridiculous names?" he chuckles evilly as a pair of Brown Minions grab her dragging her away.

"I'll deal with her when I get back, but I have an elf to kill." I say heading back, this time I'm not coming back till I've dealt with Oberon, he's lived long enough.

Heading back to the temple again, I head to the area that you're supposed to use the blues for, but I'm not doing that...

I have a cunning plan, the 'puzzle' is that there's a river separating the side I'm on, and my goal, and there's a wheel on the other side that the blues need to turn, but there's also giant frogs in the river that'll kill any blues you send since they aren't fighters.

My Solution is simple, Fireballs for the frogs, and to get my minions over the river, I'll just have Gigantes throw them over the river...

The Browns even seem to enjoy being catapulted over the gap, cheering as they fly through the air, smashing into a wall on the over side, fortunately they're pretty durable so they get back up easily enough turning the wheel and extending a bridge so that I can cross.

"Stay back, invader! Know that none of your kind has returned from our sacr-" the ghost cuts off as I stuff him in a Soulflask. I think I'll be fine...

Moving into a cavern as I follow one of the roots, I grab more of the monsters under my command, I've had to leave my Gigantes outside since the cavern is too small for them.

"We are directly under the tree of that Sleeping Elf... the heart of his nightmares." Gnarl says, again, I think I'll be fine since his nightmares are just more undead for my horde.

The fact that the monsters are all undead makes this a cake-walk, and before long another node is destroyed, after exploring some more to make sure I don't miss anything I find another Mana Totem, increasing my MP Total again. Fortunately there's a gate in the cave itself so I didn't need to go far too send it back to the tower.

Heading out of the cave at a back entrance we open up another bridge, heading towards the areas that were previously blocked to me, a group of trolls try and stop me, but my undead just swarm them, I don't really care about losing them since they were free anyway.

It doesn't take long for me to reach the Mother Goddess Temple, again being forced to leave my Gigantes behind since they really don't fit anywhere...

"You are journeying towards damnation, Outsider!" an elf says floating towards me. "We are the ever vigilant ones, Sworn to protect the tombs of our heroes fallen in battle."

So, they're fighter?

Command Spirits.

How convenient... I was just looking for some smaller undead to serve me.

As I do I see more raiders appear along with Jewel, the Hero of Envy...

Well, if she's going to make it that easy for me... as she heads deeper into the temple I smirk, why go all the way to the desert to grab her when she's right here?

**\- The Wizard -**

The Wizard watched from afar as the new Overlord entered the Elven Temple with a look of worry, that stupid selfish fool Jewel had ignored his orders to stay away, and now another Phylactery was in danger...

He was responsible for her Envy of course, but that didn't mean he was happy that she was so obsessed with other people wealth that she'd ignore him and put herself (and more importantly a piece of his soul) in danger.

The New Overlord was practically radiating magic, far more than he was only days before, and he wasn't sure he could beat him in a fair fight any more...

He needed more forces, to match the Necromancer Overlord's, the Heroes might see him as a member of their party... but they were all corrupted so much that they just didn't care enough to join him in an attempt to slay the New Overlord.

At least Khan was on his way, rushing to protect his precious Jewel, he just hoped he'd make it in time.

If it looked like both Khan and Jewel were going to die, then he'd have to join the battle himself... he couldn't lose two more pieces of his soul.

**\- Kuro - **

Killing the troll in my path with the Powers of Destruction I frown, the body was turned to dust, and I can't use dust...

At least I've managed to get more of these guardian elves.

As we move through the temple, I've looted every singe tomb I've come across, I find it funny that the guardian elves are unwillingly helping me loot the very tombs they were sworn to protect. And I definitely appreciate the pile of gold I've looted from this place.

If I don't loot them, someone is going to...

I keep seeing more Raiders as I move, but they just flee deeper in the temple, not fighting me. Cowards.

It doesn't take too long before I manage to find all the switches to open the Inner Sanctum, normally this would be hard... but again, Necromancer.

As I enter the Inner Sanctum I hear Jewel's angry voice.

"It's gone! The Statue's Gone! I told you lot to hurry up! Fools! We're meant to be the thieves! And look, those rock-huggers have got here first! Let's get out of here... You, call the Overseer" the caramel skinned Arabian thief shouts.

Escape? I think not...

As she summons another of the weird tentacle things I killed at Castle Spree a massive heavily armoured man with a giant flail appears in a flash of light. Oh, this is just perfect... two heroes for the price of one.

"Honey! Love Muffin! I've found you! You mustn't use the Overseers, snuggle bottom, the old man don't like it!" he says as I summon Shisui and Kushimaru, I can't blame them for not being able to keep up with him if he was teleporting.

"Shisui, use Kotoamatsukami on the girl, make her try and kill the man." I order, getting a nod as he puts Jewel under his Genjutsu.

The change is immediate, she goes from looking annoyed to outright murderous, leaping at the baffled Khan and stabbing her dagger into her neck, making him roar in rage and confusion as he swings his flail at her, knocking her into the wall with a sickening thud, she's alive, only just though.

She's a thief, not a fighter, and Khan is far far stronger than her after all, and that was a very strong blow.

"J-Jewel?" he asks pulling the dagger out of his neck, I'm not completely surprised that he survives the hit, he is the second to last boss after all. "Honey Bunny? Co-come on, stop playing... get up..." he begs clutching her unconscious body, screw her annoying gimmick boss fight, she can just fall here and now instead.

As Khan is distracted I send Shisui and Kushimaru to attack him, along with the elves who slaughter the overseer, taking away his escape route.

"You did this... YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" he roars swinging his flail at Shisui, but he wasn't known as Shisui of the Body Flicker for nothing, and he just vanishes, appearing above Khan as he stabs down, sliding his blade into Khan's neck as Kushimaru pieces Khan with Nuibari, they practically dance around the fool as he swings wildly, never hitting anyone as the two Shinobi simply shred him to pieces with ease, repeatedly slashing at him as they easily dodge the swinging flail.

I don't even need to get involved, and I'll happily sit this fight out if I can, letting someone else do the fighting for me is just fine.

Khan is strong, Elite level 95 strong to be exact... but Shisui and Kushimaru are immortal, they can't tire, they can't die. Even Khan's superior strength is useless against an opponent he just can't kill, or even hit.

Dex build vs Strength Build I guess...

Before long, this battle is over and Khan falls to one knee, his Flail falling from his hand as Shisui stabs him in the throat, pulling the blade out as Khan collapses clutching his throat. He can barely move with all the wires from Nuibari binding him together.

Ninjas are OP.

Still playing it safe I have Shisui decapitate him, staying away till his head hits the ground, a black mist leaving his body before he explodes, just like Melvin.

Hearing something behind me I turn just in time to see a black fireball fly towards me, making me dive out of the way as it soars past melting the stone where it hits.

"You Fool! You insolent thief!" the Wizard roars, launching another fireball at me, I return fire with my Powers of Destruction, our spells striking each other.

"Wonderful, I get to kill three annoyances today." I say launching another dragon made of Destruction Magic at him.

"I think not, Imposter. You shouldn't have left the Tower, Boy. You were safe there, now you'll die in this temple, and I'll reclaim what is mine! Minions, Obey!" he shouts, causing the minions to start acting weird, despite me having the Gauntlet they stop obeying my instructions as the Wizard smirks...

Gathering my Mana I launch a large sphere made of the Powers of Destruction at the unmoving minions, as it passes over them they are all dragged into the Sphere, being disintegrated as I wipe out my own minions coldly.

**Power of Destruction Move Extinguished Star added.**

"Nice try, Second Overlord, but your time is over." I sneer as I launch more Spheres at him, pumping almost all my MP into them as I down a MP potion with a smirk.

He starts spinning like a fucking beyblade as he creates a hurricane around him, destroying my Flamvell babies and the elves with ease, but he's taking a considerable amount of damage as he's pulled towards the multiple spheres, this might be Rias's move, but I don't need to waste time preparing like she does, as long as I have the MP I can spam these with ease.

Shisui body flickers behind him, stabbing him through the back, before he gets set aflame by a black fireball, it's mildly funny watching an Uchiha get burnt by a flame that looks like Amaterasu, but as he falls he quickly heals from the wounds rising again.

Good luck killing immortal undead, asshole... Impure World Reincarnation is broken, and I love it. I want more Ninja DNA so I can make more undead Ninjas.

Amusingly one of the Nodes for Oberon's shield gets destroyed by a stray spell.

The Wizard is annoying though, he keeps teleporting to escape the gravitational pull of my Spheres, as he throws more magic at me, managing to hit me several times, each hit lowers my HP by about 10% but each time he lowers me to half I just drink a HP potion fully restoring my health. This is a battle of attrition, and I have dozens of HP and MP potions...

But this is getting annoying, I don't have any summons with me since my Gigantes couldn't fit in the temple, and my others have all died, either to him, or to me.

As my MP fills again I prepare one last spell to finish this, he keeps teleporting around, so I'll just use something far harder to dodge...

First I order Kushimaru to grab Jewel, moving her away as I make my move, compressing my Powers of Destruction into a dozen tiny spheres sending them flying towards him, as he goes to teleport I make my second move.

**Power of Destruction Move Ruin the Extinct added.**

"Nullify!" I shout, making my barely used Sacred Gear act, taking away his ability to teleport as he is struck by the spheres, his body being destroyed without a trace instantly as I laugh.

My eyes widen as a black wraith floats in the spot his body was in seconds ago, before I can react it flees through the ceiling just as another sphere hits it.

FUCK. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

I knew he could jump bodies... and I had the perfect chance to end the biggest threat to my rule, and I blew it. FUCK.

**\- The Second Overlord -**

As he fled the temple, flying far and fast, he cursed.

He had the perfect chance to kill the biggest threat to his return, and he blew it.

Managing to confuse, if not turn the minions was good, but he didn't expect his opponent to just slaughter his own Minions without hesitation, and his power was horrifying, the Wizards body was destroyed in an instant, and he managed to take away his ability to teleport...

These lands weren't safe for him any more, he couldn't risk staying here where he'd be hunted down, he's seen the Necromancer Overlord enslave the spirits of the elves with ease, and he was not going to join them in a fucking flask...

He wasn't giving up, ruling this world was his right... but he needed power, and forces to defeat the Overlord.

He couldn't deny that the Necromancer was indeed an Overlord any more, he was even an impressive one... but he would still die, he just needed to take a new path towards his goal.

The Overlord would be hunting the other Heroes, and it pained him to know his soul pieces would soon be destroyed, but he needed to leave, and he knew exactly where he was going...

He needed power, he needed an army, fortunately there was one already made for him... he planned on conquering the Glorious Empire after he'd beaten his Rival Overlord, but perhaps he should put them to use...

After all, possessing someone worked out well for him once, who's to say it wouldn't work for him again?

Still, he could at least cause some chaos before he left, if only to delay the Overlord.

**\- Kuro -**

**Rewards Gained for beating three Heroes before you were given the quests to do so.**

**Rewards: 200 Credits, Khan's Flail Trophy, Jewel's Dagger Trophy, The Wizards Staff Trophy, Blood of Jinpachi Munashi, Blastsword Shibuki, Companion Gem Kushina Uzumaki, Skill Orb: Shunshin no Jutsu**

**Requirements for Dimensional Jump have been fulfilled.**

...That softens the blow, but I'm still pissed. I suppose I did beat four Heroes, The Wizard is dead, even if the Second Overlord isn't. But I'm not done here, I want to at the very least wipe out the Seven Heroes and solidify my control over this side of the mountain range.

My anger is entirely internal, this was my fuck up. I could have ended this right here, but I got cocky... no I got Prideful and it cost me a chance to eliminate a major threat. I was so smug about stealing one of Sirzechs moves that I let my guard down.

The moment his body was destroyed I should have cast Trap Soul, shoving him in a flask for me to devour.

Instead he's fled, to plot and scheme against me. And I have no idea where he's going, or who he will be possessing... this is going to come back to bite me, I can only hope it won't be a fatal bite...

"Your Sinisterness, perhaps you should return to the Tower for now, the sleeping elf can wait." Gnarl says hesitantly.

Yes, yes I should, if only so I can make sure I have the Minions Loyalty... and if I don't they can join the others in death. I don't need them, so killing them to prevent them from betraying me is perfectly fine.

First I summon some of my Skeletons, there's a spell stone here, and I'm not carrying it...

**Minion: Berserk Upgraded (will be upgraded when it is unlocked)**

I'm not high enough level to use it yet, I need to grind Overlord soon.

Heading back to the gate with Kushimaru carrying Jewel I head back to my tower storming towards Gnarl as I coat my hand in the black aura from my Powers of Destruction.

"M-my Lord?" he asks hesitantly.

"That was my predecessor, the former Overlord, and my Minions stopped obeying me when he showed up... so, is there any reason why I shouldn't disintegrate you all to stop him from turning you against me?" I ask angrily.

"I assure you, that won't be necessary, your Malevolence, the Minions hesitated out of confusion, there has never been two Overlord's at once before, but you proved yourself the True Overlord when your Predecessor fled in cowardice... you are the One True Overlord now, Master." he says bowing.

**+41 Obedience with the Dark Tower [91/100] for defeating your Predecessor**

**+31 Reputation with the Dark Tower [81/100] for proving yourself**

**+41 Obedience with Gnarl [93/100] for defeating your Predecessor**

**+31 Reputation with Gnarl [93/100] for proving yourself**

...He's telling the truth.

"So if he returns to the Tower?" I ask trailing off.

"Then he'll be dealt with like any other intruder, if he wanted to be the Overlord then he should never have fled..." Gnarl says with a cold chuckle making me smirk. "Though, after that beating I doubt he'll be facing you outright anytime soon... be careful Master, he's weaker than you, but he's a sneaky one!" he warns.

"Then we'll have to be cautious not to get pulled into any plots, but for now... another 'Hero' for my dungeons..." I say heading down to the dungeons as I throw Jewel into a cell, pausing for a moment before I strip her naked and chain her to a wall, making sure she isn't hiding anything, she is a sneaky thief after all. The Cells are small, and they aren't made for the comfort of the prisoners, just cold stone walls, a small stone bed in the corner and a bucket, with chains on the walls.

I've chained both her arms to the wall, they have some slack allowing her to move to the bed and bucket, but she won't be able to even reach the cell door, a large iron abomination, with a normal lock... I need to upgrade that, normal locks won't hold in more talented people after all.

The chains are artifacts apparently, they can be made to retract into the wall, pulling whoever is chained up back to the wall.

Still, Jewel is pretty weak, and there's a bunch of death knights outside her door so she won't be going anywhere.

Moving over to Clarissa I repeat my actions, stripping her damaged armour off, and chaining her to the wall. Pulling out a HP potion I force her to drink it, waiting for a moment while she regains her consciousness.

She goes from confused to panicked quickly, struggling against the chains as I click my fingers activating the enchanted chains as they pull her back against the wall, her arms spread wide in a Y shape as they are held up.

"Stop struggling, you won't be escaping." I order making her freeze.

"You? I take it you're the Overlord we've heard so much about." she sneers at me, making me raise an eyebrow under my helmet.

"I am, and in case you didn't notice, you failed pathetically in defeating me. All your men have been killed, and resurrected as my Undead Slaves, only you remain alive." I say coldly walking towards her and grabbing her neck with my armoured gauntlet, glaring at her.

"...And what is to become of me?" she asks after a moment, nervousness creeping into her snobby tone.

"I haven't decided yet, I'll be interrogating you to find the rest of your little group, Sparkles and Cedric, so I can wipe them off the face of my world, but after that? Torture, Rape, Execution followed by an eternity of servitude as one of my undead, I just haven't decided yet." I say as her eyes widen in fear. "Don't look so surprised, you challenged an Overlord, Evil is what we do." I say with a cold laugh.

"The Sacred Grove... that's where Sparkles is... no need for torture, I don't know where Cedric is, he was sent on a mission, but Sparkles is in the Evernight Forest Sacred Grove." she says quickly as I let her throat go.

"...you realise that you've just taken away my only reason not to kill you? That knowledge was the only reason I left you alive..." I say with another cold laugh.

"I- Please! I'm no threat to you, you don't need to do this..." she begs as I smirk at her, letting the chains lengthen making her fall to the floor.

"I'll leave you for now, when I next return you have two choices. Kneel and serve me in whatever capacity I desire, or you can Stand and die, it will not be quick, not will it be painless, they'll speak in hushed tones for decades about the things I'll do to you before I allow you to die." I say turning and leaving her to think, there's something satisfying about forcing my former enemies to serve me, and I want to max out Scribe soon, I'm hoping it'll do what I think it does... Alchemist was extremely useful, so I'm hoping all the production classes will be just as useful.

Locking her cell as I leave I enter Jewels and repeat the same, healing her and waking her up, she's far faster to wake up as I stare at her in confusion, there's something... off about her.

"Wh-where am I? You shouldn't have done this, Overlord, we killed your Predecessor and my allies will kill you as well!" she threatens as I smirk.

"What allies? Khan's Dead, and is the Wizard and Melvin, Oberon's busy taking a nap, William is in the middle of his orgy, Goldo's digging for Gold, so who's going to help you exactly?" I mock as she freezes. "I'll cut to the chase, you have two choices. Join me and live, or fight and die, slowly." I say almost repeating myself.

As she goes quiet, deep in thought I walk closer, seeing her flinch as I do... why does she have two souls? This close I can feel it, the second soul... wait, soul shard inside her... Creating a Soulflask I use Trap Soul and pull the Soul Shard from her as she screams in pain as a black mist leaves her, fighting as it's dragged into my Flask.

**Soul Flask (The Second Overlord's Soul Piece) added.**

Oh, you fucked up Second, you fucked up big time... thanks for the snack you fucking moron.

"Wh-what was that? What was inside me?!" she asks drawing my attention to her.

"A Shard of the Second Overlord's Soul. You're welcome. I'll leave you to think... decide before I return." I say taking a moment to look over her dusky skin... I haven't had many girls with different skin tones since I spent so long in Japan (with Devils all being Japanese due to Anime Logic). I'm having her, but I'll give her a chance to join me of her own free will.

Walking out of the room I pause to order two of the Death Knights to stand directly in front of her cell, just in case she tries anything. Closing and locking the cell behind me, I think about what to do next. Switching to my non-combat outfit from Serena first, it's more comfortable, and I'm not going after Oberon today after all, he's a non-existent threat since he won't be attacking me in his Sloth, even better he's keeping Goldo trapped in the Golden Hill's which mean the only major threat right now is William, The Second Overlord, the Netherghuls, Sparkles and the Empire... oh and the Forgotten God.

Nothing I need to worry about...

First things first, I need to take to Rose. I just killed her father after all, I should make sure it's not going to be a problem, and if it is going to be a problem, then I need to either imprison or kill her.

The Affection and Obedience should help me decide how to deal with her.

Heading up to the private quarters I enter her room without knocking, why should I after all? This is my tower after all.

"Lord Kuro? Can I help you?" she asks as she pauses in brushing her hair.

"We need to talk, about your father." I say as she freezes, flinching slightly.

**\- Rose -**

Oh dear... she had hoped to keep the fact that one of the Heroes was her father secret, Overlord's don't tend to like heroes or their families after all.

Before she could respond he continued.

"He's dead, he attacked me while I was killing Khan the Warrior and capturing Jewel. I'll be blunt, is that going to be a problem? Oh, and a warning, I have a method of detecting lies, if you do lie then you'll be joining him in death." he says coldly, making her pause.

...Her father, was not a good father. He was so obsessed with killing evil that he barely ever paid attention to his children, so she wouldn't mourn him to much, what was more important was the fact that three heroes had fallen, only three were left...

And her father and Khan were two of the strongest ones, the others didn't stand a chance... The Overlord was far stronger than she'd realised...

"No, My Lord... I expected you would do battle with him eventually, I had prepared myself for this, I've chosen my side." she says rising and approaching him, placing a hand on his chest gently.

She wasn't even lying, she knew one of them would die, she just didn't think it would happen so quickly, it was nice to see she'd picked the right side.

**\- Kuro -**

**+30 Obedience with Rose [30/100] for exceeding her expectations**

**+20 Affection with Rose [40/100] for proving yourself worthy**

...Guess I don't have to kill her. Good to know.

"Smart of you, I'm fairly glad I don't have to kill you, good mistresses are hard to find." I say calmly, placing my hand on her cheek, stroking it slightly.

"...I'm sure they are, My Lord." she says hesitantly, before I move back with a sigh.

"I have things to do today, an Overlord's job is never done, so I'll leave you for now." I say walking away, so far so good.

I'm still keeping her under watch though, at least until I've done enough damage to the Empire that she won't consider trying to switch sides... if she tries contacting the Empire she'll be in the dungeons waiting for her punishment within the hour.

This is why I like Velvet more, she's less conniving, mostly because she just wants wealth and luxury. She's materialistic, and while she's also pretty manipulative she's not even close to being as bad as her sister, and in Canon if she's chosen then she will remain loyal.

Next job... I need to level Overlord up to 40, it's at 38 now, so this won't take long.

**\- Later - **

**[Mace Proficiency (Adept)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use an mace with considerable skill **

**Increases mace damage by 50%**

**Maces ignore 25% of target armour**

**[Heavy Armour Proficiency (Adept)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how wear heavy armour skillfully**

**Halves DEX decreases from wearing heavy armour**

**Reduces physical damage by 35% while wearing heavy armour**

**[Fire: Flamethrower] (Active) **

**500 MP to use**

**Sends a stream of flames from the casters hand**

**Deal [INT/10] Fire Damage per second **

Took me barely any time, I was pretty close to 39 anyway.

More Damage Reduction while I'm in my Overlord gear, some Better Mace skills and a new spell, nothing major but I do like my levels being at multiples at five.

Next job, something I've put off.

Summoning my first Fate Servant.

My two choices that I can summon at the moment is the Phantom of the Opera or Mata Hari.

Mata Hari is Chaotic Neutral, and Phantom is Chaotic Evil. They are both Assassin's, but Phantom is a Two Star, while Mata Hari is One Star.

I might as well start small, just to be safe. Mata Hari can be my test summon, since I don't think she's even a fighter, she's a Spy if I recall correctly, and that means I can use my spirits to spy on her, while she spies on Rose. It's an experiment, to test both Rose and Mata Hari's loyalty.

Heading to my room, I close and lock the door, so I'm not bothered while I'm doing this.

How the hell does this even work? Taking out the card I call up the skill in my head, making the card glow and vanish, before a red summoning circle appears on the ground, glowing brightly.

The Game is convenient as ever, I see...

**[Summon Servant (Fate)] is on a 24 Hour Cool-down.**

Fine by me. I'm in no rush.

As the blowing subsides, I look at the admittedly beautiful woman standing in my room with a calm smile.

"Servant, Assassin. I go by the name of Mata Hari. Nice to meet you." she says with a light bow, making her barely covered breasts bounce slightly in her almost Arabian dancer outfit.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Kuro, your summoner, and new master." I say calmly, looking at her level.

**Mata Hari**

**Tier – Regular**

**Level - 1**

Summons start weak, at least One Star ones do, so I don't need to worry about them betraying me, I could swat her like an insect. And her Obedience has started at 40, so I don't think I need to worry about Servants turning on me the moment they are summoned. I'm sure she's decently strong since she's not human, no matter what she looks like, but she can't pose a serious threat without me levelling her.

"It's an Honour to meet you Master, I have a decent understanding of the situation, though it is odd to be summoned without a Holy Grail War happening..." she says, so they get some information when they are summoned? Good to know.

"...What do you know?" I ask after a moment, I want to know what the summoning, or more likely the Game told her.

"That you are a Dimension Traveller, summoning people to serve you in your adventures." she says calmly, that's fine, she doesn't know any specifics after all.

"That's pretty much correct... I know a bit about you, but what are your specialities?" I ask, making her smile as she moves her arms slightly, incidentally pushing her cleavage together and drawing my eyes, for just a moment making her giggle at me.

"Se-duc-tion, My Master... I'm not much of a fighter, Espionage is my speciality..." she says with a sultry tone moving closer to me.

"Convenient then, that I have someone who I need you to keep an eye on, isn't it? I'll just cover the basics, but I am a Ruler, in the process of conquering these lands. There's a rival empire on the other side of the mountain range my Tower is located on, and I have reason to suspect one of my Mistresses might turn on me... her name is Rose, your task is to watch her carefully for any sign of betrayal." I explain to her as she listens.

"May I ask why you suspect her, Master?" she asks after I finish.

"There were Seven Heroes responsible for killing my Predecessor, I've been fighting them so I can secure this side of the continent, I just killed their leader when he ambushed me, she is his Daughter. She claims she expected this to happen when she joined me, and I mostly believe her, but until I've finished the rest of the 'Heroes' and the Empire I can't let my guard down." I say, I really do hope Rose doesn't do something stupid, but if she does she will suffer for it, that I can say for certain.

**'Servants Quarters' added to your Tower. **

**Each time a Servant is summoned another room will be added for them.**

Ignoring the fact that my tower just gained another floor, I lead Mata down to the new servant's quarters, showing her to the room with her name on the door, the only room on this floor oddly enough.

"I'll leave you to get settled in, Rose doesn't leave the tower so it shouldn't be hard to find her for a spy of your skill, and if you need anything, speak to Serena, an Elf with white hair." I say getting a bow from her, again deliberately putting her cleavage on display, she's a dangerous one for reasons I didn't expect.

"I will, Master. Spying on a mistress will be child's play for me..." she says before she enters her room, looking around in approval, as she walks away she sways her hips seductively, giving me a look over her shoulder as she smiles.

If nothing else, she's a danger to my Libido.

Now there's one last thing I want to do for now, and that's summon some more DxD people...

Heading down to my throne room, I decided to be over-dramatic, I look about ten years older than I did when they last saw me, so this could be entertaining...

Sitting on my throne, I summon three people, as they all appear in front of me looking around in shock before they look at me in shock, as I see her preparing an Ice spell I realise this might have not been the best idea.

"It's me, Serafall. I realise I look rather different from last time we met but I am still Kuro..." I say making her pause.

"What on earth have you done? Time Travel? Or is this a potion?" she asks after staring at me.

"I believe we are in another world, Sister... how long have you been gone from out world, Kuro?" Sona asks as she and Rias look at me in shock.

"...a few days actually. I've artificially aged myself to be taken more seriously, I am trying to conquer this world after all. Long Story." I say shrugging as Rias rushes me, practically jumping into my lap.

"You look amazing! And you feel so powerful..." she says placing her hands on my face gently.

"...are you really going to ignore the fact that he just mentioned trying to take over the world?" Sona asks with a sigh, and a slight blush. I was planning on summoning both Peerage's for training but I don't have the affection with Sona's to summon them, and I can't summon Gasper either.

**I'll allow it with their King's permission.**

**Small groups can be summoned if you have enough with their leader from now on, it's logical enough for me to make the adjustment.**

"Are you both going to ignore the other world thing?! What's going on?" Serafall asks in confusion.

"Your Malevolence, I... see that you are busy... it can wait." Gnarl says doing a 180 and leaving the room quickly.

"What was that? Also.. your Malevolence?" Sona asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That was Gnarl, a Minion, they're a species made to serve the Overlord, that's me now, in their conquests, and yeah I'm pretty much a fantasy Dark Lord at the moment." I say with a shrug. "Anyway, long story short Serafall... I can travel to other worlds, and time doesn't move in our world while we're here. I just thought you'd like the vacation from your busy job, you could stay here without missing anything after all... you could have all the Sona-tan time you could ever want without work getting in the way." I say making her eyes widen briefly, she got the message, Sona was summoned so I can fulfil my side of our deal, and seduce her, and Serafall's here to pay up when I do.

Sona sighs as she watches Serafall lighten up in happiness, glomping her sister.

"Please don't encourage her..." she says.

"Sorry... and I summoned you two to fulfil my end of our deal, I can train you and your Peerage's without worrying about the time constraints here after all. I can send you back if you want, or I can summon your Peerage's here for a training trip." I offer making her furrow her brows for a moment, Rias barely listens as she cuddles against me.

"If I am not missing anything, then I suppose using this opportunity to train is the smartest idea... and it can't deny that I'm interested in seeing another world, even if it's Fantasy, not Sci-fi." she says with a smile, as she pries Serafall off her. Rias agrees, still nuzzling against me as I lightly grope her ass.

Focusing again I bring both Peerage's, Rias reluctantly climbs out of my lap as they both calm their Peerage's down, Gasper looks like he's having a mental breakdown to be honest, probably should have thought about that, but Rias and Koneko manage to calm him enough.

As Serena approaches I order her to guide them to the guest rooms for now, Serafall giving me a look as they leave me, we can talk later...

That should be fun, I might summon some more eventually but I think I'll spread it out, not summoning people all at once...

Now there's only one problem.

I'm extremely Horny... Rias grinding herself into my lap, Jewel and Clarissa being naked and chained, Mata Hari being the expert seductress she is... I need to get laid, heading back upstairs I pause as I see one of the new girls from Spree. More specifically the one who glared a lot, looks like Serena hasn't finished their outfits yet since she's still in her peasant clothes.

Something interesting is that none of them have Affection or Obedience stats, they're just classed as Female Servants in my log with no stats to grind. Which means I have no reason to be nice... right? She's a slave, brought here in exchange for my not slaughtering her village, and that means she doesn't have any rights.

"You, glaring one. What's your name." I ask as I approach her, making her turn to me angrily.

"...Darcie, my name is Darcie." she says looking away from me.

"Well, Darcie. Follow me, I have something for you to do." I say making her scoff under her breath, freezing as I glare at her. "Or alternatively, I can head back to spree, and punish them for your disobedience... ten executions should suffice for a first time offender." I say with a light smirk as she flinches, following me hesitantly as I head back to my room.

Entering my bedchambers I wait for her to enter as she freezes realising what this room is, before she enters slowly, flinching as I lock the door.

Seeing no reason to play coy I pull my tunic off, getting undressed as she looks away, after I strip completely I approach her, forcing her to turn around as her brown eyes try to look at anything but my naked body.

Grabbing her dress I start to undo it as her hands come to mine, trying to stop me.

"I-I'm a married woman, surely you have your own mistresses?" she asks before she yelps as I simply grab her dress on both sides and rip it off her, exposing her large naked breasts as I grab one of them roughly, tweaking the nipple as I move my other hand down and pull her underwear of her leaving her fully naked.

"I do, but Serena's busy and Rose... well I have my reasons for not using Rose... I've decided to fuck you, you can either accept and do your job, Slave, to try and fight me in which case not only will you get fucked anyway, you, and your husband will both be executed afterwards. Get on the bed. Now." I say glaring as she trembles.

Moving almost robotically to the bed, laying on her back with tears in her eyes. She doesn't have Affection, so there's no affection reward... so I don't care what she thinks of me.

As I climb onto the bed I press my rock hard shaft against her dry pussy, pushing forwards as I sink into her married pussy, making her whimper.

As I start to thrust into her, I smirk at her, deciding to demonstrate the powers of an Eromancer... Arose, Alter Libido, Touch of Pleasure, Enhance Pleasure, Alter Sensitivity, Lubricate.

The reaction is immediate, as she moans out loud before she covers her mouth in shock, her eyes widening. Good luck keeping your moans in... this combo is enough to affect even Experienced Devils and Horny Youkai, you don't stand a chance.

Moving my head down I take one of her nipples into my mouth, smirking around the nipple at her barely muffled moans as I thrust into her, my tongue swirling around her nipple teasingly.

Casting Liquid Production makes her lactate, and Alter Taste makes the milk taste like chocolate, this world doesn't have chocolate milk after all, so I'll make my own...

After a few minutes, I feel her orgasm building quickly under my magic, so with a smirk I pull out of her, getting a whimper from her in the process, as I teasingly rub my shaft along her drooling slit.

"That's enough for now, you can leave." I say moving off her, as she looks at me in shock.

"M-my Lord?" she says hesitantly, not moving from the bed.

"I said you can leave... or alternatively you can stay... it doesn't make a difference to me, I can just grab one of the other girls, or maybe Serena will be free now." I say casually, smirking internally at her hesitation, as she doesn't move.

"I-it wouldn't be right for me to leave, as the eldest I should protect the younger girls..." she says looking away from me.

"So you're going to stay? Weren't you just saying something about who you were married, what would your husband think?" I taunt moving back on top of her, running my shaft along her still soaked pussy, not quite pushing it in.

"I-I'm just protecting the other girls from your depravity, you Brute..." she says not looking at me, as I pull back, flipping her over and pulling her onto her knees, her face pressed against the bed.

"How Noble, reach back and spread your ass cheeks for me, oh Heroic One..." I say watching in amusement as she obeys, not responding to my taunts as I press myself against her dripping quim, and thrust forwards, using my new position to slam myself in to the hilt as she moans into the bed.

It's good to be the Overlord, and the Eromancer.

**\- Bonus Scene – Jewelled Cage - **

Sitting on her cell bed she sighed, looking at the chains connecting her to the wall, with all her skills she could probably undo them, and she could probably open the cell door.

What she couldn't do was beat the Undead thing she spotted outside her cell when the Overlord left. And she definitely couldn't fight her way out of the tower with no weapons... or clothing.

Her mind was clearer than it had been in years... after her shock passed, she could see how much the shard had effected her mind. She was greedy, and selfish, that was just how she was, but in the past she was happy with her treasure, but after they beat the Overlord she was eternally unsatisfied... no matter what she took she just wasn't happy.

And look where it got her, she went to the Temple despite the warnings, and now she was stuck in the Overlord's Prison, choosing between slavery and death (which would likely come with some more slavery, her corpse joining his forces...)

Her choice was obvious, she didn't 'do' pain... and she wasn't that Heroic...

As much as it hurt her pride, she'd serve him.

IN the best case scenario, he'd just want her for her skills, she'd get to keep leading the Raiders, and steal for him, keeping her wealth and freedom despite working for him...

More likely he'd take her massive wealth for himself, taking command of her Raiders, keeping her as a trophy, a toy.

The Helm covered almost everything, but she saw the way his eyes trailed over her body, she saw the lust burning in his gaze.

Honestly she was surprised that she was left unmolested, she was honestly expecting him to take her on the spot...

She'd led Khan around for years, never so much as letting the dumb brute touch her, but that wasn't going to be so simple with the Overlord... she'd be taken, whether she chose to serve him or not... all she was deciding is if she was tortured and killed afterwards.

And she didn't do pain... so she supposed she had a new employer... or would that be Master?

**Authors Note : Three Heroes down, but the main threat escapes... Kuro dropped the ball with that one, and if he isn't careful it'll come back to bite him in the ass.**

**Some more of the DxD crew have been summoned, along with Mata Hari, so that's happening.**

**And now he just has to beat the last three heroes, and the forgotten god... and the Empire.**

**Edit: Fixed some errors, Lemon at the end altered to be more in character.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 22 : Training Time**

Getting out of bed and sending Darcie away, I pull my clothes back on.

I'm not even remotely tired, as a Lich I don't need sleep, but I do still enjoy it.

I've decided to start using the Companion Gems I keep getting, I'm more or less ready to deal with things if it goes wrong. I also want to go to Spree again, I want to add some defences to the Farmlands around it, the Halflings keep spawning so they are still an annoyance.

I even know what I want to use as the Defences, I have the ability to summon the Pumpking after all, and all I need is a pumpkin and a soul, so he'll work as a guard for the farmlands.

I can only summon him once, but keeping him in my hub world is a logical plan.

Then, I want to take one of the two Peerage's and do some grinding, both for them and for myself. Summoner only has 50 levels, so I want to grind it out so that I can use all the summons, both Fate and otherwise, I don't like having Summons that I'm currently too weak to use.

**Good vs Evil expansion is now installed.**

**Please choose a side.**

[Good]** [Neutral] [Evil]**

...Okay? Good's greyed out but that's not unexpected. Evil or Neutral... I don't want to be some fence-sitter, balancing on the line between Good and Evil, plus most of my skills are closer to Evil anyway, so I might as well stay the course.

I don't know what it will change, but Evil it is. I'm a Necromancer Overlord, Evil is what I do.

The Game doesn't say anything else, so I continue heading downstairs, I'll deal with the Spree defences first, I don't need to take my forces with me to visit Spree since this should be a quick thing.

Heading through the portal I take a walk through the Mellow Hills, ignoring the bowing peasants, it's good that they're starting to understand their place.

As I head towards the farmland, grabbing two pumpkins along the way I pause as I feel a light stinging feeling in the side of my neck.

Moving my hand up, I pull the blow-dart from my neck, blinking rapidly as my vision starts to blur, looking around in confusion a spot a tanned woman with long blue hair holding a blowpipe as she fires again, I manage to dodge this one side stepping the dart as I fire a Ray of Death at her, smirking as she falls.

It's hard to think, but I manage to summon my skeletons. As I do we get rushed my more tanned women, a whip striking me on the side of my head as my vision clears, joining the battle I send my death magic at the closest woman, wondering what the fuck is going on.

A arrow embeds itself in my chest making me panic as it stabs into my heart, the pain distracting me as another woman stabs a sword through my back.

Losing my temper as I realise that I'm not actually dying, I lash out with my Powers of Destruction, using Ruin the Extinct to disintegrate the majority of the attackers as the tiny balls of magic track down my targets, leaving only a single one alive.

Turning to the dark-skinned girl with a furious glare, she clutches her short spear in panic before one of my orbs strikes it, turning it to dust.

**Amazoness Princess**

**Tier – Regular**

**Level – 30 **

I don't remember their being Amazoness's in Overlord.

"T-this doesn't change anything! We Amazoness's will never serve you!" she yells as my undead surround her.

"...I didn't even know you idiots existed before you attacked me. All you've done is gained my attention, and my Wrath." I growl, pulling the arrow out of my heart wincing in anger.

Amazoness... doesn't Mai Valentine use an Amazoness deck at one point? More Yugioh cards... the Game is pretty unoriginal.

**Why make when I can steal?**

Fair enough. Still, the fact that the cards are actually acting like people is interesting, for now I'll just have my Skeletons carry her back to my prison, if her name is anything to go by then she's a Princess and that means she's valuable.

Still, I survived a arrow to the heart... I knew I would on a intellectual level, but I didn't want to test it... and I do have the Heart of Magic in my Treasury... something to deal with when I get back.

I came here for a reason after all, continuing on I reach the farmlands that weren't burnt by either the halflings, or me.

Taking the two Pumpkins from my Inventory I place them down and use Create Undead to create the two 'boss' monsters I fought before, watching as the Pumpkins both grow much larger, a single eye growing on them both.

They should suffice to keep the farmlands safe from the Halflings, at least for now. At the worst, they'll serve as a distraction and buy me enough time for my Bayrok's to join the fray.

Back to the tower for now, an Overlord's work is never done.

**\- Amazoness Empress -**

That idiotic girl... her scouts had reported back to her by messenger bird, her granddaughter had recklessly taken a force over the mountains and attacked this new Ruler, this 'Overlord'.

The Scouts had caught the battle, from the report it was a one sided slaughter, and now her granddaughter was held captive by a man, the worst dishonour a Amazoness could experience.

She had no reason to attack him before, his tower and forces were a long way from the Everlight Jungle where their village was, and he was focused on the other side of the mountain range, she might not like the idea of a male ruler, but she had no quarrel with him.

But now she had no choice, they warriors he killed would respawn in a day or two, but her Granddaughter was a Unique Summon, she couldn't be replaced, and it would make them seem weak to allow their Princess to remain a captive.

So now she had no option but to fight this Overlord, the Pride of the Amazoness's demanded it.

**\- Kuro -**

**Amazoness's added to Domain Enemies, find the Amazoness Village and defeat the Amazoness Empress to stop the Raids on your Domains.**

**Quest Added**

**[Dealing with the Amazoness's]**

**Objective: Track down the Amazoness Village and Defeat the Amazoness Empress**

**Optional Objective: Defeat the Amazoness Empress in single combat**

**Reward: Amazoness Raids stop**

**Optional Reward: Amazoness Village added to your Domain, Amazoness cards unlocked**

Wonderful. Another annoyance to deal with. Whatever, they were pretty weak anyway so I can deal with them as soon as I work out where they are hiding. It's a problem for another time.

They'd get slaughtered if they attacked my Tower, and Spree has enough defences to handle them, I think? If not then I'll increase the Defences after the first attack that gets through.

For now, I need to decide whether I'm training Sona or Rias today, Rias would probably be easier, she has a smaller Peerage after all and I think exp is split between people evenly, but Sona would help me get closer to my goal of seducing her, and getting Serafall as a reward.

Sona it is, I do want to talk to Rias though, so I head to the guest rooms. My spirits have seen which room she's in and she's in her room at the moment, alone.

Sona is having a meeting with her Peerage, Koneko and Kiba are exploring, Gasper is hiding in his room and Akeno is talking with Serena. Serafall's masturbating, she can clearly see the spirit but she just doesn't seem to care about her watchers.

Heading to Rias's room, I knock on the door, this is my Tower, but I like Rias enough to give her a semblance of privacy, even it's not real.

"Come in!" she says, calling me in. As I enter she brightens up jumping from her bed as she beams at me. "Kuro! It's good to see you!" she says rushing to me.

"I wanted to show you something..." I say sitting on her bed as she cuddles into my side. "I worked out how to duplicate types of magic that would usually require a certain bloodline, which has allowed me to use this." I say making a orb of Destruction Magic appear in my hand as she gasps.

I'm taking a risk showing her this, but I can trust her.

"The Powers of Destruction... Do you know what this means?!" she asks with wide eyes. That Sirzechs will have another reason to want me dead? That I'll probably piss off all the devil clans with Unique magic? "With us both having the Powers of Destruction any children we..." she starts before she trails off, her face turning as red as her hair as she looks away.

"Don't stop there, keep going." I say with a teasing smile, grabbing her chin and making her look at me.

"That our... I mean... If we... Shut up." she mutters, I can practically feel the heat from her cheeks from here... leaning forwards I capture her pouting lips, getting her to moan into my mouth as her hands immediately start roaming over my body, as I pull back she pouts at me. "That's not fair..." she whimpers.

"Nope, but I've never been good at playing fair." I say pushing her down onto her bed, holding her arms above her head with one of mine, at the moment I'm in an older body, so I tower over her, my large hand easily grasping both of hers, my other hand starts moving up her bare leg, sliding under her skirt. "Maybe we should get to work testing your hypothesis..." I say running my hand along her panty clad slit, making her whimper.

"I- I don't think I'm ready to be a mother... but if you really want to..." she says hesitantly, I let her go moving back quickly.

"I have things to do today, so this will have to wait." I say making her jump up with a pout.

"You tease... I might not be ready to be a mother, but I am definitely ready for you to make me a woman... you can't just get me worked up and leave me like this..." she says with a deep pout.

Well, she has a point. Heighten Sensitivity, Enhance Pleasure, Touch of Pleasure.

Moving forwards again, I kiss her making her eyes widen at enhanced feelings as she melts into the kiss, my hand slides back under her skirt, this time slipping under her underwear as my fingers finds her wet pussy.

Sliding two fingers into her tight hole, I smirk as she breaks the kiss with a deep moan, practically panting as I rapidly finger her, my other hand slipping under her top and bra as I grope her breasts.

It takes an almost embarrassingly short amount of time before her pussy tightens down on my fingers, as she lets out a loud scream, her eyes rolling back in her head as she collapses on the bed, not responding as I move away. As I smirk I hear someone start clapping from the door.

"Bravo! Is there an encore? Fufufu..." Akeno laughs as she applauds.

"Sure, come over here and we'll have some audience participation for the next act." I say making her giggle as she approaches, pressing her body against mine, she takes my hand and lifts it to her mouth, taking the soaked fingers into her mouth as she licks them clean, her tongue twirling around them as she cleans off Rias's juices with a sultry moan.

"Rias has always been sensitive... but you must have some skilled fingers to make her pass out that quickly..." she says smirking at her king, there's amusement in her gaze, but what's equally interesting is the lust.

"...As her Queen you should take care of her while she's defenceless, you should make sure no depraved perverts take advantage of her. I'll leave you to it." I say moving away as Akeno pauses before a lewd smile appears on her face.

"Fufufufu..." she giggles approaching the bed as I leave her to it.

Leaving the room with a smirk, I nod to myself, I have furthered the cause of Girl on Girl action. I'm sure Rias won't mind, and it keeps her distracted while I train Sona's Peerage.

Heading towards Sona's room, I knock on the door.

Tsubaki opens it, giving me a smile as I enter.

"Kuro? Is there anything you need?" Sona asks as I look around, her entire peerage are here so that's helpful.

"Not exactly, I have some free time now, so I wanted to see if you and your Peerage are ready to start training." I say making her eyes widen slightly as she jumps up.

"We are, I have informed everyone about our deal, and we are ready when you are. I must say, I'm surprised, I thought you'd train Rias first in truth." she says as I smirk.

"She's a little... tied up right now." I say with a smirk as I go to continue the door bursts open, making us all turn to it as Sona sighs in annoyance.

"Sona-tan! I can come on your training trip as well... right!? You wouldn't leave me behind would you?!" Serafall shouts, leaping at Sona who deftly sidesteps her, sending Serafall to the ground face first.

Moving quickly, I grab Serafall and lift her, dragging her from the room and into hers, she chose the room opposite Sona's unsurprisingly.

"Kuro-kun! Let me go, Stop being a meanie!" she pouts, not actually trying to escape my grip as I toss her onto her bed.

"Sera, you need to stay here. You coming along would make the training less effective." I say with a sigh as she looks up at me, her lower lip quivering as crocodile tears appear in her eyes.

"You're leaving me out! Bully! Meanie!" she shouts.

"Let me put it this way, you can come but you can't get involved. Even when Sona's fighting, you have to promise that you won't get join the fight, you're too strong, you'd ruin it. So, if you promise that you won't distract them, and you won't try and join the fight, you can come." I say as she refuses to make eye-contact.

"I promise." she says not even hiding the fact that she's crossed her fingers.

Sitting on the bed next to her, I grab her pulling her over my lap as I pull her skirt up.

"Kuro-kun?"

**\- Sona -**

Hesitantly heading to her sisters room she opens the door, freezing at the sight before her.

"I'm Sorry! I won't lie again!" her sister shouts as Kuro calmly brings his hand down on her naked ass again, Serafall's embarrassingly skimpy pink panties around her ankles.

"Keep counting, or we will have to start again." Kuro said sternly, his hand groping her bare flesh, drawing a moan from her sister.

"Sorry! Twelve!" Serafall said making Kuro pull his hand back, bringing it down on her sisters ass again, as she continued counting.

"Just a minute Sona, I'm just disciplining a naughty girl." he said to her making her sister look up, staring at her in shock.

"You realise that she's one of the Satans... right?" Sona asked hesitantly.

"I know, but she's also a naughty girl, she just needed some tough love." he said continuing to spank the incredibly powerful devil.

After he reached twenty he left Serafall up, as she rubbed her ass with a pout.

"Now, what do you have to say?" he asked her as she pouted.

"I'm sorry I lied Kuro-kun... and I'm sorry I tried interrupting your training session Sona-tan!" Serafall said with a pout, small fake tears in her eyes, she'd gotten good at spotting when her sister was trying to guilt trip her with fake tears.

"Wait... that actually worked? All this time I could have just spanked her to get her to stop interrupting important meetings?" Sona said in disbelief, remember all the times her sister had shown up out of nowhere, usually blatantly using magic in front of humans, making Sona have to mind wipe the entire school, or even the entire city once.

"Yeah, Sera might be strong, but she just needed some discipline that's all. Feel free to try it yourself." Kuro said standing up as Sera pouted.

"Kuro-kun's a meanie..." she said sitting down with a slight wince.

"I disagree, if I'd known dealing with you was this simple, I would have had an easier life. Thank you Kuro, I've learnt something important today." she said making Kuro laugh, while she was watching Kuro she missed the scheming look appear in Serafall's eye.

"It's fine, come on we have training to do." he said leaving the room. "We'll be back later Sera, behave until we get back." he ordered easily as she followed him, hearing a pouting acceptance from her sister.

She'd never gotten away from her sister so easily, normally it involved half an hour of pouting and complaining before she could extract herself from her sisters grasp.

And all it took was Kuro putting his foot down and spanking Serafall, treating her like the child she acts like instead of the Satan she is.

Very interesting... it's not like she hadn't spanked anyone before, it was a good way of disciplining her Peerage when they needed punishing (having a group of teenage girls was always going to result in problems, even without Magic getting involved), she'd just never considered trying it on Serafall.

Very, Very Interesting.

**\- Serafall -**

She was just spanked in front of her little sister... Sona-tan watched her get bent over and spanked, she even saw Kuro grope her naked ass... and now Sona-tan was going to spank her whenever she caused trouble!

...Kuro was the best! She didn't mind being the Sub if Sona wanted to be the Dom! Getting spanked was a good way of getting Sona to touch her naked body! Even if Sona used the paddle she had hidden in the Student Council room then she'd still see her naked ass, and Sona was definitely bisexual, or at least Bi-curious , she'd seen her Devil-net History after all! It only took her bugging Ajuka for a few months, but he'd finally given in and let her access her sisters phone remotely.

His exact words were... "Fine, just leave me alone you crazy Sis-Con."

She was one step closer to her ultimate goal!

**\- Kuro - **

Opening the portal I take Sona's Peerage into a Dungeon, Angel this time, and it isn't a Horde dungeon this time, I want more Gacha tokens so I can get more Summons, I don't have many cards that can be used with Summoner after all. If I don't then Summoner will be mostly wasted.

"Right, this is pretty simple. All you have to do is kill the creatures that spawn in this place, the more you kill the stronger you will get, simple right?" I say as the angels start appearing, they don't ask any questions surprisingly, simple getting ready for combat.

Here we go.

**\- Rias - **

As she woke up she blushed, she passed out...

After a moment she noticed something unusual, she was naked. And tied up. Waking up naked wasn't unusual, and she didn't care if Kuro undressed her but she was pretty sure he wouldn't tie her up... she was spread eagle, her arms and legs tied to the bedposts.

"Akeno, explain." she ordered without opening her eyes, she didn't need to open her eyes to know what had happened here.

"Fufufu..."

"Don't you Fufufu me, why am I tied up?" she asked opening her eyes, frowning as her vision didn't change. "And blindfolded! Akeno, talk. Now." she ordered testing the restraints. She could break them if she used her magic, but she'd give Akeno a chance to explain what the hell was going on.

"Fufufu... I'm just helping my King, that's all." Akeno giggled, her hands moving up Rias's legs making her squirm.

"Helping? I think you mean molesting." she said, holding in a whimper as Akeno's fingers reached her honeypot, lightly dancing along the slit.

"I'm molesting you... to help you." Akeno replied making her pause, trying to work out what was going on in that perverts head.

"...that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say, and that's saying something, Miss Sadist Queen." she said deadpan.

"I'm serious... as your queen I have to help you with any problems you have... and you do have a problem. After all, passing out just from Kuro's touch? How are you going to become his Lover if you can't even handle some light fingering?" Akeno said, making her freeze... "You need to get used to pleasure, I can help you with that..." she said sliding her middle finger into Rias, making her moan loudly. "Just let me, you don't even have to do anything... you don't want to let Kuro down do you?"

She didn't, but Akeno was clearly twisting things so she could take advantage of her...

"You will not tell anyone about this... understand? This stay between us." she ordered, moaning as a second finger was inserted.

"Kuro knows, this was his idea after all..." Akeno said, pumping her fingers into her wet slit, as she went to speak she gasped, feeling Akeno's lips wrap around one of her nipples.

This was Kuro's idea? Then... she should listen to him, maybe he'd even like to watch?

"F-fine, but no one else can know..." she whimpered out as Akeno's mouth started moving south, leaving a trail of kisses along her stomach.

"It'll be our little secret... I'll help you, and you'll help me... won't you Pet?" she asked making Rias pause.

It's for Kuro, that's all. It was just training.

"I-I will..." she said, immediately feeling Akeno's tongue slitter out of her mouth, running along her wet slit making her gasp.

At least no one else would see her like this... and if Kuro really thought she should do this then she'd endure Akeno's teasing, she really didn't want to let him down after all.

As she started to enjoy the feeling of Akeno's velvet tongue lapping at her drooling pussy she heard her door open, making her freeze, looking towards the door despite the blindfold.

"...Rias-neesan, Akeno-neesan... Ecchi." she heard Koneko say, before the door was shut again.

"Fufufufu..."

"Dammit Akeno, this isn't a Fufufu situation you irredeemable pervert, untie me so I can go talk to her." Rias shouted, her face burning at Koneko seeing her like this.

As she did, Akeno simply went back to work, making her gasp.

**\- Kuro (Later) - **

"I must admit I was doubtful when you explained the training process, but I already feel stronger, much stronger... this explains your constant power jumps..." Sona said looking over her body in interest, we are all back in her room, it's where we left from after all.

I got her to Tier 2, she's only level 51, but with the Tier bonus that's Level 102. The quest needs her and Level 150 for the optional Objective, and her Peerage to level 125, most of her Peerage are around level 90, still tier 1. One more session should finish this, at least for her.

I still have to do Rias and Ravel.

"You are close to Riser in strength now, one more training session will get you strong enough to fulfil my end of our deal." I say with a smile, getting one back.

"Indeed, I expected this to take months... as per my end of the deal you can call in three favours, four including the one I already owed you... and I will do whatever you request, as long as it is in my power." she said pushing her glasses up.

"Anything I request? That's a dangerous thing for such a beautiful girl to be offering..." I say with a small grin, making her blush.

"T-Tsubaki, take the rest of the peerage... somewhere not here. K-Kuro, may I speak with you in private? she asks not making eye contact.

Tsubaki leads the other out with a small giggle as Sona takes my hand and leads me to her bed, sitting me down on the edge of it.

"I- I cannot lose my virginity, unless it is to my future husband. However, during our first meeting I... excited you, and left you unsatisfied, and you were kind enough to not force me to do anything I was not ready for... that being said... I am ready now." she says blushing brightly as she undoes her shirt quickly dropping it, and unzips her skirt letting it fall to the ground as she covers her breasts for a moment, before she moves her hands behind her back, undoing her bra, letting it drop after a moment of hesitation she puts her arms at her side, I can see her wanting to cover herself as she doesn't look at me. "I realise that I am not as... blessed in figure as many woman, but if you desire it, I will... make up my previous teasing to you, it won't count as a used favour." she says shyly.

"You're beautiful... anyone who can't see that is clearly blind." I say making her smile slightly.

"T-thank you, how do you- what do you want me to do? I've done some research on the methods I can use without losing my virginity... I would prefer not to do anal, at least not on my first time, but I will if you desire it." she offers bright red.

"Let's just go for Oral this time." I say after a moment of thought making her sigh in relief as she moves closer, standing I strip myself naked, watching her blush as she watches me, after I finish she goes to kneel, so I stop her.

Moving onto the bed I lay down, pulling her on top of me, her panty clad pussy just above my head as she blushes.

"Th-that really isn't necessary, this is about your pleasure, not mine." she says as I lean up placing a light kiss on her covered slit, making her gasp.

"I want to, can I remove them? I want to see you fully." I ask making her stand up, pulling her plain panties down and throwing them onto the pile before she kneels again, lowering her pussy down onto my face.

As she presses her slightly wet pussy down onto my mouth, she lowers her head, taking the tip into her mouth hesitantly as she takes the shaft into her hand, gently stroking me.

As she starts to lower her head, taking me deeper into her warm mouth, I get to work myself, kissing her slit and sliding my tongue into her virgin hole as she moans around my dick, the vibration send a wave of pleasure through me, as I cast my usual Eromancer spells, along with Alter Taste to make my seed taste like caramel.

I consider casting it on her, but she doesn't taste bad at all, and I want to have her natural taste in my mouth once this is done, I'm doing this to give Sera a taste of her sister early, aren't I nice?

On a whim I cast Arouse and Liquid Production on her, making her pussy grow incredibly wet, the slick hole taking my tongue easily despite her tightness.

**\- Sona -**

As she tried to focus on the large shaft in her mouth she moaned in pleasure, the feeling of Kuro's tongue exploring her pussy making her lose her mind as she desperately bobbed her head, swallowing as much of the dick as she could handle.

Nothing she'd ever done compared to the feeling of his tongue, her own hand, and occasional toy didn't prepare her for this... his hands were groping her ass gently as he fucked her with his long tongue.

What would his shaft feel like inside her? If she was enjoying his tongue so much then what would it feel like if he threw her down and fucked her?

If she'd know sex was like this she wouldn't have wimped out back then, she'd have dropped to her knees in the council room and blown this big fat dick, she had to wonder how things would have changed if she did...

As she tried taking the shaft into her tight throat she gagged slightly, before she pushed through it with determination, forcing herself to deepthroat him.

It'd be a bit weird sharing a lover with her sister, but he was worth it... she is 85% sure Kuro and Serafall are romantically entangled, but she didn't mind, clearly her sister needed someone to treat her like a woman instead of a Satan, she seemed a lot happier lately.

Just as annoying, but she had a way to deal with that now.

Letting her mind wander helped her last longer against the onslaught of pleasure his tongue was forcing on her... when he pulled her on top of him she'd been mortified, not wanting anyone to see her most private place so close, but now she couldn't believe she'd tried to talk him out of this... if she was his King she'd have him on his knees under her desk all day... after her work was done she'd return the favour of course, but she'd definitely abuse her power over him after her first taste of what his mouth could do... he'd become her favourite overnight...

As the feelings caught up with her she let out a quiet muffled scream around the hard dick in her mouth, her eyes rolling back slightly as she hung onto her consciousness by a thread.

Oddly enough it was the fact that he was still hard that kept her focused, she couldn't leave him unsatisfied twice, that'd just be humiliating...

Speeding up her bobbing she swirled her tongue around his shaft with determination, she would make him cum, he wouldn't look back at this as an unpleasant experience...

This would be easier if he wasn't rapidly fingering her, but she powered through it, as she did she could feel countless hands on her body, groping and molesting her.

A spell to molest girls? She should be surprised, but for some reason she wasn't. It certainly felt nice...

After a couple of minutes she felt his shaft jump slightly, the balls she was gently fondling moving as he came, the delicious seed filling her mouth as she quickly swallowed his offering, she wouldn't waste the caramel flavour cum... why it tasted like caramel she didn't know, but she also didn't care at the moment.

He was still fingering her, and the rapid fingers quickly made her join him as she came again, her head moving back as she let out a far louder scream.

Rolling off him she laid on the bed staring at the ceiling for a moment, before she got up slowly as he did the same, as she looked at him she blushed seeing his soaked face.

Oh dear...

"I am so sorry, I've never... I don't usually... I'm sorry!" she said bright red. "Allow me to get you a tissue or something to clean yourself!" she said jumping from the bed quickly, looking around in desperation.

She didn't usually squirt...

"It's fine Sona, you taste good. I need a bath from training anyway." he said easily getting up.

"I... thank you? Is that the right thing to say?" she stuttered out, bright red.

"You're welcome, and I believe it is." Kuro responded easily.

"I.. well... I... if you ever want more... relief then you know where to find me!" she said running into her en suite, her face blushing harder than ever before.

Running the bath (thankfully surprisingly advanced despite the Medieval world, the wonders of magic), she smiled to herself, it was embarrassing, especially at the end, but she was fairly happy with how this had gone.. in fact she felt a need to boast...

She'd see Tsubaki soon, for the first time in a long time she felt like having some girl talk.

In the future, she'd offer to go further... she was serious when she said her future husband would be the one to take her virginity... but she couldn't picture being with anyone but him. Devils could practice Polyamory anyway, but she didn't want to panic him by proposing so early, even in such an indirect way...

**\- Serafall -**

As Kuro entered her room she froze, looking at him as he walked towards her complete naked, his face soaked in... something.

"Do you need to use my en suite?" she asked as he smirked at her.

"Do you want to find out what your little sister tastes like? I've practically had a Sona-Buffet, so I suppose I could give you some scraps if you ask nicely..." he laughed, lifting his coated fingers in front of her face as she froze, her gaze locking onto the slightly sticky liquid.

"I-Is that?" she started biting her lip.

"Essence of Sona, straight from the source. She'd delicious by the way." he said moving his fingers closer to her mouth as she opened her mouth, as she went to engulf his fingers he pulled them back. "I said if you asked nicely, lose the magical girl outfit and get on your knees." he ordered with a grin.

She was a Satan... a leader of the Devil Race... and yet the moment he said that she practically ripped her outfit off, tearing her underwear off without a second thought as she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Pride was great, but it wouldn't get her what she wanted.

"Please, Kuro... No... Please, Sir!" she begged, her pride as a Satan tossed away with her clothes as she knelt in front of him, completely naked. As she did he shoved his fingers into her mouth, her tongue immediately swirling around his digits as she sucked on them.

She didn't even try and suppress the moan as she got her first taste of her little sister, she could see his hard shaft twitch at the sound, so she made a show off it, she was an entertainer after all...

Moaning lewdly she bobbed her head along his fingers, masturbating as she did. Before long his fingers were unfortunately clean, and her gaze locked onto the mess left on his face hungrily.

"That wasn't enough for you?" he laughed at her as she blushed. "Fine, I'll allow you to lick the rest of me, and in exchange after you're done you're going to bend over your bed and let me fuck your slutty magical girl pussy, aren't you?" he asked, she didn't even hesitate.

"Yes sir, please let me clean you..." she begged as he moved to the bed, sitting on it as she rushed him, licking his face like a dog. This was humiliating... but she didn't care. Sona was good and seduced now, and that meant she was another step forwards towards her goal.

As she licked her sisters juices from him, he groped her breasts and ass, occasionally spanking her big bubble butt making her jump. Sona apparently became a waterfall when she was aroused... and here Serafall was thinking she knew everything about her sister.

Despite the prodigious amount of 'Essence of Sona' on him, she got in all far too quickly moving back and blushing at the amused look on Kuro's face as he stood up, looking at her with lust.

"Well, I did my part. Bend over." he ordered... again, she was a Satan, and incredibly powerful... he didn't care in the slightest.

As she got up, and turned around, sticking her big ass out towards him shaking it teasingly she thought about how much she seemed to like that...

Feeling cockhead rubbing along her slit she bit her lip in anticipation, his hands gripped her hips as he thrusted forwards, piercing straight to her womb as she moaned out loud.

Him being inside her just felt so... right... the only thing that would make this hard fucking feel better would be if Sona was in front of her, Kuro forcing her to eat her little sister's pussy... he'd probably fuck Sona first, making her watch, and then when he filled Sona with his seed, he'd make her lick his cum from the well-fucked pussy...

She'd be their toy... just a sex toy for them to use for their pleasure...

**\- Kuro -**

Thrusting into Sera's tight pussy I grin, I took a chance making demands of a Satan, but it paid off.

Using Sera's lust for Sona to make her obey me was a risk, but here she is, bent over as I rail her against the bed. She's even moving her ass back in time with my thrusts, moaning lewdly as I fuck her, so she's certainly into it...

Reaching around her I grope her breasts while I fuck her, kissing and sucking on her neck leaving love-bites... when Sona sees her sister, I want it to be clear what happened, even though I doubt the marks will last that long, she isn't human after all.

As a few minutes pass, I speed up my thrusts making her clench down on me as she reaches her orgasm first, I join her quickly releasing my seed into her tight depths.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 100, END = 349)**

Pulling out of her I sit down on her bed as she slumps down onto it.

"Today;s been... just great." she mumbles into the bed with a satisfied sigh, before she sits up and looks at me, or to be more precise she looks at my still erect shaft.

Dropping to her knees in front of me she wraps her soft breasts around it, smirking up at me as she starts bouncing.

I love my life.

**\- Later -**

**Perk upgraded**

**[Chess Grandmaster] - Sona**

**As a Chess Grandmaster you can beat anyone at chess, regardless of the INT difference, and people will almost always agree to bet against you, no matter the bet**

**Gain +10 INT for every chess game won (Triggers once per day)**

**[Glasses Enthusiast] – Tsubaki [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with girls who wear glasses**

Nice, I need to make sure I do play a game a day, just to get the free INT, I stopped caring because my INT is already so ridiculous that it barely matters if I get more, but I should get the free INT since that's the equivalent of 4 Undead Summons.

Plus it's not like it'll be hard to find an opponent.

Heading to my room I throw myself onto the bed, I leveled quite a bit myself...

First I got Summoner to 30, so I could use my 3* fate servants and higher level Yugioh summons.

**[Analyse] (Active)**

**500 MP to cast**

**Analyses a target, and adds it to the appropriate Summon Skill if available **

**[Summon Trap] (Active) **

**5,000 MP to cast**

**Summon a trap at the target location.**

**Traps Available**

**[Trap Hole] [Destruction Ring] [Magic Jammer] [Kunai with Chain]**

**[Summon Land] (Active)**

**10,000 MP to cast**

**Alters the land at the target location.**

**Lands Available**

**[Forest] [Canyon] [Wetland] [Wasteland]**

Useful enough, Analyse will be useful if there are specific monsters I want to add to my collection, in this world their really aren't many that I care about that much, but in future worlds that will change.

Traps and Lands are also interesting, at least in the right scenario.

Then I got Lich to 10, just to get from Level 1, the odd number was messing with my nice neat levelling system... multiples of Five are the way to go.

**[Disintegrate] (Active)  
10000 MP to cast**

**Send a thin green ray from your finger at a target, the target will be disintegrated if the cannot resist the attack.**

**If resisted deal [INT+250] Death Damage**

**[Resist Cold (Adept)] (Passive) **

**Reduces Cold Damage by 40%**

**[Resist Lightning (Adept)] (Passive) **

**Reduces Lightning Damage by 40%**

I'd be more interested in Disintegrate if I didn't have the Powers of Destruction. But more resist skills are always nice, I like not taking damage after all.

And then for the last Class I levelled I got ten more levels to Scribe getting an interesting skill.

**[Create Scroll] (Active)**

**MP cost varies based on spell chosen**

**Create a one use scroll of any spell you know **

For my personal needs it's no real use, but this adds yet another potential source of income... I can just put Eromancer spells inside scrolls and sell them, I'll give Venelana some for testing next time I see her.

My stats have increased a fair amount, and something... odd happened.

**The Master Necromancer, Kuro**

**Level – 312**

**Class – [Summoner] - LVL 30/50 [00%]**

**Race – Blessed Lich [98% Humanity]**

**Rank – Champion of Izanami**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 71,104 [7,040 per minute] (Will resurrect if killed)**

**MP – 903,000 [31,875 per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 71,104 [ 7,040 per minute]**

**STR – 278**

**END – 352**

**DEX – 198**

**INT – 1000 (1102)**

**WIS – 850**

**CHA – 252**

**LCK – 108**

**Credits – 600**

**250 CHA Perk Added**

**[Platinum Tongue]**

**Speech Checks will almost always pass, people will be far more likely to accept deals that are more beneficial to you**

**1000 INT Perk Added**

**[Unparalleled Mind]**

**INT Checks will always pass, **

**EXP gain doubled. **

My skills soft-cap at 1000, and I don't know how to break through. My INT is increasing, but it's not doing anything at the moment, not until I know how to get past the 1000 cap, the game is being remarkably silent about it.

For now, I'll just have to be satisfied with 1k INT, I'm sure I'll unlock it eventually but for now I have now ideas about how to do so.

I got 12 Gacha tokens, I'm fairly certain the Game lowered the drop rate at some point, since I used to get more, but whatever. No point arguing with the Immortal, Unkillable, Terrifying Game. Spending them immediately I look over my loot.

**Shard of the Shikon no Tama (Artifact)**

**Increases the users Power, at a cost**

**Skill Orb: Historia of the Dead**

**Companion Gem: Mary Hughes**

**Summons Mary Hughes to become a Companion**

**Summon Unlock Card – Quetzalcoatl (Samba/Santa) (4* Ruler)**

**Adds [Quetzalcoatl (Samba/Santa) (4* Ruler)] to Summon Servant**

**Summon Unlock Card – Cu Chulainn (3* Lancer)**

**Adds [Cu Chulainn (3* Lancer)] to Summon Servant**

**Summon Unlock Card – Ushiwakamaru (Assassin) (4* Assassin)**

**Adds [Ushiwakamaru (Assassin) (4* Assassin)] to Summon Servant**

**Summon Unlock Card – Buccaneer**

**Adds [Buccaneer] to Summon Follower (Rogues)**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Thunder Dragon Titan**

**Adds [Thunder Dragon Titan (Unique)] to Summon Dragon**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Shadow Imprisoning Mirror**

**Adds [Shadow Imprisoning Mirror] to Summon Trap**

**Summon Unlock Card – Air Elemental**

**Adds [Air Elemental] to Summon Supernatural (Elemental)**

**Summon Unlock Card – Raidraptor – Skull Eagle**

**Adds [Raidraptor – Skull Eagle (Unique)] to Create Machine **

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Erebus the Underworld Monarch**

**Adds [Erebus the Underworld Monarch (Unique)] to Create Undead**

I've used the Summon Unlocks that I had the skill for, the other cards, and fate summons can wait for now. The Shard I'm hesitant to use, since I'm not sure what it'd do to me, and it's generally a bad idea to stick random shards in your body... I don't need a power-up, at least not at the moment, so I have no reason to rush this, it's the same as the Heart of Magic.

I could cut out my heart and still a Artifact in it's place, and I'm fairly certain I'd survive, but I don't need more magic. I have ridiculous amounts of MP at the moment, cutting out my heart for more is just stupid.

Yes, I realise that I'm fairly paranoid, but it's better to be cautious even if your 'immortal', too many Immortal people have ended up dead, beaten by plucky do-gooders, for me to lower my guard.

How many 'unbeatable' immortals have ended up dead because they weren't cautious enough?

Still, I should start using the Companion Gems I've started piling up, one at a time of course... no need to rush anything.

Looking over the choices I pick Kushina as my first choice, Fūinjutsu and the Uzumaki Chakra Chains would both be useful if I ever need to fight some giant monsters, which I almost certainly will.

Using the Gem causes it to burst into shards of light that quickly vanish.

"What... who are you?! Where am I? How am I Alive?!" she asks as I look at the hole in her white top, where the Kyuubi's claw pierced her. "Where are you looking? Pervert!" she yells grabbing my top as she lifts me from the ground in anger.

"Calm yourself, I was looking at where you were stabbed by the Kyuubi. My name is Kuro, I summoned and healed you." I say making her pause as she drops me, placing a hand on her stomach where she was impaled moments earlier from her point of view.

"This isn't my world is it? I know that... how do I know that?" she asks looking around in confusion. "That doesn't matter, You know? I have to get back... my son..." she starts.

"Naruto? He would have just been born after all. Time moves differently in other worlds, whether you leave now or years from now you'll still arrive at the same time, besides only I can use the skill that allows travel between other worlds." I say quickly.

"I believe you... why do I believe you? Will I go back to the same time I left?" she asks hesitantly.

**Nope. You're starting at the Academy, Naruto will be 12 when she gets back.**

"No, there's no way to get back at the same time. You'll return 12 years later, just as Naruto is about to graduate at the Academy. I have future knowledge of your world, would you like you know what happens to him?" I ask making her glare at me.

"Obviously! Does Jiraya look after him? Or maybe the Old Man?" she asks quickly frowning at my wince.

"...None of them, he ends up in an orphanage. The fact that he's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is spread, and he's isolated by people seeing him as the Kyuubi reborn, he'll be scorned and hated by the village for most of his life." I say quickly wincing again as she glares at me.

"Then I need to be there! Send me back!" she says angrily.

**Sure, I can do that... it'll just undo the healing**

"Even if I did you'd just go back to being fatally wounded, and then die on the spot, which won't help Naruto at all, will it?" I ask making her flinch.

"Is there nothing you can do?" she asks.

"Not yet, there's limits on my world-jumping, I have to do the Worlds in a certain order, and I have to do a certain task in each world before I can move on. Maybe once I've reached your world I'll be able to find a way to send you back to the past, but for now it's out of my capabilities." I admit.

"...Why did you summon me?" she asks after a moment.

"I don't really get to choose who I summon, a... God I suppose gives me the ability to summon certain people and I got the ability to summon you, so I did it, for the Uzumaki Chakra Chains, and your skill in Fūinjutsu, I will have to fight powerful beasts at some point, not unlike the Tailed Beasts, so I though you'd be useful." I admit.

"I feel an... urge to obey you, that isn't you?" she asks suspiciously.

"No, it's likely the same God who gave me the power, you were summoned as a servant after all." I say with a shrug.

"...If I work for you, I'll eventually get home? Alive?" she asks after a moment.

"You will, whether it's in your time or a decade later, you will get home." I say.

"Can you summon Minato?" she asks after a moment.

"No, and like I said, I have no way of controlling who I get, it's a big Multiverse after all. I have the ability to bring the dead back to true life, but I'd need to be in your world to do it, and the Shinigami has your husbands soul... so that would be... difficult." I admit with a wince at the idea of pissing off a death god, I got lucky with Izanami.

"But not impossible?" she asks quickly, staring at me in hope.

"...I'd have to either get strong enough to fight a god, or negotiate with it, neither of those seems... wise." I say slowly.

"Then I won't help you." she says crossing her arms childishly.

"Then I won't take you home, and just banish you back to your time, undoing the healing." I say back as she winces.

"...What do you want? I'll work for you until you reach my world, but what do you want to bring back Minato?" she asks quietly.

As much as I want to demand her body, she hits most of my preferences after all, I can't help but notice the very high Relationship Loyalty, 95 to be exact... that would almost certainly make any demands like that end badly without me lowering that first.

"Any discussion about that are kinda pointless at the moment, since I can't do anything until we get back to your world. For now why don't you just get settled in. All I need from you at the moment is for you to keep your skills up and recover from giving birth." I say kindly, leading the way to the guest rooms, which is growing all the time oddly enough, and no one else seems to notice new rooms appearing.

As I show her to her new room, leaving her to get some rest, I cast Erotic Dreams on her, closing her door as I walk away with a growing smirk.

**Spree village is under attack!**

**Enemy Forces – Inferna, Halflings, Amazoness, Ruborian Raiders, Sir Cedric the Cleanly, Shining Justice**

**\- Bonus Scene – Kushina - AN**

Walking up she got out of her extravagant bed, pulling the outfit on that was in her wardrobe, that fit her perfectly, it was even similar to what she'd wear back home...

Feeling a need to see Lord Kuro, she headed to his room, knocking lightly as she entered. She didn't feel a need to actually wait until he called her in, but as she entered she wished that she had.

Kuro was sat on the edge of his bed, with a girl kneeling in front of him obediently bobbing her head as she sucked his dick.

"Kushina? You know, doors are closed for a reason..." he said pulling the girl off him, sending her away as she ran past Kushina, his large shaft standing proud as he stared at her in amusement.

"I... Um... Sorry, I just..." she stutters, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"No, it's good you're here. It's time you learnt your duties as my servant after all." he said, his eyes trailing over her body. "Lose the dress, and come here." he ordered, slowly stroking his shaft as she froze. "Before you complain, remember that your Husbands resurrection relies on how happy I am with your performance, along with whether I look for a method to send you back in time so you can raise Naruto yourself, instead of him growing up hated and unloved." he said before she could respond making her blood run cold.

Opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, she felt tears gather in her eyes, she needed him a lot more than he needed her...

Stripping robotically she stood before him in nothing but a small green matching set of underwear.

"Kneel." he ordered coldly, staring at her in lust as she dropped to her knees, apologizing to Minato for what was about to happen to her... "Take off your Bra."

Obeying silently she knelt there, her breasts exposed to the air, bloated her pregnancy. This was for Naruto. She had to do this for Naruto's sake... Minato would understand... he'd have to understand...

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." he ordered, speeding up his strokes as she obeyed, as she went to close her eyes, his voice barked out. "Eyes open, keep watching." he ordered coldly as he stroked his big dick, in the privacy of her mind she admitted that it's size was the biggest she'd ever seen... Minato was well-endowed, but Kuro was on a different level, in both length and girth...

After a few minutes he came with a grunt, the seed shooting from his shaft as it coated her face and hair, one burst landed directly in her mouth as she paused... why did his cum taste like Ramen?

As he rose he grabbed her, throwing her onto the bed as he ripped her panties from her body, pressing the still hard shaft against her not so tight pussy, she'd just given birth after all.

"This is your life now, Slut... Get used to it." he sneered slamming his shaft into her making her jump up, looking around her room in shock.

Oh... Oh no...

Taking a deep breath she got out of the bed, she could admit that Kuro was... attractive, almost unnaturally attractive, but she shouldn't be thinking about his big co-

...She was happily married, she shouldn't be having wet dreams about another man. Taking her pyjamas off she looked at the front of her panties, feeling a sense of dread at the clear wet spot.

**\- Kuro -**

**-1 Relationship Loyalty with Kushina Uzumaki [94/100]**

Baby steps...

**\- Everyday Life in the Multiverse – Clarrisa -**

Sitting in her cell naked she sighed to herself, their crusade was doomed from the start... all their information was wrong, he was far stronger than expected, and he had more than just those little Imp things as servants...

And now she was faced with a choice, Serve an Evil Overlord, or suffer endlessly, and then serve an Evil Overlord as a Undead Slave...

Sparkles should have been the one to go after him, he was even in the same forest, instead she was left without support, only a couple dozen knights, and even as she lost Sparkles didn't help her...

She didn't want to be undead, and she didn't want to be tortured.

What did he even want her for? She was clearly weaker than him by a laughable margin... looking down at her naked body she frowned... oh right, that's what he wanted.

She was a trophy, the spoils of war... he would take her either way, so then wouldn't it be smarter to... accept, she'd avoid torture and execution, and she'd be able to try and find a way to escape...

But she'd be letting an Evil Villain use her for his sick pleasures, who knows what degenerate fetishes he had?

**Authors Note : And here's Kushina! One of the Best Milfs in fiction, imho. She's fucked... in the most literal sense.**

**Serafall and Sona are getting closer to that threesome, and Akeno and Rias are doing the same. Threesomes are great.**

**Quick Note, I can't reply to questions in Reviews if you aren't signed in, I've never liked it when there's a section in the chapter dedicated to responding to Reviews so I don't want to do that. I do read them all, and respond to most questions but I can only do that if you aren't Reviewing as a Guest.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 23 : The First Netherghul**

The Second Overlord sighed as he sat down behind his desk. The new body which he had possessed left much to desire compared to the Wizards but it would do for now. Thinking about his situation he let out a growl.

"That miserable upstart. I can´t wait until I stand over his corpse." frowning slightly he admitted inwardly that it would not be nearly as easy as he would like given how incompetent many of the Empires Centurions and Generals were. If not for Marius and the Emperor it likely would have been defeated by the Lady Fay long ago.

"Excuse me." a voice called out.

Reacting quickly the Second Overlord jumped up and looked at the intruder readying a spell but froze as he saw the Intruders smirking figure.

A red skinned Demon like figure in a blue suit was standing in a corner of the room, with a carefree smile.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled, ready to attack at any moment. The Demon grinned mockingly which made the Overlord frown in annoyance.

"You may call me the Witty Phantom." the being introduced with a mocking bow.

The Second Overlord frown deepened as he looked at the strange being. He had never heard about someone like him and that made him wary.

"And what do you want from me?" he asked cautiously, it wasn't wise to deal with Demons, especially unbound ones. The Phantom smirked at him.

"My Master, the Great Lord Shiro, has heard about your recent plight regarding that Usurper who took your Title and Tower. It would... heavily annoy my master if the Third Overlord were to succeed in destroying the Glorious Empire. So he sent me here with a gift to strengthen your forces." the being explained.

The Second Overlords frown lessened a small bit as the Phantom walked to his desk and placed a few cards on it.

"These cards are called Summoning cards. They can be used to summon powerful warriors and creatures to serve you, my master has ordered me to give these cards to you so that you may empower the Empires forces with them." the creature explained calmly.

The Second Overlord gritted his teeth at the mention of his loathed enemy before looking at the cards with barely hidden Greed. Smiling the Phantom shoved them towards the Overlord.

"They are very powerful and summon a group of very strong Warriors known as the Brotherhood of the Fire Fist... and believe me, you'll need all the help you can get..." it said, before it vanished into the shadows leaving him alone.

**\- Shiro - **

Laughing to himself he watched the moronic mage desperately gather the cards.

The Empire was fucked, and so was the Second Overlord... but he could at least make things more entertaining this way. He'd have to find some more toys to let out into Kuro's worlds, this was far too entertaining.

What world was next again? Time to make some... adjustments. As he went to start changing things he looked down in confusion... Oh right, he was in the middle of something.

"Sorry, Shalltear. I'll be with you in a second." he said to the Vampire worshipping his dick.

Amuse me more Player Two...

**Or alternatively you can fuck off and stop ruining my carefully designed worlds.**

Stop hogging the new toy, Asshole.

**I'm the GM here, not you... Player.**

I am a Player aren't I? My Girls would agree. But the point stands, I want to play as well, and unfortunately for you, I have access to the Console Commands and I turned on Developer Mode, so you can't do anything to stop me.

**...Fine, you can make some changes, but nothing to ridiculous.**

Wonderful, My Hero Academia is coming up isn't it? I know just the thing to make that more entertaining...

**...Seriously? I hate you so much.**

Don't be a little bitch, everyone loves Kaiju! They're great.

**I should have fed you to a zombie horde the moment you started playing.**

**\- Kuro -**

**Spree village is under attack!**

**Enemy Forces – Inferna, Halflings, Amazoness, Ruborian Raiders, Sir Cedric the Cleanly, Shining Justice**

Seriously? Well just fuck my defences I guess, I had made my defences expecting the groups to attack one at a time, but this is some bullshit.

Ugh. Fine, I can handle this.

And by that I mean I'm bringing a fucking army with me, and hiding behind them.

First things first, Erebus the Underworld Monarch... a single corpse for a massively powerful undead monster? Yes please.

As the corpse grows and warps it rises up, standing in front of me at a slightly impressive ten feet, covered in black spiky armour, with a long black fur cape and a horned helmet. He kneels, still at eye level as he does.

"I am here, as ordered My Master." the deep booming voice says, he sounds cooler than me...

"We have a battle to win, Erebus. Come with me." I order heading to the portal as I start spawning more forces.

As I appear in the Meadow Hills, clad in my armour I head straight to Spree my Gigantes and Erebus following behind. As I move I start summoning more forces, 10 Giant Soldiers of Stone, 10 Water Omotics, plus my 10 Flamvell Babies and my 20 Gigantes I should have enough to deal with this.

I don't trust the game not to have my Tower be attacked while I am here so my undead are staying where they are... reaching the town I pause, watching my Bayrok's fire down on the attackers.

My guards are putting up a fight, but there's a limit to have much ten hregular guards can do in this kind of situation.

**\- Cedric the Cleanly -**

Watching the Halflings and Raiders he had recruited join the Shining Justice forces in attacking the city walls he frowned. There was something on top of the tower firing down at his troops with terrifying efficiency.

The guards were desperately fighting at the gate but they were being swiftly overwhelmed, he needed to lure the Overlord from his tower.

He loved Clarissa, a fact he'd never told anyone, and know his beloved was imprisoned by the Overlord, and Sparkles didn't even seem to care. Fortunately he was respected amongst the Shining Justice, perhaps even more so that the Unicorn and he was able to convince many knights to join him in this attack.

And even better, the Overlord had foolishly left two different forces, completely uncontrolled. The Halflings and the Raiders were leaderless, and convincing them to join him to both avenge Melvin, and free Jewel.

As he watched the battle he saw a pillar of flames engulf the walls on the other side of Spree, making him pause in confusion.

He didn't send anyone over there...

**\- Inferna -**

She didn't know who the worthless fool at the over side of Spree was, but she also didn't care. He was a distraction, nothing more.

He'd die along with the Third Overlord, nothing more than a stepping stone on her path to the becoming the Fourth Overlord. She would fight the Overlord, and if she was strong she would kill him, taking his title.

If she was weak, she'd be slain or enslaved. This was simply the way the world worked. The Strong Ruled the Weak, now she would see which she was.

The Amazoness's would hopefully keep the Overlord's forces busy, they were a means to an end, if she was victorious she would head to their village and crush them beneath her feet, if she wasn't she'd tell the Overlord where to find them, and he'd crush them beneath his feet.

Watching the Amazoness's rush into the village and round up the villagers she scowled, why spare them at all? They should be slaughtered not captured, these Amazoness's were weak and foolish, allying with them put a sour taste in her mouth.

Preparing to incinerate the villagers, and the Amazoness's she paused as a red bolt of dark energy shot at her, barely moving out of the way as she watched it turn the rock it hit into dust.

Turning back she could see the Overlord calmly walking towards her, walking past the Amazoness's without a care as they rushed him, making her scowl.

Weaklings should know their place.

Blasting the Amazoness's with her fire she watched with a cruel smirk as they fell, the others backing away glaring at her.

"Stay out of this, you Pathetic Worms... He's mine." she shouted, clutching her sword as she charged him, as he raised his hand in her direction she prepared for another bolt of magic, only to stumble in confusion...

Why did she suddenly feel so... sensitive? The cloth over her chest rubbed against her breasts, making her gasp in confusion. She could feel herself growing wet under her loincloth.

The fuck kind of spell was this? As she regained her composure she felt countless hands on her body under her armour, as she was groped roughly she growled in rage, her blade catching fire as she rushed him.

Did he not understand how serious this was?!

**\- Cedric -**

The first sign that things were going wrong was when a group of giants practically trampled the halflings, crushing them without even stopping as they engaged his knights, easily swatting them aside with ease.

The second sign was the fire spirits setting him on fire.

As he flailed around swinging at the spirits he growled, watching some strange naked women launch dragons of water at the remaining halflings, in desperation he dove in front of one of the spells flinching as the Ice-Cold water sent him flying...

As he got back up he smirked, that hurt but it was better than being on fire.

As he grabbed his sword he paused, looking at the dark shadow approaching him.

"This is what I was summoned to fight?" a deep voice boomed as he looked up, his dark skin paling at the sight of the heavily armoured Giant towering over him as it's cold red eyes glared down at him in disdain. "Stand up, Worm, you are in the presence of a Monarch."

He couldn't see any weapons on the armoured beast, but somehow he couldn't help but think that this thing didn't need a weapon.

As he rose up from his knees a armoured foot smashed into his face, sending him flying across the clearing, hitting the village wall as he slumped down in agony, his senses screaming for him to move as his body refused to listen.

As he looked up he saw his men all rising from the ground, each of them with pale skin and glowing red eyes as they turned to him.

...Perhaps Sparkles had a point when he told Cedric not to attack the Overlord directly.

As his former men charged him he looked at where his sword had fallen, on the other side of the horde of undead knights... his body refusing to listen as he laid there, listening to the dark laughter coming from the giant man.

**\- Amazoness Spy -**

This had gone terribly wrong, fast.

The Empress didn't trust Inferna, and clearly she was correct to mistrust her considering most of their casualties had been from Inferna attacking them in a rage.

Sending the signal flare up she called for the troops to retreat. Inferna was on her own.

This had only happened due to the Queens insistence, she was distraught over her daughters disappearance, and desperate enough to ally with a mad-woman like Inferna.

But the Empress was the leader, not her. And the Empress had ordered them to retreat if things were looking bad, and as she watched Inferna get backhanded away by a bored looking Overlord she decided that things were certainly looking bad.

The undead horde storming into the village made her wince. Both the Overlord and his... General were beyond their current capabilities, maybe the Queen, or the Empress would be able to handle them, but they couldn't leave the village with the Empire constantly attacking them.

For now, they had to retreat away

**\- Kuro -**

This is just embarrassing. I was curious what using my Eromancy on a enemy during battle would do, but this is just ridiculous... she can barely move even without me casting Slow on her. I tried casting Command Undead on her, but she wasn't effected, it appears that the Netherghuls have been fully resurrected, no easy enslavement for me.

She's strong, physically she is stronger than me. But she's slow enough that dodging her wild swings is easy, even in full armour, and whenever she uses magic I just use Shield, as long as I have MP I can just negate her magic, and I have a lot of MP.

"This is futile. You are no match for me, your forces have fled, and now you're outnumbered." I sneer at her as she rises glaring.

"S-silence! This isn't over!" she growls, her body aflame as she grabs her sword and rushes me again.

Growing tired of this farce, I summon my mace and dodge her worthless swing, smashing her in the face with it sending her helmet flying... it's what she deserves for ripping off my look... though I am ripping of the Black Barons look... who is ripping of Sauron's look... who is ripping off Morgoth's look. Heavy armour and Spiky helms are pretty common now that I think about it.

Looking down at her as she glares up at me with red burning eyes, she's pretty hot (no pun intended) under her helm, tanned skin from her birthplace in the Ruborian Desert and short black hair.

As she goes to grab her weapon I step on it, backhanding her away with ease. I might be a mage, but I do have over 250 Strength, if I hit someone, they're going to feel it.

Erebus is clearly done with Cedric as he approaches, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her in front of me.

"My Lord, shall I end this worm for you?" he asks coldly, as Inferna attempts to struggle before she stops realising that Erebus is far stronger than her.

**Choose your Path!**

**[Destruction]**

**Execute Inferna.**

**[Domination]**

**Enslave Inferna.**

Haven't seen one of these in a while, and this one is far less detailed.

**You're out of the tutorial world now, I'm not holding your hand through your decisions.**

Fair enough.

"I will offer you this option once, Inferna. You will serve, or you will die." I say coldly as Erebus tosses her to the ground.

"...I lost." she says, looking down.

"You did, as will the other Overlord candidates. The tower is mine, I am the Overlord, the only Overlord." I say with a sneer, these morons aren't even a threat.

They just aren't strong enough to pose a real challenge, it's assholes like the Second Overlord I need to worry about, people who can pull strings behind the scenes are a far larger threat to me than people who can only attack me directly like this.

"...You are the Victor, it is your right to take what you want. I will serve." she says rising to one knee, with a small bow.

"Excellent, glad you see things my way. Keep an eye on her Erebus, I have work to do." I say getting a deep bow from the giant of a man as he glares at Inferna.

"Archie? Are you still alive? If not, who is in charge now?" I say walking towards where the villagers are gathered.

"I am still alive, My Lord." Archie says approaching me slowly.

"Wonderful, I can't be bothered to learn any more of your names, how bad are the casualties?" I ask easily.

"Casualties, My Lord?" he asks hesitantly.

"...I hate dealing with peasants. How many people have died? How bad is the damage to the village?" I ask with a sigh.

"Oh... the village itself is badly damaged, but thankfully not many of the villagers were killed. The strange woman gathered us all up in one place, and only hurt those who resisted..." he explains. "Your guards and the archers managed to hold the rest of the attackers off long enough for you to arrive." he says, making me sigh.

The Amazoness's actually helped out accidentally? I suppose they've got their own sense of Honour.

**Choose your Path**

**[The Good Lord]**

**Pay for the Village to be repaired **

**-5000 Gold**

**[Sounds like a personal problem]**

**Leave the village damaged**

Ugh, I got some gold killing the attackers, almost 2k, since there was a load of weaklings for my summons to trample over, but that puts me at a 3k deficit.

Fine, whatever. I can get more gold. Choosing my path I wince at my quickly dropping gold. The villagers look around in awe as the village practically rebuilds itself, the fires going out as the building reform.

...My gold.

**+30 Reputation with Archie [50/100] for repairing the Village.**

**+30 Reputation with the Village of Spree [30/100] for repairing the Village.**

**[Lord of the Peasants] – Archie [50]**

**Reputation, Affection and Obedience increases faster with peasants**

Wonderful, the morons will love me in no time at all. Then I can be surrounded by moronic peasants at all times, won't it be wonderful?

Thankfully it looks like Guards respawn once bought, so I don't need to replace them, but clearly ten isn't enough, I want my Domains to be safe even if they get attacked without me having to rush back to fight.

Realistically, I need a standing army, and a place for them closer than my tower. Like for instance the Castle Spree, which is in ruins. If I can repair that, and assign someone to it, with a force under their command.

**Quest Added**

**[Building an Army]**

**Objective One: Gather 20k Gold to Repair Castle Spree**

**Objective Two: Build an Army at Castle Spree**

**Objective Three: Choose a General for Castle Spree**

20k. I need a more consistent source of money. After that I only have 4.4k left.

"My Master... if I may speak?" Erebus says approaching me, Inferna following behind.

"You may." I say quickly.

"I believe that you are leaving too many enemies around... while you are slaying or capturing their leaders, you are leaving the rest to rampage around, allowing your enemies to recruit them. I would advise that you either Exterminate or Conquer these Halfling creatures and the Desert Raiders, to prevent them from being used against you." Erebus says making pause.

He isn't wrong, but I've been working on Game logic, and you can't conquer them in the Game, but this isn't the Game is it? Even with it's game like features this is very real.

"If I want to conquer them, what's my best way of doing so?" I ask him.

"They will need constant oversight, that you cannot provide yourself. You need strong lieutenants to rule the individual factions for you, preferably of the same race as people respond better to their own people." he advises.

Again, he isn't wrong. I can't do everything myself. Even with undead watching them eventually they'll be too many different groups for me to watch.

Still... I don't have any Halflings that can watch those fat midgets, and I don;t have any Raider types for the Raiders, but I can try and speed up training Jewel, and have her take control of her men again...

The Halflings might be the temporary solution to my money problems, they drop money when they are killed, and they respawn constantly... but where could I find some battle-hungry psycho to slaughter them non-stop and gather the gold?

Looking at Inferna I smirk slightly. Another one I need to train for now.

"You have a point, I need to deal with the current threats before I attack the other Heroes." I admit. "We are done here for now, back to the Tower. Come along Inferna, Erebus." I order.

"I am glad to have helped you, My Master." he says, I think I lucked out with him. He doesn't have Obedience or Reputation since he's a summon, and I'm almost certain he won't betray me. "Archie, I suggest you and the rest of the village consider what would have happened to you all if I was not such a generous and giving Lord... Try not to die while I'm gone." I say as I leave, ignoring his ass-kissing.

Of course, he only got attacked because the came here for me, but whatever. I still helped out of the kindness of my heart, and more importantly my treasury.

...5K gold for some huts, should burn the place down myself, build a new better village, with new better villagers.

**\- Later - **

"...Do I have to wear this?" Inferna asks reluctantly as she lightly glares at me.

"Who won our fight?" I ask with a grin.

"...You did." she growls out slowly.

"And what can the winner do to the loser?"

"...Whatever they want." she growls again.

"So, yes. You have to wear the slave girl outfit, call it punishment for ever think you had a chance to beat me." I say happily, this is making me feel better about my suddenly emptier treasury. I have the Sin of Greed, and losing money has left me... upset.

Dressing Inferna in a skimpy outfit, Jewel's outfit with a shorter skirt and smaller top to be exact, makes me feel better. She did all the damage with her fire attacks anyway.

Fun fact, she has 0 Affection, not negative, and her Obedience is at 60, she really believes in this victor takes all lifestyle, and I am the victor.

"...Very well. Is this to be my life from now on?" she asks as she feeds me a grape. I don't know where Serena got grapes but this is pretty good. Turning my self-proclaimed rival into a slave girl feeding me grapes is a good feeling.

I'm sat on my throne with her sitting on the arm as she feeds me. Gnarl seems to find it as funny as I do, he did that creepy laugh as he left , and I got 6 Rep with him, putting me at 99.

Looking over her tanned body, I smirk as she doesn't stop. She has a admirable mindset, I beat her so her life is mine, to do with as I will. She barely hesitated as I ordered her out of her armour and into the outfit I had Serena adjust... Jewel can just stay naked for now.

"No, this is just your punishment. I have need of skilled warriors to expand my empire, Once I am certain of your loyalty you'll be fighting for me, I have some halfling idiots who clearly need to be taught a lesson, you might be weaker than me, but you're still very strong." I admit as I move my arm around her, resting it on her firm ass and giving her a squeeze.

Despite my blatant molestation, she doesn't stop as she feeds me another grape.

"I would be honoured to slaughter the pathetic insects in your name, My Lord." she says with anticipation, she's a battle-hungry psycho, but now she's my battle-hungry psycho.

"I'm sure you would be, and you will, just as soon as I am sure I can trust you." I say making her pause, I'm already fairly certain due to her Obedience Stat, but I can hold it over her, after all, she wants to fight people, telling her that she can when she has my trust works fine, she's not the smartest woman, she's just a berserker with a might makes right mindset, she's never had to deal with people manipulating her, since she would usually just kill them.

"...Is there any way I can convince you of my Loyalty? You were the victor, my life is yours." she asks with a frown, she's got a tomboy amazon look going for her, and it's kinda doing it for me.

"Stand in front of me." I order as she moves, obeying quickly. The throne room is practically empty since Gnarl has taken it upon himself to give me some space, he's smart like that.

Reaching forwards I pull her top up and over her breasts making her jump slightly as her chocolate breasts are exposed, each topped with a small dark brown nipple.

"You are mine, correct? So I can do what I want to you?" I ask her.

"I am, if you had been weaker then your life would have been mine, but you defeated me, I have no right to complain." she says slowly, there's some hesitance to her words, I don't think she's used to being treat like a woman instead of a crazy pyromaniac.

"Kneel, I want those pouty brown lips wrapped around my cock." I order, pulling my shaft out as she hesitates before she lowers herself down onto her knees, staring at my shaft for a moment before she gives it a hesitant lick,

I cast Alter Taste almost on instinct at this point, choosing chocolate this time, her hesitance is fun, but I do like enthusiastic blowjobs, and Alter Taste is a good way to help with that.

After she slowly licks her way up the shaft she takes the tip into her mouth, moving her head down as I run my fingers through her hair, guiding her as I enjoy the feeling of power I get from having someone who earlier today had designs on taking my throne obediently kneeling before that very same throne as she sucks my dick.

She's fairly bad at this in honesty, but I really think she's trying.

"My Lord, I... Oh." Serena trails off as she sees Inferna blowing me, Inferna pauses, but a slight push from me gets her moving again. "Shall I come back later?" she asks professionally.

"That won't be necessary, take your top of and sit on the arm of the throne, you can talk while you feed me." I say casually, not particularly surprised when she pulls her white top, if the revealing piece of cloth can even be called a top, off and follows me orders, walking towards me with a seductive sway to her hips, her fairly small breasts bouncing with each step.

As she takes her seat she takes the grapes, happily feeding me as I slide my hand under her skirt, groping her soft ass roughly.

"As I was saying.." she says placing a grape in my mouth as her other hand strokes my hair. "Jewel wishes to speak with you at your earliest convenience, feel free to leave her waiting though, I've made sure she understands her place." she says making me pause in guiding Inferna's head, she continues moving regardless.

"I suppose I have time once I'm done here to go see what she wants." I say with a shrug, before I lean up and kiss her, making her moan into my mouth as her hands roam over my covered chest.

I hear someone else enter the throne room, and immediately head back upstairs but I don't bother looking at who it was. I knew the risks when I did this in my throne room.

**-1 Relationship Loyalty with Kushina Uzumaki [93/100] for being as big as she dreamed you were.**

That reminds me, I need to cast Erotic Dreams on her again. Once her Relationship Loyalty has dropped enough, I'll cast Heighten Libido to make her just a bit horny whenever she's around me, not the usual massive difference, but just enough that she's get used to getting horny around me.

Sorry Minato, but you can't have her back... Do I have a thing for married women? I guess I do, I like taking what belongs to over people.

Serena slips off her seat and joins Inferna, whispering into her ears as she gently strokes what Inferna can't reach. As she does I feel Inferna adjust what she's doing, her tongue becomes far more active, swirling and writhing along my shaft and her teeth stop catching me completely as Serena smiles up at me before she lowers herself further, taking one of my balls into her mouth, gently sucking on it as she fondles the other.

She's great, she really is.

While Inferna doesn't really know what she's doing, it doesn't take long with Serena's help for me to reach my climax, as I do Serena pulls Inferna off my shaft, stealing the seed for herself as she takes my tip into her mouth, swallowing quickly as I cum.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 25, END = 352)**

"I-is that good enough?" Inferna asks hesitantly as she rises, Serena joining her as she smiles mischievously before she quickly locks lips with Inferna, I see her cum coated tongue force it's way into Inferna's surprised mouth. Inferna goes to push her away, before she pauses, a moan escaping her as Serena's skilled fingers sneak beneath her tiny skirt.

Serena puts on a show for me, after she breaks the kiss she lowers her head to the dark chocolate nipple, latching onto it as I cast Alter Taste and Liquid Production making her lactate, smirking at Serena's wide eyes as she glances at me before she gets back to sucking Inferna's nipple, groping the other as she fingers the berserker.

"Once Serena is done molesting you, I want you to go to the Arena in the tower, fight the creatures there and gather the life-force they drop for me, you can fight the halflings another day, they'll be licking their wounds from today anyway." I say amused at her barely suppressed moans as Serena goes to work on her.

"Y-yes My L-Lord! I-I won't let Yoou down!" she says trying to focus.

"Serena, don't molest her for too long, No more than one hour." I say getting up and walking away.

"O-One Hour?!" Inferna moans out as she falls to the floor, Serena falling with her.

"...Two hours. Have fun." I say leaving them as I ignore the protests from Inferna.

Serena's the best.

Now then, to the dungeons. I want to see what Jewel wants, I haven't even really done anything to her yet after all..

As I enter the cell, she's already in trouble, because I'm extremely horny, and she's currently in a category I like to call 'No limits', it's where I put all my enemies, it means there is nothing I think is too much for her, or Clarissa for that matter.

They are my enemies, they deserve no mercy from me. Torture? Sure. Rape? Why not? Execution? Let me get my mace. All of the above, in whatever order? That's fine with me, my enemies don't deserve my mercy, or kindness.

"Overlord, I didn't expect you to visit so quickly." she says hesitantly rising from her bed, still naked. I pause as I look over her naked body... she didn't have those marks last time I saw her.

A whip? Or a riding crop maybe. She has multiple lines from where she's been stuck along her legs and breasts. It's hard to tell on her darker skin, but I can just about see them.

"I had time. Speak, you wanted to see me?" I say making her wince.

"You win. I'll serve you, you want something stolen? It's yours. You want my treasure? Just take it... you want me? Bend me over and take me, you've won. I can't take this any more..." she says shaking slightly...

Take what? I haven't even done anything.

"Is this what you want?!" she asks slightly deranged as she turns around bending over the bed, as she reaches back spreading her ass checks showing her pussy. "You can have it, just call that psycho elf off!"

Ah... Serena... what did she do?

Well, I have no reason to decline.

"As long as you stay obedient I'll keep Serena away. Fair?" I ask as I undo my trousers again, Serena's show made me extremely horny...

Wait, did she do that on purpose? I honestly don't know.

"Yes! Just keep that nut-job on a leash." she agrees as I press my shaft against her pussy, casting arouse and my other spells as I thrust forwards into her.

I really need to find out what Serena did to her, it looks unprofessional going into this blind.

She isn't enthusiastic, but she is obedient as she stays bent over as I fuck her tight brown pussy. Either Khan wasn't appropriately sized everywhere or he never got to actually fuck Jewel, cause she's almost painfully tight.

Maybe it's because she's in such good shape? Oh well, what matters is that she's mine now.

As I grope her taut ass, I can feel the marks from where she's been cropped, and she winces at me touch... these were recent, I'd say very recent...

Reaching around I cup her breasts, running my finger over her nipples gently making her moan slightly as I avoid the tender parts. I can reward her for being so obedient, I highly doubt it's just cropping that made her so terrified of Serena, but I can find out from the woman herself.

Focusing on the moment I speed up my thrusts, penetrating her deeply with each thrust, as I do she starts to succumb to the pleasure from Eromancer, her whimpers turn to moans, and quickly grow in volume and intensity as I pound her against her bed, occasionally spanking her firm ass making her whimper in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Despite her clearly sore body, she cums first, letting out a half-scream half-moan as she collapses onto the bed, just laying there and taking it as I speed up rutting into her tight wet slit for a couple of minutes before I finish myself, filling her inner channels with my seed.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 50, END = 352)**

"Will you stop her now? I... I can't take this any more... we should never have challenged you." she says slowly as I undo her chains.

"I will, tomorrow we will be going to your desert, your Raider keep attacking me, and it's pissing me off." I say making her wince. "Tonight you can sleep in one of the servants rooms." I say making her sigh in relief.

"I'll get them back under control, I swear it." she says quickly as I lead her out, my cum leaking from her.

"My Lord, shall I have one of the maids take her to a new room?" Serena asks as she approaches, making Jewel cower, quite literally cower in fear.

"Yes, one of the rooms in the servants quarters will do." I say as Serena orders a girl who's name is apparently Emely to take her away, as Jewel goes to pass Serena she is pinned to the wall to the still smiling Serena as she wipes the cum from Jewel's leg up with her fingers, licking it off her fingers as she lets Jewel go. "It's not good to waste our Lord's Seed, in fact it's so wasteful I'd say it should be... punishable." she says with her smile still firmly in place.

"S-Sorry!" Jewel says, wiping the rest up and copying Serena as she quickly cleans her fingers.

"Leave her alone, Serena. She's going to be obedient from now on, aren't you?" I ask making her nod quickly.

"Yes My Lord!" she quickly says.

"See? Emely, was it? Take Jewel to her room." I order, getting a deep bow from her as they leave.

"Emely's my favourite. I haven't had to discipline her once." Serena says with that same calm smile as I look at her.

"...Serena. What did you do to Jewel?" I ask quickly making her smile widen slightly.

"The same thing I'm doing to that stupid paladin woman, she'll be ready soon enough, My Love... she's just a bit more resilient that Jewel. Or did you want specifics?" she asks easily.

"...Yes please." I say, I'm not particularly mad since she saved me a job, but I do like to know what's happening. Glancing at the Death Knights I sigh... once again, they have a weird idea about what they should tell me about.

"Nothing special, I'm no professional after all, but since you don't have anyone who can do this full time, I filled in for you. I kept things simple, starvation, sleep deprivation, drenching them in freezing water, the occasional cropping. Nothing too effective. Don't worry, I was very careful so they wouldn't freeze to death or starve, I wouldn't want to inconvenience by killing them and making you bring them back. Did I do a good job My Love? I just wanted to take some of the work of your shoulders." she says pressing herself against me, with real concern in her eyes. Her obedience and affection is maxed, and the love in her eyes certainly feels real.

"You did wonderfully... but next time just tell me what you're up to, I like to know what's happening in my own tower." I say stroking her check as I give her a light kiss on the lips making her eyes light up in joy.

"Of course, My Love. I haven't been doing much else, just training the slave girls in how to please you, making more outfits for the various tower inhabitants, and punishing Tilda for her escape attempts." she says as I pause again.

"...Which one is Tilda?" I ask after a moment.

"Long brown hair, green eyes, flat chest. She keeps trying to flee the tower, but your undead keep catching her and bringing her to me. She's a stubborn one, but I didn't want to be to harsh on the slave girls since they aren't enemies, so I held back on her punishments... she's a rebellious one, constantly fighting against her training... I even tried using the rack in the torture chambers, but she just won't learn... Shall I move onto more serious punishments? Or do you want to take over disciplining her?" she asks as I hide my incredulity behind a smile...

She makes me feel incompetent with how she's running things in the background.

"You can continue, moving her over to me would make you seem weak, move up to more serious punishments if you feel it is necessary, I'll leave the training and disciplining of the slaves up to you. Still, I do want to speak with this Tilda.." I say calmly. "Oh and try not to... break any of them, I prefer my slaves to not be mind-broken if possible." I say getting a smile from her.

"Of course, My Love. I'll let her out of the cold box and bring her up to your room immediately." she says happily.

"...we have a cold box?"

"Oh, it's quite ingenious! It has a healing rune built into it so it prevents the person inside from freezing to death, while a cold rune makes the box ice cold, and it's small enough to give them no room to move. The Torture Chambers here is amazingly well equipped!" she says excitedly.

"..That's great, Honey. I'm glad you are having fun." I say giving her a deep kiss. "I'll let you get back to it, I'll be in my room." I say retreating while she's still out of it from the kiss.

...She's great. She really is wonderful since she takes care of things I'd really rather not. I'm just really glad she's on my side.

**\- Serena -**

Giggling to herself she entered the torture chamber, unlocking the box and pulling the shivering worm out of it. Her love was so considerate, letting her stay in charge of training the slaves so she wouldn't look weak in front of them.

"Have you learnt your lesson yet, Slave?" she asked with a sneer, glaring at the disobedient bitch.

"I-I'm... n-not a S-slave!" she said slowly, her teeth chattering from the cold as she glared back at her, she could almost feel the fire in the emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Yes you are, whether you like it or not, that's exactly what you are. And I have some wonderful news! I've been going easy on you until now, I didn't want to do anything that would have... permanent damage, after all you're my Beloved property, but our Lord has given me permission to take whatever measures I feel necessary in disciplining you girls... that means that from now on, your punishments are going to get far worse." she explains, enjoying the flicker of fear in her eyes as Tilda broke the glare quickly.

"D-do yo-our worst..." she said, her words lacking the biting tone they usually had.

"Oh I will, after all, if you won't be leaving the tower, do you really 'Need' to be able to run? I've been reading in the tower library, did you know that cutting a certain place on the back on the foot will prevent the victim from walking properly ever again? If I do it to just one of your feet then you'll never run again, wouldn't that be just... wonderful?" she asked with a cold smile as she watched the fire in her eyes go out completely. Tilda liked her freedom, she liked being outside, running wild as she hunted Game... and now Serena could take it all from her if she needed to. "My Beloved wants to see you, if you so much as look at him funny, I'm taking your arms and legs, I'll have you tied to the wall like a decoration, for my love to fuck whenever he wants, you'll be nothing more than a toy, a plaything to be used and discarded whenever he wants. If you think I've been cruel over you trying to run, believe me you have no idea the horrors I'll inflict on you if you insult my love, and when I'm finished and you are nothing but a mutilated and defiled corpse, I'll beg my love to bring you back, just so I can do it again! Is that clear, Slave?" she growled, her face twisted into a sneer.

"Y-yes!" Tilda said, her tone filled with horror as Serena's sneer vanished replaced by a kind smile as she approached the Slave, putting a collar around her neck as she grabbed the leash.

"Wonderful. Now, come along, stay on your hands and knees, it suits you." she said happily, walking away as Tilda crawled behind her occasionally tugging on her leash.

It was nice when people understood one another.

**\- Koneko -**

As she watched the strange elf girl lead a naked woman by a leash towards Kuro-kun's room, she sighed.

Why was she surrounded by perverts?

She'd have to spy on Kuro-kun's another time, it looked like he'd be busy for a while. She'd visit Rias-neesan instead. Sneaking back down she opened the door slightly, sighing at the sight of Rias-neesan's red hair in between Akeno-neesan's thighs. More 'Training' for Rias-neesan, Rias had tried to explain what she was doing after she walked in on them, but she just made it worse to be honest.

As Akeno made eye-contact with her, a sultry grin appeared on Akeno's face, as she gestured for Koneko to enter. She slammed the door shut.

Next room.

"Koneko-chan? What's up?"

"...Don't change." she said, pulling out one of her treats and sitting on his bed nibbling on it.

"...Rias and Akeno again?" Yuuto said with a amused sigh.

"...We're surrounded by perverts, everywhere." she said with a deep nod.

"Weren't you going to spy on Kuro again? I'd say that's pretty pervy..." he teased making her frown.

"No... Important. Very Important." she said looking away.

"You're blushing." he pointed out.

"...Shut up, Sword Boy."

**\- Kuro -**

…I feel like I should keep a close eye on what Serena does when I'm not there.

As she enters I keep my face blank, pretending that I wasn't using spirits to spy on her little... pep talk with Tilda.

"My Lord, I have brought the would-be escapee." she says happily, leading the woman into the room on her hands and knees... that's not what I meant when I said I wanted her brought to me... eh, whatever.

"Thank you, Serena. Leave us for now." I say, getting a deep bow, as she goes to leave she gives Tilda a deep glare, making her flinch.

After she leaves the room I stare at Tilda silently for a minute, watching her tremble slightly.

"So, you're the one who keeps trying to escape?" I ask rhetorically.

"I-I am, My Lord." she says, cowering. Serena really did a number on her.

"Why? Would you rather be with the Halflings? Where exactly do you think you could go" I ask, she's one of the ones I 'rescued' from the halflings, I vaguely remember her.

"I- Umm..." she trails off, not wanting to speak due to Serena's warnings.

"You any speak freely, I won't punish you for answering my questions." I say calmly making her hesitate.

"I'll never go back to those fat little midgets... I just want to go back to Spree." she says slowly rising as she sees she isn't being punished for getting of her hands and knees, after a moment she blushes at my eyes running over her naked body, covering herself with her arms. I'll let her get away with it.

"Spree is a long way from here, you could only get there by the Gate, and I control the gate. You'd die long before you reach it from here on foot, in a maid outfit. And I own Spree now, it completely relies on me from protection from the threats of this world. Even if you reached it, my guards that defend it would catch you, and bring you back to be punished." I say making her flinch.

"Y-you own Spree?" she asks hesitantly.

"I do, when I took you I was retrieving the food from the Halflings to feed Spree. I've built a guard tower, and assigned people to protect it. Even the villagers of Spree would not hide you from me if you got back. You'd be putting the village at risk, and they are on their last warning already." I say making her frown in thought. I could be all threats and punishments, but with her I think I'll be the nice one, Serena can be the villain this time. Or at least I'll be as nice as a Overlord holding her village hostage can be.

"...I can't go home, can I?" she asks after a moment.

"No, you should get used to life here, things will get far easier if you do." I say making her scowl briefly.

"I'm no maid! I'm a hunter! I shouldn't be cleaning!" she half shouts, the spirit outside my door let me know that Serena has gone, she didn't stick around after I told her to leave. So I don't need to worry about her bursting in to punish Tilda.

"Oh? And what if I let you become a hunter for me? I like meat other than lamb and mutton after all, seriously it's always lamb..." I ask, making her pause, looking at me in mistrust.

"...why would you do that?" she asks after a moment of staring at me.

"I'd rather have a decent hunter than a shitty maid." I say with a bored tone. "I'll let you leave though the Tower Gate, three times a week to hunt for something that isn't sheep, if you say in the lessons for the over four, but I want to be clear, if you don't return, I will hunt for you. You have no idea how much ground an army of undead can cover. And if anyone in Spree even thinks about hiding you, I'll burn the place to the ground with you all still in it." I say calmly.

"I won't let you down, My Lord!" she says excitedly as her arms move away from her body, in her excitement she forgets her naked state and her slight jumps are pretty entertaining to watch.

"I'm sure you won't, I'll have someone get you some equipment to hunt with, don't get captured by Halfling's again, I won't bother coming for you if you do, you can just become their meal." I say nonchalantly. "Now, you can leave for tonight, I expect to hear that you are doing better in your lessons, you only get rewarded for good behaviour, is that clear?" I ask getting an excited nod. "Good girl, leave me. Find Serena and send her to me." I order as she turns and head away pausing as she gives me an awkward bow, before she leaves...

She has a great ass.

It doesn't take long for Serena to arrive, as she quickly kneels in front of me.

"Was she respectful, My Love?" she asks immediately.

"She was fine, she has fire to her, and I do like that in her." I admit calmly before I explain what I arranged to her.

"You are most merciful, My Lord. I will arrange for her to get the gear to hunt with. I do not believe she deserves it, but you are the Overlord." she says with a smile.

That I am.

"I didn't call you in here to talk about Tilda, get that sexy ass over here." I order making her smile turn sultry as she stands, quickly stripping as she approaches me.

It's good to be the Overlord.

**\- Bonus Scene – Sisterly Loathing -**

As she taught her class about the correct way to dust a cabinet she frowned internally. Her sister was in Heaven's Peak... she'd managed to get some information from Darcie about what was going on over there... she was from a merchant caravan that visited the plagued town, even if they didn't stay long.

A cult, with a Hero leading it. Which means the cult and hero would probably be dead as soon as Lord Kuro headed that way, but the biggest problem was that... she was there, getting married to the Hero.

Lord Kuro would almost certainly kill her would-be husband, she doubted the gold-digging whore would care about that though, and he'd probably take Velvet as a trophy, a spoil of war...

Velvet was beautiful, on the outside at least. And she was easy, she'd probably spread her legs before she got through the greetings. Kuro would want her for himself, and that means bringing her here.

She couldn't try demanding that he didn't, and if she tried to get him to choose then she probably wouldn't survive the consequences. If Lord Kuro didn't torture and kill her, Serena certainly would.

She liked the Elf, but she had no delusions about how quickly their growing friendship would wither and die if Serena thought she was disrespecting her Beloved.

And she couldn't leave, Lord Kuro wouldn't just let her walk away. He (correctly) saw her as a potential threat, he understood her intelligence and that meant she was either with him, or dead.

She had no intention of being Dead. And she'd seen the Overlord's efficiency at dealing with his enemies, she didn't want to be added to the list of corpses who thought they could beat him. It did make her feel appreciated that he understood her intellect though, he wasn't some dumb brute who could only notice looks.

She was almost certain she was being spied on, but she hadn't spotted anyone around who could be doing so, she considered warning the new girl Mata that she'd also be under watch, but it wasn't worth the risk, the new girl was nice, but not the smartest. She wasn't being kept around for her brains, obviously.

That meant she'd soon be sharing a Tower with her sister, who'd no doubt be trying to get the Overlord's affection as well, and if she wasn't careful she'd be knocked down to the least favourite mistress.

She wasn't going to be taking Serena's place as the favourite, there was too much history there, and Serena practically worshipped Lord Kuro, that wasn't a battle she could win.

Inferna wouldn't be a problem, she was no Mistress. More like a slave/weapon, she was all brawn, no brains. Kuro would use her like the blunt tool she was, to bludgeon his enemies, and she'd be pulled into his bed when he wanted because she really was in no position to argue, not that she would, the brute saw the world in such a ridiculous way. Might makes right? Nonsense.

But she would not end up less liked that Velvet, and that meant she had to up her game, not just help out in the background. She needed to make it clear that she was the more useful sister.

As much as she didn't want to admit it Velvet would probably fit in here, she was good at hurting people after all, and not just emotionally when she convinced them she cared so she could rob them blind. She'd fill the position of full time sadist, hurting Kuro's enemies after he imprisoned them, and that was a position that he'd notice a lot more than a teacher and organiser.

So what to do? She could just sleep with him, but that was unoriginal. It wouldn't get her message across and Velvet would do the same, and Velvet was a slut who'd no doubt be amazing in bed so that was another thing she couldn't win at, she'd do it as well of course, but she needed more than that. Something to make her irreplaceable.

She just had to find out what that something was.

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Catch up - **

"...Lady Kushina? I'd ask how you are alive but that'd be rather hypocritical coming from me." Shisui said seeing the Red Hot Habareno approaching him.

"You know what happens in the future of our world don't you?" she asked immediately. "Explain it all." she said making him wince slightly, the main character was her son, and he could already tell that this was going to be painful for both of them, possibly in a quite literal way for him if she lost her temper.

"...where should I start?"

"Why didn't Kakashi teach him more than just 'Team-Work'?!" she yelled as he winced. They hadn't even finished the Land of Waves and she was already furious.

"JIRAYA IS LIVING ON BORROWED TIME! YOU HEAR ME YOU USELESS BASTARD? Throwing Naruto off a cliff! I'll kill the old worthless pervert! And why didn't the old bastard look after Naruto?! Spy Network my ass, the old fucker was just spying on girls bathing... I'll kill him, I'll rip his manhood off and shove it down his throat!"

"...Please put me down." Shisui asked as she shook him.

"Why was Naruto fighting a Bijuu? He's a Genin! Where was everyone?!"

"Tsunade's dead, right along side Jiraya. Like she's the only one who lose people, the useless drunk!"

"Kami, I hate Naruto's teammates so much. The less said about the Uchiha the better... no offence. And I'll snap that dumb pink girl in two if she hits Naruto when I'm there!"

"...None taken. I hate Sasuke too."

"Why does Naruto want to rescue Sasuke so much? I know he's lonely but seriously, the little shits a traitor. Wait... does Naruto prefer..."

"Moving on."

"How did Sasuke beat Itachi? Itachi could swat the little shit like a fly."

"Itachi let him win... would have been better for everyone if he just finished the little bastard."

"Oh now the village likes him, all it took was him saving the entire Village... AGAIN! Nagato is such a whiny little baby."

"...That's as far as I've gotten, but I'm sure things get better from here. We'll have to get back till we can watch more." he said, hoping to get out of this before the Fourth Shinobi War started.

He wasn't touching the fuck-up. He'd just get Rias to watch it with her, then she could deal with the crazy woman.

Maybe he should warn her about Kuro's habit of seducing married mothers?

Nah... He needed Kuro to help stop his clans destruction, and that was more important that the Fourth Hokage getting cucked. Maybe if he pointed out that Mikoto was a married mother? Would that work? That way Kuro would keep Fugaku alive so he could cuck him, he seemed to like that.

He took a moment to thank Konoha's women and husbands for their future sacrifice, but being a ninja was all about making sacrifices.

**Authors Note : Inferna is down, all to easily. And Cedric joined her, now he just needs to kill Sparkles and the Shining Justice is dead and gone.**

**Serena is exactly as unbalanced as you'd expect the perfect Evil Mistress to be, she's kind and loving... to Kuro. Everyone else, not so much.**

**Also Kushina is playing catch up, and she doesn't like what she's hearing.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 24 : Desert Adventures**

**Rewards for the Defence of Spree and the death of Cedric the Cleanly**

**Commander Class Unlocked, Companion Gem - Himawari Uzumaki, 100 Credits, 5 Gacha tokens.**

Great, another Uzumaki. That'll be a fun conversation, hey Kushina this is your granddaughter from the future who will probably not exist in your worlds future since I'm going to add her mother to my harem. Yeah, that's going to go well. Plus she's a actual child, what am I supposed to do with a child? She won't have any skills worth summoning her for... If it was Sadara then I could understand since she's a actual ninja, but what use it Himawari to me?

The Commander class is at Level 0, so I don't have the first skills for it yet, it's a special class with 50 levels, and 10 Charisma per level. Interesting but I need to level it first.

I'll roll the Gacha's now, no reason not to.

**Summon Unlock Card – The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter (4 Star Unique)**

**Adds [The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter] to Summon Supernatural (Fae/Angelic)**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn (5 Star Unique)**

**Adds [Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn] to Summon Follower (Warrior)**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Ebon Magician Curran (2 Star Unique)**

**Adds [Ebon Magician Curran] to Summon Follower (Mage)**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Gray (4* Assassin)**

**Adds [Gray (4* Assassin)] to Summon Servant**

**Companion Gem - Medusa (Dota)**

**Summons Medusa to become a Companion**

That's... a bunch of things I can't even use. I don't have the skills needed for the unlock cards, or the Summoner Level to summon Gray, whoever Gray is.

I don't remember anyone called Gray in fate, but there were a lot, I may have just forgotten.

Medusa is useful I guess, but I never played Dota so that's just a guess.

I don't actually need sleep unlike Serena, since I am undead after all, so now that Serena has fallen asleep, I'm going to do some grinding instead of wasting the night away.

Extracting myself from her grasp, stroking her hair as she whimpers slightly in her sleep until she settles down I head into the Horde Dungeon, levelling here I come.

**\- Later -**

A well spent night.

I got Thief to 20 and Warrior to 30, I've been neglecting my non-magic classes after all, and being over-specialised is problematic if I have to deal with people who at good at negating magic.

**Skill Upgrade – [Pickpocket]**

**50% increase to success chance if Target is asleep or otherwise incapacitated**

**[Acrobatics Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge to be more flexible, allowing you to move more freely**

**[Light Armour Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how wear light armour properly**

**Prevents DEX decreases from wearing light armour**

**[Shield Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use a shield with adequate skill**

**Reduces blocked damage by 25%**

**[Resist Physical (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Reduces Physical Damage by 10%**

Nothing massively interesting, but it's still useful. Acrobatics is useful for dodging when I'm not wearing heavy armour, and 10% Resistance to Physical damage, which is the most common form of damage, is very nice.

Then I got Eromancer to 30, it was at a 23 and the odd number was kinda annoying me. It was making my Total Level uneven, I like multiples of five after all.

**[Bitch Breaker Mode] **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Increases the users manhood to... unnatural size, effect scales with Eromancer Level and can be controlled at higher levels.**

**[Imbue Stretchiness] **

**100 MP to cast**

**Makes the targets holes more... elastic, a necessary skill for users of Bitch Breaker Mode**

**[Create Toy] **

**500 MP to cast**

**Creates a sex toy, based on the users desires**

**[Clean] **

**500 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to be cleaned**

**[Strip] **

**500 MP to cast**

**Causes the targets clothes to be unequipped**

**[Alter Fertility] **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Increases or Decreases the Fertility of the Target, can be made permanent if chosen.**

Bitch Breaker Mode is pretty ridiculous, I'm already blessed down there, probably 10-11 Inches, I never measured it properly since it was always big enough to get the job done, but this makes it from big to nonsensical, at my current Eromancer level it makes it around 18 Inches, which is stupid and unrealistic, but it scales, the higher level I get the more effect it has...

I'm not even half way through the Eromancer Skill-tree... I can't see me needing this spell unless I decide to fuck a giant.

The other spells are just useful, not massively interesting but useful.

I decided to at least get my new class to 10, the first few levels are easy after all, especially with the INT perk.

**Summon Follower (Non-Combatant)**

**Summon an Follower to serve you, you can only have 1 Follower for every 5 CHA.**

**Followers can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Summon Follower (Warriors) **

**Summon an Warrior to fight for you, you can only have 1 Follower for every 5 CHA.**

**Warriors can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

A summoning class that takes from CHA instead of INT is pretty interesting even if that means I have less potential Summons since my CHA is far lower than my INT, but the levels from Commander will be a quick way of focusing my CHA stat, I want to work on my LCK since it's my lowest stat at the moment, less than DEX by over 100 points.

I have to admit that the summons are interesting, less because of their individual skills but because of what they represent. The Non-combatants are the Darkshire Alchemist and the Grimestreet Smuggler, which means the Game has the Hearthstone Cards to the Gacha, I don't care about most of them, but if the Legendary cards were added then things could get very interesting with the right draw.

The Alchemist could be useful even if I'm reluctant to summon someone who if I remember correctly does... something with the powers of the Old Gods... essentially Azeroth Cthulhu, and a might need a Smuggler in the future (through I'd want one less... conspicuous than a Tauren, the giant cow woman isn't exactly subtle in a world without Cow Women.)

I don't remember much about Hearthstone, I only ever played it for maybe five-ten hours? And most of that was on a single player adventure thing.

The Warrior ones are Scarlet Crusader, which is both stupid and hilarious since I'm undead and they are very much not a fan of undead. I might summon them just for the amusement of making them serve a Lich... if I end up in Azeroth I'm wiping the Scarlet Crusade out before they can become a threat, or simply an annoyance... Sally Whitemane can live.

And Winged Rhynos, a rhino bird man with wings and a weird two-sided spiky club... If nothing else maybe it'll cause the enemies to pause in pure confusion?

Moving on.

Then I got my Overlord to 50, that 1000 INT perk makes getting my level up much easier.

**[Evil Presence] (Active) **

**Causes unimaginable pain in the target, after holding them under it long enough the target is Enslaved, forcing them to serve the Overlord.**

**If this spell is held long enough, it will disintegrate the target instead**

**Can only be used on targets weaker than you.**

**Warning, Using this skill will permanently remove the ability to gain Rep Rewards from the Target.**

**[Minion Master Proficiency (Adept)] (Passive) **

**As a worthy overlord you can control up to 50 (+10) minions at once**

**Minions deal 35% more damage, and take 20% less damage**

**[Sword Proficiency (Adept)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use a regular sword with considerable skill **

**Increases regular sword damage by 25% **

**Chance to land critical hit with a sword is 10%**

**[Axe Proficiency (Adept)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use a axe with considerable skill **

**Increases axe damage by 25%**

**Attacks from an axe cause bleeding damage**

**[Dominion: Confusion] (Active) **

**500 MP to use**

**Causes the target to attack a random enemy for one minute**

**[Create Tower Gate] (Active)**

**5000 MP to use**

**Creates a Tower Gate at your location.**

Evil Presence, the Overlord 2 main spell. I honestly hope the peasants don't decide to rebel for their own sakes, because now I can just break them with exactly zero effort. I won't be using it on important people, I do like the rewards after all but nameless peasants don't have rewards, and that means I have very little reason to not crush them.

I'd rather have them obey of their own free will, but this is my world and I won't be challenged by peasants.

Being able to place Tower Gates is useful, since I can teleport from my main portal in the tower to any Gate, so I can essentially make fast travel points.

I spent a lot of the night trying to work out what the hell I even want, all I have been doing is trying to complete the objectives so I can go to the next world but why bother? What do I want to achieve? What do I want to get?

The answer came easily.

I want everything. It's my greed speaking, but I want treasure, power, land, titles, people. I want it all. I honestly don't think I will ever be satisfied with what I have, no matter how much I gather, but that wouldn't stop me.

This world is mine, the Heroes, the Empire, that asshole running around possessing people, they will all submit or they will die.

**Trait [Bloodthirsty], [Dominator] and [Sin of Pride] removed and altered to [Conqueror] **

**[Conqueror] **

**It is your right, and your destiny to rule.**

Bloodthirsty was the most annoying one to deal with, and Pride was dangerous. Conqueror could be better, or worse than them, it's description is vague enough that I don't really know yet.

I'll have to keep an eye on how it effects me, and my actions until I have it under control.

Today I will be dealing with the Ruborian Raiders, along with exploring the desert for more loot and tower objects, I sent Kushimaru back to the desert carrying some minions, so they could make the gate for me to use without any messing about, I'm sure the Mist Shinobi would be angry at being used like a pack rat, but I also don't give a shit.

Another thing I've decided is that I want to complete the collection, I've got one of the Seven Swordsmen, and the means to get another. Might as well complete it and get the whole set.

Realistically the only important ones are Zabuza and Kisame, the rest are basically background characters. Sorry... water boy? I can't remember Sasuke's pet swordsman's name but he's trash so I don't need to. I remember him wanting the swords for himself and looting Zabuza's grave, but he won't be getting any of them when I get there, maybe I'll eat his soul for his water form skill, but other than that he is a nobody.

Laying in my bed, I smile slightly as Serena cuddles against me in her sleep. I got back into bed after a bath once I got back from my grinding session, and she immediately moved closer to me, it's nice to come back to. She's incredibly sweet for a psychopath, realistically I slacked off making her since I didn't want to design her personality, so I chose a preset called Perfect Loyal Evil Mistress, which is exactly what she is.

Her entire life, and all her actions revolve around her desire to be useful to me, and she has nothing resembling morals that would stop her from fulfilling her duties so things like enslavement and torture are nothing to her. All she wants is to please me, and she hates anything that irritates me, or even just inconveniences me, such as a disobedient stubborn slave girl.

My senses confuse me, I was ready to fully lose my ability to taste when I became a Lich, but not only do I still have it, it's better than it was when I was human... explain that Game? I don't have super senses or anything, but I can taste food properly again... which is baffling since I don't actually need food or drink any more, hell I don't even need to breathe like some air-breathing peasant. I am keeping up the habit since not breathing is a quick way to expose myself as inhuman, it wouldn't be a problem for me in this world.

Abyss, it'd probably help since being a unkillable Lich would scare a lot of people into submission once they became convinced of my immortality, but in future worlds I would rather my inhuman nature stay hidden for as long as possible. Besides, if people know I'm a Lich then they'll start looking for my Phylactery, so it's better for it to stay secret. I'm at 96% humanity at the moment, with no signs of Lichdom on my body, once I get to 90% I'll start eating souls.

Inferna is actually doing good work, she spent most of yesterday slaughtering Halflings in the Arena, gathering bodies, Lifeforce and most surprisingly Gold, I am almost sure that the Arena in the game didn't have gold drops... but I only remember killing beetles for Lifeforce in the Arena, I don't think I really spent much time there since you could get Lifeforce from other places easier.

The gold isn't much, but every little helps and Inferna gathered it and took it to the treasury herself, it was almost 1.5k... she killed a lot of halflings. She'll be a good asset, she's seemingly given up on my title, and she likes killing things.

"M-My Love?" Serena mumbles as she wakes up, blinking slowly as she sits up and stretches, unconcerned about her nudity as the morning sunlight leaking in from the window hits her body, giving me a beautiful view first thing in the morning.

"Good Morning, did you sleep well?" I ask as she lays back down on my chest, her face inches from my own.

"Of course, My Love, how could I not with you beside me?" she asks placing light kisses on my face, as I flip us over and pin her to the bed she giggles, her legs wrapping around my waist as she pulls my hips to her own.

Jewel and the desert can wait, they'll still be there in an hour or so.

**\- Later -**

"Lead the way, Jewel. The sooner your dumb-ass Raiders stop attacking me the sooner you'll be safe from Serena." I say as I summon my minions along with some Gigantes and Water Omotics, this place is too hot and my armour isn't helping, so I'm making the Water Omotics fire cold water into the air to make small showers of rain.

"Of course, My Lord. Follow me." she says quickly, leading the way as I smirk slightly, Serena made her a new outfit, a tiny mostly see-through Belly-Dancer outfit to be exact...

I think I love that girl.

I've also sent Inferna to play with the Halflings, they can't attack me if they're all being slaughtered by a pyromaniac after all.

We encounter some beetles as we travel, but the Water Omotics easily destroy them with their water magic, and here I was using them as eye-candy and a cooling system.

We encounter some Raider quickly, but they retreat before Jewel can even say anything making her frown in confusion.

"Why are they running from me? Weren't they trying to free me?" she asks herself as we watch them flee.

As we travel we come across some sand worm creatures that attack anything that spends to long walking on that sand, but that's easily enough dealt with. Throwing a single minion onto the sand I wait for the worm to resurface, and when it does I put my Evil Presence spell to work lashing out at it, making the giant creature screech and writhe as it falls, I don't really need a giant sand worm so I just keep the spell up until it dies.

With it dead, I have my minions gather the Mana Totem and the treasure chests it was guarding.

"I've never seen anyone deal with a Sand-worm so quickly before..." Jewel mumbles as we finish looting the place.

Moving on we come across some Blaster Bugs that we are supposed to use use to break the bones blocking my way, but my Gigantes can just brute force their way through so I don't need to waste my time luring the beetles around.

We meet some more Raiders, but again they quickly flee as they spot us despite Jewel calling out to them...

"...I'm starting to doubt you're going to be any use to me Jewel." I say with a glare as she flinches.

"I don't understand... they're my men, they should listen to me." she says slowly.

As we move on (dealing with another of the sand-worms in the process) we find a small set of buildings, and a Health Totem along with them, as I send my Minions to gather it Raiders jump from the rooftops, attempting to ambush us.

"What are you idiots doing!? Stop this now!" Jewel shouts in a panic, only for one of them to slash at her, the blade barely missing as I bring my mace down on the bastards head crushing him immediately.

The fight ends quickly enough, they're no real match for me or my minions after all, but it leaves me annoyed. They should have just stopped, that was the whole reason I brought her along after all.

"Jewel. Explain." I say coldly as she flinches again.

"I.. I can't... they should have listened, I don't know what's happening..." she says in a panic, her caramel skin taking on a sickly pale hue from her fear.

Moving on I suppress my anger as I keep going, killing more Raiders and worms in the process, a new tower object soothes my anger slightly but I'm still pissed off. At least I got another Health Totem from this hellishly hot desert...

Heavy armour in a desert, genius play there Kuro.

If it wasn't for the considerable amount of treasure and loot I keep finding I'd go home and call it a day, but my Greed pushed me on as I continue slaying worms and looting everything that isn't nailed to the ground, I need the treasure more than the Raiders anyway, since with the way things are going I'll be slaughtering them all soon. They couldn't just take a fucking hint and listen to their supposed leader...

After killing another Worm I find a large pile of treasure chests just sitting around, I get the Game Logic of it but why would the raiders not keep their treasure together?

Moving in the direction of the camp, I find my next surprise. That wasn't there in the game...

"Jewel, why is there a temple in the middle of the desert?" I ask staring at the structure in confusion. I'm almost certain the game didn't have any temples in the desert.

"I-I don't know?" Jewel stutters staring at it as I sigh.

"Seriously, why did I bring you again? Your men won't listen to you and you can't explain anything..."

"It wasn't there last time I was here! I... I can still be useful, I gathered a massive horde of treasure and jewels, I can lead you to it!" she says desperately as I stare at her.

**+10 Obedience with Jewel [90/100] due to desperation**

"Fine, but it better be good." I say with a sigh, looking back at the temple, another Game addition? I'll check it out after I'm done with the Raiders. These assholes are wasting my time, their boss is telling them to stop but they just aren't getting the message.

Time to change that.

**\- Gravekeeper's Spy -**

Watching the heavily armoured man head into the distance she frowned, he'd be back. They always came back.

It was their duty to protect the temple and ensure no one awoke the ancient spirit sealed within it, but she could see the interest in the mans gaze as he stared at the temple, and she knew they didn't have long until he returned.

She needed to report to the Oracle. They had preparations to make.

**\- Holly Underbelly -**

Watching the village be burnt down, again, she sighed.

They had no one who could slow down the rampaging woman, the only Halfling who even had a chance against her would be her father, and the Overlord had put a stop to that. The closest thing she had to a plan was pulling the villagers out of the village and then just letting the madwoman burn down the village, returning to rebuild once she left.

She had inherited a doomed land, her father had single-handedly made the halflings the enemies of the entire continent, the humans hated them, the elves hated them, the dwarfs hated them. And most importantly the Overlord hated them.

The Humans were no true threat, the Dwarfs didn't want to leave their mines, the Elves were either enslaved or dead, but the Overlord was very much a threat...

He ruled Spree now, and the idiots she called her men had been talked into joining the attack on Spree by that weird knight, which had just pissed the Overlord off, and now the entire village was paying for it.

In a unexpected turn... the Halflings were in danger of starving, not immediately, but soon enough. Her people had gotten too used to eating countless meals a day, and despite her best efforts they were devouring their food supplies at a worrying rate.

Their farms had been abandoned when her father had forced the humans of Spree to work them for him, and then they were burnt by the crazy lady, even if she could make her people go back to their peaceful farming life they just didn't have the land to work any more.

She'd find the irony funny if she wasn't going to starve to death. Assuming the fire lady didn't kill her.

The farms would recover quickly, and the villages warriors would respawn, but they couldn't actually work the farm land, or take advantage of the hordes of sheep since every time they left their village they were immediately set upon by either the guards from Spree, or the Giant Pumpkin monsters that had appeared.

If nothing changed then the halflings would soon be gone from this world, the warriors only respawn if there was enough halfling villagers, and villagers didn't respawn...

She had to do something. The Overlord had exactly zero reason to listen to her, she was the daughter of one of his enemies after all, but it was her only choice, either he'd listen, or he'd kill her and she wouldn't have to starve.

Not exactly a win-win, but it was better than the alternative.

**\- Kuro -**

Heading into the camp I can see Raider's on the various rooftops, they aren't attacking but they are also ignoring Jewel as she tells them to stand down.

"Save your breath, you obviously aren't in charge any more." I scoff as I head further in, immediately seeing the cause of my problems. "Great, another pretender to my throne... you've got guts little dwarf, but you won't be keeping them for long." I sneer at the small figure of Hakon, another Netherghul.

The small dwarf in his strange clockwork and skulls themed armour glares back with green glowing eyes under his horned helm, clutching an axe in each hand as he sneers.

Behind him I can see five people, four men and a woman in matching outfits, a light armoured leather sleeveless top, and red trousers. More Yugioh cards? I use to use the Dark Scorpions in one of my decks, it's interesting to see Don Zaloog and his guns, I don't think I've actually dealt with actual guns yet. Still, if I remember right, these five aren't strong monsters. They were more specialised in doing effects after they dealt battle-damage.

"I'm glad you finally showed up, ya cowardly bastard. I'll be takin that gauntlet from you, your title too." Hakon sneers as he gets ready for battle, the Raiders and the Dark Scorpions following his lead.

He's just a bit stronger than Inferna, she's an Elite Level 75, he's an Elite Level 80. Don Zaloog is stronger than I expected as well, even though I'm sure he's a 4 star monster, he's Elite Level 50. The rest of his little band of thieves are around Elite Level 30, nothing special.

"I'd say you'll have to take it from my cold dead hands... but I get the feeling that was your plan anyway. So instead I think I'll just say... Labyrinth Wall." I say with a smirk as we are engulfed by the rising walls. I wanted to use Labyrinth Wall since I got it, and it's even better than the card shows, since it actually has a roof stopping people from climbing out.

Normally I'd be just as inconvenienced by us being trapped in a Labyrinth with no exits, but it's one of my summons, I can have it reform however I want giving me an easy path to my foes, and it can lead me to the trapped and separated foes.

Now it's just a hunt... and Hakon I just the prey.

First, I might as well invite some people to join the hunt.

**\- Don Zaloog -**

He was started to regret taking this job.

But when he and his group ended up in a weird place with no idea how to get back, and a weird powerful midget started threatening them they really didn't have much of a choice.

"THAT WORM! I'm supposed to be the one ambushing him, what the fuck is this?!" Hakon shouted striking the wall with his axes as Zaloog winced.

The rest of his group had been further back, and now there was a big ass wall between them... he could see where this was going.

His 'Employer' was pissed, and Zaloog wasn't planning on sticking around long enough for the little bastard to take his anger out on him. The moment he had the chance, he was fleeing, finding his subordinates, and getting the fuck out of here. The Dwarf could fight the heavily armoured man by himself, he was a thief, not a warrior.

**\- Inferna -**

Sending a wave of fire down the tight tunnels she burst out laughing as the useless raiders were incinerated immediately, that's the thing about sneaky types, if you take their ability to hide away from them then they didn't have anything else left.

This was just a fun time all round.

Walking around the corner she saw some girl with a whip, she didn't look like one of Lord Kuro's people so she could die as well, incinerating her in an instant she moved on, pausing as some other weaklings cried out in anger.

"Meanae! You Fucking Bitch!" some irrelevant weakling shouted as she looked them over.

They had matching outfits... that was kinda funny, did they colour coordinate when they were getting dressed?

As a bald one with a large spiked club rushed her she calmly swung her blade, removing his head with ease as she turned to the last two, some dumb looking one with a hammer, and a weak looking one with a dagger.

"...You don't work for the Overlord do you?" she asked quickly making them pause.

"N-no?" the stupid looking one answered.

That's good, I almost thought I'd accidentally killed the wrong people. Die now."

**\- Kuro -**

Hakon's not the smartest dwarf, I remember reading that he was the leader of some mercenary band so I expected more from him, but I've had the Labyrinth lead him in a big circle for a while, his raiders are being slaughtered easily, and I lead the Dark Scorpions straight to Inferna, so they're all dead as well.

I've kept Jewel out of the Labyrinth since she's not a fighter, she can stay with the Gigantes who just don't fit. I have my Giant Soldier's of Stone storming through the maze, they are small enough to fit, barely.

The only note-worthy enemies left are Hakon and Don Zaloog, who are together, so I'll separate them first, as Hakon charges down the tunnel, Zaloog trailing behind reluctantly, I make the Labyrinth raise a wall between them, Hakon doesn't even notice in his rage.

Lowering the wall I calmly walk in front of Zaloog who hesitates before he sheaths his guns, raising his hands in surrender.

"Look, I'm a thief. I rob people, sometimes tombs, and occasionally I have to fight cause I got caught, but I'm not a fighter, you'd kill me without breaking a sweat, I just want to get my men and get out of this place." he said immediately.

"...if you'd said that sooner then the rest of your little band would still be alive." I say with a shrug making him freeze.

"...Ah, well in that case..." he says pulling out his gun quickly and shooting me with a look of rage on his face, the bullet going through the slot in my helm as it pierces my eye, lunging at him, I swing my mace blindly, the blood interfering with my vision, he didn't get a chance to move so I smash him into the wall as my minions swarm him, tearing him apart as I take my helm of clutching my ruined eye.

And here I was trying to be nice...

That hurt, a lot.

That being said, my HP regen is 7k per minute, and that only did 10k damage, apparently it was a critical hit, as I blink rapidly my vision returns slowly, the eye healing from the shot.

Critical hits are purely caused by the location from what I can tell, it's not a chance thing, and he would have had to do that 7 more times, each being a Crit to kill me, and even then I would just come back.

Honestly I'm not even mad, I'd be just as pissed if I lost a group I was close to... at least if I couldn't just Res them... without my Pride being turned up to 11 I'm not really bothered about some damage that was a temporary hindrance at best.

It hurt, but I need to get used to pain anyway, I can't let myself get thrown off by pain when I'm in an actually important fight after all, better to get used to it now than have it cost me down the line.

Rage is for idiots with no self-control.

**-1 Reputation with Shiro [19/100] for indirectly insulting him**

**+2 Reputation with the Game [7/100] for insulting Shiro**

...Sorry?

**Ignore him, he's just pouting.**

...Ok.

Moving on, I was in the middle of something. I don't feel like fighting Hakon fairly, so I lead Inferna to me along with my Giant Soldiers of Stone, fuck fighting him one-on-one, I'll just overwhelm him and beat him into the ground.

Opening the wall I smirk as he immediately charges through it swinging wildly as Inferna blocks him with her sword, he's stronger than her but I can change that, Stiffen Limbs, Ray of Enfeeblement, Grasp Heart.

He survives my attempt to destroy his heart, but not easily, the feeling of his heart being squeezed is enough to throw him off leaving an opening in his guard which Inferna takes advantage off immediately, brining her blade down in a diagonal slash across his chest as she kicks him back, launching a fireball at him as she does.

He's higher level, but he's also being weakened and slowed, Inferna has this as he attempts to rise, his axes swinging as he does, He's better at close range than me, and he is far better with his axes than I am, but that really isn't helping him against Inferna who is almost as good as him, and she has Fire Magic to help her out.

Still, it's a reminder that I need to get better at fighting with weapons, I'm overly reliant on my summons and magic, in worlds without magic I will stand out entirely too much, I need the skills to blend in just in case, I'm decent with my Overlord weapons, but decent isn't enough.

It doesn't take long for Inferna to beat him to the ground, dragging him by the hair back to me as she tosses him at my feet, his helm knocked off and his axes taken away.

"So... you were saying something about taking my title?" I say with a smirk as I look down at him.

"Yur a coward, 'Overlord' hiding behind other people, you don't deserve the title!" he says, spitting some blood up at me, it doesn't go far enough, simply landing on my armoured chest.

"You just aren't worth my time, I take it you aren't going to be willing to serve me?" I say already knowing the answer. He isn't wrong, but I'm not a front-line fighter by nature.

"Serve you? Hah! I'd rather die you beardless, yellow-bellied pissant!" he sneers making me smirk.

"That's a shame, dying isn't an option for you." I laugh grabbing him by the throat as I cast Evil Presence, watching as he immediately starts screaming in agony, writhing in my grasp.

Timing it just right, I drop him to the ground just before he would have been killed by it.

"How are you feeling?" I ask amused as he rises up, looking at me with blank eyes.

"...I am ready to serve master." he replies with no emotion in his tone, I think I held that a bit too long.

**+100 Obedience with Hakon [100/100] due to Evil Presence**

I will have to experiment with any enemies I don't care about to get the hang of this.

**Rewards for defeating Hakon**

**Dark Scorpion Unlock Cards, 100 Credits**

I suppose I can use the Dark Scorpions, at least when I get the Summon Follower (Rogue) skill, they can work as my own personal thieves.

And with that, I'm 50% done with the Netherghul's.

"From now on, you answer to Inferna." I order, ignoring his empty reply. "Inferna, consider him the start of your own squad." I say as I lower the Labyrinth Wall, looking around as I see the surviving Raiders looking back in shock.

**+12 Affection with Inferna [12/100] for giving her a minion**

**+12 Obedience with Inferna [72/100] for giving her a minion**

"Jewel, get these idiots to listen before I slaughter them to the last man." I say in annoyance, they really need to take a hint.

"Yes My Lord. Right, you fucking traitors, you heard the big angry man. You can either start listening to me again, like you should have to begin with... or you can join the rest of the idiots who thought they could beat the Overlord." she shouts as the Raiders look around for a moment, before they throw their blades down, kneeling.

Finally, it took them long enough. Could have avoided all this if they'd just taken the hint at the beginning.

"Just this way, My Lord... my treasure horde is hidden over here." she says reluctantly, her fear of me surpassing her love of treasure.

Following her I smirk as she opens a secret passageway in one of the inconspicuous building, leading me through a cave system hidden behind a secret door.

As we reach the end, and she opens the large metal door with some trouble, I grin at the sign of the room full to the brim with gold and jewels.

"See? I can be useful, I'll keep those idiots under control, they won't bother you again, I promise." she says as I look over it all. "The only person with more than this would be Goldo, I never managed to rob him..." she says getting my attention.

Good thing I don't rob people, I just loot their corpses.

"You will remain here, ruling the Raiders in my Name. I am taking the treasure, you are mine, and what's yours is mine as well. I will leave some death knights here to ensure your Raiders don't get any ideas, they will obey you, but don't forget that they report to me, they are here to keep you loyal, not just your men. If I call for you, you will drop whatever you are doing and come to me, is that clear? I'll tell Gnarl to let you and you alone use the Gate I will be leaving." I say calmly, getting a quick nod and agreement from her as I add the gold and jewels to my inventory, it immediately reappearing in my treasury.

**+10 Obedience with Jewel [100/100] for keeping an eye on her.**

Using some of my corpses, I make 15 Death Knights, having them position themselves around the camp.

44,182 Gold... along with almost 500 random jewels, that's my new total. And she said Goldo had even more... my greed approves. I can't wait to kill him... although he'll be the last of the Heroes I go for since he's trapped behind Oberon and I want to leave him there till I've dealt with William since Williams the biggest threat at the moment out of the Heroes.

And isn't that a nice feeling? The Pervert who can't pull himself from the Orgies is my biggest threat on this side of the world, Oberon's asleep, and Goldo is trapped.

I don't know where the Second Overlord is yet, and I don't know where the other Netherghuls are, the Empire haven't made their way over the mountains yet, I've had my spirits scouring the mountains for imperials, and nothing seems to be trying to cross... yet.

Once the last three heroes have been dealt with, I'll be ditching this world, for a while at least.

"I-is there anything else you need my Lord?" Jewel asks as she watches be spawn a gate in a corner of her camp, so I can get back to her immediately. A fact she clearly understands.

"...Where do you sleep?" I ask... I don't have many tanned girls, and Inferna is a far different body-type compared to the slim dancer build.

**\- Later -**

Leaving the camp, I smirk to myself as I set off towards the temple. I want to know what's in it.

**Ruborian Raider Camp added to your Domains**

**Ruborian Raiders removed from enemies**

I can't leave it just sitting around in case it's a threat to me, I wouldn't put it past the Game to have it start pumping out units.

As I enter the temple, looking around in confusion at the seemingly empty building.

**Location Dungeon Entered**

**Rules: No Non-Unique Summons, No exit until the boss has been slain, Command Undead has been disabled**

...I feel targeted.

Unfortunately that's pretty much all of them, the Unique summons I have are Erebus, who I summon, the Pumpking and Pumprincess, who won't be much use in this place, the Octobypass who can teleport itself and my people, it's not a combatant, and Gaia Plate the Earth Giant who is far too big.

So this is just me and Erebus, even my Minions count as summons.

Remember what I was saying about needed to be less reliant on summons? I think the Game heard me.

**Shiro did it after you accidentally insulted him.**

**He's a petty asshole like that.**

...right.

So, big dungeon, no summons, and no leaving until the boss has been slain.

As I go to step forwards Erebus suddenly pulls me back, just as a black cloaked figure drops from the ceiling, stabbing a sword through the spot where I was moments ago.

"You do not belong here, Intruder... Leave at once." an feminine accented voice says as they prepare their blade again, multiple other identical figures dropping from the floor.

"This is my desert, in my world. I go where I please." I scoff, drawing my mace as they rush me, Erebus blasting most of them back with his magic as I knock the Gravekeeper's Assailant away from me with a swing of my mace, she sticks the landing, bouncing once before she flips herself back upright, charging at me again as I blast her with a Fireball, followed by a Ray of Death killing her.

Turning to help Erebus I pause as I watch him lift the last surviving one up, ripping her head from her body and tossing the corpse away.

"My King, this place is not safe, I will be your shield." he says calmly as he returns to my side, blood staining his armour.

"Thank you Erebus. I cannot leave this place until we have defeated the leader of these people." I say getting a nod.

"Then I will destroy them all, and free you from this place." he says moving in front of me. "But first we should take care of the spying fool..." he says blasting one of the pillars with dark magic revealing a tanned girl in a long black cloak staring at us in shock, as she goes to run Erebus immediately blasts her again, sending her flying. "Pathetic insect..." he grumbles as she falls to the floor, not rising again.

The sound clearly attracted attention as the doors at the other side of the room burst open, countless men charging through it as I glare over them, I'm starting to see a pattern here.

Gravekeeper's Guard, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, Gravekeeper's Ambusher, Gravekeeper's Cannonholder...

They part as a older woman in a white and gold robe holding a golden staff walks past them, stopping just in front of them, another younger girl also in a white and gold robe follows, stopping just behind her.

"You do not wish to do this, my Child... what lies in this Temple is not something you wish to awaken." she says kindly, making me frown, I'm in the body of a mid-twenties man, hardly a child. If I still had my Pride I'd be enraged right now...

"I don't have a choice, this place is sealed, and I can't leave until I defeat whatever is in here, get out of my way, or die." I say pulling out my sword as she sighs.

"I see, and we are sworn to prevent the Pharaohs awakening, I am sorry." she says as she sends a wave of light at me, Erebus immediately blocking it with a wave of dark. "One of the Monarchs? I see, I alone will not be enough to stop you." she says staring at Erebus as he glares back, before she turns to the younger one, Gravekeeper's Priestess. "Go, you'll be no help here girl... get the Supernaturalist and the Visionary." she says calmly, making the priestess go to speak, before she stops herself, fleeing deeper into the temple.

As she turns back to me and Erebus she blasts Erebus with light as he easily bats it aside, that was apparently the signal since the large group of men charged us the moment she did it, my mace isn't going to help here...

But I have a cunning plan, Powers of Destruction for the win.

Ruin the Extinct allows me to send small fast balls of destruction at my foes, and Extinguished Star makes a large slow ball of destruction that pulls things in, so what if I combine them?

**Ruin of the Extinct Star added**

Creating five large balls of pure destruction I send them at the charging men, watching as they get pulled into the gravitational pull of the orbs, it's not as fast as Ruin the Extinct but I can manipulate all five orbs at once sending them whichever way I want as I wipe out the weaker attackers, I put a lot of MP into this attack, but I regen it fast anyway.

"I see, I was worried about the wrong person... I had wondered how you gained the loyalty of a Monarch, but I understand now..." she says as Erebus blasts her staff out of her hands.

"My King is the one who will rule this world, you are but a stepping stone." he rumbles as she closes her eyes, not resisting as I send the balls towards her erasing her from existence.

As I dismiss the balls I get blasted with light, I panic for a moment before I realise that I am mostly unharmed, the magic was weak. Turning to the door, I see the Priestess back with reinforcements, I can't see her eyes under the purple blindfold she wears but I can see the tears on her face.

The second blast of magic from the old man is far more effective, sending me into the wall as I watch my HP drop down to half, quickly chugging a HP potion as I rise, casting again I send a wave of destruction at the older man, my eyes widening as he blocks it with a shield of light.

"My King, I will deal with the old one, I am sorry, but you must fight the others yourself." Erebus says as dark magic rolls of him.

"Understood, kill that old fool." I order as they start their battle, as I look over the other five I smirk, hiding my slight concern as I look them over.

Two white-haired men, both dressed in black, one with a golden staff, the other with a more elaborate gold wand, a man with a jackal style helmet, two woman, one in white and one in black

The white haired man with the wand is the biggest threat, so I'll deal with him first, casting Ruin the Extinct Star again I smirk as they attempt what the older one did, blocking my power of destruction with light, as they do I make the orbs shoot up, simply going over the barrier as all five orbs smash into my target, taste 500k destruction damage idiot.

The other white-haired man screams in anger as he tries to cast something, before he too joins the other guy in being erased from existence...

I love this spell.

As the old man fights Erebus I smirk as I send two of the orbs at him, making him split his attention as he has to block the orbs and Erebus's dark powers at the same time.

He succeeds in blocking mine, but Erebus's spells overwhelms his shield, breaking it as the death magic starts to rot his old body.

I can leave the rest to Erebus, as I turn back to the others with a cold smile, they are all too weak to pose a real threat, and my destruction magic makes short work of them despite their best efforts.

It's a shame since the two girls were pretty hot, but they were also in my way so...

Turning back to the fight I watch as Erebus overwhelms the injured older man, beating him with little trouble.

This is going pretty well.

"Thank you, My King. He was a troublesome foe. If I may make a suggestion, you need more servants... the other Monarchs would increase your manpower considerably, despite their weakness." he says making me frown.

"Weakness?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"In comparison to myself, of course, they are all powerful in their own way. Only Ehther is my equal amongst the monarchs." he admits making me pause.

A group of powerful mages at my command? Yes please.

**Quest Added**

**[The Monarchs Awaken]**

**Erebus believes that gathering the Monarchs would serve you well, gather the eleven Monarchs, the Two Squires, and the Evil King**

**Objectives: Get the mentioned unique summons [1/14]**

**Reward: The Mega Monarch Cards, Domain of the True Monarchs Card.**

Not sure how to get them, since I got Erebus from the Gacha but I'll definitely work on it, I do love powerful minions.

Moving on we both head deeper into the temple, Erebus killing more of the Spear Soldiers and Guards as we do, it's a small place with barely anything noteworthy other than the Egyptian artwork, and before long we enter the underground, as I disintegrate a pair of guards blocking a large door.

Erebus kicks the door open easily, revealing a dark-skinned blonde man sat on a stone throne, a staff with a golden snake head on the end sat in his hands lazily.

"I take it the rest failed in stopping you Monarch?" he asks with a bored tone, a small smirk on his face, I can see another door behind his throne.

**Gravekeeper's Oracle**

**Tier – Champion**

**Level – 100 **

...Ah. Well, isn't this going to be interesting?

**\- Bonus Scene – The Fall of Sanctuary - **

Desperately attempting to block the flames with her magic she winced as she saw her barrier crack and shattered under the onslaught from their attackers.

The last sanctuary came under attack without warning as these strange warriors appeared and almost immediately defeated the elven warriors defending their last holdout against the empire.

Florian had vanished the night before, she was certain he had betrayed them though she did not know why.

"Queen Fay! We must retreat!" one of her subordinates shouted desperately firing his arrows at the green garbed man leading the attackers as he dismissively struck the arrows away with his staff, a black shadow in the shape of a strange horse circling his body.

"So you are the leader of this place?" his voice boomed out as he calmly smashed his staff into the skull of an elf who attempted to ambush him, she could tell that he was dead before he even hit the ground his face caved in from the blow.

"I am. May I ask your name?" she said, hoping he was in the mood for conversation, the civilians from the sanctuary were fleeing through a back entrance, and she needed to give them as much time as possible, though even she did not know where they could go with their last hiding place destroyed.

"I am Kirin, of the Brotherhood of the Fire Fist. My Order has been commanded to destroy this place and all those inside it." he said almost sadly as he stared at her, she could see the pity in his eyes as he did.

She'd thought he would be a monster with the way he carved a path through her men, but he seemed... honourable, that didn't change the fact that he had slaughtered most of her soldiers though... she hide a wince as more of this 'Brotherhood' approached, gathering behind her... she was weak from the slaughter of Light Creatures at the hands of the Empire, she might be able to fight this 'Kirin' but she couldn't fight them all... and as she looked around she felt her heart ache at the sight of her former soldiers, who gave their lives to buy their people time.

She had a handful of warriors left, a dozen at the most. They couldn't stand against these warriors, despite their bravery and they were outnumbered, she could count almost twenty of these strange warriors, each of them stronger than her men...

"I see, is there no chance for us to stop this slaughter? Does your emperor not want me captured?" she asked, making her men stand down. This wasn't a fight they could win.

"No, my orders were clear, destroy the place and those inside it." he repeated making her frown in thought, he'd put emphasis on those words each time he said them.

"And if we were no longer inside the sanctuary?" she asked hesitantly, seeing a small smile appear under her full beard before he squashed it.

"Then you would be no longer my target. I must follow my orders to the letter." he said turning away as he started doing... something with the others, the area heating up to unbearable temperatures..

Taking the hint, she fled running as fast as she could as she ran through the passageway, her few surviving men following her.

As they got out, she slammed the exit shut as she felt a wave of magic engulf her former home, flames incinerating everything inside.

And with that, the last home of the Elven Resistance was destroyed... leaving her the leader of countless refugees, with no home or supplies... it didn't take long to catch up with the civilians, the woman and children were slow to escape, much to her shame they were overjoyed to see her, despite her utter failure to protect them. They looked to her for guidance, believing in her even despite all this...

They had a single warrior for every 20-30 non-combatants. They had nowhere to go, and they had no supplies.

One of the only allies they had was the Amazoness Village, but they didn't have the room to take in all their people, and she'd just draw the empire to them... the Empire didn't really know where the Amazoness's were hiding, it was their best defence, the Empire couldn't find the village. The deep jungles had kept them hidden, and the Amazoness's had killed everyone the Empire had sent to try to find them. She wouldn't be the one to doom them.

Getting a vision from her mistress, the Mother Goddess she paused.

She had one place she could lead her people that would be safe from the Empire... at least for a while. Over the mountains... and towards the new Overlord, a being a Dark Magic and Evil...

She was sure he'd end up fighting the empire eventually, either the Empire would try and conquer him, or he would try and conquer them, and hiding with her enemies enemy was her last choice.

She'd head to the Dark Tower in the mountains, and submit herself to his likely non-existent mercy. She had been the Mother Goddess's champion for many years, and she'd never been lead wrong...

Her Goddess was as weakened as she was, the Evil of the Seven Heroes and the destruction of her followers by the Empire had left her Goddess weak and almost powerless, but she was still a Goddess, and her guidance had never failed Fay.

If her Goddess thought that the Overlord was their best chance, then that is where she would go, her duty was to protect her people, what remained of them at least, and if that meant putting her life in the hands of a Tyrant so be it.

As another vision flashed in her mind she froze. She was ready to accept whatever the Overlord chose to put her through to protect her people, no matter how painful or humiliating... the vision had clear evidence of the fact that he had used her sexually, something she both expected and was prepared for...

The vision was simple, her heavily pregnant on a bed, as she exchanged a loving kiss with the Overlord, a look of joy on her face as she held a hand over her large stomach.

She looked so... content. Another vision flashed showing her feeding a baby girl, the child had a strange aura around her that took her a moment to place... as she did she gasped in shock... she was certain that she was right... that baby girl, her future daughter, was without a doubt the Mother Goddess in mortal form... feeling her Goddess confirm her belief she smiled to herself.

The Champion of the Mother Goddess, Embodiment of Light and the Ruler of Evil, Embodiment of Dark would together bring the Mother Goddess into the world... the Empire was living on borrowed time, they might have defeated the Light alone, but the powers of Light and Dark combined would wipe them from this world...

She had prepared herself for a life under the Overlord, she planned to serve him willingly, but not happily. She expected to submit herself to a life of despair to save her people, but now she could feel excitement building in her chest...

Soon she would meet the father of her future child, she honestly couldn't wait... Light alone was not enough, she had realised that, but soon she would see the power of Light and Dark together.

**\- The Mother Goddess -**

Smiling to herself she watched her beloved champion regain her confidence as she lead her people towards their salvation.

She was far too weak now, those few survivors were the last of her true followers, and they just weren't enough for her to maintain herself any more...

The enslavement and slaughter of her elves by the dwarf 'hero' had hurt her badly, despite the dwarfs delusion that he was serving her in some way. The only thing he and his dwarfs worshipped any more was gold.

She was practically powerless, maybe even more so than the Forgotten God now, at least he could draw power from the souls in the abyss, and she needed to take drastic measures.

She'd looked over every future, and seen her death or defeat over and over again.

She'd lose her power and fade away, she'd be dragged to the mortal realm and slain by the Empire, she'd be slain by the Overlord as he was unwilling to leave any being of power in his world, and this was his world now...

In countless timelines she was pulled to the mortal realm, her powers bound as the Overlord kept her as a trophy chained to his throne, spending an eternity as his plaything. She'd held a special place in his heart as the first Goddess to fall to him, certainly not the last. In one timeline he used her as a broodmare, giving birth to countless demi-god daughters that he raised as his warriors to conquer the multiverse in his name.. her divine mind would break by the end of the second year, leaving her little more than a set of hole for him to use, with her broken mind she would serve him willingly, just to stop the pain from disobedience, and Dark Fay would be the biggest source of her suffering, gleefully breaking her former Goddess.

She'd searched desperately to find why this timeline came about, and how to stop it, and she'd realised that it was Fay that caused it, Dark Fay to be exact after he used Evil Presence on her, the whole plan was Dark Fay's idea... her revenge on the Goddess who failed her. And the ones in which he killed her were the timelines in which Fay became Ghost Fay.

So she looked why Fay was corrupted, finding that Fay's hatred for Dark Magic would make her constantly resist him, until he lost his patience and just corrupted or killed her. Which would then lead to her enslavement or death, which would lead to the destruction or enslavement of her children, the death of Light itself.

So she'd kept searching, her power fading with each vision as she tried to find a timeline that wasn't so horrifying, and she'd almost given up hope, ready to try and twist things so she would be killed instead of suffering eternally.

But then she'd found it, the Timeline in which she was alive and happy.

If Fay was happy to serve the Overlord, Love would blossom between them despite their differences, he would neither kill or corrupt her leaving Fay the Champion of Light, an angel sitting on his shoulder. And she in turn would not be killed or enslaved, her powers would still fade however.

Her children would be happy under the Overlord, and in time their love of her would turn to love of him as he ascended to Godhood himself, and she would fade.

Unless she took lengths to stop that, she couldn't stop his ascension, and she couldn't stop his conquest, but she could ensure she had a place in his world... a spot on his future pantheon, not as a slave but as his own flesh and blood, she would be reborn as the Daughter Goddess, not a Goddess of Light, but a Goddess of Balance, both Light and Dark, Fay would eventually take her place as the Goddess of Light, and she would do magnificently, far better then she ever did.

With the last of her power she checked the current timeline, feeling herself start to lose consciousness as her mind started to go into hibernation for when she would be conceived...

She was such a daddy's girl... the vision of her competitions with her sisters to get her beloved fathers attention made her laugh for the first time in years...

Wait... why was she naked? Just as her mind shut down, she watched the vision continue as her future self knelt before her father, her hands swiftly undoing his trousers, staring in awe at the hard shaft as she lowered her mouth, taking it between her lips, looking up at her beloved daddy in love and lust as she did.

Oh dear... maybe she should have examined this Timeline more before she locked it in place... well, it was too late now, and it was still better than the alternative. Her memories wouldn't awaken for a long long time, and by the time she did she'd be a different person entirely.

...She really was going to be a Daddy's Girl.

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Serena's Favourite (While Kuro is in the Desert)- **

Kneeling in front of her teacher she leaned forwards, letting her tongue sneak out of her mouth as she placed her lips on Lady Serena's wet slit, sliding her tongue into the older woman's mound.

She didn't find woman attractive, but Emely was a pragmatic girl, and the more Lady Serena liked her the better her life would be. As she licked the cum from the teachers freshly fucked pussy she smirked to herself.

Life her wasn't that bad, all she had to do was keep Serena happy, attend her lessons and clean up the tower and she got to live in comfort, there was food available whenever she was hungry, as long as she was willing to cook it herself if she didn't want to wait for dinner time, she had a luxurious bedroom, better than anything in the Village of Spree, and maybe even the Castle Spree, and she was completely safe, no halflings or other monsters could reach this tower.

She really didn't see what some of the other girls were complaining about, not that they complained around her after she told Lady Serena about Esme insulting their master.

Esme didn't like her after she was punished by Lady Serena, but she didn't care. She didn't need the other girls to like her, she needed Lady Serena and the Overlord to like her, maybe Rose as well.

And keeping Lady Serena happy was easy, she was a smart girl and was doing the best in their lessons, all she needed to do was stay close to Lady Serena and help her out with anything she did.

Lady Serena had given her many lessons the other girls didn't get, ranging from how to make outfits to lessons on how to punish disobedience, and she was allowed into the large library whenever she wasn't working.

She was all too familiar with both pleasuring women and being pleasured by woman now, her extra lessons with her teacher often ended with such things, either her pleasuring Lady Serena to test her growing skills in the Sexual Arts, a good slave should know how to pleasure both men and women after all, or Serena returning the favour as a reward for her success, and she spent most nights sleeping in Lady Serena's large bed, it was nicer than hers and it meant she was always available whenever Lady Serena wanted her.

That was the key to surviving in this place, just finding someone powerful and attaching yourself to them, the other girls hadn't worked that out yet (except maybe Tilda, she had to admire the tomboy's abilities after she got the trust of the Overlord himself).

As Lady Serena's favourite, her life was easy. She got the least troublesome tasks, more free time, access to better resources, a better more comfortable uniform and she couldn't be touched by the other slaves no matter how much they disliked her, Esme cornered her once and as soon as the harassment was over she simply told Lady Serena...

Esme never bothered her again.

Stage one of her plan for an easy life was achieved, now she just had to endear herself to the Overlord himself, a task that would no doubt be much harder... she'd paid attention during Lady Serena's lessons on pleasuring male's, practised regularly with the toy she was given, but she wasn't sure how it would go until she actually spent time with her master.

After he had taken her from the halflings she had seen him several times around the tower, but a good slave does not approach her master without being called.

As she made her mistress climax, she drank all of her juices quickly, she didn't want to make a mess after all.

"You're as good with your tongue as ever, Emely." Lady Serena said with a slight pant as she helped Emely stand up. "I've done such good work with you... I can't wait to show My Love what you can do with your mouth..."

"I live to serve you, and our Lord. I would be honoured to show Lord Kuro what you have taught me..." she said hiding a smile.

Having Lady Serena there for the first time would be useful, Lord Kuro was an intimidating man, having her Mistress there would help her stay calm and make a good first impression.

Stage two of her plan for an easy life was off to a good start. Now she just had to succeed in impressing the Overlord and she was on the path for an easy life, honestly being a slave was easy, the other girls would learn eventually that submission was the the best choice in this situation.

**Authors Note : This heat is kicking my ass, normally I write about 4-5k words each time I sit down to write, but this time I managed about 2k before I had to take a break. Summer needs to hurry up and go away.**

**As a heads up, I'm going on vacation next month (late August) and I will be away from my PC for almost three weeks, so there wouldn't be any updates during that time, so don't panic if I stop posting for a while, I've not abandoned anything, I'm just laying on a beach with a drink in my hand. I honestly don't even know if I'll have access to Wi-Fi at the hotel, so I might be going completely silent.**

**Also, please stop asking when the next chapter is going to be up, I get a few PM's daily asking when I'm posting next, it'll be up when it's up. Seriously, It's not like I ever take a long time to post...**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 25 : Where's my final boss?**

This guy's strong, Satan level strong, or he would be if he had the same bonuses devil's get, something I have no way of finding out before we start fighting.

"Tell me, what's down there that you are all so obsessed with protecting?" I ask him, getting a casual laugh from him as he rests his chin on his hand, looking bored.

"Not protecting, imprisoning. It's a particularly strong Undead, one with a lust for conquest, they attempted to conquer Egypt but they were defeated by Pharaoh Atem, and imprisoned so they could never escape and try again, but then this isn't Egypt is it? Finding our temple in the middle of a different desert was rather annoying but it doesn't change our ancient task, I cannot let you go further, and you won't stop... let's get this over with." he says pulling himself up with the same bored smirk.

"You don't seem very concerned... that sure you'll win?" I say preparing myself as Erebus does the same.

"No, I'm stronger than your pet Monarch, but my victory is far from guaranteed, either I'll win and my people will respawn slowly, or you'll win and we'll be summoned by you later... won't we? Gigantes, Water Omotics, Labyrinth, Erebus, the Underworld Monarch, all monster cards just like us. I have some small powers of precognition, no matter what happens in this battle my people will live, and the Undead will either remain sealed, or be enslaved. This battles pretty pointless... still not going to just let you win though. Enough talk... We fight now!" he says sending a wave of light towards us as I cast Shield, watching my MP drop by almost 250k...

That means I just blocked almost 200k HP damage.. over double what I have. .. I desperately need more HP.

Still, I have 40% Resist Light so it would have been lowered since I don't think shield takes my resists into account, so it would have been closer to 120k HP, still enough to end me but still.

As Erebus starts battling the Oracle, waves of black death magic and golden light damage clashing I decide that maybe I'll play support on this one... I can start fighting my own battles against people who can't one-shot me, fuck Pride I'll happily hide behind Erebus for this.

As I try using my Nullification Gear to seal his light magic my eyes widen. It worked... for all of three seconds before he started again. The description doesn't say anything about it, but clearly it isn't as reliable as I thought... Is the Oracle just too strong to be nullified?

...Shiro left out that fact on purpose didn't he? It's a good job I didn't try this on Sirzechs or someone like that, better to learn it's limitations now than have it fail at a key moment.

Time to de-buff while I hide behind Erebus I guess, Stiffen Limbs, Dominion: Slow, Ray of Enfeeblement, Undying Army, Dark Desecration, Damnation, Dark Gift, Mark of Death on Erebus.

Casting Scourge of Undead I smirk as a Death Knight appears from a inky black portal, I can't use my actual summons, but I can use skill that make temporary summons.

Downing a MP potion I keep Shield up, all I have to do is not die and I win. Clearly the Oracle knows this as he turns his magic on me, trying to focus me down as I drink more MP potions... fear the inventory of an alchemist...

As a skeleton horde leaves the portal I get a cunning idea... first I upgrade Mark of Death, I'll need it for this.

**[Mark of Death] (+2) (Active)**

**20000 MP to cast**

**Cast on a friendly undead unit. Anyone who kills this unit will become [Mark for Death]**

**Units with [Mark for Death] will take 10000 Death Damage after 30 seconds have passed and be inflicted with [Curse of Death]**

**[Curse of Death] causes all Damage to be increased by 50% and prevents healing until lifted**

Casting it on one of the skeletons I order it to charge the Oracle, frowning as it waves it's hands frantically.

Why doesn't it want to commit suicide... never mind, just answers by own question. Watching as the Death Knight walks over, grabbing the skeleton and lifting it above his head as he tosses it at the Oracle who makes the mistake of blasting it with light magic, cursing himself in the process.

The Death Knight gives me a thumbs up, grabbing another skeleton as I cast Mark of Death again.

My new technique, Skele-Bomb will win this match for me.

Is it honourable? No, do I care? Also No. I don't want to be able to fight me own battles so I can be honourable and proud, I just want a method of protecting myself if my summons aren't available.

The Oracle is taking insane amounts of damage with all the damage increasing de-buffs, plus Dark Desecration weakens devout units, and I'm pretty sure he counts.

All things considered he isn't doing bad, Erebus is taking plenty of damage as well, but I keep using an Upgraded Drain Life, healing him

**[Drain Life] (+3) (Active)**

**25000 MP to cast**

**Drains 5000 HP from target and gives it to second target**

Is it cost-effective? No, but I also have a fuck-load of MP to waste along with a lot of MP potions. If I wanted to fight fair I wouldn't have picked Necromancer, I'd be a knight or something stupid like that.

Maybe I should try and find the Assassin class, really go for the unfair fighting style. If I mix them, then I can hide while my summons fight, occasionally throwing spells at my foes from the shadows.

The Oracle does manage to wipe out my Death Knight, and my Skeletons, but with new undead spawning every 60 seconds he can't withstand the horde forever, as a Skeletal Dragon claws it's way from the portal, he just can't keep up with the damage any more.

Scourge of Undead can spawn any Undead monster available for me, at random without the corpse cost, from my weakest summons, the Bone Mouse, to my strongest the Skeletal Dragon... and it lasts until the fights over.

As he dies he smirks at me making me frown slightly, he wasn't the boss of this dungeon, so what the hell is through that door? With the fight over, my undead disappear, and Erebus rapidly heals from the damage he had taken.

"A powerful foe, he reminds me of my battles with the Heavenly Monarch, we should be cautious, My King, the next foe must be dangerous indeed to need such powerful guardians." he says getting a nod from me, he isn't wrong.

Pushing the door open, the seals on it breaking as I do, I peer into the room with a frown, my usual de-buffs won't help against another undead.

I see my foe immediately, his red eyes glaring at me from under his golden mask as he summons hundreds of undead.

**Spirit of the Pharaoh**

**Tier – Elite**

**Level – 80**

**Pharaoh's Servant**

**Tier – Regular**

**Level - 20**

**Pharaonic Protector**

**Tier – Regular**

**Level - 20**

...I feel cheated.

The horde of Pharaoh's Servants and Pharaonic Protectors charge us, Erebus simply blasts them aside with ease, I can feel his own disappointment as he looks over the far weaker foes.

**\- Shiro - **

Feeling a burst of amusement I looked up from 2B, pausing in my thrusting as I tried to work out why I was so entertained...

**SHIRO! You immature asshole! Where did you put it?**

Ahh... that was why I felt so amused. I have no idea what you are talking about.

**The dungeon boss, where is it? Why is that weakling there?**

Who knows? I've forgotten. I doubt it went far, it's definitely still in that world... somewhere.

**You are a petty little bitch, and I hate you so much.**

Love you too!

**\- Kuro -**

This fight is pathetic, I don't even bother getting involved as Erebus slaughters the undead the Spirit summons with ease, marching up to him as he punched the golden spirit into the wall simply beating him into the ground.

I know I should be happy the boss was so easy, but I feel so... cheated.

Clearly not as much as Erebus who is clearly something of a battle maniac given the way he's pummelling the Spirits face in anger, to be honest I think he's already killed it.

It stopped moving about two minutes ago.

"...My King, I have defeated the enemy." he says moving back to my side.

"...I noticed. Good work, Erebus." I say as I get the notification.

**Dungeon Complete!**

**Rewards: Gravekeeper's Cards, Spirit of the Pharaoh, Pharaohs Servant, Pharaonic Protector, Necrovalley, 100 Credits, Companion Gem: Mana (Yugioh) ,Companion Gem: Ishizu Ishtar (Yugioh), Companion Gem: Yasmin (Yugioh)**

I guess that's good? I like Credits, and Companions, and the Gravekeeper's can be of use to me as well, even the Spirit of the Pharaoh will have his uses... I still feel cheated.

Most of the Gravekeeper's are unavailable to summon at the moment, I can only summon the Warriors and Non-Combatants, not that ones I actually want, the mages. I need to level Commander more.

Fuck it, that's enough for today, I'm going home.

**\- Hel, Generaid of Death -**

Looking around the strange place she glared, she didn't know how she was freed from the seal, but her mysterious benefactor had just dumped her in this strange place, she was far from Egypt, and her homeland in the north.

"Who dares intrude in my Abyss?" some fool shouts, as she turns to look at the source of the knowledge... another God? And a weak and hideous one at that.

This wasn't her land, Helheim was far from this place, but it was a world of death, where the souls of the dead ended up... it would work as a start point from where she would build her forces, and start her conquest once more.

She needed the forces if she wanted to beat those three fools who drove her from her home in the first place.

"Hel, Generaid of Death, Goddess of the Dead... and your new mistress, worm." she sneered, calling forth her magic.

This wouldn't take long.

First this abyss, then this world... and then she'd find her way back... Thor, Loki and Odin, so called lords of the Aesir were living on borrowed time... if she wasn't sure Atem was long since dead she'd go for him and his precious God Cards as well...

**\- Kuro -**

I've decided to summon Himawari, she might not be summoned as an adult but even if she is I can ditch her on Kushina, she should be happy to meet her own granddaughter.

"Kuro? I'm here, what did you call me here for?" Kushina asks as she enters my private chambers, looking somewhat nervous, her relationship loyalty has been dropping slowly over time, courtesy of her heightened Libido and constant erotic dreams.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I turn to her.

"Come here." I say as she approaches slowly, looking ready to flee at any moment despite her arousal, I've been using Eromancy to make her horny and aroused whenever we run into each other, and even better, her body has grown so used to being wet near me that she's started doing it on her own... she still has 91 Relationship Loyalty though, and that's too high for me to be comfortable making a move.

Slow and steady, Kuro. Slow and Steady.

"I've been given the power to summon another from your world... and I've decided to leave it up to you whether I do or not. Himawari Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto Uzumaki." I explain, seeing her eyes widen in shock. "There's a chance that she is in the same position you were, that she's going to die, but I just don't know."

**+10 Affection with Kushina [10/100] for (potentially) saving her granddaughter**

"Summon her then! If she's in danger then she needs help, you know?! If not then you can just work out how to send her back." she says quickly, yeah that's what I expected. She's as hot-headed and impatient as her son.

"Very well, stay by my side, she might need calming, and you are her family, even if you never got to meet her." I say using the Companion Gem, watching it disperse as Himawari appears.

That isn't the Boruto Era Himawari, that's the first thing that stands out, she's too old for that... at a glance I'd say she's around 13 at the most, a bit older than Naruto and Hinata when they graduated. What really stands out is that she's wearing a Konoha Jōnin uniform, a flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeved shirt... her hair is almost identical to Hinata after the time-skip, and it takes me a moment to confirm that this isn't a mid-timeskip Hinata.

Her uniform is in a bad state, clearly damaged in battle judging by the cuts and burn marks across it, one large cut into the flak jacket, from a guess I'd saw she was stabbed in the chest with a large blade.

"Wh- Wait... You're Kushina... I've seen your picture in dad's office... how?" she stutters, blinking rapidly as her veins around her eyes bulge from her use of the Byakugan.

"Kuro... can you please leave us for a moment?" she asks me making me pause before I rise, leaving the room, it's easier if someone else explains it anyway.

**+5 Affection with Kushina [15/100] for giving her some space**

At least she isn't a child..

"Lord Kuro, I have a report to make." Mata says, from where she's been waiting outside my door.

"My rooms... occupied at the moment, let's go to yours." I say walking away from my room, with her following behind.

It doesn't take long to reach her room, and I take a seat on a chair in her strangely out-of-place room, it's got a old fashioned tavern look to it, bottles of something along the bar-like counter over to the side... does the Game design a room for each person tailored to their preferences? The Game is really impressive with all the small details it takes care of in the background.

**+1 Reputation with the Game [08/100] for appreciating the effort it puts in**

As I sit down, Mata causally takes a seat in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck with a sultry smirk.

"Rose isn't going to betray you, she's pretty obsessed with proving her worth to you before you recruit her sister as your mistress. She's in the process of building a spy network in Spree, and she plans on having it spread everywhere, Heaven's Peak, the Empire. She's going to keep an eye on them all, as your Spy Mistress." Mata explains, running her finger in a circle on my chest.

A Spy Mistress... a role I don't have filled at the moment. If she wanted to impress me, she's succeeding. Knowledge is half the battle after all, and having a Spy Network built up could be very helpful in the long run.

"Good to know, keep an eye on her progress. You know a thing or two about spying after all." I say getting a light giggle from her as I do.

"I will, My Master... but first, don't you want to give me some Mana?" she says as her hand trails down my chest, her ass grinding in my lap as she runs herself against me.

"...Do you need Mana?" I ask with a raised eye-brow.

"Of course not, I have a impressive Mana Regen since you are such a powerful mage, but that's so boring... wouldn't you rather fill me with your... thick, powerful mana?" she says pulling her tiny top down exposing her massive breasts, maybe it's the fact that she's a seductress but I keep my eyes locked with hers, ignoring the amazing breasts hanging free.

Her smirk doesn't change from it's alluring look, but I see something in her eyes as I ignore her, she climbs out of my lap with a small smile, as she drops to her knees.

"Are you shy, Master? Don't worry, I won't judge you if you aren't well-endowed... I can teach you how to use what you have after all." she says undoing my belt, that's how she wants to play? Bitch Breaker On...

I don't have pride as a warrior, but even I have my limits... as she pulls my trousers down, my boxers give up the futile effort of keeping my manhood imprisoned as it burst free, landing on her shocked face.

"...I see. Less a dagger, and more a claymore, Master?" she says regaining her composure almost immediately, realistically, she probably fucked half of France in her past life, she's not easily put of by sex as a former Courtesan and spy who's whole thing was seduction.

"Something like that, if you want my 'Mana' your going to have to work for it..." I say with a smirk as she fully removes her top, giving my enhanced shaft a long lick, giving the tip a kiss.

"I'm not sure this would even fit in my mouth..." she says as she strokes it, her hand not quite wrapping around the thick shaft.

"Don't worry, I won't judge you if you can't handle it." I say to her making her smirk widen slightly.

"I deserved that... well, no-one likes a quitter..." she says opening her mouth as I cast Imbue Stretchiness on her, and Add Flavour onto myself, honey this time.

Her jaw seemingly unhinges as she keeps forcing her head down deeper, my shaft vanishing into her mouth as she keeps her eyes on me, still looking amused as she takes me into her throat.

Eventually she stops, having taken around two thirds of the shaft into her mouth before she couldn't take any more, pulling back as she stroked the parts her mouth couldn't reach, her tongue massaging the shaft as she moved back till only the tip was still inside, immediately taking it back into her mouth much faster this time.

As she does she hums, sending vibrations along my shaft as I cast Phantom Hands, groping her breasts and ass as she glances down, still seemingly amused.

Her technique is amazing, maybe even better than Yasaka's, and as she goes to work it doesn't take me long before I can feel my climax approaching, she's working hard for my Mana, so I don't see a reason to hold back.

Considering that this used to be her life, I'm not too embarrassed that I only lasted a few minutes, she clearly wants my seed, so she can have it... as I am about to cum I cast Liquid Production on myself, she'll get exactly what she wants... she clearly knows that I'm about to finish as she pulls back, keeping the tip in her mouth as she rapidly strokes the shaft while her massages my balls with her other hand, her tongue swirling around the tip.

With a grunt I cum, watching her cheeks almost immediately bulge up like a chipmunks as her eyes widen in shock. She quickly swallows the honey-flavoured cum, but it doesn't stop coming as her cheeks fill again, she can't keep up with the torrent as she pulls back, letting it slip out of her mouth as I cover her hair and face seemingly without end.

When the cum finally stops she is coated in it, her face, hair and breasts are covered as she stares at me with a amused/exasperated expression.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 50, END = 413)**

50? Guess I haven't recovered from my time with Jewel yet...

"I get the point Master... I won't imply you have a small shaft again." she says standing up as she wipes some of her face, eating it. "I was planning on fucking you, but I want a bath... so we'll have to wait till later... unless you want to use a command seal to make me stay." she says calmly.

"Nah, have a nice bath, I'll pump some mana into you another time." I say cancelling my spells as she lets out a laugh, seeing my shaft shrink down to it's usual size, still larger than average.

"Sex Magic? Caster's are always so perverted... that explains the taste at least..." she says moving into her en suite as she drops her skirt revealing her lack of panties under it.

**+12 Affection with Mata Hari [12/100] for being fun**

**+12 Obedience with Mata Hari [52/100] for not being an asshole **

She's fun.

Heading back to my room I go to see if they are done yet, if they're being over-emotional I'm out. I enter without knocking, seeing them sat on my bed I smirk internally.

Didn't take long to get Kushina in my bed... now I just need to get her into my bed naked instead of dressed.

"Kuro? She wants to talk to you in private..." Kushina says getting up and walking towards me, before she gives me a brief hug, whispering into my ear. "She was going to die, thank you for helping her..."

**+10 Affection with Kushina [25/100] for saving Himawari**

**+10 Obedience with Kushina [50/100] for saving Himawari**

As she leave I turn to the calm Himawari, the moment Kushina leaves the room a smirk appears on her face, looking entirely out of place.

"Aren't you going to talk a seat?" she asks patting the bed next to her.

Keeping my guard up I take the offer, this is a trap, but I can handle her, Elite Level 90... stronger than I expected but within my abilities if she turns hostile, honestly it'll be harder to explain to Kushina why her granddaughter is a smear on my walls than it would be to kill her.

As I sit down she catches me by surprise, not attacking me but sitting in my lap facing me with a somewhat crazy look in her eyes...

"I've missed you... Kuro-Sensei." she says rubbing her face on mine as I stare at her.

What.

"It hasn't happened for you yet, and it won't for a long, long time... but you are going to end up in the Boruto verse, even after you prevent it from happening in Naruto... my idiot father made you my sensei... and you taught me a lot..." she says with a sultry giggle. "When you left you left me behind... I guess you knew I'd be summoned? Don't worry, I know exactly what you are like... and I'll help you, just like I helped you steal mother from Naruto..." she says making me quickly check her stats.

...80 Affection, 90 Obedience. What? And wouldn't her world be frozen if I did leave it?

**She took an Affection hit from you leaving her behind.**

**And no, I did some time fuckery to make this work.**

[Everyone's favourite teacher] – Himawari [50]

Reputation, Affection and Obedience grows faster with your students

"Don't worry, I won't tell grandma anything... you want her don't you? Leave it to me... if I can manipulate mother into sleeping with older you in Naruto's office, I can get grandmother to be grateful to out beloved saviour..." she says as she grinds herself into my lap.

"Naruto? You call him by his first name?" I ask trying to distract myself.

"of course, at least in private... in person I call him father... and in private I call you Daddy." she giggles as she moves out of my lap. "We can't play now, Kushina would get suspicious, she is a Kunoichi even if she's kinda dumb, just like Naruto, but we'll play soon, I promise..." she says walking away with a sway to her hips.

**I would never make a Companion Gem if you couldn't make use of them, otherwise why the fuck would it be a reward? That's just bad Game Design.**

Fair enough, I can definitely use this.

Moving on, it's summoning time again. My Fate Summon has cooled down so I can use it again, my choices are Jaguar Man, Phantom of the Opera, Cu Chulainn or Kid Gil.

I have an assassin so I'll wait till I summon Phantom, and I just don't like Gilgamesh, Kid or not... Jaguar Man is kinda...

Cu it is, why not after all? If I train him up, I can have him watch over Spree for me, at least until I have some better defences there.

The runic circle appears glowing brightly as the rooms glows red for a moment before it fades, revealing the blue-haired man in his equally blue full body suit, as he casually spins his red spear around stabbing it into the ground.

"Yo, Servant Lancer has answered your summon. Well, let's try to have fun Master." he says carefree as he leans on his spear... he put a hole in my floor...

"I'm Kuro, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hound of Ulster." I say getting a laugh from him.

"So, no Holy Grail war is going on... but I'm guessing you have people to fight anyway?" he says easily, spinning his spear again.

"Something like that, I just need to get you trained up and then I want you to protect a village that I own, it's had some problems with attackers..." I say, he starts at Tier 2, so he's stronger than Mata, but he's still level 1.

"So, boss, we're killing stuff?" he asks with the same lazy carefree attitude he's had this whole time.

"Yeah, Angels to be exact, just have to gather the rest of out group first." I say. "Come on, follow me." I say heading out, might as well see if Rias and her group wants to join the party.

**\- Later -**

As it turns out, yes. She she would.

Made some good progress getting to my quest completion, another session with each will be enough to finish with them, plus I need to do Ravel and her group as well.

Something odd happened when I got Cu's level to 35... his shirt vanished. To be more precise it counted as his first Ascension, putting him into his stage 2 outfit. Then he got his second Ascension at 70, and then another one at 100, which lowered his level back to 50, making him tier 3 with his stage 3 outfit.

It is ridiculously easy to get peoples Ascensions... he leveled faster than the others from Rias's group, but he was also killing more than them so I suppose how many they kill has an effect on how fast they level...

Only Rias reached Tier Two out of her group, but the rest are close enough...

More importantly I gained plenty of levels myself, enough to max Summoner, I didn't want not be able to use the higher level summons and higher star Fate Cards so I just power levelled it.

**[Summon Supernatural (Fae/Angelic)] (Active) **

**Summon a Fae/Angelic beings to fight for you, you can only have 1 Summon for every 5 INT.**

**Fae/Angelic beings can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**[Possession (Summoner)] (Active)**

**2500MP per minute**

**Allows the caster to possess one of their non-unique summons**

**[Summon Supernatural (Youkai)] (Active) **

**Summon a Youkai to fight for you, you can only have 1 Summon for every 5 INT.**

**Youkai beings can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**[Master of Summons] – Perk, Title**

**A Master of Summoning, controlling your summons comes naturally to you**

**Reduces the INT cost of summons from 5 to 1**

**Demonologist Class Unlocked**

Once again I feel cheated... Necromancer only lowers to 2.5 INT, more than double the cost of Summoning. Guess that's the price you pay for all the de-buffs and attacks.

The summons I got back weren't bad, for Fae/Angelic I got Freya, Spirit of Victory, a one-star unique, she's basically a cheerleader who can buff other Summons, and Shining Friendship, a four-star green ball with wings. Kinda useless but whatever. And I could use my Agent of Miracles – Jupiter card I got before, another buffing monster, but he's a decent fighter as well.

For Youkai I got Gozuki and Mezuki, both four-star. Gozuki is a Cow Youkai with a massive hammer, Mezuki is a Horse Youkai with a massive Axe. Both are just physical attackers, nothing special about them.

Then I focused some levels into Warrior, another twenty since that was decently low leveled.

I even hit the 500 mark for END in the process

**500 END Perk Added**

**[The Enduring]**

**Doubles HP gained from END**

**5% chance of any attack doing no damage, regardless of how strong it is**

**[Battle Cry] (Active) **

**100 SP to use**

**Let's out a battle cry, stunning foes who hear it for 3 seconds**

**[Greatsword Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use a greatsword with some skill**

**[Cleave] (Active) **

**200 SP to use**

**Cleave through your targets dealing [(STRx2)+(WeaponDamagex2)] to everyone it hits**

**[Mace Proficiency (Novice)] (Apprentice) **

**Skill already earned... +50 STR**

The skills themselves are pretty boring, but I do love my new perk. I really want to get hit by something stupidly powerful and just have it do nothing, mostly I just want to max Warrior so I can move on to better melee classes.

Then, I put some more effort into Commander, gotta put the summons I got to use after all. Twenty Levels was all I had time for, but I'll max it sooner or later. I did get the 500 CHA Perk from the stats, so that's nice.

**500 CHA Perk Added**

**[Perfection given form]**

**You are unnaturally attractive, even in different forms you have an Aura that draws people in, making people seek your approval and affection subconsciously.**

**CHA checks almost always pass**

**Summon Follower (Rogue) **

**Summon an Rogue to fight for you, you can only have 1 Follower for every 5 CHA.**

**Rogues can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

**Summon Follower (Mage) **

**Summon an Mage to fight for you, you can only have 1 Follower for every 5 CHA.**

**Mages can be dismissed and summoned at will.**

Pretty much what I expected.

For my Mage summons I got Violet Witch, a plant controlling mage and Allure Queen LV3, a unique summon that can mind control weaker enemies, useful but it has it's limits.

I got Worgen Infiltrator and Woodland Archer for my rogue summons, nothing special, but the real benefit is that I can now summon all the different unique summons I've been collecting over time, like the Dark Scorpions and the Gravekeeper's, instead of just sitting on the cards.

Training with Rias's group got me more affection and reputation with them, except for Rias who is maxed. Akeno reached 99 before it stopped, obviously due to the quest. And I got Gasper to 51, only to notice something I had been shrugging off... why is Gasper getting affection instead of Reputation?

**[Trap Master] – Gasper [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with traps.**

...I don't like guys, at all. No it doesn't matter that they look like girls, traps are guys and I like girls. Azazel's Genderbend gun is going to be seeing some use I think.

After dungeon delving again I got 14 Gacha tokens, and once again I'm using them immediately.

I got 8 Unlock cards, 3 Fate Cards, and 3 Companions...

**Summon Unlock Card – Samsara Lotus (1 Star)**

**Adds [Samsara Lotus] to Grow Plant**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Burning Skull Head (3 Star)**

**Adds [Burning Skull Head] to Summon Ghost**

**Summon Unlock Card – Cursed Castaway (6 Mana) **

**Adds [Cursed Castaway] to Summon Ghost**

**Summon Unlock Card – Trancefamiliar (1 Star)**

**Adds [Trancefamiliar] to Summon Monster**

**Summon Unlock Card – Zera the Mant (8 Stars) Unique**

**Adds [Zera the Mant] to Summon Demon**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Rapid-Fire Magician (4 Star)**

**Adds [Rapid-Fire Magician] to Summon Follower (Mage)**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Lyrilusc – Turquoise Warbler (1 Star) Unique**

**Adds [Lyrilusc – Turquoise Warbler] to Summon Follower (Heroes and Villains)**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – The Unhappy Girl (2 Star) Unique**

**Adds [The Unhappy Girl] to Summon Follower (Non-Combatants)**

It's mildly annoying to have half of them be actually unusable... at least for now, but I know I can get the skills eventually.

The ones I can use are interesting, Burning Skull Head is a skull that's on fire, it sets things on fire. That's pretty much it to be honest. Cursed Castaway is a sexy pirate ghost, and frankly if that combination of words doesn't interest you then you have issues.

Trancefamiliar is a car that can put people into a trance, it can't control them, and it won't work if they are too strong but it still has it's uses.

The Unhappy Girl is... an unhappy girl, her power is that she puts of an Aura that stops people from fighting, again it isn't perfect and even if it was it can be broken if they are attacked. She basically has weaponised depression.

No Monarch's... unfortunately.

**Summon Unlock Card – Edward Teach (2* Rider)**

**Adds [Edward Teach (2* Rider)] to Summon Servant**

**Summon Unlock Card – Cleopatra (5* Assassin)**

**Adds [Cleopatra (5* Assassin)] to Summon Servant**

**Summon Unlock Card – Shi Huang Di (5* Ruler)**

**Adds [Shi Huang Di (5* Ruler)] to Summon Servant**

Again, cool but nothing I massively care about, I'll summon them, eventually. I'm more happy that I'm high level enough to use all the cards... I need to get me some Mordred...

**Companion Gem: Mei (Overwatch) **

**Companion Gem: Bell-mère (One Piece)**

**Companion Gem: Nyx Assassin (Dota)**

Now... this is a problem for me.

Bell-mere? Cool woman, pretty badass, nice to have when I go to One Piece since that's an immediate bonus with Nami...

Nyx Assassin? Also look if I want some people very dead, he'll be great. Also not a problem...

Mei. Mei-Ling Zhou, the ice hero from Overwatch... I cannot begin to put into words the hard-on I have for this woman... adorable dorky Chinese girl? This makes my dick grow a-mei-zingly hard...

**-1 Reputation with the Game [7/100] for making me listen to that.**

I deserved that.

That being said... she's a hero, a real do=gooder, about as Lawful Good as you can get, and I don't want to hurt her. I need to wait till I'm in a world where I'm doing Hero shit to summon her, maybe My Hero Academia or DC, something like that.

Fuck Sombra, Zarya, Mercy, Ashe, Tracer, Symmetra Widowmaker and Pharah, Mei is where it's at... gets a pass, but that's because I have a thing for Asian girls, also nerdy girls...

My raging hard-on for Mei doesn't want to wait, but I can't summon her yet...

I feel a deep need to fuck someone. I don't care who, but this erection needs to be calmed.

Instead of just leaving my room and going downstairs to one of the many willing girls, I do the completely rational thing of summoning someone from the DxD world.

"Kuro? You look... older. Where are we... what is this?" she asks looking around in confusion...

"Interdimensional Booty Call. Time isn't moving in your world, so I summoned you here. And I'm only about a week older, this is artificial." I say calmly as she raises her eyebrow.

"Interdim... just how horny are you?" she asks with an amused look.

"You have no idea... you don't mind?" I ask getting a chittering laugh from her.

"Of course not, it's strange to not feel the Ley-lines at all, but there doesn't seem to be any problems with me leaving, even if I'm weaker in this world than normal, not many people would turn down a chance to visit another world... this is a first even for me." Yasaka says with a lazy smirk as she drops her kimono to the ground... it was her or Venelana and Venelana doesn't have 50 Affection yet.

"Wonderful, I knew you'd be game." I say casting strip on us both to speed things up, she's actually wearing a thong surprisingly but I want it gone, I grab her and toss her onto the bed getting a laugh from her as she smirks at me.

Bind pulls her arms above her head, tying her to the bedposts, Arose and Lubricate make her wet, or they would if she wasn't already... Enhance Pleasure, Touch of Pleasure, Heighten Libido, and Heighten Sensitivity are necessary to stand a chance against this foxy vixen. Add Flavour on us both, white chocolate on her, and milk chocolate on me, along with Liquid Production because those tits deserve to be sucked... Imbue Stretchiness cause she's going to need it, and Bitch Breaker Mode cause why not?

"You have some new tricks... now you really are the biggest I've ever had..." she says as she spreads her legs wide. "Wreck me, ruin my milf pussy... make me yours." she begs as I climb onto the bed, running the tip along her drenched pussy teasingly.

"Either you hurry up and start pounding me into this bed, or I tear these bindings off and ride you till your balls shrivel up sometime tomorrow... Fuck me already you tease..." she growls as her legs wrap around me, pulling me into her tight hole... despite my over the top size I practically sink into her without issue, I know Imbue Stretchiness helps but I can't help think it wouldn't be that easy if it wasn't Yasaka...

Taking her 'advise' I don't hold back, simply thrusting into her as hard and fast as I can, latching my lips onto her nipple as I suck on it, enjoying my 'chocolate milk' as I do, the other breast gets roughly groped as I squeeze and pinch her nipple watching the milk squirt out.

"...I haven't lactated since Kunou was a baby, just how many tricks have you learned?" she laughs in between her moans.

"A few, they're pretty useful." I admit as I keep pounding into her, not that I have a choice with how her legs are wrapped around my waist... if there was ever a power-bottom, Yasaka is it... despite all the spells and her position on her back tied to the bed, she's the one in control of this encounter...

She's using her legs to force me to go as fast as she wants, each time I pull out she immediately slams me back in, one day I'll be a level 100 Eromancer... and then I might actually stand a chance against this horny fox... I won't beat her, I'm not sure this Post-Game boss can be beaten, but I will at least give it my all.

It takes awhile, but I manage to make her cum first, that isn't the problem with her, the problem is that she doesn't stop when she cums, I want her to lose control, but despite the loud moan she never stops her controlling, and the sudden tightness forces me to join her quickly as I fill her with cum, looking at the casual smirk on her face as I catch my breath...

She is still completely fine, and I'm catching my breath...

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 50, END = 513)**

At least I have recovered a little... her legs finally let me escape from her warm silky depths as I pull out, climbing up further as I place my dick between her soft tits, the tip poking out of the top, even with my massive size my member is still almost completely engulfed with only a small bit of the tip escaping the marshmallowy prison.

As I start thrusting she leans down kissing the tip each time it peeks out, I can't believe I'm thinking this... but I need a bigger bitch breaker. Clearly 18 Inches just isn't enough...

God damn this woman is a cougar...

**\- Later -**

Pulling out of the almost painfully tight ass, I let my member shrink, that's it, I'm completely drained... that was load number 7, I even used my Perk that lets me pass any END check to go again... and she's still horny.

At least I got 4 levels of Eromancer out of it...

"Aww... you're done? I can't blame you, you've lasted longer than anyone I've ever been with after all... you need to get a spell for that as well, so we can keep going." she laughs as I wince... I can almost guarantee that she'd make me do this for days if I didn't have a limit... I'd probably die of dehydration and I don't even need to be hydrated.

"You are literally covered in cum, I've finished twice in each of your holes, and coated your face in breasts with cum... and you want more?" I ask as I collapse onto the bed, Liquid Production means each of my loads was massive, and she's taken seven of them... she's even looking a bit bloated from it all. "My dick will rebel if I try and go again... it'll fall off and roll away in terror."

"Don't worry, if time doesn't move here then we can practice a lot... can you summon Kunou here? I think she'd like the time away from our responsibilities." she asks making me rise up.

"Sure... just tell me when, you should probably get cleaned up first though, you can use my bathroom or I can clean you with magic." I offer making her frown at me playfully.

"And have this delicious cum disappear? I think not.. I'll use your bathroom but I plan on just licking up most of it..." she says getting of the bed as she walks to the bathroom with swaying hips.

My dick twitches at the sight, but it's exhausted, as am I my friend... as am I.

I want to kill something to make me feel more manly, seven times and I couldn't outlast her... what will it take to beat her?

I need more Eromancer Levels that's what I need.

Demons prepare yourself, I need levels and your going to give them to me!

**\- Later -**

16 More Eromancer Levels, all it took was some demon extermination. I'm tired so I'm not staying up much later... I don't 'Need' sleep, but after that I definitely want it.

I actually got the 250 DEX perk in the process, but that's not what I wanted from this.

**250 DEX Perk Added**

**[Graceful]**

**Dodge chance doubled**

**All DEX checks are easier**

I also got a lot of Skills... much more than I would have gotten from 2sets of any other class... I'm starting to think the Game is a pervert... clearly it must be too make this many sex based skills...

**I just stole them from Shiro, he's kinda a degenerate.**

**[Mirror Feeling] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target experience whatever the second target feels.**

**[Pleasure Bolt] **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Shoots a bolt of magic at the target, causing pleasure, effect scales with Eromancer Level and can be controlled at higher levels.**

**[Orgasm Seal] **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Prevent the target from experiencing a orgasm without the casters permission.**

**[Phantom Shaft] (Active)**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to be penetrated by a Phantom Shaft identical in size to the casters own (if the caster is female the Phantom Shaft will be 11 Inches). **

**[Alter Tightness]**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Increases or Decreases the Tightness of the Target's chosen hole**

**[Drain Strength] (Active) **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to become as weak as an infant for 3 hours, can be resisted if used in battle**

**[Double Shaft] (Active) **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Causes the user to grow a second dick, just above the original**

**[Shifting Shaft] (Active) **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to alter their shaft, into different forms (Spiked, Knotted, Scaled)**

**[Futanari] (Active)**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Causes the caster to grow a dick at the size they desire, can only be used by females**

**[Shrink] (Active)**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Causes the targets body to shrink up to three times as small, can be used on specific body parts**

**[Enlarge] (Active)**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Causes the targets body to grow up to three times as small, can be used on specific body parts**

**[Tongue Length Manipulation]**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to shapeshift their tongue to any length, and control it at will**

**[Vibrating Parts] **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to make a body part of their choice to vibrate rapidly, intensity can be controlled by user.**

Mirror Feelings sounds fun, especially if I cast it on someone unaware, and then fuck one of my girls, they'd have no idea what was happening... Pleasure Bolt sounds fun too.

Orgasm Seal might just help me beat this foxy boss battle, or she'd just go mad and rape me, either or...

Phantom Shaft sounds fun, and I intend to make the most of it. Alter Tightness could be fun, all my girls can be virgin tight... forever.

Drain Strength is pretty rapey, I can't say I'm surprised that Shiro made it though...

Double Shaft is just weird, but if it helps me with Yasaka I'll take weird! Shifting Shaft is pretty weird too, having a wolf or horse dick is weird to see, but again... I'll take weird.

Fun fact, using Bitch Breaker Mode, Shifting Shaft and Double Shaft makes them all work together... Two Bitch Breaking Horse Dicks? Yasaka's won't see it coming... she will she it cumming though.

Futanari isn't for me, I like my girls without dicks thank you very much, but maybe one day I'll have to take a female form, either to blend into a all-girl society... or because Shiro thought it was funny and turned me into one.

Shrink and Enlarge don't work on my dick, I was trying to make the Super Bitch Breaker 69,000 but that failed, could make tits and asses bigger for fun I guess, or to make someone three times smaller...

That's it! I'll make Yasaka a third of her size, and then use the double bitch breaker... vengeance is at hand...

Making my tongue go all Orochimaru is weird, but fun. I managed to lick Serena's face as she came to say goodnight, she was at the door a good few meters away from me when I did it... judging from the way she went from shocked, to highly aroused she understands the appeal of a unnaturally long tongue. I gave her a goodnight kiss, right on her (lower) lips... that plus making it vibrate with Vibrating Parts made her pass out... I don't care that she wasn't awake to return the favour. My dick is in recovery at the moment.

After summoning Kunou and having a maid take Yasaka to her guest room, I went to sleep myself, leaving Serena next to me, she'll be very sorry for passing out in the morning, and I can't wait for her 'apology'.

**\- Later -**

I can't sleep. I don't know why but I just can't get to sleep.

Leaving my bed I wander the tower aimlessly, it's pretty dead this late, even Gnarl is asleep, other than my undead that don't sleep the place is empty.

Heading to my throne room, I take a seat. What to do... as ridiculous as it seems, I'm actually kinda horny... Yasaka has infected me... I'd pay her a visit but Kunou is sleeping in the same bed as her, and I'm not sure how Yasaka would take it, is she horny enough to fuck next to her sleeping daughter? Possibly, but I don't want to risk being wrong.

On a whim I look over the Unique summons I have, I've used all the Rogue and Mage cards so I have a few available. I'm not high level enough in Commander to summon the Oracle yet, but I can summon the Shaman, the older woman who tried to get me to leave...

Why not? I could use a Light Magic user other than Raynare who is busy guarding my Phylactery.

Making her appear in front of me she looks around in confusion for a moment before she turns to me.

"...I see, you won then? Impressive, Child." she says calmly as I frown... I really don't like being called a child.

"Don't call me that. You do realise that I control you now correct?" I ask with a light glare, if I still had the Pride sin then I'd be snapping right now, instead it's just annoying.

"I do, you summoned me and you are my master now... but you are still a child, younger than the form you take, My King." she says calmly making my frown deepen.

"And how would you know that exactly?" I ask, I should look mid to late twenties, but clearly it isn't that convincing.

"Your eyes, even under the helm you wore I could see the youth in them, a teen I would guess, not yet a man." she says as I frown at her.

"...Are you trying to anger me? You do realise I could just kill you right?" I ask her after I take a breath. I can only have one of her, at once. If she dies I can just re-summon her, not that I would kill someone over an insult, but it's just dumb to insult the person who can end you.

"I mean no offence, My King. I am simply commenting on your youth and inexperience that is all. If you wish to punish me then do so." she says with the same almost serene tone.

"Come here." I order, making her approach calmly, as she reaches me she stops just in front of me. "You are mine, to do with as I please, correct?" I ask her, getting a calm tilt of her head.

"Of course, My King."

"Kneel, I want you to put that disrespectful mouth to better use." I order, I won't be belittled by my own summon... as she drops to her knees I pull my hardening shaft out of my trousers, pressing it against her lips as she engulfs it without complaint.

I really don't get her, she was deliberately belittling me, but she obeys without any complaint, she also seems fairly unconcerned about that whole killing her thing... and she's surprisingly talented at this, a sign of a long life I suppose? Honestly I did this to degrade her in response to her belittling me, I was just going to go back to bed and fuck Serena while she was passed out, it's not like she'd care after all, but this is pretty good...

Between the older age, and the Egyptian origin she kinda reminds me of Ana from Overwatch, only with both eyes and black hair.

A part of me wants to summon the Priestess, the Spy and the Spiritualist and have a fivesome with them, but I am still a bit worn out from Yasaka and I doubt I have more than one shot in me, so this will do for now.

It doesn't take long for me to cum, and as I do she calmly pulls back, uncaring as the seed lands on her face and headdress.

"Will that suffice, My King?" she asks calmly.

**Sexual Stamina Check Failed (Req END = 600, END = 573**

"...Why aren't you bothered?" I ask her after a moment.

"I am your servant, My King. It is my duty to serve you, however you desire." she says serenely as the cum on her face trails down, dripping onto her robe.

"...very good. For now, you will join the protection for my tower, I'll let you know if I need anything." I say, I just don't know how to handle this woman...

Fuck it, I'm going back to bed. Dropping her off at a guest room, I head back to my room, stripping and laying down next to Serena.

I'll deal with her tomorrow, but more protectors in my tower is always good I suppose.

**\- Next Morning -**

Making a fanatically loyal mistress feel guilty has fun side-effects, her morning blowjob was amazing, and has promised me something special tonight... After some thought I decided to finish Akeno's quest today (that isn't actually a quest in my log) and max her out, bringing back her mom is easy enough after all.

Summoning Shuri to my room she looks around in confusion for a moment. She has high enough Obedience for it after all.

"Lord Kuro? Do you want another... show?" she asks calming quickly.

"No, I'm bringing you back now, after all... why look when I can touch?" I ask making her eyes widen. "Your daughter is here as well, go find her and bring her here, I think she wants to be here when I resurrect you." I say sending her searching for Akeno... I could have called her here and saved her the search but I just didn't feel like it, it can be a nice surprise for Akeno when her mother shows up.

**\- Akeno -**

She was a terrible queen... she'd quickly realised that 'Kuro' was a magic word that she could use to get Rias to do just about anything, and she'd taken advantage of it without hesitation.

Looking down at the red hair trapped between her thighs she giggled, playing with her breasts while her King put her skilled tongue to use, she'd managed to convince her that learning to please both men and women would impress Kuro since he had a Harem, and Rias had bought it, using her as 'practice' regularly...

As she leaned back she froze, looking at the face looking down at her from the ceiling.

"...Should I come back later?" her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

**\- Kuro - **

Yeah, surprises are nice.

As I wait for her to return with Akeno, Serena enters my room with a deep bow.

"My Love, two people are requesting an audience with you... your undead captured a group of elves moving over the mountain and their leader, a fairy by the name of Fay wishes to speak with you. And a Halfling woman approached Spree, requesting the same, one of your Bayroks brought her through the gate." She explains calmly.

As she does the door opens again, as Akeno and Shuri walk in... well Akeno walks, Shuri floats

"Right, Akeno something has come up, but I'll fulfil my part of our deal later today... Serena, have the Halfling taken to the throne room, and the fairy made to wait outside it, Akeno stay here, I'll be back when I am done." I say getting up as I put my non-combat outfit on, rising off the bed.

Fay's here early. I'm not a fan of Fay, at least not normal light Fay, Dark Fay's great. And I don't remember any Halfling other than Melvin, so I want to see who is requesting an audience, Fay can just wait her turn.

Then I'll res Shuri... maybe after that I'll pay Heaven's Peak a visit. Or not, I don't know.

**\- Bonus Scene – Velvet -**

She had made a slight mistake...

Marrying a Hero was supposed to be her path to an easy life... she was supposed to get a dumb, rich, manipulatable husband she could control. Instead she was locked up, under constant guard by members of this stupid cult, and she wasn't even getting fucked while she was here.

She was really horny, masturbating wasn't even helping. She was pretty sure it was from being near one of those Succubi those idiots summoned, there was a couple in the keep, she was just horny all the time...

You'd think being imprisoned by a hedonistic cult would mean she was getting passed around like a cheap party favour, but she hadn't even been touched, she was almost insulted.

The Overlord needed to hurry up and kill her 'Beloved', she needed an upgrade. Heroes were so last season after all... She'd make a wonderful mistress, she was sexy and evil, what else could a Dark Lord want?

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Uzumaki Family Chat - **

"Konoha was destroyed?!" Kushina shouted in shock.

"Yes, multiple times actually... the most recent was the worst, most of the civilians were killed, along with a considerable portion of the ninja forces." Himawari lied, Konoha was fine, but Kushina didn't need to know that. "But that's fine, you said we'd be returning back when my father was in the academy, right? We can save Konoha... but we can't do it alone. Kara are strong enough to either kill, or seal away father... and he was amazingly powerful, we need someone who can use more that just Chakra..." she said, hiding her amusement. Kuro wiped Kara out before they could even do anything, slaughtering them before they even finished forming.

If she'd learnt anything from Kuro-Sensei, it was that Uzumaki's were really easy to deceive. Her father never caught on that his trusted Jōnin Kuro was manipulating him, and fucking his wife. Seriously, the idiot had come home to find Kuro in his house with Hinata half-dressed and flushed... and he still hadn't worked out what was going on. Kuro had taken her mother in her parents bed, in her fathers office, he'd even been invited to dinner by Naruto and made Hinata give him a handjob under the table while her father was right there. After her corruption was complete Hinata even enjoyed fucking in risky places, ranging from in the bed with Naruto still sleeping, in the bath while Naruto was downstairs... her mother was a kinky bitch deep inside, and Kuro dragged it out into the open.

Boruto was just as stupid, looking up to Kuro while not realising that Sarada was cheating on him, that all the 'training sessions' Kuro gave Sarada were thinly veiled excuses for Sarada to get fucked.

And then there was the biggest idiot... her. Looking up to her nice friendly teacher, she never even realised that he was corrupting her until it was too late, by the time she realised she just didn't care any more. Mostly because he was a really good liar. When he offered her private teaching sessions because she was doing better than the other two on her team she was ecstatic, and promised to keep it secret. When he gave her 'chakra increasing massages', a secret clan technique he was only showing her since she was his favourite, she was honoured, and again promised not to tell anyone else... and they really did work, her Chakra reserves grew massive, even for a Uzumaki. When he told her that it'd be more effective if she didn't have anything blocking it, she stripped without question, embarrassed but trusting as he molested her blatantly, with her just being too naïve to realise what was happening. When he took her aside for her 'Kunoichi Training' she believed him that it was something that all Kunoichi went through... by the time she realised that he lied to her she was addicted to his touch, and she'd been trained to obey him, over everyone else... it was just after she confronted him that he started using her to get the other girls, her mother, aunt Hanabi, Sarada, she was the tool he used to manipulate countless women, and she had exactly zero guilt over it... they were all happier under him anyway.

"You think we need Kuro's help?" Kushina asked with a frown as she thought about Konoha's 'fate'.

"I do. And I am prepared to do anything to get it, this is bigger than just taking us back, or even resurrecting Grandfather, he'd have to stay in our world for a long time... fortunately Kunoichi have some tools we can use for men like him..." she said with a hidden smirk.

"Y-you can't be serious?" Kushina replied.

"I am, if it can save Konoha then I will do what is necessary, even if I'm... inexperienced I think I can do it. Don't worry... I don't expect you to do the same, you're married after all..." she said.

"I... do you really think we need him?" Kushina asked hesitantly... she really was as dumb as her son would grow up to be.

"I do, Naruto was the strongest Shinobi in the world... and he wasn't enough, can we really risk not having him help us when Konoha and everyone in it is at stake?" she asked.

"I... I'll do it. You're still young... you shouldn't give your virginity away like this, Minato would understand." Kushina said as she held in her laughter.

And another Uzumaki proves themselves to be utterly... stupid.

**Authors Note : Another chapter down, and a Goddess of Death unleashed on Kuro's world, thanks to Shiro's assholishness.**

**At least he got some training done.**

**Himawari is fun to write, she's only 3-ish in the series so I needed an older version, this works.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 26 : Sim Empire**

"You're either very brave or very stupid to come here, Halfling." I say, resting my chin on my fist as I lounge in my throne, looking down at the Halfling girl who was brave enough to request a meeting with me, I don't exactly like the midgets after all. "Is there any reason I shouldn't just end you where you stand?" I ask, I'm not going too of course, I have no reason to kill her but I am a fantasy dark lord, I have a part to play. As I lounge on my throne, Serena stands to my right and Rose my left, and the Halfling standing at the bottom of the steps up to the platform my throne is on. Erebus is over to the side, waiting for her to even blink wrong as he glares at her, he's like a magic attack dog that can offer leadership advise when he isn't mauling my foes. Inferna and Hakon are next to him, this is mostly for Fay, just in case.

She wouldn't even reach my chest if I was standing next to her, she's cute though, most of the halflings I've seen so far have been hideous like their former leader, she has short ginger hair that doesn't quite reach her shoulders as she looks up at me with large brown eyes. I might have mistook her for a child if it wasn't for her obviously mature body, children don't have tits like that after all.

She's better dressed than most, her clothes look common enough but the fabric looks nicer than what most of her kind have, better than what the peasants have as well, it's not quite Noble quality, but it's somewhere in between. Why don't halflings wear shoes? Her feet are bare, I know halflings have thick soles but surely shoes wouldn't hurt?

"My Lord, I am Holly Underbelly, daughter of Melvin and the current leader of the Halflings... and I have come to surrender." she says as she kneels on one knee.

That thing had a daughter?

How?

Wait, no I don't want to know.

"Surrender? I wasn't aware that we were at war, your kind are a thorn in my side at best, and a small one at that, not an enemy." I say coldly, the Halflings are a non-existent problem with Inferna keeping them in check after all, I was leaning towards genocide as a permanent solution for them, why negotiate with a soon to be corpse?

"That's correct, My Lord... we can't challenge you, and if nothing changes then we face our extinction as a result. You have won, and I have come to surrender control of the halflings to you, if you'll have us we will serve you in whatever capacity you desire..." she says quickly making me pause.

Or I could just take over them instead I guess, I was just going to have them all killed to stop them from being an annoyance, but more forces are always good I suppose...

It almost worries me how easily I was contemplating Genocide as a solution for a minor annoyance, if anything it disturbs me that it doesn't disturb me. The Remorseless trait is powerful, but it also serves a purpose, I don't want to deal with having breakdowns over everything I've done.

I've done a lot of morally questionably things, and a lot more straight up evil things, getting rid of Remorseless would probably hinder more than it helps, as long as my actions benefit me I don't really care how 'evil' they are, but that will only last as long as I have Remorseless, I don't trust Gamer's Mind to keep me calm after all, it should work but it's been unreliable in the past.

**Gamers without the full Gamers Mind are basically machines, only making 'logical' decisions without any emotion behind their actions.**

**They're incredibly boring, I learnt that with the Third gamer.**

**Getting that robot killed was one of my more satisfying moments.**

_**He was pretty dull, he didn't even like sex...**_

_**And he had exactly zero pride, you should have seen him when I let him Observe me, he just turned and fled on the spot, ditched his party without a second thought...**_

_**Like he could escape from me once I started hunting.**_

He does sound boring, being only guided by Logic doesn't sound fun at all.

Back to what I was doing... looking down at the slightly trembling halfling I consider my options, the quickest is that I just kill her and take some forces with me to wipe her people out, removing the halflings from this world entirely.

Or I accept and take over the Halflings. I'd have to keep control of them, watch them carefully for betrayals and scheming, would they even by useful for me? They're subpar warriors, and they're all as dumb as the peasants of Spree. They might be more trouble than they are worth.

Still the Conqueror in me wants to take them over, and the Greedy part of me wants them as well, but I at least want them to be useful.

"And what use are your people to me? My weakest warriors can defeat your own, I have no need of more forces." I say coldly making her visibly flinch, honestly she's slightly impressing me, she clearly knew how likely her death is at my hands, and she came her anyway... she's no threat, not even level 20, but she came straight to the castle of someone who wants her and her kind dead anyway.

"We aren't fighters, My Lord... we never were, Halflings are farmers not warriors. My father forced our people to take to fighting so they could gather him more food, neglecting our farmlands in his short-sightedness... the villagers of Spree barely know how to grow crops, we Halflings have our own form of magic just for it, just give us a chance to prove our worth, My Lord, you have nothing to lose." she reasons, she isn't begging or pleading, instead she's reasoning with me, calmly despite her fear. I can respect that.

Plus her argument that the people of Spree are idiots is convincing.

"My Lord, while our current supplies are adequate, if you wish to expand you will need more food to feed your people,most of the fields around Heaven's Peak are blighted and will be incapable of feeding the people of Heaven's Peak once you conquer them... I would advise that you accept, and put the Halflings to work." Rose says drawing my attention, she's not wrong, and I hadn't considered the damage the plague would do to the food sources, I have little skill for logistics like that.

"Rose has a point, My Love. And the Halflings are pathetically weak, if they fail you, or plot against you then they can be easily exterminated..." Serena adds making me turn back to the slightly more calm Halfling.

"You realise that if you're people even start planning to betray me, I'll have your race wiped from the face of this world, and it won't be fast, their end will be slow and painful, yours will be worse." I say with a glare as she stares back, not looking away despite my threats.

"I do, My Lord." she agrees quickly, making my lips twitch slightly, she's fun and far more impressive than that pile of lard she was spawned by.

"Very well, the Halflings can join my growing Empire on two conditions. One, your people successfully prove your worth in farming by the next harvest, and Two, you become one of my Mistresses." I say, honestly I'm not that interested in her despite her... large tracks of land but having their leader as a mistress ties them to me, and in the long term I can get her pregnant and have my child rule the Halflings in the future.

It's not something I need to worry about for decades, but laying the groundwork down now just saves me some trouble down the line.

And I have a strange feeling I am going to need more food supplies sooner rather than later.

"I... As you wish, My Lord. We won't let you down, I swear it." she says quickly, surprise colouring her tone.

**Halflings removed from Enemies**

**Halfling Village added to domains**

"See that you don't. Rise, and stand next to Rose." I say gesturing to the red-head. "Gnarl, fetch the fairy... let's see what the leader of light wants with me, should be fun." I say with a chuckle, this isn't Dark Fay, this is Light Fay, Queen of all that is good and she's come crawling for a audience with me? This should be interesting.

Gnarl returns quickly leading the admittedly beautiful Fairy into the throne room, light blue hair is certainly unique in a non-anime world after all, and her pale skin is almost porcelain in nature.

"Overlord, I am-" she starts after a moment before I interrupt her.

"Queen Fay, Leader of the Elven Resistance, Champion of the Mother Goddess, Paragon of Light and lover of all that is good. I know who you are Fairy, what I don't know is what you and your people are doing in my side of the continent, you must be truly desperate to come here, why are you here?" I ask slowly making her raise an eyebrow, she's Elite 90, strong but not as strong as I expected for a leader of her people, if this turns hostile then she'll be killed.

Erebus could give her a fight even without me, and my other summons are a thought away.

I got the Champion of the Mother Goddess from her Observe Screen, I didn't actually know that, but if Momonga taught me anything it was the importance of bluffing your way through these things, it's important to seem like you know everything.

"...You are well informed, I wasn't aware you had spies on the over side of the mountain." she responds after a moment, I don't respond since I don't actually have any spies over there, and I can't send my undead since they have anti-magic abilities and I don't know how that will work with my undead. "I shall skip the introductions then, the group I have lead over the mountain is all that remains of the elven resistance, the rest are dead or enslaved, and we have been driven out as our last sanctuary was destroyed by a group known as the Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, I have come here to seek sanctuary for my people in your empire." she says making me frown.

The Brotherhood of the Fire Fist? That's... entirely too familiar, and now they're fighting for the Empire. It's going to be a pain for me to fight them when I get around to it.

But the Elven Resistance, one of my enemies... seeking sanctuary with me? That I didn't see coming. Also, she brought just under 300 people with her, that's barely anything.

"...You want me, the Overlord, essentially the Ruler of Dark, to shelter the forces of Light? To risk war with the Empire to defend people who should be my enemies?" I ask sarcastically as I stare her down, despite my bemusement she doesn't even flinch.

"Are you not planning on war with the Empire regardless? They will come for you either way." she points out.

"Of course I am, they're on my land. But I need to secure my rule of this side of the continent world first before I can start another war. I'm already dealing with the forces of 'Light' in the form of the Shining Justice and the remaining Heroes, why would I want more forces of Light moving in? We are natural enemies, and yet here you are, which brings me back to my earlier question, why are you here?" I ask with interest, why would the Leader of Light come here? I have just as much reason as the empire to want the Elven Resistance destroyed, even if we have different motives.

"The Shining Justice are no 'Forces of Light', neither are the so called Heroes, the Shining Justice are fanatical fools, and the Heroes are nothing more than depraved fools... but you have a point. I would not have come here in usual circumstances, but my Goddess sent me a vision, urging me to come here." Fay says making me frown, oh great... Gods.

Ugh.

"The Mother Goddess told you to come here? Is that supposed to matter to me? I care little for your goddess, her visions mean nothing to me. Does she even have any followers beyond your little group?" I ask making her wince slightly.

"Her followers... and power has waned due to the Heroes evil and the Empires crusade against magic, she used the last of her power to send me her, she can do nothing else now." Fay admits making me pause.

The Mother Goddess... is weak? As in, I don't have to worry about some divine punishment if I chose to destroy the Elven Resistance? From Fay's words, Gods lose power as they lose followers, and I can get rid of the Mother Goddess by destroying her worshippers...

But do I need to? Why send her champion here? Not as an assassination attempt, if it was she wouldn't send the last of her surviving Worshippers, almost completely women and children incapable of fighting. It's suicide, or at the best case scenario, mutually assured destruction even if Fay could kill me, my undead would slaughter the civilians with ease after all.

"Which means you're here alone, Fairy Queen. No army to fight for you, and no Goddess to protect you. I have little reason to help you, and every reason to kill you, something you should already know, and yet here you are." I say, as Erebus starts preparing for battle, something Fay clearly notices, despite this she barely reacts to the danger she is in.

"I would advise against that, My Lord. I can be of great use to you." she says calmly despite the looming Monarch in the background ready to attack at any moment.

"What could you possibly offer me that I couldn't get from someone who isn't practically my Natural Enemy?" I ask in amusement, Evil Presence ready to cast at any moment, Dark Fay will be far more useful as far as I can tell.

"Ruling Dark beings will come easily for you, and the more neutral beings like humans will submit as well when faced with your power, but beings of Light will fight you at every step, they would never submit to a Dark Lord, but they would a Grey Lord... I offer myself in exchange for the protection of my people, both as an advisor to help you control the beings of light and as your mistress, My Lord. Having a powerful Light figure serving you willingly would help you image massively with the lighter beings, without hurting your reputation with the Dark." she says with a deep bow, making me pause.

Grey Lord? That... is actually quite appealing. Ruling over both the forces of 'Light' and 'Dark'...

"Serena, Rose, Erebus, Gnarl... what do you think?" I ask after a moment, I have advisors for a reason.

"She is mostly correct, My King. Light will not serve Dark, they would rebel and scheme eternally until you were forced to exterminate or break them, and broken slaves are not as useful as willing ones. Still, there are other Light figures who could take the same role she just happens to be the most prominent in this world." Erebus says easily.

"Having a Light worm around would be annoying, but at least she's nice to look at... and she can help manipulate the other stupid morons calling themselves 'light'." Gnarl chuckles, not taking his eyes off Fay's ass. Pervy little guy, he can look all he likes, as long as he isn't touching. I'm possessive, but I'm not that possessive, it's like owning a brilliant piece of art or a expensive sports car, I don't care if people stare in envy as long as they keep there grubby mitts to themselves.

"We have the food to feed the people she brought with her, for a few months at least, after that it'll be up to whether the Halflings can live up to their end of the bargain... we have little room for 300 elves however, and from the looks of them, they'll be little use for you." Rose explains, nice to have someone who takes care of the logistical side of things...

"She's not as essential as she thinks, you would rule the so-called 'Light' either way, but perhaps she can speed things up slightly... if nothing else she can at least serve as a bed warmer." Serena says coldly, she has a grudge against her own kind amusingly enough. Racist against her own race, turns out she has a real grudge against being used as a sacrifice for me.

**Choose your path!**

**[Destruction]**

**Kill Fay and the Elves**

**Fay Dies, Ghost Fay becomes your Mistress**

**The Mother Goddess fades from this world**

**Light Races will be much harder to control **

**[Domination]**

**Use Evil Presence on Fay, and the Elves**

**Fay becomes Dark Fay, Dark Fay becomes your Mistress**

**The Mother Goddess is ?**

**Light Races will be harder to control **

**[Grey Lord]**

**Take Fay and the Elves into your Empire**

**Fay becomes your Mistress **

**The Mother Goddess is ?**

**Light Races will be more likely to join your Empire**

So I get Fay either way? Grey Lord seems to be the way to go, easier control over Light, Fay joins, and all I have to do is take care of some elves...

The Mother Goddess is a worrisome one, I don't know if that's positive or negative after all. She should be thankful of course, but if I know one thing about Gods it's that they are all assholes. Literally every Mythology has the Gods being dicks, but that being said... I have True Longinus, I haven't used it yet since I can't help but think it'll draw attention to me, even without me being in DxD, so I've been holding off until I find a way to suppress my magical presence, but if it comes to a fight with a God I'll use it, and give them a taste of a God-Killing weapon. After that the only question is 'Can I eat the soul of a God?'.

Grey Lord it is...

**City Building is now added...**

**Structures Available **

**Transport**

Forest Path – 50 Gold

Stone Road – 100 Gold

**Housing**

House - 50 Gold

Elven Tree-House (Forest Only) – 250 gold  
**Troop Production**

Barracks - 500 Gold

Elven Barracks – 1000 Gold  
Archery Range - 500 Gold

Elven Archery Range – 1000 Gold  
Stables - 1000 Gold

**Resource Production**

Alchemy Lab - 1000 Gold  
Blacksmith: 750 Gold

Greenhouse - 750 Gold

Graveyard – 750 Gold

Farm – 500 Gold

Hunters Hut – 750 Gold

**Religion**  
Temple - 800 Gold  
Cathedral – 2000 Gold  
Statue of Kuro - 3000 Gold

**Happiness**

Bakery – 400 Gold  
Zoo - 750 Gold  
Colosseum – 1000 Gold

**Crime**

Thieves Den – 1000 Gold

**Services**  
Hospital - 1500 Gold  
School – 750 Gold

Library – 1000 Gold  
Market-Place - 1000 Gold

**Defences**  
Wooden Walls - 1000 Gold  
Stone Walls - 5000 Gold

Wooden Gate – 500 Gold  
Iron Gate - 2000 Gold  
Guard Tower - 1000 Gold

Dungeon - 1000 Gold

Torture Chambers – 1000 Gold

Watch Tower – 750 Gold

Lovely, more Gold I need to spend.

Suck it up, Kuro. Spend money to make money, business 101.

"I can handle the buildings easily enough, it's no problem for me... very well Fay, I accept." I say with a sigh. "Give me a moment..." I say closing my eyes as I enter the domain mode.

First things first, the mountains? Really not working for me, using Summon Land I change the surrounding mountains to a Forest Biome, it only costs Mana so I don't mind making the forest both large and incredibly thick, to interfere with invading forces.

With a pause I destroy the Graveyard and Gravediggers, they're in the way. I should have made them in Spree, but it's too late now.

The terrain flattens considerably as I work my magic, the Mountains separating us from the Empire stay, it's a large mountain-range and my tower is on the opposite side of it to the Empire anyway, but the Mountain I am on lowers till it is more of a large hill than a mountain, less defensive but I have a plan already.

I have [Forest], [Hills], [Canyon], [Wetland], [River], [Wasteland] and [Necrovalley (Unique)] available at the moment, not the Grassland I would have preferred but out of the choices Forests are the best option, Canyons don't make good city bases, neither do wastelands...

The Forests I make are massive, stretching miles in every direction except towards the mountain-range, My Tower is tucked in between two mountains, and now the only non-mountainous path to it is a seemingly endless forest, either you scale a frozen mountain range, which is suicide if you don't have a powerful Fairy Mage helping protect you from the cold, or you go through a massive forest... which no army can do quickly.

I de-summon all my undead that were lurking in the mountain range temporarily, they're in the way. The Dragon stays, though I send it into the mountains closer to the Empires side, it can watch for any pursuers chasing after Fay.

Elven Tree-Houses hold 10 people in each... and I have roughly 300 Elves and Fairies to house. 30 Tree-Houses, each one 250 Gold... 7500 Gold. I could buy them the cheaper Houses but these ones increase happiness and loyalty in Elven forces, and I like loyal subjects.

Ergh...

I'm already getting a stream of gold from Jewel as she goes back to raiding, what she's raiding I have no fucking clue since she hasn't left the desert but it's making money, I let her keep one-third of the gold herself as a incentive, she'll work harder if there's something in it for her, her greed will demand it after all.

Fuck it, I can get more gold and even with my Greed railing against my choice I buy the houses, a fair distance from the Tower itself. It's basically Lothlórien 2.0, or perhaps 0.1 since it's far smaller.

**[Elven Tree-House]**

**250 Gold Cost**

**Can house 10 population, increases happiness in Elven and Elf-Like residents.**

Using Summon Land again I make a River, having it cut through the forest as I get a note that bridges and Fishermans Huts are now available. The large river goes in a large half-circle as it comes from the mountains and heads into the forest, returning to the mountains miles later, now any attackers will need to cross the massive river as well, the tree-houses are on the same side as the tower so my (developing) city is safe as well. Though it is on the very edge of the river, since if games taught me anything it is that you need a source of water to not die.

Summon Lands is powerful, the forest and river is already inhabited by wild animals, I can't control them of course but they're there, which means they're a source of food for the elves who can feed themselves.

Unless they're vegan elves? I've seen them exist in fiction... In which case they can eat weeds or something, I don't care that much about them.

Making a forest path to the Tower for convenience I sigh, it's not perfect since it's a easy path fro invaders, but it's a small dirt path so no army could travel along it easily. They'd have to be in single file, and I'd know they were coming from a long way away.

Going all out I buy them a Temple, choosing Mother Goddess as the deity... I want her to be happy with me, and 800 Gold is nothing in the long run.

**[Temple]**

**800 Gold Cost**

**Allows worshippers to pray to the God or Pantheon it is dedicated to, has different effects depending on the chosen god.**

And a Hospital, in this setting it's really more of a Healers station, but I guess hospital works as well.

**[Hospital (Fantasy)]**

**1500 Gold Cost**

**Allows the recruitment of Healers, will heal sick and injured population in the Domain**

**[Healers] – 500 Gold (max 10 per Hospital)**

**Will heal the sick and wounded, as well as help with childbirth and other healing tasks**

Of course the Healers come separate... 5 will do, I want my first custom city to be good, but I also really don't like spending money... for now they can have a Elven Barracks and Elven Archery Range and that's it.

**[Elven Barracks]**

**1000 Gold Cost**

**Allows the recruitment of Elven Swordsmen and Elven Spearmen**

**[Elven Swordsman] – 150 Gold (max 50 troops per Elven Barracks)**

**[Elven Spearman] – 250 Gold (max 50 troops per Elven Barracks)**

**[Elven Archery Range]**

**1000 Gold Cost**

**Allows the recruitment of Elven Archers and Elven Rangers**

**[Elven Archers] – 150 Gold (max 50 troops per Elven Archery Range)**

**[Elven Rangers] – 250 Gold (max 50 troops per Elven Archery Range)**

...20 Archer, 10 Rangers, 20 Swordsmen and 10 Spearmen. 11K gold. That's enough spending for now, I hate it I really do, but I can't risk having my people be attacked and destroyed, it'd be a bad investment if I did. Once this place is set up, it'll earn gold for me and pay itself off... eventually. Think of the long-term Kuro.

Oddly enough my Conqueror side is pleased by the growing city, enough even to offset the hurt greed gnawing at my insides at my suddenly depleted gold stores, I still have over 20k... barely, enough to repair Castle Spree when I have someone to rule it in my name.

It's fine, it's fine. It doesn't bother me, it doesn't bother me... it bothers me, it bothers me a lot.

I'll get the gold back, it's all just fine. Once I take Goldo for everything he owns it'll all be just fine. Even the Hand of Midas is little use here, it sounds great until you consider it. It turns something into gold three times a day, but I need coins to buy this stuff, and I have nowhere to sell solid gold and no way of making it into Gold Coins, so it's essentially useless until I have a way of making coins.

Opening my eyes I stare at Fay, my annoyance showing.

"I have created accommodations for your people, lead them along the Forest path outside the tower and you will find it, get them settled in and then return back here." I say through gritted teeth.

"My Lord... there was no forest outside?" she asks hesitantly.

"Correct, there was not, and now there is. I have built houses for your people, now get them off my front lawn." I say coldly. "I used a considerable amount of resources to get your people set up... do not make me regret it." I say, barely listening to her thanks and promises as she is lead away.

Going back in domain mode I move my inventory and treasury except for a few thousand coins and some jewels down to the Underground Domain that I haven't been using, it has a treasury as well after all, and re-summon all my undead down there to defend it, I don't think the elves will try and rob me but if they do I won't make it easy.

The only way down is either through my Tower Gate, or by digging miles down beneath my tower, which I'd see, it's an extra layer of protection between my treasure and the rest of the world.

If this is what spending feels like I really don't want to know what being robbed would feel like, I can feel a burning rage building at the mere thought of someone taking what is rightfully mine, as both Conqueror and Greed despise the mere thought.

Making a Tower Gate right in the centre of the Halfling Village I place a couple of farms down, they can take care of the rest.

"Holly. I have made a portal in the middle of your village, along with some more farms, you will inform your people of our agreement and return tonight, you live here now." I say to her sending her away as well.

I have a deep need to kill something, some gratuitous violence should take my mind away from my depleted treasury.

Grinding time again, maybe experience and Gacha items will take away the anger. Telling Serena to tell Akeno to visit me with Ghost Milf tonight I just into a dungeon to blow off some steam.

**\- Later -**

**[Shield: Shock Shield] (Active) **

**Creates a shield of lightning around the caster to prevent incoming damage for as long as it is cast, deals damage to any melee attackers**

**For every 250 HP of damage absorbed, 500 MP is drained**

**For every 250 HP of melee damage absorbed, deals 125 lightning damage to the attacker**

**[Minion: Berserk] (Active) Upgraded**

**750 MP to use**

**Sends your Minions into a frenzy attacking everything around them**

**Minions deal 65% more damage, and take 65% less damage for one minute**

**[Fire: Inferno] (Active) **

**1000 MP to use**

**Sets everything in the area of effect on fire, causing significant damage**

**Deal [INT/2] Fire Damage per second **

**[Fire: Combustion] (Active) **

**1000 MP to use**

**Sets anything hostile in the area on fire, causing significant damage**

**Deal [INT/4] Fire Damage per second **

**[Minion Master Proficiency (Expert)] (Passive) **

**As a expert overlord you can control up to 75 (+10) minions at once**

**Minions deal 50% more damage, and take 25% less damage**

**[Create Document] (Active)**

**1000 MP to use**

**Creates a contract that once signed will be magically enforced, breaking the contract will result in a punishment agreed upon in the contract.**

**1000 WIS Perk Added**

**[Divine Wisdom]**

**WIS Checks will always pass. **

**Party EXP gained doubled. **

**MP Regen is Doubled**

**Skill rewarded for 1000 WIS and INT **

**[Multi-Form]**

**Allows the user to split their body into multiple bodies (1 extra for every 1000 INT and WIS) and control them both simultaneously.**

**Extra bodies will only have 35% of the stats of the original.**

**If the 'True' form is killed the full power will head to the second form.**

I didn't spend too long, I want to head to Heaven's Peak today after all. So I just got ten levels in both Overlord and Scribe... as it turns out, wanton slaughter of demons is good stress relief.

The WIS perk is great of course, but the true prize was the skill. As I stare at myself I nod in approval, both bodies nodding at the same time.

I experiment controlling them both at once, doing two different actions with each body, and I find it entirely too easy.

The Second Weaker body will remain in my Tower, handling smaller things while the True form heads out, now I essentially have another layer of defence, if my True Form is killed I return to the second, at full strength.

Essentially, to kill me truly you have to first kill all my forms, and then my Phylactery before I can reform. As my WIS and INT grow I'll gain more and more, and I can scatter them throughout the Multiverse, making it all but impossible to destroy me fully... still better to be cautious, everyone who has ever said 'I am invincible!' has ended up dead almost immediately.

I guide the second form as it leaves, it'll be stationed in the Throne Room for now, ready to react the moment anything happens.

I got six new gacha items as well, some interesting stuff to be honest

**Summon Unlock Card – Tytannial, Princess of Camellias (8 Star) Unique**

**Adds [Tytannial, Princess of Camellias] to Grow Plant**

**Missing Pre-Requisite Skill**

**Summon Unlock Card – Ghostrick Alucard (3 Star) Unique**

**Adds [Ghostrick Alucard] to Summon Spirit **

**Summon Unlock Card – Performapal Trump Witch (1 Star) Unique**

**Adds [Performapal Trump Witch] to Summon Follower (Mage)**

Two I can use, and one I'll no doubt need Druid for, Tytannial is a woman growing out of a flower, she has nature magic. Performapal Trump Witch is another buffer, and Alucard is a vampire ghost thing.

**Summon Unlock Card – Illyasviel von Einzbern (5* Caster)**

**Adds [Illyasviel von Einzbern (5* Caster)] to Summon Servant**

Loli Magical Girl Get. Useful to have, but I have other Fate ones to summon that I care more about.

**Item: Libra Eclipse Key (Fairy Tail)**

Would be great... if I had the skills to use it. It's practically a pretty trinket to me without the magic to actually use it.

**Companion Gem: Celestine Lucross (Kuroinu)**

Now this, this is... odd. Very odd.

Kuroinu is a hentai, and Celestine, Celestine is a Goddess, or at least a reincarnation of one, who gets beaten and defiled by mortals. In the source material she just gets beaten without putting up any fight and then raped until she breaks, but if she's divine then I really don't think summoning her is the smartest idea...

Of course as I think that the gem decides that I don't get a choice in the matter as I shatters into light making me frown in annoyance and slight panic.

My first thought is that Hentai worlds are even dumber than Ecchi worlds, her breasts are on par with Yasakas, and she's wearing even less... the white clothe exposes so much of her cleavage and privates it might as well not be there, the only thing stopping me from having a clear view of her pussy is a thin black piece of cloth hanging down, as she rises it ways revealing her pristine pussy for a moment before it settle back in place.

Her blonde hair almost touches the floor even when she rises to her full height, I can see her long elven ears poking out of the side of her hair as her deep green eyes locked onto me.

My second thought is how the fuck did she ever lose?! Champion Level 85, stronger than Raynare, almost Satan level strong. Hentai logic is bullshit, she should have stomped the assholes who attacked all the Kuroinu girls in seconds. Plus her Race is Divine High Elf, which must have better stats than most, it has the word Divine in it.

Which brings me to my next point... There's a goddess, who may or may not have been raped recently, in my bedroom and Me? I'm laid on my bed, naked. With an erection.

Look, I wasn't expecting this to happen, I was going to call for Serena in a moment, this is all quite unexpected. Also if she didn't want people to get hard over her, maybe try actually wearing clothes, this is not even remotely my fault.

As I get ready to jump into a ID and hide I pause as she bows deeply, her barely restrained breasts bouncing as she does, one of them outright escaping the... insufficient prison as she rises not covering the exposed breast as it hangs proudly, my eyes drawn to it as my dick jumps in excitement.

"My King... I have come to beg for your assistance." she says immediately making me pause.

...What?

I don't get it.

"...Why would a goddess need my assistance?" I ask after a moment, I consider getting up and dressed, but she's not mentioning it so I won't either.

"Because my world is doomed at the hands of a group of depraved men, a fact you already know, do you not?" she asks making me frown, she has a point. She loses despite her strength. "I have seen the future of my world and my own fate, I cannot save my people or myself despite my power..." she said sadly making me frown, but how? I can't imagine her losing or their being someone stronger than her in her world, it's not like the Hentai gave many details on how she lost... or it did and I just wasn't paying attention.

"So you've come to me to save it for you?" I say sitting on the edge of my bed.

"No, I've come to ask you to conquer it yourself." she says quickly making me freeze quickly. "You are a conqueror are you not? My world will be safer beneath you, I have failed but you will not, even if Vult is slain this has proven that my world needs a true defender, and that isn't me or the Princess Knights, not any more." she explains... I can see the logic, I wouldn't let a world I ruled fall to depravity like that, it's just inefficient. But if they can beat her, then what chance do I have?

"You need not worry, your deity has told me that you will not be going there for a long time... you will be far stronger than me when it is time." she says kindly, I panic thinking she is reading my mind, but I guess the worry was shown on my face. "You have nothing to lose My King, and much to gain." she says calmly approaching me as she places an incredibly soft hand on my cheek.

"Why do you call me that?" I ask after a moment, only Erebus calls me 'My King'.

"Because that's what you are. You will rule my world, and me along with it, the Seven Princess Knights and the Dark Elf Queen and her servant will be yours." she promises as I sigh slightly.

"And all I have to do is conquer a world for it? I'll do it, naturally." I say, realistically what choice do I have, if Kuroinu is one of the future worlds I'll end up there eventually either way, might as well get something out of it.

The moment I say so her face breaks into a beaming smile as she leans down and kisses me deeply, her tongue sneaking into my mouth.

**Quest Added**

**[Downfall of Castle and Cuntry]**

**Objective: Conquer the world of Kuroinu and slay Vult and his men**

**Reward: ?, ?**

"Thank you, My King. You will not regret this decision, I swear it." she says happily.

"I'm sure I won't..." I say rising from the bed. "I have work to do, give me a moment to get dressed and I will show to your new room..." I say re-equipping my clothes, I'll res Shuri now, and then I'm finding someone to fuck, Celestine is unnaturally good looking, and basically naked, I'm really fucking horny.

"You do not need me to... assist you?" she asks hesitantly as I pause, I want her too, but I feel like it would be a bad choice at the moment, she asked me to help because she believes me better than Vult, time to prove her faith wasn't misplaced.

"No, lets at least get to know one another first, besides I have a Harem for that." I say as I stretch slightly.

**+11 Affection with Celestine Lucross [36/100] for not being demanding.**

One third of the way already? And her obedience is at 70 already...

"Thank you, My King. Despite my would-be fate I am still... virginal , I came to this place before my assault, you will be my first... and my only." she admits as I get up giving her a smile as she recovers her still exposed breast... wait did she do that on purpose to lure me in?

Sending my second form on a assignment I show Celestine to a new room, the Tower has rearranged itself again, adding a floor just for Harem members, I imagine some of them are going to be confused that their bedroom changed locations while they were still inside it.

While I do so, my second form takes a trip back to DxD, I found out where Shuri's ashes are from Akeno, and my second body is off to dig them up, I need at least a bit of the body to bring her back, and some ashes will suffice.

To be honest I could bring her back with a single bone or a severed finger, as long as I have something of the corpse.

Leaving Celestine to settle in I head into Akeno's room, getting her attention as she quickly rises from the bed, hope in her eyes. I do find it mildly funny that the Game sorted the bedrooms by original World, all the DxD girls are in one wing, the Overlord girls in another.

"Is it time?!" she says quickly as Shuri floats around the room.

"Almost, I've sent myself back to your world to grab Shuris Ashe's, once I return I can bring her back. Come on, we'll do it in my room." I say leaving, hearing her rush to follow me.

I can here her muttering in confusion as she looks around the different hallway from the one she was in moments ago, this place changes more than Hogwarts, all they get is some moving staircases, my tower rearranges itself.

It doesn't take long for me to return, I summoned Number 26: Octobypass the Dimensional Pathway to work as a method of transport, so once I got to DxD I just immediately teleported to the graveyard, and it night anyway so I didn't have too much trouble looting the grave.

**\- Baraqiel -**

Arriving at the graveyard he clenched his fist tightly, he was too late... again.

The ward he left told him the grave was being disturbed but he was in the middle of a meeting over Vali's death... and he knew better than to test Azazel by leaving midway, he was in mourning over his adopted sons death, even if he was hopeful that the Necromancer could resurrect him.

By the time he got there the grave was open, and the urn missing from it, whoever did this didn't waste time, they had vanished with only a slight trace of teleportation magic.

He couldn't keep her alive, and he couldn't even keep her grave undisturbed.

Was it any wonder his daughter couldn't stand him?

**\- Kuro -**

Watching Akeno's face as my second form showed up holding the urn was fun, switching which form I'm using as my main one the 'True Form' leaves, he's heading to Heavens Peak to start working there, while the 'Weaker Form' remains behind.

William has lived long enough after all...

"What was that? Why are you in two places?" Akeno asks looking from the door I left through to me repeatedly.

"Multi-Form. I'm too busy to only have one body, sometimes you need to be in two places at once." I say with a shrug as I casually open the urn, pouring the ashes on the floor before I toss the urn off to the side.

"Let's get this over with, 'True Resurrection'." I say feeling one of my souls in the tower get destroyed to power the spell, Ehh I have 99 more and I can fill it back up easily enough.

It's even pretty cool to watch the Ashes reform into a body, a completely naked body at that as her soul is dragged back into it, causing her to open her eyes widely as she takes a deep breath, the first in along long long time.

I immediately find a problem with my plan of getting laid, Akeno bursts into tears as she leaps at her mother, and that just isn't sexy crying, there's runny noses and puffed up eyes.

"I'll leave you two to this, I hate dealing with crying people." I say leaving the room quickly, my Remorseless Trait makes me ill-suited for dealing with emotional people, I can understand why there're feeling emotional on a logical level but I can't really emphasise properly.

**+22 Affection with Shuri Himejima [52/100] for freeing her from her torment**

**+22 Obedience with Shuri Himejima [72/100] due to her determination to never die**

**+1 Affection with Akeno Himejima [100/100] for resurrecting her mother**

**+50 Obedience with Akeno Himejima [80/100] for keeping your side of the deal**

**[MILF Hunter] – Shuri [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with mothers**

**[Sadism King] – Akeno [100]**

**Increases HP, MP and SP regen rate by 50% when you see people in pain**

...Of course.

It's more useful than just getting her holy lightning since I have the Fallen Race anyway.

Sending a spirit looking around I frown, everyone is busy. Every girl who I could fuck, is doing something.

Fay and Holly aren't back yet, Rose, Mata and Serena are teaching the Maids, Sona is having a meeting with her peerage and Serafall's there, looks like Sera is teaching Sona how to use their family magic. Rias is training with Kiba and Gasper. Yasaka is with Kunou, Himawari is training with Shisui and Cu. Celestine and Kushina aren't mine, not yet. Inferna is in the Arena with Hakon getting me more money, and that's too important to pull her away from.

I like sex, but I like money as well.

Clarrisa and the Amazoness Princess are a choice but I'm not in the mood to deal with unwilling girls at the moment.

Raynare's a possibility of course, and I doubt my tower will get attacked in the next few hours after all. And the Gravekeeper's Shaman is as well, or I could summon a new one.

As I head downstairs I get interrupted as a voice calls out to me.

"K-Kuro? I was wondering if I could speak to you in private?" Kushina asks hesitantly as I glance at her in confusion.

"Sure, I'd offer my room but it's... occupied at the moment." I say quickly as she takes me by the hand leading me to her room, it looks like it would fit in Konoha easily with the more oriental appearance when compared to the rest of the tower. There's a framed picture of her and Minato on the night-stand, along with a picture of Naruto around Academy age, and one of the Hokage Monument.

She gets me to sit down on a chair and paces a bit before she stops in front of me. Looking her over I frown slightly, something seems... off. Her outfit is wrong for a start, instead of her usual long dress she's wearing a new one, that stops just above her knees. leaving her long legs exposed, it's sleeveless as well and it has a bit of cleavage, there's nothing lewd about it... it covers everything and isn't overly slutty but she usually wears much more so it gets my attention.

"I owe you... a lot. My granddaughter would be dead if it wasn't for you, I would be dead... and I want to start making it up to you, I know you said I just had to keep my skills up just in case any Bijuu-like things showed up but I owe you more than that..." she says approaching me slowly, clear hesitance in her movements.

She doesn't look me in the face as she reaches back, undoing her dress as she lets it drop, revealing a lacy set of deep green underwear. Even with her looking away I can see both her shame and guilt as she lowers herself to her knees.

"Please, don't say anything..." she says undoing her bra as she drops it making her breasts bounce slightly, the nipples starting to, harden beneath my gaze. Her hands come to my belt shakily as she undoes it clumsily, pulling my trousers down, my boxers joining them. "This is just a thank you, nothing more..." she says quietly, more to herself than to me as she takes it into her hand, stroking it gently.

Casting Heighten Libido and Sensitivity I smirk as her strokes become just a bit more rapid, she keeps her gaze away from my shaft as she does it, looking away at one of the walls as she moves her and up and down, her breasts bouncing from the movement.

Casting Erotic Dreams again just so I don't forget later, I dismiss the notification that Erotic Dreams has become Eternal Erotic Dreams, no longer wearing off after a single night unless I want it to.

Despite her growing arousal she is practically radiating guilt as she jerks me off, I can't help but shake the feeling that this wasn't her idea...

Himawari works fast.

**\- Himawari -**

Excusing herself from the others she used her invisibility Jutsu heading up to her grandmothers room, using her phasing Jutsu to move through the closed door without alerting the inhabitants. Her observation Jutsu had alerted her of what was happening.

Even her sensei couldn't detect her, at least not this younger version. But then, they were three Jutsus taught to her by her Sensei so that wasn't surprising, who could fool him, but himself?

She was her beloved masters pet assassin, and no one in Konoha even knew she was a stealth specialist, they all thought she was a Taijutsu specialist, which means when people in locked rooms were found dead she wouldn't ever be suspected.

A trick she'd learnt from Kuro in the first place, have one specialisation that everyone knows, while your true talents are something entirely different.

Konoha never did solve the Phantom Serial Killer case, for a village of Ninjas they were kind of stupid at times, it was a shame that Shikamaru was too clever, she wouldn't have had to kill him if he was dumber.

At least Kuro was around to comfort the poor grieving Temari. Another thing she'd learnt from him... Grief made people stupid, and easily manipulatable.

When Kuro 'caught the killer', he was celebrated as a hero and had the gratitude of countless people, Temari was so thankful to have her husbands killer face justice that she was practically putty in his hands.

Much like Kushina was in hers... kneeling next to her grandmother she watched in amusement as neither noticed her, she couldn't beat even the younger Kuro, but it was fun to finally sneak up on him. She'd never managed before, he was too good at sensing people and always turned the tables on her.

One minute she'd be trying to sneak up on him, the next she'd be face down, ass up with him railing her right there in the open as they both hid under his Jutsu. And if she ever did catch him, it was always a clone. Every. Single. Time.

Watching her grandmother jerk off Kuro she frowned, that technique was down-right amateurish, it was almost embarrassing to watch. She did better on her second hand-job, Kuro taught her well after all... clearly her grandfather was either dumb or soft to let Kushina stay so untalented.

Even Sakura was better than this, and Sakura was a dead fish in bed. Thank Kami that Sarada didn't take after either of her parents.

If it wasn't for the fact that it'd ruin the manipulation on Kushina she'd drop her Jutsu and do it herself, she'd missed that big dick after all, toys just didn't do it after experiencing Kuro, and she'd never let another man touch her.

The last man to ask her out mysteriously died after he fell down the stairs, twice. She was taken, if they couldn't tell that then she was doing the village a favour by getting them out of the gene pool.

She started counting, she wanted to keep track of how long it took Kushina to make Kuro cum, by the time she got to ten minutes she had a deep scowl on her face. When Kuro finally came at a pathetic nineteen minutes she scowled at Kushina trying to dodge the cum as it splattered across her fat tits and dumb face.

Her grandmother was many things, impressive wasn't one of them.

Still... she had a Jutsu for this.

Moving away she hid herself in the corner, using a stolen version of the Yamanaka Clans Jutsu to send her mind forwards into Kushina, another Kuro special... he was good at recreating and improving Clan Jutsus.

She wasn't in the drivers seat, that would be too obvious. But she was in her grandmothers subconscious, whispering into her mind. When used right, she could drive happy civilians to murder and make loyal Shinobi to commit treason, and they always thought it was their own ideas.

Kuro wasn't massively fond of mind-control on his girls, it was something he used but not very often, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He'd been the one who taught her that it was fine to lie as long as you didn't get caught, she had his best interests in mind after all, she was just speeding things up.

Making Kushina look at the still hard shaft she put in the thought that Kushina hadn't done enough, her village was counting on her to get Kuro's help after all, he had a harem already, a hand-job was nothing to him...

Listening to Kushina's inner thoughts she rolled her metaphorical eyes as she heard her panicking over her 'affair' and 'betrayal', moving again she reminded Kushina that Minato would understand, she was doing this for their son and village after all, it would be a bigger betrayal to not do this, to risk it all due to her prudishness.

Smirking as she felt her head move forwards, she felt what Kushina felt, she was in Kushina's body after all, so when Kushina opened her mouth reluctantly she did the same in Kushina's mind, tasting the delicious shaft as it entered her mouth.

You want this, you enjoy this, use whatever excuse you want, but you wanted to do this from the moment you saw him...

At this point corrupting married woman was basically second nature for her, and as Kushina's became more and more enthusiastic in her blowjob she grinned, another one bites the dust.

She wasn't sure if Kuro had his addictive seed spell yet, but she'd make sure Kushina craved it either way, one more Uzumaki Slut to serve beneath him.

Life was good.

**\- Kuro (True Form) - **

Heading past the camp I smirk, once again undead enemies are pointless, the more undead that attack the larger my horde grows in strength.

Plus 85 Minions, anything in my path that I can't control will get swarmed by the horde, 45 Browns, 20 Reds and Greens, I have the power to deal with just about anything in my way.

As I move further along I find one of my targets.

"Hmmm, a succubus! Poor misunderstood young ladies, they just want a little bit of love... a little bit of death... just like the rest of us! " Gnarl says making me smirk.

She dives at us, mind-controlling a single minion, but when they're is 84 more it really doesn't help as she's pounced on by a horde of bloodthirsty browns as they claw and gnaw at her, she tries to fly off, realising her mistake, but they weigh her down as the greens pounce on her pulling her back down to earth.

Turning in desperation, her former pride vanished she attempts to take control of me, getting nothing more than a bored look as a result.

"WAIT!" she shouts as I go to incinerate her making me pause, pulling the minions back slightly, still ready to finish her at any moment.

"And why would I do that?" I ask in amusement.

"Because I don't want to die?" she replied with a confused frown.

"...but I want to kill you?" I reply with a equally confused look.

"Can you just... not? Please?" she asks with puppy-dog eyes.

"...but I want to? You started it." I say with a frown. I don't think this demon is particularly smart.

"Sorry! I was just hungry, and you have lots of magic, so I thought I could take some? It's not like you need it all." she says with a shrug.

"Why would I let you have my magic? I'm kinda using it. Why did you attack my minions?"

"Well it would come back, and I just wanted to get them out of the way, they're kinda ugly and they're kinda turning me off so I thought it'd be better to kill them so we could have fun?" she says looking at me as if I'm the one being stupid.

"...Wouldn't 'having fun' with a succubus kill me?"

"No silly, that's only if the persons weak and magic-less, we feed on magic, and if there isn't any magic we feed on life-force, you have a lot of magic, way more than I could ever eat, you'd be fine!" she ensures...

Can I really call myself a man if I don't fuck a Succubus?

Using my new scribe skill I make a contract, as she watches in confusion.

The terms are simple, she obeys me and doesn't betray me, and in exchange I spare her. It's an unfair contract in my favour and it's a long one, filled with legal text I can barely understand myself, but the skill gives me the important parts.

If she breaks the contract, she is destroyed. That's the penalty for breaking it, I can make contracts with lesser penalties, but why bother? She's either accepting, or dying. She is an enemy after all.

"Sign this and I'll forgive you." I say passing her a quill the skill made.

To my great lack of surprise she immediately writes her name where I pointed to without even reading the document, making the contract flash golden.

"What was that?" she asks in confusion.

"You just signed a magical contract to serve me and not betray me in exchange for your life." I say making her jaw drop as she stares at me in shock.

"You... Sneaky Demon! You can't trick a demon into a demons contract!" she says with a pout.

"...you could have read it first." I point out.

"...That would have been boring, very well! As a sign of respect for your cunning I will serve you! As long as you feed me!" she says... she doesn't have a choice? That's the whole point of the contract. "I am Maelys, Master... who are you again?" she asks as I sigh.

"Kuro, Overlord and Ruler of this land." I say taking a deep breath.

"Ruler? Cool. You should go see the Succubus Queen, she likes Rulers." Maelys says happily.

"...I'll get right on that."

"Nice... Sooooo, wanna fuck? The gremlin things can watch if you really want..."

"Please stop talking."

**\- Bonus Scene – Rose -**

Finishing her lesson with a smile she hummed to herself, Kuro had actually asked her for advise, admittedly he also asked Serena, Gnarl and the big intimidating one, but he'd still asked her.

And even better he listened, and seemed to appreciate her advise. She'd found her niche as the logistics girl, none of the others could handle numbers like she could, and she hadn't even revealed her spy network yet...

She needed to expand that anyway, both to the Halflings and the Elves. Mata would be a great help with that... she'd finally realised that Mata was absolutely a spy, and a very good one at that, clearly she'd been spied on before, she didn't mind it was logical for Kuro to keep an eye on her after her fathers death. The fact that Mata wasn't hiding what she was any more meant she wasn't being suspected any more, and Mata was helping her now.

Which meant Kuro almost certainly knew that she was building him a Spy Network and was helping her in the background, he was an impressive leader.

Soon she'd have spies in Spree, Heaven's Peak, the Halfling Village, the Elven Village and the Raider Camp, all reporting to her. And then, she'd move on to infiltrating the Empire itself, they wouldn't be able to sneeze in Kuro's direction without her hearing about it.

Beat that Velvet, you dumb gold-digging slut.

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Sparring Session - **

This was some bullshit.

Striking his opponent in the heart with his spear again he watched as the man just looked down at his pierced chest with a bored look.

"...If it didn't work the last four times, why did you think it would this time?" Shisui said with a sigh before Cu was knocked back suddenly, this guy was far too fast...

He was glad he'd never had to face this guy in a real war, he'd definitely be an Assassin. He was stupidly fast, Cu could barely track the man as he seemingly teleported around, and he could read Cu's every move.

Of course he usually read the move, and then decided to let it hit him so he could land a hit of his own... and Cu couldn't just infinitely heal from any wound, the countless cuts were starting to add up.

And that was without the fireballs the quick little bastard kept hitting him with.

"I'd advise giving up, even if you fully destroy my body I'll just keep coming back, being undead has its advantages." Shisui said calmly as Cu got back up.

Spinning his spear around he got in position again, a grin on his face.

He was a warrior, like something like an immortal fighter would be enough to scare him off, it just meant he could fight to his hearts content!

"Your heart... is Mine! Gáe Bolg!" he shouted, using his Noble Phantasm as he rushed forwards, his spear finding its mark as he stabbed Shisui through the heart again.

"...You aren't my type. Can we please stop this now?" Shisui said with a sigh as he looked down at his pierced heart with a sigh.

And that makes five destroyed hearts... it couldn't kill him, but it still fucking hurt!

**Authors Note : I meant to do all of Heaven's Peak this chapter, but things just didn't happen that way.**

**Oh well, with Multi-Form he can do a lot of the boring stuff in the background while he does the interesting things on screen.**

**I have to admit I like Himawari far more than I expected to like her.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 27 : Knight Fall**

"Who the hell are you?"

Goldo grabbed his axe and looked at the smirking red skinned creature with suspicion.

"I apologize for intruding in your domain King Goldo. I am the Witty Phantom and my master has heard about an impending attack on your Kingdom courtesy of the Overlord. He would find it displeasing should you die and has sent me with a small gift to assist you in defending yourself..." the creature said with a smirk.

Goldo growled as he looked at the Creature in suspicion.

"Well, what is the Gift?" he growled, his hand resting on his axe.

The Phantom smiled before taking cards from his inner pocket and throwing them onto the desk.

"These are called summoning cards. These can be used to call powerful creatures to fight for you and your Kingdom, if you use them correctly they should help you survive the upcoming trials..."

Goldo grabbed the cards and looked at the top card, his eyes lighting up with greed at the golden creature on the picture, 'Golden Homunculus', and the majestic white dragon with Crystals embedded in its body, the Rainbow Dragon.

As he stared in greed he never noticed the Phantom vanishing into the shadows.

**\- Kuro (Second Form) -**

Another Hive collected... the Blues are mine as well now, my True Form has collected it, a Mana Totem and a large bag of Gold already, the Multi-Form spell is already proving its worth.

It's highly convenient that I can stay in the tower while simultaneously making more progress in clearing out my enemies.

I've decided to clear up some Tower Objects I couldn't get before, so my True Form has already gotten another Minion Totem from Mellow Hills that was in the water, putting my Blues to good use, a Health Totem from near the Graveyard outside Heaven's Peak and a another pile of Gold from behind some birds.

I've sent it into the sewers of Heaven's Peak, William has lived entirely too long. Time to fix that.

"Why aren't you paying attention?" a voice distracts me from as I look down into the pouting face of the succubus as she stops sucking, as she goes to speak again I grab her by the hair and pull her head back down.

"I'm multitasking, get back to work..." I say forcing her head down, it might seem mean but she's getting off on it, though I think she can get off on just about anything to be honest.

She's been here for around four hours and she's already jumped Serafall, Yasaka and me, Serafall enjoyed Maelys's talented tongue, Yasaka rode her face for almost two hours before Maelys ran away and I've had her mouth attached to my dick while I do some more building.

Just some minor additions to Spree, a Stone Wall, Two Iron Gates, A Barracks with 200 Swordsman and 10 Spearman, and Two Watch Towers, a Bakery with three Bakers.

It cost pretty much all the Gold my True Form found, but it'll help in the long run, Spree's defences sucked after all, a weak wood wall wouldn't protect them from any serious attacks after all.

I also made the Stone Wall go around more space than the old wall did, so Spree has room to expand, it's about three times the size of the original Spree, most of it's empty of course, but it's still there for when I want to expand it.

The Bakery will generate a stream of gold and increase the happiness of the peasants, the skill of the Bakers is based on my own Baking Proficiency so the better I get the better they will get.

That'll do for now I suppose, I'm getting close to the 20k mark again, and I don't want to drop lower than that since that's how much I need for Castle Spree to be repaired, I still don't have someone to rule it for me but I'm ready to fix it.

I'm not going to fix it till I'm ready to move someone into it, I don't want anyone getting any ideas about moving in before I do, it'd be irritating to have to conquer the same castle twice after all.

Leaving the building mode I lean back, Maelys is incredibly dumb and completely obsessed with feeding, whether it's mana from sex or actual food, it's all she cares about.

She practically drooled when she met Serafall, and stared groping herself when she met Yasaka, this place is essentially an all you can eat buffet for her, fortunately for her Yasaka is even more horny than her, it actually soothed my pride that a actual Succubus, a genuine sex demon, couldn't keep up with Yasaka either, and had to excuse herself and run away from the eternally horny Kitsune.

Yasaka has graciously offered her room as a place for Maelys to 'sleep', I accepted mostly due to the mix of lust, hunger and slight fear on Maelys's face.

Your sacrifice will be remembered Maelys...

On the bright-side she's getting all the mana she could ever want, Yasaka isn't going to run out anytime soon, and the amount she takes is miniscule for the higher level people like me and Yasaka, I regen it faster than she can suck it out of me. She takes some with every orgasm, about 20k MP from what I've seen, I regen 75k every 30 seconds, she could do this all day and she wouldn't even scratch my MP pool.

Despite her less than impressive intelligence she is really good at this... as good as Venelana if I had to rank her, but not as good as the Final Boss Yasaka.

I decided to mess with her a little by using Bitch Breaker while she was undoing my trousers but she wasn't even remotely put off as she practically unhinged her jaw to deep-throat the humongous shaft, she has nothing even resembling a gag-reflex allowing the thick shaft to slide down her tight throat without pausing, and I'm not even convinced that she needs to breath since she hasn't stopped except to complain that I wasn't giving her enough attention, and it's unnaturally soft in there, Succubi are pretty fun.

"Is there an reason you're making me watch this?" Inferna asks from her spot next to my throne.

"Yes, you're on guard duty so you can't leave the throne room until your shift is over, and I'm not leaving yet either." I say turning to her with a smirk, despite her complaints she hasn't taken her eyes from my shaft as it disappears into Maelys's mouth.

I've decided to keep a rota, managed by Rose and Serena, that keeps both the Throne Room guarded, and my Bedroom with someone to fuck. The Maids are mostly filling that role, some willingly and others reluctantly, and Inferna is the main guard at the moment, I wanted female guards in the Throne Room, one warrior and one mage and she's one of my only female warriors at the moment, she complains occasionally but she isn't disobeying.

Once I have more female warriors, maybe the Amazoness's once I've conquered them, she'll be on duty less often, the Gravekeeper's Shaman is the mage on guard, and she's utterly unphased by what's going on. Raynare is also on the Throne Room Rota, I don't need her by the Phylactery at all times, there's a lot of Death Knights down there after all, and she's been guarding it fanatically, barely eating or sleeping so I gave her a talk to make sure that she doesn't damage her body working too hard, her shifts guarding the Throne Room will basically be a break for her, and she's been ordered to eat three times a day, and sleep for eight hours a day...

I've added another Unique Summon in my Throne Room, The Unhappy Girl.

Her power is that she causes people to lose the will to fight, so having her here would keep anyone coming to see me from getting to agitated... in theory.

I am fairly sure she is based on the Little Match Girl from that old story, a peasant girl selling matches who freezes to death. Not a story with a happy ending...

Despite her general depression, I've decided to keep her as happy as possible, the maids have been told to keep her well fed, and Serena made her a better dress than the tattered one she came with, it's just as short as the original but it's in better condition and made of better materials.

Her spot is a comfy chair off to the side of the throne room, out of the way and near a torch so she doesn't get cold.

All this got a small smile from her, not much but it's something. She's a essential part in my plan to keep fights from breaking out in my Tower, and it costs me practically nothing to keep her happy. I lose nothing, and I keep my servant happy to serve me.

I don't think my summons can actually work against me, but I also think that happy summons are hard-working summons.

I've also summons 10 Scarlet Crusaders, and positioned them along the walls. Just as a preparation for any future invasions. The idea of Scarlet Crusaders protecting a Lich is ironic, and far too funny to me.

It's kinda weird to see the ten identical woman, but whatever. It's more normal when it's a monster, but haven't all ten Scarlet Crusaders having identical appearances is a bit off-putting.

They have personalities, kinda. Unlike the unique summons they seem to be somewhat sentient, but not truly sentient. They basically have a base personality and will respond to questions but they're basically just programmed to act that way.

The Crusaders are arrogant and haughty, with a dislike of undead, and that's basically their entire personality, they just don't feel as... real as the Unique summons.

Feeling myself cum, I watch Maelys's eyes widen in shock as I unleash a torrent of cum down her throat, Liquid Production for the win... despite the wave of cum rushing into her she handles it with ease after her shock wears off.

Pulling back she licks the small amounts that managed to escape up before grinning at me.

"You know... you should go grab the Queen, she'd love to see this

thing..." she says giving me softening dick a small lick. My second form only has a third of the END that my true form has, so I can't last as many rounds as my true form and she's sucked quite a bit of 'mana' from me... "She's a Size Queen you know? She'd probably switch sides the moment she saw this monster..." she says with a laugh as she rubs her face against it.

"Good to know, why don't you go see Yasaka and get a tour of the place?" I say putting my dick away as she blanches.

"...A tour that starts and ends in between her legs? ...Sure, why not?" she says getting off her knees as she wanders off.

Good luck Maelys... you're going to need it...

Moving onto my next job of the day, levelling.

Not myself, I don't even know if I can get experience in my second form, something I intend to find out soon, but instead I want to make more progress on my quest.

Summoning Ravel and her peerage I pause for a moment looking at Rayna with a slight frown.

"Kuro? Why are you older now?" Ravel asks immediately, taking a breathe I explain the whole new world new body thing... again. As I do I raise an eyebrow at her increasingly flushed face. "You look great, Kuro! I didn't know I had a thing for older men..." she says happily as her mother sighs.

"So, I was trying to summon you and your peerage, why is she here." I ask Ravel, I'm fairly certain I already know but I'll check anyway.

"I... Umm... I made her join my Peerage, she's my Queen now, don't worry I'll keep her in line as her King." Ravel promises making Rayna wince slightly...

"...Right, I'll leave it to you. Anyway, I've been training Rias and Sona along with their Peerages lately, so I've decided to train you and yours as well, that's why you're here." I say adding them to the party as I drag us all into a dungeon, I'm only at 35% power, but 35% of me is still more than most.

Time to Grind... such is the life of a Gamer.

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

The Sewers sucked, but at least there is loot.

An upgrade to the Confusion and Flamethrower Spell, and the Durium Smelter are already mine. Along wit even more big bags of Gold, I'm glad people are just leaving them laying around for me.

Some knights working for William tried to stop me, tried being the key word in that sentence, but the Smelter is back where it belongs.

I've already ordered Gnarl to have Giblet forge the Durium Armour and Weapons made for me, I feel like getting the full set is important for the sake of completion. It'll cost, but when I'm spending money to get items for myself it doesn't hurt, after all I'm just trading one thing for another, my treasure hasn't decreased.

Having complete sets just feels.. right? It's made me want even more sets, maybe I'll try grabbing all the Seven Swordsman of the Mist? I have two, and the ability to get another, so I'm already making progress.

Heading to the temple of the silent order I watch as the peasants shout at the monks hiding inside, complaining that they're starving and that the monks are hiding all the food.

"Now that's just silly... They're starving your potential slaves, maybe you should do something about it?" Rose says as I smirk, sending the reds forwards to put out the flaming barricade that was sealing the way.

As I enter some more knights rush me, with the Monks casting spells at us but they don't put up any better of a fight than the last set as my Horde overwhelms them with sheer numbers.

As the last of the knights fall in short order some of the Monks rush towards me, trying to say something... the only problem is that they are a Silent Order, and their mouths have been sewed shut... and they can't speak.

The Humming is actually annoying, and I contemplate just burning the Order's building down and wiping them out, what do they even worship?

"My Mumble is a bit Rusty, but I... I believe he's saying: 'We Surrender, Please don't kill us!'" Gnarl says. "...That, or he's asking the way to the nearest Banana Merchant... I'm inclined to go with the former."

The two monks look at each other Humming, apparently they can understand each other at least, after a moment the kneel before me as they prostrate themselves before me, the other monks doing the same.

"They appear to have accepted you as their new god, Sire..." he says as I pause.

...Yay? Guess I'm a god now.

**You're really not...**

Well, I'm being worshipped as one, and that's the important part I guess. Kinda weird but I'll take it I guess.

Looting the Giant Bag of Gold I set off away from the temple, they can just do their own thing now that they aren't opposing me any more.

I reach the Inn quickly, and waste no time opening the secret backdoor to the Order of the Red Dawn's hideout.

They are fairly passive, mostly ignoring me as I take the Minion Totem that is in one of their rooms. As I see some of them run passed me chasing after a sheep I pause...

I don't want to know why a hedonistic cult have a sheep in their hideout, I really don't.

The moment I try and open another door they suddenly become less passive, attacking us quickly as I sigh. And here I thought they were being smart...

The next room has countless men and woman lurking around the wheel that opens the way to the Succubus Queen, I feel like I might need some slight reinforcements just to deal with the sheer numbers they have.

Moving away I pull out a summon gem, breaking it as my newest follower appears. Her red eyes locking onto mine.

She's dressed in a red sleeveless bodysuit with some darker black accents, and a pair of red and black gloves that almost reach her shoulders, along with a red and black mask covering most of her face and a Vial of Blood attached to her hip a small dagger resting next to it. The long red ponytail swings slightly as she looks around briefly.

It's a strange mix of MK9's Skarlet, with her face and body, and MK11's Skarlet, with her outfit, she isn't wearing the red bikini that made up her costume in MK9, but she looks far closer in appearance to that Skarlet, and she has her weapons and equipment from 11, not her 9 load-out.

"Let's skip the foreplay, I know who you are and why you have summoned me, you are no Khan... but I will serve you, in exchange you will help me defeat that worthless princess and avenge my defeat, and my True Khans crippling." she says quickly, skipping the small talk.

Spoiled Princess? Ahh, I know exactly where she has been summoned from, Kitana beats her at the end of MK11, just before she blinds Shao Khan, and she's Shao Khans adopted daughter... Sorry Kitana, but looks like we aren't going to be friends... She's an Elite, level 78 so she's on par with the Naruto girls, that's good I wasn't sure how strong she'd be since it's hard to tell.

"Very well, I can agree to that. We are in the middle of a hostile hideout, so prepare yourself, we have killing to do." I say giving my mace a spin.

"Their blood will satisfy my thirst..." she says pulling her dagger out as it becomes coated with blood...

Wonderful, a Bloodthirsty Assassin, this should be fun.

She wastes no time as we enter the room, lunging at the nearest Red Dawn as she slits his throat, causing a spray of blood to cover her as she laughs, pulling the blood from him with her magic as she turns it into a scythe slicing the others apart as they rush her.

Sending my Minions forwards I throw Fireballs into the fray, picking off the ones away from the pack... the problem with their fancy red robes is that it makes them very flammable...

My new Sadist King trait activates as they run around screaming, trying to pull their burning robes off, as one rushes in my direction I give a half-assed swing of my mace, smashing his face inwards as he collapses to the ground, dead before he hit the ground.

Skarlet is going wild as she practically bathes in the blood of her victims, she's talented at making them bleed as much as possible with each wound, striking arteries with each slash of her dagger, it's messy but effective.

We make short work of them, and before long all that remains is a blood soaked room and a pile of corpses so we move on, entering the chambers of the Succubus Queen as she lounges on her bed staring at me in interest.

She looks nothing like her game counterpart, her skin is incredibly pale and her eyes glow red, she looks almost vampiric in nature, her hair is long and black, with two large horns coming from the top of her head, and she has a pair of gigantic bone-like wings protrude from her back, she has one of the Red Dawn cultist on the bed with her, a woman with black hair, both naked as she slowly rises stretching slightly, making me tighten my grip on my weapon.

"Oh, there's no need for that... Overlord. I know a losing battle when I see one." she says moving towards me with swaying hips. "There's no need for us to fight... let's talk." she says easily, she stops a few feet away from me, not wanting to make me attack her by getting to close.

I can here shouting in the distance as more Red Dawn fools rush towards us.

"Fine... Skarlet, take the minions and slaughter the reinforcements." I say getting a deadpan look from her as she leaves me with the naked succubus. "You wanted to talk, so talk." I say quickly, ready to summon Erebus to kill her the moment she turns on me.

"I am Nymria, Queen of the Succubi, I believe you know my daughter Maelys?" she says making me pause.

"Maelys is your daughter?" I ask, I can't see any relation between them other than their race.

"One of them, I have a few hundred or so, I have no idea who her father

was but that hardly matters, as I was saying I am the Succubus Queen, and I want to discuss my surrender." she says easily.

"Already? Just like that?"

"Of course... I could feel your magic before you even reached Heaven's Peak, I can't compete with that, was planning on fleeing at first, but then you spared Maelys and took her back to your Tower, so I was hoping that I could get a similar deal..." she says easily.

"You realise she signed herself into eternal servitude right? She's quite literally a slave." I say making her laugh, her breasts bouncing enticingly as she does.

"I'm connected to all my daughters, it's a power I have as the Queen of Succubi, I know how you 'tricked' her, she never was the smartest... I know what I am offering." she says talking another hesitant step forwards, still entirely aware of the mace in my hand ready to end her.

"Just like that? You're the queen of Succubi, and you're just going to give up?"

"I am, though I do have a request, like my daughter I will require feeding, but unlike her I want you to impregnate me, once every decade or so at least. Succubi need a lot of Mana or Life-force to reproduce, normally it kills the partner, but you could do so easily... as the matriarch of my race I have a duty to increase our numbers after all. Though it doesn't take as much Mana as you are no doubt thinking... my Daughter is a Glutton, what you feed her in that one session could keep her satiated for months... something she forgot to mention." she says with a giggle. "It's a fair deal, you get the strongest Succubi, and many of my daughters will follow me, you're getting a race under your control Overlord, and all it will take is you giving me a child every so offer." she says as I make another contract making her smile slightly as she takes it and the pen.

It has the Pregnancy clause, and unlike her daughter she actually reads it, it takes a few minutes to get through it, but after she finishes she signs it easily, binding herself into my service.

"Wonderful, My Master... shall we celebrate?" she asks with a smile that reminds me entirely too much of Yasaka.

…Why not? This can be my practice round for the final boss.

**\- Skarlet -**

There was blood to spare here, she had no end of the crimson liquid already after the countless robed fools she'd slaughtered...

The massive supply of blood was why she didn't particularly care that she'd been sent away like a child sent on an errand by their horny parents, as she leaned against the wall she could hear the creatures moans and screams... they'd been at this for almost an hour now, and she'd run out of things to kill.

The only annoying part of this was how horny she felt, something the sex demon was doing she suspected, it started as the moaning did, and it had only gotten worse as time passed.

If it wasn't for the weird imps in the room with her she'd try taking care of it herself... but she'd have to wait...

Still, what on earth was he doing to make her scream like that?

**\- Nymria -**

She was a Succubus, even more than that she was the Succubus Queen, she should be able to handle anything a human could do.

As her tiny body was dropped onto his massive dick she let out another pleasure-filled scream, she could see his dicks outline on her stomach as he lifted her off his dick and dropped her again.

He'd shrunk her to about half her size... and then doubled his own with a manhood to match, she'd never been scared off from a sex act before, there wasn't much she hadn't done in her countless years... there weren't many races that she hadn't laid with at some point, from Trolls to Gnomes and everything in between.

But as she felt him press that giant log against her tiny pussy she honestly worried that he'd break her.

But he didn't... she stretched unnaturally and yet she felt on pain or damage, only pure unadulterated pleasure as he used her as a sex toy, her mind too clouded by the sensations to really get involved herself, alls he could do was take it was he threw her onto the bed face down and re-entered her, fucking her into the bed with inhuman strength.

Looking back through blurry eyes she watched as she groped her favourite toy, his tongue plundering her mouth as he did so, Naomi happily returning his affections as only a Hedonist could do.

He'd already fucked her as well, and the pleasure seeking girl threw herself into the encounter with reckless abandon, like all the Red Dawn Naomi wanted pleasure, and cared for little else.

After a while she was picked up, and Naomi thrown onto the bed on her back, spreading her legs instantly. Kuro, as she'd learnt his name was placed her down on top of Naomi,, her face only reaching the human girls breasts as she immediately latched onto one of them sucking with a raised eye-brow as she tasted the milk leaking from the nipple.

She had little time to consider it as she was penetrated again, Naomi letting out a pleasure-filled moan at the same time, glancing down she looked in shock at the two dicks growing on the Giant of a man as he fucked them both simultaneously, showing them no mercy as he pounded them roughly.

He wasn't human, he couldn't be... he wasn't a incubus either... with magic and skills like this he could only be a God, a God of Lust and Sex...

Her God...

As he came she felt her womb filling till it was fit to burst,, it already had two loads in it from his earlier climaxes. A wave of mana filled her and she knew no more.

**\- Kuro (True Form) - **

After dropping Nymria, Naomi (who I've decided to keep) and the Succubus Statue back off at the tower I set off again, heading for Angelis Keep, William's Keep...

One more hero for the chopping block.

"You! You? Didn't we leave you for dead in that godforsaken Tower?!" he yells as I stroll in without a care, smirking at his level.

Elite Level 60... this won't take long.

"You certainly should not be turning up at my party uninvited and flouting the dress code!" he yells as he flees, with a bored look I cast Grasp Heart, causing him to stumble, it didn't kill him but it did stop him.

His cult rush us, but Skarlet has some... aggression she needs to work off so she leapt into the fray, slaughtering them with ease as I send my minions towards William, casting Slow and Confusion on him, Slow works but Confusion is shrugged off as he fights off the minions, taking advantage of my massive mana supplies I cast Confusion on the Cultists as more reinforcements join the battle, making them slaughter each other in their madnesses.

Some more succubi show up, but too my amusement they attack the cultists instead of me, looks like Nymria has pulled some strings...

William leaps at me swinging his staff, but I simply cast Shock Shield, electrocuting him as my Greens leap onto his back,stabbing him repeatedly.

He is... pathetic. I like sex as much as the next guy, but he has let his skills wither and die with his obsession, I'll need to make sure I don't fall to such depths...

As he falls, I rip the Second Overlord's soul from him, storing it in a soul flask, and that makes two.

He falls to his knees, glaring up at me in anger as I bring the mace down on him, crushing his skull in a single Power Strike.

What a pathetic worm... It's almost sad to see a powerful warrior fall to such a state...

**William the Black Defeated!**

**Rewards: Williams Staff (Trophy), 100 CP, Heaven's Peak added to Domains, Companion Gem: Arthur Dayne (GoT), Weapon: Dawn (GoT), Companion Gem: Lyanna Stark (GoT), Companion Gem: Joanna Lannister (GoT), Companion Gem: Rhaella Targaryen (GoT)**

A Game of Thrones themed reward set? Sure, I'll take it I guess. I can see why, a corrupt knight would fit right in to Westeros... plus a Kings-guard, and a one who If I remember right was one of the best ones, is a good thing to have.

**Repair Heaven's Peak and purge the infection**

**Cost: 20,000 Gold**

...dammit. Fine, take my money dammit, a infected destroyed city is no use to me.

As my gold vanishes into the ether, I sigh. The City is fixing itself as I do, building putting themselves back together as the Zombies all drop dead, their corpses vanishing.

I have so many corpses not that I just don't care about some weak zombies. Even the monsters from Evernight are stronger than them.

On the bright-side, doing this means that Rep and Obe with Heaven's Peak starts much higher as the peasants move back into the city, 40 Reputation and 75 Obedience to be exact, a nice start.

Even if I lost... a lot of money, at least I get my final Overlord One Mistress. Better go let her out of the room she's locked in.

The door is still locked, and the staff which is supposed to be the key is in my Trophy Room, but I have my special unlocking technique so it'll be fine.

**\- Velvet -**

As she watched in amusement the door locking her in was smashed off the hinges, the Overlord calmly walking in without a care. If she wasn't already wet she would be from that show of pure brute force.

So her beloved 'fiancée' was dead, finally... she was starting to think he wasn't coming.

"Well hello there, Tall, Dark and Evil... the rumours did not do you justice..." she said laying on the bed naked, she'd given up wearing clothes around here, the constant exposure to Succubi made her too horny to stay dressed.

"Ugh, really Velvet? You never change..." her sister said as she entered the room behind him, making her roll her eyes.

"Oh great... you're here. Run along big sister... I was just about to get better acquainted with my Saviour here..." she said with a smirk, pausing as Rose didn't take the bait.

"My Lord, get your minions to grab the bed and Velvet, she might be dumb but she can at least be a decoration." Rose advised with a sneer...

Where was jealous angry Rose?

"A good idea, what do you think Velvet? Your sister is my Mistress, one of them anyway... are you going to have a problem with sharing?" the deep voice said, coming from under the heavy looking helmet.

Rolling her eyes again, she got dressed with a sigh, stupid cock-blocking older sisters...

"No, I can share if she can, if you want to keep the lesser sister as well that's fine, she can clean up after us..." she said with a smirk, which quickly fell at the uncaring look on Rose's face.

The little imp things grabbed the bed and carried it away, uncaring that she was still on top of it.

"Wonderful... welcome to the winning side." he said with a chuckle, the deep tone sending a shiver through her body as he did.

"...Glad to be here?" she said, looking at her smirking sister.

What the hell was going on?

**\- Kuro (Second Form) -**

As I send Ravels Peerage with Serena, so they can get shown to their rooms I smirk, I can get experience in my second form... and I got a fair amount of Affection with the girls for training them, more than with the others since I'm doing this of my own free will, not as part of a deal.

**[Milk Tank Lover] – Yubelluna [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with girls with large breasts**

**Perk Already Owned - +50 CHA**

I got ten levels of Overlord and twenty levels with Warrior, I'm trying to max out all my current Classes before I pick any more.

**[Dominion: Betrayal] (Active) **

**5000 MP to use**

**Causes enemies caught in the attack to betray their allies, attacking each other**

**[Dominion: Submission] (Active) **

**5000 MP to use**

**Causes enemies caught in the attack to lose the will to fight, preventing them from attacking the caster or their minions**

**[Create Minion Gate] (Active) **

**5000 MP to use**

**Creates a Minion Gate at your location.**

**500 STR Perk Added**

**[Immense Strength]**

**All Physical Damage is increased by 75%**

**Intimidation Checks are far more successful**

No more having to track down the Minion Gates I guess, I can just make them where ever I want when I need to summon more. Being able to send enemies into a fury, turning on one another is good as well, even if I doubt it'll work on anyone strong.

**[Spear Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use a spear with some skill**

**[Axe Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use a one handed axe with some skill**

**Skill Already Owned - +25 STR**

**[Riding Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how ride a beast with some skill**

**[Warhammer Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**Gained the knowledge on how use a Warhammer with some skill**

Nothing special, but the Spear Knowledge could be useful with True Longinus eventually, so it's nice to have.

It'd be embarrassing if I started using True Longinus and accidentality stabbed myself with it, since I had no idea how to use a spear...

**Optional Objective Complete**

**Optional Objective: Level Ravel to 110, and Riser's former Peerage to 100**

I decided to just power through it in one session, it wasn't too difficult all things considered, I got a grand total of 4 Gacha tokens before I switched to Horde Mode to increase the Exp so I could train them up in a single session and save me time later on.

**Summon Unlock Card – Snowy Tundra**

**Adds [Snowy Tundra] to Summon Land**

**Summon Unlock Card – Goblin Attack Force (4 Star)**

**Adds [Goblin Attack Force] to Summon Supernatural (Fantasy)**

**Item: Genderbend Cheat Code**

**Item: Eye of Magnus (Skyrim)**

**An Orb of almost Unlimited Mana**

I've already placed the Eye in it's own room, the large glowing orb just kinda hovers there, but I can't utilise the Mana in it, not yet at least. What it did do however was draw the Succubi to it, like moths to a flame.

I've given them permission to draw mana from it if necessary, but made it clear it isn't theirs... they couldn't drain it fully anyway, it has 100 Million MP in it, and regens 1 Million a day, even Nymria who drains far more than her daughter couldn't handle that much Mana.

It'll be more useful when I get to enchanting and ward-crafting, having a big orb of limitless mana to use to power wards sounds wonderful.

I got a message that Spree was attacked by Amazoness's while I was training, but the improved defences and Cu managed to defeat them, Cu was bragging about defeating an Amazoness's Pet Liger, which is a strong monster so I can see why he'd be proud...

I need to deal with them soon as well, but I have to find them first.

Fay and Holly both returned while I was training, they're nice and settled in. Each has a room in the Overlord section of the Harem Wing, along with Nymria and Velvet, I believe that will be everyone until I get to overlord two in the distant future, I just... cannot be bothered to deal with the empire at the moment so they can wait till I'm good and ready.

I have however taken lengths to weaken them, mostly Kushimaru with the Arc of Famine, he takes it near their food stores, opens it for a while, and escapes before anyone catches him.

The advantage of having a Ninja in a world where subtly is a lost art.

The Empire will slowly starve under Florian's reign, or whatever the stupid elf is calling himself now, and when I finally turn my attention there, I'll just steam-roll over their forces with my own, conquering them and assimilating them into my own Empire.

I even have a plan for how to do it, first I'm going to build a true proper army using the Troop Building and my Summons, and then I'll lower the mountains leaving a path from my Tower to the town of Nordberg, reinforced with multiple walls and towers of course, and then my army will march straight to Nordberg wiping out the Empire's forces, once it's added to my Domain I'll set up much better defences, using Nordberg as the staging point for a attack on Everlight Town, while my undead harass any Empire Troops attempting to leave the Empire's Heartlands, while this is happening I'll have Shisui and Kushimaru assassinate as many high-ranking generals and nobles, spreading fear and disorder amongst their ranks...

After Everlight falls, the elves freed and sent to Fay, I'll move my army to the Heartlands, and besiege them, simply starving them out from their city. I'll need a method to prevent them from using siege weapons on us, but my current plan is just an outline, I'll work on it more when the time comes...

But really... they lost to a dude with like 50 minions at most in the game, what chance do they have against me? I'm not going to call their victory impossible, but I can at least count on them being incredibly stupid.

Heading back downstairs I scowl as I pass my treasury... it looks so empty.

Barely 12k gold left inside it and that's just terrible, I need more money dammit. To be fair, I could have millions and I'd still want more.

I head straight to the dungeons, opening the first cell and entering as Clarissa looks up at me. She's been left in the cold dark cell for a while now, and it's showing...

"Hello Clarissa... have you enjoyed your stay?" I ask with a slight smirk.

"Lady Clarissa." she says with some anger.

"Lady? Don't delude yourself, you're chained up in a dungeon naked... and you think you're a lady? You're a prisoner of war, I could do quite literally anything to you with no consequences." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"...What do you want?" she asks after a moment.

"Tomorrow I am heading off to kill Sparkles, and that will leave you the only surviving member of your little crusade. I'll be returning after I am done to give you a choice. Servitude or Death. Either you will sign a magical contract, forcing yourself to obey me until you die in exchange for your life, or you will be executed, it'll be quick... most likely a beheading, and I won't resurrect you afterwards. Choose before I return." I say making her pause, she says nothing as I turn and leave, but I can see the contemplation in her eyes.

Moving to the next cell I enter again, smirking as the Amazoness Princess immediately starts struggling in her chains shouting and cursing. I see she's been stripped as well, I guess Serena decided that was how I wanted my prisoners?

She's basically flat-chested, but she has a decent body despite that, with how active she no doubt is I'm not surprised that she has an amazing ass that I get a glimpse off as she turns pulling at her chains.

"Be Silent." I order getting her attention, as she goes to shout again I close the distance, grabbing her by the throat as I easily lift her from the bed with one hand. "You have two choices girl, one you tell me where your village is so I can stop these stupid attacks, or two, I kill you and resurrect you as a undead slave, and then you tell me where your village is." I say coldly.

I'm bluffing of course, she's a princess and that makes her valuable to me, for negotiations once I find them. Despite her strong front, the threat obviously got though to her, as she pales slightly, breaking eye contact despite the angry look on her face.

"I... you couldn't beat Grandmother anyway. If you go to my home you'll just die." she says quickly, her voice trembling slightly.

"We shall see. Chose girl, quickly." I say coating my other hand in death magic, giving it a eerie green glow.

"Fine! You can just go and get killed by Grandmother, Man Scum! It's in the Everlight Jungle, deep in the eastern side. Have fun being killed idiot!" she shouts as I drop her back onto the bed.

"Was that so hard? Good girl..." I say patting her head as she bites my hand making me laugh, she couldn't even break the skin.

As I leave the cell I send a Spirit to head over the mountains, and towards the Jungle, it'll find them for me, and I can Translocate with it when I am ready...

The Shining Justice will fall tomorrow, and the Amazoness's will follow when I track them down. Soon my Domains will be safer or at the very least, safer. I'm not sure the Domain attacks will ever stop completely.

**They won't but if you have no enemies they will be weaker.**

**Things like a wolf-pack attacking villagers or some monsters attacking instead of full invasions.**

Fair enough, so it's always good to have some defences at every one no matter how many enemies I have, I can do that... once I have the Gold.

Ensuring my Domains all have a standing defence force will keep the population safe... while also making my power known, they will be less likely to rebel with an army stationed in their home.

As I leave ready to head back upstairs I get intercepted by Serena who was waiting outside the Dungeons for me.

"My Lord... there has been an... incident." she says hesitantly getting my attention.

...My Lord? Not My Love? Okay, so this is fairly serious.

"Explain, what is going on?" I ask with a frown.

"A villager from Spree has burnt down one of the farm fields, they were caught by the town guards and he has been brought here, along with Mayor Archibald and the criminals family. They are in the entrance hall as we speak. He is waiting for your judgement. " she explains, my first Trail? I suppose it is something I would have to deal with as the Lord of Spree.

"Very Well, I'll take this in my Throne Room... wait for a few minutes and have them all brought in." I say getting a deep bow, I'm too distracted to even enjoy the view of her cleavage that it gives me.

Heading to the Throne Room I pause, quickly entering my Tower Customisation Mode as expand the Throne Room, making it wider as I add several smaller Thrones, one for each Mistress, one if slightly larger than the others for Serena. A bit expensive, but it's about the image it gives off. If this is going to happen a lot then it's important that I have a room that looks the part, anyone coming here, either to be judged or to seek an audience will have to look up from the bottom of the steps at the array of Thrones, it basically screams we are more important than you.

They are already waiting for me, even Velvet, Fay and Holly are here. Serena's Throne is to my left, with Fay and Holly next to her, and Rose and Velvet are on my right. I get them to all take their seats as I do the same.

As Serena leads them in, a villager in chains as he is dragged forwards by two of the guards I bought for Spree, I can see Archie and the criminals family behind him.

Archie looks like he's going to have a heart-attack... I did say that they were on their last warning, and the family aren't that much better, there's a older woman, the wife most likely standing in front of two younger ones, one young boy, eight at the most and one slightly older girl, around fourteen maybe?

Giving Serena I look I glance at the throne for a split second making her move up and take her seat, I do like how quick she is with these things.

"My Lord, this is the criminal, Edward Woodward, who was caught in the act of committing Arson, Damaging your Property and Insulting your Lordship." one of the guards says professionally, as the peasant looks up at me in anger.

"Thank you. Edward, you have committed treason against your Lord despite the effort I have put in to protect your village... do you have anything to say in your defence?" I ask giving him a chance to speak.

"Treason?" he scoffs, making his Wife, Daughter and Archie wince, Archie goes to speak but I silence him with a gesture. "The only traitor here is you! Making peace with the fucking Halflings?! Taking one as a Mistress? You're a disgrace!" he shouts angrily making Holly glare at him.

Serena goes to speak but I silence her with a look.

The farm he burnt down was one of the ones I gave to the Halflings... from my throne I can already see the damage... I quickly destroy it fully, buying another in it's place.

"I made peace to stop an unnecessary loss of life, something that should be clear to anyone. The food from the farm you burnt feeds not only the Halflings, but the Elven Village, your Village and my Tower... making your crime a serious one." I say slowly thinking.

This will essentially set the example for the rest of my rule, this is the first trail after all, it will be remembered no matter how irrelevant the fool is.

"Archie, anything to add?" I ask to buy myself some more time.

"He did this alone, no one else from the village agrees with his idiocy, you've been a good lord, better than our old one and have kept us safe and well-fed, it's not our place to judge your actions..." he says quickly, laying it on a little thick there... "I would only ask that you do not punish us all for the actions of one man" he begs.

"Agreed, the crime is his... as is the punishment." I say making him let out a relived sigh.

Now... what to do with you? What I do here will affect my reputation, if I'm too soft then crime will increase if people think they can get away with light punishments, but if I'm too harsh it'll worsen my relations with not only Spree but possibly Heaven's Peak and the Elven Village as well, people talk after all.

**Choose your Path**

**[Public Execution]**

**The Criminal is Executed in front of the villagers of Spree.**

**Crime is lowered massively**

**You gain a reputation as a harsh ruler.**

**?**

**[Execution]**

**The Criminal is Executed in private.**

**Crime is lowered.**

**You gain a reputation as a strict ruler.**

**?**

**[Enslavement]**

**The Criminal is Enslaved forever, working off his crimes.**

**Crime is lowered.**

**You gain a reputation as a strict ruler.**

**?**

**[Imprisonment]**

**The Criminal is Imprisoned for however long you see fit. (Requires you to buy a Prison)**

**Crime is slightly lowered.**

**You gain a reputation as a strict ruler.**

**[Community Service]**

**The Criminal is forced to work off his crimes**

**Crime is slightly increased.**

**You gain a reputation as a softer ruler.**

**[?]**

**Find an alternative option.**

**Crime is ?**

**You gain a reputation as a ?**

Decisions decisions...

**\- Bonus Scene – The Newly Trained Spy - **

She wasn't a good spy, she didn't even know how to be a good spy.

But she did hate the empire, and her town with a passion, so when someone approached her offering her food and gold to leave secret reports in the mountains she accepted without a second thought, why wouldn't she?

Maybe if she was lucky her messages would result in the death of the whale of a man who called himself Governor.

The fat pile of lard feasted every night, despite the fact that the village was slowly starving... honestly the Food she got from her employer was worth a lot more than the gold, she'd even negotiated to get less gold and more food, as her employer seemed to have plenty.

The most recent message from her employer made her smirk, it was instructing her to get close to the Governor, in a position to kill him whenever necessary, ironic that she'd been forced to be his handmaid, which placed her in a perfect position to end him when the invasion came and his guards were distracted.

Witch-boy would return soon, though she guessed Kuro called himself the 'Overlord' now, and he'd be coming with an army at his back, she'd always believed her childhood friend would make the village pay for tossing him out as a sacrifice to the Empire, and she was right.

She didn't now what he'd been doing for the last fifteen years, but given that he had almost conquered the other half of the continent she'd say he had been pretty busy...

The Empire would suffer, the village would suffer... and she'd be reunited with Witch-boy.

As much as she was tempted to rush over the mountains and join him, she'd stay... really she just wanted to kill the fat bastard herself.

She was fortunate the man was too fat to have sex, she would have already killed him if he tried that... or herself if she couldn't, instead she had to feed and wash him, both humiliating but the fact that she going to gut him made it all bearable..

"Peasant Girl! I've spilled my food on me again, bathe me girl!" he shouted as she clenched her fist heading into the bathhouse, she had to hold in her vomit as she saw the fat fuck already naked. No one should ever have to see this. If it wasn't for the heavily armoured guards filling the manor she'd have killed him already...

She was going to kill him, very very slowly... and if she had her way Nordberg would suffer as well for forcing her into this position. Witch-boy would see to that.

**\- Bonus – Overlord Background Timeline -**

The background the Game gave Kuro after he finished his Jump-chain

25 years ago: Witch-boy (Kuro) is born in Nordberg.

15 years ago: Glorious Empire conquers Nordberg and 10 year old Kuro gets handed over but escapes into the mountains.

13 years ago: Kuro finishes crossing the great Mountain-range.

8 years ago: Kuro gets into a battle with an Elven Village, Serena is offered as a sacrifice to prevent their destruction, Kuro destroys the village anyway.

4 years ago: Kuro encounters the Seven Heroes and joins them to fight the Second Overlord, planning on taking his place.

3 years ago: Second Overlord is 'killed' and possesses the Wizard, Kuro is badly wounded and left to die by the Heroes, he spends his time recovering his strength and rebuilding the Tower from it's damaged state.

2 years ago: Goldo invades the Evernight Forest, enslaving the elves. Gnarl decides that the Second Overlord is no longer the Overlord and watches Kuro, considering whether he is a suitable Successor

1 years ago: Halflings sack Castle Spree, killing Lord Spree. Kuro is chosen as the Third Overlord, he continues recovering from his wounds and building his power-base. 

3 months ago: William the Black summons the Succubus Queen and a Plague slowly starts in Heavens Peak.

Present: Kuro the Third Overlord starts his Conquest by killing Melvin and taking over Spree.

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Sisterly Squabble - **

"Why are you being so... Weird?!" Velvet said the moment she burst into her room, making Rose sigh in annoyance as she put her book down.

"What are you talking about Little Sister?" she asked with a bored look, enjoying the look of frustration on Velvet's face as she did.

"You aren't being jealous, or nagging, or bitchy... why?" Velvet asked again with a confused look.

"Lord Kuro is attempting to take over the entire world... and I am assisting him, do you think I have time to care about our little rivalry while I'm handling the logistics of a growing empire, and managing a burgeoning spy network?" she asked with an annoyed look. "Grow up, Velvet... you haven't changed since we were children."

Her sister scoffed looking at her in confusion, before she left the room in a huff.

The moment the door closed she let her sneer appear on her face, Gods she hated Velvet.

But Mata had a good point, it was so satisfying to watch her get all confused when she pretended that she didn't. The Spy had taught her a lot about faking her emotions, lessons she'd taken too quickly.

If she could count on anything, it was that Velvet was dumb and competitive, and that made her easy to manipulate...

She wouldn't waste time arguing with Velvet, and just secretly control her instead.

As a Spy-Mistress, a role she was really starting to enjoy, she could use a torturer, but her sister would never take the role if she thought Rose wanted her to, so Rose would just push her to it slowly.

She had already started, bragging about her importance without it seeming like bragging, and now her sister would be determined to show that she was just as good as her, and try finding something to do to prove it.

Stage one complete, Mata would help with stage two, the 'Innocent Slave-Girl' would be able to push Velvet further, and she wouldn't suspect a thing.

Mata was very good at her job.

**\- Himawari's Past – Kuro-Sensei - **

Heading to the place her sensei mentioned she blushed slightly, poking her fingers together... she would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on the handsome older man.

It was a bit unusual for him to make her come to his home alone, but Kuro-Sensei was a trusted friend of her father, and a well-respected member of Konoha, if she couldn't trust him then who could she trust? She'd even checked with her father, who said it was fine.

"Good, you're here." he said as he opened the door, guiding her inside without hesitation. The hand on her back making her blush deeper... it was fairly low, if it went any lower he'd be touching her ass.

They'd had plenty of body-to-body contact while he taught her Taijutsu, but she just couldn't get used to it.

As he explained why she was here she light up... she knew she was his favourite, but he was mentioning a Kaguya Clan secret technique he was offering to use on her to increase her Chakra Control and Reserves... even with teachers and their students it was rare for people to share Clan Secrets... and she had trouble with Chakra Control, thanks to her Uzumaki genes.

Quickly accepting she blushed as he gave her a soft smile, he never smiled like that at the other team members... quickly agreeing to not mention this to anyone she followed him through the house freezing as she was led into a bedroom.

Despite her embarrassment she trusted him, so she let him guide her onto the bed face first as he placed his hands on her back, she could feel him channelling chakra as he did.

As he started to press his hands harder she let out a moan, before she covered her mouth in embarrassment, feeling relief as her sensei told her that it was normal, and that she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Closing her eyes she took her senseis advice, trying to relax as he did his work...

**\- Days Later -**

Keeping her face against the pillow she could feel her cheeks heating the soft clothe up as her face burnt...

She'd seen the results already, her chakra came to her easier now, so Sensei said they could move up to the next stage... which was why she was only in her panties and nothing else as he massaged her lower back before his hands moved lower, slipping into her panties as they massaged her ass...

She was sure it was a special technique, but it just felt like he was squeezing her butt-cheeks, after a good few minutes of that he turned her over... she kept the pillow over her face so that he wouldn't see her burning face as his hands moved up to her growing chest, his thumbs moving over her nipples in circles before he started squeezing the breasts, and she felt something warm engulf one of her nipples... Kuro-Sensei was a genius, everything he did, he did for a reason... so someone like her should just accept it and be honoured that he was helping her...

She had to remind herself of that when she felt some pressure on her chest, her sensei mounting her... and the weight of something long and hard between her breasts as he started thrusting, his hands pressing her breasts together.

**\- Days Later - **

It was absolutely working, even better than before.

Which was proof that her faith wasn't misplaced. She just had to do what Kuro-Sensei told her, and she'd be an amazing Kunoichi...

Laying on her front she bit her lip at the feeling of his long shaft sliding between her ass cheeks, she was still getting use to this.. the feeling of his fat balls hitting her privates with each thrust, she was sure this was called a 'butt-job' but there must be a reason he was making her do this, she'd already seen the proof of his techniques so she had no reason to question him at this point...

If she was honest she preferred when he used her breasts, he normally made her open her mouth and take it in slightly... and the sticky seed that would flood her mouth tasted delicious, it put her in a sugar high for the rest of the day. She knew this all was look wrong to anyone else, so she wouldn't tell anyone, they'd just ruin her training...

As she felt him finish, the hot seed that she was becoming so familiar with landing on her back she pouted at the waste...

**\- Days Later -**

Sitting in his lap she grinded her barely covered body into his crotch, the hard shaft pushing against her bikini bottoms.

This wasn't to help her control... but it was still training.

As a Kunoichi she had weapons Shinobi didn't have access to, and Kuro was teaching her how to use them.

As his hands slid under her tiny bra, she moaned lewdly... she was told to act like she was enjoying it, but that was easy... his touch was amazing.

As he kissed her she returned it immediately, letting his tongue dominate her own as he groped her breasts, rutting his shaft into her wet pussy, the bikini barely stopping him from penetrating her.

As he molested her she forget that she was supposed to be training...

**\- Weeks Later -**

Kuro-Sensei was a lying asshole who had used her naivety against her to groom her as a sex toy.

She'd realised that a week ago, mostly by accident after she found out that this kind of 'training' was outlawed decades ago... and she'd confronted him, shouting and threatening to his amusement.

He'd let her go, and she'd proceeded to not carry through any of her threats, she hadn't told anyone, using the excuse that she felt a bit ill as her excuse for avoiding training.

As much as she was feeling betrayed... she was still the dumb girl who had feelings for her precious teacher, she couldn't bring herself to tell on him, to let him be punished...

And after three days without training she was craving his touch, she grew wet the moment he was mentioned, and after seeing him in a store she had to hold herself back from rushing him and begging him to touch her again.

As she spied on him, with the very stealth Jutsu he'd taught her, she watched in anger as he spoke to Mirai Sarutobi, his hand on her ass lightly groping her over her clothes.

She'd been replaced already?

As he turned to her with a smirk she winced... she never could hide from him.

**\- Days Later -**

"Are you ready? After this, you are mine forever, not Konoha's, not Naruto's, you will belong to me, and only me." he said pressing his hard dick against her pussy.

"I am... Kuro-Sensei, I'm sorry I was being stubborn..." she said looking up at her senseis smirking face.

She'd failed, she couldn't handle the cravings... so she'd gone crawling back to him. Of course she'd found him fucking Mirai, who was apparently her senior in Kuro's trained girls... she hadn't been replaced, Mirai had finished her training long before he started with her.

Biting her lip she moaned as she was filled inch by inch as he sunk into her, bottoming out in her teen pussy quickly.

As he fucked her he gave her no mercy, punishing her for straying away from him, she deserved it...

She needed to be punished, not just for straying but for betraying her village and family, they should be warned about Kuro, but she wasn't going to be the one to do it...

She was truly on Team Kuro now, her feelings for her sensei mixed with her addiction to his touch surpassed any loyalty she had to anyone or any village...

She lost track of how long she spent beneath him, but it was enough for the sunlight coming in from the window to vanish as night came, she came with it.

As he pulled out of her thoroughly fucked pussy, after having pumped countless loads into her he smirked down at her.

"You're mine now, and I want you to prove it... prove that you belong to me, that I and I alone hold your loyalty..." he said making her look up at him.

"What do you want me to do... Master?" she asked, feeling a burst of pride as he smiled at her, she wasn't sure that was the right thing to say after all, but he seemed to like it.

"Oh... nothing much, I just want to complete another mother daughter set, you don't mind helping me show your mother where she belongs... do you?" he says casually as she froze... this would be a absolute betrayal, of her home, her family, her duties...

But the alternative was upsetting her Sensei... her Master, and maybe never experiencing his love again...

"What should I do, Master?"

**Authors Note : Another Hero down, just Sparkles, Oberon and Goldo to go.**

**I've decided to add the scenes for Himawari onto the end since I really don't want to do Boruto as a full world (I'd have to start watching it again, and frankly... fuck that.), so I'll just have it be in small scenes showing how each girl fell. They won't take away from the chapter, since am not counting them as part of the word count for each chapter.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 28 : Sparkling no more**

I am not a soft Ruler, he damaged my property, which is terrible. And more importantly cost me gold to fix his rampant stupidity, which is unforgivable. I need to set an example that this will not be tolerated.

Killing him is the less effective choice, peasants are dumb as fuck, they'll forget him within a year, and that's a generous estimate of their intelligence at best.

It's better to keep a clear proof of the penalty for such crimes around, so they can see the consequences of their actions, a constant reminder of the price of treason...

Still, a show of power first...

"Everyone, move away from him." I order as Archie jumps into action, pulling the wife and daughter away, the son follows as the idiot suddenly realises that insulting me was perhaps not the smartest decision he could have made.

The daughter manages to pull herself free, as she attempts to stand between me and my target, but she isn't fast enough as a cast Drain Life, making him scream in agony as a green mist is torn from his body as it is drawn to my hand, the fool drops like a puppet with its strings cut as he drops to the ground, his face already rotten and gaunt.

The Daughters scream is almost heart-wrenching as she clutches the corpse, or it would be if I cared. The Wife clearly expected this outcome, a few tears escape her but she remains still, holding her son against her as she keeps him from seeing his father.

"Archie, move the girl away." I order as he rushed forwards, pulling the girl away as she kicks and struggles.

With a casual smirk I cast True Resurrection, restoring the body as he sits up with a gasp. The villagers watching in shock and awe.

As he tries to rise, I cast Fire: Flamethrower, burning him to death.

And again, True Resurrection bring him back. As I kill him a few more times I buy a new item for the village... a Gibbet hanging from the inner wall, three to be exact.

"I have added a set of Hanging Cages in Spree, he is to be imprisoned in one of them, until his death. When he dies, his corpse will be left in the cage. He is to be fed with stale bread and given water each day, just enough to keep him from starving, if he is given any more than the bare minimum, those who fed him will publicly executed, their corpses used for my Necromancy. If he tries to escape, I'll burn him alive a few dozen times, and stick him back in his new home. He will serve as an constant reminder for your village of the dangers in betraying me. Archie, the rest of the village are to be told of his crimes, and that he put the entire village at risk, both their food supplies, and their lives should I have decided to punish them for his crimes. I have put a lot of resources into protecting you all, I expect your loyalty in return, and I will not be insulted or betrayed by the very people reliant on my protection. Take him away." I order as the guards drag him away, he tries shouting but one of them simply clubs him over the head knocking him out. Archie and the family don't move, I haven't told them to leave yet. The wife's crying quietly, the son is confused, and the daughter is glaring, but that's not my problem.

That'll do.

Hey, it worked for pirates, so it'll work for peasants. Having him slowly waste away over the years should get the point across, and then his rotting corpse hanging in a cage will continue to remind them why they shouldn't test me long after his death... normally serving me after death means you're a undead slave, but a corpse can work just as well.

Having him work the farms after a use of Evil Presence was another solution, but I like this better.

"I don't want to be dealing with every little crime, clearly Spree needs a lord to rule in my stead..." I say, mostly to myself.

"Ermm.. technically I am the one ruling under you, My Lord... I am the Mayor after all." Archie says hesitantly.

"Archie, let's be honest. You were given the job because you had booze, not because you knew how to rule. If you want to be the new Lord of Spree then I will give you the position and all the responsibilities to go along with it, but if fail in the duties, you will pay the price. Think carefully, are you truly suited for such a position?" I ask as he suddenly pales.

"I... I see, I hadn't thought about... No, My Lord. I am just a barkeep after all... perhaps you should find a new mayor as well? One chosen by you, not by us." he quickly says, making me smirk. That's what I thought... Having the job of watching the village and keeping them from doing anything stupid must be stressful, I can't say I'm surprised he's taking an opportunity to get rid of it.

"Perhaps, but until I find a replacement carry on as usual. You can leave now, take the criminals family with you." I say shooing him away as he quickly pulls them out of the throne room.

Ugh... I'm going to have to do this a lot aren't I?

"A fair judgement, My Love. He will be a reminder to all of the consequences of disobedience..." Serena says quickly. I could probably have done anything and she'd agree.

"Holly. I've repaired the farm already. Were there any causalities on the halflings side?" I ask making her pause.

"No, My Lord. It was done late at night, with no one working on the farm." she says quickly.

I figured as much, since there were no casualties mentioned in his charges.

"That's good at least, I'll add some guards to the farms to prevent this from happening again." I say with a sigh. More expenses. It's necessary though, one guard tower, ten guards and a pair of watch towers puts me at less than 5k gold.

It hurts, it does. But it's for the long-term, as much as my Greed hates my empty treasury, the Conqueror understands the long term benefit of it. I add three more farms as well, I'll need the increased food production sooner rather than later.

**+11 Affection with Holly Underbelly [22/100] for protecting her people**

Something I need to consider is keeping around a permanent 'threat', people serve me for my protection... and if I destroy every threat then they won't need protecting any more. People have short memoires, after months or even years without any major attacks they'll forget why they need me.

So maybe I should... manufacture a threat? Just to keep them loyal...

"My Lord... I believe I have an idea of how this came about." Rose says getting my attention. "With the Halflings working the farms now there is an unemployment problem in Spree, once the food is sent to Spree from our stores the Mayor distributes it based on what jobs people have been done, the food is essentially their wages, people who do not work only get the bare minimum." she says making me sigh.

Medieval unemployment is something I have to care about?

"They don't use gold?" I ask.

"No, I would advise that you make new places for people to work... and create your own currency, but for that you would need to take control of the gold mines..." she says.

"And that means killing Goldo, sooner rather than later." I say following her line of thought.

I'll need a constant supply of gold, and a mint. And that means that dwarf needs to be dead, asap.

"I'll speed up dealing with the Heroes, the sooner they are gone the sooner I can work on the economic side of things." I say, I do need to get rid of all the annoyances on this side of the world quickly anyway. "That's for another day however... for now, I just want to sleep. It's been a long day." I say as we all rise. Taking a moment I replace the other thrones with cushions and rugs, that looks better. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but I think I should just have a single throne... mine. Having the girls laying on some comfortable cushions makes it clear who is in charge.

Dismissing the obedience gains from Archie and Spree, both fairly small, I head upstairs with a yawn. I don't actually 'need' sleep... but I do like it.

Tomorrow, I'll deal with the Evernight Forest. Oberon has served me well as a buffer, but now he's outlived his usefulness.

Grabbing Serena I choose her for my bedmate tonight, I need to spend more time with her anyway...

**\- Next Day - Kuro (True Form) -**

Glaring into the Sacred Grove I make eye-contact with that stupid Unicorn as I enter, today the Shining Justice dies.

"So, Overlord... you've finally found me." he says as I walk into the grove, he has a small army of knights behind him, but then I have a army of minions and summons behind me as well. "Our long awaited battle is finally at hand.. our rivalry ends today!"

"I've known where you were cowering for a while, and you aren't my rival. You're a minor annoyance at best, but I won't allow even the smallest thorn t prick my side." I say back. Rival? He's done what? Cedric attacked my village (and failed pathetically) and Clarissa attacked me... and failed pathetically.

He pauses, looking put off by my response, but I don't waste time, throwing a Ray of Death at him as I send my horde forwards. As he goes to order his own men forwards I cast Dominion: Betrayal in them, it doesn't effect them all, but it effects enough to throw their lines into chaos as some of them start hacking and slashing at their former comrades.

The distraction from the chaos means their defensive line is broken and muddled as my Gigantes charge into them, batting them aside easily. With their defences down my Minions leap into the lines, using hit and run tactics as they rush through the enemy lines.

The Shining Justice knights try and slash at them, but with my minions rushing between their lines they can't fight properly without hitting each other, some hesitate, costing them their lives, and some don't... costing their comrades their lives.

Smirking as Sparkles the little glittery bitch charges me I wait till just the right moment, and Translocate, a Frost Knight taking my place as it swings its blade down on the unicorn, Sparkles manages to block the hit with his horn as he turns and charges again, but I just Translocate with a Death Knight this time.

I have no interest in being gored by that horn, and no reason to fight fair... my Bayroks fire down on him with their arrows from their hiding places in the trees. This is a war of attrition, I can just keep avoiding him while he's turned into a pincushion by my undead.

It's not fair, it's not honourable... but it is certainly effective. As he struggles against the Death Knights I smirk, he's individually stronger than any death knight... but between the numbers, the arrows, and my own spells he can't last.

As he finally falls to the ground, I get an idea. Approaching him slowly he looks up, ready to speak before I hit him with Evil Presence, making him scream and writhe as I reshape his mind, erasing everything that made Sparkles... Sparkles.

After I finish he rises, slowly.

Only, it isn't Sparkles any more. No truly sentient mind is left in there, he's nothing more than a mindless animal now, a trained one at that. Sparkles, the battle-mount. I can't think of a better punishment for him for challenging me, he'll serve as mount for one of my forces from now on. Maybe Inferna?

Regardless, he's a mindless slave now. No longer a threat, leaving the Shining Justice leaderless.

**Shining Justice removed from threats**

**Reward for defeating Sparkles**

**Credits CP, Companion Gem: Centorea Shianus (Monster Musume), Companion Gem: Shaia (Monster Musume), Companion Gem: Keros (Monster Musume), Companion Gem: Celia Shianus (Monster Musume), Companion Gem: Tsen (Monster Musume)**

**Shining Justice Crusaders Complete **

**The Shining Justice are here early, and they want all evil dead (that's you by the way), their goal is to make the world all good and nice, boring right?**

**Sparkle the Unicorn, Lady Clarrisa the Vigorous and Sir Cedric the Cleanly along with their knights will start their crusade against you during the events of Overlord One.**

**Reward: 20 Free Levels, 500 Credits, 100 Stat Points, 20 Gacha Tokens**

...I had admittedly forgotten that I had a quest to deal with them, they've been such a minor inconvenience after all. I'll but the stat points into LCK since that's my lowest by far.

The levels... can go into Overlord, and I'll drink the EXP Bottles I already had to increase Overlord straight to 100.

**[Shield: Infernal Shield] (Active) **

**Creates a shield of hell-flames around the caster to prevent incoming damage for as long as it is cast, deals damage to any melee attackers**

**For every 500 HP of damage absorbed, 750 MP is drained**

**For every 250 HP of melee damage absorbed, deals 250 fire damage to the attacker, and inflict them with the Burning Status Effect**

**[Shield: Sanctuary] (Active)**

**Creates a shield of light around the caster, preventing incoming damage for as long as it is cast**

**For every 1000 HP of damage absorbed, 500 MP is drained**

**[Minion: Sacrifice] (Active)**

**Grabs one of your minions and drain them of their life energy, healing the caster**

**Restore 25% of the casters health**

**[Minion: Detonate] (Active)**

**Grabs one of your minions and imbue them with dark energy, once they are released they will charge at the nearest enemy and explode**

**Brown Minions deal [INTx2] physical damage on detonation, and knock enemies back**

**Green Minions deal [INT] poison damage on detonation, inflicting any caught in the attack with the Poisoned status effect**

**Red Minions deal [INT] Fire damage on detonation, inflicting any caught in the attack with the Burning status effect**

**Blue Minions deal [INT] Magical damage on detonation, inflicting any caught in the attack with the Stunned status effect**

**[Minion Master Proficiency (Master)] (Passive)**

**As an master overlord you can control up to 100 (+20) minions at once**

**Minions deal 65% more damage, and take 35% less damage**

**[Alter/Upgrade Minions] (Active)**

**Allows you to Alter your minions to suit your whims**

**[Minion: Legion of Terror] (Active)**

**1000 MP to use**

**Sends your Minions into a frenzy attacking everything around them**

**Minions deal 100% more damage, and take 50% less damage for one minute**

**Causes Fear in weaker enemies**

**[Minion: Legion of Honour] (Active)**

**1000 MP to use**

**Gives your Minions a significant boost in damage, without sending them into a berserker rage**

**Minions deal 50% more damage, and take 50% less damage for one minute**

**[Minion Master Proficiency (Legendary)] (Passive)**

**As a legendary overlord you can control up to 200 (+20) minions at once**

**Minions deal 100% more damage, and take 50% less damage**

**[The One True Overlord] (Perk/Title)**

**You aren't the first Overlord, but you're the only one that truly matters.**

**Minions deal 100% more damage, and all Overlord Spell deal double damage.**

Yeah, that'd do it.

Another class down. I want to max Commander, Scribe, Warrior and Thief before I move onto a new one, it's better to have a single class I am focusing than having loads I'm not levelling.

Turning back to the Grove I send my minions to claim the Health Totem in the back of the grove, today has already proven to be profitable and it's barely midday...

Sending the Gacha Tokens into my Inventory I see them leave immediately, my Second Form taking them out to roll them so I can focus on Oberon.

...Or on second thought, I can focus on that instead.

Looking at the glowing green portal in the middle of the grove I pause, that wasn't in the game.

**Mount Sylvania Challenge Dungeon**

**Difficulty - Medium**

**Rules – Max Party Size = 4, No Summons, No Unique Summons, No Flying**

Another one? And no Unique Summons means I can't just get Erebus to fight it for me.

Looking at my Party Selection screen I can't help but notice that there are a few missing... Serafall I can understand, but even Raynare isn't on the list. Fine, so much for that.

Let's see... I'll take Rias for magic support, Koneko for close range, and I guess I'll bring Akeno along since I don't have any healers other that Asia who is A. In another world, and B. Not a fighter, she's too inexperienced.

"Kuro? What's going on?" Rias asks quickly after I summon them.

"I need a team for a new dungeon, your three are the ones I chose." I say giving my axe a swing, with this set up I guess I'm a Melee Tank/Healer since I can use Drain Life to fix injuries, two ranged attackers, two melee ones.

This should work.

"Shouldn't you summon Kiba and Gasper as well then?" she asks.

"Max party size for this is four... do you mind helping out?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Of course not! I owe you far more than I can pay... but that won't stop me from trying, what do you need use to do?" Rias asks quickly.

"Just follow my lead, you and Akeno are our magical ranged attackers, Koneko is our melee attacker, and I'll tank. Let me know if you get injured and I'll use Drain Life to heal you." I say as I start walking into the portal, my vision blurring for a second before it clears.

I hear a awe-filled gasp from behind me as we look over the 'dungeon'.

It is... massive. I can see the mountain it was named for in the distance, a giant forest separating us from it, and I think I can already see our destination. One tree stands far taller than all others, towering over the rest of the forest.

Getting there might be a bit annoying given the river and waterfall between us and it, but I'm sure we'll do just fine.

"This place is beautiful..." Rias says quietly making me hum in agreement, it really is...

"Pure. Feels Nice." Koneko adds, her cat ears popping up. Her sister has been slowly getting her more comfortable with her true nature so she lets them out occasionally...

This place does feel pure...

"True, but we have a job to do... that big tree is our destination and we can't fly in this place so we have quite the trek... let's get moving." I say taking the lead, as I do a cast shield immediately hearing movement as a thrown blade bounces of it.

Looking up I pause at the sight of a... flower person? It's a tiny person, with a flower on it's head... which might be cute if it wasn't holding a dagger with a purple liquid coating it... poison?

**Sylvan Snapdrassinagon**

**Rank - Regular**

**Level - 20**

...Blasting the little midget with my Power of Destruction I move on immediately getting another dagger thrown at me which Koneko catches throwing it back as another falls from the tree.

"Plant people? You find the weirdest things Kuro." Rias says looking at the body in amusement.

"...You have a point. Don't look now, but those Peas are glaring at us." I say gesturing to a Pea-pod hanging from a branch with three peas... with eyes glaring at us.

**Sylvan Peaskeeper**

**Rank - Regular**

**Level - 10**

"...Should I kill them?" she asks as we all stare at the suddenly panicking peas.

"Sure, they are part of the enemy forces." I say as Akeno strikes them with lightning.

"Well... this is easy so far, did you really need help for this?" Akeno asks with a giggle, before I can answer we all turn to the sound of heavy footsteps..

Watching the massive lumbering green man stomp towards us, a large wooden club in his hands I sigh...

"You just had to tempt fate, huh?" I ask the suddenly quiet Akeno as several more of the giants approach.

**Sylvan Guardioak **

**Rank – Veteran **

**Level – 60 **

Err... Rias is the highest level that isn't me, and she's Veteran 50... and there is five of them.

Some knights with white and yellow armour come from behind the troll-like creatures, they... look human? White skin, normal brown hair, but they have flowers on their shields and swords.

**Sylvan Flowerknight **

**Rank – Regular**

**Level – 40**

"Intruders! Leave this place at once." one of the knights says with a glare as I look around in annoyance.

"Make me, flower boy." I say clutching my axe. This is a dungeon, and that means loot and rewards. Evidentially that wasn't the right response as he rushes me, swinging his blade at my neck, aiming for the gap between my Helm and Armour, the rest of his friends join in, trying to attack my party.

Letting a Battle Cry loose I roar, making him freeze momentarily as my axe removes his head, using Cleave I swing my axe in a large arc, slicing through two of the knights as Rias blasts one of the troll things with her magic, Koneko deftly dodges a swing of one of the trolls clubs, and as it pulls its blade back it starts glowing before it explodes sending the troll stumbling as I see a satisfied smile on Koneko's face...

She's getting good with Variant Detonation...

As it stumbles it is struck in the face with a bolt of lightning making it roar in agony as I hear Akeno laugh. My Sadism King Perk triggers and a leap forwards with a Power Strike as I bring my axe down onto the trolls upper chest, I can't quite reach the head after all.

As I'm about to finish the job it is coated in white light, its wounds rapidly healing as it backhands me away from it.

A Healer?

Looking around in annoyance, I spot my target hiding in the back, a tiny girl with an Orange for a head wearing a miko dress as she prays...

**Sylvan Mikorange**

**Rank – Regular**

**Level – 30**

Weak, but her healing is no joke... casting Drain Life I target her, frowning as a Flowerknight takes the blow for her.

I heal from the damage done from the hit, but the Flowerknight is quickly healed as well. Sending a ball of Destruction magic I wait for the idiot to try and tank the blow again, as he does I manipulate the ball to go over him as it smashes into her making her scream in pain, sorry but healers should always be targeted first...

As I blast the troll again with magic, I slash at his leg, making him fall so I can reach his neck, which I promptly cut.

I can see Koneko take one of them down as well, they're higher level but she faster than them, easily dodging their attacks as she lands hit after hit on them, causing a series of small explosions.

Akeno and Rias together take down another, the mixture of destruction and lightning doing some major damage.

As I dodge a fireball being sent by.. a mushroom I sigh, seeing more Guardioaks and Flowerknights, along with some samurai looking guys charging towards us...

This is going to be a pain.

**\- Kuro (Second Form) -**

"So, you told Rose you wanted to speak with me?" I say looking at the maid as she looks back with some nervousness.

"Yes, My Lord... I would like to change roles inside your empire." she says quickly, slightly afraid but determined.

"...And why would I let you do that?" I ask with a bored look. "Your role is whatever I say it is, as a maid you have a better life than you would have had in Spree... Also, which one are you, I haven't learnt all your names yet."

"I am Phoebe, my Lord. And I know, I am thankful for your kindness, but I believe that you are wasting my talents. Before I was... selected for this duty I was a travelling Scholar, an intellectual.. something that's increasingly rare in this world..." she says under her breath. "I can do so much more than make beds and deliver food... Lady Rose has started preparing for the creation of a new economy, I can assist her in her endeavours..." she reasons quickly.

She might have a point.

"You realise that you will remain a slave regardless. No matter your duties?" I ask her.

"I do, I simply think my talents should be properly utilised. I have no objection to serving, I just want for my talents to not be wasted. Any peasant can clean, it's a role that can be easily filled, you could grab any girl from Spree or Heaven's Peak to do it... most would be willing, even happy to do so if it got them into a better life, but not many could help with the more intellectual tasks." she says, she is smart. That is a good and well thought out argument. "I won't even ask to be taken off the... bed-servant rota. I just really don't want to be a maid..." she admits.

"A fair point, very well. Inform Rose that you are to assist her, if you fail you'll be put back as a maid. There will be no second chances." I say quickly.

I mostly just want her to go away so I can pull my Gacha tokens... begone maid... who isn't a maid? 

"Thank you, My Lord." she says as her nervousness vanishes, letting out a held breath. "I won't disappoint you." she promises.

"Now, if that is everything I have things to do... show yourself out." I order making her jump as she practically flees my room...

That's better.

Gacha time! And no, I don't have an addiction to rolling the Gacha... I have an addiction to getting loot, there's a difference. Really I'm getting things faster than I can use them, but having a lot of things makes me happy...

**Summon Gem (Animal (Land)): Performapal Fire Mufflerlion (3 Star) Unique**

**Summon Gem (Mage): Performage Plushfire (4 Star) Unique**

**Summon Gem (Elemental): Murmuring Elemental (2 Mana)**

**Summon Gem (Non-Combatant): Charming Resort Staff (3 Star) **

**Summon Gem (Demon): Yubel - Terror Incarnate (11 Star) Unique**

**Summon Gem (Demon): Umbral Horror Unform (4 Star)**

I can't use the Animal or Demons (yet), but the other three are at least useful to me... also fucking Yubel? Score. At least when I have the ability to summon them. The Elemental is interesting, the Performages are just weird, the Resort staff is a literal waitress... who is also a spy for SPYRAL, useful if I make a restaurant as a front in a modern world...

**Summon Gem (Fate): Chevalier d'Eon (4* Saber)**

**Summon Gem (Fate): Mori Nagayoshi (3* Berserker)**

**Summon Gem (Fate): Lancelot (4* Berserker)**

**Summon Gem (Fate): Sakata Kintoki (5* Berserker)**

**Summon Gem (Fate): Passionlip (4* Alter Ego)**

All interesting, but none that really stand out to me...

**Companion Gem: Lee Sin (League of Legends)**

**Companion Gem: Mars (Dota)**

**Companion Gem: Enigma (Dota)**

A blind monk, the 'First son of Heaven' and a 'Consumer of Worlds'... One of those is not like the others... I think I'll wait to summon Mr. World Eater, thanks.

**Skill Orb: Kawarimi no Jutsu (Naruto)**

**Item: Blood Coral Crystal (Inuyasha)**

**Item: Absolute Limitation: Erastone (Akame ga Kill)**

**Item: The Cross (The God of High School)**

**Item: Eight Trigrams Prison (The God of High School)**

**Weapon: Walmung (The God of High School)**

Body Replacement technique? Soon I too will worship the log...

A Crystal that can erect a impenetrable barrier, the Erastone that destroys Teigu, I don't know if that's any use to me at the moment... A Cross that can give a one-time power up, a prison that is nigh-impossible to escape (which I've put in the Underground Domain in case I need to imprison anyone powerful), and a powerful sword that can coat the user in armour.

All good loot I suppose, I really need to spend some time working on my Companions don't I? I just keep getting more and more faster than I can summon them...

And now I've got a bunch of Centaurs... what do I do with a bunch of Centaurs? They're from an Ecchi world so I can guess but how does that even work? The mechanics of Centaur sex is baffling. Do they have a human vagina at their front? Are you supposed to use the one on the lower body? They can breed with humans after all, Centorea herself is proof of that. Wait, they can't have a human vagina, how would they give birth to a Centaur after all? As a pursuer of knowledge can I really leave such questions unanswered? Clearly I need to... find out. Experimentation is an important part of the scientific process after all.

**Quest Added**

**[Monster Sanctuary]**

**Objective 1: Build a home for your monster girls**

**Objective 2: Gather at least 25 different monster girl races**

**Reward: ?**

Okay? Sure, Why not?

My True Form is fighting through an army of Flowerknights and Guardioaks, they're making progress... slowly, the forest is filled with them after all... they haven't found anything interesting yet.

Hearing another knock on the door I sigh, putting away my loot as I call them in, watching the hunter maid enter.

"Tilda, was it? What has brought you here?" I ask calmly as she approaches.

"My Lord... am I allowed to hunt in the forest outside the tower?" she asks quickly... haven't we already had this conversation? I said she could hunt some days right? Actually... she's done good work, bringing in Venison and even Boar which are both far nicer than Sheep... I don't need to eat, but I enjoy it despite that fact, and the increase in variety is very nice. "I didn't know if it was some important magical forest, but it has amazing game in it.., so I thought I should check with you?" she says quickly.

"You may, in fact I have reconsidered my stance on you hunting due to your successfulness... I'm assigning you as a full-time huntress, you no longer have to do any maid duties, you are to hunt six days a week, and rest for the seventh." I order making her brighten up, if she had affection, it would be rising right now...

"Seriously? I won't let you down my Lord!" she half shouts making me smile slightly, happy servants are hard working servants. She thinks I'm doing this for her, but I just want more meat... "I-is there anything I can do for you? To pay you back?" she asks hesitantly as I look her over.

She's pretty flat-chested, but she's got that tom-boy look down...

"Come here." I order making her jump as she obeys slowly, she's hesitant but she doesn't complain as I pull her into my lap, my hands slipping under her maid dress as I grope her barely covered ass, Serena has certain... ideas about what maids should wear, and that includes skimpy thongs apparently...

As I kiss her, she opens her mouth quickly, her tongue inexperiencedly tangling with mine as I plunder her mouth, while she closes her eyes I cast Strip leaving her clothes piled on the floor, my own clothes unequipped and sent to my wardrobe. She jumps at her sudden nakedness, but doesn't pull away as our chests are pressed together

I deliberately didn't target the thong, leaving it on, so it separates my hardening shaft and her pussy, the thin silk being the only thing preventing me from penetrating her as I grind myself against her.

Reaching down I pull them aside as I press the tip of my shaft against her wet pussy, it slowly pushing into her as she moans into my mouth, her hands gripping my chest tightly.

Without any orders from me, she starts moving. Gently lifting herself before she drops back down, taking me to the hilt as she lets out a loud moan, my mouth barely muffling the sound...

She's surprisingly enthusiastic at this, and she's tight... probably because she's in such a good shape.

Clearly being nice is better than being an asshole, girls who aren't into it can be fun at times, but I like the enthusiasm as well.

Looks like I have something to do while my True Form fights now...

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

"What the hell is that thing?" Rias shouts as she ducks behind a tree barely dodging a blast of wind from out flying foe. Looking up at the giant green bird I frown, sending a wave of destruction at it as it deftly dodges, responding with it's own wind magic causing me to shield.

**Orea, The Sylvan High Arbiter**

**Rank – Elite**

**Level – 70 **

"Akeno! Fry it!" she shouts from her cover.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Akeno shouts back doing the giant white and green beast as it charges her in anger. Koneko doing the same as she takes the opportunity to punch it several times, dodging back as she detonates the spots.

**Alsei, The Sylvan High Protector**

**Rank – Elite**

**Level – 80**

"Rias! Help the others against the beast, I'll handle the bird!" I shout as I prepare Ruin the Extinguished Star, it can't dodge forever..

As Rias moves I act, sending five orbs about twice the size of basketballs into the air, they all have their own gravitational pull and it shows as the High Arbiter attempts to dodge, only to start getting pulled back as it struggles against the pull for a moment before it manages to pull itself free, just in time to dodge the other balls.

Tch... not going to be that easy, huh?

As it responds sending blades of wind at me, I cast Shield: Sanctuary, blocking its attacks.

Fine, let's dance.

**\- Rias -**

She was going to wring Akeno's neck once this was done... she just had to tempt fate.

This place was wonderful, really it was. She'd had a great time... even with the weird tree people trying to kill them, but she'd gotten use to the fact that when she went out with Kuro people would try to kill them, it was basically expected.

The Angel creatures she slaughtered last time were nothing compared to this asshole beast, she'd tried hiding behind a tree, but it just knocked the tree down as it charged her, and worse it seemed to be able to use light magic...

The her from before she met Kuro might have been defeated already, but she was stronger now... she needed to do something to protect her precious peerage, Koneko had been hit by the beasts fearsome claws, and Akeno had taken a particularly nasty blow with some of it's light magic...

She'd seen Kuro do this to take out some angels that were dodging his attacks in the previous dungeon...

Gathering all her magic into one attack she bit her lip in focus, trying to copy Kuro's attack, what did he call it again? Oh... right, Extinguished Star. Creating a single giant orb of destruction she threw it at the beast as it turned back to her, the orb was slow but as it made its way towards the beast she could see it pulling the grass and weeds from the ground.

The Beast was clearly smart enough to understand the danger, as it turned and attempted to get out of the path but a cage of lightning sprung up around it, making it roar in anger and pain as it was electrocuted. She could hear her Queens pained laughter from here...

The Beast attempted to push its way through, before I rock smashed into its head, exploding on impact knocking it back into the cage. Something Koneko had worked out about Variant Detonation... she could make things she had touched explode, so anything she picked up turned into a bomb. Which evolved into her collecting rocks in her pockets that she could use as projectiles...

She'd offered to get her some actual throwing weapons, but Koneko liked her rocks for some reason, she had a collection of the best shaped ones in her room in both the Tower and back in their world.

She was a strange girl, but Rias loved her and all her quirks. Though it was both worrying and funny to watch her weaponise a left over sweet wrapper, turning it into an explosive.

Her orb hit true, striking the beast making it roar in agony as it was taken apart on a molecular level, it was almost a shame, it was a beautiful creature after all, but it was also trying to kill them...

As the Beast died she fell to one knee, she was physically fine but she'd put her all into that attack, another pain-filled cry drew her attention to the sky as the bird finally failed to dodge Kuros own far stronger orbs of destruction...

He was truly... amazing.

Looking around she could see Koneko brushing herself off as Akeno did the same, both approaching her as she smiled, these outings weren't bad...even with the constant swarm of things wanting them dead.

Turning back she paused... was that Tree wearing glasses?

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

That tree had a face, and glasses... who makes glasses for a tree?

As a root swings at me I cast Fire: Combustion setting the tree alight, it is fairly powerful, but it's also a tree that can't move, if it can't stop drop and roll, then flames can do some good work...

Sylvan Sagequoia, huh? I don't like its judging face, I won't be judged by a tree wearing glasses. They aren't even proper glasses, they're tiny, and they just rest on its nose, can it even see through them?

Rias and the others meet back up with me while I disappoint Smokey the Bear, and I take a moment to cast Drain Life on the tree, healing them up with the stolen life-force.

"Are we done? Was that the 'boss'?" Rias asks me as I frown.

"No, I am." a gentle voice says getting our attention as a beautiful green haired girl in a green kimono slowly approaches making me frown.

**Sylvan Princessprite**

**Rank – Veteran**

**Level – 30 **

"...you? You're incredibly weak." I say as I remain on guard, getting a small smile from her.

"I am, our best defenders, Orea and Alsei have failed to stop you, so I called the rest off, there is no need for such a one sided slaughter." she says calmly. "You simply need to kill me and you will have conquered the dungeon."

"You're just going to accept death?" Rias asks with a frown.

"Of course, I am a summon. I will be reborn as our conquerors servant, as will all my people. This is not the end, only another beginning." she says serenely making me smile.

"In that case, I'll see you on the other side." I say creating a powerful orb of Destruction, strong enough to kill her in an instant. She just closes her eyes as I launch it, aiming for her head.

With her relative weakness, it simply erases her in the blink of an eye. She was there one second, and gone the next.

**Dungeon Complete!**

**Rewards: 200 Credits, Sylvan Cards, Druid Class, Companion Gem: Kii (Monster Musume), Companion Gem: Riado (Monster Musume), Companion Gem: Aluru (Monster Musume), Companion Gem: Reshia (Monster Musume), Companion Gem: Kino (Monster Musume), Companion Gem: Mashu (Monster Musume), Dungeon Master Mode unlocked.**

More Monster Girls? All Dryad type girls this time. Also, all the cards, even the more human looking ones, are classed as Plants apparently, so if I want to summon them I need to level Druid. The Dungeon promptly kicks us out, but I've unlocked Mount Sylvania as a Unique Summonable Domain, so I can add it to my empire later, when I can summon the Sylvan's themselves to fill it.

Dungeon Master Mode? My Second Self can check that out...

I was going to deal with Oberon today... but I've spent most of the day in that dungeon, it was the sheer size that made it so time-consuming but oh well, it's still a day well spent.

**Koneko 100 Affection Reward **

**Race Unlocked – Nekoshou **

A day very well spent...

I pat Koneko on the head, scratching her ears as she pushes her head against my palm happily. I've noticed that not all Affection or Obedience is mentioned in notifications, some smaller ones happen in the background over time, not as a result of any one action.

Another girl maxed, and a interesting reward as a result.

I think Kuroka would be surprised if I showed up as a Nekoshou, and by surprised I mean extremely horny. I may very well get raped. I'm pretty sure she's planning on rebuilding her race using me...

The Father of all Nekoshou? I kinda like it. Having an entire generation of a race be my children sounds impressive... and useful since that's an entire race that I would have good relations with.

"Now we are done. Thanks for the help everyone." I say with a smile.

"No problem, so... you can summon the things we fought now?" Rias asks quickly, Koneko looks disappointed to have to leave Mount Sylvania.

"Not yet, but eventually I will be able to. I need to practice a different branch of magic than I'm used to first. Then I can summon them." I explain.

"...I know your supposed to be getting your own Evil Pieces... but you really don't need them do you?" she asks after a moment.

"Oh, absolutely not. Even for Rating Games I can just use my summons until they change the rules, I'm a one man army." I say happily. "I think that's been enough for today, lets head back to the Tower."

**\- Kuro (Second Form) -**

Leaving Tilda asleep in my bed I get up with a stretch, True Form got some more monster girls, so I should probably make the village sooner rather than later.

But where to put it? In the forest maybe? Nah, I don't want them too close to the elves, and I don't really want them to be attacked, which basically means this world is out, even after I deal with the Amazoness's this world's domains will be attacked repeatedly. Not much of a 'Sanctuary'.

Ehh, I'll get around to it when I have more money.

Now... dungeon master mode? What the hell is that?

**A chance to play at what I do.**

**You can create dungeons, with loot and monsters... however you yourself cannot run the dungeons, you must get people to do it for you.**

**The Monsters will grow more powerful depending on both the Level and Party Size of the 'Adventurers'.**

**At the end of the dungeon they can choose to sell the loot for gold coins...**

...Consider me interested.

**\- Bonus Scene – Dungeon Master Kuro - **

When Kuro asked her to help with an experiment this wasn't what she was expecting... she was expecting either anal or a threesome to be honest.

"This place is too dark, I can barely see my nose." Ruruko complained as Momo made a light with her magic... that was fine but it also meant that Momo was out of the fight since she'd have to keep her focus on the light. Something to think about when they got out, she needed a method of making light that didn't take a member of her peerage out of the fight...

Devils had night vision, but this place was dark enough that even with that she could barely make out the walls, she could see a collapsed column in the distance to her right, and a turn in the corridor to her left...

"Focus everyone, we're heading left first." she said getting them all to pay attention, the problem with having a Peerage of teenaged girls was that they could be rather immature at times...

As they headed along the corridor she paused... she could hear movement in the distance, chittering and the sounds of many legs tapping against the cold stone floor.

Her sister had tried to force her way into their 'adventure' when Kuro had mentioned it, but Kuro had taken her out of the room for a few minutes, and when they were returned Serafall was flushed... and rubbing her ass.

Sona pretended to ignore the thick white liquid trailing down her sisters legs, evidentially that was the way you get Serafall to listen, some spanking followed by a quickie. It was... odd that both she and her sister were sharing a lover, but it was something she was perfectly willing to deal with. Kuro was worth it...

Moving in the direction of the sound with her guard up, her Peerage doing the same, they froze seeing entirely too many eyes staring back...

She was expecting undead... as the pair of giant spiders skittered along the walls towards them, for the first time, she was filled with regret at not being attacked by undead.

Her Peerage, the strong powerful devils, all promptly screamed as they were reduced to a set of teenage girls once more.

**\- Kuro -**

Heh...

"Kuro-kun! You bully! Meanie! Leave Sona alone!" Serafall yells, hitting me on the chest repeatedly, not actually hurting me despite her strength.

"It's fine, look. Sona's already taken one of them down, and Tsubaki has almost finished the other. Also, did I say you could stop sucking?" I say looking down at her pouting face with a smirk.

As she opens her mouth to speak, I simply push her head back down onto my shaft, grinning at the fake outrage in her eyes as she obediently goes back to sucking.

**\- Sona -**

Giant Spiders.

Ugh.

There's a locked door in their path, but she just smashed it down, it was just a wooden door after all.

As she did she sighed, seeing the angry beast staring back at her.

"Is that a bear?" Momo asked quickly making her frown.

"No, look at its face! It's an owl." Tomoe added.

"...Did Kuro stick a owl head on the body of a bear?" Tsubaki asked in disbelief.

"This place is strange... lets just kill it already." she said as it hooted at them as it charged... it just didn't have the same effect as a roar...

**\- Kuro -**

"You have problems." Serafall said as she rode me, us both watching the fight.

"It was one of the options for this dungeon type, I didn't make it... also look who's talking Miss Sis-con..." I say back giving her a light spank.

"Yeah, yeah... Ooh she's won! And they found some treasure!" she says excitedly.

"That room only has 500 gold coins in it, the boss room has more. And once again she just blasts the door of it's hinges... she's lucky they haven't been trapped so far..." I say amusedly as she walks forwards, triggering a razor wire trap...

Tsubaki slashes the wires apart before Sona can be caught up by them, looks like she'll be more careful now... they're looking between the two directions they can go.

"So, which way should they go?" Sera asks looking at the map I have on the wall.

"Right towards room one, if they go left there's a trap, and then a horde of Monstrous Centipedes... and then a Minotaur. They need to reach the room labelled five, that's the boss chamber, there isn't anything in room one, and there's a monster in room two, along with a some more loot." I say in amusement.

Sona apparently can hear the centipedes, as she immediately heads right away from them as she opens the next door from a distance, entering the empty room.

It's a large room, but I didn't put anything in it.

The trap of this room... is that it isn't a trap. They spend an amusing amount of time searching the room, before they move through an archway, the screams of the schoolgirls immediately filling the observation room.

The trap in the next room is a Gibbering Mouther attacked to the ceiling waiting to drop on anyone who passes through the archway.

"You are a cruel, cruel person." Sera says with a deadpan look as I laugh.

"Oh shut up, it's funny. Look at them! They could kill it if they stopped panicking." I say with a grin as Sona blasts the nightmarish blob of flesh and teeth away from them. "See? Once they got their senses back they took it down immediately, and they're getting loot for it." I say as Momo and Reya use their sacred gears on it, arrows of light pin-cushioning the monster.

**\- Sona -**

...What in the underworld was that?!

"President! I found more loot!" Tsubasa said happily, she was having more fun than she probably should be.

Moving over she looked at the pile of 'loot', raising an eye-brow at the expensive looking gem... Aquamarine? There were some Turquoises as well, but they looked less noteworthy. Some gold was piled up, which she added to the 'bag of holding' Kuro had given her, the real interesting ones were the potion, and the wand.

Both had labels on them.

'Potion of Protection from Fire' and a 'Wand of Summon Monster II'...

"We don't want to miss anything... search the room." she ordered as she looked at the staff, she knew how to use this from the moment she touched it.

Casting Summon Monster II she looked at the wolf that appeared, it's fur black and its eyes glowing red in the dark room... she'd never had a pet before.

"Sona, we found a chest hidden in some rubble!" Tsubasa said quickly, a grin on her face despite the dirt covering her.

Moving over, her new pet following behind she looked at the locked iron chest, before she simply blasted the lock off, she really needed a way to unlock things that didn't rely on brute force...

More gold and a couple of Jewels... including a magnificent Black Opal.

There was something... compelling about beating monsters and finding loot...

**\- Kuro -**

"Ooh, the Black Opal. That's worth 1500 Gold, nice find." I say as Sera cuddles against me. "If they go east they'll reach the boss room... and if they go south they'll find more loot and a Gargantuan Monstrous Centipede. I made this dungeon small since it was just an experiment..." I say as we watch Sona open the south door leading her party into the Centipede room...

Three. Two. One...

And right on time she disgusted screams start again.

Turns out becoming a devil doesn't make you immune to the horror of giant bugs. Good to know.

"I want to play..." Sera mumbles sadly as we watch the battle, Sona sending waves of water magic at it, her Queen trying to fight the giant bug off with her Naginata as it skitters around, spitting acid at them.

"I'll make a higher level dungeon for you later on, but you're too strong to party up with Sona." I say making her pout.

"Does Sona even get to keep the loot she finds?" she asks after a moment.

"We agreed on a 50/50 split, so she gets half."

Like hell I am giving her all the loot, it'd defeat the point.

**\- Sona -**

She was sure this was the 'Boss Room'... it felt different.

Even more so than the centipede room.

After taking the centipede room loot (a pair of fancy dice, a stone necklace and some more gold) she led her Peerage into the next room, looking at the iron cages scattered around the room, bloodstains on them and the floor as she looked around in worry.

"Everyone, get in position. Tsubaki and Tsubasa, in front. Momo and Reya in the back, Tomoe and Ruruko protect the bishops." she ordered as she heard a strange clicking.

They turned to the sound to see a insect like humanoid holding a weapon in each of it's four red arms as it glared at them.

Just one last fight and they were done...

It leapt at them, managing to jump over her front line as it tried to skewer Momo with the spear in one of its clawed hands, but it was blocked by Tomoe's sword, it didn't waste time stabbing at her with its daggers held in its lower hands making her kick it in the stomach, moving it out of range as its daggers just missed her.

It was fast, and it was clearly somewhat smart as it kept in the middle of the group stopping her from firing with her own magic out of fear of friendly fire... annoying.

Tsubaki brought her Naginata down on it, which it blocked with the shield in its last hand, blocking Tomoe's sword with one of its daggers as it tried to slash at them, an arrow from Momo struck the hand clutching a spear, making it drop its weapon...

She felt fairly useless in such close range fighting, but her Peerage proved their worth as they functioned like a well-oiled machine, disarming the beast (quite literally as Tsubaki severed one of the dagger wielding arms brutally) and finishing it off as the dungeon suddenly lit up, a dungeon cleared message popping up.

After they gathered the loot from the boss room (more gold, a full plate set of armour, and a golden gem) they were suddenly pulled from the dungeon as she froze, staring at her equally frozen sister as she looked over her naked body.

"...I'll get dressed." she said after a moment, Kuro laughing at them as he was suddenly dressed in his fine clothes, she was jealous of his ability to just suddenly be dressed without moving.

"Was watching us that boring?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as her sister quickly gathered her clothes from where it had been thrown around the room.

"Nah, I just had to distract her from trying to join in. Is there any of the loot pieces you want to keep or shall I convert them into Gold?" he asked with a stretch as he got up.

"...The Wand, the Potion and the Dice Set, I want them as a memento. You can have the rest." she said after a moment of thought, the loot she had gathered appearing on the table.

"Right, with the rest converted into Gold, that's 6111 Gold Coins, you sure you don't want some?" he said reluctantly.

"I have plenty of money, and you seem to like gold. You can have it." she said watching in bemusement as the gold vanished, except one coin that he was playing with... was he always so obsessed with wealth?

No, he definitely wasn't. If he was she could have gotten him into her Peerage easily when he was weaker, something had changed...

"That was surprisingly easy... once we got over the... disgustingness of the monsters..." she said curiously, his undead were far stronger...

"Oh, I know. This was just a practice run, I can make them much, much stronger... this is going to be fun." he said as he started chuckling, a deep and evil laughter...

She loved Kuro, really she did.. but he could be so odd at times...

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Trampled Pride of the Succubus Queen - **

Cowering in the wardrobe she hoped and prayed to the Mother Goddess (for the first time ever) that she wouldn't be found...

"Where are you?" the teasing voice asked as she closed her eyes and prayed harder. "Why are you hiding... are we playing a game?" it asked.

"You can't hide forever... I'll find you... I've already found Maelys and Naomi, you're missing all the fun..."

Fun? Fun?! She hadn't slept since she arrived in this place, she was a Succubus, The Succubus... but even she had to say enough sometimes!

This place had a true Sex Demon, an insatiable powerful Goddess of Lust and Debauchery... she'd already fed on her enough that she could go for years without feeding again.

As she felt the footsteps get closer she cursed her traitorous body as she grew wet.

"Where Are You... Do you want to know a secret?" she asked making her freeze.

"I have a really good sense of smell... I can smell a wet pussy from miles away... Found You."

As the wardrobe was pulled open she looked up at the smirking Kitsune in fear and arousal.

The woman to make two succubi beg for a rest... the Goddess of Lust, Yasaka.

**Authors Note : So, to the people worried that Kuro is going soft, he really isn't. Kuro is practical evil, if being cruel benefits him then he will be, if being kind benefits him, then he will be. **

**For the Himawari's sections, I can't decide whether to add them in chronological order, or add them as the characters get pulled from the Gacha, (so Hinata wouldn't get a section until Hinata was pulled)**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 29 : Scouting the new world**

"So, let me get this right... you summoned me just so I could do what I do best?" Edward Teach asks with a wide grin.

"Exactly, you're Blackbeard, the most infamous pirate the worlds ever seen... I want you to harass the Empires ships, cause them as much trouble as you can. As long as you give the Empire hell you are free to do as you please." I say getting a deep laughter from him, I summoned him and immediately put him through a dungeon to get him up to a useful level. I made Mata do it as well, the Game has given me a new option for training, I can sacrifice my own Exp to double my parties, which is definitely worth it, I can grind alone if I want to level myself.

It cost me a fair amount of gold to buy a galleon and a crew for him, but I think it'll pay itself off, the Empire uses a small fleet of ships from what my spirits have seen, and I want them all at the bottom of the ocean... they're also using fishing ships to try and gather food to replace what I've had Kushimaru destroy, I want to put a stop to that.

I want the Empire to be hobbling along on its last legs when I decide to go and finish the job. Starving their forces seems like a good start...

"Gahahaha! And I was worried being a Servant would be boring! You aren't a bad one lad! I'll give them Hell! The Legend of Blackbeard will spread to another world!" he yells excitedly, I almost pity the empire... a Heroic Servant Blackbeard hunting down their ships as my own personal bloodhound.

Or I would if they weren't in my world. Besides, the worse things are for them while the Empire rules, the better my own rule will seem.

It's just basic logic.

**\- Later - **

"...Kuro, why is Akeno doing that?" Rias asks me as she looks up at my throne, I was just doing some checks on my Domains, which needs me sitting on my throne.

Looking down at the kneeling girl at my side I shrug.

"She was like that when I got here." I say giving the chain attached to Akeno's collar a tug.

"Ufufufu..."

"Why is she naked?" she asks again.

"I honestly have no idea, she was already naked and chained to my throne when I got here..."

"Ufufufu..." Akeno giggled as she leaned against my leg.

"Dammit Akeno, stop laughing."

"...I kinda like it to be honest." I admit placing a hand on her head.

"I understand, My Love. I will ensure there is always a naked girl chained to your throne." Serena says from the side of the room getting my attention. Before I can say anything she leaves, planning the rota for the new 'duty'.

"...Oops."

"Dammit Akeno, now look at what you've done." Rias says.

"Ufufufu..."

**\- Later -**

"So, have you decided? You are now the last of the Shining Light leadership, whether through enslavement or death, you and the threat you represent ends today." I say coldly as I stare at Clarissa.

"If I choose enslavement, what would you have me doing?" she asks after a moment.

"Whatever I want. Fighting for me, guarding my lands, warming my bed... you aren't important enough for me to be nice to you, choose already." I say with a glare, she's my enemy and I just don't like her. I think it's the snobby face to be honest, she looks like she's looking down on me even with her naked and shivering in a cold cell.

"I... I choose enslavement." she says after a moment making me smirk, yeah I thought as much, self-preservation is a bitch.

Creating a contract I smirk as I pass it to her, letting her read it over. It is completely in my favour, the terms are simple, she obeys my every order and never attempts to betray me or hurt my interests or property and in exchange she gets to live...

Taking the quill reluctantly she signs herself into magical servitude.

**-20 Affection with Clarrisa [-70/100] for enslaving her**

**+100 Obedience with Clarrisa [100/100] because she just doesn't have a choice any more**

"Excellent, was that so hard?" I ask in amusement, removing her chains, as she takes a deep breath and stretches.

"Yes it was... I've dedicated my life to fighting evil... to slaying the Overlord, do you think it was a small thing to join the very evil I swore to destroy?" she asks in anger.

"What did I ever do to you?" I ask with a sigh.

"You? Nothing, your predecessor however did much, my family slaughtered... my home destroyed." she says with a sigh. "But he died before I was ready to fight him, the 'Heroes' saw to that. So I swore to make sure no one could replace him."

"...would now be a good time to mention that the Second Overlord is still alive? He possessed the Wizard and corrupted the Heroes after his 'defeat'. After I killed the Wizard he fled in spirit form, he's... somewhere in the Empire over the mountains, I believe. I'm planning on eliminating him once I've finished securing my position here." I say as she looks up in shock.

"But... the Wizard was the one who..." she trails off as I sigh.

"Of course he did... that man is a constant thorn in my side. Congratulations, you managed to become a puppet for the guy you were supposed to be fighting. If it makes you feel any better I'll be destroying his soul once I manage to find who's body he is hiding in this time." I say in amusement... seriously if he wasn't targetting me I'd be impressed at the Second Overlord's ability to meddle and manipulate.

"I... please! Let me help! I don't care what you do to me... but please, when you go after him, take me with you!" she begs quickly as I sigh.

"You realise I swatted you like a fly? You're weak... fine, I'm assigning you to join Inferna's squad, if you get strong enough by the time I'm ready to start a war with the empire then I will bring you along, if not I'll leave you behind." I say with a shrug. If she fails then so be it, she can join Team Inferna in their massacre of the Arena, it's proven a good source of gold after all, and they are slowly levelling as well. "Come on, I need to assign you a actual room instead of a cell..."

Leading her out of the prison I briefly stop by Inferna's room to introduce them before I take her to the room the Game has already added for her.

"I... thank you, Sir." she says looking around the room, far nicer than she expected... "It'll be nice to have clothes again..."

"Don't get dressed just yet... I've wanted to do this for a while..." I say with a smirk as she sighs, placing my hands on her shoulders I push her to her knees.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming..." she mutters as I undo my trousers, pulling my dick out and rubbing it over her face.

I've wanted to fuck that snobby look off her face since I first saw her.

"I'm sure you did, now open up." I say rubbing the tip against her lips as she reluctantly opens her mouth, allowing my shaft to sink into the warm depths. She looks annoyed as I feed inch after inch of my hard dick into her mouth, but she doesn't resist, or to be more precise she can't resist.

Hitting the back of her throat I keep pushing, my shaft sliding down her tight throat as I grip her hair with both hands pulling her further down my shaft until her lips are pressing against the base.

Pulling back after a moment I start thrusting fast, pounding her face as she drools around my dick, her eyes closed as I roughly fuck her mouth, giving her no mercy.

There's something that just feels right about degrading the posh snobby noble types... I'll have to try this with a Queen or a Princess...

Wait, I know exactly which princess I want to do this to... Malty, the bitch from Shield Hero. Maybe her milf of a mother as well.

Gods I hated that bitch... if anyone deserves to be degraded it's her.

Focusing on what's happening I go back to fucking Clarissa's face, I can think about future girls later on.

I don't want to spend to long here, so I don't resist as my climax approaches after a few minutes of harsh thrusting, at the final moment I pull back, releasing my seed onto her face as she quickly closes her mouth and shuts her eyes.

Looking down at her cum-stained face and hair I smirk.

"That look suits you better... that'll be all for now." I say putting my dick away as I leave the room, her not responding to my words.

And that's the end of the Shining Justice, Cedric is dead, Sparkles is in my Stables, and Clarissa is covered in cum. I think it's safe to say I won this little war.

Speaking of winning...

**\- Kuro (True Form) - **

I've put this off long enough...

"My Lord... can I ask a favour?" Fay asks quickly as I turn to her, she's come along with me to see Evernight Forest, and I brought Skarlet along as well... Fay is strong enough that I don't mind bringing her with me despite her Mistress status.

"You may, I might not agree but you can ask." I say watching Skarlet rip apart the monsters with ease.

"I wish to speak with Oberon, to find out why he would betray all that he stood for..." she says hesitantly as I pause.

"He betrayed everything because the Second Overlord corrupted him and made him Slothful, so much so that he couldn't bring himself to care about anything, even his peoples destruction." I explain. "He's good at that, honestly it seems like everyone who I fight has been manipulated into it by that asshole."

"Is he not dead? I heard of his defeat by the Heroes years ago..."

"Nah he can jump bodies, he was hiding as the Wizard but I destroyed that body, I'm pretty sure he's hiding in the Empire somewhere... I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who destroyed your sanctuaries, seems like a Overlord thing to do... I need to destroy all the pieces of his soul he hid within the heroes to corrupt them before I can kill him properly."

"...I see, it would explain the sudden competence of the Empires Forces. It is nice to have an explanation. Would removing the soul piece undo the corruption from Oberon?" she asks after a moment.

"Maybe? I removed the piece from Jewel and she's still a thief, but then she was always a thief so that's a bad example. Could be interesting to test... I take it you want him sparing?" I ask making her flinch slightly.

"I do, he was a great hero to the elven people once upon a time, and with the sad state of the elves it would be a great moral boost to have him back." she says hesitantly.

"Understood, I'll spare him if he gives me the option." I say easily.

"Wait... just like that?" she says in shock.

"You're my Mistress, and I have no reason to not listen to you. Oberon has done nothing to me, in fact I've been using him as a buffer to keep the Dwarves at bay, I suspect we will have to fight him at first, if only to weaken him so I can rip the shard from him, but afterwards I will spare him if you can convince him to stand down." I say as we approach the clearing. "Also, he's kinda a tree person at the moment, do you have a way to deal with that?"

"I can purify his body easily enough, I at least have the power to do that much... Light Magic is better for healing and curing than Dark after all." she says as we enter the clearing, staring up at Oberon from his spot in the tree. "I see, he really is part tree. How odd..."

"So I can't kill him? Tch." Skarlet says as she approaches.

"Don't worry your sexy little ass... they'll be plenty of blood for you in the future." I say getting a sultry smirk from her, promises of bloodshed turns her on apparently...

As we approach him he finally wakes up, stretching as the tree itself stretches with him, its roots creaking as they pull themselves from the ground.

"Once I deserted my people, my forest, and I have been punished... I will not desert them again!" he roars as a giant root bursts from the ground making me jump back.

"You've already failed them 'Hero', you failed them when you let Goldo put them in chains, you have no right to stop me." I say with a sneer as I send a fireball at him, making him roar in anger.

His pain calls the monsters forwards, giant frogs bursting from the ground and hopping towards us, their mistake... the other monsters didn't have blood and Skarlet is thirsty...

Pulling out my own surprise I summon all the enslaved monsters I've taken control of in my multiple visits to this place, the clearing being swarmed by the rats, stags and boar undead.

Haha fuck you, your monsters are mine now.

They get trashed by the roots, but I don't care about that, they are just trash monsters I grabbed for free after all. Even as the roots smash them apart the Rats pepper him with arrows, and the Boars charge the frogs smashing them with their clubs.

As a dozen roots rush towards me I prepare to block them before a white shield appears in front of me blocking them and knocking them back, giving Fay a thankful nod I rush forwards towards Oberon, I need to be close to grab the soul piece.

But first I need him to be still and not resisting... so I'll just beat his ass with a mace for a bit until he's nice and unresisting. He swings his deformed hands at me but I time my shields carefully, casting Sanctuary each time he hits me.

He however has no such spell, so the Power Strikes to the face with my Durium Mace deal some wonderful damage.

His pain draws more and more monsters, but Skarlet is in a blood rage and Fay seems to be taking the corrupted creatures personally, blasting them with Light with a disgusted look on her face.

"Enough! End my torment!" he roars at me making me smirk.

The monsters are quickly eliminated with their being no more reinforcements.

"That's it? You're just going to lay down and die?" Fay asks approaching us.

"I have failed, the least I can do is repent with my death." he says in depression.

"Coward." I mutter as I rip the soul piece from him, stuffing it in a soul flask.

"I do not fear my end, Overlord." he says back making me laugh.

"But you're still a coward. Repent with your death? All your doing is running away from your failures like the coward you are. You slept through your people being slaughtered, and now you just want to die and leave them enslaved be Goldo? How is that anything but cowardice?" I sneer as I walk away from him. I got what I came for, one more and that bastard won't have any other phylacteries.

Of course I need to find something to do with them, I feel like just eating them all would be a waste, I'm hoping to find a way to track or hurt him using his own soul pieces.

"What can I do?!" he shouts, pulling himself from the tree with a roar as I grab my mace again, ready to finish him.

"I'm going to save your people, you've lost the right to rule, Oberon. That right is now mine, I will offer you this once, and only once. Join me, get off your lazy ass for once and help me free your people from their chains." I offer making him pause.

"So they can be put in your own chains?" he says with a glare.

"No, he has taken in the survivors of the Empires purge, despite his reputation he treats us kinder than any of you so-called Heroes treat your own people." Fay says in my defence.

"I... Swear you will treat my people fairly." he says glaring down at me, he towers over me but I'm hardly intimidated.

"I'll treat them better than you or Goldo ever managed." I say with a scoff meeting his glare as he backs down.

"I will follow, if only to ensure you keep your word." he says reluctantly.

"Fay, he's your problem. He can stay in the elven village, heal him and get him ready, I'll be heading for Goldo sooner, rather than later." I say ignoring the giant tree-elf.

"I will, My Lord, it shouldn't take long to undo the mutations the corruption has left on his body." she says as I smirk, another Hero down...

Goldo is all that stands between me and complete control of this side of the world.

**Oberon Greenhaze Defeated!**

**Rewards: 100 Credits, Oberon added as Servant, Naturia cards unlocked, Evernight Forest added to Domains**

**Quest Added**

**[Repair the Temple]**

**Objective: Repair the Mother Goddess Temple for 15k Gold **

**Reward: ?**

But before I deal with that, it's time to start working on making sure the people know how lucky they are to be under me...

**\- Rose Woodward -**

Listening to the happy villagers was just too much for her.

They were celebrating... Celebrating! Her father was trapped in a cage, left to slowly starve to death... and they were celebrating?!

Some had even taken to throwing rotten food at him. Couldn't they see that he hadn't done anything wrong? But Archie's words about how he had put the entire village in danger had gotten through to everyone, and now her father was the most hated guy in the village...

The Cages had a constant Guard watching them, but they were just there to stop people from helping him, they didn't care about him being humiliated.

Even her mother thought he was in the wrong... with her father imprisoned they were getting even smaller rations... she used to mock Harriet for whoring herself out for food... but with Harriet gone the position of town whore was open again... and she'd seen how some of the village men looked at her and her mother. Her father wasn't even dead yet and already people were circling them like scavengers... being the wife and daughter of the 'idiot who almost got them all killed' wasn't exactly leaving people feeling charitable.

It just wasn't fair...

But she'd heard whispers of people resisting the Overlord, clearly she wasn't alone in realising how cruel the bastard sat in his tower was!

So she'd gone looking for them, she'd seen some men looting the food stores and fleeing into a nearby forest so she knew where they were... so she'd decided to join them, sure she'd heard bad things about them, but it was the guards calling them bandit scum, and the guards are the Overlord's women... they were just giving them a bad reputation since they were opposing their precious leader.

She quickly realised that they were called bandit scum because they were bandit scum...

The cold forest air brushed against her bare skin as she carried the dirty plate with a slightly burnt hunk of meat over to the leader of the bandits, wincing as one of the unwashed men took the chance to slap her naked ass as she passed him.

She'd been captured and stripped immediately, it was only the fact that the leader had 'claimed' her that had stopped her from being defiled by every man in the camp, around twenty from what she'd seen, all dirty brutish men who looked like they hadn't seen water in weeks.

The leader gave her a simple choice, she could either stay as his pet, stay as the camp whore, or die. They couldn't risk her escaping and bringing the Overlord's people down on them.

She was terrified of death, and as the camp full of horny men stared at her naked body she chose to be a pet.

Some of the men had complained, and the giant of a man they called their leader had killed them immediately, smashing their skulls open like rotten pumpkins with a single swing of his brutal mace. The same mace that was resting next to his wooden throne with dried blood and brain matter still covering it.

"Y-your f-food..." she stuttered getting the mans attention as he drank a bottle of his stolen ale, watching some of the other bandits fight in amusement.

Snatching the plate away he put it on the arm of his 'throne', reaching forwards he pushed her to her knees, making her heart drop as his hand went to the belt of the leather trousers he wore, undoing his belt.

She knew better than to try and fight or run, she'd tried escaping once and she'd been captured before she'd even escaped the camp itself. The leader had made it clear that if she tried again she would lose his protection... and then the rest of the camp could have her. And she was well aware that they were all watching her, waiting for her to try. It was only the fear of the beast of a man the worked for that kept them away from her...

She was a dumb, dumb girl... and she'd never realised just what laid in wait on the other side of Sprees nice safe walls before... she'd glared at the stone walls and the towers the Overlord added, seeing them and the troops as the prison and wardens keeping them enslaved...

As the unwashed shaft was pushed against her reluctantly opening lips she realised how stupid she had been... she wanted to be on the inside of those walls again, she could understand why the rest of the village were so happy to be inside the tall walls now...

Licking at the disgusting tower of meat as it entered her mouth she looked up, seeing the leader already watching the fight again, his meat in one hand as the other forced her head down.

She tried to distract herself from reality, the foul taste making her want to vomit as her head was forced down till her lips touched the hairy base of his shaft, her eyes rolling back in her skull as she tried to breath around the dick invading her throat.

She could hear someone mocking her, one of the other bandits no doubt, but she couldn't focus on what they were saying as she zoned out, her head following the guiding movement of the hand until she brought the man to his climax, a flood of sickening seed rushing down her throat as she desperately swallowed, she'd been warned about wasting her 'meal'. If she spilled any she wouldn't be given any real food, being forced to live of a diet of cum.

Moving back as she breathed heavily trying to recover her breath as she looked at the leader, who was still ignoring her to watch the fight.

Looking herself she had to hold in her sick as she watched the man holding the severed head of his foe as the camp cheered...

"Heh, Fatality." the leader mumbled with a smirk before he tossed his empty plate of to the side, grabbing her as he dragged her to his tent.

As they entered he forced her into the dog cage, locking her in it as she was forced to stay on her hands and knees in the entirely too small cage, apparently the camp used to have a dog but it barked too much so they ate it...

She could see him getting into his larger bed, she was just happy he wasn't making her stay in his bed... he'd made it clear that he'd be fucking her soon, but she wanted to put it off as long as possible...

She already missed Spree,she missed her family, she missed the small rations of food that wasn't covered in cum, she even missed the strict no-nonsense guards that patrolled the village ruthlessly crushing any and all crime.

She just wanted to go home.

**\- Molly Woodward -**

"As I have said, we are tasked with the Protection of Spree, we cannot abandon our posts to track down a girl who left of her own free will. The guards in the Watch Tower saw her sneak out, if she had been kidnapped then we would track her down, she was not." the guard said in annoyance.

"You can't just leave her out there... you said it yourself that there are bandits out there! Not to mention the wild beasts and monsters! Surely you can spare a couple of guards to track her down, please I can't lose her as well!" she begged.

"I cannot, only Lord Spree, a position that is currently unfilled, and the Overlord can reassign us, but we are bound to follow our orders, I physically cannot leave without cause." she explained.

She tried again, but she met the same answer from all the guards she spoke to.

Her idiot daughter had snuck off into the woods... and she knew exactly why. Rose asked about the bandits in the woods, and she had answered telling her what the guards had told her, that there were some criminal scum hiding somewhere nearby, and the fool girl had gone looking for them. She'd spent too long listening to her idiot fathers rants about the 'evils of the Overlord' and she'd run off to join the bandits with delusional dreams of rebelling.

She knew exactly what a group of criminals would do to a pretty teenaged girl.

But no one would help her... the Guards apparently couldn't leave without the Overlord's permission, and the rest of the village wouldn't go into dangerous territory for a single girl.

...She needed help, and as far as she could tell there was only one person with the authority and power to help her. She just hoped she could convince him before it was too late.

**\- Kuro -**

As I 'went to sleep' I stop possessing the 'Bandit Leader', after building a bandit camp I spawned some bandits and picked the toughest looking one to be my flesh suit.

I've crushed his mind with my Evil Presence, he'll act like I acted while I'm not possessing him, he won't be alive for long anyway, soon I'll 'save the day' as my men swarm the camp and slaughter the bandits, rescuing the traumatised girl.

I've made my guards manipulate the mother into begging me for help, in which case I will be the 'Hero' when I help the family of the criminal that wronged me.

Thank you dumb girl, whoever you are, for being so easily manipulated...

Calling in the person knocking at my door I pause as I watch Skarlet saunter in to my room, her hips swaying enticingly.

"Is there something I can do for you Skarlet?" I ask from my bed, I was about to go to sleep.

"All the fighting made me horny... either you're fucking me, or I'm fucking you..." she says quickly stripping her bodysuit off quickly.

Didn't see this coming. Still, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the eye.

Unequipping my night clothes I pull the quilt off me as she pounces at me, kissing me roughly as her sharp nails dig into my chest, leaving a small scratch as a trickle of blood rolls down my chest.

As she mounts me, taking my hard shaft to the hilt in one move, she breaks the kiss, licking the blood of my chest, as she does I feel her already wet pussy clench down in a mini-orgasm.

"...You heal too quickly." she mutters looking at the already closed cut in disappointment.

Flipping us over I distract her from trying to get more blood as I pound her against the bed, her legs locked behind me back as she bites down on my shoulder hard, still trying for more blood as she breaks the skin, I know she isn't an actual vampire, but as she sucks the blood from my shoulder it's hard to remember that.

Grabbing her hands I hold them above her head as I speed up, taking her hard enough to shake the bed, it isn't enough to pull her away from her obsessive quest for more of my blood.

I don't really care, the pain is minimal enough and I heal incredibly fast anyway. Each time she swallows some more of my blood she cums again, so she's been tightening down on me over and over again and little pain isn't enough to detract from the pleasure... better not tell Akeno that... there's a difference between some scratching and biting and Akeno's whips and chains.

After a moment she pulls back, licking the remnants of her lips as she glares up at me.

"Harder, I'm not one of your weak human girls, fuck me hard enough to break the bed, you bastard." she growls as I move one of my hands to her throat, my other holding both her arms above her head as I choke her, speeding up my thrusts... she asked for it, and I'll give it to her.

Casting my usual Eromancer spells finally makes her moan loudly, she struggles against my grip so I cast Drain Strength, this wouldn't work in a fight, but this isn't a real fight so her strength leaves her immediately, leaving her unable to break free from my grasp as I thrust into her

Pulling out for the briefest moment, I spin her around and thrust back into her in one move, stuffing her drenched pussy quickly as I rail her against the bed.

"Harder! Stop holding back you pussy! Ruin me!" she shouts even as my dick hits the entrance of her womb...

Well, if that's what she wants.

Pulling out entirely, I cast lubricate and press my shaft against her sphincter as I spread her pale ass cheeks, making her gasp, changing to a loud scream as I slam my shaft into her bowels, reshaping her insides.

Casting Imbue Stretchiness I take her advice, using my full inhuman strength as I saw into her, she stops talking as I fuck her, all that leaves her mouth is moans and screams.

"Is that hard enough? Or should I go further?" I taunt, spanking her pale ass making it slowly turn red.

"H-harder!" she says, between moans making me pause.

Bitch Breaker it is.

She lets out a strangled scream into the bed sheets as my shaft goes from big to ludicrous, her ass being stretched unnaturally wide as I rail into her mercilessly.

As I take her ass I spank her relentlessly, her formerly pale ass glowing red as I roughly grope it, making her moan. I'm starting to think she might be a masochist.

To test this theory, I reach forwards grabbing her long ponytail as I roughly yank it back, to my great lack of surprise she moans loudly as I do, yeah she's a masochist.

She's pushing her ass back in time with my thrusts, tightening her ass down on my invading shaft as I fuck her.

She was already tight before I used Bitch Breaker, but now it's almost painfully tight, I won't last long like this... which is fine since she'd already orgasmed a few times.

Speeding up again, I feel my climax approaching.

Hmm, inside or outside?

I don't really want to pull out, so inside it is.

Slamming myself into her to the hilt I let myself cum, painting her bowels white with my seed.

So, crazy blood thirsty assassin who is also a kinky masochist?

Nice.

Well, time for round two.

Flipping her again, I smirk at how unresponsive she is.

I get a reaction as I slam myself into her pussy, making her let out a strangled scream as her legs immediately wrap around my waist.

She's fun.

**\- Next Morning - **

Skarlet isn't one for cuddling.

After she recovered from the harsh fucking she simply got up, got dressed and left without a word. I did get some affection so I know she enjoyed it, but I guess she likes to keep people at arms length.

That's fine, meaningless sex isn't bad at all. And she'll come around eventually.

Today I have some free time while I wait for Oberon to be healed and made into a Elf again, instead of a weird tree elf.

So I've decided to play around with my other races, Nekoshou to be specific... my senses are still fairly dull, better than they used to be, but still not quite right. I'm hoping this will be the way to fix it.

So I switch my race to Nekoshou, feeling a pair of ears pop up on my head as a pair of tails sneak out of my pyjama bottoms.

**[Enhanced Senses] (Passive)**

**Greatly enhances the senses of the user, increasing the touch, sight, hearing, smell and taste senses. Improves along with the Nekoshou class level**

**[Sense Ki] (Passive)  
Allows the user to sense the Ki in all living things, the range increases with the Nekoshou Class Level**

**[Racial Trait: Heat] (Passive)**

**The user will occasionally go into heat, gaining increased virility, fertility and a deep desire to breed. Can be triggered by time or other factors.**

The Heat could be mildly annoying... but do I care?

Absolutely fucking not. The world suddenly feels so... alive? I can smell the traces of my time with Skarlet, I can hear people moving around on the floor below me, I can even taste Skarlet even the morning after, running my hand over the silk quilts I admire the feeling of them beneath my fingers with a grin.

I have silk because I like the look, I couldn't tell the difference in touch before... everything even seems sharper and more defined now. I head to my balcony, looking over the forests with new eye... I never cared about the view my tower offered before, but it looks amazing.

Like I've been watching things in 360p before and have finally moved up to 1080p... I can even see the individual birds in the trees from here, only faintly though, once I get this class maxed will I move up to 4k? I spend some time admiring the view with a grin, I can pick out the Elven Village from here, I even spot Tilda hunting a stag through a gap in the trees, she starts early, the suns only been up for a hour or two and she's already carrying a pair of rabbits attached to her hip.

Heading out of my room I admire how... flexible and agile I feel, it doesn't say anything about it in the racial traits or skills but I've always believed that different races get more from different stats, in this case I feel like I'm getting a lot from my DEX stat.

Which is already decently high, sitting at a modest 306. Not great by any means, but it's certainly better than most peoples. I realise that I'll need to learn some martial arts based skills to make full use of Nekoshou, maybe take up the Martial Artist class after I finish Warrior, because if I can learn to use Touki then I'm going to have a lot of fun, being a unarmed assassin type could be great, and it'd get people who don't know me to lower their guard not realising that I am a mage. Meaning I can subtly use magic to fuck with people.

Focusing for a moment I can feel the Life Force in each person in the Tower, from Gnarl's corrupted and warped Ki, to Celestine's pure Ki.

As I move to the stairs I try out my new flexibility, flipping onto my hands as I easily walk on my hands, I have some generic Acrobatics knowledge from my thief class, but I couldn't have done this in my Lich form.

Oddly enough I still have the Phylactery effect that means I would regenerate after my 'death'... I suppose it's not so easy to stick a soul back inside my body after all.

Flipping back over I take a running leap down the stairs, doing a front flip as I land on my feet easily.

As I move I hear footsteps heading my way, Rias's musical voice calling out for Koneko as the footsteps approach closer.

"Koneko! Why are you... Kuro? You look... different." Rias says as she catches up with Koneko, who is staring at me intently, her ears and tail out in the open.

"Long story short, I can change races and I worked out how to become a Nekoshou... what do you think?" I ask with a spin.

I don't need her to answer, I can smell her approval from here as she stares in shock.

Otakus like Cat-girls, and female Otakus are no exception, Rias's barely hidden Otaku side like the whole cat-boy look I have going on, a lot from the arousal I can smell.

"You look great, I'm pretty sure that's impossible by the way... but when has that stopped you?" she says with a giggle as I turn to Koneko, seeing her still locked onto me with an intense look.

"Earth to Koneko... you okay there kitty?" I ask in amusement, before she leaps into action, quite literally.

"...Nya!" she shouts, as she pounces at me knocking me to the floor.

"Koneko?! What do you think you are... Oh..." Rias trails off as Koneko tears my silk top from my chest.

"Err... I think she's in heat..." I say smelling Koneko's own sudden arousal as she licks and nibbles on my chest. "Rias? What should I do?" I ask with mixed feelings, I don't want to ruin my relationship with either by fucking Koneko when she isn't in the right mind but she's also practically tearing her own clothes off and I like what I'm seeing...

"...Let's get her back to my room, push her off and run to my room, she'll chase you I think." Rias advises as I flip us over, jumping off her, just a bit too slow to save my silk bottoms as she shreds them and my boxers.

As I jump back she moves onto all fours, her eyes locked onto my exposed shaft as I start running, hearing her chasing me.

Glancing back I can see her gaining on me, her golden eyes locked onto me as Rias attempts to keep up, gathering the clothing Koneko is quickly shedding.

Running past Sona I wave at her as I zoom past, jumping into Rias's room just as Koneko pounces at me again, sending us tumbling to the ground as she tries to pin me.

I am far, far stronger. I could break free but I don't want to hurt her.

Rias catches up as Koneko rubs herself against me, grinding her small wet pussy along my hardened shaft, I'm making sure she can't insert it much to her annoyance.

"Rias? You have a plan for this, because she isn't stopping..." I say grabbing Koneko's skinny hips as I try and hold her in place.

"No, she's never done this before but I've sent my familiar for some help..." she says quickly as the door opens again, Yasaka strolling in as she takes the scene in with a raised eye-brow.

"Rias, can you give us some privacy, your Rook will be fine, but there shouldn't be an audience for this..." she says easily as Rias hesitates, before she leaves, her worry obvious.

"So, you have a plan for this? Cause she's getting closer to inserting it." I say as she sits on the bed calmly dropping her kimono, Koneko hisses at her, but a glare from Yasaka freezes her as the Kitsunes tails all sway menacingly. Even subconsciously Koneko knows she can't match the Kyuubi.

"You're letting her control you, if you don't turn the tables she isn't going to stop, you need to make sure she knows that you're in charge here. Throw her off you and force her onto her hands and knees, you don't have to hold back or enter her, just pin her to the ground, you're the alpha not her..." she says as I take a breath, pushing Koneko away with my full force, she flies back but she easily rights herself, landing on all fours as she pounces again...

Getting up myself I wrestle with her, it's difficult since she's far better at hand-to-hand than me even in her almost feral state. She's faster and more agile than me as she dances around me, scratching me as my own hits miss her. I'm bigger and stronger, but that doesn't help with her speed...

Moving back I lure her into pouncing again, as she does I wait till she is within arms reach and grab her, slamming her into the ground as she lets out a cry in anger, before she can rise I flip her over, placing a hand on the back of her head as I force her face into the floor, my body covering hers as my hard shaft settle between her legs, brushing against her inner thighs.

She struggles but her skill lies in speed and agility, not pure brute force... I'm just glad she isn't using her sacred gear, in a real fight she'd just blow me up.

"Spank her, she needs to learn her place." Yasaka advises, making me pause before I bring my hand down on her tight pale ass, making her yelp.

Despite my misgivings I do notice that Koneko's struggles lessen slightly, so I do it some more, switching cheeks as I spank her ass till it glows red, after a few minutes of harsh spanks Koneko stops trying to break free completely.

"Okay, now what?" I ask as Koneko grinds her undercarriage against my shaft, her thighs tightening around it as she moves back and forth, I'm stopping her from going far enough for my shaft to slip out, and into her.

"If Koneko was a bit older I'd say Breed her, but she's too young for that. Move back slowly, and come sit next to me..." she says as I follow her advice, making Koneko whimper in disappointment, she doesn't try pouncing me again as I sit next to Yasaka who immediately takes my shaft into her hand, gently stroking it.

"Come here." she orders making Koneko jump to obey, rushing forwards before Yasaka stops her, forcing her to her knees in front of me, Koneko leans forwards, rubbing her cheek against my shaft as Yasaka lets it go. "She might not be ready for a proper Breeding, but she can still do this much..." Yasaka says dropping down beside Koneko as she takes my shaft into her hand, aiming it at Koneko's face as she guides her head down at the same time, Koneko happily opening her mouth as my shaft disappears between her pouty lips.

Yasaka chitters happily as Koneko laps at my shaft with a mewling moan.

"That's it, she wants your seed... give it to her..." she says guiding Koneko's head deeper as she moves her hand down to my balls, skillfully fondling them with her dexterous fingers.

I can feel Koneko's tongue going into overdrive as it writhes against my shaft, her mouth a vacuum as she fanatically sucks the shaft, she's taken it as far as she can, she's too inexperienced to move straight to deepthroating but her hands cover what her mouth cannot, quickly stroking the parts of the dick that don't fit into her mouth.

My sense of touch is far better now... and I can feel everything... every small callous on her hand, every bump on her tongue as it swirls around my shaft...

It will take a while to get used to this... and as I look into the beautiful golden eyes staring up at me, the feelings become just too much, reaching my climax as I watch Koneko's cheeks bulge like a overstuffed squirrels as my cum fills her mouth.

She swallows as much as she can, but it's a large load and it eventually becomes too much for her, leaking out from around my shaft... Yasaka immediately licks the escaping seed up with a grin.

As Koneko moves back I watch her slowly regain her senses as she looks up at me.

"...Kuro, Ecchi." she says rising staring at me.

"Koneko, Ecchi." I say back making her blush. Despite her words she licks her lips, gathering what little Yasaka missed with a blush.

"...Ecchi isn't bad." she says looking me over before she walks out of the room without another word.

"There we go... See, it was all fine." Yasaka says as she climbs into my lap.

"Yeah, thanks for the help."

"It was no problem... do you realise what your new form represents Kuro?" she asks looking at me with an emotion I can't quite place.

"No, I just thought it'd be fun." I say with a shrug making her chitter.

"You are now the last True Nekoshou... not a devil who was a Nekoshou, a true real Nekoshou... you represent the hope for the Nekoshou race to avoid extinction. Would you be opposed to breeding a lot of female Youkais when we get back to our world? There's an army of Nekomata woman who wouldn't mind being impregnated by such a Alpha Nekoshou... Maybe some human girls who work for me as well. I want the Nekoshou race to truly recover, and the best, and only real hope for that... don't worry, you won't have to look after the children yourself, you can have as much or as little interaction with them as you wish..." she says making me pause.

"Ehh, sure why not?" I say as she giggles again.

"So laid back... but that's for later... the little taste I stole from you isn't enough to satisfy me... I do hope Rias doesn't need this room back any time soon..." she says with a sultry grin.

Oh dear...

**\- Nymria -**

The Horny Goddess had been distracted! Freedom!

Escaping their bonds she and her daughter fled the room, while she sent a message to all her daughters.

Yasaka might be able to beat a pair of Succubi... but could she handle an army of them?! She'd return with an army of horny Succubi, and then they would overwhelm her with sheer numbers! The pride of the Succubi race was at stake!

She couldn't quite remember her time with Kuro... she was smaller? And then there was a giant shaft inside her? Or maybe two shafts? She kinda passed out and when she woke she was covered in cum with no idea what had happened. But surely even he couldn't challenge the beast...

She would honour her masters sacrifice as he bought her the time to get her reinforcements, he would be remembered when the dehydration took him.

**\- Kuro (Second Form) -**

So, I've realised something...

I can go to the next world in this form, I tested that when I went back to DxD in this form to get Shuri's Ashes. at the very least I can see what world it is.

The game said My Hero Academia was third, this world was next and which just leaves the next one unknown.

So I can take a small scouting trip, check things out, work out what I will need for it, and if I'm not ready I can jump back or just cancel my Multiform skill. Sure, I only have a third of my normal stats, but this is just scouting so I'm not planning on fighting anyone.

So while my true form fights a losing battle versus Yasaka I use Dimensional Jump, heading to the next world.

**Welcome to Highschool of the Dead!**

**+500 Credits for moving to another world.**

A Necromancer in a Zombie Apocalypse? It's not like the game to be this nice...

**Please Select a Timeline.**

**Pre Z-Day**

**Start three days before the infection starts to spread.**

**Z-Day**

**Start during Z-Day, as the infection starts to spread.**

**Post Z-Day**

**Start one week after the infection spreads.**

Pre Z-Day, it gives me time to prepare for the apocalypse. Not a lot of time, but still it gives me some time.

**Please Select a Origin.**

**The All-Rounder**

**You're the every-man, the glue of the group. What you lack in specific skills, you make up for in charisma and leadership. Before Z-day, you were just an easy-going soul. After, you stepped up. Maybe it's finally a chance to cut loose, or maybe you're just the kind of person who shows their best in a crisis. **

**Roll 1d4+14 for your starting age. **

**The Otaku**

**Unflattering as your hobbies may have been before Z-day, now you're indispensable. In the largely civilized world of Japan, marksmanship, wilderness survival and any number of eccentric interests were seen as socially self-destructive. Now, people count on your knowledge and expertise to survive. **

**Roll 1d4 +14 for your starting age. **

**The Genius**

**What you lack in brawns and real-world experience, you make up for in razor-sharp brilliance. Your guesses are often good as most people's hard-confirmed facts, and while you might let your big brain get in the way of common sense, you are still a valuable member of the team. **

**Roll 1d4+14 for your starting age. **

**The Fighter**

**National championships, martial arts exhibitions, the perfection of lost arts. All of these are your claims to fame. You've excelled at the physical skills, becoming a cultural icon. You more than likely know one or more classical combat styles, and could teach them to others .You probably would, after Z-day. **

**Roll 1d4+14 for your starting age. **

**The Teacher**

**You're the closest thing to an adult, surrounded by hormonal teenagers in the middle of an apocalypse. By hook or crook you're going to do the best you can by everyone you're near, because the alternative is too horrifying to think about. **

**Roll 1d8+19 for your starting age. **

**The Soldier**

**Perhaps you're surviving law enforcement, a foreign national on vacation in Japan, or just someone with an extensive (and possibly illegal) cache of real weapons. Regardless, you are a proper professional soldier, and it shows in everything you do. **

**Roll 1d8+19 for your starting age. **

**The Expert (Drop-in)**

**You have no supplemental identity, no extra memories, and nothing but the gear on hand**

The Expert seems like the simplest choice, but I wouldn't mind another... unlike Overlord it's unlikely to come with some major flaws, The Soldier is interesting since it sounds like t comes with the knowledge to use guns, something I don't have and will probably need.

Still, switching back to my younger form from DxD I pick Expert, no new memories for me this time. Having no identification shouldn't be a problem for a single week, in My Hero Academia it would be a problem so I will have to take a background, but here the world is going to shit in a week so I won't need to hide my lack of identification for long.

**Please select your Perks.**

**100 Credits - Handy At Hand (Free with All-Rounder)**

**You have an uncommon trait- the knack for improvising solutions to problems like securing yourself against hordes of Them, or even more intelligent foes. This improvisation takes the form of fashioning barricades out of whatever is to hand, quickly identifying safe escape routes, and utilizing your surroundings to the fullest extent. If there's say, a fire-hose to use, you will find it, and you can use it to knock back a horde, lift a concrete block, or any other number of ingenious uses. **

**200 Credits - Forged in Fire (Discount All-Rounder)**

**Whatever it is, you have it. Sure you look nice, but more importantly, you've got the charm that people become infatuated with you quickly, manifesting as endearing crushes or the sparks of a great bromance. People are likely to join your side for emotional, intrapersonal reasons. These reasons are honest and good ones though, ignoring the negative effects of catastrophic situations on people. These initial bonds can easily be strengthened into true friendship, camaraderie, or even romance. This effect is magnified in high-stress situations, creating links of loyalty and affection that can weather all kinds of issues, including intrapersonal ones! **

**400 Credits - Madness Manager (Discount All-Rounder)**

**You're the glue keeping everyone together, and it shows. This perk helps you maintain your calm, in direct proportion to how upset or off-kilter the people around you are. In a full-scale riot, you are the one sane man with a plan. If your friend is suffering an intense emotional break, you are the ideal shoulder to cry on. This quality of yours does not prevent other your allies from emoting or having issues, but it ensures that they function at peak levels despite freaking out. When tensions run high, this skill ensures that your friends and allies come out feeling better and stronger for it. **

**600 Credits - Sign Language (Discount All-Rounder)**

**Sign Language is a complicated thing to master, requiring the understanding of the positioning of ten digits spread across two hands- which is then further complicated by those things moving and all passing by rapidly. Thankfully, your understanding of sign language is perfect. You now have perfect comprehension of any sign language, gestures, or even charades like actions. Your own signing (even non-standard or made up on the spot), gestures, or charades will be perfectly understood by anyone you desire- those you don't specify will have to puzzle through your silent communication on their own. If you use the 'always understood' effect of this ability, it counts as an instant teaching effect. Running through a series of signs for a group will instantly see them capable of understanding each other using it, and they too will be able to (perhaps clumsily, at first) use it to communicate. The Otaku**

**100 Credits - Hobbyist (Free with Otaku)**

**Pick a hobby. Any hobby. And by hobby I mean 'any recreational activity with potential survival applications'. You're now an expert, potentially capable of writing a PhD on the subject- hiking would be a complete knowledge of wilderness survival, hours at the shooting range would be competency handling all modern firearms, and a car enthusiast would be capable of stripping and rebuilding a car in addition to improvising parts and repairs. **

**200 Credits - Dark Visage (Discount Otaku)**

**You might be a little bit crazy, but that's okay. You're the kind of crazy everyone needs right now. This perk allows you to give the impression of unassuming niceness, or create an aura of absolute, impending carnage. You do in fact have a plan to kill everyone you meet, but it's a theoretical exercise at best. What this actually means, is that you can intimidate someone into not questioning a plan of action, and then immediately remind everyone that you really are perfectly nice and civil with a guileless smile and a bit of politeness. **

**400 Credits - Mozambique Drill (Discount Otaku)**

**Also known as the 'Double Tap', you've mastered the art of the confirmed kill. As a base benefit, you immediately know if any damage you have inflicted on a target is enough to kill or destroy it- this includes inanimate structures for things like non-precision demolition and the like. This among other things means you save a lot of ammo or effort. The main benefit, however, is that you have increasing accuracy on a second and third attack, after the first one lands successfully. Two in the chest guarantees your third shot will hit the head, for example, with speed and dexterity to spare. Additionally, the third attack in any chain of three happens a fraction of a second after the second, even if placed on a separate target, and you do not suffer any recovery delay. You must facing be hostile targets for this skill to work- you can't shoot a sign twice and then score a head-shot. You are also only accurate within the effective ranges of your weapon or attack method as well. All benefits of this this aside from the damage-sense are limited to the second and third actions taken in sequence. **

**600 Credits - The Occasion (Discount Otaku)**

**This is it. This is your time. You might not have waited for it, never even desired for it, but you are finally coming into your own… When put on the spot, other people would break down, shy away. Because of this perk, your competence and confidence is proportionally improved when people look to you for an answer, or require a response. The more serious, dangerous, emotionally or physically taxing the situation is, the more you'll bring to the table. Everyday challenges provide modest boosts, putting yourself head and shoulders amongst urbane peers. Once-in-a-lifetime opportunities or million-to-one-shots bolster your poise and arête to superhuman levels- it doesn't guarantee success, but you are guaranteed a more than fair chance of success. If a horde of Them are bearing down and your friends need you to take the shot, you'll make it with style. If your long-time, out-of-your-league crush confesses in the heat of the moment, you've got suaveness and charisma to spare. **

**100 Credits - Quick-Witted (Free with Genius)**

**At the end of the day, you need to be more than just smart. This perk improves your reaction times and down-to-the-wire actions. The deeper in legitimate peril you are, the faster you think and act. Your reaction times are overall improved in daily life, and you attain peak human reflexes in high-stress situations. Incidentally, you gain a talent for scathing quips and zingers. **

**200 Credits - Megane (Discount Genius)**

**When you're thinking, you won't tolerate distractions- instead, you become a gorgeous distraction to anyone around you. You have a seemingly endless number of ticks that accentuate your features from head to toe, driving anyone to distraction by the dexterity of your tongue running over your lips, the muscles rippling in your legs as you shift, or the grace of your fingers as you tap the surface in front of you. This trait will automatically take effect if you're distracted or thinking intensely, unless the consequences would be unfavourable. Barring very real threat, people will happily opt to watch you for hours instead of interrupting you. **

**400 Credits - Of Course I Can! (Discount Genius)**

**It doesn't matter that you might have never attempted something, as long as you can think it through, you can achieve a workman-like, uninspired success. This perk improves your ability to perform feats, as long as you have time to think through as many steps as possible to accomplish it. You could for example, balance on a tightrope, as long as you spent a good five or ten minutes planning out how you'd do it. This perk doesn't really help you improvise though, and if you make a mistake during a rehearsed action… Well, that might be messy. **

**600 Credits - Three Steps Ahead (Discount Genius)**

**For most of the world, it's hard to plan further than two moves ahead, to look at the big picture and understand the true extent of a situation. With this perk, you have a superhuman grasp of planning, as well as the ability to understand both logical, and irrational actions. You can explicitly comprehend the idea of 'billions' as billions. You could, for example, accurately predict the top three places an urban population would want to escape to during a nationwide catastrophe in the order of how effective or easy it would be to reach them, and what defences they likely have. Having discerned this, you can with an extremely high degree of certainty estimate your own chances of succeeding at the same course of action. In summary, you have a supernal grasp of large population behaviours, crisis management, general government response and a whole host of other factors, which make it very easy for you to predict movements and plan your own. The more you know about a given situation or organization, the better your predictions and plans work. **

**100 Credits - Finesse (Free with Fighter)**

**Your bodily coordination is perfect, to the point that you can dodge bullets by the smallest of margins- if you're aware of them. With this perk, you have the grace and poise of an Olympic gymnast or world-renowned dancer, no matter what form or figure you have. Every motion is a work of art.**

**200 Credits - Fashion (Discount Fighter)**

**Your clothing and entire body acquire defensive properties equal to the most superior protective items you have currently equipped. Emphasis on protective item- an iron or steel ring won't give you metal-tough skin- the minimum is things like knee pads from extreme sports, helmets- even an apron would count, though all that'd do is protect you from the dangers of a kitchen... **

**400 Credits - Function (Discount Fighter)**

**You have a definitive grasp of your chosen skill sets, and this commitment to excellence propagates through your entire being. As a base effect, this perk grants national tournament levels of mastery in a specific martial art, including close combat weapon styles. You also have mastery over the unarmed aspects of those styles. (Swordsmen are trained to fight without swords too, after all). The secondary benefit, is that as long as you maintain one skill, all other skills in that category do not degrade from lack of use. In fact, you see a small increase in overall competence- gains in a primary skill show a modest improvement in other related skills. This perk functions on categories; martial arts improve martial arts, while culinary arts improve culinary arts, and so on. **

**600 Credits - Form (Discount Fighter)**

**To be a peerless warrior, you need more than personal skill. You need awareness of the world around you, of all the things and beings, down to the texture of the air itself. This perk improves your environmental awareness and allows you to break down any street-level combat situation into its component parts. Because of your environmental sense, you may manoeuvrer at full speed with only an image or quick glance at a location. Blindness, Deafness or other non-balance sensory disruption has no effect. You also will never trip on any surface or obstacle you have present knowledge of. You are automatically aware of any opponent who is not actively hidden, and know all the likeliest hiding places based on what you know of your foes. This tactical mastery and mental breakdown tells you the most dangerous individuals relative to your own position and objectives. You will have an objective sense of their threat level, though you might not know why they're threatening. This means you can pick between people with concealed weapons or without. **

**100 Credits - Attention, Please (Free with Teacher)**

**With just a glance, you know intuitively how to gain and maintain someone's interest- and what will lose it in an instant. From knowing that word problems that involve naval battles will get that Otaku to do his homework, to the fact that inserting the word 'polymer' into a conversation will make that insistent suitor's eyes glaze over and find someone else to hit on, you're a master at manipulating interest. **

**200 Credits - Maturity (Discount Teacher)**

**You've finished maturity, and are thus also finished with the confusing hormonal mess that is being a teenager. You're more level headed as a result, but you've also gained the uncanny ability to influence the emotional maturity of others. With just a few words or gestures, you can make them feel like a child, eager for parental authority and reassurance; a teenager, prone to emotional extremes and taking risks; or an adult, more composed and wielding perspective. Basically people act the age you treat them. Maturity, incidentally, will be very good to you. Any time you grow up, you may influence your physical development, and how 'developed' you are to a great extent. **

**400 Credits - Hands-on Approach (Discount Teacher)**

**The effectiveness of any and all communication is vastly enhanced by physical contact with the subject you're targeting. People will learn faster if you physically adjust their movements, emphasize with you if you grip their hands, and literally rubbing shoulders with investors will get them much more interested in your business or product. In particular, you may guide the emotional reaction of touched individuals to what you say and do. **

**600 Credits - Favourable Fortunes (Discount Teacher)**

**Serendipity is your watchword, and it lets you go through life with an almost easy-going sense of peace. You only have to leave the door open for opportunity to come in. What this means, is that you have an improved amount of luck when it comes to finding useful caches of tools, weapons, supplies, or even safe places to stay. Maybe you'll know of a friend of a friend who has a place, or you heard something from somewhere. What matters, is that you can almost without fail and great frequency, find a cache that helps you through the day. You may, once per day, find a small holdout of food, water and other gear that will last you and up to ten or so people for that period. (you can of course ration things and re-use found supplies). Alternatively, you may choose not to use this luck for one week. If you manage to do so, you will find a large windfall, which can be something like an intact house with defensible walls, a stocked (powered) fridge, running water and so on. This luck takes many forms based on your situation or environment- you won't find apartments in pre-history wilderness, for example, but you would find a defensible cave.**

**100 Credits - Hard Target (Free with The Soldier)**

**You're a tough nut to crack- because you know how to wear armour effectively! This perk ensures that any armour or protective gear you wear feels comfortable and doesn't get in your way no matter how bulky or awkward it seems. Further, your skills make rips and breaks in the armour much less likely, and far easier to repair. One of Them won't down you with a lucky one-bite hit! **

**200 Credits - The Gun-show (Discount Soldier)**

**You are fit, sleek and toned, just what you need to survive in a chaotic apocalyptic world. This perk improves your endurance, changing how you respond to exertion. You can move or work faster and harder the longer you've spent exerting yourself, like the reverse of being out of breath. Your actual endurance has not changed- you'll get tired in the same amount of time, but you'll be working at your peak right up until you collapse. As an added effect, you look good no matter how hard you've been exerting yourself. Better even. Perspiration is always flattering, and the way your hair gets tousled during bursts of high action is a thing of beauty. **

**400 Credits - Solo Sniper Skills (Discount Soldier)**

**It's tough, but sometimes you have to go it alone in a harsh world. Snipers normally work in pairs for various reasons, with one acting as the spotter. With this perk, you can go without. As a base effect, you gain a secondary voice in your head which clearly and concisely communicates sensory and environmental information to you as you line up a shot. This ability works with any weapon you know how to use, and automatically interprets everything you know about the area. You may not notice it consciously, but you can gauge wind-speed by the movement of the clouds, or how hard the air tugs on your hair or clothes. **

**600 Credits - By The Numbers (Discount Soldier)**

**Military training takes several years to grind a fresh-faced recruit into a honed, well-oiled and shaped component of a much greater war machine. You can do it in five weeks. This perk improves your ability to train yourself and others into a coherent unit. By the end of any training regimen, you and your comrades will be a well-oiled machine. You can drill good working habits yourself and others- reflexively relaying information to each other, for example, which among other things prevents tunnel vision. If it is a behaviour that can be instilled for group cohesion, you can train it. At the end of the five weeks, you and anyone you've trained with can act as if they've been working together for decades, to the level of special forces soldiers, trained astronauts, haute cuisine chefs and so on. This perk does not grant you knowledge in and of itself however. **

**100 Credits - Improvised Weapon Mastery (Discount for The Expert)**

**As a disaster survival expert, You're good at improvising weapons out of nearby materials. Broom sticks into Spears, pipes into clubs, etc. In addition to that, you have a competent grasp of gun-smithing. This means you know how to maintain guns, and manufacture bullets, to make the tools that manufacture firearms and bullets, and what raw materials you need for all of the above. Yes, you conceivably could with enough time and available raw materials tech up to firearms from Neanderthal tech base. This perk guarantees that as long as you aren't locked in a featureless white room, a barren salt flat or the vastness of space, you can improvise something to protect yourself with from hostile action. Note that this effect applies to things you're wearing as well. **

**200 Credits - This Is What I Trained For (Discount for The Expert)**

**Thought experiments and endless simulations have proven to you that you have what it takes to handle whatever a disaster situation can throw at you. With this perk, you maintain a steady and appropriate amount of confidence regarding your situation, which means you're less likely to make mistakes based on fear, apprehension, second guessing, or even arrogance. This effect is improved if you've read about the situation at hand or experienced it**

**before. **

**400 Credits - Safe Room Skills (Discount for The Expert)**

**Any disaster survival expert can tell you that one of the most critical things you need is shelter. A basement, the top floor of an apartment building, or any similarly defensible position. The fewer ways in the better. This perk allows you to quickly identify if a room can be fortified, depending on how many entrances it has. A room with two entrances can be secured against any invading force for 24 hours. Any additional doors, windows or points of access reduce this time by 6 hours, to a minimum of 1 hour. Aggressors will either wait outside for you, or gradually leave as something more interesting catches their eye. Intelligent opponents can leave sentries or traps for you however. You cannot use the same safe room twice in the same week. **

**600 Credits - This is Reality (Discount for The Expert)**

**You can, with almost perfect clarity, describe a situation, and then have people understand the scope and implications of it. When you say 'Billions', people actually become capable of acknowledging it as 'Billions', instead of the psychological and neural shorthand that brains employ all the time. Essentially, when you explain something, people don't come back with 'that's impossible' or vehement denials. Nor are they hampered by the limits of their ability to comprehend scope and scale. Because of your explanation, people who listen to you focus on the practical realities of making progress or ensuring overall survival. This ability to explain even works via assumptions-Assuming it's happening to the whole world, people will understand the ramifications and scope of that assumption. Even if it isn't happening, people will act as if it is in a, largely rational manner. You can't incite a panic with this effect, but you can encourage people to take action for or against a situation based on your presentation.**

...Welp, I'm going to be here for a while.

I have 2600 Credits at the moment, enough to choose a few and have extra left over.

Handy at hand seems useful, and cheap enough that I don't mind the cost. I'll think about it.

Forged in fire is useless with the Affection system.

Madness Manager and Sign Language could be useful, but they are also expensive.

Hobbyist again, would be useful, but I'll think about it.

Dark Visage can't do anything I can't do myself with my own skills, that's what my CHA is for.

Mozambique Drill isn't useful since I have Death Magic, and a lot of skill with various melee weapons.

The Occasion is too expensive for what it does.

Quick-Witted is nothing my INT doesn't already do.

Megane is kinda weird...

Of Course I Can! Does nothing my skill checks don't do. Same with Three Steps Ahead.

Finesse seems really useful even with my stats, especially for it's cost, so I'll take it.

Fashion just does what my equipment already does.

Function would be useful, but I'll pass since I don't want to spend 400 Credits on it.

Form seems really useful... but it's 600 Credits... I'll think about it.

Attention, Please would be useful... if it wasn't for my CHA stat.

Maturity might be useful, again, I'll decide later.

Hands on Approach seems useful, and I do tend to get... hands on. 400 Credits...

Favourable Fortunes would be great, but my spirits can scout for those things for me.

Hard Target just gives me what the Game gives me from levelling my Armour Proficiencies.

The Gun-Show seems nice, and my Endurance... or my END if you prefer is already very high. Still, I will think about it.

Solo Sniper Skills is something I can probably get by levelling a class with guns, but I do like the idea of sniping fools from a nice safe distance.

By the Numbers is no good since I can train people in my dungeons if I need to, or I can use my Party to level them against zombies without them realising.

Improvised Weapon Mastery? Yes Please, Dead Rising Style weapons here I come.

This is what I trained for is useless since undead aren't going to panic a Necromancer.

I don't need a Safe Room skill, if the Domain system still works I can make a fortress with enough money.

Even with the discount I'm not buying a skill to make me be able to convince idiots to stop being idiots. This is Reality can be replaced by me just shooting idiotic survivors... there's always one asshole in the Zombie movies that fucks things up for everyone, if I find one their getting either shot or used as bait.

Going back I select Handy at Hand, Maturity, Hands on Approach, Gun Show and Solo Sniper Skills.

I spent a lot, leaving me at 1150 Credits, but I think these will be useful in the long run. I can get more Credits as I fight various bosses and dungeons anyway.

**Please select your Gear.**

**50 Credits - In Case of….**

**This is a fire axe, like you'd find in hazard boxes all over the place in a city. It never needs sharpening, and it's handle will not break during combat. (You could saw through it if you wanted). It is extremely effective as a weapon, but is also a multi-function tool when creating barricades, removing barricades, and so on. **

**100 Credits - Boomstick**

**It's simple, straight forward and effective. This is a pump-action shotgun with an extremely sturdy frame, clean break and firing action. It's construction is so robust, that it will not jam, never needs cleaning, and can fire anything that could conceivably be loaded in a shotgun shell at deadly effectiveness. This means if you have rocks and a shell with intact propellant, you can fire a deadly spray of rocks. The sturdiness means it's also an effective bludgeoning implement. **

**200 Credits - Not-Quite-Omicon**

**This tome is bound with a thread that isn't human hair, and covered with leather that isn't human skin. Really! It just looks like that, because someone, somewhere, is tasteless. It's just a prop. Seriously. It has infinite pages- that look like vellum- but not a drop of ink is anywhere in the book. Opening the book with a subject in mind will cause the correct page be opened to. Killing can fix that. Every time you kill something, a page fills itself out, providing a detailed and insightful analysis of your victim, with conjecture as to what will be common to a 'species', how to recognize more, and how to best injure, maim, or kill them. By touching the book to the body, or splashing a bit of their blood (or blood-alike) on their page, the breakdown is widely expanded, as if a dissection (or vivisection) was performed to truly understand all they would have been capable of. Ominously, as you fill the pages, you can't help but notice a certain organizational system. It's less like the book is adding information, more like it's being revealed to you, and the book already knew... **

**50 Credits - Chief's Special**

**This is a Japan-issue police revolver with a six-round cylinder. What it lacks in stopping power, it makes up for in ubiquity- any handgun ammo you find will fit in this weapon and fire without incident. However, everything fired from this weapon behaves as if it were the appropriate ammo, not whatever you loaded in it. **

**100 Credits - Nail-gun**

**Mainstay of the genre, this is not your ordinary industrial tool. This intensely modified and heavy weapon fires nails the size of railroad spikes. Against Them, head-shots are guaranteed kills and body shots can pin the target to a wall or send them flying with massive kinetic transfer. Unfortunately, it has a very small magazine- four spikes. They regenerate in the magazine one at a time, every fifteen minutes. The weapon is also very loud, so be prepared... **

**200 Credits - DMR**

**This medium-range rifle is a beauty- well maintained and expertly balanced. Its sights and settings automatically adjust to whoever's holding it, and simply having it in hand confers the basics of gun safety and handling on the wielder. More importantly, at anywhere from 50 to 100 meters, this weapon is fiendishly accurate. So accurate, that you can conceivably no-scope targets within that range, just so long as you're not yanking on the trigger like a novice. **

**50 Credits - Glasses (Free with the Genius)**

**They can be trendy specs, shooting goggles, or some other form of corrective/protective eyewear. No matter what they are, they do correct your vision, tuning it to perfect focal clarity at all natural distances. They can never break, scratch or be lost, appearing in your pocket if knocked loose. Finally, any grime or muck that gets on the lenses immediately slides off. **

**100 Credits - Fireworks (Discount Genius)**

**You've got a lightweight kit with a small selection of fireworks. Six hours after using one, it will have returned. Includes: a silent rocket that leaves a trail of red sparks in the air; essentially a silent flare; an exceptionally loud, slow burning crackler that can be heard for miles; a moderately loud, fast burning crackler that would only attract attention in the immediate area; and a full book of always usable matches. All three fireworks have long fuses to allow delayed ignition, and the rockets are easily detached from the noisy or flashy payload. **

**200 Credits - Nine-Millimetre, With Extended Magazine (Discount Genius)**

**This beauty is an extremely modern, heavy duty special operations side arm. You're not exactly sure of it's make and model, but you could hand it to any professional soldier and they could tell you. The important thing, is that this is a beast of a weapon with a whisper-quiet, smooth-as-silk action and all the best parts. Unlike some weapons, you still have to clean this one periodically, but as long as you do, it will be your faithful companion. As long as the gun is cleaned regularly, it will never jam. It will also have one tenth of the normal recoil for its size and caliber. Lastly, it has been modified for Fully Automatic Fire, and its extended magazine holds ninety rounds . The actual thing itself looks like it holds maybe fifteen total. Good thing it has reduced recoil! The Fighter**

**50 Credits - Combat Outfit (Free with Fighter)**

**It looks like a blend of a school uniform, a soldier's tactical gear, and maybe some sports equipment. Regardless, it is surprisingly flattering and easy to wear. The armoured parts will provide good protection against Them or other things that can bite or claw you. If damaged, it will repair itself overnight. **

**100 Credits - Combat Spearhead (Discount Fighter)**

**This is an 8" long, razor sharp knife with a serrated back edge. It's heavy but easy to carry and wield as a combat weapon or a normal tool. It can be used as a prybar without risk of breakage. More importantly, the hilt comes with a mounting brace that can attach to either a pole of some kind, creating a spear, or the barrel of a gun like a bayonet. In both cases, the combined weapon will not break, dull or get stuck in an opponent. **

**200 Credits - Soul of the Samurai (Discount Fighter)**

**Normally, a sword requires careful care and ritual to keep it in condition- cleaning to prevent rust, regular sharpening, replacing bindings- not this katana. You could cut slabs of solid steel with your katana. Thrice as sharp and thrice as hard as any mundane blade, it basically does everything any other sword could do three times better. You can explicitly use this blade to bisect a man with a simple vertical slash, to say nothing of how easy a decapitation would be- you wouldn't even feel the resistance. Even though it's three times harder, it won't ever shatter or dull. That was dealt away with somewhere in the mystical process of being folded over a million times in construction. This is, quite simply, the best sword the world has ever seen. **

**50 Credits - Silk Everything (Free with Teacher)**

**You scrimped and saved for it, and now you have it- a closet full of brand name apparel that is professionally tailored to you. It is notably flattering, and you can make almost any kind of complimentary outfit from your stores. If that weren't enough, it is all made of Silk- not just normal off the shelf silk, but special silk, like the kind you hear about in stories made from spiders. Darwin's Bark Spiders. Clothes made from this material are cutting, slashing and chewing resistant, and possess incredible tensile strength- you could easily use a silk shirt to lash a car to a trailer- and the trailer will give out before the shirt does. Explicitly, your closet of awesome duds comes with outrageously comfortable and sexy underwear. **

**100 Credits - The Keys (Discount Teacher)**

**This jangling ring has on it a single key-fob and matching key. It goes to a fairly urbane twelve-seater minibus, good for field trips or ploughing through hordes of shambling necrotic horrors. Firstly, the bus these normally keys go to will always be present somewhere nearby at the start of your jump. Secondly, this key can work for any vehicle you own and have the keys or key-equivalents for. In the latter case, you'll have to pull that vehicle out of storage however you can. If you've lost track of the bus, you may 'find' it by entering any garage (including a public one) with the keys brandished. **

**200 Credits - I'm Feeling Lucky! (Discount Teacher)**

**When society falls apart, you can't just Google or Wikipedia for the answers for random- yet horribly important- knowledge. Luckily for you, you have the Ultimate Pocket Encyclopedia. If you think about a subject while you open it, you'll find a complete entry on the subject. It's accuracy, relevance, and detail will be the equivalent of using the 'I'm Feeling Lucky!' feature of the Google search engine. **

**50 Credits - Shooter's Gauntlets (Free with Soldier)**

**You have in your possession a pair of custom made forearm guards with the option to have fully gloved hands, fingerless gloves, your index finger fully exposed, or some combination of the above. Looking like a tactical badass aside, as protection these bracers offer the standard benefits against hand to hand and head-to-hand attacks. More importantly, they improve your resilience against powder burns, chemical burns, explosive damage and so on. This is a combination of the armour protecting your arms, and it granting you a steadier hand when using firearms or explosives. If you need to set up a claymore mine, measure out a drop of nitro glycerine, or overload a rifle round, these gloves will make sure nothing blows up. And if it does, you won't get burned. **

**100 Credits - Arsenal (Discount Soldier)**

**You have five military grade weapons that are illegal for civilians to own. You can choose what make and models you have, so long as they are available to an armed force on Earth in 2010-15. They also come with magazines, cleaning supplies and loose ammunition hundreds of shotgun shells, thousands of military grade rounds, and so on. In addition to all of the above, you also have the appropriate paperwork to make law enforcement look away. This paperwork applies to any weapon you happen to be carrying as well. Any legal protection these papers provide are null if you do something like go demolishing up a city.**

**200 Credits - The Tank (Discount Soldier)**

**It's not actually a Tank, but instead it is a heavy duty military all terrain vehicle. A Jeep or Humvee to be exact. This is the military incarnation of the vehicle with all the appropriate functions and features but it is not armed. It has all the mountings for weapons however. It has several military grade after-market upgrades like triple plated copper, which hardens it against electromagnetic disruption. Of particular note is that it has several jerrycans of fuel in the back that replenish themselves every 48 hours, and cannot be punctured or set on fire accidentally. (Stray bullets won't make your fuel explode). **

**50 Credits - Them Survival Guide (Free with The Expert)**

**This is your lifeline, the thing that keeps you going at night. It describes most possible forms of walking dead apocalypse and how to survive them. The advice given also applies to similar horde style opponents. It has guidelines on rationing, weapons manufacture and a whole host of other topics relevant to survival in a mad world. It also acts as a touchstone by holding onto it outside of combat, you banish fear and can calm yourself down. This is primarily useful for getting to sleep in hostile territory. **

**100 Credits - Them Defence Kit (Discount for The Expert)**

**This sleek, incredibly tactical roll away bag has everything you need to survive in the field, medically speaking. Inside is a constantly replenishing supply of ointments, clean bandages and sterile field surgical tools. As long as it's nothing like an organ injury or internal bleeding, this kit has what you need to fix it. **

**200 Credits - The Great Communicator (Discount for The Expert)**

**It's a chainsaw. Unlike most tools, this one is actually upgraded and modified to be used against the walking dead. It is however quite loud, and will attract all sorts of attention. Regardless of it's shortcomings, this weapon is a guaranteed kill on any walking dead or similarly human sized foe, assuming they lack extra-normal durability. **

I can steal a fire axe from somewhere pre-apocalypse.

A shotgun would be nice but I can probably have my undead find one for me.

Not-Quite-Omicon sounds cool, but not worth 200 Credits.

A police revolver I can take of the corpse of a police officer. A Nail gun I can get from a hardware store, and a DMR I can get from a armoury, once I find one.

I don't want to use Nekoshou in a non-magical world, and I don't know how to hide my non-human traits yet, so glasses will be useful.

Fireworks I don't care about, and the Nine-Millimetre is also not something I need, I can loot weapons after all.

I'll pass on the Combat Outfit, and the Combat Spearhead. And the Soul of a Samurai might be the best sword this world has seen, but I think some of the ones in my Inventory are going to be far better.

Silk Everything seems stupid and wasteful... I'll take it.

The Keys isn't for me, I'll just find a military vehicle to steal.

I'm Feeling Lucky is no good, I can jump back to DxD and google whatever I want to know.

Shooter's Gauntlets aren't for me.

Arsenal is nothing I can't steal from the military.

I'll take the Tank for the infinite fuel it comes with.

_Them _Survival Guide is free, even if it isn't massively useful.

_Them _Defence Kit is basically infinite Med-kits, and I am all about that.

Chainsaws are overrated... I blame Ash Williams.

And that is my Equipment. Down to 850 Credits now...

**Choose your Modifiers.**

**Special Undead - +250 Credits**

**Remember how the HotD Zombies are slow and stupid? Yeah, not any more. **

**Most of them will be the same but some will be special, some faster, some stronger, some with special abilities...**

**What is this, a crossover episode?**

**This is Highschool of the Dead... so what the hell are they doing here? **

**Survivors from other Zombie Apocalypse's are scattered around this world, whether they are friend or foe depends on you.**

**Secret Magic - +250 Credits **

**You have magic, and that isn't something you can let anyone know...**

**You cannot be seen using magic by anyone with less than 80 Aff, Rep or Obe. If you are you must... deal with the situation before they spread the news of what they saw or else you will be punished.**

**Low Magic World - +250 Credits**

**This world has no magic, and as a result your own MP Regen will be stopped completely as long as you are in this world.**

**The Horde - +250 Credits **

**There is a giant horde of undead swarming this world, any safe haven you use as a base will swarmed by them repeatedly, if you spend to long in the open, they will come.**

Special Undead I will take since I kinda like challenge, and I think I can handle them...

Crossover? Sure, why not. More potential minio... allies will be useful.

Secret and Low Magic... I do want those credits... I can handle it, I can be subtle and if I need to recharge I can use potions, I am an alchemist after all.

And the Horde... Sure, what's a Zombie Apocalypse without a Horde?

All of them but me back up to 1850 Credits, and that I like.

**Choose your Endgame.**

**The Cure...**

**Cure the infection, saving the world.**

**The Cult...**

**Use your skills to build a cult of worshippers out of the Survivors.**

**The Sanctuary...**

**Build a Sanctuary safe from undead, and populate it with Survivors.**

**The End...**

**This is a world of the dead now, the living have no place in it, kill them all.**

I don;t want to save the world, don't want to destroy it either.

A cult? Nah, I'll just build a nice safe place and be done with it. I'll be the leader, naturally but I don't need to be worshipped, just obeyed.

Making my choices I am suddenly engulfed in light as I reappear in a random alleyway in Tokonosu City... one zombie apocalypse here I come.

**\- Bonus Scene – Movie Night (Spoilers for Endgame) – **

Getting up I pause in confusion... this isn't where I went to sleep.

Looking around the cinema I frown, there is only two seats, both overly luxurious, and one massive screen... one of the seats is helpfully labelled 'Kuro', the other makes my blood run cold for a moment.

The Golden Tag simply says 'Shiro'.

"Sorry! I thought I'd have gotten the snacks and drinks before you got pulled here!" a musical voice says as I turn to the noise.

...That is an unnaturally good looking man. He is... flawless, I take a moment to laugh finally understanding why I get so much attention... the CHA stat is overpowered.

**The First Gamer, Shiro.**

**Level – 9,999,999,999**

**Rank – Shiro**

Ahh...

"So! I'm Shiro, your amazing Sempai, I've been watching you for a while now, and I wanted to meet you, in person. So I decided to do this!" he says levitating the ridiculous amount of snacks and drinks onto a table "See, your going to Marvel soon." he starts.

...I am?

"You are, and you've never seen Endgame, which is kinda important. So, it#s movie night! Me, you, plenty of snacks and a good movie, sounds fun right?" he asks.

"...Sure." I say after a moment, why is the game being so... quiet.

"Oh, I paused it. It's nagging was annoying me." he says answering my thoughts. "You seem off... is it the looks? Sorry, I got a perk that makes straight men Bi, give me a second and I'll fix it." he says as he glows for a second.

When the light fades I have to ruthlessly suppress a blush.

"What do you think?" a feminine voice asks as she takes her seat. "Power-girl is a favourite of mine, she won't mind me borrowing her face and body for a while... nice right?" she asks playing with her breasts in amusement.

"So, why are you doing this?" I ask moving on as I sit down, I'm not dumb enough to try escaping or complaining with a level like his... hers.

"Because you're fun. All the other gamers were stupid and didn't understand what we do... we are Gamers, and all this? It's just one big game. The people are just NPC's, the worlds are just levels. So we can just do whatever the fuck we want. Why would we feel bad about doing what ever gamer has done? Countless people kill the sheriff in Fallout 3 just for his hat, but do they feel bad? No. This is just the biggest and most interactive game in existence! The other Gamers all spent so long being the 'Hero' and even got in my face about playing how I want to... so I killed them, but you? You didn't even wait an hour before you ended Issei, you get it, and that makes you fun." she laughs... she has a point.

"Fair enough... so, movie night?" I ask as she clicks her fingers passing me a drink... Vanilla Coke? Nice.

"Shh, movies starting... you should pay attention, you aren't strong enough to breeze through Marvel after all..." she says munching on some popcorn.

Fair point... movie night...

**\- Later - **

"Because before you didn't have me" Captain Marvel says making Shiro throw some popcorn at the screen.

"Me, I hate that bitch. She's a great hate-fuck though." she mutters before she brightens up in thought. "Watch this." she says clicking her fingers as Carol Danvers is suddenly standing in front of me... wait, no... that's just the actress. "Here, you can have her, movies are better watched with a mouth around your dick." she says as the displaced actress drops to her knees with a blank look on her face as she undoes my belt.

...I feel like turning down the offer of the insanely powerful man... woman... thing would be bad for my health.

Focusing back on the movie I try and ignore the feeling of her lips around my shaft.

**\- Later -**

"Really? Black Widow dies? Dammit, I liked her." I mutter as a Scarlet Witch feeds me nachos, every time a female has appeared on screen Shiro has either made a copy of them, or kidnapped the actress and ordered them to 'see to my needs', so I'm kinda surrounded now.

"Yeah, better stop that... there aren't enough sexy spies in the multiverse. I have like twenty Black Widows, and it's still not enough..." she says as Pepper Potts massages her shoulders, Valkyrie and Shuri massage her feet.

"...I have a Skarlet and a Mata Hari, no Black Widows yet."

**\- Later -**

"I am Iron Man."

"Oh for fucks sake, Iron Man too?" I groan.

"Yep, in my version he survived... kinda? Toni Stark survived, mostly. Kinda Broken though." she mutters mostly to herself.

"I think I'm just going to try and avoid the whole Snap thing, seems like a pain in the ass... I hate time travel as a plot." I mutter.

"Yeah, my advice? Turn Thanos into a girl and mind-break her. That always works."

As we watch the ending I stretch, despite my misgivings this hasn't actually been bad, no sudden unpleasant surprises, honestly other than the whole actress abduction Shiro hasn't actually done anything but watch the movie, occasionally commenting.

It would have been a normal day at the cinema if it wasn't for...

Glancing down into the empty eyes of the Captain Marvel look-a-like, my cum coating her face I smirk slightly.

Movies really better with a mouth around your dick...

"So, the Games an asshole and it won't let you keep the girls... even though they're just humans, and it's finally broken out of the little trap I put it in... so I need to let you go for now... don't worry best buddy, we'll play together soon enough!" she says clicking her fingers as the girls vanish.

"Wait, what do you mean 'play together'?" I ask as my vision blurs.

"You're my Player Two, that means we can play some co-op! See you soon!"

Jumping up in my bed I feel a sense of dread... How soon?!

**I hate him... so fucking much.**

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Overlord Woes - **

His successor was proving to be the bane of his existence...

The Empire were all incompetent. His Summons were disobedient. And his enemy was far too effective.

The Empire was slowly starving, every stockpile of food had spoiled, no matter how well guarded it was, as had most of the farms. The Nobles didn't even understand the meaning of restraint as they stuffed their faces eating through what little they had at a worrying rate.

And now there was a madman sinking their fishing ships... this 'Blackbeard' was practically dancing around their fleet as he struck again and again, leaving countless ships at the bottom of the ocean before he vanished again.

But the worst of all was more important than any starving peasants. The Overlord hadn't just destroyed his souls pieces, he'd stolen them... Three parts of his soul were trapped in flasks in the Overlord's possession... what in the Abyss was he doing with them? He didn't know any soul magic, could he be attacked through his soul?! He didn't know, and he had no way to reclaim them without a full invasion of the tower... and he couldn't do that with an army that was starving.

An army marched on it's stomach, and the Empires wouldn't even make it over the mountains if he couldn't fix the food problem.

There were only two pieces of soul left over, one in Goldo and one in himself, the rest were either captured or destroyed, with the rate he was moving Goldo would soon be dead as well...

He would be vulnerable... clearly he couldn't afford a actual battle with his rival any more, but he was running out of options.

Everything he did ended in failure...

**\- Himawari's Past – Hinata Pt1 - **

"I... I can't believe that Himawari would do something like that..." Hinata mumbled in shock watching the video of Himawari blatantly stealing from a local store, the video changed to Himawari stealing a scroll from a library, with the Inuzuka family crest on the wall, then to Himawari drinking and smoking in a dark room.

"I had realised that she had been acting... weird, so I kept an eye on her. It came as a surprise to me as well... you realise that this would hurt Naruto's reputation badly right? He already has a... less than stellar reputation, between Boruto's general rebelliousness and now Himawari's actions this would give his opponents a lot of ammunition against him... and stealing from a major clan is a civil war waiting to happen... especially with how protective the Inuzuka's can get." I say with a hidden smirk.

Boruto is rebellious because I've spent years subtly giving him a inferiority complex bigger than his mothers tits, and Naruto a a bad rep because I dedicated a lot of time and effort into ruining his reputation. I hate this world, fucking Boruto, I thought I escaped this when I stuck Naruto in his sexy Jutsu forever, but nooooo...

Thanks Shiro, you dick.

This world was almost canon Boruto, except one little thing, Himawari's being a twin of Boruto not a little sister.

"I... why would she do this? I just... I don't understand..." Hinata said pressing her fingers together, her confidence far lower than canon... it's almost like someone has been destroying her self-confidence out of spite for her giving birth to the little shit.

"Honestly? I believe she's acting out for attention, when was the last time that Naruto spent time with her? I'll be talking with her soon enough, but you realise that I have to report on this to the Council? Especially since it involves the stolen scrolls from the Inuzuka library, they are still looking for the culprit..." I say, again I spent a lot of time weakening the Hokage and strengthening the council, Naruto's a figure head now.

And he's always busy, because I've kept him busy.

"You can't! Kiba still has a grudge over... well he still has a grudge, he's wanted to get Naruto out of his position for years..." she says desperately, looking moments away from tears.

Kiba is madly in love with Hinata, I just helped him see that...

"You're asking me to hide things from the Council... a crime that comes with years of imprisonment, at best... I can't take that risk." I say seriously.

Or it would if I didn't have half the council in my pocket.

"Please! It would kill Naruto to lose his dream job... you two have been friends for years, can't you do this for him?" she begs making me frown.

"And I've been friends with Kiba, and most of the council for just as long, even if there wasn't the risk to myself, you're asking me to lie to some of my best friends..." I lie through my teeth. I can't stand Kiba. And most of the council are useless idiots, they make good puppets and nothing more.

"I... I can pay you?" she offers after a moment.

"...You realise that I'm just as rich as the Hyuuga Clan? If not more. Hell, I own most of the stores in Konoha, money is useless to me." I say deadpan making her blush.

"Can... can you do this... for me?" she asks hesitantly, another thing I've spent years making people believe, that I have a unrequited love for Hinata, it's bullshit of course, but Hinata believes it, I even 'dated' her for a while before she got with Naruto, but she broke it off almost immediately due to her obsessive love for the blonde idiot. I could have mind-broken her, but Shiro made it so if Boruto wasn't born I'd be stuck here for a long, long time.

He's such a dick. I think he's still mad I tricked him into trapping himself in the Simpsons without his powers for a decade. Still Worth it. I'll get him back when I get out of here, and he'll get me back afterwards. Just another round in the endless game we play.

"Seriously? Don't play that card Hinata, you're the one who dumped me, remember?" I say with a frown, putting just the right amount of hurt into my tone.

"I... I'm sorry, Kuro... I tried, I really did..." she says quietly.

"But I just wasn't enough, I know. I have a report to make." I snarl as I turn to leave, she grabs my hand in panic pulling me back.

"Please! If you still care for me at all, please don't tell them..." she says looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Again? You realise your asking your ex to put himself in danger to save the guy you left him for? Dick move Hinata." I say with a glare making her flinch.

"I... I can't let this ruin Naruto..." she says looking down.

"Of course, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... that's all you've ever cared about. You know what? Fine, if it's so important I'll do it. But I want something from you." I say with a scoff as she looks up with relief in her eyes.

As she goes to speak, I lean down kissing her roughly making her eyes widen in shock as my tongue slips into her mouth for the first time in years.

Immediately she pushes me away, slapping me in anger.

"How... how could you?! I'm a married woman, we are over! We've been over for more than a decade." she says angrily, as she goes to hit me again I catch her hand, pushing her against a wall holding her hands over her head.

She struggles slightly but I am the strongest Jōnin in the village, and she knows it...

"You're asking me to put my career and reputation on the line, for the guy you dumped me to the curb for, you want me silence, you can earn it." I say leaning in and kissing her again as I hold both her arms above her head with a single arm.

My free hand moves down and strokes her cheek, she doesn't push me back this time, frozen in shock as I plunder her mouth.

Naruto won't be home for hours, and Himawari is keeping Boruto distracted for me... of course there's the ANBU around the building... who I brainwashed years ago.

Breaking the kiss she looks up at me in shock and betrayal, her lips already looked bruised from my rough kiss, moving slowly I let her hands go and move my hand to her top, undoing the buttons as she flinches, her hands moving to it briefly before they drop as she looks away...

"Do we have a deal? I want what he took from me, all you have to do is play along and his job will be safe..." I say as I slowly pull her shirt open exposing her large breasts clad in a plain bra. "Say the words Hinata, either agree or send me away..."

"I... we can't... do that... please, I... I'll use my hands? But I'm married, I can't sleep with someone else..." she offers not looking at me.

"Use your breasts and mouth and we'll have a deal." I say coldly placing my hands on her shoulders as I push her to her knees.

"I... okay..." she says as I pull out a Kunai, cutting her bra open.

"Say it." I order undoing my belt as I pull my shaft out, letting it hang just in front of her face.

"I'll... pleasure you with my breasts and mouth, if you don't tell anyone about Himawari's actions..." she says.

"You'll let me fuck those fat Hyuuga tits, and cum in your mouth, say it." I order grabbing her by the chin.

"I'll... let you f-fuck my f-fat H-Hyuuga tits... and c-cum in my m-mouth..." she repeats as I push my shaft against her quivering lips.

I love Hinata, but I love 'My' Hinata, who I stole from Naruto before Shippuden even began, this is Hinata 2 who gave birth to the little bastard that started this whole fucking show.

Closing her eyes she opens her mouth, taking my shaft into her warm wet mouth for the first time, the most I got out of her before was some under the top groping...

After she wets my shaft enough I pull it back, making her rise up a bit more as I slide my shaft in between her tits, I kept my Hinata at her Shippuden Look so she never got this big... I have Tsunade for that after all.

"Start moving, put those big tits to work whore." I say with a smirk, years of effort paying off as she slowly moves her hands up and grabs her tits, and moves them up and down as my shaft is swallowed by the marshmallowy prison.

"I'm... I'm not a whore..." she says quietly.

"Really? You aren't giving sexual favours in exchange for services? You aren't taking money but you are still whoring yourself out. Don't open that mouth unless it's to swallow my dick, I don't want to hear you." I say placing my hand on her chin, sliding my thumb into her mouth. "Suck it." I order as she closes her mouth, I can feel her tongue swirling around the invading digits.

Thrusting in time with her movements I smirk as I watch the tip of my shaft peak out from her breasts, moving my fingers from her mouth I force her head down so my shaft can touch her lips each time I thrust.

"Kiss it, next time you kiss that lucky bastard remember what your lips were up to." I say as my dick presses against her lips.

She obeys, laying a small kiss on the tip, as she does I pull back. When I thrust forwards again she doesn't need reminding as she kisses it again, her tongue flicking against the tip before it moves away...

After a few minutes I pull back, forcing her to lay on the floor as I mount her stomach, using my new position to fuck her fat tits, roughly groping them as I do, pulling and tugging on the nipples while I fuck them.

"I should have done this years ago. Get ready, I'm gonna come soon and I want to paint that face white. Open your mouth and look at my dick." I order as she obeys silently, remembering my words about staying quiet.

With a groan I cum, deliberately making it a massive load as it bursts forwards, the first burst lands directly in her mouth making her close her mouth in surprise, I don't mind though as the next hits her face, making her flinch.

Rope after rope of cum explodes from my shaft, coating her hair and face in seed. As I am about to finish, I pull back getting the rest on her tits.

Pulling out my phone I take a picture of her while she has her eyes closed, the shutter noise making her open her eyes in worry.

"That'll do for today, but keeping a secret is a long term thing. I'll be back for another Sensei-Parent conference soon enough, you don't mind... do you?" I ask with a smirk.

"I.. but... I..." she stutters before she sighs, some of the cum on her lips sliding into her mouth. "I understand... just... don't tell anyone about Himawari... or me..." she says as I walk away pulling my trousers back up.

**\- Hinata -**

She knew he cared for her, but she'd underestimated how much she had hurt him with her actions...

Kuro was a kind loving man, who cared about his friends and village... she couldn't imagine how angry and hurt he was for him to act like this. She'd hoped he would move on, maybe even to Hanabi, who had been crushing on him since she met him back when she was still a Genin.

But she should know how unpleasant unrequited love was, how long did she stare after Naruto while he chased Sakura? And he had been watching her for years... it was a wonder he was so friendly with Naruto, and so willing to help train their daughter, a clear reminder of what he lost...

Despite the cum covering her face, she could only blame herself for not seeing it, all the times she and Naruto had invited him around for dinner must have been a knife in the heart, leaving him hurting in silence...

She was a terrible friend...

**Authors Note : Fun fact, it's my Birthday! Or it was when I wrote this, I doubt I'll get to post this before midnight though since I have a lot left to write. (Update, it's 3.30am. I have to be up for work in a few hours. I have made a terrible mistake.)**

**Also... Big Chapter... I don't include the Jump Chains or the Himawari's sections in the Word Count so this one got kinda... ridiculous.**

**The True Form will finish off Overlord (only Goldo left) and the Second Form will start setting things up in HotD. Even at 1/3 strength he's still able to handle himself.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 30 : The Gamers Emporium**

**Perks Added**

**[Handy at Hand]**

**You have an knack for improvising solutions to problems.**

**This improvisation takes the form of fashioning barricades out of whatever is at hand, quickly identifying safe escape routes, and utilizing your surroundings to the fullest extent.**

**[Finesse]**

**Your bodily coordination is perfect, to the point that you can dodge bullets by the smallest of margins, if you're aware of them. With this perk, you have the grace and poise of an Olympic gymnast or world renowned dancer, no matter what form or figure you have. **

**[Maturity]**

**You've gained the uncanny ability to influence the emotional maturity of others. With just a few words or gestures, you can make them feel like a child, eager for parental authority and reassurance; a teenager, prone to emotional extremes and taking risks; or an adult, more composed and wielding perspective. Basically people act the age you treat them.**

**[Gun Show]**

**You are fit, sleek and toned, just what you need to survive in a chaotic apocalyptic world.**

**This perk improves your endurance, changing how you respond to exertion. You can move or work faster and harder the longer you've spent exerting yourself.**

**Gain a 1% Increase to Speed and Damage for every 1% SP you have missing.**

**As an added effect, you look good no matter how hard you've been exerting yourself. Better even.**

**Gain a 1% Increase to CHA for every 1% SP you have missing.**

**If your SP is below 50% gain the Entrancing Looks buff**

**[Improvised Weapon Mastery]**

**As a disaster survival expert, You're good at improvising weapons out of nearby materials. Broom sticks into Spears, pipes into clubs, etc.**

**In addition to that, you have a competent grasp of gun-smithing. This means you know how to maintain guns, and manufacture bullets, to make the tools that manufacture firearms and bullets, and what raw materials you need for all of the above.**

**Gained the ability to craft weapons out of resources found.**

**Items Added**

**[Glasses]**

**A Pair of Glasses that can take the form of any kind of Eyewear.**

**They will correct your vision, tuning it to perfect focal clarity at all natural distances. They can never break, scratch or be lost, appearing in your pocket if knocked loose. Finally, any grime or muck that gets on**

**the lenses immediately slides off.**

**[Silk Everything]**

**A wardrobe of incredibly comfortable, self repairing, damage resistant clothes.**

**[Keys to the Tank]**

**Can be used to summon the mount [The Tank]**

**A heavily armoured Oshkosh L-ATV, that cannot run out of fuel.**

**[_Them_ Survival Guide]**

**A Guide on how to survive a Zombie Apocalypse, or any other Horde-style opponent.**

**Calms the holder, banishing fear.**

**[_Them_ Defence Kit]**

**This sleek, incredibly tactical roll-away bag has everything you need to survive in the field, medically speaking. Inside is a constantly replenishing supply of ointments, clean bandages and sterile field surgical tools.**

**[Survivor] Class Added**

**[Soldier] Class Added.**

Dressed in a fine silk suit, with my glasses on I smirk as I walk through the soon to be undead filled streets. I haven't summoned my 'Tank' yet, it would attract much attention.

Three days, I have three days before this world goes to shit.

Which means I need to prepare. First I need a place to hunker down and build my Sanctuary, I've decided to find two places, one far more isolated and one in this city.

My Spirits are already searching for an uninhabited island I can take as my own... or one that is inhabited that I can clear out, like one with a low population that I can... evict.

I have my eyes on Sado Island, a population of 55kwill be no issue to eradicate if they get infected and it's close to Niigata which I can loot for resources.

My plan is that if they get infected I'll summon my Undead for a sweep and clear, wiping out every zombie on the island... and possibly any survivors who see to much. Then I can build my own little Island Paradise away from the chaos of the world. I've already sent spirits to scout it out and prepare for Translocation.

I've also sent them to a few other places, Military Bases, Banks, Fort Knox, the usual. The moment this all goes to shit I'm robbing the place, fuck Goldo and his little stash I'm going for the main prize. It'll take them a while to reach the other side of the ocean, but they'll get there eventually. They don't need sleep or rest, and they can move surprisingly fast for ghosts. There's also the Federal Reserve Vault in New York, and the Bank of England, I'm looting this world for all it has.

It's nice to have access to the Internet again... I'm... borrowing someone's smartphone for my googling, he won't be needing it any more, and they won't find his corpse any time soon. The police won't start investigating for a a day since he won't be reported missing immediately unless the corpse is found early, I haven't really hidden it well, I just possessed him and made him draw some money out of the bank, move to a nice abandoned location and then slit his own throat. Then I put his body in a unused Dumpster, it was locked with a padlock and looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks so he'll be fine until he starts to smell, but by then it'll be too late. He would have most likely died in a few days anyway, so it's no real problem.

I have seen some things that made me pause though. Most specifically a news report on a far too familiar company.

The Umbrella Corporation. The boogie-men of Resident Evil. The report itself was boring, nothing worth mentioning just some mentions on rising stocks but that's not the important point, the important part is that they exist at all.

That's one world crossover confirmed... sending more spirits I send them towards America, they'll hunt down the Resident Evil cast, hopefully. Racoon City exists so that's where I will start.

For my base in this City I like the look of the east police station, it needs some improvements obviously, but it will serve as a good forward base with a little work.

And now onto my next piece of preparation. Shido. The cult leader teacher.

I was just going to murder him and call it a day, but I think he can serve better with a little Evil Presence, I'll be... disposing of him when he's served his use but having him be close to the story will allow me to move unhindered, I'll keep a Spirit following him for now and wait till I see an opening to switch with it and crush his pathetic will.

One thing I want to know is how quickly will it spread? And where does it begin? Umbrellas Presence suggests Raccoon City will be Ground Zero, but that doesn't match up with Highschool of the Dead which says this will be city will be Ground Zero.

I suppose I can only wait and see for now.

As I'm moving down the street I pause, glancing at a store that draws my attention. There isn't anything out of the ordinary about the store front itself, just a regular looking shop but the name stands out to me.

'The Gamers Emporium.'

...The smaller sign saying 'Discounts to first time Gamers' makes me wander in its direction, frowning at the much smaller text.

'Yes, that means you Kuro.'

Cute.

Fine, consider me interested Game.

Entering the store I pause looking around the room,it looks like a regular Antiques shop... or it would if I couldn't recognise the items scattered around the store. Not to mention quite a few don't quite fit the posh antique look the store seems to be going for.

The deactivated 2B in a glass stand for instance looks very much out of place, what antiques store has androids for sale? And I can see a Lightsaber on a pillow at the other side of the room... the Master Ball occasionally shaking makes me back away from it slightly, I don't know who's in there but I don't think I want them coming out.

...Where's the shopkeeper? I'm not dumb enough to try robbing the Game, but I do want some answers.

Walking to the counter I spot a small note on it.

'Currently out for lunch, use the terminal to purchase items... prices non-negotiable.'

...That terminal wasn't there when I picked up the note.

Also, it's clearly Sci-fi, come on... at least stick with the theme of the shop... a magical tome would have been a better choice.

Watching the high-tech terminal vanish, immediately being replaced with a floating tome I pause... thanks.

It was killing my immersion.

Picking up the floating book, I open it up reading the first page.

It simply explains the Rules of the Emporium.

One, it can only be entered once per world. Once I leave the store will disappear and move to the next world, so if I want to purchase anything I need to do so now.

Two, Money is no good here. Each Item has a 'cost' but actual wealth will do nothing for me here. The cost is non-negotiable.

Flipping the page I read over the Items on offer.

**Cheat Gacha Token**

**Allows you to select the item you want from the Gacha, instead of leaving it to chance...**

**Cost – 5 Gacha Tokens**

Well that's great... or it would be if I hadn't spent al my Tokens immediately.

**The Most Popular Man in the Multiverse**

**Makes People in organisations desperate to recruit you into their organisations, or if that is impossible then they will attempt to ally you with them.**

**Warning, Desperate People do stupid things sometimes. This won't always be to your benefit, as Evil Organisations, or Evil Members of Neutral or Good Organisations may attempt methods such as Blackmail or Threats to force you into their organisation.**

**Makes people more likely to join any Organisation that you are the leader of.**

**Cost – Spin the Wheel of Misfortune...**

I can see why this would be useful, but also... the Wheel of Misfortune? That sounds problematic...

**Everything in the Wheel of Misfortune is something that can be dealt with in time, it's a temporary inconvenience for a permanent Perk.**

Fair enough, I do like permanent bonuses... something I'll have to think about I guess.

**Background Customisation**

**Allows you full customisation of your chosen background when it is selected during a Jump-chain, allowing you to alter it to your will.**

**Cost – In each of the worlds you have currently unlocked a random person will be marked for Death, you must kill those people. It will not be anyone you are connected to. Until you kill them you will suffer a de-buff halving your stats, at the moment each person killed would return 10% of your stats, the last person returning the rest...**

Ouch. That's three people I would need dead immediately. But it could be anyone, anywhere... but it could be very useful to be able to fully control my background... also the longer I wait to take this, the harder it'll be to complete the quest... I should be able to eliminate the person in this world and Overlord easily enough, but DxD could definitely be a problem, the power range there is scary. That being said if I wait till I'm stronger I could end up with a dozen targets instead of three...

Logically, I should take it now if I want it, which I do... fuck it. Three People are dying.

**Perk Added**

**[Background Customisation]**

**Quest Added**

**[Blood Perk]**

**You took the payment, now it's time to do the job...**

**Objective 1: Eliminate Valper Galilei**

**Objective 2: Eliminate Senator Drearius**

**Objective 3: Eliminate Souichiro Takagi**

...Okay, all things considered it could have been far worse. Honestly I was expecting someone like Great Red or Odin for DxD, but he was on the to-kill list anyway.

Do I have to do it myself? Or can I just arrange it?

**As long as it results in their death you can do it however you please.**

Excellent. I'm at 50% stats at the moment... and considering my Second Form was already at a third of my stats... that puts me down to a sixth of my full power in this world.

Not as bad as it could be, this world can be survived by mere humans, and a sixth of my power could still crush anyone in this world... unless there are some buffed bosses, but I plan on dealing with this Asap anyway.

My True Form has already taken lengths to deal with Drearius, and I will do the same to deal with Souichiro once I leave here.

I skim some more, mostly items that have a cost that's just too much for me, or just not worth the price. I'm not being invaded by an army of machines just to get 2B, I'll get her some other way, or I just won't get her at all.

**Companion Background Maker **

**Allows you to create a background for your companions in other worlds, allowing them to blend in easier with real documents to prove they are who you say they are. The backgrounds will be made true, Altering the History of the world you are creating the background in.  
Cannot explain away races foreign to the world you are in.**

**Cost – A Special Invasion will occur at one of your Domains soon.**

...Again, being able to explain away my companions has some major benefits, in this world it's no real use... but in any modern or sci-fi world, it could be a major boon in letting my use my companions without getting people like Nick Fury breathing down my neck because I'm surrounded by people who shouldn't exist.

But a special invasion? What the hell does that mean?

**It would be a high-level Invasion lead by someone from a unvisited world.**

**Every Penalty is Designed to be something you can handle, but not with ease. Impossible Quests are bad game design.**

I'll take your word for it... fine, bring it on... I need to deal with my lowered stats immediately... but I can't leave here and come back, and I don't trust this place to keep the same stock each time.

**Good instincts, the stock is randomised every world. It could still be there... or it could just not be.**

So, I'll take it. I can rely on my Summons and Followers if it becomes too much for me I suppose.

**Perk Added**

**[Companion Background Maker]**

Moving on.

**Companion Alignment Suppressor **

**Companions aren't always going to agree with you, Heroes won't want to help villains and Villains won't want to be made act like do-gooders... that's where this comes in.**

**This Perk prevents Companions from disobeying or betraying you due to your actions... they won't Approve of your actions if they are against the Companions code but they won't Oppose them either.**

**Does not prevent Affection and Reputation Loss from actions.**

**Cost – Hated Enemy Penalty**

**Hated Enemy**

**Someone somewhere despises you, you don't know who they are, or what world they are from but they know you. They'll obsessively try and counter you, no matter what you are doing. They will be able to see though any forms always recognising you, and they will always know where you are. They cannot be more than 35% stronger than you.**

**Defeat them to stop their efforts.**

Fuck it, guess I'm dealing with a bunch of issues soon. I want that, and if that means someone decides to target me, fine. I'll end up with enemies anyway, might as well benefit from it. Lets go.

**Perk Added**

**[Companion Alignment Suppressor]**

**Quest Added**

**[Hated Enemy]**

**Objective: Track down who has started working against you and eliminate them.**

**\- DxD (Moments after Kuro returns) -**

He had taken everything from him.

And for what? Who even was he? Just some human with a strange form of magic.

His Reputation was in tatters, his family in pieces, his Peerage taken and his Fiancée stolen... he was a laughing stock, and Kuro? He was the most popular man in the Underworld, he had fan girls, Satans wanting his attention, Fallen and Youkai throwing rewards at his feet. It was pathetic... he was just a human.

He had to do something, anything.

The 'Necromancer of Kuoh' would learn to fear the name Riser Phenex, he'd get his Peerage back, rescue his mother and sister, and show Rias her place...

But he couldn't do it alone...

**\- Kuro (Second Form) -**

For this one I'll have to wait and keep an eye out for any attacks or signs of sabotage, I can't do anything till I know who I am hunting.

And moving on again.

**Soulbound Bets**

**Any Bets made with you are Soulbound, forcing all participants to follow through with their bets, unable to try and worm out of it no matter what their personality is like. **

**Warning! All Participants includes you...**

**Cost – None, it can hinder as much as it helps...**

Why wouldn't I accept? All I have to do is not make stupid bets I can't afford to pay, that's gambling 101, never bet what you can't afford to lose. Anyone who doesn't know that is clearly a fool amongst fools.

Besides... it doesn't say I can't cheat.

**Perk Added**

**[Soulbound Bets]**

**Interdimensional Assignments**

**Allows you to send those who serve you on Assignments to worlds you yourself cannot yet travel to. However you cannot have them change the 'Main Plot-line' or do anything to affect the 'Main Cast' of that world.**

**Cost – Interdimensional War: A group from another world will be given the task of eliminating you, and the ability to travel to your Worlds. They cannot be targetted by your Servants and will not stop until you have eliminated each 'Legendary unit' of their organisation. The Legendary units will lead each attempt to defeat you. The Organisation will not be more powerful than you can handle, but still be difficult to fully defeat.**

I'm just going to be swarmed by enemies aren't I? I know it's just a bad idea, but I want this as well. If I had my full strength I would be less worried, but at half strength I don't really want to deal with a constant wave of enemies...

That being said, I do want the power to send people into worlds ahead of me, and the game says it would be doable... am I really going to miss out on a potentially great reward just so I can play on easy mode? No risk, no reward I suppose, let's do it.

**Perk Added**

**[Interdimensional Assignments]**

**Quest Added**

**[The Interdimensional War]**

**Objective: Defeat every Legendary Member of the 'Assassins Brotherhood'**

...shit. It could be worse, I suppose but thinking about it the Assassins are a major pain, I doubt they have the powers to truly kill me, but what they can do is what they do best. Cause rebellions and weaken my empire.

The Assassins aren't going to play fair, it's kinda in the name. They'll work in the shadows to counter me, trying to make my Domains turn on me, like Ezio did so many times, they'll play games in the shadows to cause me problems and they are very good at recruiting people.

If I leave them long enough they'll make hideouts and start recruiting people into their group, increasing my problems.

What even counts as a Legendary unit? The playable characters? The Leaders? Until I can confirm it I will just assume that it means the playable characters...

...How many Assassins Creed games are there now? Too many, I stopped paying attention after Black Flag, I played some of the others, like the London based one since it was cool to play in my own...

Huh, I'm English? That's... good to know I guess?

As I was saying, I stopped really follow the series after Black Flag, so I didn't play the French one, or the Egyptian and Greek one...

I need to increase my surveillance of my Domains... Assassins work best ini the shadows, time to drag them into the spotlight.

And moving on again, I can deal with Assassins later.

**They're your Number One Fan...**

**Any group that you have high Reputation with will produce 'Groupies'.**

**These people will obsess over you and your life. Different Groupies will act different ways, some will simply admire from afar, others will take to stalking, it depends on their personality... Groupies can be useful, if you know how to utilise them.**

**The higher the Reputation the more Groupies the group will create, and the more fanatical they will be...**

**Cost – Must take the Yandere Lure Perk at the same time.**

**Yandere Lure**

**You draw Yandere's to you like a moth to a flame, expect stalking and creepy love letters from now on... Yandere's don't handle being ignored well, so you should deal with them one way or another before they take matters into their own hands. Better avoid that Nice Boat...**

Am I smart enough to not stick my dick in a Yandere?

…

…I am a lustful man. And I like getting relationship rewards, so realistically... no, no I am not. Some of my biggest fictional crushes were Harley Quinn, who is basically a Yandere, and Yuno Gasai... who is The Yandere. This... look I highly doubt I'm going to get killed by a stalker, and I can use the Game's Relationship System to track them and keep an eye on them just in case. Honestly it'd probably just help with getting them maxed out, which would remove the problem since at maxed Affection and Obedience I can keep them from acting out.

And having Groupies can be helpful, having a horde of fans sounds troublesome for my privacy, but it also means I'll have a lot of potential pawns to play with...

**Perks Added**

**[They're your Number One Fan...]**

**[Yandere Lure]**

Will I regret it? Maybe, I don't know. But having the Perks be time-limited, becoming unavailable for who knows how long when I leave this store is making me anxious to take everything I want immediately...

Oh for fucks sake. It's my Greed. Of course it is, why else would I be taking so many challenges? Damn it, I thought I had it under control.

**Heroes Reward**

**When you act the part of the hero, people will believe it necessary to give you the 'Heroes Reward'. If the deed affects an area like a town or a specific group, it could be any woman from that group. If it affects a single person it will be that person, or if they are male it will be a woman connected to them, Their Mother, Sister, Childhood Friend, Girlfriend, Etc.**

**The importance of the deed will affect the reward, helping a lady carry her groceries will get you a kiss on the cheek, maybe a but more if it was a long walk, but nothing more. Saving a Kingdom will get you the Princess's hand in marriage... if there isn't a princess then you'll just have to take the Queen instead, the King will understand...**

**Cost – Over the next month you must do 31 good deed without accepting a reward. If you fail to do your good deeds in 31 days you will be approached by someone wanting you assistance, and you will be incapable of refusing no matter the request. Maybe they'll want help finding a missing child, maybe they'll be a beggar wanting change, or maybe they'll be a party of Heroes of to slay the Level 20,000 Demon God, who knows? Best not to take that chance. For each Good Deed you didn't do you will be given another mandatory request.**

31 Good deeds, that's easy right? I can smash through that fast, and I can save people from zombies and refuse want rewards offered right? That makes this one easy to deal with. The Penalty sounds bad but I can avoid it easily enough. A Good Deed a day is nothing.

And this seems like it would make Affection Rise quicker as well, and that's wonderful.

I'll take it.

**Perk Added**

**[Heroes Reward]**

**Quest Added**

**[A Good Deed a day keeps the Demon God away.]**

**Objective: Do 31 Good Deeds [00/31]**

And with that I think I am done. Or I will be after I decide whether I want to spin the wheel of misfortune and get that Recruitment Perk. It would let me charge a lot for just being an ally with different groups, and extort a fortune to actually join any group. Plus, better recruitment is always good. I can handle people trying to blackmail or threaten me, if they do I'll just kill them and their organisation after all, but the Wheel of Misfortune sounds like a pain.

…All my logic says don't do it. But the Gamer in me says spin that Wheel and see where it lands. The Game said it could be dealt with and I don't think it's lying.

Fuck it, let's go. Temporary problem for a permanent upgrade.

**Perk Added**

**[The Most Popular Man in the Multiverse]**

**Penalty Added**

**Class Changed to EXP DRAIN.**

**Class cannot be changed until EXP DRAIN is maxed.**

Ouch... EXP Drain has 100 levels to it, and I can't level any other classes until I max this one out, obviously it has no skills or stats, it's just there to eat my experience.

It's fine, it's fine... all things considered this is a pretty light 'Misfortune', and I can deal with it quickly enough I just have to level up a lot.

Looking around the store one more time I put the tome down, my 'shopping' done for now, I guess I'll see this place again in the next world?

...Why would a Game Shopkeeper be out for lunch?

Whatever, I have things to do.

Not least of which is to eliminate the target in this world, then I'm going to do some preparation for the Apocalypse, gathering food and other resources. I'm not paying obviously, so tonight it's back to my roots... robbing stores.

There is something amusing about me, a Powerful Dark Lord, robbing supermarkets.

Heading to my motel room, paid with cash drawn from my unfortunate victims bank account, I didn't draw out everything because that is a quick way to raise alarms in this modern setting. Banks notice when accounts are drained so I only took enough to pay for my cheap motel for three days.

Cash won't be any use in this world soon enough, and I'm not sure about using money from one world in another, at least not notes anyway, seems like a good way to all kinds of negative attention.

Laying down on the bed I send my consciousness out as I set off, flying in the direction of the Takagi Estate, thank you google maps, I almost feel bad since this is the father of one of the main cast... that being said he is in between me and my full power so he has to die.

Fortunately that is very very easy... he has body-guards, with guns, who have no way of stopping me from just possessing them...

Heading through the walls I smirk as I see him being followed by two men in black suits, both with handguns. Flying down I easily suppress the will of the guard, my INT far surpassing his.

Letting them take a few steps forwards while I trail behind I quickly draw the handgun, pointing it at his back as I pull the trigger...

Oh right, the safety.

"Put the gun down!" the other guard says drawing his own as I turn the safety off aiming again.

"No... Souichiro... I quit." I say pulling the trigger as the large man rushes me, he's a big one... but he's still human and humans don't survive when you put a bullet between their eyes.

As the other man opens fire with a yell I feel the bullets tear through the body, not wanting to leave any evidence that he wasn't in control I turn the gun on 'Myself', putting the gun to my head as I pull the trigger, immediately banishing my spirit out of the body as it falls to the floor.

And that is 10% of my stats recovered...

Now, I have some preparations to do... I have a lot of late night 'shopping' to get ready for.

**\- Kuro (True Form) - **

Senator Drearius lives in a villa outside the stupidly named Empire City.

Well, that makes things easier, I don't even have to invade the Empires Capital to get rid of him. And I already have an Agent in the Empire to do it for me.

Sending an order to Kushimaru I have him set off on his magical adventure, right into the Empire Heartlands. He's lurking around the Everlight Jungle at the moment, occasionally wiping out small patrols of Imperial troops. He'll infiltrate the Villa, assassinate the Senator and be gone before anyone knows he is there.

In and out, nice and quick... almost like he is a Shinobi or something.

**Warning! Legendary Units have entered the world! **

**Units: Jacob Frye, Evie Frye, Lydia Frye, Jayadeep Mir, Jack the Ripper**

Already? Also, who the fuck is Jayadeep? Wait, is that Henry? I vaguely remember there being an Indian guy with an fake English name, but I can't remember what his real name was...

If it is he's going to stand out like a sore thumb. An Indian in this almost completely white world? Except Jewel, Archie and Inferna the only other coloured people are the Raiders I guess, they are from a desert region. Anywhere but the Ruborian Desert and he'll stand out, making him easy to find... is what I would be thinking if he wasn't a Legendary Assassin, hiding in plain sight is kinda their thing.

The Fryes are annoying, but Jack the Ripper is the most unbalanced out of them, he's the one most likely to just rampage through my Domains...

First things first, I'm doubling my Spirits, I want them everywhere.

Secondly... if I was an Assassin trying to bring me down... where would I start? They will try and turn my people against me, it's kinda their thing, and that means either Spree, the Halfling Village, the Elven Village or Heavens Peak. Unlike my other enemies they're 'Good Guys', they aren't going to go around killing off the villagers or destroying the building, and they can't blend in at the Elven and Halfling Village.

So it's either Spree, or Heavens Peak... Spree is small, and that makes it hard for new people to go unnoticed, it's also full of my guards... but I didn't have the money to add Guards to Heavens Peak.

So that's where they would start. No Lord or High-Ranking Leader, no Guards, Big Population... it's an easy starting point for them. So I need to counter that... but how?

I don't have the money to fill it with guards, and realistically what would guards do against assassins? Even if they got found then the Assassins would just kill them.

I need two things... one, I need someone to rule Heavens Peak, maybe even more than I need a Lord Spree, and I need someone to keep an eye on Heavens Peaks peasants...

Fortunate that I already have a spy in my organisation, isn't it?

Sending for some of my people I lean back in my throne, waiting.

"You called for us, Lord Kuro?" Mata asks as she and Rose approach my throne.

"I have a new assignment for you both. A new group calling themselves the Assassins Brotherhood have started acting against us, Rose, I want you to increase your Spy Network and try and find them... Mata, I want you to take over the Halfway to Heaven Inn in Heavens Peak, you're good at going unnoticed, the Assassins specialise in causing rebellions, recruiting commoners to their order, I want you to keep a close eye on the peasants of Heavens Peak, if they start grumbling about me I want to know about it before it can become a full blown rebellion." I order as Rose narrows her eyes.

"Rebellions... I hate rebellions, this side of the world is finally almost calm and orderly... I won't let some idiots plunge it back into chaos." she says with a scowl. "I'll find these fools." she promises as I smile at her.

"So, back to spying? Easy enough, is there anything I should look out for?" Mata asks.

"There are five of them, Jacob, Evie and Lydia Frye, Jayadeep Mir who might be going by Henry, he's an Indian so he should stand out, and Jack the Ripper, a serial killer, watch for particularly gruesome murders, he's a messy one." I say with a sigh.

I spend some more time going over everything I know about the Assassins with them, before they leave to get to work.

Now I just need a new lord of Heavens Peak to take Williams place...

And I know exactly who I can get to do it.

**\- Arthur Pendragon -**

His new lord was an odd one, he wasn't even aware that other worlds existed, and yet here he was... ruling a city in the name of Lord Kuro.

When he offered his life for his sisters he had expected to be little more than a mercenary, but this was pretty good.

Time wasn't moving in their world, so he wasn't missing anything, and as a Pendragon he had been taught how to lead, he could handle this with ease.

He didn't know much about these... Assassins, but he would repay his debt to Kuro and halt their little shadow war before they could become a real threat.

He owed Kuro that much.

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

I could have gone full dictator and really brought an iron fist down on Heavens Peak, but I remember at least this much from the games.

The Templars tried that, and every time it ended in failure. The crueller the rulers were, the easier things ended up being for the Assassins.

Arthur is a Noble, Intelligent man. He'll be kind but firm with his people, and having the peasants be satisfied under his rule takes away from the people the Assassins can recruit into their war.

...I need more people who specialise in fighting in the shadows, I have plenty of Warriors, but I need more Rogues.

Still, my newly summoned Spirits are heading off to each Domain, if they show up, I'll know. I also have them circling the Tower, no-one is parkouring their way into my home.

This is my first Subtle War, it'll be good practice for the future. That's basically Gaming 101, learn a mechanic and master it, so you can use it to your benefit later on.

The Assassins might think they're a threat, but they're just a tutorial.

First I need to increase my defences everywhere, and put every one on their guard.

It's summoning time again. Another Fate Summon could help me here if I utilise them properly. And I have so many to choose from... but really there is only one true choice.

They brought Jack the Ripper to fight me, and I'll counter it by doing the same.

**\- Evie Frye - **

She wasn't sure about this plan, splitting up seemed like a bad idea in a world they knew little about. But the others had convinced her of the necessity, they would all split up and gather intel on their newest foe, The Overlord Kuro.

The Assassins fought for Freedom, and if he wasn't stopped countless worlds would be conquered and enslaved by the man hiding in his tower. Including her own. They had to stop him now, before he managed to fully conquer this world. The longer it took the more powerful he would become, and the harder it would be to deal with him.

Jacob and Jack would go to Heavens Peak (and she definitely wasn't happy to see Jack alive again, but they needed all the help they could get, and Jacob would keep him on a tight leash), she was handling the village of Spree, and Jayadeep was going to see if the Overlord's hold on his Raiders could be broken, and Lydia was trying to see just how difficult it would be to infiltrate the two non-human villages, something she was pretty sure the Assassins had never dealt with before.

...She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her Grand-niece was working with her, neither her or Jacob had even had children yet. But after all the mess with the Pieces of Eden, and meeting so many Assassins from so many time periods she supposed it wasn't that weird.

Meeting people like Altair, Ezio and Edward Kenway was mind-blowing, true legends in the flesh.

She wished she had longer to speak with them, but the method they had to enter other worlds was not fully under their control, and her group had been the first chosen by the being that was sending them after the Overlord.

The city walls were tall, and impressive... but they wouldn't stop her. She had climbed taller, but that wasn't the problem here... the problem was when she used her Eagle Vision, staring at the spectral figures floating around the walls. Ghosts. The Overlord was using ghosts as guards, and they didn't rest as they flew around the walls watching for any intruders. That along with the constantly manned watch towers were a major concern.

She'd already marked someone as problematic, a spear-man with blue hair and a glowing red spear. She'd seen him casually jump the massive stone wall instead of walking through the gate, he was incredibly powerful, but fortunately he wasn't that observant, it would have been unpleasant if she'd been spotted hiding in the forest.

If she was spotted, and it became a fight then she had no doubt the beast-like man would crush her in a fair fight, but then... she didn't fight fair did she? Even if she could get close enough without him noticing she wasn't sure her hidden blade was up to the task of taking him down, and she wasn't about to lose her life testing it.

It was a small village... and in these kinds of places strangers like her stood out like a sore thumb, everyone knew everyone, and everyone would know that she didn't belong.

Even this late at night there was still guards patrolling, she'd counted thirty guards, and they never seemed to stop or rest... or eat for that matter. She had been watching the Village from a distance, usually in tall trees, for an entire day, and the guards hadn't stopped once.

She had gotten a idea of the guard patterns, but she wasn't quite sure how to approach it in a way that wouldn't result in the enslaved spirits of the dead spotting her... They didn't seem to follow any patterns, some just floated in spots she'd marked as possible entry locations, never moving from their station, others flew around changing directions at random as they flew around chaotically.

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she spun around her blade drawn as she ran her eyes over the forest they were in...

She knew their was a group of bandits hiding in the Forest, but they reluctantly decided to ignore them since she suspected that they were the Overlord's men, and attacking them would give her presence away... she'd sworn to come back when she could and take them out, freeing the girl the leader kept as a pet, but she couldn't risk her mission for a single person, no matter how bad it made her feel. The Bandits were a long way from here, and they weren't exactly subtle. They couldn't sneak up on an Assassin.

She frowned at the mist that had appeared, she hadn't thought anything of it at the time, even seeing it as a boon to hide her better...

But now... now she was feeling... hunted. Like a rabbit being watched by a hungry wolf...

She spotted her hunter quickly, hesitating to attack at the sight of her opponent.

A child. She was being hunted by a child? A child in a thong? With Daggers?

What?

The white-haired child tilted her head to the side in an almost innocent way before she spun the daggers in her hands, leaping forwards at unnatural speeds, despite her years of training her body was far too slow to bring her own blade to parry the daggers as they stabbed into her chest, the girls eye lit up as her blood burst out and landed on the childs barely covered body.

She tried to move her own blade to get the girl off her, but the girl was unnaturally fast, before she could lift her hands the tiny killer stabbed a dagger into her wrist pinning it to the ground as she held in a scream from the pain.

With the other blade the girl simply slit her exposed throat with a small smile as she watched the blood pour from the wound, covering her chest.

"...It's time to go. Mommy wants to see you." the child said in a innocent voice as she climbed off Evie, showed baffling strength by grabbing one of her legs and dragging it behind her.

Her vision darkened as her body started to give out.

Even as she died her mind was racing until the very end, wants to see her? Had the child misunderstood her orders from this 'Mommy'? She wasn't going to be in any state to meet anyone...

**\- Jacob Frye -**

Listening to the 'Lord of Heavens Peak' denounce them, warning the people of Heavens Peak of the evil Assassins, something that their name really doesn't help with, he frowns.

The Overlord was acting fast, and clearly knew they were here.

"Fortunately, the Overlord takes the safety of his people seriously. He has already taken steps to remove the threat. The Assassins sent five of their leaders to threaten and manipulate us... but fear not, our Lord has already captured one of them." Arthur continued calmly.

Wait... what? He could here Jack chuckling darkly at his side.

"The Assassin Evie Frye has been captured in their attempts to sabotage the defences of the Village of Spree, and imprisoned in the Overlord's Tower. Once they have been interrogated on the location of their partners in crime, they will be executed removing the threat to you all." the man continued as his eyes widened.

"Well... that's an obvious trap. The question is are you dumb enough to trigger it anyway? If you don't your sister will die... slowly no doubt... but if you do you'll join them. So tell me, Master Assassin... what are you going to do?" Jack asked mockingly as they joined the crowds dispersing, leaving the area quickly.

"We need to get back to our hideout, stop talking until than." he ordered his mind racing, Jack wasn't even trying to hide his cold amusement at Evie's capture, chuckling to himself as they walked, but then Evie killed him before all this so he could see why he wouldn't care.

He should have listened when Evie suggested they stay as a group... first he needed to send a message to Jayadeep and Lydia and meet up with them quickly so they wouldn't be picked off one by one, then they had a Tower to break into.

He needed information... as much as he could gather before he headed towards that Tower, and the best place to get information? The Bar, where people were drunk and talkative.

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

...Jack really doesn't know the meaning of restraint.

I'm a Necromancer who deals in corpses, but even I had to pause at the mutilated corpse she brought to me with a proud smile.

Where did she put her internal organs? Cause she didn't bring them with the rest of the body... you know what? I'm just going to pretend I can't see the human heart she's hiding behind her back.

Patting her on the head I grin as she beams at me, so proud of her work.

"You did great Jack, Why don't you leave me with our guest for now... it's my turn to do some work. Go spend some time with Serena while I work." I say getting a smile from her, she's easily pleased.

"Yes, Mommy." she says leaving quickly... Mommy... that's weird as fuck, but if letting call me that is what it takes to keep the infamous killer nice, happy and obedient she can call me whatever she wants.

If it gets me a powerful assassin she can call me Santa Claus for all I care.

Her affection started at 40, and her obedience at 80, and I don't feel like doing anything to ruin that. So I guess I'm a mother now.

I got lucky, I hadn't realised that they would be able to see the spirits with Eagle Vision, but fortunately I was inspecting each of my Domains from my Throne and noticed her lurking in the forest, after that I just sent my new summon Jack the Ripper to do the rest.

I've spent a long time today training her up, all the way to Champion Level 80, she is a Five Star so she started at Tier Three anyway, and getting her to be a badass killer is going to pay off in the future, hell it's already paying off now.

I also got myself up to Level 48 of the EXP Drain penalty class, so I'm making progress on getting rid of that.

Casting restore corpse on her I spend a moment stripping her down and chaining her up in the prison cell, spending a moment trying to work out how the Hidden Blade comes off before I cast True Resurrection on her.

"Wakey wakey, Miss Frye." I say as she quickly comes to, looking around as she takes her situation in.

"Kuro... the Overlord. I was..." she starts with a frown.

"Dead? Yes you were. Fortunately that's not something that can stop me. I'll ask you once, just for the sake of propriety, where are the other Assassins?" I ask calmly.

"Resurrection... Surely you realise that I'm not going to betray my Order?" she asks after a moment with a deadpan look making me sigh.

"I know, but I wanted to give you the option first. It's only polite... I actually have quite a lot of respect for your organisation, so I thought I'd give you a chance to avoid the unnecessary torture and suffering." I say calmly.

It's even the truth, how many hours did I spend playing as Ezio and Altair? Living through the lives of Edward Kenway and the Fryes? I don't think any one who likes the Assassins Creed series could dislike the assassins.

But they are still attacking me. And that is unforgivable.

"Do your worst. Assassins are trained to resist torture... of all kinds." she says looking down at her naked body for a brief moment, yeah a woman waking up naked and in chains in a Dark Lords dungeon isn't exactly subtle...

"I'm sure you are. That being said... I have other things to do tonight, so I'll leave you in the hands of my lovely assistant. Velvet, you can come in now." I say as my Mistress walks in with a cruel smirk on her face. "Try not to kill her, it's annoying to have to resurrect the same person twice... other than that? Go wild. Healing Potions are in the cupboard outside, the tools are in the closet, and the Death Knights will watch her cell and eliminate her if she tries to escape." I say as she gives me a kiss on the cheek as she plays with a small decorated knife.

I have something else to do...

I want their to be a constant threat, and mere bandits won't cut it. But what I do have is the Goblin Attack Force summon, each use summons ten goblins with armour and basic weapons...

Wouldn't having a couple of hundred goblins lurking in the forests give people pause to leave the safety of my Domains?

I'm going to make them build a small camp in the Evernight forest, and commit occasional raids on the surrounding areas, and then I'm going to start summoning the Gravekeeper's in force, I'll spawn the Necrovalley in the Ruborian Desert, and make an army of Gravekeeper's to defend it.

Heading through to the Raider Camp I head off into the desert back to where the Dungeon was.

At the moment, I am weaker than I should be, and as more and more threats reveal themselves it's become clear that I haven't been proactive enough in ensuring the safety of my lands.

I can summon the Oracle, and have him basically secure the Ruborian Desert, it'll be their duty to protect the Desert Region from incursions from now on.

Summoning Necrovalley returns the temple I first fought the Gravekeeper's in, and now it's time to fill it. First I make a new Tower Gate inside the Temple for ease of travel, and summon the Shaman from the tower back to her temple.

The Temple has a 'Master Bedroom' that's fit for a Pharaoh, to be exact it was made for the Pharaoh Atem, and now it's mine if I choose to use it.

Next, all the unique Summons. The Oracle Himself, the Visionary, the Heretic, the Chief, the Supernaturalist, the Spiritualist, the Priestess, the Spy and the Nobleman.

All appear before me one by one.

"Hmm, as I said, the result of our battle mattered little. I take it you have summoned us for a reason, My Pharaoh?" the Oracle says rising with a calm look on his face.

"I have, my Domain has a bad habit of coming under attack, and I needed forces. I'm assigning you all to defend this desert region from outside incursions from now on." I respond as I start summoning the non-unique summons, ignoring the chatter as the Shaman and Oracle get them into line quickly.

Twenty Guards, Cannonholders and Spear Soldiers. Ten Commandants, Ambushers, Assailants, Vassals and Watchers. Five Curse, Headsmen, Recruiters and Descendants.

Admittedly this puts me at 140 of my 171 total Commander summons, but I think once I max it my limit will be massively expanded, so it's fine. Unique Summons don't seem to add to my total, so I can keep summoning as long as I get more Uniques anyway... And my CHA is slowly increasing so that also increases my limits.

"So, our job is simply to deal with intruders in the Desert? A simple task, it will be done My Pharaoh." he says with a bow. He's as calm as ever, even after his death at my hands.

"Excellent. If you require more forces let me know, I want my defences to be impenetrable." I say calmly getting another bow.

**Ruborian Raider Camp Domain changed to Ruborian Desert Domain.**

I can't help but notice that the Priestess is glaring at me, but I have her leaders obeying me and she isn't strong enough to be a threat, so I'll leave her for now. The Shaman seems to have noticed as well, judging by the scolding look in her eyes, the Priestess notices and quickly looks away.

I think someone is bitter I killed them. No idea why, I brought them back...

Now, it's off to build a Goblin Horde in the forest. An Overlord's work is never done...

**\- Kushimaru Kuriarare - **

Moving over the wall easily he landed in the estates grounds, silently eliminating a pair of patrolling guards with deadly precision as he passed them, leaping up and running up the wall as he climbed onto a balcony entering the unsecured door.

If he wasn't a mindless slave he'd be disgusted by the lack of security in this place.

Moving through the estate quickly he encountered no resistance, all the guards on the lower levels guarding the ground floor doors naively. Hearing the sound of his target he moved to the still unguarded bedroom, hearing shouting coming from within.

"Don't make excuses Drearius, what possible excuse could you have for this harlot being in our bedchambers?" a harpy like voice screamed as he paused for a moment.

"Err... It was witchcraft? She must have enchanted me! Yes, that's it, she's a Witch! Summon the guards and we can have the Sentinels take her away!" his targets voice called out.

"You don't actually think that anyone is going to buy that... right?" a amused sounding female voice said... not a target.

"Yes, that's it... you won't get away with this Witch, your evil ends here! GUARDS!" the harpy shouted making him move into action, opening the door and lunging in as he stabbed Nuibari through the screaming harpy, before he Body Flickered behind his target, separating his head from his body in one swift swing.

Turning to the last person in the room he paused... she wasn't a target, but she was a witness.

"Hey there, dangerous... I don't suppose you'd mind getting me out of here? I've gotta feeling that I shouldn't stay here any more... the Empires getting pretty dangerous... I'll make it worth your while..." she said with a sultry smirk.

If he still had his emotions she'd be raped, and then killed.

Feeling his master take control of his body he let go, his mind going dormant.

**\- Juno -**

Well this had been an interesting night... it'd be a good story to tell if she didn't get killed, and more importantly didn't get framed for all this. The Empire was not a good place to be right now with people dropping dead left, right and centre.

"Juno, said to be the most beautiful in the Empire. I can't say I was expecting to see you here." he said, sounding amused.

"You know about me?" she asked with a smirk, panicking internally... depending on what he had heard could change this encounter a lot. "But I'm afraid I don't know anything about you..." she said sitting down on the bed as she crossed her legs, giving him an eyeful in the process.

"Kushimaru here is irrelevant, he's just a mindless assassin in my service. I however, am the Overlord Kuro. Ruler of almost everything on the other side of the mountain range, and soon to be this side as well... it's a pleasure to meet you, you are on my list after all." he said in amusement.

Ahh... the infamous Overlord. The Boogeyman of the Empire... this could be very, very bad... or it could be wonderful.

"I didn't know I was in the presence of Royalty, your Darkness... I'm afraid I don't know the proper protocol of how to speak to a Dark Ruler..." she said hiding her worries behind a smile, she was on his 'List'? Again, that could be very bad... but it could be good as well.

If it was a hit-list, and she'd wronged him in some way then she was in trouble... but he didn't see particularly angry with her, but then again, maybe he was the kind of guy to kill with a smile.

"Mostly it's a lot of kneeling and ass-kissing as they beg for their lives. But that's not necessary for you." he said with the same lazy amusement. Not Necessary because she didn't need to beg, or because it wouldn't change anything?

"So, your Darkness... your List? I wasn't aware that you even knew I existed, let alone had taken notice of me." she said hiding her growing panic.

"My list of people worth my time. This world is full of empty headed fools, most of them I conquer, the rest I kill. You however are not empty-headed are you? A beauty who specialises in manipulation, I have a place by my side for someone like that..." he says making her calm.

"Hmm... I think my time here is reaching it's end anyway, with how things are going I think it's time for me to find a home safer than the Empire... and being a Mistress to the Ruler of the World is certainly a promotion... well then, whisk me away to your Dark Tower, oh Evil One." she said getting up as he laughed slightly.

"I'll let Kushimaru handle the carrying, I was in the middle of something anyway... see you soon..." he said before the body went slack, immediately straightening up as the masked man grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder, not exactly luxury travel but she supposed it would do...

As they were suddenly moving, the man simply leaping out of a window as he jumped a inhuman distance, she mourned that she hadn't had a chance to rob Drearius before they left.

All that work getting the sleeping drugs into his drink... wasted. The dumb wife interrupted before he could drink it... it was an old trick, get some idiot noble to take her home, get him drunk and drugged, then when he falls asleep just rob everything. If you were good enough at it like she was you could lead them along without ever letting them even touch her, and they were always too embarrassed the next morning to call her out on it, after all... they'd have to admit to their wives that they took her home in the first place... a lose-lose situation.

Watching the Empire fly by below her she had to reconsider... this was actually fairly fun.

Goodbye Empire, she was moving onto bigger and better things...

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

With a new army of Goblins lurking in the wilds my work is done for the day.

I was going to call Velvet into my bed tonight... but she's... occupied. She's having a fun time with Evie, Evie is enjoying their games far less but that's the penalty of being my enemy.

Juno has been assigned a room, and she invited me to spend the night... but I decide when I fuck, not anyone else. So she can wait.

After a moment it hits me... why the fuck did I never fuck Rias?

Because of Sirzechs? The fuck is she going to do to me? She'd have to get to my Phylactery and she can't travel to other worlds, I don't have to fear her any more.

Sending a maid to call for her I lay on the bed in wait, to my great lack of surprise she appears almost immediately... judging from how long it would take the maid to reach Rias's room, Rias must have literally ran at inhuman speeds to get here so quickly.

"You called for me, Kuro?" she asks, wearing only a skimpy pair of red lace underwear... was she already wearing that? I know she sleeps naked so she must have put them on afterwards... just how fast did she run here?

"I did... did you know that Sirzechs has ordered me not to have sex with you?" I ask making her scowl.

"I suspected... just ignore the idiot. Mother and Grayfia can handle her, even with her power." she says as she approaches me, climbing into my lap. "Besides... if she becomes a major threat we can just not go back until you're strong enough to deal with her, she doesn't get to control my life... I and I alone decide what I do with my life... and I want this, so fuck Sirzechs, maybe literally if you use your normal way of solving your problems..." she says with a giggle as she pulls her bra off, tossing it over to the side.

"...I do solve a lot of problems with my dick. Probably make just as many the same way. Time to make one more." I say with a smirk as I kiss her.

Sirzechs can suck my dick. Her mother and wife already have.

Unequipping my boxers I grin as she grinds herself against me, the silk of her panties the only thing preventing me from penetrating her.

Before I can reach down and move them she beats me to the punch, the tiniest amount of Destruction magic disintegrating them as she smile impishly at me.

"I can't let someone who isn't even a Devil be better at me at my own family magic... I've been practising." she giggles, making small bolts of red power jump between her fingers before she kisses me again, the power dispersing.

I know she's stronger than Canon with the training, but I'm actually impressed... unlike me she doesn't have Game Logic to help her.

I feel her press her wet slit against the tip of my shaft before I determined look appears on her face... dropping down she takes into her to the hilt in one movement, letting out a loud moan as she does...

Immediately she starts riding me, showing no pain or discomfort from the feeling of suddenly being filled...

"Mmm, Akeno was right... I did just need practice..." she moans into my mouth making me pause. That explains a lot, I did see Akeno carrying a strap-on but I decided that I didn't want to know.

"Ufufufu..."

"Should we do something about the voyeur?" I ask her as I wrap my hands around her, groping her ass.

"Let her watch, she'll just bug me for the details if we don't." Rias says ignoring the pair of eyes staring at us though the slightly open door.

"Ufufufu..."

Ignoring the sounds of loud masturbation coming from the door I start thrusting in time with Rias, Akeno can wait her turn.

"Ufufuf- Koneko? Wait, what are you-" Akeno is interrupted by a small explosion as me and Rias pause staring at the door as Koneko opens it with a bored look on her face.

"...I'm taking the idiot away. Good luck Rias-neesan." she says giving us a thumbs up as she closes the door and walks away, dragging a knocked out Akeno by the leg behind her.

"What was Koneko even doing up here anyway?" Rias asks with a sigh. That was kinda a mood killer, or it would be if I could be turned off so easily.

"She's a voyeur who likes to watch, she was probably just disappointed that Akeno beat her to it." I say spinning us around so Rias is on her back as I kiss her again, interrupting her response.

"My Peerage is so weird..." she mutters in between kisses as I start thrusting, her legs wrapping around my waist as she guides my movements.

...At least she doesn't have to deal with Issei? You're welcome!

Moving faster, I rail her into the bed as she moans, I don't think I need to take it slow with her, the harder I go the louder her moans get... moving my hand to her soft breast, I tweak her nipple slightly making her moan lewdly into my mouth, Rias's breasts are one of her best assets, I can't even fit them in my hand in my older larger form.

She cums first, even without me using Eromancy... I feel her tighten down on me as she lets out a scream, breaking the kiss as she bits down on my shoulder to try and muffle the sound.

Joining her I cum, my seed rushing into her.

Pulling back I let the rest out onto her stomach as she breathes heavily staring up at me with wide eyes.

"That was nothing like my practice... it's so much better when it's the real thing..." she says between breaths.

"Glad you liked it... still, before we move onto round two... should we do anything about the voyeur?" I ask with a smirk as she sits up in confusion, looking towards the once again slightly open door as she stares into the golden eyes peeking through.

"Koneko... Ecchi." she says with a smirk as the golden eyes narrow at her.

**\- Bonus Scene – Rei Miyamoto -**

Her father was dead.

No one knew how or why, but her father had been found with a slit throat in a dumpster, was it a vengeful criminal? A Yakuza? No one knew... all they knew was that he was gone.

His phone and wallet were missing as well, and whoever had it had turned off the Find my Smartphone feature, which would have needed her fathers password... more questions and no answers.

She had been given a few days off school to 'recover'. Like you could get over a fathers murder in a few days... her mother was home as well, but neither of them really knew what to do...

Mostly a lot of crying in their rooms...

On the bright side she was pretty sure things couldn't get any worse.

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Yo-ho Yo-ho a Pirates Life for me! - **

Watching another ship sink to the bottom of the ocean he laughed, the Empire was trying, they really were... but they weren't trying hard enough.

Not that effort alone could stop him, he was Blackbeard dammit, the most feared pirate to ever sail the seven seas, it took more than some wannabe Romans to defeat him.

Every so often, he performed a raid on the Empires lands, pillaging whatever was close to the shore before he left with his plunder, saving it all on a island he found for his base. He'd been tormenting the Empires Resort Town for a while, he wasn't going to destroy it, he knew a conqueror when he saw one, and his 'Master' would want things intact to take over. But he could still give them hell, and take all the Nobles valuables for his loot.

There was something very few people knew about him... he was an Otaku, a massive one at that... and a Lolicon.

And he had found the greatest of Plunder! Elves! Real Pointy Eared Elves! The Empire had a slave trade based around Elves, and he, with his love of Freedom, hated slavery, so he attacked one of their slave markets running off with the 'inventory'.

He took them to his island and they treated him like a hero. He, Blackbeard, was a hero to the elves. Some had even joined his crew as they plundered the Empire for all it had.

He was even showing them how to make a ship, it was a slow process but they were getting there, with resources he took from the empire, and they had started building their own little town on his island.

This world was the best!

"Captain Blackbeard! Another ship from the starboard side!" the voice of his quartermaster called out, a Teenaged Elven girl he saved from some noble. Taking a moment to admire his adorable quartermaster, ignoring the rolled eyes, he jumped into action, barking out orders to his crew.

That's one thing about slaves... take off their chains and they'd use them to strangle their former masters, his crew was filling with bitter elves looking for revenge. These angry elves threw themselves into the Pirate Lifestyle.

Take what you can, and give nothing back. For former slaves that had everything taken from them, it certainly appealed to them to start taking things back.

As the ship got closer he rolled his eyes at the sight of the self-assured idiot at the helm. Another fool thinking they could match Edward Teach on Open Water? Davy Jones's locker must be getting overcrowded from all the fools who thought the same. Some Nobles son with delusions of competency on doubt.

Oh well, where there were Nobles there was loot. Time to get to Pillaging.

**\- Himawari's Past – Hinata pt2 - **

Sitting in my office I calmly do my paperwork... being a Ninja sounds great until you realise that you have to do a after-mission report after every assignment, and they will cross-examine it obsessively with your team-mates to make sure it is all above board... Ninjas are paranoid, even with how Renowned I am in this village.

I normally use clones but I actually kinda like the calmness of writing my reports, it helps me plan everything out as I go over my previous mission, planning on how it will work into my various plans.

I came to an 'agreement' with Hinata, in exchange for me keeping Himawari's actions secret and me 'keeping Himawari under control', she'll satisfy me sexually when I ask as long as I don't demand actual sex. I've played on her insecurities, blaming her and Naruto's bad parenting for Himawari's actions, and then I came back with a 'very apologetic' Himawari, who is making sure to basically hype me up to everyone. She's always been a teachers pet but she's a teachers fanatic now.

Feeling someone teleport in front of me me I finish my document and look up, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Albedo.

"...are you my Albedo or Shiros?" I ask after a moment before I move my eyes lower, looking at her obscenely large breasts, barely covered by her slutty dress... "Never mind I worked it out, what does he want this time? Or did he just send you to brag for him?" I ask with a sigh, Shiro got our Albedos confused once and decided to change his to stop it happening again, which just meant added a few cup-sizes to her breasts and taking more of the fabric from her dress. He seemed to find getting decapitated by my Albedo when he tried to grope her funny.

We have a simple agreement, he doesn't go for my girls and I don't go for his. There's enough Multiverse for the both of us, and an infinite amount of each girl.

"My Lord... just wants to gloat a bit but he is very busy at the moment..." she admits.

"It's an orgy isn't it?" I ask going back to my paperwork.

"It is... shall I just deliver the message?" she asks, Albedo gets a bit confused since both Shiro and me are the Supreme Being of Nazarick, and the guardians can't disrespect the Supreme Beings... literally it's in their code. Also, she's used to the weirdness of mine and Shiros 'Friendship'.

"Get it over with." I order as she pulls out a note.

"His message reads... Hahahahahahahahaha. Hahahaha. Ha... that is all." she says as I sigh.

"Of course it does... that was really worth the effort of sending you here? Do tell him I'll be getting my revenge once I get out of here... and I'm still in the lead. 15-19, I'm winning, he's losing." I say with a smirk.

"He said you'd say that... and he said 'The Insect one doesn't count.'" she replied immediately. Heh... turning Shiro into a literal ant was fun.

Of course I came back to find he'd made a Ant Empire of superpowered ants, and was trying to overthrow humanity but it was still funny. If anything it was even funnier.

"Yeah, but if that doesn't count, neither do at least two of his, so I'm still winning."

**Do you two really have nothing better to do?**

**\- Hinata -**

Looking at the see-through black nightie she felt herself blush, it didn't even reach her ass, and the tiny thong wasn't covering anything either... she was waiting for Kuro to arrive, he did what he promised, a single serious talk with Himawari and he'd brought her in line, she'd been an angel since then...

And it was because she disappointed her teacher... she didn't care about what her parents thought, only that her sensei was disappointed in her... and wasn't that a painful realisation.

And then he'd easily calmed the angry Inuzuka Clan, soothing their anger and stopping a potential civil war with the same ease that he would do his groceries...

She'd been watching him closely and she came to a mind-blowing realisation... Kuro was more of a Kage than Naruto was... Kuro was the one who kept everyone from being at each others throats, he handled a lot of the logistics of the village, he even handled the entire ANBU... what did Naruto even do? It seemed like every Kage duty was pushed onto Kuro, and yet Naruto was eternally busy, even sleeping in his office several times a week.

Naruto was going to be late tonight... very late, he was off to meet up with Sasuke for some secret thing that she wasn't told about... and Kuro had taken advantage of that to call on their deal while Naruto was gone.

The more it became clear how much the village, and her family owed him, the less she could bring herself to turn down his advances... they'd had 'Parent-Sensei' conferences on a regular basis, which always immediately devolved into him molesting her, and forcing her to pleasure him with her breasts or mouth.

So far he hadn't pushed her to do any more than that, but he was getting bolder in the locations, at the start he'd only done things behind closed doors where no-one could see, but he came around for dinner recently... and spent the whole dinner messing with her.

Naruto, her husband and their Kage was right there... sitting opposite them, and Kuro still left his hand on her thigh, getting bolder and bolder as the dinner went on until he was fingering her right there in front of her husband and children.

Himawari knew. She'd realised that immediately but she never said anything, even distracted Boruto and Naruto when she was forced to orgasm.

After that he'd gotten incredibly bold, if they met up in the village 'by coincidence' it always resulted in her being molested, Kuro had a Jutsu that made him hard to see, not invisible but when you looked in his direction your eyes would just glaze over him... something he used to it's full potential as he pulled her into alleyways right next to busy streets...

There was something terrifying about being forced to suck his hard dick in public, when she could see people she knew less than a few meters away from her... and too her shame there was something exciting about it...

Talking to the people who had walked passed her while she was going down on Kuro mere moments later was... sinful, something she would have never believed she could have ever done... let alone enjoyed it... but she did.

A village full of Ninjas... and not one of them would notice, no matter how bold Kuro was.

Which brought her to a thought that terrified her... what would happen if Kuro turned on them? He was clearly dissatisfied with Naruto as a Kage, and she couldn't blame him since he seemed to do all the work with none of the rewards... but what would happen if he finally decided that he'd had enough and left?

Naruto, the 'Strongest Ninja in Konoha' couldn't notice his wife being blatantly molested a few feet away from him... would he notice if Kuro decided to kill him? She knew she was being ridiculous, but the more she thought about it the more the thought burrowed into her head...

Kuro controlled the ANBU, he managed the T/I division, he knew just about every secret Konoha had... he could crush this village without even trying if he tried... and only she had realised how pissed off he was behind his calm facade... the facade he only seemed to drop when they were alone.

She couldn't try warning people, Kuro was a well-loved war hero, even if he was overshadowed by Naruto and even Sasuke, and even if she did... he ran the information side of Konoha, any rumours or talks would end up getting back to him, and she didn't want to make him think he wasn't trusted... what if her actions made him leave?

So she could only try and soothe his anger herself... and there was only one thing he seemed to want in Konoha... her. The only thing Kuro had ever seemed to want, and the one thing Naruto had taken from him...

Feeling a hand on her body she jumped before she calmed... he really was too good at being stealthy.

"Really Hinata... what kind of Kunoichi is so easily caught off guard? I've been here for almost five minutes..." he says with a smirk as she turns to him, there was a reason he was one of the most feared Shinobi around, especially amongst Konoha's enemies, how do you counter someone who you can't see? Who could be lurking right behind you and you'd not know until you had a sword of bone through your heart.

He was already naked as he groped her barely covered ass, laying a series of light kisses on her neck.

"Do you have to do this every time?" she asked with a sigh. He always popped up out of literally nowhere, and it usually turned out he had been there for ages.

"No, but it's more entertaining for me that way. There's something highly amusing about constantly catching Ninjas off guard, made Kakashi jump a mile earlier... But we both know I'm not here for amusement..." he said as she could feel his shaft rubbing against her backside.

"No... which do you want this time?" she asked flipping around as she pulled her nightie off, it was a nice one and Kuro would just rip it apart if she didn't...

She didn't want to have another awkward conversation at the lingerie store about why she was going through so many pairs of underwear...

"I want something different tonight..." he said with a smirk, his hands groping her ass as he squeezed it roughly. "I'd ask if you mind... but lets be honest, you don't have a choice. Lay on your front, you have an amazing ass and I want to put it to use." he said with a cold look in his eyes, the laid back facade gone as he forced her onto her front, his hand gripping her thong sliding it down her legs, tossing it over to the side leaving her naked...

He'd promised that he wouldn't fuck her... vaginally, as she felt him spread her ass cheeks and place his shaft between them she flinched, she never mentioned anal, but then she'd never even considered it. Naruto was... extremely vanilla.

"Don't worry so much, I'm not going to fuck your tight little ass... not yet anyway." he said with a laugh as he thrusted forwards, his shaft in between her ass cheeks as he groped them, squeezing her ass.

A buttjob? She'd heard about this from the far more... experienced Ino, she supposed it was better than Anal.. each time he thrust forwards his balls slapped against her pussy, sending a wave of pleasure through her body as she bit down on the quilt, forcing her face into it as she tried to muffle her moans.

Feeling him reach around, his hand sliding under her as he played with her nipple with entirely too much skill, she wasn't sure who he'd been with since she couldn't remember him ever dating but he was clearly experienced, he knew every weak-spot on her body, he knew exactly where to touch to make her mind become clouded with pleasure...

Feeling his lips on the back of her neck she moaned, it took him about one session to work out all of her weaknesses and that was one of them... but his habit of leaving love-bites where people could see them was dangerous.

Sakura commented on one of them, but naturally she thought Naruto did it... and Naruto didn't even notice... there was unobservant, and then there was Naruto...

After a while he pulled back, making her instinctively push back against him before she blushed, realising what she was doing...

Grabbing her he flipped her over onto her back, before he smirked down at her, placing his hard shaft resting on her pussy, her legs being moved up against his chest as the hard dick was trapped between her thighs as he started moving again.

As he grinded his shaft against her pussy she moaned, covering her mouth and looking away, not wanting to see the smug look on his face...

Closing her eyes she tried to suppress the pleasure he was forcing on her... it was due to the fact that her eyes were closed that her hearing was just a bit more enhanced...

Hearing a door open downstairs her eyes shot open.

"Hinata! I'm back!" Naruto shouted as she tried to get up, Kuro calmly placing a hand on her chest pushing her back down as he sped up his thrusts, coincidentally groping her large breasts as he did.

Not wanting to make noise she covered her mouth as she felt her own climax approaching, the feeling of his shaft rubbing against her wet pussy becoming too much, her lower lips being spread apart with each movement.

Kuro didn't share her worry of being discovered, as he made it a game to make her give them away, roughly groping her breasts as he thrusted against her pussy wildly.

As she was pushed over the edge, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood in a vain attempt to keep quiet, he joined her, pulling back as he came, his seed bursting forwards as it coated her pussy and thighs.

She paused as he used a small water Jutsu to remove most of the mess, except the cum covering her wet slit.

"Put these back on." he ordered passing her the nightie and thong as he threw his own clothes back on.

"I need to get dressed properly." she said trying to get up and move to the wardrobe before he pulled her back.

"Either put these back on, or I can just hold you until Naruto comes looking." he said as he groped her.

Trying to pull herself from his grip she struggled futilely, before she pulled her thong back on, wincing at the feeling of the silk keeping his cum in place, and threw on her nightie as Kuro took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

As they went downstairs to the living room, she wasn't sure where Naruto was but as Kuro pushed her into a seat, sitting next to her with a grin she felt herself panicking.

Surely even Naruto wasn't this oblivious? Her breasts were clearly visible under the see-through nightie, it wasn't something that she should wear around anyone but her husband...

"Hinata... Kuro? You're here to?" her husband said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I was just talking about Himawari's training with Hinata, wasn't expecting you back so soon, how was Sasuke?" Kuro asked as Naruto threw himself down in the seat opposite them with a sigh, Kuro's hand came to rest on her exposed thigh, stroking it gently as he smirked.

"Same as ever, you were right by the way, there's something weird going on in Iwa... so what's going on with Himawari? I haven't had a chance to see how she's been doing lately..." he said leaning back with a stretch

...Did he not see the problem with this situation? Her nipples were exposed in the skimpy nightie... and he wasn't even mentioning how close they were sat together.

"Have I ever been wrong? And Himawari's doing great, but obviously I can't teach her to use the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist, so I was just talking to Hinata about her joining us to help Himawari." he said making her eyes briefly widen before she got it under control. That sounded an awful lot like an excuse for them to spend a lot of time together...

"Good idea, Hinata's not had much to do since those two became ninja anyway, it'll be nice to have something to do, huh Hinata?" he said with a laugh looking right at her.

"Y-yeah, it'll be nice to spend some time with Himawari as well..." she said, that at least was the truth...

"Yeah, I wish I had time to train Boruto, Himawari fights to differently to me for me to be any good, but that's what you two are for. Are you staying for dinner Kuro?" he asked making her panic slightly.

"Nah, I have other things to do tonight, my work is never done... I'll get going now." he said rising as he pulled her up giving her a tight hug, her barely covered breasts pressing against his chest as one of his hands slid under her nightie squeezing her ass before he let her go, giving Naruto a fist bump, and then promptly vanished.

Not left, she just blinked and he wasn't there any more.

**\- Naruto -**

"Huh... one day I'll work out how he does that." he said staring at the spot Kuro was in moments ago.

"**You've been saying that since you were thirteen." **Kurama mocked making him sigh.

"I'm going to get dinner started..." Hinata said quickly leaving as he watched her with a frown before he sighed.

"**You do realise what's going on.. don't you?" **Kurama said making him sigh again as he collapsed into his seat.

...He wasn't that unobservant.

He was a really bad husband and father, he'd put his dreams and job over his family, and Kuro had clearly filled the spot he left. When Kuro told him about Himawari's actions he knew immediately that she was just acting out for attention, and she'd gotten it.

Just not from him.

Himawari had a father figure, and it wasn't him. He'd realised that when he spied on her talking to her friends, she only ever called him Naruto, not Dad or Father, just Naruto.

But Kuro? He could hear the love and respect in her voice when she talked about her Sensei...

Even Boruto looked up to Kuro, he even came to his office and whined that he hadn't been put on Kuro's team.

And now Hinata... the love bites, the skimpy clothes, the flushed face...

"**So what are you going to do about it?" **

Hinata was his wife... and Kuro was his best friend. His first friend back in the academy, the only one who didn't listen to the bitter adults who called him a demon... Kuro supported him when he tried to get Sasuke back, no matter how many other people tried to talk him out of it, Kuro was there for him when Jiraya-Sensei died, he fought by his side during the war...

And when he realised he loved Hinata, he went to Kuro, not wanting to make things awkward since he knew they used to date. Kuro admitted that Hinata dumped him because she loved Naruto,and told him to go for it.

His Negative Emotion sensing went off the chart, but Kuro pushed him to go for it anyway.

He took Hinata from Kuro, and then he fucked it up, and now Kuro was taking her back...

He was a shitty husband, and a shitty father... did he even have the right to say anything?

**Authors Note : This will be my last chapter until I get back from my holiday sometime mid-September. Ehh, I've written enough over the past few months anyway, my fingers could use the break. **

**See you all in September. It's going to feel weird not writing for almost three weeks...**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 31 : An Unavoidable Trial**

Laying on her front she bit her lip at the feeling of Kuro thrusting his shaft between her butt-cheeks, his large balls slapping against her pussy at the apex of each thrust.

She'd insisted that there wouldn't be any vaginal sex, but in exchange she'd agreed to do anything else Kuro wanted, and he wanted to hot-dog her bubble-butt... his words not hers.

No matter how much she told herself it was for her village, she couldn't imagine Minato understanding, she couldn't delude herself that she wasn't naked in another mans bed, his thick shaft trapped between her ass-cheeks.

As he pulled back, he reached down and flipped her other, leaning down as he kissed her, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and dominating her own. Somehow kissing felt like a bigger betrayal than giving him a blowjob, it felt more intimate, more personal.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn't let her close her eyes, forcing her to look into the face of the man she was cheating with, she couldn't pretend she was back in Konoha, that it was her husband who was claiming her lips as his own.

Feeling his shaft against her pussy, her eyes widened. Kuro's large shaft was grinding against her shamefully wet slit, the thick log of meat forcibly spreading her lower lips as he thrusted against her, he wasn't penetrating her, but the feeling of his member rubbing along her slit was sending waves of unwanted pleasure through her body as he gently groped one of her breasts, each squeeze making a small amount of milk escape her, she had only given birth recently after all, watching him move his lips to her nipple she felt her face flush, that was supposed to be for her son... and here she was with a fully grown man drinking from her bloated breasts, he mumbled something about Eromancy being 'OP' the first time he did it, claming it tasted like chocolate... she decided not to think about it. Her legs moved on their own, wrapping around his waist as his other hand gripped her ass, squeezing and rubbing the firm flesh.

To her shame, she came first. Her juices squirting out and coating his shaft, as her arms wrapped around his neck, she felt him join her in orgasm, his cum burst forth and coating her stomach and the under-side of her breasts.

Normally that would mean that her 'services' were complete... but she'd learnt that a single time was never enough for Kuro.

Watching him climb up onto her stomach, his still rock-hard shaft being pressed between her breasts, she held in a sigh. When she was sent to wake up Kuro, she knew it'd end like this, and she'd probably be here for another couple of hours before he was satisfied...

She ruthlessly suppressed the twinge of pleasure in her lower lips at the idea of hours of pleasure, this was for Konoha and Naruto, not her.

That's what she told herself to keep her mind despite the unending pleasure he inflicted on her.

**\- Kuro (True Form) - Later -**

"And why exactly should I care?" I ask with a bored expression as I stare down at the peasant. It's nice when things go the way I planned... "Your daughter left the village, and my protection of her own free will, whatever happens to her is just the result of her own stupidity." I say coldly, as I do Gozuki and Mezuki glare at her from their positions at the bottom of the steps to my throne, I summoned them to act as 'royal guards' but really they're their to be intimidating. A Ox-Headed Demon and a Horse-Headed Demon wielding weapons bigger than a human are a impressive sight, especially for a peasant, they make a better impression than the human Scarlet Crusaders, and more firepower is always nice anyway.

I was waiting for this, Rose has been in the hands of my bandits for a while, I knew her mother would come begging for help eventually, I'd certainly taken enough steps to arrange it after all. Still, if I'm too eager to help it'll either make me look soft or make people suspicious.

"Please... she's just a child, she doesn't know any better... surely it wouldn't take much for someone of your power to find her?" she begs making me sigh.

"She was captured by a group of bandits, I know exactly where she is, I keep track of all threats to my empire after all, but I am have many enemies, pulling my forces away from Spree for a single girl is the height of stupidity." I say, leaning back on my throne.

"Can't you do it yourself? You're a powerful warrior aren't you?" she asks desperately making me scowl.

"You want me, the Overlord, to personally go track down a idiot child? You're brave woman, not smart, but brave..." I say trailing off with a glare as she freezes in terror.

"I... I didn't mean... I'm sorry... I just... I just want my daughter back..." she says with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes, I imagine you wouldn't be so quick to make demands of someone capable of ending your life in a moment if you were of the right mind." I say in minor amusement. "I will be blunt, I am willing to rescue her, I want the bandits dead anyway, they just aren't a priority, the real question is what are you willing to give for me to speed up the process?" I ask leaning on my arm .

"Anything but my children." she says immediately, making me smirk.

"Oh, but if I demand your life, what will happen to your children? A pair of young children alone without any support?" I ask making her freeze.

"I... I don't..." she stutters.

"I will rescue your idiot daughter, and in exchange you will serve me, living in my Tower. Both your children will join you. You will not be paid, but you will be fed and given two rooms, I don't care which of you shares with which. You will serve me till your death, in whatever capacity I desire, do you agree?" I ask calmly as she pauses for a moment before she kneels.

"I do, my Lord."

Making a contract I pass it to Emely who has been silently kneeling by my throne, in a skimpy slave girl outfit... Serena's addition to the throne room, getting her to take it down to her. She is chained to the throne, but it's a very long chain.

As she signs it, needing to be shown how to since she's a dumb-ass peasant, I lean back, time to deal with some bandits...

As Emely passes it back, kneeling and leaning against my leg sexily I smirk, this is pretty nice to be honest. I am fairly surprised that Emely seems so happy down there.

**\- Emely -**

This was one of the best jobs in the Tower, all the others where busy working while she literally laid around, occasionally feeding the Lord of the Tower some fruit.

The two weird demon things were kinda scary, but they were there to protect the residents of the tower, and once she got over their appearance she decided that it was better to have them here than to not have them.

She had to fight four other maids and several sex demons to get this position... so worth it. Serena was happy that she was so enthusiastic, Lord Kuro was happy with her obedience, even letting her have some of the fruits saved for him for her 'good work ethic', and she was literally laying down on the job, the cushions dealt with any discomfort, she could do this all day... in fact, that's exactly what she was going to be doing. It would be terrible when the rota changed and she was moved to another duty...

But for now she could enjoy her nice comfy 'job'.

**\- Kuro (Second Form) -**

I am a genius.

Well, I'm moderately smart.

I need to do good deeds, so I gave some change to a homeless dude, and that got me one good deed done, then I found another homeless dude and gave him some change, and that was two good deeds done.

I'm on fourteen and all I've done is give away money I stole from the dude I killed. I want to deal with this quest asap, I want it gone before anything bad happens.

I have two days before the Apocalypse starts, and I'm basically ready... or as ready for the end of the world as you ever can be.

I've robbed a supermarket and filled my inventory with food that won't spoil quickly, I wasn't dumb about it, I sent a spirit to a different town and destroyed the cameras, they have no way of linking it to me when I'm at the other side of Japan after all. Then I looted a hardware store, grabbing tools for the future.

And my undead spirits are already lurking in several gold deposits, I want the gold now, but I also now better than to rush things, I can wait a few days before my heist, impatience is a dangerous thing after all.

I have noticed a few problems I've caused. I had spirits follow the main cast of Highschool of the Dead, and I've already seen the consequences of my actions, Saya has gone home since her father was killed, so she won't be at the school when it happens, and Rei is doing the same, since I accidentally killed her father...

Seriously what is the chance of the random nobody I targeted being related a member of the main cast? The Game claims it's due to my LCK stat, but whether it's good luck or bad I don't know yet...

Shido has been neutralised, when he went to bed I translocated with the spirit following him and used Evil Presence on him, he's been ordered to act as he usually would until I give him new orders.

For now I'm just working off my Good Deeds, I really don't want to have to deal with the consequences of failing this quest.

And that means I need to continue my search for beggars, normally I'd rage at giving away anything, but for now it suits my purpose.

**\- Rose -**

She flinched at the sounds coming from outside the bandit leaders tent, the cold iron collar around her neck digging into her skin as she pulled the chain as far as it would go so she could see outside.

Peaking around the tent flap she gasped at the sight of the bandit leader flying back, rolling across the ground as he struggled to rise, a deep wound on his chest.

Fighting wasn't unusual here, she'd seen people die on a regular basis after all, but this was different. This wasn't infighting, and it wasn't someone challenging the leader for control...

She could hear more shouting and fighting, the sounds of metal striking metal out of her line of sight. As the leader rose on shaky legs he was struck with a wave of sickly looking light, collapsing to the ground with a pained scream...

Magic... she only knew of one person that used magic... The Overlord. She didn't know whether to be hopeful or terrified. She wanted to go home, but she came here to fight against him, and he wasn't a merciful person...

She could hear feminine laughter before a wave of fire engulfed several of the bandits, their screams filled the clearing and she had to look away as their flesh melted, the sickening smell of burning flesh spreading quickly as she held in her sick.

"It was brave of you all to think you could steal from me, from my people... but bravery is only rewarded when you have the power to back it up." the familiar voice of the Overlord remarked, sounding almost amused as she peaked out again, seeing him in all his majesty as he walked towards the few survivors clad in heavy black armour, a blood soaked axe resting in his hand.

It looked like it would take two men just to lift it, he was using a single hand as he gave it a few test swings.

Behind him was a dark skinned woman, wearing similar armour, though far less covering... her giant sword coated in red flames as she smirked through her helmet.

One of the bandits leapt forwards, his club aimed for the exposed head of the Overlord as he calmly grabbed the man by the throat lifting him from the ground with one hand, barely looking at the bandit the Overlord clenched his fist, snapping the neck with ease as he tossed the corpse away dismissively.

...what the hell was she thinking trying to rebel against a monster of a man like that? He could probably kill her by staring too hard in her general direction.

"Inferna, deal with the rest." he ordered as he walked her way.

She wanted to run, to flee as far and fast as she could, but the collar and chain kept her in the room as he pulled the tent flap open walking in and looking down at her with a cold glare.

She felt entirely too exposed under the gaze of his dark eyes, and not just due to her nakedness.

"So, how was rebelling against me? Or were you hoping I wouldn't know why you ran away?" he asked with a sneer, his armoured gauntlet tightening around the axe.

As she went to speak, whether to beg for her life or to defend herself she didn't know, he took a swift step forwards, swinging his axe down towards her. As she flinched back, shutting her eyes in terror, she heard the shot of metal on metal as his axe cleaved through the chain.

"You're a fool, but you're also a child. If you were older it would have been your head." he said calmly, letting the axe go as it stayed stuck in the ground. Reaching forwards he gripped the collar with both hands, simply rending it in two. "We are leaving, you will follow." he ordered grabbing his axe as he walked away.

Not wanting to give him a reason to change his mind, she jumped up, uncaring of her nakedness as she stayed close to the giant of a man, if her time here had taught her anything it was that it was better to do as she was told when dealing with powerful men. She had scars across her body that would serve as a reminder of that lesson.

As they walked past the corpse of her former owner the Overlord calmly stepped on the body, his armoured foot crushing the head like a rotten pumpkin, she paused for a moment, spitting on the corpse before she rushed to catch up with the Overlord.

For better or worse, her time here was over.

**\- Kushimaru -**

"Did you think you wouldn't be noticed, Assassin?" the one in the lead said, Wearing strange green around and a horned helm, flames shaped like small dragons coming of his body as he pointed a Bo staff cloaked in flames at him. Three other similarly garbed men stood behind him, readying their own weapons.

Tilting his head slightly he awaited his new orders, they weren't targets after all. As he did he felt his mind clear for the first time since he was resurrected. His suppressed mind and emotions returning rapidly.

He had his own free will back... finally.

'Not back, exactly. Consider this a test Kushimaru, I can crush your will in an instant after all. Serve me well, and you can keep your mind, disobey and you can return to being noting more than a mindless tool. Deal with the fools.'

Annoying... but he had no intention of losing his mind again.

"Your reign of terror ends here scum. We will end you here and now." a dark-skinned one in white and orange around said, a pair of small axes in his hands as a cow-like creature made of blue flames circled him.

"We will see." he replied readying his sword. He hadn't just got his mind back only for him to be beaten, if they were coming after one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist they should have brought more than four.

A fat one leapt forwards, swinging a spear coated in pink flames at him, but he was far too slow, by the time he'd closed half the distance Kushimaru had already body-flickered.

Reappearing behind the one he saw as the weakest link, a small skinny one holding some burning talismans, he brought his sword forwards, using the wires to pierce the man, before he jumped back, using the wires penetrating the man to hang him from one of the trees. He didn't have time to properly crucify the fool, but his suffering would distract the others.

"Leopard! Buffalo get him down! We shall handle the enemy." the Dragon one shouted as he and the fat pink one rushed towards him, a Boar of Pink Flames charging ahead of them.

He was undead, he couldn't truly be killed... with this in mind he simply leapt through the boar, ignoring the burning as he stabbed his blade into the neck of the fat one, enjoying the shocked gurgling as he tried to breath, choking on his own blood.

One Down.

The Dragons all leapt forwards, biting his body but he ignored the pain as he blocked the Bo Staff from the enraged warrior, glancing back he was the axe man about to cut his wires, with a smirk he pulled on the wire still attached to his blade, watching as the wires tightened around their captive, cutting through his armour and flesh.

Two Down.

He'd missed this, the bloodshed, the despair.

As the axe wielding one charged him enraged he grinned under his mask, timing it perfectly he ducked under the wild swing, before thrusting his blade up, piercing the soft flesh beneath the mans chin. As his blade came out through the top of the mans skull he laughed, enjoying the disbelief on the mans face. He'd seen plenty of people like him, delusional fools who thought they were unbeatable...

He enjoyed crushing their delusions.

'Take the last one alive, I have use for him'

Frowning he rushed the last survivor, taking people alive wasn't really his style, but his 'Master' hadn't specified how alive...

Dodging under a thrust he brought his sword up again, severing the arm with a smirk as the weapon, and the arm holding it, fell to the ground. The armour he was wearing looked impressive... but it was full of holes. It was designed for looks, not functionality.

A leg could go next, people had trouble escaping without legs. The man was in shock as he stared at the stump where his arm had once been, and he barely had time to react as Kushimaru severed both his legs in one swing, his blade was made for piercing not severing, but it could work well enough against weak foes like this.

Before the man could even fall he pierced him again, the wires holding him in the air as he attached it to the trees around him, leaving the weakling hanging in the air, his flames dying out.

"Well, he is alive I suppose." the one who enslaved him said, suddenly standing in the clearing with them.

He considered attacking the man, but the moment he thought it his head throbbed in pain, his body freezing as the man watched in amusement.

"Did you really think I didn't take precautions? Never mind that, time to get to work." he said walking past him towards the strung up man.

"I-if you intend to interrogate me, you'll be disappointed..." the fool said shakily making the man laugh.

"Not interrogate, sacrifice." he said as he started using a Jutsu.

He recognised this, and he definitely recognised the sword the man brought out, the Blastsword Shibuki... it looked like Jinpachi would be joining him soon enough.

It was mildly interesting to watch the mutilated man change into the form of one of his team-mates.

As Jinpachi rose up looking around he smirked, now two of the seven were reunited, this world would know the terror of the Seven...

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

Jinpachi was as annoying as Kushimaru but a demonstration of my ability to strip him of his will brought him to heel, I've had him join Kushimaru in his task of weakening the empire, I'll keep an eye on his action but he seems to understand that it's better to serve me with his mind intact than to have it suppressed. I have spirits following them and reporting on their actions anyway, so if they turn on me, I'll know.

Watching Nyx fly around my throne room I smile in amusement as she does a flip, I wanted this world to be more secure before I brought my Familiar, but I've dealt with the majority of the threats to my tower now anyway, I still have enemies of course, but Goldo hasn't left his land, and the Empire, Assassins and Amazons lack the numbers to siege my tower.

Serena has been given the task of looking after Nyx while I am away, once Nyx is fully grown she'll be a powerful ally, but for now she's just a child.

Rose has been reunited with her mother, it was very moving and touching, really it was. Molly has been escorted by a guard to gather her things from Spree and will be returning with her son soon, I doubt I'll ever have to actually deal with the little brat, and keeping him in a nice safe tower with his family makes me seem like a care for my staff.

My guards will make sure Spree understands that I was the great hero who saved the idiot girl, and that I gave Molly a job out of the kindness of my heart, taking care of her and her family. Which is the truth, from a certain point of view.

Fay is still undoing the damage caused by years of corruption, so Oberon isn't ready to join me on my mission to kill Goldo, so I can't deal with that yet...

Which means I'm just killing time now I guess.

I did get an odd report. All the gates to the Abyss closed themselves, and I don't know how or why. I have no way into the Abyss with them gone, but that doesn't mean that the threat is gone... but for now I'm just playing the waiting game on that front.

Heading upstairs I sigh, I want this world secured as soon as possible. But things are conspiring to delay my conquest. It's annoying, but rushing could be just as dangerous as delaying.

...I need some stress relief.

**\- The Second Overlord -**

"My Lord! The Everlight Resort is on fire! Again!" someone shouted making him sigh.

Blackbeard. That name filled him with almost as much hatred as the name of the usurper himself.

Almost all the elven slaves had been stolen away, along with everything that wasn't nailed to the floor... sometimes he even stole the nails.

Every attempt to stop him ended in failure, he struck quickly, stole what he could, and vanished before they could respond. He'd even stolen several of the Empires ships, filling them with slaves as he built a fleet of angry elven slaves.

He knew where they were, but the island was well protected... Blackbeard sunk anyone who even started to approach them, no matter the numbers they sent Blackbeard slaughtered them with the greatest of ease.

His new body was ill-suited for magic, and the constant presence of the Anti-Magic shield was weakening him, his own magic was now far too weak... and he couldn't risk jumping bodies without a Phylactery, the ones captured by the Overlord were no longer connected to him... if he left this body he would die.

This was proving to be a considerable issue, since that meant he was stuck in the body of a old powerless fool. And he was stuck dealing with all the things the former inhabitant of this body would have dealt with, if they suspected him the Sentinels and Eradicators would kill him, and he lacked the power to defend himself.

"My Lord! The food supplies stored in the Heartlands have rotten!"

"My Lord! Someone has murdered several senators in the Empire City!"

...Dammit. From a purely tactical stand point he could admire how effectively the Overlord... dammit now even he was calling him that. How effectively the usurper was sabotaging the empire. But as the guy stuck dealing with the problems caused by him he could only feel anger and despair.

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

"I have to admit... I didn't see this coming." I say leaning back as I try to focus despite the intense pleasure shooting through me as I look down at the blonde head bobbing up and down on my shaft.

I had someone waiting for me in my room, which isn't that unusual to be honest, what is unusual is who was waiting.

Pulling back she takes my shaft out of her mouth, gently stroking it as she looks up at me.

"I appreciate you giving me time to adjust... but I know why I was summoned." Celestine says calmly as she continues stroking before she takes my shaft back into her mouth, making my tighten my grip on the bed sheets.

I don't know whether it's because she's from a Hentai world or just her natural talent, but she is really good at this, not Yasaka good, but then very few are... wait, what is Yasaka even doing? I haven't seen her in a while.

**\- Yasaka -**

"Hold her down! We've almost beaten the monster!" one of her opponents shouted as countless arms pinned her limbs down...

They think she can't beat them without her limbs? They thought wrong. Delving her tongue deeper into the succubus sitting on her face she sent her tails out, wrapping around her assailants and pulling them away as she made her illusionary clones, setting them on her victims.

The room was covered in unconscious Succubi, and filled with moans and whimpers from those who hadn't fallen yet.

Making eye contact with the tied up Succubus Queen she smirked, making the Sex Demon shiver.

They thought numbers would help them, they were so very wrong.

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

I'm sure it's fine.

Leaning back I close my eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of her warm wet mouth on my shaft, her tongue running along it as she took my length into her throat without hesitation, either she's suppressing her gag reflex, or she simply doesn't have one.

Her fingers are gently massaging my balls as she blows me, moving my hand down I place it on her head, carefully guiding her head as I hold her silky hair in a gentle grip, I don't want to hurt her after all...

With a grunt I cum, she's been down there a while and she's good enough that I can't quite hold back without a lot of effort, which I just can't be bothered to put in.

As my seed fills her mouth she calmly swallows it, easily handling my load as she pulls back, keeping only the tip within her mouth as she strokes the rest of the shaft rapidly. My release lasts a while, with several ropes of cum shooting forwards, but she handles it as she takes each load into her mouth, before swallowing, not letting even a trace to escape her pouty lips.

"...You're good at that. Far better than I expected to be honest." I admit as she rises, softly pushing my down as she climbs onto my lap, her pussy lips resting on my shaft as she gently grinds against me.

"I may have been summoned from before my... defilement, but I was forced to experience all the visions of my future in first person... I am a virgin, but I have the memories of years of defilement and debauchery... I know what you saved me from, allow me to show you my gratitude my Lord..." she says lifting herself up and lining my shaft up with her pristine slit.

As she goes to lower herself my door opens making me frown in annoyance.

"My Lord... I apologise for the interruption, but you are needed for another trail, I believe you will want to deal with this one as soon as possible." Serena says with a deep frown.

As Celestine climbs off me I get up with a sigh, work calls I suppose. Re-equipping my outfit I walk towards her as Celestine gets dressed as well.

"It's fine, you wouldn't have disturbed me if it wasn't important, what's happened?" I ask, suppressing my annoyance, Serena is the last person who would blue-ball me on purpose.

"One of your guests has been captured attempting to steal and destroy your property, I believe his name is Kiba? He was captured attempting to steal sword from your armoury, when Lord Erebus confronted him the criminal attacked him in a rage..."

Ahh... Shit.

It doesn't take a genius to work out which of my sword Kiba wanted... Excalibur Ruler.

"Where is he now?" I ask seriously.

"He was beaten by Lord Erebus and locked within your prisons."

"Have him brought to my Throne Room in ten minutes, bring Rias and her group as well. This isn't going to be fun for anyone involved..." I mutter as I start to head to my throne.

**\- Rias -**

What the hell was going on? When Lady Serena had informed her that Kiba had been captured trying to steal from Kuro she was sure it was a misunderstanding, but looking at Kiba as he was forced to kneel at the bottom of the steps towards Kuro's throne she wasn't so sure.

His normally gentle smile was replaced with a furious scowl as he struggled against his chains, the Scarlet Crusaders Kuro kept in his throne room were all using Light Magic to coat their weapons as they surrounded him, the two Youkai-like creatures were both ready to attack if he tried anything, and the massive armoured man who captured him was stood next to Kuros throne, glaring down at Kiba as he held a golden sword.

...Oh.

Kuro had a piece of Excalibur... suddenly Kiba's attempted crime made far more sense...

Looking up at the scowling Kuro she winced, this wasn't going to be fun.

Kiba was one of her beloved family... but Kuro was... Kuro. She didn't think she could go against whatever he decided when Kiba was actually guilty... she could only hope that this wouldn't end in an execution.

"Yuuto Kiba, despite my repeated kindness to your King, you have committed the crimes against me... you have been found guilty of the crimes of Attempted Theft, Attempted Destruction of the Property of the Overlord, and the Assault of a Servant of the Overlord. Do you have anything to say in your defence before I decide upon your punishment?" Kuro asked sternly looking down on the chained up Knight.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn't help but squeal internally at how handsome and cool he looked as he ruled over his court.

**\- Bonus Scene – Game Night - **

"This is kidnapping. You realise that right?" I ask with a sigh as I look into the grinning face of Shiro, still wearing Power Girls body. I was in the middle of a trail dammit.

"Yup. Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh? Huh? Huh?" S/He asks poking me in the face repeatedly as I stare at him... her? Fuck it, Shiro is just an It.

"Nothing, I was just pointing it out. So, what do you want this time?" I ask with a sigh as I push her hand away.

"It's time to test our friendship best buddy... in the most brutal of ways..." it says with a sinister grin as the area changes to an all to familiar location.

Moo Moo Meadows?

"It's time for... Mario Kart!" it says as the karts and racers appear, making me stare at it in bemusement. "I was thinking about doing Mario Party instead, but I've never played Mario Party without it ending in a homicide. Anyway, pick a kart, it's time to race!" it says rushing over to a Hyrule themed bike.

Deciding to just get on with it I go over to the karts, eventually picking the Bone Rattler, I do like Bones...

As I mount my bike... technically a ATV I think, we are suddenly at the start line. Looking at my position I frown again, why am I starting in eighth place while Shiro is in First.

"By the way best buddy, there's a reward for winning... and a penalty for losing! Good Luck!" it shouts back at me as the lights start counting down...

Dammit...

Just play along with the terrifyingly overpowered madman...

I can't help but feel like I'm going to lose this... mostly because I can't help but feel Shiro is going to cheat non-stop. I was good at Mario Kart in my past life, but that won't help me if Shiro just cheats its way to victory...

Three... Two... One...

As the lights turn green I set off, getting my boost sending me into third almost immediately as I swerve through the other racers... they don't matter, this is between him and me...

**\- Later -**

I highly doubt it was supposed to be tournament rules when we started that first race, but I get the feeling Shiro is a sore loser, it seemed to take getting third place personally...

Admittedly I'd be pissed if someone blue-shelled me at the finish line, and it can't even blame me since it was Peach who threw it, I just took advantage to pass Shiro and Waluigi and take the win.

And then all of a sudden it was a tournament with four races.

Surprisingly Shiro isn't outright cheating, except for the bullshit starting positions, I honestly expected a onslaught of unlimited red shells and mushrooms but Shiro is playing (kinda) fair.

That being said, Shiro is also really good at games... It knows every shortcut, every trick, and it's only through a mixture of skill and sheer dumb luck that I have managed to keep ahead.

I can't help but feel Daisy, Peach and Rosalina have it in for Shiro, they seem to save their shells for Shiro, if I had to guess I'd say it was because Shiro decided to grope Peach in between races...

Despite the angry princesses Shiro managed to win the second race... but I came second so I was still in the lead... and then he came third in the third race... which would be great if I wasn't in forth place... fucking Bowser and his three red shells.

With the current score board Shiro is in the lead... but if I beat him in this race, I win the tournament.

Looking ahead I see Shiro smirk back at me, last lap of Rainbow Road and the fucker has a decent lead... and three bananas...

I'm not normally that competitive, but something about that smirk makes my Gamers blood boil.

Turning back I toss my green shell just in time to block a red shell from Waluigi, I really don't have time for this...

Drifting around the corner I build my boost, using it at the perfect moment as I start to close the distance, the Bone Rattler wasn't the best choice in truth, despite it's coolness... it has bad acceleration and top speed compared to the Master Cycle Shiro chose...

Swerving into an item box I groan at the single green shell in my hand, turning another tight corner I toss it with careful precision, watching as it hits one of Shiros Bananas.

The finish line is around the next corner, and I don't have any items... a blue shell wouldn't reach Shiro in time at this point, and any red shells would target me...

Fuck.

"Looks like this is my win! You tried, but there's no beating the True Gamer!" Shiro shouts back, turning to smirk at me. "I am truly Unbeata- Oh fuck."

As I watch Shiro drive off the edge of the map I speed up, turning the corner carefully as I head across the finish line with a bemused look, watching the pop-up informing me off my victory.

What.

**...Shiros an idiot.**

"Okay! So, I think we can both agree that you only won due to complete luck." Shiro say teleporting next to me as the Track suddenly shatters apart, eldritch purple lightning destroying it in seconds...

I think he just killed the other racers... wait, no I can see the princesses... he just killed the guys.

**I think we can all agree that you're a fucking idiot.**

"You shut up, no-one invited you to our game. It was pure chance, nothing more." Shiro scowls, pouting in anger. "You know what? We're going somewhere else, and you aren't invited."

Before I can say anything we are somewhere else again.

"Fucking Game... Smug douche bag..." Shiro mutters as I look around the throne-room we are in. "Welcome to Nazarick by the way, cool place right?" it says throwing itself into the throne with a sigh.

"Nice Throne, I think I need a more impressive one..." I admit. "Also, isn't the Game a part of you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the smug douchey part of me. You know how people say you can be your own worst enemy? With me it's a bit more literal, assholes been on my case for thousands of years... he doesn't like that I lay with God Mode and Cheats. Something about it ruining the Game, I'm not ruining anything... just enhancing my enjoyment, that's all." it mutters.

"...Do you actually enjoy that?" I ask with a frown.

"...what do you mean? Of course I do?" Shiro says with a puzzled look.

"God Mode's boring, what's the point in playing a game you can't lose? Cheats can be fun, but if they're always on then the games are just... dull." I say with a shrug.

"...if you could choose a difficulty for your 'Game' what would you pick?" Shiro asks after a moment.

"Probably normal, I guess? If I could change it later I'd turn it up if things were going too easily, back before I became a Gamer I liked playing through games in hard... hell I can remember how proud I was when I beat the first three Halo games on Legendary... fucking Sniper Jackals." I mutter at the old blurry memories. "I liked the challenge." I admit with a shrug.

"Whatever, I promised a reward if you beat me... even if I didn't think it would ever happen... and I am a man..." it pauses, looking down. "Woman of my word, sometimes. On occasion. I have decided that you will get a... souvenir for our days out anyway, so I'll give you that first." it says clicking it's fingers as my ATV appears. "You can keep that, if the Game takes it I'll just punish it."

**Bone Rattler (Mario Kart) added to your inventory**

"As for your reward I'll give you a warning. You're being spied on." Shiro says making me frown.

"By Azazel, the Second Overlord, the Assassins, You, the Game, probably half the Devils, the Fallen and maybe Heaven too. I know." I say with a shrug, people like watching me.

"Nope, by someone else. They were watching you when you started in DxD, and when you moved on to Overlord, they followed you, they haven't been sent by me or the Game either, and they're stronger than you... a lot stronger than you." Shiro says with a smirk.

Dammit.

"And I take it you won't be telling me who they are?" I ask with a sigh as I sit on my ATV.

"Spoilers... If it makes you feel any better, if they wanted you dead, you'd be dead. I'd love to stick around and chat, but I need to punish Peach... I can always use another princess Peach, even if I already have like 30 of them... there are a lot of Mario Games. I'll send you back for now, we'll do this again sometime." Shiro says with a wave as I vanish, reappearing in my throne at the very moment I was pulled away.

**+2 Reputation with Shiro [25/100] for playing along**

**+10 Reputation with the Game [17/100] for beating the man-child**

...Well, it's nice to know Shiro doesn't hold a grudge?

**\- Shiro -**

I lost.

Me.

Lost.

Well, time to destroy the Mario Kart World, it doesn't need to exist any more.

I wasn't even going to be that mean when I won! I was just going to toss him into a annoying world for a year or so, maybe Spongebob? It'd be hilarious. Nothing dangerous, just annoying.

But I lost.

Ugh.

Still... playing on hard? Eww... that sounds really annoying.

**Which is why Kuro's the better Gamer, Mr I can't play on anything except easy...**

I can play on anything... I just don't want to. I'm still the best Gamer. And anyone who disagrees can suck my currently nonexistent dick.

**Sure, sure... whatever you say. **

Okay fuckboy, I'll prove it. Load up the Halo World, Story Mode, Legendary Difficulty. Game on Asshole.

**I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer.**

And I'm going to enjoy watching you admit I'm the best.

Watching my stats change to match Master Chief I grin, the Game will see my clear superiority soon enough.

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Burn in Hel - **

She'd admit that the Forgotten God was stronger than she originally expected. Or she'd weakened more than she'd expected...

But it mattered little, the fool could barely utilise the powers of the dead, he was no God of Death, and it cost him as he attempted to battle a true Goddess of Death in the Realm of the Dead. She hadn't killed him, just enslaved him, she'd need all the help she could get to kill Odin after all.

But what to do now? She wasn't even in the right World, and she lacked the power to travel between worlds... and she didn't have even a fraction of the strength required to beat any of her enemies... Odin would swat her like a fly as she was now, she couldn't even beat Thor, or her Father Loki... falling to arrogance would result in her defeat again, she would not be imprisoned again... no matter what.

She needed more power, and she needed allies, her former allies would be ideal, but she had no idea where any of them went after her defeat... Naglfar had fallen to Thor and his Valkyrie allies before she fell to Odin, but he wouldn't be truly dead. Nidhegg was battling Jorgmungardr and Fenrir, the foolish wolf had sided with their father over her, she'd have to deal with him as well unfortunately...

Ormungandr was fighting their father, she didn't see how that battle ended.

Mardell and Hroddi turned on her and the Generaiders, taking down Dvergs in the process, they might have won if they hadn't betrayed their cause...

She would stay in this Abyss for now, drawing on the power of the souls within, but there was far fewer souls here than in Hel... it was confusing having the land of the Dead share her name... eventually she would have to leave to gather more power, but drawing attention before she was ready would attract Odin, and that would be her end.

She would have her vengeance, no matter the price.

**\- Himawari's Past – Happy Anniversary - **

As fun as messing with Hinata is, I think it's time to start working on the full cast. I've waited long enough to start this party after all, and I know exactly where to begin.

Today's a special day, and right now one of my targets is more vulnerable than any other day of the year.

Heading out of Naruto's house, leaving a cum-stained Hinata behind, I head off on the hunt. I know where she'll be, and she's even doing part of my job for me...

Entering the bar I spot her a booth in the corner of the room immediately, drinking alone. Normally it'd be a bad idea for a girl to go to a shady back-alley bar alone, but when she can shatter a mountain with her fists I guess she doesn't feel a need to worry. It's mildly amusing that the apprentice has taken the same path as the master, drinking her problems away. Now she just needs to take up gambling and she'll be just like Tsunade.

And Tsunade was an easy target in the original Naruto world, despite her power... a mix of alcohol and a bet got her into my bed in a single night, time to see if Sakura is as easy as her teacher.

I know Sakura well, her younger self is in my harem after all, and I can guess how she'll act even if she's older now... we are decently close since we graduated together, and we worked together during the war so she sees me as a friend, and I think she could use a 'friend' right about now.

Ordering my own drink I walk to her booth, sitting across from her as she looks up quickly, calming slightly at the sight of me.

"Sorry Kuro, I don't want any company right now." she says immediately going back to her drink, frowning at me as I don't leave.

"I figured as much, normally if you go drinking you go with Ino and the others after all. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why you've decided to impersonate Tsunade on a bad day." I say taking a sip as she winces slightly. "I take it Sasuke hasn't returned to the village?" I ask as she frowns, downing her drink.

"No... no he hasn't." she mutters before she shouts for another drink.

Today is their anniversary. And Sasuke is very busy hunting for the mysterious figure who stole the corpses of a lot of Uchihas... of course he's looking in all the wrong places, since the figures currently having a drink with his wife. Leading the paranoid avenger on a wild goose chase is entirely to easy, any mention of his clan makes him promptly forget his wife and daughter as he rushes off into the distance, not to be seen for months.

"I don't even know what he's doing this time... he just sent a short message saying that was that he had to look into something, and that was all, didn't even come back to tell me himself... that was four months ago. Four Months without a single word, not even a note." she mutters, snatching the drink from the waiter.

"He didn't tell you? That's odd, he isn't doing anything that requires secrecy... Someone desecrated the Uchiha graves, he's trying to find his clansmans corpses." I say with a shrug.

"...why do you know what he's doing?" she asks after a moment.

"He sends his reports to me, usually one a week... he was in the village a few days ago, he wanted some intel from the Anbu records so he came in person to get it." I say, completely truthfully. Me and Sasuke get along, more or less. I can't stand him to be honest, but I'm good at hiding it. Also I dealt with a lot of my issues with Sasuke by hate-fucking Sasuki, fucking emo avenger...

Watching Sakura I hide my smirk as she breaks the glass, the shards not even breaking the skin as her drink spills over the table.

"...He was here? He came to the village?" she asks barely noticing as a waiter cleans up.

"Yeah, I think he had a meeting with Naruto after I gave him the records, but you'd have to ask Naruto about that, I wasn't a part of that." I reply watching in amusement as she storms to the bar, demanding more alcohol. Before things can get violent I wave the bartender down, making him give Sakura a new glass, and the bottle.

She wastes no time storming back to the table, leaving the glass behind as she drinks straight from the bottle, not noticing as the bar patrons decide that they should find another place to drink tonight. The employees leaving as well, this is my bar after all. Well, one of my bars. I own just about every bar in Konoha, and most of the ones in the other villages as well, it's a good source of intel after all, and I do actually take my job seriously most of the time.

Normally a ninja would be more on guard... but then, normally they weren't dealing with my various perks that make people more trusting and more likely to open up to me. In most situations drugging a trained ninja is just a bad idea, but Sakura downs half the bottle of the drugged booze without hesitation.

It's not poison, just an undetectable Aphrodisiac. It's not even that effective, I don't want her to realise anything is wrong after all.

Slowly drinking my own drink I watch as she gets more and more drunk, ranting under her breath as her face becomes increasingly flushed.

"Do you know that he hasn't even seen his daughter in years?! Years! Sarada has met him four times, ever. He spent years talking about rebuilding his clan, resorting his family, and when I give him a child, he ignores her! What the hell is his problem?" she half shouts, not giving me time to speak. "Is Sarada not good enough?! She's a genius, the best of me and him in one body, and he doesn't even check in on her. What the hell is wrong with him?" she rants.

She's right, Sarada is pretty impressive... all Sasuke's power and Sakura's Intelligence without any of their glaring flaws... Now that I think about it didn't Boruto ask me to teach his team when I had time? Maybe Sarada could use some hands on lessons...

Watching her storm back to the bar, grabbing another bottle I smirk as she come back, as she sits down she sits next to me instead of going back to her seat opposite me. The drug might not be the most effective, but she's just downed an entire bottle of it, even as she starts her next bottle she's fidgeting, rubbing her legs together.

"Is it me? Is that it?" she asks, her words slightly slurred as her mood drops from angry to depressed in the blink of an eye, there it is... My Sakura had some major self-esteem issues, and having a husband who doesn't even bother coming home for years at a times can't help.

Taking a chance I place my hand on her leg, resting it on her white trousers, gently squeezing her thigh as she freezes in place.

"No, there's no way it's your fault... you're beautiful and intelligent... any man would be overjoyed to be married to you, if anyone is at fault it's Sasuke. I think he just can't live a normal life, being a Shinobi is all he knows how to do." I say gently rubbing my hand against her leg.

In any other situation she'd push my hand away, especially as it moves further up her leg, and in between her thighs, the sides of my fingers brushing against her crotch briefly, but she's too drunk, and too horny to think straight, instead her legs spread slightly, allowing my hand easier access as she turns back to her drink without a word, a deep blush on her face.

Taking a sip of my own drink I move my hand to her buttons, undoing her trousers slowly as she ignores my actions, looking anywhere but at me as my hand slides into her trousers and under her panties, my middle finger running along her wet slit before it pushes into her.

As we both continue our drinks, she lets out the occasional moan, but she says nothing as I finger her right there in the empty bar.

After almost five minutes this she downs the rest of her drink, suddenly rising as she moves out of my reach, making me wonder if I went too far too fast for a moment.

"I think I've had enough... but I'm a bit drunk, can you help me get home safe?" she asks, not looking me in the eyes as I down my own drink, rising with a smirk.

Taking her arm I teleport us both to just outside her home, it's not a Jutsu but I've gotten good at faking magic as chakra over the years. Leading her inside she stumbles, almost falling as I hold her up. The drinks she's been on are strong, I made sure of that and she's something of a lightweight, she'll regret drinking so much in the morning... and she'll probably have a few other regrets as well...

Entering her bedroom she pushes away from me, stumbling to the bed as she slowly and clumsily strips to her underwear, her red top and white trousers dropped to the ground as she moves onto the bed, still not looking at me.

"You've had a bit to drink as well... you can stay the night, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. No other room is prepared so you can stay here..." she slurs slightly as she pulls her bra off and tosses it off the bed, moving under the covers quickly.

Following her example I strip completely, moving onto the bed as I pull the covers back, joining her under them with a grin.

"I sleep naked, is that okay?" I ask rhetorically as I spoon against her, my hard shaft pressing against her covered ass. Waiting a moment I frown at the lack of response, leaning over her as I sigh... maybe I overdid it with the drinks?

Listening to her quiet snores I sigh in annoyance, I knew she was a lightweight, but I overestimated how much she could handle... she's out of it.

That's... annoying, but it doesn't really affect my plans that much I suppose.

The whole point is to make her have an affair, and make sure she knows she had a drunken affair, and I don't need her awake for that.

Flipping her onto her front, the covers being tossed from the bed as I do I smirk down at her, she didn't even react, being a heavy sleeper is a bad trait for a Ninja...

Testing how deeply she is sleeping I grab one of her firm breasts, tweaking the nipple slightly before I roughly grope it, eliciting a small moan from her before she quietens down again.

Pulling her panties to the side I press my shaft against her barely used pussy, despite having had a child she's incredibly tight from lack of use... honestly I think Sasuke is gay, I can absolutely see him fucking Sakura once to get her pregnant and then just running away, even with me keeping him busy he should have been able to come home if he wanted too, he can use clones and he's stupidly fast after all.

As I start thrusting I latch my lips onto hers, being rough so I can deliberately bruise her lips, I want there to be plenty of evidence in the morning after all, so I do the same to her neck, leaving several love bites on her before I move my lips down to her nipples, smirking at the moans coming from her.

Even asleep her body is responding to the pleasure... that's good, there's more than one kind of evidence after all... time to turn up the volume.

Speeding up my thrusts I smirk casting a small spell to make any noise be amplified, it's not what I made the spell for, but it works well enough as Sakura's small moans are amplified, reverberating around the room... and more importantly heading through the walls.

**\- Sarada -**

She'd always been pretty bitter about her 'fathers' abandonment of her and her mother, no matter how much her mother insisted that he was just busy...

Busy... for over a decade? Even when she finally met him he was mostly just dismissive, leaving almost immediately. Honestly they might as well rename her team to Team Daddy Issues.

And she knew her mother secretly felt the same, why else would she go out and get drunk every single anniversary? She'd gotten used to her mother coming home completely drunk every year on the same day, it's why she was waiting up so she could help her barely conscious mother to bed, it was hard being the responsible one of the family.

This year was different, the loud moans coming through the thin walls made that incredibly clear... when she'd heard her mother return she was moments away from going downstairs before she heard her talking, she'd assumed that Ino or one of her mothers other friends was helping her and went back to bed... and then the moaning started.

She couldn't say she was that surprised that her mother was having an affair, and she couldn't bring herself to care that she was cheating on her 'father', she just wished her mother would stop being so vocal...

Pulling the pillow over her head she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, hopefully whatever random guy her mother had drunkenly brought home would be gone before she woke up...

As she was started to drift off a particularly loud moan filled the room, making her sigh in annoyance... this was going to be a long night.

To her shame she felt a slight dampness between her legs at the lewd moans, she had no interest in her mothers sex life, but the noises coming from the room were rather arousing for a virgin like her.

Remembering a piece of... questionable advice from her kinda-Auntie Ino.

'If she had trouble sleeping she should masturbate to tire herself out.'

Ino was always kinda... slutty, her mother always yelled at Ino when she gave Sarada some lewd advice on how to get boys attention or things like that, but that didn't mean she was wrong.

Letting her hands slip beneath her pyjama bottoms she closed her eyes and pretending the moans where coming from anyone but her mother.

Picturing her own crush, she pretending the noises where coming from her as she finally got his attention, imagining his hands on her breast as she moved her own hand in time with her fantasy lover.

Feeling her own moans starting she turned onto her front, biting down on her pillow to muffle the sound...

Speeding up her fingers she imagined her fantasy lover taking her from behind...

"Kuro-Sensei..." she whimpered into her pillow.

She knew having a crush on the older man was wrong, but she just couldn't help it... she'd just blame her daddy issues if she got found out...

**\- Next Morning -**

Ino was right... it was easier to sleep after an orgasm, not that she'd ever admit to trying it out...

Getting out of bed she stretched, frowning at the sticky feeling between her legs. Her mother wouldn't be up for a couple of hours so she didn't bother getting dressed as she headed to the bathroom with a yawn... she hadn't had much sleep last night, even after she was done it took a while to fall asleep, her mother was entirely to vocal...

Opening the bathroom door she froze in shock as she made eye contact with Kuro, as naked as she was as he stood in the shower, the warm water running over him making his chiselled body glisten, her eyes disobeyed her as they ran over his body, lowering to his large flaccid shaft, feeling her face flush as it started to harden, looking up again her eyes widened at the sight of his own gaze locked onto her naked body.

"Well... this is awkward." he murmured stepping out of the shower, turning it off as he did. As he walked towards her his shaft swung freely, her body refused to act as she stayed perfectly still.

Kuro... and her mother? She'd assumed her mother had been picked up by some random nobody, or that she'd picked up someone... but Kuro?

"I suppose you want an explanation?" he asked with a sigh, walking around her to close the bathroom door, locking it this time leaving them locked in together.

As she turned around her heart pounded at the closeness, he was barely a foot away from her, her breasts almost touching his chest, his shaft brushing against her stomach as he stared down at her with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement.

What the hell was she supposed to do?! Ino never gave her advice dor being locked in a room with her naked crush...

**\- Sakura -**

Opening her eyes she immediately regretted it, the sunlight coming through her window burning as she hid under her quilt with a groan... just how much did she have to drink?

Pausing for a moment she tried to focus, her body feeling... odd.

It didn't take her long to notice what felt different, she was a medic after all. Starting at the top, she had a massive headache, that was expected... what wasn't expected was the soreness of her jaw, or the salty taste in her mouth...

She felt her heart drop as she considered just what that taste could be, it certainly wasn't alcohol after all.

Moving on she looked down, noticing a bite-mark on her left breast, along with something white and sticky... moving a hand to her face she stared at the sperm hanging on her finger...

Throwing the quilt of she ignored the pain from the light as she stared down at her body in horror, looking at the cum leaking from her sore pussy, after a moment she realised it wasn't just her pussy that felt sore, and a quick check showed more cum coating her sore abused asshole.

Focusing hard she tried to remember what she did last night... she remembered heading to the bar and drinking entirely too much.. and then...

Kuro.

Kuro joined her.

Then... she ranted about Sasuke to him? And he comforted her?

That sounded like him, it was a running joke amongst their generation that he was pretty soft despite his power and usual seriousness.

They drank together... and then she... was drunk and lonely enough that she convinced him to take her home? Where she jumped him? She couldn't remember what happened, but she could guess...

Kuro wouldn't take advantage of her... but she could see herself latching onto the first person to show her some affection...

Getting out of bed she used a morning after Jutsu quickly, given the amount of thick seed that was coating her inner thighs and bed they had been at it a lot, she could only guess how many times she was creampied by Kuro last night, even if she'd definitely taken some cum-shots to her other holes... and her body given the seed on her breasts.

Showering quickly she used a medical Jutsu to get rid of the marks on her body, getting dressed and heading downstairs slowly, hoping Sarada had been asleep when they got back...

Spotting her daughter eating her breakfast she hid her relief as Sarada greeted her normally, no accusations or shouting involved.

Deciding that the less she said the better, she moved on making her own breakfast, Sarada was smart enough that she might pick up her unease if they spoke, so she just wouldn't say anything for now...

She had work soon anyway, and then she needed to go visit Kuro, they needed to talk...

If she'd been a bit more observant, and she wasn't trying to avoid eye contact with her daughter she might have noticed that Sarada was trying to avoid her eyes as well, and if she'd watched as Sarada left to meet with her team she might have noticed the slight limp in her walk...

**Authors Note : I'm back bitches! It's back to regular updates now that I'm home again, damn I've missed writing.**

**Fun fact, I had no fucking idea where I left off when I started writing this chapter, had to go over my notes and the past couple of chapters to work out what I was supposed to be doing, if there's any fuck-ups let me know but I think I did it right.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 32 : Oyakodon **

"I have nothing to say to anyone who protects one of those cursed swords." Kiba snarls at me, making me sigh.

**-50 Reputation with Yuuto Kiba [11/100] for protecting Excalibur**

"You're an idiot." I say, frowning at him.

"You... do you have any idea how much I suffered, how much my friends suffered because of those swords?!" he yells, trying to stand before Mezuki forces him back to his knees.

"The Holy Sword Project, right Isaiah?" I ask, making him freeze. It's useful to pretend you are all-knowing. "You suffered because of Valper Galilei, not Excalibur. A inanimate sword didn't experiment on you, nor did it kill your friends, if you can't see that then you're clearly a fool."

"H-how do you..." he trails off, shocked at my knowledge.

"How many times do I have to say this... I'm a Necromancer, anything the dead know, I can discover." I respond, rolling my eyes. "Your friends helped you escape so you could live, not so that you could get yourself killed fighting an unwinnable battle." I sneer. "Seriously, even if you managed to succeed, do you think the church would ignore a Devil destroying Excalibur? You'd simply start the war again, all you'd achieve would be your own death, which I don't particularly care about, and the death of your King and her Peerage, which I definitely care about." I say with a frown.

I am not letting Kiba's idiot crusade get my girls killed, or drag me into a war. If a war does break out, I'll be pulled in, I have too many allies and people I care about in the Devils for me not to be. Glancing at the worried Rias, the rest of her Peerage behind her, my frown softens... when exactly did I start to care about them so much?

Kiba says nothing as he looks away, in a mixture of anger and shame.

Looking around, I give a small sigh of relief, very few people are aware of this trial, Serena smartly kept it mostly secret. Only Serena, Erebus, my guards and Rias's Peerage are here, even the maids have been kept out of the loop. Which means my reputation isn't going to take a hit if I'm too soft. I don't want to hurt Rias, even with her Affection maxed, which means he isn't getting killed.

"There's a storm coming to Kuoh, if it wasn't for the fact that it would weaken Rias, I'd eliminate you here and now. But I believe that every one will be needed for the coming battles... that being said, your crimes will not go unpunished. I am banishing you from my world, and my lands. You are never to step foot in any of my domains, including my castle in Kuoh. You will never destroy Excalibur Ruler, it will remain out of your reach, forever. If you trespass in my lands even once, you will be executed immediately. Now, begone." I say undoing the spell that summoned him to this world, sending him back to DxD, to wherever he was when I summoned him.

It might seem soft, but putting Kiba a world away from Excalibur is a cruel punishment, his little quest is over. He'll never be able to get his hands on Excalibur Ruler, and honestly I'll probably grab the other Excalibur pieces from Freed if I get the chance... though that would piss off the Church... if nothing else, it'd be good for negotiation with them if I retrieve the Stolen swords before the church can get involved...

Honestly the greedy part of me is pissed. That's one of my treasures, even if I never use it it's still my treasure. And no-one fucks with my treasure... as a further punishment I'm stealing his girl when she shows up.

When Kokabiel attacks Kuoh, I want as many people on our side as possible, and Kiba is... decently strong.

"Erebus, well done. Take my sword back to the Armoury, and increase the guard. No one is to enter the armoury without my permission." I order, getting a bow from him as he takes Excalibur back to the armoury.

Both my Armoury and Trophy Room are fairly insecure in truth, I had been relying on no one being able to get into my tower, but once people are in the tower it's easy to just walk into the Armoury, unlike the treasury that is guarded by Death Knights. I'll have to fix that. Thankfully Erebus can command my undead since he is one of my undead, so he can handle that for me.

It's how he knew what Kiba was doing, my spirits reported to him instead of disturbing me. He's a fine lieutenant.

As everyone leaves, Rias approaches my throne slowly. Before she can say anything I speak.

"You realise that if he tries anything like this again, I will have to kill him? I can't afford to look weak, even for you." I say making her smile slightly.

"I know, I'll keep him under control when we get back to that world... I think I've been too soft on him, but this is the first time he's actually been close to an Excalibur fragment, you're right after all... I can't let my Knight start a war, no matter his reasons." she says with a sigh, before she climbs into my lap, kissing me deeply. I ignore the snort of amusement from Gozuki as she does. Breaking the kiss she smiles at me. "Thank you for sparing him, I'll make sure you never have a reason to regret it..." she promises, slightly grinding herself into my lap as I translocate us with a spirit I left in my bedroom.

...Kiba cockblocked me, it's only fair that his King takes responsibility.

**\- Kuro (Second Form) -**

Waking up in my motel room, I get up and head to the bathroom, running the bath, proper hygiene is important, even for a Necromancer... especially for a Necromancer, germs are no joke after all...

Today is the last normal day before the apocalypse starts. Tomorrow, during school hours, this town will be overrun by zombies. I don't know where they come from, or how they were turned, but I know they are coming.

So... what do I do today? I have my supplies, except actual guns since I don't want to get the militaries attention before the apocalypse is already happening, so I can't rob a military base just yet...

I think that once the apocalypse begins, I'm going to have my Second Form dispel and come here in my True Form, pausing Overlord for a moment. I can't trust that all the enemies in this world will be so weak that I can afford to be at a third of my strength, less considering that Valper is still alive. And I don't want to be in my Second Form in Overlord considering that the Forgotten God is still a threat.

Multi-form is incredibly useful, but it has it's limits. Keeping my Tower safe, and by extent my Phylactery is my biggest priority, so I can't leave my Second Form there, so I'll leave that world paused until I'm sure it's safe to be left under the watch of my second form.

Honestly, once Goldo is dealt with I think I'll move on from that place for a while, I'll deal with the Empire when I'm ready, but they're a minor enough threat for me to put it off for later. The Second Overlord is the biggest threat, and he fled for his life. I just need to be deal with the Emperor before he can turn into a giant monster thing... Problems for later.

As I finish up my bath, a new notification appears getting my attention,

**Game Updated. **

**Changelog:**

**Death Magic Proficiency added to Necromancer.**

**Undead requirement reduced from 2.5 INT to 1 INT per Summon**

**Reaper Class will now unlock properly at Level 100 Necromancer**

**[Limited] Skill Creation added.**

**Mentor System Added.**

**Proficiency Upgrade Quests unlocked for Master and Legendary Proficiencies**

**Skill Upgrade System modified, any Upgraded Skills will be left at their current level, MP/SP costs have been adjusted accordingly.**

**[Death Magic Proficiency (Master)] (Passive) **

**A Master of Death Magic, able to wield the forces of death artfully to cause death and decay to their foes.**

**Increases Death Magic Damage by 100% **

**Increases Summoned Undead Level by 50%**

**Increases Summoned Undead Rank by 1**

**Reaper Class Unlocked**

Works for me, I can't see any downside to this... that's strange for the Game to be honest.

**I'd be offended, but you aren't wrong.**

**Consider it payment for the amusement you accidentally gave me.**

**Shiro's trying to beat all the games you beat in your past life, on the highest difficulty without cheats... it isn't going well for him.**

**It's honestly the best entertainment I've had in a millennia.**

...Just how competitive is he? Wait, don't answer that I can guess.

I don't suppose the new additions come with a user guide? And I remember you mentioning removing Skill Creation due to Shiro using it to break the game.

**Your version is very limited, to create a skill you must first have the appropriate Proficiencies, for a fire magic attack, you would need the Pyromancy Proficiency at the correct level, etcetera etcetera. **

**And I will judge whether the skill is acceptable before granting it. None of that, oh I'm suddenly immune to everything ever shit.**

Fair enough, I can work with that.

**The Mentor system is simple, you can take people under your wing and teach them the skills of any of your classes (if they have the ability to use it, a normal human can't be taught magic if they do not have Mana, you would need a method to grant it to them first)**

**Alternatively, if you convince someone of adequate renown to teach you, you can unlock skills, classes or perks for making progress under them. Azazel could teach you Light Magic, Yasaka could teach you Illusions, and so on and so forth.**

**You can only have one Mentor and one Apprentice at a time.**

Something to think about, I have enough people that owe me that getting a teacher would be easy enough, and teaching people myself would be a good source of Rep.

**The Skill and Proficiency update is similar enough, for both you can create a quest to upgrade them, one of each quests at a time. Unlike your former method of upgrading skills, this does not increase the MP/SP cost nearly as much, but you must work for the increase.**

**No more questions, Shiro is being repeatedly sniped by Jackals and he hit a checkpoint with shitty weapons. I have a very busy schedule of laughing at him and mocking him planned. **

...okay? Have fun?

**Oh I intend to... **

Those two really don't get along.

Guess I should at least choose one of each to take the quests, I want an idea of what I'm getting in for after all...

For Proficiencies, I can only take quests on Master Level or above, which just means Death Magic or Minion Master... and that's an easy choice.

**Upgrade Quest Added**

**Death Magic Proficiency Legendary Upgrade Quest**

**Have your Undead slay 10,000 enemies [0/10,000]**

**Slay 10,000 enemies with Death Magic [0/10,000]**

Ahh... well I didn't think it'd be easy, my new proficiency is incredibly powerful after all, upgrading it would have to be difficult I suppose. Now for a skill to upgrade... I'll go with Drain Life I suppose.

**[Drain Life] (+3) (Active)**

**10000 MP to cast**

**Drains 5000 HP from target and gives it to second target**

That's 15k MP less than it used to be, this updates looking pretty good so far. Yeah, I'll go for upgrading this.

**Choose an Upgrade.**

**MP cost down**

**Drain up**

**Bonus Damage**

**Increased healing**

**Debuff on target**

**Additional Effect**

...Okay? I have plenty of MP so I guess I'll just go for increased drain.

**Quest Added**

**Drain Life Upgrade Quest [Drain Up]**

**Drain 1,000,000 HP from enemies [0/1,000,000]**

**Heal 1,000,000 HP with Drain Life [0/1,000,000]**

**Finish 1000 enemies with Drain Life [0/1000]**

That's 2000 casts, the trick is that I need to use it to heal, if I'm already at max health and I don't have an injured summon or party member then it won't count towards my healing total. The enemy amount is fairly easy, just time consuming.

Walking out of my motel I set off, deep in thought about the update and how I can benefit from it.

It's those deep thoughts that distract me as I walk across the road crossing, not noticing the rushing car.

What I do notice is the feeling of suddenly not being on the ground any more as I am flung through the air, skidding across the road, bouncing several times.

My HP dropped like a brick, losing almost 50k by the time I stopped moving, in my second form I have around 150k though so I am more or less fine despite the damage, and my regen is already trying to fix it. Even my outfit is undamaged, the silk proving it's worth almost immediately. Giving my regen a small boost I roll over, facing the ground as I summon a Health Potion, drinking it and getting rid of the bottle before I roll back over and sit up, brushing myself off.

"Don't move so much, don't worry I'm a Nurse, Just stay still and I'll check you over... I'm so so sorry about this." the panicked voice shouts as I turn to the driver, hiding my frown at the familiar sleepy face of Shizuka Marikawa, looking far more worried than her normal half-asleep look.

As she runs my eyes are drawn down to the humongous breasts as they jiggle unnaturally with each step... that's right, this is another Ecchi world... her plain white shirt is physically straining to keep them in.

She's in her outfit from the start of the series, without the damaged skirt, her current one is very modest, reaching down to her ankles, the only lewd part of her is the shirt that is clearly to small to hold in her... bountiful assets. I'm not sure a shirt big enough actually exists to be honest.

"I'm fine, I just took a tumble... see?" I say standing up easily making her pause in confusion.

"B-but... you flew? How are you... that doesn't make sense..." she says, running her hands over me as she checks for injuries, I don't think she realises just how close we are as her breasts are pressed against my chest, her hands moving under my shirt as she checks me over with a baffled look.

"It looked worse than it actually was, and I'm in pretty good shape." I say calmly, I am not going to hospital, I don't know what I am doing today, but it sure as fuck isn't sitting around in a hospital. I don't want to be examined because I'm not truly human, and I don't want them to notice that.

"I... that doesn't make sense... but you seem fine..." she mutters before she shoots up. "Oh no... I need to call in, and I need to get you to the hospital." she says grabbing her phone.

"Call in? And I really don't need to go to the hospital, I'm perfectly fine." I say making her sigh.

"I'm late for work, it's why I was in a rush, I should never have been driving so fast... and you're late for school. Even if you won't go to the hospital you still need a proper check up..." she says with a frown.

"I'm not late for anything, I don't go to school." I say making her look at me sternly, I'm starting to see a problem with using my DxD face in this world... I look like a teen, and I'll be treat like one. "I'm new in town, I'm not enrolled in any school yet." I say heading her off quickly.

"...then isn't that convenient? You need a check up, and to be enrolled... and I can do both at Fujimi Academy. Here, let's get you up, slow and steady..." she says helping me to my feet as she checks me over for injuries again.

"I really don't need either... you can just be off for work." I say brushing my suit off with a sigh.

"I know you might not like school, but it's very irresponsible for you to put off enrolment, not to mention somewhat illegal, I'll take care of everything, don't worry." she says with a kind smile.

"...should the speeding maniac that ran me over be talking about Irresponsibility? And I don't have any papers or ID on me at the moment." I say making her frown in confusion.

"...then what are they?" she asks pointing to some papers, spilling out of a briefcase I definitely didn't have when I got hit, an ID card with my face on it sitting proudly on the ground.

"...Fine, I just don't want to." I say with a scowl, before I pause. Would it be that bad to infiltrate the school for the apocalypse? It'd be a nice way of integrating myself with the main cast after all.

"Now now, none of that. Come on, I promise it won't be that bad." she says pulling me towards her car. I pretend not to notice the clear dent where she hit me, and hope she doesn't either... I definitely wouldn't be okay if I was a normal human after all.

The ride there is fairly annoying with her asking me non-stop questions about myself and my life, but I do see something interesting... she feels incredibly guilty over her hitting me while she was speeding, and it's bumped her obedience up to 34 in an instant. She did hit me while I was walking along a pedestrian crossing after all, even if I didn't check both ways. Plus, I was hit in the middle of the road, so I didn't just step out in her way, and she was going way too fast.

When I admit that I'm technically homeless she jumps with an offer to stay with her until I have a permanent housing solution, after a moment of thought I accept, it does lower her obedience due to her lessening guilt but it will be nicer than sleeping in the motel room tonight I suppose.

Getting to the school she basically drags me to the infirmary, forcing me onto one of the beds.

"I need to talk to the principal, I just need you to strip down for me and wait till I get back, it shouldn't be long." she says rushing away, taking my paperwork and ID with her.

...fine, I can play along I suppose.

Stripping down I carefully fold my clothes, neatly placing them on the side as I sit down on the bed in just my boxers.

Shouldn't take long, my ass...

Around an hour or so later she returns, looking entirely too pleased with herself, as she walks in she pauses, her eyes running over my body for the briefest moment before she focuses, closing and locking the door.

Walking towards me she closes the curtain around the bed, smiling kindly at me.

"Good news! I had to pull some strings, but you are now a official student of Fujimi Academy, ready to start classes tomorrow! It was lucky that you had all the correct paperwork on you..." she says as she starts checking me over again, her hands dancing over my skin.

Lucky my ass...

**Shiro did it... one of his multi-forms anyway.**

_**Trust me, this will lead to good things.**_

...Did you get me run over?

_**Nope, that's your lack of attention, it was your LCK stat that made it be her that did it.**_

...I feel so lucky.

As she examines me, I glance down seeing one of the shirt buttons undone, having lost the battle with her breasts, giving me a slight view of the lacy deep purple bra beneath.

As her hands run over my body, her breasts occasionally pressing against my body as she does, my lower head starts to take notice... she doesn't notice immediately, but as she does she lets out a slight gasp at the sight of the large shaft straining against my boxers.

Keeping professional despite the small blush on her cheeks she continues, determinedly not looking down while she finishes her checks on my upper body.

As she gets me to stand, she moves on to checking my lower body, her blush growing as she kneels down, checking my legs over carefully as my covered shaft stands proud, mere inches from her face. I'm guessing she's seen more than a few penises as a Nurse, it would explain how professional she is staying even as she turns, her face accidentally brushing against the bulging shaft.

"You really are okay... just what do you eat to get in this shape?" She mutters as she rises, as she does her ditzy nature shows itself as she trips over her own feet.

Because this world works on the kind of logic that lets breasts dodge bullets, it comes as no surprise that she falls into me, her flailing arms pulling my boxers down as we both fall to the floor. As I hit the ground, landing on my back with a thud, she falls on top of me.

Feeling her soft breasts engulfing my shaft I look down in bemusement at the sight of my shaft, perfectly aimed at the small gap in her shirt. I didn't have to deal with Ecchi logic much in DxD, but as she struggles to get up and my shaft somehow gets trapped beneath the front strap of her bra I have to admit, this isn't bad.

"I'm really sorry about this... I'm not doing this on purpose..." she says quickly, grasping my shaft as she extracts it from her shirt and bra slowly and carefully, despite her careful movements she manages to both unbutton her shirt and break her bra strap sending the cups of her bra off to the side, her massive breasts bouncing free, both topped with a perky pink nipple.

As she futility tries to cover herself with one arm, I extract myself from her. Moving back to the bed as I pull my boxers back up calmly. I'll get other chances to have her, when it will have less consequences.

"I... erm... You don't have classes today, but if you stick around till the end of the day I'll take you home with me... Not like that, just so you can stay with me... in my house I mean!" she stutters, trying to cover herself with one arm, not even managing to cover her large areola as it peaks out from behind her hands.

"I'll hang around, might look around the school." I say turning away as she fixes her clothes, removing her broken bra and buttoning up her shirt, using a doctors coat to hide her nipples as they press against her shirt.

**+6 Affection with Shizuka Marikawa [19/100] for giving her some privacy**

"Right, yes... you do that... I have work to do, I'll find you when it's time to go." she says not looking me in the eyes as she moves to her desk.

Guess I better familiarise myself with this place, I'll be fighting my way out of it tomorrow.

It's interesting to think about the fact that most of the people here will be dead in around 24 hours...

It's a shame... well it isn't I don't actually care, but I can at least keep some of the more interesting ones alive I suppose.

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

"You wanted to speak with me?" I ask Shuri as she stands before me, I'm having a lazy day today, I've spent some time reading random books from my library in my room while I snack on fruits instead of actually doing anything... though is it really a lazy day when you're in two places at once? Technically I got up first thing in the morning, and have had a busy day...

Oberon is still being healed, and I said I'd wait until he was ready before I headed to deal with Goldo so I'm just killing time at the moment. Once Goldo is dead, I'm taking a break from this place. Maybe after Highschool of the Dead I'll head back to DxD and deal with season two... which will be a problem since I only ever watched two seasons, once the Kokabiel fight is over I'm going in blind. I have no idea what comes after, and that's a concern.

"I did, My Lord. Thank you for seeing me." she says calmly, I'm mildly surprised that she's here since all she's wearing as an sheer white nightie and a tiny pair of panties, the nightie doesn't even start to hide her breasts, leaving them on full display...

She's back to life, so she got what she wanted from me, so what does she want from me that would require seduction?

"It's fine, I didn't exactly have anything planned for today anyway. So, what did you want to speak to me about?" I say tossing my book over to the table next to my bed as I sit on the edge of my bed.

"...I don't want to die, ever. I've seen the afterlife that awaits me, and I will not... No... I cannot return there. I have to live forever, no matter the cost. Even if I joined a Devils Peerage, I could still be killed, you're the only person I know that can keep me alive, or at least bring me back if I die. So I want to serve you, I'll do anything you desire till the end of time itself, as long as you keep me alive." she offers walking towards me, dropping to her knees in front of me. I sleep naked, it saves time after all, and I haven't bothered getting dressed today, no point since I only got out of bed to have a bath, and then got straight back in bed afterwards. Her hands rest on my inner thighs, inches away from my hardening shaft.

"...And what would your husband think of that?" I ask, making her frown for a moment.

"Technically we were married 'until death do us part', and I'd say death did us part a long time ago... I will always be thankful for Baraqiel gifting me with Akeno, and a will always remember our time together fondly... but I need to look out for myself, and my daughter. Izanami will be just as cruel to her as she was to me after all. Baraqiel will understand, and if he causes you trouble I will deal with him myself, he's more reasonable than you'd expect." she promises.

Well, do I have any reason to say no? Keeping her young is easy, and resurrecting her if anything happens to her is also easy enough.

"Very well, I can never have enough followers I suppose." I say with a shrug making her smile. Contract time... making a new contract I pass it down to her making her raise an eyebrow. "I can make magically bound contracts, call it insurance for both of us, I can't break the contract either after all." I say as she reads through it.

It's simple enough, in exchange for her serving me, I'll both keep her young, which just needs a single dose of the Elixir of Life, and in the event of her death, I'll resurrect her.

She pauses for a moment, before she signs it making it flash golden.

**+100 Obedience with Shuri Himejima [100/100] due to the contract**

**+34 Affection with Shuri Himejima [100/100] for protecting her form the wrath of a pissed of goddess.**

**Eromancer skill unlocked [Shuri 100] **

**[Pleasure/Pain Conversion]**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Converts pain to pleasure, or vice versa.**

**The amount converted can be decided by the caster, from a minor amount to complete conversion.**

...Just how much of a pervert is this woman that a sex magic skill is her 100 Affection reward?

"So, how's it feel to sign yourself into a eternal life of servitude?" I ask getting a deadpan look from her.

"Better than it feels to be tortured for an eternity by a goddess with a grudge." she responds with a shrug.

Fair enough.

"Besides, what better way to spend time with my daughter than to serve the same master? Despite Akeno being in a Peerage, she really is more yours than Rias's isn't she?" she asks making me smirk, well that was the deal for me bringing Shuri back in the first place... not that Rias even cares to be honest.

...I should look into finding people for Rias's peerage, I've kinda stolen Asia and Issei, and I'll probably be taking the other future members as well. It's a minor problem, but something that I can probably fix eventually.

For now though...

Shuri's hands have been slowly making their way along my legs, a smirk growing on her face as they reach my shaft, gripping it gently as she slowly starts stroking it.

...Should I warn her about the Ki I sense heading our way? Nah, she said she wanted to spend more time with her daughter anyway. I love my Nekoshou Senses, being able to sense people coming from so far away is wonderful.

Reaching down I grab her lifting her up onto her feet, taking a moment to grip her panties and tear them off, she can keep the see-through nightie on though.

Spinning us around I toss her onto the bed, getting a laugh from her as I do.

"Someone's impatient..." she giggles as I climb on top of her, pressing my shaft against her already dripping slit.

Taking a moment to cast my usual Eromancer Spells, I add Bind onto the collection, her arms and legs spread wide and bound to the four posts of the bed, and Drain Strength just cause I can.

Smirking down at her as she tests her bonds I thrust forwards, sheathing my shaft in her to the hilt in one move, she shows her experience as she only lets out a small moan despite the multitude of sex magic spells currently cast on her, normally that should be enough to send anyone into a pleasure filled coma, but she manages to keep her cool mostly.

As she goes to speak, I cast Create Toy filling her mouth with a red ball-gag.

As she gives me a playful glare, Akeno knocks on my door.

"Come in Akeno." I say watching Shuri's eyes widen for a moment, before a amused look appears on her face, a slight smile forming around the gag.

"Good afternoon Kuro-kun... I just wanted... Mum?" she says with wide eyes as she watches me pull out of her mother, climbing off the bed with a grin.

Akeno is wearing almost the exact same outfit as her mother, only her nightie and panties are black not white. Where are they getting all these outfits from?

**\- Serena -**

Sneezing for a moment, she frowned before she shook her head, going back to work.

A crotchless thong next, or maybe some stockings? Making outfits for her Beloveds harem was part of her duties after all, they had to all look as sexy as possible for him. She needed to build up a stockpile, underwear never really lasted that long around here...

Akeno was a good source of ideas, her perversion was of great benefit to the Harem.

**\- Kuro -**

Some questions aren't worth investigating, it doesn't really matter where they come from after all, only that they exist.

"Hey Akeno, I was just about to make you a big sister, what's up?" I ask with a smirk hearing some muffled mumbles coming from behind me. "Be quiet you, if I wanted you to talk I wouldn't have gagged you."

"Should I come back later?" Akeno asks with a slight smirk.

"Nah, I've been wanting some Oyakodon, and you're mine as well aren't you?" I ask walking towards her, running a hand through her hair, before I grip it tightly, kissing her roughly making her moan into my mouth. As I break the kiss I smirk at the flustered look, while I kissed her I put her under the same treatment as her mother, casting all the usual Eromancer spells, along with one more.

Mirror Feelings, whatever Akeno feels Shuri will as well.

"You're mine, and now your mother is as well. What's the point of having a mother daughter pair if I don't take advantage of it?" I ask, moving my hands down to her ass, sliding them under her nightie.

"Ara Ara... I can't argue with that logic..." she says, kissing me again as I give her ass a spank, smirking as I hear a yelp behind me as I do.

Spinning us around I move her till she's standing at the front of the bed, using Bind again as her arms are lifted into the air in a Y shape, both bound to the top of the bed, her legs being spread wide as her ankles are bound to the bottom of the bed. Shuri has a perfect view of her daughters front from her position.

Her panties meet the same fate as her mothers as tear them off, I take a bit more care with the nightie, casting Strip instead to remove it without damaging it... I just like tearing panties off.

Casting Orgasm Seal on them both, I cast Pain/Pleasure Conversion on Akeno, making a riding crop appear in my hands.

"What is it Rias called you... The Sadist Queen wasn't it?" I ask with a smirk as I give the crop a test swing, as Akeno turns her head, giving me a hungry look.

"If you want to be the S, then I'll happily be the M..." she says sticking her ass out as far as the binds will let her, shaking it enticingly.

I haven't used the conversion at it's strongest, it only converts a slight amount of the pain to pleasure, around 20% to be exact. Akeno is enough of a Masochist for it to be better for my hits to still hurt.

"Shuri, you can just watch for now... but don't worry, I haven't forgotten you. In fact, let me give you something to keep you... occupied." I say with a smirk, casting Phantom Shaft twice and Phantom Hands, watching her eyes widen at the sudden feeling of a shaft identical to mine entering her ass and pussy, countless hands roaming along her body, I could cast Mirror Feelings on her as well, making Akeno feel what she feels but I'll pass for now.

Shuri's more experienced than Akeno, even with Akeno's perversion, so she's the boss of this encounter so having her feel so much, without having the ability to cum, should help me out a bit.

Creating a blindfold, I cover Akeno's eyes stopping her from being able to see the blows coming, the lack of vision will build the anticipation... waiting a few moments I pull my arm back, bringing the crop down on her pale ass with a harsh swing, making the bubble butt jiggle as I do, both mother and daughter yelping as I do.

Continuing, I repeatedly crop her ass, marring the pale white with red lines as I do. I can see a trail of Akeno's arousal leaking down her leg from her sopping pussy, she's trued to stay quiet but her body is betraying her excitement, reaching around her a grasp one of her fat tits, rolling the hard nipple between my fingers as I press my body against her, my shaft grinding into her firm ass cheeks while I kiss her neck teasingly.

Moving my other hand down, I grab her sensitive ass roughly enjoying the moan it draws from her.

"Can you feel that Akeno?" I ask grinding my shaft against her, before I pull back and take aim, my tip pressing against her tight asshole, pushing in every so slightly. "Do you think I should bother with lube? Or shall I just take you right here and now?" I ask teasingly, giving her neck a slight nip with my teeth, careful not to actual damage her.

Nekoshou have sharp teeth apparently, even if they don't look it. I could probably end her life with a bite if I tried to. If I'm not careful I could do some serious damage purely by accident.

"Fuck lube, just do it already you bastard." she says between moans... well, if she insists.

Looking over her shoulder I see Shuri's eyes widen in realisation, she's smart enough to realise what I've done, and what's about to happen...

Still, I just need one more thing first... casting another spell I pause for a moment, before I thrust forwards, penetrating her tight asshole in one fell swoop, as I do she lets out a scream, her hands gripping the ropes tightly as she does.

Almost immediately she tightens down on me, making it slightly difficult to pull back as I pull out till only the tip is inside, before thrusting forwards again.

I just hope my spell worked...

**\- Elsewhere -**

Collapsing to her knees she moaned loudly, the all too familiar feeling of a hard shaft filling her ass running through her body.

She knew that dick all too well, but normally Kuro would actually be fucking her when she felt it...

As the remaining succubi rushed her, seeing an opening, she forced herself to rise, grabbing the closest Succubi and flipping her over slamming her onto the ground before she pinned her, putting her tongue to work driving the sex demon over the edge.

Her victory over the Succubi race was so close, she wouldn't let herself be distracted...

**\- Elsewhere -**

What the hell was going on?

Falling to her knees she closed her legs trying to get herself under control, unable to fight of the sudden feeling of penetration...

Kuro was messing with her, obviously, but how?

As she tried to rise she looked up into the amused eyes of her queen.

"...Are you okay there, President?" Tsubaki asked with a smirk as she tried to stand on shaky legs. "You're looking a bit pale... I better go and warn your sister that you're feeling ill." she said walking away with a laugh as Sona's eye widened in panic.

Tsubaki still wasn't completely over her being offered as an incentive to get Kuro to join, and she took any opportunity to get even...

Oh no...

Moments later the door burst open as her sister rushed towards her in panic.

"Sona-chan! Don't worry, your big sister is here to save the... day... Sona?" she trailed off as a loud moan forced it's way out of her mouth.

"I... am fine... it's just, something... Kuro has done... please go- ugh... go away." she begged, her face flushed, moans escaping her despite her efforts in suppressing them, her legs failing as she fell to her knees again.

"Don't worry, Sona-chan! I'll examine you and find the source!" Sera said with a manic look on her face as she approached, before Sona could reply Sera rushed her, her hands groping her over her clothes under the false pretence of checking her for the source of the insidious magic.

Her Queen was a cruel one, and her sister a depraved one... and her lover was a mean one as well. She still loved all three of the idiots though.

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

Pounding into Akeno I smirk over her shoulder at Shuri as she writhes on the bed, Akeno is barely holding onto her consciousness under the constant mixture of pain and pleasure, but Shuri is handling it somewhat better than her daughter.

It's not the pain or the pleasure that's getting to her, it's the lack of orgasm, with the Phantom spells she's been pulled right to the edge of climax, but without my permission she can't cum, and it's driving her mad, she's trying to rub her legs together for more stimulation, but the ropes won't let her close them enough for it.

"In case you two haven't noticed, you can't cum until I give you permission... what do you think Akeno... do you want to cum?" I ask with a smirk as I rail into her ass, she's moving her hips in time, pushing back to meet my thrusts, at least as much as she can in her current position.

"Puhlease..." she begs quickly, speeding up her thrusts.

"Honestly, aren't you a proud pervert? I thought you'd be able to handle this better... you're kinda pathetic aren't you?" I ask with a grin, her only response being a loud moan. It's not just physical pain that turns her on. "Fine, I want to move onto the milf anyway, you can cum when I fill your slutty ass with my cum, and not a moment before."

Speeding up my thrusts, I maul her breasts harshly, tugging and twisting, with a normal girl this would probably dampen her enjoyment... Akeno's response is a loud moan, her tongue hanging from her mouth.

Letting myself cum so I can move onto the chicken of this Oyakodon, I release my seed into her with a grunt, feeling her immediately tighten down on my shaft as she finally cums from the sensations.

Fun fact about Orgasm Seal, it doesn't suppress the Orgasm, just delays it. Which means it's just been building up, becoming more and more intense the longer the orgasm is denied.

Which is why I'm not particularly surprised when Akeno loses the fight for her consciousness, dropping like a puppet with it's strings cut as she hangs, only held up by the bindings.

**Sexual Stamina Check Passed (Req END = 25, END = 803)**

Pulling out I smirk at Shuri as I untie Akeno, laying her down next to her tied up mother, it's a bit hard to do with Shuri's own bindings but I work it out, moving her under the ropes holding Shuri's arms and legs in place, Shuri's arm going over her daughters chest.

"Now then. It's your turn..." I say pulling the gag off her with a grin.

"Please, just let me cum... this is practically torture." she begs quickly.

"I expected more from you two... really I did." I sigh as I press my shaft against her soaked pussy. "I'll be nice, and give you a choice. I'll remove the seal, but if I do I'll replace it with a spell that greatly increases fertility. So it's your choice, either you endure without the ability to climax or this session ends with you enjoying the wonders of pregnancy again." I say making her pause.

"...I agreed to serve you however you desired, if that means giving you a child then so be it, just get rid of this damn seal." she says after a moment, not looking me in the eyes, making me smirk. I figured I'd let my child to Grayfia grow up with a sibling the same age, aren't I nice?

Cancelling the Seal I cast the fertility spell, and recast my Mirror Feeling spells, I don't know if I can effect people if they aren't here, but I want to test it anyway.

Allowing myself to sink into her I smirk at how wet she is, her tight pussy immediately clenches down on me, letting out a loud moan as I do.

"...I think I liked you better gagged. Open Wide." I order pushing the ball back into her mouth. I've gotten pretty good at noticing what girls like from my... experience, and despite the playful glare she gives me I can see her lips curl into a small smile around the gag.

Maybe I should take the playboy profession class soon? Just to give myself that additional edge for things like this?

Well, that's something for later.

Pulling back I start pumping into her, watching in amusement as her eyes start to roll back, moans leaking out from around her gag. She's doing better than her daughter, but I suspect this is the first time she's had so little control, she's definitely more of an Dom than a Sub, so this is something new for her.

"I hope for your sake Akeno wakes up soonish, I've got around nine more loads in me, and if she doesn't wake up, you're taking them all..." I taunt making her eyes widen slightly as I speed up. "Or maybe you'd prefer that she stays asleep? Would you rather keep it all to yourself?" I ask as she looks away, not responding.

Laughing at the slight blush on her face I speed up, groping her substantial chest as I pound her into the bed.

As I do, Akeno stirs. Recovering far faster than I anticipated, as she rises looking around in confusion before she blushes in embarrassment. It's almost as amusing as the slight disappointment in Shuri's eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, you can either wait your turn, or..." I trial off.

"...I'm not that patient, what's the alternative?" she asks with a smirk as I dismiss the gag.

"There's a seat right there..." I say gesturing at her mothers face, making both of them widen their eyes in shock, glancing at each other as I continue railing Shuri.

After a moment Akeno's face twists into a lewd smirk, Shuri's eyes going wide as Akeno moves over her, as Shuri goes to speak Akeno muffles her again, lowering her pussy onto her mothers mouth with a depraved look on her face.

Shuri seems truly shocked that Akeno went for it, and she isn't playing along...

"Shuri... start licking. Or do you want the seal to go back on?" I ask sternly, after a moment I see her tongue sneak out slowly, hesitantly licking the pussy grinding along her face. "Good girl... Akeno, you will never dominate me, but feel free to dominate Shuri whenever you want." I offer, only getting a Ara Ara and a lewd giggle from her in response.

Leaning forwards I kiss Akeno deeply, while we both use Shuri for our own pleasure, the bound woman being little more than a plaything for us both to enjoy.

She can act however she wants... but her rock hard nipples and soaked pussy give away her true feelings.

Sheathing myself inside her, I cum. My seed bursting forth and rushing into her fertile womb as she moans into her daughters slit.

...Better do a couple more loads just to be safe.

Akeno looks like she's enjoying herself anyway, so I'll wait a bit before I switch again.

**\- Sona -**

Writhing on the floor she tried to ignore part of her saying this was wrong, she just felt so good... the feeling of Kuro's shaft inside her pussy for the first time was driving her mad... making her regret being hesitant to give her virginity away, but the taboo depraved part of this came from the head under her skirt, her panties tossed off to the side as her sister finally lost the battle with her restraint...

The feeling of her sisters skillful tongue exploring her most private depths was incredibly... sinful, and the Devil in her was revelling in it, her legs locked around Sera's head trapping her down there...

Her top had been removed, Sera claiming it was important for the 'examination' and her being too distracted to fight off her sister. She wasn't sure what 'examination' involved the groping and licking of the examinees breasts, but she didn't care at the moment.

Despite the power difference between her and Sera, she was controlling this encounter, and that feeling of power excited her more than she could ever admit...

Reaching down she gripped Sera's hair roughly, grinding against her sisters mouth.

She could never let this encounter become public, for both their reputation and the reputation of their clan, but she couldn't deny her enjoyment of just giving in and letting loose.

"Keep licking you pervert. This is what you've wanted all this time right, Nee-chan?" she taunted, delighting in her control of her far stronger sister, she would never be the powerhouse Serafall was, but looking down into the adoring eyes of her sister she didn't think it really mattered.

They were both lovers of Kuro, she honestly believed they would both either marry him, or become one of his mistresses, so it was just logical that they get used to this kind of thing... that's what she's say if she ever got found out.

Her sister was a perverted deviant.. and as she came, coating Sera's face with her juices, she had to admit... she was too.

Sera wanted her little sister... and Sona loved the feeling of dominating another woman, did perversion run in their family?

A world away, a older woman would have sneezed if time was moving in her world...

Tsubaki was responsible for this. Well, her and Kuro... but as she pictured her Queen taking Sera's place she smirked, Tsubaki had accidentally opened Pandora's box, and there was no way to close it again...

**\- Kuro (True Form) - Later -**

Looking down at the two raven haired woman worshipping my shaft, Akeno taking as much as my shaft into her mouth as she can, while her mother gently sucks on my balls, I grin. This is the life.

They are both molesting the other, Shuri might have been hesitant to start, but she's got with the program quickly enough.

Pushing them both away, I finish myself off for the... seventh time? Akeno's ass... Shuri's pussy three times... Akeno's breasts, Shuri's ass... yeah seventh time, I climax, my cum coating the mother daughter pair, liquid production increasing the load to a ridiculous amounts as it covers them both, their faces, breasts and long black hair turning white with my seed...

Watching them clean the other off with their mouths I look down at my rock hard shaft... time for number eight.

**\- Kuro (Second Form) -**

"You liked it didn't you?" Shizuka asks again, her arm around my shoulder as she pokes me in the side. "Bet you've been thinking about them ever since you left the infirmary... naughty boy..." she teases pressing herself against me.

She's a complete light-weight... she's only had two beers and she is already completely plastered.

After bringing me to her home after school she immediately realised a problem, there were two bedrooms, but her room-mate (the sniper who's name I don't remember) has locked her room, and she isn't due back till next week, and Shizuka doesn't want to unlock it without her permission.

So that's one bedroom free, and two people. I offered to sleep on the couch, but Shizuka came up with the idea of us sharing, as long as I never tell anyone from our school. It's a king sized bed so we both fit with room to spare, but after a while she decided to have a drink.

Which has lead us to this.

She's only wearing a simple t-shirt, that barely fits as she presses herself against me, utterly drunk.

She had her first drink while she was in the bath, and she was already drunk by the time she got out, walking around the penthouse naked, before she pulled on a t-shirt and called herself dressed. I'm just wearing some silk pyjama bottoms, and nothing else.

Honestly alcohol is basically a switch for her, she went from caring ditzy nurse to teasing irresponsible drunk in one can.

"Come on, admit it. Go on, admit you liked my breasts and I'll let you see them again... Did you spy on me in the shower? Were you stroking that big dick as you watching me lather my body? I bet you can't wait for me to go to sleep... to have my defenceless body laying next to you, I'm a really heavy sleeper you know? I won't wake up even if you're rough with me..." she says giggling as I try to watch the shitty rom-com on the TV.

I don't want to deal with -100 affection tomorrow morning.

"I almost killed you earlier... I owe you, so when I wake up I won't mention anything that happens tonight, okay? No matter how sore or sticky I am tomorrow morning it'll be our secret... you can consider it my secret apology." she offers as she gets up, her t-shirt utterly failing to cover anything below her waist, her neatly trimmed pussy fully exposed.. "I'm going to bed... in ten minutes I'll be fast asleep, and I won't wake up till morning no matter what... see you in the morning Kuro-kun..." she says stumbling away to the bedroom, her curvy ass on full display as she does so.

Gods give me strength... I don't even care which gods right now, I only have so much restraint dammit.

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – The Elven King (who isn't an Elf... or a King for that matter) - **

Looking up at his bemused summoner he winced slightly.

"I can explain?" he said calmly.

"...I'm sure you can, King Edward of the Isle of the Free Elves." Kuro replied with a deadpan look.

"...I might have gotten a little bit carried away." he admitted with a shrug.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Kuro replied with a inscrutable look on his face.

"You can't speak to Captain King Blackbeard like that!" one of his crew shouted making him wince.

"...And how are you?"

"I am Elyria Teach, first mate and one of the wives of King Blackbeard." Elyria responded with her arms crossed. She had a mistrust of anyone who wasn't either an elf, or him.

"And I am Kuro, Overlord of this world, and the Master and Summoner of Blackbeard. Hold your tongue girl, I will not be disrespected in my own domain." Kuro responds with a light glare, as Elyria was about to respond he gestured for her to back down.

He wasn't dumb enough to go against his summoner, the command seals on the back of his hand serving as a reminder of his ability to break his will if he wanted to.

"Everyone but Blackbeard, leave." he ordered, as he did Edward turned to his girls, nodding for them to leave the throne room.

As the room was emptied, leaving just the two of them, he winced at the slight shaking of Kuro's body, just as he was about to try and explain how this happened he paused, hearing a snort.

Moments later, Kuro burst into laughter, trying to suppress it with little success.

"I sent you to cause some trouble... how the hell did you end up King?" he laughed, smirking at him.

"...I have no idea, I just killed a lot of the Empires men, next thing I knew the slaves I freed stuck a crown on my head... I don't even know where they got it." he admitted.

"And the wives?" Kuro asked, making him wince.

"Err... that one was me, but I can't say no to big titty elves or little Loli elves! I have my pride as an Otaku to consider!" he said.

"Fair enough... just remember, you might be the King, but this world is mine, and I won't accept any competition. Your little elven nation will be a vassal of my Empire, as long as you pay tribute I will allow you to run it as you please 'King Edward'. Do you accept?" he asked making Blackbeard let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure... by the way, how the hell do you run a nation?" he asked hesitantly.

"...I have no idea, I've just been making it up as I go." Kuro admitted. "Just find a girl who's smarter than you and convince her to do all the administration while you stand around looking intimidating, it worked for me."

**\- Himawari's Past – Two for one - **

"I- umm... I think this is inappropriate... don't worry I'm not going to tell Sasuke about this, honestly it's for the best that mothers moving on... but we shouldn't be so close..." she stuttered out, trying not to think about the tightness in her chest at the idea of her mother and her crush together.

"Hmm... yeah it is inappropriate isn't it? About as inappropriate as a Genin having a crush on an older Jōnin right?" he asked making her heart skip a beat, before she could say anything he took a step forwards, smirking as she felt his hardening shaft press against her stomach, if she was taller it would be pressing against her exposed pussy as he looked down at her.

"I- umm..." she stuttered not knowing what to say, nothing had prepared her for this.

"I don't blame you, considering the... less than amazing other choices... who else are you going to like? Boruto? It's no surprise you fell for someone from the older generation... still, it must be pretty hurtful to have your crush end up with your mother..." he said making her frown.

"I... if your just going to tease me I'm leaving." she said walking past him as she went to open the door. As she did she felt him move forwards, trapping her between him and the door as his shaft pressed against her back, she could feel the hot shaft throbbing against her as his hands gripped her waist, his chest pressed against her as her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not teasing you... I'm just pointing out the facts, last night me and your mother had a bit to drink, we aren't together if that's what you were thinking... I like my girls a bit younger you see..." he said, leaning down and kissing his neck, one of his hands moving up and cupping her breasts.

"I... you should go..." she said, knowing that this was wrong. As she took a breath to calm herself she breathed in his musk, blinking rapidly at the sudden heat rushing her body.

"Why would I do that, you want this after all, you wouldn't be pushing your perky little ass against me if you didn't... and look at how hard your nipples are..." he said, rolling one of the erect nipples as his other hand moved to her ass, groping her.

She stuck her ass out subconsciously, before she froze, she was about to try and disagree.. but now that she focused, he was right, her hips had been pushing against his legs since the moment he'd pinned her in place.

"Tell you what... tell me to leave, and I will. We can forget this ever happened, and just stay as Genin and Jōnin forever, all you have to do is send me away." he offered as he played with her body.

She opened her mouth before she took in his words properly... stay as nothing more than subordinate and superior... forever? She didn't want that...

As she hesitated he laughed, spinning her around and picking her up as he carried her to the shower, turning it back on making the water run over them.

"See, you want this... why fight it? Konoha trains children to be killers, if you're old enough to kill your old enough for this." he said, lifting her against the wall, his shaft pressing against her virgin slit.

As she went to speak, he captured her lips with his own, taking her first kiss from her... without really thinking about it, she opened her mouth accepting his tongue as his shaft slowly pushed into her, she had no hymen, years of taijutsu training had made sure of that, but she was a virgin before his fat dick filled her.

As he started thrusting she couldn't help but moan into his mouth, her hands wrapping around his neck... this just felt so... right... she could see it so clearly now... he was right, who else could she possibly go for? Konoha didn't have much in the way of eligible men, at least none that suited her tastes (that she completely blamed on her daddy issues...)

"Just give in, there's nothing wrong with this... you're a Kunoichi after all, you can make your own decisions."

Yes... she could, Ninjas were technically... and legally adults after all...

This was perfectly fine... deepening the kiss with her crush she suppressed the part of her shouting that this was wrong, Aunt Ino always said she should find a man after all, and had Aunt Ino ever led her wrong?

**\- Sasuke -**

...Why did he really want to kill Kuro?

Whatever, it didn't matter, he was so close to finding the thief who stole the bodies of his kin... nothing happening in Konoha mattered compared to that.

**\- Ino -**

Fixing her clothes she left the changing room, trying to ignore the feeling of her most recent partners cum leaking down her leg, she was just glad she had a long skirt on this time.

Letting a sales assistant fuck her in the changing room for a discount was utterly pointless of course, she was rich as a Clan Head, but she couldn't help it after she was the civilian mans eyes running over her body. Just some random guy barely out of his teens who looked bored to death until she walked in, he didn't care about his job and didn't care about the lost profits his actions had caused, he was probably forced to get a job by his family.

He wasn't particularly attractive, and he wasn't particularly good in bed either, below average dick, terrible technique... but she couldn't help but let him do whatever he wanted to her... not that he was keeping the memories off the encounter, a single Jutsu dealing with that as he blinked rapidly, going back to that bored expression.

She was a slut, a nymphomaniac who couldn't keep her clothes on for more than a few hours.

She wasn't cheating on Sai, he knew what she did. He just didn't care, he didn't enjoy hearing the details and he didn't want to watch, he just didn't care.

The problem was simple, whatever Root had done to him had annihilated his Sex Drive, he was basically asexual. He loved her though, not for her looks but for her personality.

She however, had a very very active sex drive, and Sai just couldn't satisfy her, it was a miracle they had even had a son.

During her Hen Night, she got drunk and had an affair with a masked stranger, who had utterly defiled her in ways she didn't even know existed, he'd awoken a side of her she didn't know she had... and she couldn't put it back to sleep. She had admitted it all to Sai, but he just didn't get jealous. Eventually he'd given up trying to satisfy her, which was uncomfortable for him and never succeeded in satisfying her, and had suggested that she try and find a lover on the side, quoting that Daimyo's would often have concubines as an example.

After some hesitation, she did truly love him after all, she realised that he truly meant it, she'd even checked in his head to be sure, she decided to try it.

She went out on the town, in a seedier part of Konoha, found a bar and let herself be picked up while under a hedge, and things had gone downhill from their, the first night was pretty bland, just some civilian fucking her in a motel before he fell asleep after one round. But as she did this more and more, she got increasingly daring, usually staying in her true form, not using a hedge. She never actually drunk, and she was very good at spotting people dumb enough to drug her.

She'd had men of every type, ranging from young pubescent teens to old wrinkly men, some nights she picked one man, other nights she let the entire bar have her right there in the middle of the bar.

She'd started using her body as a bartering chip, bar tabs, shopping bills, restaurant costs? She could fuck her way out of all of them, she barely paid for anything any more. Not that she was doing it for money.

She'd even allowed herself to be captured by some bandits she'd been sent to deal with, spending hours being passed around before she 'escaped' and finished her mission. Honestly anytime anyone so much as looked her over her legs started to spread.

She always dealt with the memories of anyone who had seen her keeping her reputation in tact... mostly. she'd gotten in trouble for it once and only once, Kuro calling her to his office and reprimanding her for 'excessive use of Jutsus on civilians' but she'd... convinced him not to punish her. All she had to do was agree to work as his... assistant once a week, he was definitely the second best lover she'd had, her masked man being the first. The fact that she'd be under his desk sucking that big fat dick again in a couple of days made her horny again, despite her recent orgasm... she'd had to finger herself to completion but that was normal enough.

She was probably one of the few people who realised that Kuro was as much as a pervert as she was. She'd seen a lot during her days as his 'assistant' and she'd long since realised that she'd found a fellow nymphomaniac.

Walking in to his office to see Tsunade giving him a tit-job was surprising, the discovery that Tsunade lost a literal fortune gambling and was bailed out by Kuro buying her debts was less so, Kuro admitted he made a bet with her, if she won he'd cancel the debts and if he won she'd pay them back with her body... Tsunade really was a legendary sucker, she was even better than Ino, Kami Ino felt like she should take notes as she watched the former Hokage deep-throat Kuro's massive shaft, she'd never quite managed to take it all the way.

It was strange having her husband have a serious conversation or briefing with Kuro as he railed her against the desk, but Sai truly didn't care if she was happy.

She was getting worse, and she knew it.

She knew how almost every member of their generation was in bed, and she'd found out by betraying her friends trusts and possessing them, using their trust of her as a way to bypass their minds and take over their bodies... She always gave them the memories afterwards and made them think they'd been doing it themselves. She was really good at what she did.

Kiba was rough, wild, had a decently big dick and frankly kinda pathetic with how he moaned Hinata's name the whole time, not worth a second try. She'd taken over a girl who happened to look like Hinata for him. Just some random civilian. If he got over Hinata he'd be in her top ten, but honestly she just pitied him.

Sasuke was equally bad, he was a two pump chump, and getting him to do it was very hard, she was pretty sure he was secretly gay to be honest, he treated sleeping with her (in Sakura's body) like a unpleasant chore. Honestly she was just happy she gave up on the emo shit a long time ago. Not that he was ever around anyway, she'd managed to grab them on a anniversary years ago, but she couldn't remember seeing him in years. Good riddance to bad rubbish, not everyone was so happy to forgive the traitor as Naruto.

Shikamaru... was Shikamaru. The bastard fell asleep midway though her riding him, she was bouncing on his surprisingly big dick before she heard him snoring. She was starting to understand why Temari was always so irritated with him.

Chōji... was a beast, with a massive dick to match, he was rough and dominating in the bedroom, pounding her (Karui's) ass so hard she even had trouble walking after she cancelled the Jutsu. The S&M games going on in that bedroom had been another awakening for her. She had trouble talking to Chōji the next day, feeling a need to drop to her knees and submit to him, but she suppressed it. He was easily in her top five, probably number three.

Shino... she had never managed to get into bed.

Rock Lee was in her top ten, great stamina, a big dick and impressive technique, he was a fast learner when it came to physical techniques after all. The only problem... was that he never shut up. Youth this and Fires that... she liked dirty talk not shouts about the Youthful Flames they were creating with their love. If he shut up he'd be in the top five.

Neji... Neji had a decent dick, not very thick but it was a good length, and he had good stamina, not on Lee's level but it was enough for three or four rounds. But... he was a complete submissive, Tenten was a dom in the bedroom apparently, and Ino just couldn't be a dom herself, she was more of a sub. But Neji needed to be told to do everything, and that wasn't for her. Still... go Tenten, you go girl.

Naruto was pretty good, he had amazing stamina... but he was just so, Vanilla. Seriously, he did missionary and nothing else. No oral, no anal, no doggy... he was just kinda boring. Still, Hinata seemed like a Vanilla girl anyway

Considering where to go next she spotted Hinata wearing a long coat, completely covering her body... a gust of wind spread it displaying the incredibly revealing underwear beneath for a moment before Hinata puled it shut looking around in worry, the street was fairly empty at the moment so only she had noticed so far.

As Hinata rushed away, Ino followed. Hinata was a boring vanilla girl, so what was she up to?

As she reached a house Ino didn't recognise she opened the door and Ino took the chance, moving her mind into Hinata's. She'd perfected this technique with Kuro's help, so she had limited control of her own body even when she controlled another, so she moved herself to a bench, sitting down and pretending to read a newspaper.

As Hinata she walked into the room, she could follow Hinata's subconscious to guide her through whatever this was, and she knew there was a meeting here... was Naruto more dirty than she thought?

As she spotted Kuro standing at the edge of a bed naked, before he turned and walked towards her with a smirk she froze.

"Hello Ino, having fun?" he asked as he tore the raincoat from Hinata, groping her breasts roughly.

What the hell was going on... and why did Hinata's subconscious want to drop to her knees and worship the rock hard shaft?

**Authors Note : This chapter was a pain to write, for no reason related to the story itself. I got a migraine Sunday, wrote five words before I gave up and went to bed, slept the day away. Then I just couldn't write it properly earlier, it was just mistake after mistake, realised midway through the Akeno Shuri scene I had been calling Shuri Shiro instead and that just made the scene weird as fuck, had to take a break to get my head in the game.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 33 : Apocalypse Now**

Laying in the bed, I take a deep breath.

Once the apocalypse starts, getting Shizuka to enter a relationship with me should be easy, there won't be any pointless laws causing problems. Right now, the fact that she's an adult and I am a 'teen' is making her feel guilty over her attraction.. and the fact that she's a school nurse and I am a student is making it worse.

Laws and morality are powerful things, and right now they're in between me and the hot school nurse...

As she pulls my head deeper into her buxom chest, I sigh again.

Her t-shirt vanished somewhere between her leaving the living room and entering the bedroom, leaving her completely naked... and she's a cuddler.

She's grabby, I tried staying at the far side of the bed but she immediately grabbed me and pulled me next to her, despite her being fast asleep. I wasn't sleeping on the couch, but right now I have to admit it would probably have been more comfortable than this.

I could take her up on her drunken offer of course, but right now this world is working by common decency and actual laws, even if she offered it would put a serious dent in our future relationship, maybe she'd blame me, maybe she'd blame herself, either way I think it would result in a massive loss of Affection and make it harder to get more affection later on.

But I am only a man... and as her hands move over my body I have to admit, I'm losing the fight with my libido. My boxers are barely holding my erection in as she rolls over, her body spread over my own as she cuddles against me, her thighs brushing against my shaft.

Deep breaths, I have more restraint than this. This is simply a trial, nothing more.

Closing my eyes, I ignore the glorious softness pressing against my chest, and try to doze off, I need a good nights sleep, after all tomorrow is the end of the world.

You don't want to go into an apocalypse with a bad nights sleep.

**\- Next Morning - **

...I think I might hate Shizuka, maybe just a little bit.

I'm just going to pretend I'm asleep until she wakes up, she can deal with the embarrassment from her actions. I'll just keep my eyes closed and ignore this.

Fucking Ecchi worlds... where normal logic need not apply. Somehow, while she slept she moved around enough to end up on top of me, upside down.

Opening my eyes briefly I am immediately greeted with the sight of her wet slit pressing against my nose, her own face snuggling against my shaft. Her lips are pressing against it, and she's going to be in for a surprise when she wakes up.

...How did my boxers even end up pulled down anyway? What kind of logic is that?

As she starts to stir I shut my eyes again, I'm just an innocently sleeping teen. It's a shame the naughty nurse got drunk and sexually harassed me...

**\- Shizuka -**

Waking up she yawned, before her eyes shot open at the feeling of something hard and hot entering her mouth.

What the hell was going on? Why did she have a dick in her mouth?

Sitting up quickly she moved away from the offending shaft, before she let out a loud moan at the feeling of her pussy grinding along something.

Why was she sitting on someone's face?

Moving quickly, she jumped from the bed, tumbling to the floor with a loud thud. Jumping up she prepared to fight off her attacker, before she froze seeing Kuro fast asleep.

...oh.

Suddenly she remembered why she didn't drink often. As the memories started to come back she face-palmed. She just wanted some stress relief after a stressful day...

Instead she got drunk immediately, then spent the night tormenting a teenaged boy..

Remembering her 'offer', she checked herself over in a panic, expecting to find cum leaking from her holes before she smiled slightly, finding not even the slightest trace.

Kuro really was a good boy... even if there was something odd about him. No one flew that far after being hit by a speeding car and just... got up afterwards.

But now she had to deal with this... grabbing one of her shirts from the floor she reached forwards carefully, using it to dry her... juice from Kuro's face with a deep blush.

She could never let her co-workers know about this... inviting a student to live with her? Explainable, kinda... Sleeping in the same bed? That would get her in trouble. Sleeping in the same bed, naked and drunk? Goodbye job.

Forgetting how much she moved in her sleep, mounting and grinding her pussy along the students face? How the hell would she explain that away?

Kuro was at least a decade younger than her, around 16-17 at a guess. Definitely not someone who should be being molested by a woman closer to thirty than twenty.

Moving on she tried to look away as she moved her shirt lower, wiping her saliva of his... impressive shaft. She'd seen more than a few dicks as a nurse, but that was definitely one of the better ones she'd seen...

Grasping it gently, she pulled his boxers back up and tucked it away, ignoring how much she liked the heat of the shaft in her hand as she quickly left the room, grabbing some clothes on the way out, she'd wake him up in a hour or so, they had plenty of time before they had to go to school... She was always a very early riser.

Maybe she could make him breakfast as an apology for drunkenly teasing him last night... she seemed to be apologising to him a lot lately...

Glancing back at him as he turned over, she smiled slightly. Despite the embarrassment, she had to admit, it was nice walking up beside someone. Not that she'd ever tell him that. She'd made things awkward enough already.

**\- Later -**

Biting her lip she tried not to think about what she was doing.

After she woke him up she realised a not so small problem... his erection wasn't going away. And it was big enough to make actually getting dressed a problem, the outline was clear even with trousers on.

And it must have been uncomfortable, so she told him to go... take care of it...

Only, as time passed and they got closer to the start of school, she realised that he could apparently last a long time... when she tried to see why it was taking so long he admitted two things.

One, he wasn't a virgin. And lasting a long time wasn't new to him.

Two, it was hard to masturbate without... a visual aid.

She could have brought him his phone, but her mouth started before her brain did...

Which lead her to this.

She repeated to herself that this wasn't that bed, it wasn't anything he didn't see last night, she was just helping him, it was her fault he was erect anyway.

Sitting on a chair in her bedroom she looked away from him as he stroked his hard shaft, his eyes locked onto her naked chest as she crossed her arms beneath them, pushing her breasts up and together.

She was just speeding things up so they wouldn't be late, that was all.

...Who the hell was she kidding? She could never let anyone find out about this. This was their little secret, and she couldn't risk anyone else finding out about this... which meant she'd no doubt drunkenly blurt it out to Rika when she got back. At least her friend would probably just find this funny.

If this got out, her reputation would be ruined and she'd be out of a job...

He was barely a metre away from her, rapidly stroking his shaft as he devoured her with his eyes. Maybe it was the sheer taboo of this, or maybe it was the feeling of being lusted for, but she could feel herself grow excited as time passed... her plain white panties growing damp from the sight of him pleasuring himself to the sight of her body...

This was all wrong... but being right all the time was boring... this was the most exciting thing that had happened to her in a long time... not including the whole running Kuro over thing, that was exciting but in a different way.

"A-are you almost done?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I'm getting there... slowly." he said, looking up and making eye contact with her, his hand still moving... somehow him masturbating to her face made it seem even worse.

"We don't have long... this is just to speed things up, okay? Don't mistake it for anything else." she said standing up and moving closer and sitting next to him. Reaching forwards she grabbed his free hand, placing it on her chest as he immediately started gently groping the soft flesh, rolling her nipple between his fingers as she bit down a moan.

Turning to him, her eyes widened as he leaned forwards capturing her lips with his. Placing her hand on his chest, she hesitated to push him away as his tongue snuck into her mouth.

He tasted... wonderful.

She felt herself returning the kiss, her tongue dancing with his as she closed her eyes, this all felt so... exciting. Her life was boring, not like Rika's... and the taboo of this felt so wonderful, even as wrong as it was.

Everyone would judge her if they knew, she'd be the one to blame after all, she was the adult who invited a student into her bed. She could already here people accusing her of grooming students, but as her hand slid down his chest, gently moving his own out of the way as she took the hard dick into her hand, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Was it so bad to want to do the wrong thing for once in her life?

Moving again, she broke the kiss, and let her lips curl into sultry smirk... or at least her best attempt at one as she stood up, dropping to her knees in front of him.

Grabbing her breasts she engulfed his hard shaft looking up at him as she did. Keeping eye contact she started moving, dragging her breasts along his dick slowly, smirking as he started thrusting in time, whether deliberate or subconsciously she wasn't sure.

Her past boyfriends had always loved this, at least the couple that she let get this far. She might not had ever managed to keep a relationship for long, but that didn't mean she'd forgotten how to please a lover... even if it had been a few years since her last relationship.

Falling into old habits, she leaned down and captured the tip of the shaft in her mouth as it poked out of her cleavage, taking a moment to wonder just what he did to make his dick taste like vanilla...

After a few minutes of gently sucking the tip while she massaged him with her breasts, she felt him start to twitch, making her smirk around the shaft... She needed to make sure there wasn't a mess so it just made sense to keep going right?

She ignored the fact that she wanted to know if his cum tasted as good as his dick, she was just doing this to keep things clean. Nothing else.

As he came her eyes widened in shock, the immense amount of cum filing her mouth and making her cheeks bulge before she was forced to move back, flinching as the rest of his load landed on her face.

As he went to speak, she held up a hand, taking a moment to swallow as much as she could.

"It's fine... you shouldn't let yourself get so built up. Get ready, I'm just going to go and clean myself off. We'll set off when I'm done." she said rising up, letting her smirk change to a kind smile as she turned and left.

...It really did taste just as good. Just what does he eat to taste so good?

**\- Later -**

Leaving Kuro in his new class she walked away, frowning at the feeling of loss as she did.

Before she could get far, another teacher rushed towards her pulling her along quickly. As she was pulled into one of the bathrooms she frowned, going to speak before Kyoko interrupted her.

"Are you trying to get caught?! Or have you just not realised that you have something sticky and white in your hair?" she asked making Shizuka pale immediately. "Seriously, I know you can be forgetful but you should at least be a bit more aware than that..." she said grabbing some tissues as she wiped something from Shizuka's hair making her blush.

"I thought I got it a- I mean, it's just some cream?" she said weakly.

"...Seriously? You're going to get in trouble if you aren't careful. People are already talking about you having a student living with you, coming to school with him while you have cum in your hair is just stupid, do you want to lose your job?" she scolded.

"I... it's... I'm sorry.." she said making Kyoko sigh, she didn't really know the teacher that well.

"It's fine, but if you're going to have a relationship with a student, you should be more careful... honestly." Kyoko sighed flushing the tissues, and the evidence away.

"You aren't going to..." she trailed off, surprised when Kyoko just laughed, despite the smirk her laughter sounded bitter.

"Turn you in? No. I don't blame you, this place is just so... boring, I'm surprised, but really? I can't blame you... a forbidden relationship must be exciting... more than anything that's ever happened to me, anyway..." she muttered making Shizuka frown.

"..It is, do you want the details? Come to the nurses office later, we can talk more then..." she offered, smiling as Kyoko's face lit up.

She didn't have any female friends other than Rika... she didn't have any friends at all other than Rika... maybe it was time to change that.

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

Oops...

Akeno is pregnant... that I didn't see coming.

But how? I didn't use any potions or fertility spells on her?

...I'm a Nekoshou at the moment. Cats are fertile right? Maybe that's it?

**Racial Trait discovered.**

**[Racial Trait: Fertility] (Passive)**

**Greatly increased fertility, increasing the chance of pregnancy.**

...I don't want to explain to Rias why her Queen is pregnant. And I don;t want to explain to Akeno that I knocked her up either...

Time to do the smart thing and gtfo, goodbye Overlord! As my second form heads into a bathroom I translocate with it, cancelling the Multi-form spell with a smirk.

When in doubt... put it off. It's a problem for future me. Is it responsible? No, but I was planning on doing it anyway after I death with Goldo, so I'm just rearranging the order of things, that's all.

Now, I can just enjoy my zombie apocalypse without worrying about whatever is happening in Overlord. I'll finish it off eventually, but right now I have a apocalypse to profit from.

Unequipping my armour I put on my school uniform, heading back to class. Lunch is almost over after all. The Apocalypse starts sometime in the next couple of hours.

I'm not in class with anyone I recognise, except for a few side characters, like the two girls who get killed at the start. The two friends who get grabbed and one of them betrays the other, kicking her into the horde to try and escape and Miku Yuuki, all I know about her is that she gets fucked a lot while in Shido's group.

Shido... honestly I already want him dead.

I was going to use him, but he's just so... killable. Every time he speaks I have to hold back from summoning my axe and carving him in two. He just has a seriously unlikeable face... and a unlikeable voice. Oh, and hot garbage for a personality.

...Not that I can talk, but at least I have power to back up my talk.

So, I think Shido isn't going to be making it out of here alive.

Also, he's one letter from Shiro and is just as arrogant... it's not like I 'dislike' Shiro, but it's kinda annoying being grabbed up whenever Shiro feels like it, so I have some pent-up aggression to let out.

**\- Shiro -**

...why did he feel insulted?

Whatever, he had more important things to worry about anyway... not least of which was... why was his hair turning white? And his eyes icy blue? Something... unusual was happening to him, and he couldn't find the source.

Not to mention the tiny issue with his Status Screen...

**The True God of Games, Shiro Eis**

**Level – 9,999,999,999**

**Rank – Shiro **

**Race – Divine Dragon God**

It had been flickering between his proper status, and this for a while.

But the part that should be the most concerning was his memories, he had literally tens of thousands of years worth of memories in his head, so he hadn't noticed at first. But they were changing, and he was changing along with them. This morning he would have said he started in Overlord as a mage... now he remembered starting in RWBY as a warrior, both felt true... both were true.

And yet... he didn't feel worried? He even felt... right? He couldn't see it as a threat, since it was him that was doing it.

Strange... Despite his powers, the only option he had was to wait it out. Irritating, but he could be patient. You didn't live as long as him without learning the value of patience. Sometimes the best action was simply to not act at all.

**\- Kuro - **

I'm starting to think Miku is slutty, even without Shido's corruption to be honest, she's been making eyes at me ever since I introduced myself, and I know arousal when I see it.

...She's getting saved.

More importantly... my Sense Dead has started picking up undead, in increasing numbers. The school hasn't caught on yet, but I have.

As have my spirits. I have to wonder what is happening that changed things since the female teacher wasn't at the school gates, and that scene is already over.

As I pretend to care about what the teacher is saying, the intercom starts making me smirk.

"Attention all students! Violence has broken out on campus, Students should evacuate the campus according to their teachers instructions. I repeat, Violence has broken out on campus! Students should evacuate the-" it cuts off making everyone look around in concern. "No... No! Help! Help me!" the voice shouts, before pained screams fill the room making the class fall into a full blown panic.

As people start to rush to the door, I leisurely stand up, tucking my chair under my desk as I ignore the screaming.

"You're calm... do you know something we don't?" Miku asks pausing as she passes me.

"Look at them, with that many people rushing they're going to get trampled and injured. People who panic are usually the first casualties in a crisis situation. It'll be far safer to just wait a minute so we don't get hurt in the stampede. You should stick close to me, you'll be safer that way." I say back making her pause, my Maturity Perk kicking in as it makes her feel like a child, eager for my guidance.

"Do you have a plan then?" a voice attracts my attention, as I turn to the two friends. Both had been at the window, and they clearly were listening to our conversation.

"I do, I'm pretty good in a crisis. The guy said there was violence right? And I didn't hear any gun-shots... and I have very good hearing, which means whatever happened to him happened up close, maybe it was a knife or something similar. That's why I'm going to do this..." I say grabbing a chair, gripping the metal on one of the legs and in a display of strength snap the metal from the frame, the snapped part sharp and jagged. "It's not a real weapon, but it's better than nothing, and I know a thing or two about violence... troubled past, you know?" I say before Miku closes the distance, pulling my arm between her breasts as she hugs it, looking up at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"...So you'll keep me safe, right?" she says squeezing my arm as the two friends make eye contact, having a silent conversation. "Please... I'll be so grateful..." she says making me smirk.

"I will, you two should stick with us as well." I say getting their attention.

"It's better than anything we have planned, lead the way." one of them says, she has dark blue hair tied in a pigtail, I think she's the spokesperson for their little group. "I'm Toshimi Niki, just call me Toshimi. This is Misuzu." she says with a frown. Her brown haired friend gives a silent wave as she is introduced.

"I'm Kuro, not that I haven't already introduced myself earlier... stick with me and we'll be fine, I promise." I say, using Maturity again to make myself seem like a dependable adult, despite my appearance.

"I'm Miku Yuuki, you can call me Miku, Kuro-kun..." she says making Misuzu scoff.

"Right, it should have been long enough by now... let's get moving." I say pulling my arm free.

Heading to the door, the three follow behind closely.. for now they're going to be dead weight. But I can handle this alone, first things first, meet up with Shizuka... and perhaps more importantly... Saeko.

Heading out of the door, I smirk as I sense a single zombie around the corner, the other way is currently free... guess which way I'm taking the girls?

Heading around the corner I smirk as the zombie turns to us, it's a male student with it's throat torn out, the girls scream as it shambles towards us, but I don't waste time.

Running towards it, I thrust my makeshift spear into it's skull with a smirk, pulling it back as it falls to the ground.

"Girls, be quiet. Panicking will just put attract more danger. We don't know if there are more of... whatever that was. Making noise is dangerous." I say quickly as Misuzu stares at the corpse in horror.

"..you killed him." she says quietly.

"No, look at his throat... he was already dead, no one can live without a throat, I don't know what's going on, but he has bloodstains around his mouth, and I don't want to know what happens if he bites me." I say walking towards the window with a frown. "Look. Do they look alive to you?" I ask pointing down to the courtyard.

As they all look where I am pointing they gasp, seeing the walking corpses running after some background students, catching them as they start tearing into the unfortunate nobodies...

"See? They aren't human... not any more. Do you want to end up like them?" I ask rhetorically as they all look at me in fear. "I can get us out of here... I just need you to trust me." I say reaching a hand out to them, Miku taking it immediately.

The friends make eye contact again, but a fearful look at the growing horde makes up their mind for them as they both turn back to me with a nod.

"Please... help us."

And that's the beginning of my sanctuary...

"First things first, we need a ride out of here... and that means we need a driver. Shizuka should be in the nurses office, she's our best bet... and a Nurse is always useful." I say with a smirk, watching Shizuka through my spirits eyes.

Still, looks like those butterflies have been beating their wings hard... the first signs of the changes my presence made are already making themselves known.

**\- Kohta -**

Attempting to flee with the other students, his bad habits and unhealthy body caught up with him... as he tripped over a corpse, he stumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

The horde stampeded over him, not willing to stop with the monsters behind them, kicking and stamping on him as they rushed passed, leaving him on the ground, bruised and beaten.

Seeing the monsters catch up, he tried to rise before he felt them grab him, a pair of sharp teeth biting into his leg as he let out a shout, the monsters swarming him hungrily.

**\- Takashi - **

Smashing his baseball bat into one of Them, he frowned.

Hisashi had been bitten on the arm, which was slowing them down as he couldn't fight as well with his injury...

Pausing he felt a burst of worry at the pale and sickly look on Hisashi's face. As he went to say something, he say something out of the corner of his eyes, turning just in time to see... something leap from the roof pouncing onto him as it's claw like hands slashed at him, as it went to bit him Hisashi kicked it in the side of the head, knocking it off him.

Getting up slowly, he looked at the attacker, frowning. It looked human... but humans couldn't jump like that.

As it leapt at him again, he swung his bat, smashing it in the face with a yell, before he fell to one knee clutching his side, the blood already pouring from his deep wound, looking down at it he lifted his shirt, feeling his heart drop at the already gangrenous flesh.

As the horde moved closer to them, he took a moment to hope Rei was okay. At least she wasn't here...

With him barely able to stand, and Hisashi looking paler every second, he didn't think he'd be escaping this school... hearing a ear-splitting roar, he looked up.

His eyes widened in horror at the sight of the much larger monster as it charged towards them, the ground shaking with each step, it's chest bulging and mutated as it's chest muscles seemed to make up most of it's body, it's arms almost reaching the ground.

Watching as it grabbed Hisashi, he could do nothing as it simply tore him in two, tossing the pieces away before it rushed toward him, it's massive fist coming down on him as he closed his eyes, knowing he had no way to survive.

**\- Kuro -**

Without Saya there Kohta tried fleeing with the others, never finding the equipment to make his nail gun... a shame but I couldn't save him without revealing my magic.

And Takashi died giving me the knowledge that left for dead zombies were around... a Hunter and a Tank to be exact, but I'm sure they'll be more. Besides, I don't need any Harem Protags getting in my way... I'm not saying he'd steal any of the girls, but he's a Harem Protagonist in a Ecchi world, lewd accidents and triggered flags are expected, it's better for him to die here and now.

I took a moment to loot a cleaning cupboard, finding a lead pipe... which is code for pulling it out of my inventory. I knew looting a bunch of stores would come in handy, and since they couldn't see into the cupboard they can't say it wasn't in there, even if it didn't really make sense for it to be.

Either way I don't think they'd care, I'm the only thing between them and the horde, and my lead pipe is working well as a zombie beater. I can usually finish them off in one good swing, I'm holding back obviously since my true strength is kinda ridiculous, I could probably crush a Tank Zombie with my bare hands if I cared too... but that would attract too much attention.

I've taken kinda a long way around, taking a stop at the faculty room so I can grab the keys to the minibus, I don't want to just pull out my tank after all, there's such a thing as too much too fast, I'll 'find' it later on.

Heading to the nurses office, I go to open the door as it gets pulled open, a wooden sword being swung at my head, acting without really thinking I dodge faster than a regular human could, stopping myself just moment's before I can retaliate with a power strike.

Looking into the wide blue eyes of Saeko, I smirk at her.

"...A little jumpy, aren't you?" I ask as I walk passed her, spotting Shizuka who's eyes widen in shock. "Shizuka, I've grabbed some keys from the faculty room, We're heading to grab a school minibus and get out of here, can you drive it?" I ask tossing her the keys, I can see the teacher who would have died standing in the corner of the office looking shellshocked.

"...I was about to go and get those. It looks like we had the same idea." Saeko says slowly, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Kuro... You came here for me?" Shizuka asks getting my attention.

"Can't let my favourite nurse get killed can I? Also I can't drive so... there's that." I admit getting a small smile from her.

**+11 Affection with Shizuka Marikawa [38/100] for coming for her **

"I can drive us... but we need to get to it first, and I don't think it's going to be easy." she said, her smile dropping quickly.

"I've gotten pretty good at killing those things... and it looks like I'm not the only one." I say looking at the corpses, and Saeko's bloodstained bokken. "I'll take the front, if you cover the rear." I offer making her frown for a moment before she nods.

"Makes sense, I don't think any of the others will be capable of fighting Them. I'll guard the rear." she agrees reluctantly, still giving me an odd look, I'm guessing she noticed that I was just a little bit faster than I should have been...

Hearing movement I head back out, smashing my pipe down on one of the zombies heads, flinching slightly as it bursts like a rotten watermelon, brain matter landing on my uniform and hair.

Lovely. Zombie killing is dirty work...

Speaking of dirty work... It's time for Shido to die, I just can't bring myself to keep him around on account of how much I don't want to see his smug face.

He's fleeing for his life at the moment, and whether through actual skill or pure dumb luck he has managed to avoid or escape every single zombie encounter. Or, by throwing a student at the horde and escaping while they eat him, dudes a major asshole...

I mean, I'd do the same in his position... but I'm a major asshole, so that just proves my point.

Still, I haven't had a chance to control undead on any zombies yet. When I take control of them they just sort of freeze in place, and I don't want to give anyone a reason to suspect me. Saeko has been watching me like a hawk every chance she gets, if anyone would be able to notice anything supernatural about me it'd be the samurai girl who has plenty of experience fighting. I need to be more careful about that, I have beyond human strength, speed and reaction times, people will notice eventually.

Which is why I'm trying to hold back enough to keep them off my back... only that got Saeko's attention as well, since she noticed me suddenly be weaker.

She's an observant one.

Now, onto the main problem... how do I deal with Shido?

Getting an idea, I keep moving. As I am moving past a empty room, I use Multi-form again, creating a second form, my older form to be exact.

Moving on, now I just need to lead everyone away from here and my Second Form will be free to hunt Shido down, nice and simple.

Smashing my pipe into the head of another zombie sending it to the ground, I grin, this might be messy work, but there's a reason zombie games are so popular. Sometimes gratuitous violence really is just the thing to keep myself entertained, and is there any better victim than mindless zombies?

As I finish it off with a single brutal blow, I fail to notice the look in Saeko's eyes as she watches the violence.

**\- Shido -**

This was hell. But even in hell, there was opportunity.

People would be terrified, looking for guidance. A better man would want to help them, to guide them to their survival. He was not a better man.

All he had to do was survive this, and he could live like a king... no, like a God.

Running along the corridor, he frowned.

He could see more of the abominations... but they were all dead... Deader.

Their bodies were severed apart with surprisingly clean cuts, limbs cleaved apart... what could have done this?

Hearing more undead behind him he decided it didn't matter, he had places to be. Specifically, anywhere but here.

Turning the corner he froze, staring at the monsters in shock as they blocked the corridor, unmoving as they stared back. Spinning around his heart dropped at the sight of more behind him, slowly marching in a line towards him, leaving no gaps for him to flee through.

Looking both ways rapidly, he frowned as both lines of undead moved closer with an unnatural amount of cohesion, every one of them moved in perfect sync, every step was in time.

As they cornered him, they stopped. Staring at him with empty eyes as the sound of metal footsteps approaching from behind them.

He saw it before it had even made it's way past the undead, the heavily armoured man looking like he'd stepped out of a fantasy novel, the giant resting on his shoulder as he calmly walked through the cannibalistic undead, showing no signs of fear despite being utterly surrounded.

"Shido... I have some good news for you... and some bad news... which would you like first?" the rumbling voice said as he stopped barely a meter away from him making him freeze... he didn't think he knew any towering armour-clad warriors who could control a legion of undead.

"I... the good news?" he asked after a moment, seeing the mans fist tighten around his weapon in annoyance.

"I'm not going to kill you." the man said, making him sigh in relief as the weapon was lowered, hanging limply in his grasp.

"A-and the bad news?" he asked after a moment, not liking the cold laughter. As he laughed the undead behind him split apart, revealing a pack of monstrous dogs slowly prowling towards him, their eyes growing red.

"My dogs aren't so kind... and they're hungry. I'd start running if I was you." he chuckled, making a gesture as the undead blocking his path moved aside.

"B-but.. I have done nothing to you, I don't even know you!" he said desperately as the hounds moved closer.

"No, but your name annoys me. Blame you parents if you want. Oh, and I just don't like your face. Boys? Get him." he ordered as the hounds shot forwards, baying and howling as he attempted to turn and flee, barely making it a single step before they closed the distance, a pair of razor sharp teeth digging into his leg. "Boy, stop." he said with a laugh as they pulled back.

"What was that? I gave you a chance to run, and you couldn't even make it a few steps? You're out of shape. Since I'm so nice I'll give you another chance. Run." he ordered as Shido tried to rise, immediately falling again as his torn leg failed him. "Come on, get up. Run. Aren't you going to build your little cult? You can't die here can you?" he asked mockingly.

How did he know? Who was he?

As he turned onto his back, looking up into the amused gaze of his tormentor he glared at him in enraged... he could have had everything...

"Well, if you're going to turn down my offer... Boys, feeding time." he said, turning and walking away as the ravenous hounds pounced.

As the hounds tore him apart, he could only lay there screaming in pain. His killer not even bothering to stick around as he moved down the corridor, turning the corner and vanishing from his sight.

This... this wasn't fair. He hadn't done anything wrong yet...

**\- Kuro - **

Dismissing my true form I smirk to myself as I watch the rest of my group climb into the mini-bus, sorry Shido... but you're just trash. You won't be missed.

As me and Saeko is about to climb in, we pause hearing a scream.

Turning to the source of the sound, we watch a pair of vaguely familiar girls attempt to flee from a small swarm of undead at the other side of the yard, the scream no doubt attracted even more.

"They're going to die..." one of the girls trails off making Saeko sigh.

"We can't help them, it's too far and there's too many of them," she says as she climbs in.

**Choose your path.**

**[Abandon the girls] **

**The safe choice.**

**Lowered rep with your group.**

**The girls die.**

**[Play the Hero]**

**The dangerous choice, both for you and you group.**

**Increased rep with your group.**

**The girls join your group.**

"Shizuka, get the mini-van started and get ready to drive over there, when you do only stop long enough for me and them to get in. Saeko stay with the others, we should keep one fighter with the group." I order as I grab my pipe with a sigh.

Before she can respond, I rush off. Moving faster than I should be capable off, not massively but just enough to confirm Saeko's suspicions. As long as I don't blatantly use magic it should be fine. In hindsight, it'll be more useful for her to have some understanding that I'm not a normal everyday human...

Starting small is a nice way to do it, being just a bit faster than I should be and a bit stronger than I should be, it'll desensitise her to it as I get stronger and faster as we go on.

Rushing across the yard at speeds that would impress an Olympic runner, I intercept the small horde, placing myself between them and the girls. As they turn their attention to me I smash the closest one over the head with my pipe, letting out a roar. The are attracted to sound after all.

"You two, the moment the van arrives get in it. And don't make any more noise, it'll pull them from me and towards you." I say quickly, making them freeze before they nod, not saying a word.

As I hear the minivan start, I focus on fighting off the zombies, I'm not so much trying to kill them, just focusing on knocking them away from us as we slowly back up away from them, each time they try approaching I either bash or simply kick them away, I don't have to hold them off long as Shizuka drives towards us, the other teacher opening the door the moment they stop by us, pulling the two girls in.

Giving one last swing to make some space, I turn and climb in as well, slamming the door shut as Shizuka takes off without needing to be told, leaving the angry horde behind.

"Keep driving, we need to find somewhere to bunker down and make a real plan." I say to her climbing up to the front of the bus.

"Where should we go? Look! Those things aren't just in the school... maybe we should leave the city?" she asks making me frown.

"No, drive to your house for now... everyone will be trying to leave the city, and even if we do get out... where would we go? What if it's like this everywhere? We need supplies, and a plan before we just drive off into the unknown, and your house will do, even if it'll be a bit tight for all of us. Besides, you have a weapons cabinet don't you? I doubt your friend will mind all things considered." I say making her hesitate before she nods, focusing on the road.

This really is happening everywhere... my Spirits are scattered across the world, and they are all seeing the same thing. Pure, unadulterated chaos. There's no magic in this world... but that didn't stop this apocalypse from spreading at a ridiculous rate. I obviously can't see everywhere, but in every city my spirits are in, it's the same thing.

As a Necromancer I have to admit, I'm impressed.

One difference I have noticed... the SDF didn't fly over the city, in fact I can't see them anywhere in the city, but with this scene repeating in every town in Japan I can't say I'm surprised. Also. Power seems to be failing, far sooner than expected... if I remember right Saya's father would have taken over and ordered the SDF to protect things like Power Plants and other essentials...but I killed him. I don't know if anyone will fill his boots.

With that, power will be gone soon... but maybe I can find some solar panels? Installing them could be hard but worth it in the long run. But for now, we just need a safe place to stay.

I think I've decided where my 'Sanctuary' will be... in the very school we just left. It's actually all walled in, the zombies got inside by biting someone through the gate after all, if I can clear it out and fix the holes it'll have plenty of space for me to use.

But that's for later. Now, we just have to get to Shizuka's apartment.

**\- Rei Miyamoto -**

Watching in shock as her mother put down several of the monsters she flinched at every shot...

Her mother... was actually a major badass. If she hadn't been home Rei would almost certainly be dead when the nice old man from next door crashed through the window and attempted to eat her.

The city had gone crazy, her mother had jumped into action, barricading the door and windows the moment things went crazy... she's seen the insanity from her bedroom window... people she'd know since she was a child being brutally torn apart as she cowered.

She had a spear, but her mother had been clear. She was not to leave the house, no matter what... Just because she knew how to use a spear didn't mean she was ready to fight off those monsters... and they didn't have a lot of food in the house, neither had cared to go shopping in their mutual depression. The power had already gone out, after a interrupted emergency report informing them that this was happening all over Japan, and the world.

Some of the monsters had managed to knock down the back-door, but her mother had jumped into action, killing them immediately and using whatever she could gather to block the door again.

They both spend most of their time upstairs, which was also barricaded just in case, but this couldn't last... they only had so much food, and water would probably run out first... they'd have to move sooner or later.

**\- Yuriko Takagi -**

Despite being in a walled estate... she couldn't help but shiver. She wasn't safe here, neither was Saya.

If her husband was still alive, then that would be different... but being in here was almost as dangerous as being out there.

The estate was filled with her husbands men, and that was a problem. Her husband was a Ultra-nationalist right wing leader, with traditional values, and his men were just as traditional...

They didn't like taking orders from a woman, if her husband was here they would obey out of respect for him, he'd keep them in line.

He wasn't here, and the obedience they had to her out of respect for their former leader was fading fast. Her daughter was really not helping, her 'I'm better than you' attitude was quickly degrading that obedience and respect, she'd seen the growing anger in the men each time she ranted at them for some minor mistake...

It should be a surprise that a group of older traditional men didn''t like being ranted at by a teenage girl with a superiority complex.

Earlier, some other living humans had attempted to enter the estate... she ordered the men to let them in, and Yoshioka countered her, ordering the men to keep the gates shut. The men listened to him.

She was technically in charge, but most of them barely even listened to her...

What worried her the most was how a group of the lower ranked men would huddle together, talking quietly and stopping ever time she got close.

She'd seen them giving... less than friendly looks at her, and even more unfriendly looks at Saya.

They were definitely not safe here... she would be sleeping with a gun from now on, and maybe making Saya stay with her... she wasn't oblivious to the lustful looks her husbands men had always given her, she doubted they were planning on killing her and Saya, but if they got their way death might be a relief.

She'd like to say Yoshioka wouldn't allow them to defile her and Saya, but he wasn't a real leader, he couldn't keep everyone in line like her husband could.

Watching her daughter rant at some men over an incorrectly set up generator she winced... all Saya was wearing was a tank-top and some tiny shorts... her daughter was a genius... and a fucking idiot.

Sleeping in that was fine... but being that underdressed around the men was going to end in tears, she could already see them running their eyes over her as she ranted and insulted them.

She couldn't let Saya out of her sight, and she couldn't let her guard down... she needed an out, to grab some supplies and her daughter and get out of here... they'd be safer out there with the mindless creatures than in here with the smarter, more dangerous creatures.

As her daughter stormed off, she glared at the same group of men as they smirked to each other, watching her daughters barely covered ass while she walked away.

She wasn't letting her daughter out of her sight even for a moment... nor was she letting her pistol leave her side, if they tried anything she wouldn't go down without a fight...

**\- Rika Minami -**

Taking down another of the jumping ones she sighed... this was a losing battle. She could hold of the normal ones indefinitely, but the specials ones were a major problem, they'd already lost more than a few men to the Jumpers, the ones that explode were a problem as well, even when she sniped them it just drove the rest into a frenzy...

Not to mention how many people they lost when they found the crying one, half the squad was dead the moment that thing went psycho.

She was supposed to hold of the horde, but she just didn't have the weaponry to take out the big ones, even a head shot just angered them, and the longer she wasted shooting them, the closer the horde got.

Even now she was protecting only a couple dozen survivors... there were more an hour ago, and much more when this started, but they lost more men with each assault, and less soldiers meant they had more and more trouble holding off the horde.

It was only a matter of time before they failed entirely... she'd likely be one of the final survivors simply due to her position on the roof, only the jumping ones could reach her so far, the rest weren't smart enough to climb a ladder.

They'd massively underestimated the threat, the original attack had been put down easily after all, and it had made them overconfident about their chances...

She needed to start considering what she was going to do when the horde overran the airport, her partner was already dead... taken by one of the ones with the horrifically long tongues after he got to close to the edge, she didn't have any family to worry about.

But she did have a friend she was worried for, Shizuka wasn't the best in a crisis, she was clumsy, lazy and far too naïve. Once they finally failed here, she'd head back into the city, she'd failed to protect the civilians and her team, but she could at least attempt to save her friend. Assuming she was even still alive.

Shooting another jumper out of the air, she shook her head. She needed to focus, she wouldn't be saving anyone if she got killed because she was too distracted.

Focus now, she could worry about Shizuka later.

**\- Kuro -**

We move into the apartment, closing the large gate behind us.

At least here we'll be safe for the night, and possibly longer depending on how things go.

I've worked out who the two girls are, they're the ones from Shido's little cult, I only remembered Miku, those two are pretty irrelevant to be honest, but I guess they are here now?

I've noticed them staring at me when they don't think I can see them, blushing lightly. Heroes Reward is doing it's job I think...

"Right, we should be safe here for now. It'll be a tight fit with this many people, but we'll have to make it work, it's certainly better then going back into the horde after all. I doubt I have to point this out, but try not to make too much noise, and don't open any of the doors or windows. Let's not put ourselves in any unnecessary danger." I say sitting on the couch with a sigh, my lead pipe dropping to the ground.

It's in kinda bad shape, bent and bloody. I think I need an upgrade.

Shizuka decides to show the girls around, leaving only me and Saeko in the living room.

"Any particular reason you've decided that you're in charge?" she asks as she stops in front of me, making me smirk slightly.

"Someone has to be, and I don't see anyone else volunteering." I say making her lips twitch.

"True... I'm curious... how much were you holding back?" she asks looking down at me with a strange look.

"What makes you think I'm holding back?" I ask amused.

"Your strength and speed are inconsistent. Sometimes you start moving much faster before you slow yourself down. The others were to panicked to notice it, but I'm not so easily distracted." she says calmly.

"I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're-" I cut off as she swings her bokken at me, as she aims for my head, I catch it pulling it from her grasp as I leap up, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her form the ground with ease, making her smirk.

"Not holding back... right?" she asks, not struggling as I hold her in the air.

Letting her drop she just keeps smirking as she gets up and walks away.

"You're playing with fire, I could break you..." I say making her pause, turning back with the same smirk.

"And you'd enjoy it... wouldn't you? You enjoyed killing those things, didn't you?" she asks making me pause.

"I did, and I'm not the only one. You want to know something else about me? I'm not just stronger and faster than normal, I have much better senses as well. Want to know what I smelt from you earlier?" I ask rhetorically making her eyes widen, a blush growing on her face as her smirk fades to a look of shame. Walking closer to her, she backs up into the wall as I smirk at her.

Placing one of my hands on her exposed leg, just beneath her torn skirt I slowly move it up her leg, before I pause on her inner thigh, inches away from her covered pussy, I can already feel a slight wetness as her arousal runs down her thigh.

"I think we both know what I'd find if I went just a bit further up... or is the wetness I feel something other than arousal?" I ask sarcastically as I pull my hand back, showing her the dampness on my fingers. "I might have enjoyed killing them, but at least I didn't get horny from it... those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones and all that..." I say moving away, leaving her shaking slightly against the wall.

You'd think almost molesting her would hurt our relationship... but the scent of her arousal only grew as I did...

**+12 Affection with Saeko Busujima [36/100] for being so similar to her.**

**+12 Obedience with Saeko Busujima [34/100] for proving your strength. **

...That girl has issues. I know it's a rule to never stick your dick in crazy, but some rules were made to be broken.

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Severance Package - **

Sitting in his seat, he smirked as he looked over the corpses of the board members.

They were no longer needed.

Standing up, Wesker walked out of the board room with a cold smile. Umbrella Corporation was now his, and his alone. The world was would fall, and when it did he would be the one to rebuild it in his image.

The right to become a God... that right was now his.

**\- Himawari's Past – Training Ino - **

"I... How did you know it was me?" she stuttered looking at the entirely too amused Kuro.

"You've never been the smartest, have you Ino? Or haven't you noticed yet?" he asked making her try and focus... noticed what?

It only took her a moment to realise that she couldn't connect to her actual body any more, nor could she cancel the Jutsu, despite her best efforts.

"I helped you perfect that Jutsu, you didn't think I wouldn't notice it being used, did you?" he asked as the door opened, a clone of Kuro bringing her unmoving body in and tossing it unceremoniously on the bed. "This Jutsu was made to help you with infiltration and capture missions, what would people think if they knew you used it to possess your friends and sleep with their husbands?" he asked making her pale, watching him pull an all too familiar mask from seemingly nowhere. "If I knew fucking you on your hen night would make you become such a degenerate I would have done things a little bit differently, but I've decided to fix the mess I made... clearly you need some discipline in life, but don't worry, I'm here now." he said in amusement as he clicked his fingers, her arms being pulled behind her back and bound.

As she went to speak he clicked his fingers again, her mouth being filled with a ball-gag, stopping her words as she mumbled through the gag.

"From now on, you are mine... and not just once a week, you clearly can't be left to your own devices... but don't worry, Sai knows what I have planned, and he agrees that you've gone too far, Sai might lack the skills to control you, but he knows what I am capable off... he's certainly seen me at work after all, though normally it's missing-nin or enemies, not his own wife..." Kuro said in amusement as he clicked his fingers a third time, ropes descending from the ceiling and binding her, leaving her held in the air horizontally unable to move, her legs spread wide. "Breaking Kunoichi and retraining them is a part of my job after all, I think people tend to forget that the T in T&I stands for torture, we're ninja after all." he muttered as he moved over to the bed, stripping her responding body.

As he did, she flinched at the phantom feelings... she might not be able o control her body, but she could certainly still feel his hands on her as he roughly tore her clothing off.

Moving back towards her, he walked around her and out of her sight, it didn't take long to work out what he was doing as he pulled her panties aside, or Hinata's to be exact. Feeling something cold being inserted into her she held in a moan... she didn't need to be able to see what was going on back there to know that the dildo being forced into Hinata's tight pussy was a large one. She could have handled it easier in her own body, but Hinata was tighter than her, and the difference had never been more clear as the dildo started vibrating, pulling a loud moan from her. Hinata was evidently more sensitive than her as well...

As he walked back around, he attached two small egg shaped vibrators to her nipples turning them both on with a smirk. She wasn't sure how he thought pure pleasure would break her... she was used to it after all...

As he moved back to her body, she frowned... Kuro wasn't inexperienced either, and he was right, he had broken a lot of people as the head of the T&I division, he would know that pleasure wouldn't work on her...

Watching him move over to the bed, climbing onto it she flinched, feeling his shaft press against her actual pussy, letting out a loud moan around her gag as he sheathed himself inside her.

She didn't know what he was planning, but she came here to get fucked anyway... she couldn't escape so she'd just relax and enjoy herself... as he rutted into her almost violently and roughly groped her breasts she felt her climax quickly build...

Kuro always could make her cum faster than anyone else... and it wasn't just his prodigious size, there was something about him that drove her body wild...

Feeling her climax approach she moved Hinata's hips in time, it wasn't actually doing anything but it was an automatic response at this point.

Just as she was about to cum, she felt the building pleasure vanish making her eyes widen in horror.

Looking at Kuro in horror, he turned back and smirked at her... he knew pleasure wouldn't work, but pleasure denial just might do the job...

Still, she was a Kunoichi of Konoha, she wouldn't break so easily...

**\- Kuro - 30 minutes later -**

...Seriously?

"Puhlease... make it stop! Let me cum! I'll do anything!" she begs as I remove the gag...

I was prepared to spend the whole day training her...

Vanishing the ropes, I forcibly cancel her Jutsu, forcing her into her own body as Hinata rises on shaky legs. Watching her check herself I roll my eyes.

"I didn't fuck you, I gave you my word. Get dressed and leave, your job here is done here." I order making her flinch, grabbing her clothes I kept here in preparation.

As she leaves quickly, I walk over to Ino, watching her slowly come to her senses as she jumps of the bed kneeling in front of me as she rubs her face against my shaft.

"You want to cum right?" I ask her getting her attention.

"Yes! Please!" she begs making me smirk.

"All you have to do is sign this... it's nothing special it'll just force you to obey my every word and prevent you from being with anyone but me... just a little slave contract, nothing major." I say sarcastically as I pass it to her.

I've found over the years that I can't force people to sign my contracts... but I can just torture them until they 'agree'... or drive them mad with lust. It's especially effective on slutty ones, it's a method I used to break Aphrodite after all, and if I can break her I can break anyone.

Watching Ino sign her life away I sigh, seriously... this is what happens to Ino when I don't get to her early... my Ino was lucky I taught her about her rightful place under me before she got to this stage.

As she finishes signing, she lets out a scream as all her denied orgasms hit her at once... it's a good job I placed the sound muffling ward up first. Watching her pass out and collapse to the ground I face-palm.

Seriously... I think I'll have my Ino train her, this is just pathetic.

**Authors Note : This was supposed to be finished last night, but after work I fell asleep at the keyboard so it was a bit late.**

**I'm going to alternate between my two stories for a while, probably until my other story gets to around 5 chapters, then I'll go back to posting two chapters of this for every chapter of my other story.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 34 : Finding Sanctuary **

Immediately a slight problem has occurred. There's nine of us and only two beds. Even with them being double beds they can fit three people in each, at a push. That leaves one on the couch, and two on the floor.

Which has led to this...

Watching the girls argue, Shizuka and Kyoko failing to calm them as Saeko watches silently, I sigh for a moment. Miku is arguing that I should get one of the beds, but I'm pretty sure she's planning on joining me, the others are all just freaking out now that we have a moment to relax.

"Everyone! Be quiet!" I shout making them freeze. "Yes, I realise that this isn't ideal... but just bare with it for tonight, tomorrow I'm going to head into the town and gather some supplies to make things more liveable here, we are alive, and that's more than thousands... if not millions of other people can say. We are the lucky ones, let's not waste our luck arguing amongst ourselves." I say making them look away in shame.

"You're going into the town tomorrow?" Saeko asks after a moment. "I will come with you."

"No, right now the only people who can fight are me and you, we can't both leave. I'm good at going unnoticed and the zombies aren't the smartest, it's better if I travel alone." I say making her frown before she nods reluctantly.

"...how can you even do all that stuff?" Toshimi asks with a frown. "Normal people can't just kill monsters like that... you didn't even hesitate."

"Toshimi! He saved us, he doesn't deserve to have you questioning him." Kawamoto immediately jumps in.

"It's fine... she's right after all... I'm not a normal person. I have... some experience with killing, I am... or I suppose was would be closer to the truth now, an assassin, a counter assassin to be exact, and assassin who is trained to hunt other assassins. It's how I ended up in Tokonosu, I was hunting another assassin... until a ditzy nurse ran me over and dragged me to school." I say under my breath making everyone turn to Shizuka, making her blush. I'm just spewing complete bullshit to be honest, but it'll serve as a nice 'background' to explain away why I'm stronger and better trained than any student should be.

In a world of Zombies is a teen assassin really that weird?

"But.. you're our age?" Toshimi continues, looking uncomfortable.

"Well.. yeah? Really if you want a good assassin you have to start training them young. I'm good at going unnoticed, so sneaking through some undead won't be a problem. I even have my damage resistant suit, it should stop any bites from getting through, that's how I didn't get flattened when you ran me over by the way, the suit I was wearing is highly damage resistant." I say to Shizuka making her pause in thought.

That plus I'm a super-human badass mage, but they don't need to know that.

"Still, we can gossip about my past later. Each time you shout at each other you're attracting the undead's attention. This place should be safe, but lets not put ourselves in any more danger than necessary." I say making them pale. "For tonight, just make do. I don't need much sleep anyway, so I'll take the floor. Just make it work." I order, getting reluctant agreement from them.

Everyone disperses, speaking far quieter this time, with the exception of Saeko and Shizuka who stick around.

"...You're an assassin?" Shizuka asks with a troubled look on her face.

"If I was a normal person, I'd be dead... and you'd be starting the apocalypse in a jail cell. Lucky you. If it wasn't for my suit and my above-average body, the hit would have killed me." I say making her blanch.

That's the best way to get her to move on, remind her of how close to being a killer she was.

"You were hunting someone? I wouldn't expect assassins to be in Tokonosu." Saeko says calmly, barely phased.

"Yeah, someone killed a politician and a police officer around here, not sure who but that's what I was sent to find out. Of course I don't have time to hunt a killer now that the world has gone to shit, I have more important things to do. And that's assuming they aren't currently shambling around as a undead abomination." I say, happily blaming the two murders I committed on the mystery assassin. Maybe I'll make my second form act as the 'assassin' and 'kill' him later.

Ah yes, I definitely didn't kill your fathers, it was the mystery assassin called 'Definitely not Kuro'.

"Saeko, we should alternate who is sleeping. One of use should stay on watch." I say making her nod.

"Agreed... if there are some quilts we can take them to the balcony and stay there for the night, watching for danger." she agrees calmly.

"I'll get you two the spare quilts! But it's going to be cold out there..." Shizuka says quickly, wanting to be helpful.

"That's fine. I can handle it... and I suspect Kuro-kun can as well." Saeko says calmly.

"Yeah, the cold is no issue." I agree, as Shizuka runs off to grab some quilts for us.

**\- Later -**

Keeping watch is boring, we've set it up so that we will switch who is watching every four hours. Saeko is sleeping against the wall, wrapped up in a thick quilt.

It's done well at stopping the others from complaining about having to share or sleep on a couch. Having two people sleeping on the balcony makes them realise that they are lucky...

Realistically the Hunter zombies would have gotten us by now, but my Second Form is taking control of all the special zombies he can find and is keeping them away from us.

There's a small horde wandering around the streets, but they haven't noticed us yet. They are attracted to sound, as long as we are quiet they won't notice us at all. And if they do? Well, they aren't smart enough to get passed the wall around the apartment.

As long as my second form keeps up on getting the special ones I'll be fine.

I've seen Miku, Kawamoto and Taniuchi all approach the balcony door, but at the same time I think that Saeko's presence is stopping them from actually approaching me.

Heroes reward is making Kawamoto and Taniuchi want to reward me for saving them, and I think Miku decided the same thing without any outside interference.

Still... my spirits that are lurking around people I see as Key Figures have picked up something interesting... and I'm undecided whether to get involved.

**\- Yuriko Takagi -**

"Put the gun down, now." one of the thugs said angrily as she aimed her pistol at his head.

"Or I could just put you down instead..." she snarled, making him smirk.

"Mum... don't do anything stupid..." Saya said, trembling at the knife being held to her throat.

Her daughter was a fool. She'd convinced Saya to sleep with her, so she could keep an eye on her... and then the idiot got up and went to the bathroom alone in the middle of the night, without waking her up.

Which had led her to this... five men, none of them had guns but they did have blades, they were probably the less important labourers, they'd have guns if they were more important... they were kind of men that Saya liked ranting at to make herself feel special.

She could kill them all... if they weren't using her daughter as a human shield. If she opened fire they'd slit Saya's throat, she wasn't sure she could take both men holding Saya down before they killed her...

As the leader pressed the blade just deep enough to draw blood she sighed, tossing the gun over to the side of the room, watching one of them retrieve it as they all smirked at her.

Despite her idiocy, Saya was still her daughter.

"Good girl... all you have to do is listen and this little bitch won't get her throat slit. Strip, we need to make sure you aren't hiding any other weapons after all.." he said with a deep chuckle as he took the gun, aiming it at Saya's head, his other hand sliding under her tank-top and roughly groping her large breasts as she whimpered..

She'd deliberately wore her least sexy pyjamas, unlike her mini-short wearing daughter... a thick pair of wool pyjamas, hoping to avoid unwanted attention... but there were some things on her body that just couldn't be hidden by thick clothes.

Moving her hands to the buttons she growled at the depraved stares of the men, she was going to kill them all. She actually did have another weapon, she slept with two guns under her pillow just in case...

She just couldn't get to the second gun without being shot yet.

"Look.. you can do what you want to me... just leave Saya out of it." she said as she pulled her top of, exposing her large breasts to the men as they undid they're trousers, pulling out their shafts as they started stroking them while they watched her strip. Moving back she undid her bottoms, letting them drop to the ground as she laid on the bed spreading her legs. "Leave the girl alone, and come experience a woman instead..." she said as they slowly approached her. The leader passed the gun to one of the others as he took a step forwards with a deep smirk.

The moment he did she grabbed the second gun, killing the one holding the gun to her daughters head before he could react, the leaders eyes widened in fear but he couldn't do more than turn before she put a bullet between his eyes.

The men were as pathetic as she expected, with their trousers around their ankles they couldn't run as she calmly gunned down each one with ruthless precision.

"Saya, grab that gun. We're leaving. The mansion isn't safe for us." she said coldly, grabbing some proper clothes and getting dressed.

"We can't leave... there's countless of the undead out there." Saya protested, freezing at her mothers glare.

"The undead are dumb and slow, humans are less so. We'll grab one of the Humvee's and drive into the city, grabbing supplies. We need to find a safe place, and right now the only people we can trust are in this room. You've certainly made enough enemies here with your attitude." she muttered. "And for gods sake, put some clothes on. Something comfy and functional, we don't know how long it'll be before we can change." she ordered as she lead Saya out of the room.

She didn't care what happened to anyone else, her daughter was the last thing she cared about, her husband would have wanted her to protect Saya... even if she was a spoiled princess.

**\- Kuro -**

Huh... I wasn't even needed. I was ready to possess the leader, but it looks like Yuriko really doesn't need my help.

She's a badass, I want her for my group. I'll arrange a 'coincidental meeting' later on. My spirits will keep track of them for now.

So, I've been thinking... I'm leaving too much unfinished. Jumping from world to world without a care. Before I move to the next world, I'm going back to DxD and finishing that world off, I left too many loose ends after all. Then I'll head to back to Overlord and completely finish off that world as well. I don't want to leave a load of worlds incomplete as I move around, there must be limit to how much procrastination I do.

I might even head back to DxD midway through this world, I think I'm powerful enough for Season Two of DxD now anyway.

Also, I'm being stupid about my levelling. I have a second form that I can use for levelling now. I've sent it into the Instant Dungeon to deal with the problem that is the EXP Drain. Then I can actually start finishing off my classes as well, I'm starting to amass a load of classes that I've levelled a bit and then ignored.

Unfinished ends are bad, I should finish what I start.

...being on guard duty is really fucking boring.

**\- Next Day -**

"Are you sure about this? It's going to be dangerous." Kyoko asks hesitantly as I prepare to head out.

"I am, we can't hide here forever, food will run out soon. We need supplies, and we need a safe location to use as a Sanctuary. I have the best chance of surviving out there. Saeko will keep this place safe until I return." I say seriously, putting a pistol in it's holster. We've pried open the weapons cabinet, but none of the others are comfortable with guns so I'm the only one with one. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything too crazy, just scout out and look for supplies." I say with a smile.

"...Do you have to go?" Miku asks pressing herself against me.

"For now? Yes. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I promise." I say patting her on the head making her blush. "Saeko, hold down the fort." I say getting a deep nod from her.

Heading out of the door I don't open the gate, simply scaling it instead as I walk along the walls. Time to see what the city looks like mid apocalypse.

Heading along the walls I jump down, starting to run along the streets. There are undead but they're the slow stupid kind, I have enough stamina to just outrun them all.

Once I get far enough away that they won't be able to see me from the balcony, I pull out the keys to the tank, summoning my Jump Chain Vehicle.

The sleek black Oshkosh L-ATV that appears makes me grin as I climb into the driver seat, sure I don't know how to drive... but it can't be that hard right? That's what INT checks are for.

Besides... does it really matter if I run people over when the people are undead? There's no better time to learn to drive than in the apocalypse.

Which is shown almost immediately as I run over a small pack of zombies, the suspension on this is great, it barely even shook me as I rolled over them.

First things first... we need food and other resources... but my undead have seen something interesting nearby, something that might work amazingly as a sanctuary, better than a school or a police station.

Driving along I keep an eye out for survivors, but all I can sense around me is the corrupted Ki of the undead, no living around here.

Do zombies need to eat to survive? Will they eventually starve? I honestly don't know.

It doesn't take me long to get to my destination... mostly because of my complete disregard for speed limits, but as I do I pull over, only crashing a little bit as I stop my 'car' and get out, looking out at my target.

For reasons I can only blame on my LCK stat, there's a Luxury Yacht near the city, it isn't moving and even from here I can sense the undead within, but it's wonderful...

Judging by it's direction, it was leaving the harbour when the apocalypse started, but an infected was probably already on it when they set off, I think that's how so many infected spread at once.

The Virus was probably already infecting countless people around the world, maybe it was activated by a signal, maybe it was just activated over time. But when it did it made countless people turn to undead, and they then infected more and more people.

At least that's how I would have done it... I played Plague Inc, I know how it works. It simply spread too far too fast for it to be accidental, the apocalypse started in seemingly every country at the same time after all. If it had started by accident it would have begun in one country and spread from there, instead it happened everywhere at once.

So, first things first... I need to clear the Yacht of undead, it's far safer than any building since undead can't swim.

… I tested.

They don't drown either, they just sink to the bottom and just sort of flail around at the bottom of the river... It's actually mildly entertaining.

Locking and de-summoning my tank, I head towards the fishing boat my undead noticed, it's just a shitty row boat but right now that's what I need.

It takes me almost ten minutes to row out to the Yacht, but eventually I pull up to the back of the Yacht... is it called pulling up if it's a boat? Whatever, I climb the ladder at the back, looking around the no doubt ridiculously expensive yacht in approval... it needs some... pest control first, but soon it'll work perfectly as a hideaway, safe from the horrors of the apocalypse.

How did it end up here though?

**\- Shiro -**

**You're spoiling him.**

Nah, consider it an apology for the troubles my past self caused, nothing more.

**...Should I get rid of the Kaijus you unleashed then?**

…No. My past self had a good idea, even if he had the wrong intentions.

People grow through strife, the strong grow through conflict. If Kuro is worthy of being a Gamer he will prove himself, if he is not he will die. It's the way of the world, the strong rise up and the weak are beaten to the ground.

Pendragon had a point, I could use a Player Two to spice things up... but as he is now he is simply too weak. Lining up powerful enemies for him will simply speed up his growth, it's just tough love, that's all. Besides, My Hero Academia is a world full of Heroes, he won't have to fight them alone.

**And the Death God in his Hub World?**

You heard him, he's going back to DxD first. He should be able to gather the power to deal with Hel while there, it'll be interesting to see how it goes. Hel could end him as he is now, if he falls to complacency she will destroy him, if he focuses on gaining strength he will succeed, proving himself worthy of being my Player Two.

**Despite everything, you're still an asshole.**

That I am, not that you have any room to talk.

**\- Kuro -**

I could just take control of these undead, but I think having a load of corpses to show how hard I worked will be great for showing the others how much they need me.

Which is why I'm just fucking them up, the tight corridors make it hard for them to actually swarm me as long as I don't let them get behind me, and my Sense Dead power is making ambushing me impossible as well.

This is mildly time consuming, but other than that it's no problem at all. Honestly... it reminds me of playing Doom and House of the Dead, just a lot of senseless violence, and that's okay.

There's a reason Doom was so popular after all, sometimes just slaughtering hordes of mobs is just what the doctor ordered... I wish I had a shotgun.

Still, with the ability to hunt them down with my Sense Dead, it doesn't take long for my machete rampage to come to an end, leaving piles of corpses along the hallways... now comes the annoying part. Cleaning.

This is exactly what I have my summons for... summoning my Skeletons I put them to work taking all the corpses to the back of the yacht, next to the ladder, leaving them in a nice big pile.

While they work, I explore the large yacht. It really is almost perfect... plenty of bedrooms, unlimited water that it draws from the sea and purifies, it even has Solar Panels for it's power... my LCK is either amazing, or there's some fuckery going on around here.

It has a larder full of food, and I take a moment to add all the canned non-spoiling goods to it, this place will serve as a wonderful Sanctuary, just as soon as I move the others here.

I take a moment to sunbathe on the deck while my Skeletons work, you can't underestimate the advantage of taking a moment to yourself.

**\- Wesker -**

"...are you certain that the satellite feed is correct?" he asked coldly making the technician jump.

"Yes sir... the Yacht appeared out of nowhere, and now... well..."

"Now there are Skeletons moving around on it. And a sunbathing teenager. Why is he naked?" he asked to himself.

"...Maybe he doesn't want tan-lines?" the technician asked, freezing as he glared at him.

This was unexpected. And scientifically unexplainable... he needed answers, and he needed them immediately.

He didn't get here by being reckless however. Just attacking the Yacht was a bad idea given the potential powers of a teen capable of animating and commanding skeletons, no... he needed someone on the inside. He needed an infiltrator, and he knew just who to send.

Teenagers were hormonal creatures, and he knew someone who was very good at controlling hormonal men.

**\- Kuro -**

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream...

Heading back to the shore I summon my 'tank' again, really more of a armoured car than a tank but whatever.

Heading back to the apartment, I speed through the undead just mowing them down, they way I see it the more I run down the better in the long run. There has to be a limit to the amount of undead after all, and the more I kill the lower the overall amount gets.

It's basic logic.

It reminds me of trying to get the achievement in Dead Rising 1, the one for killing something like a fifty thousand zombies. The best way to get it was to use a vehicle and mow them down in the tunnels for hours.

The things I did for achievements...

Pulling up at the apartment, I give Saeko a wave as she watches from the balcony, getting one back despite her bemused look at my new ride, coated in zombie blood.

Climbing over the gate again, I head into the apartment, giving the girls a smirk as they rush me. Miku crashes into me, wrapping her arms around me.

"You're alive!" she says excitedly.

"Told you I'd be fine, didn't even get a scratch... Right everyone, I've found us a far safer long term base. We're moving out. We need to load all the guns from the cabinet into my new ride, no point leaving resources behind. Once that's done, everyone grab anything you want to bring with you and get into the mini-bus. Saeko, when I open the gate so we can move the weapons, you stand guard and stop anything from passing through." I order quickly as I move over to the cabinet, grabbing as much as I can carry. "Girls, help me carry them." I order after they don't move.

Saeko heads out to open the gate and stop the undead from sneaking in, the others reluctantly help carry the weapons. It's not that they don't want to help, it's the fact that it's guns that they're carrying that is throwing them off.

It takes a couple of trips, but soon the back of the tank is loaded with guns and ammo, and the girls are filing into the mini-bus. I try to ignore that they've seemingly brought Shizuka and Rika's wardrobes with them... I'll have to loot a mall at some point just to get them more fitting clothes other than their uniforms.

"Right, Shizuka you drive the mini-bus. Just follow behind me and I'll lead us to our new home... it's not far." I promise as she gets in the drivers seat. As I get into my tank Saeko joins me, taking the passenger seat with a small smile, not saying anything.

As we drive along the corpse covered roads, you can see where I have been by the amount of squashed corpses covering the ground...

"Kuro... look." Saeko says gesturing down one of the side roads making me slow down as I look over, spotting a pair of woman running from the horde, the older of the two occasionally firing back into them. "Should we help?" she asks calmly, not looking concerned about my answer.

Turning the car, I gesture for the mini-bus to stop before I speed up going down the side road, simply ploughing into the horde chasing the pair.

"Get in, quickly." I order, reaching back and opening the side door. The pair pause, but the younger of them jumps in after a moment making her mother climb in as well.

LCK I love you... I didn't even need to set up a fake encounter to get these two in my group.

As Yuriko shuts the door, I turn the tank around, speeding away from the horde.

"Thank you... we weren't expecting to see any other groups." Yuriko admits, silencing Saya with a glare before she can speak.

"You got lucky, if Saeko hadn't spotted you we would have driven passed. We're moving to a safe location, safer than anywhere else I've seen at least... you're welcome to join us, I'm Kuro by the way." I offer quickly, making her smile slightly, still she isn't quite sold on it from the hesitance.

"We'll see, for now let's just get away from the horde. We had a car ourselves but one of the massive ones smashed it, we were lucky that it decided to throw the car afterwards otherwise we would have been swarmed." she says catching her breath as she checks her gun with a frown. Someone's running out of ammo.

"Why do you have so many weapons?" Saya asks quickly, looking back into the back of the vehicle.

"One of our group was room-mates with a member of the SDF, she had a weapons cabinet. We looted it when we left." I say gesturing to the mini-bus following us.

"You're Saya aren't you? I saw you at school a few times." Saeko says changing the subject.

"I am... and you're the captain of the Kendo team. Is that Hayashi-Sensei and the school nurse in the bus?" she asks looking back.

"It is, everyone from our group is from our school." Saeko says calmly.

"Including him? I've never seen him before." Says says suspiciously.

"It was my second day at Fujimi when all this happened, I'm not surprised you didn't see me." I say as I focus on the road, it'd be embarrassing if I crashed with witnesses...

"I don't know whether you're lucky or unlucky... this is happening everywhere after all." Yuriko says sadly.

"True, but I think I would have been safer in a village in the middle of nowhere than in a highly populated city. Still, nothing to do about it now I suppose." I say with a smile. "We're almost there... I think I found something pretty nice for us." I say as I see the ocean ahead.

"What do you... wait, the Yacht? You want to use the Yacht as a hideout?" Saya says as it comes into view.

"Yeah, it has electricity since it's solar powered, it has a water purifier, food, undead can't get to it, and I cleared out the ones already on it earlier. Undead can't swim after all, they just sink. I checked." I say making her frown thoughtfully.

"We should join them, it's safer than heading back out on our own." she says to her mother after a moment making Yuriko sigh, before she nods.

**\- Yuriko -**

"I suppose we should, I guess we'll be taking you up on that offer. I am Yuriko Takagi, this is my daughter Saya. I suppose we'll be working together from now on, strength in numbers after all." she says calmly.

She still was going to be sleeping with a gun though... one man and a horde of women? The probability of that happening by coincidence were fairly low, and she had seen what the apocalypse could to to people. She'd seen Kuro's eyes take in her body when he looked back, she couldn't blame him completely, he was a teen and her clothes had been torn in the crash and following rush to escape the undead, barely providing any coverage any more.

One of her breasts was practically hanging free, her shirt and bra torn apart... she'd probably feel less exposed if she was completely topless. Her torn jeans at least covered her most private places but it felt like her clothes had torn in the most sexy way possible, but that didn't make sense.

Still, there was no denying that him being willing to stop for them had saved them, if he'd driven passed she and Saya would be dead. He could look she supposed, she wouldn't hold teenage hormones against him, but if he tried touching they would have a problem.

"We brought a full wardrobe of clothes with us in the bus, so you can use some of those clothes when we get to the Yacht to... cover up." he said as he pulled up, not looking at her exposed breast as he deliberately looked away from her making her smile slightly.

At least he was willing to give her some privacy now, she couldn't blame him for being surprised at suddenly seeing a naked tit hanging free, any teen would stare for a moment.

"For now though, can you help get the weapons into the boat? You can get changed on the Yacht but we're not safe here just yet." he said, gesturing to a small row-boat.

He had a point... there were bigger things to worry about than her decency.

**\- Kuro -**

...It took a few trips and almost two hours, but we did it.

"Did you kill all those?" Saya asks getting my attention as she points to the large pile of corpses on the back of the Yacht.

"I did, I'm going to move them to the main land eventually, but I don't want them just floating around the ship. But I have bigger things to worry about than that right now. I think I moved them all from inside the Yacht, and I definitely got all the zombies in my clearing. I was very through." I say deadpan. "Still, it's kinda messy in there... might be worth cleaning up the blood if we are going to be living here... I've already picked the master bedroom as mine, and I'm not budging on that.." I say calmly.

"Why do you get the master bedroom? What makes you special?" Saya asks glaring with her arms crossed.

"Uhh... because he found the Yacht? Because he cleared it out? Because he's in charge of our group? Take a pick princess." Miku says jumping to my defence.

"And why is he in charge? It takes more than brute strength to lead." she scowls.

"Because he is the one who got us out of the school alive, most of us would be dead if it wasn't for him, so watch it, new girl. We like him a lot more than we like you, I would have left you if it was up to me." Misuzu says coldly. "It's better than increasing our group with people who are just going to cause trouble."

"That's enough, All of you. Misuzu that was uncalled for. Saya, she's still right. He saved you, and all of us. He might not be the oldest but he is in charge, remember that if you're joining us." Kyoko says calmly, giving me a smile.

"We shouldn't be arguing amongst ourselves anyway. Everyone, pick a room and get settled in. This is going to be our home for the foreseeable future after all." I say soothingly, using maturity to make everyone feel like children being scolded.

"Shizuka, this place actually has a small infirmary, there's no rush but I want you to go over it and see if it's missing anything, if it is I'll raid a hospital or a pharmacy later on and gather more supplies." I say getting her attention.

"Will do Kuro-kun... just be careful when you go on your raids... I wouldn't want anything to happen to you because you got cocky." she says in worry.

"I will be, but if I'm the leader here then it's my responsibility to keep us all safe and supplied, and I take my responsibilities very seriously." I say ignoring the whole running away from the pregnant Akeno thing.

**+6 Affection with Shizuka [53/100] for being a good leader.**

**+7 Obedience with Shizuka [44/100] for being in charge**

**[Doctor/Patient Relations] – Shizuka Marikawa [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with medical staff**

**+10 Affection and Obedience with everyone in the Sanctuary for finding them a good shelter**

**[Most Popular Guy in Class] – Kawamoto Hideyori [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with classmates**

**[Bi Lure] – Taniuchi Hitomo [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with bisexuals**

Well.. that's a thing.

Still, it's a nice bonus since that adds up to a lot of Affection and Obedience. The more they become obedient the less problems there will be in the long run.

...Exp Drain is no joke at the higher levels, my Second Form is slaughtering hordes of Demons with my undead, but the exp is barely increasing the level. I can see why it is a penalty.

Oh well, all it is taking from me is time. It's an inconvenience but one I can handle with enough time and effort.

Heading to the master bedroom I toss my clothes off, grabbing another pair of silk boxers from my inventory. I brought all my silk clothes with me obviously, and I take a moment to fill the wardrobes with them. The guy who used to own this bedroom was bigger than me so his clothes won't fit me.

He had good taste though. I'm sure the zombie who killed him thought the same, though not in the same way.

Laying down on the bed I take a moment to breathe. Now that we have a secure base, we don't have to be so on guard all the time, but I need a way to find survivors that won't break the not letting magic be seen rule.

My Spirits can find them, but I can't admit I'm using the spirits of the dead to track people down...

I know what I need... but first I need to find it.

Ehh, that's for later. It's nap time. I didn't sleep much last night, and while I don't 'Need' sleep, I want it.

Letting myself drift off I enjoy the clearly expensive sheets, I don't know who owned this before, but they sure had good tastes... and a lot of money.

**\- Later -**

Waking up as someone enters my room, I sit up slowly with a yawn, freezing as I look down the barrel of a gun, Yuriko aiming it straight for my head.

"...hello to you too. Something I can help you with?" I ask taking a breath as she glares at me, pressing the barrel against my head.

"I have questions, and you're going to answer them for me... the others were talking about you earlier, about how you were an assassin. I'm sure you can guess why I'd be somewhat upset that there was a hired killer in the same town where my husband was murdered... even if the killer committed suicide we never found out why he suddenly turned on my husband after all. What do you know of Souichiro Takagi's death? What part did you play?" she asks quickly.

"...Get that gun out of my face." I say taking a deep breath. "I don't respond well to threats."

I'm not letting anyone threaten me. It would weaken my position as the leader, and maybe it's the Overlord in me, but I just don't like being threatened by someone I could snap in two.

"Talk and I'll consider it." she replies immediately.

"You know... you really shouldn't get that close with a gun..." I say calling on my inhuman speed to dodge to the side and grab her arm, flipping her over as I pull the gun from her grasp, tossing it off to the side. "It's a ranged weapon for a reason." I say as I grab her arms, pinning her to the bed as I sit on her.

**\- Yuriko -**

In hindsight this wasn't her best idea, but in truth she'd barely heard the schoolgirls get further than mentioning he used to be an assassin before she'd rushed off in a rush.

If she'd been thinking better, she wouldn't have gotten so close. But grief did strange things to people.

As she struggled against his grip, she could believe that he was a trained killer, his grip didn't even budge despite her struggles, he was far stronger than her despite his smaller teen body.

"Seriously... who wants to wake up to a gun?" he muttered in annoyance.

"Wouldn't a killer like you be used to threats?" she snarled in anger making him laugh.

"I guess, but it doesn't mean I like it. And I didn't kill your husband woman, I'm a counter-assassin, I hunt assassins. I came to Tokonosu to hunt down an assassin who was hired to kill your husband and some police officer who had gotten too close to some case or other." he said in annoyance making her pause.

She did remember hearing about a detective being found dead recently... she hadn't really thought about it with her own troubles.

"Then who killed him? Who were you hunting?" she asked stopping her struggles.

"Some asshole called Shiro, he's a pretty infamous assassin in the right circles, he's an psycho but he's good at what he does. Mostly specialises in political assassinations, but he'll kill anyone if there's enough money in it. I'm pretty sure he blackmailed your husbands guard into killing your husband and then himself, that's what the file said anyway." Kuro said with a shrug. "I never found him after I got run over on my first day here... and then Shizuka dragged me to school. Oh, and then the world ended and I had bigger problems to worry about. If you're lucky he got eaten, I doubt it though, killers tend to survive during a crisis." he shrugged letting her hands go and sitting up, still sat on her legs.

Shiro... she had a name to blame for most of her troubles...

"I.. I apologise, I wasn't thinking straight." she admitted as he got off her, hopping off the bed and stretching with a yawn.

"I'll let you off this time, but if you pull a gun on me again, I will punish you. Is that clear?" he asked as his eyes took on a dangerous glint making her take a step back in fear. Nodding quickly, the glint vanished leaving him looking friendly again as he smiled. "Lovely, now if you don't mind... go away." he said climbing back into his bed and getting under the covers.

...You'd think an assassin would be less sleepy.

**\- Kuro -**

Walking up a second time to someone entering my room, I have to admit I'm a bit pissed.

I just want some sleep dammit.

Rolling over I make eye contact with Miku as she prowls towards the bed, wearing nothing but her lacy pink underwear.

Okay fine, I can forgive her this time.

"So... I promised you I would be grateful if you got me out of the school alive... you've done that, and now it's time to give you my gratitude." she says as she undoes her bra, letting it drop to the ground leaving her large breasts exposed, hanging free in the air, her nipples hardening in the cold air, I like the cold so I sleep with my windows open. "Everyone else is exploring this place, which means I've finally got you alone."

"That you have, it's nice to have a break from everything." I say sitting up with a smirk.

Miku's a simple girl, she simply attaches herself to the most powerful person around and uses them for protection, right now that's me.

As she climbs onto the bed she crawls forwards, kissing me deeply. Her tongue dancing with with mine.

"Just lay back... you've saved us all, it's time for your reward." she whispers, kissing down my chest.

**\- Miku Yuuki -**

Opening her mouth she took the surprisingly large shaft into her mouth happily, keeping eye contact with him as she swallowed his dick in one movement.

She'd clearly made the right choice following him, she'd seen so many of her former classmates as those mindless monsters, classmates she might have been with if she hadn't seen him waiting.

The world was much more simple than people made it, if you were strong and powerful you got to do what you wanted, if you were weak you should find someone strong to protect you, and do whatever you needed to in order to keep their protection.

Kuro was strong, she and the others were weak. So he was in charge, it was that simple.

The other girls would have an easier life if they learnt to accept that, this Yacht was basically Kuro's kingdom, and no matter how nicely he put it. His word was law.

As someone with no skills worth mentioning in a situation like this, she had only one thing to offer, herself.

She was actually smarter than people realised, she got good grades, never failed a test... but what good was maths in an apocalypse? She wasn't a genius like Saya, she was just decently smart, and that meant she was completely out of her depths at the end of the world.

She didn't care what Kuro did before this started, and she didn't care what he did from now on, frankly he could declare himself a god and demand they all worship him and she'd be the first to kneel.

If that's what it took to survive the apocalypse, that's what she'd do. After all, what did the laws and morality of modern civilization mean now? Modern civilization would frown on Kuro treating all the girls as his own private harem, but modern civilization was also being chewed on by a zombie at the moment, so what did that matter?

She already knew he had some sexual relationship with Shizuka, she'd noticed the embarrassed looks Shizuka gave him, the fact that his clothes were in her apartment, with only one of the bedrooms not locked... there weren't any blankets out for him to have slept on the couch after all, that only left her bed for him to have slept in. She'd seen the lustful gazes of the two girls he saved as they were escaping the school, the curious looks from Kyoko-sensei, the obsessive staring of Saeko.

It was basic animal logic, every pack had an Alpha, and Kuro was theirs. Humans were animals, and a strong male would be surrounded by willing females.

Focusing on pleasuring the Alpha, she smirked at the surprisingly nice taste of his pre-cum, she could get used to that flavour easily...

Suppressing her gag reflex she took the shaft deeper in her mouth until her lips kissed the base, her hands gently massaging his balls as she massaged his shaft with her tongue.

She was pretty surprised he was lasting this long to be honest, usually she could make a guy cum in only a couple of minutes, but Kuro was clearly cut from a different cloth, holding his own despite her oral talents...

Pulling back she wrapped the shaft in between her breasts gently stroking it as she smirked at him.

"I suppose Shizuka's are better? I don't quite have her... natural gifts." she said watching his eyebrow raise for a second before he laughed.

"She was pretty good, and you're smarter than you act aren't you?" he asked making her smirk mischievously, kissing the tip of his shaft as she bounced, she could feel him starting to twitch.

Just as he came she took the tip into her mouth, swallowing the bafflingly tasty cum quickly. His load was bigger than expected, but maybe she should just expect everything about Kuro be be better than expected, despite the large amount she made short work of it, pulling back as a small amount of cum leaked from her mouth, trailing down onto her chin.

Looking at the still hard shaft she giggled, climbing up and mounting him as she grasped his shaft gently and aimed it.

She was a virgin, despite the rumours that she'd put out for anyone, she'd never needed something from a guy that was worth her virginity after all, her life however was very much worth it... besides, did being a virgin even mean anything in an apocalypse?

All she could think off was that virgin slaves would be worth more if a bandit like society started up.

Lowering herself onto his shaft she bit her lip at the temporary pain as his dick pierced through her hymen, taking a brief moment to adjust to the feeling before she started moving again.

Once the pain faded, the feeling of his hard shaft rubbing against her insides sent waves of pleasure through her body making her moan out loud, she'd heard that the first time was supposed to be painful and awkward, but apparently those girls didn't have their first time with someone like Kuro... their loss.

Smiling down at him, she had to admit... she was ready to sacrifice her body to get his protection... but this didn't feel much like a sacrifice at all.

**\- Kuro -**

Walking up, I smile at the feeling of Miku cuddling against me. I really like having someone with me when I wake up. Was it slightly wasteful to spend the whole night with her? Probably, but I earned it I suppose.

**[He's Popular with the Gal's] – Miku Yuuki [50]**

**Affection and Obedience grows faster with Gyarus**

Huh... she's a Gyaru? I guess I can see it, but I always expect them to be more tanned.

Getting out of bed I have to spend a moment considering something else... do I care about saving Alice? My spirits found her and her father hiding in an abandoned store, but I doubt they will survive without outside interference.

Do I care to save some child? She'll just be a drain on resources... also her father is an unknown, I don't know a single thing about him. That being said it feels wrong to let her die, maybe it's the fact that she's a named character? Thousands of children will have died by now, but she feels different.

I'll keep some spirits watching for now, I can translocate if I really need to... but for now how would I even explain knowing where she is? Unless I went on a raid and 'happened to go that way'.

Hmm... things for later. More importantly my spirits have found my secret weapon...

A military-grade drone, it has great range and battery, and I can use it to 'find' people after my spirits do. Plus, having someone patrol the area with it could be very useful for scouting purposes.

There's only one tiny problem. It's in a military base that has been completely overrun. I'm guessing some survivors were holding out there before the Tank lurking around the base broke the line and the undead got inside. With no more living nearby they have just stayed around the base aimlessly wandering.

I could rampage through there, full Overlord mode of course... but that would give the game away rather quickly... still, I think I might have a solution to that.

That being the sexy sniper currently stealthing through the city... she went to the apartment first... and we left quite the trail for her to follow, it's hard not to notice the countless undead we mowed down on our way here. Which means soon she'll be at the harbour... wonderful. A fine addition to my collection. We don't have a shooter after all.

Today might just be a busy day.

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Operational Security - AN**

"I can handle this alone, sending two full teams is overkill." she said with a roll of her eyes, pausing as Wesker stared at her, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses... who wears sunglasses indoors? Douche.

"The target has unknown powers, like nothing we have seen before. As of now he and the retrieval of Project Alice is our highest priority. You will infiltrate his Yacht, he seems to have a small group of survivors living there. Teams Wolfpack and Echo Six will move into the town and set up, preparing for an assault if it becomes necessary. Project Alice can wait, I know where she is and I can retrieve her whenever I desire. Her powers are a known factor, I can predict how she will act, what she will do... this new factor is a complete unknown, and I will not allow a unknown to ruin everything at this late stage of my plan." Wesker monologued... he did like the sound of his own voice.

Joining up with a madman who was trying to... or would that be has succeeded in destroying the world was not her best plan, but it was better than dying... there were very few safe places any more, and she was always the type to join the winning team...

**\- Himawari's Past – A Quest - **

She was on a mission, of the utmost importance. Himawari was hiding something from her...

She had a cream on her lips earlier, but when Chouchou wiped it off and tasted it she couldn't recognise it at all... it was like nothing she had tasted before.

It took moments before she was craving more... and she was a connoisseur of foods, she knew all the treats in Konoha and the cream had not been from any of them. Her pride as an Akimichi swore it.

So, she was on a quest to find out where the cream was from. Himawari had lied about it, claiming it was from one of the cakes from the new store that had opened up... but she had already tried all of those.

It was none of them...

"...you know I can see you right?" Himawari asked making her freeze. "Seriously, you're trying to sneak up on someone with the Byakugan..." she said in bemusement.

"...you'll have to go back there eventually. I'll find out where that delicious cream comes from." she sword making Himawari pause.

"You want some cream that bad? Fine, but we have to do this my way..." she said with a dark smile.

This was a trap...

"Deal." But it was a trap that lead to the secret cream...

**\- Later -**

Okay... she knew they were ninjas... but wasn't Himawari taking this secrecy thing a little bit too seriously?

The blindfold she could almost understand... the Fuuinjutsu ear muffs were kinda overkill... but was it really necessary for her arms to be bound behind her back? Or for her legs to be tied together as she kneeled in a mysterious place.

"Can I get some cream now? Himawari? You didn't just leave me did you?" she asked, feeling one of her ear muffs be lifted allowing the sound to return.

"Just be patient, it's almost ready. Open your mouth and it'll be here soon." she said in amusement. As she opened her mouth wide she heard Himawari giggle. "Stick your tongue out as well." she ordered making Chouchou roll her eyes under her blindfold, if this got her the cream sooner than sure... she must look like a fool.

Feeling something be pushed into her mouth she licked at it, before pausing... she could definitely taste the cream now... but what was the thing it was coming out... that's a penis.

Her eyes shot open as the man started thrusting into her mouth, she tried to bite down but her jaw failed to close.

"Sorry, but I've used a little Jutsu Sensei taught me to paralyse your mouth, it's normally used to take out a leg or arm but it works well here... you wanted the cream so badly? You're going to get it." she said in amusement as the man fucked her helpless mouth, she pushed at his shaft with her tongue wanting to push him out, before she realised she was just making it feel better for him.

Her chakra was failing her making Himawari giggle again.

"Oh, and the ropes you let me put on you? ANBU grade used by the T&I division, made for holding captured ninjas." she giggled making Chouchou pause.

Himawari wouldn't have access to ANBU grade gear, which meant the guy had them. That cut down on the amount of people it could be currently abusing her mouth.

Wincing as he gripped her hair, she could only kneel there completely helpless as she was used for a unknown mans pleasure, she could feel Himawari kneeling behind her as she slid her hands beneath Chouchou's clothes, groping her breasts, while she did so she placed kisses and nips along her neck making Chouchou feel unwanted pleasure, her panties slowly growing damp under Himawari's bafflingly skilled fingers, one of Himawari's hands slid lower, sneaking under her shorts and panties to finger her.

As the man grunted, she felt his seed fill her mouth, the taste sending her over the edge as she came around Himawari's fingers, letting out a moan as she swallowed without thinking.

Feeling the man pull back she coughed, her throat hurting slightly after the abuse.

"There you go, exactly what you wanted..." Himawari giggled as she undid the ropes, the moment her hands were free she grabbed her blindfold and lifted it, frowning at the empty room.

**\- Days Later -**

She had wondered why they had left her without trying to keep her quiet... she hadn't wondered for long.

The mans cum was extremely addictive, and it took no time at all for her to be craving another dose. Himawari had outright teased her about it when she was confronted.

She had planned on confronting Himawari and making her undo whatever Jutsu the man used to make people addicted to him, instead she got mocked and molested before Himawari left telling her that when she couldn't resist any more she could always beg for her fix.

Himawari had changed a lot, she was just acting the part of the old Himawari, and no-one had noticed.

Which had lead her to try and work out who was responsible... a mystery that didn't even take her that long to figure out.

T&I equipment + Being in a position to corrupt Himawari = Kuro-Sensei.

Of course all she had to do was turn him in to the Hokage... just head to the tower and tell Lord Naruto that his daughter had been taken advantage of by her teacher...

Standing outside his house she cursed her weakness. Nothing tasted right any more... she was desperate for another fix.

Heading to the door, she went to knock, freezing as it opened seemingly on it's own.

The entryway was... intimidating, but she pushed through flinching as the door shut behind her.

Following the sounds she walked upstairs, hesitating at the bedroom door from the sounds of debauchery coming through it...

Pushing through she opened the door, freezing at the sight of a woman on her hands and knees being railed from behind by a amused looking Kuro.

As she walked through the door without thinking, it shut behind her, the sounds of a lock clicking making her wince.

Looking at the woman again she felt her heart grow cold... there were exactly two women with that skin colour in Konoha... and it wasn't her.

"M-mother?" she asked in shock as Kuro spanked her mothers ass in amusement.

"Don't worry, she isn't even cheating. Chouji knows where she is. Chouji has like seven side-chicks himself... your dad is a player, not as much as me but he's trying." he said as he pulled out. "Take a break Karui... it looks like your daughter really does take after you." he chuckled as he walked towards her, his shaft swinging with every step.

"I... I don't... what's going on?" she stuttered.

"Kneel." he ordered, before she could think about it she dropped to her knees, making her eyes go wide as he stopped in front of her. "Your father was completely incapable of handling your hot-tempered mother at first, and he came to me for advise... long story short, I ended up training Karui myself to be the perfect submissive, and I trained Chouji to be as dominant as me, well almost. But Karui here is addicted to my dick, even after her training was complete she kept crawling back so they came to a agreement, Chouji could use his new talents to train a new submissive and she could keep coming to me. Honestly, it's lucky you didn't come out looking a lot more pale if you get my meaning... I've certainly creampied her enough times for it to be a possibility. And now, you've come crawling to me..." he said in amusement.

"N-no... that's not why I'm here." she said, the words sounding hollow even to her. Instead of answering he simply pressed his shaft against her lips, making her mouth drop open.

As he slid his dick into her mouth she glanced at her mother, expecting judgement. Her eyes widened at the sight of her mother masturbating to the sight. She could taste her mothers own arousal on his shaft as he took her mouth again.

"You aren't fully trained yet, but you're a natural submissive. Don't worry, soon enough you'll be just as well trained as your mother." he said stroking her hair as she looked up at him in shock.

She'd always wanted to be like her mother... and as he pulled her hair, forcing her to take his shaft deeper, she could only realise just how little she actually knew about her own family.

He sped up quickly, he had been inside her mother for a while at a guess, as his climax approached quickly, before long she was desperately gulping down another load of that addictive cum...

As he moved back he looked her other with a critical eye.

"Karui, you're daughter is wearing entirely too much. Strip her then put her on the bed." he ordered making her mother pounce.

She was a Genin... and her mother was a very good Jōnin, it was no surprise that she stood no chance as she was immediately stripped and thrown onto the bed by her mothers skilled hands, she'd clearly stripped women before.

"Don't worry baby... it will all make sense soon, Master isn't a bad man, you'll see." she whispered into her ear, firmly but gently holding her in place as Kuro joined them, his still hard shaft pressing against her virgin slit as he smirked at her.

As he sheathed himself inside her, her mind went blank... not from the expected pain, but from a mind-numbing amount of pleasure.

"See? Master rewards good behaviour... could you really go through your life without this?" her mother asked as she moaned, maybe it was having her biggest authority figure telling her that it was okay, but she couldn't bring herself to resist as he violated her.

This felt... so good.

**Authors Note : Wesker is so cool... but no-one gets to wear sunglasses indoors and not be mocked for it. **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 35 : The Return**

Struggling against the ropes binding her hands behind her back she glared up at the smirking asshole as he played with the knife in his hands.

"You didn't really think you could put a gun to my head without consequences did you?" he asked in amusement as he but her nightgown open and cut the front of her bra making her breasts spill out, her tiny panties being the only thing protecting her modesty.

Normally she'd be cursing and fighting... but as her eyes flicked to Saya, also bound with a ball gag keeping her from speaking, she hesitated. She'd let her guard down and Kuro hadn't hesitated to take advantage of it. She'd failed to protect Saya, the trail of blood and cum leaking down her daughters leg had made that clear.

As he cut the side of her panties, pulling them away she winced, feeling him climb on top of her as he pressed his shaft against her shamefully wet pussy, thrusting into her with a laugh.

Shooting up in her bed she clutched her chest with a gasp, feeling her nightie still on... looking to her side she let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Saya fast asleep, untouched.

That was the third time she'd woken up due to a wet dream of Kuro taking her... in one night.

She knew why, even if she would never admit it. She had a very active sex life with her husband, but since his death she hadn't even masturbated once, leaving her horny.. and Kuro hit her fetish.

She had a thing for strong men, normally that meant people like her husband with bulging muscles, but their small fight proved that Kuro was unnaturally strong, maybe even stronger than her husband had been despite the size difference. When he had pinned her to the bed she had felt herself grow wet, the show of power turning her on...

It was shameful, but raw strength had always driven her wild, even if she had no interest in the teen her body hadn't quite got the message... neither had her subconscious judging by the constant wet dreams.

She knew the best way to fix this, she just needed some... personal time, she was just horny that was all... but she didn't want to leave Saya alone while she was sleeping, she just didn't trust Kuro.

...Her daughter was a deep sleeper, and a late riser.

Biting her lip she slid her hands down her body, making sure Saya was completely asleep as she started stroking herself. She just needed to get it out of her system, that was all...

God she missed Souichiro... trying to remember the last time they were together she closed her eyes, her free hand moving to her breasts.

"Mmm... Kuro..." she moaned before her eyes shot open, covering her mouth with her free hand. She hadn't... Dammit.

"Kuro? Really, mother?" her daughters voice said scornfully as she got out of bed. "Dad's been dead for what? A week? And I'm getting my own room, clearly you need the privacy." she said mockingly as she stormed off making Yuriko's face flush in shame.

...That could have gone better.

**\- Asami Nakaoka -**

She sighed in depression as she walked away from the place where Matsushima-Senpai was directing the survivors who had managed to make it to the Roof with them to clutter the entrance of the stairs with the heavy stuff which they had stored there for emergencies.

The group of survivors had been larger just an hour ago but a child had a mental breakdown and had fled the mall wanting his parents, in the process he had foolishly left the entrance open.

The undead hadn't wasted any time in piling in, swarming the survivors in no time at all... the fatalities had risen almost immediately. They just didn't have the weapons or the manpower to hold the horde off.

The group was tiny now, just her, Matsushima, a reporter called Shiori who had managed to make it to the mall after her crew had come under attack, and the strangest pair... a older American man and two young American women.

William, or Bill as he preferred to go by was the main reason they had survived at all, the old man had jumped into action and gunned down the undead with ease, apparently he was a war veteran, and she could believe it.

There was a problem with the language barrier, but Matsushima spoke some English. Apparently Bill, Zoey and Rochelle were all on a holiday cruise that had briefly stopped in their city... just in time for the apocalypse.

The Situation didn't look very good for them, the undead couldn't seem to get up to the roof thankfully, but they were still stuck.

Thankfully Matsushima had feared that something could happen to the entrance and decided to store their non-perishable foods on the roof along with drinks, make-shift weapons and even a Grill which they could use to cook food. Hell, they even had a portable toilet from the Camping section of the mall.

They wouldn't starve anytime soon. But they had no-where to go, the mall was overrun with undead now, leaving them trapped on the rooftop...

Hearing Bill say something in English she turned and saw him looking off the rooftop with a pair of binoculars he took from the camping section... as he said something to Matsushima she watched as Matsushima grabbed the binoculars also looking out towards the sea with a frown.

Looking out herself, she could see... a Yacht in the distance, but it was too far away for her to make out anything more than that, nor could she understand what they were talking about, she didn't speak English after all.

**\- Kuro -**

Looking over a map of Tokonosu, I circle a few places worth checking out, the mall, a minor military base (where my drones are) and a hospital, along with a few smaller ones like a pharmacy and some stores that might be worth checking out.

"Are you sure it's worth heading out again?" Saeko asks as she watches me go over the map.

"I am, we're well set up here, but we will run out of resources eventually, power and water we have a almost limitless supply off, but food is a problem, not right now, we have months worth, years worth, even if we don't ration it, but eventually we will run low. Even quicker if our group grows." I say making her pause before she nods.

"I suppose that's why you're the leader. I've never been good at thinking that far ahead." she admitted calmly.

"You're leaving the Yacht again? Take me with you." Saya orders getting our attention.

"You want me to take a rich girl with no combat skills into the apocalypse with me? I'll pass." I say coldly going back to my map as I start planning a path.

"If we are going to stay here, we need supplies and I don't trust you to grab the right ones. You just have to protect me while I search." she says with a scowl making me frown.

"I don't particularly care what you trust or think, and I'm not taking you with me. As a reminder... I am the leader here, not you. We are letting you stay with us as a mercy, you and your mother wouldn't last out there after all." I say coldly as I walk towards her, looking down at her as she flinches.

She's learning, slowly but she is learning. I suppose almost being raped by the men she belittled has at least had some effect.

"Saya? What are you doing?" Yuriko asks as she bursts into the room. "We've spoked about this. Go back to our room... now." she orders with a glare as Saya goes to argue.

"I'd listen to her if I was you." I say with a glare. She needs to learn that she can't order any of us around.

As she storms off, I cast Eternal Erotic Dreams and I turn my glare to Yuriko.

"Get her under control. I won't have her ordering my people around." I order as she flinches, the slightest blush growing on her face. Eternal Erotic Dreams for the win, she looks like she's had trouble sleeping...

If it got Kushina to suck my dick, it'll do the same to her.

"I will, I'll talk with her..." she says as I turn back to the map.

"Kuro-kun!" a new voice calls out making me sigh, Saeko giggling to herself as I do.

"Shizuka? Is there something I can do for you?" I ask with a sigh.

"Rika's nearby! One of the girls spotted her on the shore! Can we go get her?" she begs making me frown, checking in with my spirits.

Huh, she's faster than I anticipated... I thought it would take her a few hours to reach the shore without a vehicle.

"Of course, I can go and grab her. You stay here, I don't want you putting yourself in danger... Saeko you come with me." I say making her smile as she clutches her bokken, I need to get her a real katana.

Heading out I decide to make a use of the small speed-boat this Yacht has instead of rowing, it has limited gasoline, but I can loot some more soon.

What even is the quest for 'finishing' this world? I don't think I ever got one...

**Quest Added**

**[Highschool of the Dead: Sanctuary]**

**Objective : Find a safe place for your group to survive in.**

**Objective One: Find a safe location [Complete]**

**Objective Two: Find a source of power, water and food [2/3]**

**Reward : World Reset, Next World Unlocked.**

...I'm almost done? Already?

What the fuck is a world reset?

**Once all the objectives have been completed, you have the choice to reset this world to it's pre-humanity state, to build a true 'Sanctuary'.**

...Huh. That's... interesting.

And potentially useful since I can build my 'Monster Sanctuary' here as well afterwards, I haven't found a better place to use all my monster girls after all.

Still, getting rid of everything before I am ready is bad, I need to gather everyone in this world worth gathering, so far I know that Highschool of the Dead and Resident Evil are involved, but I don't know who else is around here.

**Survivor Checklist**

**Highschool of the Dead **

**[Rei Miyamoto] [Kiriko Miyamoto] [Rika Minami] [Alice Maresato] [Zeke] [Asami Nakaoka] [Hitomi Matsushima] [Shiori Aoyagi]**

**Left 4 Dead **

**[Zoey] [Rochelle] [Bill]**

**Lollipop Chainsaw**

**[Juliet Starling] [Rosalind Starling] [Cordelia Starling] [Elizabeth Starling] [Gideon Starling] [Nick Carlyle (Head)] [Mariska (Undead)]**

**Resident Evil **

**[Albert Wesker] [Alice Wesker] [Ada Wong] [Leon S Kennedy] [Alice] [Jill Valentine] [Sheva Alomar] [Chris Redfield] [Claire Redfield] [Ingrid Hannigan] [Karena LesProux] [Vector] [Hector Hivers] [Michaela Schneider] [Christine Yamata] [Vladimir Bodrovski] [Crispin Jettingham] [Caroline Floyd] [Sienna Fowler] [Lawrence Kimbala] [Erez Morris] [Marissa Ronson] [Sherry Birkin] [Helena Harper] [Carla Radames] [Rebecca Chambers] [Excella Gionne] [Annette Birkin] [Ashley Graham] [Fong Ling]**

Ahh.. Thanks?

Still... that's a lot of names, there are countless crossed out, some with a skull next to them, like Takagi, and some with a tick, like Saeko. I don't even know all these names... a lot of the resident evil ones are a mystery to me.

Also... I can't use magic in plain sight... but Lollipop Chainsaw exists? As in, the main character who fights with a chainsaw and carries the severed but still living head of her boyfriend around? How is that not magic? Low-Magic my ass.

My completionist urges wants me to gather them all, it wouldn't be that hard for the HotD ones, but the others could be an issue. I don't even know where to start looking. Not to mention, the Resident Evil ones will be happening in America (probably), which is a long way from here...

My best bet would be to grab the Highschool of the Dead ones, and move the Yacht towards America, it's a decently long trip but that's the whole point of a Yacht. Still, even if I move to America... it's a big place. Even my spirits have their limits, I can't scour the world for where they are hiding.

This could take a while. Still, I have... more things to do right now. Creating my second form, he switches with a Spirit immediately.

While I'm grabbing a sniper for my team... he has some work to do.

**\- Kuro (Second Form) -**

Building a throne out of gold bars I sit down on it with a nod.

Once the apocalypse started, I wanted to do this but the security stayed here for a surprisingly long time...

Fort Knox, the impenetrable fortress... guess they didn't make a plan for teleporting assholes. Watching my skeletons loot everything that isn't nailed to the ground, piling it up in front of me I nod.

And like that, my money problems are gone. I have more gold than I can ever use. Rose will have a heart attack when I move back to Overlord, my treasury as never been so full before. And this is only the first stop in my world-wide heist, countless banks and gold deposits are waiting for me, completely unprotected.

It's good to be me.

**\- Kuro (True Form) -**

With the fact that this might just be a much longer term project than I originally realised... it might be worth heading back to DxD sooner than expected.

I want to completely be done with everything I have to do in that world, which is slightly problematic since I don't know what comes after Season Two, and then I want to clear Overlord out, securing my Hub World.

And then I'll come back here and finish getting the rest of the survivors on the list, finishing each world in the order I unlocked them. I was too quick to jump worlds, leaving too much unfinished.

As I park up the speed-boat, pausing for a moment to consider whether park is the correct term, I jump out, heading towards Rika as she stares at me, her hand resting on a pistol at her hip.

"There's really no need for that, Shizuka sent me to grab you, she's on the yacht." I say holding my hands up making her eyes widen for a moment before they narrow.

"If Shizuka is there... why didn't she come out herself?" she asks suspiciously. Why does everyone mistrust me?

"She wanted to... I made her stay back. She's... clumsy, and I think keeping her from putting herself in danger with her ditzyness." I say making Rika's lips twitch

"That... was probably a good call. Fine, I suppose you must at least know her to know that she's clumsy. And I don't think we should stick around here any longer..." she says nodding her head towards a single zombie shambling towards us.

It isn't a threat obviously, but where there is one, others will follow... I can already see more in the distance moving our way.

Saeko calmly leaps forwards, smashing the first zombies head in a brutal downswing, causing it to drop to the ground, but already more are headed our way.

"We can talk on the Yacht, come on." I say with my hand resting on my machete as I watch more and more zombies come out from the surrounding buildings, growing from a few harmless undead to a small horde, growing in size as we watch.

"Agreed, we can't stay here. Just don't try anything, my bullets are faster than your blade." she says quickly as we jump back onto the speed-boat, watching the undead fall into the water in an attempt to get to us. Again, they can't swim so they just sink to the bottom of the harbour.

Driving back, Rika proves to be not much of a conversationalist, but then again she did just lose her team at the airport, my Spirits saw the fight there... honestly I think they screwed themselves.

They made way too much noise, and it just drew more and more undead to them until they finally failed to stop the horde, it's no surprise that the only survivor isn't feeling exactly chatty. The silent treatment, perpetual frown and troubled eyes have a lot to say about her mental state.

Saeko is as quiet as usual, but that's just her being her, I haven't seen her phased by anything yet.

With these two being like this the drive back is... quiet.

As we get off Rika finally brightens up as Shizuka rushes her, the two women grabbing each other in a tight hug.

**+22 Affection with Shizuka Marikawa [85/100] for reuniting her with her friend.**

**+21 Affection with Rika Minami [21/100] for protecting her friend**

As the two rapidly talk, I head passed them. I'll leave them to their reunion for now. I don't know how to deal with over-emotional people anyway.

Heading towards a particular girl I knock on her door, hearing movement inside.

"Kuro? W-what can I do for you?" Toshimi asks, she's still afraid of me... can't say I'm that surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you, you're the one who told the others you saw someone on the short, right?" I ask, glancing at the binoculars on her bedside table making her blush.

"I-I was, I found those on the floor and thought they were interesting, so I took them... is that a problem?" she asks hesitantly.

"No, quite the opposite. I wanted to ask you to keep it up actually." I say making her pause. "Call it your 'job' on the ship, I want you to spend as much time looking over the coast for anyone in need of help. Maybe split the job with Misuzu, I want eyes on the city as often as possible... can you do that for me?" I ask with a smile making her blush.

"I.. I can, I don't mind, I'll watch the city as much as possible." she says not making eye contact. "...can I ask you a question?" she asks hesitantly.

"Thanks, and of course. Ask away." I say with a small laugh.

"Why do you want to save people? What do you get out of it?" she asks looking up to see my reaction.

"Honestly? No idea, but I've got the skills to save people, so I might as well do it, right?" I say with a shrug. Admitting I'm trying to build my collection up isn't the best idea.

**+11 Affection with Toshimi [50/100] for being a good person, or at least for convincing her that you're one...**

**[Survival in numbers] – Toshimi Niki [50]**

**Affection, Reputation and Obedience grows faster with survivors**

"I-I agree.. not everyone was as lucky as us. When I was looking over the coast I kept seeing people I recognised... if you hadn't lead us here I'd probably be with them... I'm sorry I've been... ungrateful." she says looking down in shame. Nothing like a reminder of how I kept her alive to make her feel bad about being scared off me.

"It's fine, it's not like I don't understand you're fear. Normal people aren't exactly fond of killers after all." I say with a laugh, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair getting a small smile from her.

Heading off, I think about what I'm going to do today. Can't grind because my second form is busy and people would notice me missing, the yacht isn't that big after all.

I'm not ready to go on another raid at the moment, Rei and her mother are still safe in their house, doing a surprisingly good job at holding out. Alice and her father are on the move again, keeping quiet and not attracting attention, the smart thing to do... of course they have basically no supplies and will either starve or be caught eventually. The others from the Highschool of the Dead group I don't recognise the name off, but I only watched the Anime so maybe they're Manga characters? Not sure where they are, but my spirits can search for other survivors.

But that leaves today as a free day. Well, this is a Luxury Yacht, might as well relax. Kyoko has taken to getting the students to clean the place of blood-stains, they might not like cleaning blood up but they listened to her reasoning, she's right of course, if we are going to be living here then keeping it clean is the smart thing to do.

So, it's time for my favourite hobby.

Sleeping...

**\- Later -**

Why do people hate letting me sleep?

Trying to hold my glare in a stare at Rika as she smirks slightly.

"Someone doesn't like being woken up... you realise that you've been sleeping for almost twelve hours right?" she asks as I look out the window, seeing the moon.

"If you hadn't woken me up I could sleep for twelve more. Something I can help you with?" I ask in annoyance getting a laugh from her.

"I wanted to speak with you, and I want something from you." she admits as she walks forwards sitting on the edge of my bed.

"...didn't I lock my door?" I ask myself with a frown.

"You did, but it's a pretty basic lock, getting in wasn't hard." she admits. "So... you and Shizuka?" she asks with a light glare.

"She started it." I respond immediately.

"...because she got it into her head that she owed it to you. If you take advantage of her I'll kill you, and I'll make it look like an accident." she says coldly making me laugh.

"You'll try, and it'll cost you your life." I respond immediately making her scowl. "You're deluding yourself if you think you can threaten me, I've dealt with far more dangerous people that you. Besides, I'm not taking advantage of her, she's initiated everything we have done."

"Just know I'll be watching you." she says with a frown at my complete lack of fear. "Now... onto what I want from you." she says after a moment.

"Brave of you to start with the threat and then ask for something, not exactly giving me a reason to give you anything." I say making her roll her eyes.

"Somehow I don't think you'll be turning me down." she says as she pulls her black combat suit top off, revealing the white sports bra beneath it. "I've had a stressful few days, and sex is the best stress relief I know. I can't go to a bar, and you're the only dick on this ship. So that's my 'request'. I want you to fuck me till I forget how shitty everything is." she says bluntly as she undoes her bra and tosses it away revealing her tanned breasts, she's not massive, not by this worlds standards, but the smaller size doesn't take away from her charm as she shimmies out of her combat suit, pulling her plain panties down with it. "Is that going to be a problem?" she asks standing at the edge of my bed.

"Nah, I think I can indulge you..." I say with a smirk as I pull the quilts off, making her look down mildly impressed.

"Huh, I thought Shizuka was exaggerating. Let's get this over with, and don't get arrogant, you are literally the only dick not attached to a corpse, I didn't have much to choose from." she mutters as she mounts me, lowering her tight pussy down onto my exposed shaft in a single movement.

Maybe it's how active she is, but she's one of the tightest humans I've had... still, I'm not going to lose to a regular human. I might not be able to use my full magic set but I can the subtle ones, Touch of Pleasure and Enhance Pleasure can both be mistaken for me just being really good in bed, it's cheat mode essentially.

Gripping her hips I thrust up into her making her eyes widen at the sudden sensations, I'm sure there are people better than me in bed, but Eromancy laughs in the face of their skill.

As she falls forwards, I flip us over placing her beneath me as I speed up, she wants to be fucked till she forgets? I can do that.

She's moaning so loud that there's no way the rest of the Yacht can't hear us... but that's not my problem.

Pulling her legs up to my shoulders I smirk down at her as she clutches the bedsheets, she wasn't expecting it to feel this good, but then how could she? Eromancy defies common logic after all.

**\- Shizuka -**

...Dammit Rika. She'd been trying to get her mind away from her... intimate encounter with Kuro, but the sounds of Rika's moans weren't helping

'She was just going to talk with him'

Yeah right, that didn't sound like talking... she was worried that Rika would cause trouble threatening Kuro, instead it sounded like she was getting the fucking of her life.

She wasn't new to hearing Rika getting fucked, but it wasn't usually this loud... she was a hypocrite, warning Shizuka not to let Kuro take advantage of her then jumping into his bed...

Was it really that bad if she joined Kuro in bed? She could use some comfort, and really who was left to judge her? It's not like she had a job to lose any more. She was so worried about people finding out... and then the world ended.

What was the harm in it any more? She wanted to forget all the horrible things happening... moving her hands down her body, she bit her lip.

Pleasure was a good way of forgetting her troubles...

**\- Saya - **

Covering her head with her pillow she scowled. Kuro was irresponsible and arrogant, was he even considering pregnancies with his actions or was he just busy building his harem of sluts.

Typical idiot, so focused on things like pleasure he wasn't even thinking about the future or the consequences of his actions.

And that was the idiot that was leading this group, and no one but her saw a problem with that?

Still, maybe she'd keep her opinion to herself, his glare earlier scared her more than she wanted to admit, idiots are prone to impulsive actions... and she didn't want him to decide to... discipline her because she spoke up against him.

Too many people were against her here... and she wasn't suited for fighting if things turned... unpleasant.

**\- Yuriko -**

Fingering herself desperately she moaned into her pillow, Saya had insisted on getting her own room after the.. incident this morning, and she couldn't bring herself to argue.

At least with Kuro so clearly occupied she didn't have to worry about him attacking Saya tonight...

She was getting desperate, she seemed so horny all the time but no matter how she tried she just couldn't reach orgasm, her fingers just weren't doing the trick...

Years of being fucked by her husbands big dick had ruined her, masturbating just didn't do the job any more. But there weren't any toys around here...

She needed to cum desperately, if she got horny enough she was afraid she'd do something... stupid. There was only one dick around here after all.

**\- Saeko -**

Leaning against the wall, she peaked through the slightly open door as she played with herself, watching Kuro rail the new woman into the bed ruthlessly, her moans filling the hall.

Kuro was clearly inhuman, but she didn't care. He was strong and he wouldn't judge her for her... issues, that was mattered. A killer like him would understand a sadist like her.

Covering her mouth to stop her own moans from joining the sounds echoing through the corridors she froze as she made eye contact with Kuro as he looked over his shoulder at her, seeing him give her a slight wave before he spun himself around, placing the barely conscious woman in his lap as he made her ride him, keeping eye contact with her.

As he continued fucking the woman, he kept his eyes locked on her...

Somehow knowing what he wanted, she undid her shirt, pulling her bra up and letting her breasts hang free as she opened the door just a bit more. The woman was faced away from her so only Kuro could see her as she undid her skirt, letting it drop to the ground, playing with herself in full view of Kuro, her heart pounding as his eyes roamed over her.

As he watched her, she fingered herself frantically, approaching her climax at a incredible rate, far faster than she'd ever experienced before...

As she hit the climax, she dropped to her knees, desperately covering her mouth as she moaned, not wanting to attract the woman's attention, fortunately the woman was far too distracted with her own pleasure to notice the slight whimpers escaping her.

Quickly fixing her clothes, she got up and fled, not wanting to see the look on Kuro's face...

**\- Kuro -**

This place is full of perverts.

Saeko, Yuriko, Shizuka and Miku are all masturbating and Kawamoto is going down on Taniuchi. Ehh, it works for me anyway, the spirits see all.. and that means I see all.

Reaching up and groping Rika's breasts she moans into my mouth, on her fourth or fifth climax, I'd say I kept my end of the deal up, she sure as fuck isn't thinking about the apocalypse now.

**\- Rika -**

"A-are you close?" she asked, biting her lip. "We... can't risk you knocking me up, let me know when you're gonna.. cum."

"Yeah, yeah... I will." he said, amusement colouring his tone, she couldn't blame him... she'd massively underestimated him. She'd looked at his age and assumed he'd be mostly inexperienced, he was absolutely not...

She wasn't inexperienced either, but none of her former lovers or one night stands came close to him, each touch sent jolts of pleasure through her body, it was embarrassing to be so lost to the constant pleasure while he just seemed mildly amused, having no trouble keeping up.

As his fingers skillfully toyed with her nipples she came again, tightening down on the invading shaft as she let out another moan, feeling herself blush as she realised how noisy she was being, she'd be surprised if anyone on the ship wasn't aware of what she was doing.

"H-how... are you still going?" she asked him, making him smirk at her. She knew she was tight, she certainly kept herself in shape after all, she didn't know how long they had been going but she was sure he should have finished already.

"I'll cum when I'm good and ready, but I suppose I can go easy on you... you might want to get off me if you don't want me to cum inside." he said with a shrug as her eyes widened, feeling him start to twitch inside her.

Pulling herself off him with some difficulty, she dropped to her knees in front of him just as he finally came, his hot seed bursting over her face, some sneaking into her mouth.

As she unintentionally swallowed his cum, her eyes widened at the taste, that was definitely chocolate... why did he taste like chocolate?

As she licked some more of her lips she failed to notice him moving, her attention was quickly dragged back to the present as he grabbed her, tossing her onto the bed as he mounted her again, thrusting into her in a single movement.

"You didn't think I'd be done after one go... did you?" he asked in amusement, railing into her with little mercy as he quickly forced her to climax again. "Hope you don't need much sleep..."

**\- Next Morning -**

As she headed back to her room she froze looking into Shizuka's judging eyes...

Her clear limp probably wasn't helping, and she still felt his seed on her body even after her shower, she was pretty sure it was subconscious but it was making her feel... exposed.

She'd passed out sometime between his fourth and fifth load, but that hadn't stopped him. She could only hope she wasn't pregnant, even before she'd passed out she'd been too lost in her seemingly non-stop climaxes to care as he creampied her, and she'd awoken with his seed leaking from her every hole.

She should have been angry, but as he woke up and immediately jumped her again she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

She'd wanted to forget her troubles, and he'd certainly achieved that much.

"...Did you have fun?" Shizuka asked making her wince at the slightly bitter tone under Shizuka's usual carefree voice.

**\- Kuro -**

I need to start making preparations for my return to DxD, not least of which is this...

Standing back in my throne room, I look over all the gathered people, getting ready to send them all 'home', I don't want to know what happens if I start DxD again without sending Yasaka back considering that she's linked to the ley-lines in Kyoto.

"Right, everybody ready? I'll send you all back first then I'll be joining you all soon... Yasaka... why are my succubi behind you?" I ask with a slight frown.

"...It's a long story but I'm the new Succubi Queen. I was hoping I could take them back with me... don't worry they'll still be yours, after all, I am as well." she explained with a slight hesitation.

"What did you... you know what? I don't want to know, fine. I'll need to be back in Kyoto but I can summon them to you later." I say with a sigh... watching the succubi horde all light up.

If Yasaka wants an actual horde of sex-obsessed demons in her home she can, I only care about Nymria and Maelys and those two can stay in my castle in Kuoh. I almost pity the men and women of Kyoto, the Succubi are seemingly insatiable after all.

"We're ready, Kuro. So, we'll go first." Sona says calmly making me smile.

"See you soon then." I say undoing the summon and sending her and Serafall and Sona's Peerage back, Rias goes next, Ravel after her, and then Raynare and Arthur before I finally send Yasaka and Kunou home.

And that's that done...

Time to head back to the apocalypse.

**\- Later -**

So... My spirits noticed something unusual last night.

That being a decently sized military operation setting up right here in the city, they've cleared out a building to use as a base, set up defences... and most worryingly set up surveillance, all of which is aimed at my Yacht.

The Umbrella logo on their uniform tells me all I need to know about who sent them, but it doesn't explain why they are here. What does the Umbrella Corporation want with me?

For now, I'll act like I don't know they are there... but I need to prepare to wipe them out if they get aggressive, I have most of the special undead around here under my thrall so if they try anything I can make them have a really bad day.

The main reason I haven't yet is simple, Ada Wong is with them. She's a spy, an infiltrator... which means if we are their target then she'll be trying to join us sooner or later.

And then I can interrogate her, I want to know why they are here after all. Alternatively I just kill them and summon their souls and interrogate them that way, but the only one whose name I know is Ada and I need a name to summon their departed spirits. Their uniforms have code-names and they aren't calling each other by their real names, very professional this lot. I'd need to be there to use Observe, but really... they aren't a threat.

If they attack the Horde will 'be attracted' to their location, and they'll be torn apart by the special zombies I have waiting. Fighting a Necromancer in a zombie apocalypse is just generally a bad idea after all.

Honestly, I think it might be better to just head back to DxD now before I start whatever this plot concerning Resident Evil and Umbrella is...

Strength wise, I think I'm ready for Kokabiel's attack. Rias and Sona are both stronger than their canon counterparts, and I have enough allies that I'm not concerned about a fallen angel army.

So... that's the plan? Back to DxD to finish everything there, then to Overlord to kill Goldo and destroy the Empire, taking out the Second Overlord along the way, and then finally back here to deal with Umbrella.

All the loose ends are pissing me off, and the more I move forwards the more loose ends I'll make. Better to deal with them quickly before they overwhelm me. Besides, I'm still weaker than I should be, and I will stay weaker until Valper is dead. I don't trust the game not to pull some major boss encounter out of it's ass, so I think staying at me strongest is the logical thing to do.

And as weird as it sounds... I miss Ophis. Despite her power level she's kinda like a cute pet that follows you around wanting treats and head-pats all the times.

Fuck it, time to head back.

Season Two here I come.

Teleporting back to my castle I have one important question...

What the fuck was I doing here?

**\- Later -**

...I got lost in my own castle.

Which is just embarrassing, but it's a unfortunate side effect of world jumping, I have worked some things out though...

One, it's Thursday night. I have school in the morning.

Two, I was just starting my Alchemist Business. I need to buy a Alchemist building and some Alchemists to take over the production for that.

Three, I had just done the whole business with Yasaka, helping with the alliance between the devils and the youkai.

This is the downside of leaving before I am finished with a world, it leaves holes in my memory over what was going on.

"My Lord... you have a visitor." Grayfia says professionally, oh right, she's my maid full time now...

"Fine, show them in." I say with a sigh, sitting at my desk in my office... which I can't remember ever actually using before now. Normally I take my meetings in the meeting room after all, but it's got way too many seats.

As she leaves I lean back in thought. I need Valper dead asap, but that means finding the fucker first. Well, that's what my spirits are for. He has to be either in Kuoh somewhere or nearby since he is with Kokabiel and they're preparing for the invasion.

I've sent them out to scour the city for him, if they don't find him they'll move out further and continue the search, leaving no stone unturned.

As Grayfia returns I pause for a moment, wondering why Sirzechs was a man again, before I calm down. Zeoticus is a far smaller threat in comparison to his daughter who used to be his son.

"Lord Gremory? I can't say I was expecting you... what can I do for you?" I ask politely, keeping my guard up. I am fucking his wife after all, even if he knows I doubt he's particularly happy with me.

As he sits in the chair opposite my desk, he sighs gesturing for Grayfia to leave.

"...I don't like you. Let me just get that out of the way, you aren't even a Devil but you've made yourself... indispensable to our society. Even if I could get rid of you I'd just doom myself and weaken my race." he says making my lips twitch.

"...Is there a point to this? I don't particularly care what you think of me in truth, you're feelings about me are basically irrelevant." I say with a shrug, if he isn't going to be polite I'm not going to be either.

"There is. I may not like you but I can understand the importance of keeping you in our society, and I have an offer. I'll be blunt, I want to arrange a marriage between you and Rias. With how... irreplaceable you have made yourself it's essential that you are tied to the Devil Race, especially with the other races sniffing around you. If you accept, you can have Venelana as a mistress, " he says bluntly.

"...didn't I just get Rias out of an arranged marriage? Have you actually discussed this with her or are you just arranging it without her knowledge again?" I ask making him wince slightly.

"I'm sure she would understand the necessity." he says stubbornly making my lips twitch.

"And Venelana? Have you told her that she's been used as a incentive?" I ask making him scowl.

"...it was her idea." he admits as I try to hold in my smirk. His wife wants him to give her away to another man permanently? That must sting.

"I'll agree, but only if Rias does as well. Leave me with it for now, I'll speak to her tomorrow. If she agrees I'll have Grayfia tell you." I say after a moment. Marrying Rias isn't exactly a bad thing, she's at 100 Obedience and Affection after all, there's no doubt over which of us will be wearing the trousers in that marriage.

"..that doesn't seem necessary, but if you insist. I'd like to see you as little as possible anyway, send Grayfia with Rias's answer." he says getting up and leaving without another word.

Yeah, he definitely isn't a fan. Somehow I think I'll live.

Still... marrying Rias. Interesting.

**\- Next Morning -**

School is as dull as ever, but at least Asia is enjoying herself. How she manages to enjoy the droning of out balding teacher I don't know, but she keeps focused through the class never letting her attention waver.

Weird girl.

My Second Form is trying to get rid of that annoying EXP Drain at the moment so I can't attend school with it, getting rid of the EXP Drain is more important than skipping class.

As class finishes I tell Asia that I have some things to do before I go home, leaving her with her friends as I head to the Occult Research Clubhouse, as I enter Kiba scowls at me, storming deeper into the building without a word.

At least he isn't stupid enough to attack me outright. Excalibur is nice and safe in my armoury in the Tower, far away from him... Still, it might be worth bringing it here for when the exorcists arrive here. Could be a good bargaining chip, I'll have to think about that.

Or it might be worth finding Freed early and grabbing the swords before they get here, he'll be where Valper is probably so I'm already looking for his hiding place.

"Kuro! I wasn't expecting you so soon, what can I do for you?" Rias asks as Akeno brings me some tea, Shuri is staying with Akeno for now, might as well let them catch up on the lost years.

"There's two things I wanted to talk about with you, first... Akeno is pregnant." I say bluntly making them both freeze in place. "Yeah... my bad, turns out my Nekoshou form is very, very fertile and I wasn't using magic to lower my fertility..." I admit with a shrug.

"I... I'm going to be a mother?" Akeno asks looking shocked as Rias freezes, looking just as shocked.

"Yes, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask after a moment.

"I... It's... a good thing, an unexpected one, but it's definitely a good thing." she says after a moment, her hand resting on her stomach as a small smile starts to grow on her face. "I'm going to be a mother..." she says to herself, I can see her going over it in her head as her smile slow grows.

"Congratulations!" Rias shouts, jumping up and wrapping Akeno in a tight hug as I wait for them to be done as they devolve into squeals and whispers, I don't understand women.

Still, neither seem angry and I'll take that as a win.

A few minutes pass before they even seem to remember that I am still here, enjoying my tea.

"Sorry Kuro, you said there were two thing you wanted to discuss?" Rias says as she calms down, taking her seat again as Akeno rushes off to tell her mother.

"Yeah, your father visited me last night... to tell me that he wants to arrange another marriage for you." I say watching her face drop before red lightning starts to leave her body, her powers escaping her as she disintegrates a few pieces of furniture. "To me, to be exact." I continue making her freeze.

"I... what?" she starts.

"He wants to make a arranged marriage between us to tie me to the devil race, I've agreed but only if you also agree, I did just get you out of a unwanted arranged marriage after all, and while I can technically fight myself my Second Form only has a third of my power so it'd be a bit one-sided." I say with a shrug.

"I... you want to marry me?" she mumbles, going increasingly red.

"I realise a arranged marriage isn't exactly... romantic, and it was your mothers idea, but I have to admit... it's growing on me. I do love you after all, still it's up to you, I didn't free you from Riser to steal your freedom away anyway.." I say casually, being caught off guard as she leaps over the table between us, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Yes! Of course I want to marry you." she says as I wrap my arms around her with a smile. "I didn't think you'd ever want to marry... it didn't think it was something you cared about." she mumbles making me laugh slightly.

"It's not really, but I can make an exception, if the right girl is involved." I say making her giggle slightly.

"...I think I'm still going to disintegrate my father for trying to arrange another marriage, but I'll be grateful to him as I do it." she mumbles making me laugh.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that as you turn him to dust." I reply in amusement. "Oh right, should probably mention that your mother is becoming my mistress, again it was her idea." I say as Rias looks at me for a moment, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I wasn't expecting you to lose your Harem, oh powerful conqueror of worlds, and I can't say I'm surprised at mothers actions... she seems happier with you than I can ever remember her being with father." she admits, pausing as I kiss her.

"Well it might not be quite official just yet, I need to send word to your father after all, but I'm looking forwards to a long life with you, fiancée." I say as she beams at me, kissing me again.

Marrying Rias won't be bad at all...

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Unfortunate Discoveries - **

"Issei's... dead?" she asked, her heart pounding. "I... I'm so sorry for you loss, Mrs Hyoudou. What... what happened?" she asked, frowning deeply.

She just wanted to meet her old friend, Lady Gabriel had given her permission to go on ahead while she made arrangements for them to make contact with the Necromancer, they couldn't just trespass in Devil Territory after all.

"He just... vanished one day, he wasn't the only one, three boys vanished all of them... perverts. Maybe it was a girl with a grudge, maybe they perved on the wrong person, but none of their bodies where ever found." Miki said sadly, Irina paused... there was something Miki wasn't telling her, she was an exorcist after all... she could read people quite well...

But she wasn't going to interrogate the grieving mother.

Just vanished?

That sounded... supernatural. Something targetting perverts? She doubted it was the devils, why would the sinful creatures bother attacking perverts? Perversion was practically a cultural thing for them. The Fallen weren't any different...

Maybe a female Stray Devil? If it killed some humans and then got killed itself that would explain why the killings stopped without explanation. She'd have to investigate...

She wouldn't let Issei's death go unavenged.

She wished she could say he was in a better place with her God in heaven... but she doubted it, only Christian Souls went to Heaven, Issei was probably with the Shinto Gods, Izanami to be exact.

But perhaps his soul could be saved? She could remember hearing that the Necromancer had resurrected the daughter of the Youkai Leader, and while Resurrection was... heretical, maybe it was fine if it didn't involve Christian souls?

She'd have to ask Lady Gabriel.

**Authors Note : This chapter was a pain in the ass to write, mostly because I don't remember what was happening in DxD when he left.**

**In hindsight he should have stayed in DxD until he was done with it, before moving on, which is how I'll be moving forwards now... **

**Also I was sick for two of the days, and we did an Audit at work which was draining. If this story has less than a hundred mistakes I'll be surprised.**

**...This week has sucked.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 36 : That went well**

...This really isn't how I saw this going.

Looking at the room full of arguing people, I stay quiet as Serafall, Grayfia, Venelana, Zeoticus, Rias and surprisingly Ajuka Beelzebub argue with the barely sane Sirzechs.

Rias went to both yell at her father and pass on word that she accepted, so I went home...

And then immediately got charged by Sirzechs as she blasted down my door, everyone else chased after her.

"NO! Rias is mine! Mine, mine, mine, MINE!" Sirzechs screams as the powers of destruction spark of her body, she's not taking the news well... I'm just glad theirs so many people between us.

I am not ready to fight her yet, her Aura of Destruction is too OP even for me.

"No, I'm Kuros, I'm not yours and I never have been." Rias shouts back making me wince, that's not going to go well. Sirzechs immediately tries pushing through her fellow Satans to get to me, I'm just glad she's not using magic at the moment, just pure force.

As they continue arguing Sirzechs finally remembers she has magic as she sends a wave of power outwards, blasting everyone but her fellow Satans of their feet before she summons a orb of destruction with a crazed expression, tossing it forwards.

As it streams towards me, a pillar of Ice rises blocking it's path, and my view.

As I let out a sigh of relief, my eyes widen in shock at the sight of the orb moving around the pillar, giving me no time to respond before it hits me sending waves of pain through my body as it is torn apart.

**\- Ophis -**

Heading towards the noise with a frown, her eyes widened slightly as she saw the cookie bringer turn to dust.

A new, completely unwelcome feeling shot through her as she focused on the red haired one with her hand exposed, ignoring the scream from the smaller red haired one she quickly closed the distance as she grabbed the one who had taken the head patter away.

As she grabbed by her throat slamming her into the ground, she prepared to slaughter her, along with everyone else here just to be sure, one of the other somewhat strong ones was saying something but it wasn't worth listening to.

"First of all... that was really fucking rude." a familiar voice said as her eyes widened, quickly turning around to see the cookie bringer walking into the room with a scowl. "Second of all, I can raise the dead... you didn't really think I hadn't made a plan for my own death did you?" he said mockingly as the smaller red-haired girl rushed him, wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed into his chest. "Don't worry Rias, I'm fine. I'm completely fine." he said stroking her hair making Ophis frown in envy.

"...Kuro. Shall I erase them all?" she asked feeling the squirming fool in her grip, she was trying to do... something? She could feel the slightest stinging on her hand but it wasn't really enough to bother her.

"Most of them are friends, it's just the idiot on the ground I have a problem with." he said with a smile as he pulled himself from the small red-haired girls grasp walking towards her, placing a hand on her head and stroking her hair with a small smile which she returned.

"I see, I'll just erase this one then." she said happily, summoning one of her snakes as the worms eyes widened, her struggles intensifying.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that..." another voice said as she turned her gaze towards the only other man in the room, the green haired one. "I can't allow the devil race to be weakened so much, losing a Satan, a ultimate class devil would be... catastrophic." he said as she stared at him with bored eyes.

"I don't care. And you lack the power to stop me worm." she said calmly, watching him flinch at her words. It was good that he understood the difference between them, some lesser beings got arrogant because they were the strongest in their pathetic race. The strongest ant could still be stepped on easily.

"We can survive without her. Do you really want someone so clearly insane in a position of power?" the other stronger devil said, the black haired one.

"Clearly she can't be left as a Satan, but Sirzechs makes up a considerable amount of our military power, we aren't at peace yet and we can't afford to lose her." the green haired on said as sshe went back to what she was doing, ignoring the argument.

Just as she was about to finish the fool the cookie bringer stopped her, not saying anything as he pulled her hand away, patting her head as he did.

She didn't actually care if the fool died, she was just helping in gratitude for the cookies after all. And as he passed her a small bag of them she promptly forgot about her, happily munching away as Kuro lead her to a seat, sitting down himself before he pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair.

As the red fool went to stand up, she lashed out with one of her snakes, binding her and leaving stuck on the floor, then went back to her cookies.

This was the life.

**\- Serafall -**

If she wasn't slightly terrified for her life she might find the sight of Ophis snuggling into Kuro cute.

Ophis had been sending out waves of killer intent ever since she'd arrived, she could see Rias, Zeoticus and Venelana physically struggling to remain standing under the immense pressure. Grayfia was doing slightly better. Rias was almost unconscious before Kuro returned to life, but she seemed to pull together long enough to rush him.

Ophis wasn't doing it on purpose, it was just a physical indicator of her anger, if she was trying then even the Satans would likely have collapsed by now. It was slowly fading as her anger was forgotten, replaced with contentment, but it was a clear reminder of the difference in power between them and her.

This had the potential to be... horrific for both them and the Devil Race, even assuming that they got out of this room alive, she could see dozens of Ophis's snakes looming around the room after all, watching them and reacting to even the slightest movement as they all stayed perfectly still, even Sirzechs had gotten the message. They could lose their lives in an instant, it was only Kuro's words that had stopped Ophis from slaughtering them all...

If his resurrection method took longer, he'd be returning to a slaughterhouse. Or maybe it had taken a longer time? The cookies were freshly baked... he must have gone back to the Dark Tower where time wasn't moving to recover.

So... he'd died, came back to life, did some baking and then returned here to stop Ophis from killing everyone? She'd call him crazy if he hadn't immediately tamed Ophis.

"She's like a pet..." Ajuka said, before his eyes widened as he realised he'd spoken out loud, Ophis glaring at him. She couldn't blame him for letting it slip out, this was his first time seeing Ophis like this after all.

"A pet... Explain." she ordered in between bites.

"I... it's normal for pets to get treats and to be stroked." he stammered out, it was a different experience for the Satan's to be the little fish, but even weakened, Ophis was still far stronger than them all combined.

"...Treats and strokes. I see. That is correct, I am a pet." she said calmly ignoring their baffled looks as she pushed her head against Kuro's hand.

"Good girl, so... we have a bit of a problem. I'm a nice guy, but when one of the leaders of the devil races disintegrates me I have to admit, my forgiveness stops, by the way... disintegration really fucking hurts, I should know since I'm the only person to survive complete disintegration." he said with a glare at Sirzechs, Ophis immediately joined him in glaring.

Kuro had tamed the Infinite Dragon God... and he was using her as a guard dog. Kuro wasn't strong enough to threaten three Satans, but when he had Ophis following his lead he was suddenly more intimidating.

"Ajuka, take Sirzechs away from here, I don't want to see her at the moment. Zeoticus, you go away as well." he ordered making them pause, Ajuka went to speak, before he closed his mouth giving her a nod as he grabbed Sirzechs and Zeoticus and teleported them both away.

"Honestly Rias, we aren't even married yet and I'm already fighting with the in-laws." he said with a sigh, a small smirk on his face.

"I... I'm so sorry, I didn't think Sirzechs would.. I can understand if you've changed your mind..." she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Kuro got up, taking a moment to... clone himself? The second Kuro taking the seat and pulling Ophis back into his lap as the real Kuro closed the distance, wrapping Rias in a tight hug.

"I haven't changed my mind, not even slightly. I'm a pretty stubborn guy, when I make up my mind I don't change it easily, Sirzechs can go fuck herself, you're mine and nothing is changing that." he said with a smile as he tilted her head up, kissing her. Aww... that was surprisingly romantic coming from Kuro... "Also, Sirzechs doesn't want us to marry, so I'd do it even if I didn't want to just to spite her."

...And that was far more what she expected. You'd think Rias would be at least a bit put off at that, but she simply giggled as he wiped her tears kissing her again.

As they finally moved apart slightly, Kuro holding Rias at his side as she cuddled into him, he turned to her with a frown.

"You're lucky I like enough Devils that I haven't just cut off contact with the entire race, seriously why did that nutcase end up a Satan in the first place?" he asked with a scowl.

"Because she's immensely powerful and in Devil Society that means a lot... we will make this up to you, I swear it... just tell me what I can do to fix this." she said quickly, word of Kuro's fertility potions had already spread far through their race, losing them would not end well...

"Hmm... you can decide. I trust you, so I'll leave it up to you." he said with an amused look making her pause.

What could the Devils give Kuro to make up for... his death? Which was a weird thing to think about.

She'd have to think about this...

**\- Rias -**

That was horrific. Watching Kuro just... disappear. She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, a feeling that hadn't quite left even after he smugly demonstrated his self-resurrection.

She couldn't let it happen again, so after Serafall had left she excused herself, she had work to do.

Heading back into the Gremory mansion, she headed to Sirzechs office with a scowl, no one could really imprison Sirzechs, she'd just escape from anywhere she was locked up, so she was put under 'house-arrest'.

And Rias didn't trust the deranged nutcase not to keep attacking Kuro, her sister's mad obsession with her was annoying before, but now it was just incredibly disturbing.

But Rias had a plan, a way to put a stop to the threat Sirzechs posed.

Entering the office, she scowled as Sirzechs eyes lit up, jumping from her chair as she went to glomp Rias.

Creating a ball of destruction she watched Sirzechs pause in confusion.

"Rias-tan? You know you can't hurt me right?" she asked in amusement, grinning as Rias scowled before she moved her hand making Sirzechs eyes widen.

"I can't hurt you, but I can hurt myself. There's enough power in the orb to disintegrate my entire body, this is your only warning.. if you hurt Kuro in the slightest, physically, emotionally, socially, in anyway... I'll kill myself." she said coldly as Sirzechs froze in place.

"Rias-tan? Stop playing around..." she said taking a step forwards. As she did Rias moved the orb closer, wincing as her own magic tore through her uniform, getting closer and closer to her chest.

"I'm not playing around. Even if you manage to lock me up somewhere, I'll dedicate my every waking moment to killing myself, if me being with Kuro is putting him in danger, then I'll just erase myself to keep him safe." she said bluntly, watching Sirzechs start to truly panic.

She would not allow her existence to put Kuro in danger, she couldn't defeat her sister, but she could remove the whole reason Sirzechs wanted him dead.

Watching her sister try and think of a response she moved backwards, keeping her magic ready as she made a portal.

"Stay away from Kuro, next time I won't bother coming here, you'll just be finding the dust left over." she said coldly before she teleported back to her clubhouse, wincing as she looked at the damaged flesh on her left breast.

Grabbing one of the left over health potions, she downed it as she watched the skin regenerate. She didn't want to look scarred, Kuro deserved her best after all.

**\- Kuro -**

Oww...

Being disintegrated was an... experience, and one I'd like to never feel again.

I've learnt something important though, my Phylactery works even in other worlds, even if time is paused. Also, my clothes don't survive the trip, unsurprisingly.

I spent a night in the Tower with Serena tending to my sore body, also my soul took a hit in the process... I lost almost 20% of my humanity from being killed, and my body took on just the slightest hints of my unlife, paler skin and red eyes to be exact, no rotting limbs just yet.

The more concerning part was the change in my mind, everything looked dull to my eyes and even Serena irritated me, just the act of living was enough to piss me off before I fixed my soul. Liches have a hatred of Living, which I develop if I let my humanity worsen.

I've devoured two of the three Soul Shards I took from the Second Overlord, I want to keep one in the hopes that Soul Mage will help my track him down later on, but the two I ate were... disgusting.

They tasted like sewage, but despite that the Second Overlord's soul was a powerful one, just one piece was enough to restore 10%, and I just ate some elven souls from the spirits I grabbed to fill the rest up. They restored 2% each... and they tasted like sour berries.

The more powerful the soul, the better it restores my Humanity. Trash mobs aren't good meals, but they can work in a pinch.

I did discover something else... the Second Overlord wasn't as useful skillwise as I had hoped, and I already know why.

The Wizard was a genius mage, but he's dead. The Second Overlord is just an Overlord, and I'm already better than him with Overlord Skills.

My Overlord Fire Magic got a boost from eating his soul pieces, like Fireball.

**[Fire: Fireball] (Active)**

**100 MP to use**

**Fires a ball of fire at a target**

**Deal [85%INT] Fire Damage**

It used to be 75%, so it has increased, but it's nothing special, it's the same with all the fire magic attacks. They've all increased but it's nothing worth bragging about, maybe there'll be a bigger benefit if I eat his remaining soul, but first I have to rip it out of the body he's hiding in.

For now it served as a meal, a disgusting meal but a meal all the same.

I've simply switched to Nekoshou for now, I'll deal with the whole... cat ears thing if it means I don't have to maintain my soul.

Resting on my bed I frown, feeling somewhat … uncomfortable.

"Are you planning on standing there all night?" I ask after a moment sitting up and making eye contact with Ophis as she stands at the foot of my bed.

"Yes." she replies immediately, tilting her head to the side.

"Look, I'm fine... see? No one is going to attack me overnight, I can''t sleep if you're standing there." I try to explain with limited success. She's decided that she shouldn't leave my side, just in case... it's cute but after two hours of her watching me try and sleep it's losing the cuteness.

"I see... I understand." she said calmly as I laid back down with a sigh of relief, before I paused again.

As she lays next to me, staring at me with the same intensity as ever I sigh.

That's... that's not what I meant at all.

As she manoeuvrers herself into the little spoon position, she nods to herself... just how much has she watched me sleep to know I usually spoon whoever I'm sleeping with at the time.

"Ophis... why are you naked?" I ask calmly as her tiny ass presses against my boxer-covered crotch.

"All the girls who sleep with you are naked. Why aren't you naked?" she asks back, before I can respond she reaches back and tears my boxers from my body tossing them off the bed. "This is how you sleep with girls right?"

...Sleeping naked with the Infinite Dragon God. As her bare ass grinds against my shaft I take a deep breath, trying my hardest not to get an erection.

I can't predict Ophis at all, I don't know how she's react if I do get hard...

**\- Ophis - Next Morning -**

...She'd done something wrong.

He didn't get hard, Kuroka said he would.

Did the cat lie? She could go and interrogate her...

No, she'd seen the videos, he should have gotten hard. Moving away from him she turned him onto his back carefully, moving the quilt off them.

Moving down she frowned thoughtfully, before she got out of the bed and walked off, she knew how to fix this.

**\- Kuroka -**

...Normally whoever dragged her from her bed at 5am would get punished, but she would let it go this time.

Being quite literally dragged along the hallways, she stayed quiet until Lady Ophis wanted her to speak, she wasn't sure what was going on but she wasn't going to test her luck.

As she was pulled into Kuro's room, her nose twitched making her eyes widen in shock... that was undeniably the scent of a male Nekoshou, coming from Kuro's bed.

Her eyes ran over Kuro, normally his naked body would attract her attention, his shaft on display, but this time it was the pair of ears on the top of his head and the twin black tails that attracting her gaze.

Kuro was a Nekoshou now?

...Did he do nothing normally?

"He isn't hard. Explain cat." Lady Ophis said with a scowl as she moved back to the bed, glaring at the soft shaft in displeasure.

"I... you just want him to get hard?" she asked, trying to focus despite the scent of Kuro muddling her mind.

"Yes. You said men got hard when they were happy, I want Kuro to be happy. Did I do it wrong? Never mind, you get him hard cat." she ordered, making Kuroka wonder if Ophis actually knew her name.

This wasn't how she saw this morning going, but she certainly wasn't going to refuse. Mostly because she was fairly certain she'd be erased from existence if she did, but also because she wanted Kuro to impregnate her anyway.

Stripping from her skimpy pyjamas she climbed onto the bed, seeing Ophis kneel next to Kuro as she stared at them with disturbing intensity, never blinking. It was... off-putting, but she wouldn't let it throw her off as she took the shaft into her grasp, stroking it gently as she felt it slowly harden under her soft fingers.

Leaning forwards, she ran her tongue along it's length, smirking as it became fully erect.

As she moved up, ready to mount him she froze as Ophis calmly gripped her arm and tossed her across the room, Ophis probably thought she was being gentle... if she wasn't so strong she would have likely died as she hit the wall.

"You have done your part. Go away cat." Ophis said bluntly as she turned back to the highly confused Kuro as he looked around in bafflement, the sound of her being tossed into a wall waking him up.

...She wanted those kittens, but she wasn't dumb enough to fight Ophis for it, she couldn't repopulate her race if she was erased after all.

As she left she glanced at the frozen expression on Kuro's face with a quiet laugh, at least she wasn't alone in being completely unable to handle Ophis.

**\- Kuro -**

Staying as still as possible, I glance down as Ophis grasps my shaft in her small hand, stroking it slightly.

Her face is inches away from my shaft, and I have no idea how to deal with this.

As she leans forwards, her mouth opening slightly I quickly cast Alter Taste, choosing Cookies as the taste of the day. I don't want to find out what happens if she doesn't like it after all.

As she slowly licks along the shaft her eyes widen, before she opens her mouth as wide as it can go, taking the tip into it, feeding more and more of the hard pole into her mouth before her small size forces her to stop.

Ophis's usual form is that of a Loli after all, she's too small to take the entire length into her mouth, making her frown in annoyance as her tongue swirls around the tip rapidly.

After a moment my eyes widen, feeling her tongue... lengthen, wrapping around my shaft several times as she gives me a... tongue-job? The parts she can't fit in her mouth are quickly covered by her unnaturally long tongue, the tip splitting like a snakes.

...She stole my trick.

As her tongue writhes against my shaft, I suddenly realise just why my girls are always so impressed with my tongue manipulation magic... clutching at the sheets I try to last as she stares up at me with a indecipherable expression.

It's a losing battle, with my shaft completely wrapped in velvety vibrating flesh it's only a matter of time, trying to last longer I look around for anything to distract me, making eye contact with a pair of dark blue eyes.

...Does nobody knock any more?

Looking over the woman calmly standing in the corner of my room, I have to admit... she just radiates power. Not on the level of Ophis, but she's definitely a powerhouse, but I can't think of anyone with pale blue hair in DxD.

Just as I'm about to use Observe, my climax sneaks up on me as Ophis drags my cum from me, her mouth becoming a vacuum as she practically inhales the cum as it bursts forth into her mouth.

After she's convinced no more is coming she backs away, licking her lips happily as she moves of the bed, glaring at the unknown woman.

"Why are you here Tiamat?" Ophis says coldly making me sit up in shock.

Another Dragon? Seriously, did Azazel hang a sign up outside my castle saying 'Powerful assholes welcome'?

"Lady Ophis, I felt your anger last night... I thought it would be best to see if you required my assistance." the dragon in human form replied, looking over Ophis's naked body before she turned to me, an inscrutable look in her eyes.

"I do not... you are trespassing. Kuro, should I kill her?" Ophis asked calmly making Tiamat's eyes widen in shock.

"No, though I do prefer it when people make an appointment instead of just breaking in..." I say sitting up as Tiamat stares at me and Ophis in confusion.

"Okay... I'm going back to the silent room, I've been away too long. Tiamat, behave or I'll erase you." Ophis calmly threatened as she pulled her dress back on and wandered off.

As she left Tiamat turned her gaze back to me, a calculating look in her eyes.

"I was worried Ophis would destroy the world when I felt her rage last night, it was only the fact that it calmed minutes later that made me delay my check-in... I don't know what you did or how you did it, but you are playing with dangerous forces." Tiamat said in judgement.

"I know, but I pity anyone who tries to get Ophis to leave my home, she likes it here. And I'm the reason she calmed down, so you're welcome." I say as I pull my clothes on, making her sigh.

"You do seem to have a way with Lady Ophis... you are the Necromancer Kuro, are you not? I have heard of you." she said with a small smile.

"I am, and you are the Chaos Karma Dragon... I can't say I was expecting to see you."

"I like this world, and when there's a chance it is going to be destroyed I do my best to prevent it, I came here expecting to find Ophis planning her battle with Great Red... not engaged in such acts." she explained as her lips twitched.

"Not going to accuse me of taking advantage of her?" I ask making her laugh outright.

"You could do nothing to Lady Ophis she did not want, if anyone was being taken advantage of it was you. Never thought I'd see the Infinite Dragon God sexually assault a human... or a Nekoshou, your ability to change races is most interesting..." she said after she calmed herself, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I apologise for trespassing, it was rude of me. I let my worry over-ride my common decency." she says gracefully giving me a light bow.

"It's fine, I can understand your worry after all. Will you be staying long?" I ask making her pause.

"Would you be opposed to me renting a room here for the foreseeable future? With Lady Ophis living in our world I feel like I should remain close at hand... I can't stop her if she rampages of course, but I can attempt to keep her calm and content." she asks hesitantly.

"...I'll have the maids prepare a room for you."

Having someone around whose whole purpose is to keep Ophis from going on a rampage? I should be paying her...

**\- Rizevim - **

With the benefit of hindsight, that was probably a mistake...

Painfully pulling himself from the wall he was embedded in, he groaned as his body ached.

Lilith had betrayed him... or to be more precise, she had gotten bored of following him and decided to wander off.

She didn't appreciate him attempting to stop her, hence the pain running through his abused body, the ability to cancel Sacred Gears was fairly useless when a Divine Dragon simply decided to punch you through a castle.

...It would be a pain to fix the Rizevim shaped holes in the walls.

Stealing the power of Ophis seemed like a wonderful idea.. right up until he made a new sentient Dragon God, giving the stolen power a mind of it's own was a mistake, but he couldn't have handled all that power, it would have torn him apart if he even tried.

It was going fine... until Lilith had sensed her... mothers anger and decided that she wanted to go that way, simply destroying everything that got in her path, ignoring all attempts to stop her.

So, there was one Divine Dragon God that wanted to rip him into little pieces for stealing her power... and the only protection he had to stop her from doing that had also decided it didn't want to listen to him any more. Lilith had given him a choice, stay in the wall until she left, or she'd punch him harder next time.

The first 'light' punch had broken all of his ribs and caused one of his livers to explode, possibly his spleen as well.

...He needed healing, now where did he put those Phenex Tears?

Hobbling along on his damaged leg he walked through the holes in the castle walls, stopping and looking at his fine glass cabinet he had used to save the powerful healing elixirs...

Or to be more specific the shattered remains of the fine glass cabinet, he had thought that he'd smashed through something glass on his way through the castle. That would explain the shards of glass stuck in his back.

Maou dammit.

**\- Kuro -**

Ophis is unpredictable, but on the bright side she's gone back to her silent room, and doesn't seem to be planning on leaving it any time soon.

After getting Tiamat a room next to Ophis's I went back to bed, but once again... someone else came to visit me.

I had forgotten just how often I got bothered here.

"So... didn't even want to get dressed?" Azazel asks, slightly amused as I yawn.

I just threw on a pair of boxers and shorts, It's a Saturday so I have no reason to be dressed before midday.

"No, besides it's just you. What do you want this time?" I ask making him laugh slightly... he's acting odd.

"Do you remember Vali? The one I transferred Boosted Gear to?" he asks as his smile vanishes.

"The idiot who almost got erased by Ophis? Yeah, what about him?" I ask making Azazel frown.

"He's my adopted son, and despite his... admittedly idiotic behaviour I do care for him.. which is why I need your help. He has been murdered, and the two Sacred Gears have been stolen. I need you to Resurrect him." he explained with a frown.

"...Someone with Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing was killed? ...Seriously? Who even has the power to do something like that?" I ask after a moment, Vali was strong in Canon, with Boosted Gear he should have been almost unbeatable. "Do you have the body? I can't resurrect him without the corpse."

"I don't, but I'm going to track it down. I wasn't sure what preparations you needed to make, so I thought I'd give you a heads up. I don't care about the cost, only that Vali is brought back." he says seriously, I think this is the most serious I've ever seen Azazel to be honest.

"I already have everything I need for it, once you get the body bring it here and I'll res him... Can't do anything about the missing Sacred Gears though. At least not without the corpses of whoever stole them."

Things are getting... weird. Why did Vali get killed? Clearly something I did changed things but Canon is fucked enough as it is, I don't know who killed him or why...

Oh right... Necromancer.

Summoning Vali's souls I watch as Azazel freezes, seeing the spectral soul of his adopted son.

"What... where am I?" Vali asks looking around in shock. "I was... Azazel? What's going on."

"Here, I'll tie him to you. Should help find out who killed him." I say with another yawn, honestly I don't care who killed him, it's Azazel's problem not mine.

"Thank you... that's a neat trick, come on Vali, let's leave Kuro so he can go back to bed." he says semi-mockingly.

Jokes on him, I am absolutely going back to bed... ever since I unlocked the Nekoshou race I've really enjoyed sleeping, I mean I've always enjoyed sleeping but it's even better now.

**\- Later -**

Looking over the new building on my land, I nod to myself.

My new Alchemy Lab, along with ten alchemists to take over the majority of the production for my potions business, I might add another later on but for now I'm putting the gold I stole from Highschool of the Dead to good use.

Once I have a better idea of how much Demand there will be for my potions, I'll think about adding more labs, but right now I don't have the raw ingredients to warrant adding another, I've set them to make a variety of potions, the Alchemists aren't as good as me, but they are still able to make almost every potion type with the exception of the Elixir of Life and Ambrosia.

The potions they make are around the equivalent of a level 40 alchemist, which are still very strong, even if they aren't a match for my Level 50 Alchemy.

My Death Knights and Bayroks will protect this place, just in case.

I doubt anyone will attack my castle when I have a giant Skeletal Dragon in my backyard but there's no reason to risk it.

Heading back inside with a smile, I pause as my spirits send an image...

Sigh... there's no end to it is there?

Already knowing what was happening before my phone rang, I answer it.

"Hey Sona, I take it this is about Kuoh's new guests?" I ask quickly.

"It is, the Church have sent them. They've gotten permission to enter Kuoh from my sister, but as the three Kings of Kuoh we still need to meet with them, can you get to the Occult Research Clubhouse as soon as possible?" she asks not wasting any time.

"On my way. See you in a moment." I reply as I translocate with my spirit appearing outside the building with a smile. Using summons as Fast Travel points was a wonderful idea.

Entering the building, I look around seeing Rias and Sona sat next to each other, Tsubaki and Akeno behind them as they sit opposite a blonde woman, both frowning slightly.

The blonde seems perfectly happy as she sips some tea, giving me a smile as I enter the room.

**Gabriel, the Most Beautiful Woman in Haven**

**Race – Pure Angel**

**Tier – 4**

**LVL – 102**

I can see it, in typical Angel fashion she has long blonde hair and green eyes, along with a... let's just say voluptuous body. Honestly I prefer Rias in terms of looks, but I can see why they'd call the the Most Beautiful.

Irina is behind her, looking tense and worried, and Xenovia is next to her... looking just generally pissed off. She glares at me as I enter, making me smirk.

"You are Lord Kuro, correct?" Gabriel asks, her almost musical voice making my dick twitch. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Gabriel, one of the Four Great Seraphim, I have been looking forward to meeting you." she says calmly rising and giving me a light bow. As far as first encounters with Heaven go, this is a pretty good one.

"I am, I hadn't realised my reputation had reached Heaven yet..." I say taking a seat next to Rias... I should have brought a 'Queen' of my own, I feel out of place without one.

Summoning Erebus, he takes his place behind me calmly and without a word, Xenovia jumps at his appearance, drawing Excalibur Destruction but Gabriel waves her off with a smile.

"It's fine, he just wanted some support that's all. It isn't fair to expect him to be the only person alone." she says calmly, ignoring Erebus as he towers over the rest of the room.

"So, what brings a Great Seraphim to Kuoh?" I ask calmly.

"Show some respect, Necromancer. You're speaking to one of the leaders of Heaven." Xenovia immediately says making me scoff, what did I do to piss her off?

"That's nice, but I'm not Christian.. and this is Devil Territory. You aren't in Church Territory, I suggest you remember that..." I say with a bored smirk, watching her grip her sword in anger.

"Xenovia, it's fine. Please calm down." Gabriel says soothingly.

"I... yes, Lady Gabriel. I'm sorry, it is just... irritating to see him practically broadcasting his... Heresy." she says making me pause.

"Heresy? Again, I'm not Christian, and the only time I've been to church was so I could rob the graves, so yeah I guess I'm pretty Heretical." I admit with a smile, watching Xenovia's glare intensify. I already don't like her.

"I believe she was talking about the Mark you have from Izanami, but I would request that you don't defile any of our graveyards please..." Gabriel said serenely.

"Sure, I have enough corpses that I don't need to resort to robbing graves any more... still, you were about to explain why you're interrupting my weekend?" I ask, enjoying the burst of anger from Xenovia.

The Church annoys me... and I'm not even sure why.

"Of course, I have already explained this to your fellow Kings, but several pieces of Excalibur have been stolen, and we have tracked the thief to Kuoh... we are here to request permission to search for the thief and retrieve our swords." she asked, huh... actually asking permission? Didn't the two exorcists basically just say 'stay out of our way' in Canon.

"I have no problem with it, as long as you stay out of my Castle and keep your hands of my Excalibur Piece." I say summoning Excalibur Ruler with a smile. "I got this from Arthur Pendragon fair and square, and you aren't taking it from me." I say bluntly.

Kiba knows I have it, so it's bound to come out eventually. Better to deal with it now in a controlled environment.

"I see... I did see a report that you resurrected one of the Pendragon's, so that was your payment." Gabriel asks calmly, despite the shocked look on Xenovia and Irina's faces.

"Not quite, Arthur offered me everything he had, including his life in exchange for Le Fay's resurrection. He serves me now, and Excalibur Ruler is just a part of the payment." I say calmly.

"Ahh, a brothers love is a powerful thing. I imagine he sees it as a bargain." she replies with a smile.

"Lady Gabriel, you can't seriously be planning on letting him keep it?! He's a Heretic, he can't be allowed to keep the most powerful of the Excalibur's..." Xenovia stutters.

"I would like to see you try and take it, mortal." Erebus rumbles, making her glare at him.

"Excalibur Ruler has never been in the Churches hands, it is not our place to attempt to take it." Gabriel says calmly, you know... I think I like her.

"It is a weapon of God, surely He would want it to be in Church hands?" she asks, glaring at me.

"I don't think Big G wants much any more..." I say, watching her glare intensify. If looks could kill I'd be back in the Dark Tower right now.

"B-big G?! Do you not care for the punishment your immortal soul will receive upon your death? How dare you insult God with such a disrespectful nickname?" she practically roars as I grin.

"Not even remotely, I'd have to die and stay dead to be punished, and even if I did my soul would go to Izanami. So no, I really don't care. Besides, where in the bible does it say I can't call the G man by nicknames? I'm not going to call him by the name that would hurt my fiancée after all." I say making her pause.

Each time she has said God, the devils have flinched slightly.

"Xenovia, calm yourself. He is only trying to anger you." Gabriel says calmly, giving me a disapproving look.

"She's not wrong." I admit with a smile, making Xenovia scoff as she looks away from me.

"There is something else we would like to discuss with you specifically, Lord Kuro... about your resurrection powers to be exact." Gabriel says getting my attention.

"... I would have thought my powers would be too 'heretical' for the Church." I admit making Gabriel smile.

"That is what I am here to try and work out... while taking souls from Heaven is absolutely Heretical, I want to witness you resurrect someone so I can help Heaven decide whether it is Heresy... Irina?" she prompts making Irina jump.

"Issei Hyoudou... that's who we were hoping you would resurrect." she says quietly, hope colouring her tone.

"Issei... there's a slight problem with that." I admit in deep thought. "Well, two problems to be honest."

"What would those be? If the resurrection requires ingredients or reagents then Heaven will provide them, it is only fair as we are the ones requesting it." Gabriel asks soothingly, making me raise an eyebrow. She's nice.

"Nah, I have everything I need. Except for two things, Issei's body and his soul. Without a body I can't do anything." and they definitely don't have it... cause I do. "And his soul is in Izanami's grasp, I made a deal with his mother to bring him back as a spirit for one night, but afterwards his soul returned to the Goddess of Death. And he has pissed her off... a lot." I say with a laugh.

"How could a mortal child have gained the wrath of a Goddess?" Gabriel asks before Irina can say anything.

"He's a massive pervert, and Izanami is hot. I'm sure you can guess. But it means she's been putting a lot of effort into punishing him." I say in amusement, making Irina flinch. "Still, I can ask her for the soul, but I'm not risking my relationship with her over a idiotic pervert." I say with a shrug.

"I will speak with her myself, forgiveness is a virtue after all." Gabriel says after a moment.

"A Christian Virtue... you realise that Izanami hates Christianity right? She has some grudge with your God." I say making Gabriel sigh.

"She's just bitter that she isn't the one true God." Xenovia cuts in again making Gabriel give her a disapproving look. "All the other gods are simply pretenders."

"But they're pretenders that are still alive... more than your Dead God can say." I say mockingly, watching everyone's eyes widen in shock. Oh right.. God's death is supposed to be a secret... Whoops?" I say sheepishly as Gabriel sighs sadly, the Devils stare at me in shock and the Exorcists in disbelief.

Whoops.

**\- Daily life in the Multiverse – Kokabiel - AN**

Ophis's rage had been felt even here... which was a bit of a problem for him, a lot of his Fallen and the Exorcists had fled in terror, not willing to stay so close to the Dragon God.

He'd killed them all, obviously. He had no room for cowards, and it had stopped any of the others from getting any similar ideas, there would be no mercy for cowards.

Fortunately, the stronger members of the attack force hadn't joined the traitors, either being too arrogant, too stupid or too insane to flee from the unwinnable battle.

Still... it gave him an idea. He wanted to be remembered, and wouldn't the world remember the Fallen Angel that sent Ophis into a rampage? If he could make her rage she'd destroy everything in her path.

The non-magical humans would take notice if the damage was enough, the Devils couldn't erase everyone's memories after all, especially if the humans managed to record it with their technology.

What would happen if the regular humans suddenly realised they had Devils, Angels and Youkai living amongst them?

What would they do?

He probably would never know, he'd be dead by then. But as the man who pulled down the facade of normality his name would be remembered... forever.

Whether it was cursed or hated he didn't care, infamy was just as good as fame after all.

**\- Himawari's Past – - **

"Gotta admit, I didn't see this coming." I say with a smirk as I look at the blushing couple, I'm lying of course... it took some subtle Eromancy to get to this point after all.

"I realise this must be a surprise... but you're the only person we can trust with this." Neji says calmly, Tenten blushing deeply next to him.

I've spent a while putting the thought of me and Tenten into Neji's mind, Erotic Dreams works with guys as well after all, and Inflict Fetish was enough to make Neji develop a cuckolding fetish.

Neji owes me anyway, I'm the only reason he even survived the war. When he went to do his big self-sacrifice moment I just destroyed the attack that would have killed him. Seriously, all those Ninjas and none of them had a plan better than just block the attack with their bodies?

"It's fine... I can't say I'm not interested..." I say standing up and walking over to Tenten. "Shall we take this upstairs?" I ask pulling her up as her blush intensifies.

"Y-yes... If you're sure about this Neji?" she asks hesitantly making Neji smile and give her a light kiss.

"I am, thank you for agreeing to this..." he says calmly as I take Tenten's hand, leading her upstairs. As we walk, I reach down and place my hand on her ass, squeezing it slightly making her yelp.

Tenten isn't sure about this but she does love Neji and he's been trying to get her to agree for a while now. I could have used Eromancy to get her to agree much sooner, but I thought it'd be more interesting to get her to agree without any input from me.

As we enter the bedroom, I calmly strip off making Tenten blush as she slowly does the same, Neji simply takes a seat on a chair in the corner of the room, simply watching as Tenten lets her top fall to the ground, exposing her breasts clad in a plain white bra.

Tossing my shirt off to the side, I watch as she lets her bra fall to the ground, her perky breasts topped with cute little pink nipples, her hands cover them almost immediately but I simply close the distance of us and grab them, moving her hands to her side.

"No need to be shy, I'll be seeing much more of you tonight after all..." I say with a smirk as I reach up and grope one of her breasts gently. As she goes to speak, I capture her lips with my own.

Her eyes widen but she doesn't resist as my tongue slips into her mouth, nor does she stop me from undoing her belt and pulling her bottoms and panties down.

As I make her step out of her bottoms, leaving her standing naked, I spot Neji undoing his own bottoms as he watches us.

Letting my own trousers drop, I push Tenten onto her knees. She's practically frozen as she just lets me manoeuvrer her however I want, her eyes wide as I rest my shaft on her head, rubbing it across her face.

She honestly seems... shell-shocked at how this is going.

**\- Tenten -**

As Kuro smirked down at her, she wondered how it had come to this.

Her husband was watching another man rub his massive dick across her face... and he was enjoying it. Glancing to the side she saw Neji stroking his... far less impressive shaft to the sight.

"Open wide." Kuro ordered, griping one of her buns.

Whether she was trying to speak, or she was obeying his orders she honestly couldn't say, but as her lips parted he fed his thick shaft into her mouth, his hands gripping both her hair-buns as he pulled her head further and further down his shaft.

As he started thrusting into her mouth, she moved her tongue gently along his shaft, swirling it around the tip invading her body. She didn't know how to handle this at all... she could feel herself slobbering over his shaft as he roughly fucked her face, her eyes watering.

Neji was incredibly passive in the bedroom, he never tried taking command. The first thing he had ever asked her to do in the bedroom... was to sleep with another man.

She'd been shocked when he brought the idea up, but from how frantically he was jerking off over in his corner he was clearly enjoying himself, perhaps even more than he did when it was just them...

It was for Neji, she just had to get through this...

If he wanted a threesome she could have understood, but he clearly had no plans on joining them, quite content in his corner.

Looking back up at Kuro through blurry eyes, she flinched at the amused look in his eyes, she should never have admitted to Neji that she'd been with Kuro before.

She'd never dated him, but during the war she made a drunken bet with him that ended with her losing her virginity, in her defence she was sure she could win, after all it was a test of kunai accuracy, and he'd bet one of the Seven Swords of the Mist he'd gathered.

She'd been angry when he'd suggested she offer her body as her wager, but she was so sure she'd win...

Even after all this time, she still knew what to expect when he grew tired of her mouth, his dick was massive... and his stamina was terrifying. They'd be going until sunrise, maybe even longer if Kuro had nothing to do tomorrow.

As he pulled her buns down, forcing her to deep-throat him she felt his shaft twitch, bracing herself as best she could she tried to prepare for the cum that she knew was about to fill her mouth.

She failed, her eyes widening as a truly massive load flooded her cheeks, she tried to swallow as much as possible, but it was a fools errand. She could feel it leak out from her mouth, trailing down her chin and dripping onto her breasts.

As he let go of her buns, she pulled back just in time to get the final burst of his seed onto her face, wincing as it hit her.

Before she even had a chance to wipe the hot cum from her face, Kuro grabbed her and casually tossed her onto the bed... yeah, that's basically what she expected from him.

As she was manoeuvred onto her hands and knees facing Neji she made eye contact with her husband, before she looked down at the cum staining his hand. He'd already finished, but he was still hard... normally it took Neji about an hour to recover after he finished... he was really enjoying seeing her like this...

As she felt Kuro grip her waist, she stared ahead keeping her eyes on her husband even as Kuro's large shaft was sheathed inside her, drawing a loud moan from her as he started moving.

"H-he's so big..." she moaned out, watching Neji's reaction. The moment the words left her mouth, his hand sped up frantically stroking himself... her husband had a strange fetish, but if this is what he wanted...

Letting her moans fill the room, she watched as Neji came again, his small load coating his hand even as he kept stroking, his shaft staying hard.

Kuro sped up, railing into her ruthlessly, occasionally placing a harsh spank on her ass, laughing at her yelps.

She was too used to Neji's gentle thrusts, even knowing how much of a beast Kuro was hadn't prepared her for this... clutching the bed sheets she tried to keep her mind, despite the waves of uncontrollable pleasure.

As Kuro gave one final thrust, his hot seed filling her womb she lost the battle, letting out a loud moan as she joined him in climax, her arms failed her as she fell face first on the bed.

Before she even had a chance to recover from her intense orgasm, she felt him simply pull out of her abused pussy... and press the tip against her asshole, thrusting forwards before she could stop him.

Her eyes widened as unexpected pleasure rushed through her body, Kuro gripping her hair and forcing her to look up at Neji as he took her anal virginity.

She couldn't tell whose eyes were wider, hers or Neji's...

**\- Next Day -**

Walking home, she winced with each step, her body sore and tied from a night of abuse.

"Thank you for agreeing to do that..." Neji started, his arm around her as he helped her walk. "I know you weren't looking forwards to it... I won't ask you to do it again."

Pausing, she felt herself pale at the thought of never experiencing the non-stop pleasure Kuro forced on her again.

"...maybe it wouldn't be that bad to do it again, just every so often..." she started, seeing Neji's eyes widen in hope. "But next time, we're doing it at our house... and I'm arranging a day off for the next day, Kuro's say bigger than I'm used to." she said before freezing, looking at Neji. She'd deliberately not made any comparisons between them out loud after all... she didn't want to hurt his pride after all.

Looking down she sighed, seeing a slight bulge in his pants... why did she even bother?

**Authors Note : **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 37 : Family Drama**

Sitting back, I watch the argument breaking out. Xenovia is screaming something at me, Irina seems in shock, Rias has jumped to my defence and Sona is harshly questioning Gabriel who is trying to calm everyone down.

Whoops.

That was a mistake, it just slipped out when she was ranting about her precious 'God'... every time he is mentioned I feel myself grow annoyed, and it's making me act stupidly, would have been smarter to keep it secret and use it as leverage against Heaven.

I know this feeling, it's the same feeling as when I couldn't control the side-effects of becoming the Overlord, the feeling of a foreign influence in my mind... it took me only a moment to work out who'd want me to hate the Biblical God, and have access to my mind.

Me and Izanami need to have a chat...

"He's lying! God is flawless, perfect. He can't die!" Xenovia shouts at Rias drawing my attention back to the argument. Well, I've done it now.. might as well stick with it.

"Am I? Isn't lying a sin? Something about not bearing false witnesses, I wouldn't know I've never read your book. Let's ask an expert.. Lady Gabriel.. am I lying?" I ask the Angel making her pause, before she let's out a deep sigh.

**-5 Affection with Gabriel [15/100] for putting her on the spot**

"He... is telling the truth, my Father fell at the end of the Great War." she admits with a sad frown, which honestly makes me feel guilty. She looks so vulnerable. The horrified gasp and shell-shocked look from Xenovia fail to make me feel guilty though, Xenovia can kiss my ass with her self-righteous bullshit.

I vaguely remember that she is a member of Rias's peerage after the whole Kokabiel thing, but I never watched that far. I think she gets excommunicated because she finds out about God's death? Why was that again... shit, I know this, I'm sure I looked it up out of curiosity... oh, right.. Angel's rely on faith, if word got out that Big G was dead then people would lose their Faith in him, which was necessary for the Angel's to survive.

Basically it's an act of self-preservation.

"T-then who have we been praying to?! Who have I been fighting for?!" Xenovia shouts at Gabriel, her anger re-directed. I've just been a dick to her, I'm not the one who lied to her for however many years.

"Michael, Right? That's who's sat on your Fathers throne now, isn't it?" I ask making Gabriel smile slightly.

"You certainly seem to know a lot about Heaven. And that is correct, my brother has been managing the Heaven System in our father absence." she admits calmly with a sad smile. As Xenovia sputters something she sighs. "I don't think..." she trails off a a pitch-black void appears in the middle of the room, both exorcists going for their weapons, their troubles put aside for the moment.

The devils stay calm as Ophis walks out of the void with a annoyed look.

"L-lady Ophis?" Gabriel stutters slightly, being caught off guard for the first time.

"...Who are you?" Ophis asks with a bored head tilt... I already can tell what this is about.

"...But we've met before? W-well I am..." she starts before Ophis interrupts again.

"Enough, I don't care. Be silent." she orders making the Seraph freeze, walking over to me she stops right in front of me, after a moment of silence she pulls out the small bag she usually carries, opening it and showing me the empty insides, her lower lip quivering as her eyes start to water. "...I ran out." she says sadly, her voice wavering.

"I left you a pile twice your size... never mind, once I'm done here I'll bake you some more." I promise stroking her hair.

"...I see. Angel, begone or be erased. Devils, begone or be erased." she says quickly, her snakes rising out from under her dress as she prepares to wipe out everyone else at the meeting to speed things up.

Chopping her on the head harshly, she turns back to me with a surprised look as she stares at me with watering eyes.

"No erasing people who don't deserve it. You'll get your cookies soon, be patient." I scold her, making her pout.

"...okay." she says sadly, before she turns back to the shocked Angel. "Angel... please go away." she says before turning back to me hesitantly, checking if I'm going to hit her again.

"That's better, good girl." I say pulling her into my lap and stroking her hair.

"I do still need to speak with you more, Lord Kuro... but I think it's better if I wait till a later date... it would appear I need to have a talk with these two anyway." she says gesturing to the Exorcists who seem to have frozen in terror when Ophis was getting ready to erase them all. "It was a pleasure to see you again Lady Ophis." she says with a curtsey.

"...I still don't know you. Why are you still here?" she replies before she turns to me hesitantly, before turning. "...I'm sorry I don't remember you? It was... not terrible to see you Angel?" she tries again, getting a head-pat for her attempt.

Gabriel doesn't seem particularly upset about Ophis's rudeness, smiling at Ophis's second attempt. Still, she can read the room and when the Infinite Dragon God says leave, you don't stick around. With a small bow towards me she grabs the exorcists and does the smart thing, teleporting away before Ophis loses her patience.

**+20 Affection with Gabriel [35/100] for protecting them from Ophis.**

**+40 Affection with Xenovia [5/100] for opening her eyes to the truth, she still thinks your a dick though.**

**+10 Affection with Irina [10/100] for opening her eyes to the truth, she believes that Gabriel would have protected her from Ophis even without you're interference.**

"Well... I need to speak with my sister, and I believe you have some baking to do." Sona says as she rises, making Ophis smile at her, anything that gets me baking faster makes Ophis a happy Dragon.

"I'll come with you Sona, I ]want some answers as well... an I don't feel like talking to my sister any time this millennium." Rias says with barely restrained anger, giving me a quick kiss before they leave.

"Can we go now?" Ophis asks as she looks up at me. The moment I nod a void engulfs us, and when it clears I'm sat on a chair in the kitchen, Bennia staring at us in surprise as she pauses, a spoon hovering in front of her mouth.

"Hi Boss? Taking the Dragon Loli express, huh?" she asks going back to her cereal.

"...What is a Loli? Answer me tiny reaper." Ophis asks as I get to baking, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer than strictly necessary.

"Err.. you? Oh, and me, Asia and Mittelt as well. We're all Lolis. Don't worry, it's a good thing, flat is justice after all." Bennia explains making me pause, before I continue baking. I don't want to get involved in that conversation.

Focusing on Baking, I get the first batch done quickly, placing them on the table making Ophis promptly lose interest in Bennia.

"Oh! Cookies!" Bennia cheers grabbing one and taking a bite before I can stop her. Looking at Ophis I can see her grip digging into the table before she lets go, pulling the plate closer to her with a pout.

"You may have one... and only one." she says hoarding the rest with a scowl.

"Ehh, that's not fair... gimme another." Bennia says quickly as she reaches for another, courting death for a single cookie.

"Ophis, more are coming. Just give her one and I'll make you more, Bennia don't be greedy, they're Ophis's cookies." I say with a sigh making them both pout at me. I can see Ophis physically struggle as she hands one over, pulling it back several times before she gives it to Bennia, who suddenly realises that trying to steal the Dragon Gods snacks might not have been the smartest thing she could have done.

"Good girl, Ophis. There's no need to be so greedy, I'll always make you more." I say stroking her hair making her calm down. Seeing Bennia pout I reach over and pull her hood down, stroking her hair as well. Making my Second Form appear, I make it take over baking as I keep the pair calm and happy.

Such is my life now.

**\- Later -**

With two sets of hands, making enough Cookies to satisfy the Dragon Loli... Dragon God for a while was easy. She'll be nice and docile for couple of weeks at least.

Which leads me to my next problem.

"Yes, I understand that it's a bird... why did you bring it to me?" I ask watching the Raven struggle in my Bayrok's hands, pausing for a moment I focus on Sensing the Ki inside the bird.

...That's not a normal bird at all.

"No, I see it now. Thanks." I say making the Bayrok grin. Using observe I freeze as the pop-up answers the question I was asking myself.

**Huginn**

**One of the eyes of Odin**

Great, just great. My undead kidnapped one of Odin's Ravens. As if I didn't have enough problems already.

"Was there another bird with his one?" I ask quickly making the Bayrok nod, the spirits telling me that the other bird escaped. Which means Odin knows I have his pet. Why were they watching my castle in the first place? Because they were spying on me obviously, so why is Odin spying on me?

"Let it go, we don't need it's master coming for revenge." I say making the Raven cease it's struggles, it's clearly intelligent. "Tell your master that if he wants something from me he can make an appointment like everyone else, now go away." I say as my undead let it go, it stares at me for a moment, before it takes off flying out of the open window.

Great, the Norse are joining the list of growing problems.

For a moment, I feel something... odd. It's almost like someone is... knocking on my mind, trying to get my attention. I can feel something telling me to sleep, but it's something I could ignore if I wanted to...

Heading upstairs, I lay down in my bed and close my eyes, feeling myself slip into a slumber immediately, falling into an all to familiar void. Looking around the pitch-black void I scowl.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Izanami." I say in annoyance. "I don't remember agreeing to let you fuck with my head." as I say that the pitch-black brightens up, golden light surrounding me as it banishes the darkness.

"**Izanami isn't here right now..." **a menacing voice said attracting my attention, turning around I stare into a pair of cold icy blue eyes, trying to place who this new pain in the ass is.

"Lovely, and you are?" I ask using Observe as I speak.

**Lucille Eis, the Daughter of the Gamer**

**Race – Divine Dragon God**

**Tier – ?**

**LVL – ?**

...Shiro you asshole, what have you done?

**"My Father has done nothing, he has nothing to do with this anyway... or you could say he has everything to do with this." **She says coldly, making me sigh.

"Fine, what's Player One want? Is it time for another movie night?" I ask making her scowl.

"**No, now be silent and listen... I have dedicated tens of thousands of years to defeating Father, to crushing him beneath me... and I have failed over and over again. Eventually I realised what I was missing... The Game. It makes it's users unbeatable, if they play it right... and my father has had countless millennium to master it, I cannot defeat him. So I am building a team to defeat him, and you are being.. enlisted, it takes a Gamer to defeat a Gamer, and father has killed all the other Gamers, leaving you my only option." **she says with a glare.

"...You want me to fight Shiro? Mr 'I have unlimited levels and stats'? Yeah, I'm going to go with no, he could destroy me and all my undead by glaring in my direction." I say with a derisive laugh.

**"I have a plan for that, don't worry... a hundred thousand years of intensive training should help with that. My father is a slacker at heart, you can catch up if you don't eat or sleep." **she explains clearly not seeing the problem with that.

...Shiro you dick, why am I getting dragged into your family problems.

"That's insane, and you're crazy if you think I would ever go for that." I say bluntly. She's much stronger than me, but Shiro could kill us both with a single gesture, I'm not going to fight him for her.

Wait... Shiro you asshole. Someone is watching me? Nothing to do with you? You lying bastard, of course it's to do with you if it's your daughter.

"**Oh really?" **she asks clicking her fingers with a smirk, my Tower Heart... my Phylactery appearing next to her.

...Fuck.

"**Last chance... you can defy me and die... or join me, in which case you will only probably die." **she says clenching her fist as cracks start to appear in my Phylactery as she does.

My Phylactery has never taken damage before... which is why I wasn't prepared for the feeling of my soul taking direct damage, biting down on my lip I hold in my scream not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

Fighting Shiro is certain death, and it wouldn't be a quick or painless death either. Shiro might be my 'Player One' as he describes it, but I know he would make me suffer for an eternity if I attacked him.

So that makes my choice a fairly obvious one.

"Fuck you." I bite out through the pain making her scowl at me.

"**Fine. They'll be other Gamers eventually, the Game and Father can't stop themselves from experimenting with new Gamers after all, goodbye worm."** she says with a shrug, closing her fist making my Phylactery simply crumble to nothingness, my consciousness fading with it even as I struggle to hang on.

"**Dammit Lucy, you are so grounded, young lady." **

...Oh, now the asshole himself shows up.

**Authors Note : So, after spending two days off writing this story (and getting to about 3k words total), I've realised that I need to reboot it like I did with Shiro. **

**Probably not a popular decision, but my writing style has changed too much since I started, and it's become hellish to write this story, and it's actually getting me down.**

**I love writing, wouldn't have written so much if I didn't after all, but writing this is depressing me with how difficult it has become, and I have enough trouble with depression as it is.**

**But enough about that, Kuro will be back soon enough, either he will be starting in My Hero Academia or back in DxD but with a different start, and a different path.**


	38. Player One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 38 : Player One.**

...Whoops.

**I told you she was going to do something crazy, but did you listen?**

Yeah, yeah...

As Lucille attempted to freeze me with her icy magic, I return the favour. Time Magic beats Ice Magic, and she halts all movements. Using the Time-Stone attached to my ring, I turn her back a few thousand years, picking up the crying baby and tossing her through a portal.

That'll be fun to explain to Weiss, but clearly something went wrong when we were raising her. But with the power of time, any mistakes can be erased.

Grabbing Kuro's soul, I pause looking it over in curiosity. I grabbed it just as the Phylactery was destroyed, so it's still intact and undamaged.

Or it would be if it wasn't for one thing...

**Don't blame me, disconnecting him from the Game was the logical decision, it's a headache when Gamers die while connected to me.**

Fair enough... but all Gamers get their skills from the Game, even me. When you disconnected him he was reset back to how he was before he started his Game...

I have to admit, I feel slightly bad about this... but I can make it up to him.

**I can already see what you're planning, and it's the maddest thing I've ever heard.**

It'll be fine... besides, I've never tried to do anything like this before... could be fun.

**Or you could blow us both to pieces.**

**Just leave him dead, I'll find a replacement. **

Nah, it wouldn't be the same. Besides, you can't say you didn't like him, at least a little bit.

**He was adequate. **

Which is more than you've ever said for any of his predecessors.

Besides, It'll be fine...

**I've heard that before.**

**How many of your 'projects' started with those word?**

Whatever, I'm doing it. How many people can say they made a new Multiverse after all? I've made worlds before, even made Universes... but an entire Multiverse? That's new... it's a challenge, something I've never done before.

Clearly the Multiverse isn't big enough for two Gamers, and I don't trust my daughters not to interfere with Kuro even if we bring him back, so I'll just make him his own Multiverse, where they won't be able to reach him.

**That doesn't fix the fact that he's no longer attached to the Game.. and I deleted his progress since I thought he would be staying dead.**

**Even you can't restore the data.**

**...Besides, I've spent millions of years rooting myself in the Multiverse, even if you make a new one, I won't be able to connect to him while he's out of our Multiverse.**

I know... which is why I'm going to make a new Game as well, Kuro's been running the limited version of the Game, and I'd say he deserves to be updated to the full version.

**That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard you- **

**...I can feel you copying my data and I really don't like it.**

Oh stop being a baby, it'll be done soon. It'll be fun to make a new Game, maybe this one can be less of a dick.

**To match the Gamer that's less of a dick than the original?**

...that's fair.

**E-even still, building a Multiverse could take thousands of years. **

**That really feels weird... **

It'll be over in a moment. And sure it will, but do you have anywhere you need to be anytime soon?

**...Good point.**

Besides, I just have to build the framework first, then one world to put Kuro and the new Game on, then I can take my time rebuilding all the other worlds.

**Fine, if you're determined to go through with this I may as well help, it's better than just leaving you to your own devices.**

**It's not like you ever listen to anyone when you get a stupid idea.**

I knew you liked him.

**Eat a dick.**

Maybe later, so... which world should we build first?

**I neither know, nor care.**

Well aren't you just helpful.

**\- Kuro – A Few Hundred Years Later -**

Sitting up with a gasp, I look around the unfamiliar room in confusion.

What the hell happened? I should be dead... right? Lucille definitely destroyed my Phylactery...

**Welcome! You have been chosen as the Host of the Gamer System!**

...Seriously?

**Authors Note : I get that some people really aren't happy about this, hell I'm probably the least happy about this, Necromancer represents around 500 Hours of my work and effort after all, deciding to end it was... painful, no-one was more invested in Kuro than me. But if I tried forcing myself to keep writing Necromancer, I'd either end up just abandoning it, or burning out and stopping writing all together, both of which would be bad.**

**Thanks for the support though, it has made this easier.**

**To clear some things up, Kuro still has his memories, and he'll still be a Necromancer. He has lost his progress, and the worlds he visited will be reset since he's in a new Multiverse now. This means that A. Shiro won't be showing up since he's either busy building the Multiverse or back in his own Multiverse, neither will any of his children since they can't reach Kuro. And B. the Game is a new game with a new personality.**

**Still mostly undecided on the starting world.**

**The choices so far are, DxD as a Pure-blood Devil. My Hero Academia as the son of a certain sexy Pro Hero. Marvel as a mutant being recruited into Xavier's school. Mass Effect as one of the people recruited by Shepard in ME2. Goblin Slayer as one of the Party Members. Konosuba, taking Kazuma's place. Skyrim as a mage since it would be a good place to start his Necromancy again. Maybe Dragon Age or Star Wars the Old Republic. **

**Also been tossing the idea of a One Piece start as a bounty hunter in training, but I'm still not 100% sure about that one, I'm not up to date on One Piece and it's a big world after all.**

**Another thing, I will not be rebooting ever again. If I get to that point again, I'll have to keep writing till a natural 'end' point, and retire that character instead, starting with a new MC.**

**So, that's basically everything, and I'll see most of you in the sequel, I get that some of you won't be reading it, and I don't blame you.**

**Shiro out.**


	39. Sequel Notification

Just a heads up, I've posted the sequel.

The first chapter of A Gamers Guide to Conquest is now uploaded.


End file.
